Journey of a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc
by Heracross0122
Summary: Join Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock in their journey through the Kanto region, battling trainers, befriending pokemon and learn through on there journey to become a Pokemon Master. (AU: Amourshipping, Smarter Stronger Ash. Aura. None Cannon Pokemon. Other ships also shown). Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon
1. The Pokemon Summer Camp

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, my first Fan Fiction I'm posting and it follows Ash's journey to become a Pokemon Master, in my own image. It is set in the anime universe, although game parts will find there way in. It will be Amourshipping as it is the only Ash X (enter character here), even after her departure. I plan on this series going all the way to Alola, although that will be VERY different then the current anime... With that, Let's begin...**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Pokemon Summer Camp

The blazing sun is shining down on the quiet, tame, Pallet Town. This small town in the Southern - Western corner of the Kanto region. Pidgey's are chirping, the summer breeze is blowing and the atmosphere is tranquil.

This day, Pallet Town is really that quiet. This is because the world renowned pokemon expert, Professor Samuel Oak, has started his yearly pokemon summer camp, at his lab in the tranquil town. It is for children aged 4 - 7, and children from all across the Kanto region, have come to take part. It is a great way for young people to interact and learn about pokemon, all while having fun.

From Pallet Town itself, there are five children enjoying this camp. The first two are twins, Ash and Drake Ketchum…

Ash Ketchum, he has messy Raven-Black hair, hazel brown eyes, a red and yellow sleeveless shirt, dark blue denim shorts that end just above his knees and dark green shoes, with white socks. He is very energetic and the brings a… unique energy to anything he does. He has a unique skill to easily befriend Pokemon and can even understand there language, this is a trait he received from his father, and it runs in the family, although most people don't know what caused it.

Drake Ketchum, like his brother, he has messy raven-black hair, his eyes are hazel brown although a dark shade then Ash's. He wears a red and white and jacket with short sleeves (much like his father's), with blue jeans (although a lighter shade of Ash's), and white trainers with hints of red. Unlike his younger twin, Drake is much more theory based, rather then spending time with pokemon, like his brother, he spends his time studying and learning about battle different techniques, typing match ups, and anything else he feels is necessary to become a pokemon trainer, so he is in the best position possible for when he turns ten. Because of their differences in personality, Drake has always looked down on his younger brother, considering the games he plays to be pointless along with playing with the wild pokemon.

The next child, is one of the Ash's oldest friends and practically his sister, Leaf Green. She has long Chestnut brown hair, with the same colour eyes. She is near the same age as the Ketchum boys, and is a very energetic and bubbly personality, because of this, she became fast friend with Ash, and the two were so close, someone would guess they were brother and sister. The two would go on adventures and play with the wild pokemon around Pallet.

The fourth child is none other then Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak. Gary is a very arrogant child, mainly because of his family's reputation. With Ash able to speak with pokemon, Professor Oak has used his help many times, (this is how Delia, Ash and Drake's mother could afford the camp for both her boys), as Oak offered a free place for the twins as a thanks for all of Ash work in translating. Ash never minded translating for the Professor, as it was just a way for Ash to interact with more pokemon. Although getting the attention from his grandfather, backfired, as it made Ash a prime target for Gary, and his arrogant attitude.

The final Pallet Town child at Professor Oak's summer camp is a new arrival, she only moved to the town a week before the camp, and despite her pleas to her mother, she was sent as it her mother saw it as a good way for her to make friends, this is Serena Yvonne. She has long honey blonde hair, which is cover by a summer hat with a pink ribbon tied around it, sapphire blue eyes, a light pink summer flower dress and pink shoes in the same shade. She is quite a shy child, and the fact that she moved to another region where she knows no-one but her mother doesn't help. Plus she was told of her father's passing, being the main reason they left.

* * *

At the Oak Pokemon Lab, in the back Ranch, a group of adults and children were gathered in a group. Professor Oak stood in front of them, on a sort of portable wooden stand, with a male assistant dressed in a lab coat and typical researcher attire, stood next to the stand, with a trolley of pokeballs by his side.

"Greetings." Oak spoke, drawing there attention. Oak has slightly grey hair that sways off to one side, his white lab coat is open and a red shirt is visible, a black belt is also around his waist, holding up a pair of smart brown trousers. Oak waited for everyone to quiet down before continuing. "This is our forty fifth year running our summer camp, and we hope this year will be as successful as the previous years.".

"As many of you know, Kanto's current Champion. Plus many members of Elite Four, have taken part in our Summer Camp in the past." Oak continued. "While you're here, you will have many opportunities to interact with pokemon, learn and prepare for life as a travelling trainer.". Here, many of the kids got excited as they haven't had much chance to interact with pokemon, so this should be a real treat.

"And most of all… Have fun." Oak finished. "For today, the children will have the chance to play and interact with each other, as well as the pokemon specially selected for this camp.". Here, Oak gave a signal to the assistant to his side, who smiled and started releasing the pokemon.

"Parents. Feel free to stick around and make any queries you may have." Oak finished, before stepping down. As he did a couple parent approached the pokemon professor, while others decided to wait and let it calm down and just mingle amongst themselves, and a few decided to take there leave.

The children all gathered in there own group, around the assistant with the trolley of pokeballs. One by one, the assistant released the pokemon, and there was enough enough for one pokemon per kid, with a few spares. Despite the group of kids excited, there is one girl separate, almost hiding… This is Serena. After a while all the kids were playing in there own groups or just with there pokemon…

* * *

Serena was standing by a tree, all on her own. She isn't scared of pokemon or anything like that. Except her mother's Pidgey's wake up call each morning, why Grace felt the need to wake Serena up with a peck attack is beyond her.

Leaf saw Serena standing by herself and walked over with the Growlithe she was given to play with. "Hey there." Leaf announced in her usual bubbly tone, with a giant friendly smile on her face. Serena initially jumped as Leaf approached from behind, which caused the happy girl to giggle.

"I'm Leaf." Leaf extended her hand. "What's your name?". Serena looked at Leaf with an unreadable expression, she was so shy, and sure she seems nice, but… She's just too shy.

"... I-I'm Serena." Serena replied after a hesitation. Leaf had a slight frown on her face as a result of the hesitation. Although Leaf couldn't frown for more then a couple seconds as she was too hyper about the camp and what is in store. Serena didn't know what to do, she was too shy to talk and it is just making her uncomfortable.

"So Serena. Why don't you have a pokemon?" Leaf asked as she motioned down towards the Growlithe she was paired with. Growlithe happily barked, he was trained to be friendly with children and wants nothing more then to make friends. Serena looked down at the happy pokemon, and smiled. She had to admit the pokemon was pretty cute, but she is still too shy to say anything. Growlithe took this and excitedly as he jumped at the shy girl. Serena fell down with a shriek as Growlithe licked her with affection, Leaf giggled at the reaction. Serena was terrified, she quickly pulled herself up and bolted into a nearby forest. She was so scared, even a couple tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

Ash was playing tag with the poliwag he was paired with. Poliwag was shocked Ash could actually understand him. After a chat where both Ash and Poliwag got to know each other, the two started playing a game of catch… Until a snide voice drew there attention.

"Heh. Still playing those little games, Ashy - Boy." Gary spoke in a snide tone. Ash turned to Gary as he stood up and Poliwag looked with curiosity.

"Gary." Ash mumbled in a bitter tone, barely audible.

"The one and only." Gary replied with an arrogant tone, flick of the hand and a cocky smirked.

"What do you want Gary." Ash asked as he rolled his eyes at Gary's last comment, typical Gary.

"Just seeing what you're up to." Gary gave what seemed to be a genuine smile. "After all, you'll never make it as a trainer so playing games is perfect for you.". Gary's smile turned into another smirk. This made Ash angry, why did Gary single him out? Why?

"You know what Gary. We'll see who's the better trainer when we face each other in the pokemon League." Ash retorted, trying to stay calm. Gary turned to his side and closing his eyes.

"Yeah we will." Gary replied before opening one eye and looking directly at Ash. "If you make it that far.". Gary ended with a mocking laugh and walked away.

Ash grunted before he turned to Poliwag. The Tadpole pokemon made an evaluation of that those two clear knew each other and he guessed they weren't to friendly. This surprised Poliwag since in the short time he knew Ash, it was obvious he was very friendly. Deciding it was neither his business or right to know, he pushed it to the back of his mind. With that they continued there game in with high spirits. Poliwag was surprised Ash could change moods just like that, but decided to just enjoy the game of tag which both did. After while, Poliwag was being chased and ran into a nearby forest, with Ash following shortly behind…

* * *

After a few of the adults left concluding their quick talk with Professor Oak, a woman approached the timely professor. She has medium length dark(ish) brown hair with a yellow hair clip, a short sleeve dark blue t-shirt, a pale green jumpsuit, only covering her bottoms, tied around her waist.

"Hello… Professor." The women approached him. Oak turned towards her. "My names Grace. Grace Yvonne.". She offered her hand and Oak happily shook it.

"Ah yes. Ms Yvonne." Oak replied with a friendly smile. "If I'm not mistaken, you and your daughter recently moved to Pallet.". Grace smiled and nodded as she ended the handshake.

"Yes." She replied. "Me and my daughter Serena moved here last week.".

"I thought this camp would help her make friends as she is quite shy." Grace continued.

"Yes, she should certainly have no trouble fitting in here." Oak reassured. "We have four other children from Pallet Town. My grandson, Gary. Leaf Green, a friendly girl who will make friends with her. And two twins, Ash and Drake Ketchum. Drake is currently inside the lab and Ash is… Where is Ash." Oak replied as he named each child he pointed them out although when he got to Ash, he could spot the raven haired boy. Grace looked around and couldn't spot Serena either.

"Um Professor." Grace spoke, causing Oak to look at her. "I can't see Serena either.".

"Don't panic Ms Yvonne." Oak reassured. "Ash is one of the nicest kids I've ever met. I'm sure if there together then Serena will be just fine.". Grace smiled, although not confirmed there is a good chance Serena is with this Ash boy, and if what the Professor said about him is true, then she should be fine… Right?

* * *

Serena had stopped running, from the incident with the Growlithe and was know terrified. She was lost in a strange forest, with no-one around, anything could live in here and get a six year old sized snack. As she started to panic, a brush began rustling. Scared Serena slowly backed up, tripping over a rock and hurting her knee.

"I knew I didn't want to come to camp." Serena cried. "MMMUUMMMMMYYY!". Suddenly something popped out of the brush, it was a Poliwag. The Poliwag, stared at the crying girl she scared half to death, and waddled of as the brush started moving again. Holding her breath, Serena couldn't escape. Then a head with messy raven hair came out of the brush (it was Ash).

"Hello. Poliwag, where did you go?" Ash asked. He then left the brush and saw Serena crying on the ground.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you crying?" Ash asked as he bent down by her side.

"I… Hurt my knee." Serena replied, in sobs.

"No need to worry." Ash replied as he pulled out a handkerchief. "I'm Ash, by the way." Ash replied, he introduced himself as he tied the handkerchief around her knee.

"I'm… Serena." Serena replied, trying to calm down.

"Nice to meet you Serena." Ash greeted with a friendly smile. Serena smiled as her heartbeat increased. Why? Why did this boy, who has found and helped her suddenly make her heartbeat increase. But her thought were interrupted when another rush of pain flew through her knee.

"It… Still hurts." Serena informed with a flinch and another rush of pain. Ash smiled at her.

"That's ok, watch this." Ash told her as towered over her. "Feel better, feel better. Right away.". As he spoke his chant, he waved his arms around like casting a magic spell. Serena saw this and giggled, instantly, she couldn't feel the pain any more. Sure, some say what Ash just did was silly, but Serena couldn't help but find it really sweet, he just went an extra mile for her… Plus it was kind of cute. WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Did she just think he was cute… She normally only thinks of typical things as cute. A small tint of pink entered Serena's cheeks with that thought.

"How's your leg know, can you stand up?" Ash asked as he stood up, snapping Serena's attention back to him. Serena tried to push herself up, but couldn't.

"N-no. I hurt it to badly." Serena replied on the verge of tears again.

"Hey, don't give up until it's over. Okay." Ash replied, stopping Serena's tears, as he held out his hand half way. Serena saw the gesture, and it made her heart skip a beat, this boy, she never meet before, dropped… Whatever he was doing, tended to her injury without hesitation, even using his own cloth to help her, casting a magic spell on her, now when she was ready to give up again, he is there with open arms to help her… Plus he's kind of cute… Serena slowly put her hand out about a quarter of the way, shaking, she was making her way. Ash saw her nervousness and quickly met her three quarters of the way. Serena instantly blushed at this as Ash pulled her up. He pulled a little too hard and she fell on to Ash, like it was a hug… Serena's blush instantly intensified, was he actually hugging her? The only male she ever hugged was her father? Isn't this wrong? No, it feels nice, warm, safe…

"See, your up. Let's get back to camp, the nurse can check your knee and I'll introduce you to my friends." Ash replied, he flashed her a toothy grin, as he lead her out of the forest by hand. Serena couldn't understand why she felt so disappoint that he ended there embrace… Hang on, why did she want to continuing hugging him.

* * *

As Ash lead Serena back to the camp, he spotted two adults looking for them while walking, one was Professor Oak and the other was Grace. Serena would've spotted them too, but she seemed lost in her own little world, while staring at the boy who helped her…

… Ash Ketchum. You're truly the nicest, kindest, sweetest boy I have ever met. When I was scared and alone, you just showed up like some kind of Guardian angel sent to protect me. He stopped whatever he was doing, without being asked, to top it off, and he jumped through every hoop to make sure I was ok. Using his own cloth to help with my injury, to some silly little chant to stop her pain. Then he helped her stand when she was to just about to give in, although he never gave up, he didn't even leave her to get help, he pulled her up and walked her to safety, it was so… nice, kind, sweet…

"Alright Serena." Ash addressed as he stopped and turned to her, letting go of her hand, and snapping her out of her thoughts. "We're here.". Serena was brought back to reality to find she was now in front of the nurse's office. Before she could speak the door open and a friendly looking nurse stood in the doorway.

"Why, hello Ash." The nurse addressed, she was new most returning campers by name, since this is Ash third year at the Pokemon Summer Camp. "Who do we have here?".

"Hello Nurse Joy." Ash smiled as he greeted her. "This is Serena. She hurt her knee so I brought her here.". Nurse Joy smiled.

"Okay Serena." Nurse Joy approached the shy girl as she kneeled down to eye level. "Let's take a look at this knee, shall we.". Serena was scared initially of this stranger and for some reason looked to Ash. Realising she was scared, he gather her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Serena. Nurse Joy will fix you up, and then I can introduce you to my friends." Ash told her. Seeing as Ash seemed to trust this woman, Serena turned her attention towards Nurse Joy and smiled with a slight nod. Nurse Joy smiled at this, and stood up, leading Serena into the nurse's office. As she passed Ash, Serena looked back at him. Ash looked her and smiled.

"Don't worry Serena." Ash reassured with a thumbs up and cheeky smile. "Nurse Joy will fix you you up, then we can play together.". Serena smiled as her heart seemed to flutter, she didn't know why, but the promise to see Ash again and spend time with him, made this whole experience worth it… Her cheeks also seemed to turn red. Nurse Joy saw this and smiled.

"Ah, young love." Nurse Joy thought as she walked Serena into the Nurse's office and closed the door. She has always been a sort of romantic…

* * *

Once the door closed, Ash decided he should go and look for Poliwag, he did just leave the little guy in the woods. Sure, he had a good reason and had to prioritise in the heat of the moment, but now Serena is with Nurse Joy, he can't leave the little Tadpole Pokemon all on his own…

Ash was walking through the lab, near the door that leads to the back ranch. As he neared the door, it swung open. Professor Oak walked in with Poliwag in his arms, and a middle aged women around his mother's age behind him.

"Ash, my boy." The professor greeted once he saw the raven haired child.

"Professor. Poliwag." Ash happily exclaimed, as he ran up to them.

"Now. Would you like to tell me why one of the camp monitors found Poliwag wondering around the nearby forest?" Oak asked, it wasn't a stern tone, but it was a serious one.

"Oh. hehehe." Ash nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Me and Poliwag were playing tag and entered the forest. While I was chasing him, I saw this girl had hurt her knee. So I had to help her, but Poliwag was too far ahead to tell him. I brought her to the Nurse's office and was just about to go out to find Poliwag." Ash hastily replied. "Sorry for abandoning you Poliwag.". Ash bowed his head at the Tadpole pokemon, who smiled in response before jumping into Ash's arms, who was easily able to catch him.

"Don't worry Ash." Poliwag reassured. "You did the right thing.". Ash smiled, he would hate to think he upset the little pokemon. Oak also smiled at the scene, it was clear there was no malice in Ash's decision when he left Poliwag, and the Tadpole pokemon clearly forgave and forgot, so he could happily do the same. After all, he did the right thing.

"Okay Ash. Now could you tell me who this girl is?" Oak asked, maybe this could also solve the mystery of the disappearing girl.

"Yeah. She said her name was Serena." Ash smiled. "She had this weird accent and a straw hat. She's with Nurse Joy at the minute.". Grace let out a breath of relief, it could only be her daughter, she still had their Kalosian accent, and she loved that straw hat, her father gave it her to wear when he took her fishing.

"Thank Arceus." Grace thanked under her breath.

"Um… Can I go now Professor?" Ash asked. "Me and Poliwag have a game to finish.".

"You're on." Poliwag declared as he jumped down and both got ready to run and continue their game of tag. Oak smiled, Ash always had limitless energy.

"Okay Ash, go and have fun." Oak replied, as soon as the words escaped his lips, both Ash and Poliwag ran off into the ranch. "And stay safe!". Oak sighed, whether Ash heard him or not, he knew the raven haired boy was reckless and safety normally took a back seat.

After Grace learned the location of Serena, she moved past the Professor and Ash, she was thankful that Ash helped her little girl, but her escape to Kanto, even leaving her twin sister. She may of told everyone that her husband died and that was why she moved… But not necessary the truth. Only a few people actually knew the truth, and she is still a bit jumpy. She looked through the window on the door and saw Serena with a bright smile on her face. Grace could finally relax, it was still early days so she was still on edge…

* * *

Ash and Poliwag were running around the ranch, although they didn't go near the forest in which they found Serena before. While playing, both failed to noticed a little girl approach Ash from behind.

"Hey Ash." Leaf spoke her typically bubbly tone. "Where you been?". Ash and Poliwag turned to face this girl, Poliwag didn't mind stopping the game as it would be rude to not address her, and she seems to be friendly with Ash.

"Probably running away because he knows he can't hold a candle to the great Gary Oak." Gary's snide voice crept in from behind Leaf. Leaf rolled her eyes, Gary was always arrogant and seemed to direct it at Ash for some unknown reason, and then Ash would retaliate and they would end up in a fight.

"Actually Gary. I made a new friend so don't flatter yourself." Ash replied triumphantly. He knew he had won this round as Gary couldn't really come up with a good comeback… He is six after all.

"Hmp." Gary grunted before promptly turning and walking way. Leaf smiled, that was the best Ash has ever handled Gary, and she didn't need to break them up.

"Well done Ash. I don't think I've ever seen you handle Gary so well." Leaf beamed with a wide grin. "So who's this new friend you made.".

"Her name is Serena." Ash smiled. "Me and Poliwag were playing tag in the forest and we found her with an injured knee. I helped her to the nurse and told her that when she's done we can play together.".

"Serena. That new girl with the straw hat?" Leaf asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. I think she just moved to Pallet." Ash replied. "I tried to talk with her, but she was quite shy." Leaf explained. "She even ran off after Growlithe jumped up at her.".

"Well I told her that when she's done with the nurse I'll introduce her to my friends." Ash explained with a smile. "So might as well stick together so you can meet her when she's out.". Leaf smiled, she always liked making new friends and saw no issues with, at all.

"Sure Ash." Leaf replied with a sort of scary smile as she stepped dangerously close to Ash, to where there noses were inches apart and they looked each other in the eye.

Ash was nervous. "... Leaf…" Ash questioned, scared to say anything, he knows that look in her eye, and it means she's up to something…

"... TAG!" Leaf exclaimed, with a bright smile as she pushed Ash back, after a minute of silence. "You're it.". Leaf took off running with Growlithe and Poliwag running in separate directions. Ash, smiled to, that was just like Leaf.

"Hey!" Ash cried out, although he was still smiling. He took off after the trio. "No fair."...

* * *

Sat by the window in the nurse's office, Serena was just waiting for Nurse joy to finish wrapping a bandage around her knee. Nurse Joy had already removed Ash's handkerchief, and left it next to Serena. Unknowingly, Serena grabbed the handkerchief and held it against her chest, above her heart, while she looked out the window and watched Ash, playing tag with Poliwag…

Serena was happy just watching Ash, running around with Poliwag. Then that girl and boy came. Serena didn't know why, but her attention was suddenly on this girl. Serena hated the fact that these two were so friendly… Why. She didn't even notice when that other boy left. Then that girl got uncomfortably close to Ash. Serena clenched her fist that was holding the handkerchief, why was she still that close. When that girl pushed him back, and he started chasing her and the pokemon, it was clear they were only playing a game. Serena released a breath she didn't know she was holding, but why was she acting like this?

"Okay Serena." Nurse Joy drew her attention. "It was nothing serious, just be careful for the next few days."...

* * *

As Serena left the nurses office, she started walking back to the ranch. As she past a door that was left open, her eye went wondering when she saw this boy sat in an arm chair, reading a book. This wasn't what was surprising, the thing that caught her attention was the fact that this boy looked just like Ash, except for the clothes. She slowly walked towards the door and slightly pushed it open. The creak the door made drew the boy's attention to the strange girl stood in the doorway.

"Yes." Drake spoke, being direct. Serena was taken back by this. The voice was very similar to Ash, but in wasn't light hearted and seemed to hold a sense of serious usually seen with adults.

"Ash?" Serena questioned, in almost a whisper. She wasn't sure she should say anything, but then again, remaining silent wouldn't be too good either and if she wants to meet up with Ash again, this may be the only way, to do so. Drake seemed to get a disgusted glint in his eye as a frown appeared on his face.

"My little brother isn't here." Drake replied, with a dark tone, rather then just a serious one. Sure, he isn't a social person but the fact this stranger came to him when looking for Ash is just a kick in the teeth, why does everyone prefer to play stupid kids games with Ash, rather then better themselves and study with Drake? "Probably chasing a Ratata up a tree or something.".

"Oh." Serena replied, guess them being brothers answers the similar looks and voice, but they are completely different. "Thank you for your help.". After a quick bow in gratitude, Serena quickly ran around the corner and out of Drake's sight. He was seriously scary.

"I can believe Ash and that boy are brothers." Serena thought. "Their so different. Ash is kind, sweet and out going while he was...". Serena decided to stop that thought process and forget about it, maybe he's just having a bad day, and if she's going to be friends with Ash, then she'll probably be friends with him too. With that, Serena walked back towards the door leading out into the ranch, to meet that nice boy who saved her...

* * *

As Ash was being chased by a Growlithe with Leaf beside him, they came to a sudden stop when Poliwag got there attention.

"WAIT! Time out." Poliwag called, causing all three to stop and turn to face the tadpole pokemon. "Look. Serena's out of the nurses office.". Poliwag used his tail and pointed towards the doors which lead back inside the lab. The other's followed the direction Poliwag was pointing and there eye's fell up on the honey blonde girl with a bandaged knee.

"Great, lets go and get her." Ash smiled. Leaf also smiled, she'll get to make a new friend. She isn't surprised by Ash's story about how he met Serena, he has already been one to go the extra mile and couldn't just leave someone in need. With Serena now done with the nurse, Ash, Leaf, Poliwag and Growlithe made there way over to the Kalos native...

* * *

Serena was looking around trying to find the boy who saved her. Due to the position of the Nurses Office, she was facing the wrong way as she saw him from a different point of view. With each passing second, she was growing more and more agitated…

"Hey Serena." Ash called out as he approached from behind. At the sound of his voice, Serena's heart started pounding hard again... Why? She turned around and with Ash, and the others now in front of her, Serena's mouth formed a great big grin.

"Hey Ash." She exclaimed. She didn't know why, she was normally so shy, but with Ash, she just couldn't help herself. Ash went on from there, to introduce Leaf and the two pokemon. Initially Serena was terrified of the pokemon, especially Growlithe. Although Ash came to the rescue again and after his reassurance, she was able to relax and actually made friends with them. Due to her knee injury, she wasn't able to play tag, so the group of four made there way over the field and decided to sit down and chat, and got to know each other...

* * *

Watching from afar, Grace was about to leave as she knows her injury was nothing serious. She was initially scared her daughter would be too shy and just go through the camp, avoiding people at every turn, but amazingly she made a friend, and he is introducing her to other friends. Grace smiled at the three kids sat in field, it looks like the move was a good choice. To be fair, it was pretty much their only choice with him still around, and leaving her twin sister was in no-way easy, but it is necessary to keep them both safe... With one final look at the trio, and Serena happily rubbing Growlithe's head, Grace smile. They were going to be all right. With that, she turned and walked away, if Serena was making new friends, then so should she...

* * *

As the kids were talking and getting to know each other, a snide voice broke the happy atmosphere...

"Well well well, looks like Ashy - Boy is playing another of his little games." Gary mocked. "Well guess you can't blame him, after all, he'll never be a great trainer like me.". Ash got angry and jumped up to met the Professor's grandson as he approached the group. While Ash confronted his old rival, Serena moved closer to leaf, to both get out of the way as she was currently in between the confronting boys, and to talk to Leaf to get answers.

"Hey Leaf." Serena whispered as the two boys started bickering. "Who's that?".

"Gary Oak." Leaf replied with a slight clench of her fists. "He and Ash are always at each other. I don't know why, but he's really arrogant and he usually directs it towards Ash.". Leaf explained in a whisper, a couple seconds later, the two boys flung at each other.

"Guess that's my cue." Leaf sighed followed by standing up and approaching the brawling boys. Without hesitation, Leaf threw her hands into the commotion and pulled both boys back by the ear.

"YEOWW!" Both boys cried in pain.

"Now. Are you going to be good?" Leaf asked in her typically bubbly voice. Despite the pain, both managed to nod. "I can't hear you.".

"Yes." Ash cringed with the ear pain. Gary tried to out last Leaf and only grunted. Leaf let Ash go, but held onto Gary's ear, when she heard Gary grunt rather then a proper answer, she tighten her grip. Ash, on the other hand, covered his acing ear to try and relieve the. Serena saw Ash with a pout, and couldn't help but giggle, she didn't know why, but it just looked cute.

"Fine... Yes." Gary replied, trying to hide his pain. Leaf smiled, she was victorious. With that, she let go of his ear, and like Ash, Gary attempted to relieve his pain in pretty much the same way.

"Annoying girl." Gary grunted before marching off. From their, Ash and Leaf basically explained what the Pallet group was like to Serena. How those two are practically siblings, Gary and Ash are at each other's throats and also mentioned introducing Drake to her.

Serena, for some unknown reason, was extremely jealous that Leaf was so close to Ash, but she didn't know why. Ever since meeting Ash, she has had these weird feelings around him, and this jealousy is just one of them. Maybe her mum will know and she can ask once the camp is over. Serena also mentioned that she already met a boy who claimed to Ash's brother, although he seemed extremely different from Ash in personality.

That made the surrogate siblings laugh as she hit the nail on the head. Ash was always adventurous and reckless, putting others first and saving thinking time for after the event. Whereas Drake is much more calculated, spending his time studying and learning rather then exploring and playing with wild pokemon, he considers Ash's 'Adventures' to be childish and nothing more then a waste of time.

* * *

With Introductions done, the camp continued over the course of a three weeks, Serena fitted right in. She quickly became best friends with Ash and Leaf, she spent a little time with Gary, although the two could tolerate each other if needed and because of Serena's shyness, the two never thought against each other, at least not as intense or as often as Ash and Gary. Serena also met Drake, and despite her best attempts, Drake was the same cut off, calculating individual and despite being friendly towards each other, they only really interacted when needed.

With the camp over, Ash and Leaf helped Serena adapt to her new Hometown. Grace, also became friends with Delia and Rose (Ash's and Leaf's mothers), and the Yvonne's fitted right in. Serena also talked about these weird feelings she gets around Ash, which turned into a mistake, as Grace instantly knew her daughter had a crush, and wasted little time in teasing her about it. Once Serena accepted her feeling, it became common knowledge about her crush on the raven haired boy, in fact only one person wasn't made aware of her feelings... And not through a lack of trying. That person is Ash himself. Leaf, like Grace made sure she would tease her best friend about it, which normally resulted in Serena blushing immensely.

As time went on, the long awaited date grew closer and closer... The day that they can start their pokemon Journey...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	2. The Start Of The Legacy

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Thank you all for the support, nearly 300 views within 24 hours, and for a first chapter. Thank you all so much. I hope you like this next chapter, I aimed to get to the point where the really journey can begin next time, expect Amourshipping and foreshadowing a head, enjoy..._**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Start Of The Legacy's

Night time in Pallet Town, four years have past since the Yvonne's moved to the small town. The town is asleep, shops have been long closed. Icy cold winds rustled through the bountiful summer trees, filled with different berries and fruit ready for harvest. Other then the trees, a few Pidgey's can be heard as they too settle down for the night... Although not everyone is settling down for bed.

* * *

In the Ketchum household, both Ash and Drake are still awake. Drake is lying on his bed with, studying a map of the Kanto region. The one in which he spent over two years working on, to plan out his entire journey, where he's outlined: the order of the gyms he'll go to; the pokemon he plans to catch; and his planned route he'll take. He spent years preparing for this and he has every little detail down. Both of the Ketchum brothers agreed to travel separately, mainly because they are both aiming for the Indigo League, and don't want to copy each other in terms of battling style and techniques.

Hanging up next to Drake's bed, is the new clothes, Delia made for his journey. Hanging on top of a the outfit is his own hat, which is 75% red with a white window and a black Pokemon League Organisation sticker in the top corner of the white window; his new ruby red jacket with white sleeves, and white lining; he also has a a new black shirt underneath it; A pair of new Velcro gloves, which are black in the middle and white around the edge; A pair of black silk trousers, which are being held up by a black belt designed to hold shrunken pokeballs; Finally, he has a pair of jet black shoes. Looking at his new outfit shows a striking resemblance to his father…

On the other hand, Ash was stood in the middle of his room, trying on his new clothes his mother, Delia, made for his journey. He has his limited edition official Indigo League hat, which is 75% red, with a white window above the flap, and the dark green Indigo League symbol in the centre; A new deep sea blue jacket, yellow linings, with white short sleeves, and a white collar; A pair of green Velcro gloves, with them being dark green over the hand and a lighter green around the edge; to match his gloves, he also has a new emerald green backpack; Under his jacket, he has a plain jet black t-shirt; He also has a new pair of light blue jeans which are being held up by a brown leather belt, designed to equip shrunken Pokeballs on to; Finally, he has his new trainers which are a combination of black and white. Ash, himself was smiling broadly.

"I can't wait. Tomorrow I get my first pokemon, and then I can start my journey." Ash thought getting really excited. "To Be A Pokemon Master.". Drake heard that little out burst from across the hall, despite both their bedroom doors being locked. He simply rolled his eyes, how can he become a pokemon master if he all he's done is play those childish games. He doubted Ash could get four out of the eight badges in the Kanto region or any region for that matter.

Delia threw the door into Ash's room open and saw Ash stood in the middle of his room, making a striking pose with his pokeball alarm clock. His television is also on, showing a special battle between two trainers. One has the the shadow pokemon Gengar on the field, floating around, with a menacing smile. The other trainer withdrew another pokeball and released a giant onyx which towered over the Shadow Pokemon, even with it in the air.

This was the Kanto Champion's League Battle, between Bruno of the Elite Four and last years Indigo League champion. Any trainer who wins that regions pokemon league has a right to enter that regions Champion League and face it's Elite Four and Champion. If they win, they could take position as the new champion. Although there's a catch. Kanto's Champion League consists of: Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Lance and the Champion Blue Oak. To conquer the Kanto's Champion League, the trainer must defeat all five members in the set order, with a pre set team of six pokemon. Healing has also been restricted to healing items they have on them and cannot use a pokemon centre during the two day tornement. Although in the battles, the trainer is allowed to substitute freely, while the League members are restricted to only changing when there pokemon is deemed unable to battle.

This trainer has already defeated Lorelei, although is currently struggling with Bruno, it looks like this is the end of his Champions League Challenge. Delia, was in her night robe, with a towel wrapped around her head and a some sort of green face mask on. She was not amused, it was twenty to midnight.

"Ash, get to bed." She sternly told her son. Shocked by her presence, Ash jumped slightly, causing the pokeball alarm clock to pop out of his hand and fly at Delia. Delia didn't even flinch and caught the alarm clock with one hand and a hard glare. "It's late, and you should be asleep.". This was perfectly timed with the pokeball opening up and a model pidgey chirping out, revealing the time.

"I know mum." Ash moaned, before realising his tone, which seemed to harden Delia's glare. "I'm just too excited, tomorrow I can get my first pokemon and set of on my journey.". Delia sighed, she knew how long Ash has dreamed about this tomorrow and she honestly couldn't blame him.

"Fine, you can stay up for ten more minutes and then I want you in bed." She explained, and walked over to the television. Ash nodded in understanding. "For now you can at least watch something educational.". Delia turned over the channel from the battle to a show with Professor Oak, and the three starters a new trainer can chose, going over basic information on each of them. Ash knew there was no point in arguing.

"Ok mum." Ash sighed in defeat.

"And get out of those clothes, or they'll be too dirty to travel in." She scolded one last time before leaving the room. Ash started to change into his night ware, but he could of sworn he heard a light chuckle come from his brothers room. Delia heard it too.

"Drake, same goes to you.". The chuckling stopped.

* * *

Across Pallet, in another house, Serena was already lying down in bed, although like Ash, she couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning, with mixed feelings about what tomorrow would bring. About a year after the summer camp, Grace started putting Serena through some intense Rhyhorn Racing Training, and after a few lessons, Serena discovered it wasn't for her, although problems arose when Serena was too shy to tell Grace she didn't want to follow in her footsteps.

Grace wasn't blind. She could easily tell Serena didn't like it, but she thought the training would help her grow as a person, especially if it gave her the confidence to say no to her. Plus she saw the training as good bonding time. When Grace learned of her daughters crush, she couldn't help but tease her. Although she wasn't too sure about them actually being together. Sure, she heard about how he helped her and he was certainly a nice kid, but this is her daughter. That all changed when they were eight…

Flashback Start…

After another painful Rhyhorn racing lesson in the morning, Serena was sat on a bench in the Pallet Park, watching the sun set. She was on the verge of breaking, sure she never out right told her mother that she didn't like Rhyhorn racing but she gave several hints... Almost as many as she gave Ash about her feelings... Guess they're both blind to the obvious…

Ash was watching Serena as she stared at the sunset, deep in thought. He felt sorry for her, he knows she hates her Rhyhorn Racing training and just wants to help. He hates seeing anyone upset, whether friend or foe; person or pokemon, he just can't sit by and let them be miserable. With his mind made up, Ash walked up behind Serena and leaned against the bench she was sat on. Serena didn't seem to notice his appearance.

"Hey Serena." Ash addressed her. After a moments hesitation, Serena looked at the raven hair boy. She had a weak smile before responding.

"Hi Ash." Serena replied before turning her attention back to the sunset. Normally she would have an 'Ash-Anticy' as Leaf dubbed it, just the two of them, alone, with the sunset to make the mood. But she is too depressed about the Rhyhorn situation, so much so that she didn't even blush. Ash noticed that Serena was acting like she normally does, like she isn't even in the same place, so he knows he has to bring his friend back.

"Okay Serena." Ash spoke again. "What's wrong?". Serena looked at him and sighed, she didn't want to drag Ash into her problems.

"It's nothing Ash." Serena tried to convince, although she was clearly lying. Ash raised an eyebrow as to show his scepticism. "Really.".

"Serena. I'm not blind." Ash replied, causing her to look at him.

"Wanna bet?" Serena thought with an inward giggle, although her face stayed neutral. Seeing as she didn't deny it, Ash decided to continue.

"It's about your Rhyhorn Racing, isn't it." Ash continued. Serena was shocked, he actually figured it out, that gave the honey blonde girl a shimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe he would discover her feelings for him... Or maybe not, this is Ash after all. Serena simply nodded. she couldn't deny it, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Serena... You can keep this up. You need to go and tell your mum that you don't want to be a Rhyhorn Racer." Ash told her.

"I don't know Ash." Serena sighed sadly. "I mean. My mum is just so enthusiastic and I don't want to up set her.".

"Serena. Your mum loves you, and she might not know how you truly feel." Ash explained. "And think about it. She would never want to see you upset. so the longer you hide the truth, the more upset she will be.". Serena couldn't respond, she is still very shy and just doesn't have the confidence to go through with this, at least not on her own.

"Come on Serena, I'll be with you all the way." Ash encouraged. It did the work, but there was still one little part holding her back. "Remember, 'Don't give up until it's over.". Serena smiled, that saying Ash used to encourage her when they first met had become her motto of sorts, and was just what she needed to hear.

"Ok Ash." Serena replied in almost a whisper. She stood up and looked at him. "Will you go with me, please?". Ash smiled, it seemed to of worked, now all she has to do, is say it to her face.

"Of course Serena." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. "I'll be with you all the way.". Serena smiled, she could always count on Ash. With that the two kids made there way to the Yvonne house…

Outside the house, the family Rhyhorn was asleep in his out house, for some reason he hated his pokeball so this hut was built for him to live in. Serena was becoming very nervous.

"N-nononononono. I can't do this." Serena panicked as she curled up into a boy on the floor. Ash saw this and sighed, sure, he convinced her to do something, but now was the real challenge.

"Come on Serena. You can do this." Ash told her, but she didn't move from her fear endued state. Ash saw this and sat down next to her. He started giving her words of encouragement.

Grace was watching this out of the window. It almost brought a tear to her eye. She never wanted to make her daughter this miserable, she only forced the lessons as a way to help her confidence grow and bond with her. She also noticed how Ash was supporting her. She would tease her little girl about the crush, but she on the fence about her daughter actually pursuing it, this is her daughter after all. But now she seen him support her, she can actually see them together. She can actually support her daughters quest.

For Serena, this was a turning point. A couple times she considered that she should just forget about her silly little crush and be just friends, but now he's going the extra mile again to support her. She can't just forget about her feeling, she will wait to her final hour before she lets him go, he's too special to not pursue.

After a few minutes, Ash had convinced her to go through, and she subconsciously held his hand. Ash felt a little uncomfortable, but if it helped her, then it was fine. Grace saw Serena was getting ready, and decided to play it like she hadn't seen what occurred outside. She quickly dried her eyes and sat in her arm chair, picking up a magazine she was reading before she heard Serena and looked out the window.

As she finally started 'reading' the magazine, she heard the door open, and a couple of seconds later, Serena had walked into the room, while Ash stayed at the door way.

"Hello Sweetie, back so soon." Grace greeted with a friendly smile. "Hello to you to Ash.".

Ash smiled and raised his hand. "Evening Ms Yvonne.".

"Ash I've told you. Call me Grace." She slight scolded in a welcoming way.

"Ok... Grace." Ash replied a little uncomfortable he can be so informal with an adult.

"Mum!" Serena drew the attention to herself, a little louder then she would've liked. The outburst was enough to grab Grace's attention.

"Yes dear." Grace replied, putting on a mask to say she doesn't have a clue about whats about to happen.

"Mum. I..." Serena started of assertive. "Don'twanttobeaRhyhornRacer.". Grace could barely make out the mumble that followed.

"Sorry. What was that?" Grace asked, as even though she knows what was said, it was very mumbled.

"I said, 'I. Don't want. To be a. Rhyhorn. Racer'." Serena replied, taking breaks in her speech. Grace decided to stay silent for a while to build up tension. She was quite for nearly two minutes.

"Okay." Grace replied simply like it's no big deal.

"Okay?" Serena asked, with clear confusing. She even looked towards Ash, who shrugged his shoulders, showing he was just as confused, she didn't even notice Grace had stood up from her arm chair, put the magazine down and approached her daughter.

"Serena..." Grace started softly. "I know you've never liked Rhyhorn racing and I never intended you to become a champion like me.".

"So... Why did you do it?" Serena asked as she face her mother.

"I put you in training for a few reasons actually..." Here, Grace took a brief break before continuing. "Firstly, I thought it would be a good way to spend time together, after all, I have no idea about fashion or anything like that. Which you like to remind me of.".

"Hehehe. Sorry about that." Serena apologised, she would always say her mother doesn't know anything about fashion, which is one of Serena's intrests. She even once asked her mother for her opion on a hat, then chose the opposite hat simply saying 'which ever one you didn't chose is cuter'. Maybe she is a little hard on her. Grace simply shook her head, saying its fine.

"Secondly, I know Rhyhorn Racing can build character and confidence. I thought it will help you grow, and it seems I was right." Grace replied with a warm smile. Serena gave another confused look, causing Grace to giggle. "In the past, you would have just accepted the training and let me run your life, but now you're fighting against it. I think that takes both confidence and character.". Serena smiled and threw her arms around her mother in a big hug.

"Thank you." Serena thanked, in the tight embrace as her mother returned the affection. Ash smiled at the heart warming scene. Grace grew a sly smile on her face as Serena slowly moved back out of the hug, but still quite close.

"Besides. Now you can work towards your true goal." Grace whispered so only Serena could hear. She then made a quick glance at Ash and back to Serena. Ash didn't hear the whisper or notice the glance.

Serena, turned bright red. "MMMUUUMMM!".

Flashback End…

After a trip down memory lane, Serena smiled sadly, Ash helped her so much for the right to find her own dream to work towards, and since that day, she has considered multiple option: trainer, breeder, watcher, doctor, researcher, coordinator, connoisseur, and many more. She just could find one to suit her. After everything Ash did that day, and she couldn't even make a decision after years of thinking. She sighed as she lay in her bed, maybe she'll find something on her journey... Right, tomorrow she is setting off on her journey, not knowing when she'll see her friends again... Maybe Ash or Leaf will let her travel with them... With that she finally drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, both Ash and Drake had gotten up, Drake was awake sooner then Ash. By the time Ash had woken up, and dressed, he made his way downstairs and discovered Drake was already awake, dressed and finished his breakfast.

Drake looked at his younger twin and rolled his eyes. Forget about those childish games, he woke up late on his first day of a trainer, yeah, he will never make it. Delia, on the other hand, smiled sadly, today is the day both her boys will leave. She knows she can't hold on to them forever, but it is still upsetting.

"Come on honey, eat up." Delia told Ash as she placed his breakfast on the table. "This is the last meal I'm going to cook for you, for a while at least.". Ash smiled, he would miss his mothers cooking, so he would be sure to make the most of this last meal. As Ash sat down and dug in at incredible speed, Drake grunted, not only could he not make it as a trainer, but his manors was disgusting.

"So boys, have you decided which pokemon you'll pick as your starter?" Delia asked, trying not to think of the sadness of her boys leaving.

"Of course." Drake replied, swift and short, he isn't up for conversation as he runs his planned journey through his mind. Instead of heading straight to Viridian City, he's going to head north - west of Pallet town across the the wasteland and go to Celadon City for his first badge. Ash took a brief break from demolishing his breakfast to also answer the question.

"I don't know yet mum." Ash replied. "Any pokemon would make an awesome partner.". Drake grunted as he stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing his new bag on the way. He doesn't even know which pokemon he'll chose, disgraceful.

"Leaving already Drake?" Delia asked sweetly, she knows the bad atmosphere between her sons, and doesn't want an argument on today of all days.

"Yeah mum." Drake replied with a neutral tone, he doesn't want to start a fight despite his feelings towards his little brother. "I don't want to be late.". Delia smiled, she knows its a little early to leave, but its probably for the best.

"Ok, just make sure to stop back here before you leave." Delia replied with a warm smile, which Drake returned. He has nothing against his mother, and loves her as much as any son, after all, she treats him better then his father does.

"Of course mum. Bye for now." Drake replied and with that he left. Delia then looked back at Ash, to see what his reaction was... He had continued demolishing his breakfast and seemed unaffected, at least it didn't dampen his spirits...

* * *

In the Yvonne house, Serena had woke up early. Got dressed in the outfit she decided to wear on her journey and made her way down stairs. Her outfit consists of: A dark grey tank top, with a white collar, dark grey stockings, she still has her long honey blonde hair, although it's grown in the years to just above her waist, a red skirt, black high-tops with pink semi-pokeballs printed on the side and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow.

As she made it into the kitchen, she saw her mother sat on the table with a marble white box on in front of her, while she's reading a letter. Serena could of sworn she saw a look of dread on her mothers face. although when she heard the door creak as Serena push it open because she couldn't get through the small crack it was open. As soon as Grace heard the creak, she quickly scrunched the letter and forced it into her handbag, which was on the floor next to her.

"Morning." Grace greeted with a forced smile. Serena thought this was weird, but she shrugged it off, today is the first day of her journey.

"Morning mum." Serena replied as she walked to the table and sat down to eat breakfast. As she did, she noticed a pokeball present in that white box. "Hey mum, what's with the pokeball?". Serena had genuine curiosity. For a brief moment, she saw a look of dread strike Grace's face.

"Serena dear." Grace started softly. "Before your father died. He wanted to leave you something important. So he went to a friend of his, a pokemon breeder. Do you remember he asked which pokemon you'd want as your first?". Serena nodded in understanding.

"After he died. His friend continued raising the pokemon you wanted so you could start of you're journey with your perfect partner." Grace concluded as she pushed the box towards her. Serena looked in the box with a sad smile as a single tear rolled down her face. When she was told her dad died, it hit her hard.

"Daddy." Serena whispered sadly, at least she now has something to remember him by. She picked up the pokeball and smiled at it. "I promise I'll make you proud.". With that she pressed the button to see her new starter, and the last gift from her father...

* * *

Ash was in a rush, he ended up seconds and thirds of his mothers cooking, and that put him on a tight deadline to make it to the lab. As he came to a cross roads, he saw Serena running towards the same direction. At least he's not the only one who's late.

After she released her new pokemon, she spent a lot of time playing and getting to know the little Mon. Despite being a few years old, she was never trained in battle or raised to a level above a typical starter, and had clearly been well cared for.

Due to running at the same pace, they met at the crossroads and started running to the lab next to each other.

"Morning... Ash..." Serena greeted in between breaths.

"Morning... Serena." Ash replied.

As they came up to the lab. Drake, Leaf and Gary were stood outside the door. As Ash and Serena joined the group, the door was opened a little over a second later...

* * *

"Greetings, everyone." The Professor opened the door and stood in front of them, Drake Leaf and Gary all turned towards him, Drake also smiled and raised his hand, while Gary had his hands in his pocket, which his typical smirk on his face.

"Morning Professor." Leaf cheerfully greeted with her bubbly tone. Leaf had a giant smile on her face.

"Morning." Drake smiled as he raised his hand. urg, he showed up late as well... Why is he even bothering.

"Morning Gramps." Gary replied, with his typical smirk on his face. Both Ash and Serena were slowly catching there breath back.

"Morning... Professor..." Both of the late arrivals spoke in unison. The Professor raised an eyebrow, it was clear those two were the late arrivals and as is standard, the new trainers chose there pokemon in order of arrival.

* * *

"Children. Today is the day you start your journey and enter the world of Pokemon." The Professor addressed them. "Would you please follow me?". The Professor turned around and started walking down the hall. Drake followed first, in the lead, Ash and Serena both followed and Leaf joined in making up the regular trio, with Gary bring up the rear, in a chilled out posture. Oak lead them into a room that resembled a living room, with three pokeballs on the coffee table.

Once everyone was inside, Oak stood next to the coffee table and signalled the children to stand in a line. The order went: Drake, Ash, Serena, Leaf and Gary. All eagerly awaiting to get there pokemon. Oak waited a solid minute, and Daisy, Gary's sister pushed a metal trolley into the room, on the top were sets of five pokeballs and a pokedex paired together. Their were five pairs altogether.

"Trainers. You are about to set off on your own journey with your pokemon partners." The Professor announced. "Together, you'll travel across the lands, meeting and befriending people and pokemon alike, working towards your own dreams.". Serena flinched at the end part, she still didn't have her own dream and few people knew it, Leaf and Grace to be accurate.

"Daisy, is now handing out your Pokedexes and pokeballs. The Pokedex will allow you to research, record and store on any pokemon you find in the wild. Although it has the capability for all pokemon currently known about, I wish for you to record the 150 species native to the Kanto region." The Professor explained. Everyone was thankful as Daisy handed out the sets to each of them. Especially Leaf, unlike the three boys, Leaf's dream is to record and store information in the pokedex, which is partly due to her love of exploring. "If you do so, I will have a special reward for you.". Once everyone had settled down, the Professor saw it logical to continue.

* * *

"Now, as is tradition, you can chose your pokemon in order of arrival." The Professor explained. "Drake. Would you please step forward.". Drake smiled and took a step towards the table holding the three pokeballs. "You may chose you partner.". Drake looked over the three pokeballs, next to each one, was the name of the pokemon held within them. Drake looked over the three pokeballs and smiled, he made his decision a long time ago, he was going to follow in his father's footsteps and when he wins the Indigo League, maybe he will finally be accepted.

"Thank you, Professor." Drake bowed at the old Professor in gratitude. "I have made my decision.".

"Go ahead, my boy." The Professor replied.

"I chose... Charmander." Drake grabbed the fire starters pokeball, with a hand gesture from the Professor, he pressed the button in the middle and the little Mon appeared on the floor. Drake kneed down to Charmander, as the fire type looked back at his new trainer.

"Hey Charmander." Drake spoke. "Wanna join my team?". Charmander stared at the boy in front of him, studying his face, he definitely looks capable so why not.

"Alright." Charmander nodded. Following a little display of his power, Charmander scratched in front of him once with each claw, then he swung his tail around.

"Great. You look strong and battle ready." Drake commented as he pulled out his new pokedex, Leaf did the same:

Charmander, The Lizard Pokemon. His mother lights a flame on his tail at birth. If the flame goes out, this pokemon dies. The strength of the flame is a sign of this Pokemon's health.

Type: Fire

Ability: Blaze

Hidden Ability: Solar Power (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)

Sex: Male

Nature: Bashful (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Scratch, Growl

"I must say, Drake." The Professor spoke, drawing everyone's attention. "With Charmander by your side. You are the spitting image of your father.". Drake bowed, and inwardly smiled, the Red tornado legend will continue. With that he walked back to his place in and Charmander stood by his foot.

"Drake, I'm sure you'll make a great team." Ash commented with a friendly smile. Drake forced a smile, he doesn't want to cause a scene, it's not the time or the place. I don't need your praise... I prove who's best at the Indigo League... If you make it that far.

* * *

"Leaf. Will you please step forward?" The Professor requested. Leaf excitedly jumped up to the table, the Professor smiled at hyper active girl. "You may chose your Pokemon.". Leaf didn't waste any time and her hand quickly grabbed the Pokeball labelled Bulbasaur.

"It seems you've made your decision." The Professor commented. Leaf blushed in embarrassment. Her over eagerness caused her to briefly forget her manors.

"Oh sorry Professor, thank you." Leaf quickly apologised followed by a bow in thanks. Receiving the same hand gesture from the Professor, Leaf pressed the button and released her knew partner. Bulbasaur appeared on the floor and was facing Leaf, who had dropped to her knees.

"Hello Bulbasaur. I'm Leaf. Do you want to go on an adventure with me?" Leaf spoke at rapid speed, trying and failing to contain her excitement. Bulbasaur, like Charmander, studied Leaf, but this time it only took a couple seconds before Bulbasaur made his decision.

"Sounds great." Bulbasaur happily replied before jumping into Leaf's arms. Leaf's smile only grew as she giggled and hugged the little Mon back.

"You two seem like a perfect match." The Professor commented with a smile, Leaf was able to pull out her pokedex:

Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokemon. This pokemon feeds on sunlight through the bulb on his back. The size of the bulb shows it health. If in danger, then the bulb will open and release spores as a defence.

Type: Grass / Poison

Ability: Overgrow

Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)

Sex: Male

Nature: Jolly (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Tackle, Growl

By the time the pokedex had finished, Leaf had managed to pick herself up and, although she was still holding on to and cuddling with her new Bulbasaur. She was able to make her way back to her spot in line. Serena looked at the little seed Pokemon.

"He's sooo cute. I bet you'll work great together." Serena comment with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Serena, I know we'll have many great adventures together." Leaf replied with glee.

"Urg, annoying girls." An irritated Gary thought.

* * *

"Gary. Will you please step forward." The Professor requested. Gary smirked before stepping up to the table and swiping the Pokeball containing Squirtle. Without a word, he pressed the button and released Squirtle, unlike the others, Gary remained standing and looked down at the little Mon.

"Yo lucky guy, what do you say we conquer the Indigo League together?" Gary arrogantly asked, as he looked at Squirtle. Everyone else sweat dropped at his attitude, hopefully he will lose his arrogance as he travels. Squirtle, like the others, spent time to look over the new trainer in front of him. He seemed to take the longest, but near on three minutes, he finally answered.

"Ok pal." Squirtle replied as he pounded his shell with his paw he crunched up into a fist. With that, Gary walked back to his place in line, and like Charmander, stood by his new trainers foot. Gary and Leaf both pulled out there pokedex's:

Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokemon. After birth this Pokemon's back swells and hardens into a shell, if separated then another shell will form. it can spray powerful jets of water from its mouth.

Type: Water

Ability: Torrent

Hidden Ability: Rain Dish (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)

Sex: Male

Nature: Bold (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Tackle, Tail Whip

* * *

"Now, Ash and Serena. You arrived together, so decided among yourself, who'll go next." The Professor instructed.

"um. Actually Professor." Serena replied as she tried to raise her hand, although it was really quite, she is still quiet shy.

"Serena. You can go. Ladies first and all." Ash smiled as he gestured her at the table.

"No Ash. Actually I." Serena tried to respond but again was almost inaudible.

"Serena. Will you please step forward." The Professor requested.

"I ALREADY HAVE A POKEMON!" Serena shouted out. This took everyone by surprise. Serena blushed from embarrassment, she hated being the centre of attention. "A package arrived this morning, before my dad... he had his friend breed a pokemon for me, and for that one to be my starter.". Everyone already knew what happened with Serena's father and didn't need to be told again.

"Very well. Feel free to let it out." The Professor replied. He guess he'll need to give that Eevee to someone else. Serena smiled and bowed in thanks before pulling out the pokeball, she pressed the button and a little pale yellow fox pokemon appeared, who turned around to her trainer and leaped into Serena's arms burying her face into Serena's chest.

"OOOWWWW, she's soooooooooooo cute." Leaf squealed, as Serena giggled.

"You two will make a great team." Ash commented. Serena blushed before she and Leaf pulled out their pokedex's:

Fennekin, The Fox Pokemon. This Pokemon expels hot air that can reach almost 400 degrees. It's fur coat is extremely delicate as it contains it's inner fire and touching its skin can cause third-degree burns. It likes to snack on twigs as fuel for its fire.

Type: Fire

Ability: Blaze

Hidden Ability: Magician (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)

Sex: Female

Nature: Sassy (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember

* * *

"Ash. Will you please step forward." The Professor requested. Ash smiled broadly as he stepped up to the table. This is it, he is about to meet his partner who he will travel with, bond with and battle with, they will go all the way, and become the greatest team there is... When he stepped up to the table, he saw there was no pokeballs left. Everyone else noticed this and they looked nervous... Serena and Leaf at least.

"Um Professor. There is a pokemon for me, right?" Ash asked a little nervous, as he looked at the Professor, with pleading eyes. The Professor rubbed the back of his neck.

"There is another Pokemon... Although I must warn you. This pokemon has had a troubled past." The Professor explained. "Are you sure you want it?".

"YES! Professor, I'll take it." Ash happily exclaimed. Gary grunted, why was he so easily excited, he's so annoying. Drake inwardly frowned; Great, he's giving the pokemon with issues to the least capable one here, get ready for the fireworks. The Professor smiled, he knows Ash is serious about this, and he also knows that they will become great partners and the best of friends.

"Okay Ash, I trust you." The Professor replied as he took a pokeball out of his pock on his lab coat. "I must ask the rest of you to step back as to not startle the pokemon.". With that Ash looked at the pokeball fondly, as everyone, including the Professor took a big step back. With cost clear, Ash turned to the table and pressed the button. The pokeball opened and released the pokemon onto the table. It was revealed to be a Pikachu.

Ash stared at the pokemon, and after less than a second, his face broke out into a massive grin. "A Pikachu. That will be an awesome Pokemon.". Both Ash and Drake had the same thought, why do I think he would say that no-matter who was in that pokeball.

Pikachu looked at Ash with curiosity, who did this kid think he was.

"Hello Pikachu. My names Ash. Ash Ketchum. I heard you had trouble in the past and I promise I will help you in anyway and become you're partner." Ash happily explained with a big smile. Pikachu continued watching Ash, he didn't believe this kid for a second, he has heard the stick before. Pikachu promptly turned his back.

"Yeah right." Pikachu replied with a dark tone, clearly not believing him.

"Come on Pikachu, I promise I'm not like those people in the past." Ash pleaded, he also expanded his arm to rub his head with affection. Pikachu saw his arm come towards him, so he's starting already. Pikachu narrowed his eyes, and then released a powerful electric shock. Ash could barely hear the Professor warning him not to, but it was too late.

"Hahahahahahaha. Jeez Ashy - Boy, I thought it would take longer for your pokemon to discover your no-good." Gary laughed. Drake did an inward smirk, it's just like I predicted. On the other hand, both Serena and Leaf were scared for Ash's well being. As Ash pulled himself up, he dusted off the soot.

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash reassured, although it didn't work 100%. Then he turned to face Pikachu again. "Hey Pikachu, your really strong. I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean anything bad by it.". This actually surprised the little Mon, he was only ever called weak, pathetic and so on. But he just shocked this kid, and not only does he comment on his strength, but he also apologises, and he doesn't even look a little bit angry, maybe he judge it too quickly. "Please forgive me.". Pikachu looked into Ash's pleading eyes and couldn't see any malice.

"Fine, I forgive you." Pikachu replied, with a slight nod of the head.

"Great, I know we'll make a great team." Ash excited replied, as he jumped up. Pikachu sparked his cheeks again.

"I forgave you. Don't push it." Pikachu warned. Ash quickly calmed down again.

"Okay Pikachu, don't worry, I just want to be friends." Ash explained as he held his hands up as a sign of retreat.

"Geez Ash, you need to put it back in your pokeball, before it shocks someone else." Drake warned.

"I must agree with your brother on this one Ash, at least until you have come to an understanding." The Professor added.

"If you think I'm going in that death trap you called a pokeball, then you've got another thing coming." Pikachu added.

"It's okay Pikachu, if you don't want to, then I won't make you go in your pokeball." Ash replied with a friendly smile. "You can just stay out here with me.". Again, Pikachu was shocked, he really was considering the little Mon's feelings. Then something seemed odd.

"WAIT! DID YOU JUST UNDERSTAND ME!?" Pikachu asked, clearly surprised. Ash couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yeah Pikachu, I can understand pokemon." Ash replied. "And before you ask, I don't know how, I just know I can.". Pikachu was surprised, his mother told him stories about humans that can understand pokemon, but he couldn't be one... Could he? Deciding he would give this kid a chance, after all, if everything he's done so far was just for show, then it'll be easy enough to escape. With that, Ash made his way back in line, Pikachu followed, but made sure to keep his distance from those other people and pokemon. Once there, Ash and Leaf pulled out their pokedex's:

Pikachu, The Mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Pichu. This Pokemon stores and expels electricity through his cheeks. It can stick it's tail in the air during a lightning storm, and be used as a lightning rod.

Type: Electric

Ability: Static

Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)

Sex: Male

Nature: Quirky (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack

* * *

With all the pokemon and trainers antiquated, as well as all the equipment handed out, the Professor saw it suitable to bring it to an end. Daisy, at this point left the room, she could only stay for the meet and greet as she has the pokemon to feed.

"Trainers. Now is time for you to set off on your on your journey with your partners, into the world of pokemon." The Professor concluded, and with that, the five trainers were allowed to leave. Both Drake and Gary returned there pokemon respectively, before setting off, not bothering to speak... Drake at least.

"Hey gramps, tell the family I said bye." Gary shouted as he walked out. Ash, Serena, Leaf and there three pokemon sweat dropped, all there mothers told them to return home before leaving, and they want to see them to one last time. With that the trio walked out side of the lab.

Once out side, they saw Gary in a red convertible with an entier cheer leading squad in with him, driving off with speed, causing the group of six to sweat drop again.

"Since when does Gary have a car?" A bewildered Serena asked.

"Or a Cheer leading squad?" Ash asked, in the same tone.

"I have no idea." Leaf replied, in the same tone. After about a minute, they recovered from the shock and decided it was best to head home like their mothers wanted.

"Okay guys, why don't we meet up at the entrance to route one before we start our journey." Ash suggested and both girls agreed. Serena then remembered her thought from the previous night, about travelling with one or both of them. With that, they parted ways...

* * *

After they left the lab, Ash tried to talk and bond with Pikachu. Even though he agreed to give Ash a chance, he still didn't fully trust the raven haired boy. It wasn't long before they reached his house. Ash had his hand on the handle and was about to enter when a sudden thought entered his head. Ash let go of the handle, and turned to face Pikachu, kneeling down to Pikachu's eye level.

"Okay Pikachu, your about to meet my mother. I promise she's a good person, but if she trys to touch you, can you please save the shock for me afterwards?" Ash asked. Pikachu thought this over, if Ash is good then so must his mother. Pikachu found these terms acceptable.

"Fine, as long as she doesn't hurt me." Pikachu agreed. Ash smiled and with that Ash stood up and put his hand on the handle. He took one last deep breath before his smile took over his face again, and he turned the handle, opening the door...

* * *

As he entered the house, he turned to see Delia and Drake in tight hug. Drake saw his younger brother and seemed to frown, although Ash couldn't be sure.

"Ok mum, I best be going." Drake told her as he broke the hug. When Delia let go, Drake walked towards the door, and as he did he grabbed his bag, swinging it over one shoulder and he came face to face with Ash.

"Guess this is goodbye for now Drake." Ash told him as he offered his hand. "See you later.". Drake looked at the open gesture. Is he just stupid, he stole all of their father's attention, and now he expects to make it as a trainer. Then Drake thought again, and realised their was no reason to part on bad terms. With that, he hesitatingly accepted the hand shake and for the first time in a long time, Ash felt like his brother actually accepted him. He never really knew what Drake's problem was with him, but he is happy they are making progress. Delia also smiled at the scene, she knows why Drake holds his feelings towards Ash, but she is happy that they seem to be making bridges. With that, Drake ended the handshake and left on his journey. Delia had to dry her eyes as her oldest son left.

"Ash." Delia spoke, drawing his attention. "Which starter did you pick?". As walked closer to her and closed the door, as he did, Pikachu revealed himself.

"I got the best starter there is mum. I got a Pikachu." Ash happily exclaimed as he presented his mouse pokemon. Delia smiled and got down on her knees to eye level. She extended her arm and scratched him behind the ear. Ash saw this and flinched, he remembered what happened when he tried this and it didn't end well, all he could do was hope Pikachu would stick to the agreement they made.

"A Pikachu?" Delia questioned. "I thought the starters was Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.".

"Normally they are, but since I went last Pikachu was all that's left." Ash explained. "But I wouldn't have it any other way.". From that point on, Delia got away from Pikachu and while she made general chat while collecting Ash's backpack which he accidentally left behind when running off the the lab.

"Ok Ash, I've packed a few things for your journey." Delia explained as she passed the backpack over, it felt like a tone of bricks. "A fresh change of clothes, in case your current ones get dirty; your sleeping bag, as I can only imagine you'll be sleeping outside some nights; a packed lunch, as I know how hungry you can get; a first aid box, for both you and your pokemon...". Ash and Pikachu both sweat dropped, they both knew only a mother could pack like that.

"Ok mum, I've got it." Ash told her as he put his backpack on properly. "I should probably get going. I promised Serena and Leaf we'd meet up before we set off.". Delia nodded and Ash made his way towards the door, with Pikachu following behind.

"Ash..." Delia called, she one last thing to suggest to him...

* * *

At the entrance to Route 1, Serena and Leaf were waiting, Serena had since returned Fennekin, although Leaf had her bike with her and Bulbasaur was in the basket. As Ash came running up he spotted the two girls, Pikachu was shortly behind Ash.

"See you're late, again." Leaf teased.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ash replied, as he scratched the back of his head. The three friends looked at each other, none of them wanting to say goodbye, but they know they have to. After about five minutes, Leaf spoke up.

"Ok guys, I'll see you around." Leaf told them and with that they each gave her a big goodbye hug. Serena was saddened, there goes my chance to travel with Leaf. Once they had withdrew from the hugs, both Ash and Serena said there goodbye's to the hyper active girl, and she jumped on her bike, riding off into Route 1, leaving just Ash and Serena.

Again, the two were silent for a little bit, almost three minutes. Serena realised this is her last chance to ask, and she tried to, although the words stuck in her throat and she lost her voice. Ash saw this, and remembered what his mother told him before he left. Thinking about whether he should do it or not, he looked towards his little yellow partner. Noticing Ash's confliction, Pikachu decided to add his opion.

"Do it." Pikachu told him with a nod. Ash took a deep breath, if his mothers right, then this would be a good thing to do, whereas if she's wrong, then this will be really embarrassing…

"Hey Serena..." Ash finally spoke. This shattered Serena's heart, he's about to leave and she can bring herself to ask the question. "Why don't we travel together?"...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**


	3. On The Road To Viridian City

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the third Chapter, I hope you like it, although it is pretty similar to the anime. I hope you like it, lets begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 3: On The Road To Viridian City

After Ash, Serena and Pikachu set off on down Route 1. Other then a light breeze, the day was very peaceful, they have spotted a couple Rattata packs, a few small flocks of Pidgey's flying around, scouting for food, but the two new trainers to leave them be and just cover ground to make sure they can reach Viridian before night fall, all they have to do is take it nice and easy, and nothing will go wrong... While they were walking, the three of them were left to their own thoughts.

Serena: This is it. I'm a trainer. I can travel and hopefully find a dream to pursue. Here she gave a quick glance at Ash, who was walking beside her. Why did Ash ask to travel together? Does he like me, like I like him. She gave another quick glance at Ash, who was lost in his own thoughts. She blushed. Don't be ridiculous, probably Leaf or someone mentioned travelling in a group and that got him to ask. Serena sighed, sadly. Never mind, as long as we travel together, just him... and me. Maybe he'll develop his own feelings. Serena smiled broadly and enter another 'Ash-Anticy' about him confessing to her.

Pikachu: I really misjudged this kid. He apologised after I shocked him. The past trainers would've yelled at me, at least if not more. Even after that, when his brother and the old guy wanted me to go back in the pokeball, but he defended me and promised I could stay out. Not only that, but because I'm out walking with him. He told me to let him know if I get tired. He really is a nice kid. Now Pikachu took a quick glance at Serena. That Serena girl isn't bad either. Although her feelings are quite obvious, seriously, I've seen Vulpix's with lighter red colouring. Then Pikachu looked back towards Ash. Guess watching them... Interact should cause some good entertainment. Although Ash has kept to his word, maybe staying with him won't be too bad with him.

Ash: Great, I'm finally here. On my journey to become the very best, like no-one ever was. With Pikachu by my side, nothing can stand in our way and we'll win the Indigo League. Here, Ash entered his own fantasy about holding the Indigo cup, with Pikachu by his side, and the entier crowd cheering his name. He then took a quick glance at Serena. Why was mum so insistent that I travel with her, I can handle myself. Maybe it was what Serena wanted to travel together. But then why didn't she just ask? I know she's shy, but we've been friends for years... Then again, she has always been more shy around me then Leaf or Drake or even Gary... Why. Here, Ash let out a breath of relief. Probably just nothing... Is it lunch time yet?...

* * *

Back in the, after everyone had left, Professor Oak was sat in his chair, skimming through his emails, nothing too important, junk mail, a couple new thesis from other regional professors and some fan mail... When will that Tracey Kid understand I'm not looking for a pokemon watcher to work with me. Daisy and I are managing fine by ourselves. Just as he was coming to an end of the emails, a man walked out of a shadowed corner.

"I see you finally found a trainer for Pikachu." The man spoke, as he entered the light, he was more recognisable. He has: Big spiky carmine red; a mixture of brown and yellow eyes; a dark blue suit with orange lining around the sleeves and chest area; there is also a dark belt around his waist, with some brown boots and orange heels, finally he has a brown cape, which is red on the inside.

"Yes Lance. I believe he is the most capable out of my new pupils." Oak replied, showing no signs of surprise.

"Hahaha, I remember when you'd have a heart attack with my surprise visits." Lance joked.

"Ah yes, although the more you do it, the less effective it is." Oak replied with a light chuckle.

"So tell me about the new group of trainers." Lance requested. "I believe it was five in total.".

"Yes. Three of them are aiming for the Indigo League, Drake and Ash Ketchum. And my grandson Gary.

There is also Leaf Green, who wants to complete the pokedex. Then, there's Serena Yvonne." Oak replied. Simple nod from Lance told the Professor to elaborate. "To begin with, most people see Drake or Gary as the most capable.".

"You don't agree." Lance guessed. Oak nodded before continuing.

"While they are both capable, Gary, as much as I hate to admit it, doesn't hold the right attitude. He believes all it takes is to catch a lot of pokemon to become a strong trainer." Oak explain. Lance smirked.

"Yeah, but I remember another of your pupils like that, and look where he is now." Lance replied.

"True. Gary is like his father in many ways, and if he changes his attitude, then he could go far." Oak replied with a friendly smile. "Then there's Drake, he is probably the most prepared out of the group. I have no doubt he'll make it to the Indigo League, although he lacks the heart to truly bond with pokemon.". Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I highly doubt he would do anything like your thinking, but without bonding, he will limit the intend his pokemon will preform for him in battle." Oak reassured.

"Leaf, I believe will complete the pokedex, she is very adventurous and energetic, so there's nothing to worry about." Oak explained, Lance nodded, he was a battle expert, so he can't really comment on Leaf or her goal, to each their own.

"Then there's Serena. She honestly worries me the most. She doesn't have a set goal in mind, and she only started her journey because her friends were starting." Oak continued.

"I wouldn't worry too much, after all a journey itself can help one discover there own dreams." Lance reassured. Oak nodded in agreement."Now what about Ash?".

"I believe Ash is the most capable out of all of them. He may not have the knowledge that Drake does, or the attitude of Gary, but he has the heart, and as his father has proved, that is the most important thing." Oak explained.

"Well considering who his father is, I can't argue, especially if they share the same talent." Lance replied.

"Well he can easily understand pokemon, if that answers your question. " Oak smiled, which Lance returned. "But only time will tell.".

"So how will you know?" Lance asked.

"You know Pikachu's history. Neither of us could get him to trust after months of trying. I'll know when Pikachu opens up." Oak explained, and Lance nodded in agreement. Here, Lance's poke-gear rang.

Lance answered it as the person speaking to him explained the situation, Lance clenched his fist in anger. After the call ended, Lance put the poke-gear away then turned back to Oak.

"Sorry Professor. There's an illegal gym operating outside of Cerulean City. Reports say the guy running it uses a whip to make his pokemon savage." Lance explained. "I have to go.". Oak nodded in understanding, and Lance walked back into the shadowed corned before disappearing, how does he do that...

* * *

"Ggggrrrr!" Ash's stomach growled. This broke the trio's thought train. Serena giggled, no matter Ash did she found it extremely cute, even his snorlax sized apatite. Pikachu sweat dropped, his stomach growl was embarrassing, and why is that Serena giggle giggling, could she be any more obvious?

"Hehehe, sorry guys. Guess it's lunch time." Ash sheepishly replied as he blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay Ash. I'm actually a little tired as well." Serena replied with a bright smile. "At least we have a way to tell the time, at least.". Ash looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, as he tilted his head with a confused expression.

"I mean... Your stomach always does that three times each day, the same time each day." Serena replied with a giggle. "It's like you're own personal alarm clock.".

"Hehehe, guess you're right." Ash replied, as he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head, again. Ash looked around a bit, when he spotted a big oak tree.

"That looks like a good place to take a break." Ash suggested as he pointed towards the tree. Both Serena and Pikachu looked towards the tree.

"Sure. At least we can have some shade, for a bit." Serena cheerfully replied, she had been in a good mood since Ash invited her. Ash looked back to Pikachu.

"What about you buddy?" Ash asked, Pikachu was again taken by surprise, he really was trying.

"Sure, looks fine to me." Pikachu nodded, and with that, the three of them made their way over to the tree...

* * *

Once at the tree, Ash and Serena threw the backpacks of and down by their sides. Serena took out her pokeball and released Fennekin. The Fox Pokemon, crawled over to Serena and rubbed her head against Serena's leg with affection, while Serena took out a bowl from her bag, and placed it on the floor. She then took out a can pokemon food and opened it, pouring it into the bowl.

"Here you go Fennekin." Serena pushed the bowl in front of Fennekin. "Eat up.".

"Thank you." Fennekin happily barked as she bowed her head in gratitude. Fennekin then put her nose over the food a sniffed it, it really didn't smell off anything significant, so Fennekin decided might as well try it. As she at the food was extremely plain, as a fire type, she likes strong spices. Reluctantly, Fennekin continued eating.

"Hey Pikachu, not hungry?" Ash shouted up to his yellow partner up in the tree. Pikachu was lying down on a branch almost asleep.

"No. I snacked on a couple of wire at the old man's lab." Pikachu joked. "I'm stuffed.". Ash sweat dropped as he put the bowl back into his bag. He then took out his own boxed lunch, Delia prepared and sat next to Serena who was eating an apple. Ash starting eating at incredible speeds.

"Only an apple Serena?" Ash asked as he took a break to catch his breath. "What. Not hungry.". Serena looked at Ash, who had returned to his speed eating, and blushed, he always put others first.

"No Ash, I had a big breakfast." Serena reassured, as she shook the blush away. After a minute, Ash stopped eating, to reveal there wasn't even a crum left, while Serena was barely half way through her apple. Ash didn't want to rush them, and they hadn't stopped for five minutes, so no need to rush.

"So Serena. You never told me, what you want to do on you're journey." Ash spoke, trying to make conversation, since he helped her get out of Rhyhorn Racing, they never talked about her dream.

Serena about chocked on her apple, she knew she had to tell Ash the truth. Now is as good as a time as any, or as bad, as it may go.

"Ash..." Serena started, but hesitated before continuing. "... The truth is... I really don't have a goal or dream...". Serena sighed. Oh no, he's going to think I was just being selfish, going on journey without even a goal, what idiot does that?

"Why?" Ash asked,not in a mean way, but with general confusion. Serena blinked in confusion.

"Oh... Um... I, I didn't want to be left in Pallet. With you... and Leaf. And everyone going on a journey." Serena nervously replied, she also took a midpoint break. "I... Just didn't want to be left alone...". Ash stared at her, and water formed in her eyes.

"You, probably think I was being... Selfish, stupid..." Serena sadly mumbled, but was cut off.

"No. I don't think that at all." Ash stopped her, as he rubbed her back to comfort her, how he did when ever she or Leaf got upset. "It's only natural you wanted to be with your friends, and to be honest... If I didn't know what I wanted to do, I'd probably of done the same.". Ash gave her a friendly toothy grin.

Serena blushed at Ash words, he truly was the nicest boy she has ever met, no-wonder he is the one who holds her affection. It took a while, but Ash new Serena was fine, and so he decided he should see if there's any pokemon to join his team.

* * *

Ash stood up and took out his pokedex, trying to find what pokemon were in the area. It said there was the typical stuff, Magikarp, Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, nothing to exotic. As he was pacing back and fourth.

"Pidge, pidge." Pidgey chirped as a group of three Pidgey's landed nearby. Ash and Serena looked over.

"Aww cool, Pidgey's." Ash excited commented. "They would make great team mates.". The Pidgey's heard this and turned there head. They really didn't care about this kid, if he trys anything, then they will defend themselves, if not, they can just continue their search for some lunch. Ash jumped up to just in front of them.

"Go, Pokeball!" Ash shouted as threw a pokeball, it struck one of Pidgey's as the other two flew off. The Pidgey was sucked inside the pokeball, and it fell to the ground.

"Alright, I caught a..." Ash cheered, but stopped when the pokeball started wiggling back and fourth.

"Urrr... What's it doing now?".

Pokemon need to be battled and weakens before they can be captured. Unless the pokemon doesn't put up any resistance. Ash's Pokedex spoke up. The ball continued to wiggle, until it burst open, Pidgey flew out and while in the air, flapped it's wings, creating a powerful winds directed at Ash, it even blew the pokeball into Ash's face. the combination of the strong winds and the hard hit from the metal ball, caused Ash to fall into the dirty. His Pokedex landed next to him.

"ASH!." Serena worriedly shouted as she jumped up.

"Urrrg, what was that?" Ash weakly asked.

A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the target to inflict damage. Ash's Pokedex spoke up again. Trainer's normally battle wild pokemon with there own. As Ash picked himself up, and dusted the dirt off, he heard Pikachu, snickering.

"Ha Ha Ha Pikachu, I'm sure it looked hilarious." Ash sarcastically replied with slight anger in his voice.

"Let's see you battle Pidgey.".

"No way. This is too good to miss out on." Pikachu replied, as his snickering continued.

"Fine." Ash angrily turned to face Pidgey again. "Just you watch, I'll catch, Pidgey by my self.". Ash then pulled out the blanket, Delia packed in Ash's bag. Ash held the blanket, one corner in each hand and had it fall down. He began sneaking towards the Pidgey as the bird went picking at the ground.

"Ash." Serena called out, a little concerned. "I don't think this is a good idea.".

"Don't worry Serena." Ash reassured as he closed in. "I will be just fine.". Serena sighed, she seriously doubted that, but she knew she couldn't stop this, but Serena took the initiative and packed up the few things they had out, something told her, they were in for a rough ride. Ash continued to tip toe forward, and Pidgey turned his attention to the boy, with a blanket. Does this kid have mental problems or something? Pidgey turned his head in confusion.

"Hey there Pidgey." Ash calmly whispered as he stopped just in front of Pidgey. "... Pidgey, your mine!".

Ash flung forward and pounced onto the tiny bird pokemon, covering it with the blanket, with his body covering the pokemon. Pidgey began attacking Ash with his beck, through the blanket.

"Aarrgg!" Ash cried out in pain, but he didn't let up. Pidgey's assault finished, which made Ash smile, thinking he won, he was about to let up, when he was being lifted off the ground, along with the blanket. It was another gust attack. Flying through the air, Ash and the blanket separated. Pidgey let up and flew away, all he wanted was something to eat. Ash crashed into the ground, and the blanket landed a little bit away.

"Aarrgg!" Ash repeated his cry of pain. Serena came running over, while Pikachu was rolling around on the branch with fits of laughter, if nothing else, going with Ash was worth it, just to watch this show.

"ASH!" Serena cried out in fear. "Are you okay?". As she got near, she slide onto her knees and helped Ash sit up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ash replied, followed by his typical toothy grin. "Just wish I could've caught Pidgey though.". Serena rubbed Ash's back to comfort him, which caused her to blush, normally it's Ash comforting her, not the other way, does he like her comforting him? No, she can't think about such things at this time. Ash needs words of encouragement, like what he has given her in the past. Serena took a deep breath…

"Don't be sad Ash, Pidgey may have got away today, but that just means you'll have another chance again." Serena told him with a warm smile, Ash returned the smile so Serena stood up, with determination. ""Hey, don't give up until it's over. Okay.". Hearing the same words of encouragement he used to help Serena, lite a new fire within him. Serena offered her hand, which he accepted and Ash jumped to his feet. Then Ash felt something weird in him, he pulled Serena into a hug…

"Thank you." Ash whispered in her ear. Why did he hug her? He doesn't know, but Leaf alway's hug him when she said thank you, and it just seemed the right thing to do... Then again, Serena isn't Leaf. Leaf is Practically his sister, and Serena has alway's been different, she acted different, talked different, sometimes it was like they were best friends, and other times... It felt like she was more... Meh, probably just in Ash's imagination. After all, their best friends, what else could they be?

When Serena felt Ash hug her, she jumped slightly, and blushed heavily, after she heard thank you, she practically melted into the hug...

* * *

The hug only lasted a few seconds but to Serena it felt like an eternity. Ash could of sworn he heard Serena groan when he let go. Once he did, he figured he might as well pack up. Serena stayed stood in the same place, truly enjoying the memory of what just happened. Ash had pack most of his things up, when he spotted his blanket. He made his way over when he noticed a lump around the middle.

"Guess there was another Pidgey." Ash thought as he kneeled down and picked up the blanket. Another bird pokemon hopped out, and glared at Ash, it wasn't a Pidgey. Ash decided to grab his pokedex:

Spearow, The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is a very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokemon and people. As his pokedex spoke, Ash's face paled, notably at the attacking people part.

"Umm... Hey there. Spearow... Sorry about the blanket... I really didn't mean to interrupt what ever it is, what you was doing... It was a terrible accident..." Ash nervously explained and apologised. Pikachu had since stopped laughing and got ready to attack if needed. "Are we good?".

"Ash... You okay?" Pikachu asked. Spearow saw this and shrieked, it launched into a quick attack, Ash barely had time to dodge, but he wasn't Spearow's target. Spearow continued at Pikachu. Pikachu was able to dodge the attack, but lost his balance and fell from the branch. As Pikachu tried to get up, Spearow unleashed a barrage of fury attacks.

Serena panicked as Spearow attacked, and Fennekin leaped into her arms.

"Fennekin, hide in you're pokeball." Serena told her fire fox. "You'll be safe there.". Fennekin agreed and Serena picked out her pokeball, and returned her. She then placed the pokeball back on her belt. Serena then turn towards Pikachu, who cried out in pain.

"PPIIIKKKAAA-CCHHUU!" Ash shouted as he charged towards the assault. Ash, rugby tackled the angry bird out of the way, and covered Pikachu protectively with his body. Ash couldn't even make out what Spearow was saying due to the anger.

"Pikachu... You okay?" Ash asked. Pikachu stared up at his trainer. Ash just tackled Spearow to save him... Maybe he could becoming his partner. After all, before those other trainers got Pikachu, he did dream about being a trainers pokemon... Maybe that dream will come true.

"Yeah... Ash..." Pikachu weakly replied, he then saw Spearow charging at Ash. Pikachu wasn't about to let that happen. Pikachu launched into a quick attack, the two collided and were equally matched. Pikachu, recovered quickly and launched a thunder shock at the Spearow. Ash was shocked (no pun intended), Pikachu just protected him. Spearow quickly recovered but now the kiddy gloves are off...

Spearow let out an ear piercing screech. From a nearby grotto, a giant flock of Spearow rose, all directed towards the trio. Ash, Pikachu and Serena all gathered together, and sweat dropped, there was no way they could handle an army. The original Spearow let out another screech and pointed his wing towards the trio. With there commands given, the army of Spearow's entered into a quick attack frenzy, all aimed at the trio. With fighting out of the options, and apologising already failing, they only saw one logical option... RUN!

* * *

Back in Pallet Town, Delia was sat having a cup of tea, when she had her sixth sense go off.

"So that's how long Ash can stay out of trouble." Delia thought with an amused smile, well, at least she isn't doing his laundry anymore.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Serena all ran as fast as they could. Looking to the sky, it looks like a storm is rolling in, great. Ash was brave, and took a quick look back, what looked like 300 Spearow, was chasing them, and weren't giving up. Ash inwardly sighed, looking at Pikachu, it was clear the mouse pokemon was getting tired, and Serena wasn't doing too good. Looking for a way out, Ash hastily looked around, he spotted a cliff and could hear running water... Ash got a very bad idea.

"Guy's... I've got an idea..." Ash told them, in between breaths.

"What is it?" Serena asked confused.

"No time to explain." Ash replied. "Do you trust me?". Serena stared at Ash after that questioned, after everything he's done, of course she trusts him.

"Yes... I trust you." Serena replied as she put her hand over her heart.

"And you, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Yeah Ash... Just get us out of here." Pikachu snapped. With permission from both, Ash put his plan into action. Ash grabbed Serena's hand, with one of his own, and swiped Pikachu up with his own. With both in hand, Ash drew them towards the cliff. Looking down, a river is seen.

"Ash! Are you crazy!?" Serena and Pikachu shouted in unison.

"What choice do we have?" Ash asked. "Stay here and get attacked?". Serena and Pikachu looked at each other, they knew he was right. With that they both looked back at nodded. With time running out, Ash took Pikachu and held him next to his chest, before fastening his jacket to keep him close. He then turned to Serena and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" Ash asked, being serious. Reluctantly, Serena nodded. With Serena and Pikachu ready to go, Ash wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close. "Hold on tight!". Serena wrapped her arms around his chest, braving a look back, she saw the Spearow closing in. She remembered Ash counting down from three, and they jumped. As they fell, the Spearow arrived at the edge of the cliff, using there ability, keen eye, if these kids come up again, then they will make them pay. The trio fell into the river...

* * *

Further down the river, on solid ground, a girl is fishing. This is Misty Waterflower. She has: orange medium length hair, tied in a ponytail; with emerald green eyes and pale white skin; her outfit consists of red suspenders; a pale yellow tank top; deep sea blue denim shorts and yellow sneakers. Her day had been fairly uneventful, none of her pokemon has had a good battle, and she hasn't even had a bite. The Waterflower name is world famous, Misty is from Cerulean City, although left on a journey because of 'Family Issues', although the twelve year old does plan to return... When she turns sixteen and can take back her father's legacy... Oh, why can't something happen, she is so board.

* * *

As they broke the the surface, the trio went under the water. they were forced down the river by the current, Ash could've sworn he saw a Gyarados swim by. Although Pikachu was secure, Ash and Serena was feeling the exhaustion, and slowly started to separate. while at arms length, Ash regained his senses, and gripped Serena's hand, hard, interlocking his fingers, he won't lose anyone, no matter what.

Suddenly, Ash felt a tug on his jacket. There was two tugs, but it had little to do against the current. The third tug, was a lot harder. Ash, Pikachu and Serena was all pulled out of the water. Flying throw the air, Ash can't hold on much longer, and loses his grip on Serena.

The two of them land meters apart in the dirt. It was Misty who pulled them out of the water. Ash chocked as he attempted to breath.

"Aww, it's just some kid." Misty groaned. Misty then saw Pikachu as he too attempted to catch his breath. "Oh, and a pokemon. Are you okay?". Misty ran up to them as she spoke.

"Yeah. We're fine, thanks." Ash replied as he caught his breath and smiled weakly. He then felt a slap on the face. Ash looked at the orange haired girl that just hit him, and was surprised, why did she do that?

"Not you, your pokemon. Look what you've done to it!" Misty angrily replied.

"We didn't do this." Ash retorted.

Serena was angry, this girl had some nerve, sure, its okay to worry about Pikachu, but she can't just accuse someone of hurting there pokemon without any evidence, but you should also be worried for her and Ash. Plus there was absolutely no reason to hit Ash like that. If Serena wasn't so tired, then she would go in her sass mode that she uses to defend Ash, or warn other girls off him.

"Then how come you let him get hurt like that?" Misty yelled.

"I don't need this, she hasn't seen what happened and she just needs to mind her own business. Plus Pikachu is my priority, and she did just hit me." Ash thought angrily.

"It doesn't matter, what does is making sure Pikachu is safe." Ash retorted as he stood up, cradling Pikachu in his arms. "Do you know where I can take him?".

"Humph! You're in luck, Viridian City is a few miles that way." Misty grunted as she pointed in the right direction. "Their's a Pokemon Centre there, they will heal Pikachu.".

"Great, thanks." Ash thanked as he bowed his head in gratitude.

"Hey Ash, we can ride this." Serena called out as she pointed out a red bicycle. "We will make it in no time.". Ash smiled and nodded, this would save a lot of time. He ran up to the bike and lay Pikachu gently in the basket.

"Hey! That's my bike! You can't take it!" Misty shouted as she stamped her foot in frustration. Unfortunately, everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of a loud screech. The Spearow's are coming.

"Why won't these guys just quit?" Ash asked a rhetorical question. "We need to get going.". Ash jumped onto the seat, and Serena jumped on behind him, and wrapped her arms around Ash's torso, mainly to keep her balance since there is only one seat, but also because she wants to. Serena also has no problem with 'borrowing' this girls bike, after all, she did hit Ash. The trio rode of on their way at a decent speed.

"Come back here! You can't take my bike!" Misty yelled.

"We'll give it back." Ash shouted as they picked up speed. "Some day.".

"How dare they! They took my bike! They won't get away with this!" Misty clenched her fists in frustration, then she felt a few rain drops. "I better get to shelter first, looks like a big storms coming.". As she headed off to a nearby cave she saw earlier that day. She also secretly hoped the two kids and Pikachu would end up fine...

* * *

Riding along the muddy, Ash was peddling as hard as he could, he was focused fully on making sure Pikachu is fine.

"Don't worry Pikachu, we will get to the pokemon centre, there we will heal both you and Fennekin." Ash promised. The light rain drops got harder, and a strike of lightning lite up the sky.

"Oh, come on!" Ash shouted, this is the worst possible start, ever. The shock of the lightning present made Serena jump, and she jumped, throwing of the whole balance.

"Ash! I'm losing my balance!" Serena shouted as the bike tripped. Ash tried to turn to stay up, but it didn't work, and the flipped on it's side. Serena flew off first and banged her head against a rock. It wasn't enough to make her bleed, but it did knock her out. Pikachu also flew out of the basket and rolled over the ground. Ash, stayed on the bike, but it was on the side, as it hit the ground, Ash grunted in pain. It took him a couple seconds to come to, as he was a little dizzy.

"Serena... Pikachu..." Ash thought worriedly, he looked around and first he saw Pikachu. Ash crawled over to the mouse pokemon. Lying on the ground, Pikachu weakly looked up at Ash. The Spearow Screeched again.

"Don't worry Pikachu." Ash told his starter. "I'm going to sort this.".

"Just please go in your." Ash pleaded. "I know your scared, but it's the only way I can keep you safe. I'm sorry.". Ash placed Pikachu's pokeball by Pikachu's side and stood up, clearly in pain and limped towards The Spearow, stopping just a little bit away from.

"SPEAROW!" Ash shouted catching there attention, it was at this point, Serena came to. "My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. And I am going to be a Pokemon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I will capture and defeat you all.". A lightning bolt striked down in between the two sides.

"Now. COME. AND. GET. ME!" Ash shouted, and with that, the Spearow went into dive bombs aimed at Ash. Serena looked worriedly, she was helpless, she couldn't make her way over there in time, why was she so weak, again, it's Ash protecting her. Why? Why does this always happen. Serena had tears in her eyes as the Spearow closed in. This was it…

"Pika pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu repeated as he ran to his trainers side. He jumped from the floor on to Ash shoulder, Ash was surprised as Pikachu leaped from his shoulder. "PIKACHU!". With the Spearow mere inches from him, Pikachu launched a thunder shock.

Lightning Rod: This ability draws in all nearby electricity and boosts the power of the pokemon. Ash's Pokedex spoke.

A lightning bolt struck Pikachu as the thunder shock was released, the lightning bolt supercharged it and created an explosion of electricity. the force blew Ash back, knocking him out, Pikachu also went flying in the same direction, Serena was re-knocked out, and the Spearow was either defeated or retreated... Misty's bike, was also fried. It was finally over...

* * *

Ash groggily came to. His vision was blurred, he can barely make out a light blue background, must be the sky. He blinked multiple times which helped his vision return. He noticed his head was on something soft, well, softer then the ground should be, the sky was completely clear, it must have been a while if the storm has passed. Suddenly, Serena appeared, towering over him, from the top of his head, his head was resting on her knee.

"Urr... Ser-ena." Ash slowly spoke.

"Ash. Your awake." Serena excited exclaimed. She woke up about half an hour before hand, and she spent that time, trying to make Ash, as comfortable as possible. She even had the medical kit her mother packed for her out, although she doesn't know what half the stuff does, so she wasn't the biggest help, she had been worried, Ash basically gave himself to the Spearow's to protect her... and Pikachu. And she couldn't do anything about, why does he have to be so selfless, it is one of Serena's favourite qualities about him, but she almost lost him. She can't let him do that again.

Ash weakly sat up, and turned to face her. He was about to say something, when Serena did something... Surprising... She slapped his face. Two slaps in one day, as well as being hunted by the Spearow, almost drowning, and taking a lightning bolt to the face. This is just not his day. Ash held his cheek which Serena slapped.

"AWW!" Ash groaned in pain. "What was that..." Ash went to ask, but was cut off when Serena tackled him into a giant hug, the tight grip hurt him with his swore body, but he was too shocked to even feel it. Serena just broke down and cried into his chest.

"You... Stupid, ridiculous, immature, stupid, Idiot." Serena cried as she thumped her fist weakly against his chest. "You would've died. If... Pikachu didn't.". More tears rolled out of her eyes, on to Ash. Ash was upset, he just wanted to protect Pikachu and Serena, was that so wrong?

"... Sorry..." Ash muttered sadly. With this, Serena reluctantly let go, and dried her eyes. Pikachu had woken up and weakly walked over to Ash, who pick him up in his arms, and cradled him like a baby. "Thank you Pikachu... How you holding up?".

"Never... Better..." Pikachu panted as he relaxed in Ash's arms, and then he licked Ash's arm where he had a scratch from the days events. Ash smiled that Pikachu had finally accepted him.

"Ash..." Serena spoke, causing the raven haired boy to look at her. "You can't do this again. You could've died with those Spearow attack, and you WOULD HAVE, if Pikachu hadn't... My point is, I know you like to protect everyone. But were on this journey together, and we want to protect you, just like you want to protect us.". Serena was being very serious.

"Serena... I..." Ash tried to reply.

"No Ash. Don't say your sorry, because we both know if the situation comes up again, you'll do the same." Serena scolded. Here, she put her hand on his hand and pulled it out, she turned it around and lay her hand on top of his. "I want you to make a promise. A promise that you want sacrifice yourself again. And no matter trails come up, we face them together.". Ash looked in to Serena's eyes. Ash nodded.

"I promise." Ash promised. With that the two trainers stood up, with Pikachu still in Ash's arms. "We should get going to the Pokemon centre.". Serena nodded and they started there journey, albeit at a slow pace.

"Hey Ash... Look up." Pikachu told his trainer, pointing to the sky. Both Ash and Serena followed the mouse Pokemon's direction and looked to the sky. A giant, golden bird was flying across the sky, it was flying towards a rainbow, it looked magical. Both Ash and Serena pulled out there pokedex's:

"Too far away to registrar." Both Pokedexes spoke in unison. With that... They made their way, on the road to Viridian City...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**


	4. Pokemon Emergency

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the first appearance of Team Rocket, and Serena's dream, sort of. I know in the anime, Serena is a performer, and eventually she will aim to become the Queen. Although, I want her to get some battle experiance and with how she spent years deciding her goal, to no avail, she wouldn't find it, on the first day of her journey. I know many other fan fic's have used this idea, but it was between what I've chosen or Contests and May will compete in the Kanto Contests in the Battle Frontier Arc, but that doesn't mean she won't ever be a coordinator... Let's begin...**_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Pokemon Emergency_

It was around six-thirty pm, the sky was now orange, the sun bearably visible. Walking down the dirt road, Ash and Serena had been silent since spotting that mystical bird. It's not that they are on bad terms, but Pikachu is critically injured, and they just want to get him to the pokemon centre, this is a Pokemon Emergency... A few moments later, the two trainers could spot the outline of a city...

* * *

As they continued there trek, the group made there way into the city. As they passed the city gate, they noticed it was bigger then expected. Of course they've visited here before, but in the past, it has always been by coach to avoid wild Pokemon, and they have only explored the retail side. This was more of a housing they saw a sign saying, ' _Viridian's Pokemon Center, 20 minutes_ ' and an arrow pointing in the direction, they broke out into a run. Sure, they were tired, beaten, exhausted, but there pokemon needed help...

While pushing forward, they heard an announcement throughout the entier town...

"Citizens of Viridian City. Please be on the look out as we have reports of Pokemon thieves in the area." A female voice spoke through several intercoms. This didn't make either Ash or Serena feel better, after everything that happened, now they needed to be careful of pokemon thieves, great.

As they ran through several streets of houses and flats; they also spotted what looks like a peaceful park nearby; as they ran, they saw a police station ahead and there is female police officer stood out side. She has: turquoise blue hair which falls mostly behind her head and is quite big at the bottom; her hair is covered by a dark blue police hat, which had a red lining around the summit, a golden embalm in the centre, and a black flap; a short sleeve dark blue top (the same shade as her hat), a name badge which reads 'office Jenny', it has red lining around the sleeves and collar, the centre of the top is also more of a light blue colour, with two pockets; she has a black belt around her waist with a golden buckle; her skirt is the same shade of dark blue, which stands half way between her knees and her waist; finally she has smart black shoes, suitable for running. She flagged the two new trainers down.

"Hold it!" Officer Jenny shouted, causing both children stop in front of her. "Where do you think your going with that Pikachu?".

"My Pikachu is seriously injured." Ash pleaded. "We need to take him to the Pokemon Center.".

"Right, and my Fennekin needs help too." Serena added. Officer Jenny studied these two kids for a moment before deciding they were being honest, after all, the reports say the pokemon thieves are in there early twenties, and these kids are ten, so they don't match the suspects.

"Alright, I believe you. Lets just see your ID's and you can go." Officer Jenny replied, as she handed out her hand.

"Umm... You mean our pokedexes?" Ash asked, a little uncertain, as both himself and Serena pulled out the red devices. Without a word, Officer Jenny took the two devices and opened both up. She pressed a few buttons and the pokedex's confirmed Ash and Serena's story. Officer Jenny smiled as she handed the devices back.

"Okay kids." Officer Jenny spoke as Ash and Serena each took back there pokedex's. "You're free to go.".

"Thank you, Officer... Jenny." The two replied in unison as they read her name badge.

"Could you show us the way to the Pokemon Centre, please?" Ash requested.

"I can do better then that." Officer Jenny replied, with an inward smirk. "I'll take you there myself.". Before Ash or Serena could've responded, Officer Jenny ran into the police station, leaving the two ten year old's bewildered. About a minute later, Officer Jenny drove from behind the station in a motorbike, with a sidecar. This caused both Ash and Serena to sweat drop, that isn't the biggest sidecar, and the two of them would be very close.

"Hop in." Office Jenny instructed. Ash and Serena looked at each other. She was a police officer, so she can be trusted, and travelling by virchal is fast then walking, whats the worst that could happen... With that, the two kids climbed into the sidecar. Due to the small space, Serena was practically sat on Ash's knee, which caused her to blush immensely. Ash, however, didn't notice, he was too focused on Pikachu.

With everyone strapped in, and the engine reved, Officer Jenny drove off at a dangerously fast speed. This caused the two kids to cry out and Serena latched on to Ash, for safety... Did this officer really have a driver's license?

* * *

As they drove off into the city, Misty was right on there tail. She had found the remains of her bike, and as a result, was now on a war path. She was marching through the city, with the fried bike on her back, not bothering with the strange looks she's getting. As she closed in on the two ten years old, she saw them drive off at speed. It didn't take a genius to realise their first would be the Pokemon Center... With her targets set, Misty continued her march to avenge her bike...

" _Those two kids will regret messing with me_." Misty angrily thought.

* * *

With Ash, Serena and Officer Jenny tearing up the road, and Misty to focused on hunting her prey, none of them noticed a hot-air balloon in the shape of a Meowth. In the basket are three individuals:

The first is a women, Jessie. She has: long snake style dark red hair with curly tips, sapphire blue eyes, a white long sleeved midriff with a large red R on it and a black short sleeved midriff underneath, a white short skirt, black thigh-high boots, green; pearl-like earrings and a pair of long black gloves.

The second one, is a man, James. He has: shoulder length lavender hair with a small single fringe at the centre of his head, green eyes, a white long sleeved shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeved undershirt, with white trousers which meet up with black boots and matching black gloves.

The third one, is a pokemon, Meowth. He has: Pale cream fur, his ears are black lined with light brown inner colour, this colour also matched his feet and tail end, black fine pupils in his big eyes, a golden yellow charm in the centre of his forehead, and six whiskers, two on each side of his head, and two going upwards, surrounding his charm.

"Ugh. Just look at this photo. They complete got my bad side." Jessie moaned in disgust.

"Tell me about it Jessie." James replied. "Whoever chose this terrible picture, they will be sorry they ever looked at this face.".

"We're all sorry to look at your face Jimmy." Meowth piped up, which is weird as it can actually speak human language. "Now stick to the plan.". Meowth grabbed a fishing rod and using patients and accuracy, he hooked the corner of the wanted photo and brought it up to the basket.

"Humph." James turned his head to the side. "You're right. I suppose.".

"Are you ready to steel some rare and valuable pokemon?" James asked in a sinister tone.

"I'm very ready." Jessie answered in an equally as evil tone.

"And don't forget me! I'm the top cat! Meeeowth!" Meowth added. With that the hot air balloon flew off in the same direction, Officer Jenny drove towards a few minutes prior.

* * *

As the motorbike closed in on the Pokemon Center, Ash and Serena thought it was all over. They were driving at a dangerously high speed which was only increasing as they got closer and closer to the door. The two ten year old's, shut their eyes as they prepared for the impact.

"AAAARRRRR!" Both of them screamed in fear. Officer Jenny just laughed.

"Hold on, kids." She laughed as she sped up again. "I know what I'm doing.". Although that didn't ease the two ten year old's, they were going to crash... But, as they were an inch away from the doors, they automatically opened, Officer Jenny, threw on the bikes and made a 90 degree turn. The bike flew into the Pokemon Center and the it screeched to a halt, completely stopping in front of the desk.

"See." Officer Jenny smiled. "I told you I know what I'm doing.".

"Oh my." The nurse behind the desk exclaimed in shock. This is Nurse Joy. She has: bright pink hair and fair skin; a Mexican-pink coloured dress with a white nurse apron, and low-heel Mary Jane shoes. "What's going on.".

"Nurse Joy! We have a Pokemon emergency." Officer Jenny announced as the two kids climbed out of the sidecar.

"Nurse Joy, can you please help my Pikachu?" Ash pleaded as he showed the unconscious mouse in his arms.

"I understand." Nurse Joy replied as she went over to a microphone. "Chance, we need a small stretcher. Stat.". A couple seconds later, a pink egg shaped pokemon, Chancy, pushed a small stretcher up to Ash, who carefully lay Pikachu down on the stretcher. Serena brought out her pokedex to scan Nurse Joy's assistance.

 _Chansey, The Egg Pokemon. A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it. It shares it's egg with any pokemon that is injured._ Serena's pokedex spoke.

"Nurse Joy, could you take a look at my Fennekin too please?" Serena asked, worriedly, as she held the pokeball towards Nurse Joy.

"I'd be happy too." Nurse Joy smiled before she took the pokeball from Serena and walked into the back as Chancy pushed the stretcher in the same direction.

"Well, that's my job done." Officer Jenny spoke. "See you kids around and stay out of trouble.". With that, Ash and Serena said there thanks and Officer Jenny drove off, leaving the two trainers alone in the Pokemon Centre's lobby.

* * *

With there pokemon being examined and there clothes dirty from the events in route 1, Ash and Serena went to the bathrooms in the lobby to clean up best they can. Since Nurse Joy is healing Pikachu and Fennekin, they can't get their rooms for the night. While cleaning themselves up, they changed into there bed wear. Ash had changed into a white short sleeved t-shirt with a pokeball in the centre, and dark blue athletic shorts. While Serena changed into a plain light pink shirt and pink shorts. Once changed, they followed the signs around the Centre, they found a laundry room and set their clothes to wash. Then they returned to the lobby.

In the lobby, Ash sat on the settee, while Serena went over to a vending machine to get a drink. She brought to soda pops, one for her and one for Ash. As she stood up after collecting them from the dispenser, she noticed two posters on the wall. The first one is for the Pokemon Indigo League Challenge:

 _Do you want to be the very best? Are you aiming for the top? Try the Indigo League Challenge. Battle and beat the eight gym leader's of the Kanto region and a battle against the best in the Indigo Plateau Stadium, for your chance to win the right to enter Kanto's Champion's League._

 _Registrar at the nearest Pokemon centre, for more information._

" _Ash is probably going to sign up whilst we're here._ " Serena thought with a sad sigh... Why can't she find her own dream. Then she looked at the second poster. It was for the Pokemon Chateau Challenge:

 _Do you like Fashion? Do you like Battle's? Combine the two with the new Battle Chateau Challenge. Dress up and compete in a knock out tournament, raise your rank up to the Grand Duke or Dutchess._

 _Facilities in: Viridian, Cerulean, Celadon, Saffron, Fuchsia and Cinnabar. To compete enter at that City's Chateau._

" _Battle_ _Chateau... That could be interesting."_ Serena thought as she had an image of herself in a big fancy clothes, with Fennekin in her arms, and Ash by her side, being handed a big golden trophy, with the crowd cheering then Ash sweeps her off her feet, holding her in his arms, and he'll lean down, there lips mere inchs apart then...

"Hey Serena." Ash called out, snapping her out of her 'Ash-Anticy'. "What you looking at?".

"Oh Ash." Serena replied, trying to not show her embarrassment for having another 'Ash-Anticy'. "Just looking at these posters.".

"Cool. The Indigo League. I best registrar while I'm here." Ash commented as he inspected the first poster.

"Yeah." Serena replied. "I also saw this one.".

"The Battle Chateau." Ash turned his attention to the second poster, and spoke thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I thought it would be good to check out." Serena enthusiastically replied, she was getting pumped about maybe finding a dream.

"Hmm..." Ash hummed thoughtfully as he read it. "I think it'd be great for you. You're really great with fashion and this sounds perfect for you.". Serena blushed at Ash's words of praise.

"Hehehe. Thanks Ash." Serena almost whispered in a sweet tone.

"We should probably call home whilst we wait. I bet our mums would like to know we're here." Ash suggested not noticing Serena's previous tone. Serena nodded in agreement and they walked over to the video phones, in the process, Serena handed Ash one of the soda pops.

* * *

"Do you mind if I call my mum first?" Serena asked.

"Not at all." Ash smiled as he gestured her towards the chair. Serena smiled, Ash could be so gentlemen like. Serena took her seat and dialled her home number, hitting the call button. It was about thirty seconds before someone picked up the other end. The screen lit up, and Grace appeared on the other side.

"Oh, hello Serena." Grace spoke cheerfully.

"Hi mum." Serena cheerfully replied. "Me and Ash are travelling together and we've made it to Viridian City.". Grace got a surprised look, not that they've made it Viridian as Route 1 isn't that big, but because she got to travel with Ash.

"Well. It's good to see you've arrived safe." Grace replied. "I knew you could do it.". Serena blushed, she knew her mother was referring to asking to travel with Ash, but the truth was, he asked her. Her daughters reaction caused Grace to giggle, teasing Serena was too easy.

" _She knew Serena could do it? What does she mean by that_?" Ash thought with confusion.

"Is Ash with you now?" Grace asked.

"Yes... He is." Serena replied nervously, she didn't want to say anything her mother could tease her with. With the mention of his name, Ash pushed his previous thought to the back of his mind and made his way over to Serena's side.

"Evening Ms. Yvonne." Ash greeted. Grace sighed, guess he never would stop with the formalities.

"Ash. It's good to see you." Grace smiled. "I'm also happy Serena won't be out there on her own. Can you promise to look out for her?".

"Sure. I won't let anything bad happen to her." Ash smiled, in the back of his mind, he remembered the promise he made Serena about sticking together, but that doesn't mean he can't be protective.

"Thank you Ash." Grace thanked with gratitude, after everything he has done for Serena since moving, she knew she could trust him. With that, the mother and daughter stayed making general chat. When Grace asked about their first day adventures, both ten year old's sweat dropped and explained the 'quite stroll' down Route 1, conveniently forgetting the part of almost dying and being chased by an army of Spearow. After a few minutes, an alarm went off in the Yvonne house, which prompted them to end the call.

With that, Ash and Serena changed seats. Once comfy, Ash dialled his house number and hit the call button. Like before, it took around half a minute before the screen lite up. The image was of Ash's living room, although Delia wasn't there...

"Evening, Ketchum residence." Delia spoke off screen.

"Hi mum." Ash replied. "It's me.". At the sound of Ash's voice, Delia rushed to the phone, and sat down.

"Hello dear." Delia smiled as she greeted him. "I see your at Viridian City. It took your father four days to get there when he first started on his journey.". Ash frownd, he didn't like his father, he isn't blind, he knows Drake doesn't like him, and his father is the key reason for that. Plus the man himself is hardly ever around, their lucky if they see him once a year.

"Yeah mum. We're at Viridian's Pokemon Centre." Ash mumbled. Delia sighed, it seems Ash still has issues with his father, if only he knew the reasons why...

"Now Ash..." Delia smiled sweetly. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING RECKLESS!".

"I don't know what yet, but I know you've done something dangerous." Delia explained. Ash laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, with a sweat dropped.

"Ya see mum. I tried to catch a Pidgey... It ended up, angering a nearby Spearow... Who called in some friends, and chased us all the way to Viridian." Ash nervously replied, conveniently missing the part of jumping into the river, and almost being fried alive by a thunderbolt.

"Ash..." Delia sighed. She knew how Ash could be.

"Sorry mum." Ash mumbled. "But it was all a complete accident.".

"Ok dear." Delia admitted defeat. She knew she could yell at Ash until she was blue in the face and it would have no-effect. "Just promise me you'll stay safe no-matter what comes up?". Ash smiled and nodded, he knew his mother would worry.

"Sure mum. I promise." Ash replied.

"Now that your in Viridian, why don't you're visit Aunt Yellow." Delia suggested. "I'm sure she'll be happy to you again.". Ash smiled, he has seen his aunt in a few months, she doesn't really go out much and was always attached to himself and Drake... Ash wondered if something happened before.

"Sure mum. I'd love to see her again." Ash agreed with a smile. "I'll go tomorrow.". After a little general chat, the Pokemon Centre's chime went off and Nurse Joy appeared, back to her desk. With that, Ash said goodbye and hung up, he could finally find out how Pikachu is.

* * *

Ash and Serena made there way over to the desk where Nurse Joy was waited.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash shouted as he made his way over, clearly excited. "How's my Pikachu?". Startled at first, she soon relaxed with a warm smile, it was heart warming to see a trainer care for there pokemon so much.

"You're Pikachu will be just fine." Nurse Joy reassured. "He exhausted his electric supply, which caused him to collapse. He's currently in the recovery room, being recharged.". Ash sighed in relief, he was happy Pikachu was safe.

"Can I see him?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Nurse Joy replied. "Chansey is currently setting up the recharger, when she's done, I'll have her show you through.".

"Nurse Joy. What about my Fennekin?" Serena asked, appearing from behind Ash.

"You're Fennekin is just fine." Nurse Joy smiled as she handed over the pokeball. "Here you go.". Serena smiled and thanked Nurse Joy as she accepted her pokeball back. She quickly let Fennekin out, who jumped into her trainers arms with a happy bark, completely unaware of what transpired while resting in her pokeball. It wasn't long before Chansey appeared and escorted the two trainers to the room, which Pikachu was recharging in...

* * *

Chansey lead the two trainers into the recovery bay, when they arrived, Pikachu was lying on a bed, still unconscious, with cables taped up to his cheeks and a sort of computer screen, to the side, showing the mouse Pokemon's vital signs.

Ash saw this and water formed in his eyes, he hadn't even been a trainer for a day, if he wasn't so naive and tried to catch that Pidgey by himself, then he wouldn't of angered that Spearow, and they wouldn't of been chased, and Pikachu wouldn't of got hurt protecting him. Slowly and quietly, Ash walked over to the bed side. He stood over his injured started with a depressed look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry... Pikachu." Ash quietly mumbled, suddenly, Ash felt a hand rubbing his back in a comforting manor. It was Serena.

"Don't worry Ash. Nurse Joy said Pikachu will be just fine." Serena reassured with a friendly smile. "You went above and beyond to keep me and Pikachu safe. And I'm sure Pikachu is thankful for that."

"Thanks Serena." Ash thanked with gratitude, he didn't know why, but she could change his mood around in an instant.

The two sat in silence, in the arm chairs in the room. It wasn't awkward by any means, it was just neither really had anything to say, and were just waiting for Pikachu to wake up. After about ten minutes, Ash's stomach growled. Although, unlike before Ash didn't respond, he was solely focused on Pikachu.

"Hey Ash... Don't you want some food?" Serena asked.

"No... I'm just gonna wait here for Pikachu to wake up." Ash replied, although it was without thought and his eyes never left his starter pokemon, no matter what Nurse Joy said, Ash would worry until Pikachu wakes up.

"I'm going to get something." Serena told Ash, she hated seeing him like this. "I'll bring you something back.". Ash didn't replied, he was too focused on his partner. Serena sighed, she couldn't stand seeing him like this, he didn't even bother about food... What did he do with the really Ash.

With that, Serena took off...

* * *

From the recovery room, Serena went through the lobby and to the cafeteria. It was late and the hot food had stopped being served. Serena grabbed herself a salad box and Ash a sandwich. She made her way back towards the recovery bay, but was stopped when going through the lobby...

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" A female voice angrily blurted out. Serena turned around to see Misty marching towards her with some sort of wreaked remains on her back. When she was in front of Serena, Misty dropped the remains down beside them.

"What happened to your bike?" Serena asked, nonchalantly.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Misty yelled. "YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND HAPPENED!". Serena blushed, did she just call Ash her boyfriend... If only...

"You stole it and apparently ruined it in the process." Misty explained, clearly angry. "You have to buy me a new bike. RIGHT NOW!". Serena was liking this girl less and less. First, she slapped Ash and accused him of hurting Pikachu; then she just called Ash her boyfriend... What if Ash heard that... Plus, does she have to yell so much...

"Hold on!" Serena yelled back. "We we're being chased by a flock of angry Spearow, and Pikachu needed urgent medical attention. Our only concern was our pokemon." Serena retorted, she didn't have the heart to correct her about the boyfriend thing.

"Well still! I'm not letting you out of my sight until you've paid for my bike." Misty retorted.

"Urg, my bike my bike! Are you some sort of mental materialist or something?" Serena angrily asked.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Misty angrily asked.

"It means your a spoiled brat. Pikachu is lying in the recovery room, unconscious and all you're bothered about is some stupid bike." Serena replied. Misty froze, sure she cared about being repaid for the bike, but she would never put something like that over the priority of a Pokemon's well being, maybe she is a little hot headed. Misty was about to reply when... BBBOOOOOOMMM! An explosion went off in the lobby and black smoke blinded the two girls...

* * *

In Pikachu's room, the mouse pokemon has since woken up. It turned out, sacrificing himself to the Spearow's to protect the little Mon and Serena, was the final nail in the coffin, Pikachu could now trust Ash. The two boys were just chatting, turns out they have a lot in common. As they were talking, their attention was drawn by a loud... BBBOOOOOOMMM! Coming from the lobby. Ash jumped up and moved towards the door t go and investigate, although was stopped when Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"No Pikachu, you haven't fully recharged yet." Ash warned.

"If your going, I'm going." Pikachu retorted.

"But your still injured, Pikachu." Ash pleaded.

"It's merely a scratch." Pikachu joked. Ash sighed, as he learned from their chat, Pikachu is much like Ash himself.

"You're not going to just wait here, are you?" Ash asked, in a defeated tone.

"Not a chance." Pikachu replied proudly.

"Fine." Ash sighed. "As long as you promise not to exhaust yourself.".

"Scouts honour." Pikachu smugly raised his paw, why was Ash sceptical about Pikachu keeping that promise. With that Ash ran down the hall towards the lobby, with Pikachu on his shoulder...

* * *

In the lobby, Ash and Pikachu busted through the doors to see a star shaped pokemon spinning around, creating a gust of wind, blowing the black smoke away. Ash pulled out his pokedex:

 _Staryu, The Star Shaped Pokemon. An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle. The core of this pokemon is valued as some type of jewellery._

Ash saw it was that orange haired girl from earlier, who was battling with Staryu. " _Leave it too a girl, to worry about her jewellery._ ". After that thought, Ash noticed the smoke was gone, there were two adults and three pokemon all stood in the entrance.

"Ok Staryu, that's enough. You can stop rapid spin." Misty instructed, and the water type stopped spinning and returned to Misty's side. That was when the group started to... Speak?

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie spoke.

"Make it double." James spoke.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie added.

"To unite all people within our nation." James added.

"To denounce the evils from truth and love." Jessie striked a dramatic pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James striked a dramatic pose.

"Jessie.".

"James.".

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie made one final pose.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James made one final pose.

"Meowth. That's right." Meowth chimed in at the end. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Fennekin, Misty, Staryu and Nurse Joy all sweat dropped, although all but Ash was amazed at a talking pokemon, to him all pokemon are like that. Ash was the first to recover.

"Hey Serena. I didn't know the circus is in town." Ash enthusiastically smiled. "We should go.". Team Rocket, fell over anime style.

"Little Twerp." Jessie spat in disgust.

"We are the might Team Rocket and we're here to steel all your rare and valuable pokemon." James smirked evil

"Meowth, that's right, Jimmy boy." Meowth added.

"Well you're out of luck, this is a place for injured pokemon, so just leave." Nurse Joy shouted, although she was terrified.

"We'll be the judge of that." Jessie smirked evilly. "I've never seen a Vulpix like that before, we'll start with that one.". Jessie pointed towards Fennekin who was currently hiding behind Serena's legs. Serena, had been frozen in fear since they arrived.

"There's no-way we'll let you take any of these pokemon." Ash shouted. "Not Fennekin. Not Pikachu. None of them.". Serena felt a rush of affection that Ash is standing up for her, sure they made that promise, but she still likes him being protective, just not to the point where he'll risk his life.

"That's not your choice." James evilly smirked. "Koffing, go.".

"Ekans, join in." Jessie added. The two poison types flew out in front of the two thieves. Both Ash and Serena brought out their pokedex's:

 _Koffing, The Poison Gas Pokemon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning. The gases in this pokemon cause it to float in the air._ Ash's pokedex spoke.

 _Ekans, The Snake Pokemon. Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow. It can release the toxin's in it's body as a defence mechanism._ Serena's pokedex spoke.

"Serena, you wanna battle these guys?" Ash asked. Serena blushed lightly, her first battle, and partnered with Ash, she must be dreaming.

"Sure." Serena replied as she swapped her blush with a glare of determination. "Fennekin, I choose you.". Fennekin barked with determination as she leaped out in front of the two poison types. Despite being intimidated, she didn't show it.

"Alright Pikachu. You up too battle?" Ash asked as he turned to his yellow partner.

"Just try to stop me." Pikachu replied with determination as he sparked his cheeks.

"Alright Pikachu, I choose you." Ash pointed to the battle field and Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and landed next to Fennekin.

* * *

 _Ash and Serena VS Jessie and James:_

"Ekans bring me that little fox, bite attack." Jessie smirked. Ekans lunged at the fire fox with it's mouth wide open.

"Dodge it Fennekin!" Serena shouted. Fennekin jumped to the left, avoiding the snake Pokemon's attack.

"Tackle that runt, Koffing." James butted in. As Fennekin flew threw, the poison gas pokemon flew at a fast speed, knocking Fennekin back to the ground.

"Hey, that was a dirty trick." Serena cried.

"We're here for you're pokemon girly." Jessie spoke with a snide voice. "We didn't come here to play by the rules.".

"Alright Koffing, blind it with sludge attack." James commanded. Koffing opened it's mouth and launched a blob of toxic sludge at Fennekin, but she was backed in a corner.

"Staryu, dissolve it with water gun!" Misty shouted, Staryu jumped into action and squirted a jet of water out of it's top point. The jet of water, collided with the sludge blob before it hit Fennekin and dissolved it into thin air.

"Hey, three against two isn't fair." James cried.

"I thought you didn't play by the rules." Misty mocked, and Jessie saw red.

"Thanks... Misty." Serena thanked with a genuine smile.

"No problem." Misty replied, returning the smile.

"UUURRRGGGG!" Jessie grunted in frustration. "Ekans wrap that stupid star!". Ekans lunged forward while the two girls were chatting and wrapped it's body around Staryu.

"Now, bite it." Jessie smirked. While wrapped around Staryu, Ekans bite Staryu.

"Fennekin help Staryu out. Use scratch." Serena shouted. Fennekin extended her sharpened claws and flew at Ekans.

"Tackle it, Koffing." James smirked.

"Pikachu, Quick attack Koffing." Ash shouted. Pikachu shot of like a bullet, and hit Koffing into a wall. Fennekin continued and scratched Ekans across the face. The two poison types were lying on top of each other.

"Staryu, return those two, with rapid spin." Misty smirked. Staryu jumped and started spinning at a fast rate. It collided with the two poison types and they were sent flying back at Jessie, James and Meowth. Pikachu, Fennekin, and Staryu all jumped in front of the evil team as they attempted to get up.

"Pikachu.".

"Fennekin.".

"Staryu."

"Thunder shock.".

"Ember.".

"Water gun.".

The trio spoke at once, respectively. The three pokemon launched there individual attacks at the grouped target. Despite the water, the combination of Pikachu's electricity, Fennekin's fire and Koffing's gas, caused a mini explosion, which in turn sent the two humans and three pokemon flying, creating a whole in the roof.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" The group shouted as they disappeared into the sky...

* * *

The group of trainers and pokemon all turned towards each other. They just stared for a moment when...

"WE WON!" Ash and Serena cheered in unison as Pikachu and Fennekin leaped into there trainers arms, respectively, equally as happy with there victory as their trainers. Staryu returned to Misty's side, it is a tough pokemon, brave natured and doesn't need affection after every win.

"Good job Staryu. You're the best." Misty praised as she bent down to her starter, with a friendly smile. "Now return.". Staryu, did enjoy some praise though, and happily was returned.

After returning her starter, Misty stood up and smiled at the celebrating trainers and pokemon.

"Oh, thank you all so much. If it wasn't for you three, then those thieves could've taken any of the pokemon here." Nurse Joy thanked. It was at this time, that they noticed the damage done. First, the automatic door were blown open, with window smashed and the shattered glass over the floor, chair's and settee's were turned over and damaged, while the whole area covered in soot, and the floor was covered in cracks and damage.

"Hehehe, sorry about the damage Nurse Joy." Ash apologised after a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it." Nurse Joy reassured as she waved her hand to show no harms done. "All pokemon centre's are covered by League funding, so they will cover the damage.".

"Thank you Misty." Serena walked up to the orange haired girl. "For protecting Fennekin.". Serena offered her hand to Misty. Misty stared at the open gesture, why was this girl doing this, sure, she saved Fennekin, but they also saved Staryu, and they seemed to work well together, sure, they owed her a bike, but they actually made a good team...

"You're welcome, Serena." Misty replied as she accepted the handshake. "And... Thank you, for saving Staryu.".

"I've got to say Misty. When we first met, I thought you were some, spoiled brat with anger issues." Serena was honest, which caused Misty to frown. "But after speaking and battling with you, I've realised I was wrong. You're pretty okay, and you clearly love you're pokemon.". Misty smiled, sure, the first part may have been uncalled for, but she can accept it.

"I feel the same. When I pulled you out of the river, I thought you were some irresponsible kids who hurt that Pikachu." Misty was honest, which caused Serena to frown this time. "But those two clearly share a strong bond, and the same goes for you and you're Fennekin, your pretty okay after all.".

"Thanks Misty." Serena thanked with gratitude. "Why don't we start a new.".

"Sure." Misty replied with a friendly smile.

"It's good to see you're both getting on." Ash spoke as he walked over, holding a room key. Ash and Serena agreed ahead of time to share a room, after all they've done it before at sleep overs, and it's not like there sharing a bed or anything. Plus it saves on funds, although that doesn't apply this time, considering Nurse Joy offered the room, free of charge, since they fought of those thieves.

"Yeah." The two girls replied in unison.

"But you two still owe me a bike." Misty added, although not angry like before. Serena sighed, she hopped they could just forget that part. Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped, they weren't present at the last... Meeting, before Team Rocket showed up.

"Hehehe, don't worry Misty. We just don't have the funds right now, but we promise to pay you back as soon as we have the money." Serena reassured, she didn't want an argument.

"Okay. I'll just stick with you until then." Misty suggested with a smile. Both Ash and Serena exchanged glances. Sure, they didn't get off on the wrong foot, but now it was all behind them. Although Misty proved she could be nice, and was an experienced trainer... More experienced then these two at least, and that could help out at the very least.

"Okay Misty." Serena started as she looked back at the orange haired girl. "You can travel with us.".

"The more the meirer after all." Ash added with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	5. A Young Girl's Dream

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Well here it is, the introduction of a character who I have a lot planned for, especially throughout Kanto and Johto. Serena and Misty will visit the Battle Chateau, where Serena will have a go and finally have a dream... For a while, at least. And the two girls may do a bit of bonding. This chapter is shorter then the other's although there is quite a bit of foreshadowing and is just as important..._**

 ** _P.S. This story has 2,000 views and that is amazing. Thank you all so much._**

 ** _With that..._** ** _Let's Begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: A Young Girl's Dream_

It is the day after Team Rocket attack the pokemon centre. Like planned, the group spent the night at the pokemon centre, because the room had three beds, Ash and Serena invited Misty to join them. Although a little uncomfortable at first, with sleeping in the same room as Ash, she gladly agreed. Misty changed into her bed wear in the adjacent bathroom, for privacy. Once in bed, the trio spent the night getting to know each other and planning out the next day's adventures.

As Ash promised, he planned to visit his Aunt Yellow in the morning, and while he did that, Misty decided to join Serena in her trip to the Battle Chateau. They both knew this should take them through to noon, and as a result, they could head out for there next destination of Viridian Forest, as it is the most direct route to Pewter City and Ash's first gym battle. Of course there is a gym in Viridian City, but they only accept challenges from trainers with seven badges, and it's the only leader who's identity is kept secret, anytime they are referred to, they are called... G...

The trio also introduced there pokemon, needless to say, Misty was shocked by Ash's ability to understand pokemon, Misty actually had two pokemon her, one being the Staryu which battle Team Rocket, and the other was a little fish which both Ash and Serena scanned their pokedex's:

 _Goldeen, The Goldfish Pokemon. Its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname of the Water Queen._

We now join them in the lobby, parting way's... for now...

* * *

"So we'll meet up back here, at 11:40 and grab an early lunch before setting off." Serena clarified.

"Right." Ash smiled with a thumbs up. "And best of luck with the Battle Chateau.". Serena blushed at Ash's comment.

"Hehehe, thank you Ash." Serena replied in a sweet low tone, barely audible.

" _Seriously, how can he be THIS dense?_ " Pikachu thought with a mental sigh. Sure, Ash was probably the nicest human he's meet, but he is also the dense's... All well, at least it will make for some good comedy, for the electric mouse pokemon.

" _Hmm, this could be interesting_." Misty thought with a mischievous smile, sure, they were friends and she highly doubted she would ever be interested in Ash... At least not in that way, but maybe some playful teasing couldn't hurt, it could be a way of bonding, and maybe she'll help the younger girl out, but that would have to wait for a later day.

"Pikachu. Ready to go?" Ash turned to his partner who is sat on his shoulder, seeing nothing odd about Serena's reaction.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Pikachu replied.

"Okay, see you guy's later." Ash said as he started walking away. Serena just stared at the raven haired boy, until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

"hhhhrrrr." Serena happily sighed before turning to Misty.

"How about you Misty. Ready to go?" Serena asked, receiving a smile and nod from the orange haired girl, the two of them headed off in an opposite direction to Ash and Pikachu...

* * *

After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, the two girls were taking in the sights of the city, making sure to go on the right path. Misty decided to break the silence.

"So Serena." Misty started casually. "How did you and Ash meet, anyway?".

Serena sighed happily as she remembered the faithful day. "It all started four years ago...". From there Serena described their fist encounter at Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp, albeit, in a more 'romantic' tone.

"Then after the camp, he kept his promise and we became best friends." Serena smiled, by this point, her head was starring at the sky with her eye's closed reliving the day, like a movie playing in her head. Misty smiled, which almost looked a little mischievous, she was sure Serena held feelings for the raven haired boy.

"Sooooooo..." Misty drew out. "I guess that means you're a couple right?". Serena came to a complete halt, her eyes shot open as she stared at the orange haired girl, with her face turning bright red.

"W-w-what a-are you, t-talking a-about?" Serena nervously stuttered. Misty smirked, she knew she was on the right path. "We're... Just friends.". With Serena sighing sadly, at the end of the part, Misty knew the least she could do is help.

"But you like him?" Misty asked, in a kind tone. "Right?".

"Yeah." Serena sighed sadly.

"So why don't you tell him?" Misty asked. "I'm assuming he doesn't know.". This caused Serena to sigh sadly once more.

"It's simple really." Serena stated, matter-of-fact like. "Ash it the... Nicest, kindest, sweetest, person I've ever met. And I'd hate too ruin our friendship by revealing my feelings.". Misty smiled, it is clearly more then just some silly little school girl crush.

"Don't worry Serena." Misty reassured as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Ash has feelings for you... He just doesn't know it yet.". Serena smiled, maybe Misty is right.

"Thanks Misty." Serena thanked. "But I'm still not ready to tell him.". Misty smiled and nodded, and the two girls closed in on the Battle Chateau.

* * *

Ash was stood in front of a small cottage in a deserted part of town, it was so far north of the City, it was arguably Route 2. Ash didn't know why, but his Aunt Yellow always seemed isolated, she never seemed to be very happy, although whenever Ash or Drake would visit, she was always nice, and treated them like her own children.

After exhaling a big breath, Ash hit the knocker on the door, and knocked three times, he then let go, and took a step back. After about a minute, the door slowly opened. Stood in the door way, was a women, a few years older then Delia. She has: long pale yellow hair which hasn't been stylised; her hair is covered by a straw hat and other then two feathers sticking out (one red, one blue) it is fairly plain; her eyes are bright wide and brown like Delia's, although, unlike her sister's, they seem to hold pain rather then happiness; she is wearing a light yellow dress, with a sort of black coat underneath which conceals most of her body; Finally, she has some light pale purple boots which meets with her black under coat.

As she stood in the door way, she arms are wrapped around her, it almost look like she was shaking until her eyes fell upon her nephew. It had been a few months since she's last seen him, and she smiled lightly at him.

"... Ash..." Yellow spoke, in almost a whisper.

"Yeah Aunt Yellow." Ash smiled. "It's me. And this is my partner, Pikachu.". Yellow's soft glaze fell upon the little yellow mouse pokemon, suddenly her eyes became watery, as she remember her old friend... Why did she have to meet that man. Before Ash could see her cry, Yellow grabbed Ash and pulled him into a tight hug, subtly drying her eyes while in the tight embrace. Ash happily returned the embrace.

Pikachu, looked at this women with interest, he could tell she was a good person like Ash, but he couldn't help but think maybe she's hiding something, even from Ash. He doesn't know why, but he can sense a great deal of distress and pain from her.

"It's good to meet you too, Pikachu." Yellow flashed a warm smile.

"Hi ya." Pikachu happily waved from the ground, as Ash was pulled into the hug, the electric mouse jumped onto the floor, yes, he is more accepting since Ash opened his eye's, although he is still not a fan on tight enclosed spaces, even with a hug.

After a couple minutes, Yellow let go of her Nephew and stood up. "Come on in Ash. You must be cold.". Ash smiled and happily walked into the small cottage, with Pikachu shortly behind him...

* * *

Serena and Misty arrived in front of a big, castle like, building. with a big gate and a smartly dressed man, stood there. He had neatly combed white hair, a point thin moustache, a smart dark blue blazer which covers his pure white shirt and black bow-tie, he also has smart dark blue trousers in the same colour as his blazer and smart black shoes.

"Welcome to the Battle Chateau, Dames." The man spoke. "I am Hennessy, please to make you're acquaintance.". Serena was a little nervous, for some reason she was intimidated by this man.

"Um, hello Hennessy." Serena nervously replied. "I'm Serena and this is Misty.". Hennessy raised an eyebrow, this is clearly her first time at the Battle Chateau.

"Is this perhaps, you're first visit to a Battle Chateau Facility?" Hennessy asked.

"Yes. It is." Serena swiftly replied.

"Very well." Hennessy replied. "All I need is you're recommendation, from the person of stature, I will gladly show you through.".

"A recommendation?" Serena asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "I don't think I have one.".

"If you have a number, I could call." Hennessy explained. "Then that would work, as well.".

"Oh I know." Serena lit up. "I'm sure Professor Oak would give me a recommendation.".

"Oh, you know Professor Oak?" Hennessy asked.

"Yes." Serena smiled. "He gave me my pokedex, and is a neighbour".

"Perfect." Hennessy exclaimed. "You're pokedex will be proof enough that Professor Oak deems you a worthy trainer.".

"Okay, great." Serena smiled as she pulled her pokedex out. Hennessy gladly accepted the device and pressed a few buttons, which confirmed Serena's identity and the fact Professor Oak gave it too her.

"Their you go." Hennessy handed the pokedex back to Serena. "Are you competing too, young Dame?".

"Me?" Misty replied, like it was a question. "No, no. I'm just spectating today.".

"Very good." Hennessy replied. "Would you follow me.". With that, Hennessy turned around and started walking into the castle like structure behind him. Serena and Misty followed behind, although they kept their distance...

* * *

Once in the building, Hennessy walked over to the desk to the right, where a smarty dressed women was stood, next to a computer.

"Madam. I have one Serena Yvonne here, who will be competing for her first time." Hennessy explained, and gestured towards the nervous honey blonde girl. The women smiled at and pulled a clip board with a sheet of paper on it.

"Very good, Hennessy." The women smiled, before turning to Serena.

"Young Dame." The women turned towards Serena. "If you'd be so kind, could you please fill this in?". The women requested as she passed the clip board and pen over.

"Of course." Serena returned the smile and gladly accepted the items. She spent a few minutes, filling in the piece of paper, just basic information, and then handed it back to the women.

"Thank you, madam." The women thanked, followed by skimming the information Serena just filled in, before typing down somethings on the computer, at incredible speeds. About a minute later, the women hit enter button and a new card was exported from the computer.

"Here you go, Baroness Serena." The women spoke softly, as she held the card out. "You need to keep this card, as it is you're personal entry pass and also tracks your rank.". Serena tilted her head in confusion.

"Rank?"Serena questioned.

"Ah yes. You see, at the Battle Chateau you don't receive gym badges, or Frontier symbols or anything like that." The women smiled. "Here, once you've won a tournament consisting of four battles, you raise your rank. There are five altogether: Baron / Baroness, Viscounts / Viscountesses, Earls / Countess, Marquises / Marchioness, Duke / Duchesses. Once you've worked you're way up to a Duke or Dutchess, you'll have the right to challenge the Battle Chateau Head for the title of Grand Duke or Grand Dutchess.". Serena smiled, imagine if she could become a Grand Dutchess, it would be so amazing.

"Now, Baroness Serena, follow me. Please." Hennessy spoke, before walking up to, two women, dressed as maids.

"Would one of you madam's please show are new Baroness towards the changing rooms?" Hennessy requested.

"Certainly." One of the maids bowed before walking down the left corridor, and Serena followed shortly behind...

* * *

In Yellow's house, Ash was sat on the settee, with his Aunt Yellow sat opposite. Pikachu was a little on edge. This Yellow person, keeps looking at him, like he's someone else, plus, the house is quite plain, no pictures, a single window with the covers down, no colour on the walls, only the brown wood which it is built up off... Something about this place just creeps the little mouse out.

"So Ash." Yellow spoke, changing the conversation, they were previously discussing his first day as a trainer, although she seemed to cut off at the mention of Team Rocket. "How's you're brother, Drake, doing?". Ash felt a little a weird by her reaction to Team Rocket, although his aunt could always be like that.

"Drake..." Ash replied, trailing off. He didn't want to mention the bad tension between the two, as he doesn't want to upset his aunty. "He's doing fine. He actually started with a Charmander, like dad did.". Although Ash doesn't care for his father, he knows Yellow, for whatever reason has always supported him, talking like he a saviour or something.

Yellow smiled, she can't stand conflict, she's too much to deal with it, although she isn't blind, she knows the bad tension Ash has with his brother and his strong distaste toward his father. If only he knew the history behind it all, then he would finally understand... Well, all in due time.

"And what about you?" Yellow asked. "Where do you plan on travelling to next?".

"Well, me and Pikachu are aiming for the Indigo League, we're heading back to Viridian's pokemon centre to meet up with Serena and Misty. Then it's off to Pewter City and our first gym battle." Ash replied enthusiastically, finishing by throwing his fist in the air. Pikachu mimicked the action. Yellow giggled, she loved his enthusiasm, it was just like she was. Before she met... Him. Then she noticed something.

"Serena and Misty. Who are they?" Yellow asked with interest.

"Well Serena is a friend from Pallet Town. The one I met at Professor Oak Summer Camp. Remember, I told you about her before. She didn't want to travel alone, so we decided to travel together." Ash explained. "And Misty... She is the girl who's bike we borrowed to escape the Spearow. She caught up with us, and because we can't repay for her bike right now, she's decided to travel with us, as well.".

"Oh yes. Serena was that girl who injured her knee." Yellow cheerfully replied, she has always been a romantic, and from what she knows about there meeting, it sounds like one from the a romantic novel, with Ash being a knight in shining armor... If only she was lucky with her endeavours with love. "So... Is she just, a friend?". Yellow grew a mischievous smile.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, clearly confused. Pikachu face palmed, Ash is so dense...

* * *

Back at the battle Chateau, when she entered the changing rooms, Serena's eye's lite up with all the clothes available, she was in fashion heaven. She quickly started rushing around trying to fix the 'perfect outfit'. After twenty minutes, she got to work on her hair. In total she spent around thirty-five minutes in the changing rooms. Her knew outfit looks like: a long pink dress, with short sleeves edged with white frills; pantyhose on her legs with elegant pink flats to match; and on her head is a sparkling pink headband.

As she walked out to the main lobby she found Misty waiting for her. As Misty spotted the honey blonde girl, her eyes widened, and she walked towards her.

"Wow Serena." Misty spoke. "You look beautiful in that dress.". Serena smiled.

"Thank you, Misty." Serena replied.

"I bet Ash would think so, too." Misty whispered. This caused Serena to blush and let out a short yelp. Misty giggled in response.

"Come on Serena. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Misty reassured.

"Maybe." Serena sighed as her blush faded. "It's just everyone in Pallet seemed to tease me about my crush. Even my mum, and...".

"Serena, don't worry. It was just a bit of fun." Misty reassured. "Besides, if Ash is as dense as you say he is. Then you don't need to worry about someone else taking him away.".

"Guess your right, Misty." Serena replied with a grateful smile.

"Anyway, are you sure you want to participate today?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. It looks like it will be good fun." Serena cheerfully replied. Misty inwardly sighed, this won't end well. Guess she should wait until it's all over.

"Baroness Serena Yvonne. Please make you're way to battle room three." A voice announced over the speaker. With that, Serena turned around and started walking towards the battle room.

* * *

"This is a first round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Baroness Serena and Baroness Macy. May both participants curtsy." The ref declared. He was stood on the podium box in the centre of the edge of the battle field, with Serena and her opponent in the trainer boxes. Both Serena and Macy did a curtsy to each other. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.".

Serena and Macy each grabbed there pokeball and held it.

"Beedrill. Battle time." Macy threw her pokeball, releasing the poison bee pokemon. The bug type jabbed its stingers in an aggressive manour as a sign that he was ready for battle. Serena took a deep breath, and exhaled. Serena took out her pokedex:

 _Beedrill, The Poison Bee Pokemon. It has 3 poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly._

"Fennekin, I choose you." Serena threw her pokeball and the fox pokemon appeared on the battlefield. Although she was a little scared by the big bee, she stood her ground and took a battle position.

"... Begin." The Ref declared...

* * *

 _Baroness Serena VS Baroness Macy:_

"Alright Fennekin, start of with ember." Serena instructed. Fennekin tensed up, before opening her mouth and firing several little fire balls at Beedrill.

"Aerial Ace to dodge." Macy shouted. Beedrill took off at speed, easily dodging the fire balls. While in the air, Beedrill preformed a looped and redirected towards Fennekin, before either Serena or Fennekin could react, Beedrill slammed his wings into the fire fox and Fennekin was sent flying into the wall. Fennekin had swirls in her eyes.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, the winner is Baroness Macy." The ref declared.

* * *

Macy returned Beedrill, giving one last curtsy before exiting the room. Serena made her way over to Fennekin and picked her up, cradling the little fox pokemon in her arms.

Serena just stared at the unconscious fire type, _what went wrong, she had a type advantage, they we're both the same rank, why did she loss_. Serena's thought was cut off when Fennekin let out a weak bark of pain. _She can't think about that now, Fennekin needs medical attention._ With that, Serena took off, returning Fennekin. She quickly got changed back into her normal clothes, and then ran back to the pokemon centre.

Misty sighed, guess this is her cue, and the orange haired girl slowly followed Serena back to the pokemon centre...

* * *

At the pokemon centre, Serena ran into the medical building and handed Fennekin over to Nurse Joy, who left to perform the check up. Once Nurse Joy was gone, Serena sat down in a booth and just stared out the window, analysing what happened in that battle. After all, it was her first official battle, and she lost... Badly. She only snapped out of her thought, when she heard a voice...

"Serena." Misty spoke as she stood in front of her, the tone wasn't sympathetic or anything, if anything, it sounded stern.

"Oh. Hey Misty." Serena replied sadly.

"You're pretty naive, ya know." Misty replied, with a stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"What I mean is. This is your second day as a trainer, and have probably haven't done any training with your Fennekin." Misty replied.

"Well..." Serena went to reply, although she couldn't deny it. Misty sighed.

"Every battle Facility, whether the Battle Chateau, a league gym or even a Battle Frontier, is not meant to be taken lightly." Misty explained. Serena didn't reply, so Misty saw it fit to continue.

"I bet every trainer in the Battle Chateau today, was an experienced trainer, who has been preparing for this tournament, weeks, months, and have gotten to know their pokemon." Misty continued. "Macy knew her Beedrill could take to the air to dodge the attack, and used it. When you're attack missed, you froze and Fennekin was left wide open.". Serena sighed.

"I went with you today, as I thought you'd see some battle's from experienced trainers and be inspired to follow their lead." Misty continued. "Not try to battle them yourselves.".

"So... What should I do?" Serena asked, as she looked towards the ground, in a whisper, which was almost inaudible.

"First, you need to apologies." Misty replied, and Serena nodded. "Then you should spend time, whilst out on the road. Catch some more pokemon. And spend time with them, training... Bonding... And then you can try at another Battle Chateau. Except this time, you'd be prepared.". Serena was silent for about a minute.

"Thanks Misty... You're right." Serena replied with a strong(ish) smile, and a flame in her eye. With that, Misty sat down, waiting for Fennekin to be healed...

* * *

Back at Yellow's house, Ash was getting ready to leave.

"Okay Aunt Yellow. We best be going." Ash told her. Yellow got up, and gave him a massive hug.

"Goodbye Ash." Yellow spoke, with a cracking voice. "Take care on the road.".

"I will Aunt Yellow." Ash replied. "It was good to see you again.".

"It was good to see you two." Yellow replied as she let go of him. "And before you go.".

"Yes." Ash turned to face his aunt as he stood in the door way, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Don't take this journey lightly. Around every corner there will be a new trial, ready to test you, test your pokemon and test your friends. You can't just stroll through. Promise me, every challenge, where whilst out on the road, in one of you're battles or anything else, you'll take it seriously." Yellow spoke, in a serious tone.

Ash was taken back by this. Of course he would take it seriously. Well... Maybe he could've handled the situation with the Spearow's better, and with Misty and her bike. Plus tackling pokemon thieves head on wasn't the smartest of idea's. He does only have Pikachu, and Professor Oak did give him some pokeballs to add more pokemon to his team. Rather then aiming to get to Pewter City and his gym battle as soon as isn't the best idea, maybe they should spend some time in Viridian Forest, catch some more pokemon, and get some serious training in. If his first day taught him anything, then it's anything can happen, he needs to be prepared for it... What if they run into that Team Rocket again?

"I promise." Ash answered truthfully. "Aunt Yellow.". With that, Ash set off, back towards the pokemon centre where he and Pikachu will reunite with Serena and Misty, before setting off towards Viridian Forest, where their journey, will continue...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	6. Viridian Forest

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Sorry but I have replaced this chapter. It was pointed out I made a mistake with Weedle's dex entry and that is fix now. With that... Let's Begin...**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Viridian Forest

After the group met up at the Pokemon Centre and Fennekin was healed and returned to Serena, Serena apologised to her starter and Misty explained what happened at the Battle Chateau to Ash. It turns out, despite there different experiance, they came to the same conclusion, they needed to start taking their journey seriously. Which means, training, bonding, and catching pokemon…

Once everyone was set, lunch was ate, the group set off for there next destination... Viridian Forest...

* * *

It was a short thirty minute walk from the north of Viridian City to the forest entrance. Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Misty all stood in the building which allows access to the forest.

"Well, here we are, Viridian Forest." Ash announced, he was excited about what pokemon he can add to his team. The girls, on the other hand, weren't that excited.

"Umm... Are you sure we need to go in there?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. We need to add pokemon to our teams and we need to start training properly." Ash replied. "Isn't that what you told Serena to do anyway.".

"Well, yeah. But..." Misty moaned.

"See. And I bet there's some great bug pokemon to catch in there." Ash cheered.

"B-b-bugs!" Misty nervously exclaimed.

"You aren't scared of a little forest, are you... Miiisty." Ash teased.

"N-no, it's not the forest itself, but..." Misty stuttered.

"Well Misty, if you don't want to go in the forest then I guess this is where we part ways." Ash smirked, sure, they were on good terms, but Ash and Misty learnt they got on like cats and dogs.

"Come on guys, we're wasting sun light." Ash commented as he turned to face the exit. Due to the morning's adventures, it was late afternoon, it was clear they would camp out. Pikachu, spoke up from Ash's shoulder.

"I'm ready!" Pikachu shouted out. Serena, was a little hesitant. She isn't a fan of camping out, she is fine with all the pokemon, but what if it starts raining, or something attacks in the night, what will they do? Seeing the look on Serena's face, Ash gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Serena. We made a promise that we will face all our trials together. Me, Pikachu and Fennekin all have your back." Ash explained, with a sympathetic tone. He also offered his hand towards her. This was always his way of saying, 'trust me'. "We are in this together.". Looking at the open gesture, Serena knows that she will be safe, no matter what happens. With that, she gladly accepted Ash's hand, causing her to blush, although Ash didn't notice it.

"Okay Ash, I'm ready to go." Serena replied in a sweet tone. With that the two trainers and Pikachu, started making their way into the forest.

"What to do? What to do? What to do?" Misty panicked. She really didn't want to go into the creepy bug infested forest... But they still owed her a bike... Ash and Serena were almost out of sight. "Gggrrr. Wait for me!". Misty took off after them...

* * *

The group has been walking through Viridian Forest for about an hour. To Ash's disappointment, he hasn't seen a single pokemon he could add to his team. He also discovered why Misty was so hesitant about entering the forest. Turns out, she has a fear of bugs. With the slightest movement, she lets out an ear piercing screech...

"AAARRRRGGGG!" Misty screeched as a leaf fell from a tree. A couple of Pidgey's flew away from the loud noise. Hey, it could of been a one of those big scary bug types... Like a caterpie... But it wasn't.

Ash had since let go off Serena's hand, she was scared anymore and he didn't feel a need to do it; much to Serena's disappointment. Although both ten year old's were tired of the loud noise.

"Hey... I think Misty just learned hyper voice." Ash whispered, which caused Serena to giggle and Pikachu snicker.

"And it was super effective." Pikachu added. That one hit Ash and he let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked as she stormed over to the group.

"Nothing." Both Ash and Serena replied in unison, with a sweat drop.

"Rrriiigggghhhttt..." Misty replied, clearly sceptical, but she is willing to let it go... This time...

"Well, I for one, say we take a break." Misty suggested, although the tone in her voice made it sound like a demand. "My feet are killing me.". With that, Misty took her bag off and dropped it on the floor, before she sat down with it.

"I say we run for it." Pikachu suggested. Which caused Ash to lightly chuckle.

"I think we should take a break." Ash replied. "If only too stop her screeches.". Serena giggled and Pikachu sighed, but both agreed. With that, Pikachu jumped onto the floor, while Ash and Serena followed Misty's lead and sat down, taking there bags off. After another screech, Ash realised something, while Misty was around... He wouldn't catch any pokemon in the forest. Then he grabbed his water container, to discover it was empty. That gave him a perfect idea.

"Hey guys. I'm out of water. I saw a stream little bit back, so I'm going to fill it up." Ash explained as he stood up. He looked at Pikachu and Serena, the former had found a nice branch to snooze on, while Serena was rubbing her foot. Guess they're staying put.

"Hey Ash. I'm out of water too, can you refill my container please?" Serena asked as she handed over her water container.

"Sure Serena." Ash smiled as he took the pink container. "Can you keep an eye on Pikachu, while I'm gone?".

"Sure." Serena returned the smile. "I think I'll brush Fennekin while we're here.". Serena pulled out her pokeball, and released her fire starter. Ash smiled as she also got out the brush, before setting off.

* * *

Ash was walking around the forest, back tracking. Sure, he was sad Pikachu wasn't with him, he can't battle anyone he comes across, but at least he can get a breather from Misty. Until they entered the forest, she seemed okay, but now she is just annoying with all the screeches...

Ash continued walking, closing in on the stream. He sat down and began filling the two containers...

"Help! Help!." Ash heard a scared voice shout out. He stood up, setting both containers down on the floor, before looking around. "Help! Help!". With that, Ash looked towards a tree to see a little bug stuck on a branch. Although the branch was breaking, Ash knew if he waited, then the branch would fall and the little bug would be squished.

Ash, being Ash, jumped into action and climbed the tree. As he got to the branch, he reached out and gently grabbed the little bug. He placed it on his shoulder and climbed down again. During the whole event, the little bug was too scared to even move, and was on the verge of tears. Once back on solid ground, Ash held the bug in his and just rubbed it's back, until it settled down.

"Hey there." Ash spoke as he placed the bug on the ground, and sat down next to it. "I'm Ash.".

"H-hi." The little bug replied, nervously. "Umm... T-thank you-u... For... S-saving me.". The little bug was so quite, it was nearly inaudible.

"No problem." Ash shrugged the thanks off. He did appreciate it, but he didn't do it for thanks. "After all, I couldn't just leave you, could I.". This brought tears to the little bugs eyes.

"Hey, whats the matter?" Ash asked, concerned because he's crying. "Your not hurt, are you?". The little bug continued to let the tears fall, and tackled Ash in the stomach, but rather then hurting Ash, it barely hit him, and snuggled into his stomach, Ash had use his hand to support the little bug. It took a couple of minutes but the little bug finally stopped. Ash was about to say something, when the little bug's stomach rumbled.

"Hehehe, guess your hungry. Right?" Ash asked as he walked over to his bag. The little bug was to nervous to answer, he already saved the little guy, he isn't going to feed him too, is he? The little bugs question was answered when he pulled out a can of pokemon food. Ash opened it, and sprinkled a few pellets onto his hand. Walking back to the silent bug, who was just staring at him, Ash sat down, and offered the hand with the food.

"Go on. Eat up." Ash instructed. Hesitantly, the little bug, crawled up to Ash's hand, and looked at Ash one more time. "Go on, I'm not gonna bite.". Ash gave the little guy a reassuring smile, and the bug slowly ate one of the pellets. It didn't taste of much, probably because it is just plain pokemon food, but the little bug hasn't eaten in days, and even when he has, its only a couple of leaves, at most, so he isn't complaining. After the first pellet was gone, the little bug picked up some speed and just got to work, eating even faster. Feeling the bug eating so fast, tickled Ash's hand, causing him to laugh.

"Hahahaha. Slow down buddy." Ash laughed. "It isn't going anywhere.". The little bug didn't stop until it was all gone. Before he could say his thanks, Ash had lifted him up to eye level.

"Thank you... Ash." The little bug nervously.

"Don't sweat it." Ash replied with his typical toothy grin. "I know. Why don't you come with me.". At Ash's suggestion, the little bug looked shocked, many trainers have passed through here, but they passed him up, claiming he was too weak, but Ash, not only saved him, and feed him, but also wants him to join his team, he would be crazy to pass this up.

In the past, he did have a few friends, but they all evolved and left for the mating season, sure probably make it there, as it goes on for a few months, but first he needs to evolve, and if anyone could get him to do that, it's Ash... But does he really want to be his trainer?

"A-are you sure? I-I mean..." The little bug replied, stuttering.

"Of course I'm sure, with how fast you ate that food, I bet you'll be a great partner." Ash cut him off. "I would be crazy to not catch you.". That again, brought tears to the little bug again, who again snuggled into Ash's chest.

"Hehehe, I guess that's a yes." Ash laughed as he brought out a spare pokeball and taped it against the sensor on his head. A red light engulfed the bug type and he was sucked into the pokeball, which immediately dinged, showing the little guy put up no-resistance. With that, Ash pressed the button, and released his new capture.

"H-hey, um Ash." The bug spoke.

"Yes buddy." Ash replied with a friendly smile.

"How can you understand me?" The bug asked.

"I don't know how. But I can understand all pokemon." Ash answered honestly. This shocked the little bug, he has only heard of people understanding pokemon from legend, and he knows Ash did save him, but he couldn't really be... No. "You don't mind if I scan you, do ya?".

"S-Scan?" The bug asked, scared.

"Don't worry, my pokedex won't hurt you." Ash reassured. "It only gives me some information on you.".

"O-okay." The bug nervously replied. Ash smiled and pulled out his pokedex:

Caterpie, The Worm Pokemon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. When in danger, it will release a horrible stink for protection.

Type: Bug

Ability: Shield Dust

Hidden Ability: Run Away (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)

Sex: Male

Nature: Quiet (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite

"Okay Caterpie, I've just got to finish getting water, then we can head back and I'll introduce you to my friends." Ash explained. Caterpie nodded in understanding. "Why don't you wait in your pokeball, and we surprise them.".

"Okay Ash." Caterpie replied, happy, he has always been a little shy, hense his quite nature, but he has made a friend with Ash, and he's said that Caterpie will meet more friends, this is enough to make the worm pokemon happy. With that, Ash returned Caterpie to his pokeball, and placed it on his belt. Ash went back to the containers, making sure both were filled he picked his stuff up and made his way back to the group, with a new friend in tow...

* * *

While Ash was off, collecting water, Misty was sat, massaging her acing feet, while Serena sat, brushing Fennekin's fur, while Pikachu was snoozing, he was tired from the journey, as he spent his time on Ash's shoulder, but he was resting his ears, which are throbbing in pain after Misty's assault on them. After a while of silence, Serena decided to speak before it gets awkward.

"Hey Misty." Serena spoke, breaking the silence. This caused the orange haired girl to look at her. "At the Battle Chateau, how come you didn't need a recommendation to get in?". Misty sweat dropped, the truth is, everyone needs a recommendation, but there are exception, such as gym leaders, frontier bosses, and other important people, but Misty doesn't want to reveal that little secret, at least not yet.

"Oh... I-its because I've..." Misty nervously replied. "Been to one before so they already know me.". Serena wasn't convinced by that speedy explanation, but decided to leave it, after all it was none of her business, and she didn't want to start another arguement.

"Okay." Serena replied in a sweet tone and with a warm smile, although that had the opposite effect on her, as Misty could hear doubt in Serena's tone. Misty decided to just shrug it off, after all, she doesn't want another argument either and she too tired to argue anyway. The silence resumed. After about a minute, Misty stood up.

"Serena." Misty spoke, causing the honey blonde girl to look at her. "I'm going to do some training.".

Serena smile and nodded. As Misty began to walk into a clearing with a pokeball in hand. Serena got thinking, after her horrible failure at the Battle Chateau, she should really start taking training seriously.

"Hey Misty!" Serena shout out as she stood up, this caused the orange haired girl to turn around. "Mind if I join you?". Misty smiled, seems like Serena is taking her advice seriously.

"I don't mind." Misty replied. "Come on.". With that Misty continued her walk to the clearing, and Serena followed with Fennekin, shortly behind...

* * *

As Ash came back to the camp, he saw the bags on the side off the road with Pikachu resting on the branch above them. A few meteors away, he saw Misty and Serena in some intense training. Misty had her Staryu out, who was trying to form a sphere of water and fire it at the rock, working on the move Water Pulse. While Serena was throwing small rocks in the air and Fennekin was using them as a target for her ember, working on her accuracy. Ash smiled, and decided he should probably start training too.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash called up to his yellow partner. The mouse pokemon looked down to his trainer.

"Come on down here, I have a friend for you too meet.".

"Okay, okay." Pikachu crankily replied. He was happy to make new friends, but not to be woken up.

"Keep your cap on.". Ash sighed. Pikachu swiftly ran down the tree after some stretches and jumped onto Ash shoulder. Ash picked up the bags, since Pikachu was look after them, and carried them over to the training ground off the main path.

"Hey guys." Ash shouted to the girls. "I'm back.". At the sound of his voice, both the trainers and pokemon turned to face him.

"Hey Ash, we've just been training." Serena replied.

"Great." Ash smiled. "I think I'll join ya.". With that Ash set the bag down and approached them.

"I also have a friend I want you too meet." Ash added as he uncliped Caterpie's pokeball and enlarged it. Both girls raised an eyebrow. Serena was a little sad, that Ash caught his first pokemon without her, but she also knows if the opportunity came up, then Ash would take it. Misty was a little excited to see what pokemon Ash caught: maybe a water type from the pond, or a flying type from nearby, or maybe even...

"Come on out and meet your new friends." Ash called as he pressed the button, releasing his new pokemon. "Caterpie.". At the sound of his name, and the bug type appearing in front of them, Misty froze, why on earth would he want a b-b-bug!

"Aww, he is a cutie." Serena beamed as she got on her knees to pick the little bug up.

"Caterpie, this is Serena." Ash introduced. "Serena, this is Caterpie.".

"H-h-hello." Caterpie stuttered, and Ash translated.

"Hello to you too Caterpie." Serena sent a warm smiled, although she could tell he was nervous. "I'm not going to bite.".

"Don't worry Serena, Caterpie's a little shy." Ash reassured.

"What about me?" Pikachu asked a little ticked he hasn't been introduced yet.

"Sorry buddy." Ash apologised. "Caterpie, this is my other pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu, this is Caterpie.". As the two pokemon got to know each other, Misty was still frozen, why did he catch that disgusting thing, is slimy, creepy, and just plain horrible... What is wrong with him. After the two pokemon introduced themselves, Caterpie discovered that everyone so far is pretty friend, the orange haired girl is probably friendly too. With that, he jumped on the floor and crawled over to Misty. As he appeared in front of the oldest trainer, the little bug was not expecting her reaction...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed. "Get away! Get away! Get away!". As Misty lashed out, she 'accidentally' kicked the little bug away. Ash was able to catch his new pokemon before he hit the ground.

"Come on Misty. You aren't scared of an itty-bitty Caterpie, are you." Ash teased as he placed Caterpie on his shoulder, and scratched under his chin, to which the little bug responded positively.

"JUST KEEP THAT DISGUSTING BUG AWAY FROM ME!" Misty shouted as she hid behind a tree.

"You could at least be happy for me, ya know." Ash commented with disgust and turned around. "I just caught my first pokemon, and all your doing is scream.".

"I'm happy you caught a pokemon." Misty replied. "But why did you catch a bug of all things. I CAN'T STAND BUGS!".

"Reeeeally..." Serena rolled her eyes. "With all your screaming, I would never of guessed.". Serena was being very sarcastic. Then Serena saw the little bug was in tears, what did he ever do to her?

"Don't listen to her Caterpie." Serena got to eye level with the little bug, and rubbed his head. "I personally think your adorable.". Although Caterpie enjoyed the affectionate, he couldn't stop the tears, those things Misty called him, they stung.

"Lovely." Misty muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Misty. What has Caterpie done to deserve this... This... Abuse!?" Ash angrily asked, after being the punching bag of Gary and undermined by Drake for years, he knows the damage stuff like this can do, and he doesn't want anyone to go through it, much less his own pokemon. Misty was angry, how dare he accuse her of Pokemon abuse. It's not her fault she has a fear of bugs, after the treatment she got from her sisters, why would she willingly inflict the same treatment on someone else... Why did he have to catch a bug of all things?

"Well?" Serena asked, clearly annoyed and waiting for Misty's response. Misty's anger began to vanish. Maybe she was too hard on the little bug, after all, he never actually did anything to her, of course she can't help her fear, but she could try to be a little nicer to it. Besides, whats the worst that could happen? As they waited for Misty's response, both ten year old's the three pokemon all grew annoyed. Misty tried to say something, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Come on guys." Ash stated after getting tired of waiting. "We don't need insensitive bug haters on the team.". Those words stung. Serena nodded and picked up Fennekin, followed by her bag. and got ready to leave.

"A-Ash... Can you. Put me back in... My ball... Please?" Caterpie asked as he tried to stem the tears. Ash sighed, he knows it would be better if Caterpie stayed out, they could talk and make him feel better, but if Caterpie doesn't want to, then there is nothing they can do.

"Okay Caterpie." Ash replied with a sad smile. "I'll cheek up on you later.". With that, Ash returned his little bug, before clipping the ball back on his belt. He went over and picked up his bag, while Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked, looking Serena, who smiled and nodded and with that, the group headed off.

"Hey, you can't leave me in this bug infested forest. WHAT ABOUT MY BIKE!" Misty shouted, as she ran after them. Serena rolled her eyes, was she STILL going on about that bike?...

* * *

It has been about forty minutes since the group went through their, 'Colourful Debate' and they parted ways, even though Misty was still on their tail.

"When will she give it a rest?" Serena moaned as she looked back to find the orange haired girl still behind them.

"I don't know." Ash replied then raised his voice a little so Misty could hear. "And I don't really care, after all, she's only a bully.". That stung. Misty has been bullied her whole life, by her sisters, and it feels horrible. Maybe she... No, she was too tough on Caterpie, and she needs to make things right. These kids may owe her a bike, but she could try to be a little nicer to them.

"Wait up!" Misty shouted as she picked up the speed to catch up.

"Just keep walking." Ash mumbled and everyone just ignored Misty.

"Wait! Please!" Misty pleaded one more time.

"... Yes?" Ash questioned with a sigh and turned to face her.

"I want to apologies." Misty stated, not in her aggressive tone like before, but a genuine one. "I still have my fear, but you was right. I was too hard on Caterpie, so... I'm sorry.". Ash let the words sink in and was silent for almost a minute.

"I'm not the one who deserves the apology." Ash replied sharply, she may of sounded genuine, but there is only one way to know for sure. With that, Ash pulled out Caterpie's pokeball. "If your truly sorry, then you can apologies too Caterpie's face.". Ash pressed the button and released Caterpie, who had since calmed down. He looked at Ash, to see what he needed. When Caterpie saw Misty, he turned around with tears in his eyes. Ash kneeled down, and picked the little bug up.

"Come on Caterpie." Ash encouraged. "Just hear Misty out. I think it will help.". Caterpie looked at Ash, this boy saved him, feed him and took him in, he can definitely trust Ash, and if Ash thinks this will help, then it's got to be worth a try. With that, Caterpie took a deep breath and turned to face Misty. Ash picked him up, so he was eye level with Misty.

Misty took a deep breath, she could do this, after all, he never did anything to hurt her, so she should be fine... Right. Misty sighed heavily.

"Caterpie... I want to apologies. I'm sorry for those things I said. It's just that I have a fear of bug, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you, so... I'm sorry." Misty apologised, full hearted. Caterpie went over Misty's words, it did actually make him feel better, if she was big enough to apologies then he could be big enough to forgive and forget. After about a minute, Caterpie faced Misty once more...

"Apology accepted." Caterpie nodded, and Ash translated.

"Now I want you to seel it, with a rub on his head." Ash commented. Misty looked at him with a, 'what do you mean' look. "Normal people make a deal with a hand shake, and Caterpie is missing one vital thing to do that... A hand. So you can seel and put this way with a rub on the head.".

With Ash's explanation, Misty face darkened, it was one thing to apologies, but another to actually touch the bug... No, she could do this. Misty's face turned from scared to determined, she slow reached her hand out, and moved it towards the little bug. What seemed to be a year, but eventually Misty rubbed

Caterpie's head, back and forth.

Caterpie gave a happy chirp as Misty gave him the rub. Both Ash and Serena smiled at the scene.

"See Misty, isn't it better when we get along." Serena smiled.

"Yeah." Misty sighed happily as she finished the rub.

* * *

From there they realised it was getting late, with the orange sky. The group found another clearing and set up camp. After a little training session, they made themselves some tea of sandwiches and fruit. It was times like this that they wished they had a cook in the group, someone who could fix a nice hot meal. Serena did ask Grace to teach her once, but instantly regretted it when Grace claimed she only wanted to know to impress Ash, despite whether or not it was true, it was embarrassing. The pokemon, also wasn't to fond of the food they have, other then Caterpie, he is just happy to eat something that isn't dried leaves...

"Hey guys." Ash turned to Pikachu and Fennekin who didn't look to happy while eating the pokemon food. "What's wrong?". Caterpie quickly replied with 'nothing' and continued to eat, he really didn't mind the plain flavour, it tasted better then just starving or a couple of leaves, plus he's too shy to really speak out. Pikachu, sweat dropped, he knows Ash won't mind that he doesn't like the flavour, but he doesn't want to sound selfish either. Fennekin sighed, guess she'll have to speak up.

"The problem, Ashton, is that this food is plain, no flavour, comprehend-a." Fennekin replied with sass. Ash sweat dropped, only his mother called him Ashton, and only when getting told off.

"Sorry guys." Ash apologised. "It is all we have at the minute, but I promise when we get to Pewter City, we'll restock and let you chose the flavours.". With Ash's friendly smile along with the explanation, Fennekin smiled.

"Very well." Fennekin replied. "I'll hold you too that promise.". She may have seen Ash's actions and know he is a kind and caring person, but she hasn't bonded with Ash like she has with Serena.

* * *

With that, everyone returned to their tea. Once finished, the three trainers all stepped away to change into their bed wear and lay out their sleeping bags. Serena, very slyly lay her's next to Ash's and when questioned just stated, it was to scare of wild pokemon in the night as a group is more likely to deter them, and Ash being as dense as he is, simply accepted it. It wasn't long before the three trainers were asleep, and unknowingly, Serena latched onto Ash's arm, snuggling up to pokemon, how ever, stayed awake.

Caterpie was sat on a tree stump, looking up to the moon. Pikachu jumped up and joined him.

"Hey Caterpie." Pikachu spoke. "Why are you still up?".

"Can't sleep." Caterpie answered as he stared at the moon. "Too much on my mind.".

"Like what?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, I've always been shy. That only got worst since my friends evolved and left to start their own families. I realised I couldn't evolve on my own, then I met Ash." Caterpie explained, never looking away from the moon.

"Yeah. Ash is a good guy." Pikachu replied, as he now stared at the moon. "Before I met him, I didn't trust any human. Been hurt by too many of them. But... He was willing to sacrifice himself, to protect me. Hours after we met. And before that, I was horrible too him, shocking him, laughing at him, and yet, he only cared that I was safe.".

"Wow." Caterpie replied, shocked. "I knew he was special. He met me, when I was on a branch that was about to fall, he climbed the tree and saved me without a seconds hesitation.". The two pokemon fell silent again and just stared at the moon.

"Ya know." Caterpie spoke again. "I never really considered being a trainers pokemon. I've only wanted to evolve, but after my friends left, I realised that isn't likely to happen.".

"Don't worry Caterpie." Pikachu reassured. "Ash will help you too evolve, I know he will.".

"And then you can find a girlfriend and fly off together." Fennekin butted in as she jumped onto the stump. Caterpie blushed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Pikachu commented seeing the blush.

"Speaking of girlfriends and stuff." Caterpie replied as he turned towards Ash and Serena asleep. "Are they...".

"No. There not together." Pikachu replied.

"Not because of a lack of trying on Serena's part." Fennekin added.

"Hehehe, yeah. Ash is... kind of dense." Pikachu nervously laughed as he scratched behind his ear. With that, the three pokemon bid each other a good night, Fennekin curled up on Serena's stomach. Caterpie crawled into Ash's sleeping bag and fell asleep him. Pikachu lay down on Ash's chest and slept in a ball shape, and everyone slept through the night...

* * *

The next morning, Serena woke up first, and discovered she cuddled up to Ash in the night. Despite being ecstatic she got to spend a night like that, she quickly let go and stepped away to change, to avoid any embarrassment.

Ash woke up to the sun shining in his eyes when he did, both his pokemon woke up with him. Ash did some stretches before Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and went to his bag to fish out some fresh clothes. Caterpie, went on a crawl to stretch his, suction pads, when…

"AAASSSSHHHH!" Caterpie cried. "Hhheeelllppp...". Ash and Pikachu looked up to see a big bird pokemon chasing Caterpie around. Normally, Ash would scan the new pokemon with his pokedex, but right now Caterpie is in trouble.

"Caterpie. Return!"Ash shouted as he held up Caterpie's pokeball. The red light engulfed Caterpie and returned him to safety, may not be the best plan, but it work. The bird, Pidgeotto, was not amused that her breakfast was taken away, she turned to face Ash and Pikachu and got into a battle stance.

"A tough one." Ash smirked. "Pikachu, you up for a battle?".

"You bet." Pikachu cheered as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and got into a battle position. Last time he refused to battle a Pidgey and that almost result in all there deaths, he isn't going to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

Ash VS Pidgeotto:

Pidgeotto shot straight into the air, now her opponent was in the field. She cried around Pikachu, like a predictor watching her prey.

"Pikachu, use thunder shock." Ash instructed, he has the type advantage. Pikachu got ready and fired a bolt of electricity towards Pidgeotto, but she easily dodged. Pidgeotto enter a dive bomb and shot straight down.

"Pikachu, try thunder shock again." Ash instructed, the closer she gets, the likelier it is to hit. Pikachu stood his ground and aimed another bolt of electricity. Pidgeotto continued down wards and redirect an inch above the ground. The electricity came flying at her, but rather then dodging, Pidgeotto slammed her wing into the ground, and flung a heap of sand at Pikachu, which nullified the electricity.

"Pikachu, dodge with quick attack." Ash panicked. Pikachu followed Ash's instruction and quickly ran away from the sand attack. Pidgeotto smirked, it would show that mouse a true quick attack. Pidgeotto shot off like a bullet and flew alongside Pikachu. What could Ash do, thunder shock would do a lot of damage, but it keeps missing and Pikachu can't run away forever. That's when he got an idea.

"Pikachu, jump on Pidgeotto's back." Ash shouted. Pikachu smirked, before the bird pokemon could react, Pikachu leaped from the ground and latched onto Pidgeotto's back. Ash smiled, his plan would work.

"Thunder Shock." Ash shouted. "FULL POWER!". Pikachu smirked, this is going to be fun. With a loud battle cry, Pikachu unleashed a large electric attack direct onto Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto cried out in pain, before crash landing. Pikachu jumped off, a little winded, but not injured. Ash had Pidgeotto right where he wanted her.

"Pokeball, GO." Ash shouted as he threw a spare pokeball. It soared threw the air and hit the bird pokemon, she was sucked into the device. The ball shook back and forth multiple times.

"Come on. Come on." Ash desperately thought. After a few minutes, the ball stopped wiggling, and dinged, showing it was a successful capture.

"Alright." Ash cheered as he ran and picked up his new pokeball. "I just caught, a Pidgeotto.". Ash struck a pose, holding the pokeball out in one hand and flashing a V sign with the other. Pikachu jumped up, mimicking his V signs.

"Another one bites the dust." Pikachu joked as he struck his pose, along with Ash...

* * *

With the battle over, Ash went to his bag and pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokeball:

Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokemon. The evolved form of Pidgey. This Pokémon is full of vitality. It constantly flies around its large territory in search of prey.

Type: Normal / Flying

Ability: Keen Eye

Hidden Ability: Big Pecks (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)

Sex: Female

Nature: Lonely (Note: The nature can change when this pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Tackle, Quick Attack, Gust, Wing Attack, Sand Attack, Agility, Steel Wing

"Wow Ash, that was a great battle." Serena commented as she ran up behind him.

"Yeah Ash, that wasn't half bad." Misty added, who had also changed out of her bed wear.

"Geez guys, your embarrassing me." Ash blushed as he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. With that, Ash got ready to introduce Pidgeotto to everyone...

* * *

Ash held out the pokeball and took a deep breath. He pressed the button and released Pidgeotto. The female bird pokemon, was breathing heavily with electricity still going throughout her body, she was paralysised. Ash saw this and frowned, sure he was in a battle, but that didn't make him feel better, with that, he got out his medical kit and approached his new pokemon. Silently he brought out a paralyse heal and sprayed her.

Pidgeotto was shocked, she tried to eat his pokemon, now he's healing her.

Ash put the paralyse heal back in the kit, and took out a super potion and sprayed her.

Why was he doing this. What did she do to deserve this nice treatment?

"There you go Pidgeotto." Ash spoke, with a friendly smile. "Feeling better?".

"Yes... Thank you." Pidgeotto replied, shyly.

"Your welcome." Ash smiled. "I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu.".

"Hi ya." Pikachu chimed in from Ash's shoulder.

"Good day." Pidgeotto replied with her own smile. Then her stomach rumbled. "Sorry.".

"Don't sweat it." Ash smiled.

"But... I was going to eat your pokemon and..." Pidgeotto hastily replied.

"And, you were hungry. It's only natural that you'd look for food. But from now on, I'm your trainer, so if you get hungry, just tell me." Ash cut her off, before pulling out a bowl from his bag and filled it with pokemon food. Pidgeotto was shocked, but accepted it. This kid is actually really nice, after she tried to eat one of his pokemon, he healed her and feed her, without being asked, or complaining.

"Enjoy." Ash told her, and Pidgeotto dug in. "I think I better get changed.". With that, Ash released Caterpie, Pidgeotto apologised for trying to eat him. Ash poured out two more bowls of food for Caterpie and Pikachu, and all his pokemon dug in. With them all eating, Ash grabbed his travel clothes and stepped away to change...

* * *

Once Ash came back, he noticed the girls also feed their pokemon, as well as themselves. To save time, Ash decided to just snack on some fruit while on the journey, and it wasn't long before all they were set off on their travels.

It was a couple more hours, while travelling, the trainers just chatted. But stopped when they heard some voices...

"Urg, are you sure we're going the right way, Jessie?" A male voice moaned. The trio stopped, it couldn't be them again, not so soon.

"Of course I know the way, James." A female voice aggressively retorted. "I... Just wanted to see the sights.".

"Meeeeooowth. Just admit it, we're lost." A third voice butted in.

"Hey. There's some people, maybe they can give us directions." The male voice excited informed. The trio sweat dropped and tried to hide, they didn't want to deal with these guys again.

"Thank Arceus we found you here." James spoke as he approached the trio. "We were wounding if you kind people would happen to know...". James stopped when he saw who the people were.

"I mean..." James corrected himself, as Jessie and Meowth caught up. "Of course we found you here.". The trio then got ready for there motto.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie spoke.

"Make it double." James spoke.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie added.

"To unite all people within our nation." James added.

"To denounce the evils from truth and love." Jessie striked a dramatic pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James striked a dramatic pose.

"Jessie.".

"James.".

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie made one final pose.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James made one final pose.

"Meowth. That's right." Meowth chimed in at the end. The group sweat dropped, did they do that every time.

"If your lost." Serena spoke up. "The exit is over there.".

"We're not lost." Jessie angrily snapped. "We here to take your pokemon, for interrupting our mission back at Viridian's Pokemon Centre.".

"Go Ekans."

"Go Koffing.". Misty grabbed a pokeball, ready to battle.

"Not this time, twerpette." Jessie shouted as he threw a net which caught Misty, trapping her.

"Alright Pikachu..." Ash turned to his mouse pokemon, but was cut off.

"Not this time, sludge attack." James cut him off. Koffing unleashed a blob of toxic sludge which hit Pikachu's eye's effectively blinding him.

"Okay, I can't use Pikachu. And Pidgeotto is too tired. That means Caterpie is my only option." Ash thought as he gripped his pokeball. Ash isn't so naive to think he can easily beat two pokemon with Caterpie at once, especially when they both have a type advantage. He turned to Serena, who was looking scared.

"Serena. Will you battle with me?" Ash asked.

"A-are you sure. A-Ash?" Serena stuttered.

"I'm sure Serena. We can't just let these guys take our pokemon." Ash replied. "Remember. Don't give up until it's over.". With the mention of their motto, Serena turned from scared to determined, they beat them once before, they can do it again. Serena also gripped her pokeball.

"Fennekin, burn it up." Serena shouted, releasing her fire fox.

"Caterpie, I choose you." Ash shouted as he released his little bug. Team Rocket... Burst into laughter at the sight of the bug type.

"Hahahaha, do you really think that little bug can touch us." Jessie laughed.

"That measly bug won't make a different." James laughed.

"It's not even worth battling." Meowth added.

* * *

Ash and Serena VS Team Rocket:

"We'll see about that." Ash retorted, no-one makes fun of his pokemon. "Caterpie. String shot on Koffing.". Caterpie ignored Team Rocket's comments and unleashed a string shot at Koffing. The string wrapped around the poison gas pokemon.

"Now pull it in too a tackle." Ash continued. Caterpie pulled Koffing toward him, then launched at the pokemon, with a tackle attack. The impact, due to double momentum, caused more damage to Koffing who went flying, crying in pain. The cry of pain caused Team Rocket's laughter to stop.

"Well, if you insist." Jessie growled. "Ekans, go and get your dinner.". The Snake pokemon, leaped towards the little bug.

"Fennekin. Ember in the mouth." Serena shouted. Fennekin took aim and unleashed a barrage of fire balls into Ekans mouth. The snake pokemon was brought to stop, then promptly ran around like a headless Torchic, trying to put his mouth out.

"Gggrrr! Koffing, tackle that measly bug." James growled. "Show him who's stronger.". Koffing flung itself with much more force. Ash knows Caterpie won't win a battle of power this time.

"Jump Caterpie." Ash panicked, it was the first thing that came to mind. Caterpie jumped and was directly above Koffing as the poison type lost all his momentum. That gave Ash an idea.

"Now Caterpie, tackle straight down." Ash instructed. Caterpie used all his force and shot straight down, hitting Koffing to the ground, causing more damage, and staying on it. "Now bug bite.". Caterpie, had two fang form and he bit down hard on Koffing, who again cried out in pain.

"Ekans, Dig and get that stupid fox." Jessie shouted, James could deal with the bug and she would go after the twerpette. Ekans dived into the ground, out of sight.

"Fennekin, be careful." Serena warned. "It could come out, anywhere.". As Caterpie continued his bug bite attack, and not letting up, while James had floods of tears stream down his face, he was getting beaten by a BUG!. Fennekin nervously looked around waiting for Ekans to appear. Suddenly, the snake pokemon sprang up under Fennekin, knocking the fire fox on to the ground.

"Wrap it, Ekans." Jessie instructed. Ekans, didn't waste a second and wrapped itself around Fennekin.

"Don't let go, and use poison sting!". Ekans face its prey and opened its mouth, unleashing a load of poisonous needles from its mouth direct at Fennekin. Fennekin cried out in pain.

Koffing fell on the floor and rolled in front of James with swirls in its eyes. Caterpie had knocked it out, and still stood stong. Ash looked at Fennekin, who was trapped.

"Caterpie. String Shot Ekans mouth." Ash instructed. Caterpie turned to the target who was completely ignoring the bug. Caterpie fired another string shot and it completely covered Ekans mouth.

"Thanks Ash." Serena thanked, with a grateful smile.

"No problem." Ash returned the smile. "Should we finish this battle?".

"Fennekin, get out of there with a scratch attack." Serena smiled. Fennekin's claws extend, and then lashed out, the pain from the scratch as well as panicking from the string shot, caused Ekans to loosen it's grip, allowing Fennekin to escape.

Before either Ash or Serena could call out another move, Fennekin began to heat up, before bursting into flames, then tackling Ekans at a much faster speed. She learned Flame Charge. Ekans went flying and landed in front of Jessie, the flames burnt the string shot, and Ekans had swirls in its eyes.

"Now you need to deal we me...owth." Meowth declared as he extended his claws. "Have a taste of my

fury swipes.". Meowth lunged forward toward the two pokemon, with his claws ready to attack.

"String shot!" Ash shouted. Caterpie unleashed one last string shot, and completely covered Meowth.

"Now send him back with Tackle!". Caterpie zoomed forward and tackled the immobile Meowth directly in the stomach, which sent him back to the rest of Team Rocket...

* * *

During the battle, Misty was able to wiggle out of the net. Now all three trainers stood there ground, both Caterpie and Fennekin were ready to attack, while Misty gripped her own pokeball. Team Rocket sweat dropped, they have no pokemon, no weapons, and are exhausted from their previous encounter, there is only one suitable action to take... RUN! With that, they returned Ekans and Koffing, before picking up Meowth and running away.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF, AGAIN!" They shouted as they ran off.

After watching Team Rocket run away, everyone turned back to the Pokemon, when Caterpie glew white. After a few seconds, Caterpie was gone and a new pokemon took his place. Ash pulled out his pokedex, and scanned it:

Metapod, The Cocoon Pokemon. The evolved form of Caterpie. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety.

Type: Bug

Ability: Shed Skin

Hidden Ability: (Note: There is no Hidden Ability for this species)

Sex: Male

Nature: Quiet (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, *Iron Defence (* moves are currently locked)

"Well done Cater... I mean Metapod." Ash congratulated as he made his way over too him. "Your one step closer to being a Butterfree.". Ash picked his newly evolved pokemon up and hugged him. Metapod was silent, he spent months training by himself, but he was too shy to even try to battle. He spends one day with Ash, and he saves his life, and helps him evolve, he owes Ash so much.

"What's up Metapod, not up to talking?" Ash asked, although Metapod had tears in his eyes, he owes Ash so much, and he buried his head in Ash's chest. "Don't cry Metapod. You were awesome. We all were.".

"Yeah, you two aren't bad." Misty commented as she approached. "If you remember too keep a cool head, especially when your pokemon are in danger, you will make pretty good trainers.".

With everything over, they decided to continue there travels before they waste the whole day. Ash cleaned Pikachu's face, he took his now normal spot on Ash's shoulder, he sprayed a potion on Metapod and cheeked on Pidgeotto, and both were battle ready. Although, Fennekin was another story, an antidote was used to heal her poison she sustained from the multiple poison stings, and Serena used a couple of potions. Fennekin was still tired, and needed a rest, it would be a while before she could battle again. With that, they set off...

* * *

After a while, Ash stomach rumbled again, like Serena said, it was an alarm clock to meal time. With that, they found a clearing, and set down for lunch. Again, it was the plain pokemon food, and just simple sandwiches for the trainers.

Once they finished, they decided to do some training. Ash used his pokedex to learn Pikachu could learn iron tail, and that would be handy against a rock type gym, like in Pewter City. With that, he got Pidgeotto to teach Metapod and Pikachu to use their steel type energy (which she can do with steel wing). Metapod used this information and quickly learned the move Iron Defence. Pikachu was having a harder time as his tail hasn't been trained very much, so before he could learn Iron tail, he needed to strength it.

Serena cheeked up on Fennekin, who was still a little winded and not up for a battle. Serena took out the brush, instead of training this time, she gave Fennekin a brush.

Misty, let out Staryu, and they practised unlocking Water Pulse, and are getting close to doing this.

Whilst they were training. A little orange bug wondered into the clearing. It saw Pidgeotto, practising acceding and descending without losing speed. The little bug was fine about leaving her be, until she got too close for comfort. The orange bug fired a poison sting out of fear. Pidgeotto took the attack, and turned around, angry, she didn't like sneak attacks. Pidgeotto didn't bother warning anyone, she could handle this pipsqueak on her own. She flapped her wings, creating a powerful gust and sending the little bug flying. It landed near Serena.

"PIDGEOTTO!" Ash shouted. Pidgeotto stopped, she couldn't go lone wolf any more, she has a team, she has a trainer. Pidgeotto gently landed near Ash, and looked at the ground.

"S-sorry Ash." Pidgeotto apologised.

"Just tell me why?" Ash asked.

"That little bug hit me with a poison sting." Pidgeotto replied. "If he wanted a battle, I was more then happy to comply.". Ash sighed. Weedle didn't look too aggressive type, he probably only attacked out of fear. From there, Ash went and talked to Pidgeotto about work together, and then left her in her ball to think things threw. She wanted to work with Ash, if he could catch her, then he was a decent battler, but she just isn't use to working with people, she has always been a loner.

Meanwhile, Serena picked the little Weedle up and healed him. She had a gentle touch and was really nice to the little bug. His parents just kicked him out. After a few weeks after a Weedle's hatched, they are made to leave their parents to learn how to battle, as part of there maturity. This little bug had just left his parents, sure he was suppose to go by himself, but maybe he should stay with this girl. He's never been too ambitious, and she seems really nice.

Serena stood up from a tree stump she was sat on, and placed Weedle on the seat, while she went through her bag. A spare pokeball rolled onto the stump and Weedle looked at it. He couldn't just ask... Could he... No, she's busy at the minute, might as well just get it done with. Weedle crawled forward and poked his stinger against the button. He was sucked in, and it immediately dinged to show he had no resistance.

Serena came out of her bag holding her water container. She looked around and couldn't see the little bug.

"Hey where did Weedle go?" Serena asked, to no-one in particular. Fennekin barked to get Serena's attention, then pointed towards the pokeball. Serena picked up the pokeball and pressed the button releasing Weedle.

"Weedle?" Serena questioned. "Did you hit the pokeball yourself?". Weedle nodded in response.

"Alright then." Serena shrugged. "I've caught a Weedle.". From there she brought out her pokedex, while the others approached, Ash had returned Metapod, and Misty did the same with Staryu:

Weedle, The Hairy Bug Pokemon. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head.

Type: Bug

Ability: Shield Dust

Hidden Ability: Run Away (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)

Sex: Male

Nature: Docile (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Poison Sting, String Shot

"Congrats Serena." Ash spoke. "You've caught your first pokemon.". Serena blushed at Ash praise.

"Hehehe, thank you. Ash." Serena thanked in a sweet tone.

"No prob..." Ash was cut off...

* * *

"HHHHIIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" A boy with a samurai sword leaped out of a brush, cutting Ash off, and the sword was an inch from Serena's face.

"Greetings, young maid..." The boy was cut off, by Ash tackling him to the ground.

"Who are you!?" Ash shouted. "And why was you pointing that sword at Serena. Don't even think about hurting her.". Serena blushed as she felt a rush of affection. Ash was protecting her, like a knight in shinning armour.

"I'm... Not a thief... I just wanted to... Battle..." The boy struggled with Ash on top of him.

"Then why do you have a sword?" Ash asked, in a lower voice.

"Urrr… It's to make a good entrance." The boy struggled.

"Um Ash, I think you can get off him. I don't think he's a threat." Serena interrupted, as much as she liked the fact that Ash protected her, it was a little far, if he just wanted a battle.

"Ok…" Ash replied, he gave one last glare at the boy, although he was thinking along the same line. As he stood up he, ACCIDENTALLY, stood on the sword, snapping it in two, just to be safe.

This annoyed the boy, but he knew if he complained, Ash was more physically able than himself, so he would beat him in battle, then complain.

"As I was saying, are you trainers from Pallet Town?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to win the Indigo League. This is Serena Yvonne, and she is going to conquer the Battle Chateau." Ash replied, introducing both himself and Serena.

"Very well, my name is Samurai, and I challenge you to a battle." Samurai replied, pointing his finger at Ash.

"I accept, how about a two on two battle." Ash replied, with confidence. Samurai was a little nervous, he only has two pokemon, but he can't turn it down and look like a coward to this kid that put him down, plus that Gary kid said that it was Ash who he would easily beat, so maybe he could battle both trainers from Pallet.

"Fine by me." Samurai replied, with confidence.

"Um Samurai, why does it matter if were from Pallet Town or not?" Serena asked, cutting into the atmosphere between the two trainers.

"I've already battled two trainers from Pallet, there Squirtle and Bulbasaur were amazing, and I was informed of the others. I knew I just had to battle the Pallet Crew." Samurai replied.

"Oh, so you've already met Gary and Leaf." Serena replied.

"That was in deed there names. Fantastic trainers in there own right." Samurai replied.

"Hey, we haven't talked to any of them since we left Pallet, we should call them when we get to Pewter City." Serena suggested, turning to Ash.

"Yeah, well Leaf anyway. Drake is probably still on the road, and Gary will just be…" Ash replied, and before continuing, putting on his Gary face.

"Hey Ashy-Boy, I'm the greatest in the universe, I've already caught every pokemon and won a billion badges." Ash continued in his best Gary voice.

"Yeah." Serena laughed. Pikachu knew the Gary kid wasn't nice, as shown in his lab encounter, but as far as the history between Pikachu's trainer and this Gary kid, it clearly goes a lot deeper. Misty and Samurai both sweat-dropped at this, they clearly don't get the joke.

"Um, can we get the battle started?" Samurai asked, as Serena's laughs calmed down.

"Sure thing." Ash replied, throwing his fist in the air, and taken place on a makeshift battlefield. Samurai went to the other end.

Ash gripped, Metapod's pokeball. He couldn't use Pidgeotto, she needed to calm down after the Weedle incident. Pikachu could battle, and it is a two on two, but Metapod has just as much right, and the more he battles, the sooner he'll evolve.

Samurai had also gripped him own pokeball. Both trainers took the positions and threw there pokeball. Two Metapod appeared ready to battle...

* * *

Ash VS Samurai (P. I):

"I'm sure I'll win Ash." Metapod told his trainer, since his latest victories and unlocking Iron Defence in training, Metapod has had a confidence boost.

"Great Metapod, just make sure to do your best." Ash replied with a thumbs up.

"Ha, my Metapod was freshly caught this morning, he will harden past the point of damage." Samurai arrogantly laughed, convinced he had victory.

"Wait, you caught it as a Metapod?" Serena asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Samurai asked, annoyed. Serena sweat-dropped, along with Ash, his Metapod, Pikachu and Misty.

"No, no reason." Serena replied, even she knows wild Metapod only knows harden and can't cause damage, unlike Ash's who still knows his moves from when he was a Caterpie.

"Fine then, you can have the first attack." Samurai arrogantly told Ash, still convinced.

"Metapod, Harden." Ash shouted, he figured he could humour Samurai for a bit.

"Metapod Harden." Samurai replied.

"Max out your defences Metapod, Iron Defence." Ash shouted, and his Metapod seemed to turn silver, then his normal body seemed shiny, Ash knew he had this battle in the bag, so maxing out his defences will help with the second Pokemon.

"I-Iron Defence?" Samurai panicked, he thought Ash's Metapod was like his.

"Yeah, I raised my Metapod from a caterpie, so he knows all types of moves." Ash replied with a smirk, Samurai started to panic.

"Ok Ash, my defence won't go any higher." Metapod informed his trainer.

"Ok Metapod, know attack with a tackle, then go into Bug bite." Ash instructed. Metapod charged forward at the opposing Metapod, slamming it into a nearby tree, then whilst on top of it, unleashed a powerful bug bite. Samurai fell on his knees at this, with streams of tears coming down his face.

* * *

"How could this happen." Samurai mumbled to himself. After a while, Samurai's Metapod had swirls in it's eye's.

"Ok Metapod, you've won this battle, get of the other Metapod." Ash instructed and Metapod bounced over to the battlefield again. Samurai returned his Metapod.

"Hey Ash, I have that wired feeling again." Metapod told his trainer, before glowing white.

"Hey Ash, is that?" Serena asked, as she got her pokedex ready.

"Yeah, Metapod's evolving." Ash replied, as he took out his pokedex. The glowing stopped and in Metapod's place was a Butterfree.

"Congrats buddy, you're finally a Butterfree!" Pikachu shouted, as the newly evolved Butterfree took to the air for the first time.

"Yeah Butterfree, congratulations, how do you feel about continuing this for your first battle as a Butterfree?" Ash asked, as Butterfree stopped in front of Ash.

"Great. I owe this all to you Ash, and I promise I will stay by your side. Thank you." Butterfree replied.

"You don't need to thank me Butterfree, you did all the hard work." Ash replied with a thumbs up.

"Um… Is Ash talking to his Butterfree?" Samurai asked, as he held his second pokeball.

"Yeah, we don't know how, but Ash can talk to pokemon." Serena replied, as Butterfree took his position on the battlefield. Samurai was speechless, he believed what Gary told him, but he now knows he will have a harder fight on his hands. First, it's two against one, and Butterfree has all those state boost from the previous battle.

Ash and Serena scanned the new Butterfree:

Butterfree, The Butterfly Pokemon. The final evolved form of Caterpie. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.

Type: Bug / Flying

Ability: Compound Eyes

Hidden Ability: Tinted Lens (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)

Sex: Male

Nature: Haste (Note: The nature is unlikely to change as its a fully evolved form)

Move(s): Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Iron Defence, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Confusion, Gust (Note: Harden was forgotten within Evolution)

"Hey Butterfree, it's great you're not that shy anymore?" Ash commented as he saw the nature had changed.

"Yeah, I actually feel a lot more energy, and I guess evolution on top of the confidence boost from winning was enough to overcome it." Butterfree happily replied.

"Yeah, and we will keep on getting stronger, together." Ash replied, throwing his fist in the air, mimicked by Pikachu and Butterfree. Serena couldn't help but giggle at the scene, to her, Ash's determination is one of his best traits.

"If your done, I have a battle to win." Samurai arrogantly declared, despite his disadvantage, he is still confident.

"Ready when you are." Ash declared, as Butterfree returned to the battle position.

"Pinsir, crush them." Samurai shouted as he threw his pokeball. A pinsir appear with an intimidating glare, although neither Ash or Butterfree showed signs of fear. Ash and Serena used there pokedex's:

Pinsir, The Stag Beetle Pokemon. If it fails to crush the victim in its pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard.

* * *

Ash VS Samurai (P. II):

"Oh great another bug pokemon." Misty sarcastically muttered, either everyone ignored her, or they didn't hear her.

"Hey Butterfree, despite your defence boosts, we still need to be careful of those horns." Ash shouted and Butterfree nodded.

"Pinsir, finish this with one shot, Vice grip." Samurai shouted. Before Butterfree or Ash, could respond, Pinsir grabbed Butterfree in his horns, causing some damage despite the defence boosts. Ash panicked, until he noticed how close Pinsir was.

"Butterfree, stop struggling and use poison powder." Ash calmly instructed, he figured by struggling it was causing more damage. Butterfree heard Ash's directions, and stopped trying to break free, Samurai attempted to have Pinsir let go and dodge, but it was two close. As he let go, Butterfree released a purple powder and covered Pinsir in it.

"Oh no." Samurai cried, as he saw his star battler poisoned.

"Now knock it away with Gust." Ash followed up. Butterfree began flapping his wings, unleashing a powerful wind, blowing the stag beetle back into the ground. Causing it to cry in pain.

"Pinsir, your stronger then this, fight back with rock tomb." Samurai shouted. Pinsir, stood up, and plowed his horns into the ground, flinging a giant rock at Butterfree.

Once finished, Pinsir fell onto one knee, suffering from the poison. Butterfree, was struck by the rock Pinsir flung at him and was knocked further into the sky.

"Pinsir, repeat and use Rock tomb." Samurai replied, and Pinsir used Rock Tomb again.

"Butterfree, stop it with confusion, and return to sender." Ash replied. Butterfree regained control of his flight, due to his higher attitude, he had more time to react. His eyes glew blue and a light blue wave appeared around the rock tomb, stopping it just before it hit the butterfly pokemon. Butterfree then released another wave of confusion and hurled the rock back at Pinsir.

"Quick Pinsir, dodge." Samurai shouted in fear. But due to the Poison damage, he was in to much pain to move. The rock collided with Pinsir and a cloud of dust appeared. Once it settled, the rock was smashed and Pinsir was weakly standing.

"Alright Pinsir, now try your…" Samurai cheered but was cut off when Pinsir once again took poison damage and fell backwards with swirls in his eye's.

"Pinsir, NOOOO!" Samurai shouted as he ran over to his fallen stag beetle.

"Alright Butterfree, you won your first battle after you evolved." Ash shouted, as his bug pokemon flew down to him, where Pikachu joined in with the celebrations. Serena soon came over to join them.

"Congratulations Ash, that was awesome." Serena cheered.

"Thanks Serena, but it was all down to Butterfree that we won." Ash replied with a thumbs up. Serena loved it, such high spirits and he was giving all the credit to Butterfree, he was selfless and she loved it.

"You know, Butterfree is really cute, I wouldn't mind raising one myself." Serena commented, Butterfree was really happy with that compliment.

"Well first we should find a caterpie for you to catch." Ash replied, with a toothy grin.

"Alas. You was able to best me in battle, Ash of Pallet Town." Samurai replied as he approached the celebrating group.

"Thanks for the awesome battle Samurai, it's thanks to your battle that Butterfree evolved." Ash extended his hand.

"Thank you, but compared to you, I, am but a novice." Samurai replied.

"Don't put yourself down like that. Your Pinsir was really strong, if Butterfree didn't get all those defence boosts I'm not sure he would've survived that rock tomb." Ash replied. With that both trainers shook hands.

"Thank you Ash, I shall stay and train here, then, one day we should do battle again." Samurai replied, as they broke the handshake.

"Right, and I'll keep training and when this battle arrives, I'll win again." Ash replied, with a confident smirk.

"Well, I should be off. Best of luck on your travels." Samurai replied, with that he bowed and walked off.

* * *

Ash also return Butterfree and thanked it for a great battle, then the group continued there journey through Viridian Forest...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	7. Family Reunion

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Sorry this chapter took so long, I got stuck babysitting for a few days and have had the time to work on it. Anyway, this is where I introduce a new rival for Ash, and he will be kind of like a mentor figure early on. Hope you enjoy it. With that... Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Family Reunion_

Night time. The Trio are stood on top of a hill looking over a dimly lite up city, Pewter City. It has been about two weeks since the group had there encounter with Samurai. In that time, they spent each day the same: After breakfast they'd travel until noon; there they would stop for a quick lunch then spend the afternoon training.

There training sessions have been very successful, for Ash, Pidgeotto has opened up a little and is by far his most experienced pokemon as she has spent years training by herself and prided herself on being the best bird in the forest. Butterfree is no longer the shy little bug he was when he was a little Caterpie. Pikachu, has almost mastered Iron Tail and has become like Ash's brother in everything but blood.

Serena's training session was also very successful, Fennekin has become quite the battler and is gaining some serious fire power. Weedle, has done some occasional training, although he isn't the most enthusiastic pokemon, although he has created a strong(ish) bond with Serena.

Misty's training session has also been very successful, her Staryu has master the move Water Pulse and when they found a body of water, she would also train Goldeen who is working on unlocking her hidden ability: Lightening Rod.

"Were finally here, Pewter city." Ash happily declared. "And our first gym battle.".

"Great!" Pikachu cheered from his shoulder, as he sparked his cheeks. Serena

"Urg. Can't you just rest for five minutes?"Misty moaned in an annoyed tone.

"Guy's, calm down." Serena stepped between them. She was tired as well, and was just playing peacemaker. "Look. Here's some rocks, lets rest here.". The group walked over to several large rocks. They were surprisingly smooth, and they each took a seat.

"I can't wait to sleep in a nice a warm bed." Misty commented with her eyes closed. Ash's stomach growled.

"And I can't wait to eat something other then sandwiches." Ash replied as he closed his eyes.

"Is food the only thing on your mind, Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked with a deadpan expression.

" _That, and pokemon battles_." Serena thought with an inward giggle.

"It's not my fault." Ash moaned. "My stomach and I was on rocky ground since he hasn't had anything but sandwiches in weeks.".

Serena giggled again, _sure it sounded silly, but that was just how her Ash is, and she finds is cute._ Serena blushed, _did she just think of Ash, as her Ash? When did she start doing that? Sure, she has dibs and will personally escort any girl who trys to take him to the Orre Region, but when did she think of him as her's? Well, they have been getting closer ever since travelling together, spending all day, every day together; eating, travelling, training together._ As weird as it was at first, Serena likes the sound of it, her Ash. She realised she was bright red and while lost in her thoughts, Ash and Misty were just staring at her. Misty was smirking, knowing Serena is having another Ash-Anticy, while Ash looked with confusion and concern.

"Hey Serena. You alright?" Ash asked concern evident in his voice. "Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?". Ash stood in front of her and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. The blush just intensified her blush, but it changed from one about her crush to one of pure embarrassment.

"Err umm. I'm fine Ash." Serena replied in a panicked tone. Ash shrugged his shoulders and accepted it, sitting back down on one of the rocks. "Anyway Ash. Do you think your ready for your gym battle?".

"Yeah. Pikachu, Butterfree and Pidgeotto have all been training really hard, we can definitely win that badge." Ash replied with enthusiasm.

"You betcha." Pikachu added with equally enthusiasm, in the few weeks these two have been together, they have grown quite close. Serena smiled, she loved how Ash could easily connect with any pokemon. Looking at them now, it's hard to believe it's the same Pikachu that shocked Ash when they first met.

"I wouldn't get to confident if I was you, Ash." Misty butted in. "I heard Pewter's gym specialises in Rock types, none of your three pokemon stand a good chance based on type.".

"Type match isn't everything, Miiisty." Ash retorted, how dare she put his team down like that.

"All I'm saying is, if you ask me really nice then I might let you borrow some of my water pokemon." Misty replied with annoyance.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ash replied, he saw Misty harden a glare and decided it's best to explain. "Sorry Misty but if I use your pokemon, then it wouldn't be my badge. Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and I have all been training hard and using your Staryu wouldn't only undermine all our hard work, but also would make it at least half your badge. I believe in all my pokemon, and our strength. I do appreciate the other, but I just wouldn't sit right.". Misty nodded in understanding.

"That's a great mind set Ash... So who are you going to use?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked clearly confused.

"A gym battle isn't like a normal battle, you are only allowed to use a set number of pokemon." Misty explained. "I believe your battle will be a two on two, as it is for your first badge.".

"Hmm... If someone needs to sit out..." Ash tapped his figure on his chin, deep in thought. _Their isn't any of his team with a type advantage, so no easy first choice. Butterfree has been really hard working since evolving and been almost as enthusiastic about the gym battle as Ash. Pidgeotto has been a complete powerhouse, any battle she's been in she has won with complete obedience and efficiency, and in training, she has helped out both Pikachu and Butterfree. She taught Pikachu to master Iron Tail, and she help Butterfree unlock Iron Defence, and been helping him with his flight manuvers. Then their's Pikachu, he is Ash's starter, and best buddy, plus he's worked so hard on Iron tail, it's not fair to leave any of them out._

Pikachu saw his trainers confliction and decided to add his own thoughts. "Ash... I'll sit out.". Ash looked at Pikachu with surprise.

"Pikachu... Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. My best attack won't do anything to them, at least the others have evolution, and all their moves will at least do something." Pikachu reasoned.

"Okay Pikachu. If your sure." Ash replied as he scratched behind his ear. "But I promise you'll be up next time.".

"I'll hold you to that." Pikachu smirked, then the two fist bumped.

"That settles it, tomorrow, me Butterfree and Pidgeotto will take on the Pewter City's Gym Leader." Ash announced.

"You'll do great Ash." Serena smiled. "And I'll cheer you on all the way.".

"Thanks Serena. With you cheering, there's no way I can lose." Ash smiled with a thumbs up, Serena blushed.

"So... Your challenging Brock, are you." A new voice spoke. A man appeared behind Ash, almost out of no-where. He was sat, Indian-style on a larger rock behind the group. Had he heard them the whole time? Well, he was silent and without looking up, is out of sight, so it's no surprise he went unnoticed.

"Um, Y-yeah. Why?" Ash nervously replied, he didn't know why, but this guy was giving him bad vibes, looking at both Serena and Misty, they seemed to be thinking the same.

"No reason." The man replied. "I just know Brock's really strong. I don't think you stand a chance.".

"How would you know?" Serena butted in, how dare he put her Ash down like that.

"Just trust me. My name's Flint, by the way." The man replied as he jumped down from the rock. "And these are my rocks your on, by the way.".

"Your Rocks?" Misty questioned.

"Yes, I run a rock selling service." Flint replied. With the looks he was getting from the three trainers, he sweat dropped. "A man has to make a living some how.".

"Rrriiiggghhhtttt." Ash stretched out. "Anyway, I don't care how strong Brock is, Me and my pokemon have been training really hard. I came here for a boulder badge, and that's what I'm leaving with.". Serena smiled and blushed, she loves Ash's determination.

"Humph. If this is how you feel, then I guess I could show you the way." Flint offered. Ash smiled and was about to accept, but Flint continued. "But the gym is closed now, so I can show you the way to the pokemon centre now, then to the gym tomorrow.".

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, let's go.". Ash stood up and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. The two girls stood up too, Serena moved behind Ash, she didn't trust this man... And it gave her an excuse to be closer to Ash. Misty didn't need any protection, he tries anything, and she will happily introduce her mallet to his face.

"By the way. That'll be a five poke-dollars each, for resting on my rocks." Flint explained, as he held out his hand. The trainers and Pikachu sweat dropped, but handed the money over. With that, they all set off.

When they arrived at the pokemon centre, they bid goodnight to Flint, who left back towards the hill. The group ate their first proper meal in weeks, Ash ate five portions, afterwards, they got a room and after changing into there night wear, fell into a long sleep... It felt good to have a bed rather then the ground...

* * *

The next morning, the group woke up, got ready and ate breakfast. They learned that the gym was opened at 11 am, so Ash decided to spend the morning for a little more training. Serena and Misty stayed inside and chatted, while he did that.

Once outside he went onto the battlefield and let out of Butterfree and Pidgeotto, Pikachu also jumped down and joined them.

"Okay guys. The gym battle is today." Ash spoke and the three cheered. "But its a two on two, meaning one of you will need to sit out.". Both of the flying typed looked concerned.

"And Pikachu has volunteered to sit out, so I'm counting on you two, Butterfree and Pidgeotto." Ash finished. Butterfree happily zoomed around happily while Pidgeotto let out a small smile and nodded.

"Are cool a Pidgeotto." A new voice spoke from behind Ash. Ash turned around to find a boy, a couple years older then Ash, he has a plan dark red cap, black eyes, a blue jacket with with white lining, navy grey trousers, and black trainers. The boy had his pokedex out, scanning Pidgeotto.

"Um sorry. But you are?" Ash nervously asked, he didn't mind this boy checking out his pokemon with his pokedex, but it would be nice if he was introduced first. The boy fell over with embarrassment.

"Hehehe, Sorry about that." The boy nervously laughed. "My names Calem Xativer from Aquacorde Town.". Ash looked... Confused.

"Aquacorde Town?" Ash questioned. "Never heard of it.". Ash shrugged his shoulders and Calem smiled.

"I'm not surprised, it's from the Kalos Region." Calem explained, Ash smiled explaining his confusion. Ash wondered if Serena and Calem know each other, they are both from Kalos after all... Then again, Ash doesn't know every single person from Kanto, so they probably don't...

"So Calem, are you here for a gym battle?" Ash asked, excited about maybe getting a new rival.

"Already had it." Calem smirked as he pulled out his badge case. There were three badges in it. One was a pink heart shape, one is a multi-coloured circle and the final one is a grey rough edged rock circle.

"Oh wow, you've already got three badges." Ash awed in amazement.

"Yeah. I've been in Kanto for a couple of months now." Calem smiled. "I'm actually heading to Pallet Town next.".

"Really? That's where I'm from." Ash smiled then he realised he never actually introduced himself. "Sorry. I'm Ash Ketchum.".

"Nice to meet ya." Calem replied. "How about you? Got any badges?".

"No. I'm going for my first badge today." Ash replied.

"And these are the pokemon your using?" Calem asked. Ash thought Calem was putting them down, and frowned. Seeing Ash's frown, Calem sweat dropped and decided to explain. "I didn't mean anything bad, honest. It's just that none of these pokemon have the best match up.".

"Type match up isn't everything." Ash retorted. "We've been training really hard, and we will win it together.". Pikachu, Butterfree and Pidgeotto all cheered behind Ash. Calem smiled, it was like looking in a mirror.

"I know, my first badge was against a bug type leader and my Grass starter didn't have the best match up either." Calem explained. "It was a tough battle, but we pulled through in the end.".

"So why did you come to Kanto?" Ash asked.

"Well I competed in the Kalos League a couple of years ago, but lost in the top 64." Calem explained. "I then was struggling about what to do next and just helped out the professor who gave started my Journey. Then I learned the Indigo League was starting staring again, and was reminded of family in Kanto, so I decided to give another League a chance, but doing it from scratch with only my starter.".

"Cool." Ash replied with a smile. "Actually one of my friends I'm travelling with is from Kalos. Why don't you come and meet them.".

"Are you sure?" Calem asked.

"Yeah. Then you can watch my gym battle." Ash excitedly replied. "That is, if you want too.". Calem smiled.

"I'd love to watch your battle." Calem replied. "But why?".

"Your an experienced trainer right." Ash smiled, and Calem nodded in response. "So it would be great if you could watch it, any give me any pointers.".

"Sure. I know in the past stuff like that has helped me, so I'd be happy to do the same." Calem replied.

"Great." Ash cheered. "Butterfree, Pidgeotto. Return. I'll get you checked out before our battle.". Ash returned his too flying types and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked, as he faced Calem.

"Yeah. But isn't Pikachu going in his pokeball?" Calem asked.

"No. Pikachu made it very clear he doesn't like his pokeball. So he just hangs out on my shoulder." Ash smiled. "Right buddy?". Ash turned to face Pikachu.

"Right Ash." Pikachu replied, and the two high fived, before turning around and walking into the pokemon centre.

Calem smiled at the interaction between pokemon and trainer, it was clear they both care for each other very much, if only he was like that when starting out, he might of actually stood a chance at the Kalos League...

* * *

The two trainers and Pikachu walked up to the desk where Nurse Joy is stationed.

"Nurse Joy, can you check over my pokemon before our gym battle please." Ash requested. Since he met her last night, he wasn't surprised she is so similar to the Nurse Joy from Viridian City.

"I'd be happy to." Nurse Joy happily replied. Ash placed his two pokeballs in the tray she presented and Pikachu jumped down next to them. Nurse Joy dinged the bell and a Chansey came and took them away for the examination.

"The check up shouldn't take very long." Nurse Joy informed them. "I'll bring them over once it's done.".

"Okay. Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash happily replied before looking around, and spotting his two travelling companions sat in a booth.

* * *

The two boys made their way over. Ash lead the way with Calem following shortly behind.

"Hey Ash." Misty greeted the raven haired boy. They approached from behind hind the side Serena was sat on, so she didn't immediately spot them. "That was a short training session.". Ash quickly frownd at Misty's teasing.

"Yeah well. I didn't want to ware them out before the gym battle, so they are having a quick check up." Ash explained. "By the way, this is Calem. Calem this is Misty and Ser...". Ash was cut off.

"Hey cus, long time no see." Calem cut Ash off, as Serena turned to face the boy behind Ash. It was her cousin from Kalos...

* * *

Ash and Calem had sat down in the booth. Ash sat next to Serena and Calem sat next to Misty. After some explaining, and general chatting, Nurse Joy brought Ash's pokemon over.

In that time, Calem and Serena caught up on old time, Misty seemed VERY interested to get to know Calem better, and Ash and Calem talked about different pokemon. They even went outside where they each introduced all the pokemon. Calem's current team is: Chesnaught, Drodrio, Ninetails, Starmie, Eevee, Voltorb. They continued this chat until Flint showed up...

With that, they all set off towards the gym...

* * *

"Hey Flint, do you know anything about the gym leader?" Ash asked. "Other then he specialises in rock types.".

"Yeah. He's name is Brock, and really strong." Flint praised. "But he doesn't want to actually be a gym leader.".

"How come?" Serena asked with intrigue. Flint sighed.

"His good for nothing father, he left his family to become a trainer. Brock's mother left soon after, leaving Brock to look after his nine siblings and run the family gym." Flint explained. "He doesn't even like battling, he would rather be a pokemon breeder.".

"That's horrible." Misty declared.

"Yeah." Calem agreed as he looked down. "I kinda feel bad about battling him, yesterday.". Everyone also looked down, Flint saw this and sweat dropped.

"Don't worry. Brock is a good sport, and he would want you to take this battle seriously." Flint added, and Ash nodded in understanding. "Although deep down, he is hurting.". Ash nodded in understanding, while Calem looked perplexed.

"Hey Flint... How do you know so much anyway?" Calem asked and the rest of the group looked towards Flint, wanting answers. Flint... Sweat dropped.

"Umm... I heard... Stories..." Flint nervously replied. The group nodded, although sceptical they decided they could accept that answer, after all its none of their business.

The group continued their walk for another five minutes, before they appeared in front of a building.

"Here it is." Flint announced. "Pewter City gym.".

"Right..." Misty replied with a sweat drop.

"At least we know he takes his type seriously." Serena added, also with a sweat drop. The group waited about a minute, unable to come up with words to describe the... Building design.

"Well lets not just stand around." Ash spoke up. "There's a gym badge in there, waiting for me.". With that, the raven haired boy marched up to the front door... He is ready for his gym battle...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	8. Ash VS Brock Battle of the Boulder Badge

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's first gym battle. Expect an evolution in it. This will also be goodbye to Calem, for a while, but he will return and we'll meet one of my favourite of Ash's travelling companions. With that... Let's Begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Ash VS Brock, Battle of the Boulder Badge_

As the group of four walked into the gym, they were surprised to find all the lights were off.

"I wonder what's going on." Serena spoke, a little scared. "Maybe the powers out.".

"I don't know." Ash replied. "But I don't think anyone else is here.". Calem lightly chuckled to himself, this caused Misty to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny Calem?" Misty asked with intrigue. Before he could answer a light turned on at the back of the room. It lite up, a teenage boy is sat Indian-style on a rock, Ash, Serena and Misty all found it a little eerie how similar he looked to Flint when they met yesterday. He has: dark brown almost black hair which stuck out in every direction; he has dark tanned skin; squinty eyes; a dark green vest over a bright orange shirt; mud brown trousers and jet black trainers.

"Umm, Hello. A-are you B-Brock. The gym leader?" Ash stuttered, this kid is really intimidating, despite only being a few years older, sixteen.

"I am." Brock replied in an echoing voice.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash announced, although he couldn't get the same echoing effect. "And I'm here, for a gym battle.". Brock raised an eyebrow as he glanced to Pikachu.

"Is that your Pikachu?" Brock asked.

"Yes. It is." Ash replied.

"Hmmm... It's still in it's cutest stage." Brock spoke, although it didn't sound like a compliment.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, with a hint of anger.

"It means it can't win." Brock smirked as he stood up.

"For your information, Pikachu could take on any of you pokemon. But he volunteered to stand back since it's a two on two battle." Ash angrily replied.

"Right!" Pikachu added, just as angry, it even sparked his cheeks.

"Well, as the gym leader I must accept all challenges." Brock put on a neutral face. "Be warned, I do not lose easily.".

"We can handle anything you throw at us." Ash declared.

"Before we start, will this be your first badge?" Brock asked.

"Yes." Ash replied, also putting on neutral face.

"Very well, the pokemon I shall use will be the one's I've raised myself then, and not the 'gym pokemon'." Brock spoke. "I must ask your friends to go up the stair case, as to not get in the way of the battle.". Ash turned to face his friends, both Calem and Misty wished him good luck before acceding the stair case, and watching from over the rails.

Serena stared at Ash for a few moments.

"Good luck Ash, I know you'll do great." Serena told him in a sweet tone.

"Thanks Serena, I'm sure I will win." Ash smile with a thumbs up. Serena blushed, and turned to make her way up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Misty." Calem spoke as he saw the two ten year old talk. "Are they...".

"Together?" Misty questioned. "No. But Serena does have a crush.". Calem smiled and nodded, Ash seemed like a good kid, and he certainly treats him pokemon better then he did when Calem first started. Just because she left before he could confess, doesn't mean he won't support his little cus' attempts.

As Serena reached the balcony that Misty and Calem were on, she got a bright idea, and brought out Weedle.

"What are you doing Serena?" Calem questioned as both Calem and Misty raised an eyebrow as to why Serena let out her docile bug.

"Durring training, Weedle has never really been motivated." Serena smiled. "Obviously he did it, but he hasn't pushed himself, I thought, watching a gym battle, might motivate him to start taking it seriously.". Calem nodded in understanding, it made sense, he took a quick glance at Misty, who was now curled up in a ball, shaking like a pokemon just used earthquake. Calem looked concerned, while Serena and Weedle sighed, Weedle crawled up his trainer, and looked out over the battle field once on her shoulder, and Serena watched the battlefield too, mainly Ash as he took his place in the trainers box. The field was covered in rocks, not like at the battle Chateau where it was more of a plain field, guess it's to give Brock's pokemon the edge.

"Umm... Is Misty alright?" Calem asked with concern and a sweat drop.

"She'll be fine." Serena reassured with a sigh. "She just has a fear of bugs.".

"But... Ash has a Butterfree, and you have a Weedle." Calem replied with... Confusion. "Doesn't that cause... Issues?".

"You have no idea." Serena replied before turning back to the battlefield. Both Ash and Brock took there place in their trainer boxes. Calem decided to leave it there.

"Good Luck Ash!" Serena shouted. Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin, Serena blushed at the response. Calem smirked inwardly, could she be any more obvious?

* * *

Brock stared at the two, and smiled sadly, he wished he had a person he was close to like that, sure he had his siblings but he was more of a farther figure then anything else. He also wished he was close to a girl... NO, he needs to focus, this is a gym battle.

"Ash, my little brother, Forest, is going to be the ref for our battle." Brock informed him. "He is currently in training to take over as gym leader when he's old enough.". A boy who looked like Brock, although shorter and younger took his place on the ref box.

"The Battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Gym Leader Brock Harrison of the Pewter Gym is about to begin." Forest announced. "It will be a two on two battle with an official Pokemon League Boulder Badge on the line.".

"There will be no time limit, and only the challenger can substitute pokemon at any time." Forest continued.

"As Gym Leader, I shall show my pokemon first." Brock gripped his pokeball. "Geodude, Go!". Brock threw his pokeball and a rock, with two arms and a face appeared. Ash took out his pokedex:

 _Geodude, The Rock Pokemon. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them._

"Alright buddy, here it is. Our first gym battle." Ash whispered as Pikachu jumped down to Ash's side and Ash gripped Butterfree's pokeball. "Butterfree, I choose you!".

"Alright Ash, I know I can win this." Butterfree flew in front of his trainer, with enthusiasm.

"Thanks Butterfree. If you do your best, that's all I can ask for." Ash replied with a warm smile and thumbs up. Butterfree, cheered and got into a battle stance.

"Ha. When you said you wasn't using Pikachu, I thought you might of made a good decision, but Butterfree is just as bad or worst." Brock laughed.

"We'll see about that." Ash replied, angrily.

"... Begin!" Forest shouted.

* * *

 _Ash VS Brock (P. I):_

"Geodude, Rock throw!" Brock commanded in a loud voice. Geodude picked up a big rock from the ground and threw is at Butterfree.

"Dodge it!" Ash panicked. Butterfree was able to barely able to dodge it. "That was close Butterfree, use Iron Defence, and set up.". Butterfree and nodded in agreement. He then began to shine like he was covered in steel, his defence sharply rose. Brock raised an eyebrow, most trainers wouldn't of thought of teaching there Metapod Iron Defence, and would of just settled for harden.

"Very good Ash, maybe you could pose a challenge." Brock replied. "Geodude, set up as well. Rock Polish.". Geodude began to shine, after a few seconds it stopped, his speed sharply rose.

"Butterfree, his speed could be a problem now." Ash warned. "Slow him down with String Shot.". Butterfree nodded and the string wrapped around Geodude.

"That string won't stop my Geodude, Ash." Brock informed. "Tackle now.". Geodude ripped the string off and at a surprising speed flung at Butterfree.

"Knock him back with your own Tackle, Butterfree." Ash smirked.

"Do you really think Butterfree will over power Geodude?" Brock questioned, raising an eyebrow at the Ash's tactic. To everyone's surprise, the two collided but neither one had the advantage. After both pushed as hard as they could, the two pulled back, shaking the damage off.

"Wh-what?" Brock questioned.

"My Butterfree has the hidden ability, Tinted Len's." Ash replied. "Meaning moves which aren't very effective, like tackle, get a power boost.".

"Very clever Ash." Brock smiled, impressed. "But lets see it over power this. Rollout Geodude.". Geodude tucked in his arms, and began spinning, followed by rolling around the field, striking Butterfree, hard.

"Hang tough Butterfree." Ash panicked.

"Geodude, Rock throw again!" Brock shouted, not leaving Ash a moment to think. Ash panicked, Butterfree was to weak to dodge again. Then he got a brain wave.

"Stun spore." Ash shouted. Butterfree, weakly sprinkled a yellow powder over Geodude. Geodude became paralysised, but he thought through and threw another rock, although it was going slower.

"Butterfree, return for now." Ash shouted as he held up the bugs pokeball. The red light caught Butterfree just in time and return him to the pokeball, just as the rock flew past.

* * *

"Ash, I must say that was a good move." Brock praised. "So who will be your second pokemon?".

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his female bird. Pidgeotto appeared and let a loud battle cry.

"Two birds, one stone. This will be easy." Geodude smirked.

"I'm more then just some bird, Rocky." Pidgeotto humphed.

"Right you are, Pidgeotto." Ash cheered. "Let's show him what your made of.". Geodude smirk was replaced with a look of shock. Pidgeotto took off and got in to a battle stance.

"Did he just understand you?" Geodude questioned.

"Yes Geodude, I did." Ash added. Brock Geodude, Forest and Calem all had sweat drops. Seeing her cousin's reaction, Serena spoke up.

"Don't worry Calem. Ash can just understand pokemon." Serena shrugged. "I'll explain later.".

"Let the battle... Resume!" Forest declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Brock (P. II):_

"Rollout!" Brock shouted. Geodude, began rolling at Pidgeotto, quite slow. Suddenly, the paralysis took over and Geodude was brought to a stop. Ash saw his opening.

"Pidgeotto, sand attack." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto dived down and slammed her wing into the ground, launching a heap of sand into Geodude's eyes, forcing him to close his eyes, like he was squinting.

"Geodude, Knock that bird down with Rock throw." Brock commanded. Despite the paralysis, Geodude threw another rock at Pidgeotto, although it wasn't as accurate.

"Deflect with Steel wing, Pidgeotto." Ash commanded. Pidgeotto's wings got coated in steel, and knocked the rock, out of the way.

* * *

It actually shattered on contact. One of the shards, went flying towards the belconey. Weedle saw it, and panicked. He fired a load of poison stings and destroyed the rock shard.

"Thank you Weedle." Serena thanked her little bug. Weedle smiled, before glowing white, after a few seconds, a new pokemon stood in his place. Serena took out her pokedex and scanned her new pokemon:

 _Kakuna, The Cocoon Pokemon. Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators._

 _Type: Bug / Poison_

 _Ability: Shed Skin_

 _Hidden Ability: (Note: There is no Hidden Ability available)._

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Docile (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)_

 _Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden_

"Congratulation Cus." Calem congratulated Serena.

"Thanks Calem." Serena smiled.

"Hey guy's what happened?" Ash shouted up to them.

"One of the rock shards came towards us. Weedle deflected it and evolved." Serena happily replied. Brock was happy to stop the battle since the guests were in danger.

"Congrats Serena!" Ash shouted. "Sorry about the rock though, I'll try to be more careful.". Serena smiled back and blushed as Ash turned to face the battle again.

"He's so selfless." Serena whispered lovingly as she looked down again. Calem sweat dropped.

"Is she always like that?" Calem asked Misty, who... Recovered from her bug panic attack, but was keeping her distance.

"You have no idea." Misty rolled her eyes, using the same line Serena did before. Calem took the hint and just returned to the battle.

"Let the battle... Resume!" Forest declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Brock (P. III):_

"All right Pidgeotto, build up momentum with quick attack." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto nodded and shot off like a bullet. "Now attack with that momentum through a steel wing.". Pidgeotto appeared behind Geodude and slammed her metal wing into Geodude's back. Geodude went flying into the wall, all the damage he took from Butterfree and Pidgeotto combined finally caught up and he couldn't continue. Geodude fell onto the ground, out of the creator left in the wall with swirls in his eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle." Forest declared.

* * *

"Good job Geodude." Brock told his rock pokemon as he returned him. Then he looked at the pokeball with a sad smile. "You've made me proud.".

"Please send out your next pokemon." Forest requested. Brock put his pokeball away and pulled out another one.

"Onix! Go!" Brock shouted as he released his second pokemon. His second pokemon appeared and Ash took out his pokedex:

 _Onix, The Rock Snake Pokemon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but coloured black._

"Now it's two VS one, so Ash has the advantage." Serena stated as she looked at the battlefield. She turned to face Calem and Misty, who's face told a different story. "Right?".

"Not really." Calem replied, with a sad smile.

"Ash may have more pokemon, but both of his pokemon have taken damage, while Brock's Onix is fresh." Misty explained. "Not to mention, a gym leader would save their ace until the end. So this battle will be much more harder.". Seeing his cousin's frown, Calem decided to comment.

"Don't worry Cus. Ash can still win, he just... Needs to play his cards right." Calem reassured. Serena flashed him a grateful smile before looking back to the battlefield.

"... Begin!" Forest declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Brock (P. IV):_

"Onix, blind the bird with sand storm!" Brock instructed. Onix let out a battle cry and swept his tail along the ground, sending a raging sand storm towards Pidgeotto.

"Counter with gust!" Ash shouted. Pidgeotto flapped her wings as hard as she could and created a powerful gust of wind. The gust and sand storm collided and fought against each other. it turned into a battle of wills, but since Pidgeotto was still flapping her wings whilst Onix was only watching (due to the nature of the two attacks), Pidgeotto came out on top.

"Quick Pidgeotto, disappear with agility." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto let out her own battle cry before flying off at a high speed.

"Screech!" Brock ordered.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted. Onix opened his mouth and let out an earpeircing screech directed towards Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto skillfully dodged the screech as she flew around, like a fighter jet. "Now get in close, and hit his horn with steel wing!". Pidgeotto's wings were coated in steel before redirecting towards Onix.

"Use Rock Throw Onix as a barrier and dodge." Brock replied. As Pidgeotto closed in, Onix slammed his tail on the ground, a tone of rocks went flying towards Pidgeotto.

"DODGE!" Ash panicked. Pidgeotto had to cancel her steel wing but was able to dodge all the rocks.

"As you can see Ash, my Onix is in a league of his own." Brock stated with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "You might as well give up.".

"No way. Me and Pidgeotto are just getting started." Ash declared. "We don't give up until it's over.". With Ash's determined statement, Pidgeotto roared with equal determination.

Serena blushed and glazed at Ash in some sort of trance, lovingly. Calem saw his younger cousin and sweat dropped. Misty simply rolled her eyes.

Brock smiled, this battle was actually a lot of fun. This Ash boy clearly loves his pokemon and is holding up well. Most trainers with his line up would be struggling, and probably followed his suggestion of giving up. He is actually a kind person, but he gives the tough act to separate the really trainers from the wannabe's.

"Alright Pidgeotto, aim for the horn and use aerial ace!" Ash commanded as he threw his fist in the air. Pidgeotto did a speedy loop in the air and her wing slammed into Onix's horn. Brock didn't even try to dodge as aerial ace never misses. Before Pidgeotto flew away, Ash called out the next attack. "Steel Wing, back to back!".

Pidgeotto smirked as both her wings became coated in steel. She may of been the best bird in the forest, but since joining Ash, she has been challenged in a whole new way, after all she is always trying to improve. She would rather be a little fish in a big pond rather then a big fish in a small pond. She hasn't had this much fun in a battle for a long time.

Pidgeotto rapidly slammed her wings onto Onix's horn, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Onix relax. You know what to do." Brock instructed. Onix grunted, but didn't try to stop Pidgeotto in any way. Brock smirked, but Ash was smiling at the turn of events and wasn't paying attention to Brock. The assault continued for about a minute. "Onix. Unleash your Rage!".

A tick mark appeared on Onix's forehead, he let out a roar. It wasn't one of pain, but one of strength. Onix slammed his tail against Pidgeotto, causing major damage as she slammed into the ground.

"Come on Pidgeotto. I know you can still battle." Ash encouraged as his bird pokemon tried to push herself up.

"Now bind!" Brock shouted. Onix flung his tail at Pidgeotto, she was too injured to try and dodge. Onix wrapped his tail around Pidgeotto, and lifted her up, with a tight grip.

"Pidgeotto... Can you escape?" Ash asked. Pidgeotto was struggling, she couldn't focus to use steel wing and tried to slam her wing and beck against the Rock Snake Pokemon, to no avail.

"No... Ash... It's... Too tight..." Pidgeotto gasped. Ash looked in horror, Pidgeotto was getting hurt.

"Pidgeotto return." Ash held up her pokeball, but the red light hit Onix's tail and blocked her being returned. He had to stop it. "Brock stop! Pidgeotto's had enough.".

"Alright Onix, let her go." Brock replied calmly. Onix loosened his grip and lay Pidgeotto on the ground.

"Pidgeotto has been disqualified and thus unable to battle." Forest announced.

* * *

"Sorry... Ash..." Pidgeotto weakly apologised, as she tried to push herself up.

"Don't apologies. You did your best." Ash replied as he walked over to his bird pokemon. "I'm sorry about pushing you so far.". Ash picked Pidgeotto up and cradled her like a baby.

"It's... Fine..." Pidgeotto weakly replied, she also weakly smiled.

"Well take a good rest, you deserve it." Ash gave one last sympathetic smile before returning Pidgeotto. He then placed the pokeball on his belt and returned to his trainer's box.

"That was a good call Ash, most trainers would of continued until Pidgeotto couldn't stand." Brock praised. "But do you really think your injured Butterfree can handle Onix?". Ash took out Butterfree's pokeball and stared at it sadly.

* * *

"Oh no. Ash can still win, right?" Serena asked as she stared sadly at Ash, who was looking like he was fighting an internal battle.

"It'll be hard. Onix has proven to be a tough pokemon, and has a type advantage. " Misty explained, truthfully. This upset Serena, Ash has worked so hard, and what for...

"But that doesn't he shouldn't try. Ash has proven he can think outside the box, and that is an important skill for someone going in at a disadvantage." Calem reassured. Serena gave her cousin a weak smile before returning to the battlefield, Ash had released Butterfree and seemed to be talking with him.

* * *

"Okay Butterfree. It's just you and me now." Ash told his hasty bug type. "Are you up to another battle?". Butterfree looked at Onix and then back to Ash, he knew how strong Pidgeotto was, and if that thing could be hurt, his chances weren't much better. But this is for Ash, the boy who saved him from certain death, then took the time, care and effort to help him evolve. Ash has done everything and more for Butterfree, so the least he could do is fight on... After, they don't give up until it's over.

"Yeah, lets show tall, hard and ugly a thing or two." Butterfree replied with determination.

"It's not nice to call other pokemon names, ya know." Ash scolded slightly, although he was smiling since he was still in this battle.

"I was talking about the trainer." Butterfree smirked before getting in a battle stance. Ash... Sweat dropped.

"... Begin!" Forest declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Brock (P. V):_

"Onix, Rock throw." Brock shouted. Onix roared and slammed his tail onto the ground sending loads of rocks flying towards Butterfree. Ash isn't naive, he knows Pidgeotto is faster a was barely able to dodge, but he still has a few tricks.

"Protect yourself with confusion Butterfree." Ash instructed. Butterfree's eyes glew blue as the rocks got dangerously close. Butterfree sent out a wave of psychic energy and it surrounded the rocks, which stopped them in the air. After a few seconds, the Butterfree's eyes turned back to normal and the blue psychic energy disappeared, the rocks fell to the ground.

"Smart move Ash." Brock praised. "But your luck is running out. Onix Bind.". Onix roared and flung his tail at Butterfree.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted. Butterfree flew out of the way, but Onix continued to try and bind Butterfree. Ash panicked, he knew Butterfree couldn't continue this... Then a light bulb went off... But it is risky.

"Butterfree. I have a plan. But I need you to trust me." Ash shouted. This caused everyone to look at Ash. "Do you trust me?".

"... Yes." Butterfree replied after a moments hesitation.

"Alright, stop and let him bind you." Ash instructed, with a serious glare. Butterfree followed his instructions and came to a complete stop. Onix also followed Brock's instructions and held Butterfree in a bind.

"What's your plan? Giving up?" Brock asked with a confident smirk. Ash returned with his own smirk.

"NO! Getting the two of you to let your guard down." Ash replied confidently, taking everyone by surprise. "Poison Powder Butterfree!". Butterfree didn't even bother struggling and released a purple poisonous powder over Onix. Onix tried to let go, but was too slow, and was poisoned. Ash's smirk turned to a happy smile as he's got the upper hand.

"Butterfree. Let's end this." Ash declared and Butterfree nodded. With that, Ash turned his hat backwards. Brock started to panic as Onix took poison damage.

"Tackle Onix!" Brock shouted. Onix threw himself at Butterfree. Butterfree could hardly hold back Geodude, so Ash couldn't try a match of power.

"Stop him with confusion." Ash instructed. Butterfree's eyes glew blue again, and the wave of psychic energy Butterfree sent out, surrounded Onix and brought him to a complete stop. Ash smirked as Onix took more poison damage and struggled but failed to break free.

"Ash, what should I do with him?" Butterfree asked, he is still tired from his encounter with Geodude, and can't hold him much longer. Ash smiled.

"Bye bye." Ash mocked as he waved too Onix. Butterfree took the hint and sent Onix hurdling in the opposite direction slamming in to the wall. Butterfree's eyes returned to normal.

"Come on buddy. Can you still fight?" Brock pleaded. Onix slowly made his way out of the creator he was in, and slow made his way back to the battlefield. Brock smiled, thinking the battle is still going, until... Onix took more poison damage. The rock snake pokemon fell with swirls in his eyes, he wouldn't get back up.

"Onix... Is unable to battle." Forest hesitantly declared as he raised his flag to signal Ash as the victor. "Since both of Brock's pokemon have been defeated, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.".

* * *

Everyone was silent... Shocked, except Brock who sighed, followed by returning and thanking his Onix. After about a minute, Ash had a giant smile grow on his face.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. "Butterfree, you was amazing out there.". Ash ran out to the field and was tackled to the ground by Butterfree, who hugged his trainer in celebration. Ash, Pikachu and Butterfree all cheered. It wasn't long until Serena, Misty, and Calem walked (or in Serena's case, ran) down the stairs.

"Ash, you was amazing out their." Serena excited exclaimed, with a giant smile on her voice. Ash was finally able to get up from Butterfree's tackle.

"It was Butterfree and Pidgeotto Serena. All I did was call out attacks." Ash corrected.

"No Ash." Calem butted in. "To win a gym battle. Any battle, the trainer and pokemon needs to be able to work together. That final move with Butterfree, if Butterfree didn't trust you, then it wouldn't of worked. And all the different tactics you used they were your idea. Yes, it may be the pokemon on the front line. But it's the trainer who is directing them.". Ash looked in amazement, he never considered to be an equal part in the battle.

"He's right Ash." Brock spoke from behind the raven haired boy. Ash turned around, and saw Brock approaching, while he pulled out a grey rough edged circle badge, similar to one that Calem show him yesterday. "As the winner of this match, I present you with an official Pokemon League Boulder Badge.". Ash took the badge in his hand and stared at it.

"ALRIGHT!" Ash jumped up with excitement. "WE JUST WON... A BOULDER BADGE!". Ash flashed a V signs, Pikachu jumped up to Ash's side and flashed the same V sign with his own cheers and Butterfree followed their actions.

Serena smiled, she would have to practise her own victory pose. He looks so amazing, it's hard to believe he's only been a trainer for just over two weeks, they worked like a well oiled machine.

Calem also smiled, watching the trainer and his pokemon made him happy, sure his battle style was still rough around the edges, but that will come with experiance, and creating a bond with his pokemon is half the battle, which Ash has clearly already won.

Misty rolled her eyes, it looked so childish. Although she also smiled, she is happy for Ash. He just had a pretty good battle, one his first badge out of eight, all he has too do is win seven more... Oh no, he's going to have to visit, THAT GYM! What will she do when they travel that way.

Brock smiled sadly, he may have been to hard on this kid, if Ash wanted to, he could possibly make a great pokemon breeder, if he wanted to. He clearly has the heart for it.

"Hey Ash..." Brock spoke, causing the celebration to stop.

"Yeah?" Ash questioned as he turned to face the Pewter Gym leader.

"First, I want to apologies. I may have been too hard on you and your pokemon." Brock apologised.

"Don't worry about it Brock." Ash smiled while shrugging it off. "If I'm honest, all it did was motivate me to battle harder.". Brock smiled, he truly was an amazing trainer.

"Secondly, I want to request something?" Brock stated.

"Sure... Anything?" Ash smiled. Brock sighed before continuing.

"... The truth is. I... Don't want to be a gym leader, I want to be the worlds best breeder." Brock explained, while Ash nodded in understanding. "But I have too look after my siblings so I have to stay here...".

"Brock... I'm sorr..." Ash tried to a apologies when Brock put his hand up.

"Don't apologies, you've done nothing wrong." Brock reassured. "But I would like for you too contact me if you come across any new breeding techniques on your journey.". Ash was about to say something, when the gym door opened. Flint walked in.

"Flint what are you doing here?" The group, minus Brock asked, but Flint ignored them and stood in front of Brock. With out a word, the oldest male, pulled on his beard, revealing it was fake, and pulled off his hat. With those items gone, Flint looked like an older Brock.

"... Son. I'm sorry for..." Flint was cut off by a mean right hook delivered by Brock. Flint fell to the ground holding his hurt left cheek. It looked like Brock was going in for another blow but Calem and Misty jumped in and restrained him. Brock still struggled.

"Brock... Let him speak." Ash spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Why?" Brock asked as he stopped struggling but clearly angry.

"Because lashing out won't solve any problems." Ash replied, fully serious. "Trust me... I know a thing or two about bad dad's.". Brock gave a hard stare to Ash, but the raven haired boy didn't back down.

"It's because of my dad. That my twin brother... Hates me..." Ash explained, hesitantly. This got a surprised look from everyone, even Serena, she would've never guessed the twins relationship was that... Sour. Seeing the silence, Ash decided to explain.

"My dad has never shown any interest in my brother. Don't know why. But his acceptance is all Drake ever wanted." Ash explained. "Seeing as I was all he focused on, when around, made me the target for Drake's anger. I can't blame him really. But last time, my dad decided to show up, I lashed out.". Serena looked down, she remembered the incident a few weeks ago...

* * *

 _Flashback Start..._

 _Ash had run into a nearby forest, his father had returned after another year away. Like always, Drake had floated around him, trying to impress his father with how well he's planned out his own Kanto journey. But there father, he ignored Drake's efforts to try and grab his attention and went into Ash's room, to find the younger twin who was trying to avoid his father at all costs._

 _Ash was trying and failing to get his father to leave him alone. After minutes of yelling at his father to leave him alone, Ash finally snapped and pushed his father away, before kicking his knee and running away._

 _As he ran through Pallet Town, into the forest, Serena saw him. After waiting a few a few hours, Delia, her husband and a few other adults went on a search. Leaf was had came over to Serena's for a sleep over, but Grace was also helping out with the search. After Serena explained to Leaf what she saw, the two girls set off too find him._

 _Ash was hiding out in a cave close by Pallet Town. The two girls found him and tried to convince him to return, although he point blank refused until his 'so called father' left. Like always, his father wouldn't stay longer then a couple days. In that time span, the adults continued search while Leaf and Serena would visit him and bring him snacks to keep him going. Like Ash promised, once his father left, Ash happily returned, although... He wasn't happy about the events, and lashing out didn't help..._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

After Ash had explained the story to everyone, although directed at Brock, the Pewter City Gym leader had finally calmed down. Even Flint was shocked by Ash's story, sure he wouldn't win any father of the year award, but showing favouritism to one child over another is something no parent should do.

"Brock. I'm sorry." Flint apologised. "Because of me, you had to grow up, too fast. I left you. Left all of you and held you back from your dream. But I want to make it up to you. To all of you.". Brock just stared with his mouth open.

"Brock. I know what I did was unforgivable. But I have to try, so I want you to go on a journey. I will stay here, do the job I should've been doing all this time, and you can follow your dream." Flint offered. Brock thought it over, he never thought this day would come. He expected to see all his siblings off on their journeys, and be stuck not able to do the same. Now his father is here and trying, he can at least do the same.

"... I forgive you." Brock finally spoke after a couple minutes of silence.

"But Brock I..." Flint panicked until he looked surprised. "Wait what?".

"Just because I forgave you, doesn't mean the others will." Brock stated.

"I know Brock. And I will do everything in my power to make it up to them as well." Flint promised.

"Before that, I should tell you somethings." Brock stated with a hard glare.

"I understand." Flint braced himself for a tough scolding, but he'd deserve it. He was confused when Brock handed him a note pad and pen. Brock went on to list a number of responsibility, tips, recipes, schedules and anything else he could think which was related to either running the gym or looking after his siblings. Every sweat dropped that one... Teenager, could do so much, let alone remember it all off the top of his head. Flint was struggling to right it all down as Brock listed it off...

* * *

After Brock re-introduced Flint to his siblings, Brock packed up and went to the pokemon centre which Ash and his group had already left towards to heal Butterfree and Pidgeotto. Lucky the gym had it's own state of the art healing machine, so the gym leader wouldn't need to abandon the gym during it's open hours.

Once he arrived, at the centre, the group was waving Calem off, who was heading towards Viridian Forest, to make it to Pallet Town. Serena offered to call her mum and let her know of Calem planned visit, but he told her not to as he wanted to surprise his aunt Grace.

Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Misty were packed up and started walking East towards the city exit leading to Mt. Moon as Brock ran up behind them.

"Hey guys... Wait a... Minute!" Brock panted as he closed in. This caused the group to stop and turn to look at him. "Thank Arceus I caught you.".

"Why? Did we leave something at the gym?" Ash asked, being oblivious. Misty rolled her eyes, and Serena blushed as she giggled a little.

"No no. Nothing like that." Brock reassured. "I... Just wanted to know if, I could travel with you guys?". At Brock's requested, Ash turned to face his two female travelling companions. Misty shrugged her shoulders showing she really didn't care either way. Ash and looked at each other, and Serena nodded with a friendly smile.

"Sure Brock. The more the merrier." Ash chimed cheerfully as he turned to great his new travelling companion. Ash was extremely happy since he was no longer the only male... Human, that is.

"Great." Brock happily replied. "So where are we heading?". With this brought up, Ash looked back towards the two girls and all three just looked lost, they never really considered it. Ash decided to answer as he turned back to Brock.

"Don't know Brock. Guess wherever has the closest gym." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"And a Battle Chateau too, my pokemon have been training really hard, and I feel ready to challenge one again." Serena added with a friendly smile.

"Well..." Brock spoke, pulling out a map of Kanto. "How about Cerulean City. It's got a gym which specialises in water types and it's own Battle Chateau." Brock suggested, as he pointed it out on the map. "Plus it's just through Mt Moon, so we could make it in about a week.". Ash and Serena looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

"Sure Brock. Cerulean City, where I'll get my second badge." Ash declared with determination, which Pikachu mimicked.

"And where I'll compete in another Battle Chateau tournament." Serena added. With that the group happily set off on there journey once again...

Except Misty, who seemed to be lagging behind. As they set off, Brock was getting to know more about his new travelling companions, although the orange haired water pokemon master in training was too nervous about the planned destination, why did they have too chose, THERE?...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	9. Mayhem at Mt Moon

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Chapter 9. It is a short(ish) chapter as a whole, but Brock gets a new team member and something happens to Ash, which no-one quiet understands. With that... Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Mayhem at Mt. Moon_

It has been four days since Brock joined the group and he got on with, well, everyone like a house on fire. They group learned he was an amazing chief, and took it upon himself to cook every meal whilst on the road. Brock also took it upon himself to study everyone's pokemon, and by the end of the second day, he had deduced what type of food each of them liked, except Pikachu, although it would be hard for anyone to guess the little mouses obsession with ketchup. Brock also created a batch of pokemon food for each individual pokemon in the group. Butterfree likes his sweet, Pidgeotto likes her's bitter, Fennekin likes her's spicy... The list went one. Brock instantly became very popular with the pokemon thanks to his cooking ability. Brock was also surprised by some of the things he learned from his new travelling companions...

First, there was Ash. He was impressed by this young trainer from their gym battle, but more so when he learned about his ability to speak with pokemon. He instantly requested lesson's in... Poke-ese... and was disappointed when Ash pointed out he just simply couldn't teach him, as he really doesn't know how he does it, but promised to translate for him when ever he needs it.

Secondly, there was Serena. She seemed to be a nice girl, he wouldn't try to hit on her, mainly because of the age difference. Although he was extremely jealous to learn she has a crush on Ash, not because he fancied Serena, but more so because he has always dreamed about finding his soul mate, and to learn a kid, six years younger then him, has a girl in the palm of her hands, and the greatest to density to accompany it. Well, it was... Upsetting to say the least.

Thirdly, and finally, there was Misty. First, he learned about there first... Encounter, and after the third bickering fight between Ash and Misty, Brock felt like he was just at home. The fighting siblings, the cooking for everyone, the trying to help his little sister with dating advice, except now, he can truly focus on his dream to become the worlds best pokemon breeder...

* * *

It was just gone mid day. The group was sat in a pokemon Centre about half a mile from the entrance to Mt. Moon, they have mostly finished eating, except Ash who was finishing off his forth bowl. The group saw the first of many instance's of Brock's flirtatious side when they entered the pokemon centre and saw him attempt to 'whew' Nurse Joy, which resulted in Ash, Pikachu and Serena sweat dropping and Misty getting annoyed and dragging him off...

"Okay guys. We can either wait here until tomorrow and have a full day to explore Mt Moon." Brock explained. "Or we can set of today, but we will be pressed for time.".

"I... err... I think..." Serena nervously tried to speak up, she wasn't to fond of the idea of going into a dark creepy cave. It sounds like going now and getting it over with, sounds best to her.

"I say we head of right away." Ash spoke up. "The sooner we leave the sooner we get to Cerulean City and my second gym badge.".

"Hey, I know." Misty butted in. "Why don't we just skip Mt Moon and Cerulean City altogether and head south to Vermilion instead.".

"Why would we do that?" Ash asked, both confused and irritated, Misty has been against going to Cerulean since Brock joined up.

"Cerulean City, it's full of nasty bugs and creepy ghosts." Misty lied. "Vermillion has it's own gym, and is by the beach and...".

"I don't think Cerulean has ever been home to many ghost or bug type pokemon." Brock stopped her as he read a guild book.

"Yeah, and the Cerulean has a gym too, not to mention a Battle Chateau for Serena to compete in." Ash added.

"Presides, I heard Cerulean is a water specialist gym, I would've though you'd jump at the chance to go." Serena jumped in. "You do want to become a water pokemon master, right?". Misty sweat dropped, she didn't want to reveal her really reason. Seeing as Misty didn't respond.

"Guess that settles it." Ash cheerfully replied with a smile. "Mt. Moon, here we come.". Ash jumped cheerfully. Pikachu looked up from the bottle of ketchup he was finishing off, he wasn't exactly ready to say goodbye to the this source bottle of goodness.

Once Ash convinced Pikachu to finish his... Meal. The group packed up and set off towards Mt. Moon...

* * *

It was around quart to two as the group could see the entrance to Mt Moon.

"There it is." Ash shouted excited as they closed in, and he ran off. Serena giggled, and blushed, but ran after him.

"Hey Ash. Wait up!" Brock shouted as he tried to catch up. Misty sighed, what was the big rush to get to Cerulean City anyway, but nevertheless she ran after them too...

* * *

As Ash and Pikachu closed in, they noticed a strange sight, inside the cave, it was light... Ash and Pikachu came closer and closer when... An ear piercing noise stopped them in their tracks, followed by a bunch of blue bats swarming around them.

"ASH! LOOK OUT!" Serena shouted in fear. Although her voice could be heard over the supersonic waves from the bats. Serena brought out her pokedex:

 _Zubat, The Bat Pokemon. Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets._

Ash covered his ears and fell on his knees. It looked like he was screaming out in pain, but again, couldn't be heard over the supersonic. Getting desperate, Ash opened his eyes to find some way out, then he saw Pikachu, covering his ears with electric sparks flicking out of his checks. Ash got a VERY bad idea, one that would hurt.

"PIKACHU! LET IT RIP!" Ash shouted as he braced himself. Pikachu may or may not of heard the command, but he couldn't bare the supersonic any longer.

"SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPP!" Pikachu cried as he finally let out an electric shock. It caught all the Zubat in the blast, along with Ash. After a few seconds, Pikachu finally stopped, and fell on the ground, exhausted.

"Night night." Pikachu spoke before closing his eyes. Ash was trying to recover from the shock, with static through his body and his body stiff all over.

"Pikachu... Your power is even more shocking then last... Time." Ash painfully joked as he fell next to Pikachu. Serena ran up to Ash... And Pikachu, to check there okay. She can't really scold him for being reckless as there was no-way of tell off the ambush.

While she put Ash in her recovery position, she could see Brock moving out the corner of her eye, he through a pokeball and it look like he sucked a pokemon in rather then send one out. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the pokeball ding, showing a successful catch.

As she stay put, trying to help both Ash and Pikachu, she watched as Brock walked over and picked the pokeball up. Instead of doing a pose like what Ash (and Serena) did when they caught their pokemon, he simply smiled and calmly released the pokemon, which was one of the Zubat. He introduced himself to the little bat with a friendly smile, then took out a medical kit, healing the little bat with a potion and paralyze heal, turns out he was paralyze from Pikachu's electric attack. After his new pokemon was healed, Brock came over to Serena to help with Ash and Pikachu.

"Congrates Brock." Serena smiled as Brock sat down and checked over the two exhausted males.

"Yeah Brock, congratulation on your catch." Misty smiled as she slowly approached. "But why did you decide to catch a Zubat?". Her tone wasn't judgemental like when Caterpie or Weedle were caught but more curious.

"Simple really. I read an artical that claimed to get a Zubat to it's final evolved form, Crobat, takes a great breeder." Brock explained. "I figured it would be a great way to test my progress.".

It took about ten minutes, but Ash and Pikachu recovered, although weren't as energetic as before. With everything set, they decided head into the cave. As they set off, a little pike ball pokemon, which appeared to be holding some sort of microphone watched from a brush. It smiled happily as he walked after them, finally an audience to perform too...

* * *

As the group were walking through the cave, they learned the that the normally dark cave, had light because of man made lanterns set on the walls. This was bad as it disturbed the pokemon who lived in the cave. The Zubats were going made as they rely on the dark to cover themselves while hunting prey with supersonic. The flames in the lanterns also made the narrow cave paths quite hot, which in turn dried out pokemon like Paras and Geodude. Granted it did make the groups job of finding there way through, easier, but it isn't worth the suffering of the pokemon.

"This is horrible, who ever put these lanterns up are caused great pain to the pokemon that live here." Brock raged, he hated seeing the wild pokemon in pain. He was currently working with Misty's Staryu to hydrate a group of Paras.

"I know what you mean. Who ever put these up are pure evil." Serena hissed, she may not be too big of a fan of wondering around a dark condensed cave but she would rather do that then see the pokemon suffer.

"I say we take down all these lanterns, to help the pokemon." Ash declared with determination.

"Right with ya, Ash." Pikachu declared with equal determination.

"Oh. And just how do you propose we do that?" Misty asked with her hands on her hips. She wants to help them too, but if they stop to take down each one, they could get injured or the people that put them up could find them.

"That..." Ash started enthusiastically like he has a plan. "... Is a good quested.". While Ash nervously laughed and leaned against a wall, trying to come up with a plan, Pikachu saw what looked like metal wire connecting the lanterns, and gained an evil smirked.

"Misty's right Ash. If we try anything, we could get burned by the lanterns, or might alert the people who set them." Brock reasoned as he saw the hydrated Paras cower in a small whole in the wall.

"Maybe." Ash sadly sighed. "But we can't just leave them up, for the pokemon to suffer.". Pikachu heard the conversation but didn't pay it much mind, he hated pokemon suffering, he did at the hands of his last trainer, and wants to help. As the... Colourful debate went back and forth, Serena was silent trying to think of a plan, while it seemed to be Brock and Misty VS Ash. Pikachu happily climbed up Ash's body on to his head, where he could reach one of the wires.

"Hey guys. What's Pikachu doing?" Serena asked with confusion, and every turned to the electric type as he reached for the wire. Before anyone could speak, Pikachu touched the the wire and sent a powerful electric shock through it, with mini sparks coming off his cheeks.

"Oppsie." Pikachu spoke sarcastically as the electricity ran through the wire on the wall, destroying all the lanterns, one after another. Ash smiled. Sure, the lanterns are still on the wall, but they can't be re-lit thanks to the damage.

"Well, thats the lanterns dealt with. And I'm sure if we continue through this cave, we will find whoever put them up." Ash reasoned as he turned to face deeper in the cave.

"A-Ash, are you sure that's a good idea?" Serena asked nervous. It's one thing to help pokemon in need, but another to take on bad people delebritally.

"I'm with Serena Ash." Brock spoke up. "This could be dangerous.".

"Maybe it is dangerous, but we can't just stand around and do nothing, who knows how else they'll hurt the pokemon here." Ash snapped, every one silent for a moment until Ash added. "Presides, we need to go through the cave anyway to make our way to Cerulean.". With that, both Brock and Serena sighed.

"Alright Ash, I know I can't stop you, but I won't let you do this alone." Serena smiled as she joined Ash's side.

"Thanks Serena, your the best." Ash praised with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. This caused Serena to blush and nervously laugh, lucky it's dark, so no-one could see her red cheeks.

"Okay Ash, I'm not a fan of this idea, but if we move now, maybe we'll have the element of surprise." Brock spoke. as he joined Ash side. Misty sighed, great she can either stay here by herself, or follow them.

"FINE!" Misty commented clearly not happy. "I suppose I could help you too.".

"Great, now all we need to do is follow the lanterns and we'll find out who's behind this." Ash chimmed happily, it was so simple... What could go wrong?

"And just how do you suppose we follow them?" Misty asked, annoyed. "I case you haven't noticed, it's hard to see past our noses without any light.". Ash grunted, he hated to admit it, but Misty did have a point.

"We can handle this." Serena piped up as she grabbed a pokeball. "Fennekin, come out and use Flash.". Serena released her little fire fox, who up on landing with a happy bark, light up her body like fire, giving them a decent light source.

With that, the group set off down the cave path ready to avenge the wild pokemon who have been hurt...

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, the group could hear voices ahead of them, and it sound... Familiar too Ash, Serena and Misty.

"Team rocket." Ash hissed under his breath.

Pikachu also growled threatening. "The three stupid-teers again.". Ash wanted to chuckle at Pikachu's nickname for them but this is serious, they must be the ones who put up the lanterns.

"Um... Whats a 'Team Rocket'?" Brock asked being the only who hasn't met them yet.

"There pokemon thieves, the ones who attack Viridian's Pokemon Center." Serena explained, angrily, she hated them too.

"YOU MEAN THE ONE'S WHO PUT MY LOVELY NURSE JOY IN DANGER!" Brock exclaimed, angry. Every in the group sweat dropped, so much for the element of surprise.

"Hey... Did you guys hear that?" James asked stupidly.

"No... I've got the ability Soundproof." Jessie sarcastically replied.

"Ya know. Soundproof doesn't mean the Pokemon's deaf." Meowth replied trying to sound intelligent.

"NO! WELL YOU WILL BE DEAF IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND INVESTIGATE THAT NOISE!" Jessie raged, first the light they set up blow, now these idotes are standing around instead of doing work.

Scared for his life, Meowth quickly shut up and turned to walk to the source of the noise. As he walked around the corner, Meowth spotted the group as they trying to silence Brock by covering his mouth.

"Guys. It's the twerps with the Pikachu." Meowth raised the alarm, and the group sweat dropped. Jessie and James all ran to aid Meowth. They have bag on there backs with are filled with these weird looking rocks. They frownd when they saw their opponents.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie spoke.

"Make it double." James spoke.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie added.

"To unite all people within our nation." James added.

"To denounce the evils from truth and love." Jessie striked a dramatic pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James striked a dramatic pose.

"Jessie.".

"James.".

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie made one final pose.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James made one final pose.

"Meowth. That's right." Meowth chimed in at the end. While the others were 'use' to the... performance... Brock wasn't and had a massive sweat drop.

"Umm... Guys, what was that about?" Brock asked, in a hushed voice. Ash sighed. before Serena could reply.

"Honestly... We have no idea." Serena explained, as she shook her head.

"HEY! WE ARE TALKING!" Jessie raged. "Ekans, teach them a lesson.". Jessie's pokeball opened up and her poison snake pokemon appeared.

"Koffing, join the fray." James released his poison type.

* * *

 _Team Rocket VS The Group (P. I):_

"Alright Fennekin, you ready?" Serena asked her little fire fox. Fennekin was a little winded from using flash but could fight. Fennekin turned to face Serena and nodded, but Team Rocket took Advantage of this.

"Wrap it Ekans!" Jessie spat. Ekans sprang into action and wrapped itself around Fennekin.

"Fennekin escape with..." Serena tried to counter but was cut off.

"NO!" James cut her off. "Koffing sludge attack.". Koffing floated over to the two pokemon and spat a blob a toxic sludge into Fennekin, who cried out in pain.

"Now slam it." Jessie hissed with a hint of glee. Ekans lift Fennekin into the air before unwrapping its hold over Fennekin and slamming her into the ground. Fennekin struggled to stand up, as everyone else watched in horror.

"Koffing, finish it with Gyro Ball." As James ordered his attack, Koffing began spinning, followed be charging at Fennekin. It connected and sent Fennekin flying at a wall, but Serena jumped in the way, to cousin her starters throw...

* * *

"Serena!" Ash shouted in fear. Then he narrowed his eyes, no-one hurts his friends like that, there was a hint of blue in his pupils... The look he shot at Team Rocket was enough to send shivers down there spins. "Butterfree, help me out.". Butterfree appeared, and his eyes also glew blue for a brief moment before stopping, almost like he tried a confusion attack, although no-one saw it.

"A-Ash... I feel... Stronger." Butterfree explained, sounding scared, where was this power boost coming from?

"Good." Ash smirked, although it didn't feel like it was Ash speaking.

"Geodude, help us out!" Brock shouted as he released his rock type. Butterfree decided he could worry about this power boost another time, now he had a battle.

* * *

 _Team Rocket VS The Group (P. II):_

"Ha, you really think you little runts can stop us?" James laughed, evilly.

"Confusion!" Ash shouted in a booming voice. Misty was busy cheeking on Serena and even she looked over since it didn't sound like Ash.

" _Wrap Ekans around Koffing_." Ash thought. Butterfree seemed to hear that thought and followed the instructions. Once Koffing was wrapped up in a nice little bow, Brock saw his chance.

"Tackle it!" Brock's Geodude followed the instructions and threw itself at the two struggling poison types and the force of the tackle sent them flying at Team Rocket. When the two poison types collided with Jessie and James, a bunch of rocks in the bags of there backs fell out.

"Oh no, we need to get our fossils back." Meowth panicked, but Ash wouldn't give them the chance.

"Gust" Ash shouted. "And send them flying.". Butterfree nodded and began flapping his wings with incredible power, it was such a strong gust, that Pidgeotto would be proud, albeit a little jealous. The powerful gust picked up Team Rocket and sent them flying through a whole in the ceiling. And three more rocks also fell back, but the more shocking thing was Ash... He fainted...

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Ash came too. They were out side Mt. Moon, Cerulean's side. Ash was lying in his sleeping bag with a wet cloth on his forehead. He had to blink a few times, but his vision returned soon, and he found: Pikachu, Butterfree and Pidgeotto all surrounding him. As she lowly sat up, he had to grab his head as he has a pounding headache.

"ASH IS AWAKE!" Pikachu and Butterfree screamed in joy and Pidgeotto simply smiled. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Ash, Butterfree tackled Ash in his stomach and sobbed something, but Ash couldn't make it out. Pidgeotto, glided onto Ash's other shoulder and asked if he was fine, just to make sure.

With the Pokemon's out burst, it alerted the other trainers. As soon as she saw Ash awake, Serena charged and tackled Ash into a massive hug. After she failed to protect Fennekin, Ash protected both of them and Serena got a massive rush of affection towards him. The affection was so strong, she almost felt ready to confess... Serena blushed crimson red with that, key word 'almost', so not quite there. Brook also came over at a much slower and organised pass.

"Hey Ash." Brock greeted with a friendly smile. "How ya feeling?".

"Been better." Ash grunted and both Serena and Ash's Pokemon let go. "What happened, anyway?". Everyone looked gone out.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, showing concern.

"Last thing I remember, we were walking through Mt. Moon..." Ash explained. "Then I woke up here.". Brock shook his head, memory loss isn't uncommon when someone faints. Brock took it up on himself, and explained the Team Rocket events to Ash. He also explained how the three rocks that fell from Team Rocket were fossil's and they took them as Brock read an artical about scientists on Cinnebar Island who's created a machine which can restore fossils, and will do for any trainers that bring the fossils to them. Since there were three Fossils, Misty volunteered to sit out as she didn't want one, potentially. Ash, Serena and Brock all chose there fossil.

After a bit, Misty returned from a mini venture to find fire wood. Brock cooked another good meal, but through out the whole night, Serena seemed a little... Clingy, to Ash. Although Ash neither had the energy or heart to stop her...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	10. Raging Water's

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, my first Misty focused chapter. Expect two new pokemon, and the return of an old character, who will be in the group until the Cerulean arc is over... With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Raging Waters_

After the previous day's adventure in Mt. Moon, they decided to camp just outside the cave, and rested a day to make sure Ash was 100% fine. Despite complaining about the wait, Ash was secretly grateful his friends cared enough to hold off on the journey one more day, for his benefit.

After Misty countless requested to go to Vermillion in Cerulean, Brock show everyone the guild book, which showed it was home to one of gyms, like Misty said, and they all agreed to go, much to Misty's delight... After Cerulean, which was the point that Misty face palmed before heading out on her own. This caused, mixed reactions, Butterfree and Kakuna were both happy since she hadn't really welcomed them in; Brock and his team, was confused but decided it wasn't his business, although he has never seen someone so determined to avoid an entier city; Serena was actually sad, sure they didn't always see eye to eye, but they had grown close in there travels; Fennekin and Pidgeotto were in different, they pretty much only interacted with there trainers and the other pokemon on the team, they have nothing against Misty, but they haven't bonded either; and finally, Ash and Pikachu didn't show that they cared, by just ignoring it, even though a small part in each of them was sad she left.

With them taking a resting day, Ash was determined to not waste his time, since he has a gym battle coming up, as well as he wanted to distract himself from Misty's departure, so he started training with: Pikachu, Butterfree, and Pidgeotto. After learning the Vermilion Gym was electric type, Ash cheek his pokedex to see the best way to prepare, Pikachu and Pidgeotto have been training hard for the Cerulean gym, but if there's one thing he's learned, it's plan ahead. Cheeking the moves his three pokemon can learn (through his pokedex), Ash set Pikachu to learn the move dig, as his lightening rod hidden ability puts him at the greatest advantage against electric types, sure, he'll probably catch some more pokemon before then, but there's no harm done in preparing in case he doesn't. While Pikachu did that, Ash tried out Butterfree gust again considering he was told about how powerful it had become in the Team Rocket battle, but was disappointed to see it wasn't that much better (if at all) from the last training session. While Butterfree and Ash tried to figure things out, Pidgeotto, was perfecting her new move Aerial Ace.

After his victory in Pewter's gym, Butterfree volunteered to sit out Cerulean's gym. Pikachu was already garenteed a spot, mainly because he missed out last time, but also because it is a water type gym, giving him the best advantage. When deciding between Butterfree and Pidgeotto, Butterfree decided to let Pidgeotto have a go because she felt like she failed in Pewter's gym, this is because she only took out Geodude after Butterfree weakened it, then Butterfree had to save her from Onix. Butterfree was amazed with his performance in the Pewter gym but after seeing how down the female bird was, he knew if Ash sat her out in favour of himself, then that could crush her confidence. Knowing what little confidence is like, back before he evolved, he couldn't put someone else through that.

While Ash was training, Brock used his time to both groom his Onix and Geodude, with this weird technique of sprinkling sand into the brush and then brushing his two rock types, and also bonding with his new Zubat, who was very calm around everyone, even when Pikachu, dug up under Brock's foot whilst training. When not with his pokemon, Brock, also prepared all the meals for the day. Serena, saw Brock's cooking skill and considered requesting lessons... She did ask her mum to teach her, but couldn't go through with it, as Grace spent the time teasing Serena that she only wanted to learn to impress Ash... Despite how true it was, Serena found it embarrassing, she isn't THAT obvious... Is she? Well, she shouldn't be thinking about such things now, she has a Battle Chateau challenge to prepare for...

Serena spent her day, training with Fennekin and Kakuna. Kakuna was working on his firing rate for poison sting and in turn his training also sped up the speed in which his harden took place. Maybe once there done in Cerulean, Butterfree could help Kakuna master iron defence, in may not be a locked move in Kakuna's arsenal, but it is still possible. Fennekin's training was more about hitting targets while on the move. Serena set empty poke-food cans in various area's and Fennekin was picked up speed with flame charge before firing embers to hit the targets.

Although there was one major difference between the two training trainers. Serena, was observing her two pokemon and giving them pointers, when not doing this, she sat on a chair and found a nice spot, where she could observe Fennekin and Kakuna without trouble, plus she could observe Ash whilst he was training. Ash, on the other hand, was training with his pokemon. When with Pikachu, Ash running across the field, waiting for Pikachu to use dig on him, and tried to dodge with a duck and roll. When with Butterfree, the bug pokemon was creating a powerful gust and Ash ran against it, training both their endurance. Finally, to help Pidgeotto with the accuracy of Aerial Ace, he put a target on his back, and ran for Pidgeotto to hit him. _Sure, it scared Serena, her Ash could get hurt by taking all these pokemon attacks but she couldn't stop watching him, it was amazing how he has built up strong bonds with all his pokemon, then again, by training along side them and showing he isn't afraid about there attacks hurting, must say he trusts them 100%, and in return they are showing the same trust... He truly is amazing_... A blush appeared on the blonde trainer's face as her sight became more focused on Ash. _All the training he's doing must be good for him as well._ Serena's blush only intensified as she began an 'Ash-Anticy' about Ash gaining some muscle and sweeping her off her feet...

"Having fun?" Brock's voice snapped Serena out of her trance. She turned to the source to see the oldest travelling companion searching threw his bag looking for... Something?

"Err, hrr? W-what are-e you..." Serena stuttered but was cut off.

"Save it." Brock cut her off. "It's pretty obvious you was watching Ash.".

"EEP!" Serena yelped, she had been caught staring.

"Don't worry. Your little Ashy didn't notice, but just sitting there isn't going to get you anywhere either." Brock explained as he pulled a small notebook which had 'Brock's Breeding Tips' written on it, and the aspiring breeder stood. Serena's blush faded as the the shock had also past, now she was nodding at Brock's words, she knows she'll have to confess... Eventually.

"I know, I know." Serena repeated showing she understands Brock is right.

"But..." Brock egged on.

"But.. I, I don't want to ruin our friendship... He's kind nice sweet, and incredibly dense." Serena explained.

"I've noticed." Brock nodded as he stroked his chin in his hand, seeming deep in thought.

"And I don't want to do it before he's ready and have an awkward tension." Serena explained.

"So..?" Brock questioned.

"So... I guess I'll wait until he's ready to know." Serena replied, with a sad sigh.

"And when will that be?" Brock asked.

"I don't know." Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"And your willing to wait?" Brock asked sceptical as he raised an eyebrow. Most people would give up at some point.

"Oh Brock, let me tell you a story..." Serena went on to explain both there meeting and the support Ash gave Serena when confronting Grace about her dream. Needless to say, he wasn't sceptically about Serena willing to wait. "... And after he's done that, and more. I will wait until I'm fifty or older.". Brock smiled happy at this, Serena was sort of like one his sisters, and he is happy she found someone like Ash. But his brotherly nature kicked in, and decided to help his 'little sis'.

"Don't worry Serena. I'm sure Ash's density will break." Brock reassured her, which caused Serena to smile warmly. "And I'll help you with it.". The tone of Brock's voice changed and Serena didn't like the sound of it.

"W-why?" Serena nervously asked. "W-what are you-o going to-o do?".

"Don't worry about the details..." Brock tried to reassured, but failed miserably. "Just leave it to the _love doctor_.". With that, Brock flashed her what seemed to be a confident smirked and walked away. The honey blonde girl stood up to try and stop the pokemon breeder, but couldn't the words stuck in her throat, her head fell in to her hands.

"Oh no..." She muttered under her breath. Her limited experiance with the pokemon breeder taught her three things... He is an amazing breeder. An even more amazing cook. And will flirt with any and every female that has a heart beat, to no avail, provided they are old enough... Needless to say, Serena wasn't looking forward to the 'love doctor' interfering with her crush.

Serena has no idea how long she was like that, but she was snapped back to reality when a yellow pokemon, with what looked like a brown vest suddenly appeared in her arms, with it's arms wrapped around her neck, and it nuzzled it's head under her chin, before promptly falling asleep. If that didn't confuse Serena enough, a familiar voice soon followed.

"Hey... Abra... Wait for... Me..." A female voice requested, Serena turned to face the source of the voice, to see a brunette running towards her... It was Leaf...

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Misty left the group, she was currently walking through Cerulean City, keeping her head down. All she has to do is make it to the south of the city and she camp out on route 5, waiting for them to finish up here, it should take a week at most. She was not interested in visiting that so-called family... She clenched her fist just at the memory of them...

Misty's negative thoughts were broke when a news channel showed the latest gym info. Misty, as well as a small crowd gathered round.

"It is official, Saffron's City's official pokemon league gym has swapped over from the Fighting Dojo to Sabrina's Psychic Palace." The news reporter spoke as she stood out side the two buildings. "Now for all those trainers who won a badge at the Fighting Dojo before the change over, they will need to re compete against Sabrina for her badge, as the Hitmon Badge is no longer acceptable for the Indigo League or any other.". Misty shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really care as she isn't competing in the Indigo League and she isn't a gym leader... yet. She went to continue when the crowd started talking.

"Hey, I herd the P.L.A are sending someone to inspect the Cerulean City gym." One male spoke, this stopped Misty in her tracks.

"Really?" A female enquired.

"Yeah..." The first male replied. "Apparently the leaders have been battling with a pokemon who won't even listen to them.". This caused Misty to complete change her mind, she can't let the P.L.A close the Cerulean Gym, she needs to keep it open so she can inherit her father's legacy. With that Misty dashed off towards said gym, forget what she said before, she can't leave something like this up to her three dimwit sisters...

* * *

Back with the group, Leaf had been catching up with Serena while Serena cared for the sleeping pokemon on her. Leaf was able to added all the groups pokemon to her pokedex, she was able to both Caterpie and Metapod from Viridian Forest so scanning Ash's Butterfree meant she complete her the entier evolution line. Although Ash was too busy with his training to noticed she arrived.

Serena introduced Leaf to Brock, and Leaf was happy to learn some of his breeding tips for her current team, which was: Ivysaur, Sandshrew, Nidorino, Nindorian, Spearow, and Seel. Obviously she had other pokemon waiting at the lab, but these are the one's on hand. Leaf did plan on catching the Abra, but it seemed attached to Serena and agreed she'd leave it be, although after scanning it with her pokedex.

After learning that Ash and Serena have been travelling together, Leaf could resist a little tease about Serena being one step closer to her dream, which earned a chuckle from Brock and a blush from Serena. Turns out, Leaf was only here as she has been exploring the outskirts of Cerulean City trying to fill her pokedex, when she tried to catch this Abra, it had teleported away and she had chased it all the way here.

"Hey Leaf... When did you get here?" Ash asked as he approached, taking of his jacket and whipping his forehead from the heavy training session, Pikachu was resting on Ash's shoulder, completely tired. Whilst Butterfree and Pidgeotto were fly by his side clearly tired as well.

"Nice of you too notice... Bro." Leaf mocked sarcastically, she was able to scan both Pidgeotto and Butterfree whilst they were training and he didn't notice her. Leaf gave a quick glance at Serena now that Ash's jacket was off and over his shoulder, she was staring at him with her typical Ash trance glaze, with a completely red face and what appeared to be steam coming off it. Leaf simply rolled her eyes, guess her best friends crush has only grown on there travels, but she isn't against them being together, it just make good teasing material.

"Hehehe, sorry about that." Ash nervously replied as he rubbed under his nose. "Guess we was too busy training.".

"Oh, so you didn't even notice me." Leaf disappointingly mumbled as her head tilted to the ground but stared at Ash with big Growlithe eyes.

"I-I mean. No.. We were... Just." Ash stuttered nervously... Pikachu do something, was Ash's last thought as Leaf seemed to skip up to him, with a smirk on her face, she has him cornered, this won't be pretty.

"You seem a little fluster bro... What's the matter?" Leaf asked sweetly, but Ash know the tone, and it sends shivers down his spine. Serena giggles at the scene, this is typical of Leaf, if only she could be so open with him, well she doesn't want to be a sister like Leaf, she wants to be more. Brock, on the other hand, was watching disbelief, he heard that they were like siblings and they really were, in his short time with the group, never has Ash, acted like... This.

"I... Err..." Ash was trying to think of the correct response. Hearing his 'loyal' partner Pikachu snickering as he lay down next to a collapsed Butterfree and Pidgeotto didn't help. He needs a distraction... Then a little pink ball like pokemon appeared from behind a brush carrying what looks like a microphone.

"Finally." The pokemon happily cried, it saw this group when they entered Mt Moon, now it's caught up, she can preform.

"Hey look, a pokemon." Ash pointed out as the pink puff ball approached them.

"Nice try Mister. But..." Leaf smirked, but was cut off, when she heard the pokemon speak.

"You get to hear me perform." The pokemon declared as it waited for it's audience to gather around. Leaf instantly turned around to see the new pokemon. At first sight, her, she had stars in her eyes, and ran up to this new arrival.

"AAAAWWWWW!" She squealed happily. "A Jigglypuff. You are just so cute.". The others gathered around, both Brock and Ash took interest but didn't go overboard like Leaf. Serena wanted to join Leaf, but she still had a sleeping Abra on her, and didn't want to disturb the psychic type. Leaf pulled out her pokedex and Ash followed:

 _Jigglypuff, The Balloon Pokemon. When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep. It can inflate and Deflate it's body allowing it to battle in the air._

Now it has it's audience around, Jigglypuff is ready, she does a light cough to prepare, and then holds her microphone in a tight grip. With herself ready and the audience waiting, Jigglypuff begins her song. "La la bye. La la bye. Go to sleep little...". After the beginning Jigglypuff opens her eyes and is brought to stop her song. She expected them to be happy, tapping along, but no... These idiots have just fallen asleep, did she say take the song literally? NO! Jigglypuff is angry, they want to fall asleep, well she'll teach them. Jigglypuff puffs her cheeks in anger and takes her 'microphone' and removes the top, to reveal a marker pen. With her mind made up, she begins scribbling all over the people and Pokemon's faces, even the ones who were already asleep, like: Abra, Pikachu, Butterfree and Pidgeotto. That will teach them...

* * *

Misty stood outside her parents gym. Since the... Incident, when she was four her three older sisters ran this place, although none of them really have any idea how to battle. It was these, plus their constant bullying which caused her too leave home, although she vowed to return when she could take over as gym leader, to follow her father's legacy...

 _Flashback Start..._

 _Misty was four years old, she was home with her sisters, and playing with a Tentacool which recently hatched in the gym. Her parents weren't there. They had gone on a two week cruse to celebrate there anniversary. Misty was being looked after by Daisy (19), Lily (17) and Violet (15), her three sisters._

 _It was a normal day, for a four year old, Misty was quite forward, and always loved playing with her daddies water pokemon, and they were all water type. He was known as a water type expert. Hell, he had even received a letter of recommendation to become an Elite Four member, he was scheduled a battle against his only competition, an ice type specialist called Lorelei._

 _But the 'normal day' ended when there was a knock on the door. The three oldest sisters answered it, and Misty peeped around the door, she couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obvious that it was bad. At the door she could see two men, dressed in green army outfits._

 _After about two minutes, Violet ran up the stair, sobbing. This was nothing new to Misty, Violet had recently had a 'fight' with the guy she called her 'boyfriend' and she acted in the same way, but it can't that again... Can it?_

 _Lily was the next to move. Unlike last time, where she simply sighed and followed Violet, at a slow walk. It looked like Lily was in pain, with water in her eyes. She was trying her best not to cry, but was failing._

 _"I-I'll... go and-d... Talk... T-to her." That was all she said before following Violet upstairs._

 _Daisy said bye to the two men and closed the door. Her reaction was the most shocking, she curled up into a ball and sobbed into her knees, Now the four year old knows somethings up. Misty isn't sure how long Daisy was sobbing but, she Misty was shocked, her oldest and strongest sister just broke down. Daisy only stopped when Misty sneezed, revealing herself to Daisy. The oldest sister looked up to see the youngest sister and dried her eyes, forcing a friendly smile, Daisy stood up and picked Misty up in her arms._

 _"Hey there Mist..." Daisy spoke in soothing, friendly tone. "Why don't we go to the Crusty Cloyster for some food?". That suggest made Misty forget about what she just witnessed, she is four and the Crusty Cloyster is her favourite eatery in the whole wide world._

 _"Crusty Cloyster, Crusty Cloyster." Misty happily exclaimed with an innocent child happy smile, it was enough to turn Daisy's forced smile more genuine..._

 _Misty still remembered that day, despite the men's arrival and her sisters weird behaviour, Daisy took Misty out, and it was one of her best days. Like Daisy said they went to Crusty Cloyster, and Misty got everything she asked for, even the ice cream for desert, she didn't even get told off when the ice cream was turned into just a mess instead of eating it, although it was a little weird that Daisy didn't eat anything. After that, Daisy took her around Cerulean's Aquarium, even though its closed now, it was the place to see all the different water types native to Kanto. Then to top it off, Daisy and Misty spent the rest of the day at the fun fair, and Daisy let Misty go on anything she wanted (within reason). For the four year old Misty, it was one of the best days she could remember._

 _As for Misty's two sister who weren't with them, Lily and Violet were absolutely devastated by the news, they new it would've had to happen at some point, but to lose both there parent before they turned twenty, it was tough. To get through it, these two sisters agreed to do a few things. First, they would stick together, now their parents weren't there. Second, they would follow there passion of performing and their fathers love of water pokemon and to construct the perfect pokemon water ballet in his memory, because now... They only have each other..._

 _Flashback End..._

Misty sighed, despite how that day turned out, what followed wasn't pretty. Her three sisters, reluctantly took care of Misty, although they were always more bothered with there performance's and when Misty started to take an interest in training the pokemon, Lily and Violet did all they could to deter her. Daisy never really bullied her, but she also didn't stop it or punish the other two sisters, meaning she clearly supported them.

Misty also learned the truth, that both her parents were killed on the cruse ship when it was caught in a whirlpool somewhere out at sea. It was at that point she decided what she would do, dedicate her life to water pokemon, like her late father, and take over the gym, when she turns off age. She did vowed she would only return when she was a water pokemon master, about three and a half months ago, but she can't let her sisters lose the gym before she has the chance to inherit it. With her mind made up, Misty made her way into the gym.

* * *

In the gym, Misty walked herself through the corridor's. She could see some of the gym's water pokemon swimming around in the tanks. A Gyarados, A Blastoise, A Dewgong, A Cloyster, A Poliwrath, A Lapras and A Starmie. All her father's ace team. Even though there level is on par with that of Elite Four pokemon, they all had the highest amount of respect for there trainer, and after his passing, honoured his memory by battling alongside the four sisters when needed.

Walking through the gym, Misty came across two big doors which leads into the main battlefield. She takes a deep breath, despite the frosted glass, she can make out four figures, three of whom are her sisters. Daisy is the tallest, with blonde hair and green eyes. Lily is around the same height as Violet and has dark pink hair and blue eyes. Finally was Violet, who had blue hair and brown eyes. But who was that forth person? Wanting to find out, Misty released that deep breath, and her look grew serious and determined, maybe Ash has rubbed off on her. With her mind focused, she pushed the doors open and entered the... Meeting...

* * *

Once she entered the battlefield room, she discovered the forth person was... Nurse Joy, although she had an unusual brown overcoat so Misty couldn't be sure if she had her normal nurse outfit on.

"Excuse me miss, but the gym is closed right now." Nurse Joy spoke, as the three sisters turned to see who's here. "We are having trouble with one of the pokemon.". Misty saw Lily and Violet gain confident smirks that she had returned but ignored them and looked out to the battlefield where a new pokemon, for the gym at least, was swimming around with an unpleasant face. It was a Tentacruel.

"Misty... What are you doing here?" Daisy asked with genuine curiosity. Sure, she performed with Lily and Violet, but Misty never showed any interest in it but she didn't technically bully her youngest sister like the other two, although she didn't stop it either.

"I heard the gym was having some problems, I decided to return before you three could ruin my career before it starts." Misty declared with a hint of venom. Lily and Violet didn't take that remark too kindly. "I take it Tentacruel is the pokemon your, having trouble with?".

None of the sisters answered so Nurse Joy stepped. "Yes... But sorry, you are?".

"Me? I'm Misty Waterflower, the forth Sensational Sister and Future Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym." Misty declared with pride. Lily and Violet scowled.

"There are only three Sensational Sisters." Lily corrected, in an irritated tone.

"And one runt." Violet added, and Misty looked down. She came to save her fathers gym, which THEY put in danger and now they are starting on her again. Nurse Joy saw this and frownd, no-one should act like this, much less a gym leader. It was bad enough that hulk over in Vermillion Gym, calling everyone 'baby'.

"Stop it." Nurse Joy intervened. "A gym leaders job is to encourage and support. None of you have solved YOUR issue. Why not let Misty try?". The three sisters were shocked, Nurse Joy was supporting the girl they were forced to raise over them, two gym leaders.

"Okay Misty... If you think you can control Tentacruel then been my guest." Daisy stepped forward, she secretly supported her littlest sister. Meanwhile, Lily and Violet inwardly smirked, believing Misty would just embarrassed herself.

Misty mentally prepared herself and kneed down by the pool side. She got a good luck at the pokemon, when something stood out, a scratch on one of Tentacle's red blobs... She hasn't seen the Tentacool she used to play with which hatched from an egg here, and the that Tentacool had a scratch on one of his red blobs since part of her egg cracked and scared her... Could Tentacool evolve. As both of there eyes met, Misty could see her old friend behind them, although Tentacruel seemed to glare. With her suspicions confirmed, Misty stood up and turned to her sisters.

"Giving up already Mist?" Lily asked in a mocking tone.

"I actually thought you'd try something first." Violet added.

"Actually, I believe Tentacruel has evolved from the Tentacool I used to play with." Misty retorted. "If that's true, then I know just what I need to do.". With that Misty rushed up the stair which was like in a place for a large audience to sit. Misty ran into a ladies toilet. Lily and Violet weren't happy, if Misty was right, then they maybe the one's shown up. Daisy did her own inward smirk, Misty was going to make her point. Nurse Joy watched with interest before writing something in a note book.

* * *

It wasn't long before Misty came out in a white and blue, one piece swim suit and a white coat over her. Misty walked up to the pool completely ignoring everyone. Once at the poolside, she threw her bag and coat to the side before jumping in.

Tentacruel noticed this and frownd. This was the girl who left her, and then she was forced into those stupid performances. As Misty got close, Tentacruel prepared a poison jab, but Misty was deterred.

Tentacruel want to attack this girl, for abandoning the jellyfish pokemon. But as she looked into Misty's eyes, Tentacruel couldn't force her attack, all she could see was the happy go lucky child that she grew up with. Tentacruel hated Misty for leaving, but she also remembered all the good times and was torn... Decided to just avoid her, Tentacruel, powered down her poison jab, and dived deeper into the pool...

Nurse Joy watched with interest and wrote another thing down. Lily and Violet were shocked.

"No fair, how come when we approached it. We were attacked." Lily whined.

"This is like, total not fair." Violet pouted, while Daisy smiled proudly at her youngest sister.

As Tentacruel sat at the bottom corner of the pool, Misty frownd for a brief second, this was not going to be easy. But then her frown turned to a determined glare, it didn't matter whether it was easy, what mattered was that she could help Tentacruel. With that Misty dived as well. Using all her strength, Misty swam down to the water poison type.

Tentacruel was... Conflicted. She hated Misty for leaving her with these idiots. Misty promised they will always be together. Even when passing trainers would comment on her scar, Misty defended her. They were best friends. But Misty left her, no explanation, no option to go with her, not even a goodbye. Why did she leave...

Misty struggles paid off and she soon reached the conflicted jellyfish pokemon. Seeing the Pokemon's distress, Misty calmed her down like she did when they were kids. She hugged Tentacruel, like her life depended on it...

Tentacruel internal battle continued. What about all the times Misty stood up for her, whether against other pokemon of trainers challenging the gym, who mocked her birthmark. What about all the times they played, swam, or trained together. Sure, she evolved when that blunette used her in a gym battle, but it was only because of Misty's training. But after that evolution, the trio tried to get her to perform, she hated doing those shows, thats why she's acting up.

As Tentacruel's mind fights back and forth, Misty was starting to lose her grip as Tentacruel struggled. In one false swipe. Tentacruel's tentacle slapped Misty around the cheek. It was on accident and is wasn't like a typical move which involves those tentacle's, as it wasn't filled with poison like Poison jab, and it didn't wrap around her like constrict.

Despite it not being a normal battle move, it hurt Misty, and was enough to knock her off Tentacruel. Due to it striking Misty's cheek, it also caused the girl to open her mouth and unintentionally take a deep breath... Except she's still underwater...

On the surface, the four females gasped as they saw Misty get stiked. As then noticed she started to tread water, they panicked. Daisy was the first to respond as she prepared to jump in...

"Wait..." Nurse Joy stopped her. Daisy looked at the nurse, not happy, her sister was drowning. Nurse Joy simply pointed back to the scene and what they saw was... Surprising...

Feeling her tentacle hit Misty, stopped Tentacruel's internal battle and she looked to see Misty... Who was attempting to breath, but do to the location, was causing her to drown, whilst attempted to tread water. Tentacruel's hatred vanished as she stared at the girl she grew up with. Her best friend. With her mind made up, Tentacruel rushed to the rescue and swam to Misty at a fast speed. It only took a few seconds before the two female's surfaced and Misty coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

Unheard by most, all three of Misty's sister's sighed in relief. After her coughing sessions, Misty could only respond in one way.

"Tentacruel... You. Saved me." Misty teared up in a weak frail voice, followed by wrapping her arms around the jellyfish pokemon.

"Tenta." Tentacruel replied, as she also wrapped her tentacle around the orange haired girl. Misty may have left, but there love never died.

"Tentacruel... I'm sorry I left. I wanted to prove myself and prepare to take the gym when I'm old enough." Misty cried. "I begged them to let me take you. But... You was officially the gym pokemon. I was only allowed to take Staryu... Because... Dad registered it as my starter... Before he passed.". Misty had completely broke down, and even Tentacruel had tears. It was simultaneously, a heart warming and heart breaking scene.

"Tenta. Tentacruel." Tentacruel replied, remorseful.

"Really. You forgive me?" Misty replied, hopeful. Tentacruel nodded. "Oh thank you Tentacruel... I promise... I won't leave you again.". Everyone watching the scene, became watery eyed. After a while both Misty and Tentacruel pulled themselves together.

"Hey Tentacruel... Could you answer me one thing?" Misty asked as the two swam back to the group, and everyone was in ear shot. Tentacruel happily nodded. "How come you've been lashing out?".

"Tenta. Tentacruel. Tenta tenta. Cruel." Tentacruel replied as she pointed with her tentacle to Misty's three sisters then to the high dive board. Misty sweat dropped, understanding pokemon is easier with Ash as a translator... No, she can figure this out. Her sisters... And the Dive Board... That means... Suddenly a light bulb went off.

"You mean to tell me that those three tried to make you perform in one of those silly shows. And that you can respect them when they clown around like that in front of hundreds of people?" Misty asked as she smirked.

"Tenta." Tentacruel smirked as well when she nodded to show Misty was right... Misty climbed back to the floor and Tentacruel followed and stood behind her, with Daisy passing a towel for Misty to dry herself off...

* * *

"I think I've seen enough." Nurse Joy announced as she stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" All four sisters asked, clearly not knowing what's going on.

"What I mean is, I'm not just your friendly pokemon centre Nurse, but... I am also a licensed P.L.A Inspector. And I came to investigate reports about this gym." Nurse Joy declared shocking everyone. "And after what I've seen, I am going to make some changes.".

"Like what?" Daisy asked, scared. After a few moments of silence.

"First of all, the official trainer of Tentacruel will be swapped over to Misty. It is clear she is the only one who has bonded with the poor pokemon." Nurse Joy explained, which caused Misty and Tentacruel to high-five... Or high-tentacle, in Tentacruel's case. Lily and Violet were shocked, maybe they were too hard on there little sister. Daisy was happy, her littlest sister was proving herself as a worth successor to the gym. "In terms of the gym its self. I am still to make my final decision.".

"W-what do you mean?" Misty asked scared.

"Firstly, these two have shown me that they are not capable of performing like responsible gym leaders, with there teasing, snickering and unprofessional behaviour as a whole." Nurse Joy snapped, as she directed towards Lily and Violet. That shut the two up. "As for you two, Daisy has the capability, but she isn't 100% deviated like she should be... Misty, on the other hand, will make a fine gym leader with her attitude, but I haven't witnessed your battle capability.".

"Being able to battle is one thing, but battle like a gym leader is another. I would love to see your capability first hand, but I don't have forever and you are still too young to be a full time leader." Nurse Joy concluded.

"WAIT! A challenger is coming here tomorrow, for his second badge. Let me battle him and I will prove I can battle like a gym leader should." Misty pleaded.

"Yeah, and I will keep the gym running like a gym leader should, until Misty is old enough and can take over." Daisy added. Nurse Joy thought it over, she could deferentially give it a try, especially if she tests how bendy the rules are. Looking in to there pleading eyes, was enough to push her over.

"Okay. I will let you take on that challenger tomorrow, provided they agree." Nurse Joy replied. "I will watch your battle and by the end I'll inform you of my decision of whether or not the Sensational Sisters can remain as the gym leaders.". With that Nurse Joy left.

* * *

Slowly, the group was coming around. Serena still had Abra in her arms. Brock was groggy. As Ash and Leaf got up, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Hahahahaha! You should see your face!" Both Ash and Leaf laughed. They stopped when they heard each other. Every found some sort of reflection, whether Serena and her pocket mirror, Brock and his cooking untensals or Ash and Leaf who looked in a nearby pond. Everyone had scribbles over there faces. They quickly whipped them off, and then realised the pokemon were like it to. After cleaning all the pokemon, they came to the conclusion it must of been Jigglypuff and it left. Once everything was packed, all the pokemon returned they were almost ready to set off...

"Hey Abra... What are you going to do?" Serena asked the pokemon who was awake but still holding on to her. He looked at her with a blank expression. "Why don't you come with us?". At that request, Abra stared directly at Serena. Completely still, completely silent. After two and half minutes Serena was going to say something, when Abra nodded and snuggled into her, closing his eyes... He fell back asleep. Serena smiled and pulled out a pokeball, tapping against Abra's forehead, the sleeping pokemon was sucked inside and it dinged straight away.

"Alright... I caught an Abra." Serena cheered as she struck a pose. She then used her pokedex to scan her new catch:

 _Abra, The Psi Pokemon. Using its ability to read minds, it will identify impending danger and teleport to safety. It sleeps for 18 hours a day. It employs telekinesis whilst sleeping._

 _Type: Psychic_

 _Ability: Inner Focus_

 _Hidden Ability: Magic Guard (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Relaxed (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)_

 _Moves: Teleport, Hidden Power_

After finishing listening to the pokedex, Serena clipped the new pokeball to her belt and put her pokedex away. Pikachu climbed onto Ash should and Leaf was surprised to see it had opened up after what happened at the lab.

"Wow, how did Pikachu come to trust you Ash?" Leaf asked, genuinely curios. Ash nervously laughed as he, Serena and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Ya see..." Ash went on to tell the story of the Spearow on the first day. When done, Leaf had a good laugh at there expense while Brock scolded Ash for his recklessness, they group set off, and Leaf decided to stay with them for a bit, after all, she could registrar the pokemon from the gym leader and the trainers at the battle Chateau...

* * *

With Serena's new pokemon, and Leaf in tow. After cleaning themselves up, the group set off to Cerulean City. Ash, Pikachu and Leaf were in the lead, having a race, while Brock and Serena brought up the rear at a much more leisurely pace.

As the city came into view Ash had one thought. " _This is it... My second gym badge is right down there. Waiting for me_." Ash thought with determination.

"Hey guys... Come look at this." Brock called out as he stared at a sign. Ash came over and decided to read it allowed.

"Trainer Tips: Gary was here... Ash is a loser..." Ash's voice became angrier as he read it. "I'll show you Gary.". With that declaration, Ash stormed off towards the city and his second gym badge. Everyone else, Pikachu included, had massive sweat drops...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	11. Ash VS Misty: Waterflowers in Bloom

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's second gym battle, and the future of Cerulean's Gym. With that... Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Ash VS Misty Waterflowers in Bloom_

It was the day after Leaf rejoined the group, during breakfast Leaf was excited about getting to see Ash's gym battle. Some might think it was her doing the battle with how hyper active she was. Leaf kept asking him which Pokemon he was using or what sort of strategy he had planned.

He happily shared that it would be Pikachu and Pidgeotto battling, though he didn't really have a particular battle plan in mind. Brock revealed it was a water type gym from, and that it would be a two on two like his first gym battle, but that was all Ash did know. Ash was sure the battlefield would be a something which would give the gym leader the edge, maybe because it's water type, it will be a giant shower constantly falling, although that could be problematic as none of them have any experiance of battling in the rain. Ash did remember watching an Indigo League match, which took place on a 'Waterfield' which was a big pool, that the same lay out since it's a water gym, and Brock's field matched the 'Rockfield' he's seen used in the Indigo League before.

Serena was happily listening to Ash as they talked about his up coming battle while her new Abra slept in her arms, when the Pokedex said he was relaxed and slept 18 hours a day, it wasn't exaggerating. Sure, she has her battle Chateau Challenge, but right now, she can focus on supporting Ash. It's not that she isn't excited for her challenge, she is, but she is also incredibly nervous. If her hesitation to confess to Ash is any indication, Serena is still a very shy person, that was one reason she was attracted to the Battle Chateau in the first place, other then getting to dress up, she would get to meet a lot of other people and that could be a really confidence booster. Like stated before, she is ready for the Chateau challenge, but she just needs the little push, maybe Ash's enthusiasm will rub off on her, he just seems to have that effect on people.

* * *

After they finished eating, the group returned there pokemon, safe for Pikachu, and headed into the city. Whilst stood in the centre Brock gave them clear cut instructions of how to get to the gym, but also parted ways.

"Hey guys... Sorry about these but I have something I need to do, whilst your having your gym battle." Brock broke the news. "Don't worry, all you have to do is follow this road and take first right, then continue along the path until your at the gym. You can't miss it.".

"Thanks Brock..." Ash mumbled, Brock was like a big bro, but he wouldn't watch his gym battle.

"Cheer up Ash." Brock encouraged. "I promise I'll watch the next one, it's just... This thing is urgent.".

"What would this 'thing' be Brock." Leaf asked, putting quotation marks with her fingers around the word 'thing'. "Would it be a date?". Leaf's mischievous smile gave Brock a cold sweat. Leaf tried teasing the breeder that he had a date, if only. The truth was, after the last gym leader conference held by the P.L.A, Brock made a big fool of himself whilst 'wooing' the Sensational Sister's, and he didn't fancy a trip down memory lane, so it was best if he just parted away for a bit. Unlike Misty, who seemed to have something against the whole City, Brock just doesn't want the embarrassment.

"No... It's just stuff." Brock clarified, it certainly wasn't a date, well, he would probably try to fix one whilst separated. "Gotta go, bye.". With that, Brock zoomed off. Leaving everyone else with a sweat drop...

* * *

With it down to just, Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Leaf. The Pallet Party made there way to through the city, following Brock's instructions. After about a twenty minute walk, the Pallet Party stood outside of building. It was a white Dome shape, kind of like an aquarium, but that wasn't the half of it as the roof had pink and yellow stripes for colours. Above the automatic doors stood a large Dewgong model with model water around it, and the a sign which read, Cerulean Gym... Honesty, without the sign, none of them would've guessed this was the gym...

"Ash. I think our gym battle will be in a circus." Pikachu snickered.

"Um... Yeah... Are the Gym leader's clowns or something?" Ash responded, but clearly not focused as his mind was blown... This was a gym... Wow. Ash's absent mindness caused Serena to giggle, she just found it cute, and so Ash. Leaf could only roll her eyes, as like always, Ash could do no-wrong in Serena's eyes.

"Come on Ash. Not getting scared are you?" Leaf asked in a teasing tone.

"No way. Clowns or not, were winning the... the..." Ash had to stopped as he forgot the name of the badge for this gym.

"Cascade Badge... It's the Cascade Badge you get here." Leaf giggled, as she informed Ash about what he was going for.

"Thanks Leaf." Ash shot her a grateful smile. "Now... Were winning the Cascade Badge!". With Ash's declaration Leaf smiled and rolled her eyes, this was definitely her surrogate brother. While Serena smiled and blushed, she loved Ash's determination.

"Come on bro... We've had enough chit chat... I want to see you battle." Leaf pleaded as she grabbed his hand dragging him into the building.

"Hahaha... Okay, I'm just saying with all my pokemon and you guys cheering us on. There's no way we'll lose." Ash replied as he got out of Leaf's grip and walking in with her and Pikachu. Serena was stood still for a moment, she was still staring adoringly at her crush, and blushed when he declared he would win because she was cheering him on... Well, her and Leaf... But that didn't matter.

"Hey Serena... You coming?" Ash waved his hand in front of her face. After seeing she was still with a weird look on her face. Serena blinked a few times before realising she was caught staring... Again... But unlike yesterday, Ash actually spotted it. Her blush turned from one on the cheek created by her crush, to a full face one of embarrassment... Leaf struggled to keep the laughs in and looked like she was about to burst. Serena also saw this and decided before the situation can go from bad to worse.

"Coming." Serena smiled as she tried and failed to get rid off the blush. She then leaped forward which would make Pikachu's quick attack jealous, and grabbed Leaf dragging her into the female toilets near the entrance of the gym...

Ash stood outside waiting for them, at a complete loss at what just happened. "Girls..." Ash muttered as he rolled his eyes. Pikachu snickered, he was right, travelling with them was worth it just for moments like this.

* * *

It was nearly ten minutes later when Serena and Leaf had re-joined the group. For some reason, Serena's face looked like it had been splashed with water, although she didn't have the weird look on her face, and Leaf had gotten over what she thought was so funny.

Ash, being impatient as he is, decided he didn't have the time or the desire to know what that was all about, presides he wanted his gym battle. Butterfree was also out, since Pikachu got to watch the Pewter gym battle despite not competing, Butterfree wanted to watch this one. Ash agreed and the two girls promised to look after the hasty bug type.

With everything set, they found a pair of double doors which had a sign above them labled, 'Battle Field', taking the hint, the group made there way into a... Surprising scene...

* * *

As they entered, the group couldn't see anything as all the lights were off. Ash was eager to get battling, Ash couldn't contain his excitement. He would've ran straight in, but a spot light caught him and he decided to stand in it, but he could show his excitement in another way. Leaf, Serena and Butterfree all stood back, out of the spotlight as this was technically Ash's spotlight.

"I'M ASH KETCHUM, FROM PALLET TOWN!" Ash shouted at the top of his voice. "AND I CAME FOR A GYM BATTLE!". Silence fell for about half a minute, until three more spot light appeared lighting up three females from the top of the dive board.

"Greetings challenger." Violet spoke first.

"Welcome to the Cerulean Gym." Lily spoke next.

"We're... The Sensational Sisters." Daisy declared and the three of them all dived into the pool. The entier group had sweat drops... This was nothing like the Pewter Gym.

"Ya know... Ash's clown theory might of just been proven right." Leaf whispered.

"Uh huh." Serena nodded, not quite recovered from the 'Sensational Sisters'. Suddenly, what looked like a tornado of water appeared in where the sensational Sister dived into and is arched over just in front of Ash. After a few seconds the water tornado disappeared, revealing the Sensational Sisters just in front of Ash, surprisingly, they were completely dry... Somehow... Ash, was nervous, as he feels he's made a wrong turn.

"S-sorry, I think we might be in the wrong place." Ash explained, and the trio leaned forward, as if they are studying him.

"Hmm... You did come for a gym battle. Right?" Violet asked. Ash could only respond with a nod.

"Then your in luck." Lily replied, while everyone's sweat drop just got bigger.

"Cause we're the Cerulean gym leader." Daisy finished.

"Alright then... I challenge you to a gym battle." Ash quite responded, before the Sensational Sisters stood up straight, which eased Ash's tension.

"But wait... How will the battle work if all three of you are the gym leaders?" Serena asked, as the main lights turned on, revealing the battle field is a pool, with solid platforms floating with in it. around the battle field is a giant seating area which could hold hundreds of spectators.

"Yeah, does he battle each of you, or does he choose or..." Leaf started listing of the possibilities, until she was cut off.

"Actually, today it will be done a little different." A new voice appeared from behind Serena and Leaf. Everyone turned to face the new person to reveal it's Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy?" Ash, Serena and Leaf questioned.

"Yes. But I'm not just your friendly Pokemon Centre Nurse." Nurse Joy giggled before her expression turned serious. "I'm an offical inspector for the Pokemon League Association.". Ash stared in awe as Nurse Joy showed her badge, and struck a dramatic pose. She is the first P.L.A member he has ever met. Serena pouted, Ash is looking at a badge with more affection then he has ever done to her. Leaf sighed, but also smiled, leave it to Ash to get over excited.

"So how will Ash have his gym battle?" Leaf asked, as Ash and Serena returned to normal.

"Well, I was sent here because of reports about an out of control pokemon. Yesterday the matter was resolved when the youngest of the sisters returned and calmed the pokemon." Nurse Joy explained. "The only matter is, she is currently too young to hold the gym leader position. I need to decide if I'll leave the Sensational Sister's as the gym leader's, or replace them.". The three ten year olds nodded in understanding. This encouraged Nurse Joy to continue.

"Their sister plead to them the gym, so she can take over when old enough." Nurse Joy continued. "So I decided, I'd allow her, one gym battle with the next challenger, to prove herself. Provide said challenger is happy with this.". Now all eyes were on Ash.

"Oh... um... Who is the sister?" Ash asked as the A voice appeared from the top of the stands.

"That would be me!" The familiar voice declared. Every turned to face...

"MISTY!" Ash and Serena exclaimed in shock as the orange haired girl made there way down and leaped over the railing next to Daisy.

"So I guess this is the Misty you talked about yesterday?" Leaf rhetorically asked. Ash and Serena could only nod, with there jaws open.

"Right. I'm the forth Sensational Sister." Misty declared happily.

"There are only three Sensational Sisters, and one runt." Violet corrected, as Misty hung her head in disappoint, guess saving the gym isn't good enough for them.

"Sooo... This is the boyfriend you said was coming to challenge the gym." Lily added, teasing Misty. Serena gave the four sisters a death glare, if looks could kill.

"Hmm... Good lucks, confident... Not bad Mist." Daisy teased.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Misty shouted. The three Sensational Sister's all smiled knowing they were teasing her.

"Anyway Ash. Are you happy to face Misty for your Cascade Badge?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Sure... I'll happily beat Misty for our second badge." Ash declared as he and Pikachu, threw there fist in the air.

"Very well. I shall act as ref, while your friends can watch from the stands." Nurse Joy explained. Misty took walked of to her trainer's box, which is under the dive board. While her three sisters sat on the third row in the stands, secretly egar to see there little sister in an actual battle. Nurse Joy also took her place on the ref podium.

Ash, Serena and Leaf were looking at each other. Until Leaf tackled Ash into a hug. Serena let out a sad sigh, she could only build up the courage to hug Ash when she had a hugh rush of affection... Curse her shyness.

"Good luck bro, I can't wait to see what you can do." Leaf told him, as Ash returned the brotherly hug.

"Thanks Leaf. My pokemon are ready, I know it." Ash declared as they ended the friendly hug.

"Good luck Ash, I know you'll win." Serena stated as she held her hand over her heart.

"We will... With all of you cheering me on, how could we lose?" Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. Serena blushed. Leaf saw this and giggled, it seriously, anything Ash does would make her blush. With that Leaf dragged Serena away.

"Come on Serena, I want to see this battle right away." Leaf excitedly declared as she grabbed Serena and dragged her up to the stands. they sat on the front row in front of the Sensational sisters. Ash saw this with a confused expression and sweat drop... What just happened. He can't think about that now, he has a gym badge to win...

* * *

Ash and Pikachu made there way over to there trainers box.

"The gym battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym is about to begin." Nurse Joy announced. "It will be a two on two battle where only the challenger can substitute their pokemon as he pleases.".

"There is no time limit and a Cerulean gym, Cascade Badge is on the line." Nurse Joy continued. "As Gym Leader, Misty, Please reveal your first choice.". Misty nodded with a look of determination as she gripped her first pokeball.

"Misty calls... Staryu." Misty shouted as she released her first pokemon. Leaf quickly scanned Staryu with her pokedex: This shocked Ash at first, as Misty was her strongest pokemon, then he remembered that it was Misty who calmed the other pokemon, so that will probably be her ace. With that Ash gained a look of determination and gripped his pokeball.

"Pidgeotto... I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his female bird pokemon.

"Let the battle... Begin." Nurse Joy declared...

* * *

 _Ash VS Misty (P. I):_

"Staryu. Start off, by hiding in the water." Misty shouted as soon as the match had officially begun. Staryu followed her orders and jumped in the water.

"Careful Pidgeotto." Ash warned. "Staryu could come up anywhere.". Pidgeotto nodded and began using her keen eyes to try and spot the water type... But found nothing.

"Ash... I've got nothing." Pidgeotto warned.

"But... How, with your eyes you should..." Ash panicked before his pokedex spoke up:

 _Camouflage; this move will change the users type to its surround's. it can also be used to hid in the environments as a stealth tactic._

Ash face paled when he heard that, all he could do was wait for Staryu to attack, Misty clearly has the advantage.

"Alright Staryu. Now attack with Rapid Spin." Misty smirked. After a couple of seconds, a red dot appeared in a part of the water behind Pidgeotto, Ash looked closer before Staryu sprang out from it and struck Pidgeotto in the back. Pidgeotto was able to stay air born, although before a counter attack could be launched, Staryu dived back into the water.

"Alright Staryu, keep this up." Misty commanded, unlike a regular battle where you battle to win, Misty is trying it like a gym leader, and hoping Ash will find a counter attack. It is the job of a gym leader to teacher the challenger, after all. After about fifteen seconds, Ash saw another red dot, followed by Staryu jumping out, although Ash was half expecting it.

"UP!" Ash shouted. Just in time, Pidgeotto gained a little altitude, causing Staryu to miss but the water type just dived back in the water. "Alright Pidgeotto. I'll call a direction, when I do, launch a wing attack that way.". Pidgeotto nodded in reply and her face grew serious. Ash waited patiently... nearly a minute passed and there was no sight of any red dot. It was a stale mate. Ash was tempted to give up, but one look at Misty smirking told him, that is what she wanted. So he waited... Then an idea popped in his mind.

* * *

"Wow Misty is actual pretty good." Lily commented on the battle.

"Since when can she battle?" Violet asked to no-one in particular.

"I don't know, but I kind of feel bad about putting her down now." Lily answered. Daisy smiled proudly, both that her little sister is leading the battle, but also that her other sisters are seeing the error of there ways.

* * *

 _Ash VS Misty (P. II):_

"Alright Pidgeotto..." Ash sighed. Misty's smirk grew and Ash saw a red dot. "Behind you on the left.". Pidgeotto flung her wing around as Staryu jumped out the water and the two connected. Although Pidgeotto overpowered the water type and sent it crashing on to one of the platforms. Misty was shocked and Ash grew a smirk of his own.

"Alright Pidgeotto. Time to see if all that training has paid off." Ash declared as he tightened his fist. "Use Aerial Ace!". As Ash threw his fist in the air, Pidgeotto did a loop in the air before seeming to disappear. Misty was shocked, when she left Pidgeotto was struggling with this attack. Pidgeotto appeared in front of Staryu who was struggling to stand up after the crash. Pidgeotto slammed her beck right into Staryu's centre and the water type went flying. Misty had to think fast.

"Staryu, control your flight with rapid spin!" Misty shouted. Staryu let out a battle cry and turned the momentum into another rapid spin. "Now dive under the water and use recover.". Instead of attacking with this rapid spin, Staryu dived under the water again, and glew multi-coloured. After the multi-colours stopped, Staryu jumped back onto the platform, completely healed. Ash groaned.

"Come on Ash." Misty shouted. "I can't just give the Cascade badge away.". Ash smirked.

"Right... And that will make are victory so much sweeter." Ash replied, and Pidgeotto let out a cry of agreement.

"Staryu, use rapid spin again." Misty commanded, and Staryu nodded it top point in agreement before jumping and spinning towards Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, up and use feather dance." Ash shouted. Pidgeotto again gained altitude and as Staryu flew underneath the bird pokemon, Pidgeotto dropped a series of feathers, sharply lowing Staryu's attack. Staryu's rapid spin became much weaker and the water type landed on the platform a little dazed as to why he feels physically weaker. "Aerial Ace!". Pidgeotto did another loop before disappearing. Misty remembered what happened last time, and knows Aerial Ace can't miss. But she has a plan.

"Staryu, prepare a water pulse in front of you." Misty ordered. Staryu began forming water in a sphere shape in front of it's jewel. Pidgeotto struck the same place like last time, but the water pulse seemed to protect Staryu. In return, the water type fired the attack at point blank range and it took it's full effect, Pidgeotto became confused.

Pidgeotto was blown backwards by the blow. Although something was off. Her body felt right although her vision was off. The pool that is the battle field is currently on the left and the dive board which was above Misty is now under neath her. She panic's and trys to fly so her vision will return to normal... But it is constantly changing, and none of it is working. What can she do?

"Pidgeotto!" She can her Ash shout to her. She trys to reply but her voice is gone. What's happening?

"Close your eye's Pidgeotto and listen to my voice." Pidgeotto trys to nod, but it doesn't feel like she did. Although she forces her eyes shut. Suddenly her body feels like it is at an angle, although her vision previous told her other wise and she corrects it to a proper stance.

"Now Pidgeotto, drop from the sky and aim wing attack right underneath yourself." Ash shouted. With her eyes closed, her vision wasn't playing tricks and she successfully fell to the ground. As soon as her talons got wet, she hit the ground with a powerful wing attack, which sprayed her face with water. From the shock, her eyes popped open and she shook her head dry. Surprisingly her vision was back to normal, she snapped out of confusion. With the obstacle now taken care of, Pidgeotto return to the sky, a let out a battle cry.

"Impressive Ash. Most trainers would panic when hit with confusion." Misty praised. "Now Staryu, back into the water.". Staryu did a jump from it's platform and dived back into the water.

"Pidgeotto... Don't let it hid, use gust on top of the water." With Ash's instructions, Pidgeotto let out another battle cry before flapping her wings and creating a powerful gust. The strong winds created blew the water around, turning the pool into a damaging current for any pokemon in there. Staryu cried out in pain as it was swept along with the current. Misty looked shocked. The crowd were getting soaking wet as they were part of the splash zone. Except Nurse Joy who pulled an umbrella out from thin air and used it to protect her self... Just where did that umbrella come from?

"Staryu! Get out of there and use recovery!" Misty shouted. Staryu, used all it's strength and jumped out of the water and started glowing multicoloured. Ash saw his chance.

"No - way." Ash declared with a tightened fist. "Use quick attack into wing attack Pidgeotto.". Pidgeotto stopped flapping her wings and with her keen eyes she could see the multi colour staryu through the chaos. Tucking her wings in, Pidgeotto made a quick b-line for Staryu and and struck it in the direct centre, causing it's recover to stop and cry out in pain. From there, Pidgeotto sent the momentum gained in the quick attack and slammed her wing into the water type. Staryu went flying, shot pass Misty and landed in a mini creator in the wall. It's jewel beeped a few times before completely powering down.

"Staryu is unable to battle." Nurse Joy declared.

* * *

"OOOOWWWW!" Leaf moaned as she squeezed her hat free of water from Pidgeotto's gust on the pool. "ASHTON KETCHUM, YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!". Ash as well as everyone else sweat dropped at Leaf's anger. Butterfree was zooming around the stands ecstatic at the first victory, someone might think he learned Extreme speed.

"Sorry sis." Ash apologised, hoping to get off the hook. Serena couldn't help but giggle, Ash was cute when he was scared, and nothing could scare him like a women's wrath... Namely, Delia and Leaf. Leaf's glare at the giggling girl which caused Serena to stop and gulp. Serena then looked back at the field to see Ash had removed his hat and jacket as they were also soaking wet. Serena couldn't help stare in awe at Ash...

"Serena..." Leaf sighed, with a deadpan expression. "Your drooling.".

* * *

"Like, I can't believe Misty lost." Violet disappointingly spoke.

"Right, she was doing so well, as well." Lily added in a disappointed tone also.

"Cheer up, she still has her second pokemon left, and you both know how strong she is." Daisy reassured.

* * *

"Great job Pidgeotto." Ash praised as Pidgeotto returned to his side. "Take a good rest now. I promised Pikachu he would get a battle after all.". Pidgeotto nodded, although she is more then ready to battle again, she has proven herself and is happy for Pikachu to do the same.

Misty also returned Staryu. She gave a quick glance at Nurse Joy, this isn't good, she is suppose to show she is a capable gym leader and she just lost the first round. Although Nurse Joy's face didn't show any clue to her current thought process.

"Pikachu, your up buddy." Ash told his started as Pikachu jumped on to one of the soaking wet platform's, ready to start his battle.

"Thank you Staryu." Misty smiled sadly at the pokeball. "I could've asked more from you.". Misty placed her pokeball back on her belt before looking at the battlefield to see Pikachu had taken the place of Pidgeotto. Misty let out a breath of relief, she can still win this.

"Misty... Please select your next pokemon." Nurse Joy requested. Misty nodded, and eyes seemed to have a new fire behind them.

"Misty calls... Tentacruel." Misty shouted and released her old friend. Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Butterfree were all surprised to see Misty's choice. That must be the problemed pokemon she helped. Ash smile, this pokemon looked tough, meaning his victory would be that much sweeter, then he took out his pokedex:

 _Tentacruel, The Jellyfish Pokemon. The tentacles are normally kept short. On hunts, they are extended to ensnare and immobilise prey. It is capable of attacking with it's internal toxins through those tentacles._

 _"_ Pikachu, careful of it's tentacles!" Ash warned, and Pikachu responded with a thumbs up.

 _"_ Let the battle... Resume!" Nurse Joy declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Misty (P. III):_

"Okay Tentacruel, start strong with Bubble Beam." Misty declared. Tentacruel nodded with a serious expression, before lifting the blue... Beck-like appendages, revealing it's mouth. It continued to shoot a fast and powerful stream of boubles at Pikachu.

"Just like we practised with rock throw Pikachu. Use Quick Attack and close in." Ash instructed. Like a bullet, Pikachu shot of and jumped on top of one of those boubles, although it popped, Pikachu wasn't deterred and continued to jump from bubble to bubble until he was in the air directly above Tentacruel who narrowed her eyes on her prey. "Let it rip with Shock Wave Pikachu.". Pikachu clenched his entier body before firing a strong wave of electricity at Tentacruel. The Jellyfish pokemon grunted at the shock (pun intended).

"Knock it away with Poison jab." Misty shouted. Despite the electricity running through her body, Tentacruel lifted one of her tentacles, with the tip glowing bright purple, then jabbed it into Pikachu's stomach. The force stopped Pikachu's shock wave and sent Pikachu flying, landing on a platform. Tentacruel looked fresh, like she hasn't even battled.

"You good buddy." Ash asked worried, until Pikachu stood up and glared at Tentacruel.

"Yeah... I've had a harder time trying to get you out of bed." Pikachu snickered.

"Gee... Thanks." Ash replied with a sweat drop. Which caused all who don't know his secret, to look confused. Then Ash remembered he had a plan. "Those tentacles can only reach so far, so stay put and use shock wave again.". Pikachu nodded and clenched his body again and fired another shock wave. Misty wasn't dumb and knows Shock wave can't be dodged. Tentacruel was struck with another load of electricity. But Misty had a plan.

"Fire Acid at Pikachu." Misty shouted. Tentacruel nodded like the electricity wasn't touching it, then lifted her appendage again but this time, fired a blob of purple acid onto Pikachu's platform.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted. Pikachu stopped his electric attack, and jumped to another platform successfully dodging the acid although now he's in Tentacruel's range.

"Don't let up. Use poison jab into constrict." Misty instructed. Tentacruel nodded and flung her tentacle at Pikachu, with the purple tip. It struck Pikachu in the stomach,and before he could be sent flying, the same tentacle lost it's purple tip then wrapped around Pikachu. Lifting him into the air. Ash couldn't help but smile.

"Ya know, this reminds me of our Pewter gym battle." Ash laughed.

"That's all fine and dandy, but could you save the trip down memory lane for later." Pikachu requested, until Tentacruel tightened her grip.

"It seems Misty forgot how we countered it last time." Ash smirked. "Pikachu, use thunder wave.". A small static shock left Pikachu's cheeks and travelled down Tentacruel's tentacle paralysing the Jellyfish Pokemon. This caused her to retract the tentacle, and let Pikachu go. Misty looked in horror, Pikachu has the advantage as she needs to cover Tentacruel, NOW...

"Use Acid and cover the ground near you." Misty panics. Tentacruel again lifts her appendage and fired several more blobs of acid, one at a time. Despite being tired, Pikachu was able to dodge until he was on the last platform and a blob was falling towards him...

"Into the water Pikachu." Ash panicked. Pikachu reluctantly jumped into the water. He does trust Ash, but Tentacruel will have the advantage in the water and his tone didn't inspire hope. Misty smirked.

"After them Tentacruel. Show them who's the queen of these waters." Misty smirked, and Tentacruel, for the first time since appearing, left that spot and crawled into the water. With both of them in the water, Tentacruel seemed to pick up speed.

"Use Quick Attack across the water and don't let up." Ash shouted. Pikachu nodded and again shot off like a bullet running... Jumping across the water like he did with the Bubble Beam.

"Ya know Ash... This isn't winning us the battle." Pikachu remarked as he continued running.

"I know just give me time..." Ash irritably responded. "Got it! Use Quick attack straight down, then turn it into a dig.". Pikachu realised Ash's plan and smirked evilly. He then, with great speed, he jumped in the air before using all that momentum and shot into the water. Once he hit the ground, he began his dig attack. That resulted in the pool being drained. After about twenty seconds Pikachu dug up from a new hole, desperate for air.

"Need... Air..." Pikachu panted as he regained his breath, hoping for a little rest.

"Poison Jab!" Misty's voice echoed and Tentacruel launched another Poison jab at Pikachu, sending him flying across the now water less, pool, landing with swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle" Nurse Joy declared.

* * *

Ash was about to jump into the field to grab Pikachu but Butterfree beat him. The hasty bug shot to Pikachu's side before gently lifting it with a confusion attack and the two went hovering over by Ash's side.

"Sorry Pikachu... I shouldn't of asked so much." Ash apologised. as he looked at Pikachu who had opened one eye.

"Don't... Apologies... I could've refused..." Pikachu weakly replied. "But if you want... too... then go out there and win... then buy me a... big bottle of Ketchup...".

"Sure buddy... You were awesome out there." Ash promised. Then Butterfree reactivated his confusion and took Pikachu with it.

"Don't worry Ash, well take good care of him." Butterfree reassured, and then flew Pikachu over to Serena and Leaf.

* * *

"Oh no... Pikachu lost." Leaf whispered disappointed, as Serena took Pikachu and cradled him in her arms.

"Don't worry. He still has Pidgeotto." Serena reassured. "Besides, Pikachu paralysised Tentacruel and got rid of the water.". Leaf got a mischievous smile.

"Your right... Besides, how can he lose with you cheering him on." Leaf teased putting emphasis on the word 'you'. Serena turned bright red.

"LEAF!" She angrily exclaimed, causing everyone to sweat drop.

* * *

"Wow, Misty and Tentacruel are like, working perfectly together..." Violet commented. "Like, in total sync.".

"I know... She could actually win this." Lily added. Daisy's smile grew and grew until she couldn't contain her pride for her little sister.

"COME ON MISTY! SHOW 'EM WHAT A SENSATIONAL SISTER CAN DO!" Daisy shouted encouragement. Lily and Daisy soon joined in with other cheers.

* * *

Misty was... Touched. Her sisters considered her a Sensational sister... And was cheering her on... She even had a small tear in her eye, which she quickly whipped away, then looked back to the battlefield, ready to win this.

"Pidgeotto... I choose you." Ash shouted as he released his bird pokemon. Upon appearing, Pidgeotto let out another battle cry, like she had't even battle before this.

"The final battle... Begin!" Nurse Joy declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Misty (P. IV):_

With the start of the battle, Ash and Misty seemed in some sort of staring contest, waiting for the other to move first. Pidgeotto and Tentacruel were in the same state. None of the pokemon are in top form, as this both of there second battles, so taking the lead isn't ideal.

Eventually Misty grew restless and broke first. "Poison Jab Tentacruel!". With a command spoken, Tentacruel launched another poison jab at Pidgeotto.

"Dodge with agility, Pidgeotto." Ash instructed and Pidgeotto seemed to glow a faint red before speeding off, a lot faster then before. Misty grew irritated, her sisters were finally supporting her, and now she can't land a hit.

"Bubble Beam and hit it!" Misty shouted. Tentacruel complied and lifted it's appendage and fired out another Bubble Beam. Although it was hard to lock on to the speedy bird.

"Now attack with Aerial Ace!" Ash instructed. Just as the Bubble was about to make contact as Pidgeotto finished it's loop, she disappeared, completely dodged it. She then reappeared and struck Tentacruel from the bottom lift side. "Use wing attack and send it flying.". Using all her strength, Pidgeotto wacked Tentacruel into the air. Misty looked in horror as the jellyfish pokemon came close to the ceiling. Luckily, Tentacruel was able to turn her body around and her tentacles allowed her to stick to the ceiling, which caused Misty to grin happily.

"Good job Tentacruel." Misty praised. "Now rain acid down on them!". With her instructions, Tentacruel spat out several blobs of acid towards Pidgeotto.

"Protect yourself with Steel wing Pidgeotto." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto coated her wings in metal, as the first acid blob closed in, but using her wings Pidgeotto knocked it away, completely harmless. "Now add in a quick attack and get Tentacruel down from there!". Pidgeotto let out a battle cry as she shot off with impressive speed. With each blob of acid which she encounter, Pidgeotto used her steel wings to knock it away harmless. When her beck hit Tentacruel's appendage, she swiped her steel wings under Tentacruel's tentacles, causing the Jellyfish pokemon to loose her grip an begin to fall.

"Now end this Pidgeotto. Follow and use Aerial Ace." Ash shouted as he threw his fist in the air. Pikachu will be avenged. Pidgeotto did a loop in the air and followed Tentacruel as she fell back to the floor, helpless. All Misty could do was watch in horror. Pidgeotto connected before Tentacruel hit the ground and a cloud of dust appeared. Pidgeotto flew out showing she could still battle.

Everyone waited for the dust cloud to settle... After about a minute, the cloud was no-more. Nurse Joy got a clear look at Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle... That means the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Nurse Joy declared.

* * *

Misty jumped down from her trainers box and kneeled down by Tentacruel's side. She had tears in her eyes, they fought so hard together, but she might've just lost the family gym. Tentacruel's eyes slowly lost the swirls and looked at Misty.

"Good... Job Tentacruel." Misty sadly smiled. "I couldn't of asked more from you.".

"Tenta..." Tentacruel muttered sadly. Misty shook her head.

"No... You were great." She reassured, as she pulled out her pokeball. "Now take a good rest.". With Tentacruel returned, Misty looked up to see Ash celebrating with all three of his pokemon, Serena and Leaf.

She made her way over to the stares on the side and climbed them to leave the pool area. As she reached the top, all her sisters were waiting.

"Well done Mist." Violet congratulated her. "You did a great job.".

"Hehehe... Well, it wasn't all that great." Misty nervously laughed, and scratched the back of her head, she did lose after.

"None sense." Lily butted in. "You and Tentacruel were battling like old time partners. You were amazing.".

"There right Mist... But don't you have one more job? Gym Leader." Daisy asked with a knowing smile and handed Misty a rain drop shaped badge.

"Right." Misty smiled happily. She might've lost the battle, and possibly the gym, but she earned her sisters respect. She clenched the badge in her hand and turned around. With that she marched proudly over to Ash and the group, Nurse Joy was also there.

"Ash..." Misty spoke. This caused the celebration to stop and them all look towards her. "As proof of your victory here. I present you with the Cascade Badge.". Ash stared at the new badge in Misty's hand before his face broke out into a wide grin and he grabbed it.

"ALRIGHT!" Ash shouted as he struck his pose. "WE JUST WON... THE CASCADE BADGE!". All of Ash's pokemon joined in the victory pose. Serena blushed and lightly giggled at the 'cute' scene. Leaf also smiled, trust Ash to have a victory pose. While everyone else had sweat drops... It was just one victory.

"Misty..." Nurse Joy drew all there attention. "From your battle, I can see you still have a long way to go before becoming a gym leader.". This caused Misty to look down disappointed, here it comes.

"A gym leader has to provide a challenge and keep pressure on the challenger. There were time you didn't do this... Like when Pidgeotto was confused. You allowed Ash the chance to recover, whereas you could of kept up the attacks." Nurse Joy explained. That stung, obviously, a gym leader should keep the pressure up. "Although for your first battle as a gym leader, you did incredibly well. Whilst you can't take over for a number of years, I recommend you use that time wisely. Vist other gyms. Compete in tournaments and go on a journey. Build and bond with your own team and don't just rely on the current pokemon here.". This caused Misty to look up in shock.

"Wait... Does that mean...?" Misty asked.

"Yes... I am happy for your sisters to run the gym." Nurse Joy smiled as she revealed the news. "Provided when you come of age, you take over and you work on your battle style before hand.".

* * *

With that Ash (who had since returned all his pokemon, safe for Pikachu), Serena, Leaf, and Nurse Joy all returned to the pokemon centre, where they left the Pikachu and Pidgeotto to get healed up. Misty decided to stay with her sisters to celebrate the good news, but promised to support Serena at the battle Chateau tomorrow.

Ash, Serena and Leaf were all stood outside the pokemon centre.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Ash asked, then became nervous when he saw Leaf's sinister grin... To anyone else, it would look sweet, but Ash knows the history of when she uses that grin.

"You still owe me for ruining my hat with that gust on the water trick." Leaf spoke in a threatening tone, causing Ash to break out into a cold sweet. Again, to anyone else, the tone would sound sweet.

"S-sorry... Again... W-what do-o you want me-e t-to do?" Ash stuttered scared of what evil is cooking up in her mind.

"You have to agree to the first activity that I suggest for the rest of the day." Leaf declared. Ash sighed, that isn't too bad, whats the worst that could happen?

"Fine." Ash replied and Leaf's grin grew.

"Then we're going... Shopping." Leaf cheerfully replied, followed by dragging Ash off to the shops, with Serena skipping behind, she loves shopping.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	12. Love Rival?

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the final part of the Cerulean arc, and goodbye to Leaf, for a while. Serena get's a new rival and an evolution... And this is perhaps my favourite rival of a female travelling companion, if not then she is second only to Harley. By the way, she does have more of a backstory which'll relate to one of Ash's cannon Pokemon, but who won't show up until MUCH LATER..._**

 ** _P.S._** ** _Also, I've got my first pole, it is about whether you want psychics to play a big role through out the story. Don't worry, Sabrina and Anabel will both be Psychics in the fic, but there parts are relatively small. Ash won't have Psychic powers, but depending on the poll I might give them to Serena... But that's up to you guys... I don't have a problem either way, I just need to know before I get to the story heavy points, so please vote..._**

 ** _With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Love Rival...?_

After the success at Cerulean Gym, where Ash won his second badge and Misty was able to save her families gym, not to mention the fact that she was given the role of gym leader, when she comes of age. Ash, Leaf and Serena left while Misty builds her proper relationship with her sisters, the trio left Pikachu and Pidgeotto at the pokemon centre to be healed.

Although the celebrations didn't last long (for Ash at least), as Leaf made sure to make him pay for water she was drenched in during the battle. She dragged Ash off to a man's worse night-mare... Shopping. They spent the rest of the day going around at least 35 different clothes stores, and almost buying something in most of them... Well Serena and Leaf at least, as Ash was forced to carry the bags, comment on 'how great they look in what ever they tried on', and if they didn't have enough money near the end, the girls would 'ask' if Ash would 'lend' them the money, which he had an obvious choice in...

By the time they were back at the pokemon centre, and Ash dropped the bags of at their room, his hands were red raw, he kind of wished he was in Pikachu's place, who was bragging about a massage Chansey gave him to relief the stress from the battle, although he shut up when Ash teased him about the same thing. After reuniting with Pidgeotto as well, the group found Brock who returned to the pokemon centre. Whilst they all enjoyed a victory fest for Ash, pokemon included, they explained to Brock what went down at the gym, including how the battle turned out and the Misty business. Brock was shocked, but deduced it was her sister that put Misty of coming to Cerulean City.

Once they finished eating, Ash decided to help train Serena for her Chateau challenge. He honestly felt a little guilty, for about a week, he hasn't spent much time helping her train as he was focused on his gym battle, and they could've trained together. After all, Ash did have some battle knowledge prior to the start of the journey as he would watch the Indigo League each year, so the least he could do is help Serena. Whilst training Serena realised she had three pokemon and four rounds. She was trying to think of a good way to split it up. She decided to start with Kakuna and end with Fennekin, if she made it that far, but was unsure about Abra, he's only been with her a couple of days and only for one serious training session... What should she do...

As the night rolled around, the whole group went to there room, and since Misty was staying with her sister's, Leaf, again joined the groups room...

* * *

It was the next morning, everyone took it in turns to shower and get dressed in the bathroom, then went and grabbed a 'quick' breakfast. Well quick for most of them, as Ash, as usual, had five plates worth. Once done, Serena gave all her pokemon a last minute check-up and they were fine. With everyone set, the group walked off towards Cerulean's Battle Chateau...

At the Chateau, the group found Misty waiting outside like she promised and with the group of five plus Pikachu, they made there way to the front doors. The exterior looked like an exact copy of the Viridian City Battle Chateau, with a butler stood straight outside, who looked just like Hennessy.

"Hennessy?" Serena questioned, since Misty already knows how it works and Ash never met him in the Viridian Chateau. "... Why are you here and not at Viridian's Chateau?". The man who Serena identified as Hennessy raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, young lass. But I am Meadows, the butler of Cerulean's Chateau." Meadows corrected. "Although, since you know of my elder Cousin, I assume you are a competitor?".

"Y-yes..." Serena stuttered, slightly blushing she fell for the same mistake as she did with Nurse Joy.

"And the rest of your party?" Meadows asked not noticing the stutter. Serena turned to everyone else. After a moment's silence, Ash decided to speak up.

"No... We're just here to cheer her on." Ash enthusiastically, as he threw his fist in the air. Some might say the Chateau would be good for Ash, as a form of training between gym battle's, but the dressing up is clearly Serena's thing so he is happy to cheer her on like she did in the gym battles.

"Very good." Meadows addressed Ash before focusing back on Serena. "So lass, if I could see your member's card, you may enter.".

"Right." Serena cheerfully replied as she pulled out her Chateau card she received at Viridian's Chateau, and handed it too Meadows. Meadows scanned it then smiled and handed it back.

"Very good Baroness Serena, you are aligable to compete today." Meadows informed her. "Would you please follow me?". Meadows requested as he turned around and walked into the castle like building. The group followed behind, and were lead to a group of maids.

"Madam. Could one of you, be so kind to escort Baroness Serena to the changing room?" Meadows requested.

"Certainly Meadows." One of the maids smiled with a light curtsy, before turning to Serena. "Would you please follow me.". With that the maid walked off and Serena followed shortly behind.

* * *

In the changing rooms, instead of looking at the clothes available to borrow, Serena pulled out a dress she brought yesterday. The main reason she brought it was because when she showed it to Ash, he seemed to react positively to it, so that pretty much garenteed a buy. Now is for the really test, to see if his reaction was a fluck or just because he was under pressure trying to get out of Leaf's bad book. Serena quickly got into her new dress.

Her hair was split into two ponytails, one to each side which had blue bows to hold them like that; she had a white button shirts, with built up shoulders, although sleeveless; with a deep sea blue ribbon across her torso, centred; another ribbon in the same colour as a belt and the bow is behind her; finally, her dress is multi layered, the top layer is jet black from her waist to just above her knees; the black lay also has a baby blue piece of fabric going around, thin and about one fifth of the way from her waist; the next layer goes down further from the black layer, and is also deep sea blue, covering down half way between her feet and knees; it also has a baby blue line sowed in near the bottom and the very bottom of her dress has white thrills in the shape of triangles going all the way around.

With her dress set, Serena left the changing rooms, to revisit the gang. they were stood in a circle chatting, and Brock was the first to notice her reappearance.

"Hey Serena... You look great." Brock addressed, with a friendly smile. Serena gave a grateful smile in return, as the rest of the group turned.

"Yeah Serena... Blue is your colour." Misty smiled.

"There right... Then again, you always was great with Fashion." Leaf chimmed in. Ash, seemed to be staring. Brock saw this and inwardly smiled, before nudging the raven haired boy so things didn't get awkward.

"Yeah Serena... You fit right in." Ash smiled with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. Turns out only Brock and Pikachu noticed what Ash was doing. Pikachu let out snicker while went over a plan where he could help Ash out...

"Awe... Thank you guys." Serena cheerfully replied.

"Could Baroness Serena and Baron Nicholas please report to battle-room one, for there first match." A voice requested. With that, Serena and the rest of the group made there way over to the battle field.

Ash, was a little behind. "What... What is wrong with me?" Ash thought as he took his own temperature, why did he just zone out when Serena arrived? What happened... Did he have a heart attack? His chest did fell a little tight... No, it would've been more serious... So what's going on?

In the crowd of people, a blue haired girl with a Wigglytuff by her side was watching. "So that's his cousin... Let's see what she's got." The girl thought to herself as she also made her way to the battlefield.

* * *

In the room where Serena would have her first battle, she was stood in one of the trainer's boxes, with a smartly dressed male in the other. Ash and the group were watching from the stands, with a few other people. There was also a referee stood on the ref's box.

"This is a first round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Baroness Serena and Baron Nicholas. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Nicholas faced each other and smiled. Serena did a curtsy while Nicholas bowed. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Nicholas gripped there pokeballs.

"Mankey, battle dance." Nicholas called as he released his pokemon.

"Kakuna, it's your time to shine." Serena called as she released her bug type. Both pokemon were released at the same time. Leaf and Serena each scanned Nicholas' pokemon:

 _Manky, The Pig Monkey Pokemon. Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant. Known to have superior foot work, this fighting type packs a powerful punch._

"... Begin..." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Baroness Serena VS Baron Nicholas:_

"Karate chop, Mankey!" Nicholas shouted. The fighting type stamped it's feet a little before preparing his hand and launching at Kakuna.

"Harden!" Serena shouted. Kakuna shut his eyes and concentrated. Before Manky could make contact, Kakuna had hardened. The Karate chop hit Kakuna but it looked like it did nothing.

"Fall back." Nicholas instructed. This was not good, Manky only knows physical attacks and poison type resists most of his attacks. Manky jumped back ready for the next command.

"Slow him down with String Shot, Kakuna." Serena instructs as she gains confidence as the battle is currently in her favour. Kakuna shot a load of sting at Manky and because Nicholas was panicking, Manky was hit, and stuck in place. "Now Poison sting.". Kakuna finished the string shot and fired a barrage of poison stings. Since he was stuck in place, Manky couldn't dodge, and was struck by the poison sting. Sending the fighting type, flying backwards.

"Awesome Kakuna." Serena cheered, then Kakuna began glowing white. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped and Kakuna had evolved. Leaf, Ash and Serena took out there pokedexes to scan the evolution:

 _Beedrill, The Poison Bee Pokemon. Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. Beedrill's are known for having great aggravation and being very violent._

 _Type: Bug / Poison_

 _Ability: Swarm_

 _Hidden Ability: Sniper (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)._

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Rash (Note: The nature is unlikely to change since this pokemon can't evolve again)_

 _Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Poison Jab, Twin Needle, Furry Attack, Rage_

As the pokedex finished, Serena looked back at the field to see Manky was standing back up, ready to battle, although clearly exhausted. "Alright Beedrill, show us some of your new strength.". With his orders, Beedrill rushes at his target...

But something is wrong, unlike before, he's angry. As he closes in, he unleashes a fury attack on Manky. The assault lasted for around thirty seconds. Beedrill didn't want to do that, he wanted to try poison jab or twin needle, but as he flew, a rush of adrenaline took over and he could only focus on his target. his new pincers went in, jab after jab. He kept saying it was the last one, but the anger inside forced another jab...

"Alright Beedrill, you can stop now." Serena spoke, successfully stopping Beedrill's assault. He only stopped when her heard his trainer, Serena, shout out to stop. What happened, why was he so angry... Why couldn't he control his attack... Whats going on?

"Mankey is unable to battle... Baroness Serena will advance to the next round." The ref declared.

* * *

Serena watched in shock as her newly evolved Beedrill slowly flew back to her side. She quick had a smile grow on her face. She just won her first Chateau challenge and Kakuna evolved. Plus it seems like he has a new battle spirit... This couldn't be better.

Except, Beedrill wasn't that excited. He lost control. Why? What happened when he evolved. He still loves Serena, the one who took him in and pushed him to get here. But once the battle started, he couldn't hear her voice... What is causing this?

Beedrill slowly flew back to Serena's side, sad. With his head and stingers down.

"Hey Beedrill... What's the matter?" Serena asked, confused. "We won and you evolved.". Beedrill stared at his trainer... How can he explain it, while in battle, he lost control... What is happening to him? Seeing as she wasn't getting a response, just a depressed sigh, Serena throwned, whats up with Beedrill?

"Hey Serena that was a great battle, and congratulations on Beedrill evolving." Ash shouted as the group walked towards her. Seeing her group of friends, Serena returned Beedrill, she may not know what the matter was, but now is not the time or the place. With that she turned and ran to her friends, they all left back to the waiting room for Serena's next battle.

"Well that was... Interesting... Guess I should go and introduce myself." The blue haired girl smirked as she skipped after the group.

* * *

While waiting, for her second battle, Serena was talking to the group, and explained Beedrill's weird behaviour.

"So Beedrill wasn't happy with his victory?" Leaf clarified.

"Right... If I didn't know any better, he looked sad." Serena replied, concern evident in her voice.

"Don't worry about Serena, if you want I could translate and Beedrill could just straight up tell ya." Ash suggested.

"Why don't you let everyone out... Fennekin and Abra should know about Beedrill's evolution." Misty added. Serena thought it over and agreed so she let her three pokemon out.

"Fennekin, Abra... Kakuna evolved in our last battle." Serena cheerfully addressed her two pokemon. "Say hi.". With that, Fennekin, who was on the floor, walked up to Beedrill and happily barked 'hello'. Beedrill was lying on the floor and after hearing the happy greeting, Beedrill just got angry, why can't he be happy, why does he feel angry... He was able to calm himself down slightly and simply turned his head, hopefully by ignoring the happy pokemon, he can keep this new anger at bay.

Abra saw this was his cuddle with Serena and got angry. Hey may still be new here, but he knows Serena is really nice, and snugly too. Abra is a little mad that this over grown bee would shrug his two friends off, like that. With his mind made up, Abra teleported down to Beedrill's side. He yelled something at Beedrill. The poison bee pokemon hovered in the air, and was staring at his stingers for what seemed like forever. After a decision was made, Beedrill just flew slowly away and face a corner. Abra was angry he just left without an apology, and got ready to fire a hidden power at the pokemon.

"No Abra!" Serena called as she saw the whole event and didn't want Abra to start a fight. Abra powered down his hidden power then teleported back into another hug with Serena. He would like nothing more then to teach that bug a manor or two, but Serena didn't want him too, so he won't. Instead, he will only comfort her.

Brock saw the whole thing and thinks he knows whats happening. When his Onix learned the move rage, he would lose control... He didn't want to, but the anger was too strong. He remember a breeders book mentioned that when certain pokemon evolve, they also gain a lot of anger...

"Oh Beedrill... What has gotten into you?" Serena sadly asked as she stared at her sad bug pokemon.

"Serena... I've got a theory about Beedrill... Do you mind if have a go?" Brock requested. Serena thought it over, she still has to focus on the Chateau Challenge, and Brock is very knowledgeable... It couldn't hurt.

"Sure Brock... Be my guest." Serena replied, with a happier tone. If anyone could find the problem, Brock can. Brock flashed her a reassuring smile in return.

"Don't worry Serena... If my theory is correct, then there's nothing to be scared off." Brock told her before turning to Ash. "Ash, can you come too. I might need a translator.". Ash sighed. This isn't the first time he's been a translator and it probably won't be the last time... What is he complaining about? This is for his friend after all.

"Sure Brock, lets go." Ash smiled and the two walked off in Beedrill's direction. As Serena watched the two go, she thought is was sweet that Ash was so willing to help her out. He really does care about her... Maybe he care's in the same way that she cares for him... Serena blushed lightly as she started to have an 'Ash-Anticy' about him confessing to her and carrying her bridal style as the walk into the sunset...

Leaf and Misty saw this and couldn't help but laugh at Serena's less then subtle crush on the raven haired boy. All the girls attention was drawn by a new voice.

"Aww, thats sweet." The new voice spoke. Causing Leaf, Misty and Serena to turn to the source. It was the blue haired girl from the crowd. "Abra seems like a little baby being carried and cuddling you.". Although it was a happy tone, Serena couldn't help but think it was criticism.

"Yeah... Abra is my lastest catch, and likes to cuddle." Serena put on a friendly smile, maybe the negative thought was just in her mind.

"Well I'm Miette, and I am aiming to become a Grand Dutchess." The girl announced.

"Nice too meet you Miette. I'm Leaf, and I want to complete the pokedex." Leaf cheerfully introduced herself. Miette happily accepted her hand.

"And I'm Misty... Future Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym." Misty declared triumphantly.

"Hehehe, nice to meet you both." Miette giggled, Serena realised she may of judged to quickly and decided to leave those thoughts at the back of her mind.

"I'm Serena... And like you, I want to become a Grand Dutchess." Serena introduced. Miette accepted her hand before moving close enough to whisper something to Serena.

"Are you sure that is possible?" Miette asked in a snotty tone. Serena jerked back, offended by what this relative stranger was suggesting.

"Wh-what!?" Serena exclaimed in shock, grabbing both Misty's and Leaf's attention.

"Just what I said. Your Abra is too clingy and your Beedrill... Well, your other two friends are helping him right now..." Miette explained. "Tell me, did you win that last battle or did Beedrill?". Misty and Leaf wanted to interjected, but the more they think back, Beedrill did kind of go off on his own, and just attacked. Serena wasn't happy, but...

"Well... Abra is my newest Pokemon, so you have no right to judge him." Serena defended. "And Beedrill... I may not know what got into him, but once were done here, we will figure things out.".

"Just because your Abra is new doesn't mean anything." Miette retorted as she released her pokemon. Leaf immediately scanned it with her pokedex:

 _Drowzee, The Hypnosis Pokemon. This Pokemon puts it's enemies to sleep then eats their dreams. It can get sick if it eats night mares. Drowzee tend to prefer the taste of the young's dreams._

"Drowzee here has been with me for less then a week." Miette declared. Meadows walked up.

"Excuse me Baroness Miette, your needed in battle room five, for your first round." Meadows informed her. Miette smiled before turning back to Serena.

"Well... You'll see what I mean." Miette finished with a 'friendly' smile. "Come on Drowzee.". With that, Miette and Drowzee ran off to the battle room. As she ran off, Serena couldn't help but clench her fist. Who did that girl think she was? Judging her pokemon like that...

Leaf and Miette were also angry, but every point she brought up did make a lot of sense... Hell, forget about using new pokemon since Misty used her 'new' Tentacruel in a gym battle the day after she 'caught' it... Granted, it isn't the same situation but the logic is there.

"Hey guys... What's up?" Ash shouted as the two males and Beedrill approached. Everyone turned back to see the trio approached. Serena brushed off her encounter with the blue haired girl, secretly hoping to face her and win. Of course she mentioned meeting her but nothing about there... Chat. Ash happily accepted it but Brock guessed there was more to it.

Brock, got Serena to return Beedrill to relax, and told her he would explain the situation after the tournament, which Serena was happy to do.

With that, they turned to the screen which show Miette in battle. Her opponent was using an Arcanine. Her Drowzee had already put the fire type to sleep and using Dream Eater. The Battle was over in under two minutes. With Miette victorious. Leaf was sure to scan Arcainine to her pokedex.

"That was really impressive... Maybe I should catch a Drowzee." Ash commented as he watched the battle. As much as Serena hated to admit it, that was an impressive win...

"Abra Abra." Abra spoke up from Serena's arms.

"What is it Abra?" Serena asked, as she looked down to the normally relaxed psychic type in her arms.

"He said he wants to battle." Ash translated.

"Really... You want to battle Abra?" Serena asked. Abra answered with a look of determination and a nod. Serena smiled, with that kind of determination she can't turn him down. "Okay Abra. You've got a deal.".

"Baroness Serena, your needed in Battle room three, for your next match." Meadows informed her.

"Right." Serena replied before returning Fennekin and the whole group left to go and see her second battle...

* * *

Serena's second battle was a massive shock. Like she promised, she used Abra, and it was a massive upset. Her opponent used a Graveler. At first Abra looked in trouble as the Graveler started off with rollout. But he easily dodged with teleport then three direct hidden powers were enough to win Serena the match. Serena was so impressed with Abra that she used him in the third match as well, and she won, making it to the finals.

Unfortunately, Miette also won, using only her Drowzee for all three rounds. With the two girls facing each other, Serena was nervous, but also excited. Now she can prove herself. All Serena knows is that Miette has a Drowzee. None of Serena's pokemon are technically suited to deal with it. A fire type is neutral against Psychic, and Abra as a psychic himself doesn't have the advantage. She could use Beedrill, but Brock suggested against it until she knows whats gotten into him. So her choice is between Fennekin and Abra...

* * *

While stood in the waiting room, Serena has finally made her decision... She was just waiting for the call for the battle...

"Ya know... Your Abra wasn't half bad." Miette whispered as she appeared behind Serena. Her sudden appearance caused Serena to yelp in Serena, catching the other's attention. Seeing the new person, being polite as always Ash introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya... Miette, right." Ash spoke as he stepped forward and offered a hand shake. "I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu.". Miette gladly accepted the hand shake, and noticed Serena glare at her with slightly red cheeks... Why does Ash have to be so friendly... Noticing Miette smirking at the clearly upset girl, Brock decided to step forward, unsure if Serena was going to rip her head off or run and cry.

"I'm Brock Harrison." Brock introduced putting his hand up. Since the hand shake finished, Meitte turned to Brock.

"Nice to meet you too, Brock." Miette cheerfully replied. Serena mumbled something before turning away from her. Brock noticed something in her voice.

"Hey Miette... Your not from Kanto, are you?" Brock asked.

"Secrets out." Miette laughed. "I'm actually from Kalos.".

"Cool... You must have some rare Kalos native pokemon I could add to my pokedex." Leaf jumped forward, Pokedex at the ready.

"Sorry, but all my pokemon are Kanto natives." Miette apologised.

"But..." Leaf sadly replied.

"What about your starter?" Ash asked, just as disappointed since he would've loved to see a new pokemon.

"Actually, I did receive a Froakie from Professor Sycamore. He warned me that the Froakie had a habit of abandoning his trainer, but I took him anyway. It wasn't long until I discovered Froakie had abandoned me. I had to return his pokeball to the professor, but by that time, I had already caught a pokemon so I didn't get a replacement." Miette explained.

A small part of Serena, one she was very ashamed of, was actually smiling... Ha none of her pokemon abandoned her... So now who's the better trainer...

"That's so sad, why would any pokemon just abandond their trainer." Leaf spoke to no-one in particular.

Ash stayed silent... He wanted to meet this Froakie, there must be a reason for his actions, and being the pokemon master in training that he is, would be more then happy to take on the challenge... Maybe some day he will... Someday...

"Young Baroness'... Your needed in Battle Room one for your final match." Meadows told the two girls. With that everyone set off for the final battle.

* * *

"This is a final round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Baroness Serena and Baroness Miette. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Miette faced each other and smiled, curtsying to each other, although Serena's seemed forced, and Miette ended with a smirk un-seen to everyone other then Serena. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Miette gripped there pokeballs. Serena was expecting her Drowzee, since she used it in the other three rounds, and she was choosing...

"Fennekin, Flame on." Serena shouted (why can't she just decide on a single call like Ash and Misty have?), as she released her starter. Fennekin instantly took a battle stance ready to show this girl who insulted her trainer. Miette raised an eyebrow, she clearly wasn't expecting a Fennekin, especially here in Kanto...

"Go Wigglytuff." Miette shouted and her pokemon popped out. Both Leaf and Serena scanned it with there pokedex's:

 _Wigglytuff, The Balloon Pokemon._ _The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size_.

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Baroness Serena VS Baroness Miette:_

"Fennekin, ember attack." Serena shouted. Fennekin opened her mouth and shot several tiny embers at Wigglytuff.

"Dodge and to the sky." Miette retorted. Wigglytuff took a deep breath and to many's surprise, actually took flight... "What... It's not called the Balloon Pokemon for nothing, ya know.". Serena grunted. While Miette smirked.

"Now go close and use double slap." Miette ordered, and Wigglytuff let it's deep breath go and fell just in front of Fennekin. With one hand she picked Fennekin up and with the other prepared to hit the fire fox... But Serena saw her chance.

"Flash Fennekin!" Serena exclaimed. Fennekin was able to make her body shine bright and due to the close range Wigglytuff didn't have time to react. The Balloon Pokemon dropped Fennekin and used its hands to cover its eyes. "Now knock it away with scratch.". Fennekin extended her claws and scratched Wigglytuff back to back, until the Balloon pokemon jumped back across the field.

"Not bad Serena." Miette commented. Serena was scared, she may of landed an attack but, it didn't do much and Wigglytuff can easily dodge her long range attacks, which are Fennekin's best. "Double edge!". Wigglytuff charged at Fennekin, with a sort of power barrier surrounding it. Great, that barrier will make Flash useless. But could she match that power?

"Fennekin, counter with Flame charge." Serena retorted. Fennekin started stamping her feet, then shot at Wigglytuff, surrounded by flames. The two collided, but to Serena's disappointment, Fennekin was knocked back. Although it hurt, Fennekin jumped back to her feet, and barked with determination. Serena smiled, Fennekin wanted to win, like she did. Then she got another idea. "Fennekin use flame charge again, but don't hit Wigglytuff.". Fennekin nodded and followed Serena's orders.

"What is she doing... Wigglytuff won't take damage with out attacking." Leaf exclaimed.

"I think she has a plan... Look in her eyes." Ash commented as they saw Serena was smirking with a look of determination.

"Ya know, I think your right Ash." Brock commented, before he noticed something else. "Hey... Anyone else getting hot in here?". Before anyone could answer, there attention was drawn back to the battle.

"Now use that extra speed and flame charge at Wigglytuff." Serena shouted. Fennekin, whilst still covered in flames, shot at Wigglytuff at a much faster speed.

"Fly Wigglytuff." Miette panicked. Wigglytuff tried to take a deep breath, but it was humid she struggled. Fennekin hit Wigglytuff and the impressive speed added to the power and knocked Wigglytuff back. Miette frownd, she wasn't happy. "Double edge.". Wigglytuff pushes itself up, and charges at Fennekin again. Serena knows Fennekin can't overpower Wigglytuff, but she can now out speed it.

"Jump over, Fennekin." Serena instructed with a smile. Fennekin waited until Wigglytuff was close, then she jumped and when directly above the Balloon Pokemon Serena saw her chance. "Ember.". Whilst in the air, Fennekin turned to face Wigglytuff and shot multiple embers at the Balloon Pokemon. Wigglytuff cried out in pain, and Fennekin only stopped to make a graceful landing.

"Ken." Fennekin declared proudly. Followed by Wigglytuff bursting into flames, she had been burnt. Once the flames again disappeared, Wigglytuff fell on her back with swirls in her eyes.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle... Baroness Serena is the winner, and has increased her rank to a Viscountess." The ref declared.

* * *

Miette ran onto the field and comforted her fallen Wigglytuff.

"You were great out there..." Miette praised with a friendly smile. "Now get a good rest. You'll be better in no-time.". Miette looked over to see Serena celebrating with Fennekin and her friends. Miette smiled, Serena really is a sweet girl, just like her cousin... Apart from the girl part... She should help her out with that crush she clearly has... In her own, special, way... With that Miette cheerfully thanked Serena for a good match before rushing to get changed and headed back to the pokemon centre...

* * *

At the Pokemon Centre, Serena and the gang had returned and healed there pokemon. Whilst that happened they grabbed a light lunch, then made there way off to the south of Cerulean. Leaf parted ways, as she called Professor Oak, who suggested she headed north to find an old acquaintance of his, a Pokemon Manic called Bill, to help her with completing the pokedex.

After the sad goodbye, everyone was thinking about what had happened in Cerulean... For Ash, he was able to win his second badge, plus he proved to Misty just how good at battling he is, since she was who he battle for his badge. For Brock, he was able to get through the city without embarrassing himself... If you forget when Misty dragged him away after proposing to Nurse Joy. For Misty, it was great, she was able to reunite with Tentacruel and she even joined her team, she was practically offered the gym leader role... When she's old enough, and she was able to get on half decent terms with her sisters... Not to bad, considering she didn't want to visit in the first place. And finally Serena, she was able to make a friend with Abra, who turns out is a powerful battler... When awake. Kakuna was able to evolve, although she would need to talk with Brock about what he discovered... And finally, there was...

"WAIT UP!" Miette shouted as she ran up behind the group. This caused everyone to stop and turn to face the blue haired girl.

"Miette?" Serena questioned, what did she want, they parted on... Half decent terms at the Chateau.

"I... Would like a word... With Serena..." Miette requested, catching her breath. "It's nothing bad... Honest.". Accepting what she said, Ash, Misty and Brock walked away to give the privacy.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" Serena asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I wanted to apologies." Miette replied in a honest tone. "I judged both you and your pokemon so... Sorry.".

"Apology accepted." Serena smiled, now on friendly terms. "Guess this is goodbye, for now.". Serena had turned around and was about to walk back to the group, until Miette's mouth was next to Serena's ear.

"One more thing." Miette slyly whispered, causing Serena to stop and look back at her. "You may of won this time, but don't get use to it... After all, we do have other competition.". Miette directed a glance at Ash, to make sure Serena get. Serena saw this and blushed heavily.

"MIETTE!" Serena exclaimed, which caused the trio to walk over again. Miette smiled sweetly looking at the group of four... Plus Pikachu...

"Well guess this bye... See ya later, Ash." Miette smiled as she turned and ran away... Serena let out a loud yelp, in response, which was enough to stop anyone from waving goodbye in response...

... And finally, there was... Miette... Poor Serena...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	13. Bulbasaur, & The Hidden Village

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the part where Ash and Serena catch a grass type each. It is also the start of Ash catching the starters. Originally I planed for it to be one big chapter where he caught: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, but decided against it.**_

 _ **It was pointed out that the dex entry had a mistake so I have edited the chapter. If you don't care about that, then don't worry it is only a sentence changed (and this author's note). Any who, with that let's begin...**_

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Bulbasaur, and The Hidden Village_

It has been a week since leaving Cerulean City. Unfortunately, Serena refused to talk about what Miette mentioned so everyone agreed to drop it. That night Brock had a talk with Serena, explaining how Beedrill, upon his evolution gained an uncontrollable rage with in him... That caused him to lose control on the battlefield, which resulted in him not really listening to her. Serena was saddened by this, after everything her and Beedrill went through, he wasn't listening to her. Brock was able to lift her spirit's again, when he mentioned Beedrill was so sad because he wanted to be able to listen to Serena, and it was this new rage which meant he couldn't. That did help but what helped even more was when Brock explained that he had a similar problem when his Onix learned the move rage, and they solved the problem with more battles, as the more Beedrill gets use to his anger, the better he'll control it. With that, Serena made sure she set up special training sessions every day and had Beedrill battle any of the groups pokemon who were up for it: Pidgeotto, Tentacruel and Onix were the main participants, and although the progress is slow, it was helping...

* * *

We now join the group as they start cleaning up after another fantastic lunch curtsy of Brock. Brock was working with Butterfree, who was using confusion to lift all the dirty cooking utensils.

"Hey guys, there was a stream about five minutes back..." Brock explained. "Butterfree and me are going to do the cleaning up.".

"Okay Brocko, we'll wait here for ya." Ash smiled. With that, the breeder and bug pokemon set off. Ash, Serena and Misty got to work and cleaned up the rest of the camp, but by the time they were done, Brock still hasn't returned. With all the work done, the three trainers sat down and looked at what the pokemon were doing.

Pikachu had found a nice branch and was taking a post lunch nap, Pidgeotto was practising maintaining her speed when switching between descending and acceding. Fennekin was trying to speak with Abra, who was either doing some sort of psychic meditation while levitating, or... Was sleeping. Beedrill was at tree, jabbing his stinger into a tree, the anger control training with Serena was helping, and he could last a little bit, but he always lost control when he got hit with an attack... GRWW, it's so frustrating. Staryu was stood tall by Misty's side, like the brave and protective pokemon it is, it was also watching Pidgeotto, it will have its revenge for what went down in the Cerulean Gym. The always serious Tentacruel was on her own, watching over everyone, especially that violent bug with anger issues, he needs discipline. Unfortunately, Goldeen is still in her Pokeball since there isn't a body of water for her. Zubat was hanging from a tree trying to hide from the sun, and get some shut eye. Finally, both Geodude and Onix were... Sunbathing and just lying down enjoying the nice weather.

Serena was going to ask Ash and Pidgeotto if there up for another training battle with Beedrill, but something caught her eye. A new pokemon was hiding behind a tree, watching them all. It was kind of hard to make out, but it was like a ball of blue vines with red shoes and two eyes hidden within the vines. Serena would've normally scanned it with her pokedex, but the pokemon looked... Scared. So, she went and introduced herself.

"Hello there... What ya, doing?" Serena asked as she kneeled down next to the pokemon, with a friendly smile. The Pokemon in question looked terrified and took a step back. "No need to be scare, I'm not going to hurt you.". Serena slowly reached out and picked the shaking pokemon up.

"Tang, Tang..." It whimpered. Serena saw the fear, and decided to give it a hug to comfort it. The little pokemon had to admit, this girl did seem pretty nice, and she is definitely not a threat. The little mon stopped shaking and looked up at the girl who was holding it.

"There you go... We're all friends, right?" Serena smiled. The little mon definitely liked this girl, but claiming they were 'friends' already, Bulbasaur always said humans couldn't be friends. But she seems so nice. Serena didn't take notice of the little mon's current thought, and stood up, walking back to the group.

"Oh cool, a new pokemon." Ash smiled as he took out his pokedex...

"That Tangela is so cute." Misty praised. "If it was a water type, I'd be tempted to catch it.". The caused everyone to give her a deadpan expression, even Staryu and Tentacruel. Serena decided to leave that there and just move on.

"So, you're a Tangela." Serena smiled as she addressed the grass type in her arms.

"Look out!" Misty shouted, causing Ash and Serena to look at her. Unknown to them, another pokemon was charging from behind Serena. hit the back of Serena's leg with a powerful tackle, and knocked her to the floor. The Pokemon didn't stop there, and continued to tackle Ash, hitting his leg, also knocking him down. The outburst caught the Pokemon's attention and they came over to investigate. By the time they arrived, the pokemon who attacked them, had the Tangela up in its vines.

"Cool a Bulbasaur." Ash exclaimed as he jumped forward. "I'm gonna catch it.". Ash got in a battle position and was about to make his mind up about which pokemon he would use...

"Not gonna happen!" Bulbasaur angrily replied, then released some sort of green powder at the whole group.

"Blow it back with gust, Pidgeotto." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto got straight to work and flapped her wings, getting rid of the powder before it could hit anyone. But that was enough of a distraction and Bulbasaur ran away with Tangela in tow.

"Aw man... I would've loved a Bulbasaur." Ash mumbled in disappointment.

"Cheer up Ash." Serena comforted her crush.

"Yeah, wild Bulbasaur are rare, it probably already has a trainer." Misty commented. Ash sighed in disappointment.

"Guess you're right." Ash agreed, still disappointed. "But what kind of trainer lets there pokemon roam wild?". At that point, Ash's Butterfree flew back, completely unsupervised, from roaming free...

"You were saying..." Misty smirked.

"Shut up..." Ash narrowed his eyes, of course he would eat his own words.

"ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!" Butterfree frantically cried as he flew past the raven-haired boy and tried pushing Ash in the direction he flew from.

"Whoa Butterfree... Where's the fire?" Ash asked. As he stopped himself from falling over after Butterfree's tackle.

"Brock... Fell... Bridge... Stream... HELP!" Butterfree explained.

"Urr... What?" Ash asked,

"Brock, he crossed a bridge after this pokemon stole one of his cooking... Things. He chased it across the bridge, but it gave way and he fell into the lake below." Butterfree explained as he finally calmed down.

"That... Is not good." Ash replied, stating the obvious. "Pidgeotto return.". Ash returned his female bird and Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash. What's going on?" Serena asked, since she can't understand Butterfree.

"Brock chased a pokemon who stole from him... He chased the pokemon across a bridge, but the bridge collapsed and Brock fell into the lake below." Ash explained. Serena heard that and knew it was urgent so they returned all there pokemon. Although they didn't have the Pokeball's for Brock's pokemon.

"Alright Butterfree, Lead the way." Ash declared and Butterfree zoomed off, with the group of pokemon and trainers shortly behind...

* * *

"How could this happen... Butterfree was with him." Misty commented, which caused Butterfree to hang his head in shame.

"Brock told me to fly ahead and cut it off." Butterfree replied, shamefully. "Which I did and was on the other side of the bridge when Brock crossed it. I tried to save him, but I was too far away... I'm sorry.".

"Don't worry Butterfree, you did all you could..." Ash replied, trying to make his first catch feel better. "And we will save Brock and everything will be fine.". Butterfree perked up with that and zoomed off towards the collapsed bridge.

It wasn't long until the group arrived. they realised that the side they were on, just left to a steep cliff, but the other side was almost like a ramp.

"We need to get over there, then we can follow stream down and hopefully Brock got onto the land a little be back." Ash exclaimed.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Misty asked. The answer came in the form of Onix. He pushed everyone out of the way and stretched his body over the gap which the bridge once occupied. His trainer was in danger and he was going to save him.

"That's how." Ash answered simply.

"A-A-Ash, are you sure this is a good idea?" Serena asked nervously.

"Come on Serena." Ash encouraged as he held out his hand, which was his way of saying, trust me. "We have to save Brock... And I'll be with you all the way.". Serena gladly accepted Ash's hand and blushed immensely, although it also filled her with confidence. She can do this...

"Okay Ash." Serena smiled, ready to cross the rock snake pokemon. Ash climbed up onto Onix's tail and pulled Serena up. Once both found their balance, they walked slowly across the rock snake pokemon. When about half way across a stray gust of wind blew and knocked Serena off balance...

"ASH!" Serena cried as she felt her foot slip. Misty gasped in fear. Ash used all his strength and pulled Serena up, and held her in a tight hug.

"It's okay... Your safe." Ash whispered as he tried to calm her down. After a solid minute, Serena finally calmed down, although she held Ash in tight embrace. She almost fell and he just saved her, she was having a huge rush of affection towards Ash, and she didn't want to fall again.

Ash didn't mind Serena hugging him as they continued to cross the Onix bridge, his mind was focused on making sure everyone was safe, Serena and Brock included. Do to Serena not letting go of Ash, it did take longer to get to the other side. Although they safely made it across.

"Okay Serena... We made it... You can let go now." Ash told Serena and he could have sworn she let out a disappointed sigh before actually ending the hug. Pikachu quick attack over Onix and got over with no-problem. Butterfree and Zubat could fly over easily. Butterfree was even able to use Confusion to get Geodude across. Misty reluctantly walked across Onix and made it as well. Onix stood up again, on the opposite side of the stream... How was he going to get across? Simple. Onix dug into the ground then near to a minute later, popped up just in front of the group... He literally dug under the lake...

With everyone across, the search for Brock continued...

* * *

As they walked along the ground, near the stream, Butterfree and Zubat were flying high as scouts to see if Brock wondered onto land. Onix was in the back, using his height to also scout. While Ash, Serena and Misty were walking along with Geodude and Zubat as they stick close to the stream...

"Brock!" Serena shouted.

"Hey Brock, where are ya!" Misty shouted.

"Brocko, come on man!" Ash shouted. The three trainers stopped by a tree.

"Do you think..." Misty decided to be asked, bring up the un happy possibility.

"No way Misty. This is Brock were talking about." Ash cut her off, refusing to believe Brock didn't make it out of the stream.

At that point Geodude hopped next to them, although his body went through a piece of string. Obviously Geodude wasn't stopped by it and the string broke. This was surprising as it caused a net to appear underneath the group. Ash, Serena, Misty, Pikachu and Geodude were all caught up in the net and were left hanging from a tree.

"Come on, who put a trap here?" Ash asked as he struggled to get out.

"OW! Ash, you just elbowed my face." Misty groaned.

"Guys, just calm down." Serena tried to be the voice of reason. "OW! Okay who just kick my...".

"Having fun... Hanging out?" Bulbasaur asked, cutting Serena off. The seed pokemon just walked out from behind a tree.

"BULBASAUR!" Ash happily exclaimed. "You couldn't give us a hand, could ya?". Bulbasuar laughed.

"And why would I do that... Human scum?" Bulbasaur asked in his laugh.

"Cause we're stuck..." Ash replied, clearly missing the point.

"Very cleaver... Look who gets a gold star." Bulbasaur mocked.

"OW!" Serena shouted in pain. "ONIX! HELP US!". Onix looked down to see the group in a net and the Bulbasaur there. None of them may be his trainer, but they are his travelling companions and if Brock has taught the Rock Snake pokemon anything, it's that if he can help out, then he should. With that, Onix lowered his head, to try and talk with Bulbasaur. The seed Pokemon saw this and tensed up.

"No ya don't rocky." Bulbasaur fired two vines which wrapped around the horn of Onix's head and forced him down, catching the rock type by surprise. Then Bulbasaur opened up his bulb and fired a cloud of green powder at Onix. The powder also caught everyone in the net, and soon they were all asleep. Bulbasuar looked at his job well done, before smirking and walking off... That will teach those trespassers...

* * *

"Ash... Ash... Come on wake up." A voice spoke as Ash was coming back around.

"Ur... Brock is that... You?" Ash asked groggy.

"Yeah buddy, it's me." Brock replied, Ash had to blink a few times to get his vision back. Serena let of a sigh of relief, even though Brock assured her Ash was only hit with sleep powder, Serena couldn't help but worry about Ash, and couldn't rest until he woke up.

Ash yawned. "Um... What happened?".

"Yeah Brock... You did say you'll explain when we were all awake." Misty chimed in.

"Okay guys." Brock reassured. "After I fell in the stream, I started to tread water... I have no idea how long I was in the water but an angel saw me and used a piece of rope to pull me in.".

"An angel?" Ash questioned. "Brock, are you sure you didn't drink too much of the stream... Or hit your head...".

"Yeah... Aren't angels supposed to show when you die." Serena thoughtfully added. "I remember mum would read me a bed time story about how Arceus would send his angels down to purify Earth and allow Pokemon to grow.".

"I didn't hit my head or anything of the sort!" Brock snapped. "Her name is Melanie, and she is the most beautiful, kind, sweet, nice, friendly, beautiful women on the planet.".

"So... A beautiful girl rescued you?" Misty asked, seeing as Brock replied with a dreamy expression and a nod. Misty decided to continue. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?".

"OF COURSE, I'M SURE!" Brock snapped, before going back to his dream expression. "From the trip in the stream I had a bunch of cuts and bruises, Melanie took me back to her cabin and nurse me, back to health.".

"Oh... So, she's an angel and nurse, ay Brock?" Ash asked, in a teasing tone.

"Oh yes, she is just perfect." Brock replied dreamily, like he didn't catch Ash's tone.

"I remember you saying something similar about Nurse Joy." Misty mumbled, although no-one really heard her.

"Well, we're just glad you're okay." Serena smiled gratefully at the pokemon breeder.

"Thanks guys." Brock returned the grateful smile.

"So how did you find us, anyway?" Ash asked the obvious question.

"Oh, I was walking around, collecting plant herbs to use in Melanie's lesson's." Brock replied. "Whilst walking I heard you talking to that Bulbasaur and came to investigate. You were out for about half an hour.". Brock face grew serious.

"Now... I need you to promise me something." Brock demanded.

"Sure, anything." Serena smiled sweetly.

"You can't try to catch any pokemon that are here." Brock replied.

"Okay... But why?" Ash replied, a little confused.

"This whole area is a hidden village, Melanie uses it to nurse wild or abandoned pokemon back to health." Brock explained.

"So... It's like a camp?" Misty suggested.

"NO... Melanie is so much more than some sort of camp leader." Brock corrected. "She finds and nurses pokemon back to health, she uses the plants that grow naturally in the wild to create all her medicine, and she does it all, without being asked and with a beautiful smile on her face.".

"Wow Brock, you really like her. Don't you." Serena replied, kind of happy. Brock turned completely red. He jumped to Serena's side and covered her mouth.

"Quiet, she might hear you." Brock whispered in a harsh shushed voice. Misty inwardly smirked, this is going to be fun. Butterfree and Zubat return, and everyone returned there pokemon, safe for Pikachu.

"Well come on... I can show you guys the hidden village as long as you don't try to catch any pokemon." Brock explained as he started walking deeper into the forest. Ash, Serena, and Misty all looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and following Brock, it would be great to do this.

* * *

After a short walk, the group came into a reserve. It was actually quite simple. The main thing was a wooden cabin off to the right. It wasn't damaged or run down, but it certainly wasn't high tech. It was all based on a grass plain, and to the left was a decent sized pond. All around were pokemon: grass, bug, water, flying... All different types. They weren't hostile, they were just relaxing and enjoying themselves.

In the background, was a tall, thin woman. With long blue hair, and a red head band. Her hair at the bottom was platted into a ponytail. She is wearing red overall, with a pink t-shirt underneath. Her eyes were are the same colour as her hair. She was holding a pokemon in her arms, Ash and Serena pulled out there Pokedexes:

 _Parasect, The Mushroom Pokemon. A host-parasite pair in which the parasite mushroom has taken over the host bug. Prefers damp places._

"Oh Brock... Your back." The women smiled as she approached them. "I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with this Parasect.".

"Let me take a look..." Brock replied as he took the grass and bug type. "Weird, it's showing all the signs of a burn but not an actual burn.

"Urr... That's because the Charmander lit my stun spore up, and it burned under my mushroom, where the spores are released." Parasect explained, in agony.

"Umm... The burn is under its mushroom... Where the spores are released." Ash explained. Melanie cheeked where Ash said, and it was true. She pulled out a bottle of cream from her pocket and started rubbing it into the burn.

"Wow... How did you figure that out without even looking at Parasect?" Melanie asked, then realised they didn't do introductions. "Sorry, your name is?".

"Oh, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"Hi ya." Pikachu chimed in from Ash's shoulder.

"That's, Serena, Misty and you already know Brock." Ash concluded. The two girls waved hello. "And I knew because Parasect told me.".

Seeing Melanie's confused expression, Ash thought it is best to explain further. "I can understand what pokemon say.".

"Oh wow, I bet that is useful to have." Melanie replied, a little in awe. Understanding pokemon would make her job so much easier.

"Hehehe, I guess." Ash sheepishly replied as he scratched the back of his head. Brock sulked as he stood next to Misty.

"It's not fair..." Brock mumbled.

"Wow Brock, you like her, don't you?" Misty asked with a mischievous smile. Brock turned bright red and covered Misty's mouth.

"Quiet, she might hear you." Brock whispered in a harsh tone.

"So, Melanie... It seems like you like to take care of pokemon like Brock does." Serena commented as she ignored the Brock and Misty interaction.

"Oh yeah, Melanie uses all the herbs and plants that grow here to make her own medicine." Brock jumped in.

"This place is like a Pokemon Centre then..." Misty commented.

"Oh no, I'm not qualified enough to become a pokemon doctor..." Melanie corrected. "I just take care of the pokemon that come here.". Ash realised something.

"Wait! So, was the trap we were pick up in, was set by you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, sorry." Melanie apologised before explaining. "You see, I put up multiple traps to stop poachers from getting close.".

"It's okay." Ash smiled accepting her apology. "Since you know so much Melanie, could you teach us about making our own medicine whilst on the road?".

"Sure, I'd be happy to... Just let me do my rounds first okay." Melanie replied, and everyone agreed. Whilst Melanie went around cheeking on all the wild pokemon, the group just relaxed waiting for their lesson to begin...

* * *

It wasn't long until Melanie had started and finished her lesson. The group learned what plants can heal what status conditions, what soil the different berries grow in, and how to mix together different herbs to make certain medicines. Afterwards, they were all outside. Serena was sat on a rock when she noticed a familiar grass type approach her.

"Hey Tangela." Serena greeted as she approached the shy grass type. "Sorry if I scared you earlier, I didn't mean any harm.". Tangela stared at this girl. She seemed nice, and she didn't attack her. Hell, she was only scared when Bulbasaur jumped in and 'rescued' her. Plus, Melanie seems to trust her, maybe Tangela could also trust this girl.

"Tang, Tangela." Tangela happily exclaimed, and jumped into Serena's arms.

"Thanks, Tangela, I would hate for you to think bad of..." Serena was cut off when she was tackled to the ground, with a lot of force. It was Bulbasaur.

"You're that same Bulbasaur... Looks like you want a battle." Ash declared as he grabbed Pidgeotto's Pokeball.

"Tang, Tang!" Tangela exclaimed as she tried to tread water. Turns out, after Bulbasaur's tackle, she went flying and landed in the pond.

"Oh no, Tangela." Ash turned his attention to the drowning grass pokemon. In the blink of an eye, Ash ran and jumped into the pond. He swam out to Tangela and placed her on his head. Ash was able to stand up, but the water went up to his chest. So more than deep enough for Tangela to drown in. Slowly, Ash walked back to land and when he was out of the pond, he lay down, and Tangela lay next to him.

Serena saw the whole thing and had a massive rush of affection, at Ash's heroics. But now is not the time, and she got to work getting both parties comfy, using what Melanie taught them.

After a while, both were fine. Ash got up and changed out of his wet cloths, while Tangela slept it off, and Serena watched over the grass type. Melanie, Brock and Misty all returned to see the end result, and a very guilty looking Bulbasaur.

"What happened?" Melanie asked as she kneeled down to Tangela's side.

"Tangela was in my arms, and Bulbasaur tackled me. Making Tangela fly into the pond. Ash jumped in and saved her, then I set her in the recovery position." Serena explained. Melanie checked over Tangela.

"Good, Tangela will make a full recovery." Melanie let out a breath of relief. Her face then looked apologetic. "Sorry about Bulbasaur. He was abandond by his trainer, meaning he isn't very trusting. He found his way here and I nursed him back to health. He is a very strong and caring pokemon, and has took it upon himself to protect the village.". Ash looked at the sad Seed Pokemon, and frowned, how could someone do that to any pokemon... Just get rid of them...

Bulbasaur was devastated, in his attempts to protect the village, he nearly caused Tangela to drown. If it wasn't for that boy, the one he's been so hard on, then Tangela wouldn't be here... What has he done.

"Hey Bulbasaur." Ash called out as he approached the Seed pokemon. Bulbasaur turned to face him.

"S-sorry..." Bulbasaur sadly mumbled as he looked down. Too his great surprise, Ash rubbed his head with affection.

"You don't need to be sorry... You've been doing a great job. So, you made one mistake... Everyone does... All that matters are that you don't give up, and fight a good fight." Ash explained. Bulbasaur stared at Ash, half with amusement and half in awe. He believes all people (other than Melanie), were just like his old trainer. But Ash has shown more than enough kindness to him, even when he attacks him, and called him human scum... Bulbasaur made a surprise move, and nuzzled his head into Ash's hand.

"Hey Ash... Will you take Bulbasaur with you?" Melanie asked as she approached them.

"I would love to Melanie... But doesn't he need to protect the village." Ash replied with a hint of confusion. Melanie shook her head.

"Bulbasaur, isn't sick or injured, and being here isn't helping his growth... Look at his bulb, it is quite big and it shouldn't be long until he is ready to evolve. But staying here isn't the life style suited to get Bulbasaur to reach his full potential." Melanie explained. "You are the first-person other than me, to gain Bulbasaur's trust. He needs a good trainer to help him achieve greatness, and I think that is you.".

"D-don't you want me... Melanie?" Bulbasaur asked as his heart broke, with tears in his eyes. Ash translated.

"No Bulbasaur. You do a fantastic job here, but it's too good. All the pokemon that visit feel, too safe and don't want to leave. This isn't a permeate home and all the pokemon should move on, when ready... That includes you." Melanie explained. Bulbasaur dried his eyes, she really cares for him.

"What do you say Bulbasaur... Wanna join the team?" Ash asked, Bulbasaur stared back with determination.

"Maybe... If you can best me in battle..." Bulbasaur replied as he ran a little away and took a battle stance.

"Wouldn't have it, any other way." Ash declared as he gripped his Pokeball. Pikachu is at a disadvantage, so he's a no-go. Both Butterfree and Pidgeotto are a good match up, and Pidgeotto got to shine in the Cerulean Gym... With that, Ash made his decision...

* * *

 _Ash VS Bulbasaur:_

"Okay Butterfree, I choose you." Ash shouted as he released his bug type. Bulbasaur looked at Butterfree and smirked. He fired multiple razor leaf's at Butterfree.

"Iron defence to protect yourself!" Ash shouted. Butterfree coated itself in a metal coating and the razor leaves made contact. Once done, Butterfree didn't even have a scratch.

Bulbasaur grunted, before firing two vines at Butterfree and wrapped around the bug type. Before Ash could respond, Bulbasaur sent him flying into a rock.

"Butterfree! You good?" Ash asked in a panicked tone. Butterfree got back into a battle stance, it would take more than that to take him down. "Great, now pick up that rock with Confusion.". Butterfree's eye's glew blue and so did the rock. With one big push, it hit Bulbasaur on the head.

"Ur... Your pretty good." Bulbasaur complemented. "But let's see how you like this.". Bulbasaur aimed his bulb and released a cloud of yellow powder at Butterfree.

"That's stun spore... Blow it back with Gust." Ash instructed. Butterfree nodded and flapped his wings, the gust blew the stun spore back in Bulbasaur's face, paralyzing him. "Now end it with Bug buzz!". Butterfree raised his anterners and a loud buzzing noise was released. Bulbasaur cried out in pain.

"Alright, go Pokeball." Ash shouted as he turned his hat backwards and launched a Pokeball at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was sucked in and the Pokeball fell on the ground. It began wiggling back and forth... Violent shaking... Everyone held their breath as they waited for the end result.

" _Come on Bulba..._ " Ash thought desperately. After about two minutes, the shaking stopped and the Pokeball dinged. Bulbasaur had been caught. "Alright, I just caught... A Bulbasaur.". Ash and Butterfree struck there pose, before Ash ran at the Pokeball. He scanned it with his pokedex:

 _Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokemon. This Pokemon feeds on sunlight through the bulb on its back. The size of the bulb shows its health. If in danger, then the bulb will open and release spores as a defence._

 _Type: Grass / Poison_

 _Ability: Overgrow_

 _Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)._

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Brave (Note: The nature could change when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Moves: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech seed, Poison Powder, Stun Spore Sleep Powder, Tackle, Growl (Note: Stun Spore is a rare move for Bulbasaur, and is believed to be an egg move)_

* * *

"Oh Melanie... Since Bulbasaur is now a part of Ash's team, why don't I stay here and be the protector of the village and you my... YYEEOOWWW!" Brock offered, but stopped when Misty dragged him away by the ear.

"The only protecting she needs, is from you." Misty mumbled as she dragged him off...

"It's okay Brock, I'll be fine by myself." Melanie replied sweetly. "Besides, I wouldn't want to stop your journey with your friends.". Brock sulked. Ash, Serena and Pikachu all had sweat drops.

"Anyway, we should probably get going." Ash told Melanie. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Bulbasaur.".

* * *

After Bulbasuar joined the team, everyone set off again... It was near sun set, so they let all there pokemon out. Ash went to collect firewood, and Bulbasaur decided to join him. Bulbasaur decided to be very protective of his new trainer. He has misjudged human's his whole life, and he doesn't want the human to teach him other wise to get hurt. Brock got to work preparing the ingredient and cooking utensils for when the firewood arrives. Misty was setting up the sleeping arrangements, it's supposed to be a nice night so they won't need their tents. While Serena was setting out the pokemon food bowls, she made sure to take an extra one and write Bulbasaur on it. She had just placed it on the floor, when she spotted very familiar red shoe like objects, sticking out of a brush. She went to investigate...

"Hey Tangela... What ya doing?" Serena asked as she sat down next to bush. The timid grass type popped her head out of the bush and looked at Serena. She wants to go with this girl, be her pokemon and her friend... But she's too shy to say anything. After a couple moments silence, Serena frowned, what is the matter that Tangela can't come out and say it? Serena was about to ask again, when the grass type jumped in her arms, and snuggled into her stomach. Suddenly a vine popped out of Tangela and pointed to a Pokeball on Serena's belt. "Are you saying you want to come with me?".

"Tang, Tangela." Tangela happily nodded. Serena smiled, looks like Ash isn't the only one to catch a new pokemon.

"Okay Tangela." Serena replied with a wide smile as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Welcome to the team.". Tangela hit the centre of the Pokeball with its vine and was sucked in. It imitatively dinged to show there was no resistance. Serena smiled at the Pokeball before pulling out her pokedex and scanning it:

 _Tangela, The Vine Pokemon. The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. Its vines shake as it walks. No-one has seen what it looks like underneath it's vines._

 _Type: Grass_

 _Ability: Leaf Guard_

 _Hidden Ability: Regenerate (Note: The Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Timid (Note: The nature could change when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Vine Whip, Ingrain, Constrict, Absorb, Bind, Growth_

"Alright... I caught Tangela." Serena chimed as she did a mini jump on the spot.

"Congrates Serena, guess we both got knew grass types." Ash congratulated as he was training, he set Pikachu on practising dig, after all, the fast he can do it, the better. Pidgeotto and Butterfree were practising aerial manuvers. While Ash and Bulbasaur were training together, Ash was doing push-ups, whilst Bulbasaur was doing... Vine ups... Basically his own push-ups but with his vines.

"Ash... Your training at this time of night?" Serena asked as she stood in front of the trainer and pokemon.

"Of course." Ash replied with his typical toothy grin. "Grass types have an advantage over electric so Bulbasaur needs to be ready for the Vermillion Gym.". Serena sighed happily, Ash will be Ash... Her Ash...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	14. Charmander, The Abandoned Pokemon

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part of the starter trilogy. Ash catches Charmander, and I hope my interpretation of Damien is, suitable, I wanted to make him even worse then in the cannon... And if you don't like how it ended, then don't worry, as Damien will return and end up... A little wrapped up (foreshadow pun), just don't expect him to appear for a while, after all, Charmander should be in top form to take on his old trainer... Remember to vote in my poll, it is up until Ash gets his third badge..._**

 ** _P.S. I was feeling kind, which is why this chapter was posted so soon after the last one..._**

 ** _With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Charmander, The Abandoned Pokemon_

It has been about a week and half since Ash caught Bulbasaur. The seed Pokemon has really blended well with the team. Like Pidgeotto, he always gives 110% in every training session. He has even stopped Beedrill a few times when he the bug lost control. He has took a very protective stance, and whenever needed protected anyone in the group.

Tangela has also fitted in well. She is still quiet shy and has only really socialised with: Serena, Fennekin and Bulbasaur. But she is slowly opening up, and has even requested Bulbasaur help trainer her, as a fellow grass type, although she may have some interior motives.

Fennekin was happy her new friend, has a crush, but only wishes she could also find a boyfriend, a nice strong fire type, to sweeper her off her feet... Maybe one is right around the corner...

"Brock... How much longer until we reach the pokemon centre?" Misty moaned, her feet were killing her. Brock looked at the map again.

"Once we reach the top of this mountain, we turn right, then it's a downhill trek, about ten minutes." Brock explained and Misty groaned. Ash was having an arguement with Pikachu, and not really paying attention. Serena decided to stay quite until...

"H-h-hey g-guy." A scared Serena pulled everyone's attention. They all turned to face a giant shadow.

"Wh-what is... that?" A scared Misty asked as she clutched onto Brock's arm. Serena also clutched onto Ash's arms. Brock stared intensely at the shadow in front of them.

"Mmmmaybe, it's a super creppy ghost pokemon... L-looking-g for-r c-childr...En t-to, take a-a-away." Serena claimed, before covering her own mouth. "Why did I say that.". That freaked out Misty, Ash and Pikachu as well.

"I don't think so... The only wild ghost family native to Kanto is the Ghastly line. And they are normally found by Lavender Town." Brock reasoned.

"Well whatever it is... I'm gonna find out." Ash declared with determination as he stepped forward. Serena was still nervous but didn't want to leave his side, and reluctantly followed. Brock and Misty also followed behind...

* * *

Once over the hill, they saw the source of the 'scary shadow'. It was a Charmander lying on the rock.

"Cool... A Charmander." Ash exclaimed as he ran forward, and Serena was forced to let go. Misty also let go of Brock since there was no need to be scared anymore. Ash skidded down to Charmander side and was about to bring out his pokedex, although something seemed wrong. "Hey Brock. Come look at Charmander, he doesn't look too good.". Brock walked over to Ash's and Charmander's side and started to examine the Lizard Pokemon.

Weirdly enough, Fennekin let herself out and stared at Charmander for a little bit. Then her tongue fell out of her mouth and she had hearts in her eyes.

"Um... Fennekin, what's the matter?" Serena asked as she picked up her starter.

"Ya know Serena. Maybe Fennekin has a thing for the Charmander." Misty commented.

"Why makes you say that?" Serena asked.

"Because she is looking at Charmander, like how you look at Ash." Misty whispered in a teasing voice.

"SHUT UP MISTY!" Serena whispered loudly, whilst blushing. "What if he hears you.". Misty couldn't help but giggle at her friend. Serena sighed as her blush vanished, then looked down to Fennekin. She remembered Professor Oak saying that pokemon take after there trainers. She already knows her Tangela likes Ash's Bulbasaur, so if Ash catches Charmander as well, then they are destined to be together... It's perfect.

With her new plan, Serena went to check on the boys.

"So Ash, are you gonna catch that Charmander?" Serena asked sweetly.

"I can't... He already has a trainer." Ash explained. Serena fell over anime style, so much for that idea.

"Then why is Charmander here, on his own." Misty jumped in.

"He said his trainer told him too wait here, and he'd come back." Ash explained.

"And done." Brock spoke, as he stood up. "I've used what we had left from the Hidden Village, and Charmander should be fine for some time. But it was nothing compared to what the Pokemon Centre has.".

"So why don't we take him to the pokemon centre?" Serena asked.

"He won't leave." Ash answered. "His trainer told him to stay here.".

"Oh, I hope he'll be okay." Serena pouted as she looked at the lizard pokemon.

"So do I..." Ash replied, as he looked back at Charmander.

"Well... We better get a move. The Pokemon Centre isn't that far away." Brock announced. With that, everyone reluctantly agreed and set off, leaving Charmander on the rock...

* * *

It was late evening. After arriving at the pokemon centre and all the pokemon got a check up, everyone tried there own thing to distract there mind. Ash and Misty were having a tough battle, although Ash continually zoned out thinking about the Charmander on the rock. Which gave Misty an easy win, although she couldn't celebrate as she knows she wasn't fighting Ash, at his best. Brock was busy with a new recipe he's been wanting to try, and Serena decided to help, as a way to learn to cook, which Brock was more then happy to be her teacher.

Now, they are all sat around the table and see a light rain. As they stare out of the window.

"I hope Charmander's trainer returned." Ash commented mindlessly.

"I'm sure he has." Brock replied. "What kind of trainer would leave there pokemon out in the rain?".

"Wow Damien... You've got so many pokemon." A random boy commented in awe.

"Yeah." Another boy added. "Hey what ever happened to that Charmander you had.".

"That weak thing." A snide voice laughed. "I told the runt to wait on a rock somewhere... The idiot is probably still there.". This got Ash's and Brock's blood boiling, how could he just leave Charmander, in the rain as well, that could kill the lizard pokemon. The two boys marched over to Damien, whilst Serena and Misty followed shortly behind. Brock grabbed Damien by the collar and lifted him up to his eye level.

"GO AND GET CHARMANDER NOW!" Brock shouted.

"Your pretty stupid to mess with Damien, kid." A child who looks to young to be an actual trainer arrogantly declared. But the group ignored him.

"How could you just leave Charmander!? We actually met him on the way here, and he is still waiting for you! You don't deserve such a loyal pokemon! HE COULD DIE WHILST IN THIS WEATHER!" Ash shouted, full of rage, he clenched his fist, as a light blue glow, radiated out of his fist, unnoticed by all.

"Mind your own business." Damien shouted as he spat in Brock's face. This caused Brock to let go, and Damien fell on his behind. "Why should I care if that worthless brat croaks.".

"That's horrible." Serena stated with disgust.

"You should care because your a trainer, another living being." Ash explained, just as disgusted. But looking into Damien's arrogant face, with his evil laugh just gave him his answer. "No... Your just a monster.". The blue waves emitting from Ash's hands grew, it wanted to pound this creep into dust. He is a danger to all living things...

"That's enough." Nurse Joy shouted as she split the two groups up. "Break it up, this is a peace place of medicine not, a boxing ring.".

"Hehehe, if you want to save that crap so badly why not go out there." Damien egged on as he turned around. "That's if it's still alive.". Ash was about to hit Damien, until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Serena.

"He isn't worth it Ash." Serena told her crush. "Right now, Charmander needs you.". Ash nodded in agreement and the group rushed to get there rain gear on...

* * *

After the rain coats were on, Ash and the gang went rushing out into the now heavy rain, hoping to reach the little lizard pokemon before... It was too late...

As the rock came into sight, what they saw was a horror. Charmander had a small leaf over his tail, trying and failing to keep it strong. Whilst a group of four Spearow were clawing at the defenceless little mon.

"Shock Wave Pikachu." Ash shouted, and Pikachu jumped in the air, striking all the Spearow, causing them to fly off. Pikachu landed on the ground, whilst Ash pulled his rain coat off. As soon as they arrived, Ash covered Charmander with his rain coat. Brock picked Charmander up, whilst Ash stayed by his tail. Serena and Misty ran a head to keep the coast clear. Brock ran with Ash, whilst Ash was making sure to keep the tail flame going...

* * *

After there sprint, the group made it back to the pokemon centre. They ran into the centre to discover Damien and his gang weren't there. That didn't matter, what did was Charmander's safety.

"Oh my... What's the matter?" Nurse Joy asked, shocked.

"Nurse Joy, its a charmander." Brock replied in a panick. "His flame is small, and was left out in the rain.". Nurse Joy came over and took one look at the Lizard Pokemon.

"This isn't good." Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Please, follow me.". Nurse Joy ran through a pair of emergency doors and the boys followed with Charmander in tow. They made it to the emergency room and as soon as they lay Charmander down on the bed, a Chansey kicked them out. Although, they didn't leave. Ash sat down on the corridor bench, just staring as Nurse Joy and Chansey work. Brock remained stood, leaning against a wall, unable to watch scared that they were too late. Serena sat next to Ash, rubbing his back to try and comfort him. Misty, was pacing back and forth, every once in a while, glancing at Nurse Joy at work... It would be a long night...

* * *

It has been hours since the group returned. Nurse Joy and her army of Chansey have been hard at work on nothing but helping Charmander.

"Don't worry Ash." Serena comforted. "I'm sure Nurse Joy is doing everything she can.".

"But what if... It's not enough?" Ash asked as he turned to stare her straight in the eye. Serena couldn't answer. "When we first met him... I should've caught him. Brought him to the Pokemon Centre... If I did...". At this point Ash looked back into the emergency room.

"You can't blame yourself Ash." Misty came up.

"Can't I?" Ash asked, not deterring his sight again.

"No. Charmander never wanted to leave the rock." Misty replied. "The only person to blame is...". Misty was cut off by the emergency sign turning off. Finally at quarter past two in the morning, Nurse Joy stepped out and the group crowded around her.

"How's Charmander?" Ash asked, desperately.

"He's stable... But only time will tell." Nurse Joy answered with a stern glare. "But how could any of you let your Charmander get...".

"Hang on a minute." Misty cut her off, as tears began running down Ash's cheeks. "That is Damien's Charmander. He abandoned him on a rock, and that is what our previous argument was about.".

"Oh..." Nurse Joy exclaimed in shock. "Sorry, I didn't realise... Excuse me, I have a phone call to make.". With that Nurse Joy bowed and walked away. Silently Ash walked in and stood over Charmand.

The little fire type, was lying on the bed. Most of his body was wrapped in layers of warm blanket. He was out could. His tail was in traction with his flame hardly the size of an ember. Three small heaters were surrounding him. Charmander has multiple wires attaching his body to different pieces of machinery. A state machine, which showed his very weak heart rate was just in Ash's eye sight.

Unable to take the pain anymore Ash fell to his knees, his head pushed into the bed with floods of tears running out. "I-I'm sorry... Charmander."...

* * *

Unable to tell how long they were there, slowly, everyone left Charmander to rest... Everyone except Ash... Looking out the window it is still night time, and it feels like hours have past since entering Charmander's room.

Serena did try to convince Ash to leave as well, although he declined. Claiming he would only leave, with Charmander by his side. Looking around the room, Ash... Could only feel guilt. Why didn't he catch Charmander when they first met? Why did he waste time with Damien when he learned the truth? Why did he let this happen to Charmander...

Ash took another look at the state machine, which was showing Charmander's heart rate. It has changed, still very weak. That can be both good and bad though... He may not be getting worse, but it also doesn't show him getting better.

Taking a deep breath, it turned into a yawn. It has been a long night, but he can't leave. He left Charmander before, and look what happened. The little on in on a hospital bed, fighting for his life. Turning his attentions to Charmander's tail. The flame is so small, Fennekin has fired bigger embers whilst in battle, what can he do to help him.

Blink...

His tail flame is out... Panic... Looking towards the state machine... His heart has stopped... No! This can't happen... Out of desperation, Ash slammed his fist into the emergency alarm. He looks at Charmander's body, motionless on the bed... What can he do. More tears flow from his eyes, as Ash fully breaks down... It can't end like this... Out of pure agony, Ash let out an ear bleeding screech...

Unknown to him. A cloud of light blue air left his mouth. His watery eyes were too blurred to make it out. The cloud danced through the air, before it made it's way into the lifeless corpse which was Charmander...

* * *

In Charmander's mind, the little mon was lying down in a completely dark room. He slowly pushed himself up. He is no-long on the rock in which he promised to wait. Nor is he in the hospital, which those other people took him to. Where is he? Why is he here? What has happened?

"Greets child." A deep voice boomed as a bright light appeared above Charmander.

"... Hello..." Charmander gave a short wave, despite being completely scared.

"My Chosen One, has decided you worth of a second chance." The voice explained. "He may not understand his power within, but his trigger was strong enough to perform his will.". Charmander was starring at the light, what was he talking about?

"I see your confusion, child." The voice continued. "Do not be wrong, this gift was only possible because of the Chosen One's will and the fact it was only moments once you past. If he left your side, like many wished, and only discovered you with the sun rise. Then this gift would not be possible.".

"... O-o-o-okay..." Charmander replied.

"Now I must be clear." The voice spoke. "My Chosen One, was able to pass on this gift and was willing to trade places. I expect you to treat both the gift and him with the up most respect. And if I discover you have gone against thee who gave you life... Then I will ensue that Life is not worth living... UNDERSTOOD?". Charmander could only nod. "Good.".

"Urr... Um... W-who is the... Chosen One?" Charmander asked nervously.

"The face of the chosen one, is the first one you'll spot up awaking... Child..." The voice concluded. The light faded. Not knowing why, Charmander felt a need to lye down, and shut his eyes... His body also tensed up...

* * *

Suddenly... The state machine stated registering a faster, stronger heart beat. Charmander's tail, was re-lite... Stronger, bigger, hotter then before... Charmander was a live...

"Thank you..." Charmander for the first time since the rain started, opened his eyes, filled with a new life. All he could see was Ash... The raven haired boy blinked his eyes a few times, until he could properly see. Charmander was staring at him... Ash returned the smile, before falling on his knee's and his head lying on the bed... He fainted...

* * *

The next morning, Ash slowly blinked his eyes as he woke up. He remembered the previous night... Was it a dream? Is Charmander fine? Completely at a loss, Ash looked over towards the place Charmander should've been resting... To find Pikachu and Charmander chatting... Ash slowly got himself up, and stared at the two pokemon... Pikachu was the first to notice Ash had woken up...

"Morning." Pikachu waved which caused Charmander to turn and face him.

"Morning." Ash yawn, then he saw Charmander. "How are you Charmander?".

"I'm good... Thank you." Charmander replied.

"Your welcome." Ash smiled, but then frowned, Charmander deserved to know the truth about Damien. "Charmander... I need to tell you something.". From that point, got to eye level with Charmander and explained his encounter with Damien. It was hard for the Lizard Pokemon to take in, but he accepted it. Turns out, the reason Damien abandoned Charmander, was because of his loss to a Parasect.

Ash promised to stick by his side, since Charmander had no-where else to go. Charmander accepted and Ash pulled out a spare Pokeball. High fiving the centre, Charmander was sucked in and it immediately dinged.

* * *

From that Ash had to wait for Nurse Joy to give the green light then Ash went outside to introduce the whole team. After introduction, they started on a training session.

Butterfree, was trying to learn this new move, Psybeam. Bulbasaur and Pikachu were sparring getting ready for the Vermillion Gym Battle, and Pidgeotto was being used as a practice target for Charmander, who was having trouble hitting a Slowpoke. After half a day of encouragement and training, Charmander had pretty much solved his accuracy issues.

Serena and Fennekin were happy to just sit back and watch there crushes work, after the previous hectic day. That was when Nurse gave her message, which brightened her mood, and she just had to let Ash know, so Serena and Fennekin made their way over...

"Hey Ash." Serena called out, causing the group to stop there training session. Fennekin went straight up and started flirting with Charmander, much to his discomfort, whilst Pidgeotto took her break perched on a branch. "I've just got given some great news.".

"What is it Serena?" Ash asked, clearly interested in what has her so interested, but before she could answer, a snide disgusting voice popped in.

"There you are Charmander." Damien spoke. "I've been looking all over for ya.".

"Ur... What do you want Damien?" Ash asked with disgust.

"I came to take my Charmander back." Damien answered with an arrogant smirk.

"I thought you said he was weak and worthless... And you were happy for him to die." Ash replied, getting angier by the second.

"I did... But after seeing that last training session, showed that you got him up to a decent level for me." Damien replied.

"So you only want him as a tool for battle?" Ash asked. He was going to hit Damien but Serena stopped him.

"Stop Ash, he's not worth it." Serena calmed Ash down.

"Good, listen to your girlfriend." Damien laughed. Serena blushed while Ash just glared. Damien took out a pokeball and through it at Charmander. The red light engulfed Charmander, but before he could be sucked in. The light was blasted off him. "WHAT!?".

"Didn't you know... Charmander chose me as his trainer, since you abandond and left him for dead." Ash explained with a triumphant tone.

"GGRRRR! I have a good mind to report you for stealing my pokemon." Damien growled.

"Go ahead, Officer Jenny is on her way right now." Serena smirked. "After all, attempted pokemon murder, is a very serious offence.".

"Hehehe, and what evidence do you got?" Damien asked with a confident smirk. "After all, my possey will back me up, all the way.".

"Well... If our four statement aren't enough, and neither is Charmander's statement..." Here Serena was cut off.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked with genuine confusion.

"Ash can understand and translate pokemon speech... He's even worked with Professor Oak, so he's more then qualified.". Damien dangerously growled in anger.

"But if that's not enough, then we have Pokemon Centre security footage from last night, where you admitted it." Serena eyes widened with the sound of a police car arriving. "Sounds like she's here.". Damien growled as he turned to see Officer Jenny walk in to the pokemon centre... His time is done... Or is it...

In a desperate attempt to escape, Damien punched Ash, in the eye. This caused all the pokemon to gather around him, as well as Serena, as Damien made a run for it, into some wood land... He got away...

* * *

Serena helped Ash in to the centre and despite the pokemon wanting to follow Damien to teach him a lesson, they knew Ash's safety came first. After Nurse Joy got Ash an ice pack, which he held against his eye. Officer Jenny went along and took everyone's statement, as well as the security footage. She was stood at the doors, and looked at the four kids.

"Thank you all for what you did for Charmander." Officer Jenny thanked. "Don't worry, Damien is know on our system as there is a warrant out for his arrest. If he is spotted, or uses his trainer's license, or enters a P.L.A building, we will be alerted and we will get him.". Officer Jenny gave them one last salute before leaving.

The group spent the rest of the day at the pokemon centre. Charmander was introduced to Serena, Misty and Brock, as well as all their pokemon. Ash was also able to finally scan Charmander with his Pokedex:

 _Charmander, The Lizard Pokemon. His mother lights a flame on his tail at birth. If the the flame goes out, this pokemon dies. The strength of the flame is a sign of this Pokemon's health._

 _Type: Fire_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Hidden Ability: Solar Power (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Naive (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal Claw, Smoke Screen, Dragon Rage_

After Charmander joined the team, they set off on there journey again, the following day. Of course scum like Damien is still out there, but Officer Jenny has put an arrest warrant all over Kanto, so hopefully soon he will be caught... They would hate to run in to him again...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	15. The Squirtle Squad

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the last part of the starter trilogy. The original Plan was a talk, like detailed, but as writing it, I changed my mind... You'll see. I also introduce a new rival, but this time it is one for Drake, for Kanto at least. He is also my second favourite character from the anime, and I hope you like my interpretation... He will meet Ash, eventually... Remember to vote in my poll, it is up until Ash gets his third badge... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 15: The Squirtle Squad_

It's been two week's since Ash saved Charmander and the Lizard Pokemon joined the team. When training, he was an extremely hard worker. Ash learned his Vermillion Gym battle, like the two before it, is a two on two battle, this upset Charmander, as he wanted to prove himself in a gym battle, so Ash promised to use Charmander in their forth gym battle, which he accepted.

When not training, Charmander also got on with pretty much anyone. Butterfree and Pikachu were friendly, as always. Pidgeotto, is still a bit of a lone ranger, but they did form some sort of training bond. Bulbasaur and Charmander also became quite close, like brothers. Not only were they the two newest team members, but they also shared one other factor, each one had an admirer.

Bulbasaur's friendship with Tangela was just that, friendship. Mainly because of Tangela's shyness and Bulbasaur not wanting to rush her, although he is open to the idea of a relationship. Charmander, on the other hand, is just simply wielded out by all of Fennekin's advances. The Lizard Pokemon is still quite young, and isn't that thrilled about the idea of a 'relationship', sure Fennekin is a nice mon, but... She is too forward, maybe in the future it could work, but for now... No...

* * *

Whilst walking past a small pond, the group decided to take a break for lunch. All the water type's rested in the pond. Onix and Geodude went and sunbathed in the dirt. Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Zubat went to roost on a nearby tree.

Bulbasaur, Charmander and Pikachu, all gathered in a circle and started having a guy chat, whilst Fennekin and Tangela, were admiring there crushes. Fennekin did try to grab Charmander's attention, although he was too interested in his boys, much to her dismay. It was 'riveting' conversation, about who will be Ash's next catch. Pikachu claimed a flying type, as that is the type he has most of, Bulbasaur thought logically, and chose Squirtle, since it is the only of the three 'normal' starters left. Whilst Charmander, guessed a Powerful Dragon, who will take Charmander under his wing and help the Lizard pokemon to evolve... Pikachu and Bulbasaur laughed, until...

"GGGRRRAAAWWW!" A powerful Dragonite landed in the area, giving off an aura of power. It caught everyone's attention.

"Aw cool, a Dragonite." Ash squealed in joy, as he, and his pokemon, safe for Pidgeotto, gathered around the dragon type, with stars in there eyes. This caused Dragonite to sweat drop. Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Dragonite, The Dragon Pokemon. Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land._

"It sure looks strong." Serena commented as she stared at the powerful Dragon.

"But what's it doing here?" Brock asked as he and Serena also approached.

"Good question." A male voice replied, followed by a tall man jumping off Dragonite's back. Ash instantly recognised him, Lance, of Kanto's elite four.

"Your... Your... Your..." Ash stuttered completely star struck.

"Lance, of the Pokemon G-Men." Lance declared as she struck a pose. "Say kid, you look familiar... Do I know you?". As Lance inspected Ash, getting a close look at Ash, Pikachu also recognised Lance and jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"So... What's the caped weirdo doing back?" Pikachu asked.

"PIKACHU!" Ash snapped. "Show some respect."...

"Wait... You mean you've met Lance before?" Ash asked, getting that from Pikachu's previous statement.

"BINGO!" Pikachu shouted in a mocking tone. "It was dragon man who saved me from my last trainer and gave me to Gram-pa.".

"Well... What do you know..." Ash commented as he listen to Pikachu's story.

"Um... Is he alright?" Lance asked with a sweat drop. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they are talking.".

"Well... They are. Ash can understand Pokemon." Serena replied, happily. Lance smiled.

"Ya know, that's a rare gift... I don't know too many people who can do it." Lance commented, as Ash and Pikachu finished there chat.

"Oh, thank you Lance." Ash thanked the G-Man.

"Oh, what for?" Lance asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"For saving Pikachu... He explained you saved him from his last trainer so... Thank you..." Ash explained with a friendly smile, and scratched Pikachu behind the ear.

"So... Your the person Oak trusted Pikachu too." Lance commented as he examined Pikachu. "I'm surprised, even after months of trying, this little guy wouldn't let me anywhere near him... But now, he's as open as book. How did you do it?". That question caused, Ash, Serena and Pikachu to sweat drop. They remembered all too well, what it took to get Pikachu to open up.

"Well... It involved a blanket, a bike, and a bunch of Spearow..." Ash explained. That combination caused Lance to also sweat-drop.

"On second thought... I don't need to know." Lance replied with a sheepish grin. An awkward silence fell upon the group.

"So Lance, what are you doing here?" Brock asked, then realised how that must've sounded. "I-I mean... It's not that it isn't awesome meeting you and all b-but..".

"Don't sweat it... I'm actually here on official G-Men Business." Lance replied. "Have any of you seen a group of Squirtle's around, usually wearing sunglasses?".

"No we haven't sorry." Brock replied.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" Misty asked.

"There's a group of five abandond Squirtle, nicknamed the Squirtle Squad. They've been terrorising several nearby towns, and I was sent to apprehend them." Lance explained.

"Why would they do that?" Serena asked, worry evident in her voice.

"They were all abandond." Lance explained. "Since the closest gym to here is the Vermillion Gym, which specialises in electric types, the trainers who chose Squirtle would have a hard time, and blame there pokemon... And some... Would just abandond them.". At this Bulbasaur and Charmander growled, they both experienced the betrayal of a trainer abandoning them, and it was horrible.

"What's wrong with them?" Lance asked noticing the hostility coming from the two pokemon. Ash sighed.

"Both Bulbasaur and Charmander were also abandond... Charmander was left for dead, and Bulbasaur was attack and seriously injured." Ash explained. "But neither of them has terrorised anyone. Charmander, well we was close by when he was abandond and he join up. Whilst Bulbasaur took it upon himself to help wild pokemon near where he lived.". Lance smiled, this was a good kid, maybe he could help him... After all, a translator would be useful...

"How would you kids like to help me out?" Lance suggested.

"YOU MEAN IT!" Ash exclaimed with excitement. "We get to work with one of the Elite Four.".

"Sure, after all, many hands make light work. And you seem like a good bunch..." Lance smiled. "So what do you say?".

* * *

After agreeing to help Lance, the group, returned all there pokemon and made there way towards the nearest town. Based on the Squirtle Squads previous actions, it is highly likely they would ransack the town tomorrow, so Lance set up a meeting with the local Officer Jenny.

Once they arrived, a crowd of people surrounded Lance, but his seemed to ooze power, and when he 'politely' requested his space, the crowd died down. They made there way to the police station, where Officer Jenny was waiting outside.

"OFFICER JENNY!" Brock exclaimed, shocking Lance, who looked bewildered. "My love for you will keep me forever by your... YYEEOOWW!". Misty sighed before dragging Brock away by the ear.

"Well my hand will keep forever by your ear." Misty mumbled as she dragged him away. Lance and Officer Jenny both had sweat drops. Whilst Ash, Pikachu and Serena all scratched behind there heads with nervous smiles and equally nervous laughs.

"Does... That happen often?" Lance finally asked after a couple moment, silence.

"Oh oh oh, you have nooo idea." Ash sheepishly answered. Soon Brock and Misty returned, although Brock was able to control himself, and everyone decided it was best to just leave it there. With that, Officer Jenny let them into the station, and to an incident room, where they could plan the defence stregety.

* * *

"Why don't we just catch the Squirtle, Lance?" Misty asked to start off the meeting.

"If we simply catch them, then it is just cutting of the head of problem, the root is still present and can grow again." Lance explained. "What I'd really like to do is sit down and talk with the Squirtle, help them understand that they can't keep this up.".

"But you know that is near impossible Lance." Officer Jenny retorted. "Pokemon translators are rare at the best of times, and we don't have the time, means or budget to get one.".

"Actually, we already have one." Serena butted in, and Lance gave Ash a knowing smile. "Ash can understand pokemon and has translated for Professor Oak in the past.". Now all eyes were on Ash, and Lance decided to ask the question.

"So Ash, will you translate for us?" Lance asked.

"Happy to." Ash smiled with his signature thumbs up. "Anything to help.".

"So... How will we get the Squirtle to talk?" Misty pointed out. "I'm pretty sure asking nicely won't cut it.".

"Misty's right?" Lance sighed. "We need a secure way to move the Squritle, with making them hostile or causing injury.".

"What about sleep powder?" Serena asked. Everyone looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She decided to explain. "Both of Ash's Bulbasaur and Butterfree can use Sleep Powder, if we put the Squirtle to sleep, that should relax them and make it easy to move them to where you have the talk.".

"Good idea, Serena." Ash commented first giving her his signature thumbs up, causing Serena to blush and hid behind her hair.

"Agreed. When they enter the town, we will corner them and hit them with sleep powder." Lance concluded.

"Now all we need is a place to host the meeting." Officer Jenny changed the subject. "I'm sure one of the rooms at the station will be suitable.".

"Not a good idea." Brock butted in. "If you want a civil talk with the Squirtle, then it better be on neutral ground. That way, they won't feel threatened.".

"I agree with Brock." Lance added. "But where could that be?".

"I saw cave, a few miles back. That could work as nueteral ground." Brock suggested. Lance nodded.

"Good. Me and Brock will go and set up the cave ready for the meeting." Lance declared. "Officer Jenny, can you position everyone at one of the city exits. That way, we can stop any of the Squirtle that tries to escape. I'll stay air born, along with Butterfree, then if one does try to escape, we can pursuit and use Sleep Powder.".

"Good, I'll let Butterfree and Bulbasaur know there part of the plan." Ash smiled. With that, the meeting ended and they split up to prepare for tomorrow...

* * *

The rest of the day, Brock and Lance inspected the cave whilst Officer Jenny set everyone at exits. The entrance which the group entered the town, from the south, would be covered by Misty, who would have both Staryu and Tentacruel. The North exit towards Vermillion City was being covered by Serena, Fennekin, Abra and Tangela. Those are the only two exits. Ash would be paired with Officer Jenny in her motor-bike with Bulbasaur, on the hunt to put the Squirtle asleep and carry them around. Lance would be in the sky with Butterfree and Dragonite, to provide support to both Misty and Serena as they need it. Finally, Brock would be stationed at the cave, along with Onix, Geodude and Zubat.

With the plan set, all roles given, everyone got an early night, ready for the plan...

* * *

It was around ten in the morning when a group of blue turtle pokemon rushed into the small town. Four of them had shades on and were small and circle. The fifth one is in the centre and has black triangular shades, clearly the leader.

The Squirtle's charged into the town b the south exit. Misty watched as the Turtle Pokemon ran in. As soon as they entered, a couple were firing water guns, with some serious power at the buildings. Smashing windows, breaking pottery, and just causing damage as a whole. While another couple went to the nearest market stall and started chomping down on several pieces of fruit left behind. Lucky Lance warned the citizens before hand and no-one was on the street. The head Squirtle went up to a wall and pulled out a spray can from it's shell. He followed through and began his graffiti.

Misty frownd, how damaged can the Squirtle be to cause all of this damage in an unprovoked attack? And this is just a start...

It wasn't long until Officer Jenny arrived, with Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur in the passenger car. As soon as they heard the syrones, the five Squirtle stopped there activities and looked towards the police. In a panick they split up into three groups. The two Squirtle's that were ramsacking the market. Began using rapid spin and flew towards Officer Jenny, luck they flew over there heads and didn't cause any serious damage in the risky move, although they did get away.

Ash jumped out of the car along with his two pokemon and ran towards the leader. It looked like Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur had him cornered, but the Squirtle, had an arrogant smirk smeared on his face.

"Alright Squirtle, we just wanna..." Ash calmly explained, but was cut off by a a water gun to the face. The attack only lasted a few seconds, but Squirtle, quickly gave the two pokemon the same treatment. As soon as the attack stopped, Ash shook his head dry. He was going to call out for Bulbasaur to use sleep powder, but Squirtle, had an escape plan...

The water type looked down, and fired a water gun at the floor, the force was enough to push Squirtle into the air and Squirtle escaped vire the roof tops. He got away, and Ash could of sworn he heard a Squirtle sized laugh...

"Ash..! Help!" Misty called out. Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur turned around to see, Misty's Tentacruel with two of her tentacles occupied. Each hold a Squirtle, looks like she was able to stop there escape.

"Alright Bulbasaur, help restrain them with vine whip." Ash instructed. Bulbasaur nodded and released two vines, each one wrapping around a different Squirtle. Now with the two pokemon working together. Ash saw his chance. "Use Sleep Powder.". Bulbasaur nodded and his bulb opened up. Aiming his back properly, a cloud of green powder was fired. The two Squirtle took the brunt of the cloud and soon stopped struggling, as they fell asleep. Once they were out cold, Bulbasaur and Tentacruel let them go.

"Good job, team." Officer Jenny told them, as she picked up the two Squirtle, as Ash and his pokemon jumped back into the car. "That's two down, three to go.". Officer Jenny walked over to the car, and saw Ash had took out a blanket from his backpack, for the Squirtle's to rest on... Despite all the trouble they caused, he still wanted them to be comfy.

Ash and Officer Jenny carefully positioned the two Squirtle, looking at them, as they sleep... They look so innocent and actually kind of sweet. "Air support to Pika Power. Air Support to Pika Power. Pika Power you there?". Lance called over the radio.

"Go ahead Lance." Officer Jenny replied.

"Yeah, we have two more Squirtle, asleep, who need collecting... Were at the North exit of town." Lance explained.

"Received... On way." Officer Jenny replied, before putting her radio down and positioning properly on the bike. "Ready?". She looked at Ash for an answer and the raven haired boy nodded with a happy smile. With that, they drove off...

* * *

At the North exit, Serena was waiting, with Fennekin, Tangela and Abra (Beedrill opted to stay out, although she still had his pokeball. Despite all his training, he would still lose control when ever he took an attack. It was much better then losing control as soon as the battle started, but he still has a long way to go).

Serena was stood right in the centre of the exit, and she wasn't going to let anyone get through. Fennekin stood confidently in front of Serena, ready for a head on attack. Even though the idea is to put them to sleep without causing damage. Fennekin was think self defence might be necessary and she could hopefully impress Ash's Charmander with her skills.

Tangela also stood in front of Serena, to Fennekin's side. Although she was a little closer to Serena then to Fennekin, and looked more ready to hide behind Serena's leg rather then fight. Despite taking part in many training sessions, even some special one on one grass training with Bulbasaur, Tangela still hasn't taken part in any real battle, and she isn't too sure she's ready, too, either.

Abra... Was asleep, in Serena's arms... Serena was going to return the psychic type, but when she tried, Abra simply let himself out, despite still being asleep... Well, he proved he is a very competent battler at Cerulean's Chateau, and hopefully the noise from when the Squirtle show up, will be enough to wake him up...

It was around quarter past 10, in the morning when Serena spotted two spinning shells flying towards them. It was two of the Squirtle. "Okay guys... Get ready.". Fennekin instantly got into a battle position and prepared to fire a warning ember to stop the spinning shells. Tangela... Cowered behind Serena's leg. Just before Fennekin could unleash her attack, a Water Gun came from the roof and knocked Fennekin way, it was the leader.

Fennekin didn't take too kindly to the sneak attack and angrily barked something at the turtle pokemon... Whatever she said, seemed to hit a nerve, as the Leader did a pretty impressive jump from the top of the building and landed in a battle position to fight Fennekin. Fennekin also took her own battle position... Weirdly enough, a tumbleweed rolled through the middle off them. With the position they were in and the old low tech town, this was just like an old western movie.

"Fennekin!" Serena shouted as she got ready to support her starter. Squirtle noticed this and shouted a taunt at her, as he removed his sunglasses and put them in his shell. Fennekin looked Serena in the eye, and nodded with a look of determination. Serena understood her starter had to do this on her own, it was for her pride. "Okay Fennekin, prove who's the boss.". Fennekin smirked with another nod then turned back to her opponent. Fennekin launched at Squirtle with a prepared scratch attack, whilst Squirtle charge at Fennekin with a tackle...

Serena's attention was drawn back to the incoming Squirtle as she saw them close in from the corner of her eye. Before she had time to react, Abra opened one of his eyes and two Hidden Powers appeared behind him. He fired both of the spheres, one at each Squirtle and with perfect accuracy hit there targets. Effectively stopping the two Squirtle. Abra then Teleported in between the two Squirtle and silently floated in between them. The calm determiner aggravated the two Squirtle and both charged at Abra with a tackle attack... At the last second, Abra teleported away, causing the two Squirtle to crash into each other...

Turning back to Fennekin's battle, Fennekin was shinning brightly after using Flash, although it was ineffective as Squirtle hid in his shell for a Rapid spin. Squirtle made direct contact and sent Fennekin flying back, landing hard on the ground and struggling to stand up, whilst Squirtle used the recoil to gain some air, and re-emerged from his shell. Taking quick aim, Squirtle took aim, and launched a powerful water gun at Fennekin... If it hit, the match was over...

"LOOK OUT FENNEKIN!" Serena shouted, as Fennekin looked at the incoming attack. Fennekin... Was scared, sure she had been in battles before, but always with Serena by her side. This is a battle of pride, and she can't rely on her trainer's quick thinking to save her... What can she do?

Suddenly, a new and strange power built up in Fennekin as the Water Gun inched closer. In the blink of an eye, Fennekin's eyes glew a light blue, like Butterfree's when using confusion. Then a beam seemed to fire out of them, blasting through the water gun, tearing it apart. and hitting Squirtle to the ground, trapped. Serena pulled out her pokedex:

 _Psybeam, The target is attacked with a peculiar ray. This may also leave the target confused._

"Awesome Fennekin, you learned Psybeam." Serena cheered. Although another crash quickly drew Serena's attention. Squirtle looked stuck under Fennekin's new attack. Looking back at Abra's battle, she was surprised to see Abra floating above the two Squirtle, who looked like they went ten rounds with Lance's Dragonite, in a no-hold back battle. Whilst Abra didn't even have a scratch on him... Just how can a pokemon with only two attacks, be so good?

"Freee, Freee." Butterfree cheered happily as he flew into the scene. He was above Abra who, in turn was above the two Squirtle. Butterfree flapped his wings a couple of times as a green powder falling underneath him. Abra teleported out of the way and back into Serena's arms where he fell asleep again. The sleep powder fell on the two Squirtle and they fell asleep.

Serena looked at Abra, not only did he take on a two on one battle, but he did so without her help, and he didn't even get a scratch... With only two moves to boot... He may spend most of the day sleeping, and isn't one for taking part in proper training sessions, but he is arguably her best battler...

The leader struggled under the Psybeam but was able to look up, to see his fallen allies... This isn't good, if he stays here, then he will fall into the same boat. With that, he mustered up all his power and fired a Water Gun at the ground. The sudden force was enough to push Squirtle out of Fennekin's grip, and escaped vire the roof top...

Lance arrived on Dragonite's back. "Good job Serena. I'll call Officer Jenny to come and pick these two up. I'll fly off in search for the final Squirtle.". Serena smiled and nodded, with that, Lance picked up his radio and called Officer Jenny...

* * *

It wasn't long until Officer Jenny and Ash showed up and added the two sleeping Squirtle to the collection. Whilst waiting for any information from Lance, Ash and Serena decided to perform some medical assistance the two Squirtle Abra took on...

"Serena... I thought you said Beedrill voted to stay out." Ash told Serena as he looked at the damage and applied a couple of potions.

"Believe it or not, Abra did this." Serena replied as she gestured to the sleeping psychic type in her arms.

"Really?" Ash asked as he raised an eyebrow. Serena nodded with a happy smile. "I might need to challenge him to a battle or two for training.". Serena blushed at Ash's impressed look with her Psychic type.

"Air Support to everyone. Air Support to everyone." Lance called over the radio.

"Go ahead Lance." Officer Jenny answered the radio.

"Squirtle spotted on top of Horsea Hotel, in the centre of town. Sleep Support requested before I engage." Lance explained.

"Received and on way." Officer Jenny replied, to look up and see, Ash, Serena and all there pokemon running towards the location...

* * *

A little bit away stood out side of the cave prepared yesterday, was Brock with his Geodude and Onix, guarding the cave to make sure no wild pokemon intruded before the meeting, and heard the call over the radio... Sigh, why does no-one need him... Boo Hoo...

* * *

It wasn't long until Ash, Serena and the pokemon arrived. Butterfree immediately jumped into action and flew above Squirtle, who re attached his sunglasses, and Butterfree dropped another load of sleep powder over him. Squirtle wasn't going down easy, and fired a water gun at Butterfree. The water attack was able to engulf the whole cloud of powder, and dissolve it, then it struck Butterfree and knocked him back.

"Buzz off, Bugsy." Squirtle told Butterfree, as the bug type tried to regain his flight. Squirtle then jumped down from the roof and faced off against Ash, who had Pikachu and Bulbasaur by his side.

"Easy Squirtle, we just wanna talk." Ash told Squirtle in a calming voice, as he held his hands up to show he meant no threat.

"Then why put my brothers to sleep?" Squirtle asked. "Can do much talking in your sleep.".

"We didn't want to hurt any of you Squirtle." Ash repeated. "We chose to put you to sleep as a painless way calm you down.".

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Squirtle mumbled, completely brushing off Ash's words. This angered Pikachu... It reminded him of how he use to be... Squirtle fired a water gun at Ash's face. Pikachu intercepted it with Iron Tail, and stopped it.

"What's your problem?" Squirtle asked.

"You are." Pikachu retorted.

"You wanna rumbled, Yellow?" Squirtle asked as he got in a battle stance.

"The names Chu... Pika-Chu." Pikachu angrily replied, as he also got in a battle stance. Ash, along with all the other pokemon, had massive sweat drops.

"Um Pikachu... That line was so... Corny." Ash sheepishly told his starter pokemon.

"Why?" Serena asked. "What did he say?".

"You don't wanna know." Ash replied with a deadpan expression.

* * *

 _Ash VS Squirtle:_

"Pikachu start of with shock wave." Ash shouted. Pikachu tensed up before unleashing a powerful electric attack at Squirtle. The Water type didn't flinch and entered his shell, spinning... He used Rapid Spin. At the electricity hit his shell, it simply deflected the shock wave.

"Shocking... Isn't it Yellow." Squirtle mocked as he stopped his Rapid Spin. Pikachu growled in anger.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack." Ash shouted, and Pikachu got on all fours, before zooming off like a bullet. Squirtle withdrawn in to his shell, raising his defence. Pikachu made contact and sent Squirtle flying. He was a little dazed by hitting the hard shell.

Whilst in the air, Squirtle exited his shell. Despite being tired from all his running throughout the town, and his battle with Fennekin, Squirtle was still raring to go. He pulled his head back and fired a Water Gun at Pikachu.

Ash had to think fast, Shock Wave is his strongest attack, but it also takes more time to charge... "Thunder Shock!". Pikachu jumped in the air, with sparks at his cheeks. Pikachu quickly unleashed a Thunder Shock. It was quicker then his previous Shock Wave, but also not at powerful. The two attacks collided and the Water conducted the electricity. The energies water, exploded, with drops of water and sparks flying every where. Both Pikachu and Squirtle were caught in the blast and took some serious damage.

Some of the lose sparks hit the wooden sign above the Horsea Hotel (which was advertising the business), and caused a small flame. Due to the sign being made out of wood, the flames spread and the building was soon on fire...

* * *

This isn't good they have one building on fire...

"Jenny, call the fire service." Lance instructed in a panick.

"We don't have one." Jenny replied. "All the nearby town were deemed to small for our own fire service. So we share one... It is located at least a couple of hours away.".

"Great." Lance mumbled with anger, stupid cut backs.

"Butterfree, blow those flames away with gust." Ash instructed and Butterfree got in place to do so.

"NO DON'T!" Lance stopped both, so Ash and Butterfree looked towards him. Lance decided to explain. "The winds are more likely to spread the flames not put them out.".

"We need to get those people out before the flames take hold." Lance explained trying to think of a plan. Abra heard that, and teleported away.

"Abra?" Serena questioned as her Psychic type disappeared. He then showed up with a couple people with him. He teleported the people out of there. "Is there nothing you can't do?". Abra looked at her with a blank expression, before teleporting away again... A few seconds later he showed up with more people... He was set on saving people.

By this point, the flames had taken hold and were a raging blazed. They needed to contain it. Ash got an idea.

"Butterfree, use confusion and contain the flames." Ash shouted. Butterfree was flying above the flames and his eyes glew blue. A blue wave was surrounding the building and stopped the flames from spreading to another building, although the Hotel was on fire, and Butterfree couldn't stop it.

"Butterfree won't last long with those flames underneath him." Lance explained. "We need all the water types you have.". Lance turned to Ash and Serena.

"Sorry but only Misty has any water pokemon..." Serena replied, and Lance clenched his fist. Misty was too far away to make it on time.

"What about the Squirtle?" Ash questioned as he gestured towards the Squirtle Squad as they were all coming around.

"Do you really think they'll help us, after everything that has happened?" Lance asked sceptical.

"Only one way to find out." Ash smiled as he jumped in front of the now... Sort of awake Squirtle Squad.

"Squirtle!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing there attention. "We need your help. You have a really strong Water Gun and we need you to use it to put the fire out.".

"Why should we?" The leader asked, with aggravation.

"You can't want the people to get hurt." Ash pleaded. Squirtle shrugged his shoulders. "Please Squirtle, what have these people done to you?".

"It was people who left us... All because we couldn't win them a stupid little badge." Squirtle retorted, clearly angry.

"The trainers who abandond you were wrong. They were stupid and wrong." Ash explained with desperation. "But we aren't all like them. Most people do care and no-one deserves any of this. Being left... Whether in wild or a fire...". Squirtle looked at Ash, and the words clearly got through but he wasn't all there.

"If you don't believe me, then believe my pokemon." Ash pleaded.

"What?" Squirtle questioned, shocked.

"Pikachu, he had an abusive trainer before. Bulbasaur and Charmander, they were both abandond and Charmander was even left for dead." Ash explained, literally begging. This seemed to get through as the pokemon mentioned nodded in agreement. "Please Squirtle. With out you, people will get hurt, if not worse. The whole town believes your nothing but a menses. Prove them wrong... And put out that fire...". The begging seemed to of paid of as Squirtle looked turned serious, Ash was sure, if he could see under those sunglasses, Squirtle would have a flame a determination behind his eye.

"Alright brothers, we're going to show that fire who's really in charge here." The leader told his squad. The four other Squirtle looked at each other before nodded and jumped behind there leader.

The leader took charge and directed the four other Squirtle, who followed there orders like a soldier in the army. Firing there Water Gun's the Squirtle quickly took advantage of the situation and after a few minutes, the flames were completely out... Butterfree could also stop and was extremely tired... Butterfree flew down to Ash's side.

"Good job Butterfree, take a nice long rest." Ash returned his first caught. He then walked over to the Squirtle Squad. "Thank you all. With out you, the whole town could've burned down... Good job Squirtle.". The Squirtle all celebrated.

"So why do we do with them now?" Officer Jenny asked Lance.

"What do we do, indeed." Lance smirked, he may of found a good way to help the Squirtle Squad.

* * *

Later that day, Officer Jenny was stood in front of the town, with the Squirtle Squad. She had given them all medals for there help and bravery with the fire. Before the ceremony, Lance offered a job to the Squirtle Squad, where they would act as fire fighters for the towns which they have been terrorising. The Squirtle did like the feeling of the adrenaline from fighting the fire, not to mention the warm fuzzy feeling they got from all the praise. After all of this, the Squad agreed to the offer... Except for one member...

* * *

As the group were walking away, they were stopped by the sound of a familiar cry. They turned around to see Squirtle with big black triangular shades. Ash got down on his knees and looked at the turtle pokemon.

"Squirtle?" Ash questioned. "What are you doing here?".

"Hehehe, nice weather were having..." Squirtle nervously laughed. Pikachu did not look amused.

"Serious Squirtle... I thought you were going to become a fire fighter." Ash replied.

"Well... I would've but my skills go far beyond this little town." Squirtle replied nervously. Ash also didn't look impressed. "It's a whole wide world out there. Just waiting for me.". Ash sighed.

"What are you getting at Squirtle?" Ash asked.

"I was thinking... You were pretty reckless... You need a big tough turtle to keep you in line." Squirtle replied arrogantly.

"Are you asking to join the team?" Ash asked.

"Think of it... As me lending my services to you." Squirtle replied.

"Cause you can Squirtle." Ash replied as he brought out a spare pokeball and held it out. Squirtle jumped at the pokeball and high-fived the button, being sucked in and it immediately dinging.

"ALRIGHT!" Ash shouted as he struck a pose. "I JUST CAUGHT... A SQUIRTLE!". Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned his new team member:

 _Squirtle, The Turtle Pokemon. After birth this Pokemon's back swells and hardens into a shell, if separated, then another shell will form. It can spray powerful jets of water from its mouth._

 _Type: Water_

 _Ability: Torrent_

 _Hidden Ability: Rain Dish (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Naughty (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Tail Whip, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Bubble, Withdraw, bite_

 _Held Item: Black Glasses (Note: This item is in this Pokemon's possession and has the power to boost dark type moves)_

"Congratulations Ash... Now you have a full team." Serena commented. Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied.

"Yeah Ash. Now you have the full Kanto starter set... Not too many people can get that." Brock added as he gave Ash a nuggie.

"Hehehe, yeah... Knock it off Brocko." Ash complained as he moved out of Brock's attack.

With Squirtle now in the team, the group have set off, for Vermillion City and Ash's next gym battle...

* * *

On another part of Kanto, a trainer with four badges: Rainbow Badge, Soul Badge, Marsh Badge and the Thunder Badge. He was just leaving from the South exit of Rock Tunnel, after he finally caught the Machop he was searching for... This is Drake Ketchum. He has kept the fighting type out of his pokeball, any wild pokemon that came up, he tested his strength against them...

Drake has planned his whole journey out, down to which pokemon he would catch. He currently has, Chameleon, Victreebel, Jolteon, Machop and Scyther on hand. These are the pokemon currently in training for his Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

Even though he is calculated, and has every detail of his journey planned out, that doesn't make him a machine. Drake has bonded with each of his pokemon... Although there relationship doesn't go much further then Pokemon and trainer. His harden determiner is a result of his brother and father. For whatever reason, his twin brother was always the one to get their father's attention... Why!? So he can understand pokemon! SO WHAT! He clearly isn't cut out to be a trainer, all he does is play with pokemon, what does he really know about being a trainer...

As he was walking along, he spotted a purple haired trainer with a Nidoking, Electabuzz and a Meowth. The Nidoking was firing Earth Powers at the Meowth and Electabuzz was firing Thunderbolt's. Meowth was taking a serious beating. It was like a torture scene. Drake and Machop went marching over, no pokemon should be treated like that.

The trainer saw Drake approached and smirked. He's kept tabs on this guy for last few day, he is just like him... Maybe he can provide a good challenge... First he should deal with this weakling.

"Enough." The purple haired boy stopped his two pokemon. The two powerhouses stopped there attacks and the trainer walked up to the injured Meowth. "Your pathetic! I only caught you because you took down my arcanine. I thought you had potential, but as your states showed. I was wrong. I've tried to help you, but your pathetic. Now take a hike, I don't need you.". The trainer stood up after permanently releasing Meowth and turned his back. He then returned his two pokemon, just as Drake stopped near him.

"Wh-what was that?" Drake asked angry, with a hint of disgust as Meowth lay injured behind him.

"Training." The boy replied coldly.

"That wasn't training, that... that was horrible." Drake replied. The purple haired boy laughed. "Wh-what's so funny?".

"You..." The boy replied. "I've been watching you for the last few days. And your just like me.".

"WHAT!" Drake exclaimed, clearly angry. "I'm nothing like you.". The boy glanced down to Drake's Machop.

"You went into Rock Tunnel to find that Machop. How is that any different. You went in to find the perfect pokemon... The strongest." The boy explained.

"Wrong!" Drake shouted.

"Right!" The other boy cut Drake off. "There are hundreds of other pokemon in there. Zubats, Geodudes... won't even take too long to find them. a few steps... So why didn't you catch one of them?". Drake was silent, how could he answer.

"Hit a nerve?" The trainer asked with a confident smirk. "If your so sure, why not decide this with a battle? Best of three.". The Purple haired trainer gripped a pokeball.

"The names Paul, by the way." Paul introduced himself.

"Drake." Drake returned Machop.

"Sounds good to me." Drake also gripped a pokeball. "And if I win, then you take Meowth to the Pokemon Centre.". Both trainers through there pokeball, there battle had begun...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	16. Drake's Deed

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, probably my biggest... Risk, of a chapter. It follows events with Team Rocket at Pokemon Tower and the Cubone Story line. It is also a Drake focused chapter. I know this event isn't in the normal time line, but I decided early on that this is the place I wanted to expand on Drake's character. There will be absolutely no mention Ash's journey and takes place whilst Ash is on his way to Vermillion. Remember to vote on my poll, it is up until Ash gets his third badge... With that, Let's begin...**_

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Drake's Deed_

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Paul shouted. Electabuzz had electricity run through his body and he fired a powered electric bolt at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, Metal Claw the ground." Drake shouted. Charmeleon's claws were covered in metal and he stuck them in the ground. The electricity hit Charmeleon although it all ran through his body then out into the ground harmless. Paul grunted.

"Focus Blast!" Paul shouted. Electabuzz stopped the thunderbolt and held his arms facing each other, with his hands open. A mysterious brownish, yellowy, white ball formed in between his hands. Electabuzz pushed it forward and sent it flying.

"Dragon Rage!" Drake retorted. Charmeleon fired a dark blue and yellow ball out of his mouth. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion... Both pokemon were caught in the blast... The smoke cleared, and both pokemon were on the ground with swirls in there eyes.

"Well I guess that's that." Paul told Drake as he held up his pokeball and returned Electabuzz. He looked at the pokeball in disgust. "I'll deal with you, later.". Paul put his pokeball away and started walking away.

"Wait!" Drake shouted, he was down on his knees, tending to Charmeleon. "What about Meowth?".

"Humph, What about it?" Paul asked, without turning around. "The deal was is if won... It was a draw.". With that, Paul stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away. Drake just stared at Paul with anger. How could he just leave a Pokemon in that state.

"Graww..." Charmeleon cried in pain, drawing Drake's attention. Drake smiled sadly at his starter.

"Don't worry bud, you'll be fixed up in no-time." Drake told his starter before returning him to his pokeball. He looked at the pokeball in his hand. He isn't like Paul. "Good job Charmeleon, you've done good.". After putting his pokeball away, Drake stood up and sighed. He then turned around to face Meowth, he was out cold. Drake has no interest in catching him. He never planned to add one to his team, he plans on adding a Snorlax as a normal type. But he can't just leave Meowth here, especially with his injuries.

With his mind made up, Drake walked over and picked Meowth up. Cradling him in his arms, and smiled sadly at the injured pokemon. With that, he set of South towards Lavender Town...

* * *

After an half an hour walk, Drake found his way to Lavender Town. He was silent the whole journey, and just made his way to the pokemon centre. He walked in to the medical centre and made his way to the front desk. He showed Meowth to Nurse Joy.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy exclaimed. "What happened?".

"I found him after his trainer released him." Drake explained. "Can you help him?".

"Of course." Nurse Joy replied as Chansey appeared with a stretcher. Drake lay Meowth on the bed. "He's in good hands.".

"Can you take care of these, as well." Drake requested as he handed over three of his pokeballs to Nurse Joy, the three who he used to battle Paul: Charmeleon, Victreebel and Jolteon.

"Certainly." Nurse Joy replied with a smile. "They'll be as good as new in no time.". With that Nurse Joy exited, following the Chansey who pushed the stretcher. With that, Drake stood and watched as the doors swung shut... He hoped that Meowth would be fine. With that, he let out a sad sigh and went out side, he still had Machop since he wasn't in the battle and made his way out to the battlefield, if he has to wait, then he won't fall behind on training.

When Outside, he had Scyther launch at Machop with wing attacks, and getting Machop to dodge by rolling out the way. This is to train his endurance, and once he evolves, he will use the same technique for submission. They were at that for nearly an hour...

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy spoke catching Drake's attention. Seeing Nurse Joy waiting, Drake turned to his two pokemon.

"Take five, guys." Drake told Machop and Scyther and the two pokemon nodded before sitting under a shaded tree. Drake turned and walked up to Nurse Joy. "What's up Nurse Joy.".

"Your pokemon are fine, and are fully healed." Nurse Joy told Drake as she handed the three pokeball's over.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Drake bowed in respect as he took the pokeballs and placed them on his belt. "And what about Meowth?".

"He should also make a full recover. But... He isn't ready or able to be released into the wild, and he can't stay here until he is... We just don't have enough space." Nurse Joy explained.

"So what's going to happen to him?" Drake asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Well there is always Mr Fugi's Pokemon Orphanage." Nurse Joy replied. "But I don't have the time to take him there.".

"I could take him." Drake replied. "I need to get going, but it'll be good to know Meowth is in good hands.".

"Excellent." Nurse Joy smiled. "Meowth will be discharged in a few minutes, he will be at the front desk.". With that, Nurse Joy smiled and entered the Pokemon Centre, Drake sighed, when he first started he wouldn't of given this situation his time of day, but he also couldn't stand how Paul treated Meowth...

With that, Drake returned his Machop and Scyther. He then went and waited by the front desk, and when Meowth came out, they left towards the orphanage... This was definitely not part of his planned journey...

* * *

It wasn't a long walk, fifth-teen minutes. Drake and Meowth walked side by side. It was a silent walk, mostly because Drake was deep in thought... About Paul. How can a person treat a pokemon like that? How could he claim Drake was just like him? Sure, Drake has his entier journey planned out, but he would never treat a pokemon like how Paul treated Meowth. It was sick. That wasn't training, it was horrible... Drake IS. NOT. LIKE. THAT... Right?

The conflict in Drake's head continued until they arrived at a small(ish), one floor bungalow. On the garden was a sign which read, 'Mr. Fugi's Pokemon Orphanage'. Drake just stared at the place for a couple moments, then looked down to Meowth. With a deep breath, Drake started walking up to the front door, and Meowth followed by his side. When they came to a stop, Drake used the built on knocker... After about a minute he finally got a response.

"... Who is it?" A weak female voice asked, quietly.

"My name's Drake, I came to drop of a Meowth for Nurse Joy." Drake explained. Drake had to wait twenty more seconds, before he heard multiple door locks being unlocked. After he heard several different lock, the door was slowly opened, with an eerie creak. It was only open just a crack.

Drake could make out the person who opened the door. She was about his age, maybe a bit younger; her hair is Auburn and split into two pigtails, one to either side; a baggy, short sleeve, bright pink shirt; a pure white skirt ending just above her knees; a pair of plain white flat shoes.

"H-h-hello... I'm Reina." The girl introduced herself.

"Hello Reina..." Drake smiled, before he noticed her pale complexion. "Are you okay, you look a little under the weather.".

"I-I'm fine..." Reina quickly dismissed his concerns. "Would you like to come in?". Reina reluctantly opened the door. Drake and Meowth walked inside. The place was lite up, but it was extremely plain. The walls were cream, and without any posters or colour, the only thing on the walls is a window. There were a few pokemon, Oddish, Bellsprout, Nidoran, ext. Although the only one not interacting was a little Cubone who was sat in a dark corner, facing the wall, like he's sulking...

"So Reina." Drake spoke after getting a good look around the place. "This Meowth was abandond by his trainer, and was pretty hurt. Nurse Joy checked him over, and he should make a full recovery, but he has no-where to go.". As Drake explained, Reina nodded in understanding.

"Nurse Joy told me that Mr Fuji would take Meowth in, and let him live here." Drake continued.

"Y-yes... Mr Fuji is always happy to welcome another member to the family." Reina replied as she forced a smile.

"Great... Where is Mr Fuji?" Drake asked, since he arrived, other then himself and the pokemon, Reina was the only person here. Reina's face darkened with the question. What is is she hiding... "Reina?".

"Mr Fuji... He he's... Gone..." Reina reluctantly replied with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked affirmatively.

"Th-three days ago... A group of weird people invaded the town... They entered the Pokemon Tower..." Reina explained. "It was that night I found Cubone wondering the streets, lost.". Drake nodded to show he understood and encourage her to continue.

"When I brought Cubone here, Mr Fuji... He had a gut feeling..." Reina explained. "I don't know how, but he can usually understand what Pokemon's thinking... He said... Those people shot Cubone's mother... Then he left to confront them at the tower.".

"Why is no-body doing anything?" Drake asked.

"A signal has been transmitted over the whole town. We can call for help if we wanted to..." Reina explained. "That is why the town is covered in fog... It has people too scared to leave there house.". Drake had a fire lite behind his eye. He hated bullies... Sure, he has always been horrible towards Ash... And to be fair, it was never really Ash's fault. He did it because of his father... But someone who would shoot a pokemon, is pure evil... Not to mention terrorising a town... He has to do something... As much as he hate's to admit it, he is a lot like Ash...

A single tear ran down Reina's face. "Don't cry Reina." Drake told the girl, as he used his thumb to whip tear away. "I'm going to Pokemon Tower and I'll get Mr Fuji back here.". Reina looked at Drake in awe... But there was still that nagging thought.

"But what if... Your too late?" Reina reluctantly asked.

"For there sake... I better not be." Drake declared. "It's bad enough what will happen for the pain Cubone went through.". At the mention of his name, the lonely ground type turned to look at Drake. This boy is going to fight those bad people who hurt his mummy...

With that, Drake turned to the door, whilst Meowth stood by Reina's side. Reina just stared at this boy, he was being so brave, to save her town... A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. As Drake left, he made sure to close the door. Reina continued watching the door for a couple of moments before the blush faded and she turned towards the pokemon... To her surprise, Cubone was gone...

* * *

At Pokemon Tower, Drake was hiding in brush as he saw a man standing out front. The man had a baggy black cap on, which covered his eyes; a black long sleeve sweatshirt on, with a giant red letter R, on it; his trousers were also black, baggy and long; with black shoes on. Drake needed to deal with him first.

"Come on out Jolteon." Drake called quietly. He released his electric type eeveelution. His Jolteon appeared next to him. "Alright Jolteon. Some bad people have taken over this tower, and were going to take it back. Are you with me?". His Jolteon nodded with a look of determination, and an affirmative cry.

"Good. Now I need you to take out that guard fast and effective." Drake instructed as he pointed the guard out. "Do you think you can do it?". Jolteon again nodded affirmatively and Drake smiled. "Alright, go and do it.".

With his instructions set, Jolteon Stealthily moved around to the side of the building. He slowly walked around, making sure to face the grunt. When ready, he shot off into a quick attack, and knocked the guard out of the way. Jolteon landed on top of the guard then unleashed an electric shock, knocking the grunt out cold. With his job done, Jolteon returned to Drake's side.

"Nicely done." Drake praised as he stood up and with Jolteon by his side, he sprinted into the tower. He slowly walked around the bottom floor when he entered with Jolteon by his side. There were no more people on that floor, it was so... Barren... It was a little creepy. He soon located the stairs and made his way towards them.

Before he could get too far away, a little Cubone appeared entering the tower, after admiring Drake's and Jolteon's handy work with the guard outside... Cubone likes his style...

There was also another pokemon. A purple ghost with two hands and big eyes. Haunter. She hates that these people have invaded her home, maybe this boy is going to help... Haunter flew up to the next level...

* * *

On the next level, a thick layer of fog clouded there vision. Drake was tempted to have Charmeleon light the way with his tail, but decided against it, as it would take away his element of surprise.

As they were walking along, Drake felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to find it was Haunter. He didn't flinch and simply narrowed his eyes.

"Shadow Ball Jolteon." Drake instructed. Jolteon, who continued walking as he didn't feel the tap on the shoulder, turned around with a Shadow Ball already to fire from his mouth, once he saw his target, Jolteon unleashed the attack, and blasted Haunter a little bit away. "I don't know what your deal is. But I'm currently trying to take down some bad people who shouldn't be here, so I recommend you stay out of my way.".

With that Drake turned back around and started walking with Jolteon by his side. Haunter saw the trainer and Pokemon disappear into the fog with tears in her eyes, she only wanted to help, and maybe pull a joke on them... Was that so wrong? With that, Haunter sadly phased through the floor...

* * *

Drake and Jolteon continued up the next few floors and there was absolutely no-one... At one point he even questioned if this was the right place. As he walked to the second to top floor, he noticed most of the fog was gone, but it was pretty dark, not to mention, he could see a couple of shadows. Drake deliberately coughed, which caught the people's attention...

"Prepare for trouble." A female voice announced.

"And make it double." A male voice continued

"To infect the world with devastation." The female voice replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." The male voice replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." The female finally appeared and struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." The male finally appeared and struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"Were Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose. Drake and Jolteon had massive sweat drops... Were these guys for real?

"Um... Sorry for interrupting... Whatever it is you was doing..." Drake apologised.

"Humph, you will pay for infatuating the mighty Team Rocket." Cassidy exclaimed.

"Hey... I said I was sorry Cassidy and Biff." Drake pleaded.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch shouted, angry.

"Whatever." Drake mumbled. "Anyway, I was told there were some bad people in here, who are holding an old man named Mr Fuji and killed the mother of a Cubone.".

Cassidy and Butch began laughing evilly... "Little boy. You just found who your looking for.".

"And now you'll regret it." Butch smirked evilly. As Cassidy pulled out a gun...

"Crap." Drake said under his breath as he looked down the hand pistol. Cassidy's finger on the trigger. He refused to close his eyes. If they wanted to kill him, then they would have to look him in the eye. A look which would haunt their dreams for the rest of the days. Drake saw Cassidy's finger twitch, near the trigger... This was it...

When a bone came out of no-where and hit the hand holding the gun, causing it to go flying towards the side and out of her hand. Jolteon. jumped into action with a quick attack and when near the gun, destroyed it with a thunderbolt... The bone was deflected of the gun and into a shadowed corner. Drake couldn't help be feel he has seen the bone before... But no-time to worry about that...

Jolteon then turned towards the trio, no-one dares to try and hurt his trainer.

"Now you've done it punk... Raticate, GO!" Butch shouted.

"What ever you say Borris. Jolteon, your up." Drake replied with a smirk.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!"...

* * *

 _Drake VS Team Rocket:_

"Hyper fang!" Butch shouted. Raticate stuck his teeth out which seemed to shine and launched at Jolteon.

"Jump to dodge, then Thunder-Wave." Drake shouted. Jolteon waited until Raticate was a couple of inches away, then Jolteon jumped with great agility and unleashed an electric shock, it didn't cause damage, but it did paralysis. "Double Kick!". Jolteon, landed facing Drake with his feet in front of Raticates face. With an evil smirk, Jolteon repeatedly kicked the rat pokemon in the face, with the final kick sending it flying at Team Rocket... The trio were knocked on the floor.

Suddenly, a little Cubone jumped over them and threw his bone at them. First it hit Cassidy's head, rendering her unconscious, and then the bone bounced of her skull and hit Butch in the head, also knocking him out then the bone flew in the air before landing in Cubone's hand...

Needless to say, Drake was impressed Cubone could pull that off. With the people unconscious and Raticate with swirls in it's eyes, Drake, Jolteon and Cubone all ran up the stairs...

* * *

When they arrived, what they saw was horrible. On old man on his knee's with a Marowak lying next to him. Blood covered the ground type's torso, although it's chest was moving up and down, and it's eyes were open. It was still alive, barely...

When Cubone saw his mother, it charged straight to her side with tears in his eyes. The two started talking to each other. Although Drake couldn't understand them, he knew it was them saying there final goodbyes. Whilst they did that, Drake walked up to the old man.

"Mr Fuji?" Drake asked as he stood in front of the old man. The man turned to face Drake, watery eyes, looking quite ill. The man nodded.

"Y-yes, thats me." He replied. "Wh-who are you?".

"My name is Drake. I was sent to your pokemon orphanage by Nurse Joy to drop of a Meowth." Drake explained. "When I arrived, I met Reina. She explained the situation so I came here to help you.".

"Th-thank you son... But..." Mr Fuji replied, before turning back to the mother and son. "I came here, of my own free will... I wanted to help Marowak... Guess it didn't work.". At this point Marowak gestured for Drake to come closer. Drake did so, and Marowak started talking and making some weird hand gestures... Drake had no clue what she was talking about.

"She thanking you..." Mr Fuji translated. "For reuniting her with her son one last time before her time ends.". Drake smiled sadly at the dying ground type.

"Don't mention it." Drake replied, speaking directly to Marowak. Marowak went on to make several more hand gestures and say something else. Drake was just as confused, and Mr Fuji let out a small chuckle. Drake looked at him, wanting an answer.

"She is asking if you will take care of Cubone. Where she's going, she won't be able to, and after hearing of your story, she wishes to know he will be in safe hands." Mr Fuji translated. Drake was shocked and looked back at Marowak, then a quick glance to Cubone before focusing back on the dying pokemon.

He never planned to add a Cubone to his team, and he had no intention in doing so... He has to follow his plan and become Kanto's next Champion. Then his father will finally notice him, and...

Drake continued to stare into the dying eyes, they were pleading with him...

What is it that a Champion is suppose to do? Protect the weak, his region, his people and his pokemon... What kind of Champion would refuse a mother's dying wish, to know her son is in good hands...

Drake felt a small body wrap around his leg. Cubone was hugging his leg, with watery pleading eyes...

To hell with the plan... No-one could of predicted this and a true champion would do whats right, morally. Not what a plan says... He isn't heartless, he can't just abandond a pokemon, he can't be Paul...

"Of course I'll take care of Cubone." Drake informed the Marowak. With that the ground type nodded her head once, before facing the ceiling. With letting out one last breath, the clock struck mid-night. Marowak closed her eyes and her body became motionless...

Mr Fuji attempted to find her pulse, but to no-avail. Cubone burst into tears and Drake did something, he never thought he would do... He picked Cubone up and gave him a comforting hug as the ground type sobbed into his chest...

* * *

In Team Rocket HQ, North-West of Viridian City. Giovanni was sat in a chair, looking out of the window, with Cassidy and Butch standing behind him. They had just finished there reports on how the Lavender Town mission went...

"Despite your incompetence, I have to agree you did a good job." Giovanni spat. "Even though your time was cut short, by a child no-less, you were able to accumulate a large number of ghost pokemon as an insurance for Project: Clone-M.2.".

"Thank you sir." The two officers saluted the man.

"Cassidy and Barack..." Giovanni addressed one last time.

"My name is But..." Butch was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE!" Giovanni cut him off. "If I find out you fell to a child again, then I will find replacements for you.". The two officers gulped, in Team Rocket, the only way to leave, is in a body bag... You really don't want to be fired. "Now get out of my sight."...

* * *

After Marowak's passing, like Drake promised, Cubone joined his team, although the ground type doesn't like his pokeball. Despite Drake trying to not look soft, he couldn't force Cubone to stay in his pokeball, and allowed him to stay out, which made Cubone happy.

Drake also stayed put in Lavender Town for a few more days, so Cubone could attend his mother's funeral which Mr Fuji organised. She was buried at the top of Pokemon Tower, with her Tombstone in the same place where she took her last breath.

It is now the day after the funereal... Drake and Cubone decided to go and bid farewell to Mr. Fuji and Reina. As they walked through the door of the Orphanage he over heard Mr Fuji.

"No Reina, I must go right away." Mr Fuji snapped.

"No, you just got back, you can't leave already." Reina snapped back. Drake made himself known.

"Um... What seems to be the problem?" Drake asked. "Maybe I could help.".

"DRAKE!" Reina exclaimed with excitement, over the last few days, Reina developed a bit of a crush on Drake, although like his brother, he is too dense to notice.

"Drake, my lad. No, you've done too much already, I couldn't possibly ask more of you." Mr Fuji dismissed Drake's offer.

"Well at least tell me what the problem is?" Drake requested. Mr Fuji sighed.

"Okay, there is a Snorlax blocking the road west to Celadon City, I've been asked to go with my poke-flute to wake it up." Mr Fuji explained.

"A Snorlax?" Drake questioned.

"Yes... And I say he should stay here for a bit after what he's been through." Reina answered.

"Well, I've been meaning to add a snorlax to my team. If you don't mind, I could use your poke-flute and catch myself a new pokemon all in one go." Drake suggested.

"No no no, I could ask you to do that." Mr Fuji replied.

"Your not asking, I'm offering, and it would make my life easier, rather then searching the mountains for a Snorlax." Drake explained. Mr Fuji thought this over, if what Drake is saying, is true, then it's the old two birds one stone solution...

"Very well, my lad. I will entrust you with my poke-flute." Mr Fuji smiled...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	17. Bye Bye Butterfree

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, a turning point in Ash's maturity. I tried to make it different enough from the anime and also put a bigger emphasis on the emotions between Ash and Butterfree. I also spent a lot of time, expanding the original battle scene, since it will be Butterfree's last one. I was original going to put Brock's next pokemon in here as well, but decided against it. Don't worry though, as I only moved the catch to two chapters away. Remember to vote on the poll, it is up until Ash get's his third badge... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 17: Bye Bye Butterfree_

It's been about three weeks since Ash caught Squirtle. The group has continued the trek towards Vermillion City and Ash's third Gym battle. Training has been going incredibly well.

Pikachu, like always was getting along with most of the team although he seemed to develop a weird rivalry with Squirtle. The water type has took it upon himself to be a prankster, while Pikachu felt his comic relief gig is being attacked.

Pidgeotto, being the only female in the group, did feel a little left out, although she was more then happy to battle the three new members to show she is one of Ash's strongest team members.

Bulbasaur, has become very protective of the whole group. He also acts like a peace keeper. It doesn't matter if which pokemon are involved, although the only fights he can't seem to break up, are those between Ash and Misty, but that's where Brock comes in.

Charmander was a little disheartened he won't be competing in the Vermillion Gym battle, but understood that Ash already promised Bulbasaur and Pikachu the battle before he caught him, and the fact that Ash promised to use him for the forth gym battle also helped.

Butterfree, was just happy to make some new friends and kept up his training as well.

* * *

We join the group just outside of Vermillion City, as Ash is finishing a battle against an old gentleman and his Raticate. Raticate was stuck to the ground with Butterfree's String Shot.

"Finish it Butterfree, use tackle!" Ash shouted. Butterfree charged at the stuck rat pokemon, and hit it with some great force. The force unstuck Raticate from the String Shot and sent it flying, just in front of it's trainer.

"Come on Raticate, get up." The trainer pleaded. Raticate struggled to his feet... Then Raticate took another load of poison damage and fell on its stomach, with swirls in its eyes.

"The match is over, with Ash and Butterfree as the victors." Brock declared, who was acting as the ref.

* * *

Serena was watching the battle with Misty as Ash and Butterfree celebrated. Serena was staring in awe with a blush on her face. Misty saw this and smirked.

"Ash and Butterfree have really come far, since the new trainer in Viridian Forest with his little Caterpie." Misty whispered in Serena's ear.

"Yeah..." Serena replied dreamily. "He's amazing.". Misty couldn't help but giggle at her female friend, although Serena didn't notice and continued to watch the pair.

* * *

"You were awesome Butterfree." Ash praised as his first capture flew beside him. "You've really grown up.". Butterfree blushed at the praise.

"Thanks Ash, but I couldn't of done it with out you." Butterfree replied.

"Don't be modest Butterfree, you were the one doing all the battling." Ash nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Neither of them noticed there opponent approach them. They only noticed when they heard him clap. Ash and Butterfree turned to face him.

"Well done, my boy." The trainer praised with a posh accent and giant smile. "You've really raised your Butterfree well.".

"Hehehe, yeah, Butterfree was the first pokemon I ever caught, and I raised him from a Caterpie." Ash explained, as he accepted the trainers hand. As the hand shake ended the old man put some poke-dollars in his hand.

"Oh no, I can't accept this." Ash tried to refuse the money.

"None sense... I have so much money and all it does is sit in my wallet." The man laughed. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time. Take this as thanks.".

"But..." Ash tried to refuse again.

"Please, spend it on something for your wonderful pokemon." The man stopped Ash. Ash sighed in defeated and accepted the money.

"Okay, I'll by Butterfree and the rest of my team something special." Ash accepted.

"Speaking of special, I'm guessing you came to Vermillion for the Butterfree mating season." The man suggested.

"Butterfree Mating Season?" Ash questioned.

"Yes... Is that not why you came?" The man asked.

"No... We came for the Vermillion Gym." Ash replied. "What is the Butterfree Mating Season, anyway?".

"The Butterfree Mating Season is when Butterfree from all over, whether wild or trained, gather to find a partner they fly off to start a family." The man explained. "They gather on that cliff which over looks the city, but they fly off, tonight.".

"The Butterfree Mating Season, huh." Ash replied, thoughtfully.

"Yes." The man replied as he looked at his pokeball. "Well, I must be going. Raticate will be needing some help.". With that, the trainer left.

Ash looked up to see Butterfree flying around, still hyper about his victory. Ash walked by to the group, deep in thought. Did Butterfree want to go to this mating season? Would Butterfree be happier with another Butterfree rather then him? Would Butterfree want to leave to start a family...?

"Hey Ash, what you think about?" Brock asked as Ash rejoined the group, noticing Ash was lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh nothing really." Ash replied, although not to convincing. "Just the Butterfree Mating Season.".

"Butterfree Mating Season?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah. Jeremy mentioned it before he left." Ash explained. "He thought that was why we were here.".

"Here it is." Brock announced as he flipped through the guild book. "Say's here, the Butterfree Mating Season is when Butterfree from all over Kanto join together to find their life partner, it ends with the the new couple's flying off, over the sea to start their own families.".

"Soo romantic." Serena dreamily spoke as she stared at Ash. She was having an 'Ash-Anticy' about her and Ash getting married and living together with there own family. Lucky Ash didn't notice.

"So Ash, if your thinking about it. Does that mean you'll take Butterfree to take part?" Misty asked.

"I don't know..." Ash mumbled before he turned to his little yellow starter, who up to this point was snacking on a bottle of ketchup. "Hey Pikachu, if it was you, would you want to go to a... Pika Mating Season?".

"ASH, don't be so naive." Brock exploded filled with passion. "When it comes to true love, everyone is different. Only Butterfree will know if he wants to find his soul mate.". Ash had a massive sweat drop, although it did make sense.

"Brock is right Ash." Misty added. "A little over the top, but right. Only Butterfree will know what he wants.".

"Alright then... I'll let Butterfree decide." Ash replied before turning back to his excited bug type. Ash smiled before sticking his two index fingers in his mouth and whistling. When he heard his trainer, Butterfree calmed down and returned to Ash's side.

"Hey buddy, the Butterfree Mating Season is taking place on that hill." Ash explained as he pointed out a nearby hill, Butterfree turned to face the hill. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a look?".

Butterfree was deep in thought, did he want to go? What would happen? What if he found someone... Would he have to leave Ash... What if he met someone and they weren't interested... What if he makes a complete fool of himself... No. Remember what Ash says, 'don't give up until it's over', if he doesn't take part, he will spend the rest of his time thinking... What if...

"Yes Ash, I'd like too go and have a look." Butterfree replied after a minute of thinking.

"Great." Ash exclaimed as he turned back to everyone else. At this point Pikachu realised his bottle was empty and he threw it like a basketball and it landed in the bin.

"Yes! Three points." Pikachu cheered, causing Ash to smile.

"Come on guys. Next stop... The Butterfree Mating Season." Ash declared, and all but Serena started to walking towards the hill. Serena was still in her 'Ash-Anticy', and sat on the bench...

"Hey Serena..." Ash shouted. This snapped Serena back to reality. Serena blushed turned from one of her crush to one of embarrassment. She quickly got up and sprinted to catch up, so the walk continued. "What was you thinking about?".

"N-n-nothing... Let's go." Serena stuttered before walking ahead. Ash looked confused.

"What is that about?" Ash asked, clearly confused. Seeing as no-one was answering, Ash turned around and continued walking in silence. Pikachu, was snickering, Misty, was giggling, Brock, let out a light chuckle and Butterfree was flying too high to notice, more excited about the adventure which awaits...

* * *

When the group arrived at the top of the hill, the awkward tension from before had disappeared. The cliff over looked the sea and there were loads of Butterfree's of all different sizes mingling in the air. Whilst a few people were on the hill top, talk, watching and a couple were battling... Not Butterfree, of course.

"Alright Butterfree. Go out there and show them what your made off." Ash encouraged as he threw his fist in the air. Butterfree nodded before flying to the group of Butterfree. Misty sighed.

"This is a mating Season Ash, not a gym battle." Misty explained with a deadpan expression.

"I know that." Ash retorted. "But it doesn't matter what it is, as long as you give it your all.". Serena giggled at Ash's enthusiasm, whilst Misty rolled her eyes.

Ash looked back to the swam of Butterfree, although it was hard to make his out. After a couple of minute's at just staring Ash's mind began to wonder... Will Butterfree find anyone? If he does, what will happen? Will he have too leave? When Ash realised the possibility, he got watery eyed... If starting a family is what Butterfree wants, Ash won't stop him... He wouldn't stop any pokemon from what they truly want... But he raised the bug type since he was a little Butterfree stuck on that branch... It will be hard...

Serena noticed the water appear in Ash's eyes. That is a rare accurance, even when Ash broke his arm when Grace attempted to teach Ash about Rhyhorn Racing and Ash was threw to the ground, the only sign he gave of something being wrong was a grunt as he clutched his arm...

"Ash... Are you okay?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice. Ash quickly dried his eyes.

"Of course I am Serena." Ash reassured with enthusiasm, although Serena could easily see through the charade. "Come on Pikachu, we should get in some more training before our gym battle.".

Serena frowned as the two of them went into a clearing. Ash realised Bulbasaur as well, and soon the two pokemon were in a practise battle. Serena was about to walk up to see why he quickly turned, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Brock...

"Let him be Serena..." Brock suggested. She was ready to protest before Brock continued. "... It's just his way of coping.".

"Coping with what?" Serena asked, confused.

"With what will happen, if Butterfree finds a mate." Brock explained. It took a moment before Serena understood what Brock was saying, then it hit her... If Butterfree found a mate then... Bye bye Butterfree...

* * *

After about twenty minute's Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur were taking a break, with each of there foreheads covered in sweat. Sure, they have been training hard whilst on their journey, but today was on a whole different level.

As they were resting, Butterfree flew back. Ash saw his arrival and stood up. Pikachu and Bulbasaur were busy having a chat and didn't notice... Ash didn't want to disturb them. Ash walked over and met Butterfree with group.

"Hey Ash." Serena smiled sweetly, she felt bad for Ash. Ash looked at her before forcing a smile and putting his hand up. He then turned his attention to Butterfree.

"Hey Butterfree..." Ash spoke with fake happiness. He then paused for a moment. "Did you find someone?".

"Yeah... There was this pink Butterfree... She is beautiful..." Butterfree happily replied, before he turned sad. "But... When I approached her... She just turned around.". Butterfree pointed his crush out. The group looked to see a Pink Butterfree with several other dancing around her, although she wasn't interested.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm sure you can prove to her just how great you are." Ash encouraged with a thumbs up. Butterfree smiled and got a new look of determination.

"Right... I won't give up, until its over." Butterfree declared.

"That's my Butterfree, now go out there and win her heart." Ash spoke with really enthusiasm. Although he was upset at the possibility of losing his friend, he still had to encourage him to follow his own path... It's just who Ash is.

Butterfree nodded with lifted spirits. He was about to fly off, when Brock stopped him.

"Wait Butterfree." Brock called. Causing both Butterfree and Ash to turn to the pokemon breeder. Brock was holding a yellow scarf. "Why don't you wear this. It'll help you stand out.". Butterfree nodded and few in front of Brock. Brock put the scarf around Butterfree, then Butterfree flew off towards his crush.

As Ash watched his friend fly off. He couldn't help but clench his fist. He doesn't want to say goodbye. They have been through so much together. But... If a family is what Butterfree wants, then...

Ash turned around back to Pikachu and Bulbasaur. Walking towards them. "Come on guys... We're burning daylight." Ash shouted towards Pikachu and Bulbasaur. The two pokemon jumped and got into battle stance, ready for more training, completely unaware of what just transpired...

* * *

After a while of training, Bulbasaur and Pikachu were ready to collapse. Ash sighed, he has pushed his pokemon a little hard today, they need a rest before the gym battle.

"Okay guys, call it a day and rest up." Ash told his pokemon. Both Pikachu and Bulbasaur nodded and went and rested under a shaded tree, quickly falling asleep.

"Graveler now, Rock blast on the pink one." A snide voice spoke. Ash turned around to a trainer with a Graveler, who was firing a rock towards Butterfree's crush. All the Butterfree around her, quickly flew away, leaving her defenceless...

Suddenly, the rock was surrounded by a blue light and brought to a stop. Then returned to Graveler at twice the speed. The impact knock Graveler back, dazed. A Butterfree with a yellow scarf flew in front of the pink Butterfree, protective.

"What are you doing!?" Ash angrily asked, as Serena pulled out her pokedex:

 _Graveler, The Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude. Rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction._

"Catch a pokemon. And that pink Butterfree will bring me a nice profit." The trainer replied as he pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Ash's Butterfree. "This should deal with that pest.". The pokeball tried to suck in Ash's Butterfree but the light stopped.

"If we can't catch that thing, put it down for getting in the way." The trainer declared. Ash was about to call an attack, when a hand appeared on his shoulder. It was Brock.

"Ash, let Butterfree handle this one... You've trained him well." Brock suggested. Ash looked back to his first caught, and Butterfree had a glare of determination.

"Okay Brock." Ash replied. He then turned back to Butterfree. "BUTTERFREE, SHOW THEM WHAT THEY GET FOR MESSING WITH YOU.". Butterfree nodded and used confusion to remove his scarf and hand it to Ash... He doesn't want it getting dirty...

The Pink Butterfree flew away and turned to watch the battle, and to watch the Butterfree who's fighting on her behalf.

* * *

 _Butterfree VS Graveler:_

"Graveler Rock throw!" The trainer shouted. Butterfree used Iron defence as a giant rock charged towards him. With his hardened body, Butterfree swooped underneath it and tackled Graveler. Due to his Tinted Lens the force was quiet impressive.

"Knock it back." The trainer spat. Graveler raised its arm and knocked Butterfree to the ground, before he could fly away. "Rollout!". Graveler jump up and turned into a ball, rolling at a fast speed. Butterfree was trying to get up, and Graveler knocked Butterfree away.

Butterfree heard cries of fear, including his crush, and quickly regained his flight. Graveler continued it's rollout and used a nearby boulder to launch itself into the air. Butterfree saw his chance and unleashed both stun spore and poison powder. He then used gust to blow the two powders toward Graveler. There was no way for Graveler to dodge, Graveler was push back down to earth, cancelling its rollout.

"Gr." The trainer growled. Graveler had been poisoned and took damage.

Butterfree was feeling weak and tensed up, time to see if his training with Bulbasaur has paid off. Bulbasaur was teaching Butterfree to control and use grass type energy. Small green sphere's flew out of Graveler and onto Butterfree. Graveler took heavy damage and Butterfree looked energised. Ash used his pokedex:

 _Giga Drain, Giga Drain will inflict damage on the target and ½ of the damage dealt will be restored to the user as HP._

"Graveler... Rock Blast!" The trainer shouted in anger. Graveler shot four rocks at Butterfree, rapid fire. He was able to dodge them all, although he realised to win, he would have to get creative... What would Ash do? The last rock splashed in the sea, and Butterfree had a good idea...

Butterfree smirked as his eyes glew blue. Balls of water, created from the sea floated up, next to him. One by one, Butterfree launched the water balls at Graveler, at high speeds. Each one was faster and more powerful then the last.

Graveler was on his last legs as he took more poison damage. Butterfree knew this was the end move, and shot off towards Graveler with a tackle. The impact was powerful, and Graveler rolled back from the impact. When it came to a stop, it was on it's back with swirls in it's eyes, unable to battle.

"AAARRRR! Graveler return." The trainer recalled his fallen rock type. "Now your gonna get it.". The trainer tried to grab another pokeball, but he was covered in a light blue glow. Butterfree was using confusion.

"Bye bye..." Butterfree told the trainer. Before unleashing his power and pushing the trainer far away. After a few moments, the attack stopped and Butterfree turned around...

* * *

When Butterfree turned around, a bunch of female Butterfree swarmed him. Although Butterfree wasn't interested. He quickly flew over to Ash, shrugging those girls off.

"Hey Butterfree, you did great out there." Ash told his bug type as he put the scarf back around him.

"Thanks Ash, but I think I'm done here." Butterfree told him sadly. "I guess she was scared of by that guy.". Ash nodded in understanding before pulling out Butterfree's pokeball. He was going to return Butterfree, when he spotted a pink Butterfree behind his own.

"Butterfree... I wouldn't give up just yet." Ash smiled as he put the pokeball away. Butterfree was going to ask why, but Ash simply pointed behind him. Butterfree took the hint and turned around...

To Butterfree's surprise, the pink one, he likes was waiting for him. Butterfree slowly flew over to the pink Butterfree, with a faint blush. The pink Butterfree started to do a flight dance around Butterfree, and it took Butterfree by surprise... After about thirty seconds, Butterfree continued to do his own dance in sync with hers...

* * *

"Awe, that's so sweet." Misty commented.

"Yeah, Butterfree has found himself a partner." Serena commented.

"It's so beautiful." Brock commented in floods of tears. "Now if only I could find true love.".

"Hehehe, don't worry Brock. I'm sure your time will come." Ash lightly laughed as he looked at the pokeball in his hand. The two Butterfree stopped their dance and looked at the other couples... It was time...

* * *

The pink Butterfree was over the water. Serena, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were back a bit. Butterfree has said goodbye to all the other pokemon, and they were now resting in their pokeballs.

Ash and Butterfree were face to face. The trainer and pokemon were silent just staring at each other... Having flash backs of there memories...

* * *

 _Memory 1: When the first met:_

 _"Help! Help!." Ash heard a scared voice shout out. He stood up, setting both containers down on the floor, before looking around. "Help! Help!". With that, Ash looked towards a tree to see a little bug stuck on a branch. Although the branch was breaking, Ash knew if he waited, then the branch would fall and the little bug would be squished._

 _Ash, being Ash, jumped into action and climbed the tree. As he got to the branch, he reached out and gently grabbed the little bug. He placed it on his shoulder and climbed down again. During the whole event, the little bug was too scared to even move, and was on the verge of tears. Once back on solid ground, Ash held the bug in his and just rubbed it's back, until it settled down._

 _"Hey there." Ash spoke as he placed the bug on the ground, and sat down next to it. "I'm Ash."._

 _"H-hi." The little bug replied, nervously. "Umm... T-thank you-u... For... S-saving me.". The little bug was so quite, it was nearly inaudible._

 _"No problem." Ash shrugged the thanks off. He did appreciate it, but he didn't do it for thanks. "After all, I couldn't just leave you, could I.". This brought tears to the little bugs eyes._

 _"Hey, whats the matter?" Ash asked, concerned because he's crying. "Your not hurt, are you?". The little bug continued to let the tears fall, and tackled Ash in the stomach, but rather then hurting Ash, it barely hit him, and snuggled into his stomach, Ash had use his hand to support the little bug. It took a couple of minutes but the little bug finally stopped. Ash was about to say something, when the little bug's stomach rumbled._

 _"Hehehe, guess your hungry. Right?" Ash asked as he walked over to his bag. The little bug was to nervous to answer, he already saved the little guy, he isn't going to feed him too, is he? The little bugs question was answered when he pulled out a can of pokemon food. Ash opened it, and sprinkled a few pellets onto his hand. Walking back to the silent bug, who was just staring at him, Ash sat down, and offered the hand with the food._

 _"Go on. Eat up." Ash instructed. Hesitantly, the little bug, crawled up to Ash's hand, and looked at Ash one more time. "Go on, I'm not gonna bite.". Ash gave the little guy a reassuring smile, and the bug slowly ate one of the pellets. It didn't taste of much, probably because it is just plain pokemon food, but the little bug hasn't eaten in days, and even when he has, its only a couple of leaves, at most, so he isn't complaining. After the first pellet was gone, the little bug picked up some speed and just got to work, eating even faster. Feeling the bug eating so fast, tickled Ash's hand, causing him to laugh._

 _"Hahahaha. Slow down buddy." Ash laughed. "It isn't going anywhere.". The little bug didn't stop until it was all gone. Before he could say his thanks, Ash had lifted him up to eye level._

 _"Thank you... Ash." The little bug nervously._

* * *

 _Memory 2: Caterpie evolved into Metapod_

 _"Well done Cater... I mean Metapod." Ash congratulated as he made his way over too him. "Your one step closer to being a Butterfree.". Ash picked his newly evolved pokemon up and hugged him. Metapod was silent, he spent months training by himself, but he was too shy to even try to battle. He spends one day with Ash, and he saves his life, and helps him evolve, he owes Ash so much._

 _"What's up Metapod, not up to talking?" Ash asked, although Metapod had tears in his eyes, he owes Ash so much, and he buried his head in Ash's chest. "Don't cry Metapod. You were awesome. We all were."._

* * *

 _Memory 3: Metapod evolved into Butterfree_

 _"Hey Ash, I have that wired feeling again." Metapod told his trainer, before glowing white._

 _"Hey Ash, is that?" Serena asked, as she got her pokedex ready._

 _"Yeah, Metapod's evolving." Ash replied, as he took out his pokedex. The glowing stopped and in Metapod's place was a Butterfree._

 _"Congrats buddy, you're finally a Butterfree!" Pikachu shouted, as the newly evolved Butterfree took to the air for the first time._

 _"Yeah Butterfree, congratulations, how do you feel about continuing this for your first battle as a Butterfree?" Ash asked, as Butterfree stopped in front of Ash._

 _"Great. I owe this all to you Ash, and I promise I will stay by your side. Thank you." Butterfree replied._

 _"You don't need to thank me Butterfree, you did all the hard work." Ash replied with a thumbs up._

* * *

 _Memory 4: Butterfree defeats Brock's Onix_

 _"Butterfree. I have a plan. But I need you to trust me." Ash shouted. This caused everyone to look at Ash. "Do you trust me?"._

 _"... Yes." Butterfree replied after a moments hesitation._

 _"Alright, stop and let him bind you." Ash instructed, with a serious glare. Butterfree followed his instructions and came to a complete stop. Onix also followed Brock's instructions and held Butterfree in a bind._

 _"What's your plan? Giving up?" Brock asked with a confident smirk. Ash returned with his own smirk._

 _"NO! Getting the two of you to let your guard down." Ash replied confidently, taking everyone by surprise. "Poison Powder Butterfree!". Butterfree didn't even bother struggling and released a purple poisonous powder over Onix. Onix tried to let go, but was too slow, and was poisoned. Ash's smirk turned to a happy smile as he's got the upper hand._

 _"Butterfree. Let's end this." Ash declared and Butterfree nodded. With that, Ash turned his hat backwards. Brock started to panic as Onix took poison damage._

 _"Tackle Onix!" Brock shouted. Onix threw himself at Butterfree. Butterfree could hardly hold back Geodude, so Ash couldn't try a match of power._

 _"Stop him with confusion." Ash instructed. Butterfree's eyes glew blue again, and the wave of psychic energy Butterfree sent out, surrounded Onix and brought him to a complete stop. Ash smirked as Onix took more poison damage and struggled but failed to break free._

 _"Ash, what should I do with him?" Butterfree asked, he is still tired from his encounter with Geodude, and can't hold him much longer. Ash smiled._

 _"Bye bye." Ash mocked as he waved too Onix. Butterfree took the hint and sent Onix hurdling in the opposite direction slamming in to the wall. Butterfree's eyes returned to normal._

 _"Come on buddy. Can you still fight?" Brock pleaded. Onix slowly made his way out of the creator he was in, and slow made his way back to the battlefield. Brock smiled, thinking the battle is still going, until... Onix took more poison damage. The rock snake pokemon fell with swirls in his eyes, he wouldn't get back up._

 _"Onix... Is unable to battle." Forest hesitantly declared as he raised his flag to signal Ash as the victor. "Since both of Brock's pokemon have been defeated, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."._

* * *

 _Memory 5: Butterfree's power up at Mt Moon_

 _"Serena!" Ash shouted in fear. Then he narrowed his eyes, no-one hurts his friends like that, there was a hint of blue in his pupils... The look he shot at Team Rocket was enough to send shivers down there spins. "Butterfree, help me out.". Butterfree appeared, and his eyes also glew blue for a brief moment before stopping, almost like he tried a confusion attack, although no-one saw it._

 _"A-Ash... I feel... Stronger." Butterfree explained, sounding scared, where was this power boost coming from?_

 _"Good." Ash smirked, although it didn't feel like it was Ash speaking._

* * *

 _Memory 6: Butterfree helped catch Bulbasaur_

 _"That's stun spore... Blow it back with Gust." Ash instructed. Butterfree nodded and flapped his wings, the gust blew the stun spore back in Bulbasaur's face, paralysising him. "Now end it with Bug buzz!". Butterfree raised his anterners and a loud buzzing noise was released. Bulbasaur cried out in pain._

 _"Alright, go pokeball." Ash shouted as he turned his hat backwards and launched a pokeball at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was sucked in and the Pokeball fell on the ground. It began wiggling back and forth... Violent shaking... Everyone held there breath as they waited for the end result._

 _"Come on Bulba..." Ash thought desperately. After about two minutes, the shaking stopped and the pokeball dinged. Bulbasaur had been caught. "Alright, I just caught... A Bulbasaur.". Ash and Butterfree struck there pose, before Ash ran at the pokeball._

* * *

With the trip down memory lane finished, the pink Butterfree waiting, and the sun setting, it was time to say goodbye. Ash took a deep breath, before stepping forward...

"Well Butterfree... This is it." Ash spoke, finally biting the bullet. Butterfree couldn't find his voice, and could only nod with a frown. "Hey, don't worry Butterfree. We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it. And by that time, I'll be a pokemon master, and you'll be a Daddy-free.". Ash's name for him him caused Butterfree to laugh, which in turn caused Ash to laugh... The laughter soon died down.

"Thank you Ash... For everything... You saved me, from certain death. You took the time and care and helped me to evolve... Now... Because of you... I can start a family." Butterfree finally found his voice.

"You don't need to thank me Butterfree." Ash replied with a grateful smile. "Just go out there and be the best dad you can be... Who knows, I might have my own family when we meet again.".

"Hahaha, yeah." Butterfree laughed. "Make you take care of Serena... and the others.". Butterfree's sly smirk at the mention of his female friend caused Ash to blush.

"Wh-wh-what... What do you... Mean?" Ash stuttered scared to look back. Butterfree chuckled, before letting out a satisfied sigh...

"You'll understand when your older, Ash." Butterfree informed him. The two stared at each other in silence for a couple more moments, neither one really wanting to say goodbye... "Well... I best be off.". With that, Butterfree turned around and flew to his partner. The couple flew off into the sunset...

Ash stared at his first caught for as long as he could, but tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision. Using his arm, Ash quickly tried to dry his eyes but the tears were soon replaced. Ash, knew this may be his last time seeing Butterfree, and quickly dried his eyes. He looked out to see the two shiluettes disappeared. Ash forced his eyes shut and pictured the bug type...

"Bye bye... Butterfree." Ash whispered...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	18. Ash VS Surge P I: Sparks Fly

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's first attempt for his third badge, and the first part of the Vermillion Arc. I tried to change the gym battle enough to not be a copy paste of the anime, but as I feel this was a big part of Ash's growth (being one of the few Kanto badges Ash earn legitimately) it will be somewhat similar. Also a brief appearance of one of Ash's rivals... (the last of the Kanto gang to show up, since starting their journey). Also expect a deeper insight to Ash and him overcoming Butterfree's departure thought the Vermillion Arc, it isn't something someone would just get over... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Ash VS Surge (P. I): Sparks Fly_

After Butterfree's departure, the group made there way to Vermillion City and its pokemon centre. Throughout the whole night, Ash was silent. Apart from a few words, like when handing over his pokemon to Nurse Joy, to make sure they were ready for the gym battle. Even at dinner, Ash was hardly eating, just swirling his fork around on the plate, whilst staring out window. It was so bad, Pikachu was able to steel some fries and Ash either didn't notice or didn't care. This was completely unlike Ash... He was depressed...

Ash went bed, at 7 pm, which is quite early since Ash and his pokemon would usually stay up until late, normally around 10 : 30 pm, training with his team. With his un-natural depression, Brock, Serena and Misty, stayed up, to discuss it...

"Poor Ash..." Serena mumbled as she saw him walk around the corner towards their rented room, with his head down and silent.

"I know he's upset about Butterfree... But this is just not like him." Misty commented.

"Yeah... But it is understandable, Butterfree was his first caught... Of course every pokemon a trainer has is special, but the first capture is like your first step as a trainer..." Brock explained. "You can't really compare it to getting a starter, since they were given but... You need to work for a capture, whether through a battle or befriending... And to have a connection like that just go... It's got to hurt.".

"Yeah, but this isn't the first time Ash has parted ways with someone he's close to..." Serena replied. "When we left on our journey, we split up from our friends, family... And he wasn't depressed then.". Brock shook his head.

"No Serena, it's different... Ash has known for a long time he would go on a journey... So he had more time to prepare, years actually. As for saying goodbye to his friends, it wasn't an unknown goodbye, you have Leaf's number and can call her when ever you want." Brock explained. "As for his family, Ash knows where his mother is and can visit her any time... But the bond between Pokemon and trainer is different... Whether training, travelling or battling... A trainer and pokemon work together, no other relationship can compare.".

"Brock's right Serena... Just give Ash some time and I'm sure he'll be your... Energised Prince Charming in no-time." Misty joked. Serena turned bright red.

"MIIISTY!" Serena shouted in embarrassment. This caused Brock, Misty and all the pokemon there to burst into laughter...

* * *

The next morning, Ash was outside with all his pokemon. Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were all stood in a line in front of Ash. Whilst Serena, Misty and Brock were stood of to the side. To any onlooker, Ash looked excited and energised, although Serena could see it was all just an act...

"Okay guys... Today we take on the Vermillion Gym... Pikachu and Bulbasaur, like I promised, you get to crack this one." Ash explained. "Don't worry the rest of you, we still have five other gyms after this one, so you'll all get some action.". All the pokemon cheered.

"Alright guys... Return." Ash re-called: Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. holding two pokeballs in each hand. Once they were returned, he placed them on his belt. Pikachu jumped up on to Ash's shoulder.

"You ready buddy?" Ash asked as he scratched his starter under the chin.

"You bet." Pikachu declared as he slammed a fist on to an open paw.

"Great." Ash replied with a genuine smile, as he finished Pikachu's scratch. He then walked over to the rest of the group. "You guys ready to go?".

* * *

As the group walked to the gym, Ash was in the lead with Pikachu. Ash told Pikachu he would save him until Bulbasaur was down, so Pikachu could observe the gym leader's style, plus Pikachu has been with him longer and technically stronger.

Brock and Misty were following behind, happy that Ash seemed it good spirits. Serena, on the other hand, could tell Ash was just masking his pain, and was still upset about Butterfree's departure.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the gym... As they walked up to the door, a trainer about Ash's age ran out, cradling a Pidgey in his arms. The Pidgey was out cold and looked burnt to a crisp.

"Don't worry Pidgey." The trainer told his injured pokemon. "Well get you set up in no-time.". The group frowned when they saw this... But they quickly pushed it aside and turned to face the gym. Ash walked up and the automatic doors opened. A man and women were standing in the way.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash informed, a little intimidated by the two adults in his way. "I came here for a gym battle and to win a Thunder Badge.". The two adults laughed.

"Hey Boss. We've got another victim for the emergency room." The women shouted into the gym. This made the group glare, why be so rude?

Suddenly, a large man walked out of the shadow and behind the two people. The man was giant. He took one look at Serena and Misty and smiled. He pulled Serena and Misty into a giant hug.

"Well. My next challengers are certainly cute ones. Don't think I'll take it easy on ya though." Surge declared.

"Umm... We're not the challengers." Serena timidly replied as she and Misty tried to escape the hug. Surge let go and looked at them confused.

"Your not?" Surge questioned. "Then who is the challenger?".

"I am." Ash answered.

"Oh you." Surge replied as he eyed Ash. "Well I guess we should get started. Baby.".

"Hey... I'm not a baby!" Ash shouted.

"Sounds like it." Misty whispered with a deadpan expression. Although only the group could hear it. Ash, Serena and Pikachu all glared at her. Misty had a sweat drop.

"Anyway..." An annoyed Ash changed the subject. "I came here for my third badge, so can we have a gym battle?".

"Of course baby." Surge replied.

"Umm, why are you calling Ash's baby?" Serena asked.

"Simple, really." Surge replied, matter-of-fact like. "I call everyone who loses to me, baby.".

"Well I an't gonna lose." Ash declared. As Pikachu copied his actions. The women saw this and looked perplexed.

"Hey boss, doesn't the kid look familiar?" The women asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do think I've seen the baby before..." Surge thoughtfully replied as he eyed Ash again. "I know, he looks like that Drake kid.".

"Drake was here?" Ash exclaimed.

"Aye baby. He was a true challenger, going for his third badge and a fully evolved Victreebel." Surge replied, as he looked down on Pikachu. "Speaking of, are you using that baby in the battle?".

"What if I am?" Ash asked, with offence taken. Pikachu also growled something at them as he sparked his cheeks.

"A little baby pokemon like that won't stand a chance against my buds." Surge declared. "After all, my pokemon saved me multiple times during the war.". Surge struck a pose, which caused the whole group to sweat drop.

"Ooo-kay." Misty replied.

"The point is, you should evolve your pokemon as soon as, if you want them to stand a chance in battle." Surge explained.

"You don't know that." Ash retorted. "We will prove our strength in battle.".

"If that's want you want baby." Surge laughed. "Nothing better then a good old fashion beat down.".

* * *

Surge walked slowly into the trainer's box, whilst Ash and Pikachu waited in their trainer's box. Serena, Misty and Brock all walked to the side, behind the ref to watch the battle. Soon both trainers and the ref were in position. The man from the entrance is playing the roll of the ref.

"This is a gym battle between Lt. Surge, the gym leader and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The ref declared. "Both trainers can use two pokemon although only the challenger can make substitutions.".

"There is no time limit and if the challenger can somehow win, then he will get the Thunder Badge." The ref continued. "As an added bonus the gym leader will select his pokemon first.".

"Voltorb, front and centre." Lt. Surge called as he threw his pokeball, releasing... A pokeball with eyes... Ash pulled out his pokedex:

 _Voltorb, The Ball Pokemon. Usually found in power plants. In some instances, they have been seen drawing power from the trolleys of electric trains. Voltorbs have been known to disguise themselves as Pokeballs, and if angered will explode._

"Alright Bulbasaur, I choose you." Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball and released Bulbasaur.

"Hahaha, look. The baby is also using a baby bulb..." Surge laughed. Ash frown while Bulbasaur growled.

"I'll show you who's a baby... Bub." Bulbasaur declared as he got in a battle position.

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Surge (P. I):_

"Voltorb, rollout." Surge instructed. Voltorb did a small jump before spinning, rolling at Bulbasaur at a fast speed.

"Vine Whip to jump." Ash instructed. Bulbasuar released two vines and pushed them against the floor, allowing Bulbasaur to jump, completely avoiding the rollout.

"Don't be a coward, baby. Take it like a man." Surge taunted. "Rollout again, Voltorb.". Voltorb used rollout again.

"Bulbasaur, you know what to do." Ash retorted. Bulbasaur again used Vine Whip to jump.

"Thought so." Surge mumbled. "Sonic boom!". Voltorb turned from rolling to spinning on the spot. Three sound waves were fired from the spinning ball pokemon and made contact with a flying Bulbasaur. Who couldn't dodge.

The sonic boom hit hit Bulbasaur dead on and Bulbasaur fell to the ground again. "Rollout Voltorb.". Voltorb turned the spinning into another rollout.

"Slow him down with razor leaf." Ash panicked as Bulbasaur tried to push himself up. Bulbasaur fired several razor leafs at Voltorb. The razor leafs hit Voltorb, and caused some damage, but didn't stop Voltorb. Voltorb hit Bulbasaur and sent him flying. Bulbasaur landed hard on the ground.

"Hahaha, nothing like a good old fashion beat down." Surge laughed. " Rollout again.". Voltorb rolled at Bulbasaur even faster and Ash new he was in trouble.

"Stop him with Vine Whip Bulbasaur, like how you trained against quick attack." Ash shouted. Bulbasaur shot out two vines and lay them in front of Voltorb... And a little brown seed appeared on top of his bulb.

Voltorb continued rolling at Bulbasaur and as soon as it went over the vine, Bulbasaur sent a shock wave throw them, and it sent Bulbasaur flying. Voltorb stopped spinning, and as soon as he was over Bulbasaur, Ash saw his next move.

"Leech seed!" Ash shouted. Bulbasaur shot the seed out of it's bulb and Voltorb couldn't dodge. The seed landed in between Voltorbs eyes, and then it cracked open. A bunch of vines shout out of the seed and rooted around Voltorb. A red light covered it and Voltorb took some damage from the leech seed. Bulbasaur glew a light blue and recovered some health.

"Not bad, Baby. Not bad." Surge spoke, sounding impressed. "But not good enough. Shock Wave Voltorb.". Voltorb began spinning on the spot, and a bolt of electricity shot out of Voltorb, and towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur. Like you do in training." Ash instructed. Bulbasaur nodded before extending one of his vines, and forcing it into the ground. The electricity hit Bulbasaur but it harmlessly flowed through the Seed Pokemon, and out through his vines, without causing damage. Voltorb took more leech seed damage and Bulbasaur recovered more health. Surge growled.

"Poison Powder!" Ash shouted. Bulbasaur launched a cloud of purple powder out of his bulb and in covered Voltorb. Voltorb took more leech seed damage, then took poison damage. Ash smiled triumphantly, Voltorb was in a bind, and Ash was winning. "Great job Bulbasaur.".

"Hey Ash... How about I try out this new move?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Sure Bulbasaur, go right ahead." Ash replied, and Bulbasaur charged at Voltorb at a high speed. Ash was confident that he had won this first battle. Ash pulled out his pokedex to check Bulbasaur's new move:

 _Take Down, Take Down does damage, and the user receives recoil damage equal to 25% of the damage done to the opponent. The pokemon charges at the opponent with high power._

Surge smirked as Bulbasaur closed in. Bulbasaur was an inch away when... "Self-Destruct!". Voltorb glew white and Bulbasaur couldn't escape, suddenly a loud bang could be heard, the battlefield was covered in smoke.

"BULBASAUR!" Ash shouted, fear and panick evident in his voice. Whilst the rest of the group gasped. Surge smirked at the scene. Whilst Ash and Pikachu had to cover there eyes, Surge stood strong against the thick smoke.

It took a couple of minutes but soon the smoke cleared. Both Bulbasaur and Voltorb were on the ground, covered in black soot, and swirls where their eyes were. The ref had to make his call. "Both Pokemon are unable to continue.".

* * *

"Voltorb return." Surge returned his fallen pokemon. Surge looked at the pokeball, and burst into laughter as he attached it to his belt. Ash paid no mind and walked over to Bulbasaur.

Ash picked his Seed Pokemon and smiled as he came to. "Good job Bulbasaur. You were awesome out there. Now take a good rest.". Ash returned his grass type and stood up. Just before he could return to his trainer's box, Surge spoke to him.

"I must say baby. Your bulb was stronger then I expected. It's that type of battle that gets the blood pumping." Surge spoke. "Now it's time for you to meet my old war buddy, baby. Raichu. To the front line.". Surge threw his pokeball and Pikachu's evolved form appeared next to Surge. Raichu had his arms cross and an arrogant smirk wiped across his face. Raichu did walk on to the field. Ash pulled out his pokedex:

 _Raichu, The Mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Pikachu. Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power. Its electrical attacks may reach 10,000 volts. It discharges electricity from its tail, so it is not harmed by its own power._

Ash frowned as he returned down back to his trainer's box. As he did, he looked at Pikachu, Pikachu was definitely at a disadvantage. Maybe he should use Charmander or Pidgeotto instead. Pikachu looked up at Ash, annoyed.

"Hey Ash... Are you gonna do the whole, 'Pikachu, I choose you', or have you lost your voice." Pikachu asked.

"Oh right..." Ash returned from his thoughts. "Are you sure you wanna battle, Pikachu?".

"Of course." Pikachu replied like there was no other answer.

"Alright then." Ash smiled at his starter. "Pikachu, I choose you.". Pikachu smirked before jumping out onto the field.

* * *

 _Ash VS Surge (P. II):_

"Alright baby, you can have the first move." Surge suggested. "Your gonna need it.".

"You might regret that." Ash declared with determination. "Quick attack Pikachu, and get close.". Pikachu nodded before getting on all fours and shooting off at Raichu, with impressive speed, although Surge was... Smirking.

"Stop the baby with an Iron tail." Surge instructed. Raichu's tail was coated in steel, and swung at Pikachu, knocking Pikachu to the ground, cancelling the quick attack. Pikachu grunted in pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in fear. Pikachu struggled, but got up.

"The babies got spirit." Surge smiled. "Now Raichu, time for a good old fashion beat down.". Raichu nodded with an evil smirk. He then unleashed a series of mega punch, iron tail, and Brick Break. After a few minutes of the assault, one last Mega Punch sent Pikachu flying over the field, brutally injured. Although Pikachu still struggled to his feet.

"Pikachu, can you continue?" Ash asked. Pikachu turned and nodded with a look of determination.

" _That is the same look Butterfree had in yesterday's battle_." Ash thought sadly. His mind was brought back with Surge's next move.

"Finish this Raichu." Surge instructed. "Body Slam!". Ash was brought back in time to see Raichu, who had been launched in the air, land on Pikachu and squash him to the ground. Pikachu cried in pain. After about ten seconds, it went silent.

"Alright Raichu. Get of him." Surge instructed. Raichu pushed himself up and Pikachu was lying flat on his stomach, unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is the gym leader Lt. Surge." The ref declared.

* * *

Ash was... Devastated... He has lost his gym battle. Not just lost, but also absolutely destroyed. Despite the lead Bulbasaur held, he let his guard down and it ended in a draw. Then, Ash's mind was focused on Butterfree, and Pikachu was left alone in the heat of battle. To make matter's worse, Pikachu didn't even land a hit, and before the battle started, he even doubted that Pikachu could manage it. This wasn't a battle... It was a one sided beat down... And it was all Ash's fault.

Ash quickly ran to Pikachu's side and kneed down by his fallen starter. Slowly, Ash picked Pikachu up and cradled him like a baby in his arms. Tears formed in Ash's eyes as he looks at the unconscious electric type.

"S-sorry Pikachu." Ash whispered as he slowly stood up. He could see the group of: Serena, Misty and Brock standing there.

"... Ash." Serena whispered, as she tried to step forward and she put her hand on Ash's shoulder with a sympathetic smile. Ash shrugged Serena's hand, he doesn't deserve sympathy, he is the reason Pikachu is like this.

Serena jumped when Ash just shrugged her off, what did she do to deserve that? Ash decided to avoid what just happened...

"Don't worry Pikachu." Ash told his starter. "You'll... Be better in no-time.". With that, Ash ran out, with tears falling down his cheek, and holding Pikachu close to his chest.

* * *

As Ash ran into the pokemon centre, he showed Pikachu to Nurse Joy, and a stretcher was brought out. Ash lay Pikachu gently on it and watched sadly as Pikachu was pushed away. Ash also handed over Bulbasaur's pokeball and then sat down by a window and sadly remembered the 'gym battle'.

The group arrived at the pokemon centre and saw Ash staring out the window. Serena was going to walk up but Misty put her hand on Serena's shoulder, Serena turned to see Misty shaking her head.

"Don't Serena." Misty instructed with a calm tone. Serena was going to fight back, so Brock jumped in.

"Misty's right." Brock added. "Just give Ash time to process this.". Serena was going to fight back, but decided they were ultimately right.

"Alright." Serena sadly pouted. "I'm going to do some training.". With that Serena left to the outside battle room. Misty and Brock sighed, before following after her. This was something Ash would do, when needing to let off steam.

Another boy around Ash's age. Saw what transpired, and looked at Ash. He finished his drink before standing up and walking over to Ash. His shadow caught Ash's attention and the raven haired boy turned to face this new person. He was shocked to see...

"Hey Ashy-Boy, long time no see." Gary spoke...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	19. Recollection Aboard the St Anne

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the St. Anne episode. Also the group get briefly split up, Brock gets a new pokemon, Misty goes to the beach, finding a possible love interest, whilst Ash and Serena catch up with Gary. Can Ash's oldest rival snap him out of his Butterfree depression? Remember to vote in the poll, it closes once Chapter 20 is posted... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 19: Recollection Aboard the St. Anne_

Another boy around Ash's age. Saw what transpired, and looked at Ash. He finished his drink before standing up and walking over to Ash. His shadow caught Ash's attention and the raven haired boy turned to face this new person. He was shocked to see...

"Hey Ashy-Boy, long time no see." Gary spoke. Ash instantly frowned, he didn't need Gary right now.

"What do you want Gary?" An irritated Ash asked.

"Awe... Come on Ashy - Boy." Gary whined, in a mocking way. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend.". Ash couldn't help but roll his eyes and turn to look out the window. Gary frowned, he was about to say something else when Nurse Joy showed up.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy spoke, causing both Ash and Gary to turn towards him. "Your Bulbasaur will be just fine, he just needs rest. No battling for a couple of days. Your Pikachu is in the recovery bay.".

"Thank you." Ash thanked with gratitude as he took back Bulbasaur's pokeball. "Can I see Pikachu?".

"Certainly." Nurse Joy smiled. "Follow me.". Nurse Joy started walking off, and Ash quickly got up, to follow, ignoring Gary.

"Humph, what's his problem?" Gary asked no-one in particular as he watched Ash walk away.

* * *

Ash spent the rest of the night in Pikachu's room, although his little electric type never woke up. Despite confirmation from Nurse Joy, Ash couldn't help but worry. Gary, Serena, Brock and Misty all visited. Serena and Gary even caught up. Gary offered two tickets to Serena for a trainer's party on the SS. Anne, for the next day.

"Oh no, what happened?" Ash asked himself as he watched over his starter.

"Pikachu was over powered. Simple as that." Gary replied, making his appearance known. Ash turned to see his rival walk in, whilst the rest of the group followed.

"What would you know about it, Gary?" Ash asked, angry.

"I've faced that Raichu as well." Gary stated. "Difference is, my pokemon have evolved and could match that power.".

"I don't think so." Brock spoke up. "Ash. Just as Pikachu's battle started, it looked like you zoned out.". Ash could only lower his head,

"Ash?" Serena questioned, concern evident in her voice.

"You did zone out, didn't you." Brock clarified.

"Yeah." Ash muttered. "Something reminded me of Butterfree... I only came to when Raichu attacked.".

"Ha ha ha! What's your mind doing on Butterfree, Ashy-Boy." Gary taunted. Serena frowned and slapped Gary's arm.

"Stop it Gary." Serena ordered. "Butterfree was Ash's first caught, but Ash let him go after the visiting the Butterfree Mating Season.". Gary frownd, he never considered letting one of his pokemon go.

"Sorry Ashy-Boy, I didn't..." Gary tried to apologies, but was cut off.

"Don't Gary..." Ash cut him off. "Just don't.".

"Come on Ash, it isn't your fault..." Serena told Ash.

"Then who's is it!?" Ash snapped. Serena jumped at the harsh tone. "Sorry Serena. My mind wasn't focused. I let Bulbasaur let his guard down and rush in, then I was more focused on Butterfree and left Pikachu, alone, to take a beating.".

"You also got Bulbasaur to trust in people again and saved me from a flock of Spearow after I was an ass to you." Pikachu spoke up as he struggled to stand out. Everyone turned to the injured electric type.

"P-Pikachu!" Ash cried as he stood up quickly and moved to the Pokemon's aid. "You-you should be resting.".

"And you... Shouldn't be mopping." Pikachu retorted. "Your suppose to be the determined hero who fights back and wins... Rocky Style. So when are we doing the inspirational training montage, with an awesome song, like 'Rocky' Balboa, and his Primeape.".

"First... You've watch too many movies." Ash clarified. "And second, I'm sorry I got you into this mess.".

"First, there's no such thing as too many movies." Pikachu replied, with a smirk. "And second, don't apologies. It was the Raichu that did this, not you. And I want to take him down.".

"A-are you sure, Pikachu?" Ash asked, shocked. "You want to take Raichu on, again.".

"Of course. I want to knock him down a peg or two..." Pikachu replied confidently, followed by a sharp pain in his back. "... In five minutes.".

"Don't worry Pikachu, if you want a rematch, then that's what you'll get." Ash replied. "Just rest for now, none of us are ready for another battle.".

"Right... We all should get some rest." Brock added and everyone left, except Ash.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay with Pikachu for a while." Ash instructed and everyone did so. Ash ended up falling asleep in the room with Pikachu...

* * *

Early morning in the morning, the group met up in Pikachu's room. Pikachu was slowly coming around, although Ash was still asleep, sat in the arm chair by the bedside, with his upper body resting on the body.

Serena couldn't help but giggle, and find kind of cute, seeing Ash in that state. It was also really sweet, knowing he spent the whole night by Pikachu's side... This caused an annoyed eye roll from Gary and a mischievous smirk from Misty. Brock, on the other hand, squatted down to Ash's side and gently shook him to wake him up, calmly.

"Come on. Wakie Wakie." Brock soothing spoke. Ash, slowly opened his eyes and had to blink a few times before he registered what was happening. Once it did, he slowly sat up, stretching.

" _Yawn_ , morning guys." Ash spoke.

"Hehehe, sleep much. Ashy-boy?" Gary asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Urr... What now, Gary?" Ash asked, irritated.

"Just making sure you're going to the St. Anne party, today." Gary replied.

" _Sigh_ , I don't know.." Ash replied sadly. "Bulbasaur can't battle, and Pikachu is still stuck here.".

"He's going." Pikachu butted in. Everyone looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu... Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Their playing the film, 'Saving Private Rhydon' and I don't want you sorry mug mopping throughout it." Pikachu reasoned.

"Alright Pikachu, if your sure." Ash replied.

"I am... But you could leave Bulbasaur here." Pikachu suggested. "I'm sure watching the film will be better then sitting in a pokeball whilst the other's battle.". Ash saw logic in Pikachu's idea and released Bulbasaur.

"Hey Bulbasaur, I'm going with Serena and Gary to a battle party on this boat." Ash explained. "Since Nurse Joy said you shouldn't battle until tomorrow, at the earliest, maybe you'd prefer to stay and keep Pikachu company.".

"Sure, that would be fine." Bulbasaur replied before turning to Pikachu. "So bud, what we doing?". Pikachu went on to explained what they could do, and Ash left to get ready, whilst the others waited in the lobby of the Pokemon Centre...

* * *

It wasn't long until Ash came down. Ash, Serena and Gary all left to go to the St. Anne. Misty decided to spend the day at the beech and left as well. Brock was still in the lobby, deciding what to do, when he heard...

"Oh no, not again." Nurse Joy exclaimed as she took a Raticate from a young trainer.

"Please Nurse Joy." The boy pleaded. "You just have to help him.".

"Don't worry." Nurse replied with a friendly smile. "He'll be good as new, in no time.". The trainer nodded and walked to sit down in a booth. Brock saw Nurse Joy sigh sadly, and jump into action.

"My love. Nurse Joy, you are down like a dig attack. I can't bare to see you so sad. Please, tell me what hales you, and I shall travel to the ends of.." Brock spoke with passion down on one knee.

"What? Sorry. I don't have time for this." Nurse Joy replied, a little startled. "Another Pokemon, after a battle with the gym leader. The league should do something about him.".

"What's the problem?" Brock asked in a more serious tone. "I'm an aspiring pokemon breeder, maybe I could help.". Nurse Joy studied Brock a little, before sighing and nodding, she could use all the help she can get.

"Fine." Nurse Joy replied with a sad sigh, she then lead Brock into a giant bay filled with injured pokemon, of all different species. "All of these pokemon have took on the Vermillion Gym. Were running out medical supply.".

"That's terrible." Brock replied, with disgust.

"We due another shipment of supply's in a couple of days, but right now we need to collect some medical herbs from the nearby mountain." Nurse Joy explained as she show Brock a picture of the herb. "Do you think you could go and collect some herbs. Normally I would do it myself, but as you can see, I ran off my feet.".

"Of course." Brock replied with a confident smile. "Leave it to Brock.". With that, Brock took the image of the herb and ran out of the centre. He ran to the South-Eastern exit, onto the mountain where the herb grows...

* * *

At the port, Ash, Serena and Gary all boarded the St. Anne for the battle party. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay for the cruse, but the party should be fine.

Pushing that thought aside, the three Pallet Natives began taking on challengers. To make it fair, every battle had to be one on one, mainly so the pokemon wouldn't get too tired out, but also so no battle took up to much time, or caused to much damage to a single battlefield.

During these battles: Serena did very good, winning around 80% of her battles with both her Abra and Beedrill held flawless records, whilst Fennekin did lose a couple but won most of hers, whilst Tangela lost most of hers, although thanks to her special training with Ash's Bulbasaur Tangela put up some good fights and even won a couple; Gary won all his battles; using a combination of, Worturtle, Nidoking and Growlith, using a main tactic of pushing and not giving his opponent a chance to counter. Ash, was on a losing streak, he couldn't get his mind straight, too focused on the pain he put Pikachu and Bulbasaur through, not to mention his recent departure of Butterfree.

Whilst taking a break, Ash stood at the front of the open deck, looking out across the ocean. But no-matter what happened, where ever he looked, all he could see was Butterfree, slowly getting further and further away, waving goodbye. More tears formed in his eyes. Until he couldn't take it anymore. Ash fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. Sobbing...

Serena saw this and frownd. She quietly moved to Ash's side and sat next to him. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand against Ash's back and slowly rubbed his back.

"Come on Ash. Come on." Serena comforted. Ash couldn't stop his sobs. "Let it out. Come on Ash, let it all out.". Suddenly Ash stopped.

"Stop." Ash mumbled as he dried his eyes.

"What?" Serena asked as she couldn't make out what he said.

"STOP Serena. Just stop." Ash stood up and stormed off. Serena was shocked and a little hurt at the sudden outburst.

Gary saw this and frownd. He could accept it if Ash had an outburst at him... Or Drake. To be fair, they deserve it. But Serena, doesn't, this isn't the Ash he grew up with, the one who would go to help anyone, people or pokemon, the one who worked with his gramps and took his families attention... The one he considers a... Friend...

With that Gary stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off in Ash's direction...

* * *

On the beach, Misty was relaxing, enjoying the sun. In total bliss, when... A beech ball hit her. With her excellent reflexes, Misty was able to catch the ball before it bounced away.

"ARR!" Misty screamed as she shot up in fear, clutching the ball.

"Sorry about that, Miss." A little girl apologised. Misty looked up to see a little girl, probably six. She has dark, medium length, red hair; a plain, cream sleeveless dress; black shorts underneath; and bright red shoes. "I'm Mahri.".

"It's alright. Here's your ball." Misty replied as she handed the ball back over. "I'm Misty.".

"Mahri, I've told you to be careful." A boy, around sixteen stated as he approached the two girls. The boy stood in front of Misty. "Sorry about my sister. I'm Rudy. What your name, beautiful lady?". Misty blushed, did a boy just call her beautiful, no-one ever did that. She was always annoying, tom-boy, violent... To be fair, they were accurate, but... Being called beautiful is a nice chance.

"Oh, t-thank you." Misty thanked with an intense blush. "I'm Misty. Misty Waterflower.".

"Waterflower? Like the Cerulean City's Sensational Sisters?" Mahri excited jumped about.

"Yes... Their my sister..." Misty replied. "Why?".

"Sorry. We're not from Kanto, we came here on a holiday. Mahri has always loved watching your sisters shows, so... We decided to go and see one of their shows." Rudy explained. "We arrived earlier today, and decided to spend today at the beech before setting off, for Cerulean.".

"Well, if your not from Kanto, where are you from?" Misty asked.

"Were from the Orange Islands." Rudy replied with a charming smile. "Trovita Island, to be precise. And what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing here?".

"Well, my friend came for a gym battle, and we decided to split up for the day." Misty explained. "I came to the beech for a little TLC.".

"Misty... If your here on your own, why don't we play together." Mahri jumped around. "It'll be soooooo much fun. We can build sand castles, eat ice cream, and play allllll day.".

"... I don't know..." Misty muttered shyly.

"Please do Misty. It would be an honour, not only as the most Sensational of the Cerulean sisters, but as the most beautiful women in Kanto." Rudy added with charm. Misty blushed even more with that declaration.

"Hehehe, I guess I could, after all that." Misty shyly replied, with an innocent giggle.

"Yea yea, yea!" Mahri jumped around. With that, Misty packed her stuff up and walked with Rudy and Mahri over to the beach spot...

* * *

Brock was on top a mountain just outside of Vermillion City. He had Zubat, scouting the area for this medical herb, whilst his Onix and Geodude were using there ground typing to try and determine the best place to search...

"You see guys. Due to the plants dark colouring, it is likely to grow in very moist soil, so the wetter the ground the better chance we have of finding in." Brock explained to his two rock type pokemon. Both Onix and Geodude nodded and went back to search, which Brock joined in. It wasn't long until Zubat returned.

"Hey Zubat, did you find the herbs?" Brock asked, he knew Zubat would struggle to pull said herb up, due to his lack of arms, but he could of find the area where they grow. To Brock's surprise, Zubat shook his head.

"It's alright buddy, do you mind doing another search?" Brock asked. Zubat, simply pointed his wing in the direction he came from then tried to push Brock in the same direction.

"Wow, calm down buddy." Brock pleaded as he found his footing. "Is there something down that way you want me to see?". Zubat nodded and flew a little away in that direction. "But it isn't the herb.". After receiving confirmation from Zubat, Brock along with his two rock types, ran after him.

After running for a few minutes, Zubat stopped and pointed his wing into a nearby cave, listening carefully, Brock could hear what sounded like crying. Brock guessed it was either a pokemon or young child since it wasn't any proper talking. Slowly, Brock made his way into the cave, and signalled all three of his pokemon to wait outside.

Inside the cave, Brock found a small little pokemon, hid in the corner against a rock wall. He quickly identified the pokemon as a Diglett. He remembered reading an artical about a nearby cave called, Diglett's Cave. Due to travellers getting injured by wild Dugtrio protecting there territory, the P.L.A blocked the cave off, lucky the only pokemon native to the area are Diglett and Dugtrio so they can easily escape through dig.

Based on the image in the article, Brock guessed this was the southern entrance to the cave. Using his mind, Brock guessed, Diglett was still young based on its size and it is well known that young pokemon struggle with dig attacks and finding there way through the ground. Leaving Brock to the conclusion that this little Diglett was caught on the wrong side of the cave when it was sealed of.

With his conclusion in mind, Brock slowly approached the scared ground type. he sat down next to it. He slowly and curiously reached his hand out and calmly stroked its head. Diglett noticeably flinched under his hand, but after a few seconds, relaxed under his touch.

"There you go buddy." Brock told the Diglett, after it stemmed his tears. "Feeling better now?". Diglett looked up at Brock, he was shocked, his papa-trio always told him stories about humans and how dangerous they are. Then that caped weirdo blocked of the cave and his papa-trio was caught by that purple haired guy. Since then he has been hiding in the cave, feeding of minerals in the ground, but since papa-trio was the only family he has, in the cave, no-one came to let him back in.

Diglett, after his shock past, nodded, with tears in his eyes. "Don't cry buddy. I won't hurt you.". Diglett also followed by blinking to dry its eyes. With Diglett calmed down, Brock decided to continue. "I'm guessing your all alone, blocked out of Diglett cave.". Hesitantly, Diglett replied with a swift nod of the head.

"How have you been coping, Diglett. It can't be easy, living all by yourself, especially at a young." Brock reasoned. Diglett looked at Brock exactingly. Brock hit the nail on the head. Brock took the look Diglett gave him as confirmation. "Ya know, you don't need to suffer. If you want, you could join me, and I'll take care of you.". Diglett was shocked, after everything papa-trio told him about people, why would he ever agree to go with one?... Although, this Brock guy is nothing like what people were described as.

At that moment, Brock's Geodude jumped into the cave, with a herb in his hand. "Hey buddy, what you got there?". Geodude hand the herb over and Brock inspected it. "Good job Geodude, this is the exact plant, is there many more?". Geodude smiled and bounced up and down, Brock took that as a yes.

Geodude then noticed the little ground type and started talking with him. Turns out, Diglett, really doesn't want to be put into pokemon battles after seeing the pain the pokemon are put through. Geodude listened and explained what Brock is like. This surprised Diglett and he stared at Brock, reconsidering his offer. Geodude saw this and smiled, then he turned to Brock as well.

"Geo, Geodude." Geodude caught Brock's attention.

"What's up Geodude?" Brock asked. Geodude pointed at Diglett then made several punching motions. Then he shook his head.

"You saying Diglett refused my offer because he doesn't want to battle?" Brock guessed. Geodude nodded then turned to Diglett. "Hey Diglett, just so you know, I would never force any of my pokemon to do something they don't want to. I'm not even a battling trainer. I am training as a pokemon breeder, and as such only want to make as many pokemon as possible, happy and healthy... Just so you know... The offer still stands."...

* * *

Back on the boat, Ash was in the male toilets walking around in a circle, angry. Angry that he can't focus, every thought he has, everywhere he looks, his mind is completely stuck on Butterfree. Why can't he focus... What is wrong with him...

"AAAARRRRR!" Ash shouted out of frustration.

"What's up Ashy - Boy? Trying to learn a rage attack?" Gary asked as he walked around the corner with an arrogant smirk.

"What now Gary?" Ash asked clearly angry.

"What is your problem!?" Gary asked, now angry himself.

"What are you on about?" Ash asked, as he shrugged Gary off.

"You! You've been off all day. I can handle it, towards me, hell, I might even deserve some of it." Gary replied. "But Serena doesn't. All she did was try and comfort you, and you just snapped at her.".

"Urg, shut up Gary." Ash snapped as he tried to walk past, but Gary blocked his way and pushed him back in.

"No Ash. You are angry and have been since before I showed up." Gary retorted. "Now I don't much about this Butterfree Season or whatever, but I do know that is what is causing your problem.".

"Of course you wouldn't know anything about my Butterfree." Ash snapped.

"Maybe, but I do know you." Gary replied, seriously. "You care for each pokemon that they are like your kids, and you are always happy and full of energy. I can guess you showed this Butterfree the same love you showed to all the Mon's at Gramps lab. Then he just left... I bet you feel betrayed.". That hit the nail on the head, betrayal was exactly what he feels like.

"But you shouldn't feel like that." Gary continued in a softer tone. "From the sounds of it, your Butterfree grew up a lot. Thanks to you. And he wanted to start a family. You and I both know he can't do that with you. That doesn't mean he's betrayed you, if anything, it shows how well you've raised it.". Ash thought over what Gary said, maybe his long time rival is right...

"Okay Gary, guess your right." Ash replied.

"And think about it, would your Butterfree want you to be hung up over him leaving?" Gary asked. "Or would he want you to take every battle seriously and work towards your dream. You helped him reach where he is now, and he would want you to continue on your dream... How would he feel if you gave up because of his departure?". Ash was silent, this was the final straw, Gary made a good point. A Very good point. Ash's shouldn't be upset or distracted in the heat of battle, he shouldn't feel angry or betrayed, if for no other reason, then for Butterfree. With that, Ash grew a friendly smile.

"Thanks Gary... I need that." Ash thanked gratefully.

"Don't mention it, Ashy - Boy." Gary arrogantly replied. "Now... This is how you will make it up to Serena."...

* * *

After a brief, but... Detailed, chat about what Ash will do to make it up to Serena. Ash left the toilets into the main hall, where a dance was going on. Just like Gary said, the song turned to a slow one. If Gary is pulling his leg and this goes pear-shaped, then Ash will give Gary it, in the poke-balls.

Ash started looking around and found Serena stood in the corner, alone, looking down. Ash took a deep breath, why is he doing this? Ash, slowly and reluctantly walked up to his friend...

"Excuse me... May I have this dance?" Ash asked as he held out his hand. Serena looked up, shock and surprised. She also quickly blushed and lost her voice. But she can't let this moment pass by... She slowly and carefully placed her hand in Ash's as confirmation. Ash shot her a happy and thankful smile, and pulled her close. Looking at other couples on the dance floor, Ash placed his hand on Serena's back, whilst interlocking the fingers on the other hand.

The two ten year's began moving back and forth across the dance floor, although never separating. For about a minute, both were silent.

Ash, was very nervous, he has never slow danced with anyone. He also experienced his chest tightening around his heart. Last time this happened was at the Cerulean Chateau, when he first saw Serena in her 'elegant outfit'. What was it? A heart attack... No, he's too young for one of those, but also would he of passed out? It is getting hot... Maybe he will pass out... Arr, what are these weird feelings...

Serena was on cloud nine, in absolute bliss. Sure, she has danced with Ash before, at various parties in Pallet, although, Leaf was normally involved and never to a slow song. Despite him being a little clumsy, Ash was holding up fairly well.

"Hey... Serena." Ash spoke after his internal debate.

"Yeah..." Serena replied dreamily as she enjoyed every moment of their dance together.

"Sorry... About earlier." Ash apologised. "I was hung up over Butterfree, but I'm better.".

"Really?" Serena questioned, raising an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?".

"Believe it or not, Gary had a chat with me." Ash replied with a light chuckle. "He made me realise something, and... I'm better, honest.".

"That's great." Serena smiled cheerfully, her Ash is back. She then did something which shocked both of them... She ended the dance early and tackled Ash into a hug, even nuzzling her head into his chest. Causing both of them to blush immensely. "I'm glad your back Ash... I really am."...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	20. Ash VS Surge P II: A Shocking Rematch

**_Author's_** ** _Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the rematch for Ash's third badge, and a look at Pikachu's back story. We also say goodbye to Gary, for a while. I have also changed the poll, now I want you to tell me where the Cinnebar Gym should be, in a Volcano or a regular gym building. Either would work for me, so I'll let you guys decide... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Ash VS Surge (P. II): A Shocking Rematch_

After the dance concluded, the trio of Ash, Serena and Gary walked back to the Pokemon Centre. In the whole journey, Serena very clingy towards Ash, which gave him more of those weird feelings. Gary couldn't help but tease his old friend. This resulted in Ash being bright red on the whole way.

When they arrived at the pokemon centre, a re convertible filled with cheerleaders were waiting.

"That's my ride." Gary declared as he stopped.

"So... Guess this is goodbye, Gary." Ash replied, in a sad tone. Gary actually did something nice for him to day, and there time is just about over.

"Don't get all sappy on me now, Ashy - Boy." Gary arrogantly smirked. Ash rolled his eyes, guess it is still the same old Gary. "Catch.".

"What's this?" Ash asked as he looks at a strange stone Gary tossed him. It was green with what looks like a lightening bolt in the centre.

"It's a thunder stone." Gary pointed out. "It's what will evolve a Pikachu into a Raichu.".

"But... Why?" Ash asked.

"If you want to win at the Vermillion Gym, you'll need all the power you can get." Gary replied. "Besides, your my rival. I want to at least make sure you get to the indigo League.".

"Gee, thanks Gary." Ash thanked greatfully.

"That way I can embarrass you, all by my self." Gary arrogantly.

"GARY!" Ash raged, maybe Gary didn't change so much, after all.

"Hahaha... Smell ya later... Ashy - Boy." Gary arrogantly laughed as he jumped in the car and drove. Ash, sighed as he looked at the stone in his hand. He could evolve Pikachu, if he wanted... But is that what Pikachu would want?

Ash turned his attention to Serena, who has been unusually quiet... She was still standing extremely close to him, like on the walk home, with her looking to the sky, with her eyes closed and a giant blush on her face... Unknown to Ash, she was replaying their slow dance over in her head...

"Serena... Serena..." Ash waved his hand in front of her face. After a while Serena finally replied.

"Yeah..." Serena spoke in thoughtless dreamy tone.

"I'm gonna check on Pikachu and Bulbasaur..." Ash explained. "You coming?". Serena could only reply with a nod and the two walked off to the two pokemon...

* * *

After checking the room, Ash saw his two pokemon through the window. Both Pikachu and Bulbasaur were outside on the training field. Ash and Serena left to go and meet them...

"Hey guys... What ya doing?" Ash asked as he approached them.

"Training." Bulbasaur replied as Pikachu continued to concentrate. Ash didn't notice two blades of grass tie together in front of his feet, and it went on to trip Ash up.

"Oww, what was that?" Ash asked as he moved into a sitting position and checked his ankle. Pikachu broke his concentration.

"My new move... Bulbasaur has been teaching to control grass energy." Pikachu explained as the two pokemon moved to his side.

"That's great buddy. I'm sure we can use it in the rematch against Surge." Ash cheerfully replied.

"Right... Tomorrow I will show that old timer a thing or two about Pika Power."

"Tomorrow, are you sure your ready?" Ash asked a little concerned.

"Of course." Pikachu replied, matter-of-fact like.

"Okay then. Tomorrow we will go back to the Vermillion Gym, and win our Thunder Badge." Ash declared, and the two pokemon cheered along. Then Ash remembered what Gary gave him.

"Hey Pikachu... I've got this." Ash pulled the thunder stone out and showed Pikachu. "Its a thunder stone... It will evolve you into Raichu... If you want.". Pikachu looked at the stone.

"Y-your letting me decide?" Pikachu questioned.

"Of course... It is completely your decision on whether or not you want to evolve." Ash told Pikachu and placed the stone on the ground. Pikachu looked at the stone... He could become a Raichu...

 _Flashback Start..._

 _Deep in a forest, a female Pikachu was sat with two eggs. Both eggs began to crack, slowly and when the tops were completely broken off, two little Pichu climbed out._

 _It wasn't long, until a male Pikachu arrived with a load of Berries. The family had quiet a feast and they all cuddled together for warmth that night._

 _This is how most of the days went, and eventually the two Pichu evolved into two Pikachu. But the family of Pikachu were still happy and strong._

 _Then one day, a couple of trainers were passing through. The two kids and the mother Pikachu stayed and hid in a hollowed out tree. Whilst the father lead the trainers away. None of the trio know what happened, but... A Raichu returned. It was obviously the Pikachu who lead the trainers away, but he had evolved._

 _That night, Raichu went nuts, attacking the female Pikachu. She had to protect her kids and tried to fend her partner off. Ordering her kids to run whilst they could. Reluctantly both of the male Pikachu ran, but were separated..._

 _One of the Pikachu was caught by a trainer, who turned out to be abusive, then a man with a cape and a dragon saved him and handed over to a researcher... The rest is history..._

 _Flashback end..._

Angry with the memory, Pikachu unleashed a massive electric shock at the thunder stone and blasted it apart. It was a lot stronger then his thunder shock, thunder wave or even shock wave... It was a thunder bolt. "I will never turn into one of those monsters.".

"Okay Pikachu, what ever you want." Ash smiled happily at his electric type. "... Wanna tell me about that memory you had?". Pikachu thought it over...

"Maybe another time." Pikachu replied, sadly. Ash nodded in understanding... He knew how hard it is to tell others about hard times... But he will be here for his little yellow partner, just like all of his pokemon...

Then a new pokemon popped up in front of him, Ash pulled out his pokedex:

 _Diglett, The Mole Pokemon. Its head pokes up approximately eight inches out of the ground. However, its real size remains a mystery to this day._

Just then Ash looked up to see Brock return. The boys continued chatting until Misty returned, who, like Serena was in a dream state remembering there day... Deciding to leave the girls to their own thoughts, Brock and Ash returned to the pokemon centre. Ash left his team for a quick check up, whilst Brock handed over the herbs he and his pokemon collected.

The rest of the night was uneventful, as Ash planned his strategy for his rematch...

* * *

The next morning, after making sure everyone was fighting fit, the group set off for the gym, once more. It wasn't long until they arrived at the Gym and Ash proudly marched inside.

"Well well well, would ya look at that. The baby returned." Surge laughed as he approached the group, with the two other adults.

"We came to challenge you to a rematch." Ash declared, and Pikachu sparked his checks.

"I already told ya, no way you can win if ya don't evolve your runts." Surge arrogantly explained. "But as Gym Leader, I don't have any other choice.".

"That means we can battle?" Ash questioned.

"Right, but to save time, since your baby bulb struck even with Voltorb last time, lets make this a one on one battle." Surge suggested. "I don't want to waste to much of my time.".

"Fine with me." Ash declared and with that, everyone moved to there positions in the gym.

* * *

"This is a rematch gym battle between Lt. Surge, the gym leader and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The ref declared. "Both trainers have agreed to a one on one elimination, meaning no side can make substitutions.".

"There is no time limit and if the challenger can somehow win, then he will get the Thunder Badge." The ref continued. .".

"I hope your ready, baby. Cause Raichu is starving for another good old fashion beat down." Surge declared as Raichu pounded his fist into an open paw and sparked his cheeks. "Go and get em.".

"Pikachu and me are more then ready." Ash declared. "Ready to show em, buddy.". Pikachu shouted a battle cry filled with determination and jumped on to the field.

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Surge (P. I):_

"Raichu, give em a thunderbolt." Surge smirked. Raichu tensed up before unleashing a powerful electric bolt directly at Pikachu. Ash made no comment to dodge and Pikachu didn't even flinch. Once the attack hit, it was drawn to Pikachu's cheeks. Ash and Pikachu both burst out in laughter. "What's so funny, baby?". The thunderbolt stopped and Pikachu only looked energised. with his cheeks sparking, full of juice.

"Guess your old war buddy is lacking the volts to do any real damage." Ash mocked. Pikachu looked Raichu in the eye.

"Come and get me old timer." Pikachu dared. Raichu growled in anger.

"Lightening rod, well I'll be." Surge spoke, shocked. "Guess we'll have to deal with them like its the old days. Raichu, Mega Punch.". Raichu wound his fist back as it glew white. Raichu then set off towards Pikachu, at a fairly slow speed.

"Grass knot." Ash whispered. Pikachu was the only one to hear him, and closed his eyes, concentrating like Bulbasaur taught him. Two small blades of grass rose on the battlefield and tied together in a knot. Raichu didn't notice and his foot was caught in it, tripping the fully evolved electric type over, and cancelling his Mega Punch. Raichu skidded along the floor to just in front of Pikachu.

"Why you little..." Surge raged.

"Pikachu, grab some air with Iron tail." Ash instructed. As Raichu pushed himself up, the top of his head was met with an iron tail, curtsy of Pikachu, thus Raichu was forced back to the ground while Pikachu used the same force and became air born.

"Ha, he's stuck now. Raichu, prepare an iron tail for when he comes back down." Surge laughed.

"No way, Quick attack into Dig. Pikachu." Ash retorted. Pikachu turn to face the ground as he reached the ceiling, then pushing off the the ceiling, Pikachu entered a quick attack, straight down, as he collided with the floor, Raichu's iron tail was pushed out of the way, and Pikachu disappeared underground.

* * *

"That was a smart move." Brock commented as he watched the battle unfold.

"What do you mean, Brock?" Serena asked.

"Aerodynamics. Due to Pikachu's small size, the air moves around him much more effectively then it would a larger pokemon. Whilst using Quick Attack, the speed combined with terminal velocity meant a wind barrier formed around Pikachu, protecting him from any of Raichu's attacks." Brock explained. "Its something that Raichu couldn't perform, due to their size difference.".

"Wow." Serena commented as she turned back to the battle.

"Yeah, Ash is actually using his head." Misty added.

* * *

 _Ash VS Surge (P. II):_

"Behind you." Surge shouted as he saw the ground behind Raichu shake. The evolved electric type just had time to turn around as Pikachu shot out of the ground and hit Raichu in the side as he flew past.

"Dig again." Ash shouted. The same process went through a few times until the battlefield was covered wholes.

"Come on Baby. I thought this was a pokemon battle. Not... Dig Dug." Surge shouted.

"Alright Pikachu, there's no room left to dig, so lets hide in the holes." Ash shouted and Pikachu jumped into one of the many connecting holes.

"Prepare an iron tail." Surge shouted and Raichu's tail was coated in metal.

"Pikachu... How about a game of wack-a-mole?" Ash suggested. The mischievous smirk Pikachu flashed Ash, was all the confirmation the raven haired boy needed.

Pikachu went on jumping up in front of Raichu and diving into another hole behind Raichu. As he showed himself, Pikachu shouted. "Marco.".

Pikachu popped his head up in a third hole, to the side of Raichu. "Come and get me, old timer.". Raichu turned to Pikachu and dived at it's pre-evolved form. Pikachu used his quick reflexes and scurried back into the hole. Unlucky for Surge, Raichu wasn't big enough to fit into the hole and got his upper body stuck.

"Miss me, miss me. Please don't kiss me." Pikachu sang in a mocking tone, as he popped out of another hole, from behind the stuck Raichu.

"Okay Pikachu, let's get Raichu out of there with iron tail." Ash instructed. Pikachu smirked evilly as he leaped into the air and coated his tail in metal. Pikachu did a few spins before striking the iron tail on Raichu's behind. The power, was enough to collapse a third of the field, with the dig tunnels caving in.

* * *

"Did... Pikachu just kick his butt? Literally?" Serena asked a little bewildered at the turn of events.

"Ash's style is definitely... Unique." Brock commented in a similar tone.

"You said it." Misty added, also in the same tone. All three also had sweat drops.

* * *

 _Ash VS Surge (P. III):_

"Come on Raichu, time for a good old fashion beat down." Surge shouted. "Mega Punch!". Raichu wound his fist back and it glew white. Raichu started charging at Pikachu again.

"Grass knot." Ash whispered. Pikachu, closed his eyes and focused. Another two blades of grass sprouted and tie together in a knot. It tripped Raichu up again. "Lets end this Pikachu, thunderbolt on the field." Ash shout. Raichu was stuck under a pile of rubble.

"Hasta La Vista." Pikachu shouted before covering the creator Raichu was in, with electricity. The power sent the rubble into the air after he stopped the rocks began falling. What followed was Raichu being pelted and damaged by the different rocks.

"Quick attack." Ash shouted as he threw his fist in the air, and Pikachu shot off. As the last rock hit Raichu, Pikachu shot past and hit Raichu. Pikachu stopped a little past Raichu in front of Surge.

"Baby." Pikachu finished the tag line and Raichu fell to the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

"Raichu... Is unable to battle. Meaning the winner is the challenger and his Pikachu." The ref declared.

* * *

"YYYYEEEESSSS!" Ash cheered as he sprinted out on to the field. He slipped down into the creator and was tackled by Pikachu. The Pokemon and trainer celebrated. Soon Serena joined them down in the creator, congratulating them, while Brock and Misty stood on the edge of the battlefield looking somewhat proud.

"He's really maturing." Brock comment before turning to Misty. "Don't ya think?".

"Yeah... Hopefully that means Serena have to wait too much longer." Misty replied

"Yeah... I'll have a talk with him." Brock 'reassured'.

"And I thought you wanted to help Serena." Misty mumbled. Brock looked at her with a questioning stare. Misty had a massive sweat drop. "Nothing.".

Surge sighed sadly, before returning Raichu to his. He took a long look at the pokeball... Guess he was wrong... Evolution is not everything... With that, Surge made his way across the battlefield, as Ash and the others made their way out of the creator.

"Congratulations Bab... I mean Ash. You proved yourself worth of the Vermillion City Thunder Badge." Surge told the Pallet Native as he handed over a badge, it is in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the centre. Ash happily took the badge...

"ALRIGHT! WE JUST WON... THE THUNDER BADGE!" Ash shouted, as Pikachu struck a pose. Bulbasaur also let himself out and struck a pose along with them. With that, they said goodbye to everyone and left for the pokemon centre...

* * *

After Pikachu had a check up, they decided to spend one more night at the pokemon centre and were having tea, whilst discussing their travel plans.

"Okay, so where to next?" Ash asked. "Maybe somewhere with both a Gym and Battle Chateau.".

"Well, from here we can either go to Saffron or Celadon." Brock pointed out. "It's roughly the same distance, and both city's have a gym and a Chateau.".

"I would suggest Celadon, the Saffron Gym hasn't long opened so it is more likely to be crowded." Misty pointed out.

"I'm happy with Celadon." Serena replied, happily.

"That's fine with me... To Celadon City, it is." Ash declared. With that, they finished there tea and got an early night, as they would have an early start on there journey to Celadon City.

Whilst everyone was lying in bed, Ash's mind was running through all the things that happened in Vermillion. To begin with, Ash said goodbye to Butterfree, that was certainly not expected, but... It was for the best. Then, Ash entered his flunk and even lost his first gym battle... Not just lost, but lost badly... And out of all the people to show up, Gary made an appearance... Despite Ash's initial thoughts about his long time rival showing up, he must admit, it was for the best... Then he was able to work with Pikachu, and ended up winning his third badge... Brock even caught a new pokemon whilst here, and Misty... Was acting strange since her day at the beach... Just what happened there... Then there is Serena, she didn't have a Chateau challenge, like in Cerulean, but she helped him get over Butterfree like Gary... But what is up with that weird feel Ash felt whilst they were dancing together... Well, it's all over now... And Ash will hopefully figure everything out, whilst on his journey, to be a Pokemon Master...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	21. Splash Zone

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, three new pokemon join the team, all water type. On my Profile I mentioned there were a couple cannon pokemon that won't be with their cannon trainer. This is where it comes into play, Ash's Krabby is going to Misty, and Misty's Horsea is going to Serena. Check the profile for an explanation. Don't forget to vote in the latest Poll, it is here until the end of the Celadon Arc... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 21: Splash Zone_

It has been three days since the gang set off North - West from Vermillion City towards Celadon. It was mid morning and the group was walking past a mini beach area.

"Hey guys, why don't we spend the day here." Misty suggested. Every stopped at looked at her, she guessed they wanted an explanation. "We've been walking none stop since we left Vermillion.".

"Sounds good to me, our pokemon have been training really hard and would love some fun." Serena suggested.

"Yeah... Its been ages since I last went swimming." Ash added.

"Fine with me." Brock replied. "I could even cook a barbecue... Nothing better then a classic barbecue on the beach.".

"That settles it... Today, is a beach day." Ash declared. With cheers, everyone walked onto the beach began to set up. There was an old out-house which everyone took turns to change into beach-wear. In the end, Misty decided to sun bath, Brock set up his cooking gear, with Ash and Serena deciding to go swimming. With everything set, their was one more thing to do...

"Come on out... Everyone!" The group shouted as they released all there pokemon.

Pikachu, Geodude, Bulbasaur, and Tangela grabbed the beach ball and began throwing it to each other. Charmander, after helping Brock by starting a fire, decided to find a nice sunny spot and lay down on the sand, until Fennekin came over and he tried to get away without much success. Staryu, Goldeen, Tentacruel, and Squirtle all took to the water, well Squirtle took his time to water gun Ash in the face before heading into the water. Abra, teleported into Serena's arms and fell asleep, so Serena lay her tired psychic type on a towel. Pidgeotto and Zubat went to roost on a nearby tree. Diglett, shy and scared of the other pokemon, stayed by Brock side. With Onix finding a big isolated spot on the beach and lay down. Finally, Beedrill went on a little search, flying around.

Ash and Serena were soon in the water along with the pokemon...

* * *

After a couple of hours, Ash and Serena were in a splashing contest, laughing and having fun... Until a water gun in the face drew Ash's attention. When in battle, Squirtle has no problems following commands and the same goes with training, but that doesn't mean he isn't a prankster...

"Awe come on Squirtle... Can't you just relax?" Ash asked in a whinny tone. A stuck out tongue from his water type was the only answer Ash got. "That's it... Your going to get it.". Ash began swimming after his water type. Serena pouted, guess her time alone with Ash is over... But she couldn't help but giggle as she watched Squirtle lazily swimming on his back whilst Ash swam after him. Ash was going at his top speed while Squirtle was going barely over half his top speed, just fast enough to keep avoid Ash, in a mocking way.

Serena sighed sadly as she turned to face the shore. "What should I do now?". Just then, she felt something poke her back. Serena turned around to see a little pokemon. It was blue and shaped like a sea horse... "Hello... What are you doing here?". The pokemon looked into Serena's eyes and smiled.

"Horsea, Horse, Horsea." The pokemon happily cheered, then swam around in circles.

"Are you saying you want to play?" Serena guessed. The pokemon smiled and nodded. Serena couldn't help but smile as well, this pokemon is just so cute. "Okay then, let's play.".

* * *

"Come on... Squirtle... Wait up..." Ash panted. He was met with another water gun in the face. When the water gun finished, Ash cleared his eyes of the water and found Squritle was no-where to be seen. "Great.". After Ash rolled his eyes, he turned to swim back to the group, when he heard sobbing.

"What that?" Ash asked himself and turned to the source of the sound. He swam around the cliff side to find a red fish pokemon, swimming at a fast speed into a rock, at a high speed. Slamming into the rock and recoiling off, clearly crying pain, but continuing to swim into the rock. Ash couldn't sit back and watch this so he swam at his top speed and intercepted the Pokemon's tackle. As a result, he was slammed into the rock, felt a rush of pain. "ARR!".

The fish pokemon opened his eyes when he felt the soft impact and heard Ash cry out in pain. He was shocked he just tackled this person. "S-s-sorry.".

"Don't sweat it." Ash told the pokemon as he gained his balance. "But tell me what you was doing, please.".

"Training." The pokemon looked down, sad. Ash, looked confused.

"Training? That wasn't training mate." Ash replied as he rubbed the Pokemon's head. The pokemon looked up, shocked.

"Did you just understand me?" The pokemon asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but I can understand pokemon." Ash explained. "Now why was you doing that?".

" _Sigh_ , I was separated from my school, by a strong current." The pokemon explained. "I wanted to train so I wasn't so... Weak.". Ash looked at the fish Pokemon with a sad smile.

"Hey, your not weak." Ash told the pokemon. "Your tackle is really strong.". The pokemon was even more shocked. A couple of trainers who were fishing found him before and simply through him back, calling him: weak, worthless, pathetic... But not this boy...

"Really?" The pokemon asked, hopeful.

"Of course." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. "How about I help you train?". The Pokemon was taken back by the offer.

"Y-you would help me... Train?" The pokemon questioned.

"Of course." Ash replied immediately. "After all, I am a trainer. It's my job to help any pokemon I come across.".

"T-thank you." The pokemon thanked, greatfully.

"Come on... My friends are around the there, I'm sure they can help you with training..." Ash explained. With that, the two of them swam back around to the beach...

* * *

Out in the water, Serena and Horsea were playing together. Serena would splash the little water type, and Horsea would retaliate with a light bubble. After a while Serena pick the little mon up tickled under Horsea's snout. Horsea couldn't contain her laughter and started giggling uncontrollably. After about thirty seconds, Horsea completely lost control and a puff of smoke screen was shot out of her snout. It hit Serena's face which became covered in black soot. This stopped Serena from tickling Horsea and coughed a couple of times. Horsea looked at Serena with pleading eyes.

"Horsea, Horsea, Horse, Horsea." Horsea frantically bowed her her as a way to say sorry. Normally, Serena would be mad at being attacked like that, but she couldn't be; it was clearly an accident, and Horsea was clearly sorry.

"It's okay Horsea, I know you didn't mean it." Serena smiled. Horsea got over excited and tackled herself into Serena, nuzzling against her. "Hahaha, it's okay Horsea.". A loud rumble could be heard and Horsea slowly float back from Serena with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Are you hungry, Horsea?" Serena asked. Horsea shyly nodded and Serena smiled. "Come to shore, I'm sure I can spare some pokemon food for ya.". Horsea excitedly smiled and nodded so the two females swam back to land.

On the shore, Serena grabbed a can of pokemon food and took it to the water where Horsea was. She sat on the bridge of the sand and sea with Horsea next to her, and she dropped one hand full of pellets into the water. Serena found it incredibly cute how Horsea would suck up the pellets through her snout. This continued until the can was completely empty.

* * *

Once Ash and the new pokemon reached the shore, Ash ran onto the beach and collected his pokemon. Bulbasaur and Pikachu were a little annoyed, after all the extra training they had for the Vermillion Gym, they wanted relax a little. Ash couldn't find Squirtle and assumed he was causing trouble for someone else, but since he couldn't hear any complaints he wouldn't test fate. Pidgeotto, as soon as she heard the word, training, was up and ready to go. Charmander, was thankful Ash showed up as he didn't know how long he could continue to avoid Fennekin... What does the fire fox want from him?

Soon, Ash, Pidgeotto and Charmander were gathered at the shore line, where Ash introduced Magikarp, and explained they were going to help train the little water type. With that, Pidgeotto would go first.

"Okay, Pidgeotto, can you fly out over the water and use gust to create a strong current like in the Cerulean Gym?" Ash requested. "We will swim against it, but don't start on full power. We will increase it as we need.". Pidgeotto nodded and flew a fair distance away.

"Ready when you are." She called back, and Ash looked towards Magikarp.

"Ready buddy?" Ash asked. Magikarp was shocked, first this person he's never met before shows up and is nice to him; then he offers to help training him; now he considers him a buddy...

"Yeah... I'm ready." Magikarp replied with a friendly smile.

"Great." Ash replied with a thumbs up and toothy smile. "We're ready Pidgeotto!". With confirmation, Pidgeotto started to flap her wings, at about 15% power. Ash and Magikarp began swimming towards the bird pokemon. When the current hit, the two were taken back, but not by to much. It took a couple of minutes before they reached Pidgeotto.

"That's great Magikarp, lets take it to the next level." Ash suggested. Magikarp looked into Ash's eyes with determination, if this boy is doing so much, the least he can do is match him.

"Sounds good." Magikarp replied.

"Great." Ash replied with pride. "Okay Pidgeotto, lets do it again but increase your power.". Pidgeotto nodded and used gust again, but this time at 25% power. The current blew Ash and Magikarp back. When they came to a stop, they swam against the current again, making sure to go against the full force.

When they reached Pidgeotto, they repeated the exercise at: 40%, 60%, 85%, and 99% power (Ash guessed it was actually her full power although Pidgeotto was adamant that they couldn't handle her full strength). Afterwards both Ash and Magikarp needed a breather before starting the next exercise... Pidgeotto returned to the tree she was resting in, since Ash said he would use Charmander for the next exercise...

* * *

On the beach, Misty was sun bathing. Lying down on a towel, socking up the sun, in complete relaxation. She was almost asleep, with how calm and quiet it is. Looking around, she can see several of the pokemon doing their own thing. Fennekin was chasing after Charmander, who was currently hiding behind Brock's Onix, who was asleep. Misty let out a light chuckle, like pokemon like trainer.

She turned her attention back to the sea, and saw her pokemon enjoying the water. It's been a long time since they have enjoyed the water like this. Normally when they find a body of water, it isn't that big and only Goldeen would be in it. Smiling at her happy pokemon, Misty looked back to the sky, slowly closing her eyes with a tired yawn... A little nap won't hurt anyone...

That was until she felt a sharp pinch on the back of her leg "AAAAARRRRR!". Misty jumped up and looked to find a little pokemon, red and shaped like a crab, hanging of her, with it's claw pinched onto her skin.

Hearing their trainer cry out in pain Staryu and Tentacruel rushed to her aid. They instantly saw the problem, and Tentacruel wrapped a tentacle around the guilty party. Staryu ordered the pokemon to do something... 'Let go.". When the pokemon didn't comply, Tentacruel tightened her grip and did so, until the claw opened, letting go of Misty.

When she felt the pincer let go. Misty instantly rubbed her saw leg in an attempt to ease the pain. Tentacruel dropped the culprit on the ground, who had swirls in it's eyes, Tentacruel may have been a little over kill. After a minute Misty loomed over the culprit.

By this time, the pokemon came back around. What he saw was enough to give him nightmares, a human with orange hair, darkness surrounding her, with a raging fire behind... Did he die and go to poke-hell? He knows not, what he has done...

"OOOOHHHHHH A Krabby... I always wanted to catch one." Misty exclaimed, turning her anger into glee. Krabby, along with Staryu and Tentacruel had massive sweat drops. Misty pulled out a pokeball and tapped it against Krabby. The ball shook three time, before dinging. Krabby would've preferred to stay on the beach, but he was too tired from that tentacle attack, plus he's not the strongest their is... Well, maybe having a trainer won't be so bad.

Misty ran to the sea line, with Tentacruel and Staryu by her side. When she arrived, she shouted Goldeen over. When all three of her pokemon were there, she grabbed the pokeball containing her new Krabby.

"Come out and meet the team, Krabby." Misty exclaimed as she threw the pokeball, up in the air...

* * *

After a short break, it was time for training between Magikarp and Charmander. Ash stood on the beach, with the sea to his side. Charmander was on the beach in a tough battle stance. Magikarp was facing Charmander from the water with a look of pure determination.

"Alright Magikarp, this exercise is going to help you build up a defence with your own moves." Ash explained. "I want you to jump out of the water and Charmander will fire embers at you. Whilst in the air, use fail and that should weaken there power.".

"Fine with me." Magikarp replied.

"You guys ready?" Ash asked and both pokemon nodded. "Alright then... Begin.".

The training exercises started at Ash noticed how over time Magikarp was getting better at resisting attacks and lowing the power of the embers with his own attack. All was going fine until...

"Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash! HELP!" Squirtle yelled as he came shooting out of the water and behind Ash's legs. Ash was taken back, he has never seen Squirtle scared, what was going on? Magikarp and Charmander were also stopped as Squirtle distrusted their rhythm.

"Whoa Squirtle, where's the fire?" Ash asked. Squirtle frantically pointed out to around the cliff side, in the water.

"LOOK!" Squirtle exclaimed and an army of five Tentacruel were swimming towards them, looking very angry. The head Tentacruel had a massive bump on it's head.

"What did you do?" Ash asked in a stern tone. Squirtle slowly walked from behind Ash's leg with a cheesy grin, massive sweat drop and scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I was simply practising my Water Gun and accidentally hit a boulder with was on the edge of the cliff. The boulder fell down into the water, and the Tentacruel got in the way." Squirtle sheepishly explained. Ash, Charmander and even Magikarp looked at Squirtle with deadpan expressions. "Come on, it was a complete accident.".

"Rrriigghht..." Ash replied, drawing the word out, clearly disbelieving his water turtle. "We can talk about this later. Right now, you two go and get the others, we will need everyone's help with this.". Both Squirtle and Charmander nodded before running off in different directions to get help.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!" Magikarp cried out in pain as he flew threw the air. Turns out he tried to tackle the Tentacruel on his own... Literally and was sent flying by a powerful poison jab. Ash saw Magikarp land hard in the water, and the Tentacruel picking up speed. With his new injuries, there is no-one Magikarp can escape...

Ash, with a look of pure determination, ran into the water and swam at Magikarp with all his strength. When he got to the water type, he covered Magikarp from the incoming threat with is body, and looked down at the injured pokemon. He was about to say something when he was hit in the back by a powerful poison jab.

"ARR!" Ash shouted as pain ran throughout his entier body.

"ASH!" Magikarp shouted in fear.

"I'm... Fine mate... Just... Save yourself..." Ash panted as he recovered from the attack. He pushed Magikarp towards the shore. Not a moment later, a tentacle wrapped around Ash and he was lifted into the air...

Magikarp watched in horror as the other four Tentacruel's fired Bubble Beams at him... Why! Why was Magikarp so... Weak... Ash was only there because Magikarp foolishly tried to take on the gang himself... Ash spent all day helping him, now he's in trouble, and there is nothing he can do...

Magikarp's fear and sadness was replaced with anger... These things want to hurt the boy who's help him did they... Well, he would show them the true results of Ash's training... With the rush of adrenaline, Magikarp glew white. His shape turned from a little fish into a giant sea serpent... He evolved into a Gyarados...

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gyarados roared, with pure power. The five Tentacruel stopped at the scary sound and turned to the source. They couldn't help but sweat drop and the leader even dropped Ash. Gyarados was quick to react and caught him with his tail. Due to his new size, Gyarados was able to gently lay Ash on the beach before turning back to the gang.

The Tentacruel felt brave... Or stupid and prepared to launch another load of Bubble Beam's, at Gyarados. Before they could fire, Gyarados tried out one of his own attacks... The water flying type, opened his mouth and unleashed a flame like, blue ball at the centre of the gang. The exploding caused massive damage to all of them and broke them a part...

"Leave... Or else." Gyarados threatened as he narrowed his eyes at the leader, who took the brunt of the attack. The Tentacruel did the smart thing, and left. Gyarados turned his attention back to the boy on the beach...

* * *

Back on the beach, Serena had just finished feeding Horsea. Serena returned the can to her back, to throw away when she finds a bin. As she did, a spare pokeball rolled out and down to the water. Serena walked over and picked it up. Both Horsea and Misty showed up (Misty has since changed back into her normal clothes).

"Hey Serena... Guess what I just caught." Misty shouted as she approached. Then she spotted Horsea. "Wow a Horsea... Guess today is my lucky day.". Misty pulled out a spare pokeball and threw it at Horsea...

Horsea was sucked in and began shaking back and forth violently... One minute passed and it was still shaking... Two minutes past, still shaking... It was close to three minutes when the shaking stopped. Everyone held their breath... And the Pokeball burst open and Horsea appeared, a free pokemon.

"Awe man... Guess I'll have to battle it." Misty moaned as she grabbed Staryu's pokeball. Before she could release her pokemon Horsea jumped up and hit the pokeball in Serena's hand. She was sucked in, and it instantly dinged...

"I think I just caught a Horsea." Serena replied, a little absent minded.

"Come on... Why would Horsea choose you over me?" Misty whined. Serena quickly rushed to her back and grabbed her pokedex, she returned to Misty's side and scanned her new pokemon:

 _Horsea, The Dragon Pokemon. Uses its tail to keep its balance while spraying ink from its mouth. The ink appears to be for shooting down bugs._

 _Type: Water_

 _Ability: Swift Swim_

 _Hidden Ability: Damp (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Hasty_

 _Move(s): Smokescreen, Bubble, Agility, Water Gun_

"Well... Me and Horsea spent most of the day playing together..." Serena explained as the pokedex finished.

"Yeah... Well, I still have my new Krabby." Misty replied. "I bet Ash will be so jealous when he see's we both have new pokemon.".

"Hehehe..." Serena giggled cutely at the thought... Suddenly, a shadowed figure, a pokemon, appeared swimming towards the shore...

* * *

It wasn't long until Ash woke up... Needless to say, he was wetting himself to see a giant Gyarados looming over him... Although he did ease up a little when the water flying type smiled as he sat up.

"Ash... Are you okay?" Gyarados asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Um... Yeah..." Ash replied, somewhat hesitant. "Magikarp... Is that you?".

"Sure is...Thanks to your training, I evolved..." Gyarados replied greatfully. "Thank you.".

"You don't need to thank me... I did what anyone would do." Ash replied.

"No... Not anyone would take a poison jab to protect a wild pokemon." Gyarados replied.

"Hehehe, maybe not." Ash sheepishly laughed. "... So, what are you going to do now, Gyarados?". Gyarados was deep in thought. What was he going to do? He was here to train, to be strong enough to rejoin his clan... But it's customary for the pokemon to leave once they evolve... And he isn't likely to find them now...

He then looks at Ash... It's thanks to this boy that he evolved, and isn't Tentacruel feed... He owes this boy so much, but if they part ways, how can he ever repay him? That's when he got an idea...

"Hey Ash... Could I join your team?" Gyarados asked, hopefully. Ash couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"Of course Gyarados, with you on my team, we can take the Indigo League by storm." Ash declared with enthusiasm, although he stopped when he felt more pain as he tried to throw his fist in the air. "My bag and everything is back with my friends, so I will officially catch you...". Ash was cut off, by the sound of his pokemon. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle and Pidgeotto were all running (or flying) towards him... Pidgeotto even had Ash's bag.

When they arrived, Ash did some explaining and introductions before holding out a spare pokeball. Gyarados hit his tail against it and was sucked in, it instantly dinged. Ash smiled at his new capture.

"Alright Gyarados, come on out." Ash shouted as he pressed the button and Gyarados appeared. As soon as he re-appeared, Gyarados proceeded to ruthlessly lick Ash with affection. "Ha ha ha ha ha... Stop it... Gyarados... That tickles...". All the other pokemon had sweat drops at the show of affection... Never, has anyone seen a friendlier Gyarados... Once the affection stopped Ash fished his pokedex out of his bag and scanned his new pokemon:

 _Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokemon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it._

 _Type: Water / Flying_

 _Ability: Intimidate_

 _Hidden Ability: Moxie (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Gentle (Note: The nature is unlikely to change since this is it's final evolutionary form)_

 _Move(s): Bite, Tackle, Splash, Fail, Aqua Tail, Thrash, Scary Face, Leer, Dragon Rage, Ice Fang_

"Alright guys. Time to return." Ash announced as he tried to stand up, but fell back down still feeling the pain from the Tentacruel. All the pokemon rushed to Ash's aid but Gyarados was first and lifted him up with his tail. Ash was placed on Gyarados' back.

"Allow me... Trainer." Gyarados suggested, and Ash petted his head.

"Sure buddy... Just let me return everyone else first." Ash replied and Pidgeotto dropped his back off with him. Ash fished out the four pokeballs and returned his pokemon, except for Pikachu, and Gyarados. Pikachu continued and ran up Gyarados' body until he was on Ash's shoulder. "Alright Gyarados... We're all set.". With that, the trio set sail, staying somewhat close to the shoreline, to the rest of the group...

* * *

Suddenly, a shadowed figure, a pokemon, appeared swimming towards the shore... It was a Gyarados, with Ash and Pikachu on it's back.

"Hey guy's... Guess what I've caught!" Ash shouted as they approached the shoreline. When they arrived, Gyarados lifted Ash and Pikachu back to the ground with his tail.

"Ash... THIS IS A GYARADOS!" Misty exclaimed in complete shock. Ash remained sat on the sand.

"Really?" Ash sarcastically questioned. "I hadn't noticed.". Serena couldn't help but giggle.

"But... But..." Misty stuttered.

"Look Misty, this is how I met Gyarados..." Ash went on to explain the day from when he parted with Serena. The two girls also showed off there new pokemon. Ash and Serena scanned the Krabby:

 _Krabby, The River Crab Pokemon. Its pincers are not only powerful weapons, they are used for balance when walking sideways._

They returned all the water types and set off for Brock, with Misty and Serena helping Ash, since he was still struggling after the Tentacruel attack.

* * *

When they arrived, Brock got to work making medicine for Ash, they introduced the new pokemon, Gyarados licked Ash again; causing sweat drops and the journey... Continues...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	22. Casino Royal

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, another major part in the team rocket arc. Unlike other arcs, Team Rocket's arc is spread over the whole series with chapters showing up every now and then. It's also the start of the Celadon arc. Expect some... Brotherly bonding... And a new pokemon for Ash._**

 ** _P.S. A guest asked in the reviews. Q) Can Ash catch more then just Tauros in the Saffari Zone? A) Yes, Ash will have two pokemon from the Saffari Zone, one being a Tauros._**

 ** _With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

Chapter 22: Casino Royal

It has been about two weeks since the group had there beach day, it isn't that long to get to Celadon from Vermillion, but the group started taking full days of as training days, after Ash lost to Surge, he wanted to be 110% ready for his next gym badge, and the three new water times joins the team.

Krabby is a very happy and jolly pokemon, able to get along with every pokemon, even thous who aren't on Misty's team. He also has a bad habit of pinching people with his pincers. Lucky, it is never in an evil and intentional damaging way... But it still hurts.

Horsea is a very energetic and happy pokemon. Unfortunately, like Goldeen, she can't really survive on land and as such, only came out when near a water bed. The hasty nature and cheerful attitude of Horsea reminded everyone, especially Ash of how Butterfree was. Horsea also tried to make friends with everyone else.

Gyarados, is probably the most affectionate of the group, whenever he got the chance, whether upon release (if not in battle), or after a victory, Gyarados would lick Ash relentlessly, to show his affection for his trainer. It was a strange sight to be hold, considering Gyarados are normally so violent...

When Ash learned his forth badge will be his first three on three battle, Ash decided on his team. He already told Charmander that he could have a shot at the gym, and Charmander also holds a strong advantage over grass types so Ash wasn't going to change his mind. Ash also told Pidgeotto she could have a go, since she is his only other pokemon with a type advantage. Finally, Ash was considering Bulbasaur, since neither Pikachu; Squirtle or Gyarados stand a good chance but after seeing Gyarados work so hard and his desperation to help Ash win a badge, Ash agreed to give Gyarados a chance, despite the type disadvantage.

* * *

After walking through Celadon City, the group agreed to stop at the pokemon centre first. Despite having the best navigation system money can buy... Brock... The group got easily lost in the big city.

"Great, now where do we go?" Ash asked, with a sense of urgency. The sooner they make it to the Pokemon Centre, the sooner he can head to the gym for his forth badge, the better.

"Well... We took the left here, then a right onto Oddish Road, then we took the left here and a right there... So that means..." Brock muttered as he retraced the journey through the city on his map.

"That we're lost." Misty concluded Brock's statement with a deadpan expression.

"Great now what do we do?" Serena asked, with a sense of desperation.

"Don't worry Serena." Ash reassured with his signature thumbs up and toothy smile. "I'm sure we will find our way in no - time.". Serena blushed at Ash reassurance. Suddenly, Pikachu's nose started twitching.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked concern evident in his voice.

"What is that heavenly aroma?" Serena asked as she took in a big sniff with a dream expression on her face.

"What?" Ash questioned. "I can't smell anything.".

"Oh, it's beautiful?" Misty added as she copied what Pikachu and Serena was doing.

"What's gotten in to you?" Ash asked fully concerned.

"How can you not smell the divine Ash?" Brock asked as he copied the others. Before Ash could reply, Pikachu shot off after the source of the smell along with Serena, Misty and Brock. Leaving Ash all alone.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, bewildered. "Where are you going? GUYS!". Ash quickly chased after the group... What has gotten into them?

* * *

After a while of chasing the group, Ash was finally able to catch up to them, outside of...

"A Perfume Shop?" Ash questioned as he looked at the group. Serena was currently looking at the shop, with one main thought.

"Maybe I could find a sent that will send Ash crazy and he will always want to be around me." Serena blushed as she had an 'Ash-Anticy' about using perfume to attract Ash.

"Come on guys. Why waste time with boring perfume, I thought we need to find the Pokemon Centre." Ash pleaded. Those two words 'boring perfume', brought Serena's 'Ash-Anticy' crashing down.

"Ash how dare you." Brock snapped. "Perfume is one of the greatest inventions on the open market.".

"Wow Brock, I didn't know you cared about the finer things." Misty replied, shocked.

"Of course." Brock replied, sounding offended. "Without perfume, beautiful women won't be able to complement there good looks with an equally beautiful smell.". Misty sighed, of course that would be his reasoning.

"Oh come on Ash. Can we pllleeeaaassseee go and check out the perfume." Serena requested, sweetly. "You never know, you might find a sent you like.".

"I doubt it. Perfume is just a waste of time and money." Ash replied bluntly. "You guys can, if you want, but I need to make sure my pokemon are ready for the gym battle.". With that, Ash smiled and waved, as he left with Pikachu, Serena pouted... Great...

"Come on Serena, you know that you two can't share every common interest." Brock put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I bet there's something Ash likes which you can't stand.".

"Um Brock... Other then Pokemon and food, what else has Ash shown interest in?" Misty asked. Serena lowered her head, why doesn't he show interest in her? "Sorry Serena, I didn't mean it like that.".

"Well, we might as well check the shop out." Brock changed the subject. With both girls agreeing, they entered the perfume shop...

* * *

With Ash and Pikachu, it didn't take long to find the pokemon Centre, as it was only around the corner from the Perfume Shop. The check up didn't take long either, and soon Ash and Pikachu, after some helpful directions from Nurse Joy, set of for the Celadon Gym. The rest of the gang would probably wait for him there, right?

Ash and Pikachu stood outside the Celadon Gym. It was a white building, with the room shaped like the petal's of a Vileplume.

"Well Pikachu, this is it. Our forth gym battle." Ash exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Yep... Guess it's time to, cut the grass." Pikachu joked.

"Ya know, Pikachu... You really need to work on your sense of humour." Ash replied with a sweat drop.

"Oh, come on... That's why you love me." Pikachu replied with puppy-Growlithe eye's.

"Suuurrreee..." Ash drew out. "Well the others might be waiting inside.". With that, the two boys walked up to the front door. The automatic doors opened and there was a group of five females, around 20 years old, all in kimono's.

"Hello... I'm Ash Ketchum from..." Ash was cut off.

"GO AWAY!" One girl yelled.

"What?" Ash asked, clearly confused. "I came here for a gym battle.".

"Why would our leader want to fight the likes of you?" Another girl spat.

"Well... Gym leader's aren't allowed..." Ash tried to respond.

"You've already lost. An idiot who doesn't appreciate the greatness of Perfume doesn't stand a chance against Erika." The middle girl retorted.

"Wait! What does this have to do with Perfume?" Ash asked, clearly lost.

"The gym leader is also the owner of the perfume shop you insulted." One of the girl's explained, arrogantly.

"And anyone who dares insult perfume clearly is a terrible trainer." Another girl finished.

"What gives you the right to..." Ash tried to fight back.

"GO AWAY!" All five girl's shouted in unison as the middle one, used a giant stamper, with a red X on it, to mark Ash's face. With that, the automatic doors closed. What should Ash do now... Bang on the door... No, that will just be childish and a waste of time... Well, he probably clean himself up from this marker... Then... Maybe call Professor Oak, he should know what to do...

Ash picked himself up, with Pikachu on his shoulder and headed back to the Pokemon Centre...

* * *

As soon as he made it back to the Pokemon Centre, with receiving some weird looks for having a red X on his face, Ash and Pikachu walked into the main lobby, and saw the group sat in a booth. Ash decided to approach them.

"Hey guys." Ash shouted as he approached them, he didn't sound as enthusiastic as before.

"Hey Ash." Serena immediately replied, turning to face him. "Are you ready for your gym battle?". With that questioned, Ash lowered his head, he would have to explain what happened.

"Well... Pikachu and I went too the gym to wait for you guys... But when we got to the door, these people wouldn't let us in." Ash explained.

"Why not?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice. Both Brock and Misty listened carefully.

"Turns out, the gym leader, Erika, also owns the perfume shop you guys went to." Ash explained. "And they said I already lost the battle because I don't like perfume. Then they marked me with a red X and locked the doors. We came back here to clean up.".

"THEY MARKED YOU!" Serena shouted with pure anger, how dare they do that to her Ash. When she gets a hold of them...

"Um yeah..." Ash replied, nervous with a massive sweat drop. He has never seen Serena angry like this. Except for that time that girl he beat in a battle gave him her number... But why was she angry when the girl only wanted a rematch? Right... "With a giant stamp, actually.".

Before anyone else respond, something strange happened. A Cubone appeared.

"How did you beat me?" Cubone asked as he looked up at Ash, this boy looks like his trainer.

"Excuse me?" Ash questioned as he need down to Cubone. Pikachu also jumped on the floor.

"H-how did you change your voice?" Cubone asked a little worried. "And your clothes, come to think of it?".

"What are you talking about Cubone... I don't think I've ever seen you before." Ash replied, in a caring tone.

"Ash... What's going on?" Serena asked as she came to there side.

"Ash... No, he's Drake... My trainer." Cubone turned to the girl.

"That explains it." Ash replied with a light chuckle.

"Explains what, Drake?" Cubone asked, completely confused.

"No Cubone... I'm Ash... Drake, he's my twin brother." Ash explained.

"Yes he is." A new voice spoke as a boy stood behind Cubone. The voice was very familiar to Ash and Serena... Even Pikachu recognised it. It was Drake.

"Drake..." Ash jumped up to face his twin brother. "What are you doing here?".

"Collecting my pokemon." Drake replied, bluntly. At that moment, the Centre's bell went off, and Nurse Joy approached the group with a tray of multiple pokeballs sets.

"Drake Ketchum... You pokemon are just fine." Nurse Joy informed as she handed them over. She continued to hand over Misty's, Brock's, Serena's and Ash's pokeballs as well, before walking over to another group of trainers to do the same.

"So Drake... Got any badges?" Ash asked with a friendly smile.

"Of course." Drake replied, sharply.

"How many do you have?" Ash asked, with a friendly smile. "I've already got three badges.".

"I don't have time for this." Drake declared as he turned to walk away. Cubone jump onto Drake's head as he walked out of the pokemon centre. Ash, and the rest of the group chased behind him.

* * *

"Drake... Wait a minute." Ash shouted, for the tenth time. Finally, Drake had enough and stopped to turn to his younger brother.

"WHAT!?" Drake asked clearly angry.

"What is your problem... We're brother's, remember." Ash replied. Drake let out a light chuckle. "What?".

"Brother... You took dads attention, and left me by myself when ever he visited and you think we're... Brother." Drake snapped.

"Drake... You know I had no choice in that... Why do you think I hid in the cave, last time he visited?" Ash retorted.

"Yeah... You hid away and got everyone chasing after you..." Drake coldly replied.

"Drake..." Ash tried to reply. Having people look for him, that was never his intention, he only wanted to get away from his father.

"Forget it." Drake snapped as he turned around. "I don't have time for this... Team Rocket is apparently running a Casino in the city and I need to take them down.".

"Team Rocket!" The group exclaimed

"Yeah, so if you don't mind." Drake replied as he tried to walk away.

"Wait Drake, we won't to stop Team Rocket as well." Ash shouted. Drake sighed.

"If you want to help, go to prize shop attached to the Casino." Drake instructed. "Supposedly, they are giving pokemon away as prizes, you can take care of that... If you can handle it.".

"No Drake. I can't let you you go by yourself." Ash retorted. "Your my brother, like it or not.".

"I don't need help." Drake replied bluntly. "Especially from you.".

"Well you can't stop me." Ash retorted. Drake grunted, he was right, no matter what Drake wanted, he couldn't stop Ash.

"We want to help too." Serena jumped in, as Serena, Misty and Brock stepped forward. Drake sighed, guess he has help...

"Fine... You three take on the Prize Corned. There shouldn't be too many people there, and you will need to handle any injured pokemon." Drake explained. "If your with me, then we are going through the sewer to get inside... From there, follow my lead, and keep quite.".

"Drake... How do you know all of this?" Brock asked.

"I have my ways." Drake replied. From there the group split up. Drake, Ash, Pikachu and Cubone headed off to a sewer entrance. While Serena Brock and Misty found the prize corner...

* * *

Drake and Ash found a man-hole cover, which was open, and climbed down into the sewer. there was a narrow path, which they could walk on, with slimy water to the side. The group was walking along.

"So Drake... How will we get in the Casino from here?" Ash asked.

"Simple, an escape hatch was built connecting the sewer to the Casino, allowing them to escape in desperate situations." Drake explained. "Now quite.".

"How do you know all this?" Ash asked.

"Doesn't matter." Drake snapped. "Now quite.".

"But... Why are you after Team Rocket anyway?" Ash asked.

"They did something to Cubone... And that's all I'm saying." Drake replied. "Now Quite!". The boys walked along in silence for about ten minutes, when they saw bubbles in the water, near the stair railing, they would need to climb to enter the Casino. Drake stopped and forced Ash to stay behind him. To there surprise, a Muk jumped out of the water, blocking there way.

"Awe cool, a muk... I'm gonna catch it." Ash declared as he gripped a pokeball. Drake grunted and rolled his eyes, they don't have time to waste. Ash saw this and frownd. "What's the matter Drake, do you want to catch it, instead?".

"No... Go right ahead." Drake stepped aside, they would have to battle it anyway, so might as well let Ash do rather then tire out his pokemon.

Ash was considering all his choices, he couldn't use Pikachu, a small confined area surrounded by metal and water... Electricity wouldn't mix well. Gyarados was too big, and Pidgeotto would have limited flying space. The water would also make it difficult for Charmander, and Bulbasaur is at a disadvantage... That leaves...

"Squirtle... I choose you." Ash shouted as he released his water turtle.

* * *

Ash VS Muk:

As soon as Squirtle appeared, he looked at his opponent and smirked. He took his sun glasses out of his shell and put them on. Muk looked at his opponent and let out a battle cry. Muk followed by firing sludge bombs at Squirtle.

"Quick, deflect them with rapid spin, Squirtle." Ash instructed. Squirtle withdrew into his shell and started spinning. The sludge bomb hit Squirtle but simple bounced of. Once all the Sludge was out of the way. "Now go for it, Squirtle.". With the sludge bomb gone, Squirtle spun towards Muk at a high speed. Muk lifted his body up and Squirtle made contact at Muk's stomach, but the poison type bloated his stomach, pushing Squirtle back.

"Squirtle, you okay?" Ash asked. Squirtle exited his shell and skillfully landed on the floor. He put his thumb up to Ash

"Of course." Squirtle replied.

"Great, then fire water gun, Squirtle." Ash replied. Squirtle turned back and opened his mouth. Firing a jet of water towards Muk. Muk opened his mouth and drank the water gun.

"Wow... Is that the best you can do?" Drake asked, unimpressed.

"No!" Ash shouted, as his mind began to wounder. Muk is really strong, most of these attacks are just bouncing off of him... What can he do? Another sludge bomb was fired. "Quick, hid in the water, Squirtle.". Squirtle looked at the dirty water, with a sweat drop... This, will not be fun. Lucky, he jumped in, before the Sludge bomb landed. Muk saw Squirtle invade his home and jumped in the air. He used body slam, aimed directly above Squirtle.

"Squirtle, dive." Ash shouted, and with a deep breath, Squirtle dived into the dirty water. Sure, he can breath under water, but he doesn't exactly want to breath in that filth. Ash saw Muk enter the water and the splash that followed, gave him an idea.

"Squirtle, at the bottom of the water, use rapid spin, just don't go for a head on attack." Ash shouted. This caused Drake to raise an eyebrow. As Muk floated to the top of the water, he tried to move over to the floor again, but the a whirlpool formed in the water and Muk was sucked in. Muk was being pulled around the whirlpool. It was hit against the wall, metal piping in the water, and anything else sucked into the whirlpool.

After about a minute, Muk came flying out and with high speed, hit his face against the wall.

"Alright Squirtle, now try your ice beam attack." Ash shouted, as he threw his fist up in the air. He has been training Squirtle on using this move for about a week and a half. The Whirlpool started to slow down, although didn't completely stop. Squirtle jumped out of the water, and with a lot of force, fired a beam of ice out of his mouth. It made contact and Muk cried out in pain. Although it didn't take full form, and the ice beam was cut short. It failed... Again...

"That was an ice beam... More like a snow flake." Drake thought with a frown, guess he was right about Ash not making it as a trainer. Ash frownd but saw Muk panting, now's his chance.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash shouted as he threw an empty pokeball at the poison type. It made contact and sucked Muk inside, falling to the ground. The ball shook back and forth. It continued for about two minutes. The ball stopped, and Ash held his breath... Finally, it dinged, showing a successful capture. Ash broke out into a giant grin and ran up to the pokeball.

"Alright, we just caught... A Muk." Ash struck a pose with Pikachu and Squirtle joining in. Drake rolled his eyes, he's so childish. Suddenly, the pokeball disappeared from Ash's hand. "What happened?".

"Simple." Drake stepped forward. "A trainer can only carry six pokemon, I saw Nurse Joy give you five pokeballs, plus Pikachu, so Muk was sent to the place you received your pokedex.".

"Professor Oak's lab?" Ash questioned.

"Right." Drake replied, bluntly. "Now don't we have a Casino to take down?". Ash thanked and returned Squirtle. as Drake started climbing the stairs, Ash followed swiftly behind...

* * *

Serena, Misty and Brock were stood outside of the prize corner, next door to the Casino. They have looked around all four walls, there are only two doors, the main entrance, which would leave them exposed, or the fire exit, which is locked.

"Well this is great. How do we get in, now?" Misty asked, irritated.

"I don't know Misty, but we can't just give up." Serena replied. "What about all the pokemon they are holding in there?".

"I want to help help the pokemon too Serena." Brock added. "But's it's not like we can just pop in there, can we.". That made a light bulb go off in Serena's head.

"Maybe we can." Serena replied with a triumphant smile. "Abra, I need your help.". Serena grabbed her pokeball and let he psychic type out. As soon as Abra was on the floor, in front of the group, he teleported into Serena's arms and snuggled into her, trying to fall asleep.

"Abra, you can't sleep now." Serena told her psychic type. "We need you to teleport us into that building.".

"That's a great idea, Serena." Brock replied. "Teleporting in will give us an element of surprise as well.".

"Do you think you can do that Abra?" Serena asked. Abra looked up to his trainer, sure, a nap would be nice right now, but they have a job to do. Abra looked into Serena's eyes with a flame of determination and nodded.

"Ab Abra Abra Ab." Abra explained while making several movements. Serena may not understand the pokemon language like Ash can, but she knows her pokemon well enough to know what their talking about.

"Do you mean, we need to be connected to teleport us?" Serena clarified. Abra nodded. "Alright, guys, you ready?". Brock nodded and accepted Serena's hand, as well as hold his other hand for Misty. The water pokemon trainer, seemed more hesitant, but accepted both of the hands. With confirmation, Abra closed his eyes and teleported the group inside...

* * *

Serena, Misty and Brock were teleported into what seemed to be a cleaning closest. Abra, fell asleep whilst snuggling into Serena, and quietly, the group left the closest, to a corridor. Misty held Tentacruel's pokeball in hand, while Brock had Geodude's pokeball and Serena gripped Beedrill's pokeball.

Walking down the corridor, the group was quiet to make sure no-one was alerted. Passing each door, one of them would peep in. They must first find the pokemon, hopefully they won't get caught before their ready.

After about five minutes of searching, they found a store room. The lights were off and the group was going to just move on, but Abra's eyes shot open and he frantically pointed in the room. Serena made out that Abra sensed something in there.

Following Abra's lead, the group silently opened the door and walked in. Brock took out his flash light and used it to investigate the store room. Sandslash, Scyther, Arbok, Geodude, and other pokemon were locked in caged. Battered, bruised, punished to the point where they're too scared to speak. The group looked in horror.

"How could someone treat another living creature like this?" Serena asked in utter shock, and a hint of disgust.

"I don't know, but it is horrible." Misty added, as she clenched her fist.

"Well... All that matters now, is we get them the help they need." Brock step forward to one of the cages, padlocks were trapping the pokemon inside. "Come on out, Geodude.". Brock released his rock type and Geodude appeared next to him.

"Geodude, can you get this padlock off?" Brock asked. "We need to help these pokemon.". Geodude looked at the pokemon being locked up and clenched his fists, he hates seeing pokemon hurt. He turned back to the aspiring pokemon breeder and nodded. He then grabbed the padlock and crushed it in his hand.

"Great job Geodude." Brock praised the rock type. "Can you let the rest out?". Geodude nodded happily before hopping over to another cage and repeating the process, slowly and hesitantly, the injured pokemon made their way out of the cages.

"How are they, Brock?" Serena asked as she kneeled down next to the breeder, who was bandaging a Sandslash's claw, which was barely attached. Misty decided to wait by the door as look out.

"It's pretty bad, but I can't see anything that's life threatening." Brock explained. "Do you think you could let Tangela out to help?".

"Sure... But why?" Serena replied as she pulled out the pokeball contain her grass type.

"Many grass types, Tangela included can share there energy with other pokemon. Combine that with regeneration moves like Ingrain and Synthesis, and she could help with restoring there energy." Brock explained. Serena replied with a friendly smile and pressed the button letting her Tangela out.

"Hey Tangela, do you think you could help Brock out with healing these pokemon?" Serena asked, and Tangela looked between the two.

"Tang, Tangela." Tangela chimmed happy before moving to Brock's side.

"Great Tangela, first I want you to..." Brock was cut off by two people dressed as regular shop keepers walked in to the room. One male, one female. The male has lavender coloured hair, and the female has dark red hair. It was clearly Jessie and James from Team Rocket, their was a little furry brown pokemon, clearly injured in Jessie arms. The duo saw the group, and let out a menacing laugh...

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie spoke, removing her disguise.

"Make it double." Jame spoke, removing his disguise.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie added.

"To unite all people within our nation." James added.

"To denounce the evils from truth and love." Jessie striked a dramatic pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James striked a dramatic pose.

"Jessie.".

"James.".

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie made one final pose.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James made one final pose.

"Meowth. That's right." Meowth chimmed in as he appeared behind the group. "Now what should we do with these twerps. Maybe the grunts would like some play time, with the twerpettes.".

"WHAT!" Misty and Serena exclaimed in shocked and disgust.

"Hey, where's the twerp with the Pikachu?" James add lamely.

Abra wasn't interest, he may not fully understand what that cat was suggesting, but his trainer didn't like it, and he will make him pay. Abra disappeared and reappeared behind Meowth. He loaded and fired a hidden power ball at Meowth. The attack forced Meowth across the room and he collided with the duo. Abra then took an protective stance in front of Serena.

"Ab Abra Abra. Abra Abra Ab Abra!" Abra yelled angrily as Team Rocket pulled themselves up. The pokemon in Jessie's arms cried out for help.

"Awe that's right. My cutie Eevee is just as cute as her mummy Jessie. Yes she is." Jessie picked the normal type up, as she used baby talk.

"Ab Abra. Abra Ab Abra!" Abra yelled.

"Hey Meowth, whats the yellow guy saying." Jessie asked as she looked at Abra.

"He's saying there is no-way he would let us touch his trainer or there pals, and we better let that pokemon go before their's trouble." Meowth translated.

"Abra Ab Abra Abra Ab." Abra continued.

"Us bunch of losers might as well just give up cause we're out smarted and out numbered." Meowth translated. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?".

"Lickitung, go and get 'em!" Jessie shouted as she released her new pokemon.

"Victreebell, join the battle!" James shouted as he released his new pokemon. As soon as Victreebell appeared, he jumped on James and appeared to eat his upper body. "Hey Victreebell, get off. It's fight time, not bite time.". Eventually Victreebell got off of James and into a battle stance. Abra quickly used teleport, and appeared in front of Jessie, he snatched the injured Eevee, then teleported away. He re-appeared in front of Serena, and handed her the Eevee.

"Abra Ab, Abra Ab Ab Abra." Abra suggested something to Eevee, and after a moment to think it over the normal type nodded. Abra quickly teleported and returned with a pokeball. He tapped it against Eevee. Eevee was sucked inside and it dinged, show no resistance. Abra handed the pokeball to Serena, then teleported into a battle stance, facing off against Team Rocket.

"Misty calls..." Misty gripped a pokeball as she prepared to release her pokemon, but was cut off.

"Abra Abra Ab." Abra cut Misty off. Everyone looked towards Meowth for a translation.

"Oh, he just said he won't need help to deal with these jokers and he wants to show them up for threatening his trainer, and hurt his fellow pokemon." Meowth translated. That just angered Team Rocket.

* * *

Abra VS Team Rocket:

"Razor Leaf, Victreebell!" James shouted. Victreebell prepared to use Razor Leaf, but Abra teleported out of the way before it fired. Abra grabbed hold of Victreebell and teleported away with the grass type.

They reappeared with Victreebell right behind Lickitung. It was too late to cancel the Razor Leaf, and the grass attack hit Jessie's normal type. Abra dropped the grass type.

"ARR JAMES!" Jessie shouted. "Control your pokemon!".

"Sorry Jessie." James sheepishly apologies.

"Lickitung, lick that thing." Jessie shouted. Lickitung turned around and face Abra, who was between Jessie and her pokemon. The tongue came flying at Abra and at the last minute, Abra teleported away. Leaving Lickitung to use lick on Jessie. The attack seemed to paralysis Jessie.

Abra reappeared behind Lickitung and fired multiple hidden power balls at Lickitung. It sent the normal type flying at Jessie. The two collided and ended up on the floor, both with swirls in their eyes.

"Wrap!" James commanded sinsisterly. Victreebell fired a vine and wrapped around Serena. "Now pest. You will join Team Rocket, or your little friend is going to get it.". Victreebell tightened his grip and Serena shouted in pain.

Abra looked in fear as Serena was in pain... How dare these jokers do this to his trainer... Suddenly, Abra glew white. He grew in size... When the glowing stopped, a Kadabra stood in it's place, looking very angry. This caused Victreebell, James and Meowth to sweat in fear.

Kadabra's eyes glew blue, and a light blue light surrounded Victreebell. Kadabra forced the vine to let Serena go, and she was carefully lowered to the ground. He then took complete control over Victreebell, and forced out another vine from Victreebell. He then forced the vines to wrap around James and Meowth and he pushed the trio on to the floor next to Jessie.

Increasing his power ten-fold, to the trio if felt like he was crushing every bone in there body. After only a couple of seconds, Victreebell fainted. Kadabra continued their tortures agony and after about a minute, Meowth had swirls in his eyes. With two of the targets down, Kadabra focused all his power on James. A few more minutes passed, when James finally gave up, and passed out.

* * *

Kadabra finally let up and returned to Serena side. He used mind reader, and checked his trainer over, noticed some superficial injuries she had. Closing his eyes, Kadabra used recover, but transferred the extra energy to Serena, completely healing her.

"Wow." Misty commented completely bewildered at Kadabra's strength. As an Abra, he spent most of his time asleep, he barely took part in the training sessions, and yet, in every battle he's participated in, he has never been hit, the match barely lasted ten moves, and he is always victorious... He has the best record of anyone in the group.

"Kadabra... You evolved." Serena spoke, starting off shocked, but soon replaced with excitement. Kadabra sensed something, he used confusion to pull a weird looking spoon into his hand, and Serena pulled out her pokedex:

Kadabra, The Psi Pokemon. It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close by. When it uses psychic power, all its brain cells work in unison to generate powerful alpha waves.

Type: Psychic

Ability: Synchronize

Hidden Ability: Magic Guard (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)

Sex: Male

Nature: Serious (Note: The nature could change when this pokemon evolves)

Move(s): Teleport, Hidden Power, Confusion, Kinesis, Disable, Shadow Ball, Light Screen, Reflect, Recover

Held Item: Twisted Spoon (Note: This item is in the Pokemon's possession and has the power to boost psychic type moves)

During the whole ordeal, Brock was occupied healing the injured pokemon, using his own supply's and Tangela's healing abilities. He had just finished cheeking over the last of the pokemon and walked up to the group.

"Okay, I've done all I can, but we need to get them to a Pokemon Centre." Brock informed. Kadabra's eyes glew blue for a second before returning to normal and turning to Serena.

"Kadabra. Kadab Kadabra Kadabra." Kadabra made several hand movements. Serena seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Are you saying their's no-one else in the building?" Serena clarified. Kadabra nodded. "Great, then we can use the phone here to call for help.". Kadabra nodded again then teleported away with Serena, they reappeared about twenty seconds later with the phone. Misty called for help...

* * *

After climbing the stairs, Ash and Drake, found their way into a store room, small, with no lights or nothing of any significant. Slowly, the brothers made their way out of the room. Each with a pokeball in hand and Pikachu and Cubone on alert ready to battle.

After the first corridor, they found their way to the main Casino hall. Slowly walking into the gambling pit, they noticed all the regular sets: Slot machines; a couple of poker tables; a roulette wheel and table; a bar; about five black jack tables and various other attractions. Although like the corridor, it was empty.

"Hey Drake... I don't like this." Ash whispered as he looked behind the bar, to see if anyone was hiding.

"Neither do I... But it is open hour, so someone should be here." Drake replied as he spotted some double doors leading out. "Guess it just proves their is something here.". With that, the two brother's continued in silence.

With every corner, they took extra care. Making sure they weren't going to seen... Although they made a mistake. Despite no-people in the corridor's, the security camera's were working...

* * *

A man in an orange suit was sat in a chair behind a desk. With a Persian lay across his lap, stroking the normal type. A sinister smirk was spread against his face. Slowly he pressed the button to activate a microphone.

"Domino... Send Cassidy and Bitch to deal with the intruders..." The man ordered. "Then organise an evacuation... High ranking personal only...".

"Sir... Understood Sir." A female voice replied over the microphone.

"Hehehe... Looks like father like sons..." The man laughed, evilly. Then a thought came to mind. He pressed the button again. "And Domino... Make sure nothing happens to the special guests... I want them completely untouched.".

"... Understood sir." The female voice replied. The man grinned evilly as he watched the two boys wondering around...

* * *

Drake and Ash continued there search throughout the building. Although they were thank full for not running into an army, it was a little eerie how they haven't seen a single person. The boys found their way into a large open room, that looks like an abandond research lab.

Drake made his way over to a computer and started searching throughout it.

"Hey Drake, what are you up to?" Ash asked as he walked up behind him. Before anyone could speak, the lights went off. The boys turned around and two spot lights appeared, showing two people, one female, with blonde hair and a male with green hair. Drake recognised them, although Ash didn't...

"Prepare for Trouble." Cassidy announced.

"And make it double." Butch announced.

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." Butch replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." Cassidy struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose.

"Cassidy!" Drake spat with venom as he clenched his fist in anger.

"And Beef?" Ash questioned, a little confused.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch raged. "Wasn't you listening!?". Ash pained more attention to Cubone who looked like he wanted to kill the Cassidy.

"Hey Drake... What's up with Cubone?" Ash asked, in a whisper.

"It was the blonde who killed his mother..." Drake replied, not caring if the duo hear. "That's why we came to take them down.".

"And what fun it was." Cassidy laughed.

"Disgusting!" Ash yelled in anger, as he gripped his pokeball. "Pidgeotto, lets teach them a lesson.".

"Raticate and Hitmonchan, it's battle time." Cassidy and Butch yelled as the normal type jumped in front of them, and Butch through a pokeball, releasing a fighting type.

"Machoke, help them out.

* * *

Ketchum Brothers VS Team Rocket:

"Pidgeotto, quick attack into wing attack... On Hitmonchan." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto nodded and flew off towards the flying type at an impressive speed.

"Rushing in won't help Ash." Drake scolded. "That Hitmonchan was stolen from the fighting dojo in Saffron.".

"So?" Ash asked, clearly confused.

"That use to be a gym, and the gym leader's ace pokemon." Drake replied, irritated.

"How do you know that?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"What do you think I saw on the computer." Drake replied.

"Hehehe, detect. Then Thunder punch." Butch laughed. Hitmonchan's eyes glew blue, and he swiftly dodged the flying type. Hit boxing glove was surrounded by electricity and with maximum force sent Pidgeotto flying towards Raticate.

"Hyper fang on the wings." Cassidy instructed and the rat pokemon enlarged his teeth and bite hard on Pidgeotto's wing, drawing blood. Pidgeotto cried out in pain.

"Machoke, get the rat off Pidgeotto and enter a submission." Drake instructed. Machoke jumped at the two pokemon and forced Raticate's mouth open, forcing it to let go.

"Return Pidgeotto, before it's too late." Drake ordered. Ash just stared at his brother in shock. "NOW!". Ash held his flying type's pokeball. Why was he so stupid to rush in. After his Vermillion Gym battle, he should know better... What's different? Drake... He's here, and Ash needs to prove himself... He had to show his is just as capable as his brother... And Pidgeotto is paying the price...

Once Pidgeotto was safe in her pokeball, Machoke entered a submission attack and sent caused massive damage to Raticate.

"Now finish it with Seismic toss!" Drake shouted. Machoke kept his hold on Raticate and jumped in the air. He did multiple spins, picking up power, then slamming it towards the ground. Raticate had swirls in his eyes.

"Uuurrrgggg!" Cassidy raged. "Raticate return you piece of crap.". Cassidy returned her normal type.

"Close combat!" Butch shouted. Hitmonchan, hesitantly flung at Machoke and unleashed multiple punches on Machoke.

"Revenge!" Drake shouted. The two fighting went on trading blows. The neither pokemon were giving up. Both were taking a brutal assault. It could go either way, when...

* * *

"FREEZE!" A bunch of police officers ran in lead by Officer Jenny. Armed with hand guns, Growlithe's and Night-Sticks. Both fighting types came to a complete stop, knowing they were surrounded. Everyone, Drake and Ash included put there hands in the air.

The officers went forward and arrested Cassidy and Butch, while Machoke returned to Drake's side, and Officer Jenny approached them.

"Boys!" Officer Jenny spoke in a voice which demanded respect. "Taking on a build which was known to house a terrorist organisation was stupid and reckless.". Both of the brothers looked down.

"But thanks to you and your friends. We were able to arrest multiple members of Team Rocket, including four named officers." Officer Jenny continued. "For that, we thank you.".

* * *

The officers took the boys to the pokemon Centre, where they reunited with the group. Ash handed over his pokemon, and found Serena was in a private room with an Eevee. He and Pikachu walked into the the room.

"Hey Serena..." Ash spoke drawing her attention from the sleeping pokemon. Serena turned to face him.

"Hey Ash..." Serena smiled weakly. "Guess what... Abra evolved.".

"Congrates Serena. That's great." Ash smiled with enthusiasm. "I even caught a Muk.".

"That's great." Serena smiled. "Um... What's up with Pikachu?". Pikachu had his eyes fixed on Eevee, with pink hearts where his eyes were.

"Hey Pikachu... What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Who is that angle?" Pikachu asked in a dreamy voice. Ash had a massive sweat drop. Before Serena could ask again, Nurse Joy entered.

"Excuse me... But here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy handed the pokeballs over.

"Thanks Nurse Joy... How's Pidgeotto?" Ash asked, filled with concern.

"Well, she will be fine." Nurse Joy replied, with a forced smile. "But she will be out of actions for the next few days... I will need to do a check up before hand.".

"Sure Nurse Joy, I will bring her back in a few days." Ash replied with a sad smile. With that, Nurse Joy left them alone. Ash put his pokeballs away, except Pidgeotto's, and he just stared at it. Serena walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Ash." Serena apologised as she put a reassuring smile on his shoulder.

"Don't be Serena... You wasn't even their... It was my own fault... Trying to impress Drake." Ash replied sadly.

"Well, why not let him see your gym battle..." Serena suggested.

"If he will." Ash replied.

"I'm sure he will." Serena reassured. "But who will you use to replace Pidgeotto?".

"I don't know..." Ash replied as he entered deep in thought. Pidgeotto isn't an option. He's already using Gyarados and Charmander and neither Bulbasaur or Squirtle stand that much of a chance... Then a light bulb went off in Ash's head.

"I know just the pokemon." Ash replied with with a confident smile. "But... How will I get into the gym?"...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	23. Ash VS Erika: A Brother's Analysis

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's forth Gym battle. The departure of Drake, for a while. Expect Drake to critique his brother's gym approach, Serena to face the Kimono girls that refused to let Ash into the gym, a new(ish) pokemon and an evolution. Remember to vote in the poll, it is up until the end of the Celadon Arc..._** ** _With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 23: Ash VS Erika: A Brother's Analysis_

It was the morning after the Casino incident. Despite all the action, they fell asleep early. Ash woke up early and contacted Professor Oak. Due to Pidgeotto's injuries, he decided it was best to exchange her for his new Muk. This way, Pidgeotto won't feel left out whilst the other's trainer and the ranch is a much more relaxing place meaning she would heal faster.

He was outside and he introduced Muk to the team. Despite their first encounter, Muk was actually quiet friendly pokemon... He even greeted Ash with a giant hug. Combine that with his Gyarados' welcoming lick and Ash was... Cover in affection, literally. Once both of his friendly pokemon let him up, and Muk greeted everyone else, in a similar mannour, Ash scanned his new poison type with his pokedex:

 _Muk, The Sludge Pokemon. The evolved form of Grimer. Thickly covered with a filthy, vile sludge. It is so toxic, even its footprints contain poison. Smells so awful, it can cause fainting. Through degeneration, it lost its sense of smell._

 _Type: Poison_

 _Ability: Stick Hold_

 _Hidden Ability: Poison Touch (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Jolly (Note: The nature is unlikely to change, do it being fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Sludge Bomb, Mud Bomb, Pond, Brick Break, Body Slam, Minimise, Poison Jab (Note: Body Slam is a rare move for Muk, and is possibly an egg move)._

During the pokedex entry, Serena, Misty, and Brock all approached them. Serena had a now fully recovered Eevee in her arms, with a giant smile. Pikachu was the first to respond who had hearts in his eyes and went in to a dream world, the group was approaching Ash from behind.

"Hey Pikachu... What has gotten into you?" Ash asked, nervous.

"Hey Ash... Your up early." Serena spoke. Ash turned around, he had a friendly smile.

"Hey guys, just getting ready for our gym battle." Ash spoke.

"So have you figured a way to get in?" Misty asked in a teasing tone.

"Not yet... But I'm getting there." Ash humphed.

"And what about Drake watching your battle?" Serena asked.

"I... Haven't asked him yet." Ash replied lamely.

"Well, now's your chance." Misty replied as she point out Drake walking towards them.

"Hey Drake, what're ya gonna do now?" Ash asked, as he sweated a little.

"Nurse Joy gave me this for you guys." Drake replied as he handed over a letter. "It's from the gym leader, apparently she wants to meet the people who help take down Team Rocket.". This was great news for Ash, now he has a way to get inside the gym and Drake is going with them, it's like his two problem's were solved with one solutions.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ash asked rhetorically. "Let's go.".

"Yeah, the sooner this is over with, the sooner I can set off." Drake replied.

"Wait Drake, why don't you stay for my Gym battle?" Ash asked, in a pleading tone.

"... Because...?" Drake replied, Ash had a crestfallen expression.

"Oh come on Drake." Serena butted in. "Why not watch Ash's battle?".

"Yeah. You might actually learn something by watching someone else in a gym battle?" Misty added.

"... Doubt it." Drake mutter under his breath.

"What have you got to lose?" Brock asked. "If you never try something then you won't know its effects.".

"... Fine, if you all want me to, I will watch his gym battle." Drake replied with a defeated sigh.

"Great. Thanks Drake." Ash replied cheerfully with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. "So, everyone ready to go.". Drake nodded with Cubone on his head and his hands in his pockets, both Misty and Brock nodded with pleasant smiles, and all of Ash's pokemon cheered in agreement; Ash returned: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Gyarados and Muk, whilst Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder. The only one who didn't reply, was Serena.

"Actually Ash... I should probably release Eevee before we go." Serena suggested, which shocked everyone. Pikachu, was even in tears that his angel might leave.

"WHAT!?" Everyone (except Drake) replied, in utter shock.

"Why would you do that, Serena?" Ash asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Well... Yesterday, Nurse Joy explained Eevee belong to this old women who lived in the city. But after her passing, Eevee was released into the wild just outside of city. I thought she might be happier there." Serena reasoned. Before anyone could respond, Serena was tackled into the stomach, by Eevee and the normal type snuggled into her. "Eevee?".

"I think Eevee is saying she wants to stay with you." Ash laughed happily.

"Really?" Serena questioned, as she looked down to the normal type.

"It's not that surprising Serena." Brock spoke up. "After all, Eevee lived with her old trainer for a long time, and in a happy life. When she was released into the wild, she was captured by Team Rocket. She will probably feel safer with a trainer, and who better then the trainer that saved her?". Serena was shocked, as she let Brock's words sink in. What he said makes a lot of sense, but she needs it clarifying.

"Eevee." Serena turned the normal type, causing the evolution pokemon to stop. "Is that right? You want to come with me?". Eevee stopped snuggling into Serena and looked at her, the girl that saved her. Of course she wants to go with her. With a happy smile, Eevee looked Serena direct in the eyes and nodded.

"Great Eevee, welcome to the team." Serena smiled happily. She then returned her new normal type, but before going, decided to scanned her with the pokedex:

 _Eevee, The Evolution Pokemon. Due to it's irregular genetic structure, Eevee has the biggest branch evolution lines of any known pokemon. It is believed there is an eeveelution for every single type, although only so many have been discovered._

 _Type: Normal_

 _Ability: Adaptability_

 _Hidden Ability: Anticipation (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Calm (Note: The nature could change when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Tail Whip, Baby-Doll eyes, Helping Hand, Covert, Growl, Bite, Dig_

With Eevee now in the team, the group walked off towards the gym. For Ash, it was his chance for a forth gym badge. For Serena, it's her chance to see her crush in action and give those kimono girls a piece of her mind for marking him. For Brock, it's his chance to find a date... like it is everywhere else. For Misty, she can watch another gym battle and pick up techniques for when she takes over the Cerulean gym. Finally, for Drake, he gets to see how Ash handles a serious battle and challenge, like a gym...

* * *

After the walk across the city, the group stood outside of the gym. Unlike Ash and Drake, this was the first time Brock, Misty and Serena were seeing the gym... With the four different gyms they have been too, one thing is sure, a gym can look like anything.

"Well guys... Here we are." Ash declared as he marched forward towards the door. The rest of the group followed shortly behind. As soon as the doors opened and Ash took one step in, he was stopped by a wall of five females.

Brock's eyes were replaced with hearts. "Such beauties, if one of you fair maidens chose me as the love of your life, then I promise I'll... YYYEEOOWW!". Misty was pulling Brock away by the ear.

"I promise I will stop you from embarrassing, lover boy." Misty muttered as she dragged him away. Everyone had sweat drops, as Brock was dragged around the corner and out of the gym.

"Well well well, the loser returns." One of the girls spat.

"Do we need to re mark you... Boy?" A different girl asked.

"We told you before... We don't allow your type in here." Another girl threatened.

Drake frownd, sure he hates his brother for steeling their father's attention, but these girls don't have any right... For the first time, he felt angry someone was picking on his brother... Why? He never had a problem with Gary being hard on him, so why these girls... What is wrong with him...

"Maybe, but Erika, the gym leader has requested he comes here, along with the rest of us." Drake step forward staring the head girl down. He pushed the letter, Erika gave to Nurse Joy, for the people who took on Team Rocket's Casino. The head girl read the letter and frownd. "Now move.".

Seeing as they didn't have a choice, and that this kid was actually quite intimidating. The girls reluctantly moved apart, allowing the group to walk through, which they did. As Ash walked in, he noticed the five girls glaring at him. They walked up to a desk, with an officer worker on one side and a female on the other.

The women was early twenties; medium length black hair with a ruby red hair band; amber brown eyes; wearing a bright yellow flower Kimono, with hints of red near the bottom and a ruby red waist band; finally, brown flat shoes.

"Hello." The women spoke. As she turned around, shocked to see the boy from the perfume shop. "Your that boy who insulted my perfume shop... What are you doing here?".

"Two things... First, you sent for us." Drake answered for everyone. "Second, you have a gym battle.". At this point Brock and Misty returned, Brock was going to go and announce his love for the new maiden, but a hardened glare from Misty acted as a leash. Erika read the letter, confirming it was what she gave to Nurse Joy, for those who took on the Team Rocket Casino.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I came here for my forth gym badge." Ash declared. Erika lowered the letter and eyed Ash up.

"Tell me." Erika glared at Ash. "Why would I battle a perfume hater.".

"WHAT?" Ash and Serena exclaimed, how can she refuse a battle.

"You've already shown you have no taste, with your option on perfume." Erika spoke, matter-of-fact like. "You clearly couldn't best me in battle either.".

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ASH LIKE THAT!?" Serena erupted with pure anger, how dare she put her Ash down like this. Erika saw this and smirked, she remember's this is the girl who came into the shop, and was teased by the oranged hair girl about finding a sent to attract her Ashy... Time for the gym leader to have some fun...

"He clearly wouldn't win the battle." Erika stood up with her arms behind her head like she doesn't care. "... Especially when he needs his girlfriend to fight his corner.".

Ash seemed oblivious to the implication to his and Serena's relationship; although he felt like he was hit by a gentle blast of warm air, which caused him to feel fuzzy inside; when Serena was called his girlfriend, he also felt his chest tighten up again... Why? What is happening to him?

Serena, on the other hand, quickly backed down whilst her face turned beet red. Why would she even suggest a thing like that? Her, Ash's g-girlfriend... If only... But... Why isn't Ash responding, does he just not understand what was suggested? Probably. But... ARRRRRRRR!

"For as entertaining as this is, a gym leader cannot refuse an official battle for an official pokemon league badge." Drake spoke up. "With out good reason.".

"Humph." Erika turned to face Drake.

"Unless that reason, is because your scared to lose." Drake teased. Erika frownd then turned back to Ash.

"Fine. If you want a beating so badly, then follow me through to the battlefield." Erika told Ash. She then turned to one of the girls. "You can ref for this battle.".

"Fine with me." The girl replied. Everyone followed Erika to the battlefield...

* * *

The battlefield was unlike the previous three gyms Ash has been too. It had all the traditional markings, with the battle box, central pokeball and two trainer boxes, but it was covered in grass, like a patch of a meadow.

Ash and Erika each took place in their trainer boxes, while the ref stood on the box. Everyone else sat on the the two benches to watch the battle. As much as Brock wanted to sit next to his latest targets, Misty made him sit on the far end, this left Serena closest and within ear shot of them... Looks like two battles will be happening...

"This is a gym battle between Erika, the gym leader and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the loser." The ref declared. "Both trainers can use three pokemon although only the loser can make substitutions.".

"There is no time limit and if the loser can somehow win, then he will get the Rainbow Badge." The ref continued. "As an added bonus the gym leader will select her pokemon first.".

"Tangela, grace us with your beauty." Erika called as he threw his pokeball, releasing her pure grass type. Unlike Serena's Tangela, Erika's looked bold and ready for battle.

"Alright Gyarados, I choose you." Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball and released Gyarados. Gyarados intimidated Tangela and lowered his attack power.

"Hahaha... The loser chose a water type in a grass type gym." The Kimono girl's laughed. Serena was raging match.

"All it will show is that your gym leader can't win even with the type advantage." Serena humphed. That shut the laughter up, which was replaced with glares.

"We'll see." One of the girl's retorted. Drake stood against the wall watching as both pokemon took a battle stance. _Their right, Ash should know by his forth badge that taking the advantage, especially early on is what any trainer should do... It's like the first rule._

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Erika (P. I):_

"Stun spore, Tangela." Erika instructed.

"Block with aqua tail." Ash retorted. As a cloud of yellow powder moved towards Gyarados, the water type covered his tail in water and used it to intercept the stun spore. The powder dissolved in the water, completely harmless. Ash laughed. "You'll have to do better then that.".

Drake kept an nueteral face, but frownd on the inside. _The battle is barely two moves in, and he's over confident... He should know Gym Leader's have more then a few tricks up their sleeves._

"Yeah, go get em Ash!" Serena shouted. That actual caused a little pink blush to appear on his checks. Then he looked out over the battlefield with a glare of determination.

"Alright Gyarados, Scary face!" Ash shouted as he threw his fist in the air. Gyarados towered over Tangela and looked down like a predator about to eat his prey. It lowered Tangela's speed.

"While their busy pulling faces, use ingrain." Erika instructed. Tangela nodded and closed it's eyes, roots grew out of its bottom from all sides.

"Bite!" Ash shout. Gyarados threw himself at the grass type with his mouth wide open.

"Use wrap and close his mouth. He might catch flies." Erika retorted. Two vines shout out of Tangela and forced his mouth shut. "Slam, then jump.". Tangela slammed Gyarados to the floor and due to his momentum, Gyarados went steaming towards Tangela, whilst held against the ground. Tangela, jumped up and landed on Gyarados' head.

Gyarados stood up with the a new grass type hat. His mouth was still forced shut and he was getting angry, especially when he heard those girls laughing. Serena looked with desperation, he can't be shown up like this, he's too good for that.

"Use that anger Gyarados." Ash instructed. "Thrash!". Gyarados listen to his trainer's words and smirked, just like how most Gyarados are, he loves unleashing his anger... But he is still as friendly as a baby to his trainer. Gyarados began violently thrashing around, it wasn't long until Tangela had to retract his vines and it fell off Gyarados' head. Tangela took some decent damage. Suddenly, vines appeared and Tangela regained some health.

"Vine whip, and tame that beat."

"Energy Ball!" Erika shouted and a green ball of energy formed in front of Tangela and it fired it towards Gyarados' face.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash counted. Gyarados swung his head back and fired a blue, flame like breath out of his mouth. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion, covering the field in smoke. "Ice fang!". Gyarados opened his mouth and all four of his fangs grew, covered in ice. He flung himself into the heart of the smoke, and caught Tangela in his mouth. As the smoke cleared, Gyarados stood up with the grass type struggling as he closed his mouth, Tangela was on the inside.

The Kimono girls gasped as they wondered is the Gyarados would actually swallow the smaller pokemon. Serena smiled, looks like round one goes to Ash.

"Let it out, with a dragon rage." Ash instructed filled with enthusiasm. His mouth opened and in a a ball of blue fire, Tangela was forced to the ground. The grass type landed on the floor with swirls in it's eyes... Unable to battle.

"Tangela... Is unable to battle... The first round goes... To the challenger." The ref reluctantly declared.

* * *

Gyarados smiled, his first gym battle and he was victorious, even with a disadvantage, Overcome with joy, Gyarados turned to Ash, with watery eyes.

"Great job Gyarados, you were awes..." Ash was cut off when Gyarados showed his affection for his trainer in his own unique way... Everyone had massive sweat drops as Ash laughed from the ticklish lick... He is definitely the most affectionate Gyarados any of them have ever seen.

Nobody quite new what to say. The gym personal were in utter shock. Serena smiled, one of the few people without a sweat drop, trust Ash to befriend one of the angriest species of pokemon to the point where it's openly affectionate... It's one of her favourite qualities about him.

"How sweet." Erika commented, although it sounded like a dig. The Kimono girls laughed at Erika's dig. She followed by returning her fallen Tangela, and thanked it.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you... Ash is the one in the lead." Serena growled, which shut the girls up again.

"Not for long." One of the girls retorted.

"Aright Gyarados, take a good rest." Ash returned his water type. "Thank you.".

"Please select your next pokemon." The ref declared. "Erika, you must go first.".

"Victreebell, grace us with your beauty." Erika called as he threw his pokeball, releasing her fully evolved grass / poison type.

"Muk, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball. His new poison type was released and got into a battle stance. The grass which was around Muk, was burnt down by Muk's outer toxins. This will prove himself to Drake, he will show that despite only catching Muk yesterday, he can work with his new pokemon and win the battle.

"Trust a perfume hater to use a pokemon as vile as that." One of the Kimono girls commented. Ash frownd at that comment.

Drake frownd, what is he playing at, using Gyarados was risk, but this is utter stupid, using a pokemon you have done zero training with... He can't tell if this is Ash being over confident, or completely idiotic.

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Erika (P. II):_

"Razor Leaf, Victreebell!" Erika shouted. Victreebell took a battle stance and fired loads of razor sharp leafs towards Muk.

"Muk, knock em back like you did Rapid Spin!" Ash shouted. Muk let out a battle cry and stood up. The Razor Leaf's hit Muk's stomach, and came to a complete stop. Muk cried out in defiance and the leafs floated to the ground, completely harmless.

"Energy ball!" Erika shouted. Victreebel bent over so its mouth was facing Muk, and a green ball formed. It fired the energy ball at Muk.

"Sludge bomb!" Ash shouted. Muk opened his mouth and fired a blob of poisonous sludge. The two collided and they cancelled each other out. Ash was hoping for more then one sludge bomb, but guess training is needed. Victreebel stood up tall.

"If long range attack won't work, then close in with Leaf blade." Erika instructed. The two leaf's on each side of Victreebel grew and glew. The grass type threw itself at Muk, ready to attack.

"Counter with Poison Jab." Ash countered. Muk's fist glew a light purple and as Victreebel tried to slice Victreebel with a Leaf Blade. Muk's blocked the Leaf Blade with Poison jab.

"Dance!" Erika shouted, and instead of retracting, went on to try more Leaf Blades, like a skilled swordsmen.

"You heard her. Keep it up Muk!" Ash shouted, and Muk kept the Poison Jab loaded, and tried to block each of them. After a while, Victreebel was shown to be in a better physical condition and continued it's assault with each hit more powerful then the last, while Muk was becoming tired, struggling to match his opponents movements. With one last powerful blow from Victreebel, Muk was sent flying back, clearly exhausted.

"Muk... You alright?" Ash asked, concern evident in his voice. Tiredly, Muk nodded.

"Muk looks tired, Victreebel." Erika commented. "Lets help him out and use sleep powder.". Victreebel bent over like when using energy ball. A cloud of green powder was fired at Muk.

"Dodge it, Muk!" Ash shouted. Muk tried to crawl out of the way, but was too tired and was hit by the green powder. The sleep powder soon took effect and Muk was fast asleep. "Come on Muk, you can wake up.".

"Solar Beam." Erika shouted and what looked like balls of sun light began entering Victreebel mouth. Ash started to panick.

"Come on Muk. I need you to wake up!" Ash shouted, with fear evident in his voice. The light continued to build up, while Muk stayed asleep. After about a minute, the sunlight stopped entering Victreebel.

"Fire!" Erika shouted with excitement. Victreebel jumped into the air, and turned to face Muk. A powerful beam of light yellow and white energy was fired out of Victreebel's mouth. It went straight towards Muk, who was still asleep.

"MUK!" Ash shouted in fear. The Solar Beam hit Muk, and the poison type woke up from the blast and cried out in pain.

"Oh no..." Serena whispered as she watched in horror.

"Come on, I know you can take it." Ash encouraged.

"Turn up the power." Erika shouted in glee. Victreebel increased the power and a big explosion was caused in front of Muk. The poison type was sent flying and crashed into the wall. It slowly slide down the wall, with swirls in his eyes, and a weak cry.

"Muk is unable... The second round goes to the Gym Leader, Erika." The ref cheerfully declared.

* * *

As soon as Muk was lying unconscious, Ash ran to his Pokemon's side. He knelt down by his fallen Poison type, with tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Muk... I... Pushed you to far." Ash whispered, his voice filled with remorse and regret. Muk came to, and looked at Ash. Sure, that attack didn't tickle, and it was pretty naive to send him into a gym battle, the day after he was caught, but he can tell Ash isn't a bad person.

"Don't worry, A-Ash." Muk replied, clearly in pain. He moved up and gave Ash a hug, but due to his pain, it wasn't as strong as the one at the Pokemon Centre.

"Thanks Muk..." Ash smiled sadly as he returned his poison type. "Take a good rest. You deserve it.".

Drake smile triumphantly, Ash is worse then he thought, even a new trainer knows better then to try a freshly caught pokemon in a gym battle, it is a bigger mistake then going at a gym leader with a type disadvantage.

"Can the challenger send out the next Pokemon?" The ref requested, forcefully. Ash glared at the ref, can't he have one minute? Ash stood back up, and walked back to the trainers box.

"I need ya again buddy." Ash spoke to the Pokeball, he gripped in his hand. "Gyarados, I choose you.". The pokeball opened and Gyarados roared, showing he was still raring to go.

"Missed me already, Ash?" Gyarados joked as he got into a battle stance.

"Your water type may have gotten lucky once before, but your luck has ruined out." Erika declared as Victreebel took a battle stance.

"We'll see about that." Ash declared, and

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Erika (P. III):_

"Leaf Blade." Erika shouted. Again, Victreebel's leaf's glew and grew. The grass / poison type launched himself at Gyarados, not showing any signs from the previous battle.

"Block with Aqua Tail." Ash shouted. Gyarados' tail was surrounded by water. Like his opponent he was showing no sign of he previous battle. The Aqua Tail was enough to knock Victreebel back and cancel the Leaf Blade.

"Energy Ball!" Erika retorted. Victreebel jumped back up, and formed another Energy Ball. "Fire!". The green ball was launched at Gyarados.

"Ice Fang!" Ash countered. With a powerful roar, Gyarados' fangs grew and were covered in ice, seeming to fly out of his mouth. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. "Now close in for a bite.".

Gyarados threw himself at the grass type before Erika could get counter and bite hard into his opponent. Gyarados stood strong, holding the grass type in his mouth, with Victreebel crying out in pain. "Ice Fang!". Ice began to form around Victreebel, causing the grass type to cry out in pain. Erika smirked.

"Now your close, Stun Spore!" Erika shouted. Victreebel silenced his cries and glared at Gyarados with determination. Turning its head, Victreebel shot a cloud of yellow powder at Gyarados.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted, but it was too late. Gyarados was poisoned. Becoming paralysised, Gyarados loosened his grip Victreebel fell back to the ground.

"Leaf Storm!" Erika shouted, triumphantly. Victreebel got into a battle stance and started spinning. The fully evolved grass type was surrounded by leafs and they were shot at Gyarados.

"Twister!" Ash countered. Fighting through his paralysis, Gyarados roared and a strong blast of wing which picked up chunks of rock loosened from the battlefield. The two attacks collided and pushed hard against each other. In the end the attack again cancelled each other out and pushed both pokemon back. Gyarados was over come by his Paralysis again.

"While the beast is down, charge your Solar Beam." Erika instructed. Victreebel started taking in sun light.

"Come on Gyarados, I know you can fight this!" Ash shouted encouragement. As Gyarados struggled and failed to fight his status condition, Ash heard laughter coming from the Kimono girls. "Don't listen to them buddy, your stronger then this.".

Gyarados opened his eyes with a glare of determination, after everything Ash did for him, he can only return the gratitude. Struggling, Gyarados pushed pass his Paralysis and weakly stood tall, ending with a powerful battle cry of defiance. By now, Victreebel was done charging for the Solar Beam, Ash knows this is the last attack.

"Fire!" Erika shouted, with glee. Victreebel unleashed it's most powerful attack.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash countered at the same time. Gyarados dug deep and unleashed his dragon type blue fire. The two powerful attacks collided. With the incredible force behind them, the two attacks turned into a giant explosion, which covered the whole battlefield. The pure power almost threw all the spectators of their seats, even the ref had to take cover. Smoke covered both of the pokemon...

As the smoke cleared, after about two minutes, the ref got a good look at the two pokemon on the battle field.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle... The round is a draw." The ref declared.

* * *

As the result was called, both Ash and Erika walked up to their fallen pokemon. Ash knelt down by his Gyarados and rubbed his head. He smiled sadly as his water type as his Gyarados opened his eyes.

"Thank you Gyarados." Ash thanked greatfully. "You were awesome out there. Well done.".

"Don't mention, ' _cough_ ', it." Gyarados weakly replied with a soft lick. "' _Cough_ ', Just go and ' _cough_ ', win this.".

"Sure buddy." Ash smiled proudly as he pulled up the pokeball. "Now take a nice long rest. You deserve it.". As Ash returned his pokemon, he Saw Erika already in her trainer's box.

"Can the challenger return to the trainer's box." The ref requested, forcefully. Ash humphed as he stood up and returned to the trainer's box. "Each trainer has one pokemon left... The gym leader will select first.".

"Now Ash, you have done quiet well so far." Erika praised as she grabbed the third pokeball. "But now you will face one of my oldest friends. Vileplume, grace us with your beauty.".

"Well, your about to face one the hardest working pokemon in Kanto." Ash declared as he gripped his pokeball. "Charmander, I choose you.". The two pokemon glared at each other and moved into their battle stance.

As soon as Charmander appeared, Fennekin let her self out, and barked encouragement. Charmander heard the fire fox, and gained a massive sweat drop... What does the fire type want with him? She is always looking at him funny, and chasing her around... What has he done?

Drake, was intrigued that Ash has a Charmander of his own. Ash was always certain he wouldn't chose Charmander, as he didn't want to follow after their father. It clearly wouldn't match up to his charizard, but it... Has pecked his interest.

"Ash... I have a story to tell you." Erika stated. "I met Vileplume, when she was still a little Gloom, in the city. I was attack by a group of poison pokemon. Gloom protected me, defeating the gang. We've been together ever since.".

"Erika... Vileplume isn't the only one with a story." Ash responded. "I first found Charmander on a rock. His trainer told him too wait there for him, knowing full well a storm was approaching. Charmander was stuck in that storm, and with my friends, we raced to save him. I spent the night in his hospital room, and at one point... His flame went out... Luck, he was revived... Then he decided to join my team... He wants to prove his old trainer wrong, and requested to be apart of this gym battle...".

Drake was intrigued. Was Charmander's original trainer that Paul guy he met? He wouldn't be surprised, after what he saw happen to his Meowth... He isn't surprised Ash took Charmander in, after all, Ash always cared for every pokemon... But what if Paul meets Ash?...

"Your point is." One of the girls snidely replied.

"The point is..." Ash repeated a little aggressively. "That we are leaving here with that badge.". Serena's checks turned pink as she stared lovingly at Ash's determination, she practically melted when he threw his fist in the air, and Charmander copied it.

"... Ash..." Serena whispered lovingly. Fennekin, on the other hand, had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, panting heavily, while staring at Charmander. Everyone had massive sweat drops, except Ash and Charmander who seemed oblivious to their... Fans...

"Umm... Ooo-kay." The ref awkwardly turned away from the Serena and Fennekin. "Let the battle... Begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Erika (P. IV):_

"Poison Powder." Erika shouted, and Vileplume launched a cloud of purple powder at Charmander.

"Ember!" Ash shouted, Charmander tensed up before opening his mouth and firing several small embers. The flames set the powder alight, destroying it. "It's not just water that gets rid of your powers.".

"I wouldn't get too confident." Erika smirked. "Infestation!". Vileplume closed her eyes, and seemed to focus. The ground around Charmander turned to a sickly yellow. Charmander felt hundreds of little bites.

"Come on Charmander, fight it!" Ash shouted.

"Solar Beam." Erika counter in a sing song tone. Ash saw the sunlight and got an idea.

"Charmander, look up and use smoke screen." Ash instructed. Fighting against the infestation, Charmander looked up, ignoring the pain and unleashed a thick layer of black smoke. It heavily slowed down the Solar Beam charging. Suddenly the infestation disappeared. Erika frownd, guess this battle will be harder then she wanted.

"Cancel the Solar Beam Vileplume." Erika instructed. "I know you like it as the finishing move.". Vileplume powered down.

"Fire Fang!" Ash shouted taking advantage of Vileplume having to cancel her move. Charmander opened his mouth and is teeth were covered in flames. Charmander ran up to Vileplume.

"Block it!" Erika shouted, for one of the few times Erika sounded concerned. As Charmander jumped, mouth first at the grass type, Vileplume threw her arm up and Charmander chomped down hard on it. Vileplume only responded with a hard glare, if she was in pain, she wasn't showing it. "Giga Drain!". Vileplume closed her eyes and green orbs of energy were sucked out of Charmander, and sent to Vileplume. Charmander fell to the ground, as the pain forced him to cancel the fire fang.

Vileplume looked energised, like she was fresh into battle. The fully evolved grass type kicked Charmander back across the field, on to the ground in front of Ash. The little fire tried to push himself up, but the infestation reappeared, casing Charmander to fall back to the ground, crying in pain. Ash looked in horror.

"HA! Face it kid, your runt with the sob story doesn't have the fire power." The head kimono girl shouted. "Just give up.". That was too far, even for Erika. Sure, she doesn't agree with this boy's option on perfume, but calling his pokemon is too far.

Drake frownd, Ash is clearly losing this battle, it will take a miracle for him to win now... Guess he was right, Ash wouldn't make it as a trainer... For some reason, where as he felt a weird joy that he has something Ash doesn't, now, he feels a bit sad... What is happening?...

Charmander listen to every word that girl said... He's weak... Just like with Damien, he is still the same weak, pathetic pokemon that was abandond... After all the effort Ash put into him, he is just as weak... Maybe he should've just been left on that rock... And he would've...

"Don't listen to them Charmander. You are an awesome pokemon. She is just jealous." Ash encouraged. "Don't give up!".

Charmander had tears in his eyes... Ash, like always is encouraging him... He worked so hard to trainer the flame pokemon. Now what... Charmander was just about to give up... After everything Ash did for him... NO! Ash has done too much for him... A new flame was lite in him. Ash deserves more, he deserves better, he deserves...

Charmander stood up strong and glew white, his body grew, and he was evolving... When he stopped glowing, his claws were sharper, he was a lot bigger, and Fennekin had steam bursting out of her ears with a bright red face. Ash brought out his pokedex:

 _Charmeleon, The Flame Pokemon. The evolved form of Charmander. Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames. It appears to be very vicious. It attacks with razor-sharp claws and won't stop until the enemy is defeated._

 _Type: Fire_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Hidden Ability: Solar Power (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Bold (Note: The nature could change when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal Claw, Dragon Rage, Smoke Screen, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Slash, Flame Burst_

Suddenly, the infestation attacked again, although Charmeleon didn't seemed bothered. The flame pokemon looked down at the pest which caused him trouble and growled, threateningly. Followed by a 'small' ember, which ironically was bigger then any ember he fired before he evolved. Ash smiled, excited at the turn of events.

"Alright Charmeleon, let's show them some of that new found fire power." Ash suggested as he threw his fist in the air. "Use Flame Burst!". Charmeleon turned his glare from the ground to his opponent, Vileplume. Charmeleon seemed to be bring something from his stomach, and spit it out. A giant fire ball was spat out. Neither Erika or Vileplume had time to react, and Vileplume took the attack head on.

"Impressive." Erika muttered in shock at the change of power. "But is it enough? Sludge Bomb!". Vileplume quickly recovered from the flames and launched a blob of toxic sludge at Charmeleon. Ash waited until it was an inch away.

"Slash!" Ash shouted. The blink of an eye, Charmeleon bolted forward with his sharpened claws scrapping across the ground. As he got closer, Charmeleon flung his claw up with a load of power and slashed Vileplume across the face, knocking the grass type back.

Charmeleon turned around and walked back to his original spot, slowly...

"Solar beam..." Erika whispered, not loud enough for anyone other then Vileplume to here.

"Great job Charmeleon." Ash praised as Charmeleon stopped on his original position. He looked Ash direct into his eye, unlike his normal excitement, he simply nodded and turned back around. As both trainer and pokemon stared at their opponent, then both noticed Vileplume taking in sunlight... They know what's happening next...

"Fire!" Erika shouted with glee, and Vileplume fired a powerful solar beam. At least triple the strength of Victreebel's from before. Ash smiled, time to see the true power of his newly evolved fire type.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted, filled with determination. Charmeleon tensed up and unleashed a bluish white flame from his mouth. The grass attack and dragon attack collided, causing an explosion. Charmeleon stood tall, taking the brunt of the blast. Vileplume was consumed and not visible. Ash, Erika and the ref all dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball, to brace the blast...

After thirty seconds only smoke filled the field. The two battlers and the ref stood up, taking their original places... About and minute and a half passed before the smoke cleared. Both pokemon were still standing. Both covered in burns, scratches, bruises and clearly on their last legs... Neither one would last another move...

"Alright Charmeleon, use..." Ash was cut off.

"Not yet." Charmeleon growled lightly as he glared at his opponent. Ash decided to follow Charmeleon's instructions to see what he means... About thirty more seconds passed, before Vileplume gave Charmeleon a nod, showing him as a worthy opponent, which the flame pokemon returned. With that, Vileplume fell backwards, with swirls in her eyes... Several gasps followed, while Ash stared in utter shock.

"Vileplume... is, unable to battle." The ref hesitantly declared. She then sighed sadly. "That means victory, goes to the challenger... Ash, from Pallet Town.".

* * *

As the result was called, Erika sadly and slowly walked up to her first pokemon. She said her thanks and returned her fallen partner. She smiled proudly at the pokeball, before minimising it and putting it away. She glanced up to see Ash, giving his newly evolved pokemon a giant hug, and reluctantly, Charmeleon returned it. It wasn't so much not liking his trainer, but more so about him not being a huger.

"Great job Charmeleon, you were awesome like that." Ash praised as he wrapped his arms around Charmeleon's neck.

"Ya know Ash... After seeing Gyarados' shows of affection. I might have one myself." Charmeleon muttered mischievously with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Charmeleon?" Ash asked, half curious, half concerned.

"Just... My own way to show you my true appreciation." Charmeleon replied and Ash looked at him.

"Okay then..." Ash replied reluctantly. "What are you...". Ash was cut off by a light ember to the face.

"Thanks... A lot... Buddy." Ash painfully replied with a crispy burnt top, followed by him falling to the floor. Serena jumped up and ran to his side.

"ASH!" Serena shouted, filled with concern. Serena knelt down by her over cooked crush. She then turned to Charmeleon, and the heated glare she gave was enough to scare the flame pokemon. "What was that for, Charmeleon!?".

"Calm down Serena... I doubt it was anything bad, after, Charmeleon and Ash were in perfect sync in the battle." Brock explained. "Besides, it could be a way of showing his affection. You've seen Gyarados and his lick attacks or Muk and body slam hugs.".

"He's right Serena." Ash added as he sat up. "Charmeleon said it was just his way too show affection... Albeit, painful.".

"Fine..." Serena sighed in defeat, she wasn't going to apologies to Charmeleon, not after he attacked her Ash, whether it was showing affection or not.

"You were great Charmeleon..." Ash praised his fire type.

"Not just Charmeleon Ash, but all your pokemon." Erika butted in as she stopped in front of him. "You, as well.".

"Thanks, but... It was the pokemon who did all the hard work." Ash nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Followed by him standing up.

"Ash, as victor in our battle. I proudly reward you with an official Indigo League Rainbow Badge." Erika announced as she handed him the multicoloured badge. Ash was filled with excitement.

"Alright, we just won... The Rainbow Badge." Ash shouted in glee as he struck a pose. Pikachu and Charmeleon joined in, also striking their own poses.

"So Drake... Why don't you battle Ash now?" Misty asked. Drake looked at her with a hardened glare.

"Yeah Drake, what did ya think of the gym battle?" Ash asked. Drake frownd at Ash.

"First get your Pokemon checked over." Drake replied harshly. "Then I will evaluate your performance.". Ash was shocked at the harsh tone, what's the problem? Brock frownd, what is the problem...

"Drake is right Ash, your pokemon should get checked over." Brock suggested in a sympathetic tone.

"Okay guys... Next stop the pokemon centre." Ash declared. He went to return his Charmeleon, but stopped when he saw Serena's fire type. "Um Serena... What's up with Fennekin?".

Fennekin was lying on her back, gazing lovingly at Charmeleon, with her tongue hanging out and her back leg twitching. Everyone turned to the two fire types, and they each had sweat drops, except Ash and Charmeleon who just looked confused. Misty grew a mischievous smile and whispered in Serena's ear. "She looks like you, around Ash... Like trainer like pokemon.". Serena turned bright red, and let out an embarrassed yelp. Catching the groups attention.

"Everything alright Serena?" Ash asked, clearly concerned.

"Y-yeah..." Serena replied, calming herself down. "Fennekin return.". After the quickly call back of her starter, and placed it on her belt, she realised everyone was still looking at her. "I'll... Get Nurse Joy to check her over.". Ash seemed happy with the response and turned back to his Charmeleon.

"Alright Charmeleon, return." Ash re called his newly evolved fire type. After placing the pokeball back on his belt he turned to everyone else. "You guys ready to go?". Pikachu took his normal spot on Ash's shoulder, and everyone in the group gave their own response. They started walking out of the building when...

"Ash wait..." Erika called, stopping the group and Ash turned to face her. "I wanted to apologies for what happened. We may disagree on our views of perfume, but that doesn't affect your battle capability. I realise that, and I promise I won't turn away any more challengers.".

"Thanks Erika." Ash replied with a cheerful smile. He then noticed Erika give the kimono girl's a hardened glare. The girls stepped forward.

"We too, are sorry." The girls replied in unison, although it seemed more forced. With the apologies done, the group walked back to the Pokemon Centre, although there was a lot of tension, mainly coming from Drake...

* * *

After arriving at the Pokemon Centre, Ash handed over: Gyarados, Muk and Charmeleon, while Serena hand all the pokemon over as a last minute check up before her Celadon Chateau Challenge, tomorrow. Now they stood outside as Drake was about to leave.

"Drake... You never told me what you thought about the gym battle." Ash questioned.

"You really want to know?" Drake asked in a sharp tone.

"Of course." Ash smiled, not knowing the results.

"Fine." Drake replied, harshly. "First of you used a Gyarados in grass type gym, messing up the most basic of type match-ups. Then you chose Muk, the same Muk you caught not twenty-four hours before, and never gave any proper training. It doesn't matter that he has the type advantage, because he was not as physically able as the gym's pokemon... That is why he couldn't keep up with Victreebel. Finally, you chose a first stage Charmander to go against fully evolved Vileplume, forget about type match because it is clear which one holds more power based on the evolutionary stage... We both know if Charmeleon didn't evolve when he did, then you wouldn't have that forth badge.".

"So who would you of used?" Ash asked, snapping back at his brother.

"Based on you current line up... I would've waited for Pidgeotto to be heal and caught two other pokemon to do the job... Properly." Drake replied harshly, before turning around and walking away, not waiting for a response, or a goodbye.

Ash just stared with anger as his brother moved out of sight... What is Drake's problem... Can't he see Ash is just as capable a trainer as he is... Why does he feel the need to blame Ash for what their father does... And how can he insult his Pokemon... Type match up isn't everything, Ash's Pewter Gym Battle taught him that... At some point their Celadon adventure, it actually looked like Drake started to except his little brother... Maybe that was just wishful thinking on Ash's part...

"Come on Ash... Don't listen to him, you are a great trainer." Serena reassured. Ash turned to face her, looking shocked.

"She's right Ash." Brock added. "Not many trainer's would save a Pokemon which isn't there's, or train a wild Magikarp to help him return to his friends, or let one of their pokemon go off if they have a different dream... You are an incredible trainer.".

"Of course he is... How else would he of beaten me?" Misty added, with a hint of arrogance, although everyone knew she only had good intentions. Ash smiled at his friends, they are right, why should he listen to Drake anyway... Sure, some of the things he said, like using Muk before any proper training is a good point, but Ash can and will make it as a trainer... Then he will show Drake just who the better trainer is, at the Indigo League...

"Thanks guys... I needed that." Ash smiled happily at his group of friends...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	24. Serena VS Miette: A Chateau Showdown

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the final part of the Celadon Arc, we reunite with two old rivals, one for Ash, and one for Serena. Expect to see Serena competing for more then just an increased Rank. Don't forget to vote in the poll, it will be changed when Chapter 25 gets posted._** ** _With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Serena VS Miette: A Chateau Showdown_

The next day after Ash's forth gym battle, and Drake's departure, the group was on a trek through the city. It was time for Serena's second Chateau challenge. Out of her six pokemon, she can only use four of them. The first one to sit out was easy, Eevee, since she was caught only two days ago and is still recoving from the torture she suffered at the hands of Team Rocket. The second pokemon was harder, but she decided to leave Horsea out, even though she can battle on land, she still isn't too adapt to it, and could use some more training. The group now stood outside of the Chateau building...

"Well Serena... Are you ready to raise your rank again?" Ash asked. Serena took in the building one last time before letting out the breath she was holding. She turned to her friend with a warm smile.

"Yes Ash... After seeing you in the gym battles, I'm sure we will in the Chateau." Serena declared with determination.

"Great... And we will cheer you on all the way." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. That caused Serena blush.

"Hehehe, thank you. Ash." Serena replied sweetly. Ever since the dance upon the SS Anne, the two ten-year-old's have been growing closer. Serena has loved it, and she can almost guarantee both Misty and Leaf are right, Ash does share Serena's feelings, although he is to dense to realise it... But with how they have been around each other, she is almost ready to confess, she feels like nothing could ruin it... Not even...

"Well well well, hello Ash." A familiar voice spoke from behind the group.

" _Oh dear Arceus, don't let it be..._ " Serena thought with a crestfallen expression. Serena's worst fears were brought to light, as the group turned to see a female who they met at the Cerulean Chateau, one with blue hair, with a Hypno and Wigglytuff by her side... It was...

"H-hey Miette..." Ash replied awkwardly, he doesn't know why but the Kalos native has always gave a weird vibe, not the same kind of weird as those feelings he gets around Serena as of late, but weird as in... Weird...

The blue haired girl skipped up to the group, mainly in front of Ash. As she moved, her eye line met with Serena and she smugly scowled at her rival... Looks like Miette has work to do...

Serena noticed the look from her rival and flustered, she still remembered what happened when they parted way's last. Sure, the two of them have been growing closer, but she still hasn't 'made a move', and Serena could remember what Miette promised... Serena gulp in fear, what is the blue hair girl going to do?

Miette stopped just in front of Ash, and got in his face. Ash gulped with a sweat drop, what is Miette doing? Miette's two fingers (index and middle finger) poked Ash's chest and started walking up to his chin.

"What are you doing here?" Miette asked in an expecting tone, which annoyed Serena.

"Oh... Umm, we... Came to watch Serena compete in the Chateau." Ash nervously replied as he stepped back, unknowingly to Serena's side. Serena smiled, whether on purpose or by accident Ash just retreated from Miette to her... That's good...

"What a coincidence... I'm competing in here as well." Miette replied, not changing her tone despite Ash moving away.

"Oh... That's great." Ash forced a smile with fake enthusiasm, it could just be him who's got that weird vibe and it is all in his head.

"Does that mean you'll be cheering me on?" Miette asked. "Ash.".

"Sure." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin, Serena's heart sank when she heard that. "As long as you don't face Serena.".

"Huh?" Miette replied, not really caring about the response. "Are you two an item?". Ash was confused by that question, what does she mean an item? They are clearly people.

Serena, on the other hand, blushed madly as she jumped forward and grabbed Miette by the arm dragging her away a little bit. She knows exactly what Miette is talking about...

"That is none of your business!" Serena angrily whispered. Serena's blush only intensified when she saw Miette's triumphant smirk. What does this girl want?

Ash, Misty and Brock all watch with sweat drops, Pikachu was snickering as he saw the two girls fight over his trainer while said trainer was just confused. While both Misty and Brock aren't confused like the raven haired boy, they can't help but be amused at what is happening, it is actually quiet entertaining. When they decided enough was enough, Brock stepped forward.

"Come on guys, we should get going before it's too late to enter." Brock explained. Everyone agreed and walked together to the front gate.

* * *

"Morning ladies and gentlemen, who is competing today?" The butler asked. "I, am Manson, the butler of the Celadon Chateau.".

"Are you by any chance related to Hennessy or Meadows?" Ash asked, considering they all look a like.

"Correct, Hennessy is my older brother, and Meadows is my cousin." Manson explained. "I assume that means you are returning competitors?".

"Yes." Serena and Miette replied in unison. Then glared at each other. "We are competing today.".

"Very good, may I see your member cards?" Manson requested. Both of the girls smiled and handed them over. Manson looked at the other three exactingly.

"Oh no, we are just cheering them on." Ash explained with a friend smile.

"Very good." Manson replied. He went back and checked the two cards, happy with them both he handed them back. "Now Viscountess Serena and Miette, you are both suitable to compete in today's tournament.".

"Thank you." Both of the girls replied with a grateful bow. Realising they copied each other again, both glared at each other.

"Now." Manson cleared his throat, drawing the two girl's attention. "If you would follow me.".

Manson turned around, not waiting for a response and started walking away. Everyone followed, although the two girls kept giving each other glares. Miette saw the steps up to the Chateau doors and smirked, this should encourage Serena. Miette, 'accidentally' tripped and fell towards the ground. Although, Ash being Ash, had to helped and jumped forward, catching the bluenette before she hit the ground. Serena frownd seeing Miette practically in Ash's arms, after the deliberate trip.

"Oh, thank you Ash." Miette thanked sweetly as she looked at Ash exactingly.

"No sweet." Ash replied with an innocent toothy grin. He then stood up and helped Miette do the same. All the time Serena was getting madder and madder. "Just be more careful from now on.".

"Of course." Miette replied with a friendly smile and then turned around. As her eye line met with Serena's, she gave the honey-blonde girl a triumphant smirk. That caused Serena to blush as she got madder, it is one of the few times she doesn't like Ash's kind heart. She is going to teach Miette the dangers of playing with fire.

With that, the group walked into the Chateau and after officially registering, the maids took the two girls off to the changing rooms. The rest of the group, waited in the main lobby with the other trainers competing, who were already dressed. Seeing all of the beautiful ladies, Brock went into over drive jumping from women to women, proposing. Misty soon jumped after him, and dragged him out side for a scolding, leaving Ash and Pikachu alone...

* * *

"Ash is such a gentleman, isn't he." Miette teased as she was brushing her hair. She was wearing the same dress from the Cerulean Chateau.

"Yeah..." Serena replied, clearly annoyed and rolling her eyes. Her dress is emerald green, sleeveless and goes down to her ankles. It also becomes bloated around the waist going down. With a jet black bow around her neck, although she was struggling to tie it, as she was frustrated with Miette.

"Oh, don't be like that." Miette pleaded in a fake disappointed tone.

"Why?" Serena asked in a humph, as she turned away. "Why are you after Ash?".

"What?" Miette asked, surprised with the question.

"You heard me." Serena replied harshly.

"He's nice... Sweet, kind, good looking..." Miette answered like it was no big deal, deliberately winding Serena up. "We still do have our competition, ya know.".

"Ash isn't some prize to be won." Serena replied angrily, it was bad enough she was after Ash, but how dare she treat him as a trophy... He's too special for that.

"So why are you after him?" Miette asked. Serena turned back to Miette, flustered.

"W-what?" Serena stuttered.

"It's clear you have a history..." Miette replied. "Just the fact your travelling together tells me that, so... Tell me about it.".

"Well, it all started years ago, at a summer camp when I first moved to Kanto..." Serena went on to explain her meeting with Ash, back at the summer camp. "... And we have been friends ever since.".

"... Wow." Was all that escaped Miette's mouth, she now felt kind of bad about treating Serena this way... No, it's for her own good, she will have to take the leap of faith sometime, and a gentle push isn't going to hurt anyone... If only her cousin had one...

"Finally." Serena declared with an exhausted sigh as she finished with the bow around her neck. Serena moved to a mirror and checked that everything was fine. "Perfect.".

"Your ready too, huh." Miette sneaked up behind Serena. "Well what are you waiting for?... Ash?". Serena let of scared yelp as Miette started walking back to the lobby, and Ash. Serena quickly rushed to catch up, she can't let Miette take him away...

* * *

Ash was looking around with his pokedex in hand scanning any pokemon who were out and he hasn't encountered yet. He saw: a Tauros, a Marowak, a Doduo, a Vapoureon... He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. It was Miette who grabbed his attention. A little bit behind her was Serena, although Ash couldn't fully make his friend out.

"Hey Miette... Where's Serena?" Ash asked, casually.

"Oh... She'll be here soon, I'm sure." Miette replied, shrugging it off. "Anyway... How do I look?". Miette did a little spin for emphasis.

"You look fine. Don't worry about it." Ash replied casually, Miette pouted, maybe along with the gentle push she's giving to Serena, she could also lend Ash a smashing sledge hammer to break his denseness. Serena approached, shyly.

"What about me, Ash?" Serena asked, fully revealing her dress. Ash stopped breathing, it felt like his heart also stopped but a quick check made him realise it was going ten to the dozen. His chest was becoming tight again, tighter then ever before... WHAT! IS! HAPPENING! TO! HIM!?

Miette smirked inwardly at Ash's reaction, maybe he isn't as dense as she believed...

"Y-you lo-ook great. S-Serena." Ash stuttered, thats new, for him. "I... I think... I... need some water. Excuse me.". With that, Ash dashed off to the little trainers room, completely flustered. Serena blushed as Ash ran away.

Both ten year olds were thinking the same thing... What just happened?

* * *

In the restroom, Ash was at the sink with the tape on full blast, splashing water into his face. After the third or forth splash, he stopped and turned the tap off. He stood up properly and looked himself in the mirror, asking himself...

"What... Just happened." Unknowing to the raven haired boy, he spoke aloud... And someone was stood around the corner, who saw most of what happened.

"I think I can answer that... Ash." A familiar male voice spoke as the source appeared and Ash turned to face the man. It was Calem.

"Hey Calem... Long time no see." Ash happily replied as he welcomed Serena's cousin into a hand shake. Calem happily returned the gesture.

"Yeah Ash, haven't seen you since Pewter." Calem replied. "How's Serena doing?".

"She great... She actually competing today." Ash replied.

"I figured... I saw you the other day when you was kicked out of the Celadon Gym... I was going to head off to Saffron City since I heard the fighting dojo is holding a special tournament where you could win a pokemon..." Calem explained. "But I figured if your here, Serena must be too. And so I've been hanging around the Chateau for the last couple of days... Looking for you guys.".

"Hehehe, yeah... We've been pretty busy with, things, since arriving in Celadon." Ash nervously replied. "But look, I've already won four badges.".

"That's great Ash." Calem replied happily, before turning serious. "Now about what just happened.".

"Oh that... I guess I'm coming down with something." Ash replied with a cheesy grin, genuinely believing he was becoming sick.

"Look Ash, I think..." Calem was cut off by a voice over the intercom.

"Could Viscountess Serena and Viscount Jake, please report to battle room 5, for your first battle." The voice of Manson announced.

"Come on Calem, we can't miss Serena in her first battle." Ash excitingly explained as he dash away. Calem followed shortly behind, sure he should of talked to Ash about what happened, but he does want to see his little cousin compete...

* * *

"This is a first round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Viscountess Serena and Viscount Jake. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Jake faced each other and smiled. Serena did a curtsy while Jake bowed. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Jake gripped there pokeballs.

"Tangela, it's battle time." Serena released her timid grass type.

"Hitmonlee, battle dance." Jake shouted as he released his fighting type. Serena took out her pokedex:

 _Hitmonlee, The Kicking Pokemon. When in a hurry, its legs lengthen progressively. It runs smoothly with extra long, loping strides. Repeatedly kicks its enemy with legs that freely stretch and contract. Some people refer to it as the "kicking master."._

At this point, both Ash and Calem appeared on the side lines, joining Misty and Brock who made it before hand. The two were surprised to see Calem.

"Hey... Calem, long time no see." Misty replied happily. Calem smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... Misty right?" Calem replied happily and Misty nodded in response.

"Yeah..." Misty replied.

"And... Brock, are travelling with them too?" Calem deduced.

"Sure am... Since my dad returned I have been able to focus on breeding, full time." Brock replied cheerfully.

"A fighting type vs a grass type, that should be a pretty even match." Ash muttered as he examined the field.

"Right... But Tangela are known for being more defencive while Hitmonlee are more offensive... Serena will need to play it smart." Calem commented.

"But Serena will win... I know she will." Ash replied fully believing in his friend. "COME ON SERENA! YOU CAN WIN THIS!".

Hearing Ash cheer for her, made Serena blush, she quickly wiped the redness away and looked over the field with pure determination... She will win this, and then she will beat Miette... In both competitions...

"... Begin..." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Viscountess Serena VS Viscount Jake (P. I):_

"Jump kick, Hitmonlee!" Jake shouted. The fighting type lunged into the air and aimed down to Tangela, foot first. It was fast, but not too fast.

"Quick Tangela, roll back to dodge." Serena instructed. Although scared, Tangela remembered her training with Ash's Bulbasaur and Serena. With all the hard work she's been doing, Tangela push back, through her feet, and rolled backwards, closer to Serena. Hitmonlee couldn't stop the attack and landed where Tangela once was.

"Alright Hitmonlee, jump back and meditate." Jake shouted, not losing his composure. As soon as Hitmonlee's foot touched the floor, he jumped back to his original spot. Standing in a tense position Hitmonlee, closed his eyes, crossing his arms and lifting one leg, so he was balancing. A red light appeared around him, as his attack stat rose.

"While their setting up, do the same thing Tangela." Serena instructed. "Ingrain!". Tangela nodded before closing her eyes and having roots grow out of her bottom from all sides, before disappearing. Jake smirked.

"Finish this with one shot." Jake declared. "Jump kick, again.". Hitmonlee launched into the air with ease, and as he aimed for Tangela, clearly had a lot more power then before. Serena remembered Hitmonlee couldn't avoid his set path, and smile triumphantly.

"Stun spore, Tangela." Serena shouted with glee, assured her opponent would become paralysed. The grass type unleashed a cloud of yellow powder above her and Hitmonlee dived straight through it. To Serena's surprise, the jump kick continued and caused some major damage to Tangela. Hitmonlee jumped back to his original position, completely fine, after going through the stun spore cloud a second time.

"But... But how?" Serena questioned. Tangela regained some health from ingrain.

"My Hitmonlee's ability is limber, he can't be paralysed." Jake explained. Although the tone wasn't menacing, Serena felt as if he was mocking her.

"I-I'm sorry Tangela, I should've known better." Serena apologised as Tangela pulled herself up. "Are you okay to continue?". Tangela looked into Serena's eyes and could see she regretted her mistake, and Tangela still wanted to prove herself. Tangela nodded back with a look of determination, this match was not over.

"Thanks Tangela... Let's win this." Serena smiled as both turned back to the battlefield. Hitmonlee was already in the air for another jump kick. Serena thought back to yesterday's gym battle, what did Erika do with her Tangela?... Then Serena remembered how Erika stopped Gyarados' bite attack...

"Vine whip on his foot Tangela." Serena shouted and her grass type nodded. Tangela unleashed two vines and shot them at Hitmonlee. They wrapped around the fighting types foot. "Now slam!". With all her might, Tangela threw Hitmonlee to the ground, and it landed on its back.

"Hitmonlee, get up quick." Jake shouted.

"Poison Powder!" Serena shouted. As Hitmonlee pushed himself up, Tangela unleashed a cloud of purple powder over the fighting pokemon. Hitmonlee took poison damage as it jumped back to its original battle position. Tangela regained more health from ingrain.

* * *

"That was great Serena and Tangela!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah, using the same move three times with no divergence wasn't a smart move." Brock commented.

"Although, Jake has a good idea of Tangela's move set, and Serena only knows of their two moves." Misty pointed.

"That doesn't matter, Serena will win this." Ash shrugged Misty's comment off.

"Sure Ash, no battle is over until the ref makes his call. They all looked back to the battle field.

* * *

 _Viscountess Serena VS Viscount Jake (P. II):_

Back on the battle field, Hitmonlee was using rolling kick with Tangela trapped on his foot, spinning around. Serena smirked.

"Time to test your training with Bulbasaur, Tangela." Serena shouted. "Leech seed!". As Hitmonlee stopped spinning, resulting in Tangela going flying, the grass type launched a small seed at the fighting types head. The seed hit it's mark and burst open, wrapping Hitmonlee in roots, draining its health. Hitmonlee also took more poison damage.

Tangela rolled across the ground, taking a little damage but landing on her two feet. She recovered health from both leech seed and ingrain. As Hitmonlee looked on its last leg, Jake started to panic.

"Hitmonlee, it's all or nothing!" Jake shouted in desperation. "High Jump Kick!". Despite its exhaustion, Hitmonlee lunged at Tangela, knee first, as said knee started to glow orange. Serena knew that if it landed, then she was in trouble, lucky she knows how Tangela will dodge it.

"Protect!" Serena shouted. Jake's heart sank as Tangela closed her eyes and a barely viable shield appeared around her. As Hitmonlee came towards her, the shield simply pushed Tangela out of harms way, gently.

Hitmonlee, on the hand, flew past Tangela, and crashed its knee into the wall. He struggled to push himself up, but took more damage from both Leech Seed and Poison... It collapsed on the floor, as Tangela regained more health. Hitmonlee had swirls in it's eyes...

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle, that means Viscountess Serena is moving onto the second round." The ref declared. Serena ran out and picked Tangela up into a massive hug.

* * *

"Thank you for the battle." Jake thanked as he passed Serena and Tangela, who were celebrating.

"No problem... It was great fun." Serena replied happily and Jake continued over to his fallen Hitmonlee. Soon Ash, Calem, Misty and Brock came over to congratulate her.

"Well done Serena, and Tangela." Ash praised. "You were both great out there.".

"He's right cus." Calem added making himself know. "You've trained your Tangela well.".

"Calem?" Serena questioned. "What are you doing here?".

"I was just passing through when I heard you was in town, and decided to wait around to see ya." Calem explained.

"That's great, now you can watch me compete." Serena replied happily.

"Yeah, and you did a great job with Tangela, she's been raised well." Calem replied.

"Excuse me, but could you clear the field and return to the lobby, we have another battle about to take place." The ref requested. The group was happy to comply and walked out into the lobby.

* * *

Once in the lobby, Serena let out her: Fennekin, Beedrill and Kadabra along with her Tangela who stayed out. The rest of the group stood back, and watched the team talk.

"Okay guys, Tangela just won her Chateau debut battle and we are moving on." Serena announced. The three pokemon cheered, before congratulating the timid grass type. Tangela blushed and tried to hide, even with her friends, she is still very shy. "Now the battles will only get harder from her on out. I will probably chose between you, based on the opponent so...".

"I see you made it past round one, too." Miette appeared behind Serena.

"MIETTE!" Serena exclaimed in shock.

"Of course, I made it through as well." Miette arrogantly declared, ignoring the outburst. Her Wigglytuff and Hypno stood proudly by her side. Serena's Kadabra and Miette's Hypno looked eyes. It was like they were the only two in the room. Flames appeared behind them as they stared each other down. They wanted to prove themselves as the best psychic type.

"Hey, what's gotten into those two?" Ash asked, referring to the two psychic types, as the group approached.

"If I had to guess, they probably feel an intense rivalry." Calem replied. "They are both Psychic types after all... Maybe they want to test each other.".

"I guess that makes sense, but isn't normally fire and dragon types which do that?" Brock butted in. "Psychic types normally act on logic and don't act on intense emotion.".

"Although it's believed they can sense there trainers feelings." Calem retorted. "If they can sense the rivalry between their trainers, it could've caused them to copy them.".

"Maybe." Brock shrugged his shoulders, not knowing where else to take the conversation. He isn't use to having someone around who is as knowledgeable as himself.

"Well well well, Long time no see." Miette spoke, drawing everyone's attention. "Calem.".

"Yeah Miette... It's been a while." Calem replied with a cheesy grin, as he scratched behind his head with a nervous laugh.

"Wait... You two know each other." Serena questioned, in utter shock.

"Yeah, we met when I competed in the Kalos League." Calem explained. "Whilst travelling, we would run into each other, from time to time.".

"Yeah... Then you disappeared after the league..." Miette added, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry about that." Calem replied. "After the league, I help Sycamore out and then decided to give the Indigo League a try.".

"So you've returned to battling?" Miette asked with a mischievous smile. "Does that mean you'll want me to cheer you on, again?". Calem blushed madly, and became very nervous.

"I-I guess... That w-wouldn't... H-hurt anyone." Calem stuttered. Serena raised an eyebrow, is Miette flirting with Calem? What about her competition for Ash? Miette just gets more and more confusing.

"Hey guys, they just posted the second round match's." Ash informed. "You should go and check them out.". The two girls agreed and after returning their pokemon walked off together.

* * *

"What?" Miette questioned as she saw the look Serena was giving her.

"Why was you flirting with Calem?" Serena asked. "I thought you was after Ash.".

"Ha ha ha. Come on Serena, men are like sweets, the best is pick and mix." Miette laughed. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Ash is worth better then that." Serena muttered angry. Miette sighed, she hates to sound like a pig, but its for Serena's own good... If only she had a girl to help her with Calem when travelling Kalos.

"Anyway... If we face each other, why don't we let our psychic types battle." Miette suggested. "After all, that is what they want.".

"I guess that's fine." Serena replied.

"Great. Then we can meet each other in finals, and have a Psychic showdown." Miette declared, as she offered her hand. Serena accepted it.

"See you there." Serena replied with determination. Miette pulled Serena close.

"Then I'll show Ash who is better on the battlefield." Miette whispered, before skipping off. Serena was left in the same spot, blushing madly. Ash wouldn't fall for Miette because she won a battle... Would he?...

* * *

Serena's second round match was against Viscountess Madison. Serena used her Beedrill and after nearly three months of training, Beedrill remained in control the entier battle. Sure, he still has trouble if he is hit with a status element, but it is massive progress. The battle was a head to head battle against a well trained Staryu, but after both watching Misty's Staryu in battle and battling against it herself, both Serena and Beedrill were more then prepared and came out victorious.

Serena's third round match was against Viscount Stuart. Serena used her Fennekin and it was against a Ponyta, but thanks to a surprise Psybeam which her opponent didn't see coming, Serena came out on top with her starter. Moving onto the final round, it was Serena VS Miette, and like promised, it would be a psychic showdown.

Everyone made their way to the battle room, for the final showdown.

* * *

"This is a final round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Viscountess Serena and Viscountess Miette. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Miette faced each other and smiled, although it was clearly forced. Both girls curtsied each other, although again was clearly forced. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Miette gripped there pokeballs.

"Kadabra, it's your turn!" Serena shouted as her psychic time appeared on the field and took a battle stance.

"Hypno, shine time." Miette shouted as her psychic type appeared on the field and took a battle stance.

"... Begin..." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Viscountess Serena VS Viscountess Miette:_

"Shadow ball, Hypno!" Miette started. A purple and black ball formed between the psychic types hands and was fired at Kadabra.

"Teleport." Serena retorted. Kadabra teleported away, completely dodging the ghost type attack. The shadow ball flew past Serena, barely missing her. "Hidden Power!". From the ceiling a whitish, yellowy ball was fired and hit Hypno in the face, it caused a bit of damage. Kadabra teleported back to his original place.

"Future Sight!" Miette shouted. Hypno closed his eyes and a pink orb raised out of the psychic type, and disappeared mid air.

"Light screen." Serena shouted. A yellow box materialised around Kadabra. Miette clenched her fist since her special attacks won't do much.

"Psybeam!" Miette shouted, and a pink and purple wavy beam was shot from Hypno's amulet. It was much faster and held Kadabra in place, although the yellow box reappeared, reducing the damage. "Headbutt!". Whilst Kadabra was trapped in the psychic field, Hypno lunged forward, head first. Due to this being a physical attack, Hypno went through the light screen and struck Kadabra hard. Kadabra was sent back from the powerful hit.

"Recover!" Serena shouted. Kadabra regained his footing and glew, recovering his health. Both psychic types were face to face.

"Time to end this... Hypnosis!" Miette shouted. Hypno unleashed a load of hypnotic waves from his amulet and they made direct contact with Kadabra, making him fall asleep. Unknown to everyone else, had a black light within his eyes for a split second. "Now finish it with Nightmare!". To everyone's surprise, Hypno was also asleep.

"What... Happened?" Serena asked confused.

"By any chance, is your Kadabra's ability Syncronize?" Miette asked. Serena nodded. "Oh no... Come on Hypno I need ya to wake up!".

Serena was at a loss of what to do, it was pot luck on which one would wake up first, and the other one would be left as a sitting duck... Wait, as an Abra, he would sleep for most of the day... That was why she came up with the wake up call, which always woke him up... Let's just hope it still works now he's evolved...

"Wakie wakie, raise and shine. Get up Kadabra, it's battle time!" Serena spoke in a sing-song tone. Kadabra heard the rhyme and his eyes shot open... It still worked.

"Oh no..." Miette muttered in fear, the battle was as good as over.

"Shadow Ball!" Serena shouted. "Multiple shots!". Kadabra jumped into the air and formed five shadow balls, identical to the one Hypno created at the start of the match. Rapid fire, Kadabra launched the five ghost type attacks at Hypno, and by the time the third one hit, Hypno cried out in pain. That didn't stop Kadabra and the forth ball hit, the fifth one followed suit and sent Hypno flying across the battlefield. Landing in the wall with swirls in its eyes.

"Hypno is unable to battle. The winner of this Chateau challenge is Serena, who's rank will be raised to a Countess." The ref declared.

* * *

After the battle, Serena got changed and returned to the pokemon centre with her friends and cousin. She handed her four pokemon over to Nurse Joy and they took a seat.

"So, where are you going now?" Calem asked.

"I don't know, wherever the next gym and Chateau is." Ash replied.

"Well, the closest gym is in Saffron City and there is also a Chateau there." Brock explained as he checked the map. Their attention was drawn by a news report.

There was a female news reporter outside of a city with a police barricade.

"And I can confirm the terrorist organisation known as Team Rocket have invaded the Silph Company in Saffron City, taking control of the city's power supply." The reporter announced. "The police are currently evacuating the city and it is off limits to everyone until further notice. No demands or threats have been made and it is unknown how they gained access.". End of the news report.

"Oh." Serena uttered in shock.

"I guess we can't go there." Ash pointed out.

"I hope they get everyone to safety." Misty replied.

"Yeah..." Ash muttered sadly. "And when you think Team Rocket can't get any lower.".

"I guess that means we aren't going to Saffron." Serena pointed out.

"Well guys... How about we go to Lavender Town." Brock suggested. "It doesn't have a gym or a Chateau, but there is this pokemon orphanage, and I could learn a couple new breeding techniques from them.". Ash and Serena looked at each, then nodded with big smiles and turned back to Brock.

"Sure Brock, this is as much your journey as it is ours, so why not." Ash replied happily.

"Lavender Town is also on the way to Fuchsia City, which has both a gym and Chateau." Brock added.

"Great. Then we will go to Lavender Town, and then onto Fuchsia." Ash declared with determination. Nurse Joy came over.

"Here you go, Serena. Your pokemon are just fine." Nurse Joy handed Serena the four pokeballs back.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Serena smiled, taking the pokeballs back and clipping them to her belt.

"Well it will be quiet the trek if we have to avoid Saffron." Brock explained. "That means we should stock up on supply.".

"Okay Brock, we can replenish our supply's then off we go." Ash replied with enthusiasm. Serena smiled.

"Then that mean..." Serena exclaimed, clearly excited, as she jumped up. "Shopping!". Serena grabbed Ash's hand and dashed off towards the mall... Ash had a massive sweat drop as he was dragged along, what did he do to deserve this?...

The rest of the group also had sweat drops, as they followed after them, at a much slower rate...

* * *

After three hours of shopping... Or torture in Ash's case. The group was stood at the edge of the city. They already said bye to Calem and were ready to run off. As they slowly started walking away when...

"Hey Guys... Wait a minute." A female voice shouted as the person approached. It was Miette. With a basket. The group stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Good, I caught you before you left.".

"What is it?" Serena asked, clearly annoyed.

"Here." Miette smiled pushing the basket into Ash's hand. Ash looked inside to see all different cakes and deserts.

"I bake these for you guys." Miette explained, winking at Ash. Ash was oblivious to the flirty and took out one of the biggest cakes for himself, then hand one to Pikachu, finally passing the basket to Brock so the others can have some. Ash took a big bite.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Ash exclaimed in glee. "This is delicious.". Serena pouted, surely he's had better, like the cakes she baked with her mum for his ninth birthday.

"Thank you." Miette replied sweetly, although Ash was again oblivious to Miette's flirting. "Can I have a word with Serena for a moment?". The group looked towards Serena.

"... Fine." Serena reluctantly replied and the two girls walked a way, a little bit. "What is it?".

"I just wanted to congratulate you." Miette replied.

"Oh well... Thank you." Serena replied, shocked. "If that's it, I guess this is goodbye.". Serena offered her hand and Miette, which the bluenette accepted. Miette then pulled Serena closer, so her mouth was next to Serena's ear.

"Oh, and I haven't given up on our other competition either." Miette whispered.

"MIETTE!" Serena yelped as she jumped back, completely red faced.

"See you later, Ash." Miette shouted with laughter as she waved to the rest of the group.

"Okay, see you later Miette." Ash waved back, oblivious to the girls competition.

"ASH!" Serena exclaimed, as she spun around to see the oblivious boy, waving friendly to her rival. With that, Miette ran off. Serena sighed as she rejoined the group.

She was happy now Miette was gone, but what about the next time they meet up? What if Miette still goes for Ash? How can Serena claim Ash for herself? Well... She could confess... No, she is still too shy. But what if she got Ash to confess? But how... Well, they say the fastest way to a mans heart is through his stomach... That clearly goes triple for Ash... Serena slowly moved to Brock's side.

"Hey Brock... Do you think you could teach me how to cook?" Serena asked. Brock looked shocked, before he replaced the shock with a friendly smile.

"Sure Serena... I'll happily teach you how to cook." Brock replied.

"Thanks Brock." Serena replied. Brock then moved to Ash's side.

"Hey Ash..." Brock whispered.

"Yeah Brocko." Ash replied, happily.

"I think we need a chat." Brock replied, seriously.

"Sure Brock... What's it about?" Ash asked oblivious.

"Serena..." Brock replied, and Ash gave him a weird look. Brock knew, the love doctor, has his work cut out for him this time...

Well, now Celadon City is over... It has been quiet the experiance for the group. They took down Team Rocket's Casino and reunited with Drake, although Drake still blames Ash for their fathers actions, and after what happened following Ash's forth gym battle, they clearly have a long way to go... Then Serena competed in another Chateau and reunited with both her cousin, Calem, and Miette... Both Ash and Serena also caught new pokemon... Now they are off to Lavender Town, and can't help but wonder what adventures are ahead...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	25. Fists & Sticks

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first chapter in the trek to Fuchsia City. It will probably be the biggest gap between two gyms, but you can expect two new pokemon, one for Ash and one for Serena. It is also the start in a main amourshipping arc, if you get what that means, hint hint. I have also changed the poll, now it has to do with Misty's future, whether she leaves in the middle of the Orange islands or stay until the end of Johto. With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 25: Fists and Sticks_

It's been a week and a half since the group left Celadon. It's been busy as usual, Ash has been rotating his team round on a regular bases with his Gyarados currently at the lab. He knows the Fuchsia Gym specialises in poison type, although Ash has put off making a decisions. It is a two month trek to his fifth badge, and it is almost guaranteed he will catch other pokemon before then, so he will just train with everyone, make his final decision nearer the time.

Serena's training has also been going well: Beedrill has almost completely overcome his anger problem; Kadabra, despite being more serious since evolving, is still friendly to all his friends; Eevee has settled in well, although Pikachu is a little overprotective of the evolution pokemon; Fennekin has also been training on overload, also doing everything she can to impress Ash's Charmeleon; Whilst shopping before they left Celadon, Serena brought a portable pool which allows pokemon who can't move on land always have a way support them, as such Horsea has been spending more time with the group and been training really hard; Finally, Tangela has been on a high since her Chateau victory, she has even been more courageous to her feelings for Bulbasaur, and started holding vines from time to time.

The group was currently setting up camp, it is mid-afternoon, around 5:30 (ish). Brock was cooking the tea, with Serena, he's been giving her cooking lessons since leaving the city. Misty was with all her pokemon and Ash's Bulbasaur. She's been trying to find a way to counter her two biggest weakness', she found out her Krabby actually has a good counter to the grass type as a whole. Ash, was sat on a log, his pokemon were doing their own thing, but the raven haired boy's thoughts were clouded by the conversation about Serena, he had with Brock...

* * *

 _Flashback Start..._

 _"Hey Ash..." Brock whispered._

 _"Yeah Brocko." Ash replied, happily._

 _"I think we need a chat." Brock replied, seriously._

 _"Sure Brock... What's it about?" Ash asked oblivious._

 _"Serena..." Brock replied, and Ash gave him a weird look. Brock knew, the love doctor, has his work cut out for him this time._

 _"Okay Brock." Ash replied a little uneasy. "What about Serena?"._

 _"Well... I think she might have feelings..." Brock replied, choosing his words carefully._

 _"Of course she has feelings Brock." Ash replied, matter-of-fact like. "After all, she isn't a Robot or anything."._

 _"No Ash." Brock shook his head, this is going to be harder then he thought. "I mean she has certain... Special feeling... For you..."._

 _"Brock... What are you on about?" Ash asked, clearly confused._

 _"Ash... I pretty sure Serena has a crush on you." Brock replied bluntly, clearly leaving hints weren't work, so he has to be straight about it._

 _Ash was confused, a crush... What is that... He can remember his mother talking about crushes, and how it is a way to describe when one person has special feelings for another... Like the feelings between a husband and wife... But him and Serena aren't like that... Right? Well, he was also best friends with Leaf, Brock and Misty, and despite their different personality's, they were fine... But Serena, she's always acted differently around him... He even slow danced with her on the SS Anne... But if she has a crush on him... Does he have one on her... Is that what causes his tight chest... The more he thinks about it, it only happens around Serena... What is happening to him..._

 _Seeing the raven haired boy deep in though, Brock knew he has made a dent into his denseness._

 _"I can't be sure, for certain." Brock added, as to not make Ash feel stupid. "But... She does give off all the normal signs."._

 _"Signs?" Ash questioned. "Like what?"._

 _"Well... She always includes you, even if she asked everyone the question, she is sure to get your response. She also always wants to be by your side, like when we went shopping, it was you who she dragged along, and it was your side the whole time." Brock explained._

 _"Well... Aren't those just things friends do?" Ash asked,_ _sceptical._

 _"Yes... But there's more." Brock replied._

 _"Like what?" Ash asked with genuine curiosity._

 _"Like... She blushes a lot, especially when you complement her. She also gets jealous, when other girls are around you... Like Miette." Brock continued. Ash couldn't help but sweat drop at the mention of the bluenette. "She is also constantly singing your praises.".  
_

 _"... But..." Ash tried to retort but was cut off._

 _"Look Ash, it isn't really any of my business, but... You should figure out your feelings for her." Brock put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I could be completely wrong, but after raising my sisters, it is easy to see the signs... You might want to think about it... For Serena as much as yourself."._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

"Hey guys... Dinner's almost ready!" Serena shouted as she approached with a bunch of bowls for the poke-food. This snapped Ash out of his thought process. He looked towards her direction in awe, the sun was setting behind her, the light bouncing of her skin with her hair blowing in the wind... She looked stunning.

Ash shook his head as he stood up, when did he ever think of anyone like that? Especially a girl... AAARRRR! Feelings are so confusing. Pushing the whole thing aside, Ash stood up and approached her.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" Ash offered.

"Thanks Ash... I can handle the bowls but could you get the poke food, please?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Ash smiled with his signature toothy grin. Serena blushed as Ash walked away to gather the food. What is up with Ash, he's been out of it since they left Celadon... What is up with him? Serena has never seen him like this.

"Why can't I just tell you how I feel?" Serena asked herself with a disappointed sigh. Ash heard it, although it was so quiet that he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"What is happening to me?" Ash asked himself, although no-one heard it. Ash went and got the food. In silence the two ten year olds set out the pokemon food, both deep in thought, surprisingly about a similar topic, their current and future relationship. Everyone went on to eat their tea, in an unfamiliar silence...

* * *

"Hey guys... For desert I brought these jam donuts from the shop earlier." Brock announced as he brought the treats out of his bag.

"Thanks Brock..." Ash jumped towards him, filled with excitement. Brock brought five bags out, each containing five donuts.

Due to the number of pokemon and trainers, 24 in total, everyone got one, but they had one left over. Ash wanted to save it for Gyarados, but they were still a couple of days away from the next pokemon centre and it wouldn't last that long... But it was a nice thought. They decided to leave the the lonely jamie desert and agree on it's fate in the future. With that, everyone sat down and dug in.

Fennekin was by Charmeleon's side trying to romantically share the desert... But her fantasy came crashing down when Charmeleon was more interested in a joke Squirtle was telling... Darn that blue turtle.

Ash was about half way through his, when he noticed Serena giggling at him.

"What?" Ash asked innocently. Serena pointed to the corner of his mouth.

"You've got a leak." Serena giggled. Ash tasted it with his tongue and found a trail of jam exiting his mouth.

"Oh. hehehe, sorry about that." Ash apologised, sheepishly. He then went on to lick the jam, which turned Serena's giggles into full blown laughs. Ash was going to protest when an unfamiliar pokemon appeared by his feet. It was a Mankey.

"Oh cool, a Mankey." Ash announced with starts in his eyes. "I've been wanting to catch a fighting type.". Mankey didn't like the sound of that, and kicked Ash in the shin.

"ARR! Ash shouted in pain as he flung backwards, the force Ash's hat to fall off and landed on Mankey's head. Ash also dropped his doughnut. The half eaten desert rolled over the fighting type. Mankey sniffed the desert before he swiped it up and swallowed it whole. He liked that doughnut.

"I heard wild Mankey live around here." Brock spoke with his head in the guild book as he approached.

"That wasn't very nice. Why did he kick me?" Ash asked as he nursed his throbbing leg.

"My guess... You mentioned catching him, and he didn't want to be caught." Brock explained. Mankey nodded, then came over to the oldest travelling companion. He pointed at the bag and seemed to ask something. Ash was in too much pain to translate. "What's up Mankey?".

Mankey pointed at one of the doughnuts the pokemon were eating, then he pointed back to the bag, asking something in a pleading mannour.

"What? Do you want a doughnut?" Brock asked, guessing. Mankey nodded with haste. "Okay buddy.". Brock took out the last doughnut and handed it over to the fighting type. Mankey bowed down as thanks then licked its lips before throwing the whole thing in his mouth. It really likes that food.

"Well... I'm definitely going to catch it now." Ash declared as he stood up. Looking over his pokemon, only one of them has finished eating. "Okay Squirtle, I chose you.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Mankey:_

"Start of with Rapid spin." Ash shouted. Squirtle jumped up on the spot, and retreated to his shell. He started spinning around then flew at Mankey. Taking Mankey by surprise, Squirtle hit Mankey square in the face. That angered Mankey.

Squirtle stopped and exited his shell. Mankey leered at the water type, and Squritle lowered his defence. Mankey then lunged forward with a fury swipes. Causing some serious damage.

"Withdraw!" Ash shouted in a panic. Squirtle retracted back into his shell and it glew, raising his defence again.

Mankey didn't like that and used Karate Chop. Sending Squirtle flying into a tree. Ash jumped in the way and took the blast of Squirtle's force, saving his water type from more damage. Mankey was shocked, did this boy just put himself in harms way to save the Squirtle from more injuries.

"Urg... Thanks bud." Squirtle thanked a little dazed.

"Don't... Mention it." Ash replied, clearly in pain. "Now take a nice long rest.". After Ash returned he looked back at Mankey with defiance. Bulbasuar jumped in front of Ash.

"Ash... I want a crack at him." Bulbasaur requested as he took a battle stance. Ash smiled, he really did have the best pokemon a guy could ask for. Ash also noticed Mankey still had his hat.

"Okay Bulbasaur, use vine whip and get my hat back." Ash instructed. Bulbasaur nodded and released two vines. Quickly, he swiped the hat and flung it at Ash. Ash caught it. "Thanks buddy.".

Mankey was not happy that his new hat was stolen, how dare this boy do that to him? The hat looks better on Mankey anyway... Angered by what happened, Mankey used thrash, Ash recognised it as an attack his Gyarados uses. Mankey threw himself at Bulbasaur and knocked him away. Instead of going after the grass type, Mankey continued forward and used thrash again, only this time on Ash.

"ARG!" Ash shouted as he was knocked into a tree. Mankey jumped at Ash and swiped the hat again. Mankey then continued and ran into a thick forest.

* * *

"Ash, are you alright?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice as she ran to his side.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Ash grunted as he pulled himself up. "But... He got my hat.".

"Oh come on Ash, you are can't get upset over a little hat." Misty teased. "Just get another.".

"HEY! I sent in over a million postcards to win that official P.L.A hat." Ash retorted angry.

"It's just a hat." Misty sighed. "We aren't putting off our travels for it... Our we?".

"Misty... What if they stole your Misty Fishing Lure?" Serena asked. "How would you feel?". Misty grunted, that lure which is modelled after her image, it is her most prized possession, and she would be crushed if it was stolen.

"I guess you are right." Misty sighed disappointed.

"That settles it... I'm going after Mankey and I'm getting my hat back." Ash declared as he jumped up, ignoring his pain. He returned all his pokemon, except Pikachu and the two of them ran off in the same direction that Mankey took off in.

"Ash Wait!" Serena shouted, but he was already gone.

"Come on Serena, it's too late." Brock stopped her by putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Serena sighed.

"I guess your right." Serena muttered. "I've just been worried about him lately.".

"How so?" Brock asked.

"Since we left Celadon... He's been out of it... Staring blankly into space. And not really being himself." Serena explained.

"Well that's good." Brock stated with a happy smile, seems like the love doctor has pulled through yet again.

"What?" Serena asked, clearly confused.

"Well, I spoke to Ash for you." Brock explained, proudly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Serena shouted, completed red face, angry. Brock gained a massive sweat drop as he curled up into a ball, scared...

* * *

"I was sure Mankey went this way." Ash panted, as he caught his breath. "Can you get anything, Pikachu?".

"Not sure..." Pikachu replied as he was sniffing the ground. "I can smell several Mankey's but it's hard to tell which one has the hat.".

"Well can't you tell the difference?" Ash asked, in a moaning tone.

"Not really..." Pikachu retorted. "Maybe you can smell him out and I will do the moaning.".

"Okay buddy, I get the message." Ash replied waving his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Good. Now just..." Pikachu went to replied, but his sensitive hearing picked up some noise, cutting himself off.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Shut up and keep your head down." Pikachu instructed. Ash nodded and followed Pikachu who was tracking across the ground. The two found their way into a brush and looking over it, could see a crowd of Mankey. In the centre of the crowd was a Primeape, and another Mankey, who has Ash's hat on. The Mankey and Primeape were in battle stances, from the look in their eyes, it is clear they are rivals with a strong disliking for each other.

"It looks like they are going to fight." Ash whispered.

"No Slowpoke, Sherlock." Pikachu retorted. Ash wanted to replied, but the battle started.

Mankey flung at Primeape to use thrash, but Primeape wound his fist back and sent it flying, having it collide with Mankey's face. Both Ash and Pikachu winced at the impact. Primeape continued to assault Mankey with close combat, none stop. After about three minutes, Primeape stopped, leaving Mankey in a creator.

The crowd of Mankey went wild with cheers, and seemed to congratulate Primeape on his victory. The group of fighting types left, leaving the Mankey that stole Ash's hat injured. Once the coast was clear, Ash and Pikachu approached the injured pig monkey pokemon, and surprisingly, Ash's hat was also able to stay on Mankey's head though-out the whole ordeal.

"This isn't good... Mankey needs help." Ash stated in a panic as he skidded down to Mankey's side. Mankey weakly opened his eyes and saw that boy looking over him.

"What do you want?" Mankey asked, angry.

"I'm here to help Mankey." Ash reassured.

"Help yourself to my hat, more like." Mankey spat.

"No... We can deal with that later, but right now I just want to help you heal." Ash replied.

"I... Don't need... Your... Hel-ARG." Mankey tried to retort, but was stopped by the pain.

"Don't be silly Mankey... Your hurt and if I don't help, then you'll get worse before you get better." Ash retorted. He carefully picked the fighting type up, and despite the weak struggles Ash was also able to pull the sleeping bag out, lying it on the floor. He then placed Mankey inside it.

"This doesn't change anything... Boy." Mankey explained.

"Of course not." Ash replied with a light chuckle. "Just rest up, you need your strength.". Ash went on to search through his bag, and pulled out the super potion.

"W-what's that?" Mankey asked, his tone verging on fear.

"It's a super potion Mankey." Ash explained, as he opened the spray bottle. "It might sting but it will make you feel better... May I?". Ash held the bottle in front of Mankey. The fighting type looked into Ash's eyes and couldn't see any malice within them.

"... Fine." Mankey reluctantly grunted.

"Thanks Mankey..." Ash replied as he sprayed the potion on the fighting type. Mankey grunted from the sting, but once that faded, he did feel better. "Now get some sleep, it'll help you regain your energy.". Mankey didn't respond, and simply closed his eyes, lying down. Pikachu curled up on Ash's knee, and fell asleep, although Ash couldn't sleep, so he spent the night watching over Mankey...

* * *

Back with the group, Brock and Misty were in their sleeping bags already a sleep, because it is so nice out they didn't bother setting the tents up. Serena, was still sat by the fire. Occasionally poking it with a stick. She was clearly upset. A combination of Brock sticking his nose in when she isn't ready to confess... But also the fact that Ash isn't here. Although in her mind she knows he's looking for his hat, she can't help but think the worst... That he ran off as a way to avoid her since Brock revealed her secret...

She sighed as she poked the fire with the stick. Ash isn't like that, even if he doesn't return her feelings, he wouldn't just leave her. He has certainly only left for his hat... She gulped hard with that thought. What if he doesn't return her feelings... Will they have to stop travelling together? Would he avoid her every chance he got... He has been acting weird since Brock stated he talked with him... Is that how he's going to act around her?

While Serena was having her internal debate, a wild pokemon walked up in front of her. It was a duck like pokemon, and was carrying a stick. It looked at the honey blonde girl and smirked. She will be an easy target. It saw the red backpack by her side, whilst she is just staring into the flames. It's almost like she's asking for it to be stole, Farfetch'd is known as, the thieving Farfetch'd of the Forest . Farfetch'd creeped around the stump, silent, careful not to be seen. He sneaked up to Serena's side and reached out to grab the bag.

"Hello there..." Serena spoke as she spotted the pokemon appear to her side. She had her typical friendly smile on, completely unaware of what this pokemon is planning.

Farfetch'd had a sweat drop. She caught him, drat. Slyly, he rubbed the back of his head with one wing, and gave a friendly wave with the other wing. Serena smiled, this pokemon looks friendly, maybe they can become friends.

"Your a Farfetch'd, right?" Serena asked. Farfetch'd replied with a nod. "Well... What are you doing here?".

Farfetch'd had his sweat drop grow... He went on to tell a wild and elaborate story, mainly with making actions with his wings and narrating the lie. Serena sweat dropped at what Farfetch'd was doing... Even without Ash, she can normally understand her own pokemon, but what Farfetch'd is doing... Makes absolutely no-sense.

"Sorry Farfetch'd, but I have no clue what your talking about." Serena admitted. Farfetch'd stared blankly at her. Serena could of sworn she saw three dots appear next to him.

After the moment silence, Farfetch'd decided to lung forward and grabbed Serena's backpack. In one swift movement, he put the bag on his back, then took off into the forest.

"What just happened?" Serena asked lamely, as she blinked as the flying type disappeared. It then dawned on her, that she was robbed. She clenched her fist and took off after the wild pokemon. "Hey get back here!". Unfortunately Serena searched all night and couldn't find the thieving pokemon.

* * *

The sun was raising and Serena was still searching. Sure she was tired, but she was kept going. Ever since Brock admitted he talked with Ash, her head has been all over the place. Surprisingly, chasing the little thieving mon has helped her become more focused.

Serena was walking by a lake when she found the flying type asleep on top of a rock. Her bag was thrown to the side. Serena frownd, what did this pokemon treat it like, a bag of rubbish?

Slowly, Serena walked up to the rock, and came face to face with the thieving pokemon. The more she stared at it, the more an idea popped into her head... Catch it. Sure, all her pokemon so far, she's befriended, but she is wound up, from a combination of lack of sleep and annoyance with Brock, and she also wants to prove she can catch a pokemon, through battle.

With her mind made up, Serena quickly grabbed her bag and found a good spot to battle from. Going over her choices, she saw the lake and decided to use it to her advantage. She gripped her pokeball and locked eyes with the thieving flying type. She is ready to do this.

"FARFETCH'D!" Serena shouted. The sudden sound wave shocked the flying type awake, and it fell of the rock, next to it's stick. "I challenge you to a battle.".

The wild duck pokemon was shocked to see this girl again... And she took his bag back... He stole that fair and square. He quickly got into a battle stance and waved his wing in a 'bring it on' style. Serena smiled, this is going to be fun.

"Horsea, I chose you!" Serena shouted and her water type was released into the lake. Horsea got into a battle stance... The battle had begun...

* * *

 _Serena VS Farfetch'd (P. I):_

"Horsea, Start of with Bubble Beam." Serena shouted, Horsea popped out of the water and shot a load of fast rate bubbles at Farfetch'd. The flying type, began swinging it's stick back and forth blocking the Bubble Beam.

Farfetch'd then struck his stick hard on the ground, causing a load of sand to jump of the ground. Farfetch'd then flapped his wings, which blew the sand at Horsea. It landed in the water types eyes.

"Don't panic Horsea, wash the sand way in the water." Serena shouted. Horsea ducked under the water and the sand was washed away. Farfetch'd grabbed its stick again, then jumped towards the water. Before it made a splash, Farfetch'd turned the momentum throw his stick and it parted the water. It also caused Horsea to be thrown into the air.

With it's target insight, Farfetch'd spread his wings and in the swift movement throw the stick back to the land. He then shot forward, beck first and his wings slashed across Horsea. The water type was sent flying and Farfetch'd retreated back to land.

"HORSEA, you alright!?" Serena asked in a panic. Horsea re-surfaced and looked winded but she nodded then got back into a battle stance. A strong wind picked up around the water type as her eyes glew red. Serena knew the attack, as Ash's Gyarados has used it. "Okay then... TWISTER!".

Horsea nodded, and then turned towards Farfetch'd. The winds picked up the water was also picked up in it. A full Water Tornado was formed with Horsea at the centre, as his red eyes could be seen. It started moving towards the wild duck Pokemon.

Farfetch'd smirked, this will show his true power. Picking up his stick, and performing a sort of ritual dance, his attack was raised sharply. He then jumped at the red eyes in the tornado and with great strength, swung his stick at Horsea.

The water type was knocked out and the attack was cancelled. Horsea landed in the water with swirls in her eyes. Farfetch'd landed back on land, ready for the next opponent.

"Horsea return." Serena recalled her water type. "You were awesome out there.". Placing the pokeball back on her belt, Serena turned to face Farfetch'd, she was certainly going to catch this pokemon... To teach him some manors.

* * *

Who can she use... Tangela is at a disadvantage, and so is Beedrill. Eevee isn't as well trained and Probably couldn't hand it... It's between Kadabra and Fennekin... Kadabra is her strongest battler, with the best record... And if anyone can teach this duck a lesson, its him...

* * *

 _Serena VS Farfetch'd (P. II):_

"Kadabra, I need your help." Serena shouted and released her psychic type. Kadabra appeared and took a battle stance.

Farfetch'd saw the twisted spoon in Kadabra's hand and smirked, he has just the move for that. Farfetch'd used Sand Attack again, and whilst Kadabra was blinded, the wild duck pokemon grabbed his stick and launched at the psychic type. Farfetch'd swung his stick around and it hit Kadabra's hand, knocking the twisted spoon away.

"What was that?" Serena asked. She pulled out her pokedex:

 _Knock Off: This dark type move will remove any held item from the target pokemon, and it can't be picked up until the end of the battle. Due to it's typing, this move can also repel psychic type attacks._

"Great..." Serena muttered sarcastically. Kadabra frowned, so this bird could fight, could it?

Instead of retreating like before, Farfetch'd started using furry cutter back to back. Each blow getting more and more powerful, on top of the super effective hit. Serena cringed as Kadabra winced in pain. She has to do something...

"Get away with teleport then heal with recover." Serena shouted. Kadabra closed his eyes and teleported away.

Farfetch'd concluded his assault and since he couldn't see his target, he used Swords Dance again. His attack was raised sharply again. Serena clenched her fist, this pokemon is as hard as some of the trainers she's gone against, plus she can only watch as he performs the attacks, whereas she hears what the trainer says... In a way, that makes it harder.

"Reappeared Kadabra, and use Hidden Power." Serena instructed. She still hasn't worked out what type Kadabra's hidden power is, but hopefully it's super effective against Farfetch'd. Kadabra reappeared with three hidden power balls, floating around him. Before Farfetch'd could respond. Kadabra launched them, rapid fire. Watching carefully as the hidden powers struck Farfetch'd, to Serena's dismay, it was clearly not very effective... Great.

Farfetch'd turned to face Kadabra and smirked. Spreading his wings, and planting his stick in the ground, Farfetch'd took off towards Kadabra, using Aerial Ace. Due to the attack never missing, Kadabra took it head on. As Farfetch'd passed the psychic type, Kadabra could feel the four times attack boost.

"Stop it with Confusion!" Serena shouted. Kadabra's eyes glew blue, and a light blue light appeared around Farfetch'd.

Farfetch'd struggled to try and break free, but he can't use Fury Cutter or Knock off with out his stick. With his attempts to escape, useless, Farfetch'd looked Kadabra in the eye and did the only move he could... Leer.

"Alright Kadabra, now pick up his stick with Confuse, and use it to attack him." Serena shouted with glee, finally she has the upper hand, and this is such an Ash move, using his opponents features to attack themselves. Unknown to her, Kadabra's defence is rapidly falling due to the continuous leers. Kadabra had to loosen his psychic grip slightly on Farfetch'd, so he could pick up the Stick. He sent the stick towards Farfetch'd at a fast speed.

Farfetch'd smirked, he has his opening. As the stick came with in reach, due to Kadabra loosening his grip, Farfetch'd was able to quickly grab the stick before it made contact. In one swift movement, before Kadabra or Serena could respond, Farfetch'd used knock Off, completely repelling the psychic energy, and freeing the wild Duck pokemon.

"Kadabra, quick use..." Serena couldn't finish her command, as Farfetch'd moved into one more Furry cutter. His four attack boosts, plus it being his seventh Fury Cutter, at least, and Kadabra's lowered defence, not forgetting that it is a super effective attack, proved to much for Kadabra, and he fell back with swirls in his eyes. It was the first battle Serena knew Kadabra has lost...

"Kadabra, return." Serena recalled her psychic type. "Your were awesome, like always.".

* * *

As she put Kadabra's pokeball on her belt, she began to panic, who could she use... Was it worth putting another pokemon through battle? Should she just give up... No, remember what Ash says, Never Give Up Until The End... She can win this, if their is one thing she has learnt on her journey it's, no-matter who your opponent is, there is always a way to win... And Farfetch'd is clearly exhausted from his two previous battles, so she will win this...

* * *

 _Serena VS Farfetch'd (P. III):_

"Fennekin, I choose you." Serena shouted as she release her fire starter, steeling Ash's call sign. Fennekin appeared on the battlefield and barked as she got into a battle stance. She would show this bird what she could do, and avenge her fallen team mates.

Farfetch'd towards his next opponent. So this is his next victim. Doesn't this girl know when to give up... Well, he is getting tired, maybe he should just flee... No, what is he saying, he is the thieving Farfetch'd of the Forest, he can't back down from a challenge, he has a title to up hold. With that, Farfetch'd got back into a battle stance. Starting off, he used leer, lowing Fennekin's defence.

"Whilst he's staring use Howl!" Serena shouted. Fennekin ignored her lowered defence and howled, raising her attack power. This continued a couple of turns and whilst Fennekin's attack was plus 3, she also had her defence lowered as many times.

Farfetch'd smirked, he doesn't need to worry about its raised attack as he is the fastest there is. With that, he planted his stick in the ground and used sand attack, but Serena was ready, since she is pretty sure she has seen all his attacks.

"Use Flame Charge, and dodge." Serena shouted. Fennekin stamped her feet around creating a cloud of dust, covering Fennekin, then like a bullet, the fire fox shot out like a bullet. Dodging the Sand Attack.

Farfetch'd grunted as he saw a speed which could rival his own. Not when he's fresh, but now he's on his third opponent, he's is getting tired. Grabbing his stick, he flung at Fennekin ready to use Knock off. Serena saw it coming again, for as strong as Farfetch'd is, he does repeat himself again.

"Flash!" Serena shouted. Fennekin came to a stop, as the flames surrounding disappeared, she glew a blinding bright white. It caused Farfetch'd to close his eyes as he couldn't dodge himself. "Dodge!". As the flying type swung blindly at Fennekin, the fire type, easily jumped out of the way.

Farfetch'd felt his attack miss as he land on the ground. AAARRRR! He can't loose, he owns this forest and he will prove it. As he struggled to opened his eyes and couldn't see Fennekin. Where did she go?

"Flame Charge!" Serena shouted. Fennekin covered herself in flames again and at an even faster speed, collided into Farfetch'd back.

Farfetch'd grunted in pain as he was sent flying across the ground. If he can't see his opponent, then he will use the move which means he doesn't need to see. Planting his stick in the ground again, Farfetch'd spread his wings and took off, using Aerial Ace. Serena wasn't stupid, and knew this attack would hit, no-matter what. But she wouldn't just wait for the impact.

"Stop Fennekin, and use Ember, no-stop!" Serena instructed. Again, Fennekin came to a stop turned to the incoming flying type. With all the state changes that has taken place, she knows this will hurt. She also knows it will hit, but she wasn't deterred. Following Serena's instructions, Fennekin opened her mouth and launched a load of Embers at the incoming target. Even if she goes down, it won't be without a fight.

As Farfetch'd closed in, he felt the fire type attacks hit. Man, that stuff burns. But he still continues and fights through it. He gets closer and closer, taking more and more of the scorching hot embers. Despite the resistance, Farfetch'd landed his attack, and Fennekin went flying from the impact.

"FENNEKIN!" Serena shouted in fear. Farfetch'd landed on the ground and saw the result. Guess that's another victory... Suddenly, he burst into flames, taking burn damage. Due to burn also halving his attack power, Fennekin stood up and glared at Farfetch'd, this battle is far from over. Farfetch'd quickly retreated back to his stick.

Once his stick was in hand, Farfetch'd launched at Fennekin, ready to use Fury Cutter. Despite the type disadvantage, he figured it was his best bet considering it would be the ninth one to hit. Serena decided to go head to head... With a plan...

"Flame Charge!" Serena shouted. Fennekin again covered herself in flames and charged head on towards Farfetch'd, it was like a game of chicken, but it was clear now, Fennekin holds the speed advantage.

As the two closed in, Farfetch'd was still confident that he would come out on top, despite now being slower then his opponent... They were an inch apart when Serena made her next call.

"Duck, then attack!" Serena shouted. Fennekin used her speed boost and swiftly crouched down, dodging Farfetch'd attack, and cancelling his Furry Cutter chain. Fennekin then jumped up, still covered in flames and struck Farfetch'd in the chest. The force sent Farfetch'd flying.

Farfetch'd was not happy. Who does this girl think she is. He stole her stuff fair and square. He will show her who owns this forest... And her meddling fox too. Throwing his stick into the ground, with anger he spread his wings again and launched at Fennekin again, with Aerial Ace.

Serena saw this and... Smiled, she actually likes his never give up attitude... It reminds her of Ash. Serena decided to wait for her next attack. Farfetch'd struck Fennekin with all his might, but instead of flying away, began pecking Fennekin with his beck.

"Stop him now Fennekin." Serena shouted. "PSYBEAM!". Fennekin grunted from the attack, but push the pain aside. Focusing, she unleashed her Pysbeam, and it pushed Farfetch'd into the air. Trapping him.

Farfetch'd, for a second time found himself trapped in a psychic field field. Although he noticed this one isn't as strong as Kadabra's... Maybe he could... Whilst trying to break free, Fennekin was pushed to her limits, she doesn't know how long she can hold him...

"Dig deep Fennekin... I know you can do this..." Serena pleaded, as she saw her starter pushed to it's limits. "Please Fennekin... I believe in you!". Fennekin's eyes shot open, she felt a sudden power surge and she manged to double her Psybeam's strength. Her hold body glew white, and she grew... Fennekin was evolving...

"Fennekin!" Serena exclaimed in amazement and joy. "Your evolving.". Suddenly the glowing stopped and a new pokemon stood in Fennekin's place. Serena pulled out her pokedex:

 _Braixen, The Fox Pokemon. The evolved form of Fennekin. When the twig is plucked from its tail, friction sets the twig alight. The flame is used to send signals to its allies._

 _Type: Fire_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Hidden Ability: Magician (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Mild (Note: The nature could change, when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl, Flash, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Psyshock, Flamethrower, Lucky Chant_

"Alright Braixen, you've evolved." Serena cheered. Braixen nodded in response, and continued to hold Farfetch'd in the Psybeam. "Now send it flying then use Fire Spin.". Braixen nodded, used her stick from her tail to send Farfetch'd flying. Following that, a powerful flame was shot out of the end of Braixen's branch. It struck Farfetch'd head on and the wild duck pokemon fell to the ground.

Farfetch'd tried to push himself up, but he was caught in a fire tornado of sorts. Once it passed Farfetch'd was on the ground, panting heavily, barely conscious. He took more burn damage.

"Go... Pokeball!" Serena shouted as she launched an empty pokeball at the flying type. It struck Farfetch'd on the head, and he was sucked inside. The pokeball fell on the ground, and immediately began shaking back and forth. Watching it, someone might think it was on an earthquake. Despite how injured Farfetch'd is, he was clearly putting up a lot of resistance. Nearly three minutes passed with the ball violently shaking. The ball stopped shaking and remained motionless on the ground.

Serena held her breath, waiting for the result, while Braixen re-entered her battle stance, in case the catch wasn't successful... After thirty seconds, the ball dinged, showing Farfetch'd was caught. Serena broke out into a hugh smile and dashed up to the ball. This was the first pokemon she battled to catch, and was probably going to be a handful, but that didn't matter right now, because...

"I just caught... A Farfetch'd." Serena announced as she struck a pose. Braixen, had a sweat drop, before she evolved she probably would've joined in, but now she has to admit... It does look a little silly. Serena pulled out her pokedex and scanned her new pokemon:

 _Farfetch'd, The Wild Duck Pokemon. Always carries the stalk of an unidentified plant. The stalk is said to be used for making a nest or as a weapon. It is used much like a metal sword._

 _Type: Normal / Flying_

 _Ability: Inner Focus_

 _Hidden Ability: Defiant (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Impish (Note: The nature is unlikely to change, do to this pokemon not evolving)_

 _Move(s): Furry Cutter, Sand Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Peck, Knock off, Swords Dance_

 _Held Item: Stick (Note: The item in this Pokemon's possession is special for the Pokemon Farfetch'd, as when held by this species it raises it's critical hit rate)_

* * *

"Well... Now that that's done... Let's go to bed Braixen." Serena told her fire starter and returned her. Serena let out a loud yawn. "Guess it's bed time.". Serena walked back to the camp, now she let her anger out, she could really use some shut eye...

* * *

Back with Ash. Mankey was up and walking around. Ash was packing his sleeping bag away. Mankey still had his hat, but Ash was just happy that the little Mon was up and moving around.

"Glad to see your better Mankey." Ash spoke.

"Yeah..." Mankey replied. "... Thanks. For helping...". Mankey was shocked when he woke up and found Ash still watching over him, and even more so, that he still had that boys hat.

"Don't mention it Mankey." Ash replied with a friendly smile. "I am just happy your okay.".

Mankey grunted, he was starting to feel bad about how he treated this boy, the one who nursed him back to health, and what did he do... Attack him, steel from him, and make fun of him... How many mistakes can he make.

Before Mankey could replied, Primeape returned with the Mankey crowd. The evolved fighting type grunted something but Ash couldn't make it out. Primeape ignored Ash and Pikachu and just marched up to Mankey. He picked the pokemon up with one hand and pulled the other one back. Ash saw what was going to happen, and ran towards them.

The Primeape slammed his fist into Mankey's face, with a lot of power. Mankey went flying towards a big rock. But Ash picked up his speed and jumped in between the two.

"ARG!" Ash shouted in pain." He softened the blow for Mankey, but took the brunt of the attack. When his back slammed into the rock, he was pretty sure he felt a rib crack.

Mankey was speechless. That boy did it again. But instead of for one of his own pokemon like last time, it was for him. Why did he treat this boy so bad? Mankey had tears of sadness and regret in his eyes.

"You good Mankey?" Ash asked, full of concern. Mankey looked up and nodded, he couldn't find his voice. "Great, now just wait her.". Ash placed the fighting type down, Ash then jumped up and took a protective stance in front of Mankey. Ash also gripped a pokeball.

"Primeape, leave us alone." Ash shouted. "We don't want any trouble.".

"This is my turf... Boy." Primeape retorted as he took a battle stance.

"Have it your way." Ash replied. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Primeape (P. I):_

"Quick attack!" Ash shouted. Pidgeotto took off like a bullet, and hit her mark, Primeape in the nose.

She was also too fast, and when Primeape tried to counter with Karate Chop, Pidgeotto moved away, out of harms way. Primeape was angry about it. Primeape then focused and closed his eyes. A white whole appeared above Pidgeotto and several rocks fell through it. He used Rock Tomb.

"Break through with Steel Wing." Ash shouted. Pidgeotto spread her wings as they were coated in metal. As the rocks fell towards her, Pidgeotto used Steel Wing to smash them apart, harmless. "Great, now Aerial Ace!".

Pidgeotto did a loop in the air before disappearing. Primeape was ready this time though. Pidgeotto reappeared, striking the fighting type in the nose again. Although Primeape grabbed Pidgeotto in a tight bear hug. Primeape jumped up into the air then flung Pidgeotto to the ground. He used reversal.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted with concern. "Are you alright?". Pidgeotto stood straight back up, proudly, it'll take more then that to take her down.

"Of course." Pidgeotto roared. Ash smiled, if there was one thing Pidgeotto doesn't do easily... It's lose. Primeape began falling, aiming for Pidgeotto.

"Great, then get out of there with quick attack." Ash instructed. Just in time, Pidgeotto shot off, barely dodging Primeape, who stood straight back up. "Now knock him down with Gust!".

Pidgeotto started flapping her wings, creating a strong wind, pushing Primeape back. Primeape dug deep and walked against the gust, toward Pidgeotto, although he was taking damage.

"Awesome job Pidgeotto." Ash praised. "Keep it up.".

"Gladly." Pidgeotto replied cockily.

Neither Ash or Pidgeotto noticed Primeape's glove suddenly spark up with electricity. With one last push, Primeape jumped out of the gust and into Pidgeotto's face. He struck the female bird with his Thunder Punch and Pidgeotto cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"PIDGEOTTO!" Ash shouted in fear.

Primeape landed, standing above the fallen flying type. Primeape smirked evilly. He was going to enjoy teaching this bird a lesson for interfering in his business. Primeape unleashed a brutal assault of Close Combat.

"Get away from her!" Ash shouted as he charged at them. He quickly pulled out pokeball and returned his pokemon. He then stood up in front of Primeape. Mankey was watching with intrigue. Even after his pokemon was taken down, this boy is still standing up to his rival... Wow...

Primeape was not happy, he wanted to teach that pesky bird a valuable lesson, and he took her away. Guess that lesson will need to be left for this boy. Primeape pulled his fist back then sent it flying at Ash.

The raven haired boy tensed up and closed his eyes. Although he didn't back down and just waited for the impact... But it never came. Ash opened his eyes to see Mankey (still with Ash's hat on) had jumped in the way and caught the fist with his two hands. Mankey glew white...

"Mankey, Your..." Ash spoke in amazement as the glowing stopped and now it was two Primeape's facing off against each other.

The newly evolved Primeape smirked as he spun around, still holding onto his rival. Ash had to move out of the way, and the bully Primeape was sent flying. He used Seismic Toss (in a different way). All the Mankey looked at the new Alpha fighting type. They burst into cheers celebrating there new leader...

* * *

"GET LOST!" Primeape demanded, stamping his feet. That silenced all the Mankey. All he wanted was to prove himself against his rival, now he has, he has decided on what to do next. "NOW!". The Mankey all left and Ash walked up behind him.

"Thanks Primeape, you saved me from a beating." Ash thanked.

"Forget it, I was just returning the favour." Primeape replied.

"You didn't have too, I didn't help you for a favour in return, but because it was the right thing to do." Ash explained, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Primeape burst into tears and pulled Ash into a massive bare hug.

"Thank you." Primeape cried.

"Come on Primeape, its alright." Ash calmed down and Primeape let him go.

"Sorry..." Primeape muttered.

"It's fine." Ash replied.

"Hey... Ash." Primeape replied.

"Yeah Primeape, what's up?" Ash asked.

"Do you still want to catch me?" Primeape asked.

"Sure, I'd love too." Ash replied with a happy tone. "But only if you want to.".

"Well... I completed my goal of beating Primeape, so I need something to do." Primeape reasoned.

"Are you sure?" Ash clarified as he pulled a spare pokeball out.

"Yeah." Primeape replied as he fist bumped the pokeball. He was sucked inside and the ball instantly dinged. Ash's hat fell to the ground.

"Welcome to the team." Ash told his new capture as he picked up his hat and placed it on his head. Ash then pulled out his pokedex and scanned his Primeape's pokeball.

 _Primeape, The Pig Monkey Pokemon. The evolved form of Mankey. When enraged, it gives chase endlessly. Because it is impossible to tell what made it angry, there is no soothing it. Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon, chasing its quarry until it is caught._

 _Type: Fighting_

 _Ability: Anger Point_

 _Hidden Ability: Defiant (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Bashful (Note: The nature is unlikely to change, do it being fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Thrash, Rage, Leer, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Close Combat, Punishment, Seismic Toss, Fury Swipes, Scratch, Focus Energy_

Ash watched as Primeape's pokeball teleported away to Professor Oak's lab. Ash smiled as it disappeared. With that, Ash walked back to the group with Pikachu, tired.

* * *

When they arrived, Ash and Serena explained their stories and due to the two ten year olds being tired, they spent the day in the same place, as a rest day, and the journey continues...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	26. A Spiritual Headache

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the group has made it too Lavender Town. Expect two captures, one for Ash, and one for Misty. It is actually my personal favourite of Misty's**_ _ **cannon pokemon, I hope by the title, you can tell which it is. Also there will be a type of confession, although probably not as you expect it... With that, Let's begin...**_

* * *

Chapter 26: A Spiritual Headache

It has been nearly two weeks since Ash and Serena caught, Primeape and Farfetch'd respectively. Every time they reached a new pokemon centre, both ten year olds have rotated their teams, and been training their teams to the max.

Ash, has also been rather distance from everyone, except his pokemon. Ever since Brock gave him the chat, about Serena, he has been throwing himself into his training. Serena has been doing the same, trying to keep the negative thoughts about Ash's feelings at bay. Although she realised training Farfetch'd will be harder then she thought.

The group is currently standing outside Lavender Town's pokemon centre. Ash and Serena just rotated their teams again. Serena has left her Beedrill at Professor Oak's lab, while Ash has left his Squirtle and Muk. Ash was planning on going to the Pokemon Tower, ever since he heard it is home to Ghost types, he's been excited about catching one. While Brock has been set on visiting Mr. Pokemon's Orphanage. The girl's and Brock also devised a little plan, to help the 'love Pidgeys'.

"Okay guys, we will meet back here at three." Brock repeated, and the other three nodded in agreement.

"What about you two?" Ash asked referring to the two girls.

"Oh... I was going to Pokemon Tower as well..." Serena replied shyly. "If that's okay with you.".

"Of course." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. Although his chest felt tight again when Serena returned with a friendly smile. He tried to ignore it and turned to Misty. "What about you, Mist?".

"I'm going to the Orphanage, I bet there's some awesome water types there." Misty replied.

Ash gulped, although no-one, but Pikachu, heard it. Sure, he's happy to spend time with Serena, but since Brock's talk, his head has been all over the place, with Serena at the centre of it. He would prefer it, if one of their other friends went along... Arg, what is happening to him...

"Well, then... We should get going." Brock spoke, seeing a hint of panic in Ash's eyes. "See you two later.".

"Yeah... Bye you two." Misty added and the two oldest travelling companions walked off, south of the Pokemon Centre.

Ash was nervous, it was him and Serena... Alone. It hasn't been like that since Route One, prior to the Spearow Incident. But now it isn't just two friends with their starters, they were experienced trainers, both with full teams... And Serena... She is possible his... Crush...

"Hey Ash." Serena spoke, snapping him out of his thought process. "What you thinking about?".

"Oh, nothing..." Ash replied hastily, with a sweat drop.

"Right..." Serena replied, with a hint of disbelieving. "Anyway, should we get going?".

"Sure, let's go." Ash replied with a friendly smile. With that the two ten year olds walked side by side.

Ash was nervous, he was walking quiet close to Serena. His mind kept saying run, run, run, but he simply couldn't pull himself away. He looked her way, as he saw the light bounce of her skin, he felt his chest tighten again... WHAT IS HAPPENING!

Serena was on cloud nine. If it wasn't for the fact they were going to a pokemon cemetery, it would almost be a date. Just her and Ash, alone. Walking side by side. All it takes is a couple inchs and they will be holding hands... She took a quick glance to try and work out if it would be worth the risk...

When Ash saw her sapphire blue eyes glance in his direction. Like a motor reflex, his head turned int the opposite direction... He wanted to stare into he big beautiful blue eyes, all day long. But his head is so messed up thanks to Brock's talk. The pokemon breeder himself said he couldn't be a one hundred percent sure and how is Ash suppose to work out his own feelings if he can't be sure of Serena's feelings...

Serena pouted. What has gotten into him. Ever since Brock spoke with Ash, he's been acting different, and not different like how she acts around him. He's been distressed, distracted, confined. Does this mean he doesn't share her feelings.

"Hey Ash..." Serena spoke softly, as she looked with concern. Hearing her sweet voice turned Ash's head. He flashed her his signature toothy grin.

"Yeah Serena..." Ash replied.

"What wrong?" Serena asked.

"N-nothing... Nothings wrong." Ash stuttered. "Why?".

"Really Ash?" Serena asked, looking him directly in the eyes. Ash gulped, he can't be honest, what if Brock sent him on a wild goose chase?

"Really Serena." Ash lied as he looked her in the eyes. "I've... Just got a lot on my mind.". Serena frownd, why is Ash lying to her.

"Okay Ash..." Serena accepted what he said with a sad sigh. "I Just worry about you.".

"You don't need to worry about me Serena." Ash reassured, with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. Seeing that made Serena return the smile.

"Alright Ash, just let me know if I can help." Serena replied. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Okay Serena. I will." Ash replied. Then he noticed a tall tower in the distance. "Come on Serena, we're almost their.". Serena giggled as Ash ran off, and then took off after him. In a bush, watching the two ten year olds a purple, shadowy figure was watching. Looks like she has some new friends to play with...

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Brock just knocked on the door, now himself and Misty were waiting for someone to let them in. They were stood outside of Mr Fuji's Pokemon Orphanage.

"So Brock, how do you think Ash and Serena are getting on?" Misty asked.

"I'm sure their fine." Brock replied.

"I just hope Ash smartens up soon." Misty replied. "I know Serena would wait for him, but it isn't exactly fair.".

"I don't think it'll be too long." Brock replied in a knowing tone. "I just think he has to work out his own feelings.".

"Well, how long does it take?" Misty asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, all of this is new to him." Brock replied. "I'm sure once he gets his head straight, he will return her feelings.".

"I just hope your right." Misty replied. Both of their attentions were drawn when the door opened and a girl stood in front of them.

"Hello..." The girl spoke. "I'm Reina.".

"Reina... Hello, I'm... YEEOOWW!" Brock was cut off by a tug on the ear.

"Not this time Romeo." Misty pulled Brock away by the ear before he makes a fool of himself and her.

"Come on Misty. Not the ear." Brock grunt in pain. "I haven't done anything.".

"Yeah, and your not going to." Misty retorted. Reina sweat dropped, this... Was definitely the most unique meeting she's had.

"Um, hello... Why did you two come here." Reina asked, a little awkward. Misty had a sweat drop.

"Why hello their." Misty replied. "I'm Misty Waterflower and my friend here is Brock. We came here to see all the pokemon you keep her. Brock is a breeder and was hoping to learn a trick or two from Mr Fuji, while I want to be a water pokemon Master and was hoping to see any water pokemon you might have here.".

"Well, you can certainly come in." Reina replied with a happy smile. "Mr Fuji is just checking over one of our resident pokemon.". By this time, Brock had recovered from the ear pulling and both trainers thanked Reina and were let inside.

"Wow." Brock spoke with awe as he looked around. "Oddish, Venonate, Sandshrew, and more. In the wild those pokemon live in separate areas but they are all playing together like one big family.".

"Yeah, Mr Fuji always says every pokemon is a part of my family." Reina replied.

"He sounds very kind." Brock commented.

"He is." Reina replied. "I too was abandond when I was a baby, and he's raised me along with the pokemon... He's like my grandfather.".

"Wow, he sounds really nice." Misty added.

"Yeah, he is." Reina replied. "You said you wanted to see some water pokemon.".

"Yeah. I'm from the Cerulean Gym, and plan to take it over when I'm older." Misty explained.

"Well, we do have one water type here." Reina explained.

"Really?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah. It's a Psyduck." Reina announced.

"A Psyduck..." Misty repeated. "Wow, I've always wanted a Golduck.". Reina sweat dropped, seeing Misty so excited. Misty's attention was drawn by a poke in the back of her leg. It wasn't painful, more like a child getting their parents attention. Misty turned around to see a yellow duck pokemon. It was Psyduck. The water type looked up up at the aspiring water type master.

"Psy aye aye." Psyduck held his head as he stared at Misty, with confusion.

"Such a cutie." Misty said with glee as she kneeled down to Psyduck's level.

"Duck." Psyduck replied, with a monotone expression. Psyduck then leaned forward and pressed his bill against Misty's lips, like a kiss.

"Gross!" Misty exclaimed as she whipped her mouth. "That duck just kissed me.". Brock and Reina couldn't help but laugh at the turn of events.

"Ya know Misty." Brock spoke, as his laughter died down. "I think Psyduck likes you.".

"Maybe..." Misty humphed.

"Hey Reina... Why is Psyduck holding his head?" Brock asked.

"I don't know." Reina shrugged her shoulders. "We know Psyduck's suffer from headaches. He showed up a about two weeks ago and has been here ever since.".

"Interesting..." Brock rubbed his chin whilst thinking, as breeder, he is always wanting to help as many pokemon as possible. "I wounder whats happening inside his head.". Brock picked the water type up and looked deep into Psyduck's eyes.

Psyduck tilted his head in confusion while staring blankly back at the aspiring pokemon breeder.

"Psyduck..." The water type muttered. He then unleashed a water gun in Brock's face, although it wasn't too powerful. That made Reina and Misty laugh.

"Oh Reina... You didn't mention we had guests." An old man spoke as he walked into the room, with an injured Meowth in his arms.

"Mr Fuji." Reina replied, in a hasty tone. "This is Brock and Misty. They came here to see what they can learn. Brock is a breeder and Misty is a water type trainer.".

"Good to meet you, sir." Brock offered his hand to the old man, quiet formally.

"Hahaha, please son. Call me Fuji." Mr Fuji laughed as he set Meowth down. "So you two came to learn something.". Both Brock and Misty nodded in agreement.

"That is, if thats okay with you." Brock corrected themselves.

"Of course it is son." Mr Fuji replied happily. "Reina would you put the kettle on, please.".

"Of course Mr Fuji." Reina replied happily then skipped towards the kitchen.

"Would you like to follow me?" Mr Fuji requested. The two trainers nodded and they followed Mr Fuji towards a dinning table. They started talking about all different topics from old style breeding techniques to story's about the pokemon their. Soon Reina returned with cups of tea and joined in the discussion...

* * *

"Here we are." Ash announced as the two trainers stood outside of the Pokemon Tower. "You guys ready to enter?".

"Do you really need to ask?" Pikachu replied confidently. Serena was hesitant, which Ash noticed.

"You alright Serena?" Ash asked, full of concern.

"... Yeah Ash." Serena replied although her tone didn't inspire confidence. "But are you sure it's safe?".

"Come on Serena, if it wasn't then it wouldn't be open to the public." Ash reasoned. Serena understood the logic then saw Ash offer his hand, it was his way of saying, trust me. "We will keep you save, right Pikachu?".

"Sure, I will keep your girlfriend under the Pika Protection Program." Pikachu smirked confidently, putting emphasis on the word, girlfriend. Ash turned bright red.

"SHUT UP PIKACHU!" Ash exclaimed in shock and hint of fear, completely forgetting he is the only one who can understand what Pikachu said.

"Umm Ash... Are you okay?" Serena asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine." Ash replied a little to quick. Serena had a sweat drop.

"Ooo-kay." Serena stretched her reply out. She then noticed Ash still had his hand out.

"We should get going." Ash replied wanting to change the subject, although Pikachu's snickering didn't help. Serena smiled happily and grabbed Ash's hand. She noticed he had a sweaty palm, but she didn't mind and they walked into the Pokemon Cemetery... The pokemon from the bush reappeared as the trainers entered the building... Play time...

They were on the second floor, a misty fog surrounded them and tombstones were creating a maze for them to move through. Serena was scared, she was practically latched on to Ash's arm, and had her head buried into his shoulder, completely scared.

"Serena... It's alright, everyone is safe." Ash reassured as he rubbed her arm. He then got a bright idea. He grabbed a pokeball. "Charmeleon, I chose you.".

"What's up?" Charmeleon asked as he appeared.

"Ash... Why did you bring Charmeleon out?" Serena asked as she pulled her head out of Ash's shoulder.

"His flame tail will help light the way." Ash explained. "Just thought if we could see better then you wouldn't be so scared.". Serena held her hand over her heart, Ash was so sweet, and she was just being a giant coward, it just made her have a massive rush of affection. She decided she could help out too.

"Do you mind, Charmeleon?" Ash asked his fire lizard.

"Course not." Charmeleon replied with a thumbs up and then he lifted his tail up and enlarged the flame on his tail. It light the room up quite a bit.

"I can help too." Serena added as she grabbed a pokeball. "Come on out, Braixen.". Serena's starter also appeared.

"Hey, I just realised, Charmeleon never knew Fennekin evolved." Ash pointed out. "Muk as well.".

"Your right, with the teams rotating so often, it's like the old days when we were all together." Serena replied.

Between the two fire types, something weird was happening. This was the first time Charmeleon saw Braixen since she evolved. He was looking over the fire type, with a blush on his face. He actually thought she looked beautiful. Braixen saw this and covered her mouth letting out a small giggle, looks like she noticed Charmeleon's reaction. Braixen slow moved to Charmeleon's side.

"Braixen, can you help Charmeleon light this place up some more?" Serena requested. "Use flash.". Braixen nodded in response and pulled her stick out of her tail. It was instantly a light as it exited the tail, then Braixen lifted it up and the flame light up the room some more. Braixen also used her other hand and grabbed Charmeleon's claw. Charmeleon's blush intensified, but he didn't let go.

"Awe... You two are so cute." Serena squealed, happy her starter has broke through to her crush. Serena then realised that she is still holding onto Ash's hand. Normally, she would've let go, but due to how things have changed between them over the course of the journey, she wanted to wait for Ash to retreat. If he would...

* * *

Above the two trainers and pokemon, the purple ghost pokemon from out side was watching them. She didn't mind the light, but she was bored and needs some entertainment.

"Humph, BORING!" The pokemon moaned. She then noticed a chandelier above the two trainers and grew an mischievous smirk.

"Opsie..." The pokemon spoke like it was a mistake, as she made a sledge hammer appear out of no-where. She then grabbed it in her detached hands and swung it around. It snapped the only connection, which was holding the chandelier up. The chandelier fell towards the trainers.

"LOOK OUT. BELOW!" The pokemon shouted, as the sledge hammer disappeared...

* * *

Ash heard the voice from above and looked up. All he could see was this giant Chandelier falling directly above both himself and Serena. He quickly looked at Serena and the only thought that occurred to him was saving her.

"SERENA LOOK OUT!" Ash shouted in a panic as he pushed Serena over to the two fire types. Serena was shocked with the sudden movement. Never before did Ash push her in any way.

"Ash?" Serena questioned as she picked herself up. As she turned to her friend she saw the Chandelier fall on top of Ash.

"ASH!" Serena and the pokemon all exclaimed at once. She rushed to his side but the chandelier was blocking.

"Braixen, use Psybeam and move this thing." Serena demanded in a panicked voice. Braixen was surprised at the tone, considering Serena has always so polite, but she can understand the sense of urgency. Braixen ended the flash and shot a Psybeam at the chandelier, which covered Ash. Using the Psychic energy, Braixen was able to lift it. Although it was heavy and there for slow. As soon as it was off Ash's body, Serena rushed underneath it and kneeled by Ash's body. Braixen continued and moved the ceiling ornament far away.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up Ash!" Serena pleaded as she tried to shake him awake, but to no-avail. Both Ash and Pikachu were down for the count. Despite her fruitless efforts, Serena continued to plead with Ash to wake up. Eventually she just broke down and began sobbing into his chest.

The two fire types came up beside her. Braixen placed a paw on her trainers back trying to console honey-blonde girl, while Charmeleon was focused on his trainer and team mate...

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were lay out. Both unconscious and surrounded by darkness. Where were they? How did they get their? Where did Serena and the pokemon go? Was anyone else here? Neither Ash or Pikachu were showing signs of waking up.

Suddenly the same purple ghost pokemon popped into existence. She smiled seeing the pokemon and trainer. Well, two new play mates is better then nothing. She floated over to the two bodies. With her two detached hands she stood one each into the respective heads of Ash and Pikachu.

Making movements and facial expressions like she was searching for loose change in her pocket, after about twenty seconds she stopped. Slowly, she pulled her two hands out of the heads, pulling what looked like silhouettes of Ash and Pikachu, respectively. Although, they were absent of colour, just a light pale shade of blue.

"Urg, what happened." Ash moaned in pain as she stretched, waiting for his vision to return.

"Did someone get the license plate of that Rhyhorn?" Pikachu asked, copying his trainer's actions. Both were floating in the air.

"Glad to see you could make it." The ghost greeted them in a friendly tone. Both Ash and Pikachu looked towards the new pokemon.

"Who's the purple guy?" Pikachu asked.

"Cool, a haunter." Ash exclaimed as he went to grab his pokedex, but failed. "Hey what's going...". Ash stopped when he saw his and Pikachu's bodies on lying on the floor.

"Whoa, were getting Paranormal Activity up in here." Pikachu commented as he looked at the two bodies.

"Come on, forget about that guys." Haunter came up and drew their attention back.

"Forget about it... But we're we're..." Ash stuttered.

"Remember kids read this fic." Haunter pointed out.

"What are you on about?" Ash asked. "What is a fic?".

"Like I said, forget it." Haunter replied literally pulling Ash and Pikachu to face her.

"But... Where are we?" Pikachu asked. Haunter clicked her fingers and a one page contract appeared.

"Just sign on the dotted line and you will go to the most magical place ever." Haunter explained. Both Ash and Pikachu stared at the ghost type in disbelief, are they dreaming? "Alternatively I could take to a magical place in the white van, but that isn't as enjoyable... For you, that is...". Both pokemon and trainer cringed at what Haunter implied.

Reluctantly, Ash grabbed the paper and started to read it. ' _Reading this is binding in a sort of legal sense, thanks X._ "

"Wait what?" Ash questioned.

"To late." Haunter replied hastily, then she clicked her fingers. Suddenly the paper popped into thin air. Then the darkness disappeared and what looked like a slide show of locations appeared. One by one, Haunter picked them up and cheeked them over...

"Too girly. Too X - Rated. For six Year olds. Too copy written to be used." These were some of the comments Haunter used until she came to a play room filled with all different toys, including: A slide, a swing, ball, train set and more. "Perfect.". Haunter clicked her fingers again, and the three of them arrived in a room that looked exactly like that slide.

"How did you?" Ash asked but was cut off when Haunter appeared with a top hat and a bow-tie on.

"Welcome boys and Pika-men to the hilarious Haunter fun house." Haunter announced. Both Ash and Pikachu had massive sweat drops. "Now go ahead and enjoy yourself.". Again, both Pokemon and trainer had massive sweat drops. Haunter frownd then pulled the two of them onto the swings and then pushed them. They party has started...

* * *

"I see your Diglett is still quiet young." Mr Fuji comment as he saw the shy ground type hide behind Brock's leg.

"Yeah... I caught him a couple of months ago, but other then my other ground pokemon. He is still quiet shy." Brock replied. "He seems to get along with them, best.".

"Makes sense, pokemon can find it easier to bond with those of the same type." Mr Fuji reasoned. "Especially when they are still young.".

"So... Making sure my ground and rock pokemon and in strong soil filled with nutrition is a good way to help their growth?" Brock clarified.

"Exactly, the soil a ground type is exposed too is like the air we breath." Mr Fuji explained. "If it's dirty and polluted it can cause the pokemon some serious problems.".

"Thank you Mr Fuji, all of this is very useful." Brock thanked as he wrote it down in a notepad. There were four others filled with notes on the coffee table.

"Hey Brock, I think it's time we were going." Misty walked up to them. Brock looked at the time.

"Your right Misty." Brock replied he then turned back to Mr Fuji. "Thank you for passing on your knowledge, and sparing your time.".

"Not at all, son. I love passing on my experiance to the next generation. It means pokemon will get proper care for years to come." Mr Fuji explained.

"I completely agree." Brock replied.

"Then I ask, only one favour." Mr Fuji replied.

"Anything." Brock replied. "What is it?".

"All I ask, is that you, too share this knowledge with other." Mr Fuji replied.

"Of course I will." Brock replied.

"Very good." Mr Fuji smiled. "So for now. I bid you farewell, feel free to visit anytime.".

"We will. Bye for now." Brock replied as he moved towards the door.

"Yeah, see you two later." Misty added as she joined Brock's side.

"Bye you two. See you again." Reina smiled as she waved bye. Brock and Misty returned the gesture and left.

Walking back to the pokemon centre, Misty got the strange feeling that she was being followed. She stopped and turned around to find her stalker. It was Psyduck, who was still holding his head.

"What are you doing here, Psyduck?" Misty asked.

"Psy aye aye." Psyduck tilted his head in confusion. Misty had a massive sweat drop.

"Ya know Misty. I think Psyduck wants to join you." Brock commented. Misty sighed.

"Great..." Misty muttered. "Hey Psyduck, what are you doing.

"... Duck." Psyduck replied, blankly.

"Well... I'll see you later Psyduck. I think you should be getting back." Misty suggested. With that, she stood up and walked back to Brock. Although her foot was caught on a rock and she was tripped over. A spare pokeball fell and rolled backwards towards Psyduck. The water type stared blankly at the pokeball.

"Psyduck..." Psyduck spoke as he stared blankly at the pokeball. He then went on and pecked his bill against it. The ball wiggled back and forth a few times before it stopped and dinged. Misty caught a Psyduck.

"Congrates Misty... You've just caught a Psyduck." Brock joked, using Ash's and Serena's victory line.

"Great." Misty muttered rolling her eyes. She loves all water types, but Psyduck seems... Different. Surely, Mr Fuji is better equipped to help him.

"Don't be like that Misty." Brock laughed as he approached her. "A true water type master would jump at the chance to train with Psyduck.".

"I guess your right." Misty replied, thinking things threw as she looked at the pokeball. "I guess Psyduck is now part of the team.".

"Now we should get going." Brock replied.

"Your right." Misty agreed as she grabbed her pokeball and equipped it to her belt. "Let's go.". With that the two of them set off towards the pokemon centre again...

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Haunter were now playing catch with the Voltorb shaped bouncy ball. Ash caught the ball and was about to toss it at Pikachu, but he heard the sound of crying. With all of the enjoyment he's been having, he forgot about the build up.

The crying was coming from below the floor. Ash started making his way to the source and passed straight through the floor, with no problems. Pikachu followed. Haunter frownd that her new friends were leaving. Everyone leaves...

As they reappeared, Ash noticed he was exiting the ceiling of the room he and Serena were left in. He continued floating down when he saw Serena sobbing into the chest of Ash's body. He suddenly had a rush of guilt, for leaving her like that. He noticed Serena had returned both Braixen and Charmeleon. Ash could hear some speech from his friend.

"Come on Ash, you have to wake up. Please wake up." Serena begged as she looked at his face. "I-I...".

"... Serena." Ghostly Ash spoke, curious about what she was going to say.

"Great... Your not even conscious and I still can't say it." Serena scolded herself.

"Say what?" Ghostly Ash asked.

"Ash..." Serena spoke softly as she brushed her hand down the side of his face. "I-I... I. Love... You.".

Ash was completely caught off guard, even more so when he saw Serena plant a small peck on his cheek. He couldn't help but hold his cheek in the same place as he felt a tingle feeling. His chest was growing even tighter. He no-longer has any doubts about Serena's feeling, although that only made his own feeling harder to figure out. Does he have a crush? At the minute it seems like it, but is that just because he knows Serena has one, and he wants to make her happy? ARG! Things were easier when he was dense...

"Ah, young love." Haunter spoke as she appeared next to Ash.

"Haunter... Why are you here?" Ash asked.

"To send you back." Haunter laughed. She clicked her fingers and sledge hammer appeared. Before either Ash or Pikachu could speak, Haunter swung the hammer around and wacked both pokemon and trainer in the head. Both blacked out.

"Please Ash... Please wake up." Ash heard Serena's pleading voice echo in her ears. He tensed up as he tried to force his eyes open. The blinding lights hit his eyes and his vision was blurred. He had to blink to help his vision return to normal.

"Urg... What happened?" Ash moaned as he sat up. His body was burning in pain. It didn't help when Serena...

"ASH!" Serena exclaimed as she tackled him into a hug. As painful as it was, Ash's pain was numbed by Serena's actions, although his face did heat up.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked as he comforted her. Serena couldn't stop herself from snuggling into him.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY? You've just been knocked out and nearly died and you want to know if I'M OKAY!" Serena scolded. "Worry about yourself for a change.".

"I take that as a yes." Ash laughed. Seeing Serena's glare, he realised he should shut up.

"Come on... We need to get out of here." Serena ordered, and the two of them stood up. Serena wouldn't let go of Ash, stayed in the tight embrace. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, although stayed quiet. The three of them started walking away.

"Hey Ash." Pikachu whispered. "What are you going to do about... You know.".

"I don't know buddy, I really don't." Ash replied.

"What you talking about, Ash?" Serena asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder, still hugging him tightly.

"N-nothing." Ash stuttered nervously. "Let's get going.". Ash picked up the speed and continued to avoid the subject.

After leaving the Pokemon Tower, Serena decided to drop the subject, and they were walking in a comfortable silence. Until Serena felt a tap on the shoulder, she stopped and turned around. Do to the tight hug, Ash was also forced to stop.

"What is it Serena?" Ash asked.

"I felt a tap on my..." Serena was cut off when Haunter appeared in front of their faces, pulling her own funny face.

"Haunter?" Ash questioned. "What are you doing here?".

"I wanna join ya team." Haunter replied.

"Okay, but why?" Ash asked, pulling out a spare pokeball.

"A while ago, some people invaded the pokemon tower and took all my friends, I was the only one left." Haunter explained. "I was the only one left and I've been pretty lonely. You were good fun and their's nothing else for me here.".

"Okay then, if your sure then go right ahead." Ash encouraged and Haunter fist bumped the pokeball. She was sucked inside it instantly dinged. "Alright, I just caught a Haunter.". Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned his new capture as the pokeball was teleported away:

 _Haunter, The Gas Pokemon. The evolved form of Gastly. By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise. By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise._

 _Type: Ghost / Poison_

 _Ability: Levitate_

 _Hidden Ability: (Note: There is no Hidden Ability for this species)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Quirky (Note: The nature could change, when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Shadow Punch, Lick, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Mean Look, Spite, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball_

"Hey Ash, what's up with Haunter?" Serena asked as he put the pokedex in his pocket.

"Oh that..." Ash scratched the back of his head, he went on to describe what happened, although he left out the bit about Serena's confession.

"Okay then." Serena replied a little freaked out by the story.

"Honestly, I thought it was a dream until Haunter showed up." Ash replied. With that they continued walking back, but after hearing Ash's story, Serena tightened her hug on Ash, if he became a ghost then she was a lot closer to losing him then she thought. She needs to confess before it's too late...

* * *

"Hey guys." Ash called out as they approached Brock and Misty who were waiting outside the pokemon centre.

"Hiya." Misty replied. "You two seem pretty close.". Both ten year olds blushed, although Serena refuse to let go. They went on to describe their day.

"You know Ash, your not the only one with a new capture." Brock spoke.

"Really?" Ash questioned. "Who caught what?".

"I did." Misty butted in. Taking out a pokeball. "Misty calls... Psyduck.". Misty's new pokemon appeared and tilted his head in confusion, holding his head.

"Psy aye aye... Duck." Psyduck spoke in a monotone voice. Ash looked with confusion.

"What is it Ash?" Serena questioned.

"Weirdest thing. I understand what any pokemon says." Ash explained as he seemed deep in thought.

"So what did Psyduck say?" Brock asked.

"He said... Psy aye aye... Duck." Ash translated.

"But that's..." Serena went to point out the obvious.

"I know..." Ash replied. All four trainers were looking at Psyduck with intrigue. Either Psyduck is so intelligent that he can over come Ash's natural ability or... He literally is only saying his name... Which is it? Ash and Serena pulled out their pokedexes:

 _Psyduck, The Duck Pokemon. Appears unaware and totally vacant. However, if its chronic headache worsens, it starts exhibiting peculiar powers. While lulling its enemies with its vacant look, this wily Pokémon will use psychokinetic powers._

With that done, the group went and got some tea at the pokemon centre. They all agreed to stay there the night. As they were eating, the TV came on with breaking news.

"We can confirm that four high ranking members of the terrorist organisation who were being held in Kanto's high Security Prison, has been broken out." The news reporter spoke. "We believe this was engineered by the unidentified leader of the criminal syndicate.". Four mug shots showing: Jessie, James, Cassidy and Butcher appeared on screen. "We ask that if you see any of these people, then contact your local police and do not approach as each one is known to be extremely dangerous.".

"Their out." Ash spat, angrily, he hates Team Rocket and everything they stand for.

"Calm down Ash, the police will find them." Serena reassured him, in a comforting manor.

"I know, it's just..." Ash went to reply but stopped when Serena tightened her embrace. He couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy in Serena's arms... ARG! Feelings are so confusing.

Brock and Misty smiled at the turn of events. Sure the news report was bad, but with how Ash and Serena currently are, they can't help but think that it's only a matter of time before Serena breaks through his denseness...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	27. A Shaky Relationship

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's second none cannon pokemon and two evolutions. Expect some major amourshipping moments after what happened last chapter. Don't forget about about the poll, it will change when I post Chapter 30... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 27: A Shaky Relationship_

It's been three days since the group left Lavender Town (four day's since Ash and Misty caught Haunter and Psyduck Respectively). Ash rotated his team before leaving the town, and his current team is: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Haunter, Squirtle, Primeape. Braixen wasn't happy because Charmeleon was sent back so soon since they got together, but what can she do... Other then threaten to burn Ash with Fire Spin if he doesn't bring him back soon.

Serena also rotated her team, and gave Horsea some time at Oak's lab, although she is definitely finding raising Farfetch'd harder then she expected. Part of her was tempted to let the flying type go, but she quickly remembered Ash's motto, 'Don't give up until the end', and she didn't even consider the previous thought. She has also been a lot closer to Ash, since what happened at Pokemon Tower.

The group was now on the road, Ash has just stopped a male trainer, hoping to get in another battle.

"Hey there, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you." Ash declared to the trainer.

"Hi, I'm Hank." The trainer replied. "I'd love to battle, but I can't... Really.".

"Awe man." Ash moaned as he became deflated. Serena giggled at his antics.

"What's the hurry?" Brock stepped forward.

"There's this wild pokemon just South of here." Hank explained. "It's been going crazy attacking any trainers, and it's crazy strong.". Ash picked up at the sound of that. A strong pokemon... That sound like a pokemon he should catch.

"Why don't you head to the pokemon centre south of here?" Misty asked. "It's the closest one.".

"That's where I was heading, but the pokemon was blocking the road." Hank explained. "I tried to fight it with my Nidoking, but...".

"Well, we can help your Nidoking if you want." Brock offered. "The other Pokemon Centre is three day away... Two at least.".

"Well... If you don't mind." Hank replied. "Thank you.".

"Don't mention it." Ash replied with a friend smile. "After all, trainers need to look out for each other. ".

"Right." Hank replied as he pulled out his pokeball and released his clearly injured Nidoking. "Nidoking, these are some friends who I just met. They have offered to help you out.". Brock got to work using a few techniques he learned from Mr Fuji.

"Hey Hank, if it's only your Nidoking who was injured, why don't we battle whilst Brock helps him." Ash suggested.

"Sure, why not." Hank replied. "You don't have any rock types by any chance?".

"Sorry no. Brock does though." Ash replied. "Might I ask why?".

"Oh, my next badge is in Pewter City." Hank explained. "I want to battle as many Rock types as possible, since that's what type it specialises in.".

"Funny thing, Brock's father is the gym leader, and Brock was actually the gym leader once." Ash explained with a sense of pride.

"There you go." Brock spoke as he patted Nidoking on the back. "Now just rest up and you should be fine.". Ash and Hank approached the two of them. Hank smiled and checked on his poison ground type.

"Hey Nidoking... How ya feeling?" Hank asked. Nidoking smiled and licked Hank's cheek. "Hahaha, glad to see your feeling better.".

"Well, Nidoking is fine and just needs some rest." Brock explained.

"Thank you Brock." Hank thanked greatfully.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Nidoking added.

"Nidoking said thanks a lot, Brock." Ash translated. Both Nidoking and Hank looked shocked.

"You can understand me?". "You can understand him?" Both Nidoking and Hank asked respectively.

"Hehehe, yeah. I can understand pokemon." Ash laughed nervously.

"That is awesome." Hank exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Hehehe, yeah I guess it is." Ash nervously replied. "Anyway Brock, Hank wanted to battle some rock types for preparation for his Pewter Gym battle.".

"Sure, I love to battle, and I know Geodude has been wanting some action." Brock replied.

"How about we have a double battle. You two each use one pokemon and I use two, then it's two on two?" Hank suggested. Ash and Brock looked at each other.

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Same here." Brock agreed.

"Great. Now all we need is a ref." Hank pointed out.

"I can do it." Serena jumped in.

"Just focus on the battle Serena, and not on your Ashy." Misty whispered, in a teasing tone so only Serena could hear.

"EEEPPP!" Serena exclaimed as she turned bright red. "MISTY!".

"You alright Serena?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine. Absolutely fine." Serena reassured as she composed her self. Misty couldn't help but giggle.

"Great. Let's get started then." Ash declared throwing his fist in the air. Everyone agreed and the four trainers took there positions. Ash and Brock were on one side. Serena was where the ref would typically be, and Hank was on the other side.

"This is a double battle, with Ash and Brock on one side, versing Hank on the other." Serena announced. "Each side can use two pokemon, and substitutions are not allowed. There is also no time limit. The battle is over when it has been decided both pokemon on either side is unable to continue. Now chose your pokemon.".

"Geodude... Go." Brock called as he released his rock type.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." Ash released his grass type. Thinking he could cover Geodude's water type weakness, and Geodude could cover him for: Ice, Bug, Fire and Flying types.

"Geodude and Bulbasaur... Interesting." Hank replied as he thought over his choices. "Gloom and Jynx, battle time.". All four pokemon entered a battle stance. Ash and Serena brought out their pokedexes and scanned Phil's two pokemon:

 _Gloom, The Weed Pokemon. The evolved Form of Oddish. The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool. It is a nectar that is used to attract prey. The horrible-smelling pistil of this flower stinks over a mile away. Unwittingly inhaled, it can cause fainting._

 _Jynx, The Human Shaped Pokemon. Talks in a strange, incomprehensible language. It is known for its weird wiggling that causes people to dance. It appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing._

"Are both sides ready to start?" Serena asked. Ash, Brock and Hank responded positively. "Let the battle... Begin.".

* * *

 _Ash and Brock VS Hank (P. I):_

"Start of with a Razor Leaf and Icy Wind combo!" Hank shouted. Gloom unleashed a fury of sharp leaves fired at the two opposing pokemon. Jynx opened her mouth and blew an strong(ish) wind with ice particals. The Razor Leaf's were powered up by the wind, by speeding them up, and the leafs were covered in ice.

"Defence Curl, Geodude!" Brock shouted. Geodude curled up into a ball, and raised his defence.

"Knock them down with Vine Whip!" Ash shouted. Bulbasaur released two vines and with great speed and accuracy whipped the incoming icy Razor Leaf's, the combination attack was cancelled out.

"Not bad Ash. Your Bulbasaur has clearly been raised well." Hank praised.

"Thanks Hank." Ash replied. "But you haven't seen anything yet. Razor Leaf Bulbasaur!". Bulbasaur unleashed a load of sharp leaves at the two pokemon.

"Hide behind Jynx, Gloom." Hank instructed. Gloom jumped behind her partner. "Now stop that Razor leaf with confusion, Jynx.". Jynx's eyes glew glue and the Razor Leaf's were stopped by the psychic attack.

"Keep it up Bulbasaur." Ash instructed. Despite the fruitless efforts, Bulbasaur continued to fire Razor Leaf after Razor Leaf. Brock knew what Ash was planning, and knew it was his chance.

"Rollout Geodude!" Brock shouted. Still in his curled up position Geodude started rolling towards the ice opponent, powered up because he use Defence curl before. The rollout struck Jynx hard and sent the human shaped pokemon flying back, taking major damage.

"Well done you two." Hank praised. "Most trainers struggle to work together in a battle like this.".

"It's because were all such good buds." Ash shouted in response. "Right Brocko?".

"Right Ash." Brock smiled at his surrogate younger brother.

"Well lets see you handle this combination." Hank challenged. "Use Energy Ball and Confusion together guys.". Gloom formed and fired a green ball. Jynx used confusion again and stopped Gloom's energy ball. The grass type attack burst like a fire work and four smaller attacks and were raised into the air. Jynx cancelled her confusing attack and the multiple energy ball reminiscence fell towards Bulbasaur and Geodude.

"Geodude, Rollout again and dodge it." Brock shouted, still in his curled up state continued rolling at Jynx, with a much more power then before.

"Take down on Gloom, Bulbasaur and use the speed to dodge the income attack as well." Ash shouted. Bulbasaur as well took of at an impressive speed towards the opposing grass type.

The four incoming grass attacks smashed into the ground, making it difficult for both Bulbasaur and Geodude to keep on track, but due to there training both pokemon were able to dodge the wreckage, and continued onto the incoming targets.

"Stop Bulbasaur with Confusion Jynx." Hank shouted. "And Gloom, get charging.". Jynx ignored the incoming rock type and used confusion to blew Bulbasaur of course, which caused Bulbasaur to use Take Down on a nearby rock, taking recoil damage. Jynx then took another rollout, which was even more powerful then the previous one. Gloom started taking in sunlight.

"Brock, we need to be careful since Gloom is charging a Solar Beam." Ash informed.

"Right Ash." Brock replied. "But Jynx has taken a lot of damage, I think one more rollout will do it.".

"Okay Brock, get ready." Ash instructed, receiving a nod from Brock as a sign that he is ready, Ash put his plan into action. "Bulbasaur, restrain Jynx with Vine Whip!". Bulbasaur unleashed two vines and they flew at the ice psychic type and wrapped around her, holding her in place.

"Rollout again Geodude." Brock instructed. Geodude continued rolling towards Jynx with even more power then last time. Hank would not just be a sitting duck.

"Grab onto those Vines Jynx and use Ice Punch." Hank instructed. Jynx grabbed onto the two vines, which were wrapped around her and ice formed. Bulbasaur's vines became numb and he had to let go. "Now send that bulb flying!". Jynx lifted her hands up with the vines still in them. She then slammed them down and it sent a shock-wave through the vines. The momentum caused Bulbasaur to be launched into the air.

Jynx didn't have time to dodge and struck Jynx with even more power. As the rock type made contacted, Geodude glew white. His body also grew too, at least, triple his size.

"Hey Brock is he..." Ash went to asked.

"Yeah... Geodude's evolving." Brock finished. Jynx was sent flying landed with swirls in her eyes. The glowing stopped and Geodude had evolved into a Graveler. The newly evolved rock type rolled back and stopped in front of his trainer.

"FIRE!" Hank shouted. Gloom aimed and fired her Solar Beam at the airborne grass type. Due to his current location, Bulbasaur couldn't dodge and was hit by the powerful grass attack. Despite in not being very effective, the sheer power and Bulbasaur's previous damage piled up, Bulbasaur fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

* * *

"Both Jynx and Bulbasaur are unable to battle... Please return them." Serena declared, disappointed that her crush was out.

"Return Jynx." Hank returned his ice type. "You were awesome out there.".

"You were awesome out there Bulbasaur." Ash walked out and picked his grass type up. "Like always. Now let's get you fixed up.". As Ash back of off the field, he also pulled out his pokedex and scanned Brock's newly evolved rock type:

 _Graveler, The Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude. Rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction._

Ash moved behind Brock and sat down with his Bulbasaur on his lap. He then pulled out a Super potion and started to heal his grass type. Bulbasaur opened his eyes and looked at Ash.

"Sorry Ash..." Bulbasaur muttered sadly.

"Don't worry Bulbasaur." Ash reassured. "Failure is just one more step on the ladder to success.". Serena couldn't help but blush as she stared admirably at Ash and his determination.

"Thanks Ash..." Bulbasaur replied greatfully.

"Now lets watch the rest of the battle." Ash suggested. The pokemon and trainer walked over to where Misty was.

"Don't you have a battle to ref?" Misty whispered slyly to Serena, who was still watching Ash. Serena turned bright red, at being caught, staring. Ash played oblivious although he actually noticed what Serena did.

" _So that's what Brock meant by, hints_." Ash thought silently. He is still confused about what he is going to do. He doesn't want to stop travelling with Serena or make things awkward between them, but he can't be sure if he really does have feeling for her, or because he wants to just make her happy... Feelings are so confusing...

"Yeah..." Serena sighed sadly as she turned back to the battlefield. "Let the battle continue...".

* * *

 _Brock VS Hank (P. II):_

"Graveler, try out your new Magnitude." Brock shouted. Graveler lifted his leg up and stamped it hard on the ground. The ground shook slightly and knocked Gloom of balance. "Now Rollout!".

Graveler curled up into a ball and rolled towards Gloom. Due to him breaking the rollout combo, Graveler's rock type attack had it's power reset. Graveler continued towards the off balance grass type.

"Protect yourself with Toxic!" Hank shouted. Gloom tried to regain her balance and did so, to an extent. As Graveler closed in, Gloom shot out sever purple blobs of toxic sludge out of the top of her. A couple of the sludge blobs hit the floor, but just before Graveler hit Gloom with Rollout, one of the sludge blobs made direct contact with the rock type, and Graveler became badly poisoned.

That didn't stop Graveler and the rollout made contact, sending Gloom flying. Graveler rolled back to in front of Brock. He uncurled himself as he took poison damage. It didn't tickle.

"Use Magnitude and don't let Gloom focus." Brock instructed. Graveler lifted his leg again, ignoring how bad he was feeling because of the toxic, and he slammed his foot back on to the ground, causing it to shake. Gloom was thrown into weird movements as she lost her balance again.

"Use those movement Gloom, and use Petal Dance." Hank shouted. Gloom used those weird movements and began to dance, making the movements less wild and more performed. Pink petals surrounded Gloom as the grass type danced. Gloom jumped in the air and landed facing Graveler. With a battle cry, the petals went flying at Graveler.

Due to the sheer amount of petals, Graveler couldn't dodge and took some major damage. He then took even more poison damage then before. Although he was still standing.

"We need to finish this quickly Graveler." Brock informed and his rock type nodded, taking another battle stance. "Great, now use Rock Blast!". Graveler held his arms in front of him and formed a small rock. As the rock was fired, another one was formed. This continued until five rocks were formed and fired.

"Use Petal Dance again, and dodge those rocks." Hank instructed. Gloom started dancing again with more pink petals appearing. Gloom gracefully dodged the incoming rocks. She jumped in the air again and landed facing Graveler, letting out her battle cry, the petals went flying and struck Graveler hard.

"Graveler, are you okay?" Brock asked, concern evident in his voice. Graveler tried to take another battle stance but took even more poison damage. The evolved rock type fell backwards with swirls in his eyes.

"Graveler is unable to battle, that means Hank and his Gloom are the winner's." Serena declared.

* * *

Brock smiled proudly as he walked over to his rock type. He kneeled down to Graveler's side and pulled out a Super Potion. He sprayed his fallen pokemon then swapped the Super Potion for an Antidote. Using the poison medicine, Brock got rid of any of the toxic that might of remained. Graveler slowly opened his eyes.

"Well done Graveler, you were awesome out there." Brock praised.

"Grav Graveler." Graveler mutter sadly.

"Your kidding right." Brock laughed, not needing Ash to translate. "You did awesome out there, and you even evolved. Considering how long it's been since our last serious battle you were brilliant. Like you never left the gym.".

"Gravel, Graveler Gravel Gravel." Graveler replied happy as he hugged his trainer. Brock returned the gesture, despite how uncomfortable it is to hug a giant rock.

"You and Graveler were great out there Brock." Ash spoke as he, Serena and Misty approached him.

"Yeah, and congratulations on Graveler's evolution." Serena added.

"I bet you could even give a water type a challenge." Misty added.

"Thanks guys." Brock replied as he pulled his pokeball out. "Now Graveler, get a good rest.". With his pokemon now safely in his pokeball, Brock stood up in time to see Hank and his Gloom approach.

"That was an awesome battle guys." Hank announced as he stood in front of them.

"Thanks Hank, but your combinations were amazing." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin.

"Well your combinations were nothing to sneeze at." Hank laughed nervously at the praise. "I'm guessing this was your first battle with a tag partner?".

"Umm, yeah." Ash replied, lamely. "Why, wasn't it yours?".

"No actually." Hank replied. "I always like to do double battle and even better go against two trainers at once as it adds more pressure and improves my skills a lot more.".

"That make's sense." Brock added thoughtfully. "The more opponents you have, the harder you have to work. It wouldn't be the same if you faced me and Ash in two separate one on one matches.".

"Exactly." Hank replied. "Well, I best be going.".

"Wait Hank... What Pokemon is blocking the path?" Ash stopped the trainer. "I want to catch it.".

"If your heading that way then I'm sure you'll see it." Hank replied. "Word is, he had a trainer who would whip him to face his weakness' head on. After the authorities got involved he was released around here, but due to his previous experiences has a deep hatred for all people.".

"Sounds like he needs a nice strong trainer to re open his heart." Ash declared proudly as he pointed his thumb towards himself. Misty slid to his side.

"So your not going to catch it?" Misty asked teasingly.

"Come on Misty. If anyone can befriend that pokemon, it's Ash." Serena butted in. "After all, who's got the Gyarados that is openly affectionate to his trainer?".

"Hehehe, guess your right. Protecting your precious Ashy." Misty replied shyly. Everyone sweat dropped, except Serena he turned bright red and covered Misty's mouth with her hand, dragging her away. Ash felt stupid for not realising Serena's feelings soon, if she acted like this on a regular bases... And thinking back, she did...

"Shut up Misty!" Serena whispered angrily.

"Anywaaay..." Hank changed the subject, stretching the word out. "I best be off, bye guys.". With that Hank and Gloom walked away, the three boys waved bye.

"That settles it, today I will catch another pokemon." Ash declared.

"Hey Ash... I want to be the one to battle it." Bulbasaur requested.

"Sure Bulbasaur..." Ash replied to his grass type. "Any particular reason?".

"Well... I have this weird power feeling inside and I was hoping to unleash it in our last battle." Bulbasaur explained.

"Cool Bulbasaur... Does that mean you've learned a new move?" Ash guessed, based on Bulbasaur's explanation.

"Not exactly... But, you'll see." Bulbasaur replied.

"Okay Bulbasaur, if you want to battle, who am I to stop you?" Ash asked as he petted his grass type.

"The trainer." Pikachu butted in, not looking impressed.

"Pikachu... That was a rhetorical question." Ash sighed.

"Whatever... What are you going to do about Serena?" Pikachu changed the subject. Ash turned light red.

"I don't know buddy. I really don't." Ash sighed as he admitted his dilemma.

"Well... What ever you chose, just don't part me from the angel which is Eevee." Pikachu warned as he sparked his cheeks. Ash put his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Umm Pikachu... Has Eevee even noticed you?" Ash asked.

"She will... I know she will." Pikachu replied.

"Pikachu... Please don't talk like that... It's. Creepy." Ash replied with a sweat drop. By this time, Serena and Misty had returned, the latter of which was wearing a triumphant smirk.

"Well guys... Let's get going." Ash suggested and they all agreed. Bulbasaur even decided to stay out with them, slowly using Synthesis to restore his health as quickly as possible...

* * *

It has been about two hours since the group encountered Hank and Ash set off on a mission to find this wild pokemon, who's been blocking the path. Although one thought has entered all of their minds, what species of Pokemon is it?

"Well Hank said he had a trainer and was released here to live after his trainer was arrested." Brock pointed out. "That mean's it is either a species that is naturally native to this area.".

"You mean like the grass types we've seen?" Serena asked.

"Or maybe it's a water type that lives in the water." Misty pointed out.

"Or maybe it's that Venonate." Ash added as he pointed to the bug poison type. "Ya know, I have had a bug type since Butterfree.".

"AAAWWWW A B-BUG!" Misty shouted as she jumped onto Brock's back, full of fear. "Keep that creepy slimy thing away from me.". Brock was struggling to hold the water type trainer up.

"Hey Misty... Can you get off please?" Brock pleaded as he fell down, unable to keep both of them up. Misty was sat on Brock's back.

"Psy aye aye..." Psyduck let himself out and popped his head out of Misty's backpack. "Duck.". The appearance of Misty's latest capture was too much and both ten year olds burst out into laughter.

The laughter was cut short when a load of Purple stingers flew at Psyduck. The duck pokemon panicked and ducked back into Misty's bad, seeing that he was safe, he sighed in relief.

"Urg! Return Psyduck." Misty commanded angrily and returned her latest capture. All eyes turned to the source of the attack. A wild pokemon stood where the wild Venonate was stood. It was sandy yellow with brown spikes on it's back. It held it's Razor Sharp claws out in an offensive manor.

"Wow a Sandslash." Ash spoke as he looked at the new pokemon.

"Ya know Ash, I bet that is the pokemon Hank was on about." Brock pointed out as he pulled himself up.

"Then that means it's battle time." Bulbasaur declared as he jumped in front of Ash, taking a battle stance. Ash smiled proudly at his grass type, it's time to catch his new pokemon.

"Sandslash. I am Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town." Ash declared. "I came here to find the wild pokemon who's been attacking trainers. Is that you?". Sandshrew just growled angrily.

"I think that's a yes." Pikachu replied.

"I think your right buddy." Ash replied. He then stepped forward.

"Be careful Ash." Serena informed, concern evident in his voice.

"Of course Serena." Ash replied with a thumbs up. Serena blushed at the gesture. Ash glared at the ground type. "Sandslash, I challenge you to a battle!". Sandslash scrapped his claws together, and growled threateningly. He was out for blood. He's done the whole trainer retinue and he doesn't fancy being whipped again. Sandslash threw himself at Bulbasaur, claw first... The battle had begun...

* * *

 _Ash VS Sandslash:_

"He's using Furry Cutter Ash. Be careful." Brock shouted.

"Right Brock." Ash acknowledged the pokemon breeder's words. "Dodge it Bulbasaur.". As Sandslash tried to slash his claw at Bulbasaur but the grass type jumped out of the way.

Sandslash didn't let that deter him and went to slash Bulbasaur with his claws again. "Keep dodging Bulbasaur!". As Sandslash kept going in for more Furry Cutters, Bulbasaur skillfully dodged. Whether ducking, jumping, or side stepping. No matter what angle Sandslash tried his Furry Cutter, Bulbasaur was too quick to be hit.

After around the twentieth slash, the ground type stopped and was panting lightly. Bulbasaur also stopped but despite being slightly out of breath, he was still raring to go. Ash saw his opening.

"Leech Seed, Bulbasaur." Ash shouted as he threw his fist in the. Bulbasaur popped a small seed out of the opening on his bulb. Bulbasaur jumped into the air and did a spin. As the seed was aimed in Sandslash's direction, it was fired.

Sandslash tried to destroy it with a slash attack, but it hit his claw and burst open. Roots sprung out and wrapped themselves around the ground type. Sandslash glew red as his energy was drained, and Bulbasaur landed on all four legs, safely, lightly glowing blue as some of his health was regained. Sandslash was angry about the turn of events.

Sandslash roared in defiance and slashed his claws together, a ghostly sword appeared around Sandslash and the ground type had his attack power increased sharply, he used Swords Dance.

"Oh no, Swords Dance." Serena whispered as she clutched the air around her heart. She still remembered the trouble that was caused when she caught her Farfetch'd. "Be careful, Ash.". Ash didn't reply with words but stuck his thumb up and out to the side. Serena blushed at Ash's signature sign.

"Now Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf." Ash shouted. Bulbasaur let out a battle cry and spun around on the spot so he was now facing the ground type. Bulbasaur unleashed a load of Razor Sharp Leaves and they flew at the ground type with impressive speed.

Sandslash tried to turn around but was too slow. The Razor Leaves struck Sandslash on the back and sent him flying across the ground. The super effective hit caused some major damage. Sandslash had more energy drained by Leech seed and Bulbasaur recovered more energy from the same thing.

"Great job Bulbasaur." Ash praised.

"No problem... I'm almost ready to show you that surprise." Bulbasaur replied confidently. Sandslash growled at the tone in the grass type's voice. How dare he sound so confident. It seems his attitude comes from the words of his trainer. Sandslash isn't fooled by that boy's charade. In an act of pure anger, Sandslash loaded up two Poison Jabs, one in each claw and threw himself at Ash.

"ASH!" Serena, Misty, and Brock all shouted in unison, filled with fear. Bulbasaur saw what was going to happen, and unleashed two vines. They wrapped around Sandslash's claws and pulled him back. Ash sighed in relief, that his grass type saved him from a Swords Danced boosted Poison Jab in the gut... Ash guessed that, that attack wouldn't tickle.

"Thanks Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted clearly grateful. Despite his restraints, Sandslash continued walking towards Ash, and even though Bulbasaur used his full strength, he was slowly being dragged along.

"Don't... Mention it..." Bulbasaur replied as he was being dragged against the floor. "Just... Do something... Before I... Can't hold on...".

"Right Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted. "Use Poison Powder!". Bulbasaur, doing his best to hold Sandslash back, aimed his bulb at the ground type and fired a cloud of purple powder. Due to the restraints slowing him down, Sandslash couldn't dodge, and became poisoned.

Sandslash was stopped in his tracks as he took Poison damage. He also took more Leech Seed damage, and Bulbasaur regained some more energy. Due to the change of events, the grass poison type was able to get a strong foot holding.

"Now throw him!" Ash shouted. With a mighty battle cry, Bulbasaur launched the ground type into the air, finally letting and retracting his vines. While falling through the air, Sandslash turn his head locked eyes with Bulbasaur. Opening his mouth, the ground type unleashed a barrage of Poison Stings. Bulbasaur cried in pain as the poison type attack hit him. Sandslash started to fall and was able to compose himself. Sharpening his claw, Sandslash pointed it down and picked up speed. His claw slashed Bulbasaur and Sandslash landed behind the grass type.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted his voice filled with concern. The two pokemon were back to back, almost like a scene from an old western move. A tumbleweed rolled past the two motionless pokemon.

"Hey, where did that tumbleweed come from?" Misty asked blankly. Suddenly, Sandslash fell down to one knee, it looked he was down, then... Bulbasaur glew white and he grew much bigger. He was evolving. Once it finished, an Ivysaur stood where Bulbasaur once was. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned his newly evolved grass type:

 _Ivysaur, The Seed Pokemon. The evolved form of Bulbasaur. The bud on its back apparently draws energy from its body. The bud is said to open into a large flower when fully grown. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom._

 _Type: Grass / Poison_

 _Ability: Overgrow_

 _Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll (Note: Hidden Ability locked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Brave (Note: The nature could change, when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Tackle, Take Down, Growl, Sweet Scent, Growth, Synthesis, Sludge Bomb, Magical Leaf (Note: Stun Spore is a rare move for Ivysaur and is believed to be an egg move)_

"Awe Ivysaur, I guess evolving is what you was on about." Ash shouted with glee.

"What gave it away?" Pikachu asked with a snicker. "The glowing white or new pokedex entry?".

"Is now really the time Pikachu?" Ash asked looking down at his starter in disapproval.

"Come on, I'm your comical cuddly side kick." Pikachu replied. "The Robin to your batman. The Ball to your Cannon. The Jerry to your Ben.".

"Riigghhtt..." Ash replied, stretching the word out, with a sweat drop.

"So to interrupt, but don't you have a pokemon to catch?" Ivysaur interrupted. Ash and Pikachu looked back to the battle field and saw Sandslash stood up, spinning with his claw out, he collided with Ivysaur and jumped back. When the spinning stopped, the leech seed was gone. Sandslash used Rapid Spin.

"Well... This clearly isn't over." Pikachu pointed out.

"Right you are, Pikachu." Ash nodded his head, after everything that happened, Sandslash was still going. "Right you are.".

Sandslash faced the newly evolved grass type. He curled up into a ball and raised his defence, with Defence Curl. He then started rolling at Ivysaur.

"Dodge it, Ivysaur!" Ash shouted. Ivysaur tried to move but was too slow and was struck by the rock attack. "What happened. I though a Pokemon's states increased when they evolve... But I swear Ivysaur was faster as a Bulbasaur.".

"Normally yes. A Pokemon's states due increase with evolution, but with Bulbasaur it's a bit different." Brock spoke up. "When he evolved he gained a lot of weight, that means he isn't able move like he could before. Although his speed would've been replaced with more defencive power.".

"So... All the training before hand is now pointless?" Ash asked, starting to panick.

"Of course not." Brock replied. "You just need to adapt a different battle style to Ivysaur's new body.".

"Great." Ash muttered sarcastically, he has to change his battle style mid battle. He saw Sandslash still using rollout and aiming at Ivysaur again, he remember the earlier battle and the fact rollout build up power the longer it goes on. He has to stop the ground type in his tracks, and he can't dodge. "Sludge Bomb!".

Ivysaur stood his ground and launched several purple blobs of toxic sludge into the air, out of the bulb on his back. The sludge bombs landed on the ground between Ivysaur and the incoming Sandslash. As Sandslash rolled through the toxic sludge, he cried out in pain as it burned his skin. It knocked him off course and the Rollout was cancelled. Sandslash took more poison damage.

Sandslash was furious, who does this guy think he is. Sandslash lifted his foot into the air and slammed it down, hard. The ground was shaking, he used Magnitude, but it was more powerful then Brock's Graveler's magnitude. Ivysaur was knocked off balance and fell to the ground, taking some major damage. Sandslash smirked as his opponent became grounded. stretching his claws out, Sandslash charged at his downed target. He was using Crush claw.

Sandslash closed in and stopped in front of Ivysaur, and began slashing his claws against Ivysaur as the grass type tried to push himself up, Ivysaur cried out in pain, with the assault of power full attacks. Ash looked in horror.

"Stop him with Vine Whip, Ivysaur!" Ash shouted. Despite the pain Ivysaur was subject to, the grass type was able to shoot six vines out of his bulb (triple the amount he could before evolution), the vines wrapped around Sandslash's claws and stopped the ground type. Ivysaur stood up strong and pushed back with her extra weight behind him. "Now finish him with Magical Leaf!".

Ivysaur let out a powerful battle cry and a barrage of several leaves were shot out. Unlike when he uses Razor Leaf, these leaves had a light pink out line, and seemed to have a magical feeling to them. The leaves crashed into the ground type and Sandslash cried out in pain. Ivysaur let Sandslash go and the Magical Leaves sent the ground type flying.

Sandslash picked himself up and was red with anger. How dare this boy show him up? What gives him the right? After the pain and suffering he was put through, why would he want another human to work for? He works fine by himself...

"Hey Ash... You should try and calm Sandslash down." Brock advised. "Before he does himself a serious injury.". Ash looked back at the ground type and it is clear he has gone far beyond his limits... His forehead was covered in sweat, his breathing was slow and heavy. His limbs are wobbling, his legs barely able to hold him up. Ash knew Sandslash wouldn't be able to survive another attack... From either side. Ash knew what to do...

"Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent and calm him down." Ash instructed. Ivysaur nodded and release a nice smell out of his bulb. Everyone in the area could smell it. Pikachu and the rest of the group all relaxed with happy smiles on their faces. Sandslash only got angrier.

"Wow, that really smells great." Serena commented. "I bet it would make a nice perfume.". Sandslash turned to the girl who just spoke. He was already on edge and her annoying little voice just invaded his ears. He stretched his claws out and charged at Serena.

"Serena! Look out!" Ash shouted as he saw the ground type rush at her. He pulled out a spare pokeball and jumped in front of Serena. He couldn't let her get hurt. He just couldn't. As he took the Crush Claw in the gut, it became clear to him.

"ASH!" Serena, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Ivysaur all cried as Sandslash attacked the raven haired boy. Sandslash's claw stuck Ash in the stomach and Ash shouted out in pain. His spare pokeball fell out of his hand and it fell onto the ground type. Sandslash was sucked inside and both Ash and the Pokeball fell to the ground. Ash was in so much pain that he couldn't move. He lay motionless at blackness took over his vision. The last thing he saw before all the light was gone was the pokeball shaking violently. It was clear that Sandslash was trying to break out with everything he had. Ash completely lost his vision, although her heard the sound of a pokeball dinging...

* * *

"Urg..." Ash moaned as he struggled to open his eyes. The sudden light hit Ash's eyes and he had blurred vision. He blinked a few times, to find himself in hospital bed, surrounded by his friends, and Pokemon. "W-what happened...?".

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed, a little louder then she would've liked.

"Hey Ash... How you feeling?" Brock asked.

"A little sore." Ash replied as he rubbed where Sandslash striked him with his claw. "What happened to Sandslash?".

"You was able to catch him, and he was transported to the lab." Misty explained.

"Okay then..." Ash replied as he brought his pokedex out and check his latest catch:

 _Sandslash, The Mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Sandshrew. Curls up into a spiny ball when threatened. It can roll while curled up to attack or escape. It is skilled at slashing enemies with its claws. If broken, they start to grow back in a day._

 _Type: Ground_

 _Ability: Sand Veil_

 _Hidden Ability: Sand Rush (Note: Hidden Ability is Unlocked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Serious (Note: The nature is unlikely to change, as this pokemon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Crush Claw, Scratch, Defence Curl, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Fury Cutter, Magnitude, Fury Swipes, Slash, Swift, Poison Jab, Swords Dance_

"Thank you for saving me... Ash." Serena spoke softly. After what he just did, she know she has to do it...

"No- _cough cough_ \- problem." Ash replied weakly. Ash's stomach then growled. "Sorry.".

"Don't worry Ash. We can go and get you something to eat." Brock suggested. As he walked over to the door. "Who else is coming?".

"I will." Misty spoke up and the two trainer left. The two ten year olds were silent for what seemed like hours, until...

"Hey Ash... I need to speak with you." Serena spoke, shyly.

"Sure Serena... What's up?" Ash asked.

"Um... Can we do it in private?" Serena asked as she glanced over to Ash's pokemon.

"Okay..." Ash replied, a little uneasy. "Guys... Do you mind waiting outside?". The pokemon agreed and left room, closing the door behind them. Haunter, actually floated back into the room, but remained invisible, and popped a bag of Popcorn into her hands. She sat in an empty chair and got ready to enjoy the show.

"Ash..." Serena trailed off, quiet quite.

"What is it Serena?" Ash asked, having a good idea of what this is about.

"I... I... I..." Serena stuttered.

"... Know." Ash finished her sentence.

"W-what?" Serena asked blushing.

"In the pokemon Tower... Before I woke up, like I said I was like a ghost." Ash explained.

"What?" Serena asked, clearly scared.

"I heard crying and following the sound I found my way back to you in the tower." Ash continued, ignoring his face turning bright red. "I found you crying over me, and... I could see and hear everything.". Serena yelped at what Ash was suggesting, but that didn't deter him.

"I heard what you said Serena... Then I saw you..." Ash explained slowly. "Kiss... Me...".

"A-A-Ash... I-I'm sorry... I-I-I'lll, g-go and.." Serena stuttered as she tried to back towards the door.

"No Serena..." Ash stopped her, as he grabbed her hand, both ten year olds were now bright red. "I... I feel the same.". It took Serena a moment to registrar what Ash was saying.

"Y-you do?" Serena asked nervous. Ash nodded. Serena felt her heart do jumping jacks. She tackled Ash into a giant hug, she didn't care what they looked like right now, she was happier then ever before. Ash returned the gesture. Serena then decided to take a risk... But it didn't feel like a proper risk. Serena lifted her head up and planted a kiss on his cheek... She wasn't expecting Ash to kiss her cheek back...

After years since meeting, Serena had final got what she's craved since moving to Kanto... Ash and Serena were now together...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	28. Thrown In The Deep End

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, another Misty focused chapter, since it's her birthday. With a new capture and two evolutions. Oh, and if last chapter wasn't obvious, yes, now Ash and Serena are now dating. I found that a lot of the reviews have been done by Guests recently, all I ask is, can you put a name or something so if I reply in the future author's note's it is easy to see who I am referring to. Speaking of, here are some questions I was asked:_**

 ** _Q) Which Pokemon will Serena's Eevee evolve into? A) It's a secret. But think of it as a matter of elimination. An eeveelution is caught this chapter. Drake has a Jolteon and in the cannon, Gary has an Umbreon. That should narrow it down._**

 ** _Q) Can Ash Keep Pidgeot rather then release her? A) The future of Pidgeot has been decided since the start, and I won't reveal what happens to her._**

 ** _Q) How many Tauros will Ash catch in the Saffari Zone? A) 1_**

 ** _... Don't forget to vote in the poll, it will change with Chapter 30. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 28: Thrown In The Deep End_

"Hey mum." Ash spoke as his mother appeared on the video phone. It has been three days since Ash caught Sandslash, due to the injuries he suffered, the group stayed put at the pokemon. Ash, Serena and Misty were all able to get some good training in, although Ash wasn't able to take part, due to his injuries. To both Ash and his pokemon, it felt wrong, they have always trained together, it was part of their bond, but the pokemon understood.

When some of his pokemon learned what Sandslash did to Ash, they were ready to kill. Namely: Charmeleon, Gyarados, and Primeape (mainly because it was those three who Ash saved). Sure, all of his pokemon were furious, but those three wanted blood, although agreed to restrain themselves, as Ash wouldn't approve.

"Hello honey." Delia replied with a bright smile. "I went to the lab yesterday and all your pokemon are wonderful, especially that Gyarados of yours.". Ash was happy that he was able to rotate his team around before his mother met Sandslash and learned what happened.

"Oh, Ash is on the phone." A female voice appeared, off screen. Then Grace walked into view. "Hello Ash, is Serena there with you?".

"Ms Yvonne?" Ash questioned in surprise. Hearing her mother's name, Serena walked towards the phone, she was going to call her mum after called his, the plan was too reveal the news, so might as well do it together. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing there?".

"Ash... How many times have I told you to call me Grace." Grace scolded slightly.

"Hehehe, sorry about that... Grace." Ash replied nervously, he is still uncomfortable being so informal with an adult, much less his girlfriends mother.

"Hi mum." Serena exclaimed as she jumped in front of the screen.

"Hi Serena, it's so nice to see you again." Grace replied cheerfully. Grace then noticed how happy Serena actually was.

"Hey mum, guess what?" Serena asked, barely containing her excitement.

"What is it dear?" Grace asked. "And what has you so excited?". Ash knew what was coming and tried to just sink into the seat and out of eye sight. Although Delia noticed her now red faced son. She knew that Serena's news had something to do with him, but she is going to have some fun.

"What's the matter Ash, you look a little red?" Delia asked in an expecting tone. "I hope your not getting sick.". Ash turned even redder, when he heard Serena start giggling, he has to get out of there, call it, damage limitation.

"Y-you know... I might be... I'll get Nurse Joy to check it out." Ash replied hastily as he stood and tried to walk away but was stopped because Serena grabbed his hand, in full view of the screen. Ash was forced to turn around and his red face only intensified as he saw both their mothers looking at the hand holding.

Seeing the hand holding, Ash's red face and the tiniest hint of pink in Serena's cheeks, it didn't take long for either Delia or Grace to figure out what was going on. Both smiled, happy that Serena was able to break through Ash's denseness.

"Well... This certainly is a surprise." Delia spoke. "My little boy has grown up and got himself a girlfriend.".

"MUM!" Ash exclaimed, if possible; he turned ever redder.

"Congratulations Serena... I knew you could do it." Grace replied, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"EPP!" Serena yelped.

"Calm down, love birds." Delia replied losing the teasing.

"Yes... We are both happy for you." Grace replied. "It's only natural, and we full support you two.".

"Ash... Just make sure you treat Serena properly." Delia requested, although it sounded more like a demand.

"Hehehe, will do." Ash replied, sheepishly. Both Ash and Serena were relieved that both their mother's are happy and approve of them, as a couple, until...

"Just make sure you stick to separate beds." Grace teased. Ash's red face instantly returned and was even more intense.

"MUM!" Serena shouted, filled with embarrassment. They are only ten, why would they even suggest a thing like that...

Delia, on the other hand, couldn't control herself and burst into a fit of laughs along with Grace. Of course they trust their kids, and know neither of them would even consider the suggestion, but it is just fun to tease them.

"Well Ash, we best be going." Delia spoke, after stopping her laugh attack.

"Wait mum..." Ash stopped her, when he saw she was listening, he decided to speak again. "I wasn't able to reach Drake He might be on the road, and we're about to set off again, so...". Delia understood what Ash was asking.

"Don't worry sweetie." Delia reassured him. "I'll get in contact and tell him the news.".

"Thanks mum." Ash replied. All four people said goodbye, and with that, the call ended.

"So I guess it's time to go." Ash turned to Serena.

"Hold on. Brock said there won't be another pokemon centre before Misty's birthday, so I wanted to get Horsea so she can enjoy, the day." Serena replied as she dialled Professor Oak's lab.

"That's good thinking, I doubt Charmeleon or Sandslash would like our day trip very much." Ash replied. "I think I'll make some rotations as well.".

"Hello... Professor Oak's lab." A female appeared on screen, both Ash and Serena recognised her. "Daisy speaking.".

"Hey Daisy, it's us, Ash and Serena." Ash spoke. Daisy smiled seeing the two trainers.

"Well if it isn't the love bird." Daisy spoke cheerfully. Both ten year olds blushed, why did everyone feel the need to tease them. "What can I do for ya?".

"We wanted to make some rotations." Serena replied, ignoring the teasing. She knows that fighting back will do more damage.

"Again?" Daisy replied. "Didn't you rotate just yesterday?".

"Well, its our friends birthday tomorrow and we're going to a water park, we figured some of our current pokemon won't like it." Ash explained.

"Very well, who you swapping?" Daisy asked.

"I'll send you Sandslash and I'd like Gyarados please." Ash requested.

"Okay, give me a sec." Daisy replied as she walked of screen. Ash took out Sandslash's pokeball and looked at it sadly. Why does the ground type hate people so much... Maybe when they battle together, they will understand each other better. Daisy returned and place a pokeball just of screen. "Ready this end.". Ash placed Sandslash's pokeball in the transporter as well.

"We're good to go, as well." Ash replied. With that, Sandslash's pokeball disappeared then a moment later another pokeball appeared. Ash picked it up. "Gyarados arrived safe and sound.".

"Sandslash is arrive safe too." Daisy replied showing the pokeball. She then turned to Serena. "Serena, are you also making a rotation?".

"Yes, I'd like to swap my Beedrill for Horsea." Serena replied.

"Certainly, I figured you'd want Horsea." Daisy smiled, showing the pokeball. "I picked her up when I got Gyarados.".

"Great." Serena replied as she picked her bug type's pokeball and placed it on the transporter. "Were good to go.". Suddenly her Beedrill's pokeball disappeared, then another pokeball arrived.

"Beedrill's safe and sound." Daisy showed the pokeball.

"Horsea safe too." Serena showed the water type's pokeball.

"If that's everything, I must be goi..." Daisy was cut off by being tackled to the ground by a purple blob, Muk. The Poison type looked at the screen and waved happily at his trainer.

"Hey Muk, good to see you." Ash smiled as he waved back.

"Long time, no - see." Muk replied. Although it wasn't an angry voice, Ash did feel bad.

"Right..." Ash replied, with a sweat drop. "Sorry about that buddy, I promise you'll be up, next time.". Muk was happy with the promise, and Daisy was able to pull herself up.

"Muk. How many times have I told you?" Daisy asked, clearly angry and annoyed. "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SMOTHERING PEOPLE!". Muk looked at the professor's granddaughter apologetically, he clearly felt bad, but he's a huger.

"... Sorry." Muk muttered. Daisy sighed, she knows Muk means well, but he has to learn.

"Well... We best be going, bye." Daisy turned to the screen. Ash and Serena agreed to leave, but Serena wanted to say one last thing.

"Hey Ash, can you do me a favour?" Serena asked, holding her hands behind her back, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Ash blushed.

"Um... Sure Serena, anything." Ash replied with a gulp.

"Can you start introducing me as your girlfriend?" Serena asked with a blush, looking to the floor and circling her foot around, shyly.

"Oh, okay, I can do that." Ash replied, shrugging his shoulders. He was expecting it to be something worse, but that doesn't seem that bad.

"Great, thanks Ash." Serena replied happily. She then jumped and hug Ash pecking his cheek. She then latched onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Shall we go.".

"Y-yeah." Ash stuttered, taken back by the affection and they walked outside to Brock and Misty. With that, the journey continued.

* * *

They spent the whole day travelling, and Misty was clearly excited about her birthday, but the group wouldn't let any information slip. Whilst walking, Serena took the opportunity and wrapped her arms and Ash's arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. Ash was embarrassed, but he couldn't bring himself to stopped and he just suffered the teasing from Misty, Brock and Pikachu.

They stopped and set up camp near a lake and set up camp. As they all went to bed, Serena planted a quick kiss on Ash's cheek as she said goodnight. Although he liked it, more teasing from Brock and Pikachu was guaranteed...

* * *

The next morning, Ash, Serena and Brock all woke up early and let the birthday girl sleep in. Once they were all dressed, they got to work setting up. They were even up, before the sun. Serena was able to grab Misty's pokeballs.

"Come on out, everyone." Ash shouted as all the pokeballs flew in the air. Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, Gyarados, Haunter, Primeape, Braixen, Kadabra, Tangela, Horsea, Eevee, Farfetch'd, Staryu, Goldeen, Tentacruel, Krabby, Psyduck, Onix, Graveler, Zubat and Diglett all appeared.

"Okay guys, first, how are we going to get to the water park." Ash asked. "It's on the other side of the lake.".

"Exactly." Brock replied. "By taking this route, we will still make it, and it threw Misty of the scent.".

"But the air only way to make it in time, is crossing the water." Serena replied. "And none of us are that strong of swimmers.".

"We're not. But the pokemon are." Brock pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Gyarados can carry three people and Tentacruel can carry one." Brock explained. "More then enough to make it.". Both Ash and Serena thought it made sense, and looked towards the two pokemon.

"Well Gyarados, is that alright with you?" Ash asked. He was answered by another affectionate lick from his water type. After a minute, he finished his affectionate display and stood up strongly.

"Sure Ash, I'll happily carry you." Gyarados replied. "But I want you in the driving seat.".

"Sure buddy." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up.

"Just make sure you focus on where were going and not your girlfriend." Gyarados teased. Ash turned bright red.

"S-shut up, Gyarados." Ash stuttered. Everyone sweat dropped at the interactions between the pokemon and trainer. Serena and Brock thought it best not to ask. Serena then went up to Misty's Tentacruel.

"How about you Tentacruel?" Serena asked. "Will you carry Misty and follow Gyarados so it stay's a surprise.". Tentacruel listened to the request and nodded as her answer, she wouldn't carry the other three, but she will her trainer. It's nothing personal, it's just not in her nature.

"Alright, now that that's sorted." Brock drew all their attentions. "I'm going to start cooking. Braixen, can you light the fire? Ash, Serena and the rest of you guys can start setting everything up.". Everyone agreed and got to work as silently as possible.

Braixen lit the fire after Brock lay down some new firewood and lit it. Brock set up his cooking utensils and started to prepare breakfast, they agreed to make Misty's favourite, considering it's her birthday.

Ash, Serena and the rest of the pokemon got to work setting up decorations. Pidgeotto and Zubat flew up to two trees, holding up a banner, and Haunter floated near them, securing it around the branches. Farfetch'd lay on a rock, sleeping. Graveler, Primeape and Tangela were piling the presents together. Psyduck were following them around trying to help, but just fell over. Ash and Serena were blowing balloons up. Kadabra was using confusion to perfectly tie them and attach them to the bench. Squirtle, Gyarados Horsea, Staryu, Goldeen, Tentacruel and Krabby hid under the water. Onix was waiting near the girls tent, as look for when Misty wakes up. Eevee carried the plates and cutlery over to the table and Pikachu was setting it out, nicely. Diglett just sat back and watched as everyone worked together, even after months of travelling, he is still shy and impressed by the team work... It wasn't long until everything was finished.

"Hehehe, not bad." Ash said as he looked at all the work they did. Brock had placed the waffles on the table, when they heard Onix give the signal. Kadabra moved to Serena's side.

"Okay Kadabra, you know what to do." Serena instructed. The water pokemon were hid under the water, the others, were trapped inside of this box, curtsy of Kadabra, who used Light Screen, but it was manipulated so everyone and thing that was set up became invisible too, whoever was not inside.

The tent door was unzipped and Misty stepped out, to find the area empty. She figured everyone was up since both Serena and her pokeballs were gone, she even heard Onix which meant the boys were up, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Hello!" Misty called out as she stood up, outside of the tent. "Anyone there!". Suddenly there was a blinding flash which caused Misty to cover her eyes. When she could see again, everyone was in front of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY!" Everyone shouted. Although she was shocked by the sudden appearance, she smiled at all the hard work her friends did for her birthday.

"Awe, thanks guys." Misty replied both cheerful and grateful.

"Come on Misty, Brock cooked your favourite breakfast." Ash pointed out. "... Then you can open your presents.".

"Typical Ash... Food comes first." Misty laughed, which caused Serena, Brock and the pokemon to join in. Normally Ash would fight back and the two would start bickering, but he bit his tongue, it is Misty's birthday after all. Misty's stomach then growled. "I think breakfast isn't such a bad idea.".

With that, the group made there way over to the table and sat down to eat. Like always, Ash ate the most, but Misty was more interested in the pile of presents. Partly because she wants too see what every brought her, but also because there are four individually wrapped presents, and only three travelling companions.

Once breakfast was finished, Brock cleaned up the plates and cutlery while Misty really looked at the decorations set up. A banner which said, 'Happy Birthday Misty', four balloons tied to the table with thirteen on, the nice breakfast and the pile of presents nicely stacked. It really warmed her heart.

"Thank you guys." Misty spoke. "This is one of my best birthday's, ever.".

"No problem." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin.

"I think it's present time." Brock added as he returned to the table.

"Okay, lets go." Misty replied as she stood up to walk over to the pile, but Serena stopped her.

"Hold on Misty, you don't need to get up." Serena told her. "Kadabra!". Serena's psychic type teleported to his trainers side.

"Yes Serena?" Kadabra asked, Ash translated.

"Kadabra, could you please bring the presents here with confusion." Serena requested.

"Of course." Kadabra replied with a nod, so Ash didn't need to translate. He used confusion and moved the pile of presents over to the table. He even split them up and handed Ash, Serena and Brock the present they got for Misty, but one was left on the table. Serena smiled at her psychic type.

"Thank you Kadabra." Serena thanked as she hugged her pokemon. Although Kadabra is no-longer a hugger since evolving, he still returned the gesture.

"You're welcome." Kadabra replied, Ash translated. The hug only lasted a couple of seconds, and afterwards Kadabra teleported back to his original spot.

"Okay Misty." Ash drew everyone's attention. "I'll go first.". Ash handed his present over, it was a smallish box.

"Thank you Ash." Misty replied as she took the box. Unwrapping the box, it was a pokeball in the box, although it it was deep sea blue on the bottom; light blue around the centre and a white design on the top.

"It is a dive ball." Ash explained. "Professor Oak helped me get it from hoenn. It's specialises in catching water types.".

"Thank you, it means a lot." Misty replied as she took the special pokeball out and put it in her bag.

"I'll go next." Serena spoke up, handing Misty her presents. "Here you go, Misty.".

"Thank you." Misty accepted the present. She opened it up to find a set of five discs.

"Their TM's, all water type." Serena explained. "I saw you looking at them when in the Celadon Department store.". Looking at the discs, Misty saw she had: Scald, Rain Dance, Water Pulse, Surf and Brine.

"Thank you Serena, these will really come in handy." Misty replied.

"Guess it's my turn." Brock spoke up handing Misty his present. Misty accepted it and opened it. It was a knew bag, in a similar style to her current one. "I noticed your bag is starting to ware down, so I got you a new one, and packed it with some essentials.".

"Thank you Brock." Misty thanked. She then opened her old bag and took out some of her things, like her pokeballs.

"No problem." Brock smiled. Misty then looked at the present on the table.

"We called your sisters at the pokemon centre and they transported the present over for you." Ash explained, as Misty picked it up. "They asked we keep it secret until your birthday.". Misty looked at the wrapped present. Sure, since the group visited Cerulean, she has got on better with her sisters, but she didn't expect them to send her a present, guess her sisters really want to make amends.

Making a mental note to call her sisters, Misty opened the present. It was a fishing rod. With a blue handed, and metal rod.

"Wow, a super rod." Misty stated in a shocked tone. "I've wanted one for years.".

"Well Misty, we've got another surprise." Brock explained as Serena stood up. Serena went into the boys tent with Braixen. The two reemerge about half a minute later, carrying a cake with lit candles. As Serena started walking back, the whole group started singing...

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Misty. Happy birthday to you." Every sung, ending with Serena placing the cake in front of Misty. The cake was decorated like the Cerulean Gym, and there was thirteen candles, each candle was shaped like a water type pokemon, which include: Blastoise, Dewgong, Poliwrath, Gyarados, Seadra, Vaporeon, Lapras, Slowbro, Staryu, Goldeen, Tentacruel, Krabby and Psyduck. Misty had to admit, it looked delicious.

"Wow, this looks great." Misty commented. "Where did you get it from?".

"Actually... Brock's been giving me cooking lessons and this was the first thing I made by myself." Serena explained, shyly.

"Well Serena, I have to say it looks great." Misty replied.

"Hehehe, thanks Misty." Serena giggled happily.

"Come on Misty, don't forget to make a wish." Ash encouraged.

"Calm down Ash, you can have some of your girlfriends baking." Misty teased. Both Ash and Serena blushed. Misty laughed at her younger friends before closing her eyes and making her wish while blowing the candles out, although she was silent while making her wish. As the last candle went out, everyone cheered.

"Okay Misty, since it's your birthday, you get first dibs." Brock explained as Brock handed over a giant cutting knife. Carefully, Misty took the knife and cut of a corner piece with the Staryu candle on. Once she moved it on to a separate plate, she lay the knife carefully on tray and moved it over Brock, who cut everyone else a piece. It's lemon flavoured.

Brock handed out the other 24 pieces to the pokemon, Ash, Serena and himself, but there was still some of the cake left over.

Pikachu was sat near Eevee, trying to eat his piece as politely as possible to impress her, he didn't even have a side of Ketchup, although the normal type paid the yellow mouse no attention. Pidgeotto was perched on a branch enjoying her piece, with Zubat perched next to her, neither of them have a problem with each other, and just keeps themselves to themselves. In the water, Horsea let the water break her piece apart and sucked it through her snout in one go, Staryu and Goldeen also did this. Squirtle Haunter and Primeape were having a competition to see who finished their piece first. Onix, Graveler and Diglett were all together, with Diglett be taken care of by the two older ground types. Psyduck was rushing around choking on his piece after trying to swallow it whole. Krabby was swiftly cutting his piece up with his pincers and eating it. Tentacruel was able eat it in one, with no mess, along with Gyarados. Braixen burned her piece and ate hers, upset that Charmeleon wasn't their with her. Tangela stood by Serena's side and ate her piece nicely. Kadabra used psychic to break his piece down and then teleported it inside. Farfetch'd greedily ate his piece in one bite then moved onto his target... Ash's piece...

"Wow Serena this is great." Misty praised as she took another bite.

"Thanks Misty." Serena beamed at the praise. "What do you think Ash?". As Serena turned to her boyfriend, she saw he had half of the cake gone and the other half was on his fork. Ash swallowed what was in his mouth so he could answer.

"Yeah Serena this taste amazing." Ash praised. Serena blushed lightly as she closed her eyes, happily. She held her hand over her heart.

"Thank you Ash." Serena whispered in total bliss.

"No problem." Ash replied. Without looking, Ash bit down on the fork to eat the other halve of his piece, only to discover it had been taken. "Oww.".

"What's wrong Ash?" Brock asked.

"I don't know..." Ash replied. "One minute I was going to eat the cake, next, it's gone.". The groups attention was drawn by a laughing wild duck pokemon. Everyone turned towards Farfetch'd who had the other halve of Ash's cake. In one big bite, the normal flying type ate Ash's piece with a sense of pride.

"FARFETCH'D!" Serena shouted. The Wild Duck pokemon shot straight up to find his trainer looming over him, clearly angry. Farfetch'd stood to attention, with a sweat drop. "Why did you steal from Ash, you know not to steal.". Farfetch'd wasn't scared of this girl. He yawn and then lay down with out a care in the world. "Fine. If you won't apologies then you won't get to take part in the rest of today's activities.". With that, Serena returned her impish duck and frownd as she looked at the pokeball.

"Don''t worry Serena." Ash walked up behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Serena took the opportunity and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry about Farfetch'd, Ash." Serena apologised.

"You don't need to apologies." Ash reassured. "I know you had nothing to do with it.". Serena smiled sadly then planted a small peck on his cheek and the couple sat down at the table. Serena finished her piece and also feed bits to Ash, secretly happy by the turn of events. It wasn't long until everyone was finished. Ash, Serena, Brock and the pokemon cleaned up, leaving Misty to relax. Soon, they started returning their pokemon.

"Misty, remember to leave Tentacruel out." Brock instructed.

"Okay..." Misty replied, a little curious. "Any reason?".

"Oh, we have one last surprise and Tentacruel is going to help us get there." Brock explained.

"Alright then..." Misty replied, confused. Everyone except Pikachu, Tentacruel, and Gyarados were safe in their pokeballs. Brock put a blindfold on Misty and Tentacruel lifted her trainer on to her back, keeping a tentacle wrapped around her to keep Misty secure. Ash climbed onto Gyarados' back and helped pull Serena up, she sat behind him. Brock was able to climb up behind them.

With that, they set off into the water. While Ash was directing Gyarados, Serena took the opportunity and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your not scared?" Ash asked. "Are you Serena?".

"Not at all..." Serena replied in total bliss. Ash blushed, guess he still has to get use to Serena's affection. The rest of the journey continued in silence...

* * *

It took around half an hour for the gang to make their way over the water. Once on dry ground, the two water types were returned, although Misty kept her blindfold on, the group guided her to a small out house which seemed to be in the middle of no-where. Once inside, Misty took off the blindfold.

"Hello children." The old lady behind the counter spoke. She had a Seel on the counter, by her side. "My name Eileen, and this is Happy.".

"Hello, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and Pikachu, he then felt Serena slightly nudge him, and he remembered what he promised Serena at the pokemon centre. "Oh, and this is my girlfriend, Serena.".

"Nice to meet you." Serena offered her hand to Eileen. Both smiled to each other as they shook hands.

"I'm Brock and this is Misty, the birthday girl." Brock introduced himself and Misty.

"Nice to meet you both." Eileen replied. "And happy birthday, Ms.".

"Thank you." Misty replied cheerfully.

"Can we have four day tickets, please?" Ash requested, getting down to business.

"Certainly, and as birthday present I'll give the Ms her's free." Eileen replied. "It'll be $9 poke-dollars per ticket.".

"Oh... Thank you." Misty replied happily.

"No worries." Eileen replied. Ash, Serena and Brock all brought out their money and paid. Eileen handed the tickets over and the group made their way over to the exit.

"Thank you." They group thanked her.

"One last thing." Eileen stopped them. "You are allowed to catch any pokemon in the area, but only if the wild pokemon initiate the battle.".

"We understand." Brock reassured her.

"Oh... And there is a wild Vaporeon that lives here, she isn't a bad pokemon but challenges everyone who visits." Eileen explained. "All she really wants is too find the right trainer for herself.". With that, the group left into the water-field.

"Where should we start?" Serena asked as they looked over the field.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to catch that Vaporeon." Misty declared as she took out her fishing rod and special Misty lure.

"Hang on Misty, I want to catch that Vaporeon." Ash retorted.

"But... You've caught loads of pokemon recently... Primeape, Haunter, Sandslash..." Misty replied.

"Yeah, and you've caught Psyduck..." Ash replied. "And I am a future pokemon master.".

"Well I am the future Cerulean City Gym Leader." Misty retorted. Brock decided to step in.

"Hold on guys." Brock moved between the two. "How about Misty gets the first chance, since it's her birthday.". Misty was happy with that suggestion.

"... Fine..." Ash sighed in defeat.

"And if she fails, then Ash gets the next crack." Brock finished. Both Ash and Misty looked at each other, that seemed fair enough.

"I'm happy with that." Misty spoke up.

"So am I." Ash replied and they sealed it with a hand shake. With that, Misty started fishing while Ash and Serena started playing with their water types. Brock was looking at some young Poliwag that were around the area. He had no interest in catching them and just wanted to test out some techniques Mr Fuji taught him.

It took around five minutes before Misty felt a tug on the fishing rod. Pulling it up, a Vaporeon appeared and took a battle stance in front of Misty. Misty gripped her own pokeball.

"Misty calls... Staryu." Misty released her starter. Ash, Serena and Brock all came over to watch the battle. Ash and Serena both brought out their pokedexes and scanned the water type eeveelution:

 _Vapoureon, The Bubble Jet Pokemon. An evolution of Eevee, when exposed to a water stone. Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It will melt away and become invisible in water._

With that, the battle had begun...

* * *

 _Misty VS Vaporeon:_

"Staryu, use rapid spin!" Misty started off. Staryu jumped into the air and started spinning at a fast speed towards the water type eeveelution. Vaporeon took the attack head on and was pushed back a little bit, although she stood her ground and seemed to taunt Misty's started.

Vaporeon let out a battle cry as her body became surrounded by water. The water faded but the little damage Staryu caused, was recovered. Vaporeon used Aqua Ring and reentered her battle stance. Vaporeon then shot at Staryu with impressive speed, she used Quick Attack.

"Hide in the water, and disappear." Misty instructed. Staryu barely managed to jump out of the way, and splashed into the water. Staryu then used camouflage and disappeared into the water.

Vaporeon growled at the tactic. That was what she does. Angry that her own tricks are being used against her. Vaporeon used the one move garenteed to show it up, the water type turned around and kicked a heap of sand into the water, it was sand attack. The sand began spreading out through the water, and one of Staryu's points became visible.

"Psywave!" Misty shouted seeing her regular tactic wouldn't work. Staryu jumped out of the water, reappearing. In the mid-air Staryu fired a wavy white and pink ray out of her centre and directly at Vaporeon. The Psychic attack hit Vaporeon, and the water type was pushed back.

Vaporeon stopped her self and stood her ground. This was one tough opponent, one of the toughest she has had in a long time. She shot of at Vaporeon again, but with less speed and more power, she was using Double Edge.

"Stop her with Power Gem!" Misty shouted. Staryu formed several white balls that rotated around it. One by one they struck Vaporeon, causing minimum damage, although they couldn't stop her. Vaporeon struck Staryu in the centre jewel. Staryu was sent flying and Vaporeon landed on her feet, taking recoil damage, although that was quickly healed by the aqua ring. "Use rapid and come back.".

Staryu used the spinning that was caused from last attack, and used it to power it's rapid spin. Turning around in the air, Staryu was now set on Vaporeon and smashed into the water type. Vaporeon stood her ground and Staryu jumped back, landing in a battle stance.

"Psywave!" Misty shouted, so far that has been the most successful attack. Staryu fired another off another Psywave, but Vaporeon was prepared. The water type formed a shadow ball in front of her mouth and fired it at Staryu. The Ghost and Psychic type attacks collided and exploded, covering the field in smoke.

"Vaporeon." Vaporeon shouted as a misty haze appear, clearing the smoke away, she used haze. Once it was all clear again, Vaporeon lauched at Staryu with another Quick Attack, but Misty was also prepared.

"Gyro ball!" Misty shouted. Staryu started spinning but it was much slower compared to Rapid Spin, and a grey outline appeared. The two pokemon collided, but this time, Vaporeon came off worse, looks like Misty has a counter to any speed attacks.

Vaporeon wasn't happy, she is running out of tricks. This girl actually knows how to battle, and with water type no less. It is almost enough to convince her to be caught... But not all she has showed off all her tricks. Vaporeon opened her mouth and fired an icy beam at Staryu, she used Aurora Beam.

"Water Pulse Staryu!" Misty shouted. Staryu quickly formed a water sphere in front of itself and fired it at the Aurora Beam. The water attack was frozen solid and continued pushing forward. Normally, Vaporeon would be healed by water attacks, but since it was frozen, it was more like an ice attack. Vaporeon healed a little health from Aqua Ring.

Vaporeon was impressed with that last move, and has one last trick, if this girl can counter that as well, then she has found the trainer for her. Vaporeon entered into another Quick Attack, not to cause damage but to get into the water for her final attack. It shot past Staryu, knocking it out of the way.

Vaporeon continued and ran into the water, disappearing. A moment later, Vaporeon appear, riding a giant wave of dirty water, she used Muddy Water. Misty sweat dropped, this was a new one on her... But she knows how to counter it.

"Confuse ray!" Misty shouted. Staryu jumped up to the same height as Vaporeon. It shot a white ball out of it's centre jewel and the ball spun around Vaporeon's head, it confused the water type eeveelution, and her pupils disappeared from her eyes. Vaporeon fell down off the wave, and took some damage. Misty saw her chance. "Go, Dive ball!".

Misty threw the Dive ball Ash gave her and it struck the wild water type. Vaporeon was sucked inside. The ball fell on the ground and wiggled back and forth three times, she clearly wasn't putting up a lot of resistance. Once the wiggling was finished, it dinged, showing a successful catch. Misty smiled happily and ran to pick up her latest catch.

* * *

"What? No pose?" Ash asked slightly disappointed. Serena giggled at her boyfriend's antics. Misty stood up and dropped Vaporeon's Dive ball into her bag, Staryu returned to Misty's side.

"Congratulations Misty." Brock praised her.

"Thanks guys." Misty replied cheerfully. "This has been the best birthday ever.".

"Well Misty... Why don't you have one more battle." Ash suggested.

"You want a rematch from the Cerulean Gym?" Misty asked, confidently.

"I'd love one..." Ash replied with equal confidence. "But I was thinking more, you and Serena... After all, neither of you have battle against each other, have you.".

"Fine with me." Misty replied turning her attention to the honey blonde girl. "What do you say, Serena.".

"Sounds good." Serena replied.

"I know, why don't you make it a little more interesting." Brock suggested.

"What do you mean?" Serena and Misty asked together.

"I believe you both caught a water type on the same day... Horsea and Krabby." Brock pointed out. "Why not battle those two and since they share a type, and been with you for the same amount of time. The winner will be decided by the battle itself and not through type advantage.". Misty and Serena thought it over. Both looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Fine with me." Both girls replied and took place in an imaginary battlefield, Brock took the place of a ref, and Ash stood back, to watch the field.

"You can do it Serena." Ash cheered. Serena blushed, but quickly whipped it away and focused.

"This will be a one on one battle between Misty and Serena." Brock declared. "Neither side can substitute and there is no time limit. The battle is over when either side's pokemon is unable to continue. Now select your pokemon.". Both girls gripped their pokeballs.

"Misty calls... Krabby." Misty released her River Crab Pokemon.

"Horsea... I chose you." Serena released her Dragon pokemon, Horsea landed in the water with Krabby on the land, both entered a battle stance. Ash blushed at Serena using his call sign.

"... Begin." Brock declared.

* * *

 _Misty VS Serena:_

"Horsea, speed up with Agility!" Serena started the battle. Horsea glew light blue and began zooming around the water with impressive speed, it was almost, invisible.

"Slow them down with Mud shot, Krabby." Misty retorted. Krabby opened his pincer and fired mud into the water. Although it didn't make direct contact with Horsea, the mud was floating in the water and lowered Horsea's speed.

"Alright Horsea go on the attack." Serena called. "Bubble!". Horsea faced Krabby and fired several bubbles at the water type. Both girls know Krabby is too slow to dodge.

"Protect yourself with Vice grip!" Misty shouted. Krabby raised both pincers and as the bubbles came into claws reach, Krabby opened his pincers and slammed them shut on each bubble, completely harmless. "Now grab Horsea!". With one pincer open, Krabby threw himself at Serena's water type. Neither Serena or Horsea had time to respond as Krabby used Vice Grip on Horsea's snout.

"Focus energy, Horsea." Serena shouted, having a plan to escape, but Misty wouldn't let her.

"Fail!" Misty retorted. Jumping back onto the land with Horsea in tow, Krabby began swinging his claw back and forth, hitting Horsea against the ground. Although she was taking damage, Horsea was able to use Focus Energy. Serena noticed and smiled.

"Twister!" Serena shouted. Horsea opened her eyes and narrowed them towards Krabby. Her eyes glew red as the wind started picking up around the two of them. Both were lifted into the air, and Krabby was forced to let go. Horsea stayed in the centre as Krabby was blown around like a piece of paper in the wind.

"Focus Krabby and use Crabhammer." Misty shouted. Krabby's claw glew white and it locked eyes on Horsea as he was being flung around. When he was close enough, He struck Horsea with the claw and the twister ended. Horsea landed in the water while Krabby landed on the ground, both enter another battle stance, and faced off against each other... Both glew white, they were evolving... Once done, Ash scanned Krabby's evolution and Serena scanned Horsea's evolution:

 _Kingler, The Pincer Pokemon. The evolved form of Krabby. One claw grew massively and as hard as steel. It has 10,000-HP strength. However, it is too heavy. Kingler are most commonly found at the bottom of the sea, as the large Pincer makes it difficult to swim._

 _Seadra, The Dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Horsea. Touching the back fin causes numbness. It hooks its tail to coral to stay in place while sleeping. A clever Pokémon that can swim backwards while facing forward. Fainting may result from a jab of its sharp spikes._

 _Type: Water_

 _Ability: Swift Swim_

 _Hidden Ability: Damp (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Hasty (Note: The nature could change when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Bubble, Bubble Beam, Smoke screen, Leer, Water Gun, Twister, Focus Energy, Agility, Dragon Dance, Scald, Dragon Breath, Signal Beam_

"Cover yourself Seadra!" Serena shouted. "Smoke Screen!". Seadra unleashed a load of smoke out of her snout.

"Clear it with Mud Sport!" Misty shouted. Kingler fired several loads of mud into the air, and the mud started to dampen the smoke.

"Whilst it's busy, use Dragon Dance!" Serena shouted. As Kingler removed the smoke, Seadra started to power up with Dragon Dance.

"We need to end this now." Misty stated in a panic. "Hyper Beam!".

"Counter with Dragon Breath!" Serena retorted. The two pokemon launched their individual attacks and they collided together. A giant explosion was caused, and both pokemon were caught in the blast. It took about a minute, before the field was cleared. Both pokemon were knocked out.

"The battle is over." Brock declared. "It is a draw.".

* * *

"Return Seadra." Serena returned her water type. "You were amazing.".

"Return Kingler." Misty returned her water type. "Thanks for the great battle.".

"That was an awesome battle, you two." Ash praised as he approached Serena.

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied, whilst blushing.

"Now all we need is you two, to have a battle." Misty commented to the couple.

"Hehehe, I'll look forward to it." Ash laughed happily.

"Or me and Serena." Brock commented. "We still haven't done battle.".

"Guess we have all that to look forward too." Serena laughed. The group spent the rest of the day at the water park, and enjoyed Misty's birthday.

Misty caught a new pokemon, and one her's evolved. She had some of the best presents she could've asked for, and overall, was a great day... She is truly happy she met Ash and Serena all those months ago, although she can't quiet remember what caused it... Maybe she will remember in time, but for now, she is just happy to have such great friends... With that, journey will continue...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	29. First Date

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first official date for Ash and Serena, since getting together. Also the first appearance of a possible love interest for Brock, and Brock also gets a new pokemon, sort of. Whether she is his final pairing or not is still to be decided, but she has a good chance. We will also see a new rival for Ash , one who is like his brother... More so then Drake, and a new rival for Serena, who appeared once in the anime, and will be her main rival in Johto, along with Miette... Here are some questions from guests:_**

 ** _Mystery Trainer: Q) Do you mind if I go destroy Paul, he really deserves to be destroyed. A) That is entirely up too you._**

 ** _Jon Snow: Q) How many more pokemon will everyone get in Kanto? A) I would say, but you know nothing._**

 ** _Sylveon Love: Q) Will Ash have a: Steel, Fairy and Psychic type? A) Both Ash and Serena will have at least one pokemon of each type._**

 ** _P.S. Thank you all so much, this story just reached 100 favourites and it means so much, all the support helps... Remember to vote in the poll, I will change it with the next chapter... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 29: First Date_

It has been a month and half since Misty's birthday. Vaporeon has fitted in well, and has set a goal to become Misty's strongest pokemon. That easily created a rivalry between Vaporeon, Tentacruel and Staryu, who all aim for the same thing. Kingler, despite his massive power boost, is still the same happy pokemon and just wants to have a good time.

Ash and Serena have been training harder then ever. Both ready for their next Chateau challenge and gym respectively. Whilst travelling, Serena stayed wrapped around Ash's arm and rested her head on Ash's should, although she had to make sure it was the right shoulder as Pikachu already claimed the left one. To begin with Ash, was embarrassed with the public affection, but he soon warmed up to it, although Brock had to reassure Ash that it probably wouldn't be like this forever, since it is still their honeymoon period.

Ash's current team is: Pikachu, Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Sandslash, Muk and Squirtle. While Serena has had left Tangela at the lab, as she wants to spend some 'quality time' with Ivysaur. Especially since Ivysaur has been down since evolving and losing a lot of his speed. Ivysaur has even said he doesn't want to evolve into Venasaur considering how negative his last evolution was.

Now the group stood at the final Route before Fuchsia City, Route 15, and to everyone's surprise, it looked like a festival was going on. There are countless stores and venues set up; people are walking around and music was playing across the whole event.

"Hey Brocko... What's happening?" Ash asked as he saw the pokemon breeder flip through the guild book.

"It says here..." Brock stopped on one page. "Kanto's Fever Festival. Bring trainers, breeders, watchers and just pokemon enthusiast together from all four corners of Kanto, the Fever Festival is perfect for everyone... Whether with your one true love, looking for the latest information in the pokemon world or to meet and greet like minded people... Theirs even a Tag Team Tournament.".

"That sounds great." Misty commented. "Like a lot of fun.". Ash noticed Serena had been quiet quite since Brock read from the guild book. He looked at his girlfriend who was resting on his shoulder, with her eyes closed and a dreamy expression on her face. She was thinking about using the festival to have their first proper date.

"Hey Serena... You alright?" Ash asked, concern evident in his voice. Ash's voice snapped Serena out of her thoughts and realised everyone was looking at her.

"I'm absolutely fine." Serena replied in total bliss as she snuggled into Ash's shoulder some more. Ash blushed at the action.

"Well... Why don't we go and check the festival out?" Ash suggested. "I want to give that battle tournament a try.".

"Okay... I'm gonna check out some breeding stands to learn some new techniques." Brock replied.

"I'm just going to look around and see what I can find." Misty replied. She has an idea about what Serena was thinking about and is happy to make herself scares.

"Guess it's just you and me, Serena." Ash declared, with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. Serena giggled.

"It's a date." Serena replied sweetly, with a tiny blush.

"It's says here that Route 15, is actually quiet short." Brock pointed out. "We should easily make it to Fuchsia City before night fall, and spend plenty of time looking around the Festival.".

"So we can meet up at the entrance to Fuchsia at sundown." Ash suggested.

"Sounds good." Misty smiled.

"Well now that that's settled." Serena replied cheerfully. "Lets get going.". Serena dragged Ash away, beaming that she is finally going on a date, with Ash. Pikachu struggled to stay perched on Ash's should due to the force. Both Misty and Brock sweat dropped as the couple disappeared, before going their separate ways...

* * *

"To compete in the Tournament, you will need to pair up." The women explained to Ash. Ash turned to Serena.

"What do you say, Serena?" Ash asked. "Wanna team up and win the tag tournament?".

"Sure Ash." Serena replied with a smile.

"Okay then." Ash turned his attention back to the women. "Me and Serena will make a tag team.".

"Very good." The women replied. "Now you need to registrar which pokemon you'll use. You can each registrar two pokemon, but in each battle you'll only be allowed to use one.".

"Okay then, let me see..." Ash replied as he was thinking over his options.

"Obviously I'm your first choice." Pikachu spoke up. Ash looked towards his starter.

"Sure buddy." Ash smiled as he rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Well then, I'll chose Braixen as well." Serena added.

"Then I will use Charmeleon." Ash replied. "I bet those two will work great together.".

"Okay then... But who should be my second pokemon?" Serena asked. "Kadabra and Beedrill prefer to work by themselves, and Farfetch'd is still... Farfetch'd... Plus Seadra isn't best suited for land battles.".

"Then use Eevee, I'm sure Pikachu would like to show her, his skills." Ash commented, teasing his electric mouse pokemon. Pikachu narrowed his eyes.

"Sounds good." Serena replied. "I was wanting to use Eevee in our next Chateau challenge... But I'm still not a hundred percent on her capability.".

"Then use this tournament as a sort of test run." Ash suggested.

"Okay then..." Ash replied as he turned back to the women. "We will be using: Pikachu, Eevee, Charmeleon and Braixen.".

"Very good." The women replied. "Meet back here in three hours for the start of the tournament, and enjoy the rest of the Festival.".

"Thank you." Ash and Serena replied, then walked off.

"So Serena, what do you want to do for the next three hours?" Ash asked. Their was a strong breeze and Ash noticed Serena shake from the cold. "You okay Serena?".

"Y-yeah..." Serena stuttered from the cold. Ash frownd and took his jacket off.

"Here." Ash offered his jacket to Serena. "Put this on.". Serena was shocked, sure they were dating now, but never did she imagine Ash would go cold to keep her warm.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena replied sweetly as she put the jacket on.

"No problem." Ash replied with his typical toothy grin. Serena then hugged Ash, rather then just latch on to his arm, and rested her head on his shoulder, she felt truly lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

"Thank you Ash." Serena replied sweetly, quickly lifting her head to peck his cheek. Ash blushed and put his arm around her. The two just walked around and tried their best to ignore comments from the adults like, _'How cute'_ or 'Ah, young love', It was quiet embarrassing. Pikachu's snickering didn't help...

* * *

"MIIISTY!" A young female voice shouted as a family child jumped into the water type trainer's arms. Misty was shocked by her appearance.

"Hey Mahri... What are you doing here?" Misty asked. Yes, it was the little girl she met at Vermillion Beech, but is Mahri is here, then does that mean...

"Mahri. I've told you not to run off." A male voice spoke, sounding winded. "Sorry about my... Misty?".

"H-hey Rudy." Misty replied as she looked at the boy in front of her. "W-what are you doing here?".

"I believe I should ask you that." Rudy replied. "After all, a beautiful women like you shouldn't be on your own.".

"Oh... Our group arrived today. When we saw the Festival Ash and Serena decided to use it as a date, so me and Brock decided to leave them too it." Misty explained.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Rudy commented. "So would you like to go on a date?".

"D-date!" Misty chocked at the suggestion.

"Of course, I can't just leave Mahri." Rudy explained. "But we would be honoured if you would join us.". Misty looked in shock, a boy was actually asking her out, not to mention, he has continually called her beautiful... Wow.

"Oh... Umm." Misty stuttered, why can't she find her voice.

"Misty..." Rudy spoke concern evident in his voice. "Is there some sort of problem... I'm sorry if I...".

"No Rudy, it's fine." Misty cut him off. "I would love to join you.".

"YAY!" Mahri cheered. The little girls attention was drawn by a Ponyta in a pen, with a sign next to it which read: Petting zoo. "Oooo, Rudy. Look a petting zoo.".

"Slow down Mahri." Rudy told his little sister, who pouted in response. Rudy then turned his attention to Misty. "As our guest, what would you like to do?".

"Hehehe, the petting zoo is fine." Misty replied with a blush, she was going on an actually date. Mahri cheered and raced over to the Ponyta.

"Shall we?" Rudy held his arm out to Misty. Misty's blush intensified as she looked at the gesture. Hesitantly, Misty wrapped her arm around his and the two walked after the young girl. Misty was clearly going to have a good day...

* * *

Ash and Serena were now sat on a bench. Serena was holding a candyfloss stick, whilst Pikachu was sat on the floor, finishing off a bottle of ketchup. Serena was smiling broadly, as she was on cloud nine.

"Arr..." Serena spoke as she opened her mouth. Ash chuckled as he ripped of a small piece of candyfloss and gently popped it in her mouth. Serena smiled as she swallowed then snuggled up to Ash some more. She then fed Ash a small piece. "You didn't need to buy it, ya know.".

"I know." Ash replied as he swallowed the candyfloss, he then planted a kiss on her forehead. "I wanted too.". Ash noticed as Pikachu tried to through the now empty ketchup bottle into a bin, like it was a basketball. It missed.

"Shoot." Pikachu snapped his fingers.

"Pick it up Pikachu." Ash ordered, with a sigh.

"Yes mummy." Pikachu replied as he ran over to the bottle. Ash rolled his eyes. Serena noticed Ash's reaction.

"What did he say?" Serena asked as she fed Ash another piece of Candyfloss.

"Nothing Serena... Don't worry about it." Ash reassured as he fed her the last piece of Candyfloss. Serena guessed he made a silly joke or something, she knew that was how Pikachu normally replied.

Ash noticed Pikachu had thrown the bottle into the bin, although this time he was successful. Pikachu was about to return to the two trainers, when his ears stood tall, he could hear something... Another Pikachu... Pikachu ran off in that direction.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he jumped up in surprise, Serena pouted that her cuddly time with Ash ended, but she knew they couldn't just leave the yellow mouse. She stood up. Although he heard Ash's call, Pikachu didn't stop, he wanted to find this Pikachu he could hear... It sounded scared. "Come on Serena.". With that, Ash grabbed Serena's hand and the two of them ran of in the same direction...

"Pikachu!" Serena shouted out as they continued their search.

"Sparky!" A new voice called out. "Where are you Sparky!".

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. The couple bumped into the boy who was calling Sparky. His hear is Brown; with blue eyes; he is wearing: a dark green teal, short sleeved, with yellow trims; a light green collar and silver zipper; a black belt with silver buckle, teal trousers, which are the same dark green colour with yellow pockets; dark blue finger-less gloves with aqua blue boarders; a purple cap with a light yellow band and red button; finally his dark blue indigo sneakers with red dots. "Oh, sorry about that.".

"No worries... You haven't seen a Pikachu around here, have you?" The boy asked

"Sorry no..." Ash replied. "We're looking for my Pikachu as well.".

"Funny that." The boy laughed at the coincidence. "I'm Ritchie, by the way.".

"Hi. I'm Ash, and this is my girlfriend Serena." Ash introduced himself and Serena.

"Nice to meet you." Serena offered her hand, and Ritchie shook it.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked behind the group, although only Ash could make out the words. The trio turned around to see two Pikachu, one had a weird hair flip, and the other was Ash's.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed in shock as his yellow partner jumped too his normal spot on Ash's shoulder. "Why did you run off like that?".

"Hehehe..." Pikachu laughed nervously, with a sweat drop, and scratching the back of his head. "I found hair do over there, and he was looking for his trainer.". Ash looked over to the other Pikachu to find it on Ritchie's shoulder, and the two greeting each other.

"I'm happy you were able to find Sparky." Serena commented.

"So am I." Ritchie replied. "We almost had to drop out of the tag tornement.".

"Your entering too?" Ash asked, excited.

"Yeah, we figured it would be good training for our fifth Gym battle." Ritchie replied.

"That's funny, Ash came to Fuchsia for his fifth gym battle as well." Serena giggled at the comparison. Both are ten year old, with a Pikachu on their shoulder and came to Fuchsia City for their fifth badge.

"I take it that means you are enting the tag tournament and going for gym badges as well?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah... And Serena is going to conquer the battle Chateau." Ash replied with determination, Serena blushed at the decoration. "But first we are going too win the tag tournament.".

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." A snide female voice appeared behind them, neither Ash, Serena or Pikachu recognised it. The couple turned around and saw a girl, around eleven year olds. She was wearing: a light pink sun hat, with a dark pink ribbon wrapped around the base, with a flower by the red side; long dark brown hair; a purple dress, with an light purple underneath which had white trims; over the chest is a bigger violet ribbon, with a gold button in the centre; Violet leggings and dark purple shoes. "I'm Amelia. And I am going to win this tag tournament.".

"Hi Amelia." Ritchie replied with a sigh.

"We best be going if we want to compete." Serena pointed out.

"Hahaha, you might as well not turn up." Amelia laughed. As she grabbed Ritchie's arm, not caring that Sparky fell off. "Now get out of the way.". Amelia pushed through the couple and Serena almost fell over, although Ash was able to catch her, with the last second.

"Hehehe, thanks Ash." Serena thanked with a massive blush, realising Ash was holding her, bridal style.

"No problem." Ash replied with a toothy grin. He stood up, making sure Serena would fall, then pulled her up. "We should get going too.". Serena nodded and the two walked off together. Serena re-latched herself to Ash's arm and rested her head on his shoulder...

* * *

After making their way to the tournament, all the tag teams were in a pen stood over the battlefield with a crowd of fans surrounding them. There was a giant wooden board with all the tag team's faces on, a ref was stood by it. There was also a table covered in a light blue cloth, with two people sat behind it. One was a forty year old man, with grey teal hair and what looked like ninja robes. Next to him, was a teenage girl, fifth-teen; with purple hair, and similar ninja robes. The man stood up and grabbed a microphone.

"Greetings all!" The man spoke. "As you know, I am Koga. Fuchsia City gym leader.". He stopped when the crowd roared, although Ash was deep in thought.

" _So he's the gym leader_." Ash thought silently as he studied the man. The crowd soon quietened down.

"And this is my daughter, Gym Leader in training, Janine." Koga continued as the girl stood up next to her father.

"It's a pleasure." Janine spoke as Koga held the microphone over by her mouth, she also bowed, then sat down.

"Now, it's time for the Tag Tournament." Koga announced and waited for the crowd to settle down. "The rules are simple. Each trainer has registered two pokemon, and those are the only two they can use. In each separate battle, each trainer can use one pokemon, and there will be no substitution or time limit. Once both pokemon on either side fall, the opposing team will move on. A single loss and your team is out... Understand.". Each trainer in the tag tournament responded positively in their own way.

"The winners of the tournament will receive these baskets of Kanto grown berries." Janine explained as she showed of one of the baskets. "They also get these limited addition medals, only available through winning this tournament.". The crowd cheered again at the prizes on show.

"Our first battle will be between Ash and Serena verses Molly and John." Koga announced. "Can all participants take their positions whilst the other competitors please wait in the crowd.". With that, everyone started moving into place.

" _Why do we have to go first_?" Serena thought to herself, worried. Ash noticed Serena looked nervous, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Serena. We're in this together." Ash reassured her. "Don't give up until it's over... Right?". Serena turned from worried to determined.

"Right Ash." Serena nodded, filled with determination. "Lets win this.".

Janine was watching from afar, she was impressed that the boy was able to easily turn the girl around with some words of encouragement. He also isn't bad on the eyes, let's see how he battles... Soon, everyone was in place.

"This is a double battle between the teams of Ash and Serena verses Molly and John." The ref declared. Looking at their opponents, both Ash and Serena could tell Molly and John were siblings."Each trainer may use one pokemon, and the battle is over when both pokemon on either side is unable to continue... Now chose your pokemon.".

"Butterfree, your up." Molly called as she released her bug type. Ash smiled sadly as he remembered his old friend.

"Marowak, shake things up." John called as he released his ground type. Ash gripped Charmeleon's pokeball, knowing Pikachu is at a bigger disadvantage against a ground type and looked at Serena. Seeing as Ash was going for Charmeleon, she gripped Braixen's pokeball.

"Charmeleon... I choose you." Ash released his fire type.

"Braixen, your up." Serena released her starter. All four pokemon entered a battle stance.

"Two fire types VS a bug type and a ground type... It looks like the advantage is with Molly and John at the minute." Koga spoke

"... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash and Serena VS Molly and John:_

"Stun spore, Butterfree." Molly started. "And add in a gust.". Butterfree unleashed a yellow powder and blew it as the two fire types with a gust.

"Burn it up with Flame thrower, Charmeleon." Ash countered. Charmeleon step forward and unleashed a powerful flame stream of of his mouth. The fire burnt the stun spore up and continued towards Butterfree.

"Bone Club!" John spoke. Marowak jumped in between Butterfree and the flames, holding his bone out to split the flamethrower in two. Once close enough Marowak swung his bone into Charmeleon's face, cancelling the flamethrower, and was about to hit him again...

"Psybeam!" Serena shouted. Braixen unleashed a powerful psychic type move, and it blew Marowak away.

"Grr... Double Edge, Marowak!" John growled. Marowak shot off towards Braixen.

"Tailwind!" Molly shouted. Butterfree created a strong wind behind them, increasing their speed.

"Dodge it!" Serena shouted filled with concern.

"Block it with Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Charmeleon spread his claws out and jumped into the air. Charmeleon met the ground type head on.

"Who would of thought it... Charmeleon can use a flying type move!" Koga announced with excitement. Janine remained silent but kept her eye on Ash, rather then the battle.

"Now going into slash, back to back." Ash continued. Charmeleon used his Claws and continued to slash at Marowak in any direction he could. The ground type cried out in pain.

"Tackle Braixen!" Molly shouted. Butterfree shot of towards the other fire type with impressive speed.

"Counter with Flame Charge!" Serena retorted. Braixen covered herself in flames and charged at Butterfree, increasing her speed. The two struck and Butterfree was worse off. "Quick, Fire Spin!". With her increased speed, Braixen brought her stick out and shot a stream of flames around Butterfree. All four pokemon pulled back. Butterfree appeared to be in a fire tornado. Once the flames disappeared, Butterfree fell to the ground, with swirls in it's eyes.

"Butterfree is unable to battle... Molly is out of the match." The ref declared. "Please return your pokemon.". Molly sadly returned her fallen bug type.

"What an upset, the team of Ash and Serena take an early lead by making this a two on one battle." Koga announced.

"We'll see about that." John muttered with an arrogant smirk. "Double Edge and Bonemerage!". Marowak charged at Charmeleon again, but threw his bone seemingly to no-where.

"Block with slash again, Charmeleon." Ash countered. Charmeleon extended his claws and was again able to block Marowak with them. Braixen had her stick in hand, ready to assist her boyfriend in anyway possible, much like Serena.

"Okay Braixen, wait for an opening then use..." Serena was cut off. Out of no-where, Marowak's bone came flying back and struck Braixen in the face, knocking her down. Marowak smirked as he jumped into the air.

"Now finish it, with Bone Club!" John shouted. Marowak jumped into the air, completely ignoring Charmeleon. Grabbing the bone from the recoil after it hit the fire type, Marowak held it in one hand and slammed it down on Braixen's head. Braixen cried out in pain.

"BRAIXEN!" Serena shouted with concern. Marowak jumped back, in front of John and the two laughed. Braixen fell backwards with swirls in her eyes.

"Braixen is unable to battle... Serena is out of the match." The ref declared. "Please return your pokemon.". Serena did return her fallen starter.

"Thank you Braixen, you were awesome out there." Serena praised. Charmeleon looked back at Marowak with anger in his eyes. They will pay.

"Don't worry Serena... We will win this... For you and Braixen." Ash whispered as he looked over the field with determination. Serena blushed that Ash was fighting... For her.

"With both girls out, this battle has turned into a one on one battle." Koga announced.

"Double Edge, again." John instructed and Marowak shot of towards the fire lizard.

"Flame Burst, and disrupt his path." Ash instructed. Charmeleon spat a fireball at the charging ground type. The attack wasn't enough to stop Marowak but it burst open and several smaller fire balls covered the floor. As the ground type ran over the fire, it grunted in pain, but didn't stop. Ash saw his chance. "FLAMETHROWER!". Charmeleon opened his mouth and unleashed a large stream of flames at the ground type.

"Block it with Bone Club!" John countered. Marowak tried to block the flamethrower, but was too slow and for about five seconds was hit by the heart of the fire attack, but eventually the bone was used to split the Flamethrower in too. The Bone Club was about to hit Charmeleon...

"Dodge with Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Charmeleon jumped into the air at the last second, dodging the attack and then slammed back down on the ground type, knocking Marowak away.

"Bonemerang!" John shouted. Marowak launched it's bone at Charmeleon.

"Knock it back with Slash." Ash countered. As the bone came into reach, Charmeleon knocked it away with his claws. Both pokemon were panting heavily, clearly on their last legs. The bone lay motionless away from both pokemon.

"Looks like this first battle is coming down to the wire." Koga announced followed by a roar of cheers from the crowd. Ash knew John would go for the bone first, and he has to attack before Marowak can get it.

"Get your bone back." John ordered and Marowak ran towards the bone.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted. Charmeleon opened his mouth and fired a bluish flame at the ground type. Marowak made it over to the bone and picked it up, but didn't have time to react to the new attack. The Dragon Rage caused an explosion and Marowak was sent flying, landing on it's back with swirls in it's eyes.

"Marowak is unable to battle... John is out of the match." The ref declared. "That means the team advancing through the competition is Ash and Serena.". Ash and Serena cheered over their victory and was joined by Charmeleon. They left the field so the next battles could take place, and healed the two fire types up. Ready to continue in the tournament...

* * *

Brock was walking around the Festival with Zubat on his shoulder. He was feeding the flying type a new recipe he picked up from one of the stalls. Zubat seemed to be enjoying the food.

"Glad you like it buddy." Brock smiled at his flying type.

"Excuse me sir. Your Zubat looks in good condition." A female voice spoke from one of the stalls. "Would you like me to give him a massage?".

"That would be great." Brock turned to the stall holder, completely unaware of who he was talking to. "What do you say... Zu-u-uzy.". In front of him was the girl of his dreams, the greatest pokemon breeder in the whole Kanto... No, the whole universe. Suzy,... She even has her lovely Vulpix sat on the counter.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Suzy asked, confused.

"I-I-I... No. But I know you... I-I mean, I know your work." Brock stuttered. Suzy giggled.

"Hehehe, well it's nice to meet a fan." Suzy replied. "And you are?".

"I-I-I'm B-Brock... Aspiring pokemon breeder." Brock stuttered.

"Well it's always nice to meet another breeder." Suzy replied. "So would you like to place Zubat on the table.". Brock followed Suzy's instructions and lay Zubat on the table. Suzy started massaging Zubat's wings and the flying type cooed under her touch.

"You see flying type have most stress in their wings." Suzy explained. "With a firm grip, you can lightly rub around the centre... Since Zubat's wings are cartilage and nerves, massaging the centre will spread out across all the wings.".

"That is amazing." Brock spoke in complete awe.

"So Brock, do you have any tips or tricks?" Suzy asked. "I saw you feeding your Zubat.".

"I-I-I..." Brock took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I make all my own pokemon food... But I'm no-where near as talented as you.".

"That's very kind of you to say, Brock." Suzy replied with a light giggle. "How about something for my Vulpix. She has always been a fussy eater and considers anything I give her as second rat.". Brock eyed the fire type for a minute, with his finger on his chin.

"I've got it." Brock announced after what seemed to be an eternity. "Fire types like to have strong spices and heat to complement his typing. Try some of this Vulpix.". Brock poured some pellets on to his hand and handed it over to Vulpix. The fire type sniffed the food on Brock's hand and hesitantly ate one of them.

"Vul-Pix." Vulpix cried happily as she ate the other pellets.

"Wow..." Suzy uttered in complete shock. "This is the first time Vulpix seems to be actually enjoying her food.".

"Hehehe, all I did was mix in berries to complement her typing." Brock laughed sheepishly. Suzy then got an idea.

"What are you doing for the next few day Brock?" Suzy asked.

"W-well my friend have come to Fuchsia City for a gym battle and Chateau challenge... We also decided to give the Saffari Zone a visit." Brock explained. "Guess that would take three or four days.".

"Perfected." Suzy clapped her hands together. "I'm also staying at the Fuchsia Pokemon Centre for a few days... Why don't you take care of Vulpix for a while and before we leave we meet up again.". Brock blushed heavily, his idol wants him to look after her Vulpix... He almost fainted...

* * *

"Well what a tournament this has been." Koga announced. "But now it's time for the final match... Ash and Serena verses Ritchie and Amelia.". Both tag teams took their place on the battle field.

""This is a double battle between the teams of Ash and Serena verses Ritchie and Amelia." The ref declared."Each trainer may use one pokemon, and the battle is over when both pokemon on either side is unable to continue... Now chose your pokemon.".

"You ready buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Of course." Pikachu replied confidently.

"Pikachu, I chose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped onto the field. Pikachu was ready to impress his angel.

"Eevee, your up." Serena shouted as she released her normal type.

"Zippo, battle time." Ritchie released his Charmander.

"Dratini, its time to win." Amelia released her shiny dragon type.

"Well both teams have proved themselves throughout this competition... But it looks like the team of Ritchie and Amelia have the advantage." Koga announced, followed by a roar of cheers from the crowd.

"... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash and Serena VS Ritchie and Amelia:_

"Flamethrower, Zippo!" Ritchie shouted. Zippo unleashed a flamethrower, although it wasn't as strong as Ash's Charmeleon's.

"Block with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu unleashed a powerful electric shock and it collided with the flames, causing an exploding. Serena used it to her advantage.

"Eevee, dig." Serena instructed and the normal type dug under the ground.

"Dragon Dance!" Amelia shouted. Dratini made some graceful movements and raised both her attack and speed. Suddenly, Eevee appeared underneath her and struck the shiny dragon with a powerful dig. "Slam!". Dratini took the attack on the chin, and used her tail to send Eevee flying back in front of Serena.

"Eevee!" Serena shouted concern evident in her voice. "Are you alright?". Eevee struggled back to her feet.

"Hahaha." Amelia laughed arrogantly. "Now Aqua tail.". Dratini threw himself at Eevee with her tail covered in water.

"Block with Iron Tail." Ash countered. Pikachu jumped in front of Eevee with his tail covered in steel. Pikachu swung his tail around and the two attacks collided. "Serena can you get Eevee to cover?". Eevee was focused on the yellow mouse, protecting her. She knows he has a crush on her, but so far she has only seen him as a comic relief... But now she has seen him in action, she is seeing him in a whole different light.

"Scratch Zippo!" Ritchie shouted. Zippo ran towards the three pokemon.

"Sure Ash." Serena replied. "Dig again, Eevee.". Eevee turned her attention away from the yellow mouse and dug underground again.

"Let it rip, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "THUNDERBOLT!". Pikachu smirked as Zippo came into the shock zone. Pikachu unleashed a massive thunderbolt and both the opposing pokemon were knocked back. Eevee then reappeared from the ground and struck Zippo, hard. As Eevee ran back to Pikachu's side, Zippo glew white. He was evolving.

Amelia growled at the turn of events, she has to take out that little mouse, and she has the perfect way to do so. "Dratini, attract on Pikachu!". Dratini made a ' _cute face_ ' with a wink and sent hearts at Pikachu. Pikachu became infatuated by Dratini. Eevee frownd, she was... Jealous?

"Come on Pikachu, snap out of it." Ash pleaded. "Quick Attack!". It was useless.

"Hahaha, wrap that mouse." Amelia laughed. Dratini flung forward and wrapped her body around Pikachu. Despite the damage he was taking, Pikachu was still infatuated.

"Slash!" Ritchie shouted and Zippo extended his claws and charged at Eevee.

"Shadow ball!" Serena shouted. The normal type formed a shadow ball and fired it at Charmeleon. The fire type was slowed down, but not stopped. Serena had to get Eevee out of there. "Dig!". Eevee used the extra time she brought for herself and dug under ground, avoiding the slash attack.

Ash was panicking, Pikachu won't attack Dratini because he is in love with her... What can he do... Ash got a sudden, crazy idea. "Pikachu, close your eyes.". Because he wasn't causing damage, Pikachu happily complied. Now he couldn't see Dratini. "Now let out a thunderbolt, but keep your eyes closed. And just listen to my voice.". Pikachu complied and blindly released a thunderbolt. It caused Dratini to let go and fall back.

"Grr, get up!" Amelia ordered. Dratini tried.

"Use Quick Attack and run slightly to your left." Ash instructed. With his eyes closed, Pikachu shot of like a bullet in the direction Ash told him. After about a second he felt himself collide with a target. "Now do a full spin with Iron tail.". Covering his tail in metal, Pikachu spun around and again felt his tail strike something, hard.

"Dratini is unable to battle... Amelia is out of the match." The ref declared. "Please return your pokemon.". Amelia frownd at the turn of events, without a word she returned her fallen dragon type.

"What an excellent show of the bond between pokemon and trainer with Ash and Pikachu." Koga announced. Janine was staring at Ash with admiration, he is quiet the trainer.

"Listen kid, you better win this for me." Amelia ordered as she turned to Ritchie.

"Right." Ritchie rolled his eyes. Eevee shot up from the ground again and struck Zippo. Pikachu and Eevee returned to their original spots.

"Flamethrower!" Ritchie shouted. Zippo fired a powerful flamethrower.

"Shadow Ball!" Serena shouted. Eevee fired another Shadow Ball. The two attack collided and caused an explosion. Ash and Serena looked at each other and nodded, it was time to finish it.

"Quick Attack!" Ash and Serena shouted in unison. Both Eevee and Pikachu shot towards Zippo, both collided with the fire type. Zippo was sent flying back. Landing on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle... Ritchie is out of the match." The ref declared. "That means the winning team of the competition is Ash and Serena.".

* * *

With the announcement of their victory, Serena threw her arms around Ash and Ash responded by swirling her around. Serena giggled as they spun, and when they stopped she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"We won. We won." Serena happily cheered.

"Yeah, we did." Ash replied, just as happy. The two parted as they saw Koga and Janine make their way over. They also saw Ritchie giving them a friendly thumbs up to show no-hard feeling, whilst Amelia stormed off. Most surprising was Eevee, who walked to Pikachu's side and planted a small kiss on his cheek. As a result, Pikachu turned bright red and fainted. Maybe Eevee learn Draining Kiss?

"Let's hear it once more for the team of Ash and Serena." Koga requested and the crowd cheered. Janine handed over the basket of berries and placed the medals around the two trainers necks.

"Thank you." Ash and Serena thanked Koga.

"That was quiet the stregety to used to escape attracts, son." Koga praised. "I wish to face you in battle, myself.".

"Oh, that was one reason we came to Fuchsia City." Ash replied bashfully. "I came to get my fifth badge.".

"Hahaha, I will look forward to your challenge." Koga laughed. Janine decided to take her chance.

"Well if you want something to do before then, give me a call." Janine flirted. Serena frownd, who was she to flirt with her boyfriend. Lucky, Ash knows how to handle this sort of thing.

"Thanks... But no thanks." Ash replied, not reacting to the flirtatious tone. "After all, I have to cheer Serena on at the Chateau before the gym battle.". Janine frownd, why chose this girl over her?

"What... Is she your girlfriend or something?" Janine asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah." Ash replied, matter of fact like. Janine grunted. Koga decided to step in.

"JANINE!" Koga spoke in a voice which demanded respect. "A ninja does not lose control of ones emotions as you are now.". Serena smiled triumphantly, but she also wanted to get away from this girl.

"Oh Ash, look at the time." Serena pointed to a big clock. "We should be meeting Brock and Misty about now.". Ash went to look at the clock but couldn't as Serena dragged him away. Koga and Janine sweat dropped, as Pikachu and Eevee ran to catch up with them...

* * *

At the entrance to Fuchsia City, Ash and Serena saw Brock with a new pokemon in his hands. Serena had since returned her Eevee and Pikachu had mostly recovered from what Eevee did, after the battle.

"Hey Brocko... Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked as they approached the aspiring pokemon breeder.

"hey guys." Brock greeted the couple. "This is Vulpix, I'm looking after her whilst we're in Fuchsia City.".

"Cool..." Ash replied as he pulled out his pokedex:

 _Vulpix, The Fox Pokemon. Both its fur and its tails are beautiful. As it grows, the tails split and form more tails. Reports have shown that in far off regions, Vulpix live in cold conditions and have changed their typing to adapt properly._

"So where did you get her?" Ash asked.

"From the girl of my dreams." Brock replied, dreamily. Ash, Serena and Pikachu all sweat dropped.

"Riigghhtt..." Ash replied, stretching the word out.

"Hey... Has anyone seen Misty?" Serena asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I haven't." Ash replied.

"Me either." Brock added.

"Where is she?" Serena asked.

"Maybe on a hot date." Pikachu joked. It caused Ash to burst out into laughter.

"Sure Pikachu... sure." Ash replied unable to stop his laugh attack. Both Serena and Brock sweat dropped. No-one knows how close Pikachu actually was...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	30. The Saffari Siege

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the Saffari Zone, and not one, not two, not three, but four new pokemon. Plus, Team Rocket return. Also, some scenes you may find disturbing, don't say I didn't warn you... I have also changed the poll, and it has something to do with how I've changed the Orange Island Arc. As for the rivals in question, I will be picking more then one, and they won't be fully flushed out, until their later arcs, you'll see how I want to use them. This poll is up until Leaf makes her next appearance. Anyway, this chapter also show the arrival of one of the Team Rocket Executives, my personal favourite of the four, this has also been my favourite chapter to write, so far... With that, Let's Begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 30: The Saffari Siege_

A jet black helicopter landed on the open grassy plains. It was a Boeing CH-47 Chinook, identified by the double rotors. It also has a giant red R pained on the side. The is slide open and an army of about twenty Grunts, in dirty black uniforms with the same red R on the chest, exited the helicopter and lined up in a military style. To the side of this platoon, are two named officers of Team Rocket, Cassidy and Bubbles...

"IT'S BUTCH!" The green haired man broke the forth wall.

"Butch!" Cassidy hissed. "Quiet, she's here.". Every member of the named organisation stood to attention as a white limo pulled up. Another grunt, who was driving the vehicle, opened the back door. A women in her early thirty's climbed out, her dress is marble white with a smaller red R over her shoulder, with big; long; blood red hair, her name is Ariana.

"Greetings..." Ariana spoke in a sinister, formal tone. "You all know why you are here. You are going to catch me the Dragonair which has been spotted her. You have been given your area's and are also free to snag yourselves any slaves you wish... But I want my dragon by the end of today, or some of you will be getting close to my Arbok... Understood?".

"Mam Yes mam." All the grunts replied in unison.

"Well don't just stand there..." Ariana replied in a dark tone. "MOVE!". With that, the grunts split into five groups of four, and went off in directions. The two named agents approached the business like women.

"Um... Excuse me..." The duo got her attention.

"Yes... Bitch right?" Ariana asked, directing her attention to the green haired man.

"My name is..." Bitch was cut off.

"Let's get one thing straight." Ariana hissed as she grabbed the back of his hair, jerking his head back. "You are my bitch, same as the rest of this scum here. You aren't even worth the dirty under my shoes. Now, if you raise your tongue to me again, I will cut it of and stick it down your throat, then laugh as I see you struggle to remove it while your pitiful life is drained from your eyes.".

The two named agents gulped at the thought, clearly terrified of this older women. Maybe that's how she reached her current position, she killed all the opposition. Ariana smirked evilly, clearly enjoying the power she has over these two. She then threw the green haired man into the dirt.

"Now we understand each other." Ariana spat. "Get to work, whilst I let you keep all your bones in tact.". The two agents hastidy ran off, fearing for their lives, whilst Ariana laughed menacingly, she loves her job. Suddenly her phone rings, cheeking it, she sees it's the boss.

"Sir." Ariana spoke with the up-most respect.

"Ariana, I trust your little expedition to the Saffari Zone has begun." The man on the other end spoke, in a dark formal tone.

"Yes sir." Ariana replied.

"Good." The man laughed, empty of emotion. "And remember... If you see either of those boys. I want them alive... After all the trouble their father caused me... I want to end them myself.".

"Understood." Ariana replied. The phone was hung up and Ariana put the phone away. Ariana looked over the Saffari zone, she is going to get herself a new pokemon. Or else...

* * *

It has been a single day since Ash and Serena had their first date. Once they got to the pokemon Centre, Ash rotated his team, as Serena did. Ash decided this would be the last him did it, until they left Fuchsia City. This means he would have his three pokemon he plans on using in the gym battle. Unfortunately, his only pokemon with a type advantage is Sandslash, and he isn't the best listener of the group, even point blank refusing to listen to Ash. Ash's current team is: Pikachu, Primeape, Haunter, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Sandslash. Serena also swapped her Tangela for Farfetch'd, after months of trying to win the bird around, she needs a break, and it isn't fair that she is giving Farfetch'd more attention simply because he plays up. If only she had a mother like pokemon to help her out...

The group are currently out side the Pokemon Centre, on the battlefield. All are excited, most of all is the raven haired boy, who happens to turn eleven today. Unfortunately, he can't get a hold of his twin brother, but sent the present he got for Drake to Delia. Well, enough about negatives, as today is a day to celebrate.

"Come on out, everyone." Ash shouted as he threw his five pokeballs into the air. Pikachu join: Primeape, Haunter, Squirtle and Ivysaur all cheered and tackled Ash into a happy birthday hug. Sandslash, as soon as he appeared went over to a tree and started sharpening his claws. Ash sighed, guess Drake isn't the only one avoiding him.

"Join the party, gang." Serena shouted as she threw her six pokeballs. Braixen, Beedrill, Kadabra, Tangela, Seadra, and Eevee all appeared. and stood by Serena's side, with sweat drops as Ash managed to pick himself up.

"Your, invited too." Brock shouted as he threw his four pokeballs into the air. Onix, Graveler, Zubat, Diglett and Vulpix all appeared. Zubat landed on Brock's shoulder, whilst Vulpix jumped into his arms. The three ground types stood by Brock's side, with the two oldest members roaring a happy birthday to Ash.

"Hahaha, thanks guys." Ash laughed happily.

"Your up as well." Misty shouted as she threw her five pokeballs and a Dive ball. Staryu, Goldeen, Tentacruel, Kingler, Psyduck and Vaporeon all appeared. Goldeen just swam around the outside poke-pool. Staryu, Tentacruel and Vaporeon all stood by Misty's side, while Kingler and Psyduck all went greeted Ash with a happy birthday. Although the duck pokemon ended up falling over before he reached the raven haired boy.

"Happy birthday Ash." Serena told Ash as she brought him into a hug, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash sheepishly replied, he is still not use to Serena showing her affection in public. Brock cleared his throat as a sign for the couple to separate. Both trainers blushed and ended the hug, although Serena stayed by his side.

"Well Ash, guess it's present time." Brock suggested.

"Sounds good." Ash replied cheerfully.

"First off, your mum sent this for you." Brock present a present. Ash accepted it and opened the box. Inside was the box was some sort of blue device. It was a poke-gear.

"She heard that they just released the updated model." Brock explained. "I set it up for her and already added all our numbers as well as: Leaf, the labs, Drakes new number and your home number.".

"Thanks Brock." Ash replied cheerfully. "Remind me too call and thank my mum later.".

"Next, Leaf sent you this." Serena present a box to Ash. Ash smiled as he accepted.

"Thanks." Ash replied then he opened it. Inside was a set of three Ultra Balls. "Cool.". Ash took the three pokeballs out and placed them in his bag.

"Me next." Misty jumped forward present a present to Ash. Ash smiled as he accepted it.

"Thanks Mist." Ash thanked as he opened the present. It was a set of lures, the most notable is a lure in the shape of Misty.

"With that collections of lures you will be able too catch any water pokemon." Misty explained. "After all, no normal water pokemon could resist my famous Misty lure.".

"Yeah... cause it'll scare all the normal water pokemon away." Ash muttered so only Serena could hear. Serena giggled subtly at her boyfriends joke. Brock may not of heard the joke, but he knows Ash made a joke at Misty's expense and doesn't want an argument so he decided to step up.

"Okay birthday boy." Brock gave Ash a noogie. "Here's my present.".

"Thanks Brocko." Ash accepted the present. Opening it, he found a set of books all about being a trainer, the books are: Breeding 101; Advance Battle Techniques and catching hot spots in Kanto.

"I've seen that you have all the skills of a great trainer, a figured these could help." Brock explained.

"Thanks Brock, I bet these will help win the Indigo, no doubt." Ash replied.

"Here Ash..." Serena whispered, shyly as she handed him a small box, it barely fitted in her palm.

"Thanks Serena." Ash smiled, reassuringly, he can tell she's nervous. He doesn't care what she or anyone else got him, it's the thought that counts. Ash takes the box and opens it. Ash is shocked with what he's found, it's a beautiful neckless, with a thin golden chain, and a heart piece (also gold) in the centre. Ash held it in his hand and opened the heart piece. Inside was a small photo of Ash and Serena from a few years ago.

"Whoa..." Ash uttered as he stared at the neckless, he was never one for jewellery, but this is... Different. Slowly and carefully Ash closed the heart piece and put the neckless around his neck. Once it was secure, he walked up to Serena who was looking at the ground, swirling her foot in the dirt. Ash gave her a massive hug and pecked her cheeked in the process. "Thank you.".

"Hehehe, your welcome." Serena replied, giddy. Brock, Misty and all the pokemon watched happily at the couple. When the couple broke apart, Brock stepped forward.

"Serena... Don't you have something else for Ash?" Brock asked, clearly giving her a hint. When she realised what Brock was on about, Serena smiled happily, Ash is going to love this.

"Wait here guys." Serena told everyone before running into the Pokemon Centre. She reemerged from the Pokemon Centre a couple of minutes later, carrying a white box, slowly. "Happy Birthday, Ash.". Serena placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal a birthday cake. On closer inspection, he found it was decorated like the Indigo Plateau, and an icing Ash in the centre. There were also eleven candles: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Squirtle, Gyarados, Muk, Primeape, Haunter and Sandslash.

"Thanks Serena." Ash smiled as he looked at the cake.

"Here you go Ash." Brock handed a knife to the raven haired boy. Ash went on to cut himself a corner piece. He also caught 10 pieces for each of his pokemon, for the pokemon with him at the moment, he handed them straight out. Fittingly, each pokemon had the candle modelled after themselves.

"You guys help yourself." Ash told the rest of the gang. "I'm going to transport these back to mum, so she can give them to: Pidgeotto, Charmeleon, Gyarados and Muk... Plus a slice for herself.".

"Okay buddy..." Brock replied giving him noogie. "Just don't take all day. We've got one last surprise.".

"Knock it off Brock..." Ash escaped Brock's noogie. "I'll only take a couple of minutes.". With that, Ash was able to break free and entered the Pokemon Centre. The rest of the group took the opportunity and cut themselves and their pokemon pieces of cake...

Ash returned about five minutes later,Just as everyone was finishing their cake. "So, where we off too?".

"Well... We know you've been excited to visit one place in particular in Fuchsia..." Serena hinted.

"We're going to the Saffari Zone." Misty butted in, spoiling the surprise. Serena pouted, although it didn't last long since she saw the excitement on Ash's face

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed throwing his fist in the air. "Let's go guys.". Ash started running off in the right direction, for a change.

"Ash!" Brock called out, effectively stopping the raven haired boy. Ash stopped in his tracks and turned back to the group. "Are you forgetting something?". Ash's expression clearly showed he had no idea, to what Brock is referring too.

Misty sighed at the clueless boy, for as much as he's matured, he still has his moments. Misty pointed to the group of pokemon. Realising he left all his pokemon behind, he sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head whilst he walked back towards the group. "Hahaha... Sorry about that guys.".

* * *

After leaving the Pokemon Centre, it took the group about half an hour before they found the Saffari Zone. Fuchsia City is a decent size, not as big as Celadon City, then again, Fuchsia also has it's Zoo and the Saffari Zone, it truly is part of nature. The group just walked into the old shack next to the gate to the Saffari Zone. The only person in the shack is an old man.

"What'cha youngens be do'n ere?" The man asked. "I'm da warden of des parts.".

"Hello sir... We came to take part in the Saffari Zone." Ash stepped up to him. The warden eyed Ash up, and the birthday boy became very nervous. The stare down seemed to last for ever.

"Well I'd be toot'n. We hasn't had competitors around des parts in Mudbray years." The warden laughed cheerfully. "Now I'd be just gett'n yours stuff.". Everyone sweat dropped as the warden shot over to the dresser. He pulled out four buckets each containing thirty green pokeballs, with the letter S above the central button. He handed one bucket to each trainer.

"Excuse me... But don't we need to pay you?" Brock asked, being the oldest of the group.

"Don't'chas be silly." The warden replied. "We allow the first group of da year frees entry... A special, promotional offerz, ya seezs.".

"So were the first group of the year?" Serena questioned.

"But we're in the middle of July." Misty continued.

"I knowsz dat." The warden replied. "Why'ch think I'sz be sooo excited, evens me own granddaughters stopped der's visiting.".

"That's sad..." Serena muttered as she look sympathetically to the warden. "I'm sorry.".

"Nowz ya best be cheer'n up. Thiz Saffari iz a place of'v wounder." The warden replied, scolding Serena. "I gussz I best bee telling ya all da rulez.".

"Rules?" The group questioned in unison.

"Aye." The warden replied. "Firzt, NO BATTLING. If I'z even get a wiff of a battle den I'd bee all overz yours hid... Got it.".

"Yes." Ash replied with a sweat drop, the other three nodded also with sweat drops.

"Seconzlize, ya's can be only be catch'n da mon in dezz Saffari balls... Understandz?"

"We understand." Serena clarified, although still had their sweat drops.

"Goodz." The warden replied. "Ans da final rule. HAVE FUN!". The warden pushed the group out of the old shack and through the gate, for an old man, he has immpressive strength...

* * *

"So where should we begin?" Serena asked as they looked out over the fields. There were a few pokemon, like: Nidoran (both male and female); Nidorina; Nidorino; Paras; Execute; and a Rhyhorn.

"I don't know about you guys." Brock replied. "But I still specialise in rock types, and I want a try at that Rhyhorn over there.".

"Go for it Brock." Ash encouraged. He really didn't care who he caught, any pokemon is good with him, and he doesn't mind if someone else wants to catch a certain pokemon. Serena also didn't mind Brock catching as she has absolutely no interest in catching a Rhyhorn... Mainly due to painful memories of riding such creatures.

"Thanks guys." Brock replied and he slowly moved towards the rock type. Whilst Brock was doing this, Ash and Serena pulled their pokedexes out and scanned the pokemon Brock was hoping to catch:

 _Ryhorn, The Spikes Pokemon. Its bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones. Using its durability and strength, it can destroy tall buildings. A Pokémon with a one-track mind. Once it charges, it won't stop running until it falls asleep._

"Hey their buddy... What's going on?" Brock asked the rock type as he looked into his eyes. Rhyhorn looked back blankly. The two stared at each other for nearly too minutes. Ash, Serena and Misty all had sweat drops... What are they doing?

"Go Saffari Ball." Brock announced calmly as he softly tossed the green pokeball at the rock type and it was sucked inside. It wiggled back and forth three times before it stopped and dinged. It was clear Rhyhorn didn't put up a lot of resistance. With that, Brock walked up to his latest capture and held the ball, smiling happily at the object in his hand. "Welcome to the team.".

"Congratulations Brocko." Ash praised as the breeder returned.

"Thanks Ash..." Brock replied before a thought occurred to him. "I think it would be best if we split up guys.".

"What do you mean Brock?" Serena asked.

"Well, a big group is more likely to scare off the pokemon." Brock explained.

"I get it." Ash butted in. "Also if we stay together, then we are less likely catch pokemon since we can only encounter so many in the time.".

"Their right Serena." Misty added.

"Okay... So should we meet up back here?" Serena replied, disappointing she will be parted from Ash, even if it is only for a small amount of time.

"Don't worry Serena." Ash reassured with a thumbs up. "It will only be for a few hours... What could go wrong?". With that, the group went off in four different directions...

* * *

It's been about an hour since the group went their separate ways. Ash has been super excited, if there was anywhere he was going to make new poke-friends, it was here. He was currently looking through some bushes, thinking he could find a bug type, since he hasn't had one since Butterfree.

"Help!" A pained voice shouted out. "Help!". Ash realised it didn't sound like any of his friends, but that doesn't matter, neither himself or Pikachu can just ignore a call for help.

Running to the source of the cry for help, Ash was surprised by what he found. A Tauros was lying down, blood dripping from one of his back legs, and he looks like he's been put through the mill... In short, he is in a bad way. Ash, being Ash, ran straight to the normal type to help. He skidded down to Tauros' side, so they were at eye level.

"What happened to you?" Ash asked concern evident in his voice.

"Pillow fight." Pikachu answered, clearly sarcastic. "What do you think?".

"Not now Pikachu." Ash growled.

"You two finished?" Tauros asked whilst watching the two... Interact.

"It was a normal day." Tauros explained but stopped due to a cough. "Then those creeps showed up and started laying traps.".

"Creeps?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah... People, wearing black suits with red R's on the front." Tauros answered.

"Team Rocket." Ash snarled, as he clenched his fist.

"You know them?" Tauros asked.

"Our paths have crossed." Ash replied. "How could they leave you like this?".

"I was head of my heard, and these use to be our stomping ground." Tauros explained. "But when this Team Rocket showed up, they lay traps and one by one caught my heard until I was the only one left.".

"So what happened?" Pikachu asked.

"I got my leg caught in another trap." Tauros replied. "Using Bulldoze I was able to get it off, and I ran. When I could run anymore, I collapsed here.".

"You poor thing." Ash mutter sympathetically.

"I don't need your pity." Tauros growled. "It's only a flesh wound, heal in no time.".

"Okay, sorry." Ash quickly apologised.

"But when those creeps found me, they claimed I was worthless and left me here to bleed to death." Tauros continued. "I guess their right, without any help, I'll just bleed here.".

"We won't let that happen, will we Pikachu?" Ash retorted.

"No." Pikachu declared confidently. "But Ash, aren't you forgetting something?".

"What might that be?" Ash asked.

"Brock has all the medical supply." Pikachu pointed out.

"Oh right." Ash fell anime style. "And the pokemon centre is too far away for you too walk.".

"Tell me something I don't know." Tauros replied. Ash and Pikachu were deep in thought.

"I've got it." Ash announced excited.

"Got what?" Pikachu and Tauros asked in unison.

"Tauros... If you let me catch you, since I already have six pokemon, you will go back Professor Oak's Lab." Ash explained. Seeing Tauros raise an eyebrow, Ash decided to continue. "He is a really nice man, and will help you heal up in no-time.".

Tauros decided to think it over. He never really considered being a trainers pokemon, he was quiet happy leading his heard around these parts... But now that Team Rocket's been here, he can't do that. This kid also seems nice enough, if not a little loopy... And with all his friends gone, what does he really have here?... Nothing.

"Okay then... Um, what's your name?" Tauros replied after thinking things through.

"Oh yeah, hahaha." Ash laughed cheerfully. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu.".

"Hiya." Pikachu waved happily. Something then hit Tauros.

"One more thing." Tauros replied.

"You can ask me anything." Ash smiled.

"How do you understand what I'm saying?" Tauros asked.

"Oh... Honestly, I don't know how, but I can understand all pokemon." Ash replied. "I've always been able to do it, and it apparently runs in the family.".

"Okay then... I guess it's time for you to catch me." Tauros replied.

"Don't worry Tauros." Ash reassured as he grabbed a Saffari Ball. "You'll be charging around in no time.". Receiving a nod from the normal type, Ash tapped the Saffari Ball against Tauros' head and the normal type was sucked inside. It instantly dinged, showing no resistance. Ash smiled as the ball was transported away, then he grabbed his pokedex to check over his new catch:

 _Tauros, The Wild Bull Pokemon. A rowdy Pokémon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something. Charges while whipping its hefty body with its tails. Although powerful, it can charge only in a straight line._

 _Type: Normal_

 _Ability: Anger Point_

 _Hidden Ability: Sheer Force (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Hardy (Note: The nature is unlikely to change since this pokemon doesn't evolve)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Tail Whip, Bulldoze, Take Down, Zen Headbutt, Pursuit, Rest, Horn Attack, Rage, Work Up, Wild Charge_

"Well Pikachu... Are you think what I'm think?" Ash asked.

"Bird is the word?" Pikachu joked.

"No... I mean we should go and put a stop to Team Rocket before any more pokemon get hurt." Ash replied as he stood up.

"Yeah... I know that's what you meant." Pikachu replied as he took his normal spot on Ash's shoulder.

"So why make a joke?" Ash asked.

"References." Pikachu replied with a thumbs up. Ash sighed and walked deeper into the Saffari, he doesn't care if he catches any more pokemon today, as long as he gets rid of Team Rocket...

* * *

Near the river, Misty is currently sat on the edge of a lake, with her Super-Fishing Rod in hand and her special Misty lure in the water. She is wanting to find some good water types, like always.

She has been there for nearly an hour and half. She has caught a few pokemon, namely: Magikarp, Tentacool, Goldeen and Staryu. It's not that there's anything wrong with them, but she is looking for something more unique and she pretty much already has a pokemon of that species.

"Come on... I know something good is out there." Misty moaned.

"Gwaaa!" Misty heard a pokemon cry out.

"What is that?" Misty thought to herself. It sounded like a cry for help. Misty hates to admit it, but part of Ash has rubbed off on her and she has to help. Quickly, packing her things up, Misty ran towards the source of the sound.

It didn't take long for Misty to find the source of the sound. She saw a group of five Rocket grunts, with a pokemon tied up in a net. The pokemon is long, blue, and one of the rarest pokemon across the land. It is a Dragonair.

"HEY!" Misty shouted as she made herself known, gripping a Pokeball. "Leave it alone.".

"Hehehe..." Grunt 1 laughed menacingly. "What do we have here.".

"I bet we could get some good use for this little girl back in the... Rest and relaxation room." Grunt 2 commented, creepily.

"Hold on... She's one of those kids that travel with the Pikachu boy." Grunt 3 stopped them.

"Oh yeah..." Grunt 1 replied. "If she's here then he must be too.".

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Grunt 4 asked.

"What might that be?" Grunt 3 replied.

"We could use this girl." Grunt 5 interrupted. "Capturing one of his little friends is sure to bring that brat out of hiding.".

"Sounds good." Grunt 2 replied. Then all five grunts turned to Misty with sinister smirked whipped across their faces.

"I don't know what your thinking, but..." Misty tried to yell, but creepy vibes coming of the five intimidated her too much.

"Hehehe, quieten down little girl." Grunt 2 laughed evilly. "Unless you want us too hurt you.". Before Misty could call out a pokemon she was being held down by three of the grunts, while the other two tied her up, With tight ropes around her body and a mouth gag to keep her quiet.

"Put her with the rest of the cargo." Grunt 1 ordered. The grunts through the tied up Misty next to the Dragonair. Despite struggles, Misty couldn't escape. "Stop moving!".

"Gwaa..." The Dragonair muttered sadly. Misty looked at the sad dragon and felt sorry for it. Dragonair's are meant to be majestic and fly free, able to show their beauty, not tied up like this...

"QUIET!" Grunt 4 shouted as he pulled a gun out and held it to Dragonair's head. "Unless you want to test your luck against this... Hehehe.". Misty looked in horror as the mighty Dragon was silenced, she has to do something...

After a while travelling in silence, they reached giant grey tent. Misty has silently been biting a small hole in the gag, and used her tongue to widen it. four of the grunts went into the tent, whilst the fifth one stayed to watch over them. Lucky, he fell asleep.

"Piiist. Dragonair." Misty whispered.

"Grw?" Dragonair questioned in response.

"I heard your able to control the weather." Misty commented. "Is that true?".

"Grw." Dragonair nodded.

"Well my friends are near here." Misty replied. "Do you think you could send them a sign like make it rain or something... They will help us get out of here.". Dragonair thought it over. What's the worst that could happen. She's already tied up, and this could be her only life line.

"Gwa." Dragonair replied with determination. The mighty dragon closed her eyes and the blue jewel below her head began glowing like water was inside it. A giant black cloud appeared over the group and a heavy down pour began... Misty just hopes it's enough to get her friends attention.

* * *

"Where are all the pokemon?" Serena asked herself whilst walking through a wooded area. She has since let her Kadabra out to walk by her side. Not to do any sort of battle but just to talk to. Sure, she can't actual understand pokemon like Ash can, but she knows her own pokemon well enough to get the gist of what they mean.

"Dabra." Braixen shrugged her shoulders.

"Wanna play hero huh?" A dark voice asked from behind some trees. Serena and Kadabra looked to each other and nodded. The pokemon and trainer ran to the source of the sound and as one last tree past them, they saw a group of five Rocket grunts with Cassidy and Butch. Kadabra was able to grab Serena just in time, before she made herself known.

"Kadabra." Kadabra instructed seriously. Serena knew he meant stay silent and observe.

"Okay Kadabra." Serena whispered and the two of them turned to see what was going on.

Cassidy had a hand pistol, aimed at a Pokemon's head. It was a Kangashkan. The normal type looked beat a bruised. Behind her leg was her baby, watching in horror, as Kangashkan refused to back down.

"Have it your way." Cassidy spat as her finger twitched over the trigger. Serena new she had to do something.

"Confusion on that gun, Kadabra." Serena instructed. Kadabra's eyes glew blue, and the bullet had already left the gun. Kangashkan refused to flinch and wouldn't even close her eyes. The bullet was less then a inch away. It was pressed against the normal types forehead. The sound of the gun was drained out by the evil laughs of Team Rocket, it looks like it is the end of Kangashkan...

Lucky, before the bullet could drive through the parental Pokemon's brain, it was engulfed in a light blue light. Kadabra was able to catch the bullet and snatched the gun from Cassidy's hand, using Confusion to complete take the fire arm apart, all the pieces, the bullet included just fell onto the floor. Serena and Kadabra made themselves known.

"HEY!" Serena shouted. "Leave Kangashkan alone.".

"Twerp." Cassidy spat.

"Your that little girlfriend of the Pika-twerp." Butch added.

"If we get him, then the boss will love us." Cassidy smirked evilly.

"What do you want with Ash?" Serena asked, getting defencive.

"Prepare for Trouble." Cassidy announced.

"And make it double." Butch announced.

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." Butch replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." Cassidy struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose.

"Cassidy and Branch..." Serena looked with confusion. "What? Did the other two get replaced?".

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch shouted. "Wasn't you listening.".

"Not really, I like to keep my brain cells." Serena joked, which only made them angrier. Cassidy snapped her fingers and the group of grunts each pulled out a hand pistol and aimed it at Serena.

"You will show us some respect little girl." Cassidy hissed. Serena was terrified, being held at gun point... No, she can't be scared, she has to be strong, remember what Ash says, 'Never give up, until the end', she can't let fear take over. With her mind made up, she looked back with defiance.

"Respect scum like you..." Serena questioned. "Never.".

"Have it your way." Butch replied darkly. Using a hand signal to the grunts, they all pulled their triggers and five bullets went flying, at Serena. Closing her eyes and clenching her fists she waited for the impact.

Kadabra wasn't going to let that happen, he will show these clowns the consequences for messing with his trainer. Using a new power, his eyes glew blue although it is much more powerful then his Confusion attack. Containing all the bullets and guns, raising them into the air, they were grinned away until they were nothing more then dust. Unleashing another wave of Psychic energy he pushed those five grunts that tried to harm his his trainer in to a tree, making sure to apply extra force to their legs, snapping their bones like twigs. With one final blast, he used a vine and tied the five of them to the tree, completely helpless.

Serena opened her eyes when she realised the bullets should've hit by now, and she heard the grunts, moan in pain. Seeing the power coming from her psychic type, she pulled out her pokedex and scanned the new move:

 _Psychic: This attack allows the user to expand their telekinetic ability to an unpredictable amount. (Note: It is basically a more powerful Confusion Attack)_

"Awesome Kadabra, you've learned Psychic." Serena praised. Kadabra replied with a nod as he took a battle stance in front of his trainer.

"Grrww, guess we'll need to teach the consequences of messing with Team Rocket ourselves." Cassidy hissed as she and Butch gripped a pokeball.

"Primeape... Mess them up." Butch spat as he released the fighting type.

"Raticate... Get your dinner." Cassidy

"Kadabra... Think you can handle them yourself?" Serena asked as she gripped another pokeball. Kadabra responded with a smirk which said, ' _I could hand them with two arms tied behind my back_ '.

Kangashkan was watching Serena and Kadabra with interest. She obviously can't stay her after whats happened, made this girl could help her out...

* * *

 _Serena VS Team Rocket:_

"Seismic Toss." Butch ordered. Primeape threw its self at Kadabra, but neither Serena or Kadabra flinched.

"Redirect with Psychic." Serena replied, lazily. Unleashing another Psychic wave, it engulfed Primeape and caused the fighting type to be turned around. Primeape continued his Seismic Toss without being able to stop and attack Butch instead, both lay in a daze while Cassidy clenched her fist.

"Arg! Super Fang!" Cassidy raged, although Serena and Kadabra again seemed unfazed.

"Redirect... And add in a hair cut." Serena replied calmly. Kadabra unleashed another Psychic attack and it stopped Raticate in its tracks. Spinning the normal type around. Raticate was also unable to cancel his attack and flew at Cassidy, using Super fang on her hair, biting most of it off. The pokemon and trainer joined the pile of Butch and Primeape.

"You'll pay for that." Cassidy spat as she tried to get up.

"Bye bye." Serena waved them off. With one more Psychic attack, the two named agents and the two pokemon were blasted off into the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!" They shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

"Well that was easy." Serena commented, then she felt a tap on the shoulder.

* * *

Turning around she found it was Kangashkan who tapped her shoulder.

"Hello." Serena spoke, a little shocked. She looked down to find the baby hugging her leg. "Your welcome.".

"Kangsh Kangashkan." Kangashkan replied making several hand movements. Serena had an idea of what they meant.

"Are you saying you want to join me?" Serena asked. Receiving a nod Serena smiled and grabbed a Saffari Ball. "If your sure.". Kangashkan looked at her happy child in the arms of the girl who saved them, and smiled. This is the right choice, mother's instincts. With a nod, the baby hit the centre of the green pokeball and both the mother and child were sucked inside. It instantly dinged and was transported to the lab. With her new catch, Serena pulled out her pokedex to check over her new normal type:

 _Kangashkan, The Parent Pokemon. The female raises its young in its belly pouch for around three years. Won't run from any fight to keep its young protected. The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is 3 years old._

 _Type: Normal_

 _Ability: Early Bird_

 _Hidden Ability: Inner Focus (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Mild (Note: This nature is unlikely to change, since this pokemon can't evolve)_

 _Move(s): Comet Punch, Leer, Fake Out, Tail Whip, Bite, Double Hit, Rage, Mega Punch, Dizzy Punch, Chip Away, Power-Up-Punch_

With that, Serena put her pokedex away and saw a storm cloud in the air.

"What's going on over there?" Serena asked Kadabra. Shrugging his shoulder, Serena guessed it has something to do with Team Rocket. "I think we should go and investigate.". Receiving a nod from her Psychic type, the pokemon and trainer ran off in that direction...

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were walking along when they saw the thunderstorm in the air. Running towards the change in weather when Serena and Kadabra came into view.

"SERENA!?" Ash questioned as he ran towards. Both Serena and Kadabra stopped at turned back, her eyes lit up when she saw Ash.

"Ash!" Serena excitedly exclaimed as she ran at him and tackled him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked as he comforted her. Serena reluctantly left the hug.

"Team Rocket... I caught a Kangashkan that they tried to kill." Serena explained.

"Congratulation..." Ash replied, then one part of the statement hit Ash. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL!?".

"They held her at gun point and shot her." Serena clarified on the verge of tears. "If Kadabra didn't stop the bullet then...".

"It's okay, your safe." Ash comforted her as she sobbed into his chest. It took a couple of minutes before she calmed down. "Hey, I also caught a Tauros who was attacked by Team Rocket.".

"What should we do?" Serena asked.

"Well I saw those clouds a figured they had something to do with it." Ash pointed out the limited thunderstorm.

"Why would Team Rocket create a small storm over that area?" Serena asked.

"Maybe they didn't." Ash replied.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Well... Several pokemon can change the weather a use the move rain dance." Ash explained. "Maybe they caught one at this is it's way to call for help.".

"I guess so." Serena replied as she thought it over.

"HELP!" Ash heard the female cry for help, again, he didn't recognise the voice. Serena only heard a pokemon cry. They both looked towards the storm. Turning to look at each other, they know both their minds are made up... They are going to help. With that, they ran...

* * *

They continued running for a couple of minutes once they were covered by the rain cloud. Much to their horror, in the eye of the storm they found fifteen grunts and an un-familiar women, with them. It was Ariana. Also they saw a Dragonair with Misty, both tied up.

"Ash." Serena whispered in a panicked tone. "What do we do?".

"Hold on Serena." Ash replied as he tried to think of a plan. Feeling the rain against his skin gave him an idea. He looked at Kadabra and Pikachu, he knows these two can surely pull it off. "You two... I have a plan, but I need your help.".

"Great..." Pikachu muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know what it is yet." Ash hissed.

"Maybe not." Pikachu replied. "But I know what your plans are like.".

"Oh yeah Pikachu, well..." Ash went to retort but was cut off.

"I hate to interrupt you too, but can't this wait until Team Rocket's gone and we've saved Misty and Dragonair?" Serena scolded. Both boys nodded. "Good. Now Ash, whats the plan?".

"Kadabra... Can you use Psychic and collect all the water and give the grunts a bath." Ash explained. Kadabra nodded seriously. "Good, then Pikachu, once their wet, I want you give them a shock.".

"That... I can do." Pikachu replied with an evil smirk. "I'm getting all giddy just thinking about it.".

"Pikachu..." Ash's voice is filled with concern. "You shouldn't enjoy shocking people, like you do.".

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Pikachu replied.

"Enough talk..." Kadabra silenced both of them. The Psychic type went on to use a psychic attack on the rain and he made the water gather above the group of Rocket grunts, like a giant rain drop.

"When I say now. Kadabra, drop the water and Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash explained before turning to Serena. "Well make a break for Dragonair and Misty. You free Mist and I'll handle Dragonair.". All three members nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what's that?" One grunt asked as he pointed out the giant rain drop. Ash knew they lost the element of surprise.

"NOW!" Ash shouted as he grabbed Serena's hand and made a mad dash to the hostages. Kadabra cancelled his Psychic attack and the giant rain drop fell over the fifteenth grunts, soaking them all to the bone. Pikachu shot of with a Quick Attack, once in the centre of the grunts, he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, knocking them all out.

Ash and Serena made it over to the trailer containing the two hostages. Ash let go of Serena's hand and with a one giant jump, made it onto the metal container. He quickly turned around and pulled Serena up as well. Serena made her way down to Misty and removed her gag, while Ash went to help Dragonair. Unfortunately, as soon as he tried to rip the net containing the Dragon pokemon, a powerful electric shock hit them both. Finally, Dragonair fainted from the pain she was subject too.

"Arg." Ash grunted as he shook his hand to relieve the pain.

"Careful Ash." Serena instructed, concern evident in her voice.

"Well if I can't break the net, then I can only think of one way get Dragonair out of their." Ash declared as he took out an Ultra Ball.

"Your using the Ultra Ball?" Serena questioned.

"It's the best ball I have on hand." Ash replied. "That means I have the best chance to catch her.". Ash knelt down Beside Dragonair and swiftly taped it against her, he hated to catch a pokemon like this, but he has no choice. The ball shook weakly a few times, as the net collapsed. The ball stopped and dinged, Dragonair was caught, and the Ultra Ball was transported away. His attention was drawn by the click of a gun.

"You shouldn't of done that." A snide female voice spat. It was Ariana. "Well well well... It's the little boy with a Pikachu.".

"How do you know me?" Ash asked, on edge.

"My boss is very interested in you... And the rest of your wrenched family." Ariana informed.

"Don't you dare go near my mother or brother." Ash threatened dangerously.

"Interesting..." Ariana replied. "The one my boss hates most of all, and you don't even mention the person.".

"Who are you on about?" Ash asked.

"Now that would be telling." Ariana replied. She then heard syrones of police vehicles. "Well... That's my cue to leave.". Ariana walked over to the Helicopter which brought the grunts in.

"Wait a minute!" Ash shouted in an attempt to stop her.

"Just be grateful my boss has plans for you." Ariana replied. "It means both you and your friends will live... For today... But the final act will come and then my boss will have his revenge.".

"What do you mean, the final act?" Ash asked. He was only answered by an evil laugh as she slide the doors closed and the chopper took off. It wasn't long before an army of police cars arrived, lea by a jeep which contained both Brock and the warden. Ash used this time to look up his Dragonair with the pokedex:

 _Dragonair, The Dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Dratini. A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. Has the ability to change climate conditions. Lives in large bodies of water like the sea and lakes._

 _Type: Dragon_

 _Ability: Shed Skin_

 _Hidden Ability: Marvel Scale (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Adamant (Note: This nature could change, when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Rain Dance, Wrap, Leer Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Agility, Slam, Aqua Tail, Safeguard, Dragon Dance, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam_

The police officers got to work arresting the unconscious grunts and putting them into any police cars they could. Officer Jenny also took everyone statement and gave the group a lift back to the Pokemon Centre. It has been a long day for everyone, it has certainly been an eventful birthday for Ash, and they just need a sleep...

* * *

In a dark damp room, a hairless Cassidy and black eyed Butch is tied to the wall of the dungeon. A poison snake pokemon, Arbok, is glaring them down, like it's watching it's prey. They can hear the her voice just outside of the door.

"Yes sir, the mission was a failure, although several pokemon were captured." Ariana explained. "Understood. Right now I'm debriefing those named agents you gave me, as they failed... Big time.". She stopped again while the boss spoke to her.

"What is she gonna do to us?" Butch asked, scared. The door then flung open, and Ariana walked in, next to the Arbok. She petted the dangerous poison type, and stared at her prisoners.

"I'm going to teach you, what happens when you fail me." Ariana answered the green haired man. "Poison sting, Arbok.". The poison snake opened it's mouth and fired a load of large white stingers at the prisoners. Both Cassidy and Butch took the poison type attack in the gut. Ariana smiled while she heard the prisoners cry in pain.

"Please... Stop..." The prisoners begged.

"Not until you've suffered." Ariana replied. "Poison Tail!". Arbok stopped it's Poison Sting attack and it's tail glew purple. With swift and precise movements, Arbok struck Cassidy in the stomach, drawing blood from there. Arbok copied it's movements and used Poison Tail on Butch. Ariana love the shrieks of pain as she watched and enjoyed the show... It is completely beautiful, and enjoyable...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	31. Serena VS Janine: A Chateau Surprise

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Serena's Chateau challenge. I decided to change the usual order of: Gym Battle first, Chateau second. No reason, I just wanted to mix it up a bit. This is also the first Chateau without Miette. Don't worry, she will return one last time before the Indigo League. As for Serena's challenge in this Chateau, remember who showed up in chapter 29, consider her a mini rival for Serena, during the Fuchsia Arc. Mainly because I couldn't think of someone else to challenge Serena, and I want to show, she can handle herself against gym leaders. Plus, I have a... Unique way for Seadra to take part in the Chateau battles... You'll see what I mean. Anyway, remember to vote in the poll, it is up until Serena's next Chateau challenge... With that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 31: Serena VS Janine: A Chateau Surprise_

It's the next day after Ash's birthday and the Saffari siege, due to the smaller rooms, the boys and girls had to split up (they normally share a four bed-room to save on costs). When Ash woke up, he discovered the pokemon breeder has already left. When on the road, that is normal, as Brock is the cook, but when at a centre, he usually waits for everyone... Maybe the girls stopped by and he went with them...

"Morning Pikachu." Ash scratched his little yellow partner behind the ear as he finishing getting dressed.

"Morn- _yawn_ -ing." Pikachu replied as he stretched and woke up. He then took his normal place on Ash's shoulder. There was a knock on the door and the two of them went over, answering it.

"Morning." Serena greeted with a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Serena." Ash smiled.

"Hiya." Pikachu waved hello.

"Brock not here?" Serena asked, noticing only her boyfriend and his pokemon were in the room.

"He was gone when I woke up." Ash explained. "I figured either you or Misty came and he went with ya.".

"No... Me and Mist left together." Serena explained. "I came here while she went to get us a table.".

"Okay then..." Ash replied. "So where did Brock go?".

"I don't know..." Serena replied. "Maybe he went for a walk or something.".

"Guess your right." Ash replied. Pulled her into a quick peck on the cheek. "Let me grab my bag.". With that, Ash entered the room and threw his backpack on to his back, cheeking he still had all his pokeballs, he left and locked the room. The two walked hand in hand to the cafeteria...

* * *

"Hey Mist!" Ash shouted as they approached the Water type trainer. Strangely, she was stood at the entrance to the cafeteria and not with a table. "What's up?".

"Oh... Hey guys... Nothing much..." Misty replied, absent minded.

"You okay, Misty?" Serena asked.

"What?... Yeah. I'm fine..." Misty replied.

"What are you looking at?" Ash asked.

"Look..." Misty pointed inside the cafeteria. "Brock... He's on a date.". Shocked at what Misty was even suggesting, the young couple and Pikachu darted to the doors, looking at Brock, with his Vulpix on the table, with a young girl, around Brock's age, sat next to him.

"But... But..." Ash muttered.

"How did Brock get a girl?" Serena asked, equally bewildered.

"I have no idea." Misty replied.

"Well... We can't just stand here, watching." Ash explained. The two girls agreed and they walked into the cafeteria. As soon as Brock spotted them, he called them over.

"Hey guys... Over here." Brock shouted. Receiving their invitation, the group made their way over, sitting with Brock and his... Date?

"Hello there..." The girl greeted the group, friendly.

"Hello..." Ash replied a little nervous. "I'm Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu.".

"Hiya." Pikachu waved hello.

"I'm Serena... Ash is my boyfriend." Serena added happily.

"Good to meet you." The girl replied with a friendly smile. "Brock has told me a lot about you.".

"I'm Misty... A water type trainer." Misty butted in.

"Well... I am Suzy..." Suzy was cut off.

"Suzy is the most amazing perfect pokemon breeder on the face of this planet." Brock explained with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Hehehe, that's very kind Brock." Suzy giggled with a blush. "But I'm not that special.".

"Well if your half as good as Brock then you must know a thing or two." Ash replied.

"Thank you..." Suzy replied. "I can tell Brock is a capable breeder with what he's done with Vulpix.".

"So... Your who he got Vulpix from?" Misty asked with a sweat drop. She remembered he claimed he got the fire fox from 'the girl of his dreams' and they made fun of him... Guess they were quick to judge.

"Yeah... Vulpix has always been a picky eater." Suzy explained. "The only food she didn't reject was that which Brock gave her.".

"Yeah... Brock is great with all pokemon." Ash praised. "Isn't that right, Pikachu.".

"Right." Pikachu replied as he took place on the table. "Now where's my ketchup?".

"Don't worry buddy." Ash scratched his yellow starter. "I'll go and get it.".

"Do you mind if I examine Pikachu, while you get both your breakfast?" Suzy asked.

"I'm fine... As long as Pikachu is." Ash replied. "What do you say buddy?".

"Fine... But no funny business." Pikachu replied.

"Pikachu is fine with it." Ash translated. "As long as your gentle... Pikachu, he... Has history.".

"Of course..." Suzy replied as she carefully picked up the electric type.

"Okay guys... I'll be back in a minute." Ash told the group.

"Ash... Could you get me an omlet." Serena fluttered her eye lids. "Please.". Ash blushed at Serena's actions, but the peck on the cheek sealed it.

"Okay." Ash sighed in defeat. Misty smirked, she is going to take advantage of this.

"Whilst your at it, I'll have a stack of pancakes." Misty smiled at Ash.

"But..." Ash was cut off.

"Quick... We don't have all day." Misty cut him off. Ash, sweat dropped, guess he's getting breakfast today. Ash decided he wouldn't argue and walked of to get breakfast, for himself; the pokemon; Serena and Misty.

After much struggling with carrying the food, Ash made it back and handed the food out. The group even let out all their pokemon to eat with them. Whilst everyone dug in, Suzy took a closer looked at some of the pokemon.

"I must say, all your pokemon are in great shape." Suzy praised.

"Thanks." Ash replied with a mouth full of food, then he swallowed what was in his mouth. "But we owe a lot of it to Brock.".

"Well then... Brock." Suzy replied as she turned to the pokemon breeder. This simple action made Brock's face heat up hotter then the flame on Charmeleon's tail. It was almost like he became Serena, with the intensity of the blush. "I would be honoured if you would take care of Vulpix for a little longer.".

"I-I-I would love too." Brock stuttered. "But isn't she your pokemon?".

"Yes..." Suzy replied. "But I trust you will take good care of her. And this will allow me to further study your techniques in the future.".

"Y-y-you mean... We... Can meet up again?" Brock asked, hopeful.

"Of course." Suzy smiled happily. "We are rivals now.". Brock, fell anime style, rivals... He wants to be more then rivals.

"Rivals... Hehehe, of course." Brock replied, clearly disappointed. "We're... Rivals.".

Serena felt bad for Brock. Sure, she never approves of his flirting, but Brock really seems into Suzy. For starters, he already knows a lot about her, and she isn't just some random women of the street. Secondly, he didn't do his over the top flirting and is showing all the clear signs of a crush: nerves; blushing; completely focused on her... And finally, he is genuinely disappointed, kind of like Serena would get when Ash wouldn't take notice her before they got together...

"Oh my, look at the time." Suzy exclaimed as she pointed to a clock. "I really must be going.". With that she stood up and started to walk away.

"Bye." Ash, Serena and Misty all called out to her.

"Good bye." Suzy replied. "It was really nice to meet all of you.". With that, Suzy left.

"Suuuzzzyyy..." Brock muttered sadly.

"Come on Brock." Serena tried to cheer up. "I'm sure you'll meet again.".

"Yeah Brocko..." Ash added. "Anyhow... How is any different to the other times you were turned down.". Ash shut up when Serena elbowed him in the stomach. He was going to complain, but shut up when Serena gave him a ' _you better shut up now_ ' look.

"Anyway..." Misty changed the subject. "Serena, are you ready for your Chateau Challenge today?".

"I sure am." Serena replied. "I am definitely going to use Eevee and Seadra... I would also like to use Farfetch'd, but...".

"Don't worry Serena, Farfetch'd will open up to ya." Ash reassured. "That's the same reason I am not using Sandslash in my Fuchsia gym battle. Even though he is my only pokemon with a type advantage.".

"So who are you going to use?" Misty asked.

"I'm going with the pokemon who haven't had a gym battle yet." Ash replied. "Primeape, Squirtle and Haunter.".

"Are you sure those are your best choices?" Misty asked, sceptical. "Poison type resist fighting, and Haunter is also part poison.".

"Come on Mist." Ash replied. "I thought I proved in both the Pewter and Celadon gym battle... Type advantage isn't be all end all.".

"Yeah, and Ash will win no matter who he chooses." Serena added.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied happily. "But first we have your Chateau Challenge.". With that, everyone had finished breakfast, so the pokemon were returned and the group set off...

Until they were outside and they realised Brock was still in the cafeteria. Misty stormed back inside to find the mopping pokemon breeder. She stood over the Pewter native, with her hands on her hips...

"Suuuzzzyyy..." Brock muttered.

"Come on." Misty ordered as she grabbed Brock by the ear and pulled him away.

"Aww... Not the ear. Not the ear." Brock whined in pain. Once reuniting with the group, they head off to the Battle Chateau, and Brock seemed to recover from his Suzy depression...

* * *

"Greetings." The butler greeted the group outside of the Chateau. "I am Gayle, the butler of Fuchsia's chateau.".

"Hello... I am the one competing today." Serena replied cheerfully as she handed her card over.

"Very good, Countess Serena." Gayle replied as he handed her card back. "I must say, you chose a good day to compete, madam.".

"Really?" Serena questioned. "How so?".

"Well, yesterday and today Fuchsia future gym leader, Janine has been competing and is also a Countess." Gayle explained. "Chances are you could battle her.".

"Really." Serena replied with little enthusiasm, she isn't happy about seeing that girl again, after she tried hitting on her boyfriend.

"Come on Serena... You get to prove your just as strong as any gym leader." Ash encouraged. "I know you'll win.".

"Hehehe, thanks Ash." Serena giggled, of course, it did matter if that girl flirted with Ash, as he blew her down.

"Madam." Gayle drew their attention. "Is this your first tournament as a Countess?".

"Yes. It is." Serena replied.

"So are you aware of the field changes?" Gayle asked.

"Field changes?" Serena questioned.

"Ah yes. The tournament is still set up as four one on one battles, but each round the field will change between: Rock, Water, Ice and Grass fields." Gayle explained.

"Great Serena, that means you can show more of your pokemon in their element." Ash replied.

"Now, would you follow me. Madam?" Gayle requested. He lead the group inside the Chateau. Once inside, Serena was taken by a maid to the changing rooms. She is going to wear the same dress from the Cerulean Chateau. The rest of the group were waiting in the lobby.

"Well... Hello there, Ash." A female voice spoke. The trio turned around t find Koga's daughter, Janine, in a purple dress. Brock went into gaga mode.

"Such beauty... If you promise to... AAARRRGGG!" Brock was cut of when his Rhyhorn came out of the pokeball and pointed his horn into Brock's gut. Rhyhorn tossed Brock onto his back and carried Brock away. Misty was already to drag him away, but Rhyhorn beat her too it.

"I like Rhyhorn's style." Misty commented impressed.

"I guess Rhyhorn could become a real... Horn. In Brock's side." Ash joked. Misty just deadpanned at Ash's joke.

"So your funny and can battle." Janine flirted. Ash sweat dropped and moved behind Misty.

"Um Ash... Care to explain?" Misty asked.

"Right... Misty, Janine. Janine, Misty." Ash introduced. "Janine was a judge along with Koga back at the tag tournament. She is set to take over as gym leader here, in the future. And she really doesn't like Serena... So, I really don't know why she's here.".

"I'm here to prove you shouldn't waist your time with that little girl." Janine replied bluntly. "With my family's gym and your battle style, we could become the...". She was cut off.

"DON'T CALL SERENA THAT!" Ash replied angrily. "She is an amazing battler, great trainer, kind, friendly, sweet...". Ash was cut off when he was tackled into a hug, turning around he found Serena was the one hugging him. He instantly blushed, realising Serena heard what he said.

"S-Serena..." Ash exclaimed, completely startled. "I-I... I'm sorr...". Serena put her finger up to Ash's lips, stopping his sentence.

"Don't you dare apologies for what you just said." Serena instructed.

"B-but..." Ash stuttered. Serena pecked his cheek.

"That is one of the nicest things you've ever said about me." Serena added, completely happy.

"Can Countess Serena please report to Battle Field 1 for her first match?" Gayle requested over. The group, minus Janine made their way over to the battle room. Once inside, Serena took her place in the battle box, while her opponent, a boy in a suit took his place. The rest of the group took place on the side, while the ref took his place.

"This is a first round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Countess Serena and Earl Mathews. This match will take place on a grass field. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Mathews faced each other and smiled. Serena did a curtsy while Mathews bowed. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Mathews gripped there pokeballs.

"Eevee, your up." Serena released her normal type. As soon as his 'angel', Pikachu went all gaga.

"Exeggutor, Battle time." Mathews released his grass psychic type. Both Pokemon took a battle stance. Both Ash and Serena took their pokedexes out and scanned the grass / psychic type:

 _Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokemon. The evolved form of Exeggcute. Each of the fruits is an independently-thinking head. It is said that if one drops off, it becomes an Exeggcute. Its cries are very noisy. This is because each of the three heads thinks about whatever it likes._

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Countess Serena VS Earl Mathews:_

"Start with Seed Bomb!" Mathews instructed. With a battle cry, the grass type fired several white bombs into the air, and the came flying down on Eevee's side of the field.

"Quick Attack!" Serena countered. With impressive speed, Eevee shot of, able to skillfully dodge each egg bomb and then strike Exeggcutor in it's chests, knocking it back slightly. "Now Dig!". Before either Mathews or Exeggcutor could respond, Eevee buried underground, to safety.

"Wood Hammer on the ground!" Mathews shouted without hesitation. A green hammer made out of logs appeared out of hit's top and Exeggcutor slammed it onto the ground. The floor was destroyed and Eevee was forced back in front of Serena. "Psyshock!". Exeggcutor's eyes glew a pinkish purple and several orbs of the same colour appeared above Eevee, then shot down and caused some major damage.

"Eevee!" Serena shouted in concern. Despite Eevee's pain, the normal type stood up, ready to battle again. "Great, now use Quick Attack!". Once again Eevee shot towards her opponent with impressive speed, but this time they are prepared.

"Stop it with Psychic." Mathews countered. Exeggcutor's eyes glew blue and Eevee was lifted into the air surrounded by the lite blue light. Eevee was struggling to break free.

"Stop struggling Eevee, that only makes it worse." Serena instructed and reluctantly, Eevee stopped struggling. "Great... Now use Shadow Ball!". Eevee was able to focus enough and formed a Shadow Ball around her mouth, she fired it and it struck Exeggcutor in the chest, cancelling the Psychic attack and causing major damage.

"Not bad... But we still have some tricks." Mathews informed Serena.

"Back at ya." Serena replied. "Attract, Eevee!". Eevee winked at the grass type and several hearts were fired at the grass type. Exeggcutor's eyes were replaced with hearts and he thought he was in love with Eevee.

Pikachu growled with sparked his cheeks when he saw Exeggcutor go gaga for his angel. "Calm down buddy." Ash told his electric starter.

"Quick Attack Eevee." Serena instructed. Eevee yet again charged at the grass psychic type. It was a powerful strike and despite Eevee attacking him, Exeggcutor was still in love with Eevee.

"Come on Exeggcutor, snap out of it." Mathews pleaded.

"Now close up, Shadow Balls." Serena followed up. Face to face with the grass / psychic type, Eevee formed another Shadow Ball and fired it at Exeggcutor, it caused a load of damage and Eevee used the force to gracefully fly back in front of Serena. Exeggcutor landed on his back, with swirls in his eyes.

"Exeggcutor is unable to battle." The ref declared. "The winners of this match is Countess Serena and Eevee, who will be moving on to the next round.".

* * *

"Great job Eevee." Serena praised as she ran onto the field, picking Eevee up in her arms. The normal type was proud with the praise and began to lick her fur clean.

"Great job Serena, and Eevee." Ash praised as the group arrived. Pikachu was looking at Eevee in a whole new light, she was always his angel, but now she is his angel, who can battle. Eevee smirked inwardly, happy she was able to impress the electric mouse, it may seem mean, her pulling him along, but she wants to get to know Pikachu better before she commits to anything.

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied Sweetly, then she pecked his cheek.

"Excuse me, but we need to clear the field for the next battle." The ref explained and the the group exited to the lobby, with Serena returning her Eevee, much to Pikachu's displeasure.

"I see you made it too the second round." Janine appeared behind the group.

"Janine?" Ash questioned. "Of course Serena won her battle, she is going to win the whole tournament.".

"Just don't lose before we're match up." Janine instructed. "I want the pleasure of beating you, myself. Then Ash will see who he should of chosen.".

"That won't happen cause Serena is going to beat you as well." Ash thought back. Serena went watery eyed, since Ash was practically defending her.

The next two rounds went by rather quickly. Serena used Braixen on the ice field and her opponent was a Rhydon. Smart choice in terms of type advantage, but Braixen claimed an easy victory by melting the ice underneath the rock type and having it fall into a body of water. Her third round was also rather quick where she used Tangela on the Rock field, to fight an Onix, and won with simple type advantage.

Janine also won her way to the final round. Although the group never watched her battles, apparently, she only used one pokemon, across all four fields.

"This is a final round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Countess Serena and Countess Janine. This match will take place on a Water field. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Janine faced each other and Curtsy each other, although it was obviously forced. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Janine gripped there pokeballs.

"Venomoth, show your ninja skills." Janine released her bug / poison type.

"Seadra, make a splash." Serena released her water type. Both pokemon entered a battle stance, while Ash and Serena scanned Janine's pokemon:

 _Venomoth, The Poison Moth Pokemon. The evolved form of Venonate. The powder on its wings is poisonous. It scatters the powder with every flap, so you may be poisoned if you are downwind._

"A bug poison type... Makes sense. Fuchsia Gym is a poison type gym." Ash commented.

"Pay attention Ash, Koga might have a Venomoth himself." Brock pointed out.

"I'm going to warn you, Serena. Venomoth is my strongest, you might want to give up and save your little water type some un-needed pain." Janine explained.

"Don't listen to her Serena!" Ash shouted. "You can win this, remember, Don't give up until it's over!". Serena was touched by Ash's words, and stole his signature thumbs up, which she aimed at the group.

"You ready to win, Seadra?" Serena asked, with determination in her voice. The water type nodded seriously and glared at her opponent, she was going to win this battle. Janine grunted in disgust, she is the future Gym Leader of Fuchsia City, in a couple of months, she is going to win this, and show this little girl what happens when someone gets in her way...

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Countess Serena VS Countess Janine:_

"Stun Spore!" Janine shouted and the bug type unleashed a yellowy powder from its wings and blew it towards Seadra.

"Hide under the water!" Serena shouted. Seadra took a dive and the powder landed on the water's surface, dissolving after a few seconds.

"Quiver Dance!" Janine shouted. Whilst the water type was under the water Venomoth moved in a special dance, raising his: Speed, Special Attack and Special Defence.

"Knock it down with Signal Beam!" Serena shouted. Seadra fired a square light purple beam from out of the water, although Venomoth was also able to dodge.

"While their playing games, Venomoth." Janine instructed in a mocking tone. "Charge up a Solar Beam.". Venomoth continued dodging the Signal Beams and began taking in sun light.

"Surface Seadra and use Smoke screen to block the sun." Serena shouted. Seadra cancelled the Signal Beam and re-surfaced a few seconds later. She aimed her snout up and fired a load of black smoke into the air, blocking Venomoth's access to the sun light. Janine grunted at the tactic used.

"Grr... Cancel that, Venomoth." Janine growled, that was going to be her ending move.

"Dragon Breath!" Serena took the advantage. Seadra took aim and fired a blue flame thrower out of her snout.

"Dodge it!" Janine shouted. Venomoth managed to dodge the flames, although the tip of one of its wings were burnt, although no-one noticed. "Ha, how can you win if you can't hit?". Serena smirked at the taunting.

"Who said Venomoth was my target?" Serena asked. Janine looked confuse. Serena laughed at the confusion and pointed up, looking in that direction, the smoke screen was now on fire and Venomoth's flying space became extremely limited.

"We need to finish this Venomoth." Janine ordered in a panicked state. "Use Psybeam!". Venomoth hit Seadra with a Psybeam and lifted the water type into the air.

"Your right... Ash is a great battler. That's where I learned to have my opponent set up their own defeat." Serena smiled triumphantly. "TWISTER!".

Seadra's eyes glew red and the winds picked up around them. The winds added in the water and the burning clouds. Venomoth was also dragged into the centre and was bombarded with the water and flames.

"BUG BUZZ!" Janine shouted. Venomoth closed its eyes and seemed to focus. It's antenna began vibrating and unleashed a powerful, ear bleeding noise. Despite the barrier the twister created, Seadra heard the bug type attack and lost focus. "Did you really think a simple trick like that would defeat a future gym leader?".

"Worth a shot." Serena shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, the water used in the Twister began to fall, like it was raining, Serena smiled, it means Seadra's ability would be activated. "Might as well try out that new speed... Return!". Seadra began speeding towards Venomoth at a much faster speed then before, Swift Swim was activated.

"Disable." Janine shouted. Seadra crashed into the bug type with impressive force. Venomoth took some major damage, but Venomoth's eyes glew blue. Seadra was also surrounded by a lite blue light, Seadra couldn't use Return for a while.

"It doesn't matter Seadra!" Serena shouted. "Use Dragon Dance!". Seadra ignored the inability to use Return and began swimming around like a dance. Seadra's attack power and speed were increased.

"Supersonic!" Janine laughed as she plans to take the battle. Venomoth began vibrating the antenna and an ear aching sound was unleashed.

"Hide under water!" Serena shouted. Seadra dived under the water and the splash on the face, cancelled the confusion out. Janine growled, at the useless attack. "Use Dragon Dance again!". Seadra continued to raise her speed and attack power.

"Confusion!" Janine shouted, angry.

"Dodge it." Serena shouted, happily. Venomoth's eyes glew blue and tried to grab Seadra, but she failed due to Seadra's speed. Serena new exactly what to say. "Ha, how can you win if you can't hit.".

"Zen Headbutt on the water!" Janine growled. Venomoth's antenna glew pink and the bug type struck the surface of the water. Seadra was thrown out of the pool.

"Scald!" Serena shouted. Whilst flying threw the air, Seadra aimed her snout at the bug type and fired out a blast of boiling water.

"Signal Beam!" Janine shouted. Venomoth fired a beam similar to one Seadra previously fired. The two attacks collided together and caused an explosion, both pokemon were knocked back.

"Now's are chance, Seadra!" Serena countered. "Use ICE BEAM!". Seadra took aim towards the heart of the explosion and fired a beam of pure ice.

"When did Seadra learn ice beam?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Brock replied.

"We've been training on it since Seadra evolved." Ash explained. "But last time I checked, Seadra hadn't mastered it.".

"Why did she want to teach Seadra that attack though?" Misty asked.

"She got the idea from Gyarados and Ice Fang, after the Celadon Gym." Ash explained. "She figured it would be a good counter for Seadra to have.".

"Well... She wasn't wrong." Brock pointed out.

Venomoth was struck with the Ice Beam and slowly was covered in ice. The frozen bug type fell back in the water, with swirls in it's eyes.

"Venomoth is unable to battle... The winners are Serena and Seadra." The ref declared. "That means she will have her rank raised to Marchioness.".

* * *

After the battle, Serena thanked and returned her water type. When the ceremony was finished and her rank was raised. Serena got changed and the group made their way back to Pokemon Centre.

"Yeah Serena that was an awesome battle." Misty praised.

"Yeah... When you mixed the flames and water with Twister it was like..." Ash excited explained. "A fusion of Fire and Water.".

"Hehehe, thanks Ash." Serena giggled as she latched herself to Ash's arm. The group was able to find a booth to wait in while the pokemon were being healed. "But now it's your turn, to win your fifth badge.".

"Your right Serena." Ash declared as he threw his fist in the air. "This time tomorrow, another badge will fill up my badge case.". Janine was able to see the couple as she collected her Venomoth. How could she, a future gym leader fall to that little girl, not only on the battlefield but also after Ash's affection... He will be visiting the gym tomorrow, and that will give her final chance to _gain his attention_...

She smirked as she walked out of the pokemon centre and back to the gym, it might not be her in the pokemon centre, but she will have her own battle. If she can't impress him with her battle skills, then she will impress him, the old fashion way.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	32. Ash VS Koga: Toxic Tensions

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's fifth gym battle and Serena has her own challenge. Interesting fact, the episode number where Ash faces Koga, is episode 32 of the original series, I just think that it's wired that this is Chapter 32, Coincidence? Probably. Also, Haunter I decided to write as one of my favourite comic book characters, ever. Expect an... Unusual victory for Ash and an evolution which was going to be in Seafoam Islands, but I changed my mind. Please tell me you know who it is. Anyway, remember to vote in the poll, and with that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 32: Ash VS Koga: Toxic Tensions_

Its the day after Serena's Chateau challenge, and it is the day of Ash fifth gym battle. All he knows is it will be a three on three battle against the poison type leader, Koga. He knows his only pokemon with a type advantage is Sandslash, but decided against since Sandslash isn't the best at listening to his trainer. Ash also thought that Tauros could be useful since it knows a number of ground type moves, and or Dragonair since Dragons resist poison. But after he used Muk in the Celadon Gym, he learned his lesson about using newly caught pokemon in a Gym Battle. He also considered using Pidgeotto or Charmeleon after Janine reveal she has a Venomoth and Koga might also have one. But in the end, he decided to go with the three pokemon who haven't had the chance in a gym battle...

We join the group on the walk to the gym. Ash is in the lead, his mind set on the battle a head. Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder, sure, he would love to battle, but he understands Ash wants each of his pokemon the chance in a Gym Battle, and their is still three other gyms before the Indigo League, so he will sit back and cheer his team mates on.

"Well... Here it is." Brock announced as he pointed to an old wooden building. Like a lot of Fuchsia city, it has an old fashion style.

"Alright... Fifth badge, here I come!" Ash shouted as they walked up to the door.

"I know you'll win Ash." Serena whispered then pecked him on cheek.

"Hehehe thanks Serena." Ash chuckled lightly, getting use to her affection.

"Are you sure your ready Ash?" Misty asked, in a teasing manner.

"Of course." Ash replied without hesitation.

"I mean to see Janine again." Misty replied back. Ash, sweat dropped, sure, he's ready to battle, but not so ready to see Janine again.

"Urg, don't remind me." Serena answered for Ash.

"Well Ash, just focus on the battle and you'll have nothing to worry about." Brock explained. Ash nodded in agreement then turned back to the door in front of them. He is pumped up and ready to get his next badge.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" Ash shouted. Suddenly the doors were opened. Koga stood in the door way, and Serena spotted Janine stood behind, back a bit. The two girls locked eyes and were having their own battle.

"And I accept." Koga replied as he stood in front of Ash. Neither of the two males seemed to notice the glaring contest going on between the two girls. "Ash? Is it not?".

"Yes sir... We met at the Festival." Ash replied.

"Ah yes, your battle style has intrigued me and I look forward to our battle." Koga explained.

"I'm looking forward to it too." Ash replied. "I am looking forward to having my fifth badge.".

"Fifth Badge?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Ash replied.

"Very good... Then I shall use these three pokemon." Koga replied, releasing three pokemon. One was a Venomoth, although it is bigger the Janine's, one is a Golbat and the final one is a Weezing. Ash brought out his pokedex:

 _Golbat, The Bat Pokemon. The evolved form of Zubat. It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood. Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly._

 _Weezing, The Poison Gas Pokemon. The evolved form of Koffing. A twinned Koffing that forms on rare occasions where poisonous gases pool. Its two toxic gases appear to be different._

"Why would you show off your pokemon before the battle?" Misty asked, clearly confused.

"Intimidation, young lady." Koga replied. "By revealing my pokemon before hand, it does give my opponent the chance to know what's coming, but it also adds another layer of pressure.".

"I get it." Brock declared as the light bulb went off. "By seeing what their up against can put a trainer on edge.".

"Well I don't care what I'm against, I believe in my pokemon." Ash replied. "Right Pikachu.". Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Very good. We shall do battle in the back garden." Koga explained. "Please, follow me.". Koga walked inside, with Ash, Misty and Brock following shortly behind. Although both girls were still locked in their staring contest.

"Hey Serena!" Ash called back to her. "You coming?".

"Right Ash." Serena replied sheepishly as she ran to catch up.

"Janine, you follow as well." Koga ordered. "You shall referee this battle.".

"Of course." Janine replied who also ran to catch up.

"I hope you don't mind Ash, but as the future Gym Leader I wish for Janine to view all my opponents until she takes over." Koga explained.

"Not at all." Ash replied, he doesn't care who the ref is, as long as they are qualified.

"Excuse me Koga, but if Janine is taking over the gym does that mean your retiring?" Brock asked.

"No son, quiet the opposite." Koga replied. "A member of Johto's Elite Four is retiring and I was selected as their replacement.".

"Really?" Misty wondered. "Who is it?".

"Unfortunately, I can not reveal the member before their official announcement." Koga explained.

"We understand." Ash replied, deciding not to push the ninja.

"So why did you chose Janine as your replacement?" Misty asked.

"I am her father..." Koga replied but was cut of.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Pikachu cried as he clutched one paw with the other, like it was cut. Every looked at the dramatic electric type. Realising all eyes were on him, he scratched behind his head with a sweat drop. "Sorry... Saw it in a movie and couldn't resist.".

"Pikachu, you watch to many movies." Ash told his starter. Ash then decided to address everyone else. "Don't mind Pikachu, he's just messing around.". Koga looked at the electric mouse, questioning if it is the same one who he saw battle in the festival, before decided to leave it.

"As I was saying, I saw it only fitting that I pass the leadership of the gym down to my daughter." Koga explained.

"Cool... I'm actually in training to take over the Cerulean Gym, myself." Misty replied. The gym leader and future gym leader enter a conversation on the subject, while Janine decided to put her plan to steal Ash into action. The gym leader in training slyly slide next to Serena.

"What do you want?" Serena asked clearly annoyed.

"A deal?" Janine replied.

"What kind of deal?" Serena asked with curiosity.

"Simple, if Ash wins this battle, I leave him and you alone." Janine explained.

"Sounds good..." Serena replied without thinking. Seeing Janine smirk, Serena frownd again. "What's the catch?".

"Only when he loses, Ash goes on a date with me." Janine replied.

"WHAT?" Serena exclaimed. "Your crazy... No way am I agreeing to that.". Serena has every confidence that Ash will win, but she can't agree he will go on a date with this girl, even if he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Too late." Janine smirked happily. Before skipping forward. Koga heard that conversation and frownd, a ninja does not act in this manner, he will have to have words with her, but first, he must do battle. The rest of the walk was made in silence, Ash was blissfully unaware of the bet which involves his future. Misty and Brock did hear the bet and felt sorry for Serena. Misty even got her mallet ready in case of a bad outcome...

* * *

It wasn't long until they were outside. The battlefield is over a grass patch, not too different from the Celadon battle field. Ash took place in the trainers box and Koga did the same, with his pokemon lined up behind him. Janine took place in the ref's stand, while the rest of the group watched from the side lines. Serena decided it was best if Ash didn't know of 'the bet' as it would only add more pressure, she knows Ash wouldn't never go through with it, but she doesn't want to add in more pressure...

"This is a three on three gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Koga, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader." Janine explained. "If victorious then Ash will win a soul badge, although losing means he takes me on a date.".

"W-what!?" Ash exclaimed. "Why would I ever agree to that?".

"Your little girlfriend already did." Janine pointed out.

"But-but." Ash stuttered. Koga frownd, this is not how a gym leader treats their challengers and he will make sure this bet, is not followed through with, but now he must focus on the battle at hand.

"There will be no time limit and only Ash can make substitutions." Janine declared. "As Gym Leader, Koga shall chose his pokemon first.".

"Venomoth, out of the shadows." Koga shouted, and his Venomoth flew into the field with impressive speed, the bug poison type took a battle stance.

"In that case." Ash replied as he gripped his pokeball. "Primeape... I choose you!". The fighting type appeared on the field and eyed up his opponent. Primeape began thrashing around in a way to psych himself up, once ready, he also entered a battle stance.

"A fighting type is a risky move in a poison type gym." Koga announced. "As I said, I'm looking forward to testing your battle style myself.".

"Thanks Koga, but we're still going to win this." Ash declared. "Right Primeape?".

"Of course." Primeape cried out, ready for battle.

"I must say, your Primeape has clearly been raised well." Koga added.

"Thank you." Ash bowed in graduate. "This is actually Primeape's first Gym Battle.".

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting then." Koga replied. He then looked towards his daughter who was staring at Ash with a dreamy expression. "JANINE!". That snapped the future gym leader back to reality.

"Let the battle... Begin." Janine declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Koga (P. I):_

"Start with your Stun Gust, Venomoth!" Koga instructed. Venomoth began blowing its wings, creating a powerful wind. It then unleashed a yellowy powder into the wind and it was blowing towards Primeape.

"Jump and dodge it, Primeape." Ash shouted. Primeape, despite the strong wind, was able to jump out of the combination attack, and was flying towards the bug type, Ash saw his chance. "THRASH!". Primeape started working himself up and was just about to hit, when...

"Double Team." Koga instructed. A split second before Primeape hit Venomoth, the bug type multiplied himself, effectively dodging the fighting type.

"Use Rock Slide, across the whole field!" Ash shouted seeing the ten different Venomoth's. Primeape closed his eyes and seemed to focus. White wholes appeared over the field, and a load of rocks all falled onto the field. After about twenty seconds, Primeape opened his eyes, without a scratch. Venomoth couldn't be seen. "Awesome job Primeape.".

"Assumption only lead to downfall, young one." Koga announced. "Aerial Ace!". Suddenly, Venomoth appeared from behind a cloud, without a scratch, it's wings struck the fighting type hard. Primeape grunted in pain while Venomoth returned to his original spot, looking like he hasn't even battled.

"Stay strong, Primeape." Ash encouraged. "Focus Energy!". Primeape ignored the previous hit and focused, tensing up.

"Clean up those rocks, Venomoth." Koga instructed. "Psychic.". Venomoth's eyes glew blue and all the rocks, Primeape summoned were lifted into the air. They were sent flying at the fighting type.

"Use those rocks to close in." Ash instructed. "Seismic Toss!". Primeape jumped into action and started jumping across the rocks, effectively dodging them. Primeape was able to grab hold the bug type and did some spins in the air before throwing Venomoth to the ground with impressive strength. "Awesome job, Primeape.". The pig monkey pokemon replied with a thumbs up.

"Early celebration leads to early defeat." Koga announced as Venomoth took it's original spot, still looking new into battle. "Signal Beam!". Venomoth unleashed a Signal Beam, although it was more powerful then both Seadra's and Janine's Venomoth's Signal Beam from the Chateau.

"Cancel it out with Screech, Primeape!" Ash shouted. Using his arms to block the Signal Beam, Primeape resisted the pain and let out an ear bleeding screech. The bug poison type heard the noise, and cringed under sound, as it's defence was lowered, and the Signal Beam was cancelled. "Karate Chop!". Primeape launched himself at the bug type, with his hands ready to hit with Karate Chop.

"Zen Headbutt." Koga countered. The two pokemon flew at each other, Primeape is clearly the physically stronger pokemon, and Ash smiled like the victor of this match, but a split second before the collision, Primeape flinched. Karate Chop was cancelled and Venomoth struck the defenceless fighting type hard.

Primeape was sent flying back, on his knees, struggling to stand up, while Venomoth returned to his starting position, still looking like it hasn't even battled. Ash clenched his fist, Koga was on a whole different level to the previous gym leaders, and this is only his first pokemon.

"You have trained your Primeape well, Ash." Koga praised. "But it takes a whole lot more then that to take down me.".

"Well me and Primeape are just warming up." Ash declared as Primeape stood up in defiance. "Right Primeape?". Primeape let out a battle cry, still ready to battle.

"I look forward to see what other trick you have." Koga replied.

"Then get ready." Ash replied with determination. "Close Combat!". Primeape threw himself at the bug type, but neither Venomoth or Koga were responding.

"Substitute." Koga whispered so only Venomoth could hear. The second before Primeape hit, Venomoth replaced itself with a substitute. Primeape unleashed it's Close Combat on the Substitute, and both it's defences were lowered. The assault lasted for about a minuted before the Substitute couldn't last any longer and disappeared.

Primeape was confused by this action, as he doesn't know how Venomoth got away. Primeape jumped back in front of Ash, and despite his lowered states, he is raring to keep battling.

"Toxic!" Koga shouted. Venomoth appeared from the sky again still looking fresh and unleashed a dark purple powder over Primeape, badly poisoning his opponent. "It seems you still have a lot to learn, Ash.".

"Really? You mean like learning poison types use status conditions in battle and planning around it?" Ash asked. Koga raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Facade, Primeape!". Primeape launched at Venomoth, and was able to strike Venomoth hard with the attack. Venomoth was forced back, showing it's first sign of pain.

"It seems I have underestimated you." Koga explained. "I shall not make that mistake again... Giga Drain, Venomoth.". Venomoth closed it's eyes and several green balls left Primeape and hit Venomoth, which seemed to hurt Primeape and recover Venomoth's damage. Primeape was not happy.

"I know what you want to do, buddy." Ash reassured. "Use Rage!". Primeape began losing control and unleashed a massive assault on Bug type. The attack lasted twenty seconds and only stopped when Primeape took more poison damage.

"It is almost the end of our first bout." Koga declared.

"I couldn't agree more." Ash replied with determination.

"Poison Fang!" Koga shouted. Venomoth opened it's mouth and two large purple fangs appeared. Venomoth flew at the fighting type.

"Are you ready to use your new move Primeape?" Ash asked.

"I'm looking forward to it." Primeape declared.

"Then lets do it." Ash replied. As Venomoth closed in, Primeape took the poison fang on his fist, taking a bit of damage, but it didn't stop the pig monkey pokemon. "Fire Punch!". The fist which took the poison fang suddenly burst into flames and Venomoth was too close to dodge and was engulfed in flames, but Primeape wasn't done yet. "Close Combat!". Primeape unleashed another assault on the bug type and this time, it couldn't escape. Primeape pulled back after thirty seconds of assaulting his opponent and both entered another battle stance...

Primeape took more poison damage while Venomoth burst into flames, it was burned. Once both status conditions took effect, both pokemon fell back with swirls in their eyes, it was a double knock out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle..." Janine declared.

* * *

"Return Primeape." Ash recalled his fallen fighting type. "You were awesome out their, buddy.".

"Venomoth, return as well." Koga returned his bug type. "You showed the true spirit of a ninja.".

"That was a great battle, on Ash's part." Brock commented.

"Yeah, I thought Primeape was done more then once, but that Fire Punch was a surprise." Misty replied. Both of the spectators noticed Serena wasn't her normal cheerful self. "You alright Serena?".

"Um... I don't know." Serena mumbled.

"You worried about what Janine said?" Misty asked as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Serena nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't worry about it Serena... Didn't you say, has never let you down.".

"... Yeah." Serena uttered.

"Besides... Know one can force another person on a date." Brock pointed out.

"Unfortunately for you, huh Brock." Misty teased as she nudged Brock's side. Brock turned bright red out of embarrassment and became flustered.

"Hehehe, thanks guys." Serena giggled at the duo.

"Both trainers must chose their next pokemon." Janine instructed. "The Gym Leader will chose first.".

"Golbat... Out of the shadows." Koga shouted and in the blink of an eye, the poison flying type was in the field.

"I chose you, Squirtle!" Ash shouted as he released his water type. As soon as Squirtle appeared, he put his black-glasses on and entered a battle stance.

"Let the battle... Begin." Janine declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Koga (P. II):_

"Wing Attack!" Koga shouted. With an un-see able speed, Golbat shot towards Squirtle and in less then a second, struck Squirtle hard.

"Heads up Squirtle." Ash shouted. Squirtle regained his balance and flashed a thumbs up to show he's ready.

"Wing Attack, again." Koga shouted and Golbat shot of in the same manner.

"Withdraw!" Ash shouted. Squirtle hid in his shell and just in time, was able to raise it's defence. The wing attack struck the shell and sent it spinning. Ash smirked as he can use that to his advantage. "Rapid Spin!". Squirtle used that spinning action and started speeding his spin up and turned in Golbat's direction. Although neither Koga or Golbat were scared.

"Supersonic!" Koga shouted. Golbat unleashed a load of Supersonic sound waves, and due to Squirtle going for a head on attack, couldn't dodge. Squirtle's Rapid Spin was cancelled and Squirtle landed on the ground, doing the macarena dance. Everyone sweat dropped at the confused dancing water type.

"Come on Squirtle!" Ash shouted. "I know you can snap out of it!".

"I must admit, your skill of bring out strength in your pokemon through encouragement, is quiet remarkable." Koga praised. "But it will take more then that to snap out of Golbat's Supersonic.".

" _Think Ash, think... How did you deal with confusion in the past_?" Ash thought as he looked for clues, then he remembered the Cerulean gym battle...

* * *

 _Flashback Start..._

 _"Close your eye's Pidgeotto and listen to my voice.". Pidgeotto trys to nod, but it doesn't feel like she did. Although she forces her eyes shut. Suddenly her body feels like it is at an angle, although her vision previous told her other wise and she corrects it to a proper stance._

 _"Now Pidgeotto, drop from the sky and aim wing attack right underneath yourself." Ash shouted. With her eyes closed, her vision wasn't playing tricks and she successfully fell to the ground. As soon as her talons got wet, she hit the ground with a powerful wing attack, which sprayed her face with water. From the shock, her eyes popped open and she shook her head dry. Surprisingly her vision was back to normal, she snapped out of confusion._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

 _Ash VS Koga (P. III):_

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed as an idea popped into his head. "Close your eyes and use Water Gun!". Whilst continuing his dance, Squirtle struggled, but was able to shut his eyes. That gave him the ability to control his head again, but he was still doing the dance. Squirtle was able to aim his head up and with much difficulty, he fired a weak Water Gun into the air. It was no-where near Golbat and ended up hitting Squirtle, himself.

"Urr... What happened?" Squirtle asked as he came back to his senses.

"Don't worry buddy." Ash replied. "Now set up Bubbles.". Squirtle accepted it and fired around forty Bubbles around the field.

"Well done, young man." Koga praised.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ash replied. "Rapid Spin, and use the Bubbles.". Squirtle started spinning and shot straight towards one of the bubbles. As they made contact, Squirtle was sent flying toward another bubble at a much faster rate. This continued, and Squirtle sped up with each bubble, struck Golbat a few times.

"Very clever tactics." Koga praised. "But not good enough... Aerial Ace.". While Squirtle was spinning around with impressive speed for a turtle, Golbat did a loop in the air and disappeared. It reappeared moments later and struck the top of Squirtle's shell. The Rapid Spin was cancelled and Squirtle crashed into the ground.

"Aqua Tail." Ash Shouted. Squirtle's tail was surrounded by water and Squirtle jumped to attack Golbat.

"U-Turn!" Koga shouted. Golbat shot down towards the Water type and the two collided, Squirtle's tail slammed into Golbat's head. Squirtle glew white, and Golbat shot back behind Koga, while Weezing took place on the battlefield.

"Oh my..." Serena gasped.

"I don't believe it..." Misty gasped.

"Squirtle is..." Brock started.

"... Evolving." Ash finished. Now the evolution stopped and a Wartortle stood in Squirtle's place.

"Golbat has been replaced with Weezing due to the move U-turn." Janine declared.

* * *

"Wait? I thought only the challenger can substitute pokemon." Misty questioned. "That's what the rules said.".

"That is true, but U-Turn is a legitimate move and I use it to throw the challenger off." Koga replied. "It is just another tactic of a ninja.". Ash wasn't paying attention.

"Alright Wartortle... You've evolved." Ash shouted as he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his newly evolved pokemon:

 _Wartortle, The Turtle Pokemon. The evolved form of Squirtle. The tail is covered with a rich fur. It stores air in the fur before taking extended dives underwater. Often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance._

 _Type: Water_

 _Ability: Torrent_

 _Hidden Ability: Rain Dance (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Naughty (Note: This nature could change when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Tail Whip, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bubbles, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Skull Bash, Iron Defence, Brick Break, Gyro Ball_

 _Held Item: Black Glasses (Note: This item powers up the holders dark type moves)_

"The battle will resume as Weezing VS Wartortle." Janine announced. "Let the battle... Begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Koga (P. IV):_

"Sludge Bomb!" Koga shouted. Weezing opened his mouth and fired three blobs of toxic sludge across the field.

"Stop them with Water Gun!" Ash shouted. Wartortle, with great accuracy, sprayed the blobs with a powerful jet of water. The sludge was dissolved.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Koga shouted. Weezing had several fireballs float around him and sent them flying towards Wartortle.

"Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted. Wartortle covered his tail in water and destroyed the Will-O-Wisp.

"This isn't good." Brock pointed out. "Ash can't win if he stays on the defencive.". Ash heard that comment and looked over the field with determination.

"Iron Defence into Rapid Spin!" Ash shouted. Wartortle withdrew into his shell and it was covered in metal, sharply raising it's defence. Wartortle started spinning towards Weezing.

"Gyro Ball!" Koga shouted. Weezing started spinning and had a grey outline. The two flew at each other, and Wartortle was much faster. The two collided and Weezing was able to push Wartortle away, with the water type coming off worse. Weezing floated back to it's original spot.

"Skull Bash!" Ash shouted. Wartortle, quickly jumped up and shot towards Weezing.

"Smoke Screen!" Koga shouted. Weezing opened his mouth and unleashed a load of black smoke. Wartortle continued on the same path, and shot straight through the smoke, and landed the other side, completely missing the target. "Gyro Ball!". Weezing used the steel type attack and hit Wartortle in the back, before retreating back to the smoke. Ash knows he has to get rid of the smoke, and he knows how.

"Rapid Spin, and stay on the ground." Ash instructed. Wartortle retreated into his shell and started spinning across the ground. Wind was being created from the attack, and it was pushing the smoke away. When the smoke was cleared, Weezing was being thrown around the air. "Keep spinning and use Iron Defence!". Wartortle did.

"Haze!" Koga shouted. While being moved throughout the air, Weezing opened his mouth and unleashed a clear mist. Wartortle's states were reset. Wartortle stopped spinning and both pokemon returned to their original position. "We have that techniques for trainers who try to win by powering themselves up.".

"Then try this... Brick Break on the ground!" Ash shouted. Wartortle struck his hand out and in a swift swipe, hit the ground, sending several loose rocks into the air. Ash smiled, he has a plan. "Use Rapid Spin like before!". Wartortle started spinning across the floor and he wind sent Both Weezing and the rocks flying around, crashing into each other.

"Very good." Koga replied. "Sludge on the floor.". While being thrown around, Weezing opened his mouth and fired several smaller blobs of toxic sludge towards the floor, much faster then Sludge Bomb. Wartortle had to stop his attack as the Sludge blocked his path.

"Aqua Tail across the floor!" Ash shouted. Wartortle's tail was cover in water and he swiped it across the floor, dissolving the sludge. Ash would've used Iron Defence but Haze would just cancel it out.

"Poison Gas!" Koga shouted. Weezing covered the field with a toxic air gas. Wartortle couldn't dodge and was poisoned.

"Water Gun in the air!" Ash shouted, clenching his fist since his pokemon was poisoned. Wartortle ignored his status condition, and fired a powerful jet of water into the air, it rained down and made the poison gas disappear. The floor became very wet.

"Gyro Ball!" Koga shouted. While Wartortle was distracted firing Water Gun into the air, but Ash has a plan to dodge.

"Slide across the floor!" Ash shouted. Jumping onto his stomach, Wartortle was sped up and dodged the steel type attack.

"Dry the field... Sunny Day." Koga instructed. Weezing closed his eyes and focused, bringing the sun out, which quickly dried the water up. "When you've been a Gym Leader as long as I have, you realise you need a counter to every tactic... Even the weather.". Wartortle took poison damage.

"We are still in this battle!" Ash shouted. "ICE BEAM!". Wartortle opened his mouth and fired a large beam of ice.

"Venoshock!" Koga countered. Weezing fired a stream of toxic liquid out of it's mouth. The two beams collided and cancelled each other out.

"Careful Ash, Venoshock causes more damage to a poisoned pokemon." Brock warned. Ash responded with a thumbs up. Wartortle took more toxic damage and Ash started to panic, he needs to finish this... Now.

"Skull Bash!" Ash shouted. Wartortle shot at Weezing head first, with a lot of power. Koga smirked. Time to end this round.

"Explosion!" Koga shouted. As Wartortle closed in Weezing tensed up, and glew white. Ash wasn't scared, he has a counter for this.

"PROTECT!" Ash shouted. Weezing exploded and both pokemon were covered in the remaining smoke from the attack. Everyone was on the edge, waiting for the smoke to clear. All are unable to tell if Wartortle was able to use Protect... Eventually the smoke cleared, and Wartortle was stood over a fallen Weezing. Although the water type took more poison damage.

"Weezing is unable to battle... Please select your last pokemon." Janine declared.

* * *

"Return Weezing." Koga returned his pure poison type. "You showed the true spirit of a ninja.".

"Awesome job Wartortle." Ash praised. "Do you want to keep going?".

"Does yellow have a crush on Eevee?" Wartortle asked.

"Shut up, squirt." Pikachu growled.

"Can't you two just get along?" Ash pleaded.

"Um... Do you three need a minute?" Koga asked.

"No no, were fine." Ash reassured. "These two just have a sort of brother rivalry.".

"Okay then..." Koga shrugged it off. "Golbat... Out of the shadows!". The poison flying type flew back into the field. Wartortle also returned to his original spot and both entered a battle stance.

"This is good." Serena commented, hopeful. "Now it's a two on one battle.".

"Maybe... But Wartortle won't last long, look." Brock pointed out the damaged water type. "And Haunter is exactly at an advantage against Golbat.".

"Yeah... But Ash can't lose... Not when..." Serena commented, with panic evident in her voice.

"Come on Serena..." Misty reassured. "No matter the outcome, Ash won't hurt you... And he was never part of the bet, soo... No one can force him, not even a future Gym Leader.".

"Thanks Misty..." Serena replied, although she was still nervous. Why did she agree to that stupid bet. What if Ash does end up going out with her? And what if he has more fun with Janine then he has with her? What if he leaves Serena because he falls for Janine? Misty noticed her friends nerves and decided to lighten the mood.

"If you want... I brought my mallet with me." Misty suggested. That put a smile on Serena's face. Wacking seven shades out of this girl would feel right. But... She isn't that type of person.

"Thanks Misty... But it just isn't me." Serena replied.

"That's fine Serena... Just let me know cause it is me." Misty replied. Serena let out a light chuckle.

"Will do Misty... Will do." Serena replied, although she was still slightly nervous.

Janine noticed Ash clench his fist listening to the two girls and smirked inwardly, if Ash focus' on that little girl and not the battle, she has won the bet. Not to mention, she has seen her father's Golbat take down full teams of six, by himself, so he is clearly at a disadvantage... By the end of the day, she will have her date...

"Let the battle... Begin." Janine declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Koga (P. V):_

"Mean Look." Koga shouted. Golbat got up in Wartortle's face and it's eyes widened, preventing the water type from switching out.

"Careful Ash, Wartortle is stuck in the battle until the round is over." Brock warned.

"Don't worry guys." Ash reassured. "We will just need to finish this battle up quickly... Rapid Spin.". Wartortle started spinning towards the poison flying type.

"Aerial Ace." Koga shouted. Golbat disappeared after doing a loop and reappeared slamming his wing into Wartortle. Ash saw his chance.

"Bite!" Ash shouted. Before Wartortle could be knocked away, his head popped out of his shell and the turtle pokemon bite down hard on the wing. Golbat cried out in pain as Wartortle fell down, with Golbat stuck in his mouth. Wartortle took Poison damage and Ash knew he couldn't hold on much longer. "Ice Beam!". Wartortle opened his mouth and before Golbat could fly away, Wartortle fired a super effective ice beam.

"Absorb then into the air." Koga shouted, noticing the damage his Golbat took. Golbat closed his eyes and little green orbs left Wartortle and hit Golbat. Golbat seemed to regain energy while Wartortle took damage. Golbat then shot back into the air. "Air cutter!". Golbat wrapped his wings around his body then flung them open and three sharp air razors were fired towards Wartortle.

"Block with Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted. Wartortle covered his tail in water and swiped it around, colliding and cancelling the air cutter attack. Wartortle took more poison damage. "Now Skull Bash!". Wartortle shot forward, head first.

"Dodge, and wing attack!" Koga instructed. Golbat flew up and over Wartortle, easily dodging the Skull Bash. It then slammed it's wings into Wartortle's back sending the water type falling and crashing into the ground.

"WARTORTLE!" Ash shouted, concern evident in his voice.

"Finally." Koga uttered with prided as his fly poison type took place in front of the gym leader. Golbat started shinning white, it was evolving.

"Wartortle is unable to battle... The challenger must select his last pokemon.".

* * *

"Wartortle return." Ash muttered as he held up the pokeball. Returning his water type. "You went above and beyond buddy... Thank you.". Ash looked over the battlefield and noticed Golbat has evolved, he took out his Pokedex:

 _Crobat, The Bat Pokemon. The final evolved form of Zubat. The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also makes it tough to stop and rest. It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby._

Ash gripped his last pokemon. He is going to win this battle. He believes in his pokemon, and evolved or not, Golbat has taken a lot of damage. Ash must win this... Then he can hopefully do something to cheer Serena up...

"You are my last hope buddy." Ash whispered to his pokeball. "I choose you... Haunter!". The ghost type appeared and cracked both her neck and knuckles.

"Alright... Maximum Effort." Haunter stated as she got ready. Ash sweat dropped, maybe he should of used a pokemon who didn't think she was a character in a fan fiction. Both Pokemon entered a battle stance, although Crobat is clearly the more serious of the two. "And... Cue the music.".

"What music?" Ash asked.

"Let the battle... Begin." Janine declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Koga (P. VI):_

"Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted. Haunter formed three Shadow Balls and fired them at the target.

"Dodge." Koga instructed. The first shadow ball missed, Haunter frownd.

"Bad Haunter." Haunter stated. The second and third one's did hit. "Good Haunter.".

"Come on Haunter, focus." Ash shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Haunter saluted as she popped on some soldier clothes.

"Bite!" Koga shouted. Crobat turned and shot towards Haunter with an un noticeable speed.

"Sucker Punch!" Ash shouted. Haunter disappeared and reappeared behind Crobat striking it in the back.

"Hashtag drive by." Haunter spoke as Crobat was hit to the floor.

"Come on Haunter, FOCUS!" Ash shouted.

"Don't blame me... Blame the writer." Haunter retorted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Ash asked. "WE ARE NOT IN A FAN FICTION, UNDERSTAND!".

"Whatever you say." Haunter mumbled before Crobat bite her fist. "ARG you little F*ck.".

"HAUNTER!" Ash exclaimed. "Language.".

"Yeah Haunter, kids read this fic." The author scolded, who only Haunter can hear.

"Oh suck a c*ck. Kids F*cking love it when I swear." Haunter retorted.

"Who are you talking too?" Ash asked, looking a complete idiot for arguing with Haunter.

"The author." Haunter answered.

"WE AREN'T IN A FAN FICTION!" Ash angrily exclaimed.

"Confuse ray!" Koga shouted as both himself and Crobat have Sweat drops at what is happening in front of them. Crobat used confuse ray and it hit Haunter. Haunter just laughed.

"Ha, I'm already so messed up that confuse ray can't effect me." Haunter laughed.

"Acrobatics." Crobat flew at the psychotic Ghost type and unleashed a powerful assault. Haunter was sent falling towards the ground, he slowed down time and turned to the reader.

"I think we can agree things just went side ways in the most poke-horrific way." Haunter pulled up a screen grab from the Sun and Moon anime. "Well... Maybe not, the worst.".

"Bite!" Koga shouted. Ash had streams of tears go down as he saw the battle slip through his fingers... Maybe Haunter needs a therapist. Haunter was hit by the dark type attack and cried out in pain.

"F********CK!" Haunter cried as she popped a shot gun into the battle.

"Haunter!" Ash exclaimed, but it was useless.

"12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Haunter counted down as she unleashed the bullets into the poison flying type. Crobat landed on the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"And the moral of the story is... Haunter wins." Haunter commentated. No-one was quiet sure, what happened. But Crobat was unable to battle.

"Crobat is unable to battle... The winner is the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town." Janine declared, disappointed.

* * *

"Oh um... We won?" Ash uttered in total shock.

"We sure did doll face." Haunter replied with an american accent.

"Return Haunter... Good... Job." Ash uttered as he picked himself up. He learned one valuable lesson, a battle with Haunter is unlike any normal battle.

"Ash." Koga called his attention. "That was one of my most interesting battle in a long time.".

"Thank you Koga." Ash replied.

"And as proof of your Victory, I present you with, the soul badge." Koga handed over the pink heart shaped badge.

"Hey Ash, we can still have that date even though you won." Janine suggested.

"NO WAY!" Ash replied. With that, the group left for the pokemon centre, as they need an early night to catch a boat in the morning. Koga also scolded his daughter for the way she's behaved...

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Haunter asked in a red and white robe. "Go home. The chapters over.".

"What?" Haunter questioned. "Do you want a sneak preview of the upcoming Mewtwo arc?".

"Well... The author doesn't have that sort of time." Haunter replied. "We can just have Samuel L. Jackson show up with an eye patch and be like 'we have a proposition for you'.".

"We

"Just go home." Haunter finished and walked behind a wall. She then popped her head back. "Oh, the mewtwo movie thing... It will have amourshipping in it.".

"HAUNTER!" The author scolded.

"Don't forget to like comment subscribe... Cr*p, this ain't YouTube!" Haunter replied.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect to big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	33. Seafoam Island

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the Seafoam Island chapter. The first legendary to show up in the story. Plus, we have two evolutions and two new captures. This isn't my best chapter, thanks to internet troubles, so I added in a nice amourshipping moment early on to balance it out. Unfortunately, it is Misty's last Kanto Pokemon she will catch. Well, expect the appearance of two legends, and foreshadowing, both good and bad… Remember to vote in the poll, and with that, Let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 33: Seafoam Islands_

The group is currently on a relaxing cruise which they boarded the day after Ash's gym battle. Unfortunately, the group has no-way to rotate their team whilst on the boat, so Ash did his research about his next gym battle, on Cinnabar Island, beforehand. It will be a four on four battle against a fire type expert. The Pokémon Ash brought with him is: Pikachu; Gyarados; Sandslash, Charmeleon, Tauros and Dragonair. He decides he would give Wartortle a little break after the gym battle, and brought Sandslash to hopefully bond, since a ground type would be good against fire types. Gyarados was also brought as he is Ash's best trained Pokémon with an advantage over fire types. Ash also wants to start training his two knew Pokémon, Tauros and Dragonair, maybe even using one in the gym battle. Finally, he brought over Charmeleon as Braixen threatened to burn him if she could see her boyfriend.

Serena also rotated her team too: Braixen; Farfetch'd; Kangashkan; Seadra; Tangela and Eevee. She brought over Farfetch'd because like Ash, she wants to try and bond with her difficult flying type. She also brought over her latest capture as a way get some training in for Kangashkan. Seadra was here so she could enjoy the open waters, and Tangela came to soak up as much sunlight as possible. Finally, she chose Eevee because Pikachu asked her too.

The night after the gym battle, Ash decided he would do what he could to cheer Serena up after their encounter with the future gym leader of Fuchsia City...

 _Flashback Start..._

 _Stood on the balcony overlooking the city, just outside of her room in the Pokémon Centre, Serena stood watching the lights. She lets out a sad sigh, sure, Miette is as bad but Janine knows they are dating, and she still tried to break them up..._

 _"Hey Serena." Ash spoke as he walked up behind her. Serena didn't even turn around. Ash sighed sadly, seeing her like this. "... I'm sorry.". Serena turned to her boyfriend with a look of shock... He was sorry? He didn't do anything. He made it clear to Janine that he was with Serena and turned her down each time._

 _"You don't need to be sorry Ash." Serena muttered. "It was me who accepted the stupid bet."._

 _"No, you didn't Serena... Don't beat yourself up." Ash replied. "You shouldn't have been put through that."._

 _"Well... You aren't to blame." Serena reassured. "You made it very clear you weren't interested.". The two trainers just stared at each other with blank expressions on their faces. Moments later, they burst into laughter... Serena stepped forward as the laughter calmed down. She pulled Ash into a tight hug._

 _"Whoa... Serena... I still... Need air... Ya know." Ash gasped as he returned the hug. Serena loosened her grip but kept one arm behind his back. Resting her head on his shoulder, she used her other hand and held the neckless in her hand, while it was still around Ash's neck. "Whatcha thinking?"._

 _"Oh... It's just..." Serena trailed of. Putting her absent mindedness and the fact she was focused on the neckless, Ash concluded._

 _"It's about the neckless." Ash guessed. "Since I have something from you and you want something from me?". Serena nodded in agreement._

 _"... Yeah." Serena sighed sadly._

 _"Well... You might have something like this sooner then you thought." Ash replied with a cheeky grin. Serena looked at him, confused. "But you will just have to wait... After all, what is it in a couple of weeks?"._

 _"... My birthday?" Serena questioned._

 _"Yeah... You gave me this awesome neckless for my birthday." Ash replied. "It's only fitting that you get something just as good... I would say better but I can't top something that comes from your heart.". Serena blushed crimson red at Ash's words._

 _"Thank you." Serena whispered sweetly. She then smirked inwardly, she has wanted to do something for a while, and with the current atmosphere and the background setting, now is the perfect time. "But I want something else.". Ash took noticed of Serena's tone and gave her a peck on cheek, which is what she normally wants when speaking like that._

 _"There you go." Ash spoke as Serena snuggled into him. Serena sighed happily, but she wants more._

 _"Nice try." Serena spoke softly. "But that's not it.". Ash sweat dropped. If that wasn't it, what was? To go on a date... It's too late for that, everywhere is closed and they won't have time tomorrow as they need to catch the boat. Serena knows that, so what is it that she wants?..._

 _"... It's not?" Ash asked reluctantly, scared of what she wants. Serena shook her head, smiling brightly. "Then what is it?". Serena giggled at Ash's nerves._

 _"This..." Serena whispered. As she turns to face Ash. In one swift movement, she clenched Ash's jacket in her fists and pulled him close. She puked her lip and guided them into Ash's lips. The two lips collided, both turned bright red. After five seconds Serena let go of Ash's jacket and in an attempt to deepen the kiss, snaked her arms around his neck._

 _Ash was shocked, sure, they would give each other pecks on the cheek, but this was another story. It felt weird, kissing a girl on the lips, but it also felt… Amazing... Electricity was running throughout his body. Not the same as when Pikachu has shocked him, but... It's bliss. Ash couldn't stop leaning in, also in an attempt to deepen the kiss as his hand move around her waist, holding her close._

 _Unfortunately, the need to breath hit the couple after a couple of minutes and they reluctantly parted. Serena sighed in content as she gazes at her bright red boyfriend, smiling uncontrollably. "Night night Ash.". Serena walked towards her bed while Ash was still stuck in the same place._

 _"... Night." Ash whispered as his hand moved over his lips. "Whoa..."..._

 _Flashback Ends..._

Since then, Ash has been wearing his neckless over his jacket and always on show. Misty and Brock noticed that the two have been acting... Differently, towards each other. They may not know why, but it is pretty obvious.

Ash and Serena are currently stood across each other on the boats battle field. After a week of training, they decided to test their two new normal types against each other. Currently, Tauros had his horns locked with Kangashkan's hands, each pushing against their opponent. They seem evenly matched.

"And that's it!" Brock declared, acting as the ref. The two normal types finished their bout and praised each other. Ash walked up to his Tauros while Serena did the same to Kangashkan.

"That was awesome, you two." Serena praised as she scratched the baby's head.

"Yeah, your both really strong." Ash added as he petted Tauros' head.

"So, Ash." Serena spoke. "Who will you use in your next gym battle?".

"Well it's a four on four against fire types." Ash explained. "Definitely Wartortle and Gyarados, for the type advantage. I also want to give one of new guys a chance, and Tauros has been the most passionate about proving himself, plus his ground type moves are useful... I'd like to give Sandslash a chance as well, but...".

"I know what you mean." Serena reassured. "I'm going to use Kangashkan in the first round at the next Chateau... As long as it isn't the water field... I'd also like to use Farfetch'd in one round, but he's still being difficult.".

"Come on Serena." Ash reassured. "Farfetch'd may be a pain but at least he socialises with your other Pokémon... I'm sure once you get on to the field, he will but his attitude aside and you will work great together.". Serena smiled, with Ash's encouragement she is sure he is right about using her Farfetch'd.

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied sweetly then hugged him from the side and pecked his check.

"Hehehe, your welcome." Ash replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on son, I want to get some more work in." Tauros mooed as he pushed in between the couple. He doesn't have a problem with them being together, but there is a time to be lovey-dovey and a time for training. Now is time for the latter.

"Okay buddy." Ash replied. "Since we can't use your ground type attacks on the boat, I will get some of the weights from the inside gym and we will weigh you down.". Tauros agreed to the method and the two of them left for the gym.

"Come on Kangashkan." Serena called as she went to follow the duo. "You can work on the punching bag to build on your upper body strength.". Kangashkan agreed and the two walked after the other two.

"Kan Kan Kan." The baby squealed from the pouch with a tummy growl.

"And I can give you your lunch." Serena smiled as she picked up the little baby. "If that's okay with mummy?". Kangashkan nodded. The only human she would trust her baby with is her own trainer. Sure, her friends are nice, but there is a difference between a mother getting along with someone and trusting her child with them… She even makes sure to leave her baby with Serena whilst on the battlefield. "See you later Brock.".

"Yeah, see ya." Brock waved bye. As the two trainers and normal type Pokémon walked away Brock was at a loss of what to do. His first thought is to go to the poolside, enjoying the sunlight… And the beautiful women. His face turned red just at the thought of them… Then he felt Rhyhorn's Pokeball wiggle… Maybe that isn't the best idea… Brock sighed and pulled out a different Pokeball, releasing Vulpix.

"Hey girl." Brock spoke as he picked the fire type up. "I bet you would like a good brush.".

"Vul Vulpix." Vulpix cried happily.

"Come on then." Brock replied and walked over to his bag. Taking a seat on the floor he pulled the brush out and started pampering the fire type.

Misty was on the other side of the boat sunbathing. She has been there since the end of breakfast, the same time Ash, Serena and Brock left for the battlefield to get some training done. She has been sunbathing for three straight hours… Her mind began to wonder, sure, this is nice and she will be sure to get plenty of sun while at Cinnabar Island (Kanto's number one tourist spot), but she should probably do some training, especially with Goldeen and Psyduck. The latter can't even swim.

"Psy aye aye." Psyduck popped out of his ball and stuck his beck in Misty's face, completely startling her.

"ARH!" Misty shouted as she fell of her beech chair. "Oh Psyduck.".

"Duck." Psyduck grabbed his head and tilted it in confusion. Misty sighed, the little water type doesn't mean any harm. All he needs is some proper training.

"Come on Psyduck, we're going to the battlefield and get some training done." Misty declared as she stood up and picked her bag up.

"Psyduck?" Psyduck questioned as Misty walked off. He quickly ran to catch up but fell before he caught up Misty saw this and sighed.

"Hmm." Misty sighed, she has her work cut out for her. "Psyduck.". Psyduck picked himself up and ran to her side.

With that, the two of them walked to the battlefield where Brock was brushing Vulpix. It wasn't long until the water type trainer arrived.

"Hey Brock, where are the love Pidgeys?" Misty asked.

"Went to the inside gym to train with Tauros and Kangashkan." Brock replied, focusing on the fire fox. "What are you doing here?".

"I figured now is as good as time as any to teach Psyduck how to swim." Misty replied.

"You're going to train with Psyduck?" Brock questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that.". Misty rolled her eyes at Brock's tone, she knows it won't be easy, hell, Psyduck is the only Pokémon Ash can't translate for… No, she can do this…

"Misty calls… Staryu, Tentacruel, Kingler and Vaporeon." Misty shouted as she released her four Pokémon. All the water types appeared and let out a signature cry as a greeting. "Okay guys, it's time we start training. First, I need all your help to teach Psyduck to swim…

Brock went on to further pamper Vulpix in an attempt to avoid all pretty girls. Mainly because of fear of his Rhyhorn. Ash and Serena continued to train their normal types in the gym. While Misty started training her Psyduck… To swim…

* * *

It has been a couple hours since Misty started her training session, and needless to say she has had more effect hitting ground types with Thunderbolt. Ash and Serena have returned in that time, giving the two normal types a well-deserved rest. Brock was walking up to the trio when…

"Attention all passengers. We are half an hour away from docking at Seafoam Island." The voice over the intercom informed. "Can all departing passengers please collect your belongings at move to Gangway ready for departure. Thank you.".

"Hey Brocko… Seafoam's where we're getting off?" Ash asked. "Right?".

"Yeah…" Brock replied as he returned his Vulpix. "We need to make it through Seafoam Cave to the other side of the island for the ship to Cinnabar.".

"I can't wait… Seafoam Island is Kanto's number one hot spot for catching water types." Misty explained, clearly excited.

"I'm going to use Zubat in the cave." Brock explained. "With his supersonic waves, he should lead us through with no problems.".

"Then I say we all go back to our cabins and collect our stuff." Serena suggested. "Then we can meet up at the departure point.".

"Sounds good." Ash replied. Everyone else agreed and they left for their cabins.

It was around forty minutes later and the group was on the island of Seafoam. Brock had the guild book open.

"Okay, the entrance to the cave is about a thirty-minute walk, north-west of here." Brock explained.

"I say we head over straight away." Ash pipped up. "The sooner we leave the sooner we get to Cinnabar.".

"I'm with Ash on this one." Misty piped up. "I can't wait to see all the water Pokémon."

"I see no-reason to hang around here." Serena replied.

"That settles it then." Brock replied as he closed the guild book. "Let's go to Seafoam Cave.". The group set of for the home of the water types…

The group made good time and soon arrived at Seafoam Cave. As they stood at the entrance, they realised it will be quiet cold.

"Come on out, Zubat!" Brock released his poison flying type. As soon as Zubat appeared, he landed on Brock's shoulder.

"Great… With Zubat, we won't have any troubles making it through." Ash praised. He then felt Serena put her finger against his mouth to stop him talking. "What?".

"Don't you know you're asking for something to go wrong when you speak like that." Serena slightly scolded.

"Hehehe, sorry." Ash sheepishly replied. Everyone just shrugged it off.

"With Zubat guiding us, the guild book says it should be around three and a half hours." Brock explained, scratching his Zubat under the chin. "Plenty of time to make it.".

"But Brock, I wanted to stop and see some water Pokémon." Misty moaned with a pout.

"Don't worry Misty. Even if we went straight through, the next ship to Cinnabar doesn't leave until tomorrow, so we can make a stop and see the Pokémon." Brock reassured.

"Sounds good… I bet Gyarados would like a nice cool dip in the water as well." Ash commented.

"I'd like to catch another Pokémon as well." Serena commented. "I heard Seafoam Cave is home to a lot of ice types as well.".

"Yeah Serena, any pokemon would be a great partner for your team." Ash commented. Serena blushed lightly, then her attention was drawn by a new Pokemon.

"Hey… Who's that pokemon?" Serena asked pointing out the white sea lion pokemon.

"It's a Seel." Misty stated with glee. "I've always wanted to raise a Dewgong just like my mums from the gym.". Seel did a couple of flips in the air and clapped her flippers together.

"Awe, it's so cute." Serena squealed. "Tangela, battle time.". Serena released her Grass type and entered a battle stance.

"WHAT!?" Misty exclaimed. "I wanted to catch that Seel.".

"Sorry Mist, but so do I and I saw it first." Serena commented. Misty sighed, they agreed near the start of the journey, if both of them wanted the same pokemon then who saw it first would get the first shot.

"Fine… But I'll be ready in case you fail." Misty grunted. They also agreed if that person's pokemon fainted, then the other would have the next chance.

* * *

 _Serena VS Seel:_

"Alright Tangela, start off with Leech Seed." Serena shouted. A small seed appeared on the top of Tangela's head and it was fired. The seed hit Seel on the forehead, and it burst open. Seel's energy was transferred to Tangela.

Seel didn't like the surprise attack and jumped into the air. It unleashed a powerful Icy wind. The ice type attack hit Tangela and cause some damage. Tangela was being pushed back by the super effective attack.

"Stand your ground Tangela." Serena instructed. Tangela dug deep and planted her feet in the ground, stopping her from being pushed back. "Great Tangela… Now grab on to Seel with vine whip.". Tangela unleashed two vines and they wrapped around the sea lion pokemon.

Seel was forced to cancel its icy wind because of the vine whip and tried to break free, to no-avail.

"Now finish it with Tangela." Serena shouted filled with excitement. "Send Seel to the ground, with Wring Out!". Sending a shockwave through her vines, Tangela practically slammed Seel into the ground.

Seel felt a load of pain when she hit the ground, but she wasn't completely down yet… Oh no, she had more energy drained from Leech Seed… Seel fell on her stomach without much energy left, Serena saw her chance.

"Go, Pokeball!" Serena shouted as she through her empty Pokeball Seel. Seel was dragged inside and it fell on the floor. The Pokeball started shaking back and forth. After about twenty seconds the ball stopped, and everyone held their breath… Finally, it dinged, and Seel was caught.

* * *

"Alright!" Serena cheered as she ran to pick Seel's Pokeball. "We just caught… Seel.".

"Well done Serena." Ash praised. "You and Tangela were in perfect sync.".

"Yeah Serena." Misty added. "As much as I would've liked to catch Seel. I know you will be a great trainer for her.".

"Thanks Misty." Serena replied and they shook hands to show no hard feelings. She then felt Seel's Pokeball transport away. Serena pulled out her pokedex and scanned her latest capture:

 _Seel, The Sea Lion Pokémon. It boasts a thick hide covered with light blue fur. It plows through ice floes even in water 40 degrees below 0. These Pokémon are used to perform in circus shows by balancing balls on their nose._

 _Type: Water_

 _Ability: Hydration_

 _Hidden Ability: Ice Body (Note: Hidden Ability is locked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Jolly (Note: The nature could change when this pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Headbutt, Growl, Water Spout, Encore, Icy Wind,_

"Well done Serena." Brock added. "Now I hate to be the party pooper, but shouldn't we get going?". Everyone realised Brock was right. While they're not pressed for time, it would be nice to make it through before night fall.

The group made their way into the cave. With Zubat slightly ahead of everyone else, using his supersonic waves, and echo location to map out the whole cave, informing him of the fastest route. Unlike other caves like Mt. Moon, this cave is quite bright, although not because Team Rocket put lanterns up but because the cave walls are covered in ice and the light reflexes off the frozen water.

"H-hey Ash…" Serena stuttered from the cold. Ash turned to her, and guest she was cold.

"Come on Serena. You really need to buy a coat or something." Ash lectured as he took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Ash…" Serena replied gratefully. "But now you'll go cold.".

"Don't worry about me, Serena." Ash gave her a reassuring smile. Although the shiver he gave off when a cold breeze blew past them, made Serena pout. So, she came up with a compromise, and wrapped her arms around him.

"There's no way you're going cold." Serena told him, sternly. "I'll just need to keep you warm.".

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash replied with a faint blush, which only intensified when Misty coughed, drawing their attention. Brock had streams of tears coming down his face, and biting a rag to hold in his pain.

"It's just not fair." Brock muttered, clearly upset. "It's not fair.". Sensing Brock's pain over not finding a partner, Rhyhorn let himself out. Jabbing Brock in the stomach Rhyhorn tossed the breeder on to his back and was about to walk away, when the ice shattered under Rhyhorn's feet…

"Oh no." Serena uttered. Unfortunately, the floor isn't as solid as they would've liked and a giant hole appeared. The whole group was dragged down. Looking towards where their falling, they realised they will hit the water.

"Timber!" Pikachu shouted as he clutched onto Ash's shoulder.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as he held her close, not willing to let go.

"Return… Rhyhorn." Brock returned his rock type, as they fell. Misty, on the other hand, is prepared, and she grabbed three pokeballs.

"Misty calls… Staryu, Tentacruel, Vaporeon." Misty shouted and her three water pokemon all dived underwater. Before they resurfaced, there was a shiny bright white light from under the water.

The group hit the water. Ash and Serena were the first to resurfaced on Tentacruel's back, Brock followed shortly after, holding onto Vaporeon. Misty was the final one to resurface, but she wasn't holding onto Staryu, no… It was a Starmie.

"Staryu… Cough cough, is that… You?" Misty asked weakly, as she coughed up some water. Starmie replied with a serious nodded.

"That's… Great Misty." Ash commented shaking from the ice-cold water.

"Yeah Misty…" Brock added, also shaking. "Thanks for saving us too.".

"Umm guys… I'd hate to interrupt this mini celebration but can we return to dry land before we continue?" Serena suggested.

"Sounds good." Misty replied. "Look over there.". Everyone looked towards where Misty was pointing. It was a ledge back to solid ground. Zubat also returned to Brock's side.

"Hey Buddy, glad to see you're alright." Brock spoke to Zubat.

"Yeah Misty, we should head there." Ash replied.

"Come on guys, full speed to the ground." Misty instructed and the three water pokemon carried their passengers to the ledge. Tentacruel used her tentacles to lift everyone onto the ground, then the water pokemon joined them. Each of them wrapped themselves in warm towels to both dry off and contain their body heat.

"Well… That could've gone better." Misty commented with annoyance.

"You don't say." Pikachu added looking at Ash.

"Come on Pikachu." Ash pleaded. "It wasn't my fault.".

"No… You were too busy canoodling with your girlfriend." Pikachu retorted. Ash turned bright red.

"I-I you." Ash stuttered. "Shut up Pikachu!".

"Why don't you join him in that." Misty suggested, angrily.

"EVERYONE, QUIET!" Serena shouted from over by Brock.

"Thanks Serena." Brock replied as he stood up. "Now… We can spend all night like this or we can get a move on and get out of this cave before we catch hypothermia.". All the arguing members of the group turned silent and faced Brock. They couldn't argue with the logic. Agreeing to put their argument to one side, all sides agreed to a truce.

With that, the group set of once more. While walking, Ash scanned Misty's new Starmie with his Pokedex:

 _Starmie, The Mysterious Pokémon. The evolved form of Staryu. When away from human eyes, its core is said to glow mysteriously in seven colours. Some people value the core as a gem. This Pokémon may have come from outer space._

* * *

The group has been walking for about an hour, Zubat, continued to lead them with his echo location, and everyone has been rather silent. Probably to keep the truce. But suddenly…

"Hey… Leave Zubat alone!" Brock shouted as his poison flying type was swarmed by other Zubat's. The multiple of the same species made it hard to identify Brock's Zubat. Until one turned bright white and grew. When the glowing stopped, a Golbat stood in its place and used a powerful Supersonic to force all the Zubats away. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan it:

 _Golbat, The Bat Pokémon. The evolved form of Zubat. It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood. Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly._

Golbat returned to Brock's side, showing this is his pokemon.

"Hey Golbat… What was all that about?" Brock asked. Golbat replied by shrugging his wings, Brock doesn't need Ash to translate as it is obvious that Golbat didn't have a clue.

"Well if Golbat doesn't know then the only way to find out is if we go that way ourselves." Ash pointed out.

"Are you sure…" Serena asked, sounding slightly panicked. "I-I mean… What if we find something dangerous?".

"Come on Serena, it could be the way out." Ash reasoned. "And if the Zubat's are willing to attack to stop us visiting, then it must be worth a look.".

"I hate to admit it, but Ash is right." Misty pointed out.

"Well… I say we get moving…" Brock added. "We make our way through just by standing here, so let's go.".

Everyone agreed and slowly they walked in the direction the Zubat's swarmed from, with Golbat still keeping up the echo location to find their way…

It wasn't long before the group found their way into a giant open room. The ceiling was opened with the sun raise lighting up the cavern. Like the pathways before it, the floor and walls are covered in ice, with incredibly beautiful icicles surrounding them. The whole group is in awe at the natural beauty around them.

"… Whoa…" Serena uttered in amazement. It was like they are in the middle of a piece of art. But the wonder didn't last long as multiple pokemon cries drew their attention. The group looked around to find themselves surrounded by multiple pokemon: Psyduck; Golduck; Slowpoke; Slowbro; Seel; Shellder; Krabby; Horsea; Staryu and Zubat.

"H-hey guys…" Ash spoke in a nervous tone. "Is it just me or are these pokemon not the happiest looking.". True, almost all the pokemon looked ready to attack the group of four at any minute. I say almost, because one little Shellder is looking at Misty with… Curiosity.

"Hey their little fella…" Misty spoke calmly seeing a somewhat friendly face. Shellder didn't feel hospitality coming from this girl, so he might as well greet her properly. With a mighty jump, Shellder licked Misty across the face. "Eww, gross.".

"SILENCE!" A new feminine voice shouted, although to everyone who isn't Ash, it sounded like. "GYAOO!". Turning towards the source of the sound the group was astonished by what they saw.

"I-is that…" Serena uttered.

"It can't be…" Brock added.

"But it is…" Misty corrected.

"… Articuno." Ash finished. Both Ash and Serena brought out their pokedex without thinking and scanned the legendary ice type:

 _Articuno, The Freeze Pokemon. This is a legendary pokemon._ _A legendary bird Pokémon with long and distinctive tail feathers. Said to appear if you are freezing on a snowy mountain._

"My children… Before you stands the chosen one of my father. I insist you leave him be… His friends as well." Articuno ordered. With that declaration, all the water pokemon subsided and created a pathway for the group, direct to Articuno. Except for the little Shellder who stood by Misty's side. "Step forward.". Ash heard the order and walked towards the legendary pokemon.

"Ash… What are you doing?" Serena asked in a panicked tone as she tried to catch up.

"No Chosen one… Only you shall approach me." Articuno explained. Ash turned to Serena with a frown.

"Sorry Serena, but it said only I can approach." Ash explained.

"B-but what does it want with you?" Serena asked.

"I-I don't know…" Ash uttered. "And it keeps calling me the chosen one.". Serena didn't know what to say and reluctantly stepped back to Brock and Misty. With one deep breath, Ash continued his walk until he was in front of Articuno… Before long Ash was a mere few meters away from the ice flying type.

"Chosen one… My father informed me of your visit." Articuno explained.

"Your… Father?" Ash questioned.

"Yes… All our father." Articuno arrived. "You shall meet him in time… But first you must grow.".

"What… Are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Your future…" Articuno explained. "You shall meet my fellow brethren over the course of this journey and we shall also meet again.".

"We will?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, Chosen One." Articuno explained. "Along with the other legendary birds of this region… We have a dark time ahead, and the world is at threat.".

"Huh!" Ash exclaimed in fear.

"Do not threat Chosen One." Articuno continued. "My father foresaw the events to come… And those that have been… He created a plan for those day.".

"And what is that plan?" Ash asked.

"I… Cannot say… Also, sorry for our next encounter." Articuno replied

"What do you mean… Sorry?" Ash questioned.

"I cannot spoil your future, Chosen One." Articuno explained. "Just know that when the dark time comes, you will be at the heart of the commotion… And the world will turn to ash.".

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked desperate for answers.

"I have already said too much… Chosen One." Articuno replied. "Just keep this too yourself… No-one must know of the dark times ahead.".

"But I don't know anything of these dark times since you haven't answered me." Ash exhausted.

"Excellent… Play your friends questions like that and the future will remain hidden until it is time." Articuno explained.

"I'm not playing it like anything… Your just being cryptic." Ash replied.

"Very good… And tell your orange haired friend that she my keep my child to assist her on your journey." Articuno explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked. Articuno did not answer and jumped into the air, letting out a cry. The force pushed Everyone over and one of Misty's spare pokeballs broke free and hit Shellder. Shellder was sucked inside, and it shook three times before dinging… Shellder was caught.

"What the…" Misty questioned as she picked up the Pokeball. The Pokeball teleported away back to Cerulean Gym.

No-body has time to respond, as Articuno let out another cry and the water pokemon hopped back into the water. A powerful wind with ice entered the cavern, it was a complete blizzard. The whole group blacked out… What was happening…

* * *

"Urg… What happened?" Ash moaned as he sat up. He discovered they were no longer in the cave, they are outside.

"Gyaoo…" They heard the cry again, as everyone woke up. Looking to the sky, they saw the silhouette of Articuno flying away. Ash couldn't help but wave as: Serena, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all came to their senses.

"Hey Brock…" Serena moaned as she sat up. "Where… Are we?". Brock looked around and smiled.

"We're near the other port…" Brock replied happily. "We made it through Seafoam cave.".

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ash asked as he jumped up and helped Serena up. "Let's get going.". Everyone agreed and walked towards their next boat, which will take them to Cinnabar.

"By the way Misty… Congratulations on catching Shellder." Serena praised. Misty had a sweat drop, that was probably as much as a capture as Psyduck.

"Yeah Misty… Looks like you were able to catch yourself a pokemon after all." Ash replied in a teasing tone. "Let's see what Dexter says about Shellder.". Ash brought out his pokedex and looked Misty's latest capture up:

 _Shellder, The Bivalve Pokémon. Its shell is harder than diamond. It hides in sand on the sea floor and catches prey with its soft tongue. Rumour has it that the insides of this Pokémon are delicious._

With that the group continued their trek to the port with nothing more than mindless chit chat since Ash explained what he spoke to Articuno about, although like with Ash, it just raised more questions than answers… Just what are the dark times ahead? Why did Articuno call Ash, the Chosen One?

" _The world will turn to ash_." Articuno warning echoed in Ash's head...

* * *

Floating in a glass, surrounded by water. The world, it's dark. It has been asleep for who knows how long. It is almost time… But they still need to wait.

In this tube is the clone pokemon. Genetically built from a fossil of the legendary ancestor of all pokemon, Mew. Tasked with the job to build up the world's strongest pokemon. And they built Mewtwo.

"Professor… The preparations complete." A scientist informed.

"Very good." A powerful male voice commanded. "Not long now until it is ready for a test run.".

"Shall we inform Giovanni?" The scientist asked.

"Not yet." The head replied. "We need to compete our research to full ensure we understand this creature before Giovanni can have his new toy.".

"Um Professor…" The scientist replied. "Don't you feel sorry for it… A whole life created for nothing more than being a servant for battle.".

"That's only natural." The head replied. "But clones don't have emotions… They don't feel and will show no objections.".

"But professor…" The scientist replied. "What about the.".

"Silence… If you can't handle it say now." The head dismissed his underling. "But remember the retirement plan for everyone in Team Rocket… Boy.". The scientist couldn't help but gulp, the only way out of Team Rocket, no matter the department… Is six feet below the surface…

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	34. Stone Evolution

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here it is, the start of the Cinnabar Arc, and the return of Leaf, for a little while. This episode is sort of filler, based around the battling Eevee brothers. I guess Leaf gets an evolution, but I also set up Ash's, Serena's and Brock's final pokemon in Kanto. It was hinted back in Mt Moon, when they got their fossil's and it is almost time for them to be restored. I also need one more chapter for something I'm setting up in Saffron, and you'll see what it is at the end of this chapter. Plus, Ash gets a present... What is it? Wait and see. Don't forget to vote in the poll, I'll change it next chapter. With that, let's begin…**_

* * *

 _Chapter 34: Stone Evolution_

After the adventures in Seafoam Cave, the group made it to their ship. None of the group could rotate their teams due to the lack of transporters. As such, they spent time training with the pokemon on hand whilst the two-week cruise continued, to Cinnabar.

Currently, the group have made it to the location of Ash's sixth gym battle, and Serena's next Chateau Challenge. It's fairly late at night with the sun almost down. On first sight, Cinnebar is beautiful, like a tropical island. It even has a giant volcano.

"Okay guys." Brock drew their attentions. "First we should find somewhere to stay.".

"What about the Pokemon Centre?" Serena asked.

"Well there is a Pokemon Centre, but it says here that Cinnebar is so popular that it's impossible to get a room without advance booking." Brock explained.

"Hello children, what brings you to Cinnebar?" A man asked. The man looked quite old, with a white hat, and red strip around the base; circler blacked out sunglasses; a white bushy moustache; a long-sleeved fire red shirt covered by a pure white over vest; old fashioned brown trousers with a classic black plain belt; an old-crafted wooden walking stick and finishing with his smart black formal shoes.

"Um… Hello sir." Ash replied, a little unsure of this stranger. "You are?".

"Oh my… Sorry son, I'm Ridge and I own The Riddle Inn." The man explained. "I always come here to find new guests… We offer great deals to gym challengers.".

"Hi Ridge… I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash replied.

"Hiya." Pikachu waved hello.

"I'm Serena and this is Misty and Brock." Serena finished the introductions. "Before we do anything, we need to find the Fossil research centre… Do you happen to know where it is?".

"Yes, I do." Ridge replied. "Just follow this path to the south-western corner of the island... Just pass the Pokemon Centre.".

"Thank you." Serena replied grateful. "Oh, where's your hotel for later reference?".

"Here." Ridge passed over a business card on one side was, 'The Riddle Inn', with what could be a business logo. Turning it around, there was a single sentence:

" _If you look near the swings, you'll see my hands... Or, at least my face. The Riddle in_." Serena read it. "It's a riddle.".

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell us the location." Ash whined. Everyone turned back to Ridge, but he was gone.

"Weird..." Misty muttered. "I wonder how he just disappeared, like that.".

"I guess if we want a place to stay, then we should figure out the riddle." Brock suggested.

"Yeah, and whilst we think about it, we should go to the centre then onto the fossil lab." Ash suggested. Everyone agreed and the group walked off.

It wasn't long until they made their way to the Pokemon Centre, after a quick check up, both Ash and Serena called the lab. Ash rotated his team ever so slightly, so he has: Pikachu, Charmeleon, Gyarados, Tauros, Sandslash, Wartortle. He plans to use Tauros and his two water types in the gym battle, then either Charmeleon or Pikachu. He would've used Dragonair as well, but she is still young compared to the other pokemon, and with him already using Tauros, he doesn't want to risk half his team being too inexperienced, with the painful memory of Muk in the Celadon Gym, fresh in his mind.

Serena's team is: Braixen, Farfetch'd, Seel, Kangashkan, Beedrill and Eevee. She is definitely going to use Farfetch'd and Kangashkan. Despite the bird's attitude problem, Ash encouragement has given her the confidence to give Farfetch'd a chance. Probably on the ice field as she needs a mobile pokemon to take advantage over. Plus, Kangashkan is really stong and should work well on the rock or grass field. For the Waterfield, she will use Beedrill who's been complaining about not having a good battle in a while, then she will decide between Eevee and Braixen based on her opponent's choice.

Misty also called her sisters and Daisy was able to swap Goldeen for Shellder. Lily and Violet were pleasant to their younger sister, but unlike Ash and Serena who would happily spend a couple hours talking to their mother, the professor or even Daisy (Gary's sister, not Misty's oldest sister), once Misty made her rotation, they hastily ended the call.

Like the guild book said, they couldn't get a room in the centre, as they are fully booked for the next four months. With everything at the centre done with, the group set off once again for the Fossil Research lab...

* * *

"Greets children." A man in a lab coat greeted the group as they walked into the lab "What brings you here to Kanto's Famous Fossil Research lab?".

"Hello Sir, we came here because we heard you can restort fossils back to pokemon." Ash replied. He, Serena and Brock all brought out their fossil from Mt. Moon. "We found these at Mt. Moon.".

"MARVELLOUS!" The man exclaimed. "Please, tell which you have.". Every sweat dropped at the outburst.

"Sorry... But we don't know." Serena replied. "We were hoping you could tell us.". The man nodded in understanding, but his face gave them the impression he was as excited as a child on Poke-mas eve. The man took Serena's fossil, and examined it.

"Young lady, this here is a Dome Fossil." The man replied.

"Dome Fossil?" Serena repeated. "What pokemon will it turn into?".

"A Dome Fossil is able to be restored into a Kabuto." The man explained. Serena nodded in understanding and pulled out her pokedex to look up a Kabuto:

 _Kabuto, The Shellfish Pokemon. A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil found in an ancient seabed. Unable to right itself if it is flipped over._

"If you'd like, we can keep it here and restore it for you." The man offered. "It takes a full 24 hours to be restored.".

"Thank you, that would be nice." Serena replied kindly and the man accepted the fossil. "And the rest of you.".

"Here you go." Ash jumped in, handing his fossil over. "Could you please tell which pokemon this will be.".

"Let see..." The replied thoughtfully as he examined the rock. "AMAZING! This is an old amber, meaning you'll be getting your own Aerodactyl, young man."

"Aerodactyl huh." Ash replied as he pulled out his pokedex to check up his future fossil pokemon:

 _Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokemon. A ferocious, prehistoric Pokemon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw-like fangs._

"Cool, that sounds like my sort of pokemon." Ash exclaimed, clearly happy.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Ash?" Misty asked in a teasing tone. "Aerodactyl sounds a little dangerous.".

"Of course I can." Ash declared, filled with confidence. Serena was worried after hearing about Aerodactyl.

"Be careful Ash." Serena added, her voice filled with concern. "I don't want you to get hurt.".

"Don't worry Serena... I'm sure everything will be fine." Ash replied with his signature thumbs up and smile. Brock coughed, he hates to interrupt a moment, but they don't have a lot of time left, before night fall.

"I hate to interrupt but we still have to find the hotel and it's almost sun set." Brock pointed out. The whole group agreed. Brock then turned back to the energetic scientist. "Could you also tell me which fossil I have?". The man agreed and took Brock's fossil. After examining the rock, he went completely over board.

"Oh my, boy... Do you realise what you have here?" The man asked, complete excited.

"Um... No." Brock replied curiously.

"YOU HAVE A REAL HELIX FOSSIL!" The man exclaimed. "THIS IS INCREDIBLE!".

"It is." Brock replied lamely.

"Don't you know, some people such as my self believe that each simple Helix fossil is part of a higher force, and that along with with the might Pidgeot, referred to as 'bird Jesus', will lead you down the right path of glory." The man excitedly explained.

"oh... That's nice." Brock replied with a giant sweat drop. No-body quiet knew what to say next, so Misty stepped forward, seeing as this man's excitement has put most of them on edge, rightfully so.

"Does that mean we can leave these fossils here and you will restort them for us?" Misty asked.

"Yes yes of course." The man hastily replied while rubbing the helix fossil. "You should come back tomorrow around this time and will be able to view them when they first wake up.".

"Thank you." Misty replied gratefully then the rest of the group also said their thanks, just because this man's enthusiasm creeped them out, doesn't mean they should rude. "Well, we better get going.".

"Oh yes yes, of course." The man replied. "Please let me show you out.". The man lead them to the front door and the group was on it's way. Brock took note of the current time so they remembered to go back at the right time. Since it is so late in the, they would have to give Serena her birthday surprise before picking up their new pokemon.

"If you look near the swings, you'll see my hands... Or, at least my face." Serena mumbled to herself as they walked along.

"What was that, Serena?" Ash asked, as he genuinely couldn't hear what she said.

"If you look near the swings, you'll see my hands... Or, at least my face." Serena repeated. "It's the riddle, from the business card.".

"Oh right." Ash replied sheepishly. "Maybe it's some sort of billboard.".

"Maybe." Brock added his own thought. "But maybe to figure it out, we should head over to the park, since the swings are mentioned.". Everyone agreed with the logic and made their way over to the park...

* * *

Misty sat on one of the swings, slowly sway's back and forth, while thinking the riddle over. Ash and Serena were sat on a near by bench with Serena resting her head on Ash's shoulder, almost falling asleep, Pikachu did offer an old fashioned Thunderbolt wake up call, but for some reason, Ash guessed Serena wouldn't like it. Brock was pacing around the park area, looking out to try and find the answer to the riddle.

"This is hopeless." Ash exclaimed after who knows how long the group was silent. It had been some time as the moon was out and it was no-longer sun set.

"Come on Ash." Brock replied, in a calming tone. "Their has to be a simple answer, otherwise, Ridge wouldn't get any business.".

"I guess." Ash mumbled. "But I'm tired, so is Serena and Pikachu.".

"I know little buddy." Brock replied with sympathy. From the blazing heat on the island, to the weird fossil man and everything else, to day has been a long day.

"The clock." Misty spoke up.

"What?" Brock and Ash replied, Serena would have too, but she was fast asleep, cuddled up to Ash.

"The riddle says, you'll see my hands... Or, at least my face." Misty replied. "The clock is the only thing around here which has both hands and a face.".

"Are you sure about this Misty?" Ash asked sceptical.

"Do you have any better idea's, mister?" Misty retorted with attitude, looks like everyone is tired.

"Calm down guys." Brock replied, being the voice of reason. Brock then turned his attention to Ash. "Ash, it's at least worth a look.". Ash couldn't argue, with the pokemon breeder.

"Alright guys." Ash replied. Brock and Misty were about to leave when Ash noticed both Serena and Pikachu were fast asleep. "Wait guys, what about these two?". Misty grew a mischievous smile.

"Looks like you'll need to carry them." Misty replied in a teasing tone.

"Huh." Ash exclaimed, turning bright red. Seeing as he has no-other choice, Ash was trying to think of the best way to carry them both. In the end, he decided to place Pikachu on Serena's stomach then carry Serena, bridal style. "Okay guys, ready to go.".

"You sure look comfy." Misty teased, which caused a light blush in Ash's cheeks. That blush only intensified when Serena seemed to snuggle herself into Ash, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Can we just get going please." Ash practically begged. Both Brock and Misty agreed and the group set off. Only Misty seemed to notice Serena's eye slightly open before she snuggled into Ash again, looks like she may not been completely asleep. After a fifteen minute walk, the group arrived at the base of the clock tower and found a sign for 'The Riddle Inn'. Happy they made their way inside.

"Good to see ya made it." Ridge greeted as the group approached the reception. He then noticed the tired look on all their faces. "Tell ya what, since you figured the riddle out, you can spend the night for free... Besides it looks like you could use the rest.". All three awake, member of the group were grateful and accepted the room key.

They made their way to the four bedroom room. Once there, Ash lay Serena on her bed and tucked her up. Serena realised she would have to sleep in her travel clothes, seeing as she wouldn't want to get caught, pretending to be asleep, but she always has her spares and it is a small price to pay for having Ash carry her. Ash, Misty and Brock each took it in turns in the bathroom to change for bed, and before long, the whole group was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Serena woke from her slumber, to find the room was empty. The other three beds have clearly been slept in, so where were Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu. Well, it is her birthday, so maybe they are putting up some last minute celebrations.

Slowly, Serena left her bed and saw her six pokeballs on her bedside table. She let her team out, and all of them, except for Farfetch'd greeted her with a welcoming hug, which she happily returned.

"Thank you guys." She smiled happily. "Let me get ready, then we can go and find everyone else.". The pokemon agreed and Serena changed into her spare travel clothes, since she had to sleep in her normal ones. With that, Serena and her pokemon made their way to the reception. Where Ridge was behind the desk.

"Good morning." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning Ridge." Serena replied returning the warm smile. "Have you seen my friends this morning?".

"Ah yes, I believe they are in the back-garden." Ridge replied. "It's just through those doors and to the end of the corridor.".

"Thank you, Ridge." Serena thanked, gratefully and she made her way over to the doors pointed out.

"Your welcome." Ridge replied. "And happy birthday.". With that, Serena made her way to the back garden, when she opened the door to leave the building, she was surprised by what she can see: Ash, Misty, Brock, Leaf, and all their pokemon surrounding her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!" They all shouted in unison. Looking past the large group, she can see the back garden has been decorated similar to when it was Misty's and Ash's birthday. She has a massive smile on her face.

"Thank you guys." Serena replied, gratefully. Then she noticed her best friend from Pallet. "Leaf? What are you doing here?".

"I got a call from Ash when you was on the boat here, I was going to send him your present but since I was already here, I decided I could wait a little longer and see you for your birthday." Leaf explained.

"Hey guys. I think we should have breakfast before everything goes cold." Brock butted in, pointing over to the table filled with Serena's favourite breakfast, omelettes.

"Your right Brock." Serena agreed and they walked over to the table.

"I can't wait to try your cooking Brock." Leaf commented. "After how highly my bro speaks of it.". Leaf then gave Ash a giant sisterly hug.

"Knock... It off... Leaf." Ash whined, gasping for breath. "I... Still need... Air.".

"Hehehe, yeah I wouldn't want to make your girlfriend jealous... Bro." Leaf teased. Both Ash and Serena turned bright red at the teasing. With mindless chit chat, the group sat down for another of Brock's breakfasts. Once they were finished, Leaf took the time to scan all the groups pokemon, namely: Gyarados, Sandslash, Tauros, Vaporeon, Psyduck, Vulpix, Golbat, Kangashkan, Seel and Farfetch'd; as these are all species she still needed to get. She was also impressed with how openly affectionate Gyarados is towards Ash, leave it to her surrogate brother to befriend one of the most aggressive pokemon to the point that he licks Ash with affection every time he comes out. With that over, it was time for presents.

"Okay, me first!" Leaf squealed as she handed the present over. Serena accepted it.

"Thank you." Serena replied as she accepted the present. It was a set of three Ultra Balls. "This is great Leaf, thank you.".

"Your welcome Serena." Leaf replied with a high five. "Besides, now you and Ash match.". Leaf was obviously referring to the fact that she got them the same birthday present, but it didn't stop the two trainers from blushing which made Leaf laugh historically.

"Okay Serena... Your mum sent this." Brock handed a box over. Serena opened it up to reveal a dress, and to Serena's surprise, it was actually quiet nice. "She mentioned that she chose a dress she didn't like the design of, because you like to remind her of her fashion sense.".

"Hehehe, yeah..." Serena sheepishly replied. "I really should apologies, I was a little too hard on her about that.".

"Don't think about that now Serena... It's your birthday." Ash reassured. Serena flashed him a grateful smile and peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Ash." Serena replied. Leaf let out a mischievous giggle, to anyone else it sounds friendly, but since both Ash and Serena know her, they know the meaning behind it, and they know that they are in for a world of teasing.

"Anyway Serena... I'm next." Misty butted in, handing a present over.

"Thank you, Misty." Serena replied as she accepted the present. Serena opened it to find a new back. "Wow Misty, this is beautiful.".

"Your welcome... I figured you could use a new bag." Misty replied and gave the water type trainer a friendly hug.

"Here you go, Serena." Brock handed over his present.

"Thank you, Brock." Serena replied as she accepted the present. She opened it up, to find three different books. Cooking 101, Baking 101, and Poke-Food 101.

"Since you've been doing so well with your cooking lessons I figured these would help you out." Brock explained. "I also added in some of my own recipes.".

"Thank you Brock." Serena replied with a friendly hug.

"Come on Bro, lets see what you got your girl." Leaf nudged Ash, in a teasing tone. Ash turned bright red, from the teasing.

"LEAF!" Serena exclaimed out of pure embarrassment. Leaf was laughing her head off, it was fun to tease Serena about her crush when Ash didn't notice it, but teasing them both together is just amazing.

"Hehehe, alright." Ash sheepishly replied, as he pulled out smaller box compared to all the other present, he handed it to Serena, and it was like their was no-one else in the world.

Slowly and carefully, Serena opened the box. Inside was a ring, gold with Serena's name engraved around the edge, with what looks to be a sapphire ball on top. Looking at the gift, Serena couldn't stop a giant smile form on her face. Sure, a neckless like what she got Ash would've been nice, but also, slightly unoriginal, she is actually quiet happy that Ash went this path as it shows he actually had thought put into it.

"May I?" Ash asked, referring to putting the ring on her finger. Serena was so overcome with joy, that she lost her voice, and looked adoringly at her boyfriend, she felt truly lucky to have him right now. With a slight nod of the head, Ash took the ring out of the box and gently took Serena's hand in his. He seemed a little confused at which finger to put it on, but that doesn't bother Serena, as she finds his cluelessness really cute. She stuck her ring finger above the others, and Ash flashed her a grateful smile, before continuing to place the ring on her finger.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena whispered, gratefully. Ash placed the now empty box on the table then stood up, which is when Serena pulled him into a giant hug, although he was startled at first he obviously returned it.

"Ya know bro, normally a boy asks his girlfriend a special question when giving her a ring." Leaf teased. Serena turned bright red at to what Leaf is suggesting, her and Ash getting married... Their only 11... Maybe in a few years... Serena went on to have an Ash-Anticy about their future wedding...

"What question is that, sis?" Ash asked, densely. He obviously knows about marriage, but they are 11, far too young to get married. Everyone inwardly face palmed, except Serena who was staring off into space with a dreamy expression on her face. Brock decided to end this before it's too late.

"Well... I think it's time we got going to the party." Brock pointed out.

"What party?" Serena asked, who snapped out of her Ash-Anticy.

"Ask Ash." Brock replied. "He's planned it.".

"Well... Me and Leaf." Ash replied. "On the boat I heard of the Evolution Stone Festival, and Leaf got the tickets for us.".

"That's right, so lets get going." Leaf replied and the whole group returned their pokemon except for Pikachu, and were off towards the party.

* * *

Along the way to the festival, the group was walking through a forest area.

"So we have to get through here, and we are there." Ash asked.

"That's right." Leaf replied.

"Hold on." Pikachu pipped up as his ear shot up.

"What's up buddy?" Ash asked. "You hear something?".

"Nooo..." Pikachu sarcastically replied. "My ears are up because I need the loo.". Ash just rolled his eyes as Pikachu jumped down and started walking off the path.

"What's up with Pikachu?" Serena asked. Ash replied with a shoulder shrug.

"Well let's follow him then." Leaf replied, filled with energy. Everyone agreed and followed with the Pallet trio in front, with Misty and Brock in the back.

"Ha... She's like Ash, isn't she." Brock spoke cheerfully, seeing Leaf as a female Ash.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Misty rolled her eyes, although they are friends, it doesn't mean Ash doesn't annoy her near daily. Brock couldn't help but lightly chuckle, he truly appreciates his travelling family.

The group followed Pikachu for about three minutes when they found something... Surprising. An Eevee has his lead tied to a tree, with two bowls, one of food and one of water.

"What happened?" Pikachu asked the evolution pokemon.

"Mikey said to wait here until it's safe, then he would come back." Eevee explained, by it's voice, this Eevee is obviously male. "By the way, who are you?".

"I'm Pikachu, that is my human Ash, and his mate Serena." Pikachu explained, snickering at the blush on Ash's face when he mentioned who Serena was.

"PIKACHU!" Ash exclaimed out of fear and embarrassment.

"Then their's: Leaf, Misty and Brock." Pikachu continued, ignoring Ash's outburst.

"Ya know... I think Eevee might be abandond." Brock pointed out.

"If that's the case, I should catch it." Ash declared as he pulled out a pokeball.

"And why would that be, bro?" Leaf questioned.

"Well, we can't just leave Eevee alone." Ash replied. "And with how awesome Serena's Eevee is in battle, it could help me win the Indigo League, no-doubt.".

"Hold on Ash." Misty stopped him. "Check out that collar... I think this Eevee might belong to someone.". Misty got down to Eevee's side and untied the evolution pokemon picking it up in her arms.

"So why was Eevee tied up?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Misty replied as she cheeked the tag. "Stone Mansion, 3rd quarter, 14 Cinnebar Island.".

"Well... Let's check it out." Leaf declared. "That's the address of the party.". Since that made sense, they made their way to the Festival, with the new Eevee being carried by Misty.

* * *

The group was stood in front of a giant white mansion with a blue roof. Surrounded by a white wall, with an open metal gate. Past the gate, is a giant grassy front garden, with near a hundred people socialising with just as many pokemon, except every pokemon is one that evolves by evolutionary stone: Victreebel, Starmie, Cloyster, Poliwrath, Raichu and more.

"Well... Don't just stand there, lets have some fun." Leaf declared as she ran into the field. She also grabbed a pokeball. "Come on out Eevee.". Leaf picked up her own Eevee and went straight to the centre fountain, which contained several pokemon.

"Yeah guys, maybe we can find this Eevee's trainer." Misty commented and the whole group entered the party.

It wasn't long before Ash was cheeking out all the pokemon and Serena had let her Eevee out, who seemed to enjoy teasing Pikachu. Leaf's Eevee also spotted Pikachu, and thought he was sort of cute. Getting a partner before her evolution wouldn't hurt.

"Hey... Your Pikachu... Right?" Leaf's Eevee asked as she approached the electric mouse pokemon.

"Um... Yeah..." Pikachu replied lamely. "Your Leaf's Eevee, correct.".

"I sure am." Leaf's Eevee replied as she pushed her nose up to Pikachu's, which made the electric type blush. Serena's Eevee saw this and frownd, how dare this other Eevee come in and hit on Pikachu. It's clear that he likes her, and she likes him... She has only hasn't made it official because she likes having Pikachu run after her, she was going to seal it eventually, but this new Eevee has no right.

"Leave him alone." Serena's Eevee jumped in front of Pikachu, taking a battle stance. Pikachu grew a giant sweat drop.

"Eevee!" Pikachu exclaimed. "I-I-I.".

"Shut up Pikachu." Serena's Eevee stopped the stuttering electric type, ending with a sigh.

"And who are you?" Leaf's Eevee asked with a hint of sass.

"Articuno... Who do you think." Serena's Eevee replied, completely sarcastic.

"It's pretty clear your an Eevee." Leaf's Eevee retorted. "I mean who are you to in-trudge in mine and Pikachu's... Alone time.". The tone when Leaf's Eevee said 'alone time' made Pikachu blush, madly.

"Just leave him alone!" Serena's Eevee growled. By this time, Ash, Leaf and Serena all came over to see what was happening.

"What's gotten into those two?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know." Serena replied. "Ash, can you translate for us.". Ash has a massive sweat drop.

"Um sure..." Ash replied nervously. "It seems they are arguing over... Pikachu.". That got both girls attention and looked to the electric type, to find Pikachu slowly walking backwards, in a subtle way to escape.

"Hey Serena... Reminds me of when we first met." Leaf told her best friend, slyly. "And you would get angry if me and Ash ever did anything together.". The teasing made Serena turn bright red.

"LEAF!" Serena exclaimed out of pure embarrassment.

"Well... You know what that mean." Leaf declared. "We will need to deal with this, through a battle... What do you say.".

"Sounds good." Serena replied with determination as she went over to her Eevee and picked her up. "What do you say, Eevee?".

"Happy to beat her in a battle." Serena's Eevee barked with determination.

"Well then... I'll just evolve my Eevee and then we can battle." Leaf declared as she went over to her Eevee and touched a red, fiery stone to her normal type. The stone disappeared as Eevee glew white and grew. The glowing stopped after a few moments and in her place stood a Flareon. Ash and Serena both brought out their pokedexes and scanned the Eeveelution:

 _Flareon, The Flame Pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee, when exposed to a fire stone. Its fiery breath reaches close to 3,000 degrees. Its body temperature exceeds 1,650 degrees when storing fire inside._

"Hey Serena... Aren't you going to evolve your Eevee?" Leaf asked.

"Maybe... But me and Eevee haven't talked about it." Serena replied.

"Well, they have all sort of stones here, your Eevee could evolve into: Flareon, Vaporeon or even a Jolteon." Leaf explained. Serena looked down to Eevee.

"What do you say Eevee?" Serena asked. "You want to evolve today?".

"No thanks." Serena's Eevee turned her head in disgust.

"It looks like Eevee is fine how she is." Serena smiled. "But thank you anyway Leaf.".

"Then are we going to get this battle started?" Leaf asked as she went over the grass and Flareon jumped in front of her in a battle stance.

"Sounds good." Serena replied as she turned towards Leaf, and Eevee jumped into a battle stance.

* * *

 _Serena VS Leaf:_

"Ember!" Leaf shouted. Flareon stood her ground and fired a load of fire balls out of her mouth, towards Eevee.

"Dodge with Quick Attack." Serena shouted. Eevee shot off like a bullet. Running around the embers, Eevee completely dodged the fire balls and then hit Flareon in under Flareon's head.

"Fire Fang!" Leaf shouted. Flareon opened her mouth and Flareon's fang's were covered in flames. The flame pokemon jumped towards Eevee.

"Dig!" Serena shouted. Eevee dodged the attack by burring underground. Flareon landed looked around confused to where her target went. Eevee reappeared a little bit behind Flareon and then launched at the flame pokemon, causing some serious damage.

"Scary Face!" Leaf shouted. Despite the damage she took, Flareon turned around quiet close to Eevee and pulled a scary face, lowering Eevee's speed. "Tackle!". Flareon shot forward and hit Eevee hard.

"You alright Eevee?" Serena asked, seeing her normal type skid across the ground. Eevee stopped herself and took another battle stance, barking with determination, which made Serena smile. "Great.".

"Tackle, again!" Leaf shouted. Flareon shot towards Eevee again.

"Shadow Ball!" Serena shouted. Eevee fired a shadow ball at Flareon. The first one slowed Flareon down, and the second one completely stopped the flame pokemon. "Dig!". Eevee dug under the ground and when Flareon realised she couldn't see her target, the flame pokemon looked around in a panic.

"Calm down Flareon." Leaf instructed. Eevee resurfaced behind Flareon and struck the fire type hard. Flareon was panting heavy from the two ground type attacks.

"Alright Eevee, lets end this with..." Serena shouted but was cut off.

"Hold on Serena... Flareon has had enough." Leaf stopped her best friend.

* * *

"Well done guys, that was a great battle." Ash praised them.

"That was indeed a fine battle." A male voice added. The group turned around to find three males, one with red hair and a Flareon, one with blue hair and a Vaporeon, and one with yellow hair and a Jolteon.

"Excuse me... But who are you?" Leaf asked.

"I'm Pyro." The man with the Flareon declared.

"I'm Rainer." The man with the Vaporeon declared.

"And I'm Sparky." The man with the Jolteon declared.

"We are The Battling Eevee Brothers." The trio declared in unison.

"The..." Ash started, complexed.

"Battling Eevee Brother?" Serena finished, in the same tone.

"Oh... Your part of the family which owns this mansion and threw this party." Leaf pointed out.

"Right." Rainer replied.

"Our father owns the evolution stone mining company on Stone Island, a five minute boat ride from Cinnebar." Sparky explained.

"We decided to throw this party to celebrate our youngest brother evolving his Eevee." Pyro explained.

"So I take it that your family lives here?" Brock asked as he and Misty made their way over.

"That's right." Rainer explained.

"Well do you know this Eevee?" Misty asked. The brothers all looked towards the evolution pokemon in Misty's arms.

"You found him." Sparky cheered.

"That means the main event can go ahead." Pyro continued.

"Hey Mikey, Eevee's been found." Rainer shouted. A young boy around eight, with curly brown hair, wearing a green t-shirt and shorts came walking up to them.

"Oh... Thank you." Mikey replied as he took the evolution pokemon from Misty. Mikey walked back into the crowd. Misty was going to give the kid a scolding for how he left the poor Eevee, but seeing him like this... Something just isn't right.

"Quick brothers, we need to get the show started." Sparky ordered.

"If you don't mind me asking... What is the main event?" Misty asked.

"This whole party was thrown to celebrate Mikey evolving his Eevee." Rainer explained. Misty nodded in understanding, maybe that has something to do with Mikey's foul mood.

"Hmm..." Misty mused. "Do you mind if I go and talk to him?". The brother's looked at each other before turning back to the orange haired girl.

"Be our guest." Rainer replied.

"Just don't take too long." Pyro added.

"Yeah, once we get the Thunder Stone then the show can start." Sparky explained.

"You mean Fire Stone." Pyro corrected.

"No." Sparky bluntly replied.

"Come on brothers, we all know he will chose Vaporeon." Rainer attempted to calm his brothers, unfortunately his efforts were futile and it soon turned into a three way argument. Misty sighed, they have each decided on which Eeveelution Mikey will have... But what does Mikey want?

"Psy aye aye?" Psyduck questioned as he let himself out of his pokeball.

"Come on Psyduck... I think we should have a talk with Mikey." Misty calmly told her duck pokemon before walking away from the arguing trio, in an unusual calm demenor.

"Duck." Psyduck grabbed his head and tilted it in confusion as his trainer walked away...

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" Misty asked Mikey, as she gestured to the seat next to him. Mikey only replied with a shoulder shrug, to show he really didn't care. "You know, we found Eevee tied to a tree... I don't think that could've happened if he simply ran away.". Misty was meant with silence.

"Eevee is a pretty friendly pokemon." Misty continued. "I sure that if someone did tie him to the tree, then they would have a good reason.".

"Just... Stop." Mikey pleaded, practically begged.

"Mikey." Misty spoke after a moments silence. Mikey looked at her. "... You tied Eevee to the tree, didn't you?". Mikey couldn't find his voice, and answered with a sad nod.

"I didn't mean any harm... I told Eevee that I would come back after the party... I just..." Mikey hastily replied.

"You just, don't want to evolve Eevee..." Misty finished his sentence. "Am I right?".

"Yeah..." Mikey muttered sadly. "How did you know?".

"Call it a hunch." Misty replied with a wink. "Ya know, it's nothing to feel bad about.".

"Try telling that too my brothers..." Mikey replied, sadly.

"Ya know... I have my Shellder with me, that a caught recently... I could evolve it right now with a water stone, but... It wouldn't feel right, evolving so soon after catching him... We haven't really bonded yet." Misty explained. "I also have these three friends... Ash, I know he won't evolve his Pikachu... He had a chance before and let Pikachu decide... While I can't fully agree with the decision, I do admire him for prioritising his pokemon above a power boost... Then their's Brock... He recently obtained a Vulpix, but I doubt he will evolve her... He got Vulpix from this girl, and is taking care of Vulpix for her... And Serena has taken a leaf out of Ash's book, asking her Eevee if she wanted to evolve here.".

"Wow... So evolving isn't everything?" Mikey asked.

"Right." Misty replied happily. "With enough training, a pokemon is able to over come it's evolved form... Plus a strong bond is just as important.".

"Okay Misty, ya know what?" Mikey asked, with a fire behind his eyes.

"What Mikey?" Misty asked, having a pretty good idea what he was going to say.

"I'm going to train Eevee as is." Mikey declared. "I don't care what my brothers want. Eevee is perfect how he is.".

"That's the spirit Mikey." Misty encouraged. "Now lets go and tell them.".

"T-t-tell them!" Mikey stuttered in shock.

"Yeah Mikey, you need tell them at some point." Misty replied. "Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way.". Mikey took a deep breath as he looked into Eevee's eyes, this is who he is doing it for.

"Okay Misty." Mikey replied as he jumped up and Eevee stood by his side. He grabbed Misty's hand and they walked back to Mikey's brothers.

* * *

"Your little Pikachu won't win anything it doesn't evolve." Sparky snarled, as Misty and Mikey approached.

"Don't you know anything kid?" Pyro asked, in the same tone.

"I'll have you know know my Pikachu doesn't want to evolve." Ash retorted. "And he's already beaten a Raichu... That's how we won our Thunder Badge.".

"P-lease." Rainer replied. "We all know it is important to evolve a pokemon through a stone as soon as possible.".

"Now just hold on." Brock intervened with his Vulpix in his arms. "You can't make a pokemon evolve, the most important thing is that the pokemon is well looked after.".

"And who are you?" Pyro asked, snarling. "Actually, when are you going to evolve that Vulpix.".

"I'm not going to... This Vulpix belongs to a friend and it would be wrong to take a moment like evolution away from them." Brock answered honestly.

"How can you all be so blind and refuse to evolve your pokemon, how do you hope to win if you don't evolve them." Pyro raged.

"We will win because of the bond we share with our pokemon." Ash retorted. "That's how.".

"Fine then... Why don't we battle and see who which one comes out on top." Sparky suggested.

"Fine by me." Ash declared. Pikachu and Jolteon each glared at each other.

"I'll be the judge." Brock declared and everyone took their positions.

"This is a one on one battle between Ash and Pikachu against Sparky and Jolteon." Brock declared. "The battle is over when either side is deemed unable to battle. There will be no-time limit and no substitutions... Begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Sparky:_

"Thunderbolt, Jolteon!" Sparky shouted. Jolteon unleashed a powerful electric bolt. Ash smiled confidently.

"You know what to do, Pikachu." Ash shouted, and Pikachu nodded. The little mouse did... Nothing. The Thunderbolt struck Pikachu, which only seemed to power him up.

"Lightening Rod." Sparky growled, feeling stupid for falling for it. "Quick Attack!". Jolteon shot of at an unnoticeable speed.

"We can't see it, so match it!" Ash shouted. "Quick Attack.". Pikachu also disappeared. The two electric types ran side by side.

"Double Kick!" Sparky shouted. Jolteon, in one swift movement, turned his back on Pikachu and kicked it's back legs towards Pikachu.

"Dodge with dig!" Ash shout. Just in time, Pikachu was able to dig under ground, dodging the Double Kick. Pikachu reappeared a little bit later.

"Dodge it, then Double Kick!" Sparky shouted. Jolteon quickly moved out of the way of Pikachu, and with a swift kick of the back legs, he hit Pikachu in the face, sending the mouse Pokemon flying.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, concern evident in his voice.

"Pin Missile!" Sparky shouted and Jolteon raised it's fur, firing hundreds of small stingers at Pikachu, who cried out in pain when he was hit. "Told you that to win you need to evolve your pokemon.".

"This battle isn't over... And we won't give up." Ash declared. "Get out of their Pikachu, with Quick Attack!". Pikachu ignored the bug type attack best he could, and shot off, successful dodging the incoming Pin Missile.

"Grr." Sparky growled. "Double Kick!". As Pikachu closed in, Jolteon prepared to kick the mouse pokemon.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu spun his tail, which was covered in metal, smashing it into the Double Kick. Both Pokemon seemed evenly matched.

"Pin Missile!" Sparky shouted. Jolteon prepared to launch a close ranged Pin Missile.

"Fall back then Dig!" Ash shouted. using the force from the collision, Pikachu flew back to a safe distance and dug under ground, dodging the Pin Missile.

"I think you've tried this one before." Sparky laughed confidently.

"Don't be so sure." Ash returned with a confident smirk. "Thunderbolt, and destroy the field!". A load of electric bolts escaped from the ground, making it crumble, sent Jolteon falling down, taking damage from the rubble which was falling with them.

"Get out of there Jolteon, Quick Attack!" Sparky panicked.

"Grass Knot." Ash shouted. Jolteon was jumping from rock to rock, trying to escape, while Pikachu focused. Closing his eyes, Pikachu made two blades of grass tie together on a rock, which Jolteon jumped onto moments later. Jolteon's had it's foot get caught in the grass, and took some damage and resumed falling towards Pikachu. "Iron Tail!".

"Come on Jolteon, escape!" Sparky pleaded. Despite it's best efforts, Jolteon couldn't react in time and was met with an Iron Tail to the face. The Lightening Pokemon was sent flying into a wall, then fell on it's stomach, with swirls in it's eyes.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, which means the winners are Ash and Pikachu." Brock declared.

* * *

Pikachu ran out of the hole he created and into Ash's arms, while Sparky sadly returned his Jolteon. Sparky was also joined by Rainer and Pyro. Turns out, a massive crowd formed during the battle, and burst into cheers while Leaf, Brock and Serena went over to congratulate Ash.

"Well done Ash, that was a great battle." Serena praised as she gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Ash smiled and returned the hug.

"Hehehe, Serena used Draining Kiss." Leaf joked. "And it was super effective.".

"LEAF!" Ash and Serena exclaimed in pure embarrassment, as they both turned bright. Mikey approached his three brothers, with Misty by his side.

"Brothers..." Mikey spoke, trying to sound big.

"Hey Mikey... So have you chose which stone your gonna use?" Rainer asked as they each present the three stones.

"I've... Decided..." Mikey stuttered nervously.

"Come one Mikey, what have you decided?" Pyro egged him on.

"I... Won't evolve Eevee today." Mikey declared. "I like Eevee just how he is.". The three brothers were silent, for what seemed to be an eternity to Mikey.

"Alright then." Rainer replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine by me." Sparky added.

"Now we really are the Eevee brothers." Pyro pointed out.

"Their you go Mikey." Misty praised as the rest of the group approached.

"Yeah, I know you and Eevee will be a great team." Ash added. Just then a man in an expensive looking suit approached them. Everyone became quiet.

"Hello... Father." Mikey addressed the man. The man approached Ash, who was stood next to the giant hole created in the battle.

"Boy." The man declared. Ash couldn't help but feel like he was going to get a scolding for destroying the garden in the battle.

"Sir... I'm really sorry for..." Ash tried to apologies but was cut off.

"Thank you, boy. For the first time my eldest sons have learned some humility and my little Mikey was able to make his own decision." The man cried as he pulled Ash in to a giant bear hug.

"Oh um..." Ash sweat dropped at the giant hug. "It was a team effort, sir.".

"Modest as well." The man brushed Ash's comment off as he let go. "Allow me to thank you for everything you've done.". With a click of the fingers a butler arrived with a Pokemon egg, with a pattern which looked like a four year old drew over it.

"A pokemon egg?" Ash questioned.

"Yes... My staff picked it up while mining on Stone Island and handed it too me." The man explained. "I've been looking for a competent trainer to take care of this pokemon, and I think I have found the perfect one.". With that the butler pushed it into Ash's arms.

"Oh um... Thank you sir." Ash stuttered as he checked out his new egg.

"Don't mention it, now lets enjoy the party." The man cheered.

"Actually guys, we need to get going if we want to make it too the lab in time." Brock pointed out.

"Well, come back any time." The man declared.

"We will." Misty smiled and with everyone saying goodbye, Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock and Leaf all left. It wasn't long until they were at a cross roads.

"Okay guys, I've got to go this way to catch my boat." Leaf declared as she pulled Ash and Serena into a tight hug.

"Where are you off to Leaf?" Brock asked.

"I'm going back home too see my family for a bit." Leaf explained. "I heard Drake and Gary are doing the same.".

"We should do that after were done here." Serena replied.

"Yeah, with Saffron still under siege, we can't really challenge that places Chateau or Gym." Ash replied, slightly disappointed. What if he can't win the mind badge before the Indigo League, all because of Team Rocket...

With that, the group parted ways, Leaf went off on her own, towards a boat back to her home town, while the group of four headed off towards the Fossil Research Lab, too see their new pokemon be revived...

* * *

Back in Pallet Town, Delia had a nice surprise as she is currently cooking tea for herself, and Drake. Her son who was sat on the table talking about his journey so far was enjoying a coffee, a little confused as to why his newly caught Mr Mime was happy to do chores around the house.

"So you only need one more badge, honey." Delia asked.

"Right, I'm going to challenge the Viridian Gym in a few days." Drake replied. "But because they haven't revealed it's type speciality, I have no clue who to use.".

"The Viridian Gym?" Delia questioned. "Mind if I come and watch honey?".

"Fine with me." Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Any particular reason.".

"Oh... Me and the gym leader go way back." Delia replied.

"You mean, G?" Drake asked.

"Yes." Delia replied as she placed a plate of food in front of him, and sat down.

"What can you tell me about him?" Drake asked, desperate for information on his next challenge.

"Now honey... You know him as well, but you'll just need to wait and see." Delia replied with a friend smile.

"Thanks mum." Drake grunted with an eye roll. Delia couldn't help but giggle at her sons reaction. The moments silence was interrupted by a crash through the ceiling, Cassidy and Biff broke in.

"Prepare for Trouble." Cassidy announced.

"And make it double." Butch announced.

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." Butch replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." Cassidy struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose.

"Cassidy!" Drake spat as he gripped a pokeball, taking a defencive stance in front of Delia.

"And Butcher?" Delia questioned.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch shouted. "Wasn't you listening.".

"Your not getting any of my pokemon." Drake declared.

"Don't flatter yourself." Cassidy smirked evilly. "Our boss was you and your bitch mother... Not your pathetic pokemon.". The two released a gas which knocked Drake and Delia out. Then a few grunts arrived and carried the two bodies into a jeep, driving away with them...

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time...**_


	35. The Mansion

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, to begin with, Ash, Serena and Brock get their fossil pokemon. I've seen Ash get a few Aerodactyl's and they always seem to go the same way, with a wild out of control pokemon, and I want to make my Aerodactyl more remember-able and unique. The team also takes on Team Rocket, I have also change this Team Rocket encounter as I was going to introduce Proton but changed my mind. We also see two evolutions for Ash and Serena each, who? Wait and see… With that, let's begin…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 35: The Mansion_

The sky is orange, with the bright fireball in the sky, falling past the sky. Hunting time is over and the old timer king of the sky is in his cave preparing for rest. Who is this beast? It goes by the name, Aerodactyl.

"Greeting's child." A voice appeared in Aerodactyl's head.

"Grrr… Who's there?" Aerodactyl growled.

"I am your creator, but that does not matter now." The voice explained.

"Why doesn't that matter?" Aerodactyl asked.

"Soon, this land will be cleared to path way for your successors." The voice explained. "That means your time is short.".

"I own these sky's... Do you really think you can take me down?" Aerodactyl threatened as took a battle stance... Then he realised that he has no target.

"Do not threat child... I am here as I have a role for you to fulfil." The voice explained.

"How do you know I will comply?" The rock flying type asked.

"I am your creator, I know you better then you know yourself." The voice explained.

"Fine." Aerodactyl rolled his eyes. "What is this roll?".

"At any moment, a meteor..." The voice stopped her as Aerodactyl looked really confused.

"What's a meteor?" Aerodactyl asked.

"Large sky rock." The voice replied with a sigh. "Understand?".

"Why not just call it a space rock?" Aerodactyl asked.

"Because reasons." The voice snapped at the old timer. "Now listen.".

"I'm all ear." Aerodactyl replied.

"The meteor will hit the planet, clearing the dinosaurs away for the next generation." The voice explained. "Some of you, will become fossilised and humans will figure out a way to restore you in the future.".

"And what does this have to do with me?" Aerodactyl asked.

"I have selected you too support my chosen one before he masters his gift." The voice explained. A light purple of marble ball with a darker purple and black flame like central design appear and went over to Aerodactyl's hand. "Keep this safe, no-one must know about this stone before my chosen one can help you unleash its power. I need you to pass on your experience, and keep my chosen one safe... Understand.".

"I guess..." Aerodactyl replied. "Just let's run through it... Everything as I know it will come to an end and I will be sent thousands of years into the future where the person you've named, the chosen one, will have me join him, and I will be like his mentor?".

"Exactly, now I must be going." The voice replied.

"Wait?" Aerodactyl replied. "What does this chosen one look like?". An image of Ash appeared in the air.

"This is my chosen one... Ash Ketchum." The voice replied. "And don't even think about crossing him.".

Aerodactyl heard a loud bang and looked out of his cave. The sky was set on fire as a burning rock fell from the sky and struck the ground, hard. A massive creator surrounded the space rock as a shock wave blast out from the meteor in all directions.

"Well... Guess I will see you when I wake up... Chosen one." Aerodactyl thought, a moment before he was to hit by the blast and sent into a wall, which caused the cave exit to be covered in rocks. When he wakes up, his mission would've began...

* * *

Walking through the beautiful island, Cinnebar, Ash and the gang are on their way to the Fossil Research Lab. They have just parted ways with Leaf, who is on a boat back to Pallet Town. Whilst walking along at a steady pace, Ash was holding his new egg, cleaning it with a cloth.

"Oh, who's going to grow into a big strong pokemon?" Ash asked in a baby voice. "You are, you are going to grow into a big strong pokemon.". Pikachu snickered at his trainers change of attitude. Serena was lost in an Ash-Anticy, he is taking such good care of the egg like it is his own child, (guess where she went with that thought process).

"Wow Ash." Misty rolled her eyes. "Your right on your way to becoming a pokemon master... With your big strong pokemon.". Ash frowned at Misty's teasing. Brock saw that Ash was going to fight back, and let out a light chuckle.

"Come on Misty, Ash is only taking care of his pokemon egg." Brock stepped in, to try and stop any further argument. "Like any good trainer would.".

"Thanks Brock." Ash replied gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Brock replied as he gave Ash a noogie.

"Knock it off." Ash requested as he escaped Brock's grip.

"Alright buddy, but you might want to put the egg away." Brock explained.

"Huh, how come Brock?" Ash asked.

"Well were going into a place with fossil pokemon, and I'm not a fan of scrambled pokemon eggs." Brock explained.

"Hehehe, I guess you're right." Ash replied sheepishly.

He went ahead and put the egg back in his bag, using his blanket to cover the other items in his bag, and made his egg, snuggle safely into the secure location, taking a long time to make sure everything is perfect. Before long the group had made their way to the fossil Research lab, and walked in...

* * *

"Greetings children." The same man from yesterday greeted the group. "Your just in time, come with me, quick.".

With what seemed to be a whirlwind, the group was ran through the entire lab, trying to keep up with their guild. Finally, they entered a room with three-cylinder machinery containers. The first container went ding and the door opened, with a load of smoke coming out of the chamber.

"Young miss, would you please step forward?" The man requested, talking to Serena.

"Um, okay." Serena replied as she stepped forward. As the smoke cleared, a little Kabuto walked out. Slowly and calmly, Serena kneeled to the rock types level, and picked the little mon, who noticeably flinched. "Hello there, I'm Serena... Would you like to join me?".

"Umm... H-hello." The timid rock type replied, Ash translated. Serena flashed him a warm smile and gently rubbed the rock types. Kabuto cooed under her gentle touch.

"It's nice to meet you Kabuto, will you join my team?" Serena asked the Shellfish Pokemon. Kabuto thought it over, it's a hold new world, and he clearly has nothing from his past, this girl is certainly nice, and very gentle. He is very timid, and made she could help with that.

"Okay..." Kabuto nodded, hesitantly. It was clear what his answer was, and Ash didn't need to translate. Serena pulled out a Pokeball, which made Kabuto try and hid by snuggling into her stomach, clearly scared. Serena winced from the pincers, he doesn't mean to hurt her, he's just scare.

"Don't worry Kabuto. This is a Pokeball, it won't hurt, it is just an easy way to carry you around, so we can travel together." Serena explained. "But I can only have six pokemon at a time, so you will be sent to our friend who owns a lab. He's really nice, and I promise to get you as soon as I can... Will you trust me?".

Thinking it through, it certainly doesn't look dangerous, it has no claws or teeth, and Serena seems nice, definitely nice enough to be telling the truth. With a swift nod of the head Serena smiled happily.

"Thank you, Kabuto." Serena replied. "I promise we will see each other, really soon.". Tapping the ball on his head, Kabuto was sucked in. The ball dinged, and was teleported away. Serena pulled out her pokedex and scanned her latest pokemon:

 _Kabuto, The Shellfish Pokemon. A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil found in an ancient seabed. Unable to right itself if it is flipped over._

 _Type: Rock / Water_

 _Ability: Swift Swim_

 _Hidden Ability: Weak Armor (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Timid (Note: The nature can change when the pokemon evolves)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Harden, Absorb, Leer, Mud Shot, Sand Attack, Endure_

"Quick, my boy." The man exclaimed as he grabbed Ash and pulled the raven-haired boy in front of one of the containers. "Your Aerodactyl has been completed.".

Like before, the container went ding and the door opened, with a load of smoke coming out of the chamber. A giant winged dinosaur stepped out, shaking its head like it is waking up. When it saw Ash, the dinosaur stood strong and stared the boy down, just like the voice said, this boy is here. For what seemed to be an eternity to Ash, the two stared each other down. Then Aerodactyl stepped forward.

"Greetings chosen one." Aerodactyl bowed in respect. "I have been given my instructions, I believe 'catching me' as you call it, will be the best option... I shall wait patiently, and start training your other partners.".

"What?" Ash questioned. The chosen one... The only time he has heard that name was when he spoke to Articuno.

"Please accept me, chosen one." Aerodactyl continued. "So, I may fulfil my destiny.".

"Um... Sure." Ash replied as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Just one question... Where did all of this come from?".

"That... Is not for me to say, but you shall learn of your inheritance soon enough." Aerodactyl replied and he hit the ball with his claw, softly. Being sucked in, the ball dinged straight away, and was teleported away. Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned his latest capture:

 _Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokemon. A ferocious, prehistoric Pokemon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw-like fangs._

 _Type: Rock / Flying_

 _Ability: Rock Head_

 _Hidden Ability: Unnerve (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Serious (Note: The nature is unlikely to change, as this pokemon doesn't evolve)_

 _Move(s): Iron Head, Fire Fang, Wing Attack, Bite, Scary Face, Roar, Agility, Ancient Power, Crunch, Dragon Claw_

Ash returned to the group's side, who had a lot of questions concerning the conversation between Ash and Aerodactyl. It seemed like the most common calm chat ever, but Aerodactyl's are known as the fiercest beast to travel the sky.

"Hey Ash, what did Aerodactyl say?" Serena asked, clearly intrigued, but before he could answer, the final container went ding.

"IT'S FINALLY TIME!" The man shouted, ecstatic. "OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR, LORD HELIX HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!".

Like before, the container went ding and the door opened, with a load of smoke coming out of the chamber. The water rock type crawled out of the container, it stood still with a blank expression on its face. Both Ash and Serena pulled out their pokedex's:

 _Omanyte, The Spiral Pokemon. A prehistoric and long-extinct Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil. Swims by twisting its 10 tentacles about. There is also a cult which places Omanyte as some sort of Poke-god, but no scientific proof is available to prove it is right._

"NONSENSE!" The scientist shouted. "He is our lord, he is Lord Helix.". Misty went over to the arguably, mentally unstable man. Soothingly, she rubbed his back as she sat him down.

"Come on, take nice deep breaths." Misty instructed calmly.

"He is our lord, he is, he is." The man repeated. While Misty was trying to calm him down, Brock took the innovative and approached the water rock type.

"Hey there, Omanyte. My name is Brock." Brock spoke as he picked the revived pokemon up. Omanyte looked at the human and smiled. Jumping from Brock's hand, and latched onto Brock's face, wrapping his tentacles around Brock's head, cheerfully.

"BROCK!" Ash and Serena shouted in unison. Brock began panicked, whipping his head around, although Omanyte is holding on too tight, and won't come on. Ash ran to try and help, but Brock put his hand up, stopping Ash in his tracks. Calmly, Brock pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket, and tapped it against Omanyte's shell. The ball wiggled a few times, before it stopped and dinged, then it was teleported away.

"What's going on in here?" A scientist came in.

"And you are?" Ash asked.

"My name is Seymour, I run this lab." Seymour replied. "Who let you in here?".

"He did, he revived our fossils and we just caught them." Serena explained. Seymour looked towards the scientist.

"Not you again." Seymour moaned as he dragged the other scientist up.

"You know him?" Brock asked.

"Yes... He use to work here, but then went mad, with words about Lord Helix, so we had to let him go." Seymour explained. "Come on, all of you should leave as well.".

"Wait, what about our pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Normally we have you take a test to see if your suitable, but since you've already caught them, we can't do anything." Seymour explained. Seymour lead them all out of the building, with the scientist being sent back to the hospital for the insane, whilst Ash and the group returned to the inn.

* * *

The next morning, the group was sat around a table in the inn, deciding what to do. Like always, Ash is desperate for a gym battle.

"So, the guild book doesn't show where the gym is?" Ash asked for the billionth time.

"No Ash, it says here that Blaine was tired on battling only tourist so he moved his gym to a secret location and he only tells those people he finds worthy." Brock explained.

"Well I've already won five badges, so maybe he'd..." Ash replied.

"No Ash, it says he doesn't care if you've won every badge, or no badges." Brock replied. "You have to prove yourself through other means.".

"Well that's just great... How will I do that?" Ash asked, anyone.

"Come on Ash, I'm sure you will figure something out." Serena reassured. "I'm going to call the professor to get Omanyte, maybe he will have some advice for you.".

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied as they both stood up, and he gave her a hug. Then they walked off to the phones. Serena sat on the seat, while Ash stood by her side, she dialled her number in and the phone rang. After about half a minute, the Professor picked up.

"Ah, Ash and Serena... It's good to see you again." Oak greeted.

"Morning Professor... I was hoping to rotate Eevee for Kabuto." Serena replied.

"Certainly Serena. I have your Kabuto right here, I was about to introduce to your other pokemon, but this will be fine." Oak explained as he placed the Pokeball on the transporter. "Ready this end.".

"We're ready too, Professor." Serena replied after she placed the Pokeball on the transporter. Oak activated the machine, and the pokeballs were swapped.

"Eevee has arrived safe." Oak informed showing the Pokeball.

"So, has Kabuto." Serena replied showing the Pokeball.

"Professor." Ash spoke up, grabbing both Serena's and Oak's attention.

"Yes Ash... I was hoping to keep your Aerodactyl a little while to run some tests." Oak requested. "This is quite a unique opportunity.".

"Of course, Professor." Ash replied. "I was just wondering if you have any ideas about me getting to challenge Blaine.".

"Ah yes, I believe he only accepts certain challenges." Oak replied.

"Yeah... Do you know how Gary and Drake got in?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Drake received a reference from Mr Fuji in Lavender town. Blaine and Mr Fuji go way back." Oak explained. "Whereas Gary paid another trainer who already beat the gym to give up its location.".

"Okay, thanks Professor." Ash replied.

"Hold on you two, could I ask a favour?" Oak stopped them.

"Sure Professor." Serena replied.

"I received a letter saying an old college has been declared dead and left me some of his work which is on Cinnebar Island." Oak explained. "I was hoping you would visit the old mansion on top of the hill, and collect my research.".

"Sure Professor, we will collect it today." Ash replied. "Then we will probably come to Pallet Town once were done with Cinnebar, as Saffron is still on lock down.".

"Thank you." Oak replied, clearly grateful.

"We should get going then, Professor." Serena explained.

"Right... I look forward to hearing news of the recovery." Oak explained. After they switched the phones off, Ash and Serena returned to Misty and Brock.

"Hey guys, were going to the beach." Misty told the couple.

"Yeah, just sun, sea and beautiful girls." Brock added with a red face. Rhyhorn then released himself and used a horn attack in his gut, throwing Brock onto his back, the rock type carried the pokemon breeder off.

"Well, looks like it's time to leave." Misty picked up her bag. "You guys coming?".

"No Misty, were running an errand for Professor Oak." Ash replied, and Misty set off towards the beech, after they all said goodbye. Ash and Serena went up to Ridge, who has an orange puppy pokemon by his feet. They both scanned it with their pokedex's:

 _Growlithe, The Puppy Pokemon. Friendly and loyal, but also jealously protective of its territory. Carelessly approaching it may result in a bite._

"Hey Ridge, where did this Growlithe come from?" Ash asked.

"We've been partners for a few years, since he hatched." Ridge explained.

"So, Ridge, do you know anything about a mansion on Cinnebar?" Serena asked.

"Ah yes, it belonged to a researcher who went missing some months back." Ridge explained. "His body washed up recently according to the newspapers, any reason?".

"Professor Oak has asked us to pick some research for him." Ash replied.

"Well just follow the path to the North-West and it will lead you straight there." Ridge explained.

"Okay, thanks Ridge." Serena replied with a friendly smile.

"Don't mention it." Ridge replied. "Just let me know if I can help you with anything else.".

"Um Ridge, you wouldn't happen to know where the gym is located?" Ash asked, hopeful.

"Actually, I do." Ridge replied.

"Really, where is it?" Ash asked, hopeful.

"Sorry but I can't tell ya." Ridge replied. "Me and Blaine go way back and he only battles those trainers deemed worthy.".

"So, what should I do?" Ash asked, deflated.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be fair." Ridge replied. "But most trainers do something worthy, without even trying, so just give it time.".

"Okay Ridge." Ash replied. "We will see you later.". With that, Ash and Serena set off towards the mansion.

* * *

"Come on guys, they should be here any minute." Jessie shouted.

"Why they would come to this old dump, I'd never know." James whined.

"Was you paying attention." Meowth slapped James in the back of the head. "They are picking something up for that Professor guy.".

"And now that those other two were successful, we can't fail." Jessie declared.

"Yeah, we will show Cassidy and Bitch who's..." James was cut off by his phone ringing. James answered the phone. "Hello?".

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouted through the phone, then hung up.

"Shut it, Jimmy boy." Meowth told James as he looked out of the window. "The love-bird twerps are here.". The three looked through the window to see Ash and Serena walking towards the mansion.

"Where are the water twerp and the oldest one?" James asked.

"Beats me." Meowth replied. "But with it just the two of them, makes them easy pickings.".

"Then get into positions." Jessie ordered.

"Right." James and Meowth saluted her and the trio hid in their own positions.

* * *

"Hey Ash, this place is a little creepy." Serena whispered in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry Serena." Ash replied. He then offered his hand, as his way of saying, trust me. "I will be with you, the whole time.".

"Thanks Ash." Serena whispered as she gripped his hand, tightly.

"Now come, the Professor said, it is in the room just North of here." Ash told Serena and lead the way.

After a couple of minutes, they appeared where the Professor said the door was, but the only thing they could see was a statue of some sort of pokemon. It was bipedal with a long swirly tail.

"Who's that pokemon?" Serena asked as they tried scanning it:

 _No-Data_

"That's weird... Ever the statue isn't clearly enough, or..." Ash replied.

"Or it's a pokemon never seen before." Serena finished. "Maybe because it has killed all the trainers who tried find it.".

"Serena..." Ash replied, worried. Serena realised what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." Serena replied. Pikachu's nose started twitching, jumping from Ash's shoulder, he went and investigated the statue.

"What is it, buddy?" Ash asked.

"This." Pikachu replied as he loaded up an Iron Tail and smashed the head of the statue, revealing a button.

"What does this do?" Ash asked.

"Maybe it reveals a trapped door which will send us falling into a Colosseum with a giant Snorlax which eats children." Serena replied, having no control of her mouth. Ash looked at her, freaked out. "Sorry... I did it again.".

"Well there's only one way to find out." Ash replied and he went up to the button. Taking a deep breath, hesitantly, Ash pushed the button. Which glow red. The wall behind the statue started shaking and slowly creaked apart, like a lift door opening. Serena was scared and pulled Ash into a tight hug, squeezing all the air out of him, while burying her head in his chest. After what seemed to be an eternity, they saw a corridor behind where the wall was.

"Is it over?" Serena asked, scared to look.

"Yeah Serena, its safe." Ash comforted. Reluctantly, Serena moved her head and saw the corridor. "Shall we go?". Slowly, the group set off down the new path way. Pikachu took his spot-on Ash's shoulder, and Serena still refuse to let go of Ash.

It was long until they came to a room at the end of the corridor. Entering the room, it looked like a study. The desk was near the back of the room, looking like a private detective from the 1950's. With the wall behind it, being bookshelf with near five hundred books. Although, this place is too clean, and neat, it is unsettling.

"Ash, I don't like it in here." Serena told her boyfriend.

"Neither do I, Serena." Ash replied as comforted her. "But the Professor said the research is in the top draw on the hand side of the desk, so let's just get this over with.". Ash stepped to the desk, and Serena still refused to let go. Once at the desk, he opened the desk and saw a folder labelled: Project M2. "This is it.". As Ash picked the folder up. The lights went out. Then a spot light appeared in front of the only exit...

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie spoke, removing her disguise.

"Make it double." James spoke, removing his disguise.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie added.

"To unite all people within our nation." James added.

"To denounce the evils from truth and love." Jessie stroked a dramatic pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James stroked a dramatic pose.

"Jessie.".

"James.".

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie made one final pose.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James made one final pose.

"Meowth. That's right." Meowth chimed in. Whilst the motto was going on, Ash whispered something to Pikachu, who nodded in response.

"Team Rocket!" Serena exclaimed.

"Who else?" Meowth replied, smugly.

"There's no way you're getting our pokemon." Ash declared as he gripped Charmelon's Pokeball.

"Like we want your pathetic pests." Jessie spat. "Go Lickitung.".

"Victreebel, you too." James released his grass type. Lickitung appeared and entered a battle stance. Victreebel latched onto James head. "Hey, not me... Get them.". Pikachu did what Ash whispered to him and jumped down, snatching Beedrill's Pokeball of Serena's belt. Then he used Quick attack and jumped out of the window.

"Pikachu?" Serena questioned, but a serious nod from Ash, made Serena realise that Ash had a plan, and gripped her own Pokeball.

"Charmeleon, I choose you." Ash released his fire type.

"Braixen, flame on." Serena released her fire type.

* * *

 _Ash and Serena VS Team Rocket:_

"Razor Leaf." James started. Victreebel fired a load of razor sharp leaves.

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted, and Charmeleon unleashed a powerful blast of flames. Burning the Razor Leaf.

"Lick!" Jessie countered. Lickitung threw its tongue at Charmeleon.

"Return it with Psybeam." Serena countered. Braixen unleashed a Psybeam which completely turn the tongue around, and it hit Lickitung.

"Sludge Bomb!" James shouted, and Victreebel shot a blob of sludge at the two fire types.

"Block with Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted. Chameleon fired a bluish flame and it destroyed the poison type attack. "Slash, quick.". Charging through the explosion, and slash his claws across Victreebel's face.

"Rollout!" Jessie shouted, angry. Lickitung curled up and rolled towards Charmeleon.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Serena shouted. Braixen fired several blue fire balls at the Lickitung, burning the normal type and knocking it off course.

"Quick, wrap!" James shouted. Unleashing a few vines, Victreebel wrapped Charmeleon up. Ash smirked. "Ha, now it can't move.".

"I'm going to get in here." Meowth decided and moved to Victreebel's side.

"Neither can you." Ash replied. "Flame Burst.". Charmeleon spat a fire ball at Victreebel. The flames hit the grass type, forcing it to let go, and some flames jumped off the grass type, and hit Meowth.

"OOOWWW!" Meowth cried as his tail was on fire, the cat pokemon ran around trying to put it out. He was out of the battle.

"Belly drum!" Jessie shouted. Lickitung slammed its fist against its stomach, maxing out it's attack state. "Ha, now your little Will-O-Wisp is useless.".

"Except, you forgot about Belly drum's negative side." Serena pointed out, with a confident smirk.

"What might that be?" Jessie asked.

"It halves its health." Serena replied, confident. "Flame Charge!". Braixen covered herself in flames and charged at Lickitung with great speed, Lickitung was sent back, and took burn damage, fainting in front of Jessie.

"Return..." Jessie growled. "You better win this James.".

"Y-yes mama." James stuttered.

"Flamethrower!" Ash declared, throwing his fist into the air. Charmeleon unleashed a powerful Flamethrower and it burnt Victreebel. When Charmeleon cancelled it, Victreebel fell back, fainted.

"My poor Victreebel." James cried as he returned his fallen grass type.

"Ash look." Serena told the raven-haired boy. They looked at the two fire types, and they were both glowing white. Both of them evolved into Charizard and Delphox, respectively. Ash and Serena scanned their new pokemon with their pokedex's:

 _Charizard, The Flame Pokemon. The final evolved form of Charmander. When expelling a blast of super-hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely._

 _Type: Fire / Flying_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Hidden Ability: Solar Power (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Bold (Note: The nature is unlikely to change, as this pokemon doesn't evolve)_

 _Move(s): Wing Attack, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smoke Screen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Slash, Flame Burst, Seismic Toss, Steel Wing_

 _Delphox, The Fox Pokemon. The final evolved form of Fennekin. It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future._

 _Type: Fire / Psychic_

 _Ability: Blaze_

 _Hidden Ability: Magician (Note: Hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Mild (Note: The nature is unlikely to change, as this pokemon doesn't evolve)_

 _Move(s): Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Light Screen, Psyshock, Will-O-Wisp, Flamethrower, Mystic Fire, Psychic, Shadow Ball_

"Go Arbok." Jessie shouted. "The boss is counting on us.".

"You too, Weezing." James added. The two poison types were released and entered a battle stance.

"These two have already battle, evolution or not." Meowth explained.

"Right, this makes them, easy pickings." Jessie added. Both Ash and Serena had massive sweat drops, don't they realise they have four more pokemon each, and both of the fire types are still perfectly able to battle.

"Wanna do this together?" Ash asked Serena.

"Sure do." Serena replied with a confident smirk.

"Ladies first." Ash replied gesturing her to make a move, with Charizard doing the same to Delphox. Both female's giggled before getting ready.

"Psychic, Delphox." Serena instructed. Delphox's eyes glew blue and a light blue wave appeared around the two poison types, holding them in place.

"No fair, we weren't ready." James whined.

"It's against da rules." Meowth added.

"You're the bad guys." Ash replied.

"Since when do you play by the rules?" Serena finished the sentence.

"Why you little." Jessie raged, but was cut off.

"Dragon Claw." Ash stopped Jessie. Charizard's claws glew blue, and the fire flying type shot between the two poison types. Causing enough damage, combined with Psychic to knock them out.

"Ready?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah." Ash replied.

"Delphox, time to say, bye bye."

"Steel Wing." Ash told Charizard. With an extra Psychic blast, the two poison types were thrown into Jessie, James and Meowth, who were also added into the Psychic hold. Charizard's wings were covered in metal, before he took off and forced his way through the window. One final Psychic wave sent the evil team through the ceiling.

"Team Rocket's Blasting Off..." The team stopped when they hit Charizard. Who caught them and landed next to the trainers.

"What was that for?" Jessie asked, angry.

"Your wanted criminals." Ash replied, matter of fact like.

"We weren't going to just blast you off." Serena replied.

"Although, that didn't last long." Ash replied, smugly, mocking the team's lack of battle experience.

"That's what she said." Pikachu chimed in, as he arrived on Beedrill's back.

"Shut up, Pikachu." Ash replied, instantly getting what Pikachu was referencing.

"But then I can't tell you that they are waiting outside." Pikachu replied as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. He also threw Beedrill's Pokeball to Serena.

"Thank you, Pikachu." Serena replied sweetly, as she scratched his head.

"Don't encourage him." Ash moaned with a deadpan expression.

"Did they get them?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, they are down stairs." Ash replied.

"Then let's get out of her." Serena grabbed Ash's hand and ran him outside, where he barely had time to grab the research for Professor Oak. All the pokemon, sweet dropped at Serena's over eagerness to get out, before following them, with team rocket in two.

* * *

"We thank you for your assistance." Officer Jenny replied as a car with Jessie, James and Meowth were drove off. She also handed a case with four pokeballs over to another officer.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Serena replied, bashfully.

"But why are you two here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We were running an errand for Professor Oak." Ash replied. He also brought out his pokedex which confirmed the story.

"Okay then." Officer Jenny replied. "We will take these three to the main land for questioning, then back in their cell.".

"That's good." Ash replied. "Well we should get going.".

"Were you going?" Officer Jenny replied.

"The Riddle Inn." Serena answered.

"Hope in." Officer Jenny motioned towards the motorbike and side kart.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"You brought in some of Kanto's most wanted criminals, it's the least we can do." Officer Jenny explained.

"Okay then." The duo replied in unison, before climbing into the side kart. due to the lack of space, Serena had to sit on Ash's knee, which caused her boyfriend to blush, giggling at him, Serena cuddled up next to him.

With that, officer Jenny drove off, at a dangerously high speed. The driving itself was sparatic and all over the place. Both Ash and Serena held each other for dear life, wondering if this officer Jenny actually has a driving license.

* * *

It wasn't long until they arrived at the Riddle Inn, and to their surprise, Ridge came out too see what the commotion was about.

"What happened?" Ridge asked, thinking these kids have been arrested.

"These two have assisted us in the capture of two Team Rocket agents." Officer Jenny explained, as Ash and Serena climbed out of the Death-Cycle, weakly.

"Really?" Ridge questioned, if these two took down Team Rocket, then they have proven themselves worthy for the gyms location.

"Yes." Officer Jenny confirmed. "Now I must be going.". Officer Jenny hopped onto her bike and quickly sped away.

"Ash." Ridge approached the sickly raven haired boy. "Seeing as you've taken down Team Rocket, I think you are worthy of battling Blaine.".

"You mean it, Ridge?" Ash asked, excited.

"Of course." Ridge replied. "Blaine would be honoured to face you battle.".

"So... Where is the gym?" Serena asked.

"The answer to this, provides that information." Ridge replied, then he cleared his throat. "The gym is in, a place where a fire fighter can never win.". Ash and Serena both sweat dropped.

"It's." Ash started.

"Another riddle." Serena finished.

"Right." Ridge replied. "And as my own thanks, you can forget about the bill... Saving my home island is as much payment as I need.".

"Thanks Ridge." The two trainers replied in unison.

"Don't mention it." Ridge replied. "But don't take too long with that riddle, Blaine doesn't like to be kept waiting.".

"Of course." Ash replied. "I'll have my sixth badge in hand, before you know it.". Ridge smiled at the aspiring pokemon master, before heading inside with his Growlithe, the two trainers were about to follow, when...

"Hey guys." Misty called them. Turning around they saw Misty walking towards them, with Rhyhorn by her side, who was carrying an unconscious Brock.

"Um... What happened?" Serena asked, seeing the state of Brock.

"Rhyhorn happened." Misty replied. "He is the perfect barrier between Brock and girls... I think he even learned Megahorn.".

"Well, that's good to know." Ash laughed cheerfully.

"Huh, hey guys." Brock finally woke up. "What did you two do today?".

"Well we took down team rocket, and got a lead on the Cinnebar Gym." Serena replied.

"So where is it?" Misty asked.

"According to Ridge, it's in the place where fire fighters never win." Ash repeated the riddle.

"A place where fire fighters never win, huh." Misty replied thoughtfully.

"Whilst we think about it, why not get some tea." Brock suggested.

"Sounds good." Ash replied and his stomach growled. The group then entered the riddle in to get some food. Each thinking about what that riddle possibly means, with the information now in hand, Ash's sixth gym battle, is right around the corner...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	36. Ash VS Blaine: A Blaze Of Glory

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's battle for his sixth badge. Nothing much more than that. It will be a four on four battle, don't forget to vote in the poll concerning which Johto starter Serena should get. Just so you know, whichever one it is, Ash will get another pokemon of the same type, i.e. if it's Totodile then Ash gets a different water type. It is up, until the Ash's eighth gym battle... With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 36: Ash VS Blaine: A Blaze of Glory_

Sat around the table, the group was eating tea, along with their pokemon. Ash and Serena already told their story about encountering Team Rocket, then Brock and Misty told their story, including Rhyhorn's impressive reflexes when it came to keeping Brock of a harassment charge. Then their attention turned to the riddle.

"A place where fire fighters can't win." Ash repeated thoughtfully.

"Where do you think that is Ash?" Serena asked.

"I don't know... But it has to be on the island." Ash replied.

"What about the Volcano?" Misty replied. "With all the lava, any fire fighter would have a hard time winning there.".

"Are you sure Misty?" Ash asked. "I don't think anyone would build a gym in a Volcano.".

"Well of course I can't be certain." Misty replied in an annoyed tone. "But if you have any better ideas, I'm sure we would love to hear them.".

"Come on Misty, Ash does have a point." Brock stepped in. "A volcano isn't the safest of places... I would rather be sure before we going wandering around the volcano and get burnt.".

"True..." Misty replied with a sigh.

"Well... Why don't we go to the base tomorrow, and if we don't find anything, then no-harms done." Serena suggested.

"Fine with me." Ash replied.

"Then it's settled." Misty replied. The group finished their tea and went to sleep.

* * *

"So... What now?" Serena asked as the group rested on a bunch of stones. The group has been searching around the base of the Volcano for hours, and they haven't seen any sign that Blaine's gym is anyway near here.

"I don't know..." Ash muttered sadly as he took the egg out of his bag and started rubbing it with a handkerchief.

"I was sure Volcano was the answer." Misty grunted as she paced around.

"Calm down Mist." Brock instructed.

"But it's so infuriating." Misty cried, and she kicked a small rock which was in front of her foot. The rock hit a wall, and smashed, with little bits of technology flying out.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

She stood up to investigate, but the floor started shaking and she fell into Ash's arms. The egg was accidentally knocked towards the floor, but thanks to Pikachu's swift reflexes, it was saved. Ash also acted fast and grabbed Serena, so she didn't fall. Serena blushed and gazed lovingly at Ash, he saved her, again. She decided to stay there and just enjoy the moment in Ash's arms, closing her eyes, the whole world seemed to disappear.

"What... Just happened?" Ash asked. "Was it an earthquake or something?".

"I don't think so." Brock replied thoughtfully. "It happened after Misty kicked that thing... Maybe it was a key which opened something.". Pikachu placed the egg safe in Ash's backpack, wrapping it up in a blanket, and zipping it closed.

"Thanks buddy." Ash told his starter pokemon.

"No problem." Pikachu replied.

"Guys, cheek it out." Misty pointed over to the Volcano, a new pathway inside was opened up.

"I think that we just found the gym." Ash pointed out.

"Ya never know, it could be an evil team's hide out who wants to expand the land." Pikachu joked.

"What are you on about, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Haunter told me about this game called ORAS, and how the bad gyms attacked a Volcano." Pikachu explained.

"... I'm starting to think Haunter might be a bad influence." Ash replied, seriously considering getting a therapist for his ghost poison type.

"Come on Ash, we should check it out." Brock told Ash, pushing

"Right." Ash replied and went to stand up, then he realised Serena was still in his arms, with her eyes closed and a dreamy expression on her face. A sweat drop grew on the back of Ash's head, as Pikachu snickered. "Um... Serena...". Serena opened her eyes and let out a sad sigh before standing up, and pecking Ash's cheek in the process.

"Thank you for saving me." Serena giggled cutely.

"Hehehe, your welcome." Ash replied, he is getting better when Serena pecks his check, or hugs him, but he still isn't fully use to it. The group decided to leave that their, and made their way down the new path way, that opened up.

Walking inside of the Volcano, it quickly became very hot, and on the wall, were pictures of an old man in a lab coat, with several different fire type pokemon: Arcanine, Ninetales, Vulpix, Growlithe, Charmeleon, Magmar, Ponyta, Rapidash, Flareon and Charmander. The group deduced that this man is Blaine and these were pictures of his pokemon. Although the man in the pictures shared a strange resemblance to Ridge.

At the end of the pathway, there was a giant door. Being the responsible one, Brock placed the back of his hand against the door to test the heat. Although it was warm, it was nothing to serious, so he and Ash pushed it open.

Entering the room, they saw Ridge stood in the centre of a battlefield, which was being held over a lava pit. By Ridge's feet is his Growlithe, who barked happy to see the group arrive.

"Good to see you could make it." Ridge spoke as the four-walked in.

"Ridge... What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Ridge laughed lightly.

"Who knows what a ridge is?" Ridge asked.

"A ridge is a long, narrow hilltop, mountain range, or watershed." Misty answered.

"Exactly... Ridge narrowly lead you here, once you proved yourself." Ridge explained. "To your gym battle, against me... Blaine.".

"So... You were the gym leader the whole time?" Serena questioned.

"Right, I created Ridge as a way to find those trainers worthy of battling me." Blaine explained.

"Awesome." Ash replied. "So, does that mean we can battle?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Blaine replied and he turned around and walked to his trainer's box. Ash turned to his friends.

"Good luck Ash." Misty wished him before she took a seat on the side line.

"Thanks Misty." Ash replied.

"Yeah good luck little buddy." Brock gave Ash a noogie. Ash struggled to escape and before he could reply, Serena grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. Brock, Misty and Blaine were gobsmacked as they haven't seen them do it yet. Ash, turned bright red.

"That is for good luck." Serena replied before she skipped next to Misty.

"Thank you." Ash replied in a high pitched squeaky voice. Pikachu snickered at the reaction. Ash ignored him and wobbly walked down to the battlefield. Brock was going to take a seat as well, but he noticed something.

"Excuse me... Blaine." Brock called out.

"Yes." Blaine replied.

"You don't have a referee." Brock pointed out.

"I think we're both capable of seeing when a pokemon can't battle, thanks." Blaine replied, a little annoyed at these new rules, back in his day it was just a trainer and his pokemon.

"Still, all official league battles must be overseen by a referee." Brock replied.

"Then you can do it, if you want." Blaine replied and Brock walked down to the ref box. "It's four on four, and if they fall in the lava their out.".

"The pokemon can fall in there?" Ash asked in a panicked state.

"Of course... But there's a netting to catch them, and it can withstand a Snorlax, so don't worry." Blaine reassured.

"This is a four on four gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Blaine, the Cinnebar Island gym leader." Brock announced. "The battle is over when all of one sides pokemon is unable to battle... There is no time limit and only the challenger can substitute his pokemon... Blaine will choose his pokemon first.".

"Ponyta, Go!" Blaine shouted. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the fire type:

 _Ponyta, The Fire Horse Pokemon. Capable of jumping over the Prism Tower in a single giant leap. Its hooves are ten times harder than diamonds. It can trample anything completely flat in little time._

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ash shouted. The two pokemon and appeared and entered a battle stance. Ash decided to start off with Tauros, as he is at the biggest disadvantage. on a battlefield like this.

"Let the battle... Begin." Brock declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Blaine (P. I):_

"Flame Charge." Blaine started. Ponyta stamped her feet creating a cloud of dust, then charged out of it, covered in fire.

"Stand your ground!" Ash shouted. Tauros tensed up and braced himself. Ponyta charge into Tauros' head, but Tauros stood strong. Tauros didn't even let the flames bother him. "Great, now Take Down!". Tauros pushed forward and knocked Ponyta back, forcing her to the ground, cancelling the flame Charge. Tauros also took recoil damage.

"Get up Ponyta." Blaine shouted. Ponyta forced itself up and stood strong. "Now Flame Charge, again.".

"You two Tauros... Stand your ground then Take Down!" Ash shouted. The same thing happened although Ponyta was slightly faster. Ash realised that even though Tauros could take the Flame Charges, Blaine was only after the speed boosts.

"Flame Charge." Blaine instructed. Ponyta entered another Flame Charge.

"Stop it with Bulldoze." Ash instructed. Tauros lifted his front legs into the air then slammed them down onto the floor, shaking the ground and knocking Ponyta of balance, cancelling the Flame Charge. Blaine was impressed by the power.

"That's one strong Tauros you have." Blaine praised.

"Thanks Blaine, but a lot of that power came from Tauros' Sheer Force." Ash explained and Tauros let out a battle cry.

"Then we better up our game Ponyta." Blaine told his Fire Horse Pokemon. Ponyta stamped her foot and let out a battle cry in response. "Fire Spin!". Shooting a flame stream out of her mouth, the flames wrapped around Tauros and created a sort of Fire Tornado. Tauros cried out in pain.

"Horn Attack and get out of there." Ash shouted in a panic. Tauros shot out of the flames and charged past Ponyta, hitting the Fire Horse with his horns. Ash knows Take Down is stronger, but he doesn't want to risk the recoil for a third time.

"Flame Charge!" Blaine shouted. Ponyta used another Flame Charge.

"Scary Face!" Ash shouted. As Ponyta charged at Tauros, Tauros used Scary face and lowered Ponyta's speed. Ponyta made contact and slightly pushed Tauros back. The fire tornado reappeared and caused some more damage to Tauros. "Tauros, you alright?". Stamping his feet with a battle cry, the fire spin disappeared again, Tauros is a veteran and doesn't go down so easy. He may be fairly new to Ash's team, but that doesn't make him weak.

"The determination you share is admirable." Blaine praised. "Flame Wheel.". Ponyta charged at Tauros as flames surround her, similar to Flame Charge, but her speed wasn't raised.

"Bulldoze!" Ash shouted. Tauros used another Bulldoze and Ponyta became wobbly on her feet.

"Bounce!" Blaine shouted. Before she fell over, Ponyta jumped high into the air, looking up, no-one could see her. Blaine remained still with his arms crossed. Ash wasn't going to just wait to be attack thought.

"Be careful Tauros and use Work Up since we can't attack." Ash instructed. Tauros nodded and tensed up, raise his attack and special attack. The fire tornado reappeared and damaged Tauros again. Ash was going to say something, but Ponyta fell from the sky and hit Tauros with her legs, knocking it out of the fire tornado. "TAUROS, can you still battle?".

Weakly, Tauros looked at Ponyta who was young and clearly up for more. He maybe old, but that means he's experienced. He isn't going to be shown up by a young half-wit. Determined, Tauros pushed himself up and let out the biggest battle cry, yet. Ponyta started glowing white.

"Looks like Tauros determination has triggered something in Ponyta." Blaine remarked. The glowing stopped and Ponyta had evolved. Ash pulled out his pokedex:

 _Rapidash, The Fire Horse Pokemon. The evolved form of Ponyta. Very competitive, this Pokémon will chase anything that moves fast in the hopes of racing it._

"Let's show them your new power Rapidash, Mega horn!" Blaine instructed. Rapidash charged at Tauros, horn first.

"Zen Headbutt." Ash countered. A blue ball of psychic energy appeared between Tauros' horns and the normal type charge at Rapidash. The two collided then both pulled back, neither side giving an inch. Tauros was trapped in another fire tornado. Letting out a battle cry, Tauros destroyed it, taking no damage.

"Looks like Tauros was able to break free." Blaine pointed out.

"Wild Charge!" Ash shouted. Tauros charged at Rapidash as electricity ran throughout his body. The attack took Blaine by surprise and he didn't have time to react. Tauros hit hard, which sent Rapidash on her side, crying out in pain. Tauros returned to his normal battle position, and shook of the recoil damage. "I've learnt your trick Blaine.".

"What is that, boy?" Blaine asked, with a glimmer in his eye.

"You like to get talking when your pokemon is down, giving them a chance to get up again." Ash pointed out.

"Well done, not many people figure that out." Blaine praised. Rapidash was able to push herself up. "Especially on the first round.".

"Well then let's finish this up!" Ash replied with determination. "Zen Headbutt!". Tauros charged at Rapidash with the ball of psychic energy between his horns.

"Poison Jab!" Blaine shouted. Running horn first at Tauros, Rapidash's horn glew purple. Ash clenched his fist, hoping that Tauros can pull it off, whilst Blaine stood strong with a hard glance, and his arms crossed, not showing any sort of reaction.

"Come on Tauros, I know you are strong!" Ash encouraged. Hearing his trainer's voice, lit a fire in the pit of Tauros' stomach, Ash may be a young whippersnapper, but he isn't too bad, and Tauros has to admit that they have bonded in their short time together. With the fire burning with in, Tauros was able to pick up the speed a bit. A moment before the two pokemon collided, Rapidash flinched and Poison Jab was cancelled. Tauros hit with a tone of force and pushed into Rapidash, knocking the fire type to the floor. Rapidash struggled to push herself up.

"Fury Attack!" Blaine shouted. Like a bullet, Rapidash appeared in front of Tauros and stabbed him multiple times with her horn, making the normal type cry out in pain, both pokemon down to their last legs as they returned to their original battle positions.

"Aright Tauros, we will win this, no-doubt." Ash encouraged his pokemon. Tauros responded by stamping his hove and scraping it on the ground, with a grunt. Rapidash mimicked this action.

"Well Ash, it looks like the next attack will take it." Blaine addressed his opponent. "I think both pokemon want this to end with a show of strength to see who truly is stronger.".

"I agree, Blaine." Ash replied. "And if that's what Tauros wants then I'm happy to comply.".

"As am I." Blaine replied with a confident smirk.

"USE, TAKE DOWN!" Both trainers shouted in unison. Both pokemon charged at the other, using every bit of their strength.

"Come on Tauros!" Ash shouted encouragement. "GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!". Digging deep, Tauros picked up the pace a bit. Then a thought popped in to the normal type's mind. Slightly ducking his head, Tauros used an old trick he used to win leadership of his old herd. Rapidash's horn scrapped the top of Tauros' head, then sending his momentum upwards into Rapidash's neck, the fire type was thrown into the air. Flying past the edge of the field, she fell towards the lava, but was caught in the net, landing with swirls in her eyes.

"Rapidash is unable to battle..." Brock declared. Tauros took a load of recoil damage and it became too much, he fell on his side with swirls in his eyes. "Correction, both pokemon are unable to battle... The gym leader will select his pokemon first.".

* * *

"Return Rapidash." Blaine recalled his fallen fire type. "You've battle hard.".

"Return Tauros." Ash recalled his normal type. "You were awesome out there.".

"Well done Ash, you have definitely proven yourself to be a stong trainer." Blaine praised.

"Thanks Blaine." Ash replied. "That battle was a lot of fun.".

"Yes, it was... So, shall we continue?" Blaine asked, as he gripped another Pokeball. "Magmar, Go!". The fire type appeared and Ash scanned it with his pokedex:

 _Magmar, The Spitfire Pokemon. The evolved form of Magby. With a body temperature of close to 2,200 degrees, its body is always burning with orange flames, so it looks like a big ball of fire. Lives near volcanoes._

"Then, I choose you." Ash shouted as he threw his Pokeball. "Charizard!". Blaine raised an eyebrow at Ash's choice.

"It takes a lot of guts to bring your own fire type into my gym." Blaine spoke as he examined the fire flying type. Charizard growled in response, he is as strong as any fire types here and he will prove it.

"Actually Blaine, Charizard evolved only yesterday." Ash explained. "So, this will be his first battle as a Charizard.".

"I'll be honoured to test his strength." Blaine replied. "As would Magmar.". Ash and Charizard shared the same smile as both pokemon entered a battle stance.

"Why is Ash using Charizard now... Wouldn't Gyarados or Wartortle be better?" Serena asked Misty.

"True, but Blaine will save his ace until last, so Ash is probably keeping his two water types safe for then." Misty explained. Serena nodded in understanding, the Delphox let herself out to cheer Charizard on.

"Let the battle... Begin." Brock declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Blaine (P. II):_

"Wing Attack!" Ash started. Last battle, Ash started on the defensive, not this time. Charizard shot at Magmar, slightly off the ground and Magmar was hit by his wings, causing a bit of damage. "Dragon Claw!". Covering his claws in blue Dragon type energy, Charizard slashed them towards Magmar.

"Protect!" Blaine shouted. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Magmar created a barrier, stopping the dragon claw.

"Keep going Charizard!" Ash shouted. "Protect won't last for ever.".

"Hold on Magmar." Blaine countered seriously. Magmar kept his protective barrier up, while Charizard slashed away at the shield. Although Magmar was taking no damage, it was starting to crack.

"Just like that." Ash cheered excited. The shield was one hit away from cracking.

"Now, Confuse Ray!" Blaine shouted. As Charizard's Dragon Claw shattered the Protect barrier, Magmar's eyes locked with Charizards and glew an dark purple colour, Charizard had become confused, and started flying around the Volcano, smashing his head into any rocks which were stuck out.

"Look out Charizard." Ash shouted, as Charizard land on the battle field, on his stomach, he continued to headbutt the field causing himself damage.

"Smog!" Blaine shouted. Magmar fired a cloud of poisonous gas over Charizard. Ash saw his chance.

"Flame Burst!" Ash shouted. Charizard open his mouth and spat a few fireballs above his head, and they landed on Charizard himself. That didn't bother Ash, as his plan worked. A small fire ball bounced of once it hit Charizard and set the smog attack alight, causing an explosion. That was enough to snap Charizard out of his confusion.

"Impressive Ash. It normally takes a lot more overcome Magmar's confusion." Blaine praised. "Now smoke screen.". Magmar released a thick black layer of smoke out of its mouth, covering it from Charizard's and Ash's sight.

"Fly up and use your wings to blow the smoke away." Ash instructed. With a powerful roar, Charizard took off and flapped his wings to blow the smoke away. To Ash and Charizard's surprise, Magmar was nowhere to be seen. "Where did it go?".

"If this season is hot, then a power blast is made... What is it?" Blaine recited.

"A Geyser." Misty shouted out. When she got a weird look from Serena she decided to explain. "A geyser is a hot spring in which water intermittently boils... Then it turns into a jet of water.".

"Correct." Blaine replied. The ground started shaking and a jet of pure lava shot out of the centre of the battlefield with Magmar in the centre of it. Guiding the lava geyser and it hit Charizard in his direct centre. Despite Charizard resisting heat, lava still hurt a bit. "Faint Attack!".

"Fly away!" Ash shouted. Charizard started to ascend but Magmar broke out of the lava and blocked everyone's vision.

"Faint Attack." Blaine countered. Charizard flew back into view, and Ash thought he successfully dodged Magmar, but the Spitfire pokemon appeared on Charizard's back, slamming his fist into the back of Charizard's neck. Charizard was sent crashing into the battlefield, and Magmar jumped off his back before they hit the ground and landed in front Blaine, entering another battle stance.

"But... How?" Ash asked, confuse how Magmar got onto Charizard's back.

"Faint Attack is like Aerial Ace and Swift." Blaine explained. "No matter what the opponent does, it won't miss.". Charizard pushed himself up and growled in defiance.

"Awesome Charizard, let's show them what your made off." Ash praised, as he smiled proudly at his fire type. "Scary Face into Slash.". Charizard shot Magmar a scary face, lowering its speed then shot towards the Spitfire pokemon, with its claws ready to attack.

"Dodge it!" Blaine shouted. Magmar tried to move, but was too slow and took some serious damage when Charizard slashed his claws across it's stomach. The two fire types were face to face. "Thunder Punch!". Magmar's fist was engulfed in electricity, and it was frown towards Charizard, although it was pretty slow.

"Ascend and dodge it!" Ash shouted. Charizard was able to take off and dodge the electric attack, which would've been super effective with Charizard's new flying type.

"Flamethrower!" Blaine shouted. Magmar stood his ground and shot a powerful flamethrower at the air born Charizard.

"Keep moving Charizard, and look for an opening." Ash instructed, and Charizard started flying around, avoiding the flames and looking for a chance to get closer, but no such chance came around.

"Why is Blaine using Flamethrower?" Serena asked. "He should know that it won't affect Charizard very much.".

"Blaine isn't trying to cause damage." Misty replied. "He is keeping Charizard airborne and moving to wear him down... Then he can finish it when Charizard needs to rest.". Ash happened to hear that, and inwardly smiled, Blaine wants Charizard to keep flying does he...

"Go into a dive Charizard and use Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted. This took Blaine by surprise, as Ash didn't seem like the type to send his pokemon straight into an attack, it also confused Charizard, but he trusts Ash, and tucked his wings in, diving straight towards Magmar, loading up a Dragon Claw. The Flamethrower surrounded him, but it didn't do much.

"Thunder Punch!" Blaine shouted. The flames again blocked everyone's view of the duel, but when they cleared, the two were locked, fist and claw, equally matched, but Blaine has a plan. "Smog!". Whilst in close combat, Magmar opened its mouth and released a cloud of purple gas.

"Flamethrower!" Ash countered. Charizard fired a powerful stream of flames out of his mouth and the two attacks collided, causing an explosion. Both of the fire types were blown back and landed on their stomachs in front of their respective trainers. "Come on Charizard, I know you can stand up.".

"Magmar, show 'em what your made of." Blaine also encouraged. Both of the fire types felt inspired by their trainer's determination, and struggled to their feet, although both have taken heavy damage and the battle won't last much longer.

"Awesome Charizard, I knew you could do it." Ash exclaimed, excited.

"Don't be so sure." Blaine laughed confidently. "Focus Blast.". A white(ish) light brown(ish), ball formed in between Magmar's hands. It was about to be fired at Charizard.

"Fly Charizard!" Ash shouted. Charizard let out a battle cry and took off into the air as the Focus Blast was fired. The Focus Blast missed.

"Flamethrower!" Blaine shouted and Magmar fired a powerful flamethrower at Charizard, similar to last time.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash countered, he has a plan this time. Charizard stayed airborne and fired a powerful blue(ish) flame out of his mouth and it collided with the flamethrower. Both attacks were evenly matched.

"Fire Blast!" Blaine instructed wanting to win the power struggle. Changing to the more powerful fire type attack, caused the combination to cause a mid-air explosion and the field was covered in black smoke.

"Dive into the smoke and Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted. Charizard, without hesitation dived into the smoke and appeared in front of Magmar, taking both pokemon and trainer by surprise. Charizard took Magmar in a fireman's lift and shot back into the air.

"Thunder Punch!" Blaine shouted in hopes of cancelling Charizard's attack.

Magmar tried to form a Thunder Punch, but couldn't focus when Charizard picked up speed and doing complete circles in the air. Stopping high in the air, Charizard grabbed Magmar's arm and transferred the built-up momentum into the spitfire pokemon. Throwing him back to the ground, Magmar was moving faster than a Quick Attack. Slamming into the battlefield, Magma created a creator where he landed, on its back with swirls in its eyes. A small puff of black smoke left Magmar's mouth, while Charizard let out a victory roar.

"Magmar is unable to battle." Brock announced. "Blaine, please select your next pokemon.".

* * *

"Return Magmar." Blaine recalled his spitfire pokemon back. "You've performed well.". Charizard landed in front of Ash, panting, clearly tired.

"You return too, Charizard." Ash recalled his fire flying type. "You were amazing out there.".

"Well done Ash... Not too many fire types can shine here." Blaine praised. "Your Charizard has been trained well... Much like your brothers.".

"You've met Drake?" Ash questioned.

"Of course, he challenged me the other week." Blaine replied. "It was actually his birthday when we battled.".

"Oh..." Ash muttered sadly. That hurt Ash, so Drake wasn't on the road, sure the pokemon centre would've been packed but even the Riddle Inn has a phone, so he could've called. Does Drake really hate him that much? Why can't Drake see that Ash played no part in their father's actions? What will it take for Drake to finally accept him?...

"Forget about it Ash." Pikachu's voice echoed in Ash's ears. "If he can't see you for you, then just forget about him.".

"Thanks buddy, but you don't know what it's like to have a sibling." Ash replied gratefully with a sad smile as he scratched Pikachu behind the ear.

"Wanna bet?" Pikachu replied.

"Pikachu... You have..." Ash pieced the information together.

"Forget about it for now Ash... I'll explain later." Pikachu replied. "Right now, you have a gym battle to win.".

"Um, was it something I said?" Blaine asked while Ash and Pikachu interacted.

"Don't worry Blaine... It's just some bad tension between Ash and Drake." Brock replied. "You couldn't have known.".

"Alright then." Blaine replied, he smiled seeing Ash return to the battle, more determined than ever. "Ninetales, Go!". As the fire fox appeared, the sunlight increased, and Ash scanned it with his pokedex:

 _Ninetales, The Fox Pokemon. The evolved form of Vulpix. Very smart and very vengeful. According to an enduring legend, 9 noble saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse._

"If you're wondering about the weather, Ninetales has the hidden ability drought." Blaine explained.

"Wow, it's so pretty and looks strong and elegant too." Serena commented. "Who do you think Ash will use?".

"Either Wartortle or Gyarados." Misty replied. "I would save Gyarados until last as he is fully evolved.".

Ash heard Misty's comment and thought about who to choose, while Misty's logic does make sense, Gyarados is also bigger meaning he isn't as mobile, especially on this field, so saving Wartortle who can easily move around the field would be a better option.

"Gyarados... I choose you." Ash released his water flying type.

"Or not." Misty continued as she fell anime style. Up on entering the battlefield, Gyarados turned around and licked Ash to show his affection. Ash burst out laughing at the affectionate pokemon.

"Come on buddy, I'm happy to see you too..." Ash happily told his affectionate water type. "But do you need to do this every time?". Gyarados answered with even more affectionate licks. Blaine sweat dropped.

"Well Ash... I've battle a few Gyarados in my time." Blaine explained. "But yours... Is definitely the most affectionate.".

"You'll find its strong too." Ash replied. As Gyarados finally stopped his show of affection and entered a battle stance.

"Let the battle... Begin." Brock declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Blaine (P. III):_

"Confuse Ray!" Blaine shouted. Ninetales' eyes glew purple and several yellowy white balls circled the fire type, then they flew towards Gyarados.

"Block with Aqua Tail!" Ash countered. Gyarados lifted his tail up into the air and it was covered in water. Swiping it into the confuse ray, the ghost type attack was cancelled. "Blaine, I learnt in my second gym battle that water makes a good counter to confusion.".

"Very clever." Blaine praised. "Now Quick Attack, Ninetales.". Like a bullet, Ninetales shot off and couldn't be seen.

"If we can't see her, then make it hard to get close." Ash instructed. "Use Ice Fang on the floor.". Gyarados opened his mouth and four fangs made out of ice were fired, like separate beams. It hit the floor, freezing the surface around the water type. Reading Blaine's mind, Ninetales returned to her original battle spot, so she didn't slip and fall off the field.

"Flamethrower and melt that ice." Blaine instructed. Ninetales opened her mouth and fired a blazing stream of flames at the frozen floor.

"Dragon Dance, whilst their busy!" Ash shouted. As Ninetales melted the ice, Gyarados began glowing red with hints of black, raising both his Attack power and his speed. Blaine was impressed with how Ash used the distraction, guess it's time for his secret weapon.

"Well done, now let's see how you hand this." Blaine replied confidently. "Solar Beam.". Ninetales started absorbing sunlight and in a matter of second had fired a powerful beam of Grass Type energy.

"Duck and go in for a Crunch!" Ash shouted. Swiftly lowering his head, Gyarados barely dodged the grass type attack. This isn't good if Ninetales can fire attacks like that, really fast, thanks to her draught. Gyarados lunged at Ninetales with his mouth wide open. It looked like Ninetales would become his dinner.

"Roar!" Blaine shouted as Gyarados closed in. Ninetales stood her ground and unleashed a powerful Roar. Gyarados was engulfed by the red energy from his Pokeball and sent back into the device, another red light appeared from Ash's belt and his final pokemon appeared on the battlefield... It was Sandslash.

* * *

"Sandslash... What are you doing out? Ash asked shocked.

"That's roar... It forces your opponent's pokemon to swap for another one." Blaine explained.

"But... I was going to use Wartortle." Ash replied. "I thought I could chose my four pokemon.".

"Any trainer who battles here should have all their pokemon ready to battle." Blaine replied. "This is just another challenge for you to overcome.".

"So... I have to use Sandslash?" Ash asked.

"Correct." Blaine replied.

"Oh no... Do you think Ash will be alright using Sandslash?" Serena asked Misty. "He hasn't listen to Ash once since evolving.".

"Well... This will either be exactly what the duo need... Being pushed into a corner together and use it as a way to bond." Misty explained. "Or... The battle will be more like a three on four battle.".

"Ninetales VS Sandslash." Brock announced. "Let the battle... Begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Blaine (P. IV):_

"Defence Curl into Rollout!" Ash shouted, hoping that taking the lead will show Sandslash that they are worth listening to. Surprisingly, Sandslash curled up into a ball and rolled towards the fire type. Although it was questionable about whether or not Defence Curl was used as the Rollout started very quickly.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Blaine countered. Ninetales shot off like a bullet and stopped behind Sandslash. The ground quickly turned around and rolled into Ninetales causing some damage to the fire type.

"That's good, it looking like Sandslash is listening to Ash." Serena commented, hopeful.

"Hmm... Maybe." Misty replied. "But maybe they shared the same idea... There is a big difference.

"Sandslash, go into a Crush Claw whilst its down." Ash shouted. Sandslash isn't going to listen to that loser. Why should he, this kid only wants to use him to win a badge, after all. Although he is strong, and he isn't going to back down from this battle or any other. Sandslash jumped up in front of Ninetales, and fired off a load of Poison Sting's.

"Flamethrower!" Blaine shouted. Ninetales shot of a blazing Flamethrower, which countered and overpowered the Poison Sting, destroying it. Sandslash was hit by the fire type attack and fell onto the field. Sandslash growled threateningly at the fire type. He will show this pokemon who's stronger.

"Blind it with Sand Attack!" Ash shouted. Sandslash's hard glare moved from Ninetales to Ash for a split second before he jumped into the air and landed hard on the field, causing it to shake. Sandslash used Magnitude, and it was strong enough to knock Ash over.

"Jump and use Nasty Plot!" Blaine shouted, he isn't sure what's going on with Ash and Sandslash, but he will take advantage of it. Ninetales jumped into the air, avoiding Magnitude, and a poof of smoke appeared around the fire type, sharply raising her special attack.

Sandslash wasn't happy with that little trick, a true pokemon takes the attack head on. Slashing his claws together, Sandslash used Swords Dance. He then charged towards with one Claw in the ground.

"Use Slash!" Ash shouted. Sandslash grunted, it's obvious that is the attack he is already using. He doesn't need this kid to tell him what to do. Blaine frowned, who is the trainer out of these two. With a powerful slash, Ninetales cried out in pain, which made Sandslash smirk, arrogantly.

"Psyshock!" Blaine shouted. Ninetales eyes glew pink and several pink balls of energy formed around her, and shot at Sandslash, when she let out a battle cry. Sandslash extended both claws and started spinning around, using Rapid Spin to knock them away.

"Sandslash, please use Dig!" Ash pleaded. Sandslash growled threateningly towards Ash and his eyes became clouded. A Sand Tomb formed around Ninetales, trapping the fox pokemon.

"Solar Beam!" Blaine shouted and Ninetales started taking in sunlight.

"Please Sandslash, use Dig." Ash begged. "If you get hit by that Solar Beam the battle will be over.".

Sandslash growled, like he would listen to him. This kid doesn't care about him, he is just another AJ. Jumping into the air, Sandslash dived towards a trapped Ninetales, claw first. He was using Crush Claw, but Solar Beam was charged before Sandslash landed his attack. Opening her mouth, Ninetales fired a powerful Solar Beam. It hit Sandslash at point blank range, and Sandslash fell on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Sandslash is unable to battle... Ash please select your next pokemon." Brock declared.

* * *

"Return Sandslash." Ash sadly recalled his fallen ground type. "What has happened to you?".

"I must say Ash... I was quite disappointed with that performance." Blaine spoke seriously. "You clearly care for your pokemon, as shown through Pikachu, Tauros, Charizard and especially Gyarados... But with Sandslash, it is clear he had no intentions of listen to you.". Ash was silent, taking those words was hard, but they are true... Whatever Sandslash went through, shredded any trust he might have had for human's.

"Poor Ash." Serena muttered.

"I suggest you chose your next pokemon." Blaine told his challenger. Ash had to think, he can either use Charizard who is still tired from his previous battle, or Gyarados. Gyarados should still be fresh as he hardly battled, but the smart move is saving him until last.

"I need you again buddy." Ash told the Pokeball containing his fire type. "I choose you, Charizard!". Charizard came out and let out a massive roar, despite his tiredness, looking over field. Ninetales had escaped the Sand Tomb, and was also tired, even if Sandslash didn't listen to Ash, he clearly packed a punch.

"Let the battle... Begin!" Brock declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Blaine (P. V):_

"Psyshock!" Blaine shouted. Ninetales used her psychic type attack again and fired it at Charizard.

"Into the air." Ash shouted. Charizard took off, barely dodging the attack.

"Nasty Plot!" Blaine shouted and Ninetales sharply raised her special attack again.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted. Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a blue flame towards Ninetales.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Blaine countered. Ninetales shot off like a bullet, dodging the Dragon Rage. "Now Solar Beam!". Nine tails started charging sunlight when Ash got an idea.

"Use Steel Wing, but stay up in the air!" Ash shouted. Charizard expanded his wings as they were covered in metal. The battle field was covered by his shadow and Ash's plan worked, the increased sunlight is useless to Ninetales, if her access to it is blocked.

"Grr... Stop the Solar Beam and use Flamethrower." Blaine growled. Ninetales cancelled her Solar Beam and began firing Flamethrowers at Charizard, who continued flying around with Steel wing. Ash thought he had time to think of a counter, but he was wrong. The heat from the Flamethrower, had a sort of melting effect on the steel wing, and Charizard came crashing down.

"CHARIZARD!" Ash shouted, concern evident in his voice.

"The effects the heat had on the Steel Wing has grounded your Charizard." Blaine informed as Charizard tried to push himself up. "Solar Beam!". Ninetales began absorbing sunlight, as Charizard struggle to his feet. Ash is in trouble, Charizard can't fly, he can't dodge, what can he do?... The Solar Beam is fired.

"DRAGON RAGE!" Ash echoed in a panicked state.

Mustering up every bit of energy he has left, Charizard was able to fire one last Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided and a giant explosion was formed, engulfing both pokemon. The blast knocked Ash and Brock off their feet, while Blaine struggled to remain standing. After what seemed like an eternity, the field became visible once more. Both pokemon were still standing. Both letting out a friendly smile and a nod, it showed they had malamute respect, then they both fell to the ground, with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." Brock declared.

* * *

"Thank you Charizard. Take a long nice rest." Ash recalled his fire type. "I couldn't off have asked more from you.".

"Return Ninetales." Blaine recalled his fire type. "Excellent as always.".

"Can both trainers select your last pokemon." Brock requested.

"Gyarados... I choose you!" Ash shouted, Blaine already knows who is last pokemon is, so it doesn't matter who chooses first. As soon as the water flying type appeared, he hit Ash with another affectionate lick. Which caused everyone to sweat drop, the sight of the Atrocious Pokemon being openly affectionate is... Unique, to say the least.

"Arcanine, Go!" Blaine shouted, releasing his ace. As soon as the fire type appeared and saw his opponent, licking his trainer, Arcanine growled something in a disproving manor. Ash was too busy laughing at the sign of affection, to be able to translate, but whatever Arcanine said, got Gyarados' attention, as he stopped his show of affection, and growled back, threateningly.

Arcanine smirked confidently at Gyarados' aggression, looks like making a comment about the water types trainer, hit a nerve. Sure, he and Blaine may go back to when Blaine was a child, first starting on his journey, and Arcanine was still a little Growlithe, but even back then, they both knew there is a time for playing and a time for battle, and Arcanine would never dream of opening licking his trainer...

The two pokemon growled at each other, and attempted to intimidate each other, although the two abilities cancelled each other out. Ash scanned Arcanine with his pokedex:

 _Arcanine, The Legendary Pokemon. The evolved form of Growlithe._ _A Pokémon that has been admired since the past for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings._

"It seems like Gyarados really wants to get Blaine's Arcanine." Serena pointed out, in a worried tone. "I hope he doesn't go lone ranger like Sandslash.".

"Come on Serena, you've known Gyarados as long as Ash has." Misty encouraged. "Gyarados cares for Ash more than most pokemon do for their trainer... I don't think you ever have to worry about Gyarados going off, as long as they share their bond.".

"Thanks Misty." Serena replied grateful as she flashed her friend a warm smile.

"Alright Gyarados, I know you want to win this as much as I do." Ash shouted. "So, let show them what our team work is capable of!". Gyarados roared in agreement, then both pokemon entered a battle stance.

"Let the battle... Begin." Brock declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Blaine (P. VI):_

"Dragon Dance!" Ash shouted, Gyarados began glowing red with hints of black, raising both his Attack power and his speed.

"Thunder Fang!" Blaine shouted. Opening its mouth, Arcanine's fangs grew and were covered in electricity. It threw itself at Gyarados.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted. With his increased speed, Gyarados was able to dodge the electric type again. "

"Extreme Speed." Blaine countered. As Arcanine touched the ground, where Gyarados once was, it swiftly turned to the water type then charged at Gyarados at an unreadable speed. Despite his increased speed, Gyarados couldn't dodge and was hit under the neck, but was able to hold his ground.

"Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted. Gyarados' tail was quickly covered in water, as Arcanine tried to jump back to safety. Mid-air, the fire type was a sitting Psyduck and was swatted away by the super effective attack.

"Psy aye aye." Misty's Psyduck popped out of his Pokeball. Holding his head and tilting it in confusion. "Duck.".

"Flame Burst!" Blaine shouted. Arcanine fired the fire ball and it hit Gyarados, causing minimum damage. A small flame burst of and landed on Psyduck's behind.

"Psy aye aye aye aye aye aye aye aye aye..." Psyduck cried as he ran around with his tail on fire. Misty sighed as she pulled out his Pokeball and called him back.

"What am I going to do with you?" Misty asked the Pokeball.

"Come on Misty." Serena tried to cheer up. "Psyduck is a quacking pokemon.". Serena's light laugh turned to a sweat drop with the way Misty was looking at her.

"Crunch!" Blaine shouted. Looking back to the battle, Arcanine had its mouth bite onto Gyarados' body, who cried out in pain.

"Counter with your own Crunch!" Ash shouted. Gyarados followed Ash's instructions and bite down on Arcanine's back, hard. The fire type loosened his bite, wincing from the pain. Using the moment of Arcanine's weakness, Gyarados lifted the legendary pokemon into the air, completely cancelling Arcanine's Crunch.

"Flare Blitz, and get out of there!" Blaine shouted. Ash saw Arcanine's body heat up and he knew he had to get Gyarados to let go... Then he remembered his battle with Erika's Tangela.

"Drop it with Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted. Gyarados fired Arcanine across the battlefield in a ball of blue flames, meaning his Flare Blitz was useless, except the recoil damage was still taken. Blaine smirked.

"Reversal!" Blaine shouted and in flash, Arcanine was next to Gyarados and hit him with a powerful attack, knocking Gyarados away in pain. "Now go in for a Crunch again!". Arcanine charged toward Gyarados with his mouth open, ready to bite the water type.

"Don't let him get close with Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted. Gyarados' tail was covered in water and he swiped it into Arcanine, blocking the fire type, while he recovered. Blaine growled seeing his ace get squatted like a fly. Arcanine will get close.

"Aerial Ace!" Blaine shouted. Jumping into the air, Arcanine disappeared as Gyarados stood up. Not a moment later, Arcanine struck Gyarados just below the neck, which forced his head to look up. Ash had a light bulb go off.

"Fire a Water Pulse straight up!" Ash shouted. Gyarados may not know what Ash is planning, but he trusts him completely. A water sphere was fired out of Gyarados' mouth, and disappeared out of sight. "Now THRASH!". Knocking Arcanine to the floor, Gyarados unleashed a hugh assault on the fire type causing some serious damage... Then he stopped as the water type became confused.

"Now your Gyarados is wide open." Blaine told Ash, as Arcanine stood strong.

"Don't be so sure." Ash replied with his own smirk. The Water Pulse came flying back down, and hit Gyarados on the head, the water was enough to curing the confusion. Shaking his head dry, Gyarados entered another battle stance, ready for the next bout. Arcanine also entered another battle stance.

"Double Edge!" Blaine shouted. Arcanine charged at Gyarados, with tremendous power.

"Twister!" Ash countered. Gyarados roared and a powerful wind picked up around him. Rocks were picked up and slammed into Arcanine, causing the Double Edge to be cancelled. The wind also reached the lava and created a sort of whirlpool under the battlefield. "Aqua Tail.". As the wind died down, Gyarados covered his tail in water and flung it at the fire type.

"Iron Tail!" Blaine countered. Arcanine's tail was covered in metal and Arcanine jumped, swinging his tail over his head, and the two tails collided. Equally matched, both pokemon were forced back, ending up in their original battle positions. "Time to disappear... Extreme speed.". Arcanine disappeared as he started running around. Neither Ash or Gyarados could see the fire type.

"If we can't attack Arcanine, we will limit his movement." Ash told his water type. "Use Ice Fang on the field.". Opening his mouth, Gyarados' fangs grew and were covered in ice. They shot out and hit the battlefield, freezing the floor. Arcanine became visible as his attack was cancelled. The fire type went from skidding across the ice, and ended up flying off the edge, barely holding on. Ash saw his chance, if Arcanine falls then, he has won the match.

"Hold on Arcanine." Blaine shouted.

"Twister!" Ash shouted, confident that victory was his. With another battle cry, Gyarados used Twister again and Arcanine was hit with strong winds and bits of rock, losing his grip.

"Close Combat the wall!" Blaine shouted. With swift movements, Arcanine grunted at the pain from the Twister, and slammed all four of his legs into the wall he is holding on too, chipping it way. The bits he broke off may have been added to the Twister, but it meant he had a stronger grip. "Iron Tail!". Knowing what his trainer means, Arcanine covered his tail in metal and slammed it into the rock below his feet, using the momentum, Arcanine was sent flying and landed on the battlefield, safe.

"Stop Twister and use Dragon Dance." Ash instructed. Despite Gyarados' best efforts, the battle will continue. He can see that the battle is starting to take its toll on his water type, so using Dragon Dance will hopefully revitalise the water types energy. As the winds calmed down, Gyarados used Dragon Dance again.

"Let's clean up that ice... Flamethrower on the field." Blaine instructed. Arcanine jumped into the air and shot a hot stream of fire out of his mouth onto the frozen battlefield, making mist cover the air.

"Gyarados, we can use this to our advantage... Use Dragon Dance and use the mist as cover!" Ash shouted. Gyarados used his third Dragon Dance, although Blaine smirked, those power ups won't do any good.

"Thunder Fang!" Blaine shouted. Arcanine stood still and opened his mouth, his fangs grew and were covered in electricity, biting the mist, the water vapour conducted the electricity, and Gyarados was shocked, crying out in pain. Due to the electrified mist surrounding Gyarados, it was like he was getting shocked all over, and as a result became paralyzed.

"Ash... I'm paralyzed..." Gyarados winced as static appeared over his body with limited movements.

"Hold on Gyarados." Ash reassured, then he realised they still had to win the battle. "Use Twister and protect yourself.". Struggling his best, Gyarados was able to use the dragon type attack again.

"Extreme Speed!" Blaine shouted. Arcanine shot of, at a great speed and easily dodged the rocks that was used in the Twister. Striking Gyarados in the centre, the Twister was cancelled as Gyarados was sent flying back.

"Gyarados!" Ash shouted, concern evident in his voice.

"Crunch and throw it!" Blaine continued. Arcanine shot in front of the water type again and bit down hard on Gyarados, with a strong tug, he sent Gyarados flying across the field, defenceless to stop the fire type because of the paralysis.

"Come on buddy, I know you can handle it!" Ash encourage. Lying on the ground, Brock was almost ready to call the match, but Gyarados still had fight left in him, and the water type weakly stood up.

"Fire Blast!" Blaine shouted. Opening his mouth, Arcanine fired a powerful stream of flames out of his mouth with the same weird symbol leading the way.

"DRAGON RAGE!" Ash shouted. Pushing through his paralysis, Gyarados was able to fire his dragon type attack out of his mouth and the two attacks collided. This caused a giant explosion and a powerful wind damaged both pokemon. Gyarados fell down, becoming victim to the paralysis again.

"Double Edge!" Blaine shouted, making sure to keep the pressure up. Arcanine shot of with immense power, and slammed into Gyarados, sending to the edge of the field. Clearly in pain.

"Gyarados... Please... I know you are stronger than this." Ash encouraged. "Now... AQUA TAIL!". Struggling back up, Gyarados covered his tail with water then swiped it towards Arcanine. Neither Blaine or Arcanine showed a sign of dodging. When Gyarados' Aqua Tail was about to collide, he became paralyzed again, and his attack was cancelled. Gyarados fell on the field, unable to move, but he still hasn't fainted.

"Close Combat!" Blaine shouted. Arcanine jumped from his spot and landed directly on top of Gyarados, then without hesitation, unleashed a brutal assault on the water type. After a full minute, Arcanine jumped back and looked proud at the work he has done.

"Gyarados!" Ash shouted, concerned for his friend. "Can you keep going?". Gyarados grunted as he tried to stand up, but not even getting half way up, he was hit by the paralysis again, and was left, heavily panting, swaying back and forth with his head facing the ground

"Looks like this battle is over." Blaine declared. "Fire Blast!". Arcanine fired out a powerful stream of flames which created a strange symbol leading the way, just like the last time this move was used.

"Come on Gyarados, I know you can do it!" Ash encouraged. "HYPER BEAM!".

Mustering up the last of his strength, Gyarados dug deep. He has been practising on this move since before Fuchsia City. Ash has been so great, in helping him. The flames from the Fire Blast surrounded him. It hurts so much... No. Ash needs his help to win this battle... Gyarados owes him that much... If it wasn't for Ash, he would still be at that beach, causing himself brain damage... Or Tentacruel feed... He would never have evolved... He wouldn't have his friends... He might not even be alive... If helping Ash means taking some pain, then it's the least he could do...

With a powerful roar, a white beam with a reddish outline was fired out of Gyarados' mouth, it cut through the Fire Blast like a hot knife through butter. Striking Arcanine in the face, the blast was enough to push the fire type past Blaine.

"ARCANINE!" Blaine shouted, concern evident in his voice. After a full minute of blasting the Hyper Beam, Gyarados finally couldn't take the strain anymore and cancelled the attack. Arcanine was buried in the wall, in its own creator. Falling from the spot, he landed on the net, not moving with swirls in his eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle." Brock declared. "Which means the victor of this battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.".

* * *

"Awesome Gyarados!" Ash shouted as he sprinted onto the field and hugged his water type best he could. "You were amazing... I'm so proud that you managed to learn Hyper Beam.".

Gyarados became water eyed at Ash's praise. Being proud is the best thing Ash could've said, back when he joined Ash's team, he was among one of his strongest pokemon, other than Pidgeotto. But Charizard, Ivysaur and Wartortle, they all evolved and could probably match him... Plus two of them can evolve again, and Gyarados was scared that he couldn't keep up with the other pokemon.

"More or less." Gyarados replied, emotional. While he was able to use Hyper Beam, he doesn't have it down 100% and will still need some practise. Ash was going to ask what Gyarados means by more or less but couldn't as he was attacked by another affectionate lick.

"Return Arcanine." Blaine re called his ace from the net. "Looks like you've met your match... Good job.". As he placed the Pokeball in his pocket, he walked over to the kids celebrating.

"Blaine." Ash turned to the gym leader and Gyarados stood behind him, realising his affection will need to wait.

"That was quiet a battle Ash... It's been a long time since Arcanine went down in a one on one battle." Blaine explained.

"What about Drake?" Ash asked, curious about his brother.

"It took both his Snorlax and Starmie." Blaine explained. "Anyway... As proof of winning your battle, here is your Volcano Badge.". Blaine handed the badge over. It is red and shaped like a flame with a small pink diamond in the centre.

"Thanks Blaine." Ash replied, excited. "WE GOT... THE VOLCANO BADGE!". Ash, Pikachu and Gyarados all let out victory cries and struck poses.

"Hahaha, so tell me Ash... Where are, you going now?" Blaine asked, laughing at the trainer's outburst, the joys of youth.

"Well... Serena still has her Chateau challenge tomorrow." Ash replied. "Then we are going back to Pallet since Saffron City is still under Team Rocket.".

"Then allow me to offer you your rooms at the Riddle Inn." Blaine told his challenger.

"Thanks Blaine... That would be awesome." Ash replied grateful.

"All I ask is that you keep the gyms secret to yourself." Blaine replied. "And once we leave here, I am Ridge again.".

"Of course, Blaine... Having to solve the puzzle and prove ourselves has made this a gym to remember." Ash replied. Misty and Serena approached from behind.

"Yeah... How did you solve those riddles, Ash?" Misty asked in a teasing tone, knowing it was her who solved the riddles.

"Hahaha... It doesn't matter as the only trial required to win the badge is the battle." Blaine reassured, seeing Ash's expression. "Everything else was just done for fun.".

"Well Blaine... That was probably our toughest battle yet." Ash replied.

"Good... But they only get tougher from here." Blaine replied. "And I know G, from the Viridian Gym is looking forward to your battle.".

"But first Serena has to win her Chateau Challenge." Ash replied. "And I should probably get these guys to the pokemon centre. With that, everyone said bye and they left for the pokemon centre.

* * *

"Thanks, Professor." Ash told Oak over the video phone. "Everyone has arrived safe.". Once Tauros, Charizard, Sandslash and Gyarados were healed, Ash decided to rotate his pokemon. His current team is: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Dragonair, Ivysaur, Primeape and Aerodactyl.

"No problem Ash, I'm sure Gyarados and the others could use a nice rest after your gym battle." The Professor replied.

"Yeah... Well Professor, I should be going." Ash told Oak.

"Very well... Take care of yourself and your pokemon." The Professor replied.

"I will... Bye." Ash finished and turned off the phone. He then turned to Pikachu.

"What's up?" Pikachu asked having a good guess based on what he said at the gym.

"What did you mean when you talked about Drake?" Ash asked.

"Hmm..." Pikachu sighed. "I had my own brother.".

"What happened." Ash asked.

"Long ago... Before I met the caped weirdo..." Pikachu went on to explain his story...

* * *

In Pallet Leaf, has just walked into the south of the small town after walking from the port where she got off her boat from Cinnebar. She wasn't expecting to see Gary waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Gary arrogantly declared.

"What are you doing here, Gary?" Leaf asked, then she grew a mischievous smile. "Was you waiting for me?".

"No." Gary abruptly replied. "I've just finished training for the day and heard you should be showing up.".

"Awe, so you did come to meet me." Leaf teased. That made the arrogant trainer blush slightly.

"I said NO." Gary replied.

"Relax, you know I'm teasing you." Leaf reassured with a pout.

"Pft... Annoying girl." Gary replied with an eye roll. Leaf stuck her tongue at Gary's nickname for her... The same one he uses for Serena and Daisy and any other females that tease him... Or gets on his nerves. Throwing his hands into his pockets, Gary turned around and was going to walk way, but he soon discovered something along with Leaf.

"Prepare for Trouble." Cassidy announced.

"And make it double." Butch announced.

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." Butch replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." Cassidy struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose.

"Cassidy?" Leaf questioned.

"And Bob?" Gary questioned.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch yelled. "Don't kids know respect.".

"Respect... I'm the Grandson of Professor Oak and son of Champion Blue Oak." Gary snarled. "If anyone deserves respect, it's me.".

"Ha... Like those two mean anything to Team Rocket." Cassidy replied.

"Team Rocket... So, you're after our pokemon." Leaf reasoned as she gripped a Pokeball, hearing Leaf's claim, he also gripped a Pokeball.

"Don't flatter yourself... We couldn't care less about your pathetic pests." Butch spat.

"So, what do you want?" Leaf asked, genuinely confused.

"Our boss needs your presents." Cassidy explained. This shocked the two trainers and before either could reply, Butch threw a metal cube at their feet, and a gas was released, knocking them both out. The grunts picked the two trainers up and threw them into the back of jeeps. Butch's phone rang.

"It's her." Butch gulped. They have successfully caught all five of their targets, so what does she want. He still has the scares from after the Safari Zone. Reluctantly, Butch answered the phone on loud speaker.

"Mission report." Ariana requested.

"All five of our targets are down." Cassidy replied.

"Good... Next go to Cinnebar." Ariana demanded. "Your target is the brat with the Pikachu... And his little friends.".

"Wait... Weren't Jessie and James supposed to get them?" Butch asked.

"Correct... But they failed in their mission, and are currently rotting in a cell." Ariana spoke with venom. "The boss has decided another break out isn't worth it... Understand?".

"Yes ma'am." Both Rocket agents replied in unison.

"Good... Now don't let me down." Ariana replied in a sinister tone before hanging up. Cassidy and Butch looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. The two buffoons failed, and now they will show them how it's done. Then they are guaranteed a promotion. With the positive thoughts in mind, the two set off for their next destination... Cinnebar Island...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	37. Serena VS Farfetch'd: A Chateau Shamble

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Serena's Cinnebar Chateau challenge. Plus, Team Rocket reveal what they have been doing, and Ash is not happy, ready for the climax of Kanto's Team Rocket Arc, over the next few chapters. But first, Serena has a new challenge to face, and it sets up her role for the Team Rocket Climax... What does that mean? Wait and see. It is also the final part of the Cinnebar Arc. We also see Ash's aura in all its glory. If you want to know more about his aura, don't worry, there will be a chapter all about it after the Saffron Arc. Don't forget to vote in the poll concerning the Johto starter Serena should get..._**

 ** _On a side note, I've been thinking, before the Indigo League, I might do a chapter which will detail the statistics of each of Ash's pokemon. It won't be like a proper chapter, and only consist of the moves and those who have unlocked their hidden abilities, PM me to let me know if you like this idea, as Ash will actually be training between the Viridian Gym and the League, unlike in the anime... With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 37: Serena VS Farfetch'd: A Chateau Shamble_

"Whoa..." Ash spoke, shocked after hearing Pikachu's story. "I'm sorry, Pikachu.".

"What for?" Pikachu asked. "It all happened before I met you... If anything, you've helped me.".

"But still..." Ash replied, sadly. "You don't know if your brother is even alive... And yet I can't even get along with my twin.".

"From what I've seen Ash, it's Drake with the problem, not you." Pikachu replied. "

"Okay buddy." Ash replied. "But if you want to go looking for your brother, let me know... We will.".

"Thanks... But no thanks." Pikachu replied. "Since travelling with you, I have been able to put it behind me... I want to move forward, not back.".

"Sure Pikachu." Ash replied. "But if you ever need to talk or you change your mind, just let me know.". Pikachu nodded then a thought occurred to him.

"You could do one thing, for me." Pikachu replied.

"Anything." Ash replied with a friendly smile.

"Don't tell anyone my story." Pikachu replied. "I don't want to lose my rep as the tough guy in the group.".

"Hehehe, okay buddy, your secret is safe with me." Ash laughed, thinking Gyarados or Charizard is more of the tough guy. "We should get going, I'm sure the others are waiting for us.

"Okay then." Pikachu replied as he jumped onto Ash's should. "Hiya... Forward brave stead.".

"I still have your Pokeball... Buddy." Ash threatened, as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the electric type.

"You wouldn't dare." Pikachu replied, narrowing his own eyes, and sparking his cheeks. The two were locked in a stalemate, who will back down first? Who will win this stand off?

Ash sighed in defeat and walked out of the pokemon centre. Pikachu smiled triumphantly from the top of Ash's shoulder, little does he know, Ash has a much worse punishment in store, and the electric types victory will be short lived...

* * *

Stood outside the Big Riddle Inn, Serena had all her pokemon currently with her in a line. These are: Delphox, Farfetch'd, Seel, Kangashkan, Beedrill and Eevee. While Delphox, Kangashkan, Beedrill and Eevee stood proud, listening to their trainer, while Seel clapped happily. She maybe new here, but she knows that Serena is nice... She just isn't one to stand still. Farfetch'd was lay on his back, snoring, with a giant snot bubble.

"hmm... Farfetch'd." Serena sighed sadly. Maybe she shouldn't use him tomorrow. The five pokemon looked at the sleeping flying type, for of them were irritated at the flying types lack of respect, while Seel continued her happy clapping, the bird looks silly asleep.

After looking at the bird for about half a minute, Beedrill lost his patients and fired a Poison Jab into his behind. Farfetch'd cried out in pain as he jumped into the air, holding onto his behind, which is stinging from pain. As the pain faded away, Farfetch'd turned to the giant bee and yelled angrily at it. Soon it turned into a five-way argument between: Delphox, Beedrill, Eevee and Kangashkan VS Farfetch'd. Serena and Seel looked on.

Farfetch'd knows he is outnumbered, but he can take these pokes on in his sleep. Sure, the psychic guy and the bee might be decently strong but they respect that blonde girl, that shows how strong they truly are. Farfetch'd knows that given the chance, she would save herself and leave him in danger. He knows that she only has him to use in battle.

"Come on guys, we're all on the same team." Serena tried to quell the fighting. Seel didn't like the arguing, she is young and likes everyone getting along. Jumping into the air, upset, Seel unleashed a powerful icy wind. She maybe young, but she packs a punch. Of course, the ice type attack dealt more damage to Farfetch'd and Beedrill then it did to Delphox, but it was enough stop the fighting.

"Seel Seel." Seel cheered seeing that her plan to stop the fighting worked.

"Thanks, Seel." Serena told her water type, then turned to her pokemon. "As I was saying, for tomorrows Chateau challenge, Kangashkan, I'll use you on the rock field, Beedrill, you are on the water field, Eevee, you'll be on the grass field and Farfetch'd, I want to use you on the ice field... Will you battle with me?". Farfetch'd was taken back by this, doesn't this girl know he doesn't like her... Actually, maybe this challenge will be a good chance to show her his true feelings.

"Farfetch'd." The flying type replied with a swift nod. Serena smiled, maybe Ash was right, if they can connect in battle, they would build their bond, it's good to know Farfetch'd is also willing to give it a try. Some of the pokemon, namely Delphox and Beedrill were apprehensive to trust the flying type, but its Serena's choice and maybe it will pay off.

"Hey Serena." Ash called as he approached the group. As soon as he arrived, Pikachu jumped down to Eevee, who greeted him with a peck on the nose, while Serena greeted Ash with a peck on the cheek. Ash grabbed his pokeballs, and through all five up into the air. "Come on out, everyone!".

As the five pokemon appeared, it seemed that groups were easily formed. Primeape and Beedrill started sparing as those two have grown close when they are both at the lab, kind of like brother who share a love for battle. Pikachu and Eevee walked off together so they wouldn't get interrupted. Pidgeotto flew onto the branch of a nearby tree and began to roost. She may be close to Ash, but she still isn't one for people, and is very much a lone ranger. Aerodactyl took a resting place under the same tree. Dragonair and Kangashkan began conversing as they knew each other from the Safari Zone. Ivysaur, being the welcoming pokemon is his, introduced himself to the jolly Seel, who was happy to make a new friend. Farfetch'd was spotted sneaking up on the now resting Aerodactyl, probably wanting to play a prank on the fossil pokemon. Delphox was looking angrily at the raven-haired boy.

"Um... Hi Delphox... What's up?" Ash asked, nervous.

"Where's Charizard?" Delphox asked in a fake calm tone.

"Oh... He's back at the lab." Ash explained. A sweat drop grew on the back of his head, seeing the fire type's annoyed expression. "Sorry, but I can't keep him on the team all the time just for you.".

"Hmm." Delphox turned her head in denial. "When did you last rotate Pikachu with someone?". Not waiting for an answer, Delphox approached Kangashkan and Dragonair.

"What was that about?" Serena asked as she watched her starter walk away.

"She's upset that I rotated Charizard." Ash explained.

"Hehehe, kind of like did, first time I sent Eevee to the lab?" Serena asked with a light giggle.

"Oh yeah..." Ash remember with a little chuckle. "He was sulking for days.".

"Until I brought her back." Serena replied. "If I remember correctly.".

"Yeah... Sorry about him threatening to shock you." Ash replied sheepishly.

"Don't be." Serena replied and pecked his cheek again, then looped her arms around his, finishing by resting her head on his should. "I'd probably do the same if someone sent you away.". Ash pecked her cheek to show his appreciation.

"Ya know... I think Ivysaur and Tangela are our only pokemon couple which don't have a fit when the rotations split them up." Ash joked. Serena seemed in thought about it, for a little bit, then laughed.

"I think your right." Serena replied cheerfully, but they were interrupted by Ash's stomach growling in hunger.

"Sorry..." Ash sheepishly apologies, embarrassed. "Guess it's tea time.".

"It's okay... It's who you are." Serena replied. "Come on, Brock said he the food was almost ready before you showed up... I'm sure it's ready by now.".

"Right." Ash excited replied. "Come on everyone it's time to eat.". The group of pokemon and trainers all entered the riddle in and moved to the dining room where Brock had all the food prepared. Ash and Serena greeted their two friends and the pokemon each took their position for eating, in much of the same groups as outside.

"Awe, that is just so cute." Misty gusted.

Causing the group to look at what Misty was excited about. It was Pikachu, and Eevee eating out of the same bowl. Ash Brock and Misty all made their own comments, which didn't seem to bother Eevee, but Pikachu became quickly embarrassed. He was just glad that Wartortle was back at the lab. Deciding to ignore the comments, Pikachu made his way over to Ash's backpack, to get his Ketchup stash. Only to find no red source in sight.

"Where is the ketchup?" Pikachu asked in a threatening tone.

"What was that buddy?" Ash asked, pretending he didn't hear.

"Where. Is. My. Ketchup?" Pikachu repeated.

"Sorry buddy, I needed to pick some up on the way back from the pokemon centre." Ash replied, with a smirk. "Guess I forgot.".

"You should go to the shop, quick." Pikachu threatened, with sparking his cheeks.

"I would... But look at the time." Ash replied. "All the shops are closed.". Pikachu had a complete look of horror, back at the pokemon he won the battle, but this is a cruel and unusual punishment. Eevee couldn't help but giggle at Pikachu's cute antics and went up, pecking his cheek.

"Come on, Pika." Eevee told her boyfriend. "I'm getting lonely.". After the battle between Pikachu and Ash finished, everyone went on to have a normal night, and Serena made sure to get an early night, ready for the Chateau challenge tomorrow...

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, the group made their way to Cinnebar's Chateau. Farfetch'd requested that he waits out of his Pokeball until his battle and Serena was all too happy as it shows that Farfetch'd is taking this seriously.

"Greetings." The butler greeted the gang outside of the Chateau. "I am, Roberts. The Cinnebar Chateau butler... Who is competing today?".

"I am." Serena stepped forward and handed her members card to Roberts. The butler examined the card and smiled.

"Very good, Marchioness Serena." Roberts replied as he handed the card back. "The order of the fields today is: Round 1 is the rock field, round 2 is the grass field, round 3 is the Water field and finally round four is the ice field.".

"That's great, thank you." Serena thanked then turned to Farfetch'd. "Here that Farfetch'd, you will be in the final match, if we make it that way.".

"And I'll cheer everyone on until that battle." Farfetch'd declared as he pounded his stick against his chest. Ash translated for him. Serena was happy that Farfetch'd is really taking this seriously.

"Thanks, Farfetch'd, I'm sure with everyone's support, we will win the whole thing." Serena told her flying type. Except, Serena doesn't know of the wild duck's true motives for his battle in the Chateau.

"Now, if you will follow me, madam." Roberts requested, and lead the whole group into the Chateau. Unknown to everyone, Farfetch'd smirked inwardly, going last means his plan will work better than he expected. Beedrill eyed the normal flying type, he doesn't trust the mon, and thinks he's up to something.

Once inside, the group, and Farfetch'd waited in the lobby, while Serena was led away to the changing rooms. She came out a few minutes later dressed in the same outfit from the Celadon Chateau. The group all commented on her look and praised her.

"Could Marchioness Serena and Marchioness Yvonne please report to Battle Field 5, for their first-round battle." Roberts requested over the speaker. Ready for her first-round battle, she gripped Kangashkan's Pokeball and looked with determination, with that, she made her way to the battle room with her friends.

In the battle room, Serena stood in the trainer's box with Farfetch'd by her feet, while her friends stood on the side lines. A girl around Serena's age was in the opposite trainers box.

"This is a first round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Marchioness Serena and Marchioness Yvonne. This match will take place on a rock field. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Yvonne faced each other and smiled, then both did a curtsy. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Yvonne gripped there pokeballs.

"Nidoqueen, Spotlight." Yvonne shouted as her ground poison type appeared and let out a battle cry. Serena pulled out her pokedex:

 _Nidoqueen, The Drill Pokemon. The final evolved form of Nidoran (F). Its super-hard, needle-like scales stand up when excited. It uses its hefty bulk for performing powerful moves._

"Kangashkan, you're up!" Serena shouted as she released her normal type. When the two females faced off in battle stances, Nidoqueen seemed to flare up, her rivalry ability was activated.

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Marchioness Serena VS Marchioness Yvonne:_

"Poison Sting!" Yvonne shouted. Nidoqueen fired loads of Poison Stings towards Kangashkan.

"Sucker Punch!" Serena shouted. As the Poison Stings closed in, Kangashkan's clenched her fist and disappeared. She reappeared behind the drill pokemon and punched her in the back of the head. "Tail Whip!". Kangashkan whipped her tail around and lowered Nidoqueen's defence before jumping back to her original position.

"Body Slam!" Yvonne shouted. Nidoqueen jumped into the air with the use of her tail and began falling towards Kangashkan.

" _Huh, I'll need to remember that_." Ash thought to himself, seeing the normally ground stuck pokemon, become airborne.

"Counter!" Serena shouted. Nidoqueen landed on top of Kangashkan, who quickly grabbed Nidoqueen's leg and slammed her into the floor, with double the force from the Body Slam.

"Superpower!" Yvonne shouted. As Kangashkan moved her arm back. Nidoqueen grabbed the limb and threw the normal type over her whole body, into the wall. Lucky, it was her back which hit the wall, as it meant her child was hurt, who's been laughing throughout the whole battle. Kangashkan wasn't down yet.

"Bite!" Serena instructed. As Nidoqueen pushed herself up, Kangashkan bit down hard on Nidoqueen's shoulder. "Now throw her!". With a mighty swing of the neck, Nidoqueen was sent flying across the field. Nidoqueen, dug her feet in the ground, and skidded to a stop.

"Take Down!" Yvonne shouted. Nidoqueen started charging at the normal type.

"Counter with Mega Punch!" Serena shouted. Kangashkan clenched her fist and threw it forward. The head and fist collided, creating a shock wave. The two were evenly matched.

"Iron Tail!" Yvonne added. Nidoqueen's tail became covered in metal and she swung it around, making her tail hit Kangashkan in the face. As Kangashkan recovered from the attack, as her defence was lowered, and Nidoqueen returned to her original position

"Are you alright Kangashkan?" Serena asked. With a strong nod, Serena smiled.

"Far Farfetch'd!" The wild duck pokemon shouted encouragement.

"Thank you too, Farfetch'd." Serena smiled happily, at her normal flying type. He really has changed his attitude. Unknown to everyone, that is exactly what Farfetch'd wants her to think.

"Poison Sting!" Yvonne shouted. Nidoqueen opened her mouth, firing a barrage of poisonous stingers at the normal type. Kangashkan put her arms up in a defensive stance, wincing from the pain.

"Move in Kangashkan, and use Dizzy Punch!" Serena shouted. Moving at a decent speed, Kangashkan took the Poison Sting without backing down. When close enough, Nidoqueen swung her fist up and hit Nidoqueen under the chin, stopping the Poison sting. Nidoqueen looked fine.

"Hold on Brock, I though Dizzy Punch confused the opponent." Ash questioned.

"Not exactly Ash." Brock replied. "While moves like Supersonic and Confuse Ray do confuse the opponent every time, but Dizzy Punch only has a chance.".

"Earth Power!" Yvonne shouted. Stamping her foot on the ground, a crack appeared under Kangashkan's feet and an intense heat was released, causing some serious damage to the normal type. "Double Kick!". While Kangashkan was stuck, Nidoqueen jumped at the normal type and slammed her feet into the opponent, even hitting the baby. That made the mother angry. Serena knows what Kangashkan wants to do.

"Fight back with Rage!" Serena shouted. Use her child's cries to fuel her anger and stormed at the ground poison type, letting out a brutal assault. It took nearly too minutes before Kangashkan finally calmed down. Serena saw that Rage was almost over, and made her next move. "Dizzy Punch!". Ending the assault with another dizzy punch, Kangashkan landed the attack square in Nidoqueen's face.

"Oh no, Nidoqueen's confused." Yvonne cried, seeing her Drill pokemon doing a silly dance.

"Awesome job Kangashkan, Keep it up!" Serena encouraged. Kangashkan smiled and nodded before entering another battle stance. Farfetch'd also shouted encouragement to the normal type, who gave a thumbs up. Sure, Beedrill and Delphox may not trust the wild duck pokemon, but like the mother she is, she has to believe that giving him responsibility in this battle has helped in solving Farfetch'd attitude problem.

"I know you can do it, Nidoqueen!" Yvonne shouted. "Use Ice Beam!". While doing her dance in the confusion, Nidoqueen looked up and fired a beam of ice out of her mouth. It wasn't nearly full power and it ended up raining down on the confused pokemon, freezing her feet in place. Serena seeing this match as her's.

"Finish it with Power Up Punch!" Serena shouted.

Clenching her fist again, Kangashkan loaded up another power up punch and charged at the sitting Psyduck, which is her opponent. Slamming her fist into Nidoqueen's chest, the Drill pokemon was sent flying back into the wall, with the ice breaking. Landing in the wall, Nidoqueen fell on her stomach with swirls in her eyes.

"Alright Kangashkan, you were amazing out there!" Serena cheered as she hugged her motherly pokemon. The mother returned the affection, and so did the child. Farfetch'd also approached and congratulated them, although didn't join in the hug.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle." The ref declared. "The winner of this match is Marchioness Serena and her Kangashkan, meaning it is those two who will move on". Both girls returned their pokemon with thanks, and did another curtsy, before leaving for the lobby, with the rest of the gang.

* * *

The second round was on the grass field against Marquis Samson. Serena used Eevee while her opponent used Ponyta. Eevee used her small size to easily avoid the fire type, while Pikachu eagerly cheered his girlfriend on. Farfetch'd was going to cheer as well, but didn't want to give the electric type the wrong idea, and end up with a thunder bolt. In the end Serena and Eevee won, heading onto the third round.

The third round was on the water field against Marchioness Daisy. Daisy used a Cloyster against Serena and Beedrill. Despite being at a type advantage, Daisy and Cloyster stayed on the defence, while Beedrill went in for the attack. Causing chip damage against the withdraws, Beedrill was able to come out on top. Farfetch'd did try to cheer the bee on, but Beedrill wasn't buying it, and Farfetch'd decided it wasn't worth it.

The group was now waiting in the lobby, to be called for Serena's final battle. All she knows is it is on an ice field and if she wins then she reaches the rank of Duchess, and then the battle layout changes when she attempts to become a Grand Duchess.

"Are you excited Farfetch'd?" Serena asked her flying type, clearly excited herself. Smirking inwardly, Farfetch'd replied with a feather up.

"Far Farfetch'd." Farfetch'd declared, confidently. Ash and the others were walking towards them.

"Farfetch'd said to leave it to him." Ash translated. "He'll give them a show they won't forget.".

"That's great Farfetch'd." Serena replied to her wild duck pokemon. "If we work together then there's nothing we can't achieve.".

"Come on Serena, with that determination, no-way you will lose." Ash praised with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin.

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied sweetly, with a quick peck on the cheek. Then she grabbed all her pokeballs. "Come on out, everyone.". Soon, Delphox, Eevee, Beedrill, Seel and Kangashkan joined Farfetch'd. "Okay team, we've made it too the final round. If me and Farfetch'd can pull out a win, then we are that much closer to conquering the Battle Chateau.".

All the pokemon were happy to hear that. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and congratulated Eevee on her win, and the two just embraced each other. Beedrill and Delphox, on the other hand, approached Serena in an attempt to make her change her mind about using Farfetch'd, these two have been with her long then any of the others, and neither trust the wild duck pokemon, although they have no proof, gut instinct is saying he is up to no-good.

"Don't worry you two... I know Farfetch'd has been trouble in the past, but I think by giving him a chance to prove himself, he will mature and grow." Serena reassured, the two pokemon sighed. Serena's logic does make sense, and their gut instinct could be completely wrong, but it just doesn't feel right to them.

"Could Marchioness Serena and Marquis Pete please report to Battle Room 1, for their final round match?" Roberts requested. Serena turned to all her pokemon.

"Okay guys, it's time... Return." Serena told her pokemon, recalling Delphox, Beedrill, Kangashkan and Seel. Farfetch'd stood by her feet, looking ready for his battle. She was about to return Eevee, when she saw her Evolution pokemon cuddling with Pikachu. "Hey Eevee, would you like to watch on the side line, with Pikachu?".

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee happily replied, Serena smiled seeing her happy pokemon

"Alright then." Serena replied and stood up.

"Good luck Serena, you'll do great." Ash told her.

"Yeah, go out there and show them a thing or two." Misty added.

"Just relax, and everything will be fine." Brock added.

"Thanks guys." Serena replied, grateful. Then she turned to the battle room and took a deep breath. "I'm ready.". With all three-round won, it was now time for Serena and Farfetch'd to battle on the ice field. In Battle Room 1, Serena stood in the trainer's box with Farfetch'd by her side. On the side lines is the group, with Eevee who decided to stay out and cuddle with Pikachu while watching the final round.

"This is the final round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Marchioness Serena and Marquis Pete. This match will take place on an ice field. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Pete faced each other and smiled, Serena did a curtsy while Pete bowed. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Pete gripped his Pokeball pokeballs.

"Jynx, on ice!" Pete shouted, sending his ice psychic type on to the ice ring. Serena took out her pokedex:

 _Jynx, The Human Shaped Pokemon. The evolved form of Smoochum. Talks in a strange, incomprehensible language. It is known for its weird wiggling that causes people to dance._

"Alright Farfetch'd, it's you and me!" Serena shouted as she pointed out to the field and Farfetch'd did a short glide onto the ice, ready to put his plan into action.

"Let the battle... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Marchioness Serena VS Marquis Pete:_

"Start off with Agility, Farfetch'd!" Serena shouted. Farfetch'd smirked and shot off across the ice, spinning his stick around, using Swords Dance. Serena frowned, she wanted to raise his speed, not attack. "What's up Farfetch'd? I said Agility.".

"Ice Beam!" Pete shouted. Jynx shot a beam of ice out her hands, towards Farfetch'd but the normal flying type easily dodged it. Farfetch'd jumped and aimed an Aerial Ace at the psychic ice type.

"Farfetch'd, stop Aerial Ace and use Night Slash." Serena shouted. Farfetch'd lost his focus and glared at his 'trainer'. Pete saw an opening.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" Pete shouted. Jynx covered her fist with ice and it collided with the wild duck pokemon, knocking it away, in front of Serena, causing some serious damage. Both pokemon returned to their original positions.

"Farfetch'd..." Serena asked. "What's going on.".

"Farfetch'd." The wild duck pokemon spat as he entered another battle stance. It is her fault that he took that attack. If it wasn't for her, then he wouldn't have taken any damage. Why should he listen to her?

Pete saw the rift between the pokemon and trainer, he can use this to his advantage. Sure, he will need to play a guessing game based on the normal flying types movements, but based on Chateau rules, this battle could just win itself... All he has to do is sit tight and enjoy the show...

"Powder Snow!" Pete shouted, hopefully the snow will stop Farfetch'd in his tracks. Jynx opened her mouth and a load of snow was blown towards the wild duck pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Serena shouted. Farfetch'd picked up his stick and push on the slippery surface to start ice skating around the field, he isn't listen to her, but only an idiot would stand still. He used Swords Dance while on the move.

"Use Confusion and grab that duck." Pete instructed.

"Keep moving, Jynx can't lock on if you're on the move." Serena instructed. Farfetch'd rolled his eyes at that command, of course he was going to keep moving. While ice skating, Farfetch'd picked up his stick and skated close to his opponent, using his stick to use Fury Cutter, cause some damage thanks to the type advantage. "Farfetch'd what was that for?". While skating, Farfetch'd turned to face Serena and use a feather to pull his lower eye lid down and stick out his tongue.

"Quick Jynx, use Ice Punch!" Pete countered. As Farfetch'd continued to taunt the ice psychic type by going in close and racking up his Fury Cutters, Jynx surrounded her fist with ice, and tried to hit the wild duck pokemon but missed each time. Jynx took more damage from each continual Fury Cutter.

"Come on Farfetch'd, what has gotten into you?" Serena asked as a sign of desperation.

"Far Farfetch'd." Farfetch'd replied then laughed as he continued to skate around.

"Hey Ash, what did Farfetch'd say?" Misty asked.

"If I was too repeat that, my mother would wash my mouth out with bleach." Ash replied as he narrowed his eyes on the wild duck pokemon for calling his girlfriend such things. Too bad it isn't Thanks Giving...

"Due to Farfetch'd not following the trainer's instructions, Marchioness Serena will be issued with a yellow card." The ref declared. "If another one is issued then the battle will be forfeited.".

Serena frowned, she trusted Farfetch'd, she thought he actually wanted to battle with her, and now he is throwing not just hers, but Kangashkan's, Eevee's and Beedrill's hard work away. Hell, he's throwing away the hard work of every pokemon on their team... What is his problem?...

"Jynx, use lovely kiss." Pete shouted. Jynx began spinning on the spot, moving with her skating opponent. She started firing kisses towards the wild Duck Pokemon, but they couldn't hit.

"Farfetch'd, Aerial Ace!" Serena shouted. Ignoring her trainer, Farfetch'd shot towards the ice psychic type and his stick glew black with a purple outline. He swiped it across Jynx's body, and caused some serious damage. He used Night Slash. Jynx fell forward onto one knee, the super effective move didn't tickle.

"Jynx are you alright?" Pete asked, clearly concerned. Farfetch'd shot towards Jynx again to use Night Slash again. "Ice Punch.". Since Farfetch'd was moving in the same way as before, Jynx easily directed her ice-covered fist into the wild duck pokemon. Farfetch'd cried out in pain from the super effective attack.

"Farfetch'd!" Serena shouted out with concern. "Use Agility and get away!". Farfetch'd listened to that girl. He would've done that anyway, but he can't do what she says.

Once his mind was made up, he swung his stick overhead and slammed it into Jynx's head, causing some serious damage with Revenge. Jynx's Ice Punch was cancelled. Farfetch'd began swinging his stick at Jynx, furiously striking it with a barrage of Fury Cutter's, each one more powerful than the last.

"Farfetch'd!" Serena shouted, in a pleading manor. "Please stop!". Farfetch'd ignored her and continued his assault until Jynx fell back with swirls in her eyes.

"Fetch'd." Farfetch'd smirked as he turned his back on his fallen opponent. There, he doesn't need that girl to win. He can battle by himself.

"Farfetch'd refused to follow his trainer's instruction, thus forfeited the match." The ref declared. "The winner of this battle is Marquis Pete whose rank will increase to Duke.".

* * *

"... Farfetch'd..." Serena whispered sadly. Why did he do that, he made a complete U-turn. He not only ruined her chance to improve her rank, hell, that wouldn't be so bad, but he 'cheered' his team on, only to stab them in the back. What did she ever do to the wild duck pokemon? He's not even ashamed of the result, he looks... Proud. In his eyes, he not only won the battle, but made it so the only loser was Serena... And her other pokemon...

"Farfetch'd." The normal flying type spat as he smirked evilly at his 'trainer'. He isn't fooled by her fake friendly attitude, she only wants to use him to raise her rank, no way is he going to help her.

"... Return." Serena sighed and called her normal flying type back. She isn't sad that she lost, but more so how she lost. If her and her pokemon worked together, and did everything they could, then she couldn't complain, but... It isn't her opponent that beat her... It was Farfetch'd.

Staring at the Pokeball she used to recall her Farfetch'd, what will it take to get Farfetch'd to listen to her. Being held captive together and her rescuing it from being tortured?... She can remember considering letting Farfetch'd go before, but remembered Ash's words 'Never give up, until it's over'... Maybe after today's Chateau challenge, it is over.

"Serena..." Ash approached his girlfriend and placed his hand on her shoulder. Serena turned to see his sad eyes. Ash feels guilty, he is the one who convinced Serena to use Farfetch'd, even after what happened with Sandslash in the Cinnebar Gym. "I'm so sorr...".

"No Ash." Serena stopped him, with a lump in her throat. "... Just, don't.". Ash was cut off by Serena and the honey blonde girl left to change out of her outfit. Eevee, saw how sad her trainer was, and despite enjoying her alone time with Pikachu, she knows she has to help. Reluctantly, Eevee left her boyfriend and ran after Serena.

Pikachu didn't mind as he would do the same for Ash... Probably...

* * *

"Huh..." Serena said when she heard her evolution pokemon, she has already changed back into her normal clothes. Eevee made herself known. "Oh Eevee, it's you.".

"Vee vee." Eevee spoke sympathetically. The normal type jumped onto Serena's lap (as she is sat down), and snuggled her head into Serena's stomach.

"Hehehe, thanks Eevee." Serena giggled lightly, but it soon subsided and she sighed. "... I'm sorry.".

"Eevee?" Eevee questioned, what does Serena have to be sorry about.

"I'm sorry Eevee." Serena repeated. "After you, Beedrill and Kangashkan worked so hard to win your battles... I let you down... Beedrill and Delphox warned me about using him... And I didn't listen.".

"Eevee! Eevee! Vee!" Eevee shouted angry. Serena may not have Ash to translate, but she knows her pokemon well enough to understand what they are saying, roughly.

"Thanks, Eevee." Serena smiled as she hugged her evolution pokemon. "But I'm the trainer... I should've seen through his charade and all your guys hard work went to waste because of it.".

"Vee, Eevee, vee!" Eevee shook her head. Serena let her 'words' sink in.

"I didn't let you guys down? I helped you reach your potential and it was Farfetch'd who let the side down?" Serena repeated what Eevee said.

"Eevee." The normal type nodded, happily. Serena is a good trainer, she saved her from those bad guy, with the talking Meowth.

"Thanks Eevee, you're the best." Serena hugged her evolution pokemon. "Now take a good rest, I'll collect my thoughts then I'll take with Farfetch'd... With the rest of the team.". Eevee was happy to see her trainer back to her old self, and was happy to be returned.

Serena smiled at the Pokeball before she attached it to her belt again. She will drop her pokemon off with Nurse Joy after their battles, then she can go on a walk, and think about what she's going to do with Farfetch'd. She hates to think about releasing any of her pokemon, but if he won't listen to her then...

"How sweet." A snide female voice mocked.

"Hey, once we done with her, maybe that Farfetch'd will join us since it hates her so much." A snide male voice replied.

"Wh-what... Who's there?" Serena asked, fearful. Suddenly, the lights in the changing room went out, and a spot light appeared.

"Prepare for Trouble." Cassidy announced.

"And make it double." Butch announced.

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." Butch replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." Cassidy struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose.

"Cassidy and Bob." Serena replied, half with fear, half with anger. She gripped Delphox's Pokeball, as she is the strongest pokemon she has, who hasn't battle today, meaning she is in the best condition.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch yelled. " B.U.T.C.H! BUTCH!".

"You're not getting your hands on any of my or anyone else's pokemon." Serena declared.

"Hahaha, oh. You think were after your pathetic little pests." Cassidy laughed, arrogantly.

"Why would we waste our time with those losers." Butch added in a similar tone.

"T-then, what do you want?" Serena asked, confused.

"To make our boss happy." Cassidy replied.

"And he wants the like of you, and the rest of you twerps behind bars." Butch added. "And out of Team Rocket's hair.".

"W-what?" Serena questioned filled with fear. Her eyes darted around the room, until her eyes landed on a door to the left of them, maybe she could make an escape, and she decided to dart towards the door.

"Not so fast, little girl." Butch stopped her as Raticate jumped in front of the door, forcing Serena to back up.

"Delphox, I need..." Serena was about to throw her Pokeball but was cut off.

"Not this time." Cassidy stopped her and threw a metal cube at her feet, and a gas was released, knocking Serena out. A group of five Rocket grunts ran in from the door Raticate was blocking.

"Hurry up!" Butch shouted at their underlings. "Throw her into the cargo then hurry back, we still have the others to get.".

"Yes sir." The grunts responded in unison, and saluted the two named agents. Then they quickly tied Serena's hands, her feet and a mouth gag. Throwing her into a giant cart, and covered it with a blanket, then rushed out of the room.

Cassidy and Butch smirked evilly, one down, three to go...

* * *

"Where is she?" Ash asked concerned.

"Come on Ash, what could have happened?" Brock asked, trying to reassure his surrogate brother.

"I don't know Brock." Ash replied, looking down. "But she was so upset... I just want to make sure she's okay.".

"Come on Ash, you know how strong she is." Brock reassured. "She's probably just brushing her hair or something.".

"If it'll make you feel better, Ash. I'll go and get her." Misty added.

"Thanks Mist." Ash replied giving her a weak smile. "I just can't help but feel like something bad has happened.".

Misty replied with a reassuring smile, before rushing into the changing rooms.

"I wouldn't worry Ash." Brock told the younger trainer. "It is probably something really simple.".

"I know Brock." Ash replied. "But I have this sick feel in the pit of my stomach, and I'll feel better when I know for sure.".

"That's understandable." Brock replied thoughtfully. "You're in love.". Ash blushed at the statement, although he has never actually used that

Misty reappeared about five minutes later, with no Serena. Misty was also in a sort of panicked state, which is rare for the water type trainer.

"Misty?" Ash questioned, his concern growing at the minute. "Where's Serena?".

"First, calm down." Misty told the pallet native. Reluctantly, Ash calmed himself down. When Misty saw this, she decided she best explain. "I... Couldn't find Serena, anywhere in there. Asking around, no-one's seen her since she left the battle room.".

"So... Where is she?" Ash asked, slightly confused. He was expecting she was injured or crying or something.

"No-one knows, Ash." Misty replied. "She isn't in the Chateau, but all her stuff, except her travelling clothes and pokeballs are here.".

"No... Serena wouldn't just leave everything." Ash replied, his concern growing by the moment. "No matter how upset she is.".

"I know Ash." Misty replied.

"We've travelled with her too." Brock added.

"So, where is she?" Ash asked. It may seem weird that he is so concerned, but it is a gut feeling telling him that something has happened.

"No-one knows." Misty repeated. Ash jumped up.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ash asked. "If she isn't here, then she must be on somewhere on the island.". Without waiting for an answer, he bolted out of the door with Pikachu struggling to stay on Ash's shoulder.

Brock and Misty looked at each other, sure, Serena is probably just having a walk and Ash is making a mountain out of a mole hill, but just standing around wouldn't work.

"Come on Misty, I'll check around the gym and you check the beach." Brock told the water type trainer.

"Sure, meet ya back at The Riddle Inn, later." Misty replied and the two trainers took off in their respective directions.

* * *

Wandering around the base of the Volcano, Brock was making his third lap around the base of the lava filled mountain. His Diglett was plowing through the ground by Brock's feet.

"What's up Diglett?" Brock asked sympathetically. "Still can't sense anyone?". Diglett looked at his trainer, while he speaked, then looked down when he finished. Diglett and Dugtrio may have the ability to locate movement on the ground near them, but he is still very young and hasn't master that ability yet.

"Dig dig, Diglett, dig." Diglett pleaded, with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay buddy." Brock reassured as he knelled down to his ground type, and petted his head. "We don't even know that she is around here.". Diglett just enjoyed the affection from his trainer... When he felt a group of footsteps approaching them. It's hard to tell how many there are, but maybe Ash and Misty found Serena and are coming to find Brock.

"Diglett Diglett, dig, Diglett." Diglett excitedly told Brock, and turned towards the source of footsteps.

"Your saying you can sense someone coming from over there?" Brock questioned.

"Dig Diglett." Diglett nodded.

"Okay buddy, return and rest up." Brock recalled his timid ground type, then he walked off in the direction Diglett told him. After a few minutes, he saw Cassidy and Butch. "Your...".

"Prepare for Trouble." Cassidy announced.

"And make it double." Butch announced.

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." Butch replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." Cassidy struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose.

"Cassidy and Buffalo..." Brock was cut off as he took a stance and gripped Onyx's Pokeball.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouted, cutting Brock off.

"And you're coming with us." Cassidy declared as she threw a metal box by Brock's feet, a gas was released and Brock was knocked out. Then five grunts walked out from their hiding place.

"Hurry up." Butch commanded. The grunts got to work and tied Brock up, like they did Serena. "Throw him with the girl then get in position for the last two.".

"Yes sir!" The grunts saluted in unison. Then marched off with an unconscious Brock in tow.

"Two down, two to go." Cassidy smirked evilly.

"And those buffoons couldn't even get one." Butch added, then they both laughed menacingly...

* * *

"Psy aye aye..." Psyduck popped out of his Pokeball, next to Misty who was walking along an abandond beach side on the back side of Cinnebar.

"Oh, Psyduck." Misty grunted as she saw her headache pokemon make an appearance.

"Duck." Psyduck looked at his trainer, holding his head and tilted his head in confusion. Misty sighed, she should really start training her Psyduck soon... At least so he doesn't let himself out of his Pokeball. Or maybe teach him to swim.

"Return." Misty sighed, as she recalled the pure water type. She continued walking along the beach until she saw some bubbles pop out of the water. "What's that?... Some sort of pokemon?". Misty stepped closer to see if she could identify a pokemon which was making those bubbles. To her surprise, a giant Magikarp surfaced, with a giant red R on the side. Misty instantly recognised that symbol and gripped her Starmie's Pokeball.

"Prepare for Trouble." Cassidy announced.

"And make it double." Butch announced.

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." Butch replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." Cassidy struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose.

"Team Rocket." Misty spat.

"Oh look, a fan." Cassidy joked evilly.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked, being assertive although secretly afraid.

"We came for a tan." Butch joked. "What do you think.".

"There's no way you're getting my pokemon, Butcher." Misty replied as she tried backing up.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouted getting even angrier. "Why does everyone get it wrong?".

"Man up, Bob. We have work to do." Cassidy demanded.

"Not you too." Butch cried, maybe he should just change his name.

"Um... Is he okay?" Misty asked, seeing the distraught bad guy, and thought of a way to try and escape. "Why don't you sort him out, and I'll just.". Misty turned around to try and make a run for it, but a group of five grunts were surrounding her.

"No, you don't, little girl." Cassidy spat with venom, and threw a metal box by Misty's feet and a gas was released, knocking Misty out. "Hurry up and put her with the others.".

"Yes ma'am." The grunts replied and did the same to Misty as they did with Serena and Brock. Then they threw her into the Magikarp submarine.

"Now only the Pika brat is left." Cassidy laughed menacingly.

"Ma'am, we need to leave for Archer's briefing at the HQ." One of the grunts informed.

"Very well." Cassidy replied. "Take the cargo to the shore and hand them over to Squad B. We will handle the last one now.". While Cassidy has enjoyed ordering these idiots around, she doesn't want to get on the wrong side of Archer... It will make Ariana's punishment look like a slap on the wrist.

"Yes ma'am." The grunts saluted and hopped into the Submarine, while Cassidy and Butch jumped onto the beach. The Submarine dived back into the water, and the two named agents smirked.

"So now there's only one." Butch spoke, getting over his name issue.

"Right, and without his little friends, he will be easy pickings." Cassidy replied.

"But how do you propose we get him to Saffron?" Butch asked. "Now those took the Submarine.".

"This was where the terrible trio went down remember... Why don't we borrow their ride?" Cassidy replied.

"Sure... They won't be needing it for a while." Butch laughed.

"But... It's going to need a makeover." Cassidy added.

"Right... We don't want people thinking we have that mouthy fur ball." Butch replied, and the two walked off into a forest area, laughing evilly...

* * *

High above the lands of Kanto, one man is riding on top of his Dragonite at unimaginable speeds. He is on a mission. First stop, Team Rocket HQ. That psychopath has gone too far. Threatening his wife and sons.

He has jet black hair, covered by a red and white cape. Under his eyes, are birthmarks, shaped like lightning bolts, his aura symbol. He wears a red sleeveless jacket, with a white collar and stripes. A black undershirt, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes.

"Gwaa." The mighty dragon growled.

"I know girl... This time he has gone too far." The man replied. Dragonite picked up the past and a sonic-boom was created. This man is on a war path, and one thing is for sure... You don't want to be in the way of it...

* * *

"SERENA!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu were walking around looking for her.

"SERENA!" Pikachu copied. "EEVEE!".

"I'm back." Pidgeotto spoke as she flew back in front of Ash, he sent his normal flying type out to search for Serena not long after leaving the Chateau.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed a little louder then he would've liked, seeing his normal flying type return from her scout of the area. "Did you find her?".

"Sorry Ash, I couldn't see her anywhere." Pidgeotto apologised.

"That's alright, Pidgeotto. It was a long shot, anyway." Ash replied as he pulled her Pokeball out. "Take a break for now... Thank you.".

"It's fine." Pidgeotto replied as she was recalled.

"What should we do now, Pikachu?" Ash asked, as his voice cracked. "If Pidgeotto couldn't see her, what chance do we have?".

"Cheer up, Ash." Pikachu told his trainer. "For all we know, she returned to the riddle inn, and is enjoying Jacuzzi without a care in the world.".

"Maybe..." Ash sighed. "But what about the stuff she left at the Chateau?". Ash glanced down to Serena's pink bag with all her stuff in, which he's been carrying the whole time.

"I don't know Ash... I just don't know." Pikachu replied.

"Pikachu..." Ash replied, on the verge of tears. "... I can't stop this feeling that something terrible has happened and... And...". Suddenly a hot air balloon appeared close in the air in front of the pokemon and trainer. The balloon was black with a giant red R in the centre, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it belongs to...

"Prepare for Trouble." Cassidy announced.

"And make it double." Butch announced.

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy replied.

"To en-light all people in every nation." Butch replied.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love." Cassidy struck a pose.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above." Butch struck a pose.

"Cassidy.".

"Butch.".

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth each day and night." Cassidy struck a final pose.

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch struck a final pose.

"Raticate." A Raticate appeared and struck a pose.

"Cassidy and Bl..." Ash spat as Pikachu sparked his cheeks.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." Butch shouted. "THE NAME IS BUTCH, GOT IT!".

"Um... yeah, right." Ash replied while he and Pikachu had massive sweat drops.

"Just make this easy, k. kid." Cassidy ignored her partner's outburst.

"How about... No." Ash replied. "I'm busy looking for someone so just get lost.".

"You're looking for someone?" Cassidy asked with an evil smirk.

"It wouldn't happen to be one of those twerps you travel with?" Butch asked with his own evil smirk.

"It doesn't concern you." Ash spat as he turned around to walk away. Cassidy and Butch know since Pikachu is already out that they need to defeat it unlike with the other twerps.

"So, it isn't that blonde, squinty eyes or redhead?" Butch asked, with a sinister tone.

"Maybe it's his brother, mother, or those other twerps from that runt of a town." Cassidy replied in the same tone.

"What do you know about?" Ash asked as he turned to face them again.

"We were sent for you and those other twerps." Cassidy explained as she gripped a Pokeball.

"Now all that's left is you and that rat." Butch added as he gripped a Pokeball. "So, come quietly... Not even your brother's aura can protect you.".

Ash has stopped listening, his head was down. Team Rocket... They have kidnapped: Serena, Brock, Misty... Drake, Delia... Maybe even Leaf and Gary... As the realisation that everyone he cares about has been taken, Ash feels something weird. It feels alien, but also natural. Like a completely new emotion but he can remember something similar... Back at Mt. Moon...

 _Flashback start..._

 _"Serena!" Ash shouted in fear. Then he narrowed his eyes, no-one hurts his friends like that, there was a hint of blue in his pupils... The look he shot at Team Rocket was enough to send shivers down their spins. "Butterfree, help me out.". Butterfree appeared, and his eyes also glew blue for a brief moment before stopping, almost like he tried a confusion attack, although no-one saw it._

 _"A-Ash... I feel... Stronger." Butterfree explained, sounding scared, where was this power boost coming from?_

 _"Good." Ash smirked, although it didn't feel like it was Ash speaking._

 _Flashback end..._

The feeling deep inside is growing. It's feeding off his emotion. The pain, the regret, the anger... All caused by Team Rocket. In a dazzling light show, Ash's body glew blue, like he was on fire... No, is the fire.

"Hey... What's going on?" Butch asked, seeing the flames cover Ash's body.

"You kidnapped... all of them?" Ash asked slowly and clearly, but it wasn't his voice.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Cassidy retorted. "Of course, we did.". That was the final nail in the head. Ash has snapped. Looking up, you can no-long see the pupils in his eyes. They are pure blue, filled with hatred. Aimed towards one group of people... Team Rocket.

"What's going on... I thought only one of the Ketchum brats had aura?" Cassidy questioned.

"Well... We never actually saw his brother use it." Butch pointed out.

"So how did that twerp beat us easily?" Cassidy shouted at her partner. Aura Ash has had enough. Forming a blue sphere in his hands, he fired it straight through the centre of the hot air balloon. It ripped straight through the aircraft, like a hot knife through butter. It couldn't stay airborne and came crashing down.

"Urg..." The two-people moaned as they crashed into the ground. Ash didn't care. He only needs to know one thing, and those two... Monsters... Know, and they will tell. Walking over to the basket with holds the two injured rocket members. Ash grabbed hold of the basket, and with his other hand ripped a side completely off, like tearing a sheet of paper apart. The show off strength was enough to scare Cassidy and Butch.

"Come on out..." Cassidy tried to grab her Pokeball, but Ash grabbed her wrist before she could reach it, and used enough force to crush her wrist in his bare hand. "Arg!". Ash ignored her cries of pain and lifted her up by the shattered wrist, with one. hand. Cassidy desperately tried to claw Ash's hand, to let go, but it was useless.

"Listen carefully... I am only going to ask this once and if I even think your lying, then you will regret it." Ash explained slowly and darkly. Cassidy was still trying and failing to break through his grip. "Now where is Serena and the other?".

"Fuck you!" Cassidy spat, and also spat in Ash's face. An aura wall caught the saliva and stopped it from even touching Ash. "Wrong answer.".

Ash swung Cassidy around by her broken wrist and as he let go, her helpless body went flying behind Ash, being buried into a brick wall. Rolling his shoulders back, like he was about to lift something heavy, sent an aura shock wave which struck the unconscious body, and forced through the rest of the brick wall, splitting it in two.

After seeing the display of power, Butch was wetting himself. Giovanni wanted to unleash the beast... Unfortunately for him, he successed.

"Your turn." Ash turned his attention to Butch. Grabbing him under the chin, Ash lifted the older man into the air with one hand. "WHERE ARE THEY!?". Butch clearly flinched at loud volume.

"S-S-Saffron City." Butch stuttered clearly afraid.

"Good." Ash replied with a sinister smirk.

"S-so I can-n go?" But Butch asked, hopeful.

"Whoever told you that?" Ash asked in a dark sinister tone. Raising his other hand, he turned it into a fist and the blue aura turned red. Slamming it into Butch's kneecap, the thing shattered under the immense pressure.

"ARG!" Butch cried out in pain. Ash did the same to his other knee cap, without even flinch at the shrikes of pain coming from Butch. Finishing off, Ash throw the crippled male into a tree, which visibly cracked, and Butch, slummed down in front of it. Ash started walking away. "W-wait... What about... Me?".

"You have your life. Don't push it." Ash replied darkly. The Pallet native walked over to Pikachu and stared at him. The electric type wasn't sure whether to be impressed or scared. The aura bursting out of his body had nearly disappeared, and his eyes were almost back to normal, but there was still a blue aura flame around his pupils. "Come on out, Aerodactyl.". The Fossil Pokemon appeared and yawned like he has just woken up.

"What's up?" Aerodactyl asked, nonchalantly. Without a word, Ash climbed onto the flying rock type's back.

"Fly me too Saffron City." Ash demanded.

"Excuse me?" Aerodactyl replied, taken back by the tone in Ash's voice. Pikachu climbed up the Fossil Pokemon, and stood on his head.

"Just do it, Aerodactyl..." Pikachu replied. "I've never seen Ash like this.". Aerodactyl took a long hard look at his trainer, and noticed Ash's eyes. So, his aura has awakened.

"Fly me too Saffron City... NOW!" Ash shouted as an aura shock wave shot out from all directions, damaging anything that stood in its path. Aerodactyl was warned about this. This isn't Ash talking, it's his aura, all he can do, is listen and try to help his trainer. The aura is set to make Ash's deepest desire a reality, to save his friend, and punish those who caused this.

"Hold on tight." Aerodactyl told the two passengers and when both Ash and Pikachu were secure, he jumped of the ground. Having to flap his wing for a couple minutes to gain some attitude, once high enough, Aerodactyl could simply glided as he directed his flight path for the city at the heart of Kanto.

In the air, Pikachu couldn't help but awe at the sight of Kanto. Although impossible to tell, he couldn't but look at certain area's and think that those are the places that he met some of his friends, like the beach where they met Gyarados, or the hidden Village where they met Ivysaur, who was a Bulbasaur way back when. He was even sure he saw the cliff overlooking Vermillion where they said goodbye to Butterfree.

Looking back at his trainer, Pikachu could only make out anger and hatred in his eyes. With a hard swallow, he turned back to see the sight of Kanto from the air. Pikachu can only hope that whoever devised this, knows what they have let themselves in for… And also that they have ambulances on standby because they have the embodiment of hell coming for them, and even Arceus himself would struggle to fight back…

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	38. The Silph Co Assault P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the start of the Saffron Arc, and possibly the part I've been looking forward to the most, the Silph co Arc. It split up and is the climax of the whole Team Rocket Arc for Kanto. They may get mentioned from time to time, but this is the last time Ash and the gang face them, head to head... In Kanto. We also see Serena earn Farfetch'd respect, and a lot of action. I want to point out, that throughout all my research, aura seems to mean whatever the writer wants it to mean, so I have a lot of leeway. Also, I decided to leave out a battle scene between Ash's Dragonair and Ariana's Arbok, as this chapter is to show case Don't forget to vote in the poll, and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 38: Silph Co. Assault (P. I)_

At the barrier surrounding Saffron City, Blue Oak, the champion of Kanto is currently receiving an update on movement within the city. Since Team Rocket took hold of the heart of Kanto, they have looted every shop and home in the city.

"What's that?" One constable asked as he pointed to some sort of flying pokemon heading straight for the city which is on lock down. It caught Blue's attention and he turned to face the pokemon. From this far away it is difficult to tell, but it looks like an Aerodactyl... And someone's riding on it.

"Go Pidgeot!" Blue shouted, releasing his mighty bird.

"Squwaak!" Blue's Pidgeot cried as it stretched his wings.

"Go and bring them down before they cause some trouble." Blue instructed. His Pidgeot replied with a swift nod and shot of at a blinding speed, cutting the Aerodactyl up. Ash was not amused. He is going there and he will end Team Rocket, this bird will also be in the firing line if it doesn't move.

Aerodactyl, listen to his fellow flying type, and knows just by looking at him, he would get bested in battle, especially with Ash on his back. Make the wise decision Aerodactyl followed Pidgeot down to the flying type's trainer. When they landed, Pidgeot stood behind blue, and Ash got off Aerodactyl's back, standing up to Kanto's champion.

"Ash... What are you doing here?" Blue asked, clearly not expecting his son's rival to be here.

"Get out of my way." Ash instructed, slowly and darkly. Blue may not have spent a lot of time with Ash, but he did with Ash's father. He knows this isn't Ash speaking, it's his aura, and Blue has seen first-hand the damage and devastation that power can cause. He also knows right now, it is his aura who is in control.

"Calm down, son." Blue started carefully. One wrong move, and Ash could whip this barrack out without even trying. "Just tell me why you want to go there.".

"They have them." Ash replied in the same slow dark tone.

"Have who?" Blue asked.

"Everyone!" Ash shouted as his aura flared up and surrounded his body in a light blue light. "Serena, Misty, Brock, Leaf, Gary, Drake, Mum... They have all of them.". Blue stopped listening when he heard his son's name.

"Are you saying my son is in there?" Blue asked dangerously. He may not have aura but make him angry and he can be just as dangerous. Ash was about to answer but Blue had a light blue aura appear around him. Ash's eyes turned completely blue and a light blue misty cloud appeared in front of him.

An image appeared within the cloud, which showed Gary and Leaf locked in a cell, guarded by a sleeping Rocket grunt. The two were dirty and sat on a damp disgusting floor. Unable to use their pokemon to escape, as they were taken away. Zooming out, it showed the location as Team Rocket's HQ, roughly seven and a half miles, North- West of Viridian City. Surround by cliffs on all sides, with the landscape, barren.

Once done, the aura surround Blue, faded, as did the cloud. Ash's eyes returned to just having a fiery aura at the centre of his pupils. Ash stared down Kanto's champion, who looked serious. Blue turned to the Officer Jenny in charge of the barrier around the city.

"Let him through." Blue instructed, then walked over to his Pidgeot.

"Wh-..." Officer Jenny replied. "You know we can't do that.".

"You can and you will." Blue replied as he climbed onto the back of his Pidgeot.

"Can I ask why?" Officer Jenny replied.

"Because right now, he has more than enough power to whip out everyone here, ten times over." Blue replied. "Either way he will get through, and I don't want to shoot ourselves in the foot by getting in the way.".

"But... Where are, you going?" Officer Jenny replied.

"To save my son." Blue replied darkly.

"Fine." Officer Jenny reluctantly replied. "But we still need reinforcements, were running thin.".

"Don't worry, if they really have Drake and Delia in there, then I can guarantee that you have the equivalent of an army on the way." Blue reassured. "Just don't get in the way.".

"But..." Officer Jenny tried to reason, but was too late and Blue took off on Pidgeot's back, at blinding speed. In the air, Blue pulled his necklace out from behind his shirt, a weird marble like gem was glowing a bright light.

"Well, what do you know... Looks like Red's boy has found himself a mega stone." Blue chuckled to himself as his mind was set back onto finding his son. He may not always be around because of his job, but he loves his son as much as the next father... And whoever is holding, will regret it... In the most painful way possible.

Ash stared down the officer, who eyed the boy in front of her. She really can't agree with sending a child of all people into a City which is occupied by a criminal syndicate, but that display the cloud, proved he isn't just any child, and she can't disobey a direct order from her overheads...

* * *

Locked in a dark damp cell, Brock, Misty and Serena were sat in silence. Every ten minutes or so, a grunt does the rounds and keep an eye on them. Across the hall, they can see their pokeballs sat on a table. The grunt just left, which means it's safe to talk for now.

"Well, this is great." Misty grunted, sarcastically.

"Come on Misty, that isn't helping anyone." Brock replied, also on edge.

"Just calm down... Ash will save us, just wait and see." Serena replied.

"No offence Serena, but just because you have a silly little crush doesn't mean anything." Misty retorted. "Face it, we've been taken by a criminal gang, and there is nothing your little boyfriend or anyone else can do.".

"He will save us. He hasn't let me down yet and he isn't going to start now." Serena retorted with water in her eyes, and she clenched her fist. "I know he is coming.".

"Oh, grow up Serena." Misty snapped. "Face facts, we're stuck here and there is nothing Ash or anyone else can or will do about it.". Brock saw tears start running down Serena's cheek and could help but frown. True, it is unlikely that Ash could save them, not unless he has some secret superpower none of them knows about, but having hope isn't a bad thing.

"Enough!" Brock shouted, grabbing both girls' attentions. "We can either sit here, arguing or we can find some way out of her and get our pokemon back.".

"What's the point?" Misty asked.

"It's better than nothing!" Brock shouted in response. Sure, Misty could be right, but they don't need to hear it. Just then they heard the familiar sound of a Pokeball opening and ran to the see what was going on. Turns out one of their pokemon let themselves out.

"Psy aye." Psyduck spoke as he looked around, confused by the change of scenery. +

"Psyduck!" The trio exclaimed, half excited, half confused. Hearing the trio, made the water type turn to face the cell. Smiling seeing his trainer and travelling companions, Psyduck quickly ran towards the cell, across the corridor.

"What's that?" A grunt asked. Followed by footsteps which got louder. Psyduck fell over before he reached the cell, and the two grunts stood over the helpless water type.

"Well well well, look what we have here." One grunt spoke evilly.

"Looks like we need to teach this runt a lesson." The other grunt added, in the same tone. The first grunt Picked Psyduck up by the three hairs on the top of his head.

"Psssssy... Duck!" Psyduck cried in pain as he clutched his head.

"Quiet!" The second grunt shouted, and he punched the poor water type in the stomach. Making the trio cringe from the blow.

"PSYDUCK!" Misty shouted desperate to help her pokemon. Sure, he may annoy her from time to time, but he doesn't deserve this.

"Psy..." Psyduck winced from the pain. Then his eyes shot open, completely blue. Serena realised it was like when her Kadabra used Confusion or Psychic.

"What's going on?" The first grunt asked as he dropped the water type. Psyduck landed perfectly on his feet, and looked up to the two grunts, with his completely blue eyes.

"Duck." Psyduck added, then a powerful blast of psychic energy was released and slammed the two grunts against a wall, knocking them out. Psyduck turned to the cell bars, still with the blue eyes. Unleashing another wave of psychic energy, and this one, bent and crushed the cell bars into nothing more than a small metal ball, meaning Serena, Misty and Brock could escape. The trio were too shocked to move, after seeing the display of power from the normally absentminded water type.

"Psyduck?" Misty questioned, slightly scared as she stepped forward to her water type. Psyduck looked up to her with his eyes back to normal. He also grabbed his head and tilted it in confusion.

"Psy aye aye." Psyduck replied, with his regular derpy tone.

"Hurry up, let's get our pokemon and leave before anyone else comes sniffing." Brock suggested and the two girls agreed and moved over to the table where their pokeballs were, and Serena's pokedex.

"Duck." Psyduck finished. Everyone grabbed their own things off the table and equipped them but Serena noticed something.

"Hey guys, Farfetch'd Pokeball isn't here." Serena spoke in a worried tone.

"What would they want him for?" Misty asked as she grabbed Psyduck's Pokeball. "Return Psyduck... And thank you.". Psyduck happily returned, but not before flashing them a V sign, which he picked up from Ash and Pikachu.

"I don't know." Serena replied fearfully. Sure, those two may not see eye to eye, but he is still her pokemon and that means she has a responsibility to care for him and look after him.

"I don't like this." Brock replied. "We best get going... They could have security camera, and we can think about Farfetch'd on the move.".

"Good idea Brock." Misty replied and the two-started walking away but Serena stood still, what if something happened to Farfetch'd, it would be her fault and all because she caught him. He made it clear that he didn't want a trainer, and now he could be injured or worse because of her.

"Come on Serena." Brock told the youngest of the trio, and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we will find Farfetch'd, but we need to get going.".

"... Right." Serena replied, with a flame of determination behind her eye. So, he might be injured. Standing around moping about it won't help. Might as well get going and if he is hurt then she can save and take care of him... Like any decent trainer would do.

With a new spark of determination, the trio set off into the Silph co, in hopes of finding Serena's wild duck pokemon, and to get out to safety...

* * *

Stood outside the front doors to the Silph Co, Ash can see an army of grunts, stood behind the automatic doors which have been locked. Pikachu is stood by his foot and Aerodactyl was positioned behind him.

"You have one chance..." Ash announced. "Let me in.".

"Now why would we do that, brat?" A grunt asked rhetorically. Ash didn't answer the grunt and his eyes narrowed, and looked towards his rock flying type. Aerodactyl took that as sign to step forward.

"Aerodactyl..." Ash spoke darkly. "HYPER BEAM!". At first, Aerodactyl was confused. He never learned that move, and should know that. Ash's eyes glew blue and Aerodactyl was surrounded by a blue aura flame. The Fossil Pokemon felt a surge of power build up inside of him. It felt like he was going to pop.

"GGGRRRAAAWWW!" Aerodactyl roared. With a powerful roar, Aerodactyl forced this new power up and out of his stomach, and fired it out of his mouth. A giant white beam with a reddish outline was released out of his mouth and blasted through the doors, ripping them apart. The grunts tried to run but the blast caught them and sent them flying over lobby, each with multiple injuries.

Ash's eyes returned to how they were, and Aerodactyl stopped glowing, allowing the Hyper Beam to stop. Ash looked at his Fossil Pokemon, who was clearly exhausted. The combination of flying over the region with Ash and Pikachu on his back. Plus, the powerful move, he just released, and losing that power boost straight after, was just too much for the rock flying type.

"Return." Ash recalled Aerodactyl.

Once secure in his Pokeball, Ash attached it to his belt and continued to walk into the wreckage of the Hyper Beam turned the lobby into. The doors are no-more, the floor has whole chunks missing and grunts lying everywhere, groaning in pain, each with multiple injuries. Locating the stairs, Ash made his way over to them, but stopped when he saw the grunt who taunted him before try his hardest to stand up. Ash made a detour to his latest victim.

"What do you want?" The grunt spat, clearly in pain.

"Where is Serena and the others?" Ash asked darkly.

"Like I would tell you anything." The grunt replied, clutching his broken arm.

"Last chance... Where are they?" Ash repeated.

"Screw you." The grunt replied. Ash grabbed the broken arm and forced it behind the grunts back, and held the grunt in a head lock. He would've cried out in pain, but Ash's grip was so tight that he couldn't breathe. After thirty seconds, the grunt passed out and Ash let the unconscious body fall on the ground.

Ash then stepped over the body and walked to the stairs. Taking the first couple of steps up, Ash saw a security camera in the top corner. Ash looked directly through it, as his aura knows that the boss of Team Rocket is watching it.

"I hope you're enjoying the show." Ash spoke with a light chuckle. "Because it is the last one you're going to see.". Not waiting for a response, Ash formed an aura sphere in his hands and thrusted it towards the camera, destroying in on contact, and then Ash and Pikachu continued up the stairs.

Turning around, he saw an army of police at the door, led by the same Officer Jenny. Each one were either impressed or scared at the sight of what Ash did. Ash walked in front of the officer Jenny.

"We came to assist you." Officer Jenny replied. "Orders from Lance.".

"Fine." Ash grunted. "Cleans these up and stay out of my way.".

"Wait... What happened?" Officer Jenny asked. Ash took a moment too look around and truly take in the damage and the state of the grunts.

"They got in my way." Ash replied then he turned around and continued to walk up the stairs. Officer Jenny just watched as Ash and Pikachu disappeared. Blue was right, this has been the most productive they have been in taking back the city... But what is so powerful that it causes all this damage... And why does this kid have it?

* * *

Walking through an abandond corridor in Team Rocket HQ. Blue, with his Blastoise behind him is searching for Gary and Leaf. His Blastoise has a weird arm brace on, which

Currently, his team of: Pidgeot, Arcanine, Alakazam, Exeggutor and Machamp are tearing the base apart,

He has almost finished this floor when he heard.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE!" A familiar voice demanded an answer. Running towards the source, he made it in time to see Petrel being thrown through a glass window, looking like he went ten rounds with a wild Machamp. Out of the hole where the glass once was. Came a man who looked like Ash and Drake, but much older. It was their father, Red.

"Well well well... How did I know you would show up?" Blue asked with a cocky smirk.

"Long time no see." Red replied. He then threw a metal object at his old rival. "Catch.". Blue easily caught the object which turned out to be a set of keys.

"What are these for?" Blue asked.

"Three floors downs, and to the left... I believe you will find what you're looking for." Red replied with a confident smirk.

"Thanks..." Blue replied as he stuffed the keys into his pocket. Then he saw Petrel barely move and raise a hand pistol, aiming it towards the back of Red's head. "Look out...". It was too late and the Rocket executive pulled the trigger.

Turning around, Red's hand glew blue with aura, and the bullet was stopped mid-air. Scrunching his open hand into a fist, crushed the bullet into dust. Deactivating the aura caused the powder which was once the bullet to fall on the ground.

"If you don't mind... This nice man, was just about to give me some information." Red told his old rival, then he turned back to the Rocket executive with a confident smirk.

"What makes you think I will tell you anything?" Petrel asked.

"You still have all ten digits on your hands... And I hate to make a mess." Red replied by spitting in Red's face, but like with Ash, a wall of aura blocked it. "Oh dear... Looks like someone needs a time out.". Red clicked his figures and a bubble of aura surrounded Petrel's head. Red dropped the man back on the floor. After a few seconds, Petrel started shirking in fear as he desperately tried to claw the bubble off, but failed.

"What... Did you do?" Blue asked. He may know some stuff, but this is a new one.

"The aura worked its way through his brain." Red explained. "It found his biggest fear and is making him live through it, invading all his senses.".

"O...kay." Blue replied, not sure whether to be impressed or freaked out. "Anyway... You wanted to know where Delia is?"...

"Yes." Red replied seriously.

"She is at Silph Co... But you better hurry, or your son would've taken him out before you get a chance." Blue explained.

"You mean..." Red started.

"Yeah... His aura has been awakened..." Blue replied. "And it's doing a number on the grunts.".

"I best get going." Red replied as he ran down the corridor.

"Wait... You don't think Ash would actually..." Blue replied.

"Too the grunts... No. His aura maybe in control, but his mind still has some influence." Red explained. "But if he meets the one behind it all... I should just get going.". Before Blue could reply, Red through a small pellet on the floor, and a mini smoke cloud appeared. In less than ten seconds, the smoke disappeared, and Red was gone without a sound.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP... ME!" Petrel cried as he still had the aura bubble making him live through his worst fear. Blue looked at the pleading man, then back to his Blastoise. Both shrugged their shoulders and walked off, towards the stair case.

"Let's see... He said three floors down and to the left." Blue repeated Red's directions to himself, as the pokemon and trainer left to walked away, ignoring the cried of fear and pain...

* * *

Already having made his way through the second level. The police were busy cleaning up the damage left in Ash's walk through the Silph Co. Grunts were lying everywhere and Scientist, who have been held hostage are been taken care off.

Turns out, Team Rocket was forcing them to continue research into a device known as a Master Ball, a special type of Pokeball which cannot fail in catching any pokemon regardless of species, health and experience. Lucky, it is still years away from completion, as imagine the damage Team Rocket would cause if they had something like one of the legendary birds on their team.

Ash continued his trek up the stairs, making sure to destroy any security camera's he sees... Or his aura finds. As he doesn't want to give the head of Team Rocket the satisfaction... Whoever he is...

When he made it too the third floor, Ash found an army of around twenty grunts, armed with all types of fire arms, of all different shapes and sizes. He also found a wall of: Raticate's, Grimer's, Koffing's and Zubat's forming a wall to try and block his path. A man stepped out in front of the arm of Team Rocket. This is Proton.

"Well... I must say, you have definitely proved yourself." Proton spoke to Ash, almost sounding impressed. "But it's the end of the road... Surrender and we won't hurt you... Too much.".

"Get out of my way." Ash spoke slowly and darkly, clearly not interested in what Proton told him.

"What?" Proton questioned. "Your clearly outnumbered, so just give up.".

"I won't ask again..." Ash replied as his aura flared up again. "Get! Out! Of! My! Way!".

"Fine... Have it your way." Proton replied, and he moved over to an indent in the wall, out of the line of fire. "Grunts... Fire.". Each of the grunts pulled their triggers and nearly thirty bullets went flying towards Ash.

His eyes became completely blue again, and all the bullets freezed in the air. As he smirked confidently, the bullets flipped around, each aimed in different direction.

"I warned you." Was all Ash said, before his aura died down again. As the Bullets were let go, they continued to fire, in the new direction they were placed in. Some embedded in the walls, while some hit the grunts either in the shoulder, or leg (with none being fatal... yet). Even Proton received one, in the shin, making him fall to the ground. After all the bullets came to a stop. Ash walked forward, although the arm of Pokemon were still waits.

"What are you waiting for!?" Proton asked, clearly in pain from being shot. "Attack!". All the pokemon listened to the command and charged at Ash and Pikachu.

"Primeape... Clear the path." Ash called out his fighting type. Primeape appeared ready for battle, but was a little intimidated by the sheer number of opponents. "Thrash!". With that command, Ash's eyes glew blue again as did Primeape. Like Aerodactyl, the fighting type felt a massive power boost and couldn't contain it.

He charged forward swinging his arms and feet in any direction, and with the power boost he was getting from Ash meant one hit knocked the opponent out. There was a massive dust cloud which covered the battle, making it hard to see what was happening. Proton smirked clearly thinking he has won.

After three minutes, the dust cloud settled and all the grunts pokemon were knocked out. As Ash's eyes returned to normal, Primeape lost the power boost which meant he quickly became exhausted and had to rest again a wall.

"Return." Ash recalled his fighting type and clipped the Pokeball back to his belt. He went on to walk through the pile of grunts and pokemon, not caring if he stood on one.

"Hold... On!" Proton shouted, clearly in pain. "I'm not finished with you yet.". Ash turned to see the Rocket executive trying to stand up, despite his gunshot wound.

Holding his arm out in front of him, Ash formed an aura sphere in his hand and fired it into Proton's chest. The executive was sent flying back from the force and banged his head into the wall, knocking him out.

"Now you're done." Ash replied and turned back to the next stair case, destroying another security camera. As he walked up the stair's he saw the next load of officers arrive and see what was left in his wake. Locking eyes with the Officer Jenny, she can't help but feel slightly relieved that he is on their side...

* * *

"Poison Jab!" Serena shouted and Beedrill shot forward, jabbing one of his stingers into the opposing Raticate. The normal type was knocked out. The grunt stared down Graveler, Starmie and Beedrill, along with the three trainers, behind them. "Tell me where my Farfetch'd is.".

"Ha... You may have beat me, but there is no-way you will make it out of here." The grunt laughed. "Wait until Proton hears about this.". With that, the grunt ran away.

"Oh... another one." Serena moaned. Maybe she won't find her normal flying type after all.

"Come on Serena, we should get moving." Brock told the honey blonde girl. "More could show up any minute.".

"Right." Serena replied. Quickly, the trio and their pokemon ran down the corridor. Coming to a split path, Serena was about to ask which way, when...

"FFFAAARRRR!" A pokemon cried out in pain.

"That sounded like." Misty started.

"Farfetch'd!" Serena exclaimed and bolted down the right path, with Beedrill by her side. Misty, Brock, Starmie and Graveler all looked at each other before running after her.

Making it too a glass window, Serena and Beedrill hide behind the wall, pecking through to see what was happening. Farfetch'd was being whipped by two grunts, but the whips were electrified. With each slash, Farfetch'd cried out in pain.

"You still wanna play the tough guy... Bird?" One grunt asked with a sinister laugh.

Serena couldn't stand it, her pokemon was being tortured and it is horrible. Beedrill also didn't like it. Sure, he may not like the wild duck, but no one, whether person or pokemon deserves to be tortured. Seeing them whip Farfetch'd again, both Serena's and Beedrill's mind was made up. The two ran through the door, grabbing both grunts attention.

"Leave my Farfetch'd alone." Serena demanded. Farfetch'd was amazed. What was she doing here, after everything he did too her back at the Chateau, she still came to rescue him. Even Beedrill did, and the Bee really can't stand the wild duck pokemon. Farfetch'd took the chance and ran behind Serena. He takes back everything he said, she is a good trainer and he promises that if they make it out, then he will be a pokemon worthy of her.

"Hehehe, look... We have another play thing." One grunt laughed as he eyed Serena.

"And a pretty one too." The other grunt laughed also.

"Bee Bee!" Beedrill shouted as he took a stance in front of his trainer. No-one threatens his trainer like that.

"Shut up, fuzz ball!" The first grunt shouted as he whipped the giant bee pokemon out of the way.

"BEEDRILL!" Serena shouted, her voice filled with concern.

"Now, where were we?" The second grunt asked as he licked his lips and approached Serena. Serena was terrified and went to grab another Pokeball. "Oh no... You don't want to do that... The party is just starting.". The second grunt grabbed her hand, before she could grab a Pokeball. The first grunt also approached them and took in a big sniff off her hair.

"Strawberries..." The first grunt guessed. "You shouldn't have.". Now Serena was terrified, she can't defend herself, and she is out numbered. The way these two are acting... It's like...

 **BANG!**

Turning around to the source of the explosion. The three saw a grunt come flying through two locked metal doors, being pushed along by a sort of blue flame like thing, ending when he landed against the wall, knocked out. Then Ash walked through the hole where the doors once were, without a single scratch.

The raven-haired boy turned to see the two grunts holding Serena up against the wall, and quickly came to a conclusion of what was happening... And he didn't like it.

"LEAVE! HER! ALONE!" Ash shouted. The grunts let go off Serena and picked their electric whips back up.

"You should learn to stay out of other people's personal arrangements." The first grunt replied in a threatening tone.

"We were just getting antiquated." The second grunt added. Then both whipped their electric whips at Ash. The raven-haired boy didn't even flinch, and grabbed the weapons in his hands, which were covered by an aura field, making the weapon's useless. The grunts were shocked.

"I warned you." Ash replied with an arrogant smirk. He pulled hard and the electric whips and the two grunts went flying towards him. He grabbed both of them by the collar and lifted the much older men high in the air and clean of the ground.

Serena wasn't sure how to feel. Ash did come to save her, and he just saved her from... She doesn't want to think about what those two would've done if... But where did this power come from, and what is he going to do to them. His voice... That isn't her Ash's voice... It's darker, filled with anger and hatred... Who is this, and what happened with her Ash?

"Wh-what are you g-going to-o do?" The first grunt asked, terrified.

"A-are you going to-o kill us?" The second grunt asked.

"Death is too good for scum like you." Ash replied darkly as his blue eyes turned red. "But you won't be having kids.". A powerful red blast of aura sent the too grunts flying in into a metal poll, taking it spine first. Once they came to a stop, Ash's eyes returned to 'normal'. He then turned to Serena.

"Ash..." Serena spoke barely above a whisper, as Ash walked past her.

"They'll live." Ash reassured. "But they won't walk again.".

"B-but..." Serena stuttered, scared by the voice coming out of Ash's mouth. Misty and Brock also arrived and they all returned Starmie, Graveler and Beedrill respectively. Farfetch'd jumped into Serena's arms, and snuggled into her stomach. Hey may not be the affectionate type normally, but after being tortured, he needs comfort. Serena smiled sadly at her normal flying type and stroke his back in a soothing manor.

"You three go down the stairs... The police will take care of you." Ash instructed.

"Hold on Ash, where are you going?" Misty asked, with her hands on her hips. Ash turned to face them, and his eyes glew blue.

"I'm going to end it... Once and for all." Ash replied in a booming voice, which sent shivers down everyone's spine. He waited about twenty seconds for a response, but none came. He turned around and continued walking for the next stair case. Again, destroying the security cameras with an aura sphere.

"What... Has gotten into Ash?" Misty asked, scared.

"I don't know..." Brock replied. "And since when can Ash created whatever that blue ball was?".

"That isn't Ash?" Serena replied.

"What?" Misty questioned. "But you saw him.".

"It looked like Ash... Maybe it is even Ash's body, but that isn't Ash.".

"Well, whoever it is." Brock stepped in between the two of them. "We should do as he says and go to the police.". The two girls and agreed. They all walked through the hole Ash created when he entered the room. Half way down the stair they met with Officer Jenny.

"What are you kids doing here?" Officer Jenny asked, half angry half curious.

"Officer Jenny... I am here for what I go everywhere for, to find my true love, and that is YO-OW!" Brock declared as he got down on one knee but was cut off when Rhyhorn let himself out of his Pokeball, and used Horn attack on the breeder. Rhyhorn tossed the injured breeder onto his back, then carried him down stairs.

"We were kidnapped by Team Rocket and brought her." Misty explained with a sweat drop after Brock's outburst. Sure, they are sort of use to his outburst, but there is a time and place.

"Well come on down, to where it's safe." Officer Jenny ordered. "And we will be needing statements of each of you.".

"We're happy to help." Serena replied and the two girls walked down to the next floor, the one between where they met Ash, and where Ash faced Proton. Like all the other floors, the damage is extensive, grunts and pokemon lying everywhere, blood spattered over the walls, looking like a tornado ripped straight through, leaving nothing in its path.

"What happened?" Misty asked as she took in the full scene.

"His name is Ash Ketchum." Officer Jenny replied. "We let him through on the orders of Blue, and instructed to keep out of his way... If you think this is bad, wait until you see the executive he faced.". Now Serena was really scared, Ash did all this? What has gotten into him? Wait... She said he face an executive...

"The executive... Is he..." Serena asked, timidly.

"Alive..." Officer Jenny finished Serena's question. "Barely... he has a gunshot wounder and multiple injuries including concision.".

"What would make Ash do something like this?" Misty wondered.

"The way it was explained to me... He has a power deep inside which is powered by his emotions." Officer Jenny explained. "Whoever is in charge of Team Rocket, push him to his breaking point and unleashed that power...".

"So, what is he going to do." Serena asked, scared.

"All he will say, is he is going to end it." Officer Jenny replied.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Misty asked, also terrified.

"Yeah... Whoever is atop this building best pray for a miracle... Otherwise today will be his last." Officer Jenny replied.

"You have to stop him, before Ash does something he regrets." Serena shouted, angry.

"We didn't have the man power to handle Team Rocket." Officer Jenny replied. "How to you think we could handle the man whipping them out single handily?". Serena looked down, Officer Jenny is right, none of them have the power or the means to stop Ash whilst he's like this. All they can do is hope, that the real Ash can break free before he does something he will regret...

* * *

Outside the Silph co. Serena, Misty and Brock (who has since recovered from Rhyhorn's horn attack), all walked out, being escorted by a police constable, since Officer Jenny still needed to oversee the clean-up.

"I hope they can get someone to oversee Ash before things get out of control." Misty commented.

"But who would have the too..." Brock was cut off when a giant Dragonite landed in front of the Silph co. A man jumped of the dragon's back, and Serena recognized him instantly.

"Mr. Ketchum?" Serena questioned as the group looked at the man. He was dress like Drake was back at Celadon City, and looked like the twins but much older. The man in questioned turned to the group and sort of recognized Serena.

"Hey... You're the Yvonne girl who has a thing for Ash right?" Red guessed, due to the lack of time he spent with his family, he hardly knows the people who aren't his family or old friends like Blue. Being known as 'the girl who has a thing for his son', made Serena blush bright red. Since they got together, Serena hasn't blushed that much, despite being more affection, but this was too much.

"Yes... The names Serena... Ash's girlfriend..." Serena mumbled.

"It's great to see you again... And congratulations... Wait where is Ash?" Red spoke continually changing the subject.

"Thanks... And Ash is in there, taking Team Rocket out floor by floor." Serena replied.

"He's doing it by himself?" Red questioned. "I know Blue said his aura was activated but...".

"Aura... Like the kind seen in fairy tales?" Brock butted in.

"Yeah... But little tip, fairy tale is just another way to say old story..." Red replied. "Most of them are true... Even Fletchling Hood from Saffron Forest.".

"Wow..." Brock uttered. So, the archer who stole from the rich and gave to the poor was real? That was his favourite book as a boy.

"Any who... How bad is the damage?" Red asked.

"It's pretty bad... The worst injuries so far are two grunts who have been crippled from the waist down, and more damage is being done on floor above the previous one." Misty explained. Red looked at the damage done to the lobby, and that looks bad enough.

"That bad, huh." Red replied. "Whatever Giovanni did this time, must be pretty bad.".

"He also said that he was going to end it..." Serena explained in a panic. "Can you stop him?".

"Don't worry... Aura's basic function is to preserve life." Red explained. "Driving it too kill is a hard nut to crack... They would have to do something which would make it think that by taking one life will save others in the future.".

"You mean like killing the mother of one of his brother's pokemon. Continually causing pain and agony to several pokemon through his journey, even leaving his Tauros for dead, and trying to imprison his Dragonair against its will. Finishing by kidnapping everyone he cares about including his: Mother, Brother, Girlfriend and best friends?" Brock asked.

"Yeah... That would probably do it." Red replied. "But why go into such great detail?".

"Because that is what Team Rocket has done." Misty replied getting angry. Seriously, he can be as clueless as Ash... Guess they are father and son.

"Oh..." Red replied as the realisation hit him. "I'm just gonna go and stop him... Then have a talk with the boss.". With that, Red ran into the building, realising that his son's aura is in a serious position to take a life. While the boss of Team Rocket, arguably deserves it, killing isn't to be taken lightly and performing such an act can seriously affect a person... Especially at such a young age... Red should know...

* * *

Continuing his climb through the Silph Co. Ash's aura was becoming more aggressive with each passing grunt. While these foot soldier will get, what's coming to them, the man at the top has caused too much pain. Life is a privilege, given by Arceus and should be treated as such... Scum who tried to control such a privilege don't deserve to be a part of Arceus' plan.

The role of Aura guardians is to up-hold the laws set forth by the Alpha Pokemon and too do his bidding. The head of Team Rocket has had too many chances. He wanted the power of released... He's about to face that mistake first hand.

Walking through a corridor on the eighth floor, after another aura blast cleared out the grunts and pokemon, causing damage to both the structure and the Team Rocket personal, Ash found a door, which his aura knew would lead him to the next stair case... But there was electricity running through it... One touch, would render this body unconscious.

Knowing what to do, he formed an aura sphere in his hand and used it to blast the hand off. He created two more aura spheres', and used them to destroy the hinges as well. Sending an aura pulse forward, the door went flying and Ash walked through the hole. He found Ariana stood in the middle of the room, with her Arbok wrapped around a leg.

"Well... Took you long enough." Ariana taunted. Ash remained still as he eyed the women who tried to take his Dragonair and friend back at the Safari Zone. "I'm actually quite disappointed. I would've though the son of Red would have more control over his precious aura.". That angered Ash, why call him the son of Red? That waste of space of a father caused his twin brother to hate him...

"Don't mention him." Ash ordered, his voice deeper and darker than before. His eyes glew red as he formed a burning red aura flame in his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Ariana stopped Ash in his tracks. With a click of her fingers the doors from behind her opened and four grunts walked each with Drake and Delia in cuffs and guns to their heads. "They will fire on your command.". Reluctantly, Ash de-powered his air, although his eyes still glew red, his power my run-on emotion, and his will to protect his family is stronger than his hatred for this organisation.

"What do you want?" Ash asked, dangerously.

"My Dragonair you took." Ariana laughed. "But beating you in battle will have to do.". Her Arbok slivered in front of Ariana and hissed threateningly at Ash. The aura powered boy didn't even flinch, as he grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"Ash!" Delia shouted. "Don't do this... Save yourself.". Ash looked his mother in the eye, then turned back to his opponent's poison type.

"Quiet!" One of the grunts shouted as he pushes Delia's head down. Delia's mind was stuck on the red colour covering Ash's eyes. She knows Ash will inherit Red's aura ability, that was why Red focused on Ash whenever he visited, too make sure his aura didn't awaken early, as it can be woken up at the earliest age of six. Red hated doing that to both his son's, but if the aura was woken up at that age, with how emotion children could get... He could rip apart Kanto without even trying...

"Well come on... Choose your pet, Ketchum." Ariana commanded.

"Dragonair." Ash called out his dragon type. As soon as Dragonair saw her previous capture and she entered a battle stance.

"How amusing... When this battle is over... I might take my dragon back." Ariana laughed. Dragonair didn't like the sound of that, and Ash felt her hatred for the red-haired women. It was enough to power Ash's aura up.

Ash's red eyes intensified as Dragonair glew red as well. Feeling the power boost, Dragonair crouched low and slapped her tail on the ground. It grew a devious smirk on its face, as a sign of aggression. The battle was about to begin...

* * *

"Order's from the above... All hands to floor 3." One grunt arrives and informed the two grunts guarding Gary and Leaf's cage. The two are being held hostage at the Team Rocket HQ, as a final bargaining tool by Giovanni... The building is also set to explode.

"Understood." The two grunts replied in unison, and took off towards the staircase, which showed this as floor 2. Once the trio were out of sight, the two Pallet Natives knew it was safe to talk.

"Well this is great." Gary exclaimed as he kicked the cell wall. "We're stuck here... And with no-way out.".

"Calm down Gary... Someone will come." Leaf replied.

"Who!?" Gary angrily asked. "Who will come and save us... Who even knows we're here?".

"Well... Ash and Serena could for a start." Leaf replied. "Or the police or...".

"What would Ash and Serena do?" Gary asked, angrily. "Or scratch that... Why would they come and rescue me? They hate me.".

"Shut up Gary." Leaf shouted. "None of us hate you... Not Ash, or Serena, or me.".

"What about Drake?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... He doesn't hate you..." Leaf replied, sheepishly. "He just doesn't care, either...".

"Hehehe, your right." Gary laughed, which made Leaf giggle in response. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, and I can believe most of it.".

"So, your saying that I'm lying?" Leaf asked sternly, with her hands on her hips, eyeing Gary up. Gary sweat dropped.

"No... I just think your mistaken." Gary corrected himself, with a sweat drop. "I can believe you don't hate me... And I can sort of believe Serena not... But Ash... After everything I've done to him.".

"Come on... You know Ash doesn't hold a grudge." Leaf reassured.

"Even after everything I've done... Belittling him, bullying him, calling him..." Gary replied. "How could anyone just forgive that?".

"Because that is the kind of person, Ash is." Leaf practically screamed. If he doesn't stop all this self-loathing soon, she's gonna knock it out of him... Wait, if he is like this, then why does he treat Ash that way?... "Gary, if you're so regretful... Then why do you treat Ash that way?".

"Honestly?" Gary asked after a moment's hesitation. Leaf nodded in response. Gary sighed. "... I treated Ash like that, because... I'm... Jealous of him...".

"You... Jealous of Ash." Leaf repeated. "Now this is definitely the end.".

"Humph." Gary grunted as he turned his back, he just revealed his deepest darkest secret, and she wants to make jokes.

"Cheer up, Gary. I just didn't think you would actually admit it." Leaf explained. "So... Why are you jealous? Cause he's with Serena... Or because he can speak with pokemon? Come on... How come?".

"I would tell you, because...?" Gary asked.

"Oh, come on." Leaf whined.

"It's not because of what you said... I'm happy for him and Serena... Really." Gary replied. "And it is sort about him speaking with pokemon, but that isn't why I'm jealous, it's what that gift gave him.".

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"It got him gramps' attention... Even Daisy." Gary replied. "They're my family, and even after spending all day at the lab... When they got home, all they would talk about is the latest discovery because of Ash's gift... Or how they could test a pokemon because Ash befriended or...".

"Your jealous because you thought he took his family from you?" Leaf replied, with a sad smile. In all her years, she has always wondered why Gary would hate Ash so much... But hearing his reason... She can't help but feel sorry for him...

"Cheer up, Gary." Leaf gave him a hug from the side. This made Gary blush in response. "Your family loves you, Professor Oak... Daisy... Blue... They all love you.".

"Thanks Leaf..." Gary replied. "But if that was true, then where are they? Professor Oak and Daisy are probably at the lab, measuring a Ratatta's tail or something... And dad... He would rather spend all his time at the pokemon league rather than...". Gary was cut off when a giant Arcanine appeared in front of the cage.

Initially, the two Pallet natives were scared, but after a few seconds, Gary looked into the fire type's eyes. Looking into them, he can see the friend he spent a lot of his childhood playing with.

Back when his mother was alive, at least once a month, his family... His mum, his dad, Daisy, himself and his father pokemon would go on a family picnic, and after eating, he would ride on top of his father's Arcanine and just play all sorts of games... He has thought about those memories in a long time... It's going back over half his life. To a happier time.

Leaf saw the smile grow on his face, which is a rare occurrence for son of Kanto's champion. Does he know this Arcanine? Well, it can't be his. Team Rocket took all their pokeballs, and it is much bigger than his... Neither Ash or Serena have one, and still hasn't evolved her's yet... Her little Growlithe is just too cute... The only other person with an Arcanine that Leaf knows about is...

Just then, Blue walked up and unlocked the cage. The man looks like an older version of Gary. It's his father, the champion of Kanto, Blue Oak.

"Dad?" Gary questioned as his voice lumped in his throat. "What are you doing here?".

"I came to save my son." Blue replied as he entered the cell holding the two young trainers. Before anything else, he got down on his knees and hugged his son.

"D-dad... Why did you come?" Gary asked as he isn't use to his father hugging him.

"I came to save you, son..." Blue repeated. "I know I don't always say it, or show it. But I love you, I don't know what I would've done if...". Gary also teared up at his father's words and returned the hug. Leaf smiled at the father and son reunion.

"How sweet." Leaf giggled in a teasing tone. Both Gary and Blue broke the hug and turned to the giggling girl and stood up.

"Annoying girl." Both father and son rolled their eyes in unison. That stopped the giggle fits. Realising that they did and said the same thing, they both looked at each other, and smirked.

"Well, don't just stand there." Blue told the two kids as he climbed onto the back of his Arcanine. "Come on.".

"Where are, we going?" Leaf asked.

"Saffron City." Blue replied. "You don't want to miss the fireworks, do you?". Gary and Leaf looked towards each other, and smiled, time to beat some Rocket butt.

"Sounds good." Gary replied with a cocky smirk.

"Then catch." Blue tossed them both their pokeballs. "I picked them up on the way.". This was it, time for the final showdown with the boss of Team Rocket.

* * *

"Where am I?" A voice asked itself as he looked around. It seems to be in some sort of glass container, filled with water. Outside of this container he can see several humans, in white lab coats performing what looks like research tasks, messing around with some sort of computer board. "What am I doing here?". Looking at its hand, it is a light shade of purple, with three circular pads for fingers.

"Sir... It's awake." One of the humans finally see this creature. The entire group of people gather around him.

"This... This is not the same." The creature spoke to himself again. "So, what was that before? Just a dream?".

"Doctor, look at this..." A female human showed data to the middle person. "It's brain waves... Their surging.".

"Those voices... Their outside." The creature told himself. "Where I must be.". The creature's eyes shout open and the pupil glew bright blue. Sending a powerful wave, it shattered the glass.

"Someone contact Giovanni, tell him what happened." A voice ordered. The head stepped forward.

"Quiet!" The head scolded. "Let us hear its psychic powers.".

"Psychic... Powers." The creature repeated, now everyone can hear it.

"Yes... For years, we struggled to successfully clone a pokemon to prove our theories. But you are the first specimen to survive." The head explained, speaking directly to this creature. The man then pointed to a scroll on the wall, of another pokemon. "That is Mew, one of Earth's rarest pokemon. From its D.N.A, we created you, Mewtwo.".

"Mew... Two." The creature repeated. "Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?".

"You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of human technology." The head explained. "We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers.".

"So, I am simply your experiments end results." Mewtwo replied. "What becomes of me now your experiment is over?".

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it is just beginning." The head replied, getting excited. "Now the serious testing begins.".

"These human's, they care nothing for me." Mewtwo told himself, as the scientist started celebrating at the break through in their experiment. Angered, Mewtwo looked down to his hands. "Is that all I'm good for, an experiment? Does my life have no purpose outside of this lab?... NO!".

Mewtwo's eyes glew blue again, as it levitated into the air. Using his new Psychic powers to rip this lab apart. The scientist started to panic, as glass containers were smashed, the machines malfunction and explosions took place every. Despite their best efforts, there was no-where to run. Soon only the head was left alive as his life's research burned around him. Mewtwo turned towards him.

"We dreamed of creating the world's most powerful pokemon." The head spoke as Mewtwo approached. "And we succeeded.". Mewtwo continued to destroy the lab, until it was nothing more than a burning pile of rubble.

"Greetings." A man in an orange suit appeared behind him. Mewtwo tried to use his psychic powers but it was useless. "Don't strain yourself, I am merely a hologram, as I am currently occupied with a prior arrangement.".

"Who... Are you?" Mewtwo asked.

"My name is Giovanni... And I wish to help you." Giovanni replied.

"Why should I trust you?" Mewtwo asked.

"Your right, you have absolutely no reason to." Giovanni replied honestly. "But I am fighting a war to better this planet. I will soon be imprisoned for my part in this war, and I need your help. I have resources of all different natures, to help you hone these powers of yours.". Mewtwo studied this man, if this war is going on, he will probably have to pick a side. He can't judge this man on those scientist actions... What's the worst that could happen.

"I shall give you a chance." Mewtwo replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Thank you." Giovanni replied. "If you check the back of that scroll, you shall find an address which is the location of one off my associates. Go there and he shall equip you with a new suit made to enhance your psychic powers.". With that, Giovanni disappeared.

Mewtwo walked over to the scroll which somehow survived his assault and checked the back which had some coordinates. Using his advanced mind, he teleported away too those coordinates, ready to help fight in this war, and better this world for everyone, whether human or pokemon, clone or none clone...

* * *

Dragonair slammed her tail into Arbok who was already on its last legs. Arbok went flying into the wall and crashed with swirls in its eyes. Ariana growled as she returned her fallen poison type.

"You shouldn't have done that, brat." Ariana spat, as Dragonair crouched low and slammed her tail against the floor again, still being powered by Ash's aura. "Shoot them all.". The grunts pulled their triggers and bullets shot towards Delia and Drake. "You know I hold all the playing cards.".

"Wrong." Ash replied darkly as he sent out a red aura pulse. The blast destroyed the guns and bullets until they were nothing more than piles of dust on the floor. The blast pushed the grunts against the wall and chocked them, letting them fall on the floor once unconscious. The force also pushed Ariana against the wall and Ash was chocking her with his aura as he stared deep into her eyes. "You did hold all the cards, until you ordered the kill. Then you past them over to me... If they would die anyway, then what did I have to lose.".

Ariana was struggling to breath.

"Spineless foul..." Ariana spat. "I know you Ketchum... And I know you don't have what it takes too end this.".

"You've made one mistake... Bitch." Ash replied. "You're not dealing with Ash anymore. This body is nothing more than a shell. You are dealing with the power of aura, and you are deemed to life on this planet... You shall be stopped along with your boss...". With that, the aura covered Ariana's mouth and Ash stepped back as his aura finished the job.

Delia and Drake looked with horror as their son and brother respectively was ending a life in front of them. Watching Ariana's helpless body, squirm as it is deprived of oxygen. Ash's begins laugh evilly as the scum who dares defile Arceus' law.

"Ash stop!" Delia pleaded with tears in her eyes. The son she raised wouldn't do that.

"... Ash." Drake whispered as he saw his brother ending a life, even if Ariana does deserve it. Watching Ash be the one to carry the act out is... Unsettling...

Ignoring what Delia and Drake said, Ash continued to chock the red-haired Rocket executive. Her helpless body, desperately trying to claw the aura gag away, pleading for air. Her eyes leaking water as the last part of her life disappears.

"Ashton Ketchum!" A male voice spoke from behind them. Turning around, they saw Red standing there. "I know it is the aura doing this, fight it! You must fight it before it makes you do something you will regret for the rest of your life.".

"Silence!" Ash shouted. As an aura blast threw Red to the ground. He turned back to enjoy watching this vile women spend her last moments on this planet.

Red was down, but not out. Ash's aura has proven stronger then he originally thought. It has buried his son deep inside and speaking to him is pointless. Right now, to stop this dark aura, he needs to fight fire with fire... Or in this case, aura with aura.

Releasing a massive blast of blue aura, he knocked Ash to the ground, and the blast was enough to loosen his grip on Ariana, who fell to the ground, desperately taking in as much air as possible.

Ash knelt down on one knee, as he stares at his father with hatred. He would spare this scums life. The law of Arceus declares aura users must defend life, even if that means ending those who want to opposite it. Sending an aura blast, he knocked Red back, as he stood up. The two aura users sent their own aura spheres at each other, and they collided, evenly matched.

While Ash's aura was powered of his and his Pokémon's hatred for Team Rocket, Red's is powered by his fatherly instinct, to protect his son from doing something he will regret. Killing, after a while it infects you, once it does, your never rid of it, and Red doesn't want his son to go through that.

Seeing that their equally matched, Ash made a decision. He can't risk having this aura user stop him from fulfilling Arceus' deed. Sending another aura blast, he used the time to run up the stairs. So, what if the red-haired demon lives, he can hunt her another day. Right now, he must stop the man behind it all, and that is what he is going to do...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	39. The Silph Co Assault P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part of the Silph Co assault and a match off between Red and Ash, a battle of the aura. The first part of this two parter was a lot of fun to write, and it seems to be well received, I hope this chapter does a good conclusion, for the main Team Rocket arc in Kanto. As for the battles between people, I want to point out, other than a few Karate lessons when I was a child, I have VERY limited knowledge on proper fighting techniques, so I made them up based on what I've seen in movies and TV. Also, I want to say thanks, as this story just hit 50,000 views, which is amazing... When I started, I thought it would get a fifth of that... If not less. Any who, remember to vote in the poll, which will change when Ash wins his Earth badge, and to let me know your thoughts on a chapter which'll show the details of Ash's pokemon for the Pokemon. Double checking the plan for Kanto, I can safely say the whole story should be around 60 chapters, give or take by the way. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 39: Silph Co. Assault (P. II)_

Red was about to run after his son, but with a quick aura scan, he can tell Ariana has taken some serious internal damage, and if he leaves her like this, she won't last long enough for the power-medics to save her.

Kneeling down by her side, he sent a blue aura pulse across her body. It wrapped around her body and after thirty seconds she sat up, panting for air.

"Y-ou... You saved me?" Ariana spoke as she realised what happened.

"Don't flatter yourself..." Red replied with a dark expression on his face. "I saved my son.".

"Typical... A Ketchum can't do the job right." Ariana smirked, as she tried to stand up.

"Shut up." Red grunted as he stood up, with a click of his fingers a blue aura bubble appeared around Ariana's head, who started panicking as she was living through her biggest, deepest fear. Delia giggled as the evil women looked stupid, trying and failing to claw the aura away. Both Delia and Drake walked up to Red.

"How are you two?" Red asked his wife and son.

"Good." Drake grunted. "Thanks, by the way...".

"Yeah, I'm okay as well." Delia replied as she wrapped her arms around him. Drake rolled his eyes at his parent's interactions. She then pecked his cheek.

"Well... You too go and get out of here." Red instructed as he walked towards the staircase Ash walked up.

"Wait... What was it, that thing you did?" Drake asked. "And since when can Ash do all that stuff?".

"I don't have time now Drake. Ash needs my help." Red replied. "Go downstairs with your mum, and I promise we will explain everything when this is over.".

"So, you're going after Ash?" Drake asked as he clenched his fist. Red noticed Drake's change of demeanour and sighed. He hated focusing on Ash as they grew up, but he had to make sure his aura didn't awaken early. This is what an upset eleven-year-old could do. Imagine the damage a six-year throwing a tantrum could do.

"Yes Drake... I'm going after Ash." Red replied with a sigh.

"Of course, you'd go after your favourite child." Drake turned his back and walked towards the door which would lead down stairs.

"Drake... Favouritism has nothing to do with it, your brother is being controlled by a power capable of tearing this region apart, and is hell bent on ending a life." Red replied seriously. "I need to stop him, before that power makes Ash do something he will regret for the rest of his life.". Drake turned around in surprise, only to see the back of his father, as the experienced Aura guardian ran up the stairs.

Delia smiled sadly, she knows Red had to focus on Ash, to keep his aura power dormant, but she also knows the pain that has caused Drake. While no-one is wrong, it doesn't mean either is right. It is the curse of the aura legacy and it has even pushed both brothers apart. The mother of the Ketchum brother, walked over to her oldest son.

"Drake." Delia spoke, catching the pallet native's attention. "Your father does love you, ya know.".

"Cause he does." Drake humphed as he turned around. Delia put her hand on his shoulder and forced him too looking into her eyes.

"He does Drake. Both you and Ash are the most important things in the world too him." Delia replied, heartfelt. "You may not understand, but everything he's done, has been in both of your best interests.". That got Drake thinking, his mother seems to be telling the truth, and if the power inside Ash has anything to go by, stopping that from showing up would be for the best...

"Mum..." Drake whispered, as water filled his eyes. Whether for the best or not, he still hurt Drake and that can't just disappear overnight.

"Come on dear... Let's get out of here." Delia replied as she grabbed his hand. The two walked out. Drake was deep in thought, sure, he hates Ash for taking their father's attention from them, but what if it truly is for the best. "Drake, what's the matter?".

Drake looked at his mother, she has always treated him and Ash equally, like any parent should do. Drake doesn't know why he wants his father to notice him, what has Red ever done for him. Maybe it's because he never had Red's acknowledgement, and he felt like if he did, then he would've achieved something, and that is also why he has treated Ash so bad, because it is like Ash has been accepted but he hasn't.

"It's nothing mum." Drake replied. Delia looked Drake hard in the eyes, like a mother to see straight through her child. "Really.". After grunting, Drake pulled his hand away and stormed ahead of each of his mother.

As they were walking back they encountered Officer Jenny who had a squad of officers.

"What on Earth..." Officer Jenny replied. "How many hostages do they have?".

"We don't know." Delia replied. "Just in there is an executive and some grunts.".

"Thank you, we have medical team's downstairs." Officer Jenny replied. "After you've been cheeked over, we will need statements.".

"We will." Delia replied.

* * *

"Hold it!" A female voice appeared behind Ash, who was walking down one of the final corridors. Ash turned around, with his blood red eyes, and a dark expression on his face. The women has saw had blonde medium length hair. Her top was black, with a red R, and her skirt was white. This is Domino. Ash's aura knew straight away that she didn't have any pokemon on her.

"You have one chance, leave." Ash replied darkly.

"Oh boy, you have no idea what you're dealing with." Domino replied as she cracked her knuckles.

"Leave." Ash repeated. "Before I make you.".

"Ha, you're just a boy... Ten, maybe eleven." Domino replied.

"Don't mistake me for the body I possess." Ash replied. "You are dealing with the power of aura itself. The man atop this building is guilty of the rule put forth by Arceus, and he shall be punished by the order of the alpha pokemon.".

"I may not know what your blabbering on about." Domino replied as she took a battle stance. "But I know this is much bigger and much more complicated then you could understand, and right now, I am the only one who stands a chance to sort this out.".

"Then you shall suffer the same fate as your boss... Scum." Ash replied as the red completely took over his eyes.

Domino rushed at Ash with impressive speed, and threw her fist towards his face. The aura easily saw her movements before she made them, Ash quickly moved to the left, dodging her fist, then slammed his own into her inner elbow, forcing her arm to bend, surprising her momentarily.

Using the hesitation, Ash grabbed the arm he punched and slung it in front of his body, with her behind, she was sent flying over his shoulder and he let her arm go. The girl flew over him, and she crashed into the wall. Domino quickly picked herself up.

"Impressive... For a child." Domino replied. "But I've been in combat training longer then you've been alive.". Domino entered another battle stance.

Domino flew forward and swiftly threw both her fists towards Ash's face in quick succession. Ash quickly dodge each one, but because she was moving so fast, Ash couldn't react like he did before.

Domino realised that using her fists alone wasn't working and she used one foot to quickly kick his legs apart, weakening his footing. Using her free foot to push of the ground, she went for standing to being horizontal in the air in front of Ash. The foot she used to knock Ash's legs apart was thrusted in front of the other, and it was an inch away from his face.

Ash's aura wasn't fouled that easily. He used one arm to block her leg then quickly grabbed it with his other hand and threw her back. Domino went spinning through the air, and was able to land herself with her two-leg spread apart behind her, with one hand keeping her up.

"I really don't want to hurt you." Domino replied.

"You couldn't if you wanted to." Ash replied. Forming an aura sphere in his hands, he pushed it towards her.

Jumping to her feet, Domino used the self-defence technique to block the projectile then push it away. The aura sphere was pushed into the wall, exploding on contact, creating a small(ish) smoke cloud.

Ash frowned and quickly formed another aura sphere, pushing it towards Domino. Not waiting for the other one to hit, he continued to form several more. Domino continued to do repel the projectiles, but each one became harder to do so.

As she was repelling the aura sphere's, Domino was slowly making her way towards Ash. When he was making another aura sphere, Domino realised she was close enough and punched Ash in the face.

Disrupting his concentration, Ash's aura sphere fell apart. The eye Ash punched, turned black which was noticeable when her fist withdrew. If possible, Ash looked even angrier. Hit the black eye turned from black, to a dark purple to a lighter purple, to a dark blue, to a light blue, then back to its normal colour.

That was enough to freak Domino out, she has given more than her fair share of black eyes in her time, but never has she seen one heal in front of her eyes over a matter of seconds.

"Now it is time to end this." Ash's voice boomed and he sent an aura pulse blowing Domino across the corridor in to the wall. Ash walked to her side and kneeled down, as she tried to push up. "Not this time.".

Using another aura pulse, he forced her back to the ground. His hand glew red with the power of aura and he moved it above her head. A small red block of aura appeared under her hand, and over her mouth and nose. Domino tried to get up, but another aura pulse kept her down, and the aura block was cutting off her breathing.

Watching her struggle as her body begged for oxygen. The aura was getting a strange sort of pleasure as the body was becoming nothing more than a lifeless shell, it might be some sort of psychopathic joy, or maybe it is the happiness in seeing Arceus' deed being fulfilled.

Inside of his head, Ash's mind (like a little version of Ash, surrounded by darkness), the only source of light is a giant cinema screen, showing whatever comes into his body's eye sight. Around his body, Ash was being restrained by red chains of aura. Looking to his side, was a dark version of himself.

"Let me go!" Ash shouted.

"Don't worry, young guardian." The dark Ash replied. "I must protect your body if I am to fulfil the deed of Arceus.".

"Who's Arceus?" Ash asked. "And why do you need my body to fulfil his deed, or whatever it is?".

"Arceus is the one above all." Dark Ash explained. "He is the creator of both off us.".

"Still, why do you need my body?" Ash asked.

"You are one of the few, chosen to behold the power of aura." Dark Ash replied. "Myself.". Ash was going to ask, what in hell is aura, but the sight of Domino being chocked drew his attention.

"Stop it!" Ash shouted. "You're killing her!".

"That is the deed of Arceus." Dark Ash replied. "Given enough training, and you shall be able to fulfil the deed of Arceus, yourself.".

"Stop it!" Ash shouted again, trying to break free from his aura prison. "Please... Just stop.".

"Not until the deed of Arceus has been fulfilled." Dark Ash replied.

"Stop this!" A male voice shouted, familiar to both Ash and his dark counterpart. The aura controlled body, turned towards the source, and Red appeared on the screen which was showing the body's line of sight.

"I must be going now, Ashton." Dark Ash replied. "If I am to fulfil the deed of Arceus, I will need to be at my full strength... But stay, and enjoy the show.".

"Do I have a choice?" Ash asked, not looking amused.

"Do not threat." Dark Ash replied. "Once Arceus' deed has been done, you shall we gain control of your body.". With that, Dark Ash disappeared from next to the restrained version of himself, meaning the only thing the real Ash could do, is watch and hope his father can stop this.

"You again." Ash replied to his father as he stood up next to the dying Domino.

"Leave my son, and let myself... An experienced aura guardian deal with this." Red pleaded.

"No can do." Ash replied. "You proved yourself incapable of fulfilling the deed of Arceus when you saved that female.".

"I saved my son." Red replied. "There's a difference.".

"The same difference." Ash replied. "It proved you are weak and unable to live up to the power provided with you.".

"You know that the power of aura is boosted by emotions." Red tried a different approach. "You won't find a strong emotional attachment then what a parent has for their offspring.".

"Hehehe, wanna bet?" Ash laughed, evilly. "You really have no idea about all the hatred Ash holds for you... His own father... And here I thought the power surge when his mate was in danger was strong.".

Red froze, he knows he has isolated himself from both of his sons, and he doesn't doubt that the aura is getting a power boost from that... But the aura made one big mistake concerning the power boost.

"You almost had me, there." Red replied. "But I know my son better than you think... And I know that he cares for others, much stronger than any hatred in his heart.". Red noticed that Domino was almost done, unable to fight anymore due to the lack of oxygen.

Forming a blue aura sphere in his hands, he threw it at the block of red aura, chocking the female Rocket Agent. The aura sphere destroyed the gag, and Domino took in a massive breath of air.

Red quickly formed another aura sphere and threw it at Ash, before he could reapply the gag. With his quick reflexes, he knocked the sphere away. Red tried creating another one, but aura spikes appeared on each of Ash's finger. With one swift movement, they fired out and pinned Red to the wall behind him.

Red's eyes glew blue and one by one, the aura spikes pinning him to the wall began to disintegrate, one by one. Ash wanted to finish this girl off, but he knows he that the main target must be stopped, he doesn't have time as this aura guardian proves to be a great threat and Arceus needs the man in charge to be punished by his rule.

As soon as Red was freed from the aura spikes, he ran to Domino's side, unleashing a wave of aura, the Rocket agent was revived from her coma, which was caused by the lack of oxygen. Ash's aura may not understand, but taking Domino down, is the last thing he would want to do.

"Thanks for that." Domino coughed.

"Don't mention it." Red replied. "But taking on the power of aura was kind of stupid, ya know.".

"Maybe... But I didn't want all the hard work to go to waste." Domino replied. "Besides, it brought you enough time.".

"Maybe..." Red sighed. "But I need to go, or that time you brought me won't do much good.".

"Right." Domino replied and Red stood up and started running in the same direction that Ash left in. "Hold on Red!".

"Yes..." Red stopped in his tracks. "What is it?".

"He was able to find her, she will be in the room when you arrive." Domino warned.

"Thanks... I'll keep it in mind." Red replied, then he continued running. When Ash sees her in the presents of him, and learns the truth... His aura will get the biggest power boost yet... Betrayal is one thing that is sure to give a massive emotional surge... And that will be the prominent emotion when he learns the truth about her...

* * *

"Serena!" Leaf shouted as Blue and his Arcanine pulled up next to the trio. "Misty and Brock too. Where's Ash?". Serena's face darkened at that question.

"He's up there." Misty replied as Brock put a reassuring hand on Serena's shoulder.

"You mean he was kidnapped as well?" Gary asked.

"No..." Misty replied. "He's the one whipping them out.". Gary, Leaf and Blue all took notice of the damage done to the lobby, also taking notice of all the medical personal, who were treating the seriously injured. They saw one of the cripple grunts being brought out on a stretcher.

"You mean..." Leaf started, worry creeping into her voice.

"... Ash did. All of this?" Gary finished.

"Yeah... And he is hell bent on ending it at the top." Brock replied.

"... He said he was going to end the man in charge." Misty replied.

"Impressive." Blue nodded his head, clearly impressed by the damage Ash has done.

"Impressive..." Serena repeated. "Impressive!".

"Yeah... Ash's aura could rival Red's at this rate." Blue replied, either not noticing the tone in Serena's voice or he chose to ignore it.

"How is this in anyway shape or form impressive!" Serena raged, making Kanto's champion flinch from the harsh tone.

"Yeah, Ash is set to kill and your impressed!?" Leaf added, adding to her best friend's rage. Blue was genially scared by the look Leaf was giving him.

"That is the same look your mother has." Blue pointed out, as he tried to use his hand to shield the death stare. "That... Is just creepy.".

"How can you think Ash on a mission to kill is a good thing?" Serena asked as she tried to mimic Leaf's stare.

"Well... Team Rocket has had control of this city for months. And all of our forces combined have done nothing." Blue explained. "Can you please stop that look.".

"Fine..." Leaf finally loosened her stare. "But I still don't see how Ash on a war path is, in anyway a good thing.".

"Ash has the power of aura. Like his father." Blue replied. "And this is the damage it has done when first released. With a bit of training and direction, imagine what could be possible.".

"So, what does this have to do with Ash going to kill someone?" Gary asked, having enough of his father's actions.

"Well... It isn't actually Ash, it's his aura." Blue replied. "But imagine the possibilities once he's been trained.".

"And imagine what Ash will be like, after his body was used to take a life." Leaf replied.

"Right... We should probably do something about that." Blue replied, then he returned his Arcanine. "I'm just going to go, and see if I can help Red... Plus, I want to get a piece of the scum in charge.".

"Good boy." Leaf smirked as the Champion. Blue couldn't help but sweat drop, that girl is too much like her mother.

"Farfetch'd?" Serena questioned with a worried tone, he was still snuggling into her. "Are you okay?".

"What is it Serena?" Leaf asked.

"Farfetch'd, he's been doing this since Ash saved us." Serena replied.

"That's really sweet." Leaf gushed.

"Annoying girl." Gary muttered under his breath, along with rolling his eyes. Leaf heard that remark and elbowed Gary just under the ribs. "Aww.". It seems like Gary can still act arrogant even after their imprisonment together.

"But it isn't like Farfetch'd." Misty replied. "Back in the Cinnebar Chateau, he wouldn't even listen to you.".

"Right." Serena replied.

"Ya know... The experiance in the Silph Co might of opened his eyes, Serena." Brock pointed out, thoughtfully.

"What do you mean, Brock?" Serena asked.

"Well... He hasn't really opened up to you, but after you defended him before Ash showed up." Brock explained. "It might of shown you in a different light to him.".

"You really think so?" Serena asked before looking down at her normal flying type.

"It makes sense." Leaf shrugged her shoulders.

"All I'm saying is, Farfetch'd might be more willing to work with you now you have been through something like that together." Brock added.

Serena looked thoughtfully down to her wild duck pokemon, he might've been a pain before, but with how he's acting now, and with how Brock explained it, they might make a great team yet. Serena returned the hug, which made Farfetch'd happy, and then she returned her Farfetch'd. Looking at the Pokeball, she smiled.

"Ya know guys, I have a good feeling about this." Serena exclaimed, happily.

"About what?" Misty asked.

"Next Chateau challenge I'm in... I will use Farfetch'd." Serena replied. As she gripped the Pokeball with determination.

Blue continued towards the building, partly to escape that girl who is too much like her mother, partly to save Ash from his own aura, but mostly to 'chat' with the man who thought it would be a good idea to kidnap his son and show that man what a big mistake it was.

As he entered the building, he picked up the pace and practically jogged up the stair cases, ignoring the officers on clean up duty. He continued up through the floors and as he reached the sixth floor, he passed Delia and Drake.

"Blue?" Drake questioned as they approached him.

"Drake and Delia... Good to see you're alright." Blue greeted the two,

"How's Gary?" Delia asked, cutting straight to the point.

"He's fine." Blue replied. "Outside with Leaf, Serena and those other two...".

"Good." Delia replied letting out a friendly smile. "I'm happy for you.".

"Thanks... But I should be going." Blue replied before he started walking the way, Drake and Delia just came from.

"Why Blue, I'm sure Red can handle everything." Delia replied. Blue stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, I have no doubts that Red can handle it." Blue replied, before letting out a light chuckle. "But the thing up there... He took my son... Now he is going to learn why he shouldn't have done that.". Blue walked away not waiting for a response.

Drake and Delia looked at each other. Drake rarely got to see Blue, due to the Champion spending most of his time at the Indigo League, and he has never seen him like this. Filled with anger and rage. Like it wasn't bad enough having both Ash and Red coming after him.

Delia, on the other hand, has seen Blue like this. Just once, years ago. It was when his wife died. She was hit on the street by a car. There was no malice or planning in the event. It was just an old man, who fell asleep at the wheel. Unfortunately, it was a case of wrong place, wrong time. When Blue found out. He went on a war path for this man. Tracking the man down to the cliff north of Cerulean, turns out, the man couldn't live with the fact that his actions ended a life. In the end, the man fell into the ocean. The only person who truly knows what happened that day, is Blue, but he has always reasoned, that because of where he found the man, it didn't matter what he said or did.

Blue continued on his trek up the building and passing through the seventh floor, he saw the police taking Ariana and her grunts away in handcuffs, Ariana looking like she went ten rounds with a violent Gengar. He knows he is close.

* * *

Walking along the corridor, Ash came to a pair of giant double doors, labelled 'President's office'. He gripped the golden handle in his hand, squeezing it so the metal crushed under his grip. Forcefully, Ash pushed the door open.

Walking into the officer, he saw two men, one is old, in his early sixties. Ash looked on the wall and saw a picture of this man, it was labelled as the Silph Co. President. The second man is late forties, with a bright orange suit. His pokemon, a Persian tentatively walked around his legs and hissed at Ash. This man was sat on the settee, sipping his cup of tea. After a minute, he finished his drink and placed it on the table.

"Nice to finally meet you." The man greeted as he stood up. Ash stood motionless, as he stared the man down. "I, am Giovanni... Ash Ketchum, I presume.". Giovanni offered a hand shake, but Ash just glared at the gesture.

Ash looked towards the imprisoned president, then back to the head of Team Rocket. Giovanni smiled evilly, as he guessed what the boy was signalling to.

"You... Misunderstand..." Giovanni turned his back towards the raven-haired boy. "We were simply making a business arrangement.".

Ash's expression didn't change and he looked back to the president, who was in chains. Forming an aura sphere in his hands he fired it at the locks on the changes, destroying it. The president was more than scared.

"Leave." Ash ordered, lack of emotion. The president quickly removed the chains and sprinted to the door Ash entered from. The old man stopped and looked back to see Ash, still glaring at the man who held him hostage. "NOW!". Ash's eyes were on fire with red aura. The loud order sent shivers down the president's spine and the old man bolted out of the room.

"It's not nice to shout, young man." Giovanni scolded. "Didn't your mother teach you any manors?".

"Talk all you like." Ash replied darkly, red orbs of aura surrounded Ash's hand as his voice picked up power, with the last word cracking the glass windows. "Because those words, will be your last.". Ash jumped at the business-like man, and slammed his aura coated fist in the back of the neck.

The man turned out to be a hologram, and disappeared. Standing up, Ash closed his eyes and scanned the room for Giovanni. He formed an aura sphere in his hand, and when he realised where Giovanni was, he fired the aura sphere into the darkest corner of the room.

Persian jumped in front of it and fired a Shadow Ball. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. Giovanni walked out of the corner laughing menacingly.

"Now that wasn't very nice, boy." Giovanni hissed as Persian took a battle stance in front of Giovanni. Pikachu also took a battle stance in front of Ash.

The two pokemon walked around in the circle, staring each other down. Both Pokemon were ready to attack. Persian's claws extended for a slash attack and Pikachu's tail was covered in metal, for Iron Tail. The two pokemon jumped at each other the two-attack's collided. Each knocking the other one away.

"Stop this." Giovanni ordered and Persian returned to the man's side. Pikachu also returned to Ash's side, although both still stared the other one down. "This child will leave, any minute.".

"Why?" Ash asked, sensing the confidence in his voice.

"Because I know you would never want one you love to get hurt." Giovanni smirked. "But I must ask... Why haven't you asked about her well been?".

"Who?" Ash asked.

"You don't know?" Giovanni asked, with a fake surprised expression on his face. "My wife... Come in dear.".

Ash looked back he saw two grunts walk in with a woman in the middle. The women have tear stains down her face, with handcuffs on. Ash recognised her, instantly. He last saw her back in Viridian City, when he first started his own journey. It is his Aunt Yellow. The aura faded down from his eyes, only colouring his pupils and his aunt looking Ash straight in the eye. For the first time since entering the, Ash's hard expression loosened up, to a look of surprise.

Yellow looked straight into Ash's eyes. Her stare show equal amounts of fear and embarrassment. The secret herself, Red and Delia worked so hard to keep away from her nephews is about to be revealed. The aura soon returned to Ash's eyes and he turned back to the smirking evil man.

"Let her go." Ash ordered in a low deep tone.

"Ariana told me after the Safari Zone, that you didn't even mention your lovely aunt here." Giovanni informed with an evil smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know why I have such a deep hatred for this bitch?". Ash's aura flared up.

"Giovanni don't!" Yellow pleaded.

"Why? He deserves to know the truth." Giovanni replied with an evil laugh. "He should know that his precious little aunt is a proud co-creator of the enterprise, known as Team Rocket... And the women who parted a father from his son.". Ash's aura died down as he looked shocked.

"Ash..." Yellow whispered with tears.

"Yes boy... Your Aunt bared my child then split him from his father." Giovanni confirmed, speaking over Yellow.

"You raped me!" Yellow blurted out.

"How can a man rape his wife, on their wedding night?" Giovanni asked.

"A sick son-of-a-bitch, who doesn't know the meaning of no." Red answered as he entered the room. His eyes glew blue and the chains containing Yellow were ripped apart. "Get out of here, Yellow.".

"But..." Yellow replied, shouldn't she try to explain herself to Ash. Red knew what she wanted to do.

"Go Yellow... We can talk about this later." Red ordered sternly. "But his aura is about to blow, and it won't be pretty.". Yellow quickly scurried out of the door and then a red blast of aura shot out from around Ash.

Red created an aura force field, which blocked the blast from hitting himself. The blast closed the door, with Yellow barely out, and it also threw Giovanni into the wall.

Persian jumped at Ash and fired several Power Gems at the raven-haired boy. With a single hand, he stopped the Power Gems before they made contact, and then crushed them with his aura. His aura also froze Persian in the air, and with a hard glare, beams of red aura shot out of his eyes. A red and black ball of aura formed around Persian's head, and with a flick of the hand, Persian was sent flying over the room.

Ash slowly walked over to Giovanni, who was trying to recover from the blast. As he walked, a sort of knife formed, completely made out of aura. Ash stood over the injured man and looked down with pure hatred.

"For your crimes against the law of Arceus, I hereby sentence you to death." Ash explained as he gripped the aura knife. "Any last words.". Giovanni just laughed.

"And here I thought the job of aura was to protect life." Giovanni replied.

"You are the one behind the hendus acts pulled off by your grunts, so simply immobilising you wouldn't solve the issue, seeing as you manipulate others to do your bidding." Ash replied. "By stopping you here, it shall protect the future lives of people and pokemon a like.". With that, Ash forced his arm down, with the aura knife going straight for his neck.

Red threw his own aura knife, and it collided with Ash's, meaning both were destroyed. With a growl, Ash turned to face Red and both entered a battle stance.

"Let my son go, I don't want to fight him." Red pleaded. "I am an aura user as well, let me deal with Giovanni.".

"Normally I would agree, but your persistence to protect those before has proven you will not fulfil the duty Arceus requires of us." Ash replied.

* * *

 _Ash VS Red:_

Ash formed an aura sphere in his hands while he talked and then he fired the projectile towards Red. With a swipe of the hand, Red knocked it away, and it landed in the wall, exploding upon contact, cracking the wall.

Ash growled in response, and formed two aura knife's in his hands, and charged at Red. Red also created two aura knifes and took a defensive stance. Ash jump and went into a dive aiming the knifes at Red.

Red threw his knifes at Ash's hands and they hit, forcing his hands open, with the knifes out in the open, Red let out two blasts of aura, pushing the knifes away. Ash wasn't deterred by this, and landed in front of Red, on his knees. Swiftly standing up, Ash upper cut punched Red under the chin. Whilst the experienced aura guardian was dazed, Ash used the opportunity to unleash his own barrage of punches in a close combat assault.

For the first few seconds Red just took the attacks until he came to his senses. He swiftly moved his arms to block the incoming fists and knocked Ash out of sync. Red held his palm in front of Ash's face.

"Don't make me do this." Red pleaded, not paying attention to Ash's hand which were forming more aura needles over his fingers. "Just let my son go.".

"You may not carry out the law of Arceus, but I shall." Ash replied. He then fired the aura needles at Red. With his fast reactions, Red swiped both his arms in front of him, forming an aura shield which stopped the needles.

Ash took this opportunity and jumped over Red, being powered up by the aura. As he circled over the top of Red, he rapid fired several small aura spheres' (the smaller they are, the quicker they can be produced and fired, although they move faster they don't have as much power if they are smaller).

Red couldn't react in time and took the aura sphere's head on. While he was recovering, Ash landed behind Red and stood tall, hold his arm out so his palm was facing Red, he formed a bigger aura sphere ready to fire.

"Give it up old man." Ash replied. "The deed of Arceus will be done.".

"Not at the hands of my son." Red spat as he grunted from the previous impact.

"Have it your way." Ash spat, and fired the bigger aura sphere. Red spun on the spot, forming an aura knife in his hand, which he used to slice Ash's aura sphere in two.

Ash growled as he coated both his fists in aura balls and he jumped at red filled with frustration. Red also coated his hands in aura, but instead of attacking, he used them to only block Ash's attacks.

It didn't take long for Red to find Ash's rhythm and was able to hold both of Ash's hands forcing his arms to cross, restraining him in a sort of hug from behind. Ash didn't like losing the upper hand.

"Now let him go." Red ordered.

"No chance." Ash replied. The raven-haired boy jumped of the ground, although Red kept a hard grip. throwing his legs over Red's head, Ash performed a backwards leap frog, and used the momentum to send Red flying into the wall behind, as he finally let go.

As Red went legs first towards the wall, he sent a light pulse of aura to remove his momentum and as he touched the wall, he kicked off, performing a back flip and landing ready to keep going.

"I can do this all day." Red smirked.

"Fight your own son?" The Ash questioned. "No wonder he hates you so much... I mean, running away when you last visited.". Red frowned and shot daggers at him, the aura is using Ash's memories to make him angry, he can fall for it or it is Ash who will suffer.

"Please, he is only eleven." Red replied. "No age to take a life.".

"No..." Ash agreed. "But he is an aura user and must abide by the law set forth by Arceus.".

"He isn't old enough... Arceus hasn't even sent his teach forth yet." Red fought back.

"Maybe..." Ash replied. "But were you old enough? You were much younger when your aura was released, and you first took a life... And his crimes were nothing compared to this scum.". Red's eyes widened in the revaluation.

"How do you know that?" Red asked, in a tone which said he was on edge.

"We both contain aura... Unlike humans, we don't keep secrets." Ash laughed with a dark smirk.

"Does Ash..." Red went to ask, but was cut off.

"Know?" Ash finished it off. "Not yet, but he can see and hear everything right now... I have no-doubts that he will want answers.".

"Why you." Red growled as a hint of red entered his eyes.

"Yes... Let your aura flow free, and follow the deed Arceus law demands." Ash instructed victorious.

"Not with my son on the line." Red replied as his eyes glew completely blue, whipping the redness away.

"You know I have no interest in harming him." Ash replied. "We need each other to survive, and once Arceus' deed has been done, I shall return to my dormant state until either the teacher sent by Arceus arrives, or he needs me again.".

"But you still want him to do something which'll ruin his life." Red retorted.

"I want him to fulfil his destiny." Ash replied.

"This man has ruined enough lives." Red replied. "Don't add my son to the list... Don't let him win.".

"Your right." Ash replied as he formed a long stick of aura in his hands. "This man has ruined enough lives, and Arceus' judgement has been made.". Ash charged forward and swung the aura stick at Red.

Ducking out of way, two pairs of aura nunchucks appeared in Red's hands. Grabbing one handle of each pair, Red threw them up, to knock Ash back. Red jumped up and held the nunchucks in a battle stance, as Ash regained his battle stance with his aura stick in hand.

The two charged at each other trying to get the other hand. Watching the display, one would think it was choreographed and being performed by stunt doubles. While Ash was set to win, Red didn't want to cause damage to his son, and only subdue his aura.

Soon, Red noticed a hint of blue hit Ash's eyes. It may have been small, but he knows what that mean, it is his son trying to fight his aura. Empowered by his son's will to break free, Red came up to an idea, it may be bad, but Ash's aura is too strong for Ash to fight on his own.

Making his aura nunchucks disappear, Red entered a traditional meditation stance, with one hand in front of his face, the thumb folded over his palm, with his index and middle fingers stood up against his nose. The last two fingers were pointing down. His eyes were also closed.

Ash knew what he was trying and didn't like it. Making his stick disappear, Ash coated both his fists in red aura. Sure, the stick may do more damage, but it also takes up use of both his hands, and is much slower. Right now, he needs to stop Red from concentrating.

Jumping forward he began punching the older man with his aura coated fists. A field of blue aura appeared blocking each punch before it made contact. This isn't good, he has already created the meditation barrier. If Ash can't break through then Red would win.

Each punch became faster and more powerful as streams of aura started bursting out of Ash's body, he can't let Red win, he must fulfil the deed of Arceus and make this man pay for his crimes.

Ignoring the punches, Red's eyes popped open and they were completely blue. The field that was surrounding him began to move. As one more punch flew at Red, a sort of aura ghost hand, in the same shape as Red's hand moved up and grabbed it, then in a show of strength sent Ash flying across the room, landing on his side.

The hand moved forward and the aura silhouette grew and soon stood in front of the meditating Red. The figure moved forward towards Ash, and due to the lack of detail it was impossible to read its expression.

Ash jumped and entered a battle stance with two aura knifes. This is bad, but he can still win, he must to fulfil the deed of Arceus. Swinging his arms around with both knife's sticking out, he know's he can't handle the figure itself, but if he can attack Red, then the figure will fall too.

As the two weapons came close to the figure, it let the red blades enter his palms until they were completely absorbed, and no-where to be seen. The figure continued to move forward and back Ash into a corner.

"You can't do this!" Ash shouted as the figure blocked his every exit. "I need to enforce the law of Arceus!".

The figure didn't stop and continued forward, holding both its arms out towards Ash's head. In a last-ditch attempt, Ash fell to his kneed and tried to cover his head in a red field of aura. The blue aura figure moved its hands through the field, like it was nothing and touched Ash's head.

The figure was sucked into Ash's head, and the raven-haired boy was lifted into the air. The red aura all over his body was soon turned blue, with the eyes being the last part to be converted. Slowly the body was lowered to the ground.

An inch above the ground, and the blue aura figure walked out of Ash's body. Once it was completely out, Ash's unconscious body fell to the ground. The figure walked over to Red who was still in his meditation state.

The figure returned to Red's body, and the experienced aura guardian stood up, pinching the top of his nose as if he had a head ache. Then his eyes landed on the unconscious body that is his son.

"Ash!" Red exclaimed and ran to his son's side, picking up the unconscious boy. Giovanni started laughing from behind the farther and son.

* * *

"You've even took down your own son, because of your own weakness to take a life." Giovanni spat at the man who was holding his unconscious son in his arms. Red face the man he hates with a passion. "Or should I say, another one.". Red gave a hard stare to the man slumped down by the wall.

"I just saved your life." Red replied. "Don't push it.". Red started walking away, with Ash still unconscious in his arms. Ash's hat fell on the floor and Pikachu ran after them, picking it up in his mouth and followed them.

"This isn't over Red!" Giovanni shouted. "You know that I can get you whether behind bars or not!".

Blue walked in and looked at his oldest friend holding his son in his hand. Just by the stare Red gave him, Blue knew not to ask questions. Red carried Ash out the room, and looked back just in time to see Blue Punch Giovanni in the face.

"That's for taking my son." Blue explained in a harsh tone. Giovanni was conscious just long enough, to hear what he said before fainting from the blow.

Walking down the corridor, Officer Jenny with a squad of nearly forty other officers behind her. Red looked her in the eye as she stared at the unconscious Ash in his arms, the boy who gave them the upper hand to take down Team Rocket is now out cold. Red knew what she was thinking.

"He will be fine; his body is just recovering from the effects of his aura." Red explained. "Giovanni is in the presidents room, and he is out of it... Get him behind bars as soon as possible.".

"Understood." Officer Jenny replied, and signalled the squad behind her to charge forward and the forty officers ran past them into the president's room. Without a word, Red carried Ash down the rest the building.

Once outside, he saw Serena and the rest of the group. It looked like she was about to run over, and to make sure he had some privacy, Red jumped into an empty ambulance, lying Ash down on the bed. He then used his aura to close the doors, and began using his aura to also heal his son. When the power-medic's arrived, they drove them off to Saffron hospital for People and Pokemon.

"What do you think happened?" Misty asked with a sad expression on her face.

"I don't know." Brock admitted.

"Don't worry, Ash is strong." Leaf replied with her usual enthusiasm.

"Right." Gary nodded in agreement.

"... Ash." Serena whispered with watery eyes, she wasn't even listening to the others.

* * *

Stood atop a balcony of some sort of secluded lab, Archer was waiting. The night sky is lit by thousands of stars and the full moon in the centre. The icy cold winds are blowing through the resting trees.

In a flash of light blue light, Mewtwo appeared before his very eyes. It teleported to the location. Startled at first, Archer soon corrected himself and moved in front of the psychic clone pokemon.

"Mewtwo, I presume?" Archer greeted. Mewtwo stared hard at the man in front of him. "I am Archer, Giovanni's right hand man.".

"... Greetings." Mewtwo replied after a moment hesitation. "I was sent here for a suit.".

"Right." Archer replied. "Due to his current predicament, Giovanni is unable to make it here himself... He has asked me to provide you with everything you need.".

"Why?" Mewtwo asked.

"I assume he told you about the war he is partaking in?" Archer replied. Mewtwo replied with a nod. "Well... He has asked me to not only provide you with anything you need, but also to train you in your psychic powers... There is a suit in there, which'll help you focus on refine your psychic powers.".

"And in return?" Mewtwo asked.

"He hopes that by showing you kindness and generosity, you shall assist us in this war, when the time comes." Archer replied. "Although that is a long way off.". Mewtwo analysed this man, and it seems like a fair deal.

"Very well." Mewtwo replied.

"Please follow me." Archer replied and gestured into the building from the balcony. The man walked in, leading the way, with Mewtwo floating behind. The build is an office like place, designed like a workstation straight out of an 1980's detective movie.

Archer lead the way through out of the office and down one of the corridor's. He didn't look back or speak as to not seem to pushy, in all his years he's learned to make someone give him what he wants, who is on an equal or greater level, then act like he doesn't want it.

Mewtwo followed in silence as he tried to use its psychic powers to see what was coming up, but it is still quiet young and inexperienced in using his ability's. It saw Archer hold a door open, and Mewtwo followed him in. It was a lab, and seeing the scientists made Mewtwo tense up and clench its paws.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mewtwo asked in a threatening tone.

"Relax." Archer replied calmly. "They may look like those who created you, but they only share a profession, not motives or ideals.".

"And?" Mewtwo asked, calming down little from Archer's speech.

"True... They are also scientist, but they never created you." Archer replied. "They do not and will never work with those who did create you. Giovanni hired them to create a special suit for you, which'll focus your psychic energy, allowing you to refine your ability in using those powers of yours.".

Mewtwo listened to every word. It is true, while they may be dressed like those who treated him like a lab Rattata but Mewtwo whipped them all out, so they can't be the same. Also, if Giovanni was going to build him a suit, it makes sense that he would have people in the same line of business as those who created him, to make sure it would help him, not hinder and who is going to understand the science better than people in the same profession.

"Very well." Mewtwo replied, finally letting his guard down. Archer inwardly smirked, this is too easy. "Where is this suit your talking about?".

"Charles!" Archer shouted to the head scientist. The head turned towards him. "Mewtwo is ready for his present from Giovanni.".

"Very good, sir." The head replied. "Team.". With the simple command, the team of scientists lead Mewtwo over to a metal container type. Hesitantly, Mewtwo stood on the ground and walked inside, as it wasn't tall enough to float in.

Once inside, the door was closed and the head flicked a switch. The machine light up like a Christmas tree, and made multiple noises. After about three minutes, the doors opened again, and steam was released, with a shadowy figure stepping out soon after. It was Mewtwo, but in some sort of armour, like he is a robot.

Metal covered it's whole body, with wires sticking out and connecting one opponent to another. The colour scheme was a combination of silver and black. Over his head is a helmet covering his face, only allowing his eyes to show.

* * *

It was late at night. Ash slowly blinked his eyes as he took in the new surroundings. He is no-long controlled by his aura. It was some sort bedroom, but it is completely dark. Ash looked around, and found a light switch on the wall.

Flicking the switch on, light filled the room and Ash had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. After about thirty seconds, his eyes adjusted to the light change and he was able to look around. He saw Red sat in the corner, doing some sort of meditation.

Ash was going to say something, but Red's eyes shot open, and Ash's father stood up without a word. Red walked over to his son's bedside as Ash tried to stand up, but stopped due to minor pains over his whole body.

"Don't Ash... Your body is still adjusting to your aura awakening." Red placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, stopping him from standing up. This made Ash relax, sitting back on the bed. "I presume you have a lot of questions.".

"Um, yeah..." Ash replied. He then realised something. Frantically, looking around, he couldn't find his pokeballs anywhere, and even Pikachu wasn't there. "Wait, where are my pokemon?".

"Don't worry, they are all with Nurse Joy." Red reassured. "They will be available to be picked up tomorrow.".

"Okay... Good." Ash relaxed.

"Now where should I start?" Red asked.

"What was that thing in my body?" Ash asked.

"It was your aura." Red replied. "A special power passed down through generations, to allow you to protect those in need.".

"But... How?" Ash asked.

"It is late..." Red replied. "I will explain to both you and your brother the truth, but not here, and not now.".

"Okay then..." Ash replied, slightly disappointed. "But was that ghost, figure, thing?".

"That was my aura body." Red replied. "It is an advance technique only possible when both the person and aura work in total sync.".

"Will... You teach me?" Ash asked, reluctantly. "I mean... If I have this aura... I will need to learn to control it.".

"Sorry, but I can't." Red replied, regretfully.

"Oh..." Ash looked down. "How come?".

"Aura is a gift from Arceus, as such it is his job to make sure you are equipped to handle it." Red replied. "When you are ready, he shall send a pokemon to you... First, you will need to prove yourself by evolving the pokemon, which is only possible by showing them the love any aura user should have, then once it has evolved, your training shall begin... And it will only be you and your pokemon.".

"Okay..." Ash sighed, just when his dad could do something, after the trouble he's caused between himself and Drake.

"Cheer up." Red replied. "Tomorrow, I will return to Pallet with mum and Drake.".

"Then you'll leave again..." Ash replied. "... Good.".

"I know how you feel Ash, but no." Red replied. "Now Giovanni is down, I can stay at home... For a while, at least... And I will explain to both you and Drake why I've acted like I did.".

"Right." Ash rolled his eyes. "So why did you work so hard to stop me from ending those people?".

"Pardon?" Red questioned.

"When the aura was in control, I could see everything from the regular point of view." Ash explained. "Why was you so set on saving those Rocket agents... Surely, if we both have aura, then they would want the same thing.".

"It's not as simple as that." Red replied. "Aura is powered by emotions, while yours was running of anger and hatred, mine was powered by my will to protect you.".

"Protect me?" Ash questioned. "Protect me from what?".

"I know the torture you would go through, if your aura was to do something against your will." Red replied. "I wouldn't wish that up on my worst enemy, let alone my own son.".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I will explain everything in Pallet." Red replied.

"Okay... So, what was said about Aunt Yellow?" Ash replied. "... Is that?".

"That is for Aunt Yellow and mum to tell you." Red replied. Ash nodded in understanding, if he had a secret to tell, then he wouldn't want someone else to tell it.

"Okay then." Ash replied.

"Well, I should be going." Red replied. "You should be getting some rest.".

"Will do." Ash replied.

"By the way." Red turned back in the door way. "Some of your friends want to see you.". Red walked out of the room, and a group of five people walked in, they are: Serena, Misty, Brock, Leaf and Gary.

"... Hey guys." Ash spoke, timidly. Scare of what they will do.

"... Hi Ash." Serena spoke first, after a moment's hesitation. Ash frowned, he can only imagine the sight of what his aura did, was like. Especially, after Serena saw the sight he left those two grunts (which attacked Serena) in. After a nearly a minute silence, Ash had enough of the tension in the air and decided to do something about it.

"Guys." Ash sighed. "About what happen...". Ash was cut off by Serena who threw her arms around him. Misty and Brock smiled looking like proud older siblings. Gary rolled his eyes at the affection, he heard that Ash has some cool superpower sort of things, and instead he's being all touchy touchy. Leaf giggled cheerfully, seems like even if Ash went on a rampage destroying everything in his path, Serena will still love him.

"Thank you for saving me." Serena whispered, gratefully as she tightly gripped Ash. Ash was happy that Serena wasn't scared of him after what happened.

"It's alright Serena." Ash replied as he returned the gesture. Gary had enough of this, as he wants to check out these superpowers, and coughed, which drew the couple's attention. Leaf elbowed Gary in the ribs for trying to ruin the moment.

"Aww, what was that for?" Gary grunted, rubbing his sore ribs. Leaf only narrowed her eyes which scared the Oak child. Serena turned to face them, giggling that they seem like a couple or something, although she was upset that the moment was ruined, she still kept her arms around Ash. Ash sweat dropped, that he was just affectionate in front of everyone, he is still not completely use to it.

"Yes Gary?" Serena asked, in a teasing tone.

"Ash... What is this about you having superpowers or something?" Gary asked, ignoring the two females.

"I don't know." Ash replied. "My dad said it was aura, and he will explain everything when I get back to Pallet.".

"When are you going back?" Leaf asked.

"Well, I need to stay in the hospital for a few days." Ash replied. "Plus, I have my Saffron gym battle and Serena has her Chateau challenge.".

"So... You're going straight back into your journey?" Brock asked, sceptical.

"Yeah... After everything that's happened, I just feel like getting back to normality will be for the best.".

"Then we should leave you, for tonight." Misty suggested pointing to the clock.

"Alright." Ash laughed. "See you in the morning guys.". Misty, Brock, Leaf and Gary all said their own bye, and left, leaving Serena alone in the room with Ash.

"Aren't you going too, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Serena sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat down on his lap. "I just want to spend a bit of time... Alone.". Before Ash could respond, Serena pulled him into a passionate kiss...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	40. Ash VS Sabrina: A Psychic Showdown

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's seventh gym battle. I have probably changed this gym the most compared to the anime, although Sabrina's backstory is quite similar. I did this because I never struggled with this gym in Blue Yellow or Fire Red, and I never understood why the anime built it up so much. I get that psychic types were OP in gen 1, but I never had difficulty with it. The battle will be four on four, and even though Sabrina still needs help returning her emotion. As for Ash's pokemon. One of them I wanted to give a shot, two are from the cannon, and the last one... Well, I haven't done a battle with her in ages. Don't forget to vote in the poll concerning Serena's Johto starter, and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 40: Ash VS Sabrina: A Psychic Showdown_

It has been a few days that Ash has been stuck in bed. Of course, he was quick to recover and instantly started walking around his ward, but Nurse Joy wouldn't let him go any further. Lucky there was a phone on the ward and after learning something about the Saffron Gym Leader, Ash made some rotations for the pokemon he wants ready to battle.

His current team is: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Dragonair, Haunter, Wartortle, Charizard. He learned from his Cinnebar Gym battle that not everything can go according to plan, and considering he is taking on Psychic types, he made sure to leave: Ivysaur, Sandslash, Muk, and Primeape back at the lab, thinking that an unexpected roar or whirlwind could bring one of them out, and they are either really weak to psychic types or just won't listen. It may seem a little weird to think a psychic type would use a move like that, but he didn't expect a Ninetales to use the move as well.

His current plan is definitely using Dragonair and Haunter. He wants Dragonair to have a chance at a gym battle and Dragon type does resist Psychic at the very least. Haunter, being a ghost type means she is his only pokemon with a type advantage, although she is also part poison so she should be careful. Ash also knows that a lot of Psychic types are mixed with other types, so if there is Slowbro or Starmie, then Pikachu would have an advantage, although Pidgeotto would have an advantage over something like Exeggutor. Finally, Wartortle, with his Black Glasses, even if it isn't stab, can have a surprise attack, and Charizard is one of his only fully evolved pokemon and should do well, no-matter what. In short, all his pokemon are ready for the battle a head.

Serena also made one transfer, which was Beedrill for Kadabra. Along with Starmie, these two Psychic types have been help Ash to come up with counter strategies beforehand, as he realised that could give him the upper hand, and that is something he could use when going up against an experienced battler like a Gym Leader. She kept both Delphox and Eevee as they both wanted to cheer their boyfriends on, if they battle.

Currently, Ash and his team of six were doing some final stretches before the battle. Serena, Misty and Brock were waiting while they finish their morning warm up on the pokemon centre's back battlefield. Unfortunately, Leaf and Gary both left, as after the whole kidnap thing, they wanted to spend a bit of time with their families, but that made Serena feel guilty as she hasn't told her mum about it, and has been kind of avoiding the talk through fear of her over reacting.

"So, Ash, are you ready for your battle?" Serena asked.

"You bet." Ash replied filled with determination. "And were going to win, right guys!". Each of the pokemon roared in agreement.

"Hehehe, I'm sure you will all do great." Serena giggled and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied with his signature toothy grin, he then turned back to his pokemon and gripped one Pokeball." Okay guys, return.". One by one, Ash returned his pokemon, safe for Pikachu, and Eevee let herself out as they approached Brock and Misty.

"What's up Eevee?" Serena asked, since her evolution pokemon just let herself out.

"Eevee vee." Eevee replied. Normally she would've had Ash translate for her, but seeing as her normal type intertwined her tail with Pikachu's, it was pretty obvious what she wanted to do.

"Sure Eevee, you can walk with Pikachu." Serena smiled happily. Eevee let out a grateful smile and inched closer to the electric mouse.

"Anyway Ash." Misty spoke up, trying to get out of the awkward situation with the couple's atmosphere. "Are you sure you are ready to take on the gym?".

"You bet." Ash replied. "I might only have Haunter who has a type advantage but all my other pokemon are just as ready.".

"Just play it safe." Brock added. "Ya know, Psychic was once thought to be the most overpowered type.".

"Really... I knew it only had a few weakness' like Ghost and Bug." Ash replied thoughtfully. He then remembered and old friend, and if they were still travelling together would no-doubt show this gym leader a thing or two. "Speaking off, I wonder how Butterfree's doing.".

Everyone looked down, even Misty and Eevee. While none of them were as close to the bug type as Ash, hell, Eevee never even met him. It was still sad to think about his departure every now and then something would happen which would remind them of Ash's first caught.

"I'm sure, wherever he is." Serena replied, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "He is having a great time, and is eternally grateful for what you did.".

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash replied bashfully. "Now let's get going. Butterfree wouldn't want us just standing around reminiscing, and actually get out there and win our badge.". Everyone agreed and soon they were on their way to the Saffron Gym.

* * *

On the way through Saffron City, the group realised it was much bigger than expected. When Ash first arrived, his aura was in control and it seemed to know where it was going, and due to the limited sight couldn't really appreciate the city at all.

Also since recovering it, the normal residents have been returned. Ash was thankful that Red and Blue put out a news story that the two of them lead a team to take the city back, since he really didn't want the kind of attention something like that can attract.

"Well... This looks like the place." Brock pointed out, looking up from the guild.

It took a while but thanks to Brock's excellent navigation skills, they soon found their way to the building. Looking at the building, it was easy to tell that the gym building itself looks like any ordinary building.

Which is kind of weird for a gym considering the others usually are inspired by the gyms type, like the Pewter gym was built in what looked like a giant rock, and the Cinnebar Gym was in a Volcano. Although, one thing they have learnt, is don't take any gym lightly, regardless of design.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ash asked rhetorically. "My seventh badge is waiting for me.".

"So, you happen to be a challenger to Saffron Gym, aye?" A male voice appeared behind the group. Turning around they found an old man, who seemed to be eyeing Ash's up.

"Y-yes sir." Ash stuttered. It might just be him, but this man is giving off some creepy vibes. "Do you have any advice for me?".

"That I do." The man replied. "You have to be an extremely strong trainer to beat her, not only does she specialise in Psychic type Pokemon, but she also has psychic type powers herself.".

"Really?" Brock questioned. Before the Silph Company, he would have been sceptical about such things, but now that he has seen Ash manipulate Aura first hand... It is like anything is possible.

"That's right." The man replied. "Your best bet would be going with a bug or ghost type.". At that point, Haunter popped out of her Pokeball.

"Did someone call me?" Haunter asked.

"Haunter?" Ash questioned. "Since when do you let yourself out?".

"Since you started taking up my spotlight." Haunter replied as she faced Ash and poked him in the chest. "I am the star of this fic, remember.".

"How many times..." Ash replied, annoyed. "WE! ARE! NOT! IN! A! FAN! FICTION!".

"Oh right, we need to keep the illusion really, for the readers." Haunter replied in a mocking tone.

"WE ARE NOT IN A FAN FICTION!" Ash hastily shouted in response. "Why do you keep saying that?".

"Don't blame me, blame the author." Haunter replied. "He's the one writing my part.".

"Haunter..." Ash replied in a defeated sigh. "Just... Stop.".

"Can't stop, won't stop, can't stop the beat." Haunter sang. Causing everyone to around to sweat drop. "Can't stop, won't stop, can't stop the beat ah. Can't stop, won't stop, can't stop the beat, GO!".

"Ya know Haunter, I am really regretting my decision to use you in today's battle." Ash admitted. Why does he have the one Haunter who is crazy? Why?

"Come on." Haunter replied as she gave Ash a giant hug, squeezing his neck, making it difficult to breath. "You know you love me?". The man slyly skid next to Serena, Misty and Brock, who were all watching the duo with sweat drops.

"Um... Are they alright?" The man asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, this is normal for them." Misty replied.

"Right." The man replied with a tone exaggerating his disbelief. "Anyway, there is something else you should know.".

"Really." Ash replied lamely, as Haunter loosened her grip. "What is it?".

"You see, when Sabrina discovered her powers, she was just a little girl." The man explained. "She spent all her time perfecting her abilities and soon became an emotionless shell. She wouldn't play with anyone, and even when she mastered her powers, it still wasn't enough.". Everyone's eyes widened at that revaluation.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"She used her powers to remove all her emotions as she saw them as weakening herself." The man explained. "She focused on training both herself and her pokemon, then decided to go for the Saffron Gym only to further her ability... She is actually the newest gym leader in Kanto.".

"Wow... Who was the gym leader before?" Ash asked.

"I know." Brock pipped up. "He was a fighting type trainer called Kiyo, he did own the dojo next to Sabrina's gym, but after he lost the battle with Sabrina he left and no-one knows where.".

"I feel kind of bad for him." Serena muttered as she looked down, it must be hard for a gym leader to lose their gym.

"You shouldn't Serena." Brock replied. "A region can only have eight gyms and each current gym was once owned by a different leader, and were taken over at one time or another... It's just how it works.".

"How do you know so much, Brock?" Serena asked.

"Remember I was the Pewter Gym Leader for a few years." Brock replied. "I can remember a grass type trainer tried to take my gym once.".

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"While I didn't enjoy being gym leader, I still needed the job to keep my siblings housed, so I fought as hard as I could." Brock replied. "It ended in a draw between Onix and his Ivysaur but the League official decided I could keep it, as I was at the disadvantage, and Kanto already had Celadon as a grass type gym.".

"Yes yes, very nice." Haunter interrupted. "But I believe this old man has some exposition to tell us so I can show off in the battle.".

"Haunter." Ash snapped, he then noticed the man looking expectantly. "Oh right, you were saying sir.".

"While that was certainly good for you, son." The man replied. "Since she became gym Leader, Sabrina hasn't left the gym, or seen anyone other than the challengers.".

"What about her parents?" Misty asked.

"Her parents tried everything they could, but Sabrina rejected everything they tried, and eventually drove them away." The man explained with a sad sigh.

"I actually feel kind of sorry for Sabrina." Misty muttered sadly.

"I believe, deep down, that she is the same happy, loving girl she once was." The man replied with a hopefully tone. "She just needs help to rediscover herself once more.". Ash felt sorry, the memory of having a weird a power inside and just taking control is still fresh in his mind and it makes him want to help her.

"I will help her." Ash declared.

"You will?" The man questioned. "Thank you?".

"Why are you thankful?" Haunter asked. "And come to think of it, why do you know so much?".

"That's a good point Haunter." Ash listened to his usually psychotic ghost type. "Why are you thankful, and how do you know so much?".

"Ya know, I bet your related to her in some way." Serena pointed out. Everyone looked at her weird. "I don't know, it is just a weird feeling.".

"interesting..." The man uttered as he eyed Serena. Everyone turned back to him, waiting for an answer. "Oh um... You are correct, I am her father. And I want nothing more then take my little girl.".

"Well, you can count on us." Haunter declared. "After all, we have the power of the author on our side.".

"Please Haunter... Can you just stop." Ash pleaded with anime streams of tears. He pulled out the ghost type's Pokeball. "Return.

"Well..." The man replied seeing the interaction. "I will appreciate any support from you and your friends. Please, help me get my daughter back.". With that, the man left, while thinking about the girl he just met, could she also share the gift?

With the man, gone. The group decided to enter the Saffron Gym, not only for Ash to win his seventh badge, but also to help save Sabrina and reunite her with her father.

* * *

"I challenge you!" Ash shouted as they stood outside of the building. The large double doors slowly and quietly opened. Inside was a large empty corridor. The only source of light came from doors scattered down the hallway, and the group could see a pair of doors at the end.

The group entered the building and once inside the doors closed, although no body was around, and the doors moved by themselves. That did send shivers down all of the groups spines.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Serena spoke, which echoed due to the emptiness of the building.

"Well, let's get moving." Ash replied. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we find Sabrina.".

Ash offered his hand out to Serena, as a way to say 'trust me. Serena gladly accepted the gesture. She grabbed his hand and moved behind, latching onto his arm as well, in the perfect position to hide her head into his shoulder, should something scary show up.

With that, the group started walking forward. Passing by the doors with the doors slightly open, lighting the corridor, looking side just showed strangely dressed people of all different: Ages, genders, and ethnicity's, sat down meditating. Deciding that disturbing them wasn't necessary. The group continued down the corridor.

Making it to the double doors at the very end of the corridor. Seeing as this was the only way to go, Ash took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. As they walked in, they noticed the only thing in light is the battlefield, with a pair of red eyes still behind it, the owner surrounded by darkness. The group walked over to the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Excuse me, are you Sabrina, the gym leader?" Ash asked.

"I am." Sabrina replied in a monotone voice.

"Well, I challenge you to a gym battle for my seventh badge." Ash replied.

"Fine." Sabrina replied and levitating her whole body to float to her trainer's box. Sabrina has long black hair with shorter layers around her face and a fringe and small red eyes. She wears a red and black dress with yellow cuffs over black leggings, white gloves, finishing off with knee high red and yellow boots. "Your guest should take a seat.". Sabrina's red eyes glew bright and a bench big enough for Serena, Misty and Brock appeared behind the ref's box.

"Good luck, buddy." Brock wished him with a noogie, and walked over to the bench, normally he would go gaga for this girl, but she is giving of some seriously creepy vibes.

"Yeah Ash, good luck." Misty added and followed Brock. Serena planted a kiss on Ash's cheek.

"I know you'll do great, Ash." Serena whispered before running next to Misty. Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the display of affection.

"Such emotions are useless." Sabrina declared. "This match won't take long.". Serena's blood boiled at that, why is she being so disrespectful to her Ash.

"Hey!" She jumped up. "It's because of his emotional bond that Ash will beat you in this battle!".

"Sit down." Sabrina ordered, and sent a psychic wave towards Serena. The blast was going to hit Serena, but her eyes glew pink and a sort of bubble of the same colour surrounded her, and blocked the blast. "Interesting.".

"Wh-what happened?" Serena asked, scared.

"It appears you and I share the same ability's, girl." Sabrina informed. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Haunter popped out.

"Yes yes, very good. We can worry about that in the aura chapter and have Red explain everything." Haunter impatiently replied. "But I have a big flashy entrance for my gym battle and to give the readers a good show, let's move on.". Everyone including Sabrina had massive sweat drops as Haunter returned herself.

"We shall do battle." Sabrina broke the awkward silence. In another flash of light, one of the males from a room the group passed, appeared in a ref's uniform.

"This is a gym battle between Ash of Pallet Town, and Sabrina, the Saffron Gym leader." The ref explained. "Each side may use four pokemon, while only the challenger can substitute. There is no time limit, meaning the battle is over when all pokemon on either side is unable to battle... Understood.". Sabrina answered with a head nod.

"Got it." Ash replied as he gripped a Pokeball.

"Also, Sabrina will choose her pokemon first." The ref added. Sabrina's eyes glew again and a Pokeball appeared in front of her.

"Go." She ordered and the Pokeball opened before disappearing. A Hypno was released, and Ash pulled out his pokedex:

 _Hypno, The Hypnosis Pokemon. The evolved form of Drowzee. If you lock eyes with it, it will try to hypnotise you. It is best to close your eyes quickly before you get hypnotised._

"Well, might as well start strong." Ash replied as he put the pokedex away. "Haunter, I choose you.". The Pokeball opened and the normal flash of light appeared, but Haunter was no-where to be seen. Suddenly all the lights went out and three flash lights started going around the battle field, confusing everyone.

"Ladies, gentleman and Pikachu of all ages. On the left side is Hypno." An announcer spoke. A crowd booed, but couldn't be seen. "And her opponent, the fantastic, amazing... HAUN-TER!". The song 'The time is now' started playing, and Haunter was floating around like doing a victory lap, as the invisible crowd started cheering.

As the song and crowd died down, Haunter went up in Hypno's face, waving her hand in front of Hypno. "You can't see me.".

"Haunter?" Ash asked, with a deadpan expression. "What are you doing.".

"Oh, in the world outside of this fic, I found a wrestler called John Cena." Haunter explained. "I decided to... Borrow, his intro.".

"I... Give up with you." Ash replied as he held his head in his hand, shaking it in disappointment.

"Love you too." Haunter uttered sarcastically, with rolling her eyes. Then she grew a sly smile on her face. "Actually, maybe I should dye my hair blonde.". Ash blushed understanding what she was insinuating, soon he realised something.

"Wait... YOU DON'T HAVE HAIR!" Ash replied as his blush faded.

"Well, mummy loves me!" Haunter shouted back, on the verge of tears.

"I am not your father!" Ash shouted back.

"Good thing... I would hate to cut your hand off." Haunter replied. Ash was even more confused.

"What is wrong with you!" Ash shouted.

"I don't know!" Haunter shouted back. The two entered an emotional hug, while Haunter had streams of tears going down her face. Ash felt weird.

"Um... Haunter." Ash replied as he tried to back away, but Haunter wouldn't let go.

"Shh, just a little longer." Haunter whispered as she rubbed his back.

"Haunter!" Ash snapped.

"Geez... Can't a girl have some fun." Haunter humphed as she let go a floated back to the battlefield. The ref had to regain his concentration after what just happened.

"Hypno VS Haunter... Let the battle, begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Sabrina (P. I):_

"Future sight!" Sabrina shouted and Hypno's eyes glew blue, and a blue ball was lifted into the air. The ball disappeared.

"Night shade!" Ash countered. Haunter fired two black beams out of her eyes and hit Hypno head on.

"Nasty Plot!" Sabrina shouted as Hypno quickly recovered from the previous hit. She smirked as a giant! appeared above her head. Hypno's special attack increased.

"Shadow Ball!" Ash countered. Haunter formed a shadow ball in her hands and threw it at her opponent.

"Light screen!" Sabrina shouted. A yellow box appeared around Hypno and halved the damage of Shadow ball. Suddenly the previous blue ball appeared in the air and slammed into Haunter.

"Haunter!" Ash shouted, his voice filled with concern. Haunter shot out of the smoke cloud.

"That's my name, don't ware it out." Haunter replied.

"Right..." Ash replied with a sweat drop. "Well, if special attacks won't work, let's try physical... Shadow Punch!". Haunter wounder her fist back, and it turned black (like Popeye) then threw it forward. Hypno tensed up, as the fist went through the Light Screen and punched Hypno, knocking her back.

"Hypnosis!" Sabrina commanded. Hypno stood straight back up and began swinging her pendant back and forth, releasing hypnotic waves.

"Oh, I know how to handle this." Haunter excited spoke as she raised her hand like a kid answering a question in class. "I saw it in another fan fic.". Haunter started floating, following the pendants movements as her eyes began closing.

"WE ARE NOT IN A FAN FICTION!" Ash shouted, annoyed at needing to tell her this, constantly. Soon, Haunter was asleep with a giant snot bubble. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the 'sleeping' ghost type.

"Signal Beam." Sabrina shouted, and Hypno fired a green beam out of her pedant. Haunter's eyes shot open as the snot bubble popped and she swiftly dodged the attack. "Your pathetic tricks won't work here.".

"Dark Pulse!" Ash shouted in response. Haunter formed a black ball in between her hands and a black vortex like beam fired out. The Light Screen took the dark type attack head on, and halved its damage.

"Disable." Sabrina countered. Hypno's eyes glew blue and a lite blue light appeared around Haunter. Dark Pulse came to an end.

"It's fine Haunter." Ash shouted. "Counter with Shadow Punch!". Haunter powered up another Shadow Punch, and threw it at Hypno, Sabrina already knows that this attack cannot be dodged, but that is fine.

The Punch went through the Light Screen, not affected since it's a physical attack, but the barrier finally faded out. Hypno took the attack head on and took some serious damage.

"Psybeam!" Sabrina countered. Hypno started swinging her pendant and a colourful Psybeam was released, hitting Haunter who couldn't dodge. Due to her part poison typing, the Psybeam did some serious damage. Haunter also became confused.

"Ha, I thought we already established that I am so messed up that confusion won't affect me." Haunter laughed.

"Zen Headbutt!" Sabrina shouted. Hypno charged at Haunter, head first, with a blue psychic field surrounding his head. It hit Haunter head on, but she didn't flinch.

"Come on, did you really think that would flinch me?" Haunter asked. "I'm me.".

"Haunter... Can you please focus!" Ash strictly requested.

"I repeat..." Haunter replied calmly. "I'm me.".

"Lick!" Ash shouted, deciding not to question his ghost type's metal stability. Haunter opened her mouth and a giant tongue was released, and it licked the Psychic type, Hypno became paralysed.

"Zen Headbutt!" Sabrina shouted. Hypno started charging with another Zen Headbutt.

"Sucker Punch!" Ash countered. As the slowed down Hypno moved towards Haunter, the ghost poison type disappeared and reappeared behind the charging Psychic type. She punched Hypno in the back, knocking her to the floor, cancelling the Zen Headbutt. As Hypno tried to stand up, she became fully paralyzed.

"Light Screen!" Sabrina shouted, and Hypno created another barrier. Ash knew Hypno was almost down, but his special attacks won't do anything.

"Shadow Punch!" Ash countered. Firing another Shadow Punch, Hypno couldn't dodge and the Light screen didn't weaken the power of the physical attack. Hypno took the attack, and went flying back, lying on her stomach, with swirls in her eyes.

"Hypno is unable to battle... Meaning the winners of this first round is Ash and Haunter." The ref declared.

* * *

"Another one bites the dust." Haunter sang. "And another goes, and another one goes. Another one bites the dust... Hey, Pik-a-chu. Another one bites the dust.".

"Haunter... Please just... Stop." Ash pleaded.

"Come on, I just want to celebrate." Haunter whinnied. "It's better than striking a pose and exclaiming what it is you've just done.".

"Shut up." Ash narrowed his eye towards his ghost poison type. Haunter stuck her tongue out, like a child was taunting someone.

"Return." Sabrina recalled her psychic type without emotions. The Pokeball was again floating in the air. Once Hypno was returned, the Pokeball disappeared.

"Psst." Haunter whispered to Ash. "Do you think she is Queen Victoria?".

"What?" Ash asked in response.

"Because... She is not, amused." Haunter replied, before bursting out into laughter. Ash rolled his eye, he may need her help later, and right now, she is just getting on his nerves.

"Will Sabrina please select her next pokemon?" The ref requested.

"Go!" Sabrina shouted and another Pokeball appeared levitating in front of her. It opened and her next pokemon was released, Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it:

 _Slowbro, The Hermit Crab Pokemon. The conjoint evolution of Slowpoke and Shellder. If its tail is bitten by a Shellder, Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro. The Shellder seems to like its crunchy tail._

"So, if my Shellder bit onto a Slowpoke's tail, that is what I would get." Misty uttered as she eyed the water type with interest.

"What if both the Shellder and Slowpoke have two different trainers?" Serena asked. "Who would keep the Slowbro?".

"I don't know." Brock replied. "I would guess that the Pokemon can decide, considering that it affects them most of all.".

"HEY!" Haunter shouted to the readers. "This is our gym battle and you should focus on us.".

"Haunter..." Ash sighed, deciding that it wasn't worth it.

"Ya know, Ash." Haunter replied, ignoring his tone of voice. "That Slowbro is female... Does that mean it's a Slowsis?". Ash had enough, Haunter must be tired after facing Hypno... He knows he is, and he has another pokemon perfect for taking this pokemon out.

"You return as well." Ash recalled his ghost poison type.

"Fine." Haunter whinnied as the red light hit her and she was recalled. Ash looked at her Pokeball one last time before clipping it to his belt, with a proud smile.

"Good job." Ash whispered and clipped his Pokeball to his belt. "Now if she is using a water type, then...". As Ash muttered to himself, he found that both his eyes and Pikachu's locked together.

"My turn." Pikachu smirked excited that he gets to have another gym battle, he hasn't had one since... Vermillion City, and he is ready to battle.

"Right." Ash replied happily. "Pikachu, I choose you!". Pikachu excitedly jumped on to the battlefield. Slowbro entered a battle stance.

"Hey." Haunter let herself out. "I already pointed out that this Slowbro is female, author... You will call it Slowsis from now on.". Haunter returned herself to her Pokeball. Fine, Sabrina's Slowsis entered a battle stance. Eevee let herself out.

"You want to cheer Pikachu on, as well?" Serena asked her normal type as she picked the evolution pokemon up.

"Eevee." Eevee nodded and sat comfy on Serena's knee. Pikachu spotted Eevee watching and entered a battle stance, the support of his angle is only motivating him.

"Slowbro VS Pikachu. Let the battle... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Sabrina (P. II):_

"Start off with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Jumping in the air, Pikachu unleashed a powerful electric bolt straight for Sabrina's Slowsis. As the attack closed in, the yellow box, Light screen appeared and halved its damage. "So, Light Screen follows threw to the next pokemon.".

"Psyshock!" Sabrina shouted. Slowsis' eyes glew pink and several pink orbs appeared in the air. They flew towards Pikachu.

"If special attacks are blocked, then." Ash muttered to himself. "Use Quick Attack, and dodge it!". Pikachu shot off like a bullet, skilfully dodging the Psychic type attack, unknowingly impressing the evolution pokemon on Serena's knee.

"Trick Room." Sabrina countered. Slowsis' eyes glew blue and a box appeared around the whole battlefield, with Pikachu slowing way down. "Zen Headbutt.". Slowsis entered a Zen Headbutt like Hypno did before, but was at an unbelievable speed.

"Iron Tail!" Ash shouted in a panicked tone. Despite his sudden speed lost, Pikachu was able to cover his tail in metal and swung it over his head in time to hit Slowsis' head. The two seemed evenly matched, but Pikachu flinched and Slowsis used the opportunity to overpower the electric type.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted out as Pikachu flew across the field.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted out also concerned for her boyfriend. Pikachu heard the cries and stood back up, determined to win.

"Alright Pikachu, if head on won't work." Ash told Pikachu. "Then go in with Dig.". Pikachu nodded and jumped into the air, and began spinning, digging underground.

"Calm Mind." Sabrina commanded, not even flinching. Slowsis closed her eyes, and her body lite up briefly, raising both her special attack and special defence.

Pikachu dug up behind the water psychic type, and once he spotted his opponent, he jumped out, going head first towards his opponent, but was still being affected by the Trick Room.

"Psychic." Sabrina countered. Slowsis' eyes opened and glew blue. Pikachu was held by a blue light, and stopped mid-air. He was sent flying back, cancelling his Dig attack. Slowsis turned to the grounded electric type. "Zen Headbutt.". Slowsis charged towards Pikachu with another Zen Headbutt.

"Grass Knot!" Ash countered. While trying to stand up, Pikachu tensed up and two blades of grass sprouted on the field and tied together. Catching Slowsis' foot, the Zen Headbutt was cancelled as the water type tripped up, and fell over, with the Light Screen breaking, as it was now over.

"Get up." Sabrina ordered, the tone wasn't harsh, but was literally emotionless.

"Quick, use Thunder Wave." Ash countered. As Slowsis struggled to get up, Pikachu released a weak electric shock and it hit the water type, it didn't cause any damage but it did paralyze her.

"Slack Off." Sabrina ordered. Closing her eyes, a white light appeared at Slowsis' centre, healing up some damage.

"Careful Ash, that move is restoring her health!" Brock warned.

"Right." Ash replied as he looked over the battlefield with determination. "Since Light Screen is gone, use Thunder Bolt!". Jumping in the air, Pikachu unleashed a massive electric bolt. It struck Slowsis and caused some serious damage. After about twenty seconds, Pikachu stopped and landed back on the field, in a battle stance.

"Scald." Sabrina countered and Slowsis opened her mouth and fired a blast of boiling hot water out of her mouth, which was travelling faster then what Slowsis when using Zen Headbutt.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash instructed. Pikachu tried to run out of the way, but his increased speed just made the Scald move faster, and it struck Pikachu, knocking him across the field.

"Shadow Ball!" Sabrina shouted, not giving Pikachu any breathing space. Pikachu looked trapped, Trick Room will counter his normal Quick Attack escape, and the powerful ghost type attack is going straight towards him. Then he got a crazy and out of it idea.

"Use Quick Attack and head straight towards the Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu wasn't sure what Ash was thinking, but he wouldn't send him into danger, and if he doesn't he will get hit soon. Pikachu pushed himself up and shot off, head first towards the Shadow Ball. As the two made contact, Pikachu passed straight through the attack, which continued and smashed into the Trick Room, smashing it and ending Trick Room's effects.

"That's brilliant." Brock exclaimed finally realising what Ash did.

"What was it Brock?" Misty asked, slightly confused as Pikachu's Quick Attack took full effect now that the Trick Room is gone. The electric type began unleashing a full out assault of speedy Quick Attack's, not allowing Slowsis to counter.

"Shadow Ball is a ghost type attack, right?" Brock replied.

"Yeah." Serena replied as Misty also nodded in agreement. Serena was also interested in what Brock just discovered.

"Well, when a Pokemon uses Quick Attack, their whole body is covered in normal type energy, which is how its whole body can move at the fast speed." Brock explained.

"So?" Misty questioned.

"So, normal type energy and ghost type can't affect each other, meaning the coating over Pikachu's body made it easy for him to pass through without actually hitting the Shadow Ball." Brock concluded.

"Wow... Ash used his head for once." Misty commented, sound slightly impressed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked, narrowing her eyes. Misty sweat dropped, then something on the battlefield caught her attention.

"Hey look." Misty drew attention back to the battle, grateful for the distraction. Currently, Slowsis was holding Pikachu in the air with Psychic, and whilst he was struggling to break free, Slowsis, opened her mouth and blasted Pikachu with a boiling hot Scald, making Pikachu cry out in pain. Ash knew he had to come up with a way out of this, quick. Then he noticed that the water was coming directly out of Slowsis' mouth, and grew a confident smirk on his face.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, causing the electric type to stop struggling and look towards Ash, he knows that tone, and he is going to end this battle. "Thunderbolt, FULL POWER!". Pikachu smirked and let out a massive battle cry as he unleashed the most powerful electrical bolt, yet.

The electricity was conducted by the Scald and quickly travelled down towards Slowsis. The water psychic type was struck by the electric attack, being affected both inside and out, since the water for the Scald was coming from her stomach.

Slowsis couldn't keep up her Psychic hold on Pikachu, who cancelled his Thunderbolt as he landed on the battlefield. Slowsis was finally relieved of the electric attack, with bits of static over her body. The two stared each other down, both clearly tired. With a nod of her head, showing Pikachu earnt her respect, Slowsis fell on her stomach with swirls in her eyes.

"Slowbro is unable to battle... Meaning this round goes to the challenger Ash, and his Pikachu." The ref declared.

* * *

"Good job buddy, come back and take a break." Ash called Pikachu who ran back to Ash's feet. The raven-haired boy kneeled down and scratched Pikachu behind the ear, earning a squeak of approval. "Right, we are only half way done... I think I'll use Dragonair next as she will probably save her strongest until last.".

"Good idea." Pikachu replied, catching his breath. "Plus, me and Haunter are still available if you need us.".

"Right..." Ash replied then he saw Eevee run up behind Pikachu. Smiling at his starter, Ash pointed at the Evolution Pokemon. Pikachu turned around to see his angel who slowed down until she stopped in front of him. and pecked his cheek. Ash stood up, not needing to listen to their talk, and looked back across the field.

"Return." Sabrina ordered, recalling the water psychic type, with a levitating Pokeball, then it disappeared again.

Ash frowned, the tone isn't harsh but also doesn't hold any concern. It isn't angry but isn't cheerful either. It lacks all emotion, both positive and negative, which sends chills down his spin. Right, not only does he have two more pokemon to beat but he promised her father that he would help get his daughter back.

"Will Sabrina send out her next pokemon." The ref requested. Sabrina's eyes glew and another Pokeball appeared in the air.

"Go." She ordered, and the Pokeball opened releasing Sabrina's third pokemon, Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned his new opponent:

 _Mr. Mine, The Barrier Pokemon. It is an expert at miming and loves to perform, it gains the ability to create invisible objects as it matures. It is said to slap around anyone who disturbs it with its broad hands._

"A fairy type..." Ash muttered. This is the worst possible match up for Dragonair as Dragon type attacks don't effect Fairy type, at all. He isn't a stranger at going into gym battles with a disadvantage, but Dragonair is still fairly young, and probably wouldn't turn out for the best. This is for his seventh badge and he has to take every advantage that he can. His best bet would be a Steel type, but with Pikachu tired he only has one other choice.

"Can the Challenger send out his pokemon?" The ref requested. Ash gripped his Pokeball.

"I choose you, Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted as he released his female flying type. As she was released, she spread her wings and let out a loud battle cry, it has been a long time since she has had a gym battle, and she is going to prove that she is just as strong as that fire lizard and water serpent Ash has... Not to mention his dragon and dinosaur.

"Mr Mime VS Pidgeotto... Let the battle. Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Sabrina (P. III):_

"Start off with Quick Attack!" Ash started, wanting to get in the first attack. Pidgeotto let out another battle cry, and shot off like a bullet, at a speed which would put Pikachu to shame.

"Mimic." Sabrina countered. Mr. Mime's eyes glew blue, then he shot off with his own quick attack and the two Pokemon slammed into each other with equal speed.

"Follow through with Wing Attack." Ash countered. Pidgeotto started unleashing a barrage of close range Wing Attack's.

"Substitute." Sabrina countered. In the midst of Pidgeotto's assault, Mr Mime disappeared in a cloud of dust, and he was replaced with a substitute dummy. After thirty seconds, Pidgeotto slammed her wing into the dummy one last time and it was thrown onto the floor, disappearing for taking too much damage, while Mr Mime was in his original spot in a battle stance. "Double Slap!". Mr Mime jumped towards the normal flying type preparing to slap the female bird.

"Ascend then use Gust." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto quickly gain a bunch of air and turned to see Mr Mime still jumping towards her. Flapping her winds, a powerful Wind was created and knocked Mr. Mime back to the ground, cancelling the double slap.

"Bring it down with Magical Leaf." Sabrina instructed. Mr. Mime's eyes glew and several leaf's surrounded him, they started spinning and fired towards Pidgeotto. She did try to knock them down with her wings, but the kept going until they struck her, it is one attack which will hit, no-matter what.

Pidgeotto took the attack and went falling to the ground, but was able to adjust her wings and saved herself an inch above the ground, preventing a painful landing. She squawked, showing she is still ready to battle.

"Roost." Ash countered. Pidgeotto squawked and healed up her minor wounds from the Magical Leaf.

"Magical Leaf." Sabrina ordered. Mr Mime fired another load of Magical Leaf towards Pidgeotto.

"Get away with Quick Attack." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto shot into the air, but the grass type attack continued to follow Pidgeotto. Ash saw knew they would hit eventually... But that doesn't it will hit Pidgeotto. "Move towards Mr Mime, then dive under his legs.".

With Pidgeotto keeping ahead of the homing leaf's, she turned towards her opponent and charged forward. Mr Mime was getting closer as was the Magical Leaf.

"Thunder Punch." Sabrina commanded. Mr Mime coated his fist in electricity and tried to hit Pidgeotto as she closed in, but Pidgeotto was moving too fast and she easily folded her wings in, going through Mr Mime's legs, easily avoiding the Thunder Punch. The Magical Leaf hit Mr Mime, as well.

"Awesome Pidgeotto." Ash praised, loving his Pidgeotto's refusal to lose attitude. "Use Work Up.". Pidgeotto let out another battle cry and both her attack and special attack states were raised.

"Encore." Sabrina countered. Mr. Mime waved his arms around and some sort of light surrounded Pidgeotto.

"Great, were stuck using Work Up." Ash muttered to himself.

"Thunder Punch!" Sabrina shouted. Mr. Mime's fist was engulfed in electricity, and he charged at the normal flying type.

"Dodge it, and use Work Up again." Ash instructed. Flapping her wings, Pidgeotto took off again, and easily dodged the electric attack. As she circled the air above the battlefield, she used Work Up again.

"Focus Blast." Sabina instructed. "Multiple shots.". Mr Mime formed a sort of brown and white ball of energy between his hands and fired it towards the airborne Pidgeotto, who was continually using Work Up. Before the first one came close to hitting, Mr Mime was creating another one.

Pidgeotto, due to the aerial advantage, meant she could easily dodge despite being stuck with one move. Even though his trainer lacked emotion, Mr Mime was clearly getting frustrated at his failure to hit the target.

"Psybeam." Sabrina instructed, still showing no-signs of emotion. While she was flying around, the light from the encore appeared again then burst away. It was enough to distract the bird Pokemon, and she was hit by Mr. Mime's Psybeam. She cried out in pain, and Ash knew although the situation looked bad, she was free to use any of her moves, and she has five Work Up's under her wings.

"Don't panic Pidgeotto. Charge straight down with Quick Attack." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto nodded seriously since she knows she no longer feels the effects of Encore, and she has all of those state boosts.

Pidgeotto readjusted her wings so she was facing into the source of the Psybeam. Zooming down with speed and power, Pidgeotto in less than a second, hit Mr Mime in the centre of his chest. On top of the state boosts, the Quick Attack turned out to be a critical hit, and was enough to cancel the Psybeam, but Ash wasn't done, and as Mr Mime is on his last longs.

"Now Steel Wing." Ash declared, filled with excitement. Pidgeotto coated her wings in metal and slammed them hard into the fairy psychic type, causing a lot of damage as it is super effective. Mr Mime cried out in pain as he was sent flying over the field, ending up in a wall. Falling out of the creator, Mr Mime landed on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Mr Mime is unable to battle... The winner of this round is Ash and his Pidgeotto." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return." Sabrina called her psychic fairy type back with a levitating Pokeball. Once Mr Mime was secure in his Pokeball, it disappeared.

"Awesome Pidgeotto." Ash praised.

"Who's next?" Pidgeotto asked confidently, showing no signs of exhaustion and wanting to battle more.

"Um... Sorry, but I was going to give Dragonair a chance to battle." Ash told his normal flying type.

"Come on... Don't let these Work Up's go to waste." Pidgeotto pleaded. "I promise I'll leave a little bit of a battle for the new girl.".

"Um... You know Dragonair has been on the team for over a month already." Ash replied with a sweat drop.

"Exactly, she could hardly handle the ace one on one, so let me loosen it up for her." Pidgeotto pleaded. Ash knew he could stop one of his pokemon from fighting if she wanted too.

"Fine." Ash sighed in defeat. "But I am definitely giving Dragonair a chance so you will get swapped out before the end.".

"Great." Pidgeotto replied happily, and entered a battle stance.

"Can Sabrina send out her last Pokemon." The ref requested. A final Pokeball appeared, levitating in front of Sabrina.

"Go." Sabrina ordered, and it popped open, releasing her final pokemon, Serena was very interested in the final pokemon as it resembled one of hers, and so both the Pallet Natives pulled out their pokedexes:

 _Alakazam, The Psi Pokemon. The final evolved form of Abra. A Pokémon that uses psychic power. It is highly intelligent and capable of instantly identifying its foe's weakness._

"Alakazam sounds tough." Serena comment in a worried tone as she heard the part about instantly identifying an opponent's weakness, she knows how strong her Kadabra is, and this is its evolved form. "I know it is a four on one battle... But.".

"But, Pidgeotto Pikachu and Haunter have all battled, and tired from those battles." Brock pointed out.

"Not to mention, Dragonair isn't his most experienced pokemon." Misty added. "Maybe he should consider swapping her out for Charizard or Wartortle... They both have experience in Gym battles.".

"Ash wouldn't do that, he has promised Dragonair the chance to battle, and he keeps his promises." Serena replied.

"Even if he does use Dragonair, he can still win." Brock pointed out. "He just can't make any mistakes, and needs to use all four of his pokemon to the best of their ability.".

"Ash will win." Serena declared. "And he will return her emotions... Like I said, he keeps his promises, and he promised her father that he would help her.".

"I'm sure your right Serena." Misty replied. "But that doesn't mean it will be easy.".

"I know." Serena replied worried, then they looked back to the field as the ref made the call.

"Alakazam VS Pidgeotto... Let the battle, begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Sabrina (P. IV):_

"Charge Beam." Sabrina started. Alakazam lifted his spoons up and they had electricity jump together, forming an electrical ball in the centre, which continued to shoot a beam of electricity towards Pidgeotto.

"Ascend to dodge." Ash counter. Pidgeotto took, barely dodging the super effective attack. Pidgeotto started circling around Alakazam, like a predictor watching her pray. While she has those state boosts, Pidgeotto holds the advantage, and Ash is going to keep it that way. "Go into a nose dive and use Aerial Ace.".

Ash knows Serena Kadabra likes to avoid attacks by using teleport, which is why he chose Aerial Ace, as it can't be avoid. Pidgeotto dived straight down, picking up momentum, then turned and did a loop before disappeared.

"Psychic!" Sabrina countered. Pidgeotto appeared, a couple inches away. Alakazam eyes glew blue and a force field of Psychic energy appeared around him. The psychic energy took the powered up Aerial Ace, then pushed back. Pidgeotto was too close to dodge and was blasted into the wall, crying out in pain.

"Pidgeotto, are you alright?" Ash asked, as his normal flying type tried to get out of the creator. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to reply.

"Charge Beam." Sabrina ordered. Alakazam teleported from his original position to right in front of Pidgeotto. Powering up another Charge Beam, he let the close ranged electric attack loose, and engulf the female bird Pokemon. Pidgeotto cried out in pain.

"PIDGEOTTO!" Ash called out, his voice filled with concern. After thirty seconds, Alakazam stopped his attack and teleported back to his original battle position, lights appeared around him, showing his Special Attack was increased.

Pidgeotto fell out of the hole in the wall on her stomach, covered in burns with smoke coming of her body, with swirls in her eyes. The close ranged electric type attack was too much, even for the best bird of the forest.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle... Will the challenger prepare for the next round?" The ref requested. Ash sadly pulled out Pidgeotto's Pokeball.

* * *

"Return Pidgeotto." Ash recalled his normal flying type. He smiled sadly at the Pokeball. "Well done Pidgeotto... Your hard work won't go to waste.". As he clipped his Pokeball back to his belt he realised he should make a choice. Right now, Alakazam is too strong for Dragonair to take on, even at full health, so he should use either Haunter or Pikachu to weaken it, but which one?

Looking at his feet, he saw Pikachu ready, doing some stretches. He thought Pikachu was cuddling with Eevee on the side lines, but looks like he can always rely on his old buddy when it counts.

"Well..." Pikachu spoke to Ash. "Are you going to do it or what?".

"Right." Ash chuckled lightly at his Starter's eagerness to battling again. "Pikachu, I choose you.". With his trainer's command, Pikachu sprinted out onto the field, showing no signs of his previous battle with Slowsis.

"Alakazam VS Pikachu... Let the battle, begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Sabrina (P. V):_

"Energy Ball." Sabrina instructed. Alakazam formed a ball of green energy in between his hands, then it went flying towards Pikachu.

"Slice and dice with Iron Tail." Ash instructed. Jumping into the air, Pikachu coated his tail in metal, using it to cut the grass type attack into two, making it completely harmless. "Now Quick Attack!". Pikachu shot towards Alakazam at his top speed.

"Dodge." Sabrina instructed. Alakazam teleported out of the way just in time, and reappeared behind the electric type, ready for the next move. "Psyshock.". Alakazam created several purple(ish) pink balls of Psychic energy and fired them towards the mouse.

"Use Dig and dodge." Ash instructed. Pikachu buried under ground, barely dodging the psychic type attack. He reappeared not long later and struck Alakazam in the back, causing some damage due to the psychic types low physical defence.

"Psychic." Sabrina ordered. Quickly recovering from the last attack, Alakazam sent out a powerful Psychic blast and caught Pikachu, lifting it into the air. "Energy Ball and finish it.". Alakazam formed another Energy Ball while keeping Pikachu trapped. He fired the grass type attack and it struck Pikachu hard. The poor electric type was blasted out of his psychic hold and towards a wall...

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he jumped and caught his injured started, but the momentum was so powerful that Ash was blown into the wall, although he was able to use his body to cousin Pikachu from any further pain. Looking at his starter, Pikachu had swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle... Will the challenger prepare for the next round?" The ref requested.

* * *

"Ash!" Serena called out as she ran to his side, making in time as he stood up. They both looked sadly at the unconscious Pikachu. "... Are, you okay?".

"I'm fine Serena." Ash muttered sadly. "But now... I will definitely win this badge... For Pikachu.". Serena smiled proudly at her boyfriend.

"I know you will Ash." Serena replied happily.

"... Um, can you look after Pikachu. Please?" Ash asked as he offered his starter over. Serena gladly took the electric type. "Good job Pikachu... Thank you.".

"Of course." Serena smiled happily, and turned to run back to her seat. Just before sitting down she looked back at Ash, who was in his trainer's box. "By the way... Good luck.". Ash replied with his signature thumbs up, and toothy grin. As Serena sat down, Eevee made her way over to Pikachu, and started licking his battle scars to try to make him feel better.

His eyes narrowed and filled with determination as he looked back towards Sabrina and Alakazam, he will win this. Gripping his Pokeball, he got ready...

"Haunter, I choose you." Ash shouted as his ghost poison type was released.

"Back! By popular demand! It's... HAUNTER!" The announcer voice came back, followed by the cheering invisible crowd.

"Alakazam VS Haunter... Let the battle begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Sabrina (P. VI):_

"Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted to start off this round. Haunter formed a shadow ball in between her hands, then clicked her fingers and a baseball cap appeared on her head.

"Batters up." Haunter called, then threw the Shadow Ball, like a baseball. The ghost type attack went flying towards Alakazam.

"Shadow Ball." Sabrina countered. Alakazam formed his own Shadow Ball, and fired it. The two ghost type attacks collided and cancelled each other out. "Again.". The psychic type formed and fired another Shadow Ball.

"Dodge it." Ash shouted. Haunter easily floated out of the way.

"Can't touch this." Haunter declared, then music started and Haunter was dancing.

"Um Haunter... We still have a battle you know." Ash interrupted with a sweat drop

"Hold it with Psybeam." Sabrina instructed. Alakazam released a Psybeam and it caught Haunter who was trying to taunt the Psychic type.

"Sucker Punch!" Ash shouted. Haunter's fist glew black and disappeared. It reappeared next to Alakazam and struck him under the chin, knocking him down, and freeing Haunter. "Shadow Ball!". Haunter floated around the downed Psychic type, began firing multiple close ranged Shadow Balls.

"Bam bam... bambambam." Haunter shouted timing it with each impact of her shadow balls. "Take that... Your unfortunate individual who's parents were never married.".

"What?" Ash asked as he heard what his ghost type said.

"Oh, some people didn't like the swearing from chapter 32, so the author is making me tone it down." Haunter explained. "What I wanted to say was... Take that, you bast...".

"No Haunter, no." The author scolded, who only she can hear.

"Oh F*** you... If I want to say F*** F****** B******* F******, then I will..." Haunter retorted. She realised that the author censored her swearing. "F*** you.". Suddenly, Haunter started having a sort of heart attack.

"Haunter... What are you doing?" Ash asked, unsure of what to make of his ghost type.

"The... Author... He wants Dragonair to be the hero and get some action... He knows I'm too awesome too lose to this b****, so this is his way for me to be... Defeated." Haunter explained, as she struck a dramatic pose and slowly floated down to the battle.

"Haunter is unable to battle... Will the challenger prepare for the final round?" The ref requested.

* * *

"Um... okay." Ash replied as he pulled out Haunter's Pokeball, only to find she wasn't on the field. Looking around, he saw his ghost type with his friends, with a giant foam finger on her hand.

"Just because the author stopped my battle, doesn't mean he will get rid of me, that easily." Haunter shouted as she started cheering.

"Right..." Ash replied, making a mental note to ask the professor about pokemon Psychologists. Returning back to field, he gripped his Ultra Ball. "Dragonair, I choose you.". As the black and yellow Pokeball opened, the spectacular Serpent Dragon appeared and let out a battle cry.

Alakazam struggled to his feet, struggling stand up, it honestly looked like a Caterpie's tackle would take him down. Dragonair was less than impressed, she was hoping to show why she is so tough, but that ghost stole her chance to shine. Dragonair shot an angry glare towards Haunter, who sweat dropped.

"Sorry Princess... I guess I went a little over board." Haunter apologised with a sweat drop. "Don't worry, the author has a massive battle planned for you in the Indigo league, where Ash faces one of his harsh's rivals.".

"HAUNTER!" The author raged at the ghost.

"Ha...That's what you get for censoring me." Haunter laughed in the author's face.

"Alakazam VS Dragonair... Let the battle, begin." The Ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Sabrina (P. VII):_

"Psychic." Sabrina instructed, not caring about her Pokemon's current condition. Weakly, Alakazam unleashed a psychic wave and tried to hold Dragonair down with it.

"Break free Dragonair, and use slam!" Ash shouted, not wanting her to follow the same route as Pikachu. Dragonair was easily able to break out, due to Alakazam weak condition. Spinning her tail around, she knocked Alakazam into the wall. It fell on its stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle... Meaning the winner of this battle is the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The ref declared.

* * *

"That... Wasn't a battle." Dragonair humphed as she turned to face Ash, annoyed. She is a princess, she could've handled that Psychic type before he sent that psychotic ghost out.

"Hehehe..." Ash chuckled nervously, as he scratched the back of his head, with a massive sweat drop. "Sorry Dragonair... I promise you will get a battle worthy of a Princess before long.".

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash could see Sabrina silently return her Alakazam. The Pokeball teleported away, and she floated and landed in front of Ash. Her icy cold expression sent shivers down Ash's spin. Her eyes quickly glanced at Dragonair, and Ash got the cue.

"Now return Dragonair... Good job." Ash praised as he recalled his stubborn dragon.

"Your badge." Sabrina replied as the yellow circular badge floated over to Ash. The Pallet Native grabbed it out of the air and just stared at it.

"We just won... The Marsh Badge." Ash exclaimed as he struck a pose. Haunter appeared behind him.

"Your welcome." Haunter cockily added. Ash sweat dropped and saw his friends approach. Although weak, Pikachu was awake in Serena's arms. He weakly threw his fist in the air, joining in on the celebration.

"Yay." Pikachu weakly cheered in a quiet tone, still exhausted from his battle. Sabrina looked at the celebration with a monotone expression, celebrating isn't productive, then again, they still hold onto their useless emotions.

"You can leave now." Sabrina instructed and levitated again, turning around in the air, and started floating back to her original position. Haunter frowned, Ash wanted to help this girl's father, the ghost can't say that she deserves their help, but the plot line must be completed...

Haunter floated towards Sabrina, and tapped her shoulder. Sabrina landed on the ground again and turned to the ghost poison type, with a blank expression, she isn't even capable of showing signs of annoyance.

"The battle is over." Sabrina replied in a monotone expression.

"Don't be like that." Haunter replied. "Turn that frown up-side-down.". Haunter put one finger on the two corners of her mouth and tried to make her smile. Removing the fingers, saw her monotone expression return. Haunter then started pulling many funny faces, in an attempt to make her laugh.

"What do you want?" Sabrina asked in a monotone voice.

"She is simply playing around." A new voice appeared. Turning to the source, they found Sabrina's father. "There's nothing wrong with that.".

"Your back." Sabrina replied as she narrowed her eyes towards the old man, but said nothing else.

Before her father could answer, Haunter got tired of being ignored, and pulled out a round bomb with a fuse burning down. The group saw this and gasped, jumping to the floor, holding their heads in the hands, taking cover. Haunter passed it to Sabrina with a thumbs up and floated away.

Sabrina stared at the object in her hands, if anything was to happen, her psychic powers would protect her. Even in the face of danger, she still kept her emotionless expression. The fuse reached the end, and instead of exploding, a black smoke cloud puffed out of the top, forming the word, BANG! In smoke, and covered Sabrina's face in soot.

Haunter fell over laughing and rolling around on the floor. The group wearily got up and feared that it would send Sabrina on some sort of Psychic rampage, and destroy them for what Haunter did.

Although, quite the opposite happened. The corners of Sabrina's mouth twitched upwards, before long, the emotionless girl burst out laughing. Seeing his daughter laugh, brought tears to the grown man.

"My... My little girl is... Laughing." Sabrina's father whispered, almost like he was watching a dream. The group stood back and watched, with some watery eyes as the grown man stepped forward to his teenage daughter. When Sabrina saw her father, she calmed her laughs, and looked at him. Now was the moment of truth...

"... Daddy." The gym leader whispered in a childlike tone. Before anyone could do anything, she threw herself at her father, and entered a tight hug. Sabrina's father was so over joyed and quickly returned the gesture. "Don't ever let me become like that again, Daddy.".

"I won't sweetheart... I won't." The man whispered, as he held his daughter close. Smiling at the scene Ash turned to his ghost type.

"Nice one Haunter..." Ash smiled at his ghost type. Haunter pulled out a giant tissue and comically blew her nose, with streams of tears running down her face.

"It's soo beautiful." Haunter replied, filled with emotion. Ash sighed and pulled out Haunter's Pokeball, even in a moment like this, she can't be serious... Part of him wishes his Haunter could be more like Serena's Kadabra.

"Return..." Ash sighed, and called back his poison ghost type. Taking one look at the father and daughter, reunited. The group turned around and walked out of the door, deciding to let them have some privacy and because Ash needs to get his pokemon healed up after their hard-fought fight...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	41. Serena & Farfetch'd: A Chateau Dueover

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Serena and Farfetch'd put the bond created between herself and Farfetch'd when kidnapped by Team Rocket. We can also see Seel in her first Chateau challenge. I put in a few parts to show both Ash and Serena can lean on each other. I've notice with Haunter, last chapter that people either love her or hate her. I will keep her evolution the same as I've planned it, but when she evolves, her personality will change, but for those who do like her, we will see her forth wall humour a few more time before then, so I hope this makes a good compromise. Don't forget to vote in Poll, concerning which Johto Starter Serena will get, it will change with Ash's eight gym battle, I have mostly made up my mind on which one it is, and remember, which ever one it is, Ash will get a pokemon off the same type to replace his missing team member, i.e. he will get another water type if Serena gets Totodile. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 41: Serena & Farfetch'd: A Chateau Due Over _

It is currently late at night, the day that Ash won his Marsh Badge. Once they returned to the Pokemon Centre, and his pokemon were healed up, Ash decided to make some rotations, mainly because he can only handle so much Haunter at a time.

His current team is: Pikachu, Charizard, Muk, Primeape, Gyarados, Aerodactyl. He wanted to keep Charizard as he doesn't know Serena's full strategy for tomorrow's Chateau challenge, and he knows Charizard would want to cheer Delphox on, just like how Pikachu would cheer Eevee on. As for his other four pokemon, well... No one knows what type the Viridian Gym specialises in beforehand, so he chose a nice selection.

Unfortunately, when he called the lab and showed the Professor his latest badge, he found out that Red was over there, and he quickly asked if that meant Ash was on his way too Pallet Town. Lucky Ash knew Serena still had her Chateau challenge. Although Red understood, he mentioned that he should hurry up as he needs to know about his aura, sooner rather than later.

In truth, Ash has been hesitant about returning. Yes, it was true when he said that he wanted to get back to normality, he also just wanted to keep his distance from Red. While he realises that he should know about that power which took over his body, he also doesn't want to see Red, he is supposed to love Delia, but is never around. He is both Ash's and Drake's father, yet his actions have pushed the twins apart.

Looking at his bed, he can see Pikachu already asleep on his pillow. Despite it being only half an hour before they normally go bed, Ash was the only one in their room, guess they are hanging out in Pokemon Centre's lobby.

Deciding to join them, Ash quietly left his electric type to sleep after his hard thought gym battle. Going down the stairs, he heard an all too familiar sound.

"YEOW!" Brock's pain cries echoed. Entering the lobby, he found Misty and Rhyhorn stood in against a wall, with an unconscious Brock on Rhyhorn's back.

"Well done Rhyhorn... I couldn't have done it better myself." Misty praised the rock ground type, as Ash approached them.

"Hey Mist..." Ash greeted then he glanced down to Brock, as sort of way to ask for an explanation.

"Nurse Joy." Misty answered the unasked question.

"Thought so." Ash nodded in agreement. Ash then looked around a bit.

"So... Where's Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"He's asleep already... I know it's a little early, but after his battle." Ash explained trailing off.

"I get it... I'm sure Pidgeotto and Haunter appreciate the rest as well." Misty replied.

"Yeah, they all worked really hard." Ash replied. "Although Dragonair was feeling kind of bad, about not getting to battle... Maybe I should've used her against Hypno.".

"While that would've been nice... You ended up winning... No point in questioning your decisions with hind sight." Misty explained sympathetically.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked, with genuine concern. "I mean... Your being supportive for once.".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked, angry as Ash laughed at his joke. The glare Misty gave him, made Ash sweat drop.

"Nothing." Ash quickly replied and bowed apologetically. Misty loosened her glare at the raven-hair boy, making Ash sigh in relief. "Hey... Do you know where Serena is?".

"She went out to get some air." Misty replied in a neutral tone, she is still a little mad about his previous comment. Ash smiled.

"I think I'll go and find her... Catch ya later Misty." Ash replied and ran towards the doors.

* * *

Sat on a bench, looking across the silent road of Saffron city, is Serena, looking at one of her pokeballs. Very few cars are out, with a couple parked up. There is also no people around.

She was out here to do one thing... Think. Mostly about her Chateau challenge tomorrow. It wasn't that long ago that Farfetch'd refused to listen to her and lost in the final round as a result. Although a lot has happened in that short time. Team Rocket kidnapped them, Ash unlocked his 'aura', whatever that is, and she saved her Farfetch'd from those grunts.

Since she saved the wild duck from his abusers, he has been much more obedient and has actually been taking part in training sessions. While they could only really have had the three day when Ash was stuck in the hospital, Farfetch'd has proven himself and shown he finally accepts Serena as a competent trainer. Actually, his strength can be matched as a sort of Physical version of Kadabra, as he has a lot of power and does take every battle seriously... Even the ones when he wouldn't listen.

But Serena is still concerned. She has been taken in by Farfetch'd facade before, and it is that old thing, fool me once; it's on you, but fool me twice. While she wants to trust Farfetch'd has fully opened up, but can she really take the risk so soon.

"Hey Serena..." Ash called out as he jogged up to her. Looking that direction, a smile grew on her face.

"Oh, hey Ash." Serena replied as she stood up, greeting him with a hug, which he returned.

"What'cha doing?" Ash asked, as the hug ended and they both sat on the bench. Serena sighed at that question, which didn't go unnoticed by Ash. "What's wrong?".

"Nothing... Just thinking." Serena replied, although Ash wasn't fully convinced.

"Is it about the Chateau tomorrow?" Ash guessed as he rubbed her back, reassuringly. Serena nodded in response and rested her head on his should. It was here, where he noticed the Pokeball in Serena's hand. "Is that?".

"Yeah." Serena cut him off. "This is Farfetch'd's.". Serena sighed as she clipped it back to her belt.

"Are you scared about using him so soon?" Ash asked. Serena nodded in agreement.

"I want to trust him, and he has been beyond perfect since the Silph Co." Serena explained. "But I thought I could trust him before, and look what happened.". Ash nodded in understanding while listening. He also rubbed his chin, in a thinking manor.

"Well..." Ash started after a moment's silence. "I can't tell you what to do, it is your decisions Serena.".

"But Ash, what would you do?" Serena asked. "If it was... Your Sandslash after your battle against Blaine?".

"Well... I would give him the benefit of the doubt." Ash replied honestly. "I already know that I want to use him in a battle at the Indigo League... Along with all my pokemon.".

"Really?" Serena questioned, Sandslash hasn't even tried to act like he was interested in listening to Ash.

"Of course." Ash replied with his signature toothy grin. "After all, something happened to make Sandslash how he is, and if I show him that I trust him... Maybe he would grow to trust me back.".

Serena listened to every word, and when he finished, hugged him from the side, cuddling up to him. Ash smiled and wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulder in response. He still gets embarrassed when she shows affection in front of people, but he does enjoy it.

"You really are something..." Serena replied happily as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace. "You know that, Ash.".

"Hehehe, come on Serena." Ash laughed nervously. "It what any trainer would do.". Serena looked at Ash in surprise, then closed her eyes and shook her head, Ash is being serious right now, which proves he is one of a kind.

"No Ash..." Serena spoke softly. "A lot of trainers would have given up long ago... Just because it seems natural too you, shows how amazing you are.".

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash replied, bashfully. "But if I didn't give Sandslash a chance, then he wouldn't give me one... It's a simple game of give and take.".

"Your right Ash." Serena agreed. "But Farfetch'd and Sandslash aren't the same pokemon... Farfetch'd does seem genuine...".

"Then maybe you should give him a second chance." Ash replied. Serena looked at him with an unreadable expression, as she processed what he said. "It's like I said Serena, I can't tell you what to do... But I've noticed one major difference when you trained.".

"What?" Serena asked, wanting to know what Ash saw.

"In your training sessions, he actually listened to you." Ash explained. "Back in Cinnebar, he said he would listen, but now he is actually doing it... Remember my mum always said actions speak louder than words.".

"Yeah..." Serena giggled at the memory. "Wasn't that usually when she wanted you to clean your room, and you said you would later.".

"Hehehe, maybe." Ash chuckled with a faint blush. "But it is the same here, Farfetch'd is doing everything he can to show you he has changed... I bet if you meet him half way, then you will make a great team.". After thinking it over, Serena returned to resting her head-on Ash's shoulder.

"Thank you." Serena spoke quietly, and planted a small peck on his cheek. "I will use Farfetch'd tomorrow... I might not know which round, but I will use him... Along with Seel, and...".

"And you should wait before you decided on your final two pokemon... You saw from my Cinnebar Gym battle, that not every plan will work out how you want it too." Ash interrupted her.

"Your right Ash... As for the last two pokemon, I will just wait and see who I am up against." Serena replied. Ash smiled at his girlfriend, then threw his head back. He would've loved to just stay here all night, but it is getting late, and they still have a bit of a travel back to the Pokemon Centre.

"Come on... We should get going." Ash told Serena, after a moment of just cuddling on the bench. Ash quickly stood up, pulling Serena up at the same time, who wrapped her arms around his, and refused to move her head from his shoulder. With that, they both started walking back to the Pokemon Centre.

Although, Serena still had one nagging thought. It was about what happened when Sabrina attacked her earlier. Sabrina said that they share the same gift... Does that mean she also has Psychic powers? Maybe Red can answer that question... After all, he seems to know about Ash's aura, and promised to explain everything to him, so maybe he could help her out too.

Ash, also had his mind filled. He is dreading the end of tomorrow's Chateau challenge, as it means they will return to Pallet, and while seeing his mum, Drake, Leaf, his pokemon and even Gary, to an extent; will be nice, he isn't looking forward to seeing Red again. He knows he has to do it at some point, and Serena would know just what to say, if he was too ask her but it isn't fair to rely on her the night before her Chateau challenge, and thinking back to the Fuchsia Gym, Serena tried to keep the pressure off of him, by not mentioning Janine's bet, so it really isn't fair on her. All he can do is show his full support, and bite the bullet when the time comes.

* * *

Walking through the city, it is then next day. Excited about her chateau challenge after her talk with Ash, Serena was head of the other three, today is the day that she will become a Duchess, meaning she will only be one step away from conquering the Battle Chateau.

"Serena sure seems excited." Misty pointed out.

"Right." Ash replied, as he slammed his fist in his open palm. "She is going to win today, for sure.".

"So, what happened?" Brock asked. "When you came back yesterday, it was clear something happened... So, what was it?".

"I found Serena on a bench, thinking something over." Ash replied being vague. "I gave her some advice and helped her come to a decision on which pokemon to use.".

"So, who will she be using?" Misty asked.

"She wants Seel too have her debut battle." Ash explained, then he smirked and closed his eyes in a relaxed manor. "But other than that... It's a secret.".

"Too everyone." Pikachu added.

"Fine." Misty humphed, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. "We'll find out soon enough, when the battling starts.".

"Well, whatever you said, seems to have worked." Brock added. "I haven't seen her this happy since the first time she mastered my veggie cutting technique.".

"Oh yeah, Serena has been having cooking lessons." Ash replied thoughtfully. "I will need to try it sometime.".

"Is there ever a time you're not thinking about food?" Misty asked annoyed. Ash frowned at Misty's comment.

"Leave him alone Mist." Brock butted in, and flashed the Pokemon breeder a grateful look for stepping in, the last thing he wants is to fight with the water type trainer and ruin Serena's day. "After all, he only wants his girl to cook him a romantic candle lit dinner.". Ash fell flat on his face, he should've know Brock would make it weird.

Serena turned around to find Ash flat on his face in the middle of the pavement, and Brock with a goofy expression on his face, usually appearing when he thinks of one of the many girls of his dreams... Whether that's: Suzy; Nurse Joy; Officer Jenny; or any other female they have come across on their journey.

"What happen?" Serena asked, in an unsure tone, does she actually want to know what happened. Misty looked between the two boys and sighed, guess she will have to answer.

"Well..." Misty replied. As soon as Ash got his baring, he jumped up, not wanting to suffer further embarrassment at the hands of his friends.

"Nothing!" Ash exclaimed, cutting Misty off. Serena sweat dropped, seeing Ash completely red face, it reminded her of the time before they got together, and she would try to hide her crush from him, and in usually resulted in Serena being like Ash is now... Knowing all too well, the pain of the embarrassment, Serena decided to drop it for Ash's sake.

"Okay." Serena replied, dropping the subject. "But we're here.". Pointing behind herself, the group found that they have arrived.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ash asked as he jumped to her side, excited. With that, the couple turned and walked towards the front door.

Misty smiled then turned to Brock, who still had a goofy smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She was about to shout at him too snapped out of it, when one off his Pokeballs opened up, and Rhyhorn appeared. He used Horn Attack into Brock's stomach and tossed him onto his back, walking towards Ash and Serena.

"Good job Rhyhorn." Misty praised the Ground Rock type. Misty walked by his side, happy that she has help in keeping Brock under control. It seems that anything even remotely romantic can set him off, not just pretty women.

"Greeting's, Beau's and dames. I am Santini, the Saffron butler." Santini greeted, like all the other butlers, he looks just like them. He didn't even bat an eye at the unconscious teen who is receiving a fireman's lift from a Rhyhorn.

"Good day." Serena greeted with a small curtsy, clearly excited about the challenge today. "I would like to compete today.".

"Very good." Santini replied. "May I see your member's card?". Serena smiled and handed her card over, showing it too the butler.

"Here you go." Serena smiled. Santini examined the card, before smiling and returning it to the young dame.

"Very good, Marchioness Serena." Santini replied. "Enjoy your Chateau challenge today.".

"I will, thank you." Serena replied happily.

"Please follow me." Santini added and turned around, leading the group into the chateau. The group followed and couldn't believe the size difference to the other Chateau's, this is by far the biggest Chateau in Kanto. They made their way over too three maids. "Could one of you please show Marchioness Serena to the dressing room.".

"Of course." One of the maids replied, and she lead Serena away, leaving the group in the lobby.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Serena returned in the same emerald green dress from the Celadon Chateau challenge. Ash was looking around at the pokemon on show, until he spotted Serena approached them.

"Hey Serena... You look great." Ash greeted. Making her smile and hug him.

"Thanks Ash." She replied, happily.

"Can Marchioness Serena and Marchioness Faye please report to battle room 4." Santini requested over the intercom.

"Well. Guess that's my cue." Serena replied.

"Don't worry Serena, you'll do great." Ash encouraged with his signature thumbs up and toothy grin.

"And we'll support you all the way." Brock added.

"So let's get going." Misty finished. "Before you miss your battle.". Everyone agreed and they walked into the battle room. Once inside, Serena took her position in the trainer's box, opposite from her opponent, Marchioness Faye. While Ash, Misty and Brock took a seat on the side line. The ref took his position. The battlefield changed to an ice field,

"This is a first-round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Marchioness Serena and Marchioness Faye, taking place on the ice field. May both participants exchange pleasantry?" The ref request. Both Serena and Faye faced each other and smiled, curtsying to each other. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Faye gripped there pokeballs.

"Go Pinsir!" Faye shouted as she threw her Pokeball, releasing her Stag Beetle Pokemon. Serena pulled out her pokedex:

 _Pinsir, The Stag Beetle Pokemon. Grips and tears at its enemy with the two pincers on its head. Enemies with hard bodies are gripped and tossed._

Putting her Pokedex away, part of Serena was thinking to use Farfetch'd for the type advantage, but the wild duck pokemon proved he can win regardless of type advantage, and she promised another of her Pokemon the first battle, plus the ice field will suit this pokemon perfectly. With her mind made up, Serena gripped a Pokeball.

"Seel, battle time." Serena called as she threw her Pokeball, releasing her Water Type.

Seel appeared on the ice, and eyed Pinsir with her tongue out. The bug type entered a battle stance and narrowed his eyes in a threatening stance, ready to battle. Seel smiled jolly, and clapped her flippers together.

"Um Seel, this is a battle, remember." Serena explained with a sweat drop. Seel looked back with a moment of confusion, before she whipped the jolly smile of her face and replaced it with one of determination. Sure, she may be a jolly pokemon by nature, but she has learned a lot from Serena and the rest of her new friends, and now she will show them that she can battle like that sea serpent the boy has, or that cool psychic guy.

"Let the battle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Marchioness Serena VS Marchioness Faye:_

"X-Scissor!" Faye shouted. Pinsir crossed his arms in a fast motion, creating an X shape and he charged at Seel.

"Dodge it!" Serena shouted.

Using her flippers to push herself across the ice, making Seel move with impressive speed, meaning she easily dodged the bug type attack. Pinsir couldn't stop and crashed into the ice, X-Scissor first and caused it to crack. Unfazed, Pinsir pushed himself up and turned back to Seel who was smiling and clapping happily.

"Focus energy!" Faye shouted. Closing his eyes, Pinsir tensed up and raised his critical hit chance.

"Careful Seel, Pinsir is more likely to land a critical hit." Serena warned. Seel nodded and again changed her jolly look to a serious one, just because she dodged doesn't mean she should celebrate, the battle is only just begging. "Use Icy Wind, and slow Pinsir down!".

Seel jumped into the air, and opened her mouth, blasting out a powerful blast of wind, which hand little chunks of ice in, towards Pinsir. It struck the bug type and the ice caught up around his legs and back.

"Brick Break!" Faye shouted. Pinsir opened his eyes, seeming unfazed by the Icy Winds. Putting one arm up in an offensive stance, Pinsir shot towards Seel, clearly slower than before.

"Stop Icy Wind, and dodge it Seel." Serena instructed.

Seel closed her mouth, ending the ice type attack. She landed on the ice, and like before used her flipped to push herself across the ice, avoiding the Stag Beetle Pokemon again. Pinsir couldn't stop and used Brick Break on a small ice pillar, smashing it in the process. Just because he is slower, doesn't mean his attack power was lowered.

"Act quick Seel, use Ice shard!" Serena instructed. Forming a small ice ball at her mouth, Seel fired it towards the Stag Beetle Pokemon.

"Smack Down!" Faye countered. As the fast approaching closed in, Pinsir had a small rock appear in his hand and he threw it. With the strength behind it, the Smack Down burst through the Ice Shard and struck Seel in the face, who was celebrating early.

"Seel!" Serena called out, her voice filled with concern. Seel quickly pushed herself up, showing she is still ready to fight. It will take more than that one hit to take her down, even if it did hurt for a not very effective attack, which wasn't even a stab attack.

"Not so fast, Rock Slide!" Faye interrupted. With a might battle cry, several circles appeared above Seel's half of the field and rocks of all shapes and sizes fell out of them.

"Quick, dodge them Seel!" Serena shouted in a panic.

Seel tried her best and for the first few rock, Seel was able to dodge those rocks, but the rocks hit the ice field and due to the momentum, the ice literally cracked under the pressure. The cracks spread out and soon appeared under Seel, making her stop. Serena watched in horror as Seel was blasted with rocks and sharp pieces of ice.

What would Ash do? He would use the field to his advantage. But what can she do, no pokemon could successfully get through there with all of the chaos, especially not one who has taken so much damage. Then she got an idea, and a smile grew across her face.

"Seel, use Powder Snow and spin, hitting all around you." Serena instructed.

Seel listened to his trainer, and every pokemon she trained with: Gyarados, Pikachu, Charizard, Wartortle, Kadabra, Eevee, Delphox, Beedrill and Tangela, they all told her to trust what her trainer says.

Seel closed her eyes, ignoring the pain from the rocks and ice, she blasted a load of snow out of her mouth and after a few seconds, found herself, still on the ground, but unable to move. She opened her eyes and couldn't see anything. Although this place is cold, it is quite comfy.

"Ha, you can't hide from us, forever." Faye laughed. Turns out, the snow buried Seel in a whole which was created by the Rock Slide, and the snow was protecting her from the remaining rocks and ice pieces.

"Maybe... But at least Seel is safe." Serena replied with a triumphant smirk.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked, as Pinsir also wore a confused look.

"This." Serena replied happily. "Seel, use rest and heal up!". Although she can't move, due to the damage she has already took, but she can hear Serena, and now does seem like a good idea to heal up, since she is protected by the snow. Closing her eyes, she began to glow as she healed herself in her sleep.

Although they can't see Seel, both Serena and Faye can spot the light escaping from the pile of snow, meaning they know what Seel is up to. Faye had a look of horror, as she has no way to heal her Pinsir, and if she doesn't act fast, then Seel will be as good as new.

"Quick Pinsir, get Seel out of there, before it wakes up." Faye shouted, if she can get too Seel before it wakes up, then the battle is as good as hers.

Pinsir jumped down to the pile of snow, and started using both hands and his two pincers to shovel the snow out of the way. The bug type winced a bit from the cold, as he still isn't in the best condition, but he didn't stop and continued to move the snow out of the way, he has trainer too long for this chance.

Unfortunately for Pinsir and Faye, as the bug type moved the last bit of snow out of the way, the light from Seel's rest hit Pinsir square in the eyes, forcing him to fall back. Seel heard the noise and gave a cute yawn as she woke up. She happily crawled out of the passage Pinsir created and clapped happily, fully healed.

"Awesome Seel." Serena cheered along with her water type. Pinsir stood up in defiance, he will win this battle. Faye also frowned, sure, it will be harder now, but she could still win this.

"Vice grip!" Faye shouted. Pinsir launched at the happy water type, and caught her in between his pincers, squeezing her with a malice smirk on his face, this is his favourite move. Seel cried out in pain.

"Hang in there, Seel." Serena encouraged as she quickly looked around for some way out. How has Ash got out of situations like this? She remembers his Butterfree used Poison Powder against Brock Onix back in his first gym battle, but Seel doesn't know that move... But she does know... "Seel, use Aqua Ring!".

Seel closed her eyes, cringing from the sharp pincers holding her, and focused as a ball of water surrounded her. Although it healed her a little, it didn't out match the Vice Grip.

Serena smiled, Aqua Ring would do much in terms of healing Seel, but because Pinsir was so close, his head was caught in the Aqua Ring, cutting off his oxygen supply, loosening his grip on Seel. Faye looked in horror, she needs to end this soon.

"Vital Throw!" Faye shouted in a panic. Pinsir narrowed his eyes, which filled with determination, and swung his head around, throwing the Sea Lion Pokemon up into the air. The Aqua Ring disappeared as Seel became air borne, and as soon as he could breathe again, Pinsir took in a deep breath, falling on his behind.

"Aurora Beam!" Serena shouted, in a victorious tone, this battle is as good as theirs.

In the air, Seel listened to Serena's order and spun around so she was looking straight down at the Stag Beetle Pokemon. A ball of ice appeared in front of her mouth as she reached her highest point. A multi-coloured beam fired out of the ice ball, and hit Pinsir, who was at the centre, unable to dodge. After a few seconds, Seel stopped her attack and started falling towards the ground. Pinsir was still stood, but his legs had him frozen in place. Serena smiled seeing the finishing move.

"Seel, use Headbutt straight down!" Serena shouted. Seel smiled and pointed her head straight down, with her small horn leading the way. Folding her flippers in, made her pick up speed.

"Quick Pinsir, dodge it!" Faye shouted, who, because of her current position could see Pinsir's legs were frozen in place. Pinsir tried to move, but couldn't. Looking up to see the incoming Seel, made him panic and start hitting his hands against the ice freezing him in place, in an attempt to escape.

But his attempts were useless, as Seel dived head first onto Pinsir's head. A shock wave was sent around, cracking the ice containing Pinsir. Seel happily jumped from the attack and landed on the pile of snow she used to cover herself. Pinsir fell backwards with swirls in his eyes.

"Alright Seel, you did!" Serena cheered happily as Seel turned towards her and clapped happily, she just won her first battle, and it wasn't even a practise battle against one of her training partners, she will be one of the greats yet.

"Pinsir is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning moving onto the next round will be, Marchioness Serena.".

* * *

After the ref made his call, Faye sadly recalled her Pinsir and said a word of thanks as Serena and the group made their way back to the lobby. Once there, Serena let her pokemon out and told them about Seel's battle, earning a positive response.

"Awesome Serena, your one step closer to becoming a Duchess." Ash praised, as Serena's pokemon went on to congratulate Seel.

"Yeah..." Misty added. "I still wish I could've caught Seel, but you have raised her well Serena.".

"I was impressed with how you covered Seel with Powder Snow, it was quiet an unorthodox move." Brock added.

"Just like someone else's battle style, we know." Misty replied in a teasing tone, as she nudged Ash's side.

"Cut it out, Misty." Ash replied as he stepped towards Serena. "Serena won because she is an awesome trainer.".

"Hehehe, thanks Ash." Serena giggled with a light blush. "But Misty is right, I was thinking about what you would do... Using the field to our advantage, and even the Aqua Ring... I remember when Butterfree used Poison Powder against Onix when you battle Brock for the boulder badge.".

"Wow, I thought I recognised the move." Brock replied, a little amazed that Serena remember that far back.

"Either way, it was because of your quick think and using everything you've learned, that you two won this battle." Ash praised. Serena smiled lovingly at Ash, even after she admitted that she used his previous idea's, he wasn't mad and gave her the credit anyway... His selflessness is one of her favourite qualities about him. She was going to reply, but...

"Can Marchioness Serena and Marquis David please report to battle room 2 for their second-round battle." Santini requested over the intercom. Serena returned all her Pokemon, except Eevee who wanted to cheer her on, and spend time with Pikachu whilst doing it, and they made their room to the battle room.

Serena's second round was on the Grass field, and her opponent used a Weezing. In response, Serena chose her Kadabra who swiftly followed out Serena's orders and used Psychic on the Poison type, spinning him around the room, making all of its attack's null-en-void. Easily winning and moving on to the third round.

In between rounds, Farfetch'd asked about his battling, and Serena promised he would get the chance. Delphox heard that, while spending quality time with Ash's Charizard, and then made a request to also have the next battle. While Serena may trust Farfetch'd, Delphox isn't so convinced. She still remembers how he fooled them in the Cinnebar Chateau, and ruined all their hard work. Serena agreed to let Delphox take the next round, much too Farfetch'd disappointment.

The third round was against Marchioness Lauren, who used an Electabuzz. Serena used Delphox as promised, on the Rock field and the battle came down to one of power between Mystic Fire and Thunderbolt. Charizard stayed out to cheer Delphox on, and Delphox won, learning Fire Blast in the process, meaning Serena moved onto the final round.

Now was the time for the truth, has Farfetch'd truly changed after the Silph Co, or has he been taking them all for fools. Before called to the battle room, Charizard made clear what would happen to Farfetch'd if he ruined his girlfriend's hard work, in short, Farfetch'd would turn into the roast duck pokemon.

"This is the final round match of the official Saffron Chateau challenge, between Marchioness Serena and Marquis Michael, taking place on the Waterfield. May both participants exchange pleasantry's?" The ref requested. Both Serena and Michael faced each other, smiling. Serena did a curtsy while Michael bowed. "Now both participants may choose there pokemon.". Both Serena and Faye gripped there pokeballs.

"Poliwrath, Go!" Michael shouted as he threw his Pokeball, releasing his water fighting type. Serena took out her pokedex, and scanned it, as the pokemon landed in the water:

 _Poliwrath, The Tadpole Pokemon. The final evolved form of Poliwag. A strong swimmer, it is faster than a human champ in an individual medley. It can go far and fast with minimal breathing._

" _Alright this is it... Just me and Farfetch'd_." Serena told herself, as she calmed herself down. " _If have the type advantage, with it being part fighting type, but they have the field advantage_.". Ash frowned seeing Serena like this.

"Calm down Serena, just trust in your pokemon and they will in return." Ash shouted encouragement. "Remember, don't give up until it's over!". Hearing the encouragement, Serena took a deep breath and her look turned from one of worry to one of determination. Ash is right, she should trust in her pokemon, and then they have nothing to worry about.

"Farfetch'd, I choose you!" Serena shouted, releasing her wild duck pokemon, borrowing Ash's call line. Farfetch'd landed on one of the pads, and both pokemon entered a battle stance.

"Hehehe, looks like she is borrowing more than just your battle ideas." Misty teased, nudging Ash in the side. He blushed in response.

"Knock it off, Mist." Ash replied as he forced his blush away.

"Come on buddy." Brock stepped in giving Ash a friendly noogie. "Lighten up a bit.". Ash struggled but escaped Brock's griped and sat down, with Eevee and Pikachu next to him, who were cuddled up together. Pikachu was snickering at his trainer's misfortune.

"Shut it... Pika." Ash replied with a cocky smirk, using the nickname Eevee uses for him. Pikachu's snickering stopped and the electric had a look of horror on his face, Eevee couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's cute antics, and licked his check in response.

"Let the battle... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Marchioness Serena VS Marquis Michael:_

"Bubble Beam!" Michael shouted. Poliwrath jumped barely out of the water and fired a load of fast paced bubbles at the wild duck pokemon. Unlike last time, he waited for Serena's orders, he may know what she wants, but he will listen to his trainer... The trainer who saved him and stood up to those torturous monsters.

"Dodge it, and use Swords Dance." Serena shouted. Farfetch'd showed of his agility and jumped, dodging the incoming Bubble Beam, in the air Farfetch'd spun his stick around, and landed on a different pad with his increased attack state.

Serena knows from previous battles that Farfetch'd like to start by raising his attack, and that does make sense, plus in a battle both the pokemon and trainer need to work together. Telling him to do what he normally would is easy, now is time for the real test.

"Follow up with Aerial Ace." Serena continued, hopeful.

Farfetch'd, while he would normally like to set up a barrage of Fury Cutters, knows Serena is in charge. As Poliwrath fell back to the pool, Farfetch'd spread his wings and jumped doing a mid-air loop, he disappeared and struck Poliwrath in the back with his wing, before landing on the original pad. Poliwrath grunted and landed in the pool.

"Hide under the water Poliwrath." Michael instructed. Poliwrath gave a slight nod as his eyes disappeared under the water, out of sight. Serena knew this was bad, as Farfetch'd doesn't have the greatest sense of smell or hearing like Pikachu or some of the groups other pokemon, but what other choice does she have?

"Listen carefully Farfetch'd, try and sense where Poliwrath is." Serena instructed. Farfetch'd, for a split second had an annoyed look on his face, he would want to hit the water and force the coward to show itself. "Farfetch'd?".

Farfetch'd sighed, Serena saved him as has proven herself to be a half decent battler. Although she has his up most respect for saving him back in Silph Co, he still isn't used to this whole following orders, thing. Farfetch'd closed his eyes and tried to listen for his opponent, but his species aren't known for their hear skills, while he isn't death, he can't pick up on the fainted noise from under the water, like some Pokemon can.

"Now!" Michael shouted, and too both Farfetch'd's and Serena's surprise, Poliwrath jumped out of the water, cutting off the view for Serena. Poliwrath landed on the wild duck Pokemon, using Body Slam. Farfetch'd cried out pain. Looks like Michael and Poliwrath know each other so well, that they don't need to full communicate.

"Farfetch'd!" Serena shouted, her voice filled with concern. Farfetch'd grunted as his grip around his stick tightened, and he swung the stick around, having it meet with Poliwrath's head, using Knock Off. While it wasn't very effective, the boosted power knocked the Tadpole pokemon into the pool.

Farfetch'd stood up and shook his head, his eyes landed on Serena, who had a look of surprise. No, he did it again. He is so use to doing this on his own, and in the heat of the moment just worked of his instincts. He really wants to listen to Serena, but this whole trainer gig is harder than it looks.

"Hide under the water, again." Michael instructed and like last time, Poliwrath disappeared into the battlefield.

Serena looked for some sort of sign to tell where Poliwrath is. Looking around she saw Farfetch'd looking at her with pleading eyes. He seems to have a way to find the water fighting type, but is waiting for her instruction. Thinking back, he only went lone wolf when being crushed under a Body Slam, and to be fair, Serena would probably do something similar in that situation.

"Okay Farfetch'd, let it rip and find Poliwrath." Serena replied, putting faith in her pokemon. If he was waiting her instruction, then she should see what he has up his wing.

Farfetch'd flashed her grateful smile before his typical arrogant smirk took over. He jumped into the air and pulled out his stick, which glew black with a purple outline, he was using Night Slash. Farfetch'd slashed it downwards and it hit the water, splitting the water into two parts, and the shock wave sent Poliwrath flying out of the pool, but not unlike last time, he wasn't preparing another attack.

"Aerial Ace!" Serena shouted, happily as she saw Farfetch'd pull through. They could make a good team yet.

Farfetch'd tucked his stick in and spread his wings, preforming another Aerial Ace. Thinking about it, he should use this move more often since it is guaranteed to hit, maybe he could also learn a thing or two from having a trainer.

"Submission!" Michael shouted.

As Farfetch'd made contact with the Aerial Ace, Poliwrath grunted in pain, and grabbed both of the normal flying type's wings. Spinning as they fell, Poliwrath picked up momentum. Landing on a pad. Poliwrath threw Farfetch'd with the added momentum. The wild duck Pokemon was going to crash into the wall.

"Use Steel Wing at the wall!" Serena shouted. Farfetch'd, at first thought she was crazy, and wanted to use his wings to change direction. No, Serena has proven that she knows what she is doing and knows that he should trust her.

Coating his wings in metal, he threw them forward and the metal absorbed the impact and Farfetch'd bounced off, not losing his momentum, and where as using his wings to change direction would tire him out, this wasn't tiring at all.

"Poison Jab!" Serena shouted. As he went flying towards Poliwrath, Farfetch'd pulled his stick out and held it in front of him, as the tip turned purple.

The speedy stick struck Poliwrath in the shoulder, bringing Farfetch'd to a stop. The Poison Jab was on contact long enough to pass all the venom through and once the tip stopped glowing purple, Farfetch'd jumped back, with his stick in hand, and landed on the pad in a battle stance.

Poliwrath also stood in a battle stance, despite the hard hit, and both pokemon stared each other down. It was like a scene from an old western movie, and they were waiting for one to fall. Farfetch'd smirked which was immanently followed by Poliwrath turning purple as he took poison damage and dropped to one knee.

"We may be down, but not out." Michael encouraged his water fighting type. Poliwrath nodded in response. "Then hide under the water.". Poliwrath rolled forward and dropped into the pool, disappearing out of sight.

Farfetch'd turned to Serena and pointed to his stick with one feather. They have been through this song and dance once before, surely if the method isn't broke, then don't fix it. Serena frowned, while she would love to let Farfetch'd use his tactic again, but she isn't that naive to think it will work a second time, after all, Aerial Ace didn't.

"Sorry Farfetch'd but that is what they are counting on." Serena apologised. "So whilst we wait, jump around and use Agility.".

Farfetch'd frowned, but her logic does make sense. Plus, he has always liked to raise his speed as the battle comes to an end, to simple invigorate himself and give him the late game edge. After a moment's hesitation, Farfetch'd nodded and began jumping between the three pads, picking up more speed with each movement.

"Looks like it won't work Poliwrath." Michael told his pokemon. "Jump out of the water and use Ice Beam.".

Poliwrath jumped straight out of the water, in the centre of the pool. The purple faded out of his body, turns out he took more poison damage in the pool. Farfetch'd stopped on one of the pads and turned to face Poliwrath, okay both his attack and speed has been increased, now what should he do? Poliwrath fired a beam of ice from his centre towards the wild duck Pokemon.

"Dodge with Aerial Ace then strike with Furry Cutter!" Serena shouted. Farfetch'd jumped in the air and did a loop, moving toward the ice type attack, but he disappeared just before it made contact.

Farfetch'd appeared behind Poliwrath and brought his stick out. Slashing it across Poliwrath's back, the water type was taken by surprise and sent flying onto a pad, while Farfetch'd stayed in the air. Poliwrath took more poison damage but pushed himself up, showing that despite the damage, he is still willing to fight.

"Whilst he's stuck in the air, use Ice Beam!" Michael shouted. Poliwrath fired another Ice Beam, showing clear signs of exhaustion.

"Double Team, into Slash!" Serena shouted.

Farfetch'd multiplied himself, avoiding the Ice Beam. Then all of the copies charged at Poliwrath, in a panic the Tadpole Pokemon tried to hit all of the copies, and succeeded until the last one disappeared. Although the real one was know where to be found.

Suddenly, Farfetch'd appeared behind the water fighting type and as he ran past the opponent, he slashed him in the back with his stick. Farfetch'd stopped a few feet in front of Poliwrath, and turned his head slightly to the side, wearing a cocky smirk.

"Fetch'd." Farfetch'd growled in an arrogant tone as Poliwrath took one more load of poison damage and fell flat on his stomach, with swirls in his eyes, unable to battle.

"Awesome Farfetch'd." Serena cheered happily. "We worked together and we really won.".

"Farfetch'd." Farfetch'd replied as he swiftly glided to Serena's side. Maybe having a trainer to work with won't be so bad after all.

Unable to container her excitement she picked the wild duck Pokemon up, and gave him a hug while twirling around. Farfetch'd sweat dropped, okay, working with his trainer in a battle is one thing, but he is not a hugger, and has no intention to become one.

"Wow, Serena and Farfetch'd actually worked together." Misty commented, impressed. After the Cinnebar Chateau, Misty thought that Serena would've released the Wild Duck Pokemon, but a week after that event and here they are, winning the battle together, and increasing in rank.

"I know what you mean." Brock replied equally impressed. "The duo may still be a bit rusty around the edge, but this could be the start of a great team.".

Ash didn't say anything as he stared at his girlfriend, celebrating with her once disobedient normal flying type. Just seeing them made a smile grow on his face, he can only think of one way to describe how he's feeling... Proud... Yes, he is happy but thinking back to last night, or even early in their journey, where Serena didn't even know what she wanted to do, and comparing that person with who she is now, a Duchess at Battle Chateau, who was able to bond with her Farfetch'd... Just seeing her made him proud to see how she's grown, and filled him with determination.

" _I will get to the Indigo League, and win it too_." Ash thought to himself. " _Me and all my pokemon, my friends, my... Family... Even Sandslash... We will do it together, like a team_.".

Ash did have a slight hesitation when the thought of his family came up, while he knows his mum fully supports him, she also supports Drake, like any good parent should... But Drake still hates him, and Red is... Red. Now that their business in Saffron is done, it is finally time to bite the bullet... And for the Ketchum family reunion.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle." The ref declared. "Meaning the winner of this Chateau tournament and raising her rank is, Duchess Serena.".

* * *

"Congratulations, Duchess Serena." Ash praised as she met the group outside the chateau, after changing and receiving her updated member's card.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena giggled as she threw her arms around him, in a tight hug. Ash lost his footing from being tackled practically, and in his attempt to stop from falling over, unintentionally ended up spinning her around, making Serena giggle happily.

"Now you only have one more chateau Challenge to take part in." Misty pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Serena replied, with a hint of unsureness in her voice. What will she do after the Chateau? They are only in Kanto, and once Ash has been in the Indigo League, he will probably want to travel to another region. Sure, the Chateau was never a long-time goal, but it has gone by so fast.

"Hey... You alright Serena?" Ash asked, concerned about her change of mood.

"Huh." The honey blonde girl replied. "Yeah... I'm fine...".

"You sure?" Ash asked, he isn't so convinced by the sigh she just let out.

"Of course, I'm sure." Serena replied with more confidence. "I... Just realised that my Chateau journey is almost over.".

"Don't worry." Ash replied. "It will turn out great, just like it has been so far.". Serena inwardly sighed, guess Ash hasn't noticed the dilemma of what will she do once it is over. She was going to think about it more, but Santini came out of the Chateau.

"Thank Arceus, madam. Your still here." Santini spoke as he took a breath which he has been holding in.

"Um... Santini, is everything alright?" Serena asked, with a worried expression on her face. The old butler looks like he is about to fall over.

"I'm fine, madam." Santini reassured. "We just learned that the next competition for dukes and duchess' will take place three weeks from today, at the Viridian Chateau.".

"Wait... You there is special competitions for Dukes and Duchess'?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Correct." Santini replied. "Due to very few participants making it too this rank, a special competition is held every now and then for them to have the chance to have the chance to become a Grand Duke or Grand Duchess.".

"Wow." Serena replied, she wasn't expecting that. "What is the challenge?".

"I apologies, madam." Santini bowed in response. "I am unable to reveal any details other than the time and location of the challenge.".

"Oh okay." Serena replied. "Guess I'll find out when we arrive there.".

"Well, I shall be taking my leave. Dames and Beaus." Santini replied and walked back into the chateau.

The group made their way back to the pokemon centre, where the group gave all their pokemon one final check-up. Once they were returned by Nurse Joy, they realised there was still a few hours of sunlight left, and as such planned to set off. In the direction of Celadon City, with the final destination being Pallet Town, where all their questions will be answered.

* * *

Later that night, Brock and Misty were already fast asleep in their respective tents. Pikachu was also fast asleep, although Ash was another story. The fire used to cook their tea was still lit, and Ash used it for warmth as he cleaned his Pokemon egg from Cinnebar Island.

Serena sat up in her sleeping bag, and couldn't help but think someone else was also up. Quietly, she left her sleeping bag and made her wait out of the tent, making sure she didn't wake Misty up in the process. When she got outside, she found Ash polishing the egg.

"Couldn't sleep?" Serena asked as she approached the Pallet Native, and took a seat next to him.

"Hehehe, something like that?" Ash replied, before sighing. "I figured now would be a good time to check on this one.".

"How is it?" Serena asked.

"Nurse Joy gave it a check-up after the Silph Co, and it was fine." Ash replied. "But because of everything that happened... I guess I haven't been taking care of it like I should.".

"Don't be silly Ash, you take great care off that egg." Serena reassured as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's almost like it's your own child.".

"Hehehe, come on Serena." Ash bashfully replied. "I'm pretty sure I won't be able to lay an egg.".

"Oh... You know what I mean Ash." Serena replied with minor annoyance in her tone. Ash smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Serena." Ash replied happily, pecking her cheek. "You always know what to say.". Once he said that, he returned to polishing the egg, and Serena decided to keep him company whilst he did so. After a couple of minutes of a comfortable silence, Ash sighed. Serena knew this wasn't a happy one, like before, but one of hesitation and unwillingness.

"What's the matter Ash?" Serena asked. Ash flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing Serena." Ash replied, hoping to fool her. The look of disbelief proved she wasn't fooled. "Really.".

"Come on Ash, you can tell me." Serena encouraged. She gave him a reassuring hug. Ash looked into her eyes, and could tell that she really wanted to help. After about half a minute's hesitation, Ash sighed. Looking into her sapphire blue eyes, he knows that he can't refuse her request.

"Okay Serena..." Ash sighed. "It's just... I'm... Scared.".

"Scared?" Serena questioned. "Scared about what?".

"Scared... About returning to Pallet." Ash admitted.

"Why?" Serena asked. Ash sighed before continuing.

"... Red." Ash confessed.

"What about your father, scares you?" Serena asked. She knows they don't have the best relationship... Or a relationship what-so-ever, but what is there too be scared about?

"Hmm... Well, he said that he would explain what my aura is." Ash replied.

"Surely, that is a good thing." Serena replied, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes..." Ash answered, reluctantly.

"But." Serena encouraged Ash to continue.

"But... I don't know." Ash sighed. "Red says he will explain everything... Including his behaviour towards me and Drake.".

"Surely that is a good thing." Serena reasoned.

"I guess." Ash replied, looking towards the ground. "But... If he had good reason for doing it, and Drake still doesn't change... I might never have a proper relationship like brothers should.".

"You can't think like that Ash." Serena explained. "I might not know his reasons, but Red did what he did for a reason... I'm sure that when Drake learns what it is, you two can make amends, and start anew.".

"Maybe..." Ash sighed looking down. While what Serena is saying does make sense, it doesn't mean Ash is fully convinced. After years of having Drake disown him, he isn't too hopeful that things can change.

"Don't worry Ash... Remember, don't give up until it's over." Serena replied. "You just need to believe that Drake will see the truth.".

"Okay Serena... I guess holding out can't hurt anyone." Ash replied, flashing her a genuine happy smile. Serena smiled that she was able to help Ash out, it is normally the other way around, but turns out that in this relationship, they both have the other ones back. Serena gave Ash one last big hug and a peck on the cheek, which he returned.

After sharing a loving hug, both Ash and Serena returned to their respective tents. Ash felt much better after their talk. She is right, he should hear Red out. Maybe he should also start calling him dad. Well, let's see what he has to say first. If nothing else, then he should learn all he can about his aura, whatever that is.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	42. The Legend of Aura

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the chapter where a lot of questions get answered. The future of Ash and Drake. Yellow's past. Serena and her Psychic powers. Oh, and some stuff about aura. Can Red make amends with both of his sons? What does the future of Ketchum Family hold? Will I stop asking you these questions so you can read it and find out? Find out this chapter. There is one Pokemon revealed to have a nickname in this chapter, and the nickname I took out of the manga. Also, next chapter Ash meets a certain character, and the fate of one of his pokemon is answered (a little earlier then the cannon), one that has been teased in this chapter_**

 ** _Question time from guests:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) How many of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon will mega evolve? A) On per arc, not including Orange Islands_**

 ** _Q) When will Mega Evolution be introduced, in Kalos or sooner? A) They will start using it in Hoenn, but will collect the mega stones earlier then that, one of Ash's Pokemon already has its mega stone._**

 ** _Remember to vote in the Poll concerning Serena's Johto starter, it will change with Ash's eighth gym battle. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 42: The Legend of Aura_

It has been two and a half weeks since the group set off from Saffron City. During there travels, the group didn't stop anywhere for more than a night, as too make it too Pallet Town as soon as possible. Both Ash and Serena have also been training extra hard when not on the move, to make sure they are ready for the final gym and Viridian Chateau respectively.

Currently, the group is stood on the little hill, overlooking Pallet. To Ash and Serena, it was good to see their home again, after several months of travelling around Kanto, whilst for Misty and Brock, it was nice to see the peaceful town where a lot of trainers start their journeys in the Kanto region. Although it might seem weird, they never had a reason to visit the place.

"Wow, for such a small town, Pallet is actually quite beautiful." Misty commented as they over saw the whole town.

"Yeah... While it isn't much in terms of size." Ash replied. "When compared to places like Celadon, or Saffron, it is filled with things to do.".

"Really?" Brock questioned. "Other than Professor Oak's lab, the guild book says nothing about other attractions.".

"Well... Yes, we do have the lab." Ash replied. "But we also have the nearby woodlands which is filled with all sort of peaceful wild pokemon, like: Pidgey, Ratatta, and Nidoran.".

"And if you go south, then there is the port with boats to Cinnebar, and surrounding is a small little beach." Serena added. "With all sort of knickknack shops filled with dolls, and summer clothes, and treats like candyfloss, and ice cream.".

"Don't forget the arcade around there..." Ash continued. "Remember when Gary lost to the claw machine and the Arcanine doll was right on the edge and he tried to reach in and grab it.".

"Yeah." Serena laughed at the memory. "They had to get the fire crew out and the Sandslash cut him free.".

"I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life." Ash replied, also laughing at the memory.

Misty, Brock and Pikachu looked at the couple with happy smiles on their faces. Since they wouldn't really talk about life prior to the journey, unless Leaf, Gary, Drake or something; turned up, it was easy to think nothing happened, although that would just be silly, since they spent over ten years here... Well, Ash did at least.

"Well, for as nice as this is... Shouldn't we get going." Brock stepped in. "You told your parents that you should arrive before lunch, and its already noon.".

"Right." Ash replied as the couple stopped their laughter.

Now they all walked down the hill towards the small town. As they entered the town, Misty and Brock couldn't help but taking in the peaceful atmosphere. Ever the people who were doing what most considered to be chores, like gardening, were so happy that it was a nice sight to see. Not to mention, a few people called out hello to Ash and Serena, that is one upside to living in a small town, over a big city. Everyone knows everyone. The group stopped at a cross road.

"Well... I'm heading off this way." Ash pointed to the left. "I would say you too can come with me but...".

"Don't worry Ash, we get that this is a family thing, and you need your privacy." Brock reassured.

"Yeah... We can go with Serena, and we will meet up at the lab, later." Misty added.

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled. While he is hopeful that things will work out with his family, even if things don't turn out for the best, he still has Serena, Misty, Brock and all his Pokemon. After being on their journey for so long, they have become like a family themselves.

"You can tell us how it turned out, at the lab." Misty added.

"Right." Ash replied excited, then he ran off down the road towards his house with Pikachu by his side, as the trio of: Serena, Misty and Brock watched until he was out of sight.

"So, Serena... Lead the way." Misty told her surrogate younger sister.

"Right." Serena replied and she turned towards the safe, walking off in a different direction, with Misty and Brock following shortly behind. Serena decided she should give Brock the warning. "By the way Brock.".

"What is it, Serena?" Brock asked.

"I would keep your Rhyhorn in his Pokeball." Serena warned.

"Okay..." Brock replied, he knows Serena wouldn't tell him to do something unless it was necessary, but what is her reasoning.

"How come Serena?" Misty asked, curious.

"Well... Remember I told you my mum was a Rhyhorn racer." Serena replied, slowly.

"Yeah." Misty and Brock replied in unison.

"Well... She has a tendency to go overboard when Rhyhorn are involved." Serena explained.

"Really?" Brock asked with a sweat drop.

"Yeah... Professor Oak had a Rhyhorn who he was studying for a report on Grounds immunity to electricity." Serena explained, sheepishly. "When she found out, she gave him a whole afternoon on racing techniques, and giving him first hand lessons.".

"Okay Serena, I will keep him out of sight." Brock replied, understanding the dangers of showing him off to the retired Rhyhorn racing champion.

"Just don't go overboard Brock, because he will definitely show up." Misty teased, as they continued down the road to Serena's house.

* * *

Currently, Ash and Pikachu were stood outside the Ketchum House. From the outside, it looks just like it did before they left. The flower beds are neatly ordered and freshly watered. It looks like Delia hasn't let up on her gardening whilst he has been on the journey.

"Well Pikachu... Here we are." Ash told his yellow starter, who was sat on his shoulder. On the run down, he was excited to finally get some answers, but now that he is here... Pikachu ran up Ash's body, until he was on his shoulder.

"Well... No-one will answer if you don't knock." Pikachu pointed out, noticing his trainer's hesitation.

"Right..." Ash replied, reluctantly. Taking in a deep breath, Ash raised his hand to the handle, gripping it tightly. Once he opens this door, there is no turning back.

Exhaling that breath, Ash pushed down on the handle, then pushed the door open in one stiff movement. As the door became fully opened, Ash let go, stepping it to the house he hasn't been in since the start of his journey. Everything was how he remembered it. Even the smell of his mother's cooking entered his nose, that was enough to make him relax.

"Red honey, is that you?" Delia's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Mum?" Ash questioned. With all of the mixed emotions he was feeling, lead him to feel, puzzled. Without a response, Delia ran into the room from the kitchen, and stood in front of Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh sweetie, I missed you." Delia squealed with a happy smile. Ash opened his arms to go and approach her.

"I have to mu..." Ash went to hug, but stopped when she picked Pikachu off his shoulder, and hugged the electric type, instead.

"Pikachu." Delia finished her sentence. Ash fell over anime style. Pikachu was snickering at Ash's actions, as he returned the hug.

"Honestly Ash, I may be able to see all of your other pokemon at the lab but you always keep Pikachu with you." Delia lectured. "Just like Drake and his Cubone... I swear your more alike than either of you like to admit.".

"Hehehe, sure mum." Ash chuckled lightly as he stood back up. "Where is Drake and Red anyway?".

"Drake is out the back training." Delia replied. "Your father nipped to the shop for a couple things for lunch.".

"Alright." Ash replied, he would love to go out and join him, but... He knows Drake would just reject him. Of course, Red isn't here, even if he just nipped to the shop, it is typical that he wasn't around.

"Don't think like that Ash." Red spoke as he appeared behind his son.

"Wha... How did you?" Ash asked, surprise, as Delia giggled at her son's reaction. Red also chuckled lightly.

"My aura covered me... I'm so use too needing twenty-four seven, that it just does it naturally." Red explained. "That is why you couldn't hear me coming.".

"O...Kay." Ash replied, confused. Just what is this aura thing? First it is a legend from fairy tales, then an evil spirit which took control of his body? Now it makes his father a master of stealth and did it make him read his mind? "But how did...".

"I know what you're thinking?" Red finished the sentence. "I'm your father, I know what both you and Drake think and feel... No aura needed.".

"Huh..." Ash replied. He is a father... Any guy can be a father, it just takes five minutes. But that doesn't make him a dad, that is a title which needs to be earnt, and right now, Ash would say Brock has done more to earn that title, without even trying... Hell, Ash could count the people who deserves that title more, and be here until the end of the year.

"Come on Ash, we can have lunch then we will speak... All as a family." Red replied, knowing what is going through his son's mind.

"Alright." Ash mumbled. Leave it to Red to hold off on revealing the important information. Ash walked towards the kitchen with his head down. Pikachu ran to his position on Ash's shoulder and rubbed his trainers back, best he could, to comfort him.

Red and Delia looked at each other, they really need to sort this out. This was proven when Ash ran away for three days, when Red last visited. Back then, they couldn't bring any of it up, threw fear of awakening his aura. Red knows what can happen when your aura awakens early, and he wouldn't want Ash to go through what he did, that was why he made sure to save every Rocket member back at the Silph Co.

As he entered the kitchen and sat down, something seemed out of place. A Mr Mime was wearing an apron and was sweeping the floor. Since he battled one not long ago against Sabrina, he didn't need information on it... But that doesn't answer why it was here. Delia and Red entered the kitchen, noticing this, Ash turned to Delia.

"I'll just go and get Drake." Red excused himself, feeling the hostility build up in Ash.

"Hey mum... Who's that pokemon?" Ash asked.

"He's Drake's Pokemon, but he likes spending time here, doing chores." Delia replied with a friendly smile. "His name is Mimey.".

"He doesn't have a nickname." Drake retorted as he entered the house, shortly followed by Red. His voice was loud and fill with annoyance. As he stopped in the kitchen, he looked at the Psychic Fairy time and sighed. Drake pulled out his Pokeball. "Return for now.".

Mr Mime was returned to the Pokeball, with the apron still on. Drake frowned at that, and shook the ball in his hand once. When it stopped, the light appeared like it was releasing the Pokemon, but only the apron came out, and fluttered down to the floor. Delia giggled as Drake clipped the Pokeball to his belt. She bent down and picked up the apron.

Cubone ran in, and jumped from the floor, and landed on Drake's head. For what was the first time since entering the house, Drake smiled and rubbed Cubone's heads, who cooed under the affection.

"How sweet." Delia replied as she looked at her eldest son actually happy. Drake stopped rubbing Cubone and grunted in response. Delia giggled once more. "Quick sit down, whilst I dish up.". Both Ash and Drake took a seat at the table, opposite each other.

"I'll help you." Red told his wife and as he passed her, he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Gross." Ash and Drake replied in unison. Both looked at the other, surprised that they did something together, that was the first-time in... Well, ever.

* * *

"Here it is." Serena exclaimed as she ran around the corner of the road, clearly excited to see her mum again. Misty and Brock were struggling to keep up, a little bit behind.

"Hey... Wait up..." Misty panted as Serena turned down her drive way. The two travelling companions turned down the drive, and found Serena knelt down in front of a sort of dog house, with a Rhyhorn poking his head out.

"Hey their Rhyhorn." Serena greeted as she rubbed his head. "It's good to see you, again.".

Rhyhorn smiled and cooed under Serena's hand as she petted him. While it is true that she never enjoyed Rhyhorn racing, the family Rhyhorn was always like part of the family. Not to mention Ash would always want to come around and play with the Rock Ground type, and it was one way in which she would get close to him... But now that they are dating, guess she won't need to do that.

"Serena." A female voice spoke as the door opened. The trio looked towards the source, and found Grace stood there, (who Brock and Misty recognised from when Serena would call home whilst on the road).

"Mum!" Serena happily exclaimed and jumped up, hugging her mother. Driven through a combination of missing her mother, and the still having the Silph Co incident at the front of her mind. Grace smiled and returned the embrace.

"Well, this is a change..." Grace spoke softly as they remained in the tight embrace. "One would think you was kidnapped by a criminal syndicate or something.". When she heard that, Serena instantly back up in shock and surprise.

"Hehehe, funny story." Serena laughed nervously.

"I think we need a chat." Grace decided, whilst staring at her daughter, with an unreadable expression. "Don't you.". Without waiting for an answer, Grace walked into the house, shortly followed by Serena, who was expecting a scolding. Misty and Brock followed shortly after, deciding to stay quiet during the family discussion. Looks like Ash isn't the only one who is having family time.

Grace sat down at the dinner table, incidentally in the same seat when she passed Fennekin over to Serena. Serena sat down at the table while Misty and Brock waited in the living room.

"So..." Grace started, in a firm tone.

"Mum, I can explain." Serena hastily interrupted, cutting her off. "You see, we were on Cinnebar Island and Team Rocket showed up, I tried to fight back and run, but they cornered me and before I could do anything, they knocked me out with some sort of gas... When I woke up, Me Misty and Brock were in a cell, with our Pokeballs gone.". Grace stayed silent and listened to her daughter's explanation.

"... Serena." Grace started. "I know you had no intentions to get kidnapped but you didn't do anything to prevent it.".

"I did mum... I tried to fight back with my pokemon, and I..." Serena hastily replied, but Grace put her hand up, signalling Serena to be quiet, cutting her daughter off.

"That's not what I mean Serena... I'm sure in the moment you did everything you could think off, but..." Here Grace took a pause, considering the best way to put it, as she has to get it right. "But... During your travels, you encountered them many times, and didn't even think about turning away.".

Hearing that made Serena just sit still and listen, not even thinking about interrupting her mother.

"On your first day as a trainer, you took on Team Rocket at the Viridian Pokemon Centre." Grace explained. "You also took them on at Celadon City and Fuchsia's Safari Zone, and who knows where else. If you didn't do that, then you wouldn't have been a target.".

"You can't say that mum." Serena replied. "If we didn't stop them then someone else would've paid for it... And there were times they literally came after us and our Pokemon... Should we have just handed them over?... Not to mention, neither Leaf or Gary took them on, but they still took them.".

Grace listened to every word and had tears in her eyes.

"I know what you did was to help others Serena, and I am sure there are people around who are thankful for what you did." Grace replied softly. "But you're my daughter, how do you think I felt when Red and Blue told me what happened after Silph Co.".

"... Mum." Serena whispered, seeing her mother in tears. She stood up and hugged her tightly. Grace returned the gesture.

"... Serena, I am proud of you for being brave and standing up to those crooks, but..." Grace started. "I am a Rhyhorn racer... Every time you say you've done this or stopped these people doing whatever, it makes me so proud but... Also, really scared... Because I know that no-matter what happens, I am helpless to do anything... Red, Blue... Even Rose has battle experience and their pokemon to jump right into the action... I don't have the skills or the pokemon to do that, which is why I was so worried.".

"Don't worry mum." Serena replied. "I know it is dangerous, but I have my own pokemon... And my friends... I know Ash, Delphox, Misty and Brock would do whatever to keep everyone safe.".

"But how do you know it will be enough?" Grace asked.

"Did Mr Oak or Ketchum actually tell you, how we were saved?" Serena asked.

"No... The news said they launched a conjoint assault and I assumed it was them." Grace replied, honestly.

"The truth is... Ash torn the place apart single handily." Serena replied.

"How did he do that?" Grace asked. Serena had a smile on her face as she asked the next question.

"Do you remember those old bed time stories you told me about the aura guardians?" Serena asked.

* * *

During the lunch that Delia cooked, no one uttered a word. The tension filled the room. Whether it was Drake's hostility towards Ash, Ash's hostility towards Red, or even Cubone's hostility towards Pikachu, as it is his trainer who makes Drake so miserable.

Both Red and Delia tried to get the boys to talk, about anything, stories from their travels, the pokemon they have caught, or their plans for after the Indigo League, but neither of them budged, saying nothing more than a few words at a time.

As everyone finished the lunch Delia cooked, she cleaned the plates away and stood back, doing the washing up, as now was the time for Red to reveal the truth, hopefully that will answer all of their questions, and heal some of the wounds clearly present.

"Okay boys... I think it's time I told you everything." Red explained.

"Okay." Was all Ash said, after a moments silence. Drake didn't even grunt. Pikachu and Cubone returned to their respective trainers to offer moral support.

"First, I want you to know that I love you, both." Red stated, seriously. "I hated what I was made to do, but it was for the best.".

Drake grunted in response.

"It's the truth Drake." Red replied.

"Why?" Drake asked, angry.

"Because of aura... I had to keep a close eye on Ash to make sure his aura wouldn't awaken early... Honestly, I would prefer if it was still dormant now." Red explained.

"But why Ash?" Drake asked. "Why does he get this aura?".

"That wasn't my choice." Red replied. "While I do pass my aura on, at the point of conception the cells break part, meaning you would be twins... One that contains aura, one that doesn't... It's the same with every aura user.".

"Surely I should have got it then... I was born first." Drake retorted.

"It doesn't work like that, Drake. Neither of you was born at the time, and so it was a 50/50 chance for each of you." Red explained. "I really hated ignoring you all these years, but I had too, to make sure his aura stayed dormant.".

"Well, you clearly did a good job at that." Drake mumbled, sarcastically.

"But what is aura?" Ash asked, who has been silent up until this point, listening to Red talk.

"Aura, is the essence of life, that is in every living thing." Red explained. "Although few have the ability to manipulate it... They are known as aura users, and that is what you are Ash... It is your aura which allows you to understand Pokemon.".

"If that's what I am, then what are you?" Ash asked.

"I am an Aura Guardian." Red replied. "That means I have been trained to use my abilities and have been accepted as one of Arceus's chosen few.".

"Yeah... You said you couldn't train me to control it." Ash mumbled.

"Right... Have you heard about the pokemon Riolu?" Red asked. Ash pulled out his pokedex, but Drake beat him to it.

"Riolu is a fighting type, commonly found in Sinnoh." Drake explained. "Known to have the ability to manipulate aura, they evolve into Lucario through their bond with the trainer.".

"Right... While anyone can catch wild Riolu. Aura users are a bit different." Red replied.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"For every aura user, Arceus sends a special Riolu egg to Earth." Red explains. "These Riolu can be identified as they know the move aura sphere before evolving. It is the job of the aura user to prove themselves worthy by evolving the Riolu... Once they have done that, the now Lucario will train them to become aura guardians. Very few users become fully fledged guardians.".

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Because not every person who inherits aura can show the friendship needed to evolve Riolu." Red explained. "And even if they do, that doesn't mean they will last the training... It takes years to master, and many can't handle it.".

"So, what can this aura do?" Drake asked, after years of studying and being a bookworm, he can't help but get as much information as possible.

"Well... It is how Ash can understand Pokemon speech, but it goes much deeper than that." Red replied. "Whilst you are a user, the aura shall take control of your body when needed, it shall keep you safe and also work as a sort of danger alert... But once you become a fully-fledged guardian... Well, that isn't for me to spoil.".

Ash sat as he took in this information. So, he will get a Riolu at some point and once it evolves, he shall start his training in the way of the aura guardian, if it means that thing that controlled his body at the Silph Co won't come back, then it must be worth it... Speaking off.

"So, what was that thing back at the Silph Co?" Ash asked.

"That was your aura." Red answered honestly. "More specifically, your dark aura.".

"Dark aura?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, like anything, there is the good and bad alike." Red replied. "Aura is powered by your emotions, when you felt the anger and frustration of everyone being taken, it was like the switch flicked, and your aura awoken... Whilst all aura has the same goal, to uphold the law of Arceus, dark aura... Takes a more direct route.".

"You mean..." Ash replied as worry crept into his voice.

"Yeah... Like with Giovanni, it can and will put down any it sees as guilty of violating the law of Arceus." Red explained. "While normal aura has a moral code to work by, dark aura feeds of the negative emotions and is ruthless.".

"So... What if it comes back?" Ash asked.

"It never left." Red replied. "Your aura is currently resting; your emotions are in balance and it isn't needed... If you enter a dangerous situation, then it will activate, and before you learn to control it, it shall use your body to fulfil its mission... To make sure the dark aura stays hidden, when it is activated, stay calm and despite everything that is happening, focus on positive emotions, namely justice... That should keep the dark aura at bay.".

"So, the dark is why you acted like you did, huh." Drake clarified. "How bad could it be if his aura awoken earlier?".

"Bad." Red replied, seriously. "You saw the damage Ash did with how much control he has over his emotions right now... Imagine a six-year-old, having a temper tantrum, then throw aura into the mix.".

"But he would be six, he would be too young to..." Drake replied, but Red shook his head before he could finish.

"No Drake, aura is hundreds of years old. It doesn't care how old the user is." Red explained. "Trust me, I know.".

"... How come?" Drake asked, curious by the last part of his father's explanation. Red sighed, this is the hard part.

"It has to do with why and when my aura was awoken." Red replied. "I received my gift from my mother.".

"You mean it isn't pasted from father to son?" Ash asked.

"Of course not, aura doesn't chose the wielder based on: age, gender, race, religion or any other factor... Literally anyone could be a user." Red replied.

"So... You were going to tell us about when your aura was awoken." Drake pointed out.

"... I was six when my aura was awoken... The youngest possible age." Red pointed out. "My mother never passed through the training and was simply a user... It first activated when my father, your granddad, attack my mum... He had been abusing her for years, but that night I saw him grab a knife, and something clicked... My aura had one goal, protect my mother... And it did.".

"But didn't Granny die in prison?" Drake asked.

"Yes... That night, my aura put an end to my mother's abuse... It killed my father." Red admitted, grimly. "My mother set it up to look like she did, and took the full blame... That was the last night I saw either of them.".

Both Drake and Ash sat there in silence, not sure how to react. They were never allowed to talk about their grandparents, and now they know why, to think that was why...

"Boys... It was because of that experience that I wanted to keep Ash's aura dormant." Red explained. "Although I hated my father for what he put my mother through... I never wanted him dead... Especially at my own hand... Even though it was the aura making the action, it was still my hand that did it.".

As Red finished, neither boy knew what to do. Their father killed his dad, and it was because of that action that he spent so much time with Ash, to make sure his aura wouldn't do something of a similar nature... Actually, it did sort of make sense, in a weird way...

Not knowing how to handle this, Ash shot up from his chair and bolted out of the. Red and Pikachu were both ready to run after him, but surprisingly, Drake got up first, and motioned both of them to stay where they were.

"I'll go." Drake instructed, and walked out of the door in the direction Ash ran off too. Both Red and Pikachu settled down.

* * *

Not too far away from the house, Ash was on a street bench, with his head in his hands. When his father's aura was awoken, it forced him to kill his own father, granted abusing his wife is unforgivable, but... What would Ash's aura make him do? Would it attack Drake? Of course, Drake treats him horrible but he is still his twin brother...

"Hey." Drake spoke as he stood behind the bench, leaning on the other side, next to Ash. Ash looked up to see his brother here.

"Drake?" Ash questioned, out of everyone he thought would come, Drake was not the one he thought. Maybe Red, to make sure his aura stayed under control, or Pikachu... Actually, Delia is the one he most expected, now thinking about it.

"Yeah..." Drake replied before looking down, much like Ash, after hearing the story he had some thinking of his own. "... Weird turn of events, right.".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Everything..." Drake replied. "We both caught a ground type on our journeys, my I've bonded with and we do everything together... Being the only pokemon in my party at all times... While yours seems to hate everyone and thing... And here I thought you was the one who could bond with any Pokemon.".

Seeing Drake's smirk, made Ash hit his arm playfully.

"Knock it off." Ash instructed in a light-hearted tone. Drake chuckled in response, but after a few moments he stopped and looked back towards the ground.

"... Sorry Ash." Drake finally spoke. Ash looked up in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Ash stuttered, clearly surprised.

"I said sorry." Drake turn towards Ash, so he was looking him directly into the eye. Ash could tell he was being completely serious. "I guess... I was angry with how dad treated you, but since he was never around meant I took it out on you.".

"I understand Drake, but..." Ash replied.

"But what?" Drake asked.

"But why did you base your journey around his?" Ash asked. "You picked Charmander like he did, and look at your travelling clothes... They are an exact copy of his.".

"Hehehe, guess you're right." Drake replied, sheepishly. "Honestly, I don't know why I tried to copy him so much... I guess it was just me thinking that if I copied him then he would finally respect me.".

"Ya know... In some weird way, that kind of makes sense." Ash replied, thoughtfully.

"Really?" Drake questioned.

"Yeah... I mean what better way to get someone to notice you then literally base themselves off of that person." Ash explained. Drake thought it over, and burst out laughing.

"I guess you're right." Drake laughed, which Ash joined in on. As the laughter died down, Drake had a smirk grow across his face. "I wonder how long it would've took Serena to catch a Pikachu of her own, and make an outfit of yours for herself?". Ash blushed immensely at that point.

"I-I, you... Shut up." Ash Stuttered. Drake laughed at his brothers flustered state, it wasn't a hurtful tone, but light hearted and friendly.

"I'm kidding Ash..." Drake reassured. "I am happy she got through too you.".

"Wait, you knew?" Ash asked.

"Everyone knew, Ash... Literally." Drake broke the news. "Even Cubone guessed it after we met in Celadon.".

Ash grunted and looked away. Okay, he might have been a little dense back then, but there is no reason to bring it up.

"Don't worry Ash." Drake spoke again. "It's nothing to be ashamed off. It was just who you were.".

"Thanks..." Ash grunted about being teased. After a few seconds his frown turned to a smile, this was the first time that these two have spent any real time together, at least not when being force to, and they were actually having banter... Looks like things really have changed.

"Ya know... I will probably need to start getting to know her a bit better." Drake spoke thoughtfully. "If she is going to be my sister-in-law, that is.".

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed, as his face turned bright red out of pure embarrassment. Him and Serena, married? Their only eleven.

"That is, if you accept my apology..." Drake continued, ignoring his brothers flustered state. "Sorry for how I treated you all these years... Brothers?".

Ash stared at the gesture Drake was giving him. Drake held his out in front of him, waiting for Ash's response. This was probably the best turn of events he could've wished for. Smiling that his twin brother finally accepted him, Ash returned the gesture, and shook his hand.

"Brothers." Ash replied. As the handshake ended, Ash found Drake chuckling lightly.

"Funny how things turn out." Drake chuckled. "Who would've thought that we would be like this after everything that's happened.".

"As crazy as it sounds, Drake." Ash replied. "I have a feeling that things are going to get even crazier.".

"Really?" Drake questioned.

"Yeah... Aunt Yellow was at Silph Co..." Ash explained. "And I learned a thing or two that day.".

"Like what?" Drake asked.

"That's not for me to tell you." Ash replied. "But I get the feeling that we won't have to wait long before we find out.".

"Well... Mum did say she was coming to visit." Drake pointed out. "I'm guessing she should've arrived by now.".

"Do you think we should head back?" Ash asked.

"Yeah... Last time you ran out of the house, they sent a search party after ya." Drake laughed. Ash laughed as well.

"Good point." Ash replied, and the two brothers walked back to the Ketchum house, ready to learn what secrets their Aunt Yellow has been hiding.

Before they were five feet away, a powerful electric type attack was blasted into the air. It was from somewhere over Route one. As the electricity disappeared, the cry of some sort of Pokemon could be heard.

"Weird... I wonder what Pokemon did that." Ash commented as the two-brother looked over at the display.

"I don't know." Drake replied, thoughtfully. "But it sorts of reminds me of this Electabuzz I've face a few times.".

"Electabuzz?" Ash questioned as he pulled out his Pokedex to look it up:

 _Electabuzz, The Electric Pokemon. The evolved form of Elekid. Appear in power plants in search of electricity. They are said to cause major blackouts if they disappear._

"Yeah, it belonged to this cruel trainer call Paul." Drake continued. "He was really cruel to his Pokemon, even criticising them for a Victory... I first met him around Lavender Town, where he released an injured Meowth.".

"How could he do that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Drake replied. "He said he only cared about a Pokémon's states and released any Pokemon who didn't size up... I've battled him a few times across my journey, but it usually ends in a tie or gets called off for some reason.".

"I hope I never meet him." Ash commented.

"Well, he's aiming for the Indigo League, so the chances of that is unlikely." Drake replied. "But he isn't from Kanto.".

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"One of his Pokemon is a Torterra." Drake replied. "It's the grass type given as a starter in the Sinnoh region, and even there it is rare to find them in the wild, so I would guess that it's his starter.".

"Torterra?" Ash repeated and looked it up with his Pokedex again:

 _Torterra, The Continent Pokemon. The final evolved form of Turtwig. Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests". Smaller Pokemon have been known to make their nest's in the tree on Torterra's back._

"Well... It would be interesting to get to see a Sinnoh native Pokemon." Ash commented. "Whoever is firing the electric attack off should be careful though.".

"How come?" Drake asked.

"At the start of the journey, when it was just me, Serena, Pikachu and Fennekin we... Ran into trouble on Route 1." Ash explained.

"What sort of trouble?" Drake asked.

"Um... I tried to catch a Pidgey, one thing lead to another and we ended up being chased by a flock of Spearow." Ash explained with a sweat drop. Drake just stared at him, in disbelief.

"I'm not going ask." Drake shook his head. "I just... Won't.".

Ash nervously laughed at his brother's reaction. Before they made up, Drake probably would've made a comment about knowing Ash wouldn't make it as a trainer. Looks like he really has changed.

"Are we just gonna stand around talking?" Drake asked. "I thought we were heading home.".

"Right." Ash replied, and the two brothers walked away.

Ash's mind turned to possibility of meeting his brother's rival and maybe battling him in the Indigo League, but before that happens, he would need to earn his eighth badge from Viridian gym.

"Hey Drake... You already earnt Viridian's gym badge, right?" Ash asked as the two brothers walked towards their home.

* * *

At the Yvonne house, the group was out the in the back garden. All of their pokemon on hand is currently out: Delphox, Beedrill, Seel, Tangela, Eevee, Kabuto, Starmie, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Psyduck, Kingler, Shellder, Golbat, Graveler, Omanyte, Diglett, Vulpix... And Rhyhorn.

After the mother daughter chat, Serena introduced Misty and Brock to her mother. Of course, they saw each other over the phone when Serena has called home, but this was their first face to face meeting.

Grace also took them outside as she wanted to meet both Misty's and Brock's Pokemon. The group each released they're on hand Pokemon, and Grace got to know all of them, but got suspicious when Brock only had five pokemon out. Reluctantly, he also released his Rhyhorn, and Grace instantly enrolled him in Rhyhorn racing lessons.

"Poor Brock." Misty muttered as she saw the Pokemon Breeder get thrown back on forth as Rhyhorn attempted to get his trainer off his back.

"Ya know, this reminds me of when I had to go through the training." Serena spoke as she remembered the hard times.

"Really... Do you miss it?" Misty asked.

"Hell no." Serena replied. "But it's nice to see I'm not the only one who can't stand the sport.".

"Close your mouth, you'll bite your tongue!" Grace shouted to the Pokemon Breeder. Brock was yelping as he was getting thrown in every direction, barely able to hold on. "Now... BE ONE WITH RHYHORN!".

At that moment, Brock completely lost his grip and was sent flying across the garden. He landed just in front of the girls, with his clothes dirty and scratches all over, both of them tried their best to hold in their laughter. Grace approached him as he picked himself up.

"Now time for lesson 3, Brock." Grace informed, then struck a dramatic pose. "When you get thrown off a Rhyhorn, you get right back on.".

"I thought that was when riding a bike." Brock moaned.

"Um, mum... I think Brock has had enough Rhyhorn training." Serena stepped in.

"Serena dear, I know you don't like it... But that doesn't mean you should stop another eager student to learn." Grace told her daughter. Everyone sweat dropped at Grace's eagerness to turn Brock into a Rhyhorn racer. Misty decided to try next.

"I think what Serena meant to say, was." Misty butted in. "We promised Ash, that we would meet him and everyone at the Lab, and she has to ask Mr Ketchum something.".

Serena covered Misty's mouth in an attempt to stop her revealing the possibility that she is Psychic, but was too late. Of course, if she is then she will tell her mother, but she didn't want to bring it up before she has all the facts.

"Really?" Grace questioned. "What do you need to talk to him about?".

"Oh... It's nothing mum." Serena replied, with an innocent tone, and a sweat drop. The look of disbelief on Grace's face proved she didn't believe her. "Okay... I promise I will tell you... But first I want to be sure on it.".

"This doesn't have to do with yours and Ash's relationship... Does it?" Grace asked, as she raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm too young to be a grandmother.". Serena turned bright red, they are only eleven... Why would she bring something like that up anyway?

Misty, Brock and all the pokemon all burst out laughing. Even the normally docile Rhyhorn couldn't suppress his laughter.

"NO MUM!" Serena shouted out of pure embarrassment. "Why would you even say that?".

"Don't worry, I know you wouldn't do something like that." Grace reassured. "Still, it was too funny to pass up.". Serena fell over anime style, as the laughter only increased.

Deciding to just ignore it and move on, Serena picked herself up and just returned all her laughing pokemon. She started walking back to the house, to head off to the lab. It may be a little early, but it is better than this embarrassment, and she can also see her other pokemon as well.

Seeing her heading off, Misty and Brock also returned their pokemon and ran to catch up. The walk to the lab was mostly in silence, although Misty and Brock did have a few giggle fits, which ended with a harden glare from Serena.

* * *

"You already have the Viridian Gym Badge?" Ash questioned his brother, as the two closed in on the house.

"Yeah... I did it whilst you were on your way back from Saffron." Drake replied.

"So, you know what type the Gym Leader uses?" Ash questioned. "I tried to read the guild book, but it only said his name is G and he gives the earth badge.".

"Oh, he doesn't have a single type." Drake replied. "And I think you'll be surprised when you see who G is.".

"You mean I might know him?" Ash questioned.

"I know for a fact you do know him." Drake smirked. "You'll kick yourself when you find out.".

"Come on, it can't be that obvious." Ash replied.

"Maybe not to an outsider looking in." Drake replied. "But all I'll say is, mum and dad will probably want to come to your battle, as well.".

"So, they know him?" Ash questioned.

"Oh, dad knows him like I know you." Drake replied. Ash looked even more confused but they found themselves at the house.

"Whatever, guess I'll find out when I face him." Ash replied and he opened the door, the two brothers walked into the house.

As they entered, they found Red and Delia sat on the settee with Delia resting her head on his shoulder. The brothers rolled their eyes and then looked at the other person in the room, it was Aunt Yellow, who was sat on the arm chair, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hi everyone." Ash greeted as they closed the front door, and the two brothers walked into the living room.

"Yeah... It's good to see you, Aunt Yellow." Drake added. The adults were surprised that the brothers stood next to each other, and actually seemed happy. Delia was the first to bring the change up.

"Well... It's nice to see you two, together." Delia stood up, and looked at her twin boys.

"Yeah... We are brothers after all." Ash replied, happily.

"Right." Drake added with a friendly smile. Red was the next one to stand up.

"Well, now that your back, I think we have some more stuff to tell you." Red replied.

"Really?" Ash questioned they were so willing to reveal all the secrets kept from them.

"Yes boys, it was secrets which lead you two, to fall out." Delia spoke up. "Now that we don't need to keep Ash's aura a secret, we want everything out in the open.".

"Please take a seat." Yellow spoke up. Her voice was obviously a nervous wreck, but that wasn't a surprise to Ash, from what he can remember from the Silph Co.

"Aunt Yellow... Are you alright?" Drake asked, while Ash looked at her with pity and concern. She tried to reply, but couldn't find her voice.

"Is it about what happened atop Silph Co?" Ash asked. Yellow could only answer with a nod of the head.

"What happened?" Drake asked. Red was about step forward, but he was beaten.

"Drake... At the top of Silph Co, I found the head of Team Rocket." Ash explained. "His name is Giovanni... And...".

"It's okay Ash... Let me tell him." Yellow stopped him. Her voice still trembled but she knows she should tell him, not Ash.

"What is it, Aunt Yellow?" Drake asked. Yellow sighed.

"Giovanni... Was my husband... I married him twenty years ago, when... I helped him create Team Rocket." Yellow explained, take some long breaks. "The last time I saw him, was the day after our wedding.". Drake listened as he took in what she said.

"What happened?" Drake asked, after processing everything he heard.

"You know how at a wedding; both the bride and groom have a mon of honour." Delia stepped in.

"Yeah..." Ash replied with a confused look on his face. He then turned to his Aunt "But Aunt Yellow, you don't have any Pokemon.".

"Not any more..." Yellow's voice collapsed as water leaked out of her eyes, with the memory. No, she can't lose it now, her nephews deserve to know the truth. Clearing her throat, she looked both boys in the eyes. "... When I was younger, I had a Pikachu... Her name was Chuchu.".

"Aunt Yellow got Chuchu when she was a little girl... A year before I was born." Delia interrupted. "They did everything together... It was rare to see one without the other.".

"That was until the wedding night." Yellow stepped in.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"After the reception, I went to my bedroom with Chuchu, and brushed her fur like I did every night before bed." Yellow explained. "Then Giovanni came in... He wants to... Spend the night together... But I refused until I finished brushing Chuchu.". The tears in Yellow's eyes came back with vengeance. She couldn't continue.

"Let me take it from here." Red spoke up, after a sigh. "Giovanni... Couldn't wait and took Chuchu off Aunt Yellow... She tried to find him... And eventually made her way to the kitchen... The chopping board was red with little yellow furs... and in the bin... Was Chuchu's body... With her throat slit.".

"He killed her." Ash clarified as he clenched his fist. A hint of blue entered Ash's eyes.

"Calm down Ash... He is in prison... He is dealt with." Red informed as he released a small pulse of aura to calm his son down. Ash closed his eyes, and tried to fight back, after a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, back to normal. "After Aunt Yellow found Chuchu... He appeared behind Yellow... He still wanted the... Wedding night.".

"Did he?" Drake asked, although Ash heard the accusation at the Silph Co.

"Yeah..." Red replied grimly. "I found Yellow the next morning, on the streets with her clothes torn and Chuchu in her arms.".

"She stayed with us for a while... And we discovered she was pregnant." Delia stepped in. "We helped her raise the child, but when he seven, Giovanni came looking for him.".

"We have a cousin?" Ash and Drake asked. The three adults all nodded.

"After that night, I realised he would keep looking for them." Red spoke up. "With Yellow's permission, I sent your cousin to a friend of my... Another Aura Guardian from the Sinnoh region... I actually lived with him for five years after I lost my parents... He took him to an orphanage in another region... I don't know which one, I never asked.".

"What was his name?" Ash asked.

"His name was... Silver." Red admitted. "But my friend changed it when he put him into the orphanage... I don't know the new name... None of us do.".

"I also moved Aunt Yellow into the small cottage, off the map." Red explained. "We couldn't move her away too far, as she needed a lot of support.".

The boys listened to the story, and let it sink in. They have a cousin. Their Aunt helped created the criminal organisation who has ruined hundreds of lives, but he also ruined her life. He killed her best friend, forced her to do something unthinkable and was ultimately response for parting her from her child.

The adults all waited for some sort of reactions from the brothers. After a minute of silence, Yellow feared the worst, while she knew that both of them would have to be told the truth, eventually, she has always worried that would be the last day she would see them.

Seeing their Aunt so terrified, both brothers looked at each other. While they can't say they approve of creating Team Rocket, they also can't know their Aunt Yellow, and they know she isn't a bad person. Mentally agreeing on what to do, they both gave a slightly nod, unnoticed by the adults. The brothers stepped up and walked in front of Yellow.

"... Boys." Yellow whispered, fearing this was the point at which they disown her. Without a word, both of the brothers bent down, and gave her a hug from each side, it was ironically the first sort of hug, the two brothers shared. Both Delia and Red smiled at the scene, while Delia decided to hug Red as well.

"You ever wonder what happened...?" Red asked. "To Silver I mean.".

"Everyday..." Delia replied.

The moment between Ash Drake and Yellow lasted for a while, but it soon became time for Yellow to leave. Once goodbyes were done, Delia decided to see what her sons plan was.

"So, boys, what will you do for the rest of the day?" Delia asked.

"I was going over to the lab." Ash replied. "I told Serena and the others I would meet them there, and I want to see the rest of my Pokemon.".

"I'll join ya." Drake replied. "Now I have all eight badges, I should go over my training plan with my Pokemon.".

"Sounds good." Ash replied, even if they have made up, Ash couldn't expect Drake to forget his plan, he spent two years creating it and followed it for over a year now. He then turned towards Red. "Hey dad, could you come too?".

"Sure... I'll happily talk to Serena about her Psychic Powers." Red replied. Ash looked freaked out.

"How... Did you..." Ash went to ask.

"Know that was what you wanted?" Red asked. "I'll explain when we get there.". With that, the trio walked off towards the lab, with Cubone taking his normal place on Drake's head, while Pikachu took his normal spot on Ash's shoulder. These two decided to wait out of sight while Yellow told her story.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the boys to make their way to the lab. Knocking on the front door, Daisy answered and happily lead the trio through to the ranch. As they walked past a small body of water, the group was shocked when a Pokemon burst out of it.

The Pokemon in question, turned out to be a Gyarados, who stared at the group for a few seconds before diving at them. Red prepared to defend his sons, but was surprised when the atrocious Pokemon started licking Ash affectionately.

"Hahaha, it's good to see you too, buddy." Ash laughed. Red, Drake and Pikachu all took a step back. While Drake saw this back at the Celadon gym, and Pikachu saw it every time Gyarados was sent out, it was Red's first time seeing this... And for all of them, it is still a little too much to handle.

"And here I was worried that he wouldn't evolve his Riolu." Red muttered. "In all my years, I have never seen a Gyarados show any sort of affection for its trainer... There really is a first time for everything.".

"You said it." Drake added, trust Ash to befriend one of the most aggressive species of Pokemon, to the point that it is openly affectionate. Pikachu and Cubone ran off over the ranch. After a couple more minutes, the two pokemon returned, along with the rest of Ash's and Drake's Pokemon respectively. Gyarados finally let Ash get up, and the two brothers released the on hand Pokemon.

Ash's Pokemon consisted off: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Charizard (who has started a sort of rivalry with Drake's Charizard), Wartortle, Gyarados, Muk (who, like Gyarados, showed Ash his affection by welcoming him with a body slam), Primeape, Haunter, Sandslash (who was over by a rock, sharpening his claws, and not with the rest of the group), Tauros, Dragonair, and Aerodactyl (whose presence set off a small marble like stone in Red's pocket).

Drake's Pokemon consists of: Cubone, Charizard, Pinsir, Jolteon, Mr Mime, Snorlax, Starmie, Victreebel, and Machoke (with all of them stood still, like a squad of soldiers ready to march).

"I must say, all these Pokemon are in excellent condition." Red praised. "I am especially interested in Aerodactyl.".

"Really?" Drake questioned.

"Why him?" Ash asked.

"I just have a feeling that he has hidden potential still to be discovered." Red explained. Before any of them could speak again, Ash was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him. It was Serena. Ash blushed immensely as Red and Drake smirked at his embarrassment.

"H-hey Serena." Ash stuttered. For as use he is to Serena's affection, he is still embarrassed when she does it in front of people.

"Smooth Ash, smooth." Drake teased. Serena let go, and Ash fell over anime style. Serena giggled at the antics. Red was chuckling lightly, when he remembered that he has something to do. He walked up to the couple.

"Serena... I hear you want to know about Psychic powers." Red addressed her. At this point, Ash picked himself up. Serena glared at Ash for talking about what she might have. Ash sweat dropped. Drake and the pokemon decided to take their leave.

"Don't look at me." Ash defended himself. "He just... Knew.".

"He's right, Serena." Red replied. "My aura sensed your powers as soon as you entered Pallet.".

"So... I do have Psychic powers?" Serena asked.

"Right." Red replied.

"What did you mean, your aura sensed her powers?" Ash asked.

"Aura and Psychics have... Unique, relationship. It goes back to when Psychic were first introduced." Red replied. "Twenty-two hundred years ago, that was when aura users were first revealed to the Earth... Many humans feared them, and as such created Psychic's to fight against them.".

"How did they just, create Psychic Powers?" Ash asked.

"I don't know... The methods were lost in time." Red replied. "But a war broke out between Psychic's and Aura users... Thousands died but in the end, aura won out and sent all psychic's away.".

"You're not sending Serena away." Ash replied affirmatively.

"No... Four-hundred years after that war, the world broke out into its own war." Red replied. "It didn't directly influence aura users, as it was over land. But when Pokemon were being used for the combat, we had to step in. Unable to handle two arms on our own, we brought the Psychic's back to work alongside us... This was the time of Sir Arron.".

"So... Are aura user's and psychic's partners or enemies?" Ash asked.

"Psychic Powers can both harm aura but also power it up." Red answered. "It is a double edge sword in a way.".

"So how will Serena learn to control these powers?" Ash asked. "Will she get a special Pokemon, I like I'll get a Riolu or something?".

"No... Psychic Powers come from within the person." Red replied. "As such, they bend to the user's will, it may take time but she will learn to control them on her own, over time.".

"So, then what else is different between aura and Psychic's?" Ash asked.

"Psychics are the opposite of aura users in almost every way. While aura is past down blood lines, every human has the capability to use Psychic powers although few even have them awaken. Aura users can only manipulate the aura around them while Psychic's manipulate the world around them. Even their understanding of pokemon is different." Red answered.

"Really?" Ash questioned.

"Right." Red responded. "While aura users can understand what the pokemon is saying directly, Psychic can understand what they are feeling, although they have to earn the Pokémon's trust, while aura users can understand all Pokemon.".

"I think you mean most, Pokemon." Ash corrected.

"No... An aura users should understand all pokemon." Red replied.

"Then why can't I understand what Misty's Psyduck says?" Ash asked.

"You can't understand a Pokemon?" Red asked. "I've gotta see this.". Red, clearly excited grabbed his son's arm to lead him to this Pokemon he can't understand and they ran off. Serena stood motionless as the information went in.

"I... Have Psychic Powers..." Serena whispered.

"What will happen now? Drake and Ash have made up, but they are both aiming for the Indigo League, will they end up battling, and who will win, ultimately? Will Ash meet that rival of Drake's, and if so, what surprises will come with it? Serena has discovered Psychic powers; how will that affect her future and what surprises will it bring? Find out next time, on Journey of a Pokemon Master." Haunter narrated.

"Haunter... What are you doing?" The author asked.

"The finishing part." Haunter answered, matter of fact like.

"Why?" The author asked.

"Because I am too important for a small cameo with the rest of the mons." Haunter retorted.

"Haunter... Just stop." The author pleaded.

"Well you're the one who writes my part." Haunter retorted.

"Enough Haunter..." The author cried.

"That's all folks." Haunter turned to the reader, showing the ending card of a Looney Tunes cartoon.

"HAUNTER!" The author raged.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	43. Battle of the Birds

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the last of Ash's pokemon evolve (in Kanto) in this chapter, Ash also meets my second favourite cannon character and boy will they butt heads. This does appear sooner than it did in the cannon, but hey. A lot of people has been asking questioned based what the outcome of this chapter will be, and all I will say is, I planned this from the beginning, and was one of the first things I decided upon. I have also posted all the remaining chapters in the Kanto arc, and if you see ?, then that means I am hiding something I want to remain secret (currently it is only the league ranking i.e. Top 8, top 4, top whatever, although one chapter in Johto will show ? as it is a big spoiler, but won't be until near the end of the arc, or three quarters in), sorry for the long author's note, but there was a lot of questions this time._**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) How many more Pokemon will evolve in Kanto? A) Ash: His last one this chapter. Serena: None. Misty: None. Brock: 1_**

 ** _Mega Man X:_**

 ** _Q) How will Pokemon like: Haunter, Graveler and Kadabra evolve? A) If it is a simple trade evolution, then they need to be traded, as for Pokemon like Seadra, which is traded with a held item, then need to be exposed to said item._**

 ** _Q) What movie's do you plan to do? A) Mewtwo Strikes Back, The Power of One, The Latios and Latias Movie, The Manaphy Movie, The Lucario Movie and the others are too far away for me to tell. It should be one movie per arc although I am making my own story concerning Celebi and the GS ball._**

 ** _Q) What is going to happen to Lapras, will it stay or go? A) Secret, but I hope everyone likes how I do it._**

 ** _Jeremy Kyle:_**

 ** _Q) When will Damien Show up? A) Sometime before the Indigo League, he will have a chapter mostly about himself_**

 ** _Q) Could you say some of the none cannon Pokemon in Johto? A) Ash: Granbull, Serena: Furret, Misty: Quilfish, Brock: Shuckle (One per character, but others will be caught, this is just a teaser)._**

 ** _Q) Will Max travel with the Hoenn Group? A) Yes, he will_**

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _Q) Will there ever be any love trouble between Ash and Serena? A) They will go through relationship trouble but to strength it in the end, neither Ash or Serena will cheat or anything of the sort. But that doesn't mean other characters won't fancy them._**

 ** _Remember to vote in the poll, it will change with Ash's eight gym battle (which is a two-part and changes with the first part). With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 43: Battle of the Birds_

It was the day after all was revealed. Currently, Ash, Drake, Brock and Red are at the lab. Serena and Misty are on their way to join them. The reason they went early was because Ash was going to choose his final six pokemon for the Viridian gym battle. Ash knocked on the door, and after thirty seconds, the Professor opened the door.

"Morning everyone." The Professor greeted. "I am right in presuming you are here to see your pokemon.".

"Right Professor." Ash replied. "I'm going to choose my team for the Viridian Gym battle.".

"Very good, they are all out on the ranch right now." The Professor explained. "Feel free to go through... Oh, and if you need me, I'll be in the study.".

"Wait Professor, could you have a look at this?" Ash requested as he took the Pokemon egg out of his bag.

"A Pokemon egg?" The Professor questioned.

"Yeah, I was given it on Cinnebar Island but after the Silph Co, I realised that on the road isn't the safest place for it." Ash explained, sheepishly. "I understand Ash, I will gladly take care of this egg until it's ready to hatch.".

"Thanks Professor." Ash replied as he handed it over. "You wouldn't happen to know which Pokemon it will hatch into, do you.".

"Well... I have certainly never seen a design like this one, myself." The Professor mused. "But an associate over in Johto had one of similar design a few years ago, and I know what that hatched into.".

"Really?" Ash asked, excited. "So, you can tell me which Pokemon will hatch from it?".

"No." The Professor replied, causing Ash to fall over onto his face, earning a snicker from Pikachu.

"But why?" Ash asked.

"Because half the fun is waiting to find out what Pokemon hatches from it." The Professor replied. "Although I can tell you have done a good job of taking care of this egg, already.".

"So, you're sure that there isn't a solid type for the gym." Ash questioned.

"Positive... You will need to prepare for all the types." Drake replied.

"Well... I am definitely using Pikachu." Ash commented as he looked over most of his pokemon, who were lined up. The only acceptation was Sandslash, who was sharpening his claws on lone rock, he's took as his own. Pikachu ran over to the side, where the final team will stand. "We started this together, and that is how it will end.". Pikachu flashed Ash a thumbs up. None of the other pokemon seemed to have a problem, as it was pretty obvious.

"Ya know Ash." Brock spoke up. "The starter types should work well together, and cover each other's weaknesses.".

"Right Brock." Ash replied. "Then that means Charizard, Ivysaur and Wartortle are all in.". The three said pokemon cheered and moved over to Ash.

"But..." Gyarados interjected. "Why pick Wartortle over me?".

"Sorry buddy, but you got to battle in both the Celadon Gym and Cinnebar." Ash apologised. "But I promise I'll use you in the first battle in the league.".

"... Fine." Gyarados sighed and swam away. He understands that Ash only wants to be fair, but he loves battling and Ash, and wants to help him win his last badge.

"So, Ash, who's next?" Ash asked.

"I would recommend Primeape, Ash." Drake spoke up. Primeape liked the sound of that, and ran up to his trainer's twin brother, giving Drake an emotional hug. "Aww, I think my rib cracked.". Primeape heard that, and quickly let go, shyly backing up, bashfully looking towards the ground, in hopes he just faded into the crowd of Pokemon.

"Let me take a look." Red told his son, and started using aura waves to heal his son's injuries.

"Sorry about that, Drake." Ash apologised, with a sweat drop. "Primeape... Can get, emotional.".

"Do any of your pokemon act like what their species are meant to?" Drake asked, grunting from pain.

"Hehehe, anyway." Ash nervously laughed. "Why did you suggest Primeape?". Red finished healing his son's injury.

"Well, Wartortle and Ivysaur cover a defensive base but both Pikachu and Charizard are more of special based offence, you need some one more physical." Drake explained. "Plus, fighting is the only type with an advantage over the normal type.".

"That does make a lot of sense." Brock commented thoughtfully.

"Then Primeape, you're in as well." Ash told his fighting type. Primeape shyly scooted over to Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard and Wartortle, still embarrassed about hurting Drake.

"So, you have one spot left." Red pointed out.

"Right..." Ash replied thoughtfully. "Well, Ivysaur is part Poison Type, so I won't be using Muk or Haunter... Sorry guys.". Muk nodded in understanding, and slivered over to Gyarados. Haunter pouted, and disappeared.

"That's a shame... Your Haunter is awesome." Red commented. Ash sweat dropped, guess Haunter has at least one fan.

"Then that leaves, Pidgeotto, Tauros, Dragonair and Aerodactyl." Brock pointed out.

"Well, I don't think I'll use Pidgeotto." Ash commented.

"Why?" Pidgeotto asked, annoyed. Ash sweat dropped.

"Sorry Pidgeotto, but Charizard already covers the flying type." Ash pointed out. "And I've used you in the: Pewter gym, Cerulean gym and Saffron Gym.". Pidgeotto rolled her eyes and flew off to a tree to roost.

"Well, that leaves you with three options, Dragonair, Tauros and Aerodactyl." Drake pointed out.

"Yeah..." Ash muttered as he looked over the last three options. "I think I'm leaning more towards Aerodactyl or Dragonair since Tauros took part in my Cinnebar gym.". Tauros nodded in understanding and moved over so only the last two options were left. While he loves to battle, he is old enough to know he doesn't need this one battle to prove his strength, and he also understands that Ash has to choose six pokemon out of his thirteen, with being fair to every member.

"Ya know Ash, Dragonair is probably your best bet, as the dragon type resists most types." Drake explained. "Only being weak to Ice and Dragon.".

"I agree with this boy's way of thinking." Dragonair spoke up. Thinking it over, Ash can understand the logic and does seem like the logical choice.

"Actually Ash, if you don't mind I would like to see you and Aerodactyl work together." Red spoke up. "While not as resistant as Dragon, rock types can certainly hold their own.".

"Hmm..." Ash hummed as he glanced at the two pokemon. He then turned to his day. "Does this have to do with what you said yesterday, about Aerodactyl having hidden potential?".

"Partly." Red replied, honestly. "I know what that is, and as such I would like to see you two battle together.".

"So, it is one vote for Dragonair, one for Aerodactyl..." Ash mused. "Brock, who do you think I should use?".

"Well Ash, even if I'm not the Pewter gym leader any more, I still specialise in Rock types." Brock replied. "Plus, Dragonair has been with you longer and had more chances to battle with you, compared to Aerodactyl.".

"Okay then... Aerodactyl, your in." Ash told his fossil Pokemon. Aerodactyl nodded in understanding and calmly glided over to the group of: Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, and Primeape. Dragonair glared at Ash.

"How dare you chose that old timer over me?" Dragonair hissed.

"Excuse me, princess." Red mumbled, Dragonair turned her glare to Red, who sweat dropped in response.

"Sorry Dragonair, but I promise to use you in the Indigo League." Ash replied. "I know how strong you are, and now Aerodactyl will get the chance to prove his strength as well.".

"... Fine." Dragonair replied, and flew away.

"What do you mean, I get to show how strong I am?" Aerodactyl asked.

"Hehehe, sorry Aerodactyl, I know your plenty strong." Ash nervously laughed. "It was the first thing that came to my mind.".

"So, Pikachu; Ivysaur; Wartortle; Charizard; Primeape and Aerodactyl." Brock listed the team off. "This seems like a good, well balanced team.".

"I know." Ash replied. "So, guys, are you ready to win that badge?". The Pokemon all roared in agreement. Ash was about to go to the lab to collect all the pokeballs from Professor Oak, but was cut off when Sandslash flew across the ranch from a forest, looking pretty beat up.

"Ark!" Sandslash grunted as he fell down just in front Ash. The raven-haired boy and ran to his ground type, picking her up. As he held him, in his arms, he fainted in his arms.

"That doesn't look good." Red commented.

"Quick, I'm sure the Professor will be able to help." Brock replied.

"Right." Ash nodded and ran off towards the lab. He may have been planning on heading off today for the gym battle, but right now Sandslash needs his help. Drake, Red, and Brock followed shortly behind.

As the boys ran to the lab, Pidgeotto watched from atop her branch, where she was roosting. As they disappeared into the lab, she turned her attention to the forest where Sandslash was fired from. Whatever did that to the ground type, is in there.

"Professor!" Ash shouted as he ran into the lab. The door that leads to the living room, opened and the old Professor stepped.

"Calm down, my boy." The Professor told Ash. "Where's the fire?".

"Look!" Ash replied, showing the unconscious Sandslash to the Professor. "Sandslash needs help, quick.".

"Follow me." The Professor replied, and lead them upstairs to a tech filled room. Ash quickly followed behind, which was followed by Drake and Red. Brock was also going to follow when there was a knock on the door.

Brock walked over to the door and opened it, to find Serena and Misty on the other side. Before anyone said anything, Serena caught a gimps of Ash, as he disappeared up the stairs case, in a hurry.

"Morning Brock." Misty greeted.

"Morning girls, you know when to pick your arrival time." Brock replied with a friendly smile. He stepped aside, and gestured for them to enter.

"What do you mean Brock?" Misty asked.

"And why is Ash in such a hurry?" Serena asked, although her eyes never left the stair case.

"Come with me." Brock replied. "I'll explain when we get there.". With that, Brock closed the door and started walking towards where Ash took Sandslash to. Once up the stairs, they turned into a lab room, and found Ash lying Sandslash down on a medical bed.

Once the ground type was on the bed, Ash moved away, and Professor pressed a button. A case covered the bed and a scan began monitoring Sandslash, the screen next to the bed turned on, showing the vitals of the ground type, along with a bar which signified Sandslash's current health.

"Sandslash will be fine... There are no serious wounds." The Professor reassured. "Even though, I am interested to know what caused this. Sandslash is one of the more... Active, of the pokemon here, but the battles never get this serious.".

"We don't know, Professor." Ash answered honestly. "I just finished picking my final team for the Viridian gym, when Sandslash came flying out of the nearby woodlands, he fainted before we could ask any questions.".

"Interesting..." The Professor mused, thoughtfully. "It is possible that a wild pokemon did this too him.".

"What do you mean, Professor?" Serena asked.

"My ranch is where your pokemon spend most of their time when in my care." The Professor explained. "But wild Pokemon from nearby routes, especially flying types, tend to flee here if trainers pass through their territory.".

"But Professor, Sandslash is clearly a stong pokemon." Red spoke up. "Surely any wild Pokemon capable of doing this to him would be able to hold its own against a trainer.".

"Exactly..." The Professor replied deep in thought. "Well, whatever did this to Sandslash is in those woods... I think that if we are going to get any answers then that is where we should start.". Everyone agreed with this thought, and they soon left, with Sandslash continuing to be healed by the machine he was left in.

* * *

Atop the hill looking over Pallet Town stood a small pink ball Pokemon, holding some sort of microphone in her hand. Smiling as she looked over the town, this looks like the perfect place for her next concert. Running down the hill to find some people to perform for, the pink Pokemon lost her footing, and tripped. This caused the Pokemon to start rolling down the hill, picking up speed as she rolled.

While it was rolling, the pokemon soon turned it into the move Rollout, after all, the show must go on. Not to mention, this meant she could find her next audience a lot quicker.

* * *

As the group ran outside, Pikachu joined Ash, along with Pidgeotto. As they made their way to woodlands where Sandslash flew from, they spotted a purple haired boy also walking towards it, with a Pokemon by his side, Ash and Serena scanned the pokemon with their Pokedexes, although Drake clenched his fist as he knows the pair:

 _Electabuzz, The Electric Pokemon. The evolved form of Elekid. Appear in power plants in search of electricity. They are said to cause major blackouts if they disappear._

"Hey Drake, isn't this the pokemon you told me about yesterday?" Ash asked curious. Although looking at his brother show that Drake was glaring at the boy and Pokemon with just anger. "Drake?".

"... Paul." Drake hissed. Red and Professor Oak just looked between the boy identified as Paul, and Drake. They have never known Drake to get angry, even though he disowned Ash for years, he always kept a sense of superiority over his brother, and never used anger or violence to show it.

The Professor decided to find out why this boy was here. He walked over to the purple haired boy and cleared his throat. Paul looked towards the source of the sound and found the famous Professor walking towards him. While the Professor wasn't a battler, he is definitely above him, and as such will show the man respect.

"Excuse me." The professor started. "But what are you doing in my lab, young man.".

"Sorry for intruding, Professor." Paul bowed out of respect. "I've been chasing a wild Fearow and it flew into the woodlands at the back of your lab.". Paul's eyes glanced over to the group of people behind the Professor.

One was an old man, in his late thirties or early forties, he doesn't know where, but he thinks he has seen him somewhere before. Then there is the orange hair girl, who is a couple years older than him, but he doesn't recognise her. Next to her is the sixteen-year-old boy, who resembles the appearance of the Pewter Gym Leader, maybe they are related. Next, he spotted a honey blonde girl, around his, but she seems nothing significant. Then were two boys, around the same age. They are clearly related, with the only differences being the outfits they have on and one has a Pikachu on his shoulder, whilst the other as a Cubone on his head. The one with Cubone he definitely recognises.

"Drake." Paul turned his attention to the oldest twin. "I take it you're after Fearow, as well.".

"What makes you think that?" Drake asked, in a harsh tone.

"Because it is the strongest of its species." Paul replied, bluntly. "In the wild at least.".

"You haven't changed." Drake growled.

"Your one to talk." Paul replied with an arrogant smirk. "You and I are exactly the same, we catch the strongest pokemon to maximise out our potential.".

"I am nothing like you." Drake replied, deadly serious.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Paul asked. "Me... Or yourself?".

"I would never do what you do." Drake spat out.

"But you seek out certain species like that Machop, when we first met." Paul replied. "You could've easily caught a Zubat or Geodude from that cave. But you knew the Machop were stronger, and seeked them out instead... We are exactly the same.".

"You use Pokemon as nothing more than a means to an end." Drake replied.

"And other then that Cubone... How many other Pokemon can you say, you have bonded with?" Paul asked. Drake backed down, Paul is right, Cubone is the only Pokemon in his line-up that he has bonded with, while he isn't cruel to any of his pokemon, and he hasn't released any like Paul does, Drake just hasn't been able to bond with them.

Ash, along with the others decided to remain silent as the two trainer exchange words, but for Ash, it had gone on long enough.

"Just who do you think you are?" Ash asked, angry. "You speak like Pokemon are nothing more than a tool to battle.".

"There are." Paul replied honestly.

"How can you say that, Pokemon and trainers are meant to work together." Ash retorted. Paul chuckled, lightly. "What?".

"That's your Pikachu?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied as he turned to his electric type before looking back to Paul. "Pikachu was my first Pokemon...".

"Wouldn't you be better off if you just evolve it, already." Paul replied bluntly. Ash blinked in surprise, before a look of anger crossed his face.

"Pikachu doesn't want to evolve!" Ash shouted in response. "I could never force my Pokemon to do something that it doesn't want to.".

"Then what's the point in it." Paul replied. "If a Pokemon won't evolve, then you should just go out and catch another so you can have the strongest there is.".

"I would never do that!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu is my friend, along with all my other Pokemon, and we will get stronger together.".

"Pathetic." Paul spat in response.

"What did you say!" Ash shouted.

"Whatever..." Paul replied before turning back to the Professor. "Sir, I promise to leave this premise once I have captured the Fearow.". With that, Paul walked into the woodlands, with Electabuzz by his side.

"What a jerk." Serena hissed.

"What's his problem?" Misty asked.

"Whatever the case, we still have that Fearow to deal with." The Professor changed the subject. "Why it is on these premises, it is my responsibility... And it could attack the other Pokemon that live here.".

"Don't worry Professor, I'll go in and get Fearow out." Ash declared.

"Ash are you sure?" Serena asked, worried. "Shouldn't we just let Paul catch it.".

"We can't do that, Serena." Ash replied. "Fearow would be miserable with him... It only came here to escape Paul in the first place.".

"I'll battle it, Ash." Pidgeotto declared.

"You sure, Pidgeotto?" Ash asked, as he looked at the normal flying type, who landed on his arm.

"Right... I want to battle him after what he did to Sandslash." Pidgeotto replied. "It's clearly a strong opponent, and I want to prove who the best bird Pokemon really is.".

"Okay Pidgeotto." Ash replied. "But first I'll try to just talk with it, and hopefully it'll agree to let us help it.". Pidgeotto nodded in understanding, and Ash ran off towards the woodlands, with Pikachu and Pidgeotto. Leaving his other Pokemon at the lab. Serena, Drake, Misty and Brock also followed after them. Unfortunately, Drake only had Cubone on hand right now, and Serena didn't have any, as she let her Pokemon explore the ranch as they arrived. The Professor and Red stood back.

"You not going with them?" The Professor asked.

"No... I might watch over, just to see how they handle the situation, but this is their quest." Red explained.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Red Ketchum choosing against an adventure." The Professor laughed.

"You know as well as I do that this is child's play compared to my adventures now-a-days." Red replied, also laughing.

"True..." The Professor replied, as his laughter died down. "I shall be in my lab.".

"Okay Professor." Red waved him off. "See you in a bit.". Red then looked back to forest, of course he will watch over them, but as for Fearow and Paul, that is their business, he just wants to see them handle it.

* * *

"I don't like this." Serena whispered in a scared tone, as she clutched to Ash's arm. The woodlands quickly became dense and dark, with very little light being let through. Since entering, the group hasn't seen or heard anything, not Paul or his Electabuzz, not Fearow, and no other Pokemon what so ever, which is weird as the Professor mentioned this was the main spot for all the bug types, including Serena's Beedrill, and Drake's Pinsir.

"Don't worry Serena, we know what we're looking for, and Fearow probably scared the other Pokemon away since it's flying type, and evidently really strong." Ash reassured.

"What is a Fearow anyway." Serena muttered as she pulled out her pokedex to look it up:

 _Fearow, The Beck Pokemon. The final evolved form of Fearow. A Pokémon that enjoys flying. It uses its broad wings to adroitly catch the wind to soar elegantly into the sky._ _It is also very territorial and will fight for its land._

"The evolved form of Spearow..." Serena repeated. "Hey Ash, if this Fearow came from Route 1, you don't think...".

"It's possible." Ash replied. "I guess."

"What are you two talking about?" Brock asked.

"When we first started on our journey, Ash and I were chased by a bunch of Spearow down Route 1." Serena explained.

"Oh, I remember that." Misty replied, thoughtfully. "What actually happened... You never told me the story.".

"Well..." Ash replied sheepishly.

"YOU!" A pokemon screeched from above them. Looking to the source, and found the Pokemon above them, spreading its wing span which blocked the little light they had. Entering a nose dive, caused the sun to suddenly reappear and blind the group as the Pokemon closed.

Pidgeotto was the first to recover, and used Quick Attack. Shooting off towards the target, she landed her attack right in the opponent's gut, who could now be identified as Fearow. The group recovered from the momentary blindness, and found both normal flying types in a battle stance.

"Sorry Ash, but I don't think that talking is going to work this time." Pidgeotto informed.

"Right Pidgeotto, looks like we will do this the hard way." Ash replied and stood in front of the others ready to start battling.

* * *

 _Ash VS Fearow (P. I):_

"Okay Pidgeotto, start strong with Quick Attack." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto nodded in agreement, and shot towards Fearow with impressive speed. She hit him in his centre and just as quickly moved away before he could counter.

Fearow growled in response and turned towards that bird, if she is protecting and battling for that boy, then he will deal with her like he will him. Letting out an angry squawk, Fearow was daring Pidgeotto to try that again.

"I know you want to, so go back for another Quick Attack." Ash instructed Pidgeotto. The female bird smirked, if this bird brain wanted another taste of her strength, then she would show him it. Shooting forward, like before she was aiming for his centre.

Fearow was ready this time, and thanks to his Keen Eye's had no problem tracking her movements. Swiftly moving out of the way, last second, Fearow slammed his wing Pidgeotto's back and she was sent falling towards the ground in a nose dive. Fearow followed after her, preparing a Fury Attack.

"Use Aerial Ace, and save yourself!" Ash shouted. Pidgeotto closed her eyes and pulled up with all her might. She turned the nose dive into a loop and disappeared, this caused Fearow to stop his pursuit of Pidgeotto, and as he gained attitude, Pidgeotto struck him in the back with Aerial Ace.

The just made Fearow angrier. He shot towards Pidgeotto. The female bird came to a stop and turned to face Fearow, surprised that the Beck Pokemon recovered so quickly from her Aerial Ace. She didn't have time to react and was hit by his Frustration attack. Pidgeotto was knocked away but quickly recovered. Fearow used a hardened glare at Pidgeotto, lowing her defence. Fearow used Leer.

"Don't worry about that Pidgeotto." Ash shouted. "Use Aerial Ace.". Pidgeotto let out a battle cry, and looped in the air before disappearing. She reappeared by tackling Fearow in the gut. Fearow stood his ground and used Wing Attack, knocking Pidgeotto away.

While Pidgeotto was falling towards the ground, Fearow dived towards the female flying type. Extending his neck, Fearow began thrusting his beck towards Pidgeotto, he was using Drill Peck.

"Quick Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack against the floor, and ascend." Ash instructed. Opening her eyes, she dived towards the floor, but just before she crashes, she thrusted her wings into the ground, and used the change of momentum to fly high.

Fearow, on the other hand, wasn't prepared for his target to escape and crashed into the ground. The Drill Peck hit the floor, and resulted in Fearow's head being buried in the dirt. After struggling, he got his head out of the dirty, and looked up at Pidgeotto, who was circling around, like she was watching her prey.

Letting out an angry squawk, Fearow took off and began to chase towards Pidgeotto. The female bird quickly picked up speed, but Fearow was still on her tail. Fearow was using Pursuit. It wasn't long before Fearow was in place to attack. He prepared to use his wing to deliver the blow.

"Dodge with Double Team!" Ash shouted. Pidgeotto quickly multiplied herself just in time. Fearow's wing struck the Pidgeotto below him, but that turned out to be a copy.

Fearow let out another angry squawk, and began flapping his wings in the direction of one of the copies. A sort of shock wave was fired and it hit the copy, destroying it, he was using Razor Wind. Fearow continued to do this for all the copies.

"While he's busy with the copies, use Work Up." Ash instructed. All the remaining Pidgeotto's nodded and began to light up, raising both of her psychic attack and special attack states.

Fearow wasn't bothered by the start boosts and continued to destroy the copies. Once he knew where the really Pidgeotto was, he looked her directly in the eyes and pulled a Scary Face, lowering Pidgeotto's speed.

With Pidgeotto moving much slower, Fearow shot of towards Pidgeotto. He struck the female bird with a Fury Attack, then used his wing to knock her to the ground, clearly badly damaged.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash cried as he saw the normal flying type crash into a brush. Ash and Pikachu ran towards where his Pidgeotto crash, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, to move quicker.

* * *

With Pidgeotto down, Fearow dived towards Ash. This is the boy from that time. After he called for backup, and that rat of his fried his fellow Spearow, he was outed from the pack. He never imagined that he would see this boy again, but he promised himself that if he did, then he would show this boy the pain he felt when his friends abandoned him.

"Ash, Look Out!" The group shouted as they saw Fearow going for him.

"Wh..." Ash went to ask as he stopped and turned to his friends, but it was too late and he spotted a pair of Talons closing in. Fearow grabbed Ash by the shoulders and started flapping his wings, quickly ascend with the raven-haired boy in tow. "Hhheeelllppp!".

"Quiet!" Fearow squawked as he continued to ascend.

"Hold on!" Pikachu shouted as he prepared to launch a Thunderbolt.

"No Pikachu, that would cause him to let go." Ash shouted in a panicked. Reluctantly, Pikachu agreed with his trainer. Ash went to reach for a Pokeball, only to discover they weren't there. He mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot. "Pikachu! Go and get help! Aerodactyl or Charizard!". Pikachu nodded and used his fasted quick attack to run away.

Serena and Drake each went to grab one of their pokeballs to discover the same thing Ash did. Misty and Brock also went for one of their pokemon, but they realised the only one able to reach them effectively would be Brock's Golbat, but he wouldn't be big enough to get Ash down safely, they needed another big flying type like Charizard or Aerodactyl to safely get Ash back to Earth.

"Hold still!" Fearow commanded, as Ash was trying to break free. "If I was to drop you from here, then would you fancy your chances?".

"B-but... Why are you doing this." Ash asked in a panicked tone, as each passing second increased the distance between himself and the ground. In a brush, out of sight, was Red, who's hand was on a Pokeball case the worst was too happen.

"To hurt you... Boy." Fearow angrily squawked.

"Hurt me..." Ash repeated. "Why do you want to hurt me... Is it because of the battle just now.".

"No, idiot." Fearow snapped. "Because of the pain you caused me, all that time ago.".

"Pain... I caused..." Ash repeated thoughtfully, then it hit him. "You're that Spearow who ended up under my blanket.".

"And he finally gets it." Fearow replied sarcastically. "Took you long enough.".

"Look, I'm sorry for that Thunderbolt back then, but you were chasing us." Ash reasoned. "We didn't have a choice.".

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Fearow squawked, angrily. "The pain from that attack was nothing, and if it was that alone then I would've forgot it... I don't care about one single loss.".

"Then what pain are you talking about?" Ash asked, curious, if this was going to be his end, then he wants to know why.

"After that day, my flock... My friends, kicked me out." Fearow chocked as tears escaped his eyes. "Because of you, I lost the only family I ever had.".

"We defended ourselves, from you and your flock." Ash retorted.

"After you attacked me!" Fearow shouted back, filled with emotion. "I was only out to find some lunch... And you threw that cover over me... I went to find out why you did that, and you had that rat attack me... I called for help, not to attack, but to scare you away... And I was kicked out of my flock as a result.".

Ash listen to what Fearow said, and thinking back, that did match up. When Spearow went towards them, sure it was in an aggressive manor, but because of the nature of Spearow, anything they do looks aggressive. When he called for help, that could've just as easily been a call for help, and not one of attack, and after they started running, he can't say for sure whether or not he saw the first Spearow again, although they all looked alike so it would be difficult to tell.

"Look Fearow, I'm sorry for what happened that day." Ash apologised. "But you have to believe me that everything that happened was a mistake.".

"Funny how now you want to talk." Fearow retorted. "Seeing as I hold all the cards.".

"Honestly Fearow, we never wanted any trouble." Ash replied, fear creeping into his voice. "I was just trying to catch a Pidgey, and you ended up in the cross fire.".

"Of course." Fearow growled, clearly not believing the story.

"Why did they kick you out, anyway?" Ash asked, hoping that he can form a sort of emotional bond with the flying type.

"Because I should've been able to handle you myself." Fearow growled. "They called me, a Spearow should be able to stand up for myself then call for help... I should've given it everything I had, even if I fainted from the battle... Nothing is lower to Spearow then calling for help.".

"Look Fearow, I am really sorry for how things turned out." Ash apologised. "If you just let me down safely, you can join my family... We will be your friend.".

"Why would I want to join the brat who lost me my flock?" Fearow asked angry. Fearow noticed two shadowy figures flying towards them, one was Charizard, and the other was Aerodactyl, Charizard also had Pikachu on his head. "Looks like the backup is coming... Too bad they will be too late.".

"Please Fearow, don't do this." Ash pleaded.

"You ruined my life... I'm just returning the favour." Fearow retorted as he let go, Ash began falling towards the ground. His group of friends gasped as Ash picked up speed. Red was ready to release his Pokemon, when his aura noticed something.

In the brush, beaten up, was Pidgeotto. Weakly she looked up. She saw as Ash started plummeting towards Earth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out Charizard and Aerodactyl as well. It was easy to see that those two wouldn't make it in time. Why did this always happen? She was too weak when he first met her, and as such she lost in the Pewter Gym battle. Then at the Celadon Game Corner, she became too badly injured, then she was taken down by that Alakazam at the Saffron Gym, like she was nothing. Now, she has lost to this Fearow, and Ash is paying the price.

Ash... The boy who took her in and trained her, after she tried to eat his own Pokemon. The boy who's showed nothing but love and kindness to her. Who has helped her with her training, learning moves and reaching new heights she could only dream of when she was on her own. She is the only one, close enough and capable to fly, to actually do something, and here she is as he falls.

No, she won't just go down this time, Ash has done too much for her, and she has to return it. Letting out a cry of defiance, Pidgeotto shot up like a bullet. Sure, her body is hurting all over, but she can't give up. Ash is counting on her. Moving faster than ever before, she was soon positioned under Ash.

But it isn't good, Ash had picked up too much momentum and soon she was falling with him. At this rate, both of them will become squashed. No, they can't, Ash has always gone the extra mile for her, and she can only return the favour. Letting out a squawk of determination, she found a hidden power from within, she glew white and began growing. Soon the glowing stopped, and she had evolved. Using the momentum, she swooped down and returned to the air, in a battle stance with Ash safe on her back. She used roost and recovered her previous damage.

"Pi-Pidgeot... Y-you evolved and saved me." Ash stuttered as he became emotional. The rest of his friends looked up, interested to see why he hasn't gone splat yet, and found Pidgeot with Ash on her back.

"Of course... We said we would get stronger together, right." Pidgeot replied.

"Right." Ash cheered and gave Pidgeot a hug from behind. Fearow then appeared and entered another battle stance. "You ready for round 2?".

"Try and stop me." Pidgeot replied confidently.

"Then let's see what's new." Ash replied and pulled out his Pokedex, scanning his newly evolved flying type:

 _Pidgeot, The Bird Pokemon. The final evolved form of Pidgeot. This Pokémon flies at Mach 2 speed, seeking prey. Its large talons are feared as wicked weapons, able to grab its unwary prey like Magikarp._

 _Type: Normal Flying_

 _Ability: Keen Eye_

 _Hidden Ability: Big Pecks (Note: The hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Nature: Brave (Note: The nature is unlikely to change since the Pokemon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Roost, Tailwind, Air Slash, Steel Wing, Work Up, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Facade, U-Turn, Pursuit_

Charizard, Pikachu and Aerodactyl shower up. Also, ready to show this Fearow what he gets for messing with their trainer, but Pidgeot put her wing out, signalling them to stay where they were.

"This is our battle." She declared. The three male Pokemon looked at each other then back to Pidgeot.

"Okay... Will be down there, if you need help." Pikachu replied and the three Pokemon landed next to the rest of the group. From his hiding spot, Red smiled, looks like Ash takes after him for befriend Pokemon and bringing out their hidden Power.

* * *

 _Ash VS Fearow (P. II):_

"Let's start strong, Pidgeot." Ash told his female bird Pokemon who nodded in agreement. "Tailwind, into Pursuit.". Pidgeot gave off a loud cry as the wind behind her picked up. She then shot off towards Fearow with increased, speed and stuck Fearow hard.

Fearow let out a cry of pain before he stared at the female bird. If she is going to protect that boy, then she will suffer the same fate. Narrowing his eyes, Pidgeot's defence was lowered, since Fearow used Leer.

"Use Wing Attack!" Ash shouted. Pidgeot flew over to Fearow with impressive speed thanks to the Tailwind and she wacked Fearow with her wing, sending him flying in to a tree.

Fearow was able to adjust his wings just in time, preforming a loop before he crashed, he then disappeared before appearing right in front of Pidgeot, striking her in the centre of her chest with Aerial Ace. Pidgeot was able to keep her position despite the powerful blow, as Fearow past her, too keep Ash safe.

"Hold on Pidgeot, and power up with Work Up!" Ash instructed. Pidgeot nodded and turned to face Fearow again. She tensed up as lights appeared around her, showing both of her attack stats were risen.

Not caring about the powered up Pidgeot, Fearow turned back to Pidgeot and shot towards her, as he extended his beck, which started spinning. He was using Drill Peck, and he was going to get his revenge.

"Deflect with Facade." Ash instructed. Using her Keen Eyes, Pidgeot easily tracked Fearow, and as he came into range, she swiftly moved out of the way, and wacked her wing into Fearow's back as his Drill Peck missed.

Fearow didn't have time to dodge Pidgeot's counter and was sent falling towards the ground. He was able to fire off several Razor Winds which caused a lot of his momentum to disappear, and he was able to save himself from crashing.

Once he swooped back into the air, Fearow narrowed his eyes at Pidgeot and Ash. This boy ruined his life, got him kicked out of his flock, and took away the most important thing a Spearow or Fearow has, Pride, he will get his revenge. Both birds started circling around each other, both determined to win.

"Let's give one of your new moves a try, ... Use Air Slash!" Ash instructed. Pidgeot formed a ball of air in the palm of her wing, and threw it towards Fearow. It struck Fearow hard. "Now Quick Attack!".

Pidgeot shot of towards Fearow. She was clearly a lot faster than before, but she wasn't going at her top speed. Ash had to wrap his arms around her neck, to make sure he didn't fly off, and Pidgeot wasn't going to make it any harder for him. As she passed Fearow, he cried out in pain.

Fearow quickly recovered, he wasn't going to lose to this boy. He shot off towards Pidgeot, he used Mirror Move. Pidgeot turned around just in time, and used her body to protect Ash from the blow. From her evolution meant her defensive states were raised and she took the blow much better than before.

"Stay strong Pidgeot, and use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Gripping on again, Pidgeot did a loop before she disappeared. She reappeared just behind Fearow and struck him in the back.

Fearow cried out in pain from the attack, and coated his wings in metal. Spinning around he attempted to whack his metal wings into Pidgeot, but she was too quick and moved back, dodging the attack. Fearow charged towards her, still using Steel Wing.

"Counter with your own Steel Wing." Ash instructed. Pidgeot coated her own wings in metal, and started trading blows with Fearow. Fearow was being much more aggressive, while Pidgeot went on the defence, trying to stop Fearow from hitting Ash. Ash could see Fearow taking the advantage.

Fearow used his Steel Wing to blow both of Pidgeot's wings open, leaving her centre wide open. Using this opportunity, Fearow entered a barrage of Fury Attacks, hitting Pidgeot in her centre and as a result, she flung back. With Ash struggling to hang on.

"Use Agility Pidgeot, and Roost while we're moving." Ash instructed. Pidgeot shot off, with Ash still struggling to hold on, and began recovering health whilst she was moving, once she felt strong enough, she came to a stop, to make it easier for Ash.

Once Fearow saw his target refreshed, he was enraged. How dare she undo all his hard work. Well, he will just need to inflict that pain again. He shot of towards Pidgeot with the Quick Attack Mirror Move.

"Blow him back with Gust!" Ash shouted, seeing Fearow coming in fast. Flapping her wings with all her might, caused a powerful wind to be caused, which blew against Fearow. The Gust was too powerful and Fearow couldn't fight against it. He was left wide open. "Now end it with your own Quick Attack!".

Shooting off, a Pidgeot entered her fasted Quick Attack yet. She was even able to get ahead of the ends of her previous Gust, which pushed her to go a little quicker. She struck Fearow in his chest, and to add insult to injury, it was a critical hit. Unable to survive the hit, Fearow fell to the ground, and fainted. Pidgeot landed on the ground and Ash climbed off.

* * *

"Thanks, Pidgeot, you were amazing up there." Ash praised his flying type. He then unclipped an Ultra Ball off his belt. "Now time to deal with Fearow.". He walked in front of the fallen flying type. He will catch this bird, then he can make amends for his previous mistakes.

"Go Pokeball!" A voice shouted and a Pokeball flew out from a bush before Ash could react. The Pokeball hit Fearow and sucked him inside. The Pokeball started wiggling back and forth, it was clear Fearow was doing everything he could to escape, but it was useless and after half a minute, it stopped shaking and dinged.

"Who... Threw that?" Serena asked as the group watched with curiosity.

"I bet I know." Drake growled. Just like he guessed, Paul stepped out of the dark and without a word approached the Pokeball. He picked the Pokeball containing Fearow up and scanned the Pokeball with his Pokedex:

 _Fearow, The Beck Pokemon. The final evolved form of Fearow. A Pokémon that enjoys flying. It uses its broad wings to adroitly catch the wind to soar elegantly into the sky._ _It is also very territorial and will fight for its land._

 _Type: Normal Flying_

 _Ability: Keen Eye_

 _Hidden Ability: Sniper (Note: The hidden Ability is unlocked)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Nature: Lonely (Note: The nature is unlikely to change since the Pokemon is fully evolved)_

 _Move(s): Drill Run, Pluck, Drill Peck, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Aerial Ace, Leer, Frustration, Razor Wind, Scary Face, Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Peck_

"You could be off some use." Paul commented as he put his Pokedex away. He then shrunk his Pokeball down and clipped it to his belt.

"HEY! Ash was going to catch that Fearow." Serena shouted as she stormed over to him.

"So?" Paul asked, clearly not caring.

"You shouldn't have caught it, Ash almost died and he was the one who battle Fearow." Serena replied.

"And what good did bonding with Pokemon do with him then?" Paul asked. "Getting emotionally involved caused Fearow to attack him... I just saved it from getting soft.".

"How can you judge him like that!?" Serena angrily asked.

"Because he needs you too fight his corner." Paul replied with an arrogant smirk. He then turned around and started walking away. "If he was going to catch it, then he should've done, rather than standing around.". Not waiting for a response, Paul just walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"What's his problem?" Serena asked in a growl.

"I don't know." Drake answered honestly. "But if any of you face him in the future, don't let your guard down... He is really strong.". Before anyone else could respond, a round Pink Pokemon rolled out in front of them. Uncurling herself, the Pokemon was revealed to be Jigglypuff. It was holding some sort of microphone in her hand.

"What's a Jigglypuff doing here?" Misty asked.

"Let's see what the Pokedex says about you." Serena spoke as she took her

 _Jigglypuff, The Balloon Pokemon. The evolved form of Igglybuff. It mesmerises with its large, round eyes and sings a soothing melody. Pokémon hearing this song fall asleep, this Pokemon are known as show-offs._

"I don't know..." Ash replied thoughtfully. "But it does look familiar... Hey, isn't it the same one we saw outside Mt. Moon when Misty went ahead.".

"Oh yeah." Serena replied as realisation finally hit her. "What happened to it?".

"I can't remember..." Ash replied. "We were listening to it sing then...".

"Then the next thing any of us know, we woke up with drawing over our faces." Brock finished.

"Well... Jigglypuff's song has been known to cause sleep." Drake explained. "It is an evolutionary advantage certain Pokemon adopted over the years to make escaping predictor's easy.

"A one... A two... A one two three, GO." Jigglypuff spoke, after clearing her voice. All the people and Pokemon looked towards the Pink Pokemon. Jigglypuff started singing. "It's... Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peanut Butter Jelly Time!...". Jigglypuff noticed that the audience she found to preform to, had fallen asleep.

Frowning that these people dare fall asleep to her beautiful singing, which she decided to share with them. Taking her microphone, she unscrewed the top, and it was revealed to be a marker pen. Going around all those asleep, she drew on their faces. It didn't matter if they were people or Pokemon. Not even that old man in the brush was spared at the wrath of Jigglypuff.

Happy with job she did to these, people, who think it's okay to fall asleep during her Performance. Jigglypuff put her marker pen away and used Rollout to continue her search for an audience who will appreciate her singing.

* * *

In a high security prison, location, unknown. It is somewhere surrounded by water, with the only way on or off is by Helicopter, since the land it too high above sea leave, and that is if the water doesn't tear your ship apart before you arrive.

In this prison is over five hundred bodies, twenty prisoners' the rest are staff. This is where they put the lowest of the low, those who kill without hesitation, those who can't be reformed, those like Giovanni. The once great crime lord, and leader of Team Rocket.

Giovanni is the latest addition to this place. Even since he was captured at Silph Co. Even his Pokemon are here, normally they try to relocate criminal's pokemon to capable trainer's but all of his Pokemon are proven too corrupted for that. Especially that Persian of his, it is like the normal type is evil by nature, attacking anyone who dares approach her.

Tonight, the rain is pouring heavily on the island. Giovanni is currently lying on the bed counting the cracks in his wall. What a fall from grace. Well, this is only a temporary arrangement.

"Alert Alert, we need all guards on the North Wing." A voice announced over the intercom.

As the guards ran off towards that call for assistance, Giovanni smirked, its time. Standing up from his bed, Giovanni stood in front of the wall with a small window, which overlooks the raging waters.

"Five, four, three, two, one..." Giovanni counted down, as he reached one, the wall broke apart, surrounded by a light blue light, and was tossed into the sea. Giovanni walked up to the cause of this... Mewtwo.

"Giovanni... Archer sent me." Mewtwo informed through telepathy.

"Very good." Giovanni replied with a sinister smirked. "I just need to collect a few things, before we leave.".

"Here." Mewtwo replied, as its eyes glew again. Persian, along with his orange suit he was arrested in, and the rest of his pokeballs appeared levitating in front of him. Giovanni quickly changed then turned to Mewtwo.

"Thank you, Mewtwo." Giovanni thanked. "Now I believe it is time to leave.".

"What should become of the people here, partner?" Mewtwo asked.

"Destroy them." Giovanni replied, without blinking an eye. "Show them what happens when they cross us.". Mewtwo nodded in understanding, and teleported itself, Giovanni and Persian away. Not a moment later, the island exploded, with the remains falling into the sea.

Mewtwo teleported them to a cave, unfamiliar to the crime lord.

"Where are we?" Giovanni demanded an answer.

"No... Now it's my turn for answers." Mewtwo replied.

"What?" Giovanni spat in disgust.

"You have shown me how to further my power, and for that, I thank you." Mewtwo replied. "Now I need answers, I need to know what my purpose is.".

"Hahahaha, I thought it was obvious." Giovanni laughed evilly, as he stared at the oblivious clone in front of him. "Your purpose is to serve me.".

"What?" Mewtwo questioned as he clenched his fist.

"You were created for one reason... To serve me." Giovanni informed with an arrogant glare. "You are nothing but a clone, a servant to further the empire of Team Rocket.".

" _Is that right? Am I nothing more than a servant for this human_?" Mewtwo asked himself as he processed this new information. "You told me I shall find my destiny with you, as equal partners.".

"And you believed it." Giovanni laughed. "Your naive fool, you are nothing but a clone... A poor copy of the Pokemon Mew... Who is only good to follow my orders.".

"This cannot be my destiny." Mewtwo replied. "You have lied to me human, you are the same as those who created me... I will not accept this.".

Mewtwo's eyes glew blue, and the armour that covered his body began to crush under the pressure. Soon, it was nothing more than a pile of crumbles of what it once was. Persian saw this and jumped towards the clone, preparing to launch a Shadow ball at it. Mewtwo raised his arm, and surrounded the normal type in Psychic energy. Persian was sent flying into the wall, and was knocked out by the blow.

"Stop this now!" Giovanni commanded. "I am your master... OBEY ME!".

"You are not my master." Mewtwo growled in response.

Its eyes glew blue again, and a psychic force field surrounded him. Expanding out, Giovanni was hit by the field and sent flying into the wall. The cave became rocky, and the rocks above the only entrance fell. Mewtwo teleported away, leaving the rocks to trap Giovanni in this small hole.

Giovanni was barely conscious as the rocks came to a stop. His Persian was unconscious a few feet away, and there was no way out of the place, he doesn't even know where he is. Groaning as the pain from the attack took over, Giovanni fell back and passed out.

* * *

It was a few hours after the group ran into Jigglypuff, and were knocked out. One by the one the group woke up and discovered the scribbles over their faces. Not everyone was happy about this.

"I can't believe this happened again." Serena whined as she grabbed a cloth out of her pocket, and whipped her face clean.

"Why would a Pokemon put us too sleep only to draw on our faces?" Misty asked, as she also cleaned her face.

"Maybe it didn't." Drake replied as he cheeked he had everything. Since he doesn't have anything on hand to clean himself, he will do it back in the lab.

"Thanks Serena." Ash thanked as she offered him the cloth. Ash used it to clean his face. "What do you mean Drake?".

"Well, you need to ask yourself what Jigglypuff actually gets from drawing on us." Drake replied.

"A good laugh." Brock guessed as he finished cleaning his face.

"But that is normally how Ghost types are, pranksters." Drake replied. "Fairy types, on the other hand, are more of show off.".

"So... What's your point?" Serena asked.

"Maybe Jigglypuff just wanted to preform for us." Drake reasoned. "Then when we fell asleep as she can't stop that effect with her singing, she got mad and took it out by drawing on our faces.".

"I don't know." Misty replied. "What evidence do you have?".

"Well... Nothing concrete." Drake answered honestly. "But I know how certain Pokemon types act, and that behaviour doesn't match the fairy type.".

"Whatever the case, I need to check on Sandslash." Ash replied. "And we should tell the Professor that Fearow has gone.".

Everyone agreed and they started walking back towards the lab. Pikachu took his place on Ash's shoulder, while the three flying types flew off, since all of Ash's pokeballs were in that lab (he did this as he was choosing his final team for the Viridian Gym).

Once they got to the door of the lab, they found Sandslash walking out, looking as good as new. As soon as the ground type saw Ash, he frowned and turned in towards a different direction.

"Hey Sandslash, how you are feeling?" Ash asked. Sandslash turned around and narrowed his eyes. The ground type growled threateningly at the raven-haired boy before continuing to walk away. He returned to his rock and continued to sharpen his claws.

"Well... At least he's back to normal." Misty commented.

"I just want to know what it will take for him to open up." Ash sighed sadly. "For me to become a life guard and save it from drowning in the sea?".

"Are you trying to tempt fate, bro?" Drake asked, with a light chuckle.

"I just want Sandslash to open up." Ash sighed. "I can't explain it, but I can feel his pain and I want to help him.".

"I know you will get to him eventually." Drake reassured. "It's what you do best.".

"Thanks Drake." Ash thanked his brother. It is still a little weird Drake being nice to him, but to his credit, Drake really has changed. Drake flashed him a friendly smile.

"I'm going to wash up, see you in a bit." Drake told them and walked towards the lab. "Don't worry, I will tell the Professor about Fearow.".

"So Ash, do you know who your using in the Viridian Gym?" Misty asked as Serena leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Primeape and Aerodactyl." Ash explained. "And Leaf said she is going to come and watch the battle as well.".

"Great..." Serena replied. "It seems like ages since we've seen Leaf and Gary, well, apart from outside Silph Co... Also, where has Daisy been the last few days.".

"Daisy?" Brock asked, as his interest peeked.

"Daisy is Gary's sister, and she works with Professor Oak as his assistant." Serena explained.

"Leaf said Gary and Daisy have been spending time with Blue after what happened." Ash replied.

* * *

Flying through the sky, filled with rage and anger. Mewtwo had been used, made a fool off, he trusted that; that; human, and he was betrayed. The man... Giovanni, did open the Psychic type's eyes. It showed Mewtwo the truth of humanity.

As he was flying, he found a small island in the middle of the sea. Carefully landing on this rock, it looks familiar. Yes, this was his birth place, where all of this started, where Mewtwo met that man... Now, it shall be the end place... Everything will come full circle.

"Who am I? What is my purpose?" Mewtwo asked himself. "Now I know. I am the Pokemon who shall purify this world.".

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	44. Ash VS G: The Final Badge P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the final gym battle. It is a six on six, and will be split into two parts. Time to discover who the final gym leader is… I hope you like who it is, I did leave enough pieces to work it out for yourself, or at least G's connection to Red. I didn't do Giovanni, as that is overdone, and I can't see how a crime lord runs a Gym. Question Time:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) Will any of the groups Pokemon evolve in the Orange Islands? A) Yes_**

 ** _Q) How different is the Orange Islands going to be? A) Quiet, I have changed how Ash enters the Orange League, and all but one of the gym got an update, as well as the actual Orange League having a fairly different format._**

 ** _Also, I have changed the poll, now it is simply, should Ash win the league? Yes or No. Obviously, I get the final decision and I just want to see what you guys say, this Poll is up until the league starts. With that, let's begin…_**

* * *

 _Chapter 44: Ash VS G: The Final Badge: P. I_

The day after Pidgeot evolved and the group was in Viridian City. Like before, it didn't take long to cross. Currently in the group is: Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Delia and Red. Drake decided not to watch Ash's last gym battle.

While Ash was upset about this, he understood Drake's logic as they don't want to see each other's strategies before the indigo League, after all even though they are on better terms, they are still rivals.

The group just left Viridian Pokemon centre as Ash wanted his team of: Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Primeape, and Aerodactyl to be ready. Looking around the city on the way to the gym, was almost nostalgic as it hadn't changed much if any in the last year.

"Wow, I can't believe it has been over a year since we were last here." Serena exclaimed as she explored the city on the way to the gym.

"Right." Ash replied with a smile. "So much has happened since then.".

"Hehehe, you don't need to tell me that." Serena giggled cheerfully as she took his hand in her's and pecked his check, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I still can't believe that little boy got himself a girlfriend." Delia giggled as she watched the couple. The couple blushed.

"Knock it off mum." Ash whined, clearly embarrassed. That earnt a light chuckle from Red and a giggle from Delia.

"We could say the same to you, Ash." Red replied. "What was it that you and Drake said a couple of days ago… Cause I think your started to act that way as well.".

Ash grunted, true both himself and Drake called it gross but they are his parents, so it's different, right? Seeing Ash embarrassed made Serena giggle as well.

"Now all we need is to get your brother a girlfriend." Delia commented thoughtfully. "Misty, your single right.".

"Wh-what." Misty chocked, as she turned bright red. Yes, she is single technically, but she has her eye on a certain boy from the Trovita Island… Not to mention, she can't date Ash's twin brother, he looks like Ash, that would be weird…

"Yeah Miiisty." Ash teased, happy that the conversation moved on from embarrassing him. Brock chuckled at the turn of events but decided he should step in.

"Hey guys, look we're here." Brock pointed out as they appeared in front of the gym.

"Alright." Ash cheered as he ran up to the entrance.

Serena couldn't maintain her position on his shoulder, but didn't mind as she found Ash's antics cute. Ash stopped just in front of the doors.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash declared. "And I Challenge You!". The double doors opened and once they came to a stop, all Ash could see was a dark corridor.

"This reminds me of the Saffron Gym." Serena commented, as she nervously clutched Ash's arm.

"Don't worry Serena, everything will be alright." Ash reassured. The couple started walking in, shortly followed by Misty, Brock, Delia and Red.

"How sweet." Delia commented, with a warm motherly smile at the couple but Ash couldn't hear as he was too busy comforting Serena. Delia turned to Red and wrapped her arms around his, causing him to look at her. "Looks like Ash got more than just your aura.".

As they continued walking down the corridor, the lights did turn on, but they only lit up what was behind the group. They continued walking until they entered another room.

Several lights came on and plain battlefield was revealed, but the biggest surprise was who was stood in the trainer's box furthest away from the entrance. He looked just like Red, but he didn't have a cape on, and his hair was spiked out (kind of like Blue's). He had a plain green t-shirt on, and plain back trousers. Ash knew who he was immediately.

"Uncle Green?" Ash questioned as he ran up to the battlefield, and over to him. Serena pouted that she couldn't keep cuddling up to Ash, but since they were at the battlefield she would have to stop anyway.

"Hey spud, long time no see." The man replied in a friendly tone, as he ruffled Ash's hair, knocking his hat off. Pikachu jumped down and picked the hat up.

"Hahaha, I'm good." Ash laughed happily. "But it's been ages since I've seen you.".

"Funny, I remember Drake saying the same thing." Green laughed. Green then moved towards Serena, Misty and Brock.

"Hey Uncle Green, does this mean You're the Gym Leader?" Ash asked his Uncle.

"That's right, and I guess you're here for a gym battle." Green replied cheerfully.

" _So, this is what he meant_." Ash thought to himself, as he remembers what Drake said about Red knowing the Gym Leader like he knows Ash. "Right, I just need one last badge to enter the Indigo League.".

"Good, because I only accept challengers who have earnt the other seven badges in Kanto." Green explained. "But first, who are your friends?".

"I'm Serena… It's nice too finally meet you." Serena greeted.

She can remember Ash and Drake would talk about their Uncle Green, about how great he is and it was one of the few things they agreed on. Unfortunately, last time he visited them, Grace had taken her to a Rhyhorn race which she was hosting, and she missed out on meeting him

"I'm Brock, a pokemon Breeder." Brock greeted.

"And I'm Misty, future Cerulean Gym Leader." Misty greeted.

"It's nice to meet you all." Green replied, before he turned to Ash, with a sly smile on his face, which told Ash he was about to be embarrassed. "Two beautiful young lady's aye… Since when did my little nephew lose that dense head of his.".

Green nudged Ash in the side while saying this, and Ash turned bright red, almost falling over from embarrassment.

"Can we please just get to the battle?" Ash pleaded.

"Sure thing." Green replied. "Your friends can sit over there!". Green pointed out the benches, where Delia was sat, with Red stood behind. Misty and Brock walked over to them.

"Good luck." Serena wished Ash and she quickly planted a kiss on his check, before she ran over to the bench. Ash was left red faced.

"You really are a chip of the old block." Green shouted, which only embarrassed Ash further. He silently made his way over to the trainer's box. He was able to fade the redness from his face. As he turned around, he noticed something weird.

"Hey Uncle Green!" Ash shouted over to his Uncle.

"What is it Ash?" Green asked.

"Where's the referee?" Ash asked.

"Well, your old man told me about your challenge today." Green explained. "So, I thought you would want the same ref as Drake had.".

"Who is that?" Ash asked.

"Take a look." Green replied and jolted his head over to the ref's. Ash looked at the previously empty ref's stand, to find Red stood on the stand. Everyone else, except for Delia was surprised that Red left the seating area.

"How… Did you get there so fast?" Ash asked.

"Aura." Red replied honestly.

"So, are we going to get the battle started?" Green asked.

"Right." Ash replied, and both trainers faced each other in their trainer's box. Red got ready as the referee.

"This is a six a side gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Green Ketchum the Viridian Gym Leader… The challenger can make substitutions at any time, while the Gym Leader may not." Red declared. "Plus, each trainer can choose one of the four fields and the field exchange will take place when three pokemon on one side is unable to battle… Understand?".

"Understand." Green replied.

"What do you mean by one of the four fields?" Ash asked.

"In the Indigo League, you battle on four different fields before you can make it too the Plateau, I decided to bring them into this gym, so the challengers can get a taste of them before the league, but here, I chose one, and you do to." Green explained. "The fields are: Rock, Grass, Water and Ice.".

"The same fields in the Chateau challenges." Ash muttered, just loud enough so his uncle could hear.

"Right… And I'll choose first, with the Rock Field." Green declared, the battlefield opened up and a field of rocks, similar to the Pewter Gym was risen up. Green gripped his Pokeball. "Now let's start rock'n. Go Rhydon!".

The Ground Rock type appeared on the field and let out a powerful roar to show it means business. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon his Uncle chose:

 _Rhydon, The Drill Pokemon. The evolved form of Rhyhorn. Protected by an armor-like hide, it can survive in lava over3,600 degrees. Its horn can bore holes through boulders._

Looking over his choices, Ash could go with Ivysaur or Wartortle for the type advantage, but they wouldn't work well on this field, plus he could save them and match them up with the idea field later on, like Green is doing now… Of course, they aren't his only Pokemon with a type advantage.

"I choose you, Primeape!" Ash shouted and released his fighting type.

Primeape appeared and slammed his fists on his chest. When at the lab, Charizard and Aerodactyl along with a few other Pokemon always let out a battle cry when in practise battles, and Primeape wanted to give it a try himself.

"Well, your Primeape has a lot of spunk Ash." Green lightly chuckled. "I'll give you that.".

Primeape heard that comment and blushed in embarrassment, looking at the floor while swirling his foot in the dust of the field, looks like he still has his bashful nature. Which caused Red and Green to sweat drop at bashful Primeape, that is definitely a unique combination, but they both shrugged it off, as there is a battle to take place.

"Come on Primeape, we have a battle." Ash shouted.

Primeape looked back at Ash and nodded, getting serious. He may not like getting attention, but when in a battle everything else seems to disappear.

Jumping back and forth, like a boxer in the ring, showed Red that he was ready. Rhydon bent down and dragged his foot against the ground, showing he was ready (like how Ash's Tauros' battle stance).

"That Rhydon has been well trained." Brock commented.

"How can you tell Brock?" Delia asked.

"It's the horn." Brock explained. "You can measure both Rhyhorn's and Rhydon's strength through the size of their horn.".

"Wow, you really know your stuff Brock." Delia commented. Brock blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well I do want to become the world's best breeder." Brock replied. "And growing up around Rock types sure helped.".

"Well, I happy Ash had such a knowledgeable person to help him on his journey." Delia replied.

"Hehehe, your welcome." Brock replied bashfully, acting like Prime

"Rhydon VS Primeape." Red declared. "Let the battle… Begin!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. I):_

"You can have the first move." Green offered.

"Gladly." Ash replied confidently. "Start off with Karate Chop.". Primeape jumped from his original position and flew towards the Rhydon, preparing to hit the Rock Ground type with a Karate Chop.

"Dig." Green instructed. Rhydon's horn started spinning and he jumped up, turning around. He had the horn dig through the ground and he easily dodged Primeape.

"Keep moving Primeape, and use Focus Energy." Ash shouted, if he can't hit Rhydon then he will prepare whilst he waits. "Rhydon has to come up eventually.".

"Don't be so sure." Green smirked. As Primeape started jumping around the field with impressive agility, tensing up as he raised his critical hit chance. "Rock Slide!".

"Primeape, look out!" Ash shouted in a panic. Several rocks started falling from the sky, all over the field. Primeape was struggling, but managed to successfully dodge the rocks

"Now time for a surprise." Green declared. The ground started shaking. "Come up and use Shock Wave.". Rhydon shot out of the ground, on the other side of the battlefield. Spinning his horn, and a bolt of blue electricity shot out of it, towards Primeape.

"You can't dodge it Primeape, so whilst he's stuck in the air, use Screech!" Ash instructed. Primeape nodded in understanding and let out a loud high pitched noise, with the sound waves visible.

They surrounded Rhydon who flinched as his defence was lowered. Soon the Shock Wave hit Primeape and the Screech was cancelled.

"Now Megahorn!" Green shouted. While Primeape tried to recover from the Shock Wave, Rhydon began falling towards the fighting type, horn first, picking up momentum. It didn't take long before Rhydon struck Primeape with Megahorn.

" _I can switch to Wartortle or Ivysaur now, as he has a counter for both Water and Grass types_." Ash thought to himself. He then spotted what Rhydon has used most for his attacks, and a confident smirk grew across his face. "Alright Primeape, use Reversal and aim for the horn!".

"Get out of there, Rhydon!" Green shouted. Rhydon tried to move away but Primeape was quicker. He grabbed Rhydon's horn and rolled onto his back. Throwing Rhydon over his body and into the ground. Rhydon struggled to his feet, but Ash wasn't done yet.

"Low Sweep!" Ash shouted. Primeape ran at Rhydon, who was still pushing himself up, and slide across the floor, slamming his foot into Rhydon's knee. Rhydon fell back down and Primeape stood up behind him and face Ash. "Awesome job Primeape.".

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Green replied. Looking over the field, they saw Rhydon stood in his original position, looking fresh out into the battle, even after two super effective stab hits.

"That Rhydon is on a whole different level." Misty commented.

"Right, and even after Screech lowered his defence and he took two fighting type attacks." Brock continued. "That Rhydon is very well trained.".

"Not only that, but he defeated Lorelei's Lapras and Cloyster before she entered the elite four." Delia butted in.

"No way, Lorelei is one of the greatest water type trainer ever." Misty replied.

"I thought she was an ice type specialist." Serena replied. Misty sweat dropped.

"Maybe..." Misty replied, sheepishly. "but all her water types are so amazing.".

"Calm down you two, look the battle is starting again." Brock stepped in. Everyone turned back to the battlefield, with both Primeape and Rhydon were in battle stances.

"Rock Blast!" Green shouted. Rhydon formed a rock in between his hands and blasted it towards Primeape. As it was half way across the field, Rhydon started forming another rock.

"Deflect with Close Combat!" Ash shouted. Primeape punched the incoming rock and it shattered.

Rhydon fired the next one, and formed a third. Again, Primeape punched the rock, destroying it, and this continued until Rhydon had fired five rocks, all of which were destroyed.

"Take down!" Green shouted.

"Primeape, that causes recoil damage." Ash informed, a smirked crossed Green's face. "Jump out the way and just let Rhydon take the damage.". Primeape nodded and jumped out of the way, landed behind Rhydon and turned to face him.

Rhydon smashed into one of the rocks, and was covered by a small cloud of dust. Ash smiled, thinking Rhydon must have taken a lot of recoil damage. The dust cleared and Rhydon was stood tall, facing Primeape, and let out a powerful roar.

"What?" Ash questioned at Rhydon's state. "Rhydon doesn't look like he has any recoil.".

"Ash!" Green shouted across to his nephew. "My Rhydon has the ability Rock Head, no matter how many times he uses moves like Take Down, he won't take any extra damage.". Ash grunted, he can't even let Primeape let Rhydon where himself down to win.

"Then we will just need to keep going." Ash declared filled with determination, Primeape slammed his chest ready to make his next move. "Let's try your new move out, use Focus Blast!". Primeape focused hard and formed a white / brown ball of energy between his hands, and pushed it towards Rhydon.

"Counter with Hammer Arm!" Green shouted. As the Focus Blast came close the Rhydon, the Ground Rock type knocked the special fighting type attack away. It collided with another rock and both were destroyed. "Take Down!". Rhydon charged at Primeape again.

"Wait for it Primeape." Ash instructed. Primeape nodded and braced himself. Rhydon closed in, when he was in arms reach, Ash made his move. "Duck and use Seismic Toss!". Primeape quickly fell on his back and as Rhydon sailed over the top he pushes himself up.

Grabbing Rhydon in a sort of bear like hug, and they went flying into the air. Spinning as they gained attitude, once they reached the peek, Primeape grabbed Rhydon's arm and flung him down to the battlefield. Rhydon landed on his stomach, while Primeape landed in his original position, and slammed his fists into his chest in celebration.

"Don't celebrate just yet Primeape." Ash told his fighting type. "Remember last time.".

"That was well done Ash, you managed to catch us both of guard." Green praised. "But very few Pokemon can take out Rhydon one on one.". At this point, Rhydon pushed himself up and stood tall. Although you could finally see some marks from the battle, he looked slightly winded at best. Primeape was panting heavily.

"Primeape, do you want to take a break now?" Ash asked. Primeape looked back at Ash and shook his head, then punched the air a little bit to show he is still fighting fit. "Okay Primeape, I trust you, just let me know if you need a break.".

"That's a good call Ash!" Green shouted across to his nephew. "Both the Pokemon and trainer need to know where the other one stands and work together.".

Ash smiled at the praise, but with how the battle has gone so far, it obviously won't work in a battle of power. He needs some way to get the upper hand. If he switched for Ivysaur, his could use Leech seed and poison to drain Rhydon's health, but Primeape deserves just as much chance... It may be risky, but there is one thing they could try, which would also cut Rhydon down to size.

"Take Down!" Green shouted. Rhydon charged at Primeape again. "And keep your arm free for a hammer arm, in case they go for Seismic Toss again.".

"Primeape, jump over the top and use Fire Punch." Ash instructed. Primeape jumped over Rhydon's head, avoiding the Take Down attack, and he punched Rhydon in the back with a flaming fist. Rhydon looked unaffected.

"What?" Misty questioned. "Ash should know that fire type moves want do much at all too Rhydon.".

"Ash knows what he's doing." Serena retorted. "I'm sure he has a plan.".

"Maybe..." Brock replied thoughtfully. "But what is that plan?".

"Don't let up Primeape, just keep using Fire Punch." Ash instructed. Primeape nodded and started letting loos an assault of Fire Punches on Rhydon, although none were very effective.

Green watched with curiosity, Ash should know by this point that fire type moves won't do much of anything to Rhydon, especially not physical ones, so what is he planning. Having an idea of what Ash is going for, he smirked.

"That's smart Ash, but you'll have to try harder than that." Green informed. "Dig Rhydon.". Rhydon buried underground like before.

Ash clenched his fist, his plan was a clever idea, but took too long. Whilst Rhydon is stuck underground, he can't keep it up… But there is something else he can do.

"Stand over the hole Primeape, and use Screech into it." Ash instructed. Primeape nodded and loomed over the hole Rhydon left.

"Get out of there, Rhydon." Green shouted. While he knows his Rhydon has amazing defences, two screeches would make a dent in any Pokémon's physical defence. Rhydon jumped out of the ground, followed by Primeape's Screech waves, it clearly reached him in time.

"Fire Punch!" Ash shouted. Primeape jumped towards Rhydon again, and started unleashing his Fire Punch assault again. While Primeape may not know, what Ash is planning, he trusts Ash completely and knows Ash's crazy ideas have gotten both himself and Ash's other Pokemon out of tricky situations.

"Use Fling and send him flying." Green instructed. While he isn't too bothered about the damage Fire Punch would cause, it is the side effect he knows Ash is going for.

Rhydon grabbed Primeape's flaming fist and threw the fighting type over his shoulder, single handily, and threw the fighting type into the air.

"Stone Edge!" Green shouted, he needs to keep his opponent at a safe distance as Ash's plan could spring into action with any more Fire Punches.

Rhydon had dozens of sharp rocks start floating around him, they were fired towards the airborne Primeape.

"Don't panic Primeape, use the rocks to pick up speed like Pikachu showed you." Ash instructed.

Primeape nodded and stepped on the first rocks to approach him. As it fell to the ground, Primeape skipped to the next one, which also fell, and Primeape continued to skip across the attack, closing in on Rhydon.

"One last Fire Punch!" Ash shouted. "And aim for the horn!". As the last of the Stone Edge fell onto the field, Primeape leaped towards Rhydon with another flaming fist. As he fell at Rhydon, he used all his force and punched Rhydon's horn with his Fire Punch.

Rhydon fell to the side, having to use his arms to catch himself, and Primeape landed and did a roll, and stood back up. Rhydon burst into flames, and took burn damage.

"Awesome job Primeape, I knew you could do it." Ash praised and gave him his signature thumbs up and toothy grin. Primeape blushed from Ash's praise and bashfully swirled his foot on the ground.

"So, Ash was going for the burn." Misty commented, sounding slightly impressed that Ash thought of that.

"Not only does that drain on Rhydon's health, but it also halves his attack power." Brock informed.

"Ash… Just because you were able to burn Rhydon, doesn't mean this battle is over!" Green informed as Rhydon stood strong in front of his trainer, ready to go another around.

"You still up to battle, Primeape?" Ash asked. Primeape banged his chest again, and entered a battle stance, but this time both Pokemon were clearly tired, sooner or later one will fall.

"Bulldoze!" Green shouted. Rhydon stamped his foot down and the battlefield started shaking, Primeape struggled to stay up right.

"Jump and get off the ground Primeape." Ash instructed. Primeape jumped towards Rhydon, avoiding the Bulldoze. "Karate Chop!".

"Knock him back with Hammer Arm." Green instructed. As Primeape closed in, Rhydon knocked him away with his arm. Primeape hit the floor, which was covered with the Stone Edge, Ash had an idea pop into his head. Rhydon also took burn damage.

"Let's use those rocks Primeape." Ash told his fighting, as he stood up, holding one rock in each hand. "Use Fling, and close in.". Primeape started running at Rhydon, throwing the rocks left over from the previous Stone Edge, and as one left his hand, he picked another one up. Rhydon was being pelted by the rocks as he closed in.

"Drill Run!" Green shouted. Rhyhorn also started charging at Primeape, spinning his horn which created a sort of barrier around him, blocking the stones Primeape was throwing at him.

"Jump and dodge it!" Ash shouted, seeing his plan wasn't working. Primeape jumped and barely dodged the Drill Run.

"Fury Attack!" Green shouted. As Primeape went sailing over the Drill Pokemon, Rhydon swiftly stood up and began jabbing Primeape with his horn. He got in three hits before Primeape went flying and landed on his back with a loud thud. Red looked over to see if Primeape was down.

"Primeape is unable..." Red started.

"Hold It!" Primeape growled as he struggled to his feet. Rhydon also took more burn damage.

"Battle continue." Red declared.

"Take Down!" Green shouted. Rhydon started charging towards Primeape.

"Low Sweep!" Ash countered. Primeape charged at Rhydon as well. As they closed in, Primeape fell down and hit Rhydon's chin. The Drill Pokemon went falling onto the ground as his Take Down was cancelled.

"Rhydon!" Green shouted, concern evident in his voice.

"Finish it with Close Combat!" Ash shouted, as Rhydon tried to push himself up. Primeape ran up to the weakened Rhydon, and began repeatedly punching the Ground Rock type's back. Rhydon was pushed back to the ground as a result.

As Rhydon hit the ground, Primeape jumped back in front of Ash, as both watched the downed Ground Rock type. Rhydon burst into flames, taking more burn damage, when the flames disappeared, Rhydon's eyes had swirls in.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, making Ash and Primeape's the winners." Red declared. "Will the Gym Leader select his next Pokemon.".

* * *

"Well done Primeape." Ash praised as his fighting type jumped at Ash, and gave him a big hug. "Hahaha, calm down buddy.".

"Aww, look." Delia awed in delight. "Primeape is such a softy, I could just pinch his cheeks.".

"Now Ash is one up." Serena exclaimed excited.

"Maybe, but it's a little early to celebrate Serena." Brock corrected. "Primeape is clearly exhausted and we can only assume that his future Pokemon will get stronger.".

"Ash still has a long way to go." Misty added.

"Return Rhydon." Green recoiled his fallen Pokemon. He smiled at the Pokeball containing his Rhydon. "Thank you, friend, you're as strong as ever.".

"Primeape, I think you should take a break and rest up, I might need you again." Ash told his fighting type as Primeape let Ash out of the hug.

Primeape nodded in agreement, Rhydon was probably his toughest opponent yet, and while he can still battle, it might take five minutes. Ash pulled out his Pokeball and returned his fighting type. He looked happily at the Pokeball containing his fighting type.

"Thank you Primeape, you were amazing." Ash whispered as he minimised the Pokeball and clipped it back to his belt. Looking across the field, he saw his Uncle already had another Pokeball in hand.

"I must congratulate you Ash, very few people are able to take down Rhydon without losing a Pokemon or Substituting." Green told his nephew with a sense of pride, Green also knows Red is feeling proud about his son's strength. "Even Drake had to swap his Machamp out for Starmie in our battle.".

"Thanks Uncle Green, me and my Pokemon are ready for any Pokemon you throw at us." Ash declared.

"Right!" Pikachu pipped in.

"I like that bark you have Ash." Green chuckled. "Let's see if it can stand up to my next Pokémon's bark, Go Arcanine!". As he threw the Pokeball, the giant fire dog appeared, and let out an ear-piercing howl. Ash took out his Pokedex:

 _Arcanine, The Legendary Pokemon. The final evolved form of Growlithe. A Pokémon that has been admired since the past for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings._

Ash stared at the fire type as he mentally went through his options. The clear choices would be Wartortle or Aerodactyl for type advantage. Primeape is too tired to go out again, and Ivysaur would be at the biggest disadvantage. He could try Pikachu, who has proven he can handle much bigger opponent in the past, but he is also his wild card as he can watch his Uncle's style whilst by his side, giving him the edge later on. He could also fight fire with fire, but Arcanine looks just as strong as Charizard and his Uncle has proven not to be a push over.

As for the field advantage, Ash will have to choose between: Water, Grass or Ice. While his two flying types can work on any of them, in theory, only Wartortle would have an advantage on the water-field, and it is presumable that his Uncle has a Water type for later on, so if he uses Wartortle now, he can limit his field choices too two. With his decision made, Ash gripped his Pokeball.

"I choose you, Wartortle!" Ash shouted. He threw his Pokeball, and his water type came out. Staring at the big fire dog caused Wartortle to become intimidated and lowered his Physical attack, but Wartortle wasn't deterred. Wartortle pulled out his pair of sunglasses from his shell and put them on.

"Aww, Wartortle is so cute in those sunglasses." Delia cooed. "He looks so adorable.". Wartortle heard Delia's comment, and decided not to respond, he isn't adorable, he's tough, but if you looked closely, his cheeks did turn a light shade of pink. Pikachu was snickering at the Pokémon's embarrassment, these two tend to share a sort of brotherly rivalry.

"You are going for the type advantage Ash?" Green questioned. "I hope you don't think that alone will win you the round.".

"Of course not." Ash replied. "But might as well take every advantage that I can.".

"Good mind set Ash." Green praised. "Let's see how this battle turns out.".

"Wartortle yes." Misty exclaimed. "Show 'em the power of water Pokemon, Wartortle!".

"And here its normally Serena who's the loudest when supporting Ash." Brock chuckled.

"Brock... I think Misty is more so supporting the water type." Serena deadpanned.

"True." Brock replied. "But even Gyarados struggled with Blaine's Arcanine... And this one looks bigger.".

"It doesn't matter how strong it is." Serena replied. "Ash will win.". Delia smiled at her son's girlfriend, the way Serena is adamant that Ash will win, and is giving him every bit of support she can, reminds Delia of herself, from her younger days.

"Arcanine VS Wartortle." Red declared as both Pokemon entered their battle stances. "Let the battle... Begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. II):_

"Extreme Speed!" Green shouted. Arcanine pounced at Wartortle before disappearing. While Rhydon had impressive speed for his species, Arcanine's speed is on a whole different level.

"Iron Defence!" Ash countered. Wartortle withdrew to his shell but Arcanine struck Wartortle, and sent the water type flying. While in the air, his shell was coated in metal, sharply raising his physical defence. "Rapid Spin!". Wartortle started spinning, mid-air, moving towards Arcanine.

"Crunch!" Green countered. As the spinning shell came in, Arcanine opened his mouth. Jumping up, he caught Wartortle in his mouth and bite down hard on the shell, despite raising his physical defence, Wartortle could feel a lot of damage from the attack.

Wartortle shot out of his shell, and started struggling to escape. Arcanine didn't seem bothered by Wartortle's struggles and held a firm bite on the turtle pokemon. Ash looked at the scene, trying to find some way out. He found one.

"Calm down Wartortle, and use Water Gun!" Ash shouted. Wartortle calmed down, ignoring the pain from Arcanine's Crunch, and looked towards the fire type. Opening his mouth, he blasted the legendary Pokemon with a jet of water. Arcanine was forced to loosen up on the Crunch, and the Water Gun Pushed Wartortle away.

As Wartortle stopped the Water Gun, he landed in front of Ash with a cocky smirk and stood tall, although the marks from Arcanine's Crunch could be seen. Arcanine stood in front of Green. He shook the water of himself and stood in a battle stance. Despite being slightly wet, he looked like he didn't take any attack.

"Your gonna need something a lot stronger then Water Gun to take down my Arcanine Ash." Green shouted.

"Don't worry cause we're just getting started." Ash declared.

"Come and get it, Clifford." Wartortle taunted. Arcanine growled in response.

"Then let's set the stage, Sunny Day Arcanine." Green instructed. Arcanine howled and an orange orb shot out of his body into the air, the battlefield became very hot and bright. "Solar Beam!". Arcanine opened his mouth and quickly took in sunlight, he then fired a white beam out of his mouth.

"Use Skull Bash to dodge." Ash instructed. He knows Wartortle isn't his fastest or most agile Pokemon, but they learnt early on that this move can be used to fix that.

Wartortle shot up head first, and a barrier surrounded him. Wartortle barely dodged the grass type attack, but his tail was hit for a split second, causing some serious damage. Ash cringed, and was just thankful that they dodged the bulk of it.

"Water Pulse!" Ash shouted. Cancelling the Skull Bash mid-air, Wartortle formed a sphere of water in his hands and threw it towards Arcanine, but the intense sunlight weakened its power.

"Flamethrower!" Green shouted. Arcanine opened his mouth and a stream of flames shot out, which were powered up by the intense sunlight. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"Rapid Spin!" Ash shouted. Wartortle started spinning and flew towards Arcanine.

"Flame Charge!" Green shouted. Arcanine stamped his feet, and a cloud of dust appeared around him. Arcanine shot out of the dust, covered in flames, steadily picking up speed as he moved.

"Ice Beam!" Ash shouted. Wartortle stopped spinning and burst out of his shell. Firing a beam of ice out of his mouth, it struck the flames on Arcanine and extinguished them. Arcanine didn't get a speed boost from his last attack. Both Pokemon returned to their original spot, and stood in battle stances.

"That was really cleaver of Ash." Brock commented.

"What do you mean Brock?" Serena asked.

"Ash knew the sunlight was weakening all his water type attacks." Brock explained. "So, he used ice which melted upon contact with the flames, the sunlight didn't have a chance to affect it... It wouldn't have worked if he used Water Pulse or something.".

"Who knew Ash would use his head like that." Misty joked.

"Oh, that is my little boy." Delia exclaimed. "Always one to think outside the box.".

"Well done, not many challengers use ice as a way to protect their water from the sunlight." Green praised.

"Thanks Uncle Green, but we're just getting started." Ash declared. Wartortle roared in agreement.

"Then let's see what you've got." Green smirked. "Extreme Speed!". Arcanine shot off at blinding speeds.

"Gladly." Ash returned the smirked with one of his own. "Gyro Ball!". Wartortle withdrew to his shell, like with Rapid Spin, but when he started spinning, a grey circle appeared around him. The two collided, but Wartortle one the battle of power by using Arcanine's speed against him.

Green was impressed. Well, he won't be using Flame Charge or Extreme Speed whilst that turtle is out, why should he shoot himself in the foot? Ash maybe his nephew, but he is also a challenger, and like Drake, he will show him why he is the final gym leader in Kanto.

"Thunder Fang!" Green shouted. Arcanine jumped at the water type with his mouth open, showing his electrified fangs. Ash knew he had to act quick or that could be the end of Wartortle.

"Counter with Skull Bash!" Ash shouted. Ash knows none of his water type moves will work thanks to the sunlight, and hopefully the force created by Wartortle's Skull Bash will provide him with some sort of cover.

Wartortle slammed his head first into Arcanine's chin, avoiding the Thunder Fang. Do to his advantage position, Wartortle was able to push Arcanine back. Green smirked, this round is almost over.

"Close Combat!" Green Shouted. Arcanine slammed his fists into the water type and knocked Wartortle downwards towards the ground, landing on his back with a large thud.

"WARTORTLE!" Ash shouted, his voice was filled with concern.

"Solar Beam!" Green countered. Arcanine opened his mouth and took in sunlight. Thanks to the strong sunlight, it didn't take long for it to be fully charged. Arcanine looked down, and released the attack. Ash pulled out his Pokeball.

"Wartortle return for now!" Ash shouted in a panicked tone. The red light hit his water type just in time and returned his water type. The Solar Beam hit the field and caused an explosion. Arcanine landed, on the field, still ready for battle.

* * *

"The challenger has recalled his Wartortle." Red declared. "Please select your next Pokemon.".

"Thank you Wartortle, I promise you'll get another go." Ash whispered as he stared at the Pokeball in his hand. He shrunk it down and clipped it to his belt, he looked over at the Arcanine, while it may be slightly panting, Ash knows it still has energy to burn.

"Well done Ash, a lot of challengers would've just let the Solar Beam hit and be down one Pokemon." Green praised. "Always remember the rules of the match, and use them to your advantage.".

"Thanks Uncle Green." Ash replied.

"So, who will be next?" Green asked.

That, was a good question, who should Ash use next? He can't use Wartortle for obvious reasons, and Primeape hasn't had enough time to rest. Ivysaur is also a no go, which leaves Pikachu, Charizard and Aerodactyl. While Aerodactyl does have the type advantage, being part rock, Charizard could use the sunlight to his advantage... But no doubt his Uncle's Arcanine has a counter to both of them. The pure fire type has already proven he knows: an electric move; a grass move and a fighting move, what else is he hiding? A dragon move? Possibly.

"ASHTON KETCHUM!" A familiar voice called up to him. Looking down he saw Pikachu staring at him.

"Pikachu... Since when do you call me that?" Ash asked.

"Since I heard your mummykin's use it last night at dinner." Pikachu snickered. "Anyway, call me out to battle.".

"You want to fight Arcanine?" Ash questioned.

"No... I said it because I want to do the hockey-kocky." Pikachu replied sarcastically. "Now, are you going to call me out or not?".

"You really want to do it?" Ash asked.

"Not only do I get to beat the Pokemon old Leonardo couldn't, but I've seen enough of his battle style to know what to expect." Pikachu reasoned.

"Well if you really want to, then." Ash replied before looking over the field filled with determination. "Pikachu, I choose you!". With Ash's call, Pikachu leaped onto the battlefield and sparked his cheeks as he entered a battle stance.

On the side lines, Eevee let herself out of her Pokeball. Serena smiled at her evolution Pokemon and picked her up, as she had a good view of the battle. Eevee barked some cheers towards her boyfriend. Pikachu heard it, but didn't take his eyes off Arcanine, who looked ready to pounce.

"Awe, look at that." Delia cooed. "Eevee wants to watch the battle.".

"Yeah, hehehe." Serena giggled as she stroked Eevee's head, who purred at the affection of her trainer. "Eevee and Pikachu are really close.".

"Just like their trainers." Misty added in a teasing tone. Serena blushed and looked back over the field, Delia couldn't help but giggle herself.

"And now I get to see Pikachu in action." Delia commented and everyone looked back over to the field.

"Arcanine VS Pikachu." Red declared. "Let the battle begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. III):_

"Let's start of strong with, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, Pikachu jumped into the air and fired off a powerful bolt of electricity towards Arcanine.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Green shouted. Arcanine stood his ground and opened his mouth. Firing a stream of flames, the two attacks collided, which caused an explosion in the middle of the field.

"Use that as cover and Dig." Ash instructed. Pikachu fell towards the field, and began digging under the ground. When the smoke cleared, the only sign of the electric type was a new hole on the field. Green smirked.

"I think I'll try out one of your strategies, Ash." Green informed. "Flamethrower into the hole, Arcanine.". Arcanine ran across the field until he was stood over the hole Pikachu created.

"Get out of there, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Arcanine opened his mouth and unleashed another Flamethrower into the hole. The flames burst of the holes Rhydon previously created, and Pikachu came flying out in the heart of them. He landed on the field, with burns over his body. Arcanine stopped his Flamethrower.

"Aerial Ace!" Green shouted. Arcanine jumped in the air before disappearing. Ash knew that Arcanine would hit Pikachu, but it was so close that he could use it to his advantage.

"Thunder Wave!" Ash countered. Arcanine reappeared in front of Pikachu and struck Pikachu with his paw. Pikachu sparked his cheeks, and released a small electric shock. It hit Arcanine who became paralysed as Pikachu went flying across the field because of the Aerial Ace.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ash." Green taunted. "Facade Arcanine!". Arcanine ran after Pikachu, at a much slower speed due to his paralysis as Pikachu struggled to his feet, soon the fire type stood over the electric type, and raised his paw to deliver the Facade.

"Get away with Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu shot off like a bullet and easily dodged the Facade. Okay, the burn worked against Rhydon, but clearly Green has a counter for future status conditions, Ash won't be able to rely on them for the other four Pokemon, if he can get past Arcanine.

"After him with Extreme Speed!" Green shouted. Arcanine shot off after Pikachu, but wasn't as fast as before, although he was able to keep up with Pikachu. "Now nail the Facade!". Arcanine closed in and was going to hit Pikachu with his paw, as they continued running around.

"Double Team!" Ash counter. If Pikachu couldn't out speed Arcanine, he would out number him. Pikachu multiplied himself as Arcanine hit Pikachu, but it turned out to be a copy. Both Pokemon came to an end, Arcanine was in the middle of the field looking around as at least two-dozen Pikachu's surrounded him.

"Odor Sleuth." Green instructed. Arcanine closed his eyes and started sniffing around, Double Team may foul his vision, but it won't foul his nose. Ash knew he had to act fast because soon his Double Team would be useless.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. All the Pikachu's jumped into the air and unleashed electric bolts towards Arcanine. The legendary Pokemon whined from the blow, but continued sniffing. It took nearly half a minute, but he found where the real Pikachu was. Green noticed his Arcanine smirk, and he knew that he identified the real Pikachu.

"Extreme Speed!" Green instructed. Arcanine charged straight towards Pikachu, taking the Thunderbolt head on. Soon Arcanine slammed into the real Pikachu, cancelling the Thunderbolt. Pikachu went flying across the field, but landed on his feet, both Pokemon started each other down. Arcanine had static run across his body.

"Keep it up Pikachu." Ash encouraged. "It shouldn't take long now.".

"Don't count us out just yet!" Green declared. "Solar Beam!". Arcanine took in sunlight and fired another Solar Beam towards Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail and get some air!" Ash shouted. As the Solar Beam closed in, Pikachu spun his metal covered tail over his head and it collided with the Solar Beam which sent Pikachu flying into the air, and Arcanine cancelled his Solar Beam.

"Extreme Speed!" Green shouted. Arcanine picked up his speed and started running around. Pikachu started falling towards the ground.

"Grass Knot!" Ash shouted. As he fell, Pikachu closed his eyes and tensed up. Landing on the field, Arcanine turned towards him. Two blades of grass appeared on the field and tied together. Arcanine's foot was caught in the knot, and Arcanine fell onto the ground.

Arcanine struggled to push himself up and while his legs were shaking, the paralysis took effect, leaving him open. Ash and Pikachu used this opportunity and fired a powerful Thunderbolt towards the paralysed fire type. Green knew his Arcanine was on its last legs, and would need to use him as much as possible before he falls.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Green shouted. Pushing his paralysis away, best he could, Arcanine released a stream of flames out of his mouth. The two-attack collided, and started fighting for dominance.

Unfortunately for Arcanine, the Sunny Day finally ended, which took away the boost of the fire type attacks. The Thunderbolt used the opportunity and pushed back, but Arcanine wasn't giving up and was still able to keep it from striking himself.

"Keep it up Pikachu!" Ash shouted. While normally Arcanine would win a pure power battle between these two, Ash has a plan to end this, and now is the perfect time to pull it off. He only needs to wait for his secret weapon.

The two attacks continued to push against each other, but the collision is much closer to Arcanine. Green knew Arcanine was trapped but was also intrigued by what Ash was planning as this would be draining the electric type out. Soon the Paralysis took effect once more and Arcanine's Flamethrower was cancelled. The Thunderbolt went charging forward, and struck Arcanine full force, when Pikachu stopped the attack, Arcanine fell on his side, with swirls in his eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, making Ash and Pikachu the winners." Red declared. "Will the Gym Leader select his next Pokemon.".

* * *

"Return Arcanine." Green recoiled his fallen Pokemon. He smiled at the Pokeball containing his Arcanine. "Thank you, friend, your hard work won't go to waste.".

"Awesome Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu sat on the field and whipped sweat of his forehead. He flashed Ash a thumbs up, and tried to catch his breath. Ash saw his starters exhausted stated. "You wanna take a break?".

"No way!" Pikachu shouted back as he shot up, sparking his cheeks. "I'm just getting warmed up.".

"Alright buddy, I'll keep you in." Ash replied. Eevee barked a wolf whistle at her boyfriend, which caused Pikachu to blush and sweat drop, he flashed her a thumbs up.

"Pikachu is both cute and strong." Delia exclaimed in happiness.

"And Ash is up by two." Serena added with excitement.

"But it may be a little early to celebrate Serena." Brock informed. "It is understandable that Green will save his ace until last. Not to mention Primeape, Wartortle and Pikachu are all pretty worn out.".

"We just need to see who is next." Misty added and they turned back to the field. Green had his third Pokeball in his hand ready to throw it.

"Well Ash, you have done well so far." Green told his nephew. "But this next Pokemon has been known to eat challengers with his strength, Go Snorlax!". As the Pokeball opened, the giant normal type appeared on the field. Ash took out his Pokedex:

 _Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokemon. A lazy Pokémon that gets continually fatter by sticking to a cycle of eating and sleeping. Awake only when it eats. Will eat anything, even if the food happens to be a little mouldy. It never gets an upset stomach._

"Are you sure your sticking with Pikachu Ash?" Green asked.

"Of course, Pikachu wants to keep battling." Ash replied.

"You betcha." Pikachu pipped up. Both Pikachu and Snorlax entered a battle stance.

"Snorlax VS Pikachu." Red declared. "Let the battle begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. IV):_

"Belly Drum!" Green shouted. Snorlax slammed his fists against his chest and lights appeared around him, showing his attack stat being risen. Ash and Pikachu looked confused as they haven't seen that attack before. "Rest.". Snorlax fell on his back, fast asleep. Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Belly Drum: A move that allows the user to consume half of its own HP in order to maximise its attack._

"Careful Ash, when Snorlax wakes up, he will have full health, and a maxed-out attack stat." Brock warned.

"Then we should stop Snorlax before he wakes up." Ash declared. "Thunderbolt!". Pikachu jumped into the air and unleashed a powerful electric shock onto Snorlax, but the normal type seemed unaffected.

While Pikachu certainly had power behind his Thunderbolt, he was running low on juicy after the power struggle with Arcanine. It didn't take long until Snorlax was awake, and he didn't look happy.

"Now let's show them your power." Green suggested.

"Quick Attack into Iron Tail!" Ash shouted, if electricity isn't enough, he would go on and attack physically.

"Defence Curl." Green stated. Pikachu shot of towards Snorlax and as he ran, his tail was coated in metal.

Snorlax curled up into a ball as the electric type closed in, swinging his tail around, Pikachu sent the momentum gained in the Quick Attack to increase his Iron Tail's power. The steel type attack hit Snorlax's side, and Pikachu bounced off, harmless.

"Rollout." Green instructed. While still in his curl up position, Snorlax started rolling around the rock field, crushing any rocks which might've been in his way. After picking up some speed, Snorlax turned towards Pikachu and rolled towards the Electric type.

"Dodge with Agility!" Ash shouted. Pikachu started running around in a desperate attempt to avoid Snorlax. While the rolling Snorlax continued to roll around the field, picking up more speed with every passing moment.

Ash frowned, while Pikachu is clearly at the speed advantage, that won't last long considering he is still tired from battling Arcanine. What can he do, if Pikachu stops then he'll be flattened. What can he do? Any Physical attacks just bounce off...

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as a light bulb went off. "Use Iron Tail on his top, and get some air.". Pikachu knew what Ash was thinking, no matter how strong his Snorlax is, he can't fly. Coating his tail in metal, Pikachu jumped towards the rolling normal type. Striking Snorlax's top with Iron Tail, sent Pikachu flying.

"Follow him." Green instructed. Snorlax stopped his Rollout, and ended up and his feet. In one swift movement, Snorlax jumped from his position and ended up next to Pikachu in the air.

"What the Flareon..." Ash said in amazement as Snorlax was 'flying'.

"Ashton Ketchum! Language!" Delia scolded from the side-lines. Ash sweat dropped, while Serena giggled.

"Time to finish it, Body Slam!" Green shouted, Snorlax reached forward and grabbed Pikachu out of the air. Hold the electric mouse Pokemon underneath him, they started to fall back to the field.

"Use Thunderbolt, and get him to let go!" Ash shouted in a panic. Pikachu unleashed a massive electric shock as they fell, but he was still low on power after the battle with Arcanine.

Snorlax was unfazed by the electric type attack, and they continued to fall. In a matter of seconds, Snorlax landed on the field, crushing Pikachu under his full weight, shortly followed by Snorlax standing up, showing Pikachu unconscious on the battlefield.

"Pikachu is unable to battle making Green and Snorlax the winners." Red declared. "Will the Challenger select his next Pokemon.".

* * *

Silently, Ash walked out on to the field and picked up his fallen electric type. Cradling Pikachu in his arms, the electric mouse didn't wake up. Water filled Ash's eyes, why did he keep Pikachu in, after all the energy lost against Arcanine, he should've substituted Pikachu so he could re charge. "I-I'm sorry Pikachu.".

Walking over to the side line's Brock met with Pikachu, and had his first aid kit out. Although Pikachu couldn't return to the battle later on, there is no rule which says he can't be treated as the battle continued. Granted all of his other Pokemon will be stabilised in their pokeballs, but it is right to do that Pikachu, even if he wouldn't know because he's unconscious.

"Take good care of Pikachu, Brock." Ash pleaded.

"I will Ash." Brock replied as he took the fallen electric type. Ash walked back to his trainer's box.

Now it was five against four. Except Wartortle and Primeape were still tired from their battles, while Snorlax looks fresh out, not to mention the other three still haven't battled. Who should Ash use? Well, Primeape would give him the type advantage, but he could still be tired. Wartortle would also be tired. Of course, both Charizard and Aerodactyl could match Snorlax's power, but they would need to be careful about that Rollout. As for Ivysaur, he could stall out Snorlax with Leech Seed and Poison Powder, but using status conditions gave Arcanine a power boost, and Snorlax could always have immunity as an ability. In the end, Ash can't take any more risks and should go with the advantage, his Uncle is proving to be his toughest opponent yet.

With his mind made up, Ash gripped his next Pokeball. "Primeape, I choose you!". The Pig Monkey Pokemon appeared on the battlefield and turned back to Ash. While he was still quite tired from his battle with Rhydon, he looked much better then when the round first ended.

"Snorlax VS Primeape." Red declared. "Let the battle begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. V):_

"Focus Energy!" Ash shouted. Primeape closed his eyes and tensed up. His critical hit ration was risen. Ash decided that because Primeape was still tired, he could use every advantage he could.

"Hyper Beam!" Green shouted. Snorlax opened his mouth and fired a powerful white beam out of his mouth. It travelled at a fast speed towards Primeape.

"Dodge and use Cross Chop!" Ash instructed. Primeape jumped out of the way, and Snorlax had to recharge. Primeape struck Snorlax's stomach with the fighting type attack. Snorlax grunted in pain. "Close Combat!".

Primeape began repeatedly punching Snorlax's stomach, although both he defectives were lowered by the assault. Green clenched his fists as his normal type took the onslaught of super effective attacks. He was hoping to finish Primeape off with Hyper Beam, as that is his Snorlax's only long ranged attack and he should keep fighting types at a distance, why... Just look at what Primeape is doing right now.

After about a minute, Snorlax smirked within his grunts of pain from Primeape's attacks. Green knows his Snorlax well enough to know that is a sign that he can move again.

"Chip Away!" Green shouted. Snorlax raised his arm and knocked Primeape away. Landing on his back, Primeape tried to push himself up, but he felt the exhaustion from all of his combined battles hit him at once. "Body Slam!".

"PRIMEAPE!" Ash shouted in a panic. Snorlax jumped into the air and moved over the grounded fighting type. The normal type landed on top of the fighting type, with his stomach. Jumping up, it was revealed that Primeape fainted from the impact.

"Primeape is unable to battle, making Green and Snorlax the winners." Red declared. "Will the Challenger select his next Pokemon.".

* * *

"Return Primeape..." Ash uttered as he recalled his unconscious fighting type. He looked at the Pokeball sadly. "... Sorry Primeape, after your battle with Rhydon, I shouldn't have pushed you.".

First Pikachu, now Primeape. He hasn't been taking his Pokémon's condition into account, and that has lost him, his lead. Not only that, but both Pikachu and Primeape took more damage then what they should have done. Maybe he should give up to spare his other Pokemon the same pain.

"Then make it up, and win the badge!" A familiar voice shouted to him. Looking over to the side line, he saw Pikachu stood on Brock's head, shouting towards him. The breeder was telling him to take it easy. "Don't give up, until it's over!".

Pikachu is right, he doesn't give up, and neither do his Pokemon. They have come so far, and are almost at the Indigo League. Together, they have overcome so many obstetrical, the other gyms, Team Rocket, even getting Drake to treat him like a brother, they can overcome his uncle, and win the Earth Badge.

Now who should he chose. Both Snorlax and Wartortle have taken damage from previous battles, but Ash has made that mistake before. He won't send out Wartortle unless absolutely necessary. So that leaves Ivysaur, Charizard and Aerodactyl. Ivysaur will not be able to match Snorlax's power, and it is possible that Snorlax has the ability Immunity so his poison will be useless. Well, Snorlax has been shown to like head to head battling, so keeping it at a distance would be favourable, and out of his two choices, one prefers up close battles, one prefers long range battles, which means he should use...

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his fire flying type. Upon entering the battlefield, Charizard let out a massive roar.

"Wartortle and Charizard..." Green looked perplexed. "Hey Ash, who was your starter?".

"Pikachu was my first pokemon, Uncle Green." Ash replied. "I met Wartortle and Charizard when they were Squirtle and Charmander early on in my journey.".

"You didn't get Bulbasaur." Green replied. "You disappoint me, Ash.".

"You'll need to find out later on!" Ash replied with a confident smirk. "If you get that far.".

"Cocky?" Green questioned. "And here I thought I already battled Gary.".

"Gary's been here?" Ash asked.

"Right, it came down to his starter and my ace." Green replied. "He promised to come back and win the badge.".

"So even Gary didn't win here." Ash muttered.

"No, but your brother did." Green replied.

"And so will I!" Ash replied and Charizard roared in agreement.

"Snorlax VS Charizard." Red declared. "Let the battle begin!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. V):_

"Into the air Charizard." Ash instructed. Charizard let out another roar and took off. He began flying around above the field. "Flamethrower.". Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful directly towards Snorlax.

"Defence Curl." Green instructed. Snorlax curled up, raising his physical defence. The flames hit the normal type, and Snorlax grunted from the pain. "Rollout!". Snorlax started rolling around the field.

Ash remembered that Snorlax can very easily get into the air, and decided not to take any chances, rock type moves are quad-effect on Charizard and Snorlax has shown to have the power to serious hurt Charizard.

"Keep moving Charizard." Ash instructed. Charizard flash Ash a thumbs up, and picked up his speed as he was flying around.

"Okay Snorlax, time unleash that power." Green told his normal type. Snorlax who has been picking up speed by rolling around the field, jumped and continued rolling towards the airborne Charizard.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack." Ash instructed. Being able to easily move throughout the air, Charizard swooped underneath Snorlax, who couldn't change his flight path, and struck Snorlax in the back with his wings. Snorlax was sent crashing into the field.

Grunting as he slammed into the field, Snorlax quickly pushed himself up. Green smirked, this reminds him of the early days as a trainer, when he would battle his brother on a regular bases.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted. Charizard blasted a blue(ish) fire ball out of his mouth, and it struck Snorlax head on, causing a massive explosion with the Sleeping Pokemon at its heart. When the smoke cleared, Snorlax was still stood tall, looking battered, but also angry.

"Your Charizard has been well trained Ash, all of your Pokemon have." Green told his nephew. "But your gonna need a lot more to beat Snorlax and the rest of my team.".

"Then we best get going." Ash replied, filled with confidence.

"Hyper Beam, and bring Charizard down from there." Green instructed. Snorlax prepared to fire another Hyper Beam.

"Cover yourself with Smokescreen." Ash instructed. Charizard opened his mouth and released a cloud of black smoke.

Snorlax fired his Hyper Beam into and Charizard easily flew out of the way, and Snorlax couldn't tell because of the smoke.

"Snorlax has to recharge, Charizard!" Ash informed. "Use the opportunity and go in for a Seismic Toss!".

Charizard roared and dived through the smoke cloud, tackling Snorlax, he threw his hands under Snorlax's arms and tried to pull him up, but Snorlax was to heavy and Charizard couldn't life Snorlax up more than a few inches.

"Ash… Snorlax is one of the heaviest Pokemon species." Green informed. "Charizard's aren't known for upper body strength.".

"Charizard, let Snorlax go!" Ash shouted as realisation hit him. Charizard let go and Snorlax started falling, landing on his feet, with a smirk on his face. "Get out of there, Charizard!".

"Too late Ash." Green informed. "Grab him Snorlax.". As Charizard tried to fly away, Snorlax grabbed Charizard's tail, pulling the fire flying type back to his side.

"Dragon Claw and get away." Ash instructed. Charizard covered his claws in blue dragon energy and went to slash at the Sleeping Pokemon.

"Thunder Punch!" Green shouted. With his free fist, Snorlax coated it in electricity. The two Pokemon matched blows.

Although, Charizard had two free claws against Snorlax's one fist, meaning he easily over powered the normal type. Charizard used the opportunity to escape.

"Alright Charizard, let's not make that mistake." Ash told his fire flying type. Charizard roared in agreement. By now the smoke was disappearing. "Now use Air Slash!".

"Zen Headbutt!" Green shouted. Charizard started flapping his wings, sending waves of air towards Snorlax. The normal type jumped towards Charizard, head first.

Charizard flinched as the Sleeping Pokemon closed in, and Snorlax stuck him in the stomach. Snorlax fell back on the field. Charizard was sent spiralling through the air, he was able to save himself from the fall, by adjusting his wings. Both Pokemon stared each other down.

"Well Ash, not many Pokemon can match Snorlax after Belly Drum." Green informed. "Yawn.". Snorlax opened his mouth and yawned loudly. A bubble was formed from the yawn, and it floated towards Charizard.

"Blow it back!" Ash shouted. Charizard started flapping his wings, and it blew the bubble back. It hit Snorlax he became drowsy. Soon, the normal type was fast asleep and Ash saw his chance to end it. "Snorlax is helpless now Charizard, turn up the heat with Flamethrower and don't stop.". Charizard roared as he fired out a powerful stream of flames over the Sleeping Pokemon.

"Sleep Talk!" Green instructed. Snorlax stood up and started waving his arms around. Sleep Talk could turn into any of Snorlax's other attacks. The flames hit Snorlax but that didn't stop the Sleep Talk. Suddenly the arms stopped moving and Snorlax rolled onto his back, still asleep. "It used rest.".

"It's time to end this, Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted. The flames escaping Charizard's mouth turned blue(ish) and a giant fireball was sent flying at the sleeping Snorlax, hitting the normal type, a giant explosion was caused. As the smoke cleared, Snorlax was still on his back, with swirls in his eyes.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, making Ash and Charizard the winners." Red declared. Charizard landed behind Ash and let out a victory roar. "Will the Gym Leader please select his next Pokemon, and because he has lost three Pokemon, the challenger may select between the Water, Ice and Grass fields.".

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	45. Ash VS G: The Final Badge P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the conclusion to Ash's final Kanto gym battle. Nothing else much to say, just enjoy the gym conclusion. For some reason, a lot of people thought that Green was related to Leaf (whose last name is Green), but Green is his first name, same how a name like John can be both a first and last name (maybe not the best example), and his name isn't Green Green. Nothing against the people who thought that, as I can understand it, somewhat, I just got board of explaining it too everyone. For the ending of the final battle, I wanted Ash to work with his Pokemon and use strategy to win, and not just pure power. Don't worry, these two will have a rematch (if you don't like how it concluded) and that will be MEGA fun when the time comes. Question time:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) Will Tracey be in the Orange Islands? A) No, I don't like his character, and will be replaced with someone who will do something._**

 ** _Q) Do you have any plans for the Orre Region? A) Yes_**

 ** _Q) Can you reveal any none cannon Pokemon for Hoenn? A) Ash: Dusclops. Serena: Absol. May: Swablue. Brock: Aron. Max: none because he won't be a trainer._**

 ** _Q) Will Ash get an Eevee to match Serena's? A) No, but he will get an eeveelution. Other than being an eeveelution, they won't share any similarities._**

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _Q) Can you name some other pairings that will show up? A) Yes, Ash X Serena, Misty X Rudy, Brock X Suzy, May X (surprise character), Jimmy X Marina, Miette X Calem, Dawn X (undecided), Leaf (will experience heart break, then enter her final pairing), Pikachu X Eevee, Charizard X Delphox, Chikorita X Treekco (plus their evolutions), and more..._**

 ** _Remember to vote in poll, and with that, let's get started._**

* * *

 _Chapter 45: Ash VS G: The Final Badge P. II_

"Return Snorlax." Green recoiled his fallen Pokemon. He smiled at the Pokeball containing his Snorlax. "Thank you, friend, you're as powerful as ever.". He clipped the Pokeball to his belt.

"Amazing Charizard!" Ash shouted. Charizard looked down as his trainer and smirked. He fired a light flamethrower at his face. "I guess it's true... Love hurts.".

"Ash!" Red, Green and Delia called out, seeing the fire type attack hit him. The crispy Ash, quickly recovered. Charizard had a massive sweat drop.

"Don't worry about it, guys." Ash reassured. "It's just Charizard's way of showing affection.". Red and Green seemed to accept this, as they have seen Pokemon show affection in all sorts of ways, but Delia wasn't so quick to forgive and forget.

"I better not see you do that again, Charizard!" Delia warned. Charizard had a look of fear fill his eyes. Delia, Grace and the other parents would often visit the lab to see their children's Pokemon, whilst they were on their journey. Delia would always bring them a nice treat she baked, and Charizard can remember what happened when Wartortle took the other Pokémon's treats. Needless to say, he bite off more than he could chew.

"Ash, which field do you want?" Green asked.

Now, he can choose the grass field, ice field or water field. The ice field can be used to his advantage, but none of his remaining Pokemon would specialise on it, and Green could just as easily use it, so it isn't worth the risk of using that field. The water field would but Wartortle at the advantage, but Ivysaur would be at a disadvantage, and with Wartortle already tired from his previous battle, he might as well maximise Ivysaur's potential. Not to mention, it is highly likely that Green has a water type, and the last thing Ash wants to do, is put his Uncle at an advantage.

"I choose the grass field." Ash replied. Green smirked, while that would put his next Pokemon at a disadvantage, it also put his ace in prime position.

"Time to make a splash, Go Gyarados!" Green shouted as he released his water flying type. Green's Gyarados let out a massive battle cry. Charizard smirked as he saw the powerful opponent. Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokemon. The final evolved form of Magikarp. Extremely vicious and horribly brutal. Has enough destructive power to totally annihilate even a major city_.

"Sorry Charizard, but return." Ash held his fire types Pokeball.

"What!?" Charizard exclaimed. "But but.".

"Sorry Charizard, but my Uncle is proving strong with each new Pokemon." Ash explained. "I might need you later on, and I don't want you to tire yourself out now.".

"... Fine." Charizard pouted, and was returned to his fire flying type. Ash clipped the Pokeball to his belt, before grabbing another one. If his Uncle was going to use a water type, then he would use a grass type. Sure, Pikachu would be the better choice, but he stupidly sent him out early, so he will have to go with what he's got.

"Hey Ash!" Green shouted. "Drake told me that you have a Gyarados of your own!".

"Yeah, but I left him at the lab for this battle." Ash replied.

"Okay... I was just looking forward since he mentioned how affectionate it was." Green replied, in a mocking tone. "That would surely be a sight to see.".

"Hehehe, yeah." Ash replied sheepishly. "Maybe you could see him some other time.".

"Will do..." Green replied with a smirk. "So, who is next.".

"Ivysaur, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his grass type. Upon being released, the grass poison type sniffed the field he was on, and seemed to relax. One of Serena's Pokeballs opened and Tangela popped out. She wanted to see her mentor in action, Ivysaur has spent a lot of time training her, and Serena chose her as one of the six Pokemon for her Chateau final, so the least she can do is cheer him on... It's not like she likes him or anything...

"So, you did get one." Green commented as both Pokemon entered a battle stance. "You always were a chip of your old Uncle.".

"Now I get to see Ivysaur in battle." Delia commented. "He was always a sweet Pokemon, whenever I visited the lab, he would always be helping the other Pokemon out, wherever with training some of the smaller ones, or sorting out two Pokemon who were arguing.".

"Well, he was a protector of this sort of preserve for injured Pokemon when we met him." Brock explained. "I would guess that he is protective because of his time there.".

"Well, whatever the reason." Delia replied. "It is just nice to know Ash has so many nice and kind Pokemon to help him along his journey.".

"Actually, a lot of his Pokemon chose to go with him." Brock replied.

"Really?" Delia questioned. "Why did they do that?". Brock sweat dropped, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that, after all a lot of his Pokemon joined him after some sort of trouble, like Charmander, who nearly died, and that is up for Ash to explain.

"... Err, never mind." Brock awkwardly replied. "Look the battle is starting.".

"Gyarados VS Ivysaur." Red declared. "Let the battle begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. I):_

"Crunch" Green shouted. Gyarados launched at the grass poison type with his mouth open, looking like he would swallow the Seed Pokemon whole. Ivysaur stared down the oncoming beast, not showing any signs of fear.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted. Ivysaur tried to run out of the way, but was too slow. Gyarados struck Ivysaur in the side, and sent him spiralling across the field as the damage sunk in. Ash frowned at the speed difference in the two pokemon.

"Don't let up Gyarados!" Green instructed. Gyarados replied with a load roar of agreement.

"And neither will we!" Ash shouted with Ivysaur growling in agreement, as he stood up. "Leech Seed!". A small seed formed in the centre of the plant on Ivysaur's back. It fired off, and flew across the field.

"Aqua Tail!" Green countered. Gyarados coated his tail in water and he swiped it through the tail, destroying the Leech Seed. Ash frowned as he remembered using the same tactic against Erika back at the Celadon Gym. "You're going to have to do better than that, Ash.".

"Then try and dodge this, Magical Leaf." Ash replied. Ivysaur started firing razor sharp leaf's at Gyarados, but they had a purple outline. The leaves flew around the field and was homing in on Gyarados' back.

"Close in and use Crunch!" Green instructed. Gyarados slide across the grass covered field, and opened his mouth, diving towards the grass poison type. The Magical Leaf's continued to home in on Gyarados.

"Dodge and use Leech Seed!" Ash shouted. Ivysaur again formed another small seed in his plant. He tried to jump out of the way, and fired the seed at the same time. Unfortunately, Ivysaur still isn't very agile and couldn't dodge the water flying type.

Lucky for Ash and Ivysaur, the Leech seed hit Gyarados' forehead and burst open, wrapping roots around his head, zapping his energy, giving it to Ivysaur. The Magical Leaf also hit Gyarados in the back, and forced him to retreat without using Crunch.

Green clenched his fist, Ash getting Leech Seed off this early on in the match isn't the best thing, after all, he can't simple substitute his Pokemon, so that will be a constant problem. He then noticed Ivysaur looked mad at himself.

"Come on Ivysaur, you did a good job." Ash encouraged. Ivysaur muttered something to himself, then entered another battle stance, just because he can't move like he used to, doesn't mean he should just give up.

"Hey Ash, is everything okay with your Ivysaur?" Green asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Green." Ash replied. Green didn't seem to buy it, but both Pokemon were in battle stances ready to battle.

"… Okay." Green replied, not believing what his nephew told him. "Gyarados, use Dragon Dance.". Gyarados started moving around as lights appeared, raising both his speed and attack power.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted. Several razor-sharp leaves were fired towards the water flying type.

"Dodge and use Thrash!" Green countered. Gyarados easily ducked out of the way of the Razor Leaf, and charged at Ivysaur, clearly angry.

"Sweet Sent." Ash countered. Ivysaur first tried to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough, and was hit by the Thrash attack. He finally released the soothing sent out of his back, which calmed Gyarados down, cancelling the Thrash attack.

Ivysaur struggled back to his feet, as the Leech seed took more of Gyarados' energy. Again, the grass poison type muttered angrily to himself.

"Are you sure Ivysaur is alright?" Green asked, he has raised one himself, and muttering angry to himself isn't what he would call, okay. Ash didn't respond and looked at his grass poison type.

"Hey Ivysaur, what's going on." Ash shouted, concerned. Ivysaur shook his head and entered another battle stance.

"I'm fine." Ivysaur reassured, but Ash wasn't convinced.

"Alright then." Ash replied reluctantly. "Let's try, Take Down.". Ivysaur started charging towards the water flying type. Picking up momentum as he ran along, Ivysaur jumped towards Gyarados once he reached his top speed...

"Knock it back with Aqua Tail." Green instructed. Gyarados coated his tail in water, and swatted Ivysaur away. Ivysaur crashed back into the ground, although he took little damage from the attack, but he was angry that he was so slow. Leech seed drained more energy from Gyarados.

"Then start taking in sunlight, Ivysaur." Ash instructed. Sunlight started entering the plant on Ivysaur's back.

"Ash, you should know Solar Beam takes a while to charge up, without Sunny Day." Green informed, not noticing the smirk on Ash's face, so his uncle thinks he's using Solar Beam, does he. "Crunch Gyarados!".

Gyarados launched towards Ivysaur, who stood his ground and continued taking in sunlight. Ash knew Ivysaur couldn't dodge, due to his low speed, but he did have other plans, and right now, Gyarados is playing along perfectly. Soon the water serpent was a few inches above Ivysaur.

"Poison Powder!" Ash shouted. As Gyarados' mouth covered Ivysaur, the grass poison type fired a cloud of purple powder into Gyarados' mouth. A purple line appeared across his face, and Gyarados had to cancel the Crunch attack, coughing from the attack. "Now use that sunlight for Synthesis.". Ivysaur started healing himself.

"Very cleaver Ash, I'm sorry for underestimating you." Green apologised. "Dragon Rage!". Gyarados fired a blue flaming fireball out of his mouth. It hit Ivysaur head on, and caused some damage. Gyarados took more damage from the poison and Leech Seed.

"Magical Leaf!" Ash shouted. Ivysaur shot out another round of Magical Leaves. Green frowned as Gyarados cried out in pain from the combination of Leech Seed, Poison and Magical Leaf, Ivysaur may not be the fastest, but he can cause a lot of damage over time.

"Twister!" Green shouted. Gyarados' eyes glew red as the wind picked up around him. The Magical Leaf was cancelled while both poison and Leech Seed subsided for the time being. The biggest surprise was Ivysaur was also picked up by the winds.

This made Ivysaur feel even worse, if he can't move like Pikachu or how he use too, then he should stand his ground like how Muk does but he can't even do that, what is he good for if both battle styles don't work.

"Vine Whip, and aim for the neck!" Ash shouted as he watched his grass poison type become airborne. Ivysaur had a look of determination enter his eyes, whatever he is meant to do, Ash will help him. Ash helped him trust humans again, and even if he is useless in battle, Ash still believes in him, and he will battle for his trainer.

Shooting two vines out, Ivysaur directed them around Gyarados' neck. The vines wrapped around the sea serpent and made it hard for Gyarados to breath. The wind started to slow down. Ivysaur used the momentum he picks up from the wind to land hard and send Gyarados flying into the wall.

Gyarados crashed into the wall, as Ivysaur recalled his vines. Gyarados slowly slivered to his original position, taking more damage from the Leech Seed, and poison, although both Pokemon were tired, they both stood their ground, ready to continue the battle.

"Well Ash, that was a smart move." Green praised. "Not many Pokemon can escape my Gyarados' Twister.".

"Thanks Uncle Green." Ash replied. "We're going to win, right Ivysaur?".

"Right." Ivysaur growled as he entered a battle stance. Gyarados slowly slide in front of Green, and entered a battle stance.

"Sorry Ash, but Gyarados doesn't go down so easy." Green taunted. "Dragon Rage!". Gyarados fired a blue flaming fireball out of his mouth. The second it left the water serpent, the poison took effect again, as well as the Leech Seed.

"Then we will just keep going until he is down." Ash declared and Ivysaur growled in agreement. "Magical Leaf.". Ivysaur launched several razor-sharp leaves, with a purple outline towards the water serpent. They struck Gyarados, who cried out in pain.

"Aqua Tail!" Green shouted. While taking the Magical Leaf, Gyarados coated his tail in water and swiped in front of him. Hitting Ivysaur in the side, made the Magical Leaf stop. While Ivysaur tried to push himself up, while Gyarados tried to fight off the effects of Leech Seed and the poison.

"Sludge Bomb!" Ash shouted. Several purple blobs fired out of the top of his plant, as Ivysaur pushed himself back to his feet. A couple hit Gyarados, but many others missed as Ivysaur was more focused on standing up. The Sludge Bombs which missed, hit the grass, destroying it.

"Wow, Ash and Ivysaur are in total sync." Serena commented as she stared adoringly at her boyfriend. Delia couldn't help but giggle at her antics.

"It's good to see as much as things have change, they also stay the same." Delia commented.

"You mean Serena was like this before the journey?" Misty asked with a mischievous smirk, maybe she could get some funny stories about her youngest travelling companions.

"Oh, you have no idea." Delia giggled. "About a year before they set off, we all took a trip to the beach, and the whole day Serena was staring at Ash like that... Of course, he didn't notice and was too busy competing with Gary in whatever they could find.".

"Take Down!" Ash shouted. Ivysaur started running across the field, picking up speed, and dodging the Dragon Rage. Once he reached his top speed, Ivysaur jumped and struck Gyarados in the mid-section. Gyarados fell over from the combined damage, and Ivysaur landed behind him, taking recoil damage.

"Come on Gyarados, I know you can take it." Green encouraged. The water flying type pushed himself up, clearly in pain, and pushed both the poison and Leech Seed away. Letting out a massive battle cry, to show he could still battle. "That's the spirit!".

"Then let's keep up the pressure, Ivysaur!" Ash encouraged. "Razor Leaf!". Ivysaur turned around and fired several razor-Sharp leaves towards Gyarados' face.

"Dodge and get in close." Green instructed. Gyarados ducked down, dodging the Razor Leaf attack, and slide across the grassy field like a snake. "Ice Fang!". Gyarados opened his mouth as he closed in, revealing his ice-covered fangs.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted. Ivysaur tried to run away but was too close. The Ice Fang struck Ivysaur in the back. The ice covered Ivysaur's back who cried out in pain, why does he have to be so slow. Pikachu would've dodged it, so would Primeape, Pidgeot, Charizard and everyone else. Why does he have to be the one so slow?

"Now finish it off." Green commanded. Gyarados stood up, ignoring the combined damage from both poison and Leech Seed. Swinging his head around, dazed Ivysaur as the ice continued to cause damage. Gyarados threw Ivysaur across the field, and the grass poison type fainted on his stomach.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, making Green and Gyarados the winners." Red declared. "Will the challenger please select his next Pokemon.".

* * *

"Return Ivysaur." Ash recalled his fallen Pokemon. He looked at the ball in his hand with a frown, what happened to him when he evolved, it's almost like he doesn't like battling anymore. "Thanks for the good job, buddy.". Ash clipped the Pokeball on to his belt.

"Ash, before you chose your next Pokemon, tell me about Ivysaur!" Green instructed.

"What do you want to know?" Ash asked, as he sweat dropped. First something happened when he evolved from Bulbasaur to Ivysaur, which seem to change his opion on battling. Ivysaur won't open up about what is happening, but even his Uncle has noticed something is up about him.

"Come on Ash, it was clear something was bothering Ivysaur in the last round." Green replied. Ash sighed.

"I know..." Ash muttered. "I just know why, it started when he evolved.".

"Have you tried asking him?" Green asked. Ash looked a little perplexed. Green shook his head. "Really Ash, you are one of few people able to understand Pokemon through aura, and you didn't ask.".

"You know about my aura?" Ash asked.

"Of course, there was a 50/50 chance of me getting that aura." Green replied. "Your old man only got it because he needed some way to match my awesomeness.".

"Shut it little bro." Red grunted, rolling his eyes at his brother's arrogance.

"We're twins, remember." Green replied. Red looked at his twin, unimpressed, causing the gym leader to lightly chuckle before addressing his nephew again. "Anyway Ash, it looked to me like Ivysaur was having trouble pulling off the moves you asked.".

"Yeah, back when he was an Bulbasaur he could rival Pikachu for dodging ability, but..." Ash trailed off, and was cut off by his uncle.

"Ha ha, is that it?" Green asked. "The Bulbasaur line isn't built for agility, sure, he could pull it off as a Bulbasaur but when he evolved, he gained a lot of weight. That helps with his defensive abilities.".

"But..." Ash was thinking off a response.

"Look Ash, when training a Pokemon, you need to accommodate your battle style to the Pokemon in question." Green explained. "Your Ivysaur was use to dodging when battling, but when he evolved, it was made practically impossible for him to do that... Can you imagine the way that would play on someone's mind."?

"I guess I messed up..." Ash uttered as the information sunk in. "How will I ever make it up to Ivysaur?".

"Don't worry Ash, Ivysaur won't hold it against you..." Green replied. "Or blame you, for that matter.".

"How can you be so sure?" Ash asked.

"Because he followed your directions." Green explained. "If a Pokemon has any distrust for their trainer, then they won't listen to them.".

"But then why didn't he tell me?" Ash asked.

"It's simple Ash, look at it from Ivysaur's perspective." Green replied. "He used to be able to dodge and compatible with your battle style, it can't be easy talking about his changes when he evolved, even with his trainer.".

"I wouldn't judge Ivysaur." Ash declared, defensively.

"And I believe you, Ash." Green replied. "But just because you won't, doesn't stop the fear entering Ivysaur's head, especially when has been so down because of something which is supposed to help him.".

"So, what can I do?" Ash asked.

"Talk, train, and support him." Green replied. "Over time, Ivysaur will adjust to the new battle style, but he likely won't evolve again until he is ready.".

"I can do that." Ash smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't want any of my Pokemon to evolve if they didn't want to.".

"Like any good trainer would." Green replied. "So... Who's next?".

That is a good question, right now Ash can choose between Charizard, Wartortle and Aerodactyl, the first two Pokemon have already battled, while Aerodactyl would be fresh. After how strong Green has proven to be, he should keep Aerodactyl fresh for as long as possible. With how weak Gyarados currently is, both Charizard and Wartortle would be able to take it down despite neither having a type advantage. While he doesn't know who Green's fifth Pokemon is, he can remember the Pokemon of his Uncles who he always uses to play with. While it never seemed like an active battler, neither did his Uncle's Snorlax, and look how that turned out, plus after how he spoke about Ivysaur, Ash can almost guarantee that he will use that Pokemon, and Charizard will be better off facing that Pokemon, then Wartortle would.

With that, Ash made his decision and gripped his next Pokeball.

"Wartortle, I chose you!" Ash shouted as he released his water type.

"A battle of the water types aye." Green chuckled lightly to himself, both of the battle worn Pokemon weren't in the best condition. "You certainly like to keep the match interesting Ash.".

"Thanks Uncle Green, but I know Wartortle can handle anything you and Gyarados have." Ash replied.

"Yeah, I already lasted longer than Yellow over there." Wartortle replied, pointing to the weak Pikachu in Brock's arms. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"Um... Wartortle, you do know that Pikachu took down Arcanine after your attempt, right?" Ash asked.

"Even more reason to show him up." Wartortle smirked as he pulled his sunglasses out of his shell.

"We'll see." Green smirked.

"Gyarados VS Wartortle." Red declared. "Let the battle, begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. II):_

"Alright Wartortle, let's start off with Ice Beam on the ground." Ash instructed. Wartortle fired a beam of ice across the floor, freezing a straight path towards Gyarados, who was panting, clearly exhausted. "Now use it and power up your Rapid Spin.".

Wartortle withdrew into his shell and started spinning. He slides across the ice-covered grass, picking up speed as he moved. Once close enough, Wartortle jumped and continued spinning towards Gyarados.

"Dodge it!" Green shouted. Gyarados tried to duck out of the way, but it was useless. Wartortle slammed into the side of Gyarados' head knocking him to the ground, Wartortle exited his shell, and landed in his original position. "Come on Gyarados, get up.". Gyarados struggled to stand back up.

"Awesome Wartortle." Ash praised. "Let's keep up the pressure with Bite!". Wartortle jumped towards the weakened Gyarados and bite down hard onto Gyarados' neck, the water serpent roared in pain, and started thrashing around to get him to let go.

"Thrash Gyarados, and get it off you!" Green shouted. Gyarados began Thrashing around with much more force, and it was enough to get Wartortle to let go. The water type went crashing into the field. "Continue your Thrash!".

"Protect!" Ash shouted. Wartortle quickly covered himself in a protective force-field, which blocked Gyarados' Thrash attack.

"Thank you, Ash, you just saved Gyarados from becoming confused." Green thanked. "If that last Thrash attack would've hit, then its secondary effect would've take place, kind of like how Hyper Beam makes the user recharge.".

"Well that means we will just need to work harder." Ash declared. "Use your Bubble Rapid Spin combo, Wartortle.". Wartortle nodded and fired several giant bubbles over the field. He started spinning, deliberately hitting the bubbles, which popped upon contact, and increased the shells speed. This continued until all the bubbles were popped, and Wartortle struck Gyarados in the back, causing more damage due to the increased speed of the shell.

"Aqua Tail!" Green shouted. Wartortle landed on the field, and before he could turn around or before Ash could issue another direction, Gyarados whacked the water turtle away with his water covered tail.

"Come on Wartortle, get up!" Ash encouraged. Wartortle struggled back to his feet, clearly in pain from his multiple battles, but he knew Wartortle would get some energy back soon, it is just a matter of waiting for it to take effect.

"Dragon Rage!" Green shouted. Gyarados fired another blue fireball out of his mouth and towards Wartortle. Ash knew that Wartortle was so weak that this move could finish him off, and he just needs to wait a little longer for the pain relief.

"Protect." Ash countered. Wartortle created a sort of force field around himself, which blocked the Dragon Rage, making it harmless. Gyarados took more Leech Seed damage which recovered Wartortle slightly, Gyarados also took poison damage. The water serpent was pant while Wartortle looked energised. "Skull Bash!".

Wartortle jumped toward Gyarados, head first as he picked up momentum. Although the previous Dragon Dance was still in effect meaning Gyarados was fast enough to easily dodge the attack. Gyarados then knocked the turtle back with his tail.

"Twister!" Green shouted. Gyarados' eyes glew red and the wind picked up around him. Wartortle was picked up and began struggling in the air. Green smirked at the helpless turtle pokemon, while his Gyarados may not be in the best position, he can still win this battle.

"Rapid Spin and ride that wind." Ash instructed. Wartortle withdrew into his shell and began spinning around with the wind. Green continued to smirk, while the Twister won't cause any extra to Wartortle, he can use the cover for something else.

"Whilst the Twister is covering you, use Dragon Dance again." Green ordered. While the winds continued, light appeared around Gyarados, raising both his attack power and speed. Ash smirked as he saw an advantage.

"Let's use that speed against them Wartortle." Ash declared as he threw his fist in the air. "Gyro Ball!". A grey out line appeared around Wartortle's spinning shell and due to the increased speed difference, Wartortle was able to be directed the attack towards Gyarados.

The Shell struck Gyarados, knocking the water serpent to the ground, Wartortle exited hiss shell, and stood in front of the fallen Gyarados, in a superhero landing pose, Gyarados took more poison damage and Leech Seed damage which also healed Wartortle slightly, and his eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, making Ash and Wartortle the winners." Red declared. "Will the Gym Leader select his next Pokemon.".

* * *

"Return Gyarados." Green recalled his fallen water type. "Excellent job as always.".

"Ash is doing great, he took the lead again." Serena exclaimed, happily.

"Maybe... But neither Wartortle or Charizard are in the best condition, Serena." Brock pointed out.

"And Green likely still has his strongest Pokemon until last." Misty added. "Not to mention, both of his Pokemon are fresh, Ash is still at a disadvantage.".

"But if I know my little boy, he won't give up." Delia commented. "Even when I would punish him for getting involved with wild Pokemon and doing stupid stuns, he was still as reckless as before.".

"Well Ash, you used Wartortle well." Green commented. "But this next Pokemon will take you too new heights, Go Pidgeot!". The normal flying type appeared on the field, letting out a giant squawk as a battle cry. The power behind it would put Charizard, Aerodactyl and Gyarados to shame.

"Okay Wartortle, wanna keep going?" Ash asked. Wartortle smirked and flashed Ash a thumbs up before entering a battle stance.

"Don't expect Wartortle to do much more." Green commented. "Pidgeot was the first Pokemon I ever caught, back when he was a little Pidgey.".

"A Pidgey was almost my first catch too." Ash replied.

"Really?" Green questioned. "What happened.".

"Um..." Ash nervously replied with a sweat drop. "I'll explain another time, but for now don't we have a battle?".

"If that's what you want." Green replied. Red was smirking as he could tell through the signs his son was giving off told him that it was something that himself and Delia wouldn't approve off, if only aura could read people's minds, then again, that is what Psychics are for.

"Pidgeot VS Wartortle." Red declared. "let the battle begin.".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. III):_

"Ascend!" Green shouted. Pidgeot let out a massive battle cry and shot off into the sky. Moving so fast that she couldn't be seen. A shock wave was created and the force of that alone was able to knock Wartortle down.

"Careful Wartortle, Pidgeot it really strong." Ash warned. Wartortle nodded as he stood back up. "Use Ice Beam!". Wartortle opened his mouth and fired a powerful beam of ice out of his mouth towards Pidgeot who was circling around the field, like a predator watching his pray.

"You won't be able to keep Pidgeot away, Ash." Green smirked. "Quick Attack, Pidgeot.". Pidgeot entered a nose dive, easily dodging the Ice Beam. His speed was so fast, that Wartortle didn't even have time to redirect his attack.

Striking Wartortle in the centre of the shell, the water type was sent flying across the field with tremendous force. The Ice Beam was cancelled on impact and Wartortle took some serious damage. Pidgeot returned to the sky, and continued to circle around the downed Wartortle.

"Wartortle, can you get up?" Ash asked, in a pleading tone. Wartortle struggled and used his arms to push himself up, clearly exhausted. "Do you want to take a break, buddy.". Ash reached for his water types Pokeball.

"No Ash, this bird needs its feather clipped." Wartortle retorted as he pushed himself up. Ash put Wartortle's Pokeball back onto his belt, and smiled at his Pokémon's determination.

"Then let's put Pidgeot's speed to our advantage." Ash declared. "Gyro Ball!". Wartortle withdrew to his shell and started spinning with a grey outline. Green smirked, he wouldn't fall for that trick twice.

"Feather Dance!" Green shouted. In the air, Pidgeot started dropping feathers over Wartortle, who was spinning towards the normal flying type, Feather Dance was lowering Wartortle's attack power. When he was close enough. "Wing Attack!".

Pidgeot whacked his wing into Wartortle's shell, due to Wartortle's lowered attack, Pidgeot easily over powered the water type. Wartortle was knocked into the ground, taking a load of damage. Pidgeot let out another battle cry as a taunt for Wartortle.

The water turtle heard the taunting bird, and growled as he pushed himself up, he doesn't want this bird to show him up. Sure, Ivysaur, Pidgeot and most of Ash's other Pokemon have bested him in battle, and he has done the same in return, but this isn't for fun or training, he will show this bird whose boss.

"I like your Wartortle's spirit Ash, like you when you were younger." Green commented. "But this time, when he gets hit, he won't get back up, Twister!". Pidgeot started flapping her wings and a powerful wind was picked up, Wartortle was easily picked up, it was clearly stronger then Gyarados'.

"Rapid Spin, and ride the winds." Ash instructed. Wartortle withdrew into his shell, and started spinning. It took a while but Wartortle found the rhythm of the current and started riding it like a surfer in the middle of the sea.

"That won't work this time, Ash." Green informed with a smirk. "Quick Attack!". Pidgeot stopped flapping his wings, and shot into the Twister. Before the winds even began to disappear, Pidgeot struck Wartortle's shell.

The water type was sent crashing into the field, as the winds diseased. Pidgeot let out a victorious battle cry, as Wartortle slowly left his shell, lay on his stomach, Wartortle had swirls in his eyes.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, making Green and Pidgeot the winners." Red declared. "Will the challenger please select his next Pokemon.".

* * *

"Return Wartortle." Ash recalled, he looked sadly at the Pokeball containing his fallen Wartortle. "You were so brave out there, Wartortle... Thank you.".

"Well Ash, it's a two on two now." Green informed. "So who will be next?".

That, was a good question. Aerodactyl would have the type advantage, seeing that he is part rock type, but he is also the only surprise he has left. If Ash is right about his Uncle's last Pokemon, then both of his remaining Pokemon will hold a type advantage. But which one is better to take it on... Charizard has been with Ash longer, and has been in more battles with him, over Aerodactyl, but Aerodactyl also has all of his experience from his time before he was fossilised. From the sounds of it, Aerodactyl is quite old, which would give him years of experience over Charizard... But before he can plan out an attack plan for his Uncle's final Pokemon, he needs to defeat Pidgeot first. These two are proving to be a great team, and Ash will need team work to overcome them as well...

"I choose you, Charizard!" Ash shouted as he released his fire flying lizard. Upon entering the field again, Charizard let out an ear-piercing roar. Pidgeot smirked, he has faced Pokemon like him before, those who like to intimidate opponents with a roar, while that doesn't mean that Charizard is weak, it doesn't prove his strength ever.

Serena's bag started shaking violently.

"Serena dear, but what's in your bag?" Delia asked. Serena looked at her bag and blushed as the realisation hit her.

"Oh no..." Serena replied and she quickly opened her bag, a light appeared and soon Delphox was stood by her side, the fire psychic type looked annoyed but turned away and looked over the field to see Charizard ready to battle.

"Hey Serena, why was Delphox's Pokeball in your bag?" Misty asked.

"Hehehe, at the Pokemon Centre, I was polishing it while Ash waited for his team to be healed." Serena replied, sheepishly. "I guess in my hurry when it was time to leave, I put her Pokeball in there along with the cloth.". Delphox humped, while she understands it was a genuine mistake, and won't hold it against Serena, she is annoyed that she missed Charizard's first battle with that glutton.

Pidgeot landed and stared Charizard down, making the fire flying type enter a battle stance. Green smirked, he always loved a good aerial battle, obviously not every trainer would take the risk, and go for an obvious type advantage, meaning these types of battle rarely happen.

"Ya know Ash, I love a good air battle." Green informed. "So does Pidgeot, you won't get a better feeling then that on the back of a flying type.".

"I know what you mean." Ash replied. "Yesterday my Pidgeotto evolved, and riding on her back was awesome...".

"You have a Pidgeot as well?" Green questioned. "Why not see whose is stronger?".

"Sorry Uncle Green, but she is back at the lab." Ash informed. "My last team member, I decided on my dad's advice.".

"Oh, so if you lose, then you can blame him." Green replied cockily.

"That's a big if." Ash replied in the same tone.

"We'll see." Green smirked as both Pokemon roared at the other.

"Pidgeot VS Charizard." Red declared. "Let the battle begin.".

* * *

Ash VS Green (P. IV):

"To the sky!" Green instructed. Pidgeot shot into the sky, like a bullet. A powerful shock wave was created. The blast was enough to make Charizard wobbly on his legs, but he used his tail for support.

"Follow him!" Ash shouted. Charizard expanded his wings, and took off, after the normal flying type, although wasn't nearly as fast. As frowned, it is clear which one of them has the speed advantage. Both flying types, started circling around each other, waiting for the commanded to attack.

"Quick Attack!" Green shouted. In the blink of an eye, Pidgeot disappeared from his position.

"Grab him and use Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted, with a slight panicked in his voice. Charizard tensed up, and held his arms ready to catch his opponent. Pidgeot smirked as he saw Charizard tense up. He could easily attack from behind, but that is no fun.

Pidgeot made a complete turn and shot head first towards Charizard. Charizard's hands caught Pidgeot's wings, but it wasn't enough to stop the normal flying type, and Pidgeot shot straight pass Charizard, causing some serious damage. Pidgeot didn't just attack Charizard, but he proved who has the rawest power.

Charizard started falling as he tried to recover from the blow. Pidgeot stopped in the air and faced her opponent, who was falling. He was able to open his eyes, to see the floor closing in, fast. Acting on instinct, Charizard adjusted his wing angle, and he sore barely an inch above the ground. Loose dust blew everywhere, as Charizard used the momentum and began ascending again, equalling height with Pidgeot.

"Awesome Charizard!" Ash cheered, excited. Charizard flashed him a thumbs up in response.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Ash." Green smirked, as he looked back up to his Pidgeot. "Quick Attack.". Like before, Pidgeot disappeared. Ash clenched his fist, last time proved Charizard couldn't match Pidgeot's power, but maybe he could use something Pidgeot doesn't have.

"Flamethrower Charizard!" Ash shouted. Charizard smirked, he also realised he couldn't win on pure power, but with this move, he doesn't have to rely on pure power, and he could show that bird that he holds the true fire power in this match.

"That's leaves a lot of Charizard, wide open Ash." Green informed cockily, with a light chuckle. Let's see how Ash response when he points out the flaw before he takes advantage of it.

"Keep up the Flamethrower Charizard, and spin!" Ash instructed. Charizard stayed in the same spot and started spinning around, creating what looks like a ring of fire around him. Green smirked, Ash couldn't correct his mistake, even when he pointed it out.

"Now Pidgeot." Green instructed. Appeared above Charizard, and shot straight down. He hit Charizard on the back, where his neck starts, due to Charizard's neck being extended to use Flamethrower.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted out, concern evident in his voice. The fire type attack was cancelled as Charizard was hit straight into the field, crashing hard. Ash glared at Pidgeot as the bird Pokemon extended his wings, disbanding the flames around him, it actually made him look great with the small embers floating around him.

"Oh wow..." Serena gasped at the sight. "That's beautiful.".

"If I didn't know any better." Brock responded. "That would look like it belongs in a contest.".

"That's right Brock, me and Pidgeot have competed in a few contests in our time." Green replied. Pidgeot landed on the ground and waited as Charizard struggled to his feet.

"You competed in contest, Uncle Green?" Ash questioned. While he doesn't know much about them, he knows it has something to do with the 'Grand Festival' which is shown on TV a couple of months before the Indigo League.

"Right!" Green replied. "It was during my Hoenn journey.".

"How come?" Ash asked.

"I met a girl..." Green replied, nonchalantly. Ash rolled his eyes, that seems to be the reasoning behind most of his Uncle's actions, he truly was a bachelor. Serena seemed deep in thought, contest... Well, after the chateau, she might need something new to aim for... She will need to remember them...

Charizard roared to let everyone know he was ready for the next bout. Ash smiled, he used the current distraction to allow Charizard a chance to regain his senses after being dizzy from the spinning and that hard impact.

"Awesome Charizard, take to the air again!" Ash commanded. Spreading his wings, Charizard prepared to take off again, but Green has a different idea.

"Not so fast." Green replied. "Gust, Pidgeot!". Pidgeot slightly jumped off the ground, and started flapping his wings, creating a powerful gust of wind. While Twister has more power, it also takes longer to take hold.

Charizard's open wings extended the blast area and that proved to be enough to push Charizard onto his back, grunting from the pain of the impact. Pidgeot, seeing his opponent down, took off to the skies again, Charizard growled as he stood back up. That attack didn't cause much damage but made him look silly. The flame pokemon quickly took off, and the two flying types both entered another battle stance.

"Let's see if you've learned anything." Green commented. "Quick Attack!". Pidgeot again disappeared.

Ash frowned, he knows he has a little bit of thinking time as Pidgeot likes to show his opponents up, he likes to let them set up a defence, and then tear it down, but if it can already see the defence, then what chance does Charizard stand?... A light bulb went off in Ash's head.

"Charizard, prepared to take the impact head on!" Ash shouted. Charizard looked down to his trainer, surprised. He already tried a power match, and that didn't work out so great. Although he realised Ash has a plan when Ash looked back with a small smirk and slight nod of the head. Tensing up, Charizard prepared to catch Pidgeot, like at the start of this match.

"You really don't learn, do you Ash." Green smirked, not noticing Ash was wearing one of his own. Pidgeot appeared in front of Charizard going straight in for a head-on power battle, clearly expecting to be the victor.

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Reacting quickly, Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of flames right in front of him. Pidgeot couldn't react in time and took the fire type attack, head on.

Pidgeot still hit Charizard and both flying types were sent falling down towards the field. Crashing on opposite ends. Both Pokemon struggled to push themselves up, and Green laughed.

"Well done Ash, that was a smart move." Green praised. "Use roost Pidgeot.".

Pidgeot let out a battle cry as lights appeared around her, healing up the damage from Pidgeot's last attack. Ash frowned as little damage he caused was becoming pointless. Ash noticed a couple of feathers fall off, and he remembered how roost can temporally remove the users flying type, time to use the grass field to his advantage.

"Use Flamethrower on the field, Charizard!" Ash shouted, hopefully this will work. Charizard roared as another powerful stream of flames was let out. It hit the grassy plains, which quickly caught fire. The flames began burning down the whole field, trapping Pidgeot, causing some minor damage. Green clenched his fist, he can't heal this off straight away and his Pidgeot has to deal with the flames, leaving Charizard free to attack.

"Use Sand Attack, on the field!" Green shouted. Pidgeot started soaring slightly above the flames, stopping over part of the field already with the grass burnt, and he slammed his wings into the ground, sending heaps of sand over the flames. Ash saw his opportunity.

"Steel Wing!" Ash shouted. Charizard jumped into the air and soared straight towards Pidgeot. The Sand Attacks had no effect as they were aimed for the flaming field, the flame Pokemon coated his wings in metal. Charizard slammed his metal cover wings into Pidgeot, sending him crashing into the field.

The last Sand Attack was enough to put out the flames but Pidgeot was down on the floor. The bird Pokemon tried to push himself up, but Ash wasn't going to give his Uncle the chance to counter.

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. "FULL POWER!". Charizard unleashed his biggest Flamethrower yet. Pidgeot cried out in pain as the flames surrounded him. Green clenched his fist, looks like he underestimated his nephew.

"Use Quick Attack, and get out of there." Green instructed. Shooting off like a bullet, Pidgeot flew straight into the source of the flames, which only got hotter by the second. He struck Charizard, cancelling the fire type attack and started circling in the air.

Both Ash and Green noticed the ends of Pidgeot's wings slightly burning. The bird Pokemon was also moving slower, while he wasn't fully burnt like Rhydon was earlier, his wings were clearly damaged. Ash smiled as Charizard quickly recovered from the previous Quick Attack, they finally have the upper hand.

"Ascend Charizard!" Ash instructed. Charizard took off, and reached the same height as Pidgeot.

"Quick Attack!" Green shouted, normally he would use roost to heal Pidgeot up, but it isn't safe to do that, and while using the same move so many times in a row is bad, it is the one move Pidgeot has, which is effective on Charizard and uses up the least wing strength.

Ash frowned as Pidgeot shot off, although this time, he didn't fully disappear. Ash noticed that although Pidgeot was moving fast, he could easily track his movement with his eyes. Green noticed this too and clenched his fist. Ash didn't want to risk a power battle, as Pidgeot isn't the only one whose taken damage.

"Counter with Fire Punch." Ash instructed. Charizard clenched his fist, as it burst into flames. Pidgeot turned and shot straight towards Charizard. As he made contact, Charizard struck Pidgeot with his flaming fist. Both caused some damage, and Pidgeot entered another Quick Attack.

"Keep it up!" Both Ash and Green shouted. This collision repeated about ten times, each time both Pokemon were able to hit the other one. Although Ash and Green noticed after each hit, Pidgeot was moving slower, because Charizard aimed his fire fists towards Pidgeot's wings. Pidgeot went in for one last Quick Attack.

"Grab it!" Ash shouted. With his flaming fists Charizard grabbed Pidgeot by the shoulders (or his equivalent), they seemed equal in strength, and Ash knew Charizard couldn't last much longer. "Dragon Rage!".

Opening his mouth, Charizard engulfed Pidgeot in a blue flaming fireball. Pidgeot was sent crashing back down to the field, in the Dragon type attack. Charizard landed in front of Ash, and everyone waited as the flames died down. Pidgeot was on the field, covered in burn marks, with swirls in his eyes.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, making Ash and Charizard the winners." Red declared. "Will the gym leader please select his final Pokemon.".

* * *

"Return Pidgeot." Green recalled his fallen normal flying type. "Well done, old friend. You were excellent.".

"Awesome Charizard, you were great out there!" Ash cheered. Delphox also shouted some praised towards Charizard. The flame Pokemon gave them both a thumbs up as he was panting from the previous battle. Then he fell on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Charizard is also unable to battle." Red declared. "Both trainers need to select their final Pokemon.".

"... Charizard." Ash uttered as he pulled out his Pokeball, returning his fire flying type. "You were awesome out there, buddy... Thank you.". Delphox was shocked that her boyfriend still fell after the end of the match.

"Well Ash, looks like it's one on one." Green commented. "I'll warn you, very few people have taken out my last Pokemon in a one on one match.".

"Then you'll just need to add my name to the list." Ash declared as both trainers took out their final Pokeball.

"We'll see..." Green chuckled softly. "My old friend really takes me back to the roots of my journey, Go Venasaur!". Upon being released the grass poison type relaxed as he saw the child he use to play with. Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Venusaur, The Seed Pokemon. The final evolved form of Bulbasaur. Absorbs solar energy as nutrition. When it is catching the sun's rays, it often remains quiet and still. The plant on its back smells lovely, but also contains deadly toxins, it uses in battle._

"Good to see you again, Ash." Venasaur greeted.

"Good to see you too, Venasaur." Ash replied. "I hope you're ready for the battle of your life.".

"Funny, Drake said the same thing." Green smirked. "That was before Venasuar took down five of his Pokemon, in a row.".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Drake always went with the type advantage, Ash, and won each round substituting after each battle." Green explained. "Soon it was Venasuar who took down the five Pokemon who Drake previous used... I'll warn you now, he has defeated full teams by himself.".

"Then we will just fight extra hard." Ash declared as he threw his final Pokeball. "I choose you, Aerodactyl!".

Upon being released, Aerodactyl entered a battle stance as he eyed up his opponent. Sure, he has the type advantage, but his time in the wild taught him one think, and that is what experience is... This Venasaur will be a serious threat and he will treat him with as much honour as the veteran grass type deserves.

"I'll be honest Ash; out of all the Pokemon you could've had." Green chuckled lightly to himself. "I wasn't expecting an Aerodactyl to show up.".

"Well, Aerodactyl is the newest member to my team." Ash replied. "But he is plenty strong.".

"We'll see about that." Green smirked. Venasaur also entered a battle stance. Ash noticed something around Venasaur's leg, it was a small marble like ball, with a light blue tint, a flame symbol in the centre with a dominate dark blue and a small outer line of pink colour.

"Hey Uncle Green, what's that on Venasaur's leg?" Ash asked. Green chuckled.

"It's a little surprise for challengers, who..." Green replied, deciding to choose his next words carefully. "Can handle a little extra pressure... Don't worry about it, it will only come into play if you can match its effects.".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Green looked at Aerodactyl, and put his hand into his pocket. The gem stone in his pocket was reacting to his nephew's final Pokemon, maybe he will get to show his nephew what that stone is for... Just not today.

"You'll understand when your older." Green chuckled, which caused Ash to frown.

"Venasaur VS Aerodactyl." Red declared. "Let the battle, begin!".

* * *

 _Ash VS Green (P. V):_

"Then let's start off strong, Aerodactyl." Ash declared, and Aerodactyl roared as he jumped into the air, ready for battle. "Iron Head.". Aerodactyl covered his head in metal, and shot down towards Venusaur, who made no attempt to dodge.

"Stand your ground." Green instructed calmly. Aerodactyl slammed his metal covered head into Venusaur's head, although the grass poison type stood his ground, and didn't even flinch. The two started pushing against each other, as a power battle. "Giga Drain.".

Three thorn covered vines that glew bright green left Venusaur's plant and wrapped around Aerodactyl, cancelling the Iron Head. Aerodactyl started having his energy drained, as he struggled to break free.

"Toxic." Green instructed, without a blink of an eye. A giant purple blob spat out of the plant on Venusaur's back. It hit Aerodactyl head on caused the rock flying type to become badly poisoned. Ash knew he had to get out of there.

"Fire Fang to escape!" Ash shouted in a panicked, hoping it would be enough to get Venusaur to let go. The fangs in Aerodactyl's mouth grew and were covered in flames, and he bite down hard on the Giga Drain attack, it cancelled the grass type attack, giving Aerodactyl the chance to fly away.

"You'll have to do better than that Ash..." Green taunted. "Venusaur didn't even get tickled.".

"If we can't attack close up, then we will attack from afar." Ash declared. "Stone Edge!". With a mighty roar, several rocks appeared around Aerodactyl, circling him. He roared again and all the rocks turned and started flying towards Venusaur with impressive power.

"Vine Whip." Green yawned. Several vines shot out from Venusaur's plant, and he began whipping the Stone Edge, accurately hitting each rock, rendering it useless as it fell onto the field. "This is getting boring.".

"Then let's turn up the pressure." Ash replied. "Supersonic, Aerodactyl.". Aerodactyl faced Venusaur, and opened his mouth, letting out an ear-piercing screech. The sounds surrounded Venusaur, and caused the grass type to take effect.

"I hope you're not hoping for Venusaur to take himself out." Green commented. Ash looked confused. "Little tip, confusion only causes damage to the Pokemon, if they try any use a move.".

"Well if you won't move, then we will." Ash declared. "Aerodactyl, use Wing Attack!".

Aerodactyl charged down at Venusaur, who made no attempted to move, and neither did Green. Aerodactyl began whacking his wings against Venusaur, who still made no attempted to dodge it or counter. Aerodactyl went to town, and unleashed a barrage of Wing Attacks. Venusaur clearly took a beating. Green noticed the confusion ware off, as Aerodactyl took some more poison damage.

"Synthesis!" Green shouted. Sunlight was taken into the top of Venusaur's plant, healing the grass poison type. "Hurry up Ash, or your Wing Attacks would've done nothing but trier Aerodactyl out.".

"Ash... I think we should use that move, close range." Aerodactyl suggested.

"Are you sure, Aerodactyl?" Ash asked, concerned. "I thought you hadn't mastered it yet.".

"true, but after you used your aura to power me up at the Silph Co, I have been able to maintain the use off that move." Aerodactyl explained.

"Alright then, Aerodactyl." Ash replied with a confident smirk. "Hyper Beam!". Aerodactyl spread his wings and opened his mouth, shooting a powerful beam out of his mouth. It hit Venusaur, which caused a close ranged explosion. The blast was caught in his wings and Aerodactyl was sent flying back, to a safe distance. Unfortunately, he has to recharged, but he started flying around, he also took some poison damage.

"Your Aerodactyl sure has a lot power Ash, I'm impressed he hasn't gone berserk yet." Green replied. "Charge up for Solar Beam.". Venusaur started taking in sunlight as Aerodactyl continued flying around.

"What do you mean, Uncle Green?" Ash asked.

"The only other person I know to have an Aerodactyl, is Lance." Green replied, honestly. "And when he caught the dino, he was flying around Cinnebar, destroying anything in sight.".

"How come?" Ash asked, scared his Aerodactyl might do the same.

"It was that hunter instinctive." Green replied. "I guess since he just woke up, and his world was gone, was... Just a little much to handle.".

"Well... Aerodactyl has done nothing like that." Ash replied. "Although he has said some weird stuff.".

"Like what?" Green asked, as Venusaur continued taking in sunlight.

"When I first met him, he called me the chosen one." Ash replied. "And said that he was sent to be my partner.".

At this, Red looked at his son, while he considers both his kids to be special, like any parent. He remembers the old aura legends of an aura guardian chosen by Arceus himself, who was referred to as, the chosen one. It can't be referring to Ash, can it? Also, while Arceus sends a Riolu to each aura user, it is rare for him to send any other Pokemon to an aura user, but from the sounds of it, that is what has happened with Aerodactyl.

While Serena, Misty, Brock and the Pokemon have already heard this, it was a first for Delia, who looked at Red with concern. He looked back to his wife, with a look which said, we can talk about this later. Understanding the message, Delia relaxed as she knows next to nothing about the inner works of aura, and it could all just be a fuss about nothing. Green chuckled at what Ash told them.

"Well, chosen one. Let's see if you are selected to win this battle." Green chuckled. "Fire!". With the sudden commanded, Venusaur launched the powerful grass type attack at Aerodactyl.

"Agility and dodge it!" Ash shouted. Lights appeared around the rock flying type, and Aerodactyl sped up, easily dodging the Solar Beam. As Aerodactyl took more poison damage, Ash clenched his fist, Aerodactyl can't last much longer while Venusaur has only took any real damage from the move which makes him recharge.

"Hey Ash, I think we should start finishing this up." Aerodactyl told his trainer.

"I know Aerodactyl, but Hyper Beam will leave you open, while your other attacks don't have the power behind them." Ash replied.

"What would happen if I returned to my Pokeball?" Aerodactyl asked, as an idea popped into his head.

"It is considered a forfeit, we automatically lose." Ash replied. "Why, can't you continued?".

"No, it's not that." Aerodactyl reassured. "But I assume it's the same for both sides.".

"Yeah..." Ash replied. "But my Uncle isn't likely to do that.".

"Who said he has a choice?" Aerodactyl asked, with a knowing look. Ash looked confused before the light bulb went off in his head.

"Aerodactyl, you're a genius!" Ash exclaimed. Red smiled, seeing his son and Pokemon work together as a team. Aerodactyl took more poison damage, as Venusaur finished healing off his injuries with Synthesis.

"Well Ash, looks like this battle is over." Green declared, not knowing what Aerodactyl mentioned to Ash. "Aerodactyl can't match Venusaur in a power match.".

"Your right, Uncle Green." Ash replied. "That's why we won't even try... Use roar, Aerodactyl!". Aerodactyl faced the grass poison type, and unleashed the biggest roar yet, the light from Venusaur's Pokeball appeared and hit the Grass Poison type, returning him, because his other five Pokemon were knocked out, no different Pokemon took his place.

"Venusaur has been returned, and is considered a forfeit, meaning all six of the gym leaders Pokemon are unable to battle." Red declared, with a sense of pride, his son was able to take down his brother in a full battle. "Meaning the winner of this match is the challenger.".

* * *

"Awesome Aerodactyl, you were amazing out there!" Ash cheered as his fossil Pokemon landed. The raven-haired boy ran to his only conscious Pokemon and hugged him tightly.

"... Thanks." Aerodactyl replied, while he may be happy as Ash's partner, he isn't a hugger. Green smiled as he made his way over to his nephew.

"Well done Ash." Green praised with a smile, as he approached his nephew. Ash let go of Aerodactyl, and turned to his Uncle. "As proof of your victory at the Viridian Gym, I present you with the Earth Badge.".

"Alright, we won..." Ash exclaimed as he struck a pose with holding the badge out. "THE EARTH BADGE!".

"And now with that badge, you are qualified for the Indigo League in five months' time." Green explained. "Just so ya know, a lot of strong trainers have won the Earth badge, you'll have some hard competitors at the league.".

"Earth badge, huh?" Ash questioned. "No offence Uncle Green, but that sounds like it belongs to a ground type gym.".

"Hahaha, funny story." Green laughed. "The gym leader before me was a ground type leader... I believe you've already met him.".

"Have I?" Ash questioned.

"The old leader was Giovanni, Ash." Red explained as he approached them.

"You mean Team Rocket ran a gym." Ash exclaimed.

"Right." Green replied. "Until your old man put a stop to it.".

"After Aunt Yellow's wedding night, I informed the police about it, and he was struck off as Gym Leader." Red explained. "It was then when Aunt Yellow revealed he was behind Team Rocket.".

"I took the gym until someone suited to take my place came along." Green replied. "They couldn't find someone as awesome as me, so I've been here ever since.".

"That was amazing Ash!" Serena cheered as she ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug from behind. Ash blushed as his uncle smirked which was enough to guess what he was thinking.

"And just in time." Delia commented. "If we leave now, then I will be able to cook a celebration meal for my two boys, earning all eight badges.".

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Green muttered as he flashed Delia some puppy dog eyes. Delia giggled before replying.

"Of course, your welcome to come as well, Green." Delia replied.

"Awesome, you're the best sis in law." Green replied.

"When we get to Pallet, I'm gonna go to the lab, to let my other Pokemon know how it went." Ash explained.

"I'll go too, I need to choose my Pokemon for the Chateau tomorrow." Serena replied. Everyone agreed and they walked out of the gym, after Ash and Green healed their pokemon at the centre, they set off towards Pallet, as Ash's mind turned towards his next challenge that awaits him... The Indigo League...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	46. Serena's Chateau Final P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the start of Serena's equivalent of the Indigo League. This time, it is sort of like the qualifying round, then she has a short time to prepare for the climax of the chateau (spoilers). We see two old faces return, and a couple emerge. I wanted to make the end of the Chateau, my own design, but the Chatelaine won't appear in Kanto. Don't worry, they will show up eventually, just not yet. My plan for updates is this chapter, then finish Serena in Sinnoh, then the Mewtwo arc, I just want my side project out of the after this point. I hope you like the nice amourshipping moment near the end._**

 ** _As for the ending, I wanted to set up a certain arc for Johto before the Mewtwo Arc, and the gym battle just didn't seem appropriate, granted, a chateau isn't the greatest ever, but there will be one more chateau challenge in this arc. Plus, I introduced a cannon Pokemon way differently to the cannon (which I don't like doing), mainly because the I didn't see the cannon way fitting in with this version of Team Rocket (you'll see the Pokemon at the end), but I will say, it is my personal favourite of a certain characters Pokemon. Also, sorry for the dark ending and shorter chapter, I am just really excited about the Mewtwo arc. Oh, and sorry for the long author's note. Question Time:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) What will happen with Larvitar? A) Spoilers... (Hope you like the DW reference)_**

 ** _Q) What is up with the title Amid Newborn? A) A puzzle, work it out and you'll see what the chapter's focus is. It is possible to work out just by the title alone, I wonder if anyone can._**

 ** _Q) What Pokemon does Drake have? A) Charizard, Pinsir, Jolteon, Snorlax, Machoke, Victreebel, Starmie, Mr Mime, Cubone (in no particular order), if you want, I'll update his team per region. Along with the others._**

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _Q) Will you have Serena cut her hair. A) Yes, but when the time is right. I prefer her short hair anyway, but it wouldn't mean as much if I just did it because she looks better._**

 ** _Q) And get a new outfit like in the anime? A) Yes, both Ash and Serena will change clothes, when they go to the new game regions, not Orange Islands, mainly because they will simply adjust to the heat with their current outfits, and I don't have the imagination to come up with new outfits to match that region._**

* * *

 _Chapter 46: Serena's Chateau Final P. I_

Ash and Serena were walking through Pallet since breaking up from the Ketchum's, Misty and Brock. While their travelling companions would've come with them, Red offered to see his water Pokemon and some breeding techniques respectively, mainly because his aura could sense Serena wanted some alone time and Delia encouraged him to help fulfil it.

The two of them had just started walking up the stairs towards the lab. As usual, Serena was cuddled up to Ash's arm and the two of them were just in mindless chit chat. Once they reached the lab, Ash pressed the doorbell. It was around thirty-seconds before it opened.

"Ah, greetings Ash and Serena." The elderly Professor answered the door to the two trainers. "Finished with the gym, already?".

"Right Professor." Ash exclaimed as he opened his jacket and showed the eight Kanto gym badges attached to the inside.

"Splendid, my boy." The Professor replied. "It's still just me, as Daisy is spending time with Gary and Blue after the whole Team Rocket incident. Feel free to go on through to the back ranch, and if you need me, then don't hesitate to ask.".

"Hey Professor, how's the egg doing?" Ash asked.

"Your egg is doing fine, my boy." The Professor replied. "Although it will still be a few months away before hatching.".

"How long does it normally take an egg to hatch?" Ash asked.

"Anywhere between seven and twelve months." The Professor replied. "It takes seven months for the Pokemon to fully develop, then it is whenever it is ready... The longer it takes, the bigger the Pokemon is when it hatches.".

"So why does the Pokedex show the height and weight of the pokemon, Professor?" Serena asked.

"That is for the adult of the species and based on a healthy life style." The professor replied. "The statistics do vary from Pokemon to Pokemon, and the Pokedex just shows the collective estimate.".

"Well I can't wait to see what it hatches into." Ash declared, excited.

"Whatever is inside Ash, I know you will be a great trainer for it." Serena reassured. Ash blushed from the words.

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash laughed nervously. The Professor smiled warmly at the couple.

"Just remember Ash, raising a Pokemon from an egg is much different to catching one in the wild?" The Professor informed.

"Really?" Ash questioned.

"Right." The Professor replied. "First, new hatches are very trusting, and tend to imprint themselves on the first person it sees. And while some species can go straight into training, others need tend love and care before that, these are normally classified as baby Pokemon.".

"Well, whichever Pokemon is in the egg, I will take care of it." Ash replied.

"I'm sure you will, my boy." The Professor replied. An alarm went off in another room. "Well, I should get going... And good luck with the Chateau Serena.".

"Thanks Professor." Serena replied as the elderly man ran upstairs. She looked at Ash, who smiled at her in return and she placed her hand in his.

"Ready?" He asked. Receiving a nod as her answer, the couple walked through the lab and out towards the back ranch.

As soon as the couple left the back door, Pikachu spotted something purple heading straight towards them. Knowing what is about to happen, he jumped onto Serena's shoulder, which caused her to spot it. She let go and took a step away. Before Ash could ask what, the problem was, he was tackled to the floor by Muk, who was giving his usual body slam hug.

"Urg!" Ash groaned as he took the impact. "... I'm happy to see you too, Muk.". It took a couple of minutes before Muk let Ash stand up. He had to lean against the wall to recover from Muk's affection. Pikachu was snickering at his trainer's misfortune, which caused Serena to giggle as well.

"Hehehe, are you okay Ash?" Serena asked, as her giggles calmed down.

"Yeah Serena... Thanks..." Ash caught his breath. "We should go over to the lake where Seadra and Gyarados hang out, Pikachu will you go and get the others?".

"Fine..." Pikachu rolled his eyes and ran off. The couple set off towards the lake.

When they arrived, Ash was in for even more tournament. Gyarados burst of the water and dived at the couple. Serena was able to react in time, and jumped to the side. Gyarados began his usual affectionate lick on Ash, who began laughing at the sudden appearance of his water flying type.

Pikachu arrived a few minutes later, followed by Ash's and Serena's Pokemon. Gyarados finally let up, and Ash stood up, quickly recovering from his affectionate water flying type.

Serena noticed her newest team member, Kabuto, had jumped in her arms, snuggling into her stomach, Serena grunted as the pincers poked her, and the water rock type quickly adjusted himself. Looking at the timid Pokemon, he is clearly not ready for a battle. Well, that's one down, nine to go through.

"Man... Why did I catch all the affectionate ones?" Ash joked as he stood up. Himself and Serena continued by releasing they're on hand Pokemon.

"Ash, do you want to go first?" Serena offered, they both have something to do, and Ash's would take the shortest amount of time.

"Sure Serena." Ash replied before he turned to his group of Pokemon. "Guys... We did it. We have all eight badges from the Kanto region.". Ash paused for a second as all his Pokemon (minus Sandslash who was at his rock, sharpening his claws), cheered at the achievement. "Now we all have to get training extra hard, the Indigo League is going to have strong trainers, and we need to be ready... Who's with me!". The twelve Pokemon cheered to the ending of the speech.

"We are behind you too, Ash." Serena joined in.

"Thanks Serena... Now, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Right... I need to choose the six Pokemon I will take to the Chateau tomorrow." Serena replied. "I guess I'll start with Delphox, she was my starter after all.". Delphox smiled, and moved over to the side, where Serena would view her final six.

"Good choice Serena." Ash praised, like Pikachu was his first choice, Serena went with her starter. "You know, this Chateau challenge is supposed to be different to your other challenges, maybe you won't battle on the different fields.".

"Maybe..." Serena mumbled, that would only put her Seadra out of the running, since she works best on the water field. "So, who should I chose, next?".

"I want to battle!" A pokemon burst out from her crowd. She honestly expected Farfetch'd or Beedrill to be the one shouting like that, since they are the more boisterous battle lovers of her team... But it was Tangela.

"Tangela?" Serena questioned. "You want to battle?". Tangela nodded in agreement, while she isn't the best battler, like Ash, Serena can't turn down a Pokemon who wants to do something. "Okay Tangela, you can join the team.". Tangela smiled and ran over to Delphox's side.

"That's a good choice Serena, Grass and Fire cover each other's weakness' perfectly." Ash praised. "Brock suggested that I go with the starter types for the gym battle, as they provide great coverage, maybe you should choose a water type.".

"Good idea, Ash." Serena replied. "Seel, you're up too.". Seel smiled and clapped her flippers together. Before scooting over to Delphox's and Tangela side. Seadra looked devastated. "Sorry Seadra, but I can't guarantee there will be a water field, and that is where you shine.". Seadra nodded in understanding, and sadly swam away, Serena frowned at her upset Pokemon.

"Don't worry Serena, Seadra understands you can only chose six Pokemon, so don't feel bad about it." Ash reassured.

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied, before releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes wondered over to two of her best battlers, Beedrill and Kadabra, noticing this, both of them stepped forward. After thinking for a moment, her mind was made up. "Beedrill, you're in two.". The bug poison type, smiled happily and flew over to the other members. Serena frowned seeing Kadabra. "Sorry Kadabra, but Delphox is already part Psychic type, and I want to cover as many types as possible. Kadabra nodded in understanding and walked back to his original position.

"Okay Serena, you have Delphox, Tangela, Seel, and Beedrill." Ash listed them off. "Only two places left.".

"Right." Serena replied and looked over towards her three normal types, Eevee, Kangashkan and Farfetch'd. "I think I'll go with Farfetch'd first, as his part flying type could come in handy.". Farfetch'd smirked and swiftly glided over to the rest of the group, he may be listening to Serena now, but he still loves to battle.

"Okay Serena, only Eevee and Kangashkan left." Ash pointed out. "And only one space left.".

"Right... Since both of them are normal type, neither really stands out for the type advantage." Serena pointed out. Both of her Pokemon frowned hearing that, Kangashkan was about to step forward, as the mother figure, she was willing to make the grown-up decision for Serena, but Eevee beat her too it.

"Eevee, vee!" The evolution Pokemon shouted up to her trainer. Serena looked down at her normal type.

"What is it, Eevee?" Serena asked as she bent down.

"Eevee said you can use Kangashkan." Ash translated. "She said she has been with you longer and been in more Chateau's so Kangashkan can have a go.".

"Thank you Eevee." Serena replied happily, and picked her normal type up, giving Eevee a hug. Setting her evolution Pokemon down, the normal type moved over to Pikachu, Serena turned toward Kangashkan. "Well Kangashkan, you're in the team as well.". Kangashkan nodded and moved over to the team.

"Delphox, Tangela, Seel, Beedrill, Farfetch'd and Kangashkan." Ash listed Serena's team off. "I know you will all do great tomorrow.".

"Thanks Ash." Serena replied, with a peck on his cheek then she turned towards her final six Pokemon. "Okay guys, tomorrow is when we face the final Chateau. Unlike before, we don't know what the format will be, so we need to be ready for anything... Are you ready?". The six Pokemon agreed.

With the Pokemon selected Serena changed her Pokeballs, and Ash also changed his team, to: Pikachu, Muk, Gyarados, Pidgeot, Tauros and Dragonair, he wanted those who took part in the gym battle to have tomorrow to rest, while at the Chateau, then the day after they start training for the Indigo League.

With the Pokemon in hand, Ash set off towards his home with Serena. Once they reached the crossroads, they said goodbye and parted ways. Serena ran off home, excited about her Chateau challenge tomorrow, and Ash walked home, excited to see Serena compete for the goal she has been working towards in the Kanto journey, and still high on his victory at the Viridian gym. Unfortunately, that didn't last long as he walked into his house...

"Um dad... What are you doing?" Ash asked, uncertain if he wants an answer. Currently, Red is on his knee's having an intense staring contest with Misty's Psyduck, who has his typical blank expression on his face. The old trainer, sighed before standing up and turning to his son.

"I give up Ash." Red replied. "I can't tell if this Psyduck is stupid or just pretending to be stupid.". Both of the Ketchum's turned back to the water type, who looked back with a blank expression on his face. Holding his head like he has a headache.

"Psy aye aye..." Psyduck tilted his head. "Duck.".

* * *

"Well Serena, are you ready?" Ash asked. The group, consisting off: Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock and Grace was stood in front of the chateau. Before answering Ash's question, she let out a deep breath.

"I think so." Serena replied. She was not only worried about competing in the Chateau, but also about how her mother would react with Ash, she had mentioned that it was Ash who saved them from Team Rocket, and about his aura... Not to mention it was their first-time meeting in person since their relationship started.

"Don't worry Serena." Misty reassured.

"Yeah, you and your Pokemon are ready for this." Brock added.

"Thanks guys." Serena replied, and turn back towards the Chateau. This is where it started, when she and Misty first visited this chateau, so long ago. It hasn't changed much in that time. With another deep breath, she started walking towards the building, shortly followed by the others.

Except Ash was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, turning around, he found it was Grace that stopped. He stared at his girlfriend's mother, who had an unreadable expression on her face. She kneeled down, and Ash quickly became very nervous. To his surprised, Grace pulled him into a big hug, much like how his own mother hugs him. He let out a surprised gasp in response.

"Ash..." Grace spoke softly as she ended the hug. "Thank you for protecting Serena... She told me everything, about Silph co. So... Thank you.".

"N-no problem." Ash stuttered, as he turned crimson red. Grace stood up, and quickly caught up with the group. Ash remained still for a few moments, still trying to process what just happened. Pikachu's snickering brought the raven-haired boy back to reality, and he quickly ran to catch up. He arrived at as Hennessy was handing Serena her card back.

"Very good, Duchess Serena." Hennessy replied. "Please follow me, the ceremony shall be starting shortly.".

Hennessy started walking into the chateau, and the group followed behind him. Once arriving at the maids, one lead Serena away to the changing rooms, while the group stood in the lobby. Unlike before where they would see several trainers competing, this time there were a lot of people, but all in regular clothes, clearly not competing. They were either waiting for the competitor who were changing, or there would be a big crowd for today's competition.

"Hey Aunt Grace." A familiar voice appeared from behind the group. Turning around, they found it was Calem who was speaking.

"Calem dear." Grace exclaimed happily, and hugged him. "It's great to see you, again.".

"Hey Calem, long time no see." Ash greeted. Grace let go, and Calem turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash, how's it going?" Calem asked.

"Good." Ash replied. "I got my last gym badge, yesterday.".

"Then I guess that means, we will be in the Indigo League, together." Calem replied.

"You mean you got all eight, as well?" Ash asked.

"Right." Calem replied. "Now that I think about it, you look like the Viridian Gym Leader.".

"Hahaha, yeah..." Ash nervously laughed. "You see, he is actually my Uncle.".

"No way..." Calem replied.

"Hey Calem." Misty greeted.

"Long time no see, Calem." Brock also greeted.

"Misty, Brock. Good to see you two." Calem greeted.

"Hey Calem, not to be rude but why are you here?" Ash asked. "Did you hear Serena was competing and came to cheer her on?".

"Actually Ash, my girlfriend is also competing." Calem replied. "From the sounds of it, they are the only two of a high enough rank to compete.".

"Really... Who's your girlfriend?" Ash asked.

* * *

"Just one more competition to go..." Serena uttered to herself, all she has to do is win here, and she will be a grand duchess. She is currently in the changing rooms, looking herself in the mirror. She is wearing the exact same outfit as her first time at this Chateau, all those years ago.

"Hello Serena..." a familiar female voice appeared from behind the honey blonde girl. The sound of the voice sent shivers up Serena's spin. It was a girl she hasn't seen since Celadon, and one she wasn't happy to see again, in all honestly. It was Miette. "What's the matter, Meowth got your tongue?".

"Miette!" Serena exclaimed, embarrassed by the teasing tone.

"Finally, it speaks." Miette sarcastically replied. "So... If your here, then that means you're competing too?".

"Um, yeah..." Serena replied, finally noticing that they were the only two in the changing rooms. "Where is everyone?".

"You know they change the format when you reach the duke or duchess." Miette pointed out. "I think we are the only ones competing today.".

"So, we only have one battle?" Serena asked.

"Beats me, this is my first time competing in the Chateau at this stage." Miette replied. "But speaking of battles, I'm guessing Ash is here... Right?". Serena blushed heavily, as a smirk crossed over the bluenette's face.

"Don't even go there, Miette!" Serena shouted, things have changed since these two last crossed paths, she has been with Ash for months now, they are together and this girl isn't going to ruin it.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Miette asked in an innocent tone. "Let me guess, you told him, and he turned you down... Nothing to be ashamed off, it happens to the best of us... I guess it just means I...".

"For your information, we have been together for months." Serena cut the bluenette off. Miette's smirk turned to a genuine smile. The blue hair girl hugged Serena from the chair, and began jumping cheerfully.

"Congratulations, I knew you could do it." Miette cheered, happily.

"EEP!" Serena shirked in surprise at the surprisingly stong girl. "MIETTE, PUT ME DOWN!".

"Hehehe, sorry Serena." Miette laughed as she let Serena go. "I just knew you could do it... I'm so happy for you.".

"Wha-what do you mean?" Serena asked, bewildered.

"Isn't it obvious, I only created the competition to encourage you." Miette replied, matter-of-fact like. "It looks like it worked too... Your welcome.". Serena narrowed her eyes at Miette's smug tone. "Oh, I know. We can go on a double date now.".

"What!?" Serena chocked on thin air.

"Oh right, you have to meet my boyfriend." Miette replied, followed by a smirk. "I get the feeling you are in for a surprise.". Serena was about to ask what she meant, but the maid came into the room.

"Are both you dames ready, we only have five minutes before competition starts." The maid informed. The girls replied, as both were ready, and the maid lead them back to the lobby.

"Hey look, she's coming back." Misty pointed out.

The group turned in time to see both Serena and Miette walking towards them. Ash and Calem were standing side by side, and they both blushed seeing their respective girlfriend dressed up. Grace saw her daughter's boyfriend, and her nephew and rolled her eyes. These two could be mistaken for brother's, they are dressed similar, and they are practically mimicking each other's actions right now.

"Wow Serena, you look great." Brock commented.

"Serena dear, you look lovely." Grace commented as she saw her daughter in her done up Chateau clothes. Serena giggled before doing a twirl on the spot.

"Yeah Serena, you really went all out this time." Misty added. Serena seemed happy and turned to Ash, who up to this point has been silent. She smiled seeing his blank expression and blush on his face. She also noticed Calem was here, looking at Miette similar to how Ash was looking at her.

"Calem sweetie, how do I look?" Miette asked in an expecting tone.

"Y-you look lovely, Miette." Calem stuttered.

"Y-yeah, you too Serena." Ash added, seeing she was now looking at him.

Serena was happy to be able to get that sort of reaction out of Ash, but she was more concerned with what Miette called her cousin, then her words from the dressing room, about meeting her boyfriend... It didn't take a genius to work out that Calem was the boyfriend she was on about.

"So... Calem and Miette, your..." Serena replied, grabbing both of their attentions. The two looked at her, and instantly new what she was asking.

"Yeah cus, Miette is my girlfriend." Calem replied happily. Grace had a mischievous smile grow on her face. Time to put her nephew between a rock and a hard place, one thing Grace enjoys doing more than anything, is embarrassing her daughter, and now she can do it too her nephew.

"Calem, if Miette is your girlfriend, then who are you rooting for?" Grace asked, innocently. "Your girlfriend, or your cousin?".

With that single question, Calem's world came crashing down. Blood is meant to be thicker than water, and he loves Serena like a little sister, but he wouldn't expect her to cheer him on over Ash if they face each other in the Indigo League, and he did come to cheer Miette on, before he knew Serena was competing.

Lucky for him, Hennessy showed up, before he had to answer. "Could you please follow me, the opening ceremony is about to begin.". Hennessy started walking away, leading Miette and Serena into the first battle room. The group followed behind.

* * *

When they entered the room, they noticed the stands were pretty much packed. Ash, Misty, Brock, Calem and Grace took seats on the front row, ready to watch Serena in her final chateau challenge. Soon Hennessy grabbed a microphone.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen." Hennessy greeted. "Today, we are honoured to house the right of passage for one of these young dames. They have both made it to the rank of Duchess, but only one will have the opportunity to advance today.".

" _So even if I win today, then I won't become a Grand Duchess, but I'll have another step_." Serena thought to herself.

"As we only have two participants, today's battle shall consist of a double battle between these two dames." Hennessy explained. "Would both of our participants please take your positions on the battle field.". Both Serena and Miette walked into their respective battle boxes.

Serena instantly started to think about which two Pokemon she should use. In her experience, the two Pokemon she knows Miette has are: Wigglytuff and Hypno. If that is the case, then she should start with Beedrill as bug has an advantage over both Psychic types, and fairy times, with his bug typing and poison typing respectively.

Then for her second Pokemon... Tangela. While it doesn't have any type advantage, it is more defensive to complement Beedrill's offence. Plus, out of all her Pokemon, Tangela was the most enthusiastic about getting to compete.

"This is a special round match of an official Battle Chateau Tournament, between Duchess Serena and Duchess Miette. May both participants curtsy." Hennessy declared, taking to roll of the referee. He was stood on the podium box in the centre of the edge of the battle field. Both Serena and Miette did a curtsy to each other. "Now both participant may choose there pokemon.". Serena and Miette each grabbed their two Pokeballs and held them.

"Wigglytuff and Hypno, let's go!" Miette shouted as she released her two Pokemon. Serena smiled seeing she correctly guessed Miette's two Pokemon. The two Pokemon stood tall, and both entered a battle stance.

"Beedrill and Tangela, its battle time." Serena shouted as she released her two Pokemon. Beedrill and Tangela appeared on the battlefield and entered a battle stance.

"In this battle, neither side is allowed to make substitutions." Hennessy declared. "There is also no time limit, and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side is unable to battle... Understand.".

"Yes." Serena and Miette replied as the two rivals stared each other down.

"Then let this battle, begin!" Hennessy declared.

* * *

 _Serena VS Miette:_

"Into the air, Wigglytuff!" Miette ordered. Wigglytuff took a deep breath, inflating herself and took off into the air. "Hypno, use Calm Mind.". Hypno closed his eyes, and tensed up. Lights appeared around her, showing her states increase.

"After Wigglytuff, Beedrill, and use Twineedle." Serena told her poison bug type. Beedrill quickly ascended and made a b-line for the normal fairy type. He started jabbing his stingers at the air born Pokemon.

"Attract Wigglytuff!" Miette shouted. Beedrill tried to move away but was too late, Wigglytuff winked and several hearts surrounded her. They flew at Beedrill, and hit him, making Beedrill become infatuated. "Headbutt, Hypno!". Hypno charged at Tangela, head first.

"Beedrill, snap out of it, and use Poison jab!" Serena shouted in a pleading voice, but her words fell on deaf ears, as Beedrill started to do a love dance in the air, to try and win Wigglytuff over. "Tangela, dodge it, and use Stun Spore!". Tangela spun out of the way, like she was dancing. A cloud of yellow dust was left in her original spot, and Hypno charged through the stun spore, becoming paralysed.

"Wigglytuff, use Play Rough!" Miette instructed. Wigglytuff started floating towards the infatuated Beedrill. The Poison Bug Pokemon didn't try to escape, and instead flew towards her, with open stingers. As the gap closed, Wigglytuff wacked Beedrill to the ground, causing minimal damage. Wigglytuff let her breath go, and landed on top of Beedrill, unleashing a full-on assault. Serena knew Beedrill wouldn't get out of it, due to his infatuation.

"Tangela, help Beedrill out, Vine Whip into Knock Off!" Serena instructed. Tangela let two vines out, and whipped them against Wigglytuff. A second hit, knocked Wigglytuff of the top of Beedrill. Hypno was fully Paralysed and unable to move properly. Beedrill slowly floated back up, and looked concerned at Wigglytuff.

"Use Double Edge on Tangela!" Miette shouted. The infatuation would keep Beedrill busy, so she can focus on Tangela right now. Wigglytuff pushed herself up, and charged at Tangela. Before Serena could respond, Wigglytuff hit Tangela across the field, taking recoil damage in the process.

Serena knew she had to get Beedrill back into the battle, or this would be a two on one. He clearly wouldn't attack Wigglytuff as he is infatuated. If she can have Tangela keep Wigglytuff busy, then she could use that infatuation to her advantage.

"Beedrill!" Serena shouted, getting her Poison Bug types attention. "Why don't you show Wigglytuff your strength, and beat Hypno in a battle and use Twineedle.". Beedrill's face lit up at the suggestion and he shot towards the Psychic type.

"Dodge it Hypno!" Miette shouted, hoping her psychic type could break through the paralysis. Hypno started jumping around, effectively dodging Beedrill's stingers, but after about half a minute, the paralysis took over, and Hypno came to a complete stand still. Beedrill used this to his advantage, and jabbed his stinger into Hypno with extra force, in hope of impressing Wigglytuff.

"Tangela, Seed Bomb!" Serena shouted. Several seeds shot out of Tangela, and went flying towards Wigglytuff. The normal fairy type struggled to her feet as the grass type attack closed in.

"Dodge it!" Miette shouted. Wigglytuff took in a deep breath and inflated herself, taking off towards the air. Serena clenched her fist as the Seed Bomb was useless, hitting the ground.

"Vine Whip, and bring Wigglytuff back down!" Serena shouted. Two vines shot of Tangela and the went flying towards Wigglytuff. As they tried to hit her, the air surrounding them, simple pushed Wigglytuff aside. This continued for a while.

"Confusion!" Miette shouted as Hypno drew her attention with a cry of pain. A light blue light surrounded Beedrill and pushed him away crashing into the battlefield causing some serious damage. The attack was cancelled as Paralysis took over again.

"Quick Beedrill, counter with Pursuit!" Serena shouted. Beedrill struggled back into the air, and shot off towards Hypno. He slammed his stinger into Hypno, sending it flying across the field.

"Hypno!" Miette shouted, her voice filled with concern. The Psychic type pushed himself up. "Shadow Ball!". Pushing herself up, Hypno formed a Shadow Ball in between her hands and it was launched at Beedrill.

"Dodge it, and use Aerial Ace!" Serena shouted. Beedrill took off, and preformed a loop in the air. Dodging the Shadow Ball, Beedrill appeared righting in front of Hypno, striking her hard, again.

"Flamethrower!" Miette shouted. As Tangela was attempting to wrap her vines around Wigglytuff, the normal fairy type slightly opened her mouth, and a long stream of flames shot out towards the pure grass type.

"Dodge and use Synthesis, Tangela!" Serena shouted. Tangela started absorbing sunlight, as she tried to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough and part of the flames hit her. While Synthesis was countering the damage, Serena knew Tangela couldn't last long. "Beedrill, help Tangela out!".

It would be a long shot, but right now Beedrill is the only chance Tangela has. Beedrill turned around and flew towards his partner. Closing in, his eyes wondered up to the source of this Flamethrower, and it turned out to be his love. Hearts replaced his eyes again, and he changed course towards Wigglytuff.

Unfortunately, Wigglytuff didn't stop her Flamethrower, and Beedrill took it head on. It did free Tangela from the attack, but he took the attack, head on, like a critical hit, Serena knew she had to save him.

"Use Giga Drain on Wigglytuff, Tangela!" Serena shouted. Closing her eyes, Tangela tensed up, and green balls of energy were sucked out of Wigglytuff, and hit Tangela, restoring the grass types health.

Wigglytuff couldn't stand the health loss, and Flamethrower was cancelled. She also couldn't keep herself airborne, and crashed into the field. Beedrill was barely able to keep himself airborne due to the damage from the Flamethrower.

"Use Roost Beedrill!" Serena shouted. Lucky, Beedrill listened and wasn't infatuated, he tensed up, and started healing his wounds. Miette clenched her fist as she saw Serena take the advantage.

"Thunder Punch on Beedrill!" Miette shouted. Hypno appeared out of seemingly no-where, and struck Beedrill in the back with an electrified fist. Crying out in pain, the poison bug type was knocked into the ground. "Now Hidden Power!".

A white ball appeared in Hypno's hands, and the psychic type threw it at the grounded Beedrill. The attack struck Beedrill, and judging by his cries of pain, turned out to be super effective. Beedrill couldn't keep going, and fainted.

"Beedrill is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "Duchess Serena, please return him before continuing.".

"Return Beedrill." Serena recalled her fallen bug poison type. "Thank you.".

"Way to go, Miette!" Calem shouted. Serena frowned but didn't blame her cousin, if he was to face Ash in the Indigo League, she would support Ash all the way, and he is just doing the same.

"Don't worry Serena, you can still win this!" Ash encouraged.

Hearing the encouragement made Serena clear her mind, she was focusing on nothing but the battle, if Ash says she can win, then she can. What would he do?... He would use his opponents power against them, in the Vermillion Gym, Pikachu's speed worked against Raichu, in the Cinnebar Gym, Charizard blocked the sun and blinded Ninetales, and yesterday in the Viridian Gym, Primeape's low sweep literally worked against Rhydon, so how can she use Miette's Pokemon against themselves?

"Play Rough!" Miette shouted, in a victorious tone. She can see the paralysis take over Hypno again, so Wigglytuff can finish it. Serena saw Miette's two Pokemon, one unable to move, and the other heading towards Tangela... That's it.

"Vine Whip on Hypno Tangela, and bring it in." Serena instructed. Tangela released two vines, and they wrapped around the paralysed psychic type. Tangela pulled Hypno in close, and in front of Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff unleashed her Play Rough attack onto Hypno, who was defenceless because of the paralysis. Hypno went flying as a result, landing on her back with swirls in her eyes.

"Hypno is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "Duchess Miette, please return her before continuing.".

"Return Hypno." Miette recalled her fallen psychic type. "Well done.".

"The battle shall continue as a one on one battle, between Tangela and Wigglytuff." Hennessy declared. "No time limit or substitutions, resume.".

"Play Rough!" Miette shouted. Wigglytuff again charged at Tangela again, but now that it was a one on one, Serena had a plan, use Tangela's defensive abilities against Wigglytuff to the full extent.

"Poison Powder, and dodge!" Serena countered. Tangela slyly rolled out of Wigglytuff's way, leaving a cloud of purple powder behind. Wigglytuff charged through the middle of it, becoming poisoned as a result. "Awesome Tangela!". Tangela face Serena and smiled, she might actual win this.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Serena! Use Sing." Miette taunted as Wigglytuff entered a battle stance. Out of all the attacks Wigglytuff would use, Serena wasn't expecting that. As the normal fairy type started singing, Tangela fell fast asleep. Miette smirked seeing the perfect time to strike. "Wake Up Slap! It's so rude to fall asleep like that, ya know.".

Serena frowned as Wigglytuff forcefully slapped Tangela awake. It seemed to cause more damage then what a normal fight type move would do to Tangela, at least when it isn't a stab attack, guess that is why it's called 'Wake up' Slap.

"Now pay attention, sing Wigglytuff." Miette instructed. Serena narrowed her eyes, it seems like Miette is playing with her, not on her watch.

"Protect Tangela!" Serena shouted. A barrier surrounded Tangela, blocking the sound waves. Wigglytuff stopped when she took more poison damage. Serena smiled seeing her time to strike. "Leech seed.". In one swift movement, Tangela fired a seed at Wigglytuff which hit her head and had roots surround her.

"Flamethrower on those roots!" Miette shouted. Wigglytuff unleashed a stream of flames onto the roots, which burnt them away. When she took more poison damage, the Flamethrower was cancelled, and the roots grew back, draining more of her health, giving it to Tangela. Serena saw the end of the battle now.

"Time to finish it, Tangela!" Serena shouted. "Power Whip!". A giant vine shot out of Tangela and struck Wigglytuff. The normal fairy type was sent flying across the field, she landed on her stomach, and tried to push herself up.

"Tangela!" Serena's grass type, declared confidently. With that, Wigglytuff took more damage from Poison and Leech Seed. The Balloon Pokemon fell on her stomach, with swirls in her eyes.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle, making Duchess Serena and Tangela today's winners." Hennessy declared.

* * *

"Tangela!" Serena excitedly cheered as she ran over to her grass type. "You were awesome!".

Tangela smiled and jumped into Serena's arms. Honestly, the little grass has been worried for some time that she couldn't match up to some of Serena's other Pokemon, as they have evolved and proven their strength with a love of battle, but she has never been much of a fighter. Still, Serena, Ivysaur and the other Pokemon have really gone the extra mile to help her, now she can say she is just as good as them... Maybe. Well, she took out the Pokemon who took down Beedrill, so that has to mean something.

While Serena celebrated her victory with Tangela, Grace, Ash, Misty, and Brock went over to join her.

"Congratulations Serena." Ash spoke as the group closed in. Serena put Tangela back down on the floor, then engulfed Ash in a big hug. "Whoa, easy there... It's almost like you've become Leaf... Except I can still breath.". Serena giggled at Ash's joke, at the end.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena thanked, whole-heartily. Ash blushed, but returned the hug.

"For what?" Ash asked, being completely genuine. "It was you and your Pokemon doing all of the battling... I just cheered you on, like your mum, Misty and Brock.".

"No Ash, you did so much more than that." Serena replied. "Most of my idea's, came from watching you in battle. My inspiration to actually set out on a journey, along with my Pokemon. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be stuck in Rhyhorn Racing.".

"Hehehe, thanks Serena." Ash nervously laughed, blushing from her words. "But you did this Serena, give yourself and your Pokemon some credit. It was you who caught them, raised them and everything else Serena.".

"Of course, I give myself and my Pokemon credit Ash." Serena replied. "But you were right there with me, every step of my journey you were right by my side, and it was you who was encouraging me all throughout my journey.".

"Wow Serena, I didn't know I meant all that to you." Ash replied, feeling good by her words.

"Of course, you do Ash." Serena replied, as she pecked his cheek. "I love you.". Serena quickly covered her mouth, when she realised she said the last part out loud, and her mother was bound to of heard it. Up to this point, Grace, Misty and Brock were happy to just let the couple have their moment.

Calem made his way over to Miette.

"Return Wigglytuff." Miette sighed, as she recalled her normal fairy type. "That was well done, thanks for battling.". As she put the Pokeball away, Calem arrived and brought her into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry sweetie, you can do it next time." Calem reassured. Miette smiled sadly, and planted a peck on Calem's cheek.

"Thanks Cal." Miette replied as she leaned into the hug. "Guess we should go and congratulate your cousin.". Happy that she isn't depressed, Calem agreed and the couple walked over to the group. Hennessy also approached.

"To begin, I would like to offer my congratulations to Duchess Serena." Hennessy announced. "Thanks to the team work showed between herself and her Pokemon, she was able to pass the qualifying round, to compete for the title of Grand Duchess.".

The audience applauded, while Serena and Tangela bowed, thankful for all of their gratitude.

"Her battle for the title, shall take place once month from today." Hennessy continued. "Duchess Serena, which venue would you like it to be in?".

Serena had to think, she could go for Saffron, as it is the biggest, but what would that achieve. She can't really get the home advantage, as there isn't one in Pallet. She should also make sure it isn't too far away like Fuchsia. Guess the closest she could get is...

"Would this venue be fine?" Serena asked, timidly.

"Of course, my dear." Hennessy replied. "The arrangement will be made... Now, please feel free to celebrate with the congratulatory ball.".

"Ball?" Ash questioned.

"Correct, young dame." Hennessy replied. "It is a special celebration held once someone has achieved the privilege to battle for the top title... It is also customary that the guest of honour has a date.". The last part, was directed at Serena.

Serena blushed, while she has been on dates with Ash since getting together, this would be the first dance since becoming a couple. She looked at him expectantly, and he blushed in response. Was he supposed to ask her here, in front of everyone... And her mother? Hennessy cleared his throat, as if he was going to answer that question.

"It is also customary that the man asking his partner, young man." Hennessy pointed out. Which only seemed to intensify his blush. No, he can't get nervous like this, he is sure she will say yes, after all they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, Ash stepped up to Serena, and gently took her hand. As he saw Calem do the same action to Miette, from behind.

"Serena Yvonne, would you-u do me the honour of accompanying me to the ball, please?" Ash asked, slightly stuttering half way through. Serena was beaming, she can remember having an Ash-Anticy when she first visited the Chateau, all that time ago, and now it seems to be coming true.

"Yes!" Serena excitedly exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. They both ended up turning their heads when they heard a click sound. It was Grace, who had a camera out, taking a photo of the close embrace, with a warm... But mischievous smile on her face. Both Ash and Serena knew that tonight would have both good points and bad ones.

"Now come along sir." Hennessy told Ash as he dragged him away, forcing Serena to let go. "One, cannot accompany a lady, much less the guest of honour in tat like those.". Serena giggled seeing the look of fear cross Ash's face. She then turned to one of the maids.

"Excuse me, but what will happen at my battle one month from today?" Serena asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you the format, but I can reveal it will be against the master and Mistress of this facility, as well as all of the Battle Chateau facilities across Kanto." The maid explained.

"So, I will battle the owners of the chateau?" Serena asked. She was excited, but also nervous, was she ready? Was she good enough? Which Pokemon would she use... Well, she can worry about that later, now, she will just enjoy her celebratory ball with Ash and all her friends.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the guest of honour and her date." Hennessy announced as the doors opened. The room itself was a big and decorated beautifully, like a 15th century medieval royalty party.

Through the double doors, trumpets started playing as Serena and Ash walked out. Ash held his arm out, and Serena was loosely holding on to it. They slowly walked into the room and lead over to Hennessy, who was stood at the centre of the dance floor.

Ash was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a black bow-tie. A pure white button shirt was mostly covered by the blazer. His normal jeans were replaced with black formal trousers. His shoes were also smart black. The biggest thing that has changed, was Ash's hair. It has been combed, and not covered by his hat.

"As is customary, the ball shall begin with the first dance." Hennessy explained. "Others are free to join in, once it has begun.". The lights dimmed down, and a slow song started. Ash remembered back to the dance on the St. Anne. He held his hand out, and Serena gladly slipped her hand into his.

Remembering how they danced on the St. Anne, Ash's hands crept around her back, while her's wrapped around Ash's neck. The couple didn't say anything, nothing needed saying. Serena rested her head on his shoulder, as they started moving back and forth.

Ash looked around as the couple continued to slow dance, and found Calem and Miette, also on the dance floor, in practically the same position that they were in. He also noticed Brock and Misty soon joined them. He knew nothing was between the two friends, but guessed they did it since Suzy and Rudy went here (respectively).

Ash took a quick glance at Serena, who had her eyes closed at the moment, with a radiant smile on her face. Seeing her like this, made Ash smile in response. He planted a quick peck on her cheek, and noticed the tiniest hint of pink enter her cheek, but her smile grew.

Click!

Oh no. His head turned around to the source of that dreaded sound, still remaining in the dancing position as too not disrupt Serena, and as he feared, he saw Grace with the same warm, but mischievous smile. She was holding the camera, and it was clear she just took a photo. This won't be fun when it's over.

His head turned back to Serena, and he smiled. He can worry about the embarrassing photo when and if the time comes, for now, he will just enjoy this dance with his lovely girlfriend, then tomorrow he can start his training for the Indigo League. He closed his eyes as his body seemed to go onto auto pilot, dancing to the song.

His eyes soon shot open however, when he felt something soft press against his lips. It took a second to make it out, but he relaxed and push back. It was Serena who was kissing him. Tonight, was one of the best nights for both of them.

* * *

It is a dark night. Clouds cover the night sky, as three police vans drive down the old country road. Since Giovanni's escape, they have had to take the containment of these three to a new level.

Now all three are capable of leaving the hospital, they are being rushed to an unknown prison. They haven't been allowed to have contact with anyone, even the medical staff were being searched both before and after interacting with any of them.

No-body has been told about their transfer, outside of the police force. Not even the champion knows about Giovanni's escape yet. It was decided since Giovanni kidnapped his son, they would keep it from him for as long as possible, at least until he returns to the Indigo League.

"Five, four, three, two..." A snide slimy voice counted down.

Three figures were stood in the middle of the road. The voice that counted down was male, and he had a Weezing floating by his side. His voice seemed to contain a sort of childlike excitement. This is Petrel.

The second figure was a female with long red hair. She had an Arbok, slight wrapped around her leg. Hissing like it was ready to pounce on its prey and devour it whole. The women smirked as the three targets came into view. This is Ariana.

The final one was another man with a Golbat flying above his head. He was stood in the middle of the two, and is clearly the leader. His Golbat was staring right a head, his glare was one which could crack glass. This is Archer.

"You both know the plan." Archer spoke not looking away from the oncoming vans. The vans closed in.

"Poison Sting, Arbok." Ariana ordered. The Cobra Pokemon opened her mouth, and fired hundreds of stingers at the three vans. The tires of the van popped, and as a result swerved off to the side.

The tires on the second van also popped, and that toppled over. The guards out of the first van were climbing out, with radio's in their hands, ready to call for back up, but Archer was prepared.

"Supersonic." Archer instructed. Golbat flew over the guards from the first van, unleashing ear piercing sonic sounds. The guards became confused as Archer noticed the guards from the second van. "Golbat, them as well.". Golbat flew over the new guards, unleashing more sonic waves, these guards also became confused.

The third van put on the breaks as they would've crashed into the other vans. The Poison Stings stopped once the second van went flying. Removing their disguises, the drivers were revealed to be Jessie, James and Meowth. Archer, walked up to them, as Petrel started walking to the backs of the police vans.

His Weezing used Sludge Bomb, and burnt the metal doors away. Slowly, Cassidy, Butch and Proton all walked out of one of the vans, and they moved over to the rest of the rocket members.

Cassidy and Butch joined the side with Jessie, James, and Meowth, with clear tension between the two groups. While Petrel, Proton, Ariana and Archer stood on the other side, staring them down.

"Sir." Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch Saluted Archer as he stepped forward. As soon as it finished, they returned to a tall stand. If someone didn't know any better, it would look like a general talking to his troops.

"Giovanni has gone missing." Archer started. "Most of our grunts are either in hospital or prison, and Clone M2 has gone. We have lost our base and physical resources to the police, and are wanted all across Kanto.".

"What will we do, sir?" Butch asked.

"Shut up, Brat!" Ariana ordered. Butch was going to yell out, about what his true name was, but Arbok hissed threateningly, as if it was daring him to try, he still remembers the last time he dealt with that snake after the Safari Zone. Archer coughed, to bring the attention back to himself.

"We are going to Johto." Archer replied. "There, we shall reassemble our forces, and build team rocket back up to the empire we once had. Once we have sufficient numbers and resources, we shall device a plan to return Giovanni.".

"What about the clone?" Petrel asked, as the lowest ranking executive, he has been left in the dark about as much as the named agents.

"The clone is a lost cause." Archer replied. "He was sent to break the boss out, and return him to my side. He did break him out, but after that, no-one knows what happened. Once Giovanni returns, he may send us after it, but for now we focus on rebuilding Team Rocket, and getting the boss back. Understood.".

"Yes sir." Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch replied.

"Good..." Archer smirked evilly. "Now, about your tools.".

"You have our Pokemon?" James asked, hopeful.

"We were able to acquire some of them..." Ariana smirked as she pulled out a line of Pokeballs. "Arbok, Weezing and Victreebel are here... We have also added a new one to make up for that pink blob.".

James happily took the Pokeballs containing his Weezing and Victreebel, quickly putting them away for safe keeping. He would love to have an emotional reunion with them, but to do it in front of the executives would practically suicide.

Jessie took the Pokeball containing her Arbok, and also put it away like James. She then took the new Pokeball, claiming it for herself, as she is the one who lost Lickitongue. Which James didn't have a problem with, at least he didn't voice a problem.

"As for you two." Ariana turned her attention to Cassidy and Butch. Ariana pulled out three more Pokeballs. "We could only recover your Raticate, so we have given you each a new Pokemon.".

Both Cassidy and Butch took one of the new Pokeballs, as Cassidy also took Raticate's Pokeball, and quickly put it away. The two stared at their new Pokeballs before pressing the buttons to see the team's new additions. Cassidy's was a Houndour while Butch's was a Hitmontop. They were surprised to see Johto Pokemon.

"If we're going to a new region, we will need to fit in." Archer explained. "As we are low on grunts, you will need to do our foot work until our numbers increase.".

Jessie looked at her new Pokeball, interested to find out which Johto Pokemon she has. As her finger went towards the button, before it touched the button, the light appeared, releasing her new Pokemon. Everyone who didn't know the Pokemon looked at it with interest.

"Wooooobuffet." The Pokemon cried as it appeared in front of the group.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	47. Mewtwo Strikes Back P I

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first part to the Mewtwo arc. It won't be too different from the cannon (mainly because it is the first movie adaptation). I have tried to include most of the characters (except Team Rocket, who won't make another appearance until Johto). I've tried to split it up evenly, and selected beforehand where I believe the beginning stops (middle starts), the middle stops (end starts) and so on. It might not be completely even but it is a rough estimate. I couldn't find any official location for Old Shore Wharf, and I chose its location based on the map. It is said to be a port town, and chose a location close to the open waters. Question Time:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) How many Pokemon will the group catch in Johto? A) Ash: 9. Serena: 9. Misty: 5. Brock: 5. (Not including evolutions. Technically, Ash and Serena will get 10, but it is how you view that part)._**

 ** _Q) What will you do about the Legend of Thunder Special? A) It will show up, and focus around Jimmy, Marina and Vincent (Ash and co will play a minor role)._**

 ** _Q) Would you consider adding in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier when you get there? A) That is one of my idea's, before I start planning Sinnoh, I will probably put it in a poll._**

 ** _Q) Will Casey appear? A) She will make one appearance near the end of Johto (After all eight badges), and won't be in the Silver Conference._**

 ** _Q) Can you name some rivals who will appear in Hoenn? A) When Ash & Serena arrive in Hoenn, May Brendan and Sawyer will be starting their respective journeys. Serena's main rival will also be Shauna. Don't forget about Harley (I will have so much fun with him)._**

 ** _One last note, this is by far the arc I was fearing the most, but also looking forward to the most. This is because this movie is so loved, and while not my favourite Pokemon movie, I love it too. I hope I've done it justice. Remember to vote in the poll. It will change with the start of the Pokemon League. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 47: Mewtwo Strikes Back P. I_

A peaceful quiet forest is silent at the moment. No living soul could be seen, not human or Pokemon. To someone who didn't know any better, they would think it is empty, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

The truth is, this place is the resting place of one of the rarest Pokemon on the planet. It sleeps under the lake bed, contained in a bubble. Some say, this Pokemon doesn't even exist, but it does. This Pokemon exists, and is about to wake up.

Under the water, the little pink Pokemon, protected by its bubble, blinked as its eyes opened. Blank expression showed the kindness and curiosity of a child. That is a good way to describe this Pokemon, a child, but it knows it can't wait here. It has been awoken for a reason, and it needs to get moving.

Slowly floating up towards the surface of the water. The Pokemon had an unreadable expression. It is almost like a baby, unknowing how to properly expresses its emotions. As the bubble hit the surface, it popped and the Pokemon floated above the body of water, before a single drop hit its small body.

It floated above the water for a moment, as it turned its head around, taking in the sight of the world around, which seems to be the first time. Something suddenly made it jolt its head into one direction, and the Pokemon looked off far into the distance.

"Mew." The Pokemon cried, in a cute high pitched voice. In the blink of an eye, the Pokemon shot of through the sky in the direction it was looking.

* * *

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle, between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, both from Pallet Town." Brock announced. "No time limit, or substitutions. Please select your Pokemon.".

Currently, he was stood in the ref's position on the make shift battlefield on Professor Oak's back ranch. Since they started training for the Indigo League, Ash Drake and Gary have spent almost every day here, and would often battle each other. The results would vary from day to day, and all three have won and lost their fair share of these matches. Most of Ash's and Gary's Pokemon were scattered around the ranch, except for the one(s) they decided to use in this battle.

Behind Brock, was Leaf and Serena. They came to watch the matches as well, and Serena has also been training for her next visit to the Viridian Chateau, which is only two weeks away. Both Ash and Gary gripped their respective Pokeballs (well, Ash technically was holding an Ultra Ball).

"Here we go again." Leaf uttered rolling her eyes towards Serena. She loved to watch battles as much as the next person, but two straight weeks of watching the same Pokemon face off against each other each and every day, does get old.

"Come on, Leaf." Serena nudged her best friend. "At least the three of them are getting along.".

"Yeah..." Leaf trailed off, before bursting out into laughter. After a few moments, it calmed down. "Guess something good finally came from the whole Team Rocket thing.".

"Your right." Serena replied, letting out her own giggle. "Speaking of good things coming out of it, I think Gary has been looking at you differently since then, he might...".

"Just stop Serena." Leaf cut her friend of. "We are just friends, he might've opened up in the Rocket base, but he doesn't think of me as nothing more than a friend, and I don't either.".

"Alright." Serena gave in, as she gave in. She then noticed Leaf's eyes slightly wondered over the ranch to see Drake training his Pokemon, and she could see the tiniest hint of pink hit her friend's cheeks. Serena smile, but also frowned. It looks like Leaf might have something for Drake, while Gary has something for Leaf... Love triangle maybe?... "But the same can't be said for Drake, can it.".

Leaf blushed at her friends teasing whisper, and blushed even further. Maybe she deserves it after all the teasing she did to Serena about her crush on Ash over the years. "Fine Serena... Since he made up to Ash, he has been acting differently and...".

"I know what you mean." Serena replied, while she doesn't see Drake like how she sees Ash, she has noticed he has tried to be nicer to her and actually talk to her, he even offered to battle her. Before he may not have been mean, but he would just ignore her. "So, does that mean?".

"Maybe... I guess I kind of like him... A little." Leaf shyly replied, in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"This is great Leaf!" Serena exclaimed happily. "All you need to do is...".

Leaf covered Serena's mouth before her best friend reveals her secret to the whole world. The damage was already done, and pretty much everyone was looking at the two girls (minus Sandslash, who really didn't care, and continued sharpening his claws. Drake also didn't pay them any attention, looks like he might be a bit blind to the obvious like his twin brother).

Misty was also too far away to properly hear what the two girls were talking about; her mind was also wondering back to what Ash's dad said about Psyduck. If even an aura guardian can't figure it out, what chance does she have.

"Everything alright?" Ash asked, as almost everyone looked at them, with confusion and curiosity. The boys noticed Leaf muttered something in Serena's ear, as she moved her hand away, revealing Serena was wearing a triumphant smirk.

"Were fine." Leaf reassured. "Just get the battle started.". The boys shrugged their shoulders, before turning back to their original positions.

"So, I take it that you aren't ready to tell Drake?" Serena asked, rhetorically.

"Just keep your mouth shut, I never told anyone about your crush on Ash." Leaf ordered, before muttering the next part. "... Besides, you did a good enough job of revealing your feeling, by yourself.".

"So, there at it again?" An older male voice asked as two figures approached them. Turning to the source, the girls saw it was Red and Blue.

"Huh, reminds me of us when we were their age." Blue commented as they stood on the side-lines to watch their kids battle.

"Yeah, they are definitely our kids." Red smiled. Both boys gripped their Pokeballs ready to battle.

"Let's go, Arcanine!" Gary shouted, as he threw his Pokeball. In a flash of light, the fire type appeared in front of the champion's son. Arcanine growled as he entered a battle stance, waiting for his opponent to appear.

"Dragonair, I chose you!" Ash shouted, as he threw his Ultra Ball. Ash princess of a dragon type entered the field, and entered a battle stance. She will prove why she is the princess around here.

"Let the battle begin." Brock declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Gary:_

"Let's start with your favourite move, Dragonair. Rain Dance!" Ash instructed. Extending her body towards the sky, Dragonair let out a loud battle cry as the blue ball around her neck glew. A black cloud appeared above the battlefield, and heavy rain started falling.

"Let's wait it out, Arcanine. Use Dig." Gary instructed. Arcanine jumped and dug into the muddy ground. Gary was planning on having Arcanine wait out the rain, was he? Well, Ash learned how to deal with Dig attacks in the Viridian Gym.

"Nice try Gary, but that won't work." Ash replied with a smirk. "Use Dragon Rage into the hole.". Dragonair gracefully slide next to the hole Arcanine created, and fired a blue flame directly into it.

"Get out of there, Arcanine!" Gary shouted, his voice filled with concern. Arcanine dug out of the ground, quickly followed by the Dragon Rage. While not a direct hit, it did catch the fire types back leg.

"Now Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted. Dragonair coated her tail in water, before spinning it around, heading straight for Arcanine, the rain seemed to power up Dragonair's Aqua Tail. Gary knew Arcanine wouldn't dodge it with his back leg injured, but he can use this rain and that Aqua Tail to his advantage.

"Thunder Fang!" Gary shouted. Arcanine howled as his teeth were coated in electricity, and the fire type jumped at the oncoming Dragonair. The two Pokemon collided, and while the Aqua Tail caused some serious damage. The water conducted the electricity, and it electrified Dragonair's whole body. Dragonair became paralysed.

"Come on Dragonair, you can fight that!" Ash encouraged, he knows Dragonair has a special way of dealing with status conditions like paralysis. Dragonair closed her eyes, and tensed up, trying to activate her ability.

"This is over, Ashy-boy." Gary declared with his typical arrogant smirk. "Crunch Arcanine!". While Dragonair was concentrating, Arcanine jumped at the dragon type, and bite down hard on her neck. He landed on the ground, not wanting her to escape. Dragonair started struggling but Arcanine and the paralysis kept her down.

"Your boy just gonna stand there, why his Dragonair goes down?" Blue asked with his typical arrogant smirk.

"Come on, Blue." Red replied, with a sigh. "I think we both know what he is waiting for.".

Suddenly, the paralysis seemed to burst out and the effects no-longer worked on Dragonair, her Shed Skin Ability was activated, and she got rid of her Paralysis. Gary saw this, and clenched his fist, but smirked.

"Nice going, Ashy-boy. But this battle is over." Gary arrogantly informed. "Outraged!". Arcanine started thrashing around causing some serious damage to the long dragon in his mouth.

"Twister!" Ash shouted. Dragonair let out a loud battle cry, as her eyes became clouded. She continued to take damage from Arcanine's Outraged. A strong wind picked up around the two Pokemon, with bits of earth and water surrounding them.

Both Pokemon continued to take repeated damage from the two attacks. Eventually, both Pokemon couldn't last and the two attacks dyed down. Arcanine opened his mouth, and Dragonair rolled onto the field. The fire type collapsed next to her.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." Brock declared. "Meaning this battle is a tie.".

* * *

Ash ran over to his Dragonair's side. Kneeling by his fallen Pokemon. He also found Gary doing the same. Both trainers knew the priority was the Pokemon, and each pulled out a purple spray bottle. They sprayed the potions onto the two Pokemon and soon both woke up. Arcanine tried to stand up, but couldn't manage it.

"Take it easy boy, you fought hard today." Gary told his fire type. He pulled out Arcanine's Pokeball. "Here, take a nice long rest.". Dragonair was able to slide over to Ash, and placed her head on his shoulder. Ash gently hugged her, and stroked her neck for comfort.

"You we're great to Dragonair." Ash praised. "Do you want to rest in your Pokeball or go to the lake?".

"I shall rule from my lake bed." Dragonair replied, and formally slide away.

She may still feel pain from her battle, but a Princess must always keep her posture while in public. Ash was sweat dropping, at the fact that his Dragonair thinks she is the princess of this land. Why does he have all the weird Pokemon? Pikachu has a Ketchup obsession, Gyarados and Muk are overly affectionate, Haunter is... Well... Haunter, and Dragonair thinks she is a princess, Ivysaur is dealing with evolution problems, Charizard still has a couple of unsolved issues with his previous trainer (who tried to kill him, literally), Aerodactyl also has that thing about being sent to mentor Ash, when they first met, and Red seeing hidden potential in him. Arguably, his most normal Pokemon is Sandslash, and he is the one who hates all humans.

"Well boys, that was a good battle." Red commented as the two fathers approached them. "Almost like our first battle, right Blue.".

"You mean my first victory?" Blue asked with an arrogant smirk.

"If I remember, the battle was called as a draw." Red deadpanned.

"Please, we both know your Charmander fell first." Blue replied. While it may look like the old rivals were arguing, it is clear they both hold each other in high re-guards, and have mutual respect as well. Serena, Brock, Misty and Leaf approached.

"That was great, you two." Leaf told the two boys, as she pulled them both into giant hugs, choking both of them.

While this was pretty normal, because of Leaf's bubbly personality, what isn't normal is the blush which entered Gary's cheeks, although only Serena seemed to notice it, as Ash was choking, Leaf wasn't directly looking at him, the two fathers where busy talking.

"Need... Air..." Ash choked, gasping for a breath. Leaf took the hint and let the two boys go.

"So, who's next?" Leaf asked, as the two boys tried to regain their breaths. Serena was going to reply, but something caught her eye. A figure in the sky was flying towards the ranch at an incredible speed.

"What's that?" Serena asked, as she pulled out her Pokedex to scan it:

 _Dragonite, The Dragon Pokemon. The final evolved form of Dratini. Has intelligence on par with people. Known as 'the sea guardian', legend says it is capable of flying around the globe in about 16 hours._

The giant dragon landed in front of the child, and at this point, Ash and Gary had regained their breaths after Leaf's attack. The four pallet trainers stood in a line as they stared at the dragon type.

Ash knows there is a good chance he will have a Dragonite one day, as it is what Dragonair evolves into, but seeing one this close is a little intimidating. It is much taller than any of trainers, and was wearing an unreadable expression.

Knowing the adults are behind them, they can hear Red and Blue still talking, seeming oblivious to the giant dragon. Serena had enough of this and coughed, to gain their attention. The two adults in question looked towards her to ask, but they finally took notice of the Dragonite. Both Red and Blue had had hands on their Pokeballs.

Drake saw the big dragon type Pokemon and made his way over. His first thought was that Ash's Dragonair evolved. It makes sense, since he knew Ash was planning on using it against Gary, and what would any other Dragonite won't to come her four.

"Congrates Ash." Drake spoke to his brother.

"What?" Ash questioned.

"With Dragonite..." Drake refused. "Didn't your Dragonair evolve?".

"No..." Ash replied. "Dragonair is in the lake... This Dragonite just showed up.". Hearing that, Drake turned around to see Dragonite, he took a step back, joining in the line with the other trainers from Pallet. If this isn't Ash's Pokemon then he can't

Dragonite, seeing those he came to see, reached under his wing and seemed to be searching for something. While Red and Blue were both ready in case it attacked, that didn't seem like what it was doing. If it was, then surely it would've started by now, and why is it searching through its wing. Obviously flying types are able to carry things in their wings when flying, so maybe that's what it's done.

After half a minute of searching, the Dragon Pokemon pulled out four square devices and handed them out to: Ash, Serena, Gary and Drake respectively. Red used his aura to cheek the devices, and once he was sure they weren't dangerous, the children accepted them.

Ash was looking around his device trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly, his finger pressed onto a circle light in the centre as his held it upside down still trying to turn it on. A female hologram appeared and Ash quickly turned it the right way.

" _Greeting's Pokemon trainer, I bare an invitation_." The female spoke, the voice is monotone, and lacks any emotion. Almost like she is a robot.

"She's really pretty." Brock commented, with a light blush appearing on his face. Suddenly, one of his Pokeballs shook and Rhyhorn let himself out. The ground rock type jabbed Brock in the gut, and tossed the Pokemon breeder onto his back. Rhyhorn started walking away.

"Wow..." Leaf muttered seeing a Pokemon restrain its trainer. "I bet that comes in handy.".

"You have no idea." Misty replied, rolling her eyes. The hologram started again.

" _You have been chosen to join a small select of Pokemon trainers at a small gathering_." The hologram continued. " _It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest Pokemon trainer, at his palace on New Island_.".

Red frowned at that part, he highly doubted he sent this letter.

" _There is a ferry is schedule to leave old Shore Wharf, in three days_." The hologram continued. " _Only trainers who present this invitation will be admitted. Please select yes or no, as you must decide at once. Please note, that all invites are allowed up to one guest."._

The female disappeared, and two boxes appeared, one yes and one no. Next to each box, there was a mark to answer yes or no. Ash looked at the two answers seeming deep in thought as everyone looked at him, expectantly. After what seemed like an eternity, a giant smile broke out onto Ash's face.

"A chance to meet the world's greatest Pokemon master." Ash repeated. "How can I say no to that, sign me up.". The excited raven-haired boy quickly pressed the yes button, and marked his answer. The hologram disappeared.

"Ash, are you sure this is a good idea?" Red asked. He is certain that this 'world's greatest Pokemon trainer' is a hoax, and can't help but feel like something is off about it. "We don't even know if it is genuine.".

"Come on dad, of course I'm sure." Ash replied. "It's not like its Team Rocket, out to try and steal our Pokemon. And even if this guy is a fraud, I bet we could meet loads of great trainers on the way. and it's not like this opportunity comes up all the time.".

Red frowned, his son was dead set on going, and it is almost certainly, not what it seems. Serena was the next to respond.

"Well then, I'm going to." Serena replied, and she marked her answer, it had been playing in the background, and only said the same as Ash's, by the same female, it was probably a recording.

"Well then, I can't let Ashy-boy get ahead by finding out some cool tips from the master." Gary arrogantly replied, flashing a smirk towards Ash. Ash rolled his eyes in response. As Gary answered his, Blue smiled seeing his son, Gary really was like a carbon copy of himself when he was Gary's age.

"Guess I'll be coming too." Drake replied, also answering yes. While this isn't normally his thing, as he prefers to learn from books, it could prove to be a good bond experience for himself and Drake.

"No fair... I didn't get an invite." Leaf pouted.

"No worries Leaf, it says we can each bring a guest." Gary replied. "You can come as mine.".

"Thanks Gary." Leaf replied, cheering right back up, it isn't in her nature to be down. "This is going to be awesome.".

"I guess I'll take Brock as my plus one." Ash replied.

"Thanks buddy, I bet I could would learn some great breeding tips from the world's greatest pokemon trainer." Brock replied, who has seemed to recover from Rhyhorn's restraint. "Not to mention all the beautiful girl...s, not... again...". Rhyhorn had let himself out again, and used Horn Attack in Brock's gut.

Rhyhorn carried the Pokemon breeder away again. Two times in one go, Brock has a lot of learning to do. As the Pokemon and breeder disappeared, the group all had sweat drops, it seems the second time is much more embarrassing.

"Then Misty will be my guest." Serena replied.

"Thanks Serena." Misty replied, happily. "I can't wait to find out what Water Pokemon this trainer has.".

"Then I guess we should decide which Pokemon were taking." Drake pointed out.

"But what about your plus one, Drake?" Ash asked.

"Other than the people here, I don't really know anyone." Drake replied, honestly. "I just don't have someone to give it too.". Ash nodded in understanding. "Then I'm going to look of my Pokemon, see ya later.".

"See ya later, Drake." Ash replied, and the oldest twin walked back to his Pokemon.

"So, Ash are you going to select your Pokemon to take?" Serena asked.

"I already know." Ash replied. "I'm taking: Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Gyarados and Sandslash.".

"Why those six?" Leaf asked.

"Well, Pikachu is my best buddy." Ash replied, high-fiving Pikachu on his shoulder. "I'm hoping this trainer can help me get through to Sandslash, I know it's a long shot, but maybe it will work. Gyarados was really down after he was left out for the Viridian gym, and as for the other three... It just seems right.".

"Okay then..." Serena mused. "I guess I'll take: Delphox, Kangashkan, Tangela, Eevee, Beedrill and Kabuto.".

"That's a great line up, Serena." Leaf told her best friend.

"Well, I only really want to take Kabuto." Serena replied. "He is so timid we haven't really spent any time together. I just chose the other five at random.".

"Well, however you chose, it is a great line up." Leaf replied. "Now I've got to go and chose my six.". The energetic girl ran off.

"Ya know Ash, Leaf really is like you." Misty commented. "If I didn't know any better, I would guess she was your twin.".

"Yeah Mist, we've always been like brother and sister." Ash replied. "Well, we should be getting packing.".

"I'll go and get lover-boy." Misty rolled her eyes referring to Brock, and they left. Ash and Serena made the team substitutions and collected their Pokemon, admittedly, Sandslash wasn't the happiest about 'travelling' with this boy.

As Ash and Brock returned to the Ketchum house, Serena and Misty returned to Serena's house. Leaf decided to take: Venasuar, Dewgong, Flareon, Dodrio, Magneton, and Jynx. Gary chose: Blastoise, Arcanine, Nidoqueen, Scyther, Electabuzz and Golem. Drake chose: Cubone, Charizard, Jolteon, Starmie, Victreebel and Machoke. Brock was leaving just his Omanyte behind, while Misty chose to leave her Goldeen behind.

* * *

It is two days since the gang received an invitation to visit New Island. While it took a while to convince: Delia, Grace and Rose to let them go, it became easier when Red and Blue provided support, but they had to promise to stay safe. Professor Oak was taking a trip to Vermillion City anyway, and offered the group of seven a ride, to which they agreed. During the journey, the seven learned one valuable lesson, never take driving lessons from Professor Oak, as he was able to make a day's car trip in under four hours, and the cost of some safety.

Once they arrived at Vermillion City, the group set off, and spent two days walking East. Old Shore Wharf is located between Lavender Town, and Vermillion City, close to where Ash caught Sandslash, all that time ago. On their first journey past here, the group had no use to stop here, as it is a little out of the way, and it is known as a port town for bringing in tourists and goods.

As they walk around the town, trying to find the ferry to New Island, a heavy rain storm started and the winds were blowing fiercely. The group made a b-line for the Pokemon Centre located on the shore line, outside of the docks.

"Oh no, I'm soaked." Serena whined as the three girls began squeezing the water out, best they could.

"I can't believe how fast that storm came in." Misty replied, bewildered. "I know were near the sea, but I didn't think it would start that suddenly.

"I've only seen storms build up like that, when moves like Rain Dance and Hurricane were used." Brock replied, as he ran his hand through his soaking wet spiky hair. He may not be the most travelled person, only travelling Kanto, but this is a little hard to believe. "This is just crazy.".

Pikachu and Cubone jumped down from Ash's shoulder and Drake's jacket respectively. While Cubone normally rides on Drake's head, when the rain started, Drake put him in his jacket to protect the ground type, best he could. The two Pokemon shook themselves dry.

"Come on guys." Ash whined as everyone moved out of the way.

It was at this point that everyone took in the Pokemon Centre they just entered. It was much bigger than normal Pokemon Centre's and it was filled with what looked like three-hundred trainers, many had some Pokemon stood by them. Leaf got to work, scanning those she hasn't seen yet. Soon, something caught the groups attention.

"What do you mean the ferry to New Island is cancelled!?" One trainer shouted.

"I need to get to New Island for the meeting with the world's greatest Pokemon trainer!" Another trainer shouted.

"It's just a little rain!" Another trainer shouted.

The group froze when they heard that. The ferry was cancelled! What was they supposed to do now!? Why was the ferry even cancelled, surely boats have travelled in storms before, and New Island isn't even that far away? The group ran to the source of the commotion, and found an Officer Jenny trying to calm the trainers down.

"None of you clearly know the danger of this storm." Officer Jenny replied. "It is more than just a little rain. It is just too dangerous; all boats have been docked.".

"So, what, I've been in worse storms then this." The first trainer shouted.

"This is just the start of the storm." Officer Jenny replied. "The harbour manager believes this is the worst storm in years.".

"Listen please, Pokemon trainers." A female with an ascent appeared. "The Prophets predict that this storm may be the return of the Wind of Rage. I have wished, since I was a little girl, that mankind would never face a storm like that again.".

"Isn't that just a legend?" Officer Jenny asked, the new women.

"I'm afraid not." The women replied, looking down, shaking her head. "The ancient writings tell of a storm that destroyed everything in its path. Only leaving a few Pokemon standing. Legend says that the tears created from the Pokemon's sorrows were able to restore some life, lost in the storm. But there is no Pokemon tears today, just water, which no-one can survive.".

"And that's why all boats have been docked until further notice." Officer Jenny finished, addressing the trainers.

"So just use your Pokemon to fight through the water." A rather cold voice instructed. Drake flinched at the familiar voice. Turning around to the source of the voice, sure enough, Paul was stood. Now all eyes were on Paul.

"I warn you, this storm is dangerous." The harbour manager replied, firmly. "Neither you or your pokemon will survive.".

"And even if you did, and your Pokemon got injured you'd be out of luck. The medical part of the Pokemon Centre has been closed down." Officer Jenny added. That, drew the groups attention back to the two females.

"Why is that?" Drake asked.

"Nurse Joy has gone missing." Officer Jenny replied. "No-one knows where she is, and she just disappeared one day.".

"Nurse Joy... Disappeared." Brock replied shocked, as all colour left his body. "WHY CRUEL WORLD!". Rhyhorn was tempted to drag Brock away again, but he is tired, three times in one day is a bit much, even for him.

The group decided to leave Brock alone, and pretend like he isn't with them. The large crowd started to disperse into smaller groups stationed around the lobby. Out of all the group, one was clearly the most upset.

"Aww man, and I was looking forward to meeting the world's greatest Pokemon trainer." Ash uttered in defeat. Serena moved to his side, and started rubbing his back in a soothing manor.

"I know Ash." Serena spoke softly. "We were all looking forward to meeting him, but what can we do?".

Drake looked at his brother, and wanted to say or do something to cheer him up. Unfortunately, this whole comforting thing is way out of his comfort zone, and he is very inexperienced in it. His eyes caught the sight of Paul leaving.

"Where is Paul going?" Drake asked. The group looked to see Paul leaving, he wasn't going to actually try and beat the storm, was he? Intrigued by the purple haired boy's intentions, they went after him. With Brock re-joining them, after getting over Nurse Joy's disappearance.

"Paul!" Drake called out, as they were all stood on the on the dock. The Sinnoh native stopped and turned to face the group. His eye line ignored everyone but Drake, the only trainer he considers strong out of this bunch. "What are you doing?".

"Standing in the rain." Paul replied, sarcastically. "I'm not surprised you got invited, but how did you get to take so many guests?".

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "Me, Serena and Gary all got invited. And I've earnt all eight-gym badge as well.". Ash didn't know why, but his brothers rival just seems to work him up.

"Your point?" Paul asked coldly, rolling his eyes at Ash's outburst.

"What are you doing Paul?" Serena asked, as both the twins were getting worked up. "Are you going to try and best the storm with your Pokemon?".

"Please, I declined that stupid offer." Paul replied, narrowing his glare towards Serena. "I came here for one reason; this storm is the perfect training for my Pokemon ready for the Indigo League.".

"So why did you tell people to use their Pokemon to brave the storm?" Misty asked.

"To find a worthy trainer, to battle against." Paul replied.

The purple haired boy pulled out a Pokeball and released a Fearow. The normal flying type saw the raven-haired boy, and narrowed its eyes, but it didn't make a move, and waited for his trainers instructs. Letting out a grunt, Fearow crouched down, and Paul climbed onto Fearow's back. Kicking Fearow's side, Fearow stood up and flapped his wings, taking off the ground, the trainer and Pokemon soon took off over the sea. He may not be going to New Island, but he is brave enough to take on the storm.

"Ash... You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Misty asked, worried. "It is just crazy to try and take on this storm.".

"I agree with Misty, Ash." Brock added. "We should just head back to Pallet, or wait out the storm.".

Ash, on the other hand, had different ideas. He wanted to be a Pokemon Master, and someone who already is, is just a stone throw away. He can't back down, this is just another challenge Pokemon Masters face, and so must he.

"The world's greatest Pokemon trainer is waiting for me on New Island." Ash muttered, like he was trying to build confidence in himself. "Let's use our Pokemon to cross the water.". Ash gripped a Pokeball, as he was ready to face the challenge ahead.

"Ash, think about this!" Misty shouted. "Our Pokemon aren't strong enough to fight these waves.".

"Misty's right Ash, we promised your parents that you would be safe." Brock added. Unfortunately, their words fell on deaf ears.

"This is just another obstacle on my journey to become a Pokemon Master." Ash replied. "Gyarados, I choose you!". Throwing his Pokeball, Ash's water flying type appeared in the water. It took a moment to gather his balance. He would've licked Ash, as per normal, but this clearly isn't the time.

Serena had a flame of determination enter her eyes. There is no-way she is letting Ash go alone, they made a promise at the start of their journey to face any challenges together, and this is one of them. Besides, the Pokemon trainer was waiting for her, as well.

"I would like to come to Ash." Serena told him. "But Kabuto can't handle these waves.".

"Don't worry Serena, I'm sure Gyarados can handle both of us." Ash replied. He turned to his affectionate Pokemon. "Hey Gyarados, can you give us a ride through this storm?". Gyarados nodded to his trainer's request. He would do anything for his trainer.

"I'm coming too Ash." Drake spoke up.

"Since you don't have any water types with ya, do you want to borrow Wartortle?" Ash asked his brother. Wartortle is his only other water type. Ash pulled out another Pokeball. "I choose you, Wartortle.". Wartortle appeared on the dock and pulled his sunglasses out.

"Thanks Ash." Drake replied.

"Wartortle, can you help Drake cross the sea with us?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Wartortle arrogantly replied, pounding his fist against his shell with a cocky smirk. "I'll even carry Yellow, with all limbs trapped inside my shell.". Ash sweat dropped at his water's arrogance.

"We're in too, Ash." Gary and Leaf replied in unison, each holding their own Pokeballs. Throwing them into the air, Gary's Blastoise and Leaf's Dewgong appeared in the water next to Gyarados. Wartortle used this opportunity and joined the other water Pokemon in the sea.

Misty and Brock looked at the group of five in front of them. These five have grown up together, it is almost like they are one big family. Anything one did, the others seemed to join in on. Guess that comes from the years they spent together, growing up.

"Well, your gonna need someone to fix you and your Pokemon up when you get to New Island." Brock spoke up, after a deep breath. "Guess I'll be joining ya.".

"But Brock, you don't have any water Pokemon." Misty replied, with an exaggerated sigh. "Guess you could borrow Starmie, and then I'll come with ya to keep it safe.".

"You guys are coming, great." Ash exclaimed, as Misty released her Starmie and Tentacruel next to the other Pokemon.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"Ready." The six others replied.

Brock jumped down to Misty's Starmie, and climbed on its back. Misty carefully stepped down onto Tentacruel's back. Gary jumped onto his Blastoise's back, while Drake and Leaf each jumped into the water. Holding onto Dewgong and Wartortle respectively. Gyarados lowered his head, and Ash climbed onto his back. He offered a hand and pulled Serena up. All the Pokemon turned to face the direction of New Island. While Ash held on to Gyarados, to give him directions, Serena wrapped her arms around him. Unfortunately, Officer Jenny came running after them.

"Stop right there!" Officer Jenny called out, as she ran towards the group. "Or I'll place you all under arrest.".

The Pokemon didn't listen and soon they started moving out into the open water.

"Come back here!" Officer Jenny shouted.

"Some trainers have no fear." The harbour manager appeared behind her. Jenny turned to face her. "To them, this is just one more challenge. They must follow their hearts. That is what separates them from apart, and will make them great Pokemon Masters.".

The two females stood as they watched the group swim out into the storm. Office Jenny took her hat off, and held it flat across her chest. She mentally made a prayer that these kids would be safe.

* * *

In Pallet Town, Delia was on her settee with Red. They were cuddled up, watching a movie. It was peaceful silence, and the two were enjoying themselves, but then Delia sensed something, it was her Ash radar. Red noticed her change of expression.

"What's the matter?" Red asked.

"It's the boys... Ash just did something reckless." Delia replied. Red pulled her into a hug.

"Come on dear, I'm sure they are fine." Red replied. "My aura hasn't picked up anything like that.".

"Well my mother's instincts say otherwise." Delia replied. "Between them and your aura, I know which is more reliable.". Red sweat dropped, maybe it is true that she is usually right about this sort of stuff, but what's the worse that is happening? Besides, they can't be stronger then aura... Can they?

* * *

Almost immediately, the storm covered the docks and the group could no-longer see them. With Several currents under the water, the different water types were begin forced apart. Serena tightened her grip around Ash, burying her head in his back.

The waters continued to force gaps between the Pokemon, as each member tried to remain above water. Ash, Serena and Gary didn't seem to have a problem, due to the size of Gyarados and Blastoise respectively, but the smaller ones were struggling.

Ash turned his head to quickly cheek on his friends, but due to the loud noises of the storm and sea combined, it was nearly impossible to talk with each other. That, and they were each focused on directing their Pokemon.

Ash saw that Cubone wasn't with Drake, and assumed that he returned the ground type because of its hatred of water. Ash saw Pikachu on his lap, trying to hide from the rain by using Ash as cover.

"Here Pikachu, come in here." Ash told his started, momentarily letting go of Gyarados. He opened his jacket, and Pikachu jumped in. Ash quickly zipped his jacket back up. Not a moment later, Ash heard Leaf scream.

Instinctively, he grabbed back onto Gyarados and looked towards his best friend. He only caught a glimpse as a giant wave covered Leaf, Drake, Dewgong and Wartortle, the four were blown back and the two trainers disappeared under the waves.

"Gyarados, look after Serena!" Ash shouted as he stood up, and he passed Pikachu over to his girlfriend. Without a second thought, Ash dived into the freezing water. He almost immediately regretted it as it was much colder then he anticipated.

Trying to fight against the waves, Wartortle saw his trainer and swam towards him. Ash grabbed onto Wartortle as soon as he became close enough, and had to take in a deep breath, as the rough waves kept forcing him under water.

"Wartortle, can you help me find Leaf and Drake?" Ash pleaded. Wartortle nodded seriously, there is a time for cocky remarks and this is not that time.

Wartortle dived under water, and Ash held on best he could. At first, his eyes were forced shut as the water came rushing towards him. Slowly, he was able to open his eyes. He saw Dewgong swimming towards them, with Leaf holding on.

That was a big relief to Ash, as it is only one person left to find. Wartortle continued swimming down, as Ash struggled to hold on. Suddenly, the Pokemon and trainer we're hit in the side by a powerful current. As they we're blown away, Ash almost lost his grip on Wartortle. Ash also struggled to keep his mouth shut, and hold in his breath.

Wartortle quickly swam closer to Ash, allowing him to quickly grab on. Ash was considering going back up, as he can no-longer see anyone above the water, and he still can't see Drake.

Out of no-where, Wartortle started dragging Ash deeper into the water. It took a moment for Ash to realise what was happening, but he soon spotted Drake's unconscious body floating motionless in the water.

Helping to speed Wartortle up, Ash started kicking his legs in an attempt to help. It didn't take long before they caught Drake's body, and Ash quickly pulled his brother in. Ash held onto Drake and Wartortle best he could, and pointed to the surface, telling Wartortle to take them up.

The water turtle started swimming upwards, but having both of the brothers is a little harder. Suddenly, an ear bursting roar appeared out of no-where. Looking down, Ash and Wartortle saw an angry Gyarados swimming towards them. Its mouth open ready to swallow the trio whole.

Looking into the Gyarados' eyes, Ash could easily tell this was not his friend. No. This Gyarados is a wild one... And hungry too. Scared by the incoming threat, Ash's mouth opened, letting out the last bit of air he had.

Wartortle was too tired from carrying the two brother to aim and launch an attack, and even if he could, any attack he could use, would negatively affect the two brothers. The trio hugged each other tightly, as this is likely the end. Well, Drake couldn't hug anyone, due to not being conscious.

Out of no-where, a shadow covered the trio. Looking up, they saw a second Gyarados swiftly swimming down, attacking the wild Gyarados head on. Ash could easily tell this was his partner.

Ash's Gyarados, bite down on the wild one's neck. Tossing it to the side, roared something to the wild Gyarados. Due to a lack of air, and being submerged underwater, Ash couldn't completely understand what his Gyarados said.

Ash's eyes grew heavy. The lack of oxygen was really getting to him. He couldn't last much longer. The wild Gyarados looked at Ash's before hesitating and swimming away. Wartortle shouted out to Gyarados, as Ash began to lose consciousness.

Gyarados turned around, just in time to see Ash's eyes close, and his mouth slight hang open. Using all his strength, he swam towards the boys fast he could. Using the top of his head to push them along, in a matter of seconds Gyarados was above the water, with all three on his back.

" _Cough, cough_... Urg, Gyarados..." Ash weakly coughed. "You... You came to save us...".

"Of course." Gyarados growled. Drake also started coughing. Due to being underwater for a longer time, it took him long to recover.

"Ash!" A familiar female voice exclaimed. Turning to the source, sure enough showed Serena on Misty's Vaporeon. It didn't take a genius that Serena got of Gyarados so he could go after Ash. Looking around, he saw Brock, Misty, Leaf and Gary were still here. Leaf had ended up on the back of Gary's Blastoise with her Dewgong helping steady the fully evolved water starter.

"Hey... Guys..." Ash weakly replied.

"Well this is just great." Gary interjected, clearly not happy with the current predicament, his voice held his usual arrogant tone which has been missing since the Silph Co. "How are we supposed to get out of this?".

"We will think of something, Gary." Ash replied. "Remember, don't give up until it's over.".

"Like that stupid saying is going to help now!" Gary yelled back.

"What are you saying, we should just give up!?" Ash asked, angrily.

"No!" Gary yelled back. "What I'm saying is your stupid motto won't do anything for us!".

Leaf, Serena, Misty and Brock looked at the two rivals, sadly. Since returning from Silph Co, every seemed to be getting on. Of course, there was still the rivalry between the boys, but Drake had finally accepted Ash, and Gary seemed to of dropped his arrogance. But now that memory seemed like a distance dream.

"Both of you, just shut up!" Drake yelled.

During the argument between the two rivals, Drake seemed to regain consciousness. Drake has always had a feel of superiority to the other members of the Pallet Crew, almost like he is the old wise leader. This is mostly because he has spent most of his time studying and could answer any questioned they might have. Not that he ever did, as he didn't want anything to do with Ash.

Everyone was silent as they looked towards Drake. "Good, now Gary's right Ash, we don't need that saying. It doesn't help in anyway. And Gary, stop antagonising everyone, we will accomplish more if we work together, and not against each other.".

"So, what's your plan Drake?" Leaf asked.

"First, what flying types does everyone have?" Drake asked.

"Charizard." Ash replied.

"He isn't a flying type, but my Beedrill can fly." Serena replied.

"Golbat." Brock replied.

"I've got Dodrio... But he can't really help." Leaf replied.

"I've got my Scyther." Gary replied.

"I've only got my Charizard." Drake finished. "Right, Golbat and Beedrill or our best bets, as the two Charizard's are weak to water, and Scyther aren't physically strong enough to fight these winds.". Brock and Serena agreed with this, and called their two Pokemon out.

"Beedrill, come on out!" Serena called releasing her bug poison type. As soon as he appeared, the winds tried to blow Beedrill away, but he quickly found his balance and was able to fight against them.

"You too, Golbat!" Brock called out his flying poison type. Golbat took a moment to find his beat to fight the strong winds.

"Alright, you two." Drake called out, causing the two duel poison types to look at him. "We need you to scout the area for any sign of land. Don't go too far, and please hurry.".

The two Pokemon nodded in understanding and took off. Beedrill took off to the left, while Golbat took off to the right. It was only a matter of seconds before they were out of sight of the group.

What was surprising to both Pokemon, was the fact that they were only flying for nearly a minute before they found an island, but the surprise was, they were also facing each other despite flying away, and both are sure that they stayed in a straight path.

Also, the area around the island, is completely calm. Even sunlight created a circle around the island. It is almost like everything in the light, is in a different location altogether. Both Pokemon looked at each other, and knew this is where they should bring their trainers... But how do they get back?

"You're already back?" Ash questioned the two Pokemon. Beedrill and Golbat quickly looked around confused. How did they get back here? They weren't even flying... And where did that Island go? Was it just in their imaginations, with how peaceful it was, that could be a massive possibility.

"Um... Yeah." Golbat replied.

"Well, did you find some land?" Ash asked.

"We're not sure." Beedrill replied.

"How can you both not be sure?" Ash asked, with a deadpan expression.

"Well..." Beedrill exaggerated.

"We flew off in different directions, but ended up near this island, facing each other." Golbat explained.

"But this Island was like it was in a completely different place. There was sunlight surrounding it, it was completely peaceful and it just..." Beedrill continued.

"It felt weird, eerie, almost." Golbat finished.

"Then without moving, we ended up back her." Beedrill also concluded.

"Hey guys... Cheek it out." Brock drew the groups attention, before Ash could question the two poison types, everyone turned to Brock. Looking at the soaking wet, Pokemon breeder, he pointed to what seemed like an illusion. An island, surrounded by sunlight, completely unaffected by the storm, was just a stone's throw away.

"I don't believe it." Misty replied.

"Neither do I..." Drake replied. "It's almost like a hurricane, at the centre of the storm is the calmest part.".

"Whether you believe it or not, let's get a move on." Ash replied. "Everyone, off to that island.". The Pokemon roared in agreement, and the water Pokemon started swimming best they could, to this mysterious island.

Whilst they started swimming, Brock and Serena returned Beedrill and Golbat. It wasn't long before they reached the island. It was surprisingly small, at least compared to Kanto's main land, but the only thing on this Island, is a giant castle.

It designs looks like it is from ancient time. Although it doesn't looked run down like most old buildings. In fact, it looks freshly built.

As they came into the light, the group noticed how second worldly it was, just moments before it was unlikely that the group would make it, but now, this is probably the calmest any of them have felt since starting their journey. Like there is no worries, at all.

The Pokemon swam up to a ledge. Gyarados lowered the two brothers onto the land, and from there they helped pull the other five up. Returning all the water types to their pokeballs, another eerie thing happened.

The group noticed all of their clothes were completely dry. Not even their hair was wet. Almost like they didn't even travel in the water at all. Now they know for sure that something is up. If that wasn't creepy enough...

"Greeting's Pokemon trainers." A female just appeared behind them, the tone was monotone. Turning to see this female, they discovered it was the women from the invitations. "Please show your invitations, as proof that my master has invited you.".

"Um... Sure." Gary replied. Ash, Serena, Drake and Gary all pulled out their invitations.

"These three came as our plus ones." Ash informed, referring to Misty, Brock and Leaf.

"Very good." The women replied, still lacking any and all emotions. "Please follow me, my master will be happy to see you past his test.".

"Wait, are you saying that storm was some sort of test?" Drake asked.

The Women, however, ignored the question and started walking towards the castle. As she approached, the large doors seemed to slowly and quietly open by themselves. The group looked at one another, before quickly following her up the stairs. After everything it took to get her, it would be stupid to turn back now.

* * *

High in the sky, a little pink Pokemon appeared just as the group entered the castle. Looking at the island curiously, it found something catching its interest. A giant, slow spinning windmill. It might have a world to save, but first...

The Pink Pokemon playfully floated over to this windmill, and got an up-close look at this strange device. As the blades continued to turn, the Pokemon's head seemed to follow them around.

With its mind made up, the pink pokemon floated over to the blades and sat on one. As it continued to spin, the Pokemon fell from its current one to a lower one, smiling at the enjoyment this ride provides. "Mew.".

This continued, and the pink pokemon found this more and more entertaining the more it fell. For the location of the end of the world, this place is a lot of fun. The pink pokemon continued to laugh as it played on the windmill...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	48. Mewtwo Strikes Back P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part of the Mewtwo arc. This chapter, we meet the star of the arc itself, mainly because its name is in the title. We also learn how Mewtwo selected those trainers worthy, it always kind of bugged me that it was never specified. Hope you like it, as the first part seems well received. We also see Drake in his first proper battle. I wanted to show, how smart Drake actually is, he spent years studying so he sees battles in a completely different way to Ash, even if they are on good terms. Question time:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) Will Mewtwo appear in Johto to help Ash out? A) Let Mewtwo finish his Kanto appearance before we move onto Johto._**

 ** _Q) What will you do about the Characific Valley in Johto? A) Nothing, it won't show up._**

 ** _Q) When you do the battle Frontier, will Ash catch any more Pokemon other than Aipom? A) I plan on Ash catching one new Pokemon_**

 ** _Q) Will Ash and Serena trade Pokemon at any point? A) Maybe... (with a smirk on my face)_**

 ** _Remember to vote in the poll. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 48: Mewtwo Strikes Back P. II_

As the group walked up the stairs after entering the castle which makes up New Island, they were lead up a tall stair case. As the group followed the women, Serena couldn't help but be intimidated by the building.

It was silent, too silent. The only sound was the footsteps echoing from the group. The only source of light comes from candle flames placed high on the wall. Even this woman is scary, so lack of emotion that she is almost like a robot.

"Ash..." Serena whispered, almost un hearable. Ash turned to look at his girlfriend, and frowned when he saw her scared expression. Ash knows Serena has a massive fear of the supernatural, and he isn't surprised this place is scaring her. If he didn't know any better, he would call it a Haunter house, with all of the tropes present.

"Serena..." Ash spoke, in a soft tone, holding his hand out. "Don't worry, I know this place seems off but now we've made it through that storm, things have got to be looking up.".

Serena gladly accepted Ash's had, and swiftly moved to his side. Wrapping her own arms around Ash's, she moved slightly behind her boyfriend, so she could hide her face in his back, should something scary show up.

She mentally cursed herself for being so scared. All this is, is an old castle. Nothing in inheritable scary about it, except it old style design, and now she has to hold onto Ash just in case something happens. Right now, Serena felt incredibly lucky to have Ash as a boyfriend. Of course, Ash has supported her like this before they got together, like when entering Viridian Forest for the first time, or the Pokemon Tower. Even back when she first moved to Pallet, it was Ash who supported her and helped her make friends. Ash has always been around to support her, it is just one thing she loves about him.

"Hey Serena... Could you loosen your grip please?" Ash asked, trying to remain a neutral tone. "I've kind of got a tingly feeling in my hand.".

Serena noticed that as they were walking, she unknowingly tightened her grip while in her thought process about how Ash has always supported her. She sheepishly looked at Ash, who was trying to remain as neutral as possible.

"... Sorry." Serena whispered. She loosened her grip, and almost immediately Ash started opened and closing his fist to start getting the blood pumping through his hand.

The group looked at the couple each with different thoughts. Misty and Brock were use to seeing them like this, as it has been the norm since getting together, but early on in the relationship, Ash would get easily flustered by Serena's affection.

Leaf was also happy, as she knows Serena has had a crush on Ash since the first day she met him. Leaf figured that something might happen when she found out they were travelling together, and is happy something did.

Gary simply rolled his eyes. While he has always had his rivalry with Ash, and even bullied him. It was because of Ash's ability to speak with Pokemon, and the fact that he took both his grandfathers and his sisters attention, since he would have translated for them. However, he never really had a problem with Serena, and is secretly happy she was able to get through to Ash.

Drake, looked at his brother and felt humbled. He has never been interesting in dating. Maybe because he never really knew any females who took his interest. Daisy was too old; Leaf is too much like his brother, even though they are on good terms, who wants to date someone like your own sibling, really and Serena, has always had a crush on Ash, which Drake didn't have a problem with. He is amazed that Ash is not only able to befriend any Pokemon, it seems but looking around, all the people from their group: Serena, Leaf, Gary, Misty, Brock and even himself. They only made it too New Island because of Ash, if Ash wasn't there, then they probably would've turned around and returned to Pallet. Looks like this is another thing Ash can do which Drake needs to learn. Well, before he can even start to learn how Ash does these things, they have to meet the world's greatest Pokemon trainer, and compete in the Indigo League.

As the group continued to walk along, Brock seemed deep in thought about this robot-like woman. She seems familiar. If it wasn't for her cold demeanour, and emotionless atmosphere, he probably would've gone over a pronounced his love for her, but why does she seem so familiar. If you take away her demeanour, and the atmosphere, she could be mistaken for...

"Hold on." Brock stopped the group, the women also turned around as his voice indicated he was speaking to her. "You're the missing Nurse Joy from Old Shore Wharf, aren't you?".

The group looked at Brock in surprise. How could he think this woman is in any way shape or form, Nurse Joy? Nurse Joy is always so happy, and cheerful. She has always been full of life, and this woman, not to sound rude, is none of that. Then again, if there is one thing Brock's, other than cooking and taking care of Pokemon, its Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand." The women replied, in the same monotone voice. She didn't sound like she was shocked at the accusation, or even that she was trying to hide it. She still sounded like an emotionless robot. "I have always live on this island, with my master. I do not know any Nurse Joy.".

"That is really weird." Brock muttered. "My beautiful women radar is never wrong. You look exactly like her.".

"As much as I hate to admit it, Brock does have an unusual talent for this type of thing." Misty mused as she stared at the women. The women just stared back with a blank expression. Looking at her close up, Misty can see a slight resemblance to the Pokemon Centre nurse "Are you sure you're not Nurse Joy?".

"I am not Nurse Joy." The women repeat, still in the same emotionless voice. "I have always lived her with my master.". While the words might seem like the women is getting frustrated, the opposite is the truth. She still lacks all emotion in every aspect, from her voice, to her appearance, even her demeanour hasn't changed.

The women turned around and continued up the stairs. Maybe she really is a robot who only happens to look like Nurse Joy. The group continued to follow the emotionless women up the stair, in silence. It seemed like the atmosphere had grew quite heavy, but not from what Brock said. Almost like someone is watching them.

As they approached the top of the stair case, another set of double doors stood in their way. Staring at them, the group was ready to go and try and push them, but the women put a hand up, signalling them to stop.

The women placed her lantern in a slot on the wall, and that seemed to activate something. Silently, the door opened by themselves, identical to the ones downstairs, once the doors were open, the group stepped into there the new room.

* * *

In the room, was giant table in the centre of the massive room. In the back, there is some sort of lift, and across one edge is a pool of water. The women stepped aside and gestured them to the table.

"Please, rest here and feel free to let your Pokemon out." The women told the group. She walked back behind the doors, which closed behind her. The group looked at each other, and mentally agreed to do as she asked.

Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Drake, Leaf, and Gary each pulled out their Pokeballs and released their Pokemon. Wartortle, Dewgong, Blastoise, Starmie, Tentacruel, Kingler, Vaporeon and Shellder all entered the pool. Gyarados followed, after his usual affectionate lick (which he made longer due to not doing it at the docks).

"Hahaha, stop it Gyarados." Ash laughed with tears in his eyes. Everyone else had sweat drops. After a solid three minutes, Gyarados let Ash get up, and slide over to the water, with the other water Pokemon.

Drake's Pokemon, Charizard; Jolteon; Snorlax; Victreebel; and Machoke all stood in a line, while Cubone jumped on Drake's head. Unlike Pikachu, Cubone doesn't really have a problem with his Pokeball, but he prefers to stay out with Drake.

Delphox and Charizard took off together, to a separate part of the room, as did Pikachu and Eevee. Ivysaur approached Tangela, and started to talk with his old friend, as she seemed scared by their current location.

Sandslash turned and walked over to a pillar, attacking it with his claws. He doesn't care who or what owns this place, just because that stupid boy decided to bring him along doesn't mean he will forget his training, even if he doesn't like his trainer, Sandslash still loves to battle.

Kabuto jumped up to Serena and snuggled into her stomach. Serena grunted, feeling the pincers stab her again, and Kabuto quickly adjust himself so he wouldn't hurt her. Kabuto doesn't want to her Serena, she has been really nice since he woke up, it's not his fault that he has sharp pincers.

Onix, Graveler, Golbat and Rhyhorn stayed with Diglett, who is still very young and timid. It is only Brock's Pokemon that he has opened up too, and only recently has he opened up to Golbat, who is actually quite friendly despite not being a ground type. Vulpix, stayed in Brock's arms.

"Are you ready for your daily brush, Vulpix?" Brock asked. Vulpix nodded in agreement. Sitting on one of the chairs available, Brock brought out his brush and started to tend to his fire type. He has made sure to brush Vulpix at least once a day since she joined him. He has to keep her looking nice for when he sees Suzy again.

"Psy aye aye." Psyduck stood by Misty's side, holding his head in a confused manor.

"What is it, Psyduck?" Misty asked.

"... Duck." Psyduck tilted his head in confusion. Misty grunted, rolling her eyes at her water type. She decided she wouldn't even humour the duck Pokemon, and instead took a seat next to Brock.

Looking around, Serena found Kangashkan interacting with Leaf's: Venusaur; Flareon; Dodrio; Magneton and Jynx. She also found her Beedrill in some sort of chat with Gary's Scyther. Guess they were bonding over being the only two bug types here. The rest of Gary's Pokemon kept themselves to themselves.

It wasn't long until the women return. She looked at the group with the same blank expression. As they got to have a proper look into her eyes, the group couldn't help but think that nothing was behind them. Like these eyes belonged in nothing more than a lifeless corpse.

"My master shall arrive shortly." The women explained, in the same monotone voice. "But he wishes to see you in battle before then.".

"Wait a minute... What about everyone else, we're the only ones here." Ash replied.

"Only those trainers brave enough to face the storm is deemed worthy in my master's eyes." The women replied.

"So, the storm was a test." Drake uttered to himself. "But what about Paul, he faced the storm as well.".

"All those who accepted the invitation and braved the storm are present." The women repeated. "My master has no concern for anyone else.". Without another word, the women turned and walked away again.

Ash clenched his fist. Sure, he can't stand Paul from the two times they encountered each other, but he also doesn't want anyone to get hurt. If this storm is some sort of test, what kind of person are they going to meet. Someone who doesn't care about innocent lives being hurt, for a simple test. That sounds like Team Rocket.

"Well Drake, she said he wants to see us battle." Gary turned to oldest twin. "What do you say?". Drake looked at the other Pallet native, while he never really interacted with Gary, and Gary was always more Ash's rival, Drake knew that this would be a good opportunity to test Gary's skills.

"Fine by me." Drake replied.

"Hold on a second, I wanted to battle." Ash interjected.

"Sorry Ashy-boy." Gary replied. "But I battle you only a couple days ago, I need to learn what Drake is like in battle in case I battle him.".

"... Fine." Ash uttered in defeat.

"Cheer up, Ash." Serena comforted her boyfriend.

"Yeah Ash, I'll battle you next." Drake replied.

"You need to beat me, first." Gary replied with an arrogant smirk. "Golem, let's go!". Gary's rock ground type rolled in front of his trainer, and entered a battle stance.

"Golem huh." Drake uttered to himself. He could go with Victreebel for an easy win, but that wouldn't really teach him anything. Drake needs to choose a Pokemon who can still win but will take longer, so he can analysis Gary's style during the battle. "Okay Machoke, you're up.". Machoke stepped in front of Drake, also entering a battle stance.

* * *

 _Drake VS Gary:_

"Rollout, Golem!" Gary shouted. Golem curled up into a ball and began rolling towards Machoke, picking up speed as he moved. Drake didn't even flinch as he saw Gary make the first move. Drake can already tell Gary likes to take the edge by striking first, probably a result of his arrogant attitude.

"Block and use Vital Throw." Drake countered. Drake knows Vital Throw is a unique move, which never misses but always goes last. By using it now, he is able to stop Golem and test the rock ground types strength.

Machoke tensed up as he adjusted his footing. Golem continued to roll into Machoke, but the fighting type was able to grab Golem and pick him off the ground, cancelling the rock type attack before Machoke could take any damage. With a mighty throw, Machoke threw Golem back in front of Gary.

Based on how easily Machoke was able to stop Golem, Drake estimated Gary's had the strength of round the fifth gym. Drake can remember facing one in his Pewter gym battle, which was his sixth gym, and Machoke couldn't stop that one. Of course, Machoke has gotten stronger since then, so this is just a hypothesises.

"We're just getting started." Gary retorted as his Golem stood back up. "Use Stone Edge.". Dozens of sharp rocks began circling around Golem. Pushing his arm in Machoke's direction, the stones started to fly in that direction.

Drake saw this and started to mentally calculate the attacks power. Based on the shape of the stones, and the speed that there travelling, it wouldn't be until the end of the attack that Machoke would feel the damage, granted it wouldn't tickle, and Golem has clearly been raised well. The Stone Edge finally hit.

Just like he predicted, the first few stones simply scrapped off of Machoke, not doing much at all. Of course, Drake's measurements were based on what he saw, if he had proper time and equipment, then he could fully calculate its power, but he has a battle to win.

"Close Combat, and knock them down." Drake instructed. Machoke nodded, easily ignoring the pain from the rock type attack. Gary looked shocked as Machoke began punching the rocks directly, knocking each one down, and making them useless.

"Well if rock type attacks won't work, then we will try ground type attacks." Gary told his Golem, who nodded in agreement. "Magnitude!". Golem jumped in the air, and everyone knew things would get shaky very quickly.

"Bullet Punch." Drake countered. Drake knows that no-matter what all attacks in this battle will hit, thanks to Machoke's ability. Since Gary doesn't know that, he won't be able to use it to his advantage. Of course, the attack needs to be launched before it can never miss, and with a priority move, Machoke can stop the attack before it happens.

In the blink of an eye, Machoke was by Golem's side in the air. The fighting type began repeatedly punching the rock ground type, with his fists covered in metal. Golem was sent falling to the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

* * *

"Golem!" Gary shouted as he ran to his fallen rock ground type. As Gary kneeled beside his fallen rock ground type, Golem opened his eyes, and muttered something sadly to his trainer. "Don't worry bud, take a rest.". Gary recalled Golem to his Pokeball. The women appeared.

"Now my master has seen you in battle, he shall arrive shortly." The women explained, in the same monotone voice. Not waiting for a response, she walked back over to the back wall, and just stood, motionless, like a robot who just shut down for the night.

"Creepy." Leaf stated, bluntly.

All of a sudden, the lights in the room went out. Before any sort of reaction could be made, the helix shaped lift on the far side of the room lit up. All of the group, and the Pokemon moved over together. Gary, Leaf, Drake, Ash, Serena, Misty and Brock all stood in a row, staring at the now active device. A bright blue light, shot down from the ceiling, in the lift. The group stared at this device, trying to figure it out. Ash looked to Drake, seeing as his brother has study a lot, he might have some sort of explanation.

"Psst Drake. What is that thing?" Ash asked in a hushed voice, but due to the room being silent, it was easily for everyone to hear.

"It looks like some sort of lift." Drake explained. "But it doesn't have a transport pad to stand on, so I don't know.".

Serena, tightly gripped Ash's arm. This castle is creepy enough as it is, but just hearing that something was off with the now centre of attention, it makes it more unsettling. Ash was quick to comfort his girlfriend.

Suddenly, a silhouette appeared at the top of the lift, quickly dropping towards the ground. The weird part was, that the silhouette is clearly not human, it has a long tail behind it. Other details are hard to make out, but with the other noticeable detail is the glowing blue eyes that seemed eerily similar to Sabrina's from the Saffron gym.

As soon as the silhouette touched the ground, the lift lights disappeared, and the normal lights turned back on. As the figure stepped into the women, Ash's and Serena's eyes widened. This wasn't a person, it was a Pokemon. Granted, they haven't seen a living one, but they have seen one before. Back on Cinnebar Island, when they went and collected those notes for Professor Oak, this was the Pokemon that statue was shaped like. Not only that but it is the same one from that work they picked up for Professor Oak... This is Mewtwo.

"What is this?" Drake asked with confusion. "I thought we we're meeting with the world's greatest Pokemon Master.".

"Quite human. I make the rules now." Mewtwo instructed, in a harsh tone. But the sound didn't only come from this Pokemon. It also came from the women behind, surprisingly, her voice wasn't monotone. This time, it is a carbon copy of Mewtwo's.

This simple act made every make sense, as the women was levitated to Mewtwo's side. Her robotic personality, her emotionless voice, her... Everything. She has been under Mewtwo's control this whole time.

"It talks." Leaf muttered in amazement, as she pulled out her Pokedex.

 _No data_.

"It looks like it has psychic abilities." Misty observed.

"Well, if it's a Pokemon, might as well try and catch it." Gary reasoned. Mewtwo turned his head slightly to look at this boy. Did he honestly believe he could just catch Mewtwo? Well, he would have to learn the hard way. "Go Scyther!". Gary's bug type flew out in front of his trainer, and entered a battle stance. "Use X-Scizor!".

Scyther flew at Mewtwo with incredible speed. Slashing its two scythes in front of it, an X shape of energy appeared. About half away there, Mewtwo's eyes glew blue and a blue outline appeared around Scyther.

The bug type was force to stop as the Psychic energy started to crush its body. With a flick of his eye line, Scyther was sent flying into a wall, picking up more speed each second, before it crashed into a wall.

"SCYTHER!" Gary shouted as the bug type slumped to the floor with swirls in his eyes. Gary darted over to his fallen bug type. Sure, Gary has had some tough battle, even lost a fair few, but this is different. Never did he lose in just one hit, and it was hardly ever when he had the type advantage. Mewtwo is something else.

"Idiotic child." Mewtwo muttered as it glared at Gary comforting his Scyther.

Mewtwo turned back to the rest of the was comforting Serena while watching Mewtwo for its next move. Drake seemed to be analysing the Pokemon, while, Leaf, Misty and Brock just looked uneasy. Mewtwo turned his glance to the women.

"I have no need for you now." Mewtwo explained as the women fell to the floor. Her head piece fell off, and was revealed to be Nurse Joy, just like Brock suggested. The now revealed to be Nurse Joy groaned as her eyes blinked awake. Weakly, she pushed herself up.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed, running to her aid as he kneeled down beside her.

"Wh-where am I?" The confused Pokemon Nurse asked, looking around she is scared and confused. "How did I get here?".

"You have been under my control." Mewtwo answered, looking down at her as Brock helped her to stand. "I transported you here from the Pokemon centre, as your knowledge of Pokemon biology and medicine has proven useful to me.".

"So why bring the rest of us here?" Misty asked.

"I chose my selection through the data banks concerning competitions. All those trainers who have proven them worthy for the Pokemon League, or any other facility was invited." Mewtwo replied. "Then I waited to see who would pass my test.".

"Hold on!" Ash shouted, grabbing Mewtwo's attention. Serena tightened her grip on Ash's arm and slightly hid behind him, seeing as Mewtwo is quite terrifying.

"Ash..." Serena whispered in a hushed voice. She didn't think shouting at the scary psychic type would be useful. Ash, on the other hand, had a different idea.

"What is going on here? You used that storm as some sort of test, but anyone could've gotten hurt!" Ash shouted. "And what about Paul, he left in that storm before we did, and he didn't make it here!".

"That purple haired boy is no concern of mine." Mewtwo replied. "And neither is any of your kind. I have been nothing but used and abused by your kind simply because I'm a clone. You humans betrayed me, now it is time for justice.".

"What!?" Ash exclaimed. "You clearly haven't met a lot of people. Not every human would betray you, only people like Team Rocket would...".

Ash was cut off as Mewtwo twitched at the mention of that name. In a fit of anger, Ash was surround by psychic energy, lifted into the air, as Serena was forced to let go and slammed against the wall.

"Ash!" Serena, Leaf, Misty, Brock, Drake and Gary exclaimed in unison, even some of the Pokemon did. Serena and Drake went to run over to him, but Mewtwo had other ideas.

"Silence!" Mewtwo ordered, drawing attention back to himself.

"Stop Mewtwo!" Serena shouted, as tears fell down her face. "Ash hasn't met you before, and you just attacked him!". She may have been scared of this Pokemon before but now she is so filled with anger, it just attacked Ash, and there is nothing she could have done.

"You're a fool." Mewtwo hissed. "All humans are despicable vermin, and these Pokemon are no better for allowing you to enslave them.".

Sandslash smirked as he heard the Psychic type. This guy just put that boy down like he was nothing and wants to get rid of all humans. The ground type likes the sound of that, he too has been hurt by too many of them.

"Pika! Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, Ash couldn't translate, as he was still out from Mewtwo's last attack. Now all eyes were on Pikachu, except Sandslash, who grunted at the electric type and turned his back.

"Your saying I'm wrong?" Mewtwo questioned, surprised by this Pokemon's support for his trainer.

"Cu Cubone! Cubone Bone!" Cubone added from atop Drake's heard.

"You too claim these humans are not your masters, but your friends." Mewtwo replied in the same shocked tone. "And also, that this boy saved you from your mother's killer, becoming like your parent himself.".

Both Pikachu and Cubone nodded in agreement.

"Then you two are worse than the rest." Mewtwo narrowed his eyes in anger. "Lying to make your claims real is a typical human trait. Pokemon and humans cannot be friends, and they certainly can't be parent figures.".

Mewtwo released a powerful blast of Psychic energy towards Pikachu and Cubone. The group gasped as they saw Mewtwo attempting to harm the Pokemon simply for trying to reason with it.

Drake grabbed Cubone and held him tight to his chest, out of instinct. Jumping to the side, he barely dodged the Psychic blast intended for Cubone. The blast continued until it hit the back wall. Drake looked at Cubone and quickly made sure the ground type wasn't injured, before they hugged each other.

Pikachu saw the blast that was aimed at him, and his eyes widened. Ash was still unconscious but slowly coming around. Looking at Mewtwo, reminded him of himself, back at the start. He didn't trust humans, but Ash changed that. As Pikachu prepared for the blast to hit, some invisible force made the blast turn up wards, smashing through the roof like it was nothing, and disappearing into the night sky.

"Urg, Pikachu." Ash groaned as he got up from the attack. The electric type ran over to his trainer. "What happened?".

"Concerning yourself with these human's well-being." Mewtwo spat in disgust. Ivysaur, the two Charizard, Wartortle, and Gyarados roared at the Psychic type, along with: Jolteon, Snorlax, Machoke and Victreebel. "This world has a new leader... I am that leader.".

"You're nothing but a big bully!" Misty shouted in response. Serena had tears fill her eyes, suddenly her anger is replaced with fear, and wetness surrounding her.

"You know nothing of my pain, girl." Mewtwo replied. "Don't lecture me on a subject you, nor none of you humans could hope to understand.".

For Serena, everything went black, like she just passed out. No, her eyes are open. Everything around her is black. Then the blackness blinked away, like someone was opening their eyes...

* * *

 _Floating in a glass, surrounded by water. The world, it's dark. It has been asleep for who knows how long. It is almost time… But they still need to wait._

 _In this tube is the clone pokemon. Genetically built from a fossil of the legendary ancestor of all pokemon, Mew. Tasked with the job to build up the world's strongest pokemon. And they built Mewtwo._

 _"Professor… The preparations complete." A scientist informed._

 _"Very good." A powerful male voice commanded. "Not long now until it is ready for a test run."._

 _"Shall we inform Giovanni?" The scientist asked._

 _"Not yet." The head replied. "We need to compete our research to full ensure we understand this creature before Giovanni can have his new toy."._

 _"Um Professor…" The scientist replied. "Don't you feel sorry for it… A whole life created for nothing more than being a servant for battle."._

 _"That's only natural." The head replied. "But clones don't have emotions… They don't feel and will show no objections."._

 _"But professor…" The scientist replied._

 _"Silence… If you can't handle it say now." The head dismissed his underling. "But remember the retirement plan for everyone in Team Rocket… Boy."._

* * *

 _"Where am I?" A voice asked itself as he looked around. It seems to be in some sort of glass container, filled with water. Outside of this container he can see several humans, in white lab coats performing what looks like research tasks, messing around with some sort of computer board. "What am I doing here?". Looking at its hand, it is a light shade of purple, with three circular pads for fingers._

 _"Sir... It's awake." One of the humans finally see this creature. The entire group of people gather around him._

 _"This... This is not the same." The creature spoke to himself again. "So, what was that before? Just a dream?"._

 _"Doctor, look at this..." A female human showed data to the middle person. "It's brain waves... Their surging."._

 _"Those voices... Their outside." The creature told himself. "Where I must be.". The creature's eyes shout open and the pupil glew bright blue. Sending a powerful wave, it shattered the glass._

 _"Someone contact Giovanni, tell him what happened." A voice ordered. The head stepped forward._

 _"Quiet!" The head scolded. "Let us hear its psychic powers."._

 _"Psychic... Powers." The creature repeated, now everyone can hear it._

 _"Yes... For years, we struggled to successfully clone a pokemon to prove our theories. But you are the first specimen to survive." The head explained, speaking directly to this creature. The man then pointed to a scroll on the wall, of another pokemon. "That is Mew, one of Earth's rarest pokemon. From its D.N.A, we created you, Mewtwo."._

 _"Mew... Two." The creature repeated. "Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?"._

 _"You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of human technology." The head explained. "We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers."._

 _"So, I am simply your experiments end results." Mewtwo replied. "What becomes of me now your experiment is over?"._

 _"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it is just beginning." The head replied, getting excited. "Now the serious testing begins."._

 _"These human's, they care nothing for me." Mewtwo told himself, as the scientist started celebrating at the break through in their experiment. Angered, Mewtwo looked down to his hands. "Is that all I'm good for, an experiment? Does my life have no purpose outside of this lab?... NO!"._

 _Mewtwo's eyes glew blue again, as it levitated into the air. Using his new Psychic powers to rip this lab apart. The scientist started to panic, as glass containers were smashed, the machines malfunction and explosions took place every. Despite their best efforts, there was no-where to run._

* * *

 _Mewtwo teleported them to a cave, unfamiliar to the crime lord._

 _"Where are we?" Giovanni demanded an answer._

 _"No... Now it's my turn for answers." Mewtwo replied._

 _"What?" Giovanni spat in disgust._

 _"You have shown me how to further my power, and for that, I thank you." Mewtwo replied. "Now I need answers, I need to know what my purpose is."._

 _"Hahahaha, I thought it was obvious." Giovanni laughed evilly, as he stared at the oblivious clone in front of him. "Your purpose is to serve me."._

 _"What?" Mewtwo questioned as he clenched his fist._

 _"You were created for one reason... To serve me." Giovanni informed with an arrogant glare. "You are nothing but a clone, a servant to further the empire of Team Rocket."._

 _"Is that right? Am I nothing more than a servant for this human?" Mewtwo asked himself as he processed this new information. "You told me I shall find my destiny with you, as equal partners."._

 _"And you believed it." Giovanni laughed. "Your naive fool, you are nothing but a clone... A poor copy of the Pokemon Mew... Who is only good to follow my orders."._

 _"This cannot be my destiny." Mewtwo replied. "You have lied to me human, you are the same as those who created me... I will not accept this."._

 _Mewtwo's eyes glew blue, and the armour that covered his body began to crush under the pressure. Soon, it was nothing more than a pile of crumbles of what it once was. Persian saw this and jumped towards the clone, preparing to launch a Shadow ball at it. Mewtwo raised his arm, and surrounded the normal type in Psychic energy. Persian was sent flying into the wall, and was knocked out by the blow._

 _"Stop this now!" Giovanni commanded. "I am your master... OBEY ME!"._

 _"You are not my master." Mewtwo growled in response._

 _Its eyes glew blue again, and a psychic force field surrounded him. Expanding out, Giovanni was hit by the field and sent flying into the wall. The cave became rocky, and the rocks above the only entrance fell. Mewtwo teleported away._

* * *

 _Flying through the sky, filled with rage and anger. Mewtwo had been used, made a fool off, he trusted that; that; human, and he was betrayed. The man... Giovanni, did open the Psychic type's eyes. It showed Mewtwo the truth of humanity._

 _As he was flying, he found a small island in the middle of the sea. Carefully landing on this rock, it looks familiar. Yes, this was his birth place, where all of this started, where Mewtwo met that man... Now, it shall be the end place... Everything will come full circle._

 _"Who am I? What is my purpose?" Mewtwo asked himself. "Now I know. I am the Pokemon who shall purify this world."._

* * *

Serena was stood in the position of Mewtwo, like she is seeing each event from Mewtwo's point of view. Although the imagery clearly had an impact on the eleven-year-old girl, but the thing that hit her the most was the rush of emotions that rushed through her. Isolation, pain (both physical and mental), hatred, emptiness. These are just a few of the emotions she can identify.

Suddenly, the world glew a bright white, and in less than a second, she was back on New Island. Her head was pounding against her skull. She suddenly felt faint, but what she felt most of all, was pity. After seeing what Mewtwo has been through, it is easy to sympathises with the clone. With this new revelation, she has a powerful urge to help Mewtwo overcome this pain. But how can she do it... And why did Mewtwo share those emotions with her, didn't Red say the Pokemon had to open up willingly? This just gets more and more complicated.

"Your wrong Mewtwo!" Ash shouted as he stood up. "You think you're a slave, but your wrong.".

"I know I am no- slave." Mewtwo replied as he glared at Ash.

"You also think all humans are the same." Ash added. "That is also wrong.".

"I do not think, I know." Mewtwo replied, angrily.

"You can do whatever you want." Ash shouted. "Same as everyone. No one is born with a set a path, you have a right to choose.".

"Your ideas are... Amusing." Mewtwo replied. "And you are correct. I have created my own path. The path to cleans this world of the filth known as humanity.".

"So, you hate all humans!" Gary shouted. "And your gonna kill all us and save the Pokemon.".

"No." Mewtwo replied. "Your Pokemon shall not be spared. They have allowed themselves to become enslaved by you, and are just as worthless.".

"We won't go down without a fight." Drake declared. "If you're a Pokemon, there is no reason I can't catch you. Go Jolteon!". Drake's electric type eeveelution ran out into the field, and took a battle stance. "Use Shadow Ball.".

Jolteon formed a Shadow Ball at his mouth, before firing it at Mewtwo. While Jolteon has never been close to his trainer, he can say Drake treats all his Pokemon right, and has helped them all reach new levels of strength. That isn't being enslaved, that is teamwork.

Mewtwo lifted his hand, and it glew blue. A sort of barrier surrounded Mewtwo's fist, and the psychic field simply had the Shadow Ball bounce off, flying into a wall behind the clone, the Shadow Ball imploded. Opening his hand, the psychic barrier surrounded Jolteon, crushing him before sending him flying. Jolteon fainted.

"You're a fool." Mewtwo spoke directly to Drake. "Your Pokemon's attacks cannot harm me, my power is too great. Nothing could rival it.".

Ash was shaking in anger, it doesn't matter if this thing had a hard life, he has no right to treat anyone this way. What does it prove, cruelty just leads to cruelty? This is all down to Team Rocket, even when defeated they are still causing trouble. No, he will have to stop it.

"I guess you wouldn't mind proving it in a real battle then!" Ash shouted.

"Is that a challenge?" Mewtwo questioned, genuinely surprised by this action.

"You bet." Ash replied, confidently. "After everything me and my pokemon have been through, we can't lose to you.". All of his Pokemon, minus Sandslash roared in agreement.

Everyone looked at Ash in wonder, each with their own thoughts. It is pretty common knowledge that Ash would go above and beyond to help someone, anyone, in need.

Mewtwo's eyes glew once again, and three holes appeared on the ground around him. Strange noises came out of the holes, which sounded like some sort of Pokemon cries, but they were too disjointed to properly identify. Even Ash couldn't understand them. Soon, a Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard appeared from the holes, but these Pokemon had dark red markings over their bodies. The markings varied in shapes and size, and no clear pattern across all three Pokemon.

"Like you, I too started with Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander." Mewtwo spoke. "But their evolved forms, I used the genetic structure of my own body as well as their species genetic code to enhance them.".

"So, these Pokemon are also clones?" Leaf questioned.

"Correct." Mewtwo replied.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. One might think that this is an earthquake to accompany the storm, but Mewtwo has already confirmed the storm was down to it. Looking at the clone, his eyes are glowing once again. Suddenly, a wall collapsed. It leads into a sort of arena with a battlefield in the centre.

"A battlefield?" Gary questioned.

"I bet Mewtwo planned this from the start." Brock replied.

Mewtwo didn't responded and instead levitated into the air. With its eyes glowing again, Mewtwo turned around and started floating towards the new battlefield, a psychic energy appeared the clones of Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard, who flew after Mewtwo as well. The group understood the silence and followed them to the battlefield as well.

* * *

As the group followed Mewtwo and its clones, Ash noticed the distraught expression on Serena's face. Of course, he has no-idea about the memories or emotions Serena was exposed too, but he wants to at least help. Before he could go over to her, Drake walked next to him.

"Ash... Can't you use your aura or something?" Drake whispered. "If it could whip out Team Rocket, surely it can stop Mewtwo.".

"In correct boy." Mewtwo butted in. "I've known of this one's abilities since Old Wharf Shore, they shall not affect me.".

"Right." Ash looked down. "Dad explained that Psychics, like Sabrina from the Saffron Gym, their powers are based off Psychic type Pokemon, and they were originally created to fight aura users. Even if I could control my aura, I doubt it would be enough.".

"And neither will the psychic among you." Mewtwo replied. "For you match me, I shall need to grant you access to me. Now, who shall do battle first?". Leaf and Gary looked at each other, Serena still hasn't told them about her psychic abilities, so they are confused as to who Mewtwo is referring to.

"I will." Gary declared, stepping forward, he can concern himself about the Psychic in the group later, right now he has a battle to win. "And I'll use my first and strongest Pokemon. Go Blastoise!".

Gary's Blastoise emerged from the group of Pokemon, stepping out in front of his trainer. Extending his two cannons, the water type entered a battle stance. Mewtwo's clone Blastoise stepped out in front of Mewtwo as well.

"We won't lose to a poor copy, right Blastoise." Gary declared, and Blastoise roared in agreement.

"Then you have the first move." Mewtwo replied.

"The first and last move." Gary replied with a confident smirk. "Gyro Ball, Blastoise!". Gary's Blastoise withdrew into his shell and started spinning towards the clone, with a grey outline. Mewtwo smirked seeing the incoming attack.

The clone Blastoise let out a loud cry, as it redirected his cannons. A powerful jet of water shot out of the two respective cannons, it was Hydro Pump. This was either impressive or scaring the group, except Gary, thinking a water type attack wouldn't do much to his Blastoise. That was, until the attack hit his Blastoise, the water types Gyro Ball was cancelled, sending him flying.

Gary's Blastoise landed on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Blastoise!" Gary cried, while everyone else gasped. Gary ran to his fallen started. How did his strongest Pokemon go down in one move?

"Who's next?" Mewtwo asked. Leaf's Venusaur stepped forward.

"Guess that will be use." Leaf declared, getting behind her grass starter. Mewtwo smirked.

"You? You're not a battler, you're a collector." Mewtwo replied. "In some ways, your worse than the rest of this scum. This will be easy.". The clone of Venusaur also stepped forward.

"We'll show you!" Leaf shouted angrily. "Sludge Bomb, Venusaur!". Leaf's Venusaur fired three big blobs of purple toxic sludge out of the flower on his back. They soared towards the clone.

The clone Venusaur, also fired three blobs of toxic sludge. Surprisingly, they were smaller than the one's Leaf's Venusaur fired, but were also moving quicker. The clones Sludge Bomb's, shot through the centre of those from Leaf's Venusaur and seemed to absorb the incoming poison type attack, making them grow. The three separate blobs also combined together, before landing directly on top of Leaf's Venusaur, who cried out in pain. Before long, swirls were in his eyes.

"Venusaur!" Leaf exclaimed running towards her fallen starter.

"Now, it is time for the Charizard." Mewtwo replied, ignoring the cries of his fallen opponents. Ash and Drake looked at each other.

"Drake... Which one of us will battle?" Ash asked.

"Both of you can battle." Mewtwo answered. "That will prove the power difference between my superior clones and your weak originals.".

The two Charizard look at each other and nod. Sure, these two may have created a sort of rivalry, but they are willing to put their rivalry aside for now, and just focus on this clone. Neither of them are weak, and they have both proven this in their respective journeys. Now, they can put down this clone and prove a thing or two too Mewtwo.

Like rockets, the two fire flying types flew off towards the clone of their species. The Charizard clone also shot towards them. Ash's Charizard opened his wings, bringing himself to a stop, firing a Dragon Rage towards the clone. Drake's Charizard took off, into the air and coated his wings in metal. The clone flew straight into the oncoming Dragon Rage. Using its claws, the dragon type attack was slashed, making it useless. The remaining dragon type energy collected around the clone's claws who swiped them at Ash's Charizard. The attack was too much and Ash's Charizard crashed into the ground. Drake Charizard dived at the clone, hoping to attack whilst it was distracted. Unfortunately, the clone was quick to react, swiftly moving out of the way. Drake's Charizard landed on top off Ash. Before it could push itself up, the clone fired off its own Flamethrower, engulfing the two lizard Pokemon. Once the flames disappeared. Both Charizard's were knocked out next to each other.

The two brothers ran at their fallen fire types. Not even a two on one battle was enough to win. Could they beat the clones if they had the type advantage? With how much confidence Mewtwo has, probably not. So, what can they do? Not even Ash's aura can save them, like with Silph Co.

"Now, to claim my prize." Mewtwo spoke, as several black Pokeballs appeared around him. "Your Pokemon.".

The black Pokeballs flew out, hitting the two Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise first. The Pokemon were sucked inside the devices before they flew away. Ash was already going for his own Pokeballs, hoping to use them. Unfortunately, the next ones captured where Drake's Jolteon, Gary's Scyther and Golem, who were resting in their Pokeballs from their previous battles.

Looking towards the rest of the groups Pokemon: Kangashkan, Kingler, and Rhyhorn were the next caught. Being bigger Pokemon, the were made more easy targets and the balls seemed to swarm on them.

Looking for his own Pokemon, Ash saw: Gyarados, Ivysaur and Wartortle using their own attacks to blast the devices back. Even Sandslash was slashing them away, the ground type may not like humans, but why change one prison for another. Unfortunately, the balls adapted to the Pokemon's attack patterns, and quickly learned how to counter them, capturing the four Pokemon.

Serena was in a corner, with: Tangela, Eevee, and Kabuto behind her, while Beedrill was using Poison Sting to try and fend them off. Several black-balls charged at Beedrill, who was quickly becoming exhausted from the relentless attacks. In a moment's hesitation, Beedrill was captured. Despite Serena's best attempts to cover her other Pokemon, she was no match, meaning: Tangela, Eevee and Kabuto soon followed Beedrill.

"Delphox!" Serena cried seeing her last Pokemon standing. Unfortunately, it was in vain as her fire starter was soon caught as well.

Leaf's Pokemon didn't fare much better. Jynx was able to use Psychic to protect herself for a short while, but soon she was caught. Dewgong also tried to hide under the water, but that was also useless. Flareon and Magneton were quick to follow. Dodrio tried a different approach, and simply started running around the room, but with no exits, it was only a matter of time before he was also caught.

Brock had joined his Pokemon. Now that Rhyhorn was gone, he was holding Vulpix close to his chest while Diglett hid under ground. Brock noticed that the hole was smaller than the balls and hoped that his timid ground type would be okay, but alas, a single black-ball shrunk in size and entered the hole. It re-emerged a few seconds later, pretty obvious that it container Diglett.

"Diglett no!" Brock cried. In his moment of weakness, a black-ball sneaked up on him, catching Vulpix straight out of his hands. Brock fell on his knee's as tears filled his eyes. He was powerless as Onix, Graveler and Golbat followed the same fate.

"Resistance is futile." Mewtwo uttered as it glazed at the chaos. Some might say, his voice had a slight amused tone.

Gary was backed into a corner with his Pokemon, as: Arcanine, Nidoqueen and Electabuzz were also fighting off the black-balls. Instead of using offence, the trio took it in turns to use Protect. Unfortunately, the black-balls were learning. Counting the time effect of the barrier, they found a split second where the group was vulnerable, using this knowledge, they striked catching the last three of Gary's Pokemon.

Misty didn't fare any better and was left with only Psyduck by her side. For a small second, she believed that even Mewtwo decided against capturing it, but she realised that she still has to protect her water type. While the duck Pokemon hide behind her legs, she was whacking the oncoming Pokeballs, with her back pack. While she was busy with them, she failed to notice a stray black-ball dived from above, and swipe Psyduck away.

Drake, as soon as he saw Charizard and Jolteon go. Quickly grabbed Cubone and hide the ground type in his jacket. The black-balls seemed to be ignoring, making him think that he fooled them. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for his: Snorlax, Victreebel and Machoke, as they were quickly caught. Now that the main threats were taken care of, the black-balls turned their attention to Cubone and started going after Drake. The Pallet native did the only thing he could... Run.

Whilst running, Drake found Ash running next to him. Now is not a time to talk, and following Ash's eye line, Drake saw the only Pokemon left, who wasn't his Cubone, it is Pikachu. The Electric type was running around in all directions while dozens of black-balls chased him. Sometimes, he would let off an electric shock if he was becoming over crowded, and sometimes, he would use Quick Attack and dodge, just in time.

Ash seemed to pick up speed as Pikachu leaped of a stair case behind the lift in which Mewtwo arrived on. Ash dived for his electric type who was going to land in the water. Tackling his starter out of the air, Ash turned once Pikachu was in his arms, landing on his back with a massive thud. Soon the black-balls surrounded Ash and Pikachu, and started tackling them. Ash quickly covered Pikachu with his body, as the black-balls slammed into him. Those things really hurt.

Drake and Cubone are in a similar position as the two twins were pelted by more balls. Mewtwo saw that his plan wasn't working and instead instrumented a plan, where the balls retreated.

"Did... Did we win?" Ash asked, as the two twins stood up, cheeking on Pikachu and Cubone respectively.

"Ash! Look out!" Serena shouted, but it was too late. A black-ball sneaked up on Ash, and one on Drake. Now that the last two Pokemon were out in the open, the were easily caught right out of the twin's hands.

"No Pikachu!" Ash cried as he grabbed hold of the black ball containing his starter.

"Cubone!" Drake shouted. He wasn't able to grab hold of Cubone's Pokeball, but he was chasing after it.

It soon became too much and Ash had to let go, since the black-ball was a lot stronger. That didn't stop Ash, however and he too took off after the black-ball. All these devices were heading to some sort of shaft heading downwards. As the two Pokeballs began to fall down it, the hole began to close.

Ash and Drake, were not about to let their best friends go without a fight, and made a dive for the hole. Just in time, the two twins entered the hole and started falling towards the unknown. They could hear their friends call out their name as they fell into the darkness. Where are they going? What will they find down there? Can they save the Pokemon?

* * *

From behind a pillar, Mew was watching the whole event. All the pieces are in place. The girl he allowed access to Mewtwo with her psychic abilities will be enough to buy it some time. He was able to grant her access, as he shares the same genetic code as Mewtwo, considering Mewtwo is a clone of Mew. In other words, Mew is a link cable between the two psychics. The two brother, fathers chosen one and the man who will turn an army around at the mention of his name. Of course, neither of them are their yet, but with the events that await both of them, Mew is sure they can help overcome the threat Mewtwo possess. Well, guess he should also get into place...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	49. Mewtwo Strikes Back P III

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the conclusion to the Mewtwo story, in Kanto at least. Yes, Mewtwo will return at a later point in the series, I just won't reveal when. Anyway, I don't want to keep you too long, as I am looking forward to this. Also, I would like to mention I have a pretty big reference to one of my favourite shows, I wonder who will find it... Also, there is some foreshadowing to a future movie arc. Question time:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) Will you give Ash a Gardevoir or a Gallade? A) Maybe..._**

 ** _Q) When will Ash learn about his aura? A) He already did... If you mean learn to control it, then first he needs his Lucario_**

 ** _Q) Will you base Unova off: Black and White; B2 W2 or the anime story? A) Wait and see_**

 ** _Q) How will Ash and Serena find the mega stones? A) Ash already has one mega stone. The others will each have a unique twist to it._**

 ** _P.S. Sorry for those who wanted me to update SIS: Diamond & Pearl Adventures, but I really wanted to finish the Mewtwo arc. Remember to vote in the poll, and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 49: Mewtwo Strikes Back P. III_

 _Falling..._

It seems to be going on for every. The two brothers have been like this for a couple of minutes. It's hard to say how long, as it is complete darkness and there is no indication of the time. To be honest, both brothers would think that they were alone, if they couldn't hear each other's screams. At some point, they felt the falling motion stop, and it felt like they were floating. To Ash, it reminded him of the first time he met Haunter, back at the Pokemon Tower, where he was turned in to a temporary ghost.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared underneath the two brothers. It was hard to make out the source, as for all of the intensity, it didn't seem to light up the passage of the two brothers. As it got closer and closer, the motion of falling returned and they seemed to pick up speed. At the same moment, both brothers realised two things, they were about to crash, and had no way to protect themselves.

Out of instincts, the two twins braced themselves the best way they knew. Ash tensed up, bringing his knees up to his stomach, and crossing his arms in front of his head, almost like a cocoon. While Drake, being more educated on the issue, turned his body so his feet would hit first. Taking slow breaths in an attempt to remain relatively calm, as tensing up could add unnecessary stress when the impact comes. He also tried to grab on to something, in hopes that he could lessen the momentum. Unfortunately, the only thing in reach is Ash.

It wasn't long before the two boys entered the light. Surprisingly, the impact was not a forceful as one would think, considering how hard the fell. Ash grunted as he landed on his stomach, while Drake was able to remain standing, since he used the proper landing techniques. Both brothers quickly stood up and started looking around.

The first thing they noticed, was that this is a lab. But more importantly is a conveyer belt. One of the black-balls is waiting to move towards the big machine, while another just entered. These Pokeballs obviously contain Pikachu and Cubone. Making a b-line, Ash jumped onto the conveyer belt and dived after the first Pokeball. It is impossible for the twins to tell which Pokeball contains which Pokemon, and so Drake dashed and grabbed the second Pokeball of the conveyer belt.

Inside the machine, Ash was trying to pull the first Pokeball away, as several metallic tentacles began to fight back. It soon became a tug of war between Ash and this machine, neither side giving an inch.

"You're not... Taking... Pikachu..." Ash declared, in the middle of the struggle.

Ash heard footsteps, and turned ever so slightly to find Drake running to his assistance. With this moment, neither of the twins noticed what looked like a D.N.A strand appear on the monitor. In all of the commotion, Ash completely forgot that his brother made a dive with him. Ash had been so focused on saving Pikachu that he didn't even notice his brother when they landed. The machine also noticed Drake's appearance, and several of the tentacles changed their target from Ash to Drake.

This loosened their grip on the Pokeball, allowing Ash to overpower the machine, pulling it too safety. Drake quickly jumped of the conveyer belt, avoiding the tentacles, seeing as Ash was victorious. Soon Ash joined Drake, each with one of the black-balls in hand. Taking a deep breath, both boys pressed the respective central button, releasing the two Pokemon. Ironically, it seemed Ash had Cubone's Pokeball and Drake had Pikachu's.

"Pikachu!". "Cubone!". The two brothers cried respectively. The two Pokemon also cried happily, as they jumped into their trainer's arms. The Pokemon and trainers remained in the reunion happy that they could save them.

"D.N.A sample retrieved." A robot voice announced as a stray metal tentacle seemed to pinch, Pikachu. The electric type didn't appreciate the D.N.A swipe and prepared to launch a Thunderbolt at the machine.

"Hold on Pikachu." Drake stopped his brother's starter. Pikachu stopped in his tracks and looked to his trainer's twin.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked, a little annoyed. Drake may not understand Pokemon speech like Ash, but it is pretty clear what Pikachu was asking, without Ash translating.

"This machine likely holds the other Pokeballs. If you use Thunderbolt, we could lose them forever." Drake explained. "All I need is... Here.". Drake made his way over to the main control board whilst he uttered the last part.

Drake started messing with the panel. To most people, it would look like a child messing with whatever goes ding, but Ash knows his twin well enough to know that this part is Drake's speciality.

Ash looked at the screen above Drake, as his brother worked. Several silhouettes appeared of different Pokemon, like: Scyther; Magneton; Pikachu and finally Cubone.

"Drake, what's going on?" Ash asked.

Drake stopped his work, and looked up to the screen, and had a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly, a sort of life form entered a nearby tube, which was filled by some sort of liquid. The two brothers looked closer at the test tube, and were shocked to find a curled up Sandslash inside. More Pokemon continued to slide into more tubes, Machoke, Vaporeon...

"Did they just steel our Pokemon, to put in these tubes?" Ash asked, as they looked at the load of Pokemon show up.

"No..." Drake replied. "Look, there's a Cubone... There clones.".

"Clones?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah..." Drake replied. "Think about it Ash. Why else would Mewtwo take our Pokemon. They clearly aren't in the tubes, otherwise there was a wild Cubone who made it here. It is clear that Mewtwo has some motive to create clones, like that: Venusaur; Charizard and Blastoise. It's the only explanation.".

"Great..." Pikachu rolled his eyes

"But why would Mewtwo want to clone our Pokemon?" Ash asked, ignoring Pikachu's comment.

"I don't know Ash." Drake replied. "But whatever its for can't be good.".

Ash grunted, as he clenched his fist. Well, they know what Mewtwo is doing but why is another matter. As his eye wondered over the room, Ash noticed a small computer, in any normal circumstances he would've ignored it, but he noticed it had a copy of the file he and Serena collected for Professor Oak from the mansion.

"Hey Drake, cheek this out." Ash told his brother, walking over to it. Drake shortly followed behind his twin brother.

Behind the brother's, Mew popped into the room, but remained silent. Its eyes scanned the room and it flew over to investigate the test tubes containing the clones Pokemon. While it's mind began thinking about what Mewtwo is up to, the Psychic legendary noticed the twins approaching the small computer and silent approached them from behind.

"Who's there?" Pikachu asked as he turned around.

Mew quickly teleported behind one of the test tubes. Human minds are so small, they see a rare pink playful Pokemon and that will become their focus. Mew knows that it will need to show himself to the boys, but right now Mew needs info from that machine, and distracting the boys would only slow them down.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked, as Pikachu turned back to look back at Ash.

"Don't know..." Pikachu muttered. "I thought I heard something but... Nothing is here though, maybe it is just my imagination.".

"Well we can't be too careful Pikachu." Ash replied. "For all we know, Mewtwo is listening right now.".

"What's up?" Drake asked.

"Pikachu thought he heard something." Ash replied, as they stood in front of the computer. "Now, I think we might be able to learn something from this.".

"How come?" Drake asked.

"On Cinnebar, Professor Oak asked Serena and I to go and collect some research an old colleague left him." Ash explained.

"And that helps, how?" Drake asked. They maybe on good terms, but this could be the end of the world, he really doesn't need the background information.

"This folder is an exact copy of the research." Ash replied. "Plus, there was a statue of Mewtwo in the mansion.".

Drake nodded in understanding, and started to work on the old machine. Lucky, this is the same model the boys had in their house when they were younger, so Drake knows how to bypass the security settings. After a couple of minutes, Drake seemed perplexed. The screen was flashing several colours with static, but no solid image.

"Well this is pointless." Drake uttered. "It looks like someone torn this machine apart and put it back together again.". Drake was about to turn the machine off, when a weak voice spoke through it, covered by static.

"Hello, this is a great day in the field of scientific cloning." A male voice spoke, in an excited tone. "A year ago, we discovered a fossil which was proved to be the remains of the legendary Pokemon, Mew. Thanks to the support shown by our investor, Giovanni, we have been able to continue this project.".

Drake, Ash, Pikachu and Cubone all looked at each other. Great, so Team Rocket had a hand in creating Mewtwo, no wonder he thinks all people are horrible. Even after being put behind bars, Giovanni and Team Rocket are still causing trouble. Ash's hand started to glow a light blue aura, as he clenched his fist.

"Ash..." Drake spoke in a worried tone. The Pallet native turned to his brother, with his eyes turning slightly red, as the light blue aura was slowly turning that colour as well. "Focus Ash, we need to work together, and have the right frame of mind. Team Rocket isn't here, and neither is Giovanni.".

His brother's words were enough to subside his aura flare, Drake is right, whether the aura is present or not, Team Rocket isn't here, so the aura cannot punish them for their crimes. Mewtwo is here, however, and that is the priority.

"Thanks Drake." Ash replied grateful, as he took a deep breath. How could he let his aura take over so easily again? Ash will need to try harder to keep it under control, last time it would've gone on to kill, at least, three people, and Red isn't even here this time to stop it. Drake replied with a slight nodded before the computer re started.

"Fascinating, the clone has finally awoken. We shall call this specimen, Mewtwo." The voice spoke again. "It already seems to possess the knowledge to use its Psychic powers, and is communicating through telepathy. It also seems to have ambition. Giovanni did request for all emotions to be removed, but we had to know what the effects before and after would be.".

"So Mewtwo was right when he said he was created as nothing more than an experiment." Ash sadly spoke. "No wonder he feels like he does.". Drake, Pikachu and Cubone nodded in agreement but before any of them could talk, the voice started again.

"This is not good, Mewtwo's anger is out of control." The voice spoke, in a panicked tone. "With its Psychic powers, it is destroying our laboratory. We dreamed of created the world's strongest Pokemon... And we succeeded.".

With that, the computer completely shut down. Now it all makes sense. Team Rocket had Mewtwo created as a servant, even wanting all its emotions removed before hand, meaning it would be nothing but a shell. Suddenly, the two trainers and their pokemon felt incredibly sorry for Mewtwo. It must have been awful to wake up into a life like that. Still, that doesn't fully justify Mewtwo's actions today. Just because he had a hard life, doesn't mean the other people should suffer.

"So, this is the lab where Mewtwo was created." Drake mused as he flipped through the research folder.

"It can't be Drake." Ash replied, looking at his brother. "Mewtwo destroyed it, remember.".

"And rebuilt it too." Drake replied. Holding up a piece of paper from the folder, Ash saw that Project M2 took place on New Island labs, and this is New Island. "I bet Mewtwo re-created this lab with his psychic powers. Remember I said that the computer looked like it had been ripped apart and put back together again.".

"Now Mewtwo will destroy the world from here, and it's all thanks to Team Rocket." Ash frowned.

"What ya thinking?" Drake asked.

"What else." Ash replied, as he looked at his brother with determination in his eyes. "We need to show Mewtwo that not everyone is like Team Rocket, and that he can't destroy the world.".

"That's my brother, lead the way." Drake replied.

"What?" Ash asked, confused. "But you're the one who found all this stuff out. Shouldn't you lead the way?".

"Please Ash... I'm good with technology but..." Drake stopped here to choose his next words wisely. "We both know that you are the one who can get through to Pokemon. You have always understood them much better than I could, this is your area.". Ash had tears in his eyes, but before he could reply, a red light started flashing.

Looking at the light, what they found was very worrying. The tubes containing the cloned Pokemon were having the liquid drained. The clone bodies hit the floor, and were out of sight. Until, one by one, the clones started moving, forcing their way out of the containers, as holes were created to accommodate the various Pokemon who were leaving. Moments before the boys turned around, Mew had to teleport and watched from the ceiling, to avoid being spotted.

"Stand back!" Pikachu shouted.

He and Cubone took battle stances in front of the twins, in case they attacked. However, the clones didn't even seem to notice them, and just walked right past. While they do look similar to their own Pokemon, now the clones aren't in those tubes, you can see the same markings that were on Mewtwo's: Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise.

As Ash watched the clones of his Pokemon walked by, his mind was set to find them. With saving Pikachu, and learning about Mewtwo over, he remembered that he still has to find his Pokemon. The clones continued walking, and a wall slide open, revealing it to be a door. The clones left through that door, before it slid shut again.

"Drake..." Ash spoke softly. "We still need to find our Pokemon.".

"Yeah..." Drake muttered as he looked over the machine. While he maybe a smart guy, even this is out of his knowledge. It is reasonable to assume the black-balls were being kept in there, but how do they get it let them out? "Sorry Ash, but these machine is beyond my knowledge.".

Ash nodded in understanding, but was still upset. Ash couldn't really blame Drake for not knowing about this machine, it is probably one Team Rocket created and didn't let anyone know about.

"Great." Cubone spat, as he threw his bone in anger. Cubone may not have gotten on great with a lot of Drake's other Pokemon, but they were at least friends and even if they weren't, no-body can just take someone else's Pokemon away, like Team Rocket took Cubone's mother.

The bone struck the machine dead on, cracking some glass. As the bone deflected back to Cubone's hand, the machine started to shake violently, as smoke came bursting off it. The two brothers used their bodies to cover their respective Pokemon, thinking the machine is about to explode. Mew watched curiously, as he the boys protected their Pokemon.

They were right, the machine exploded, and rubble pelted the two brothers as they protected the two Pokemon. Following the rubble, black-balls started flying out of the remains, but unlike last time, the landed on the ground, and weren't flying around. The machine subsequently exploded, which was relatively small compared to the size of the machine.

The boys slowly stood up and turned around, the two Pokemon also jumped up on to Ash's shoulder and Drake's head respectively. They stood up, and at that moment the black balls opened up, releasing the groups Pokemon.

"Guys..." Ash whispered as he saw his Pokemon.

Turning towards the source of the voice: Ivysaur, Wartortle, Charizard and Gyarados saw Ash, and ran straight towards him. Ash bent down, hugging Ivysaur and Wartortle, who first arrive, with all three laughing happily. Charizard arrived next and joined in the hug, but do to his built-up momentum, ended up knocking Ash over. Gyarados appeared next and dived on Ash, as Charizard moved out of the way, entering an affectionate lick. Sandslash, growled and rolled his eyes, while standing at a somewhat close distance to Ash and his Pokemon. He may still think that he is too strong for this boy, but maybe he could stop attacking him as he came to save him.

Drake smiled as his own Pokemon team of: Charizard; Jolteon (who seemed to have recovered, along with the other previously injured Pokemon); Machoke; Snorlax and Victreebel moved to his side. Drake smiled at his team, and nodded his head as acknowledgement of their safety. The Pokemon returned the gesture, before he looked to Ash reuniting with his Pokemon. It's true, if anyone can bond with a Pokemon its Ash. Even Sandslash hasn't fully walked away now. Paul is right, Drake has only bonded with Cubone, and he really needs to learn how too bond properly...

"Ash, I'm glad your all so happy, but we should get going." Drake told his twin brother. Ash stood up and approached his brother, with his Pokemon following shortly behind. It was here, that the two brothers noticed everyone else's Pokemon was also surrounding them. "We will need their help, Ash.".

"Right..." Ash whispered in response, before thinking off a way to get the Pokemon to follow them. "Guys, it's great to see you're alright. We are going back to the main room, to confront Mewtwo. Now, you should probably know, you were taken so he could create clones of you.".

Many of the Pokemon growled in response. There were too many voice, and it was too mumbled together for Ash to make the individuals out.

"We are going to need all your help if we want to stop Mewtwo." Ash continued, once the Pokemon settled down. "I know we aren't your trainer, but by working together, we will be able to make it out of here... Who's with me?".

The Pokemon roared in agreement. It doesn't matter what Mewtwo has been through, it doesn't matter how strong it has made their clones. They won't let Mewtwo's view of humanity let it destroy the world. They will defeat those clones and save the planet.

Mew smiled, its father has a good choice in choosing the Chosen One. Then again, Mew has known this since the Tree of Beginning. Oh right, the chosen one hasn't done that yet, has he. These time lines are so confusing. The Psychic type pushed that aside, and teleported to get in position.

As Ash turned around heading for the exit. He was leading the way with Drake by his side. Pikachu is perched on Ash's shoulder, and Cubone is on Drake's head. First, they are followed by their own Pokemon. Even Sandslash was in, somewhat of a line with the others. Finally, the back is made up of: Serena's; Misty's; Brock's; Leaf's and Gary's Pokemon. While it may look like a big jumbled crowd, looking close you'll see the Pokemon that share the same trainer are somewhat together.

This was it, with all the groups Pokemon safe, it was time to face Mewtwo, time to show the clone that what it's doing is wrong. That not all of humanity is like Team Rocket. The group walked off towards the final showdown...

* * *

Back in the main hall, Ash and Drake just disappeared after the black-balls and their Pokemon. Serena, Leaf, Gary, Misty and Brock were all staring down Mewtwo who seemed to be simultaneously glaring at the five, all at once. None of them quite knew what to do, Mewtwo has just stolen all there Pokemon. They didn't even know if Ash and Drake were alive. What could they do?

"Mewtwo..." Serena spoke up. With a slight turn of the head, it was clear all of Mewtwo's attention was on this girl. Seeing as Mewtwo seems to be waiting her to continue, she took a deep breath. "... I know that you've been caused a lot of pain, but this isn't our fault or our Pokemon.".

"You know nothing, girl." Mewtwo spat.

"I do, Mewtwo." Serena replied. "I know, because you shared your memories with me.".

"Do not lie to me, girl." Mewtwo ordered, as its eyes glew. Psychic energy surrounded Serena she collapsed to her knees, as she was being squeezed. "I would never consider doing such an act with filth like you.".

Mewtwo continued to squeeze Serena as she cried out in pain. Unable to move her body, it felt like she was being hit by some sort of speeding truck, but from all directions. As the pain became too much to bare, Serena's eyes shot open, glowing a light pink colour. A sort of bubble, in the same colour as Serena's eyes appeared, pushing Mewtwo's Psychic energy back, and levitating Serena in the air.

The bubble expanded out, engulfing everyone in the room. Although, it wasn't an attack, as it allowed each of them to enter without any issue. As everyone adjusted to the new environment, the main room seems to disappear into pure darkness. In a flash of light, the scene was replaced by a lab.

 _"Where am I?" A voice asked itself as he looked around. It seems to be in some sort of glass container, filled with water. Outside of this container he can see several humans, in white lab coats performing what looks like research tasks, messing around with some sort of computer board. "What am I doing here?". Looking at its hand, it is a light shade of purple, with three circular pads for fingers._

 _"Sir... It's awake." One of the humans finally see this creature. The entire group of people gather around him._

 _"This... This is not the same." The creature spoke to himself again. "So, what was that before? Just a dream?"._

 _"Doctor, look at this..." A female human showed data to the middle person. "It's brain waves... Their surging."._

 _"Those voices... Their outside." The creature told himself. "Where I must be.". The creature's eyes shout open and the pupil glew bright blue. Sending a powerful wave, it shattered the glass._

 _"Someone contact Giovanni, tell him what happened." A voice ordered. The head stepped forward._

"Giovanni!" Brock exclaimed. "As in the leader of Team Rocket."

 _"Quiet!" The head scolded. "Let us hear its psychic powers."._

 _"Psychic... Powers." The creature repeated, now everyone can hear it._

 _"Yes... For years, we struggled to successfully clone a pokemon to prove our theories. But you are the first specimen to survive." The head explained, speaking directly to this creature. The man then pointed to a scroll on the wall, of another pokemon. "That is Mew, one of Earth's rarest pokemon. From its D.N.A, we created you, Mewtwo."._

"Mew!" Leaf exclaimed. "As in the legendary Pokemon.".

 _"Mew... Two." The creature repeated. "Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?"._

 _"You are greater than Mew, improved through the power of human technology." The head explained. "We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers."._

 _"So, I am simply your experiments end results." Mewtwo replied. "What becomes of me now your experiment is over?"._

 _"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet, it is just beginning." The head replied, getting excited. "Now the serious testing begins."._

 _"These human's, they care nothing for me." Mewtwo told himself, as the scientist started celebrating at the break through in their experiment. Angered, Mewtwo looked down to his hands. "Is that all I'm good for, an experiment? Does my life have no purpose outside of this lab?... NO!"._

 _Mewtwo's eyes glew blue again, as it levitated into the air. Using his new Psychic powers to rip this lab apart. The scientist started to panic, as glass containers were smashed, the machines malfunction and explosions took place every. Despite their best efforts, there was no-where to run._

"Whoa..." Gary gasped as the image disappeared. Serena fell to ground as the Psychic field disappeared, and they returned to the main room. While she was still conscious, she didn't have the strength to stand straight away.

Mewtwo didn't know what to do. That was clearly his memory, and he knows the only way she could've been granted access to it is if Mewtwo itself allowed her too, but it never did. Whatever is going on, Mewtwo knows its plans could be under threat.

"It's time." Mewtwo spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Time for what?" Gary asked.

"The clones are now complete." Mewtwo replied, as an arm of clones appeared behind him. The group gasped seeing that the clones Mewtwo were talking about were their Pokemon.

"You cloned our Pokemon!" Leaf shouted.

"That was why they were captured in the first place." Mewtwo replied bluntly. "You have now served your purpose.". Mewtwo activated its Psychic powers again, as one of the walls disappeared.

"You mean you're sending us back into that storm!" Brock exclaimed.

"Correct." Mewtwo replied. "My hour of vengeance is near.".

"We can't go back out there!" Gary shouted. "It'll kill us!".

"Correct." Mewtwo replied. "My storm is set to destroy all of humanity.".

"Why would we leave to our deaths!?" Leaf shouted. "You might as well do it yourself!". Mewtwo narrowed its eyes at the girl, Mewtwo would not be made a fool off. Its eyes glew again and Leaf began to be crushed by the force.

"As you wish." Mewtwo muttered, threateningly, as he crushed the girl who attempted to stand up to it.

"Let her go!" Gary shouted.

"Do not pretend to understand me, human." Mewtwo uttered threateningly. "You have no idea, about what I've experience.".

"Yes, we do!" A new voice shouted. The sudden appearance was enough to make Mewtwo lose focus on crushing Leaf, and turned to the source. Out of the corridor the clones appeared from, came two human figures, followed by a large group of Pokemon.

Everyone was surprised to see the humans were Ash and Drake, with their own Pokemon following them.

"It's Ash and Drake!" Serena exclaimed.

"Mewtwo!" Ash shouted. "We won't let you get away with this!".

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." Mewtwo replied. "Your pathetic Pokemon are no match for my clones.".

"You have to believe us Mewtwo!" Ash shouted. "You were created by Team Rocket, who were bad to begin with, but we are not your enemies. Humanity is good, you don't have to worry.".

"...Correct." Mewtwo replied. "I don't need to worry, as my storm will destroy humanity.".

"What gives you the right?" Drake asked.

"This..." Mewtwo hissed as it began to crush Drake with its psychic energy. Ash narrowed his eyes, looks like they can't reason with Mewtwo. Turning his cap around, Ash charged at the clone Pokemon, pulling back his fist ready to strike Mewtwo.

Mewtwo turned its focus onto Ash, letting Drake go. Ash was surrounded by Psychic energy, bring him to a complete stop. Narrowing its eyes, the psychic energy started to squish and stretch, all of Ash's limbs. Ash tried to scream out in pain, but a Psychic gag muffled any such noise. With a jerk of the head, Ash was sent flying towards a giant rock statue, at a fast pace.

As tensed up and closed his eyes awaiting the impact. He heard his friends, Pokemon and family gasp as he was sure this was the end. After everything: travelling Kanto; catching his Pokemon; making new friends; starting a relationship with Serena; collecting all eight gym badges; beating Team Rocket; even braving the storm and saving their Pokemon, this is how it ends.

Inches away from collided with the statue, when a dark pink bubble appeared and caught him. Ash opened his eyes when he collided with the soft surface and was surprised. He first thought it was Serena and her psychic powers. But to his surprise, looking at her, she is just as shocked. Looking closer at the bubble, it is a darker shade of pink then what he remembers Serena's being. Come to think of it, why do Psychic powers change colour? Mewtwo's is blue; Sabrina's was red and Serena's is pink. Just what determines the colour?

Suddenly, Mew popped in front of Ash's face, giggling at his shocked expression. Doing a playful spin in the air, Mew poked the bubble with its tail, popping it. Ash fell on to the floor with a thud. Mew giggle more as Ash stood up, rubbing his sore behind.

"Hehehehe, consider this thanks for the Tree of Beginning." Mew told the raven-hair boy. Ash just looked dumbfounded.

"Um... Okay." Ash replied, lamely. As he subconsciously brought out his Pokedex and scanned this new Pokemon:

 _Mew, The New Species Pokemon. So, rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. It is believed that Mew is the ancestor to all Pokemon. Meaning its numbers have only diminished as it has adapted to the different environment. As a result, it is believed Mew can potentially learn any Pokemon move._

"What that machine fails to say is that I am also the cutest Pokemon of all." Mew giggled. After doing a few more twirls in the air, Mew stopped playing and changed its expression to a serious one. It floated in front of Ash. "Now, if you excuse me. I have someone I think I should meet.". Mew turned towards Mewtwo.

While the two legends were facing each other, almost analysing the opponent with just their eyesight. Serena moved over to Ash, and hug him tightly, she has been so scared ever since Ash dived for that Pokemon, and has affection to spare.

"... Mew." Mewtwo stated coldly. "We finally meet.".

"Hello." Mew waved to its clone. "Since you were cloned from my DNA, am I like your father? Do I need to pay child support?".

"I may have been cloned from your DNA, but I shall prove that clones are better than the original, and superior in every way." Mewtwo replied.

"Your modest too." Mew sarcastically replied. "Now, how about we go on a nice family picnic and get to know each other.".

"This world is not big enough for the two of us." Mewtwo spat, levitating off the ground.

Forming a Shadow Ball in his hands, Mewtwo threw the ghost type attack at Mew, sending the psychic type flying. Mew, on the other hand, gracefully twirled out of the way. Mewtwo continued to fire Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, but each missed.

"Why do you flee?" Mewtwo asked. "Do you fear to find out which of us is greater?".

"I just don't want to hurt you." Mew replied cockily. "With all that anger inside, you couldn't get a shot if it was from a doctor.".

"You say that my emotions are getting the better of me?" Mewtwo questioned. "That my anger is misdirected.".

"Bingo." Mew shouted.

"What do you know about my anger?" Mewtwo asked. "You will never understand.".

"I don't understand... Are you kidding, me. Of course, I understand." Mew replied darkly. "You think that will end the world, your funny little storm. That won't end it. I have seen the world, I have seen more pain then you could even hope to understand. And do you know what you do with that pain?" Mew paused, waiting for an answered. But one never came. "You hold it tight, until it burns your heart. And you say this, no one else will ever have to live like this. No-one else will ever have to feel this pain. Not on my watch.".

"So, you do have some fight within you." Mewtwo replied. "But it is too late, my hour of vengeance is at hand.".

"Did none of that get through to you?" Mew asked. "Don't you see, this is pointless. You reign of terror end now.".

"Then we have no choice." Mewtwo replied, forming a Shadow Ball in its hands. "Who shall win, my superior clones, or your pathetic originals.".

"You want to prove your clones are better?" Mew asked, with a confident smirk. "But all you'll do is prove science is strong, the science created by mankind. This won't prove the clone's strength. All it will do, is prove that clones are nothing without the help of humanity.".

"Then we shall prove that clones are superior without are enhanced abilities." Mewtwo replied. "Using my psychic powers, I will disable their enhancements so we can finally see which side is stronger.".

" _Chosen one, I need your help now_." Mew telepathically talked to Ash. " _Your Pokemon will need to fight, I shall handle Mewtwo. And the moment you told me about, at the tree shall come true... I'm sorry_.".

"WAIT MEW!" Ash shouted. It was too late, Mewtwo threw its Shadow Ball at the New Species Pokemon, knocking Mew away. Ash turned around when some pokemon let out different battle cries to see the two sides charging at each other. The battle has started.

The other Pokemon also started battling, but it wasn't like any normal battle. The Pokemon were matched up against their clones, Ivysaur on Ivysaur, Beedrill on Beedrill because their special abilities have been blocked, they were resulting to whatever was at hand: biting; slashing; charging; whatever they could do it hurt the opponent.

The group backed up into a small group watching the chaos, as Mew and Mewtwo covered themselves in psychic barriers, and started smashing into each other. As the two Psychic types were collided, they seemed equally matched. Looking back at the pokemon, it was a war field.

To begin with, Ash spotted the two Sandslash's using Rollout and speeding head. The two ground types collided, neither side was able to overpower the other. Uncurling at the same time, both of them started slashing at each other. The Ivysaur's were locked head to head trying to push the other one back, neither side winning. Looks like Mewtwo has also limited the normal Pokemon from using their attacks, as well as the clones. The four Charizard's are locked arm in arm. The clone bites down hard and Ash's Charizard's neck, causing it to cry out in pain. Ash's Charizard pulled the clone into a head lock. Drake's Charizard and the second clone is in the sky locked hand in hand. Each attempting to bite the other. The two Wartortle are locked hand in hand. The clone gains the upper hand and lifted Ash's Wartortle into the air, slamming Ash's Wartortle onto the ground. Then jumped on top and started punching Ash's Wartortle in the face. The two Gyarados were slivering around each other, while attempting to attack with their mouths. The clone seemed to tell Ash's Gyarados something which made him angry. Ash's Gyarados tackled the clone, biting down hard on its neck. Swinging it around, the clone was sent flying, and Ash's Gyarados continued to pursue the clone.

The two Delphox are facing off against each other, locked in some sort of cat fight. Since neither can use their fire or psychic attacks, they are limited to using their claws. As the clone knock's Serena's starter down, it brings out its branch and begins to chock Serena's Delphox. The two Tangela have resulted to tackling each other. Since neither has any arms, they continue to bash into each other, bruising both of their bodies, but neither side seemed close to over powering the other. The two Eevee's are rolling around, scratching and biting each other. The clone clawed at Serena's Eevee's eye causing it to turn black. Serena's eyes widened in horror as she saw some sort of red liquid dripping of the clone Eevee's paws. The two Beedrill are flying around, jabbing at the other with any off the three stingers. Both are moving so fast and with such aggression that it is hard to focus on one of them. Serena's Beedrill makes a jab and hits the clone's wings. The begins to fall, and Serena's Beedrill pursues into the onslaught below. Serena looked everywhere to try and see her timid Kabuto, but had no such look. With all the chaos going on, and the small size of the fossil, it is highly likely she wouldn't be able to make the Rock Water Type out. The two Kangashkan are locked arm in arm, pushing against each other. They continue to bash their skulls into each other. With the small-time gap between the blows, it is hard to see if one of them is attack or defending.

The two Venusaur, much like the Ivysaur are butting heads. Neither side is showing any sort of restraint or advantage. It isn't long before both fall next to each other, unable to continue. Swimming in the pool, the two Dewgong are sort of jousting with each other. Each using the horn to stab their opponent. If you look close enough, you can see some blood start to leak from previous stabbings. The Flareon are pouncing on each other. Rolling around so the one on top keeps changing. They are attacking with either their claws or teeth to try and hurt their opponent. Neither showing any signs of victory. The Dodrio's are relentlessly attacking each other. Instead of running around, like when Mewtwo was trying to capture them, they have the six heads locked and tied around each other stabbing with their becks, and clawing with their talons. The Magneton's are bashing into each other. The clone is being pushed dangerously close to the pool, they may not be able to release their electricity, it is still inside of them. As Leaf's goes in for one last blow, the clone ducks, meaning Leaf's Magneton dives into the pool. The Jynx are rolling around, punching each other. Again, neither side showing any sort of an advantage.

"Pokemon aren't meant to fight..." Nurse Joy spoke, gravely. "Not like this.".

"What does anyone get out of it?" Misty asked, rhetorically.

"Nothing..." Leaf answered. "... But pain.".

The two Blastoise were locked arm in arm, trying to push the other one back, but to no avail. Both were too close to aim their cannons and even if they could, they couldn't fire anything out of them. Gary's Arcanine was running around the edge of the field. With several blood marks, visible on his body. The clone was in pursuit and before long tackled Gary's fire type to the ground, the clone went in for another bite, around the neck. The two Nidoqueen's are locked in hand to hand combat, using their skulls to bash into each other, similar to Kangashkan. Like many before, they are evenly matched, with neither side seeming close to ending it. The two Scyther are slashing their scythes at each other. It is like a knight on knight sword battle. Gary's Scyther attempted to take the battle to the sky, but the clone used this and slashed its wings as it attempted to take off. The two Electabuzz are running at each other, using their fists as their main way of attack. Both sides have multiple bruises, and blood spots, but neither side seems close to giving in. With the two Golem's pretty much the same.

The two Starmie are also in the pool, spinning around and crashing into each other. Both have multiple cracks on the jewel in their centre, but neither side seems bothered about that. The two Tentacruel are jabbing at each other with their tentacles. Misty's uses one tentacle to swipe under the clone, knocking it over. With its underside visible, Misty's Tentacruel unleashes an all-out assault on the clone's weak spot, which Tentacruel only knows as it shares that weak spot. The two Kingler are attacking each other with their claws. Whacking the large one's at each other, they seemed evenly matched. The clone had an idea. It used its large claw to deflect Misty's Kingler's attack, then used a swift upper cut, to take the advantage. Misty's Psyduck is being knocked around by its clone, as the clone kicks and scratch's the water type. Psyduck cried out in pain as he held his head in agonising pain, it is clear he needs to unleash that Psychic power, but Mewtwo has prevented it. The two Shellder's, like Serena's Kabuto couldn't been seen. Probably due to the massive chaos, they are somewhere in the battle zone. Misty's Vaporeon was in the water. Seeing the look on its face, she is obviously trying to blend into the environment, but due to Mewtwo's involvement, it is impossible, the clone tackled Misty's Vaporeon into the water before they couldn't be seen among the other water types.

Brock's Onix has the clone trapped in a sort of head lock. The clone uses its tail to whack Brock's Onix in the back of the head, then pins Brock's Onix to the ground. This continued with neither side gaining an advantage. The Graveler's are in practically the same position as the two Golem, although are using all four of their hands to fight. In the air, the two Golbat's are flying around. It looks like Brock's Golbat is attempting to use Supersonic, but it is no use. The clone uses this opportunity and strikes Brock's Golbat with its wing. It pursues as Brock's Golbat falls into the battlefield. The only sign of Diglett or its clone are several small holes. It is presumable that the ground types are fighting underground. The two Vulpix are similar to the two Flareon's. Attacking with their teeth or claws, each side doesn't manage to take an advantage for long. There is also signs of blood on both the fire types. The Rhyhorn are constantly crashing into each other. Brock's Rhyhorn veers of to the side, crashing into the side of the pool. Some water splash him, weakening him, the clone uses this and picks Brock's Rhyhorn up by the horn, tossing it away before charging after it.

Drake's Snorlax uses its body weight and pushes the clone into a wall. While the clone was momentarily stunned, Drake's Snorlax punched it in the head, the weak spot, knocking it down and continued to use this advantage. The two Jolteon are running around tackling into each other. Both have multiple blood leaks, evidently as a result of biting each other. Looking at them move, it is clear neither is in a position to keep going, but the battle would only end one way. Drake's Victreebel was knocked down to the floor, and the clone attempted to swallow it. While the clone choked on Drake's grass poison type, his Victreebel proceeded to whack the clone with the vine on top of its head. The two Machoke are locked in arm to arm, trying desperately to take the upper hand but failing miserably. Cubone was watching from atop Drake's head, with water in his eyes, fearing that he would find his clone sooner or later. It didn't take too long as the cloned Cubone stood in front of Drake.

"Cubone doesn't want to fight, leave him alone!" Drake shouted, as he prepared to fight himself to protect his ground type. The cloned Cubone however, shook its head to say no. Seeing Drake's confusion, it put its bone down as a sign of good faith.

"Cu Cubone?" Cubone asked. The clone looked away from the trainer and Pokemon, looking into a hole in the roof. While the storm clouds were going on, there was apart which showed the full moon glowing down. Cubone jumped down and walked over to his clone, placing his own bone next to the clones one.

"Beautiful... Isn't it?" The clone asked.

"Yeah... It is." Cubone replied. The clone turned and looked at Cubone.

"Ya know, mum is up there." The clone replied. "Watching this.".

"H-how do you know about my..." Cubone went to ask, shocked, but was cut off.

"I know, because we share the same DNA." The clone replied. "Same memories, same feeling... Same everything.".

"Y-you can't." Cubone replied as water filled his eyes. "Y-you're not... R-real...".

"Why is that?" The clone asked. "I'm standing here. I'm breathing the same air as you. Just because I came from a machine doesn't mean I'm any less real then you.".

"B-but..." Cubone replied. "The clones, they vicious. Hurting my friends.".

"And am I hurting you?" The clone asked. After waiting, Cubone replied with a small shake of the head. The clone smiled and looked back up to the moon. "Look Cubone, this... This isn't the clones fault. They are feeling betrayed as they share Mewtwo's feeling.".

"So why don't you feel like that?" Cubone asked.

"Because these emotions are a distant memory for me..." The clone replied. "Hurt, betrayed and like the world is against you... Doesn't that seem familiar?".

Cubone looked shocked as he turned to his clone, those are exactly how he felt when he was at the orphanage, after his mother was killed and before Drake showed up.

"I take your silence as a yes." The clone continued with a light chuckle. It took a quick glance at Drake, before turning back to Cubone. "I'm not fighting you, Cubone, because I know it's pointless. Your memories proved that to move on from the pain, you need to forgive and forget. I know that's what Drake helped you with.".

"Yeah... I guess you could say meeting Drake was the best thing that's happened." Cubone replied, bashfully.

"I know..." The clone replied. "And I also know that he needs help bonding with his other Pokemon, but he will get there...". The clone turn back to look at the moon, and Cubone moved closer. No more words need to be spoken. Drake smiled, he could just tell that he should leave these two alone, they would be fine. He saw the others forming a group to watch Mew and Mewtwo, so he walked over.

"Ash... What can we do?" Serena asked, desperate for any sort of idea. Water filled her eyes. Turning to see his girlfriend so distraught, Ash opened up his arms and Serena collided into him, burying her head into his chest.

"I... Don't know." Ash admitted as he attempted to comfort Serena.

"This is horrible." Gary muttered. Sure, he may have been an arrogant jerk over time, but even he loved all his Pokemon. "No Pokemon should have to go through this, if they don't stop then they'll...".

"They will just keep going until their opponent is dead." Drake finished the sentence.

"Dead!" Serena exclaimed horrified, stepping back out of Ash's embrace.

Drake nodded and pointed back to the fighting. Most of the Pokemon were covered in bruises and cuts. Blood splattered everywhere. While both sides had, a few take the advantage, most were evenly matched. Some Pokemon were even going in for killing moves. Gyarados was going in for the clone's neck, hoping that it will snap in too.

Ash looked back to the battle between Mew and Mewtwo. While they were both legendary Pokemon, even they were becoming more exhausted from the endless combat. They are evenly matched as well, it seems like death is the only way this blood bath will end.

"I feel sick." Serena whisper as Misty came over. The two girls comforted each other, although both were equally terrified.

"Why can't Mewtwo see this is wrong?" Misty pleaded. "How could its heart be so twisted to think that this will lead to anything that is good?".

"Because of Team Rocket." Ash replied, darkly. A light blue aura started to show around him. "It has to stop... This isn't life. Someone needs to take a stand, just like Pikachu.".

The group looked around for the little electric type and found it holding his clone. The clone had clearly been attack Pikachu, but the clone hadn't been attacked. Pikachu was cradling the clone as it weakly pounded into Pikachu's chest. Despite being attacked, Pikachu wasn't raising or retorting to attacking the clone himself.

"No more..." Ash declared, as his aura intensified.

The group looked towards Ash and noticed the strong blue aura he was giving off. Part of them are relieved that the aura isn't red but that doesn't full reassure them as they know that even the blue aura can control Ash.

"This will stop." Ash continued.

"Ash... What are you thinking?" Brock asked as he approached his brother like travelling companion.

"This fighting has gone on long enough." Ash replied. "Mew told me that I need to do something just before the fight broke out. And now I know what I must do... This war will end.".

"Ash, what are you going to do?" Serena asked, worried.

"Mewtwo is in pain like you wouldn't believe. He has been through a great pain, but that doesn't excuse his current actions." Ash replied, sound less and less like Ash every second. "Someone needs to show Mewtwo that this isn't the answer. This war will go on, no more.".

Looking over at the two Psychic types, both Mew and Mewtwo were on the ground, facing each other, clearly exhausted. Suddenly, both had a look of determination cross their faces, and began summoning every ounce of Psychic energy they have left.

The hour is at hand, having a look of determination cross his face, Ash turned his hat backwards. Misty, Brock, and Drake all gulped seeing the look in Ash's eyes. It was the same look he had at Silph Co, with the only difference being his aura is blue and not red.

"Ash..." Brock tried to approach, but Ash used a small aura wall to

"No Brock." Ash cut him off, without even turning to face him. "I need to stop Mewtwo. I need to do what it takes. I can't let it kill all humans because of Team Rockets actions.".

"Don't Ash..." Leaf said fearfully, understanding what he was getting at. Ash had to use more small aura walls to stop the rests of his friends. He can't have them risk what he is about to do. He was going to make Mewtwo end it, by show the clone the truth of what his world will lead too.

Just before he took off, his eye made a quick glance at Serena. She too had caught onto what Ash was planning and was trying desperately to stop him. The aura had blanked out Ash's hearing, and she was pounding on the aura wall. Her Psychic powers were attempted to smash it apart but was no use. The aura forced Ash's eyes to look forward. The emotional burst Ash would've got from Serena's pleading could've been enough to change his mind, but this needs to be done. Without a second thought, he ran.

Despite the aura controlling his senses to make sure he stayed focused on the task at hand, Ash could hear his friends call out. He even noticed all the Pokemon had stopped, whether clone or not, and all eyes were on him. The multiple eye sights were burning through him but he didn't stop. As the two Psychic blasts were fired towards each other, Ash knew where he would need to be.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs.

He charged straight in between the two attacks, and less than a moment later he was at the heart of an explosion. As the two Pokemon saw what was happening, their eyes widened. Mew, less so, but it was still a slight surprise after what it was told would happen.

As the explosion took place, the aura stopping the rest of the group disappeared. Serena attempted to run straight to Ash but was held back by Brock and Gary. They hated doing this but with the giant smoke cloud, it is impossible to know what would happen. Serena continued to thrash against them, but couldn't escape.

"Let me go!" Serena cried.

"No Serena, it's too dangerous." Brock told her.

"We can't lose you too." Gary added.

As the smoke cleared, a faint outline of a human was shown. It soon became clear that this is Ash. His body is completely turned to stone and like a statue, fell over in the place. It was clear that the explosion was over.

Serena forced her way out of their grip and darted over to Ash as fast as possible. She saw Pikachu doing the same out of the corner of her eye. As the two closed in, Serena kneeled beside Ash's lifeless corpse. She quickly through her arms around her and began sobbing into his chest. Pikachu started shaking Ash's leg with tears also flowing out his eyes.

"Please Ash, wake up." Serena pleaded, over and over. "You can't leave me. Please Ash, wake up. Just... Wake up.".

"Drake..." Leaf called out, but to no avail. Drake was the next to react, and turned away from everyone else. He walked up to a pillar and slammed his fist into it, in anger. Tears started flowing out of his eyes. Just as they were getting to be proper brothers, this happens. In a fit of rage, he started punching and kicking the pillar in until his knuckles started to bleed.

Leaf had tears running down her face as she saw Serena sobbing over Ash's body. Her twin brother, practically just died. Gary approached her and she fell into him, sobbing into his chest. Never did she imagine that she would lose one of her best friends. Why did Ash have to do it? Well, that is a stupid question, he did this to protect everyone. To make Mewtwo see what is happening is wrong but why was Ash the one to do it.

Brock was also comforting Misty but both were crying over Ash's sacrifice.

"You can't go like this." Serena cried, cheeking his pulse. Unfortunately, it only confirmed her nightmare, there is no signs that Ash is alive. Not one. He isn't breathing, doesn't have a pulse, not even his aura is showing.

Ash Ketchum is dead.

Pikachu, becoming seriously worried as his friend was lying there, he took matters into his own hands. Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt in hopes of restarting Ash's heart, but it was no use. No, he couldn't give up, no matter what. Pikachu continued to unleash Thunderbolts in hopes that it can in some way revitalise Ash.

* * *

In a dark desolate place, Ash Ketchum was stood. There is nothing, no time, no space, no Drake, Misty, or Gary, Or Brock or Leaf... No Serena. No Pokemon either. Where is he, last thing he remembers is a giant blast of light as his body went numb. He could hear his friends crying out, but they seemed light-years away. The pain in Serena's voice rang in his head, making him cringe at the thought.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and a sort of white star formed in front of Ash. This just keeps getting weirder. While having a white star appear could cause someone to panic, Ash could help but relax at the feeling this star is giving off.

"Greetings, chosen one." A voice greeted.

"H-hello..." Ash replied, lamely. "Um, who are you?... And what is this place?".

"I, am the father to all." The voice replied. "Sorry about what has happened but this would always have happened.".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Dark times are coming, chosen one." The voice replied. "But first you have many trail to test you and your friends beforehand.".

"My friends..." Ash repeated. "Where are Serena and the others?".

"Relax chosen one, do not fret." The voice replied. "Your mate and your friends are safe on New Island. I shall send you back, but this is my only time I can speak with you before we meet in person... Thanks for what you do when we do meet.".

"Um... What are you on about?" Ash asked.

"A great evil is on its way, and you shall lead the fight when it arrives." The voice replied. "First, you'll meet the beast and princess of the sea, take a trip to the tree of beginning, help out myself and the eon siblings, come face to face in the war between truth and ideals, whilst also trying to keep the world in balance, and discover the power which shall enhance yourself and your water partner to protect this world and everyone in it.".

"This makes no sense." Ash replied.

"It is not meant to make sense, chosen one. This is life. It is only meant to be experienced." The voice replied. "I foresaw the war ahead, and new I needed a hero to protect your realm.".

"So, you mean I was created as your servant?" Ash asked, getting more confused.

"No, my child." The voice replied. "In the original time line, it was you who proved yourself to me. As Mewtwo has proven, one can't be forced into a single role. Once I saw the war, I decided to start your timeline over, making a few changes to help you get ready for the battle a head.".

"Changes... What changes?" Ash replied.

"For example, your mate." The voice replied, as a picture of Serena appeared. "You would've always have been destined to her, but I brought you together sooner, so she may help with your upcoming trails.".

"So, what else?" Ash asked. The sounds of sobbing slowly creaking back into his ears.

"My time is up, chosen one." The voice replied. "Do not speak of this to anyone. I shall see you again in Michina Town.",

Ash tried to reply, but couldn't the light disappeared and he was left the empty blackness. Suddenly, he felt his aura activate again, this time receiving a massive power boost. He has felt his aura get boosted, like when he found Serena in Silph Co, being attack, but this time it is a much stronger boost.

* * *

"Fool." Mewtwo uttered, sounding very surprised. "Why would he try and stop our battle?".

"To show you." Mew floated next to its clone. "To prove to you that what your doing is wrong.".

"Arg!" Serena growled as she heard Mewtwo's voice. She charged at the clone, who created as psychic wall which Serena started punching and kicking with all her strength, surprisingly, Mewtwo did not attack. "This is your fault. Ash is dead, because of you. Are you happy now! Are you happy!".

"I had nothing to do with his choice to run into the attacks, girl." Mewtwo uttered as Serena continued to attack the wall Mewtwo created.

"Just like how these children had nothing to do with your creation." Mew pointed out. "But yet, you decided to punish them and other humans for it.".

Now, not only were: Serena, Leaf, Gary, Drake, Misty, Brock and Pikachu crying, but the other Pokemon were as well. Even the clones were crying which shocked Mewtwo as it heard the pain of grieving from all of its clones. Not only did the clones get to feel what Mewtwo feels, but it also works in reverse.

"My clones... They feel sorrow for this boy's sacrifice." Mewtwo uttered in shock. "Are there actual good humans in this world? Did I judge them too quickly.".

"Correct Mewtwo." Mew replied. "Not everyone is born into a happy life, wherever human or Pokemon or clone. That doesn't mean the rest of the world is to blame for this. You may have experienced the worst of humanity, but you failed to see the best as well. This boy has shown, some humans really do care about the well-being of others.".

"I... See." Mewtwo replied as his glaze cast down on Ash's lifeless body.

Serena gave up at breaking through to Mewtwo. She slumped over and continued to cry with her streams of tears hitting the floor. How could she go on? She not only lost her best friend, but the boy she has loved. How can she move past this? Never give up until it's over, echoed in her head, but with Ash not her, it doesn't mean a thing. Without it, it is over. She loved everything about him, even his flaws. She found his eating habits cute, she loved his determination and willingness to do whatever it takes, even his dense head could get a laugh out of her... But now he's gone, she won't be able to experience her life with him: they can't continue their journey together; they can't go on any more dates or spend time together; she can't even grow old with him and get married, start a family. It is over and there is nothing she can do.

"What is... Happening?" Mewtwo asked. Since everyone else was crying over the loss of Ash, no-body noticed that his body started to glow blue with aura. Also, all the tears from every Pokemon, human and clone started to glimmer as a result.

"Huh, what's going on?" Leaf asked as she saw her tears glimmering.

"Legend says that the tears created from the Pokemon's sorrows were able to restore some life, lost in the storm." Brock repeated. "I remember the harbour manager mentioned something about that at Old Shore Wharf.".

Gasped echoed and Leaf, Gary, Misty, Brock, and Drake looked towards Ash. They see the Pokemon and the clones are having their tears do the same. Pikachu is crying and if you looked closely enough, you'd see his tears start to circle around Ash's body.

Shortly, the other Pokemon's tears started moving towards Ash. The multiple tears start to circle around Ash's body, like a moon orbiting a planet. The only one not to notice is Serena, who is still sobbing her broken heart out.

Ash's stone body started levitating as the tears continued to orbit him, causing all those watching to gasp. Serena heard the gasped and looked up, seeing Ash levitating in the air, with the glimmering streams of tears orbiting him.

"Ash..." Serena whispered. Finally, her own tears started moving over to Ash. In all her heart, she wanted nothing more than to have him back. Her tears didn't join the streams surrounding him and instead hit Ash's heart.

The other tears followed and began to cover Ash. The stone started to transform as a blast of pure blue aura escaped. Like a miracle, the stone body turned back to skin, although his eyes were closed, his chest was moving, he was breathing.

Ash was gently lowered back to the floor. Before he even came to a complete stop, Serena ran at him. He groaned as he sat on the floor. As his eyes blinked opened something crashed into him. As his vision returned, he found that it was Serena, who was quickly followed by: Pikachu; Ivysaur; Wartortle; Charizard and Gyarados. If you looked close enough, you would notice even Sandslash had a small smile on his face, as he quickly dried his eyes.

"Urg, what happened?" Ash asked, groggily.

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed, a little louder then she would've liked, but didn't really care. "I thought... You... And the... And You... And...".

"Whoa Serena, calm down." Ash comforted his frantic girlfriend. "I promised you that I wouldn't sacrifice myself after the Spearow, didn't I.". Serena reluctantly nodded as he did say that.

"But you..." Serena tried to retort.

"Mew told me, through telepathy that I had to do something. And that I told him that I had to do it." Ash explained. "If I died, I couldn't have told him so he couldn't tell me and I wouldn't have done it, get it.".

"You mean you can time travel?" Serena asked. "Or Mew can.".

" _No..._ " Mew spoke to Serena through telepathy. " _You will learn what it is at the tree of beginning, but it isn't time travel. I'm not Celebi, after all_.".

"What's a Celebi?" Ash asked, mindlessly as he grabbed his Pokedex:

 _No Data._

Suddenly, Ash felt like Mewtwo's storm had just hit him with its full force. Turns out the rest of the group made their way over and it was Leaf who tackled Ash into a tight hug, practically choking him. Drake was the next to reach them, and hit Ash around the head for being an idiot, which surprisingly is probably the nicest Drake has been to Ash, as it shows he cares. Gary and Nurse Joy stood to the side, said a couple words about being happy he is safe. Misty couldn't decide if Leaf's or Drake's reaction was better, and decided to do both, while Brock gave Ash a noogie. No-one noticed that Mewtwo also arrived.

"Ash Ketchum." Mewtwo greeted. Ash had everyone get off of him, and stood up to the clone. All of Ash's Pokemon prepared to attack, especially Gyarados who looked ready to kill Mewtwo for what happen to his trainer. "You tried to show me that what I was doing was wrong, but it was only with your selfless sacrifice that my eyes were opened.".

"Also, Ash, you know that explained about creating a paradox was wrong right." Mew pointed out, which received a glare from Serena, as Mew was still linked up to her, Ash sweat dropped. "Time can be re-written, and you would've done it anyway.".

"Please shut up." Ash deadpanned. "I'm already in the Growlithe house.".

"That's one thing we agree on." Serena uttered after learning the truth about Ash's sacrifice. Mew giggled playfully at the chosen one's misfortune, Mewtwo may be scary but at least there is a chance of reasoning with him... May Arceus have mercy on Ash's soul.

"Anyway..." Mewtwo replied, rolling its eyes at the New Species Pokemon. "It wasn't until I limited their power, that I saw both Pokemon and their clones are the same, on the inside. Thank you.".

"Um, your welcome." Ash replied.

"I now know that it does not matter where one comes from, but what is inside their heart that counts." Mewtwo replied. "

"So, what will you do now?" Ash asked.

"I shall take my clones and learn to grow, as you have shown me I must. I shall also help others, where clones; people or Pokemon." Mewtwo replied. "I can tell you shall play an important part in the growth of this world, and I would be honoured to help.".

"Wh- wow. Really Mewtwo." Ash exclaimed.

"Indeed, shall the time come that you need my assistance, all you need to do is call." Mewtwo replied. "I shall keep this mental like open and whenever or wherever it maybe, I will happily fight by your side.".

"Ditto." Mew added, with a playful giggle. "Also, I'll see you both at the tree of beginning... Just this wouldn't have happened yet, for me anyways.".

The two Psychic types started levitating into the air, the group looked around and found that the clones were also being lifted by Mewtwo's Psychic power. As the group watched them disappear, a bright white light surrounded them.

* * *

The group ended up on the pier of Old Shore Wharf. A quick check showed all the Pokemon, except for Cubone and Pikachu were safe in their Pokeballs and if those two's condition was anything to go bye, they were completely healed.

"We're back!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Did that... Really just happen?" Gary asked.

"I... Think so." Drake replied. "Ash died saving the world from a Psychic clone created by Team Rocket.". The others nodded which meant it clearly wasn't a dream.

"So... What do we do now?" Misty asked.

"I don't know about you, but I have an Indigo League to win." Ash declared.

"Well you better get training, Ashy-boy." Gary replied, with a cocky tone and arrogant smirk. "Someone needs to take second place, after all.".

"I think Misty meant, what do we do about what just happened." Brock pointed out. Everyone seemed to take a moment to think about it.

"Well, I think we should keep it a secret." Ash suggested. "If other people found out about Mewtwo and the clones, then it could end in disaster.".

The others agreed, as they didn't want their parents to ground them for life and it is best if Mewtwo and clones are left alone. Imagine the damage that could be caused if a collector went on a hunt for the legendary Pokemon. The world could turn to Ash...

"Hey guys... What happened to Paul?" Drake asked after a moment silence.

"Look below..." Mewtwo's voice appeared in their head. Looking towards the beach line, they found the Sinnoh native lying on the sand after just being washed up, looking very annoyed with seaweed in his head. That got a good laugh out of the group. "Hehehe, your welcome.".

The group looked around for Mewtwo after hearing his voice for the second time, but couldn't see it or the clones. With that over, the group decided to start to head home. They only have four and a half months before the Indigo League, and in a couple of weeks, Serena will be at the chateau for her final challenge... but for now, the journey continues...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	50. A Shocking Arrival

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, two special Pokemon feature in this episode. One of them has been possible since Cinnebar, while the other... I'll be honest, I just need a good place to fit it in. After this, we will have Serena completing her Chateau challenge, then it is off to the Indigo League. Still, just because things are coming to an end, we still have some stuff to look forward too: The last evolution and a 'new' Pokemon, and a special guest this chapter, complete with some good old foreshadowing; the end of Serena's chateau challenge; the Indigo League and then on to the orange Islands and beyond. I am hoping to have Kanto complete by August. Hopefully, I can, as I have some stuff in the Orange Islands I really want to get to, but for now we can take it one chapter at a time. Question time:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) Will Misty still catch a Poliwag? A) Yes, but it will be in Johto. I wanted it to be in Orange Islands but couldn't find a good place to fit it in._**

 ** _Q) Can you clarify who Yellow and Green are brother and sister too? A) Yellow is Delia's older sister, five years older. Green is Red's twin brother._**

 ** _Q) Is there any reason you've given Serena Pokemon like: Farfetch'd, Beedrill and Kangashkan? A) I want too, simple as that._**

 ** _Q) Will Ash release any more Pokemon, after Butterfree? A) No comment_**

 ** _Remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 50: A Shocking Arrival_

The group is currently located on Professor Oak's ranch. It has been three days since they arrived back from New Island and like they agreed to keep it secret. Red; Blue and Rose gave them knowing looks but didn't mention anything. Either Red's aura told them the truth or it was just because of their adventures when they were younger.

Brock had his Pokemon team out of: Onix, Graveler, Diglett, Rhyhorn, Vulpix, and Omanyte. He was grooming all his Pokemon as he does every few days. He made sure to do the same to Golbat before making the transfer with his family. Drake watched as Brock finished brushing Graveler and had an idea pop into his head. Ash's twin brother approached the Pokemon breeder.

"Hey Brock." Drake greeted. Brock turned to Drake and stood up.

"Hey Drake, how's it going?" Brock asked.

"Good." Drake replied. His eye line moved over to Graveler. "Pretty good Graveler you have.".

"Yeah, he was my first caught Pokemon." Brock explained. "My dad took me to Mt Moon a month after I got Onix, just to catch him.".

"Have you ever thought about evolving him, Brock?" Drake asked.

"It would be nice." Brock replied, unsure. "But I would need to trade him, and I don't want to lose him.".

"Well, I'm in a similar boat with my Machoke." Drake explained. "Why don't we go into the lab, I think we might have a way around this.". Brock turned to Graveler, who seemed interested at the thought of evolving.

"Okay then Drake." Brock replied. The breeder and Graveler moved to Drake's side, before Brock turned back to his other Pokemon. "You guys wait here, we'll be back in a bit.".

Onix, Diglett, Rhyhorn, Vulpix and Omanyte agreed and set off to do their own thing. The three ground types stayed together, mainly because Diglett is still quite shy, Omanyte ran off to the water to splash around like the energetic Pokemon he is, and Vulpix found a nice rock to sun bath on.

"Okay Brock, here's my idea." Drake started as they stood in the corridor of the lab. "Professor Oak has a trading machine in the lab, and he told me that if any of us want to use it, then we can. We just need him to work it.".

"Right." Brock replied, curious about Drake's proposal.

"Well I was thinking, we could trade my Machoke for your Graveler simply to evolve them." Drake suggested. "Once that's done, we trade back.".

"Is that allowed?" Brock asked.

"Well, there isn't any rules against it." Drake replied. "But it isn't common in festivals used for trades.".

"Well... I don't know." Brock admitted before turning to his first caught. "What do you think, Graveler?".

"Gravel Graveler." Graveler nodded with a smile. He doesn't want to leave Brock, but he also knows he can't evolve unless exposed to the energy used in a trade. This sounds like a good deal, Graveler can stay with Brock, but also evolve.

"Well, Graveler seems up for it." Drake pointed out.

"Yeah..." Brock replied, his voice clearly showing he is uneasy.

"Look Brock, I promise I will trade him straight back." Drake replied. "I have no interest in keeping Golem, no offence.".

Graveler put a hand up and shook his head to show no offence was taken.

"I only want to evolve my Machoke." Drake continued. "But if you really don't want to, then I guess I could ask Ash or Serena to do it with Haunter or Kadabra.".

Brock looked back and forth between Graveler and Drake. Both of them are happy to do it, and he certainly believes Drake when he says he will trade straight back, it is just that tiny bit of worry about the machine breaking or... No, if Graveler wants to then he should, for his Pokemon.

"Okay then..." Brock finally decided. Drake smiled and turned to walk up the stairs, Brock was going to follow, but Graveler jumped on him, giving him a hug. Even since Brock first caught him, as a Geodude, he has thought about evolving into a Golem... If only to beat Flint's Golem who use to bully him. "Hehehe, your welcome. Buddy.".

* * *

Back out in the ranch, Ash and his Pokemon were helping Serena and her Pokemon train. After the first half an hour, they decided that they wouldn't pair the Pokemon couples up as training partners. Mainly because of Pikachu's refusal to hurt Eevee. The Pokemon were training in pairs.

The first pair is Delphox and Pikachu. Pikachu is running around Delphox while she works on her accuracy and trying to hit him. Pikachu wasn't counter attacking and Delphox was sticking with her less accurate moves like: Will-o-Wisp; Fire Blast and her newly learnt Heat Wave.

Pair two is, Beedrill and Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl is using a combination of Rock Tomb and Rock Slide while Beedrill needs to fly through them, without using any attacks, to improve his flying skills. While he has taken a couple of hits, Aerodactyl's experience is proving useful to the bug.

Pair three is, Kadabra and Pidgeot. Pidgeot is using Air Slash to attack, but is also dodging Kadabra's hidden power. The point is, Kadabra is good at dodging with teleport and good at aiming. Serena wants him to power up his attacks while teleporting as he is open when he switches between the two.

Pair four is, Tangela and Primeape. While Ivysaur is normally Tangela's training partner, Serena wants her grass type to open up to more Pokemon. Tangela is practising her reflexes with Vine Whip while Primeape is Thrashing around, to both increase her confidence and her reflexes.

Pair five is, Seadra and Gyarados. In the lake, Gyarados is using Twister to create a strong current in the water, which Seadra is swimming against. Also, there is Omanyte who is having the time of his life riding around on Gyarados' water slide, as he dubbed it.

Pair six is, Eevee and Wartortle. Eevee is tackling Wartortle who is only using his shell to defend. While this wasn't what Wartortle would ideally want to do, he had fun teasing Pikachu that he would be spending 'quality time' with his angel.

Pair seven is, Farfetch'd and Muk. Farfetch'd was unleashing some of his most powerful physical attacks which Muk could easily block. In short, Muk was being used as a punching bag, but the Poison type doesn't mind as he is just happy to help.

Pair eight is, Kangashkan and Tauros. Kangashkan is working on her physical defence by using nothing but her arms and footing to hold off Tauros who is using Take Down. To make it harder, she also has to re-frame from using her tail as that normally takes the full impact. Serena is holding her baby, while Kangashkan trains.

Pair nine is, Seel and Dragonair. While Seel loves to use Ice Attacks, her water type moves could use some work. To boost their power, Dragonair is trying to teach the joker of her kingdom, the move Rain Dance. She is good to her people.

The final pair is, Kabuto and Ivysaur. Kabuto is trying all of his attacks on Ivysaur, while the Seed Pokemon simply defends. Since Kabuto is still quite weak, Ivysaur knows to be gentle, since he is used to helping those weaker train, when he lived in the village.

Since Kabuto is still very shy, it was decided that Charizard is too big to be his partner, and Haunter is too... Haunter. And Sandslash, is still spending his time sharpening his claws on the rock, looks like it will take a bit more of a push for him to open up... At least he isn't attack everyone as soon as they approach him.

"All of the Pokemon are looking great." Ash commented as he stood by Serena's side. Serena is currently holding the baby Kangashkan in her arms. The baby is currently watching her mummy training.

"Yeah..." Serena replied as she leaned her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Have you thought about who you will take to the Chateau?" Ash asked.

"Yeah... Well, Beedrill and Tangela got to battle against Miette, so they can sit out. I think Kabuto can also sit out since Hennessy told me I would be battling with a full team of six, and he still isn't ready to battle, at least not in a facility." Serena explained. "Lastly it's between Kangashkan and Eevee since they are both normal types.".

At this point, they noticed Kangashkan had wrestled Tauros to the ground again, but was getting tired. The couple approached the two normal types. Ash kneeled down to Tauros and helped him stand while Serena handed the baby back to Kangashkan.

"Wow Kangashkan, your strength is really improving." Serena commented. Kangashkan smiled at the praise, before she placed the baby in her pouch. Kangashkan then gave Serena a hug, which she returned.

"And Tauros, you're doing great too." Ash told his normal type. "Thanks for helping Serena and her team train for their upcoming chateau battle.".

"No problem..." Tauros mooed.

"Then once this is done, we will be training for the Indigo League." Ash explained with excitement. Tauros stamped his foot and let out a battle cry. He loves to battle so a whole tournament based around it is just his cup of tea.

Like he usually does when he gets excited. Tauros started charging off. He made sure to run into a wide-open area as to not disturb the other Pokemon. The only problem was, Ash was pulled along for the ride and was struggling to hold on. Serena was worried when it started, but she was overcome with laughter when she saw Ash bouncing around while trying to hold on. The baby turned to her mother and started saying something. Once she finished, Kangashkan turned to Serena.

"Kangashkan?" Serena questioned.

"Kang Kangashkan." Kangashkan explained, and pointed to Eevee, who was wearing a triumphant smirk after she humiliated Wartortle, who 'tried it on' whilst training, looks like she learnt Double Edge, and sent the water type flying into a tree.

Of course, Wartortle was serious about doing anything with Eevee, he just wanted to tease Pikachu some more. Looks like his plan backfired. Still, at least Eevee's training is paying off.

"Kangashkan... Are you saying I should take Eevee to the chateau instead of you?" Serena asked. Kangashkan nodded in agreement. "Oh, thank you Kangashkan. I'm sure Eevee will be grateful too.".

"Kangashkan." The normal type shook her head, saying it wasn't any problem.

The two shared another hug, with the baby joining in. Kangashkan has really taken to Serena, like she is her own child. Then again, Kangashkan usually don't trust humans unless their babies do, so seeing the young one happily joins Serena, it just means Kangashkan has another reason to like her. After all, Serena did save their life.

* * *

The training continued for a while, and once it was over, Serena told her six Pokemon of: Delphox, Kadabra, Seadra, Eevee, Farfetch'd and Seel that she would be using them in the chateau. Looking at the line-up, having two normal types, two Psychic types and two water types, might not be the best thing, but she chose her team to be fair to all her Pokemon, and she believes they will able to achieve this.

"Hey guys!" Leaf shouted as she approached Serena and Ash running towards them. She looked confused when she saw Ash was all ruffed up. "What happened?".

"Um... Me and Tauros went on a little ride." Ash explained, with a sweat drop. Leaf also sweat dropped.

"Right..." Leaf replied, extending the word.

"Anyway Leaf, what are you so excited about?" Serena asked.

"I only have the three legendary birds to complete the Kanto dex." Leaf replied, excitement clearly building with every word. "My mum told me she found the legendary Pokemon Zapdos at the power plant north of Lavender Town.".

"So, I guess that means you're going to try and find it?" Ash guessed.

"Right." Leaf replied. "I was wondering, do you want to come along?".

"Sure... I bet a Power Plant would be a great place to train." Ash replied.

"Plus, all of Brock's ground types could help out with any wild electric types around there." Leaf replied sheepishly. "I only have Dugtrio and Nidoqueen as ground types.".

"I thought you had a Sandshrew, Leaf." Serena replied.

"I did... But I let him go as he found a wild female Sandshrew." Leaf explained. "And my Nidoking is now on Gary's team since he was such a battle lover.".

"Well I'm sure Brock would be happy to help." Ash replied.

"What about Misty?" Leaf asked.

"She is spending the dad with my dad." Ash explained with a sweat drop. "He has taken understanding Psyduck way over the top. Plus, she is checking out some of his water Pokemon.".

It was at this point that Brock came out of the lab with a Pokeball in hand. He approached the trio with a grin on his face and a Pokeball in hand. As he arrived, the grin was replaced with a sweat drop as all three were looking at him, expectantly.

"Hey guys..." Brock greeted uneasy. "What's up?".

"Hey Brock, how..." Ash started but was cut off.

"Would you please come with us to the power plant so your ground types can help repel some of the electric types." Leaf burst in, cutting Ash off.

"Sure..." Brock replied. "But how do you plan to get there? Isn't it on the other side of Kanto.".

"Right, I already thought about that." Leaf replied with a mischievous smirk as she looked at Ash. Now it was his turn to sweat drop and look uneasy. Slowly, he noticed Leaf's eye line wonder slightly to the left, where Pidgeot, Charizard and Aerodactyl were resting. Ash put two and two together and sighed.

"Fine..." Ash replied. "As long as they are fine with flying us there. We have had a pretty intense training session.".

"Well Pidgeot can carry two, but the others can only carry one." Brock pointed out. "It's because of the way their bodies are built.".

"I already know Aerodactyl would only carry me." Ash sighed. "He has this thing about being destined to me, and being a sort of mentor.".

"Then Serena and I can ride Pidgeot." Leaf pointed out. "And Brock can ride Charizard. Now its settled, let's go!". Leaf started running to the lab so she can exchange her team beforehand.

"Hold on Leaf, I said only if they agree." Ash called out, but it fell on deaf ears. Ash sighed. "I guess we should get our teams together as well.". Brock and Serena agreed before they followed Leaf into the lab.

* * *

Ash's team consisted off: Pikachu; Pidgeot; Charizard; Aerodactyl; Ivysaur and Tauros. While he was tempted to bring Sandslash, he knows that could cause more harm than good, so he brought Ivysaur as it resists electric types and Tauros has a few ground types. Serena's team consists of: Delphox, Eevee, Beedrill, Kadabra, Tangela and Kabuto. The first five Pokemon she brought as none of them are really weak to electric types, but chose Kabuto as well, to spend some time together. Leaf's team consists of: Venusaur, Magneto, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Venomoth and Flareon. Her team was chosen from those that resist electric types, but also chose Flareon as she is sure Magnamite and Magneton will appear as well. Brock's team is the same as at the lab.

Currently, the group of four are on their flight to the power plant. Leaf and Serena are on Pidgeot, Brock is on Charizard while Ash and Pikachu are on Aerodactyl. The fossil Pokemon doesn't mean to sound pretentious when he refuses to fly with anyone other than Ash, but the reason is simply, he is old. Even before he was fossilised, he was near to half a century old. That doesn't mean he's weak, no. It just means he has been through too much in his life to be a simple tool to anyone. Even if the chosen one steps out of line, he will push Ash back, in fact he is only so obedient to Ash because of what he was told before he became a fossil. If all this happened and he ended up with Ash by coincident he would expect the boy to earn his respect. Enough of that, he was given a job, to protect the chosen one, mentor him and guild him for the fate of this world. Not a bad job title for an old coot, aye.

"Look there it is!" Leaf exclaimed. As the Pokemon curved their flight paths around the mountain range, they spotted what looked to be an old building. This is the old power plant for the Kanto region. If you want to find an electric type, this is the place. Voltorbs, Electrodes, Electabuzz, Magnamite, Magneton, even Pikachu and Raichu.

As the Pokemon landed on the small piece of land surrounding, they had to wonder why they would build a Power Plant here of all places. The closest city or Town is Lavender Town, you can even see the outline of Pokemon Tower if you squint hard enough, but it is surrounded by water and right next to a mountain range.

Of course, now that it is closed down, anyone is allowed to visit. They aren't breaking any laws by being here, but they just hope Leaf's mum is right, or this whole trip would just be a waste of time. The four trainers jumped of the flying types backs, and thanked them. Ash quickly called them back, while all three are strong Pokemon, the last thing they want is for the ride home to get tired.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Leaf asked rhetorically. "Let's see if Zapdos is home.". The hyper active girl could barely contain herself and ran straight for the front door. Unfortunately, the old security guard who use to work here was still on duty. An Electabuzz fired off a warning shot to the girl.

"Get lost, trespassers." Electabuzz growled, which Ash translated.

"Trespasser?" Serena questioned. "But the power plant has closed, it is open for anyone to visit.".

"Maybe Electabuzz is just confused." Brock pointed out. "I can remember my dad brought me here to run an earn when I was a little boy, since he was the closest to a ground type expert he would often come here if an electric Pokemon was on a rampage. I can remember they had an Electabuzz on security. I bet because he is so old, he is the same Electabuzz and thinks he is still working.".

"Then we will just need to battle our way through." Ash declared as he gripped his safari ball. "I choose you...".

"Hold on Ash, let me handle this one." Brock suggested, as he pulled out a Pokeball, with a smirk. "I want to give this guy a little test run.".

"Okay..." Ash replied uneasy. He is happy Brock wants to battle, but what does he mean by, give this guy a test run?

"Thanks Ash." Brock replied before stepping out in front of Electabuzz. The electric type prepared to fire another Thunderbolt, but Brock was quick and beat him to the punch. "Go Golem". Brock's newly evolved Pokemon appeared, as the Thunderbolt was fired. It struck Golem head on, and did nothing?

"Golem?" Serena questioned.

"So Graveler evolved." Ash reasoned, as the three Pallet natives brought out their Pokedexes and scanned it:

 _Golem, The Megaton Pokemon. The final evolved form of Geodude. Its body, which weighs over 660 pounds, is as hard as stone. It grows bigger by shedding its skin once a year. Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without damage._

"Yeah, Drake wanted to evolve his Machoke as well." Brock explained. "So, he suggested we trade both of them, as they both only evolve when exposed to the energy released in a trade machine. Then we trade straight back, since we wanted to keep our original Pokemon.".

"Well, it certainly looks like Golem's happy." Serena comment. Then she gasped as she saw Electabuzz charge at the Rock Ground type to use Brick Break. "Look out, Brock.".

* * *

 _Brock VS Electabuzz:_

Brock was already one step ahead of Serena, and was ready for this battle. While he has always been fonder of Pokemon breeding, both Onix and (then) Geodude loved to battle when he was the gym leader. Of course, Brock had to use his father's older Rock types when battling a trainer who had three or more badges, but that didn't bother them.

"Dodge with Rollout!" Brock shouted.

Golem curled up into a ball and started rolling out of the, dodging the old Electabuzz. While Golem is slightly upset that his first battling since evolving is against an easy opponent, for him at least. He knows that it will be a while before he can face his true rival... Flint's Golem.

"Now strike!" Brock shouted.

Golem quickly turned around and continued his Rollout. Striking Electabuzz in the back, the electric type was sent flying and landed under a shaded tree. Golem came to a stop in front of Brock, in a battle stance ready for what was next.

However, he wasn't expecting to hear snoring. Looking at the Electabuzz, it seems like he fell asleep on the spot. Guess Brock's guess about him being the old security guard is right. With even using Sleep Powder or Sing, Electabuzz dozed right off in the middle of a battle...

To be fair, it is a nice place to have a nap.

* * *

"Did... Electabuzz fall asleep?" Leaf asked with a sweat drop.

"I think so." Serena replied, also with a sweat drop.

"Well... Congrates Golem. Looks like you won your first battle as a fully evolved Pokemon." Brock told his first caught Pokemon. Brock also pulled Golem's Pokeball back out. "Now retur...".

Golem shook his head which stopped Brock in his tracks. The breeder looked at his first caught with a questioning look. Golem banged his fist against his body, to get the message across. While Golem likes Ash, these two know each other well enough that they don't need someone to translate.

"You want to stay out and battle any more Pokemon we come across?" Brock asked.

Golem nodded in response. He just got a massive power boost, and other then a random battle here and there, usually to help Ash or Serena trainer, he hasn't had a good chance to battle since... Probably since he evolved into Graveler way back then.

"Fine we me." Brock replied, putting his Pokeball away, leaving Golem out. "What do you guys say?".

"Makes sense to me." Leaf replied. "He is a ground type after all.".

"Fine we me too." Serena added.

"But I wanted to get in some training against the electric Pokemon in case we face any in the Indigo League." Ash whined. Pikachu patted Ash on the shoulder in a comforting manor.

"Come on Ash, the wild electric types here are hardly going to compare to the trained Pokemon at the league." Leaf replied. "Just let Golem have his fun. After all, half your team needs to stay healthy remember.".

"So, if I can't train, why did you invite me?" Ash asked.

"Come on bro, it's obvious." Leaf replied with a sigh. "I needed a quick way to get here.".

"So... I only came to give you a lift?" Ash questioned, feeling like he was being used.

"Of course not, stupid." Leaf replied. They are like siblings, she wouldn't use one of her friends like that. She really wanted the chance to have an adventure Ash and Serena since the last one to New Island... Didn't go as planned. "Now come on, were wasting time.". Leaf shot off into the building, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

"Wow..." Serena gasped shocked, as they stood at the entrance of the Power Plant and took in what was in front of them. "Look at this place.".

Despite being an abandond power plant, most of this looks in good condition. Of course, the walls could use a paint job but other than that everything seemed intact, the was nothing down the corridor. That could change as they can only see one now, but even the lights are still working.

Looking down the corridor, the group saw a little Pokemon staring at them. It looks like a Pokeball, but with two eyes. Ash reconsigned it, as he faced one when he won his Thunder Badge, when he battled Lt Surge. It is a Voltorb. Golem also saw the Pokemon and entered a battle stance, which scared Voltorb.

"Hold on Golem, I don't think Voltorb is going to hurt us." Ash told the rock ground type.

Golem reluctantly stepped back. Ash took the initiative and slowly approached the pure electric type. Pikachu jumped down, and wanted to see what would happen, he knows what Voltorb do best. Carefully, Ash bent down and Voltorb rolled over to him. Ash gently picked the little mon up, and started rubbing it affectionately, turning back to the others, who looked weary at them.

"See guys, nothing to worry about." Ash laughed as his closed and he continued to rub Voltorb.

Ash failed to notice the pure electric type slowly turning white as it cooed under Ash's touch. He is so used to being a lone, but the friction this boy was generating was excited Voltorb. Soon it became too much.

"Ash, look out!" The group shouted, but it was too late.

Voltorb became so excited that it used Self Destruct. Golem was fast to react and moved in front of Brock Serena, Pikachu and Leaf and used protect. It blocked the majority of the group from the explosion, but Ash wasn't in the best position.

As the smoke cleared, Ash was stood covered in black soot. Voltorb was unconscious and fell out of his hand. Golem lowered his protect once he saw that it was clear. Both Serena and Pikachu made a b-line to cheek on Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Talk about starting with a bang." Pikachu joked. Ash came to his senses and shook the soot off. Glad to see he is alright, Serena pulled him into a tight hug. While a little sore from Voltorb's explosion, he happily returned the hug, ignoring Pikachu's joke.

"Well done Ash." Leaf approached. "Not even in here for five minutes and you already caused an explosion. The Voltorb line is notorious for self-destructing, I thought you would've known that.".

"Hehehe, sorry Leaf." Ash apologised sheepishly as Serena ended the hug. "Voltorb just looked friend.".

"Well thanks to Golem, most of us got through without a scratch." Brock replied as he and Golem stepped towards them. "I think we should just keep going, and avoid any 'friendlier' looking Pokemon.". Everyone agreed and the group walked off.

Leaf was leading the group, as she searched in everyone room and corridor they could find. Unfortunately, the only Pokemon they found were a couple of Pikachu and Raichu nests in different rooms, and some wild Voltorbs in the corridor. Golem used Protect to protect the whole group when the Voltorbs went in to explode.

They also found a couple of computers which had information relating to the different Pokemon who used to work here and even some of the items they had. Ash and Pikachu were interested by an item called a Light Ball, which is said to power up Pikachu and Leaf was interested when she read about a Magnet, which is an item used to power electric type moves in general.

It wasn't long before they entered another room, but this one was different. Unlike the others which seemed mostly intact, apart from Pokemon nests and needing a bit of paining doing, but the lights in this room aren't even on.

"Weird..." Ash muttered as he stepped into the room. Pikachu spotted an open socked and jumped down. Sticking his tail into it, he sent a small(ish) electric shock which jumped started the lights. "Thanks buddy.".

"Now it makes sense." Brock announced as Serena, Leaf and himself saw which Pokemon were in the room. Before Ash or Pikachu could look around, they turned to Brock because of that outburst.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked.

"I thought it was weird that the power was still on even though this place is abandond. It looks like the Pokemon have adapted their wirering so they can start it up by themselves, which explained why the Pikachu nests are in the bright rooms." Brock explained.

"So why were the lights out in here?" Ash asked.

"Look." Brock pointed behind Ash. Ash and Pikachu turned to see seven Pokemon float out, they looked like magnets. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned them:

 _Magnemite, The Magnet Pokemon. Appears as if out of nowhere. It floats using anti-gravity and discharges electricity from two side-mounted units. It is born with the ability to defy gravity. It floats in air on powerful electromagnetic waves. They feed on electricity._

"You see, Magnemite are known for feeding on electricity." Brock explained. "While the Pikachu, Voltorb or even Electabuzz power the lights and heat with their own electricity. Magnemite feed off it, no wonder they were the only ones in the dark.".

"Wow, seeing how wild Pokemon can adapt to the environment, even something that was man made is so awesome." Serena declared. During her journey, she has learned so much about all the different Pokemon, not just battling and this is just one thing she loves about her journey.

"GYAOOOOOO!" An ear bursting screech echoed throughout the building.

"What was that." Serena asked, moving to Ash's side instinctively.

"I don't know." Ash replied.

"Sounds like a Pokemon cry." Brock suggested. Golem had to cover his ears as even he couldn't handle the noise.

"I bet its Zapdos." Leaf exclaimed and she took off towards the source of the sound. The group didn't have time to speak it through and ran after Leaf as well.

* * *

Making it to the generator, Leaf looked around as she was sure the Pokemon cry came from here. The generator itself, despite being turned off looked in good condition, sure it may be an old model, but it still looks usable.

"Come on, where are you Zapdos?" Leaf asked in frustration as she wondered around. Her head turned to the ceiling to see a glass window on the roof. A large shadow can be seen, suggesting a very big Pokemon is just outside.

"Leaf, what's going on?" Ash asked as the group arrived. Leaf charged at the backdoor, leading outside, but it was locked.

"No time for that now." Leaf snapped. "Help me get this door open.".

"Stand back." Brock told her, trying to catch his breath. Reluctantly she did. "Golem, Mega Punch the door.". Golem walked over to the door and clenched his fist as it turned white. Punching the handle, the door flew off its hinges. Before the metal door came to a complete stop, Leaf ran outside with her Pokedex ready to scan whatever Pokemon is creating that shadow:

 _Zapdos, The Electric Pokemon. This is a legendary Pokemon. A legendary bird Pokémon that appears with a gigantic thunder storm. It flies with the buzz and crack of electricity._

"It's Zapdos..." Leaf awed.

"I shall speak only with the boy." Zapdos declared, landing on the ground. Seeing as this girl wasn't moving, it let out a warning. Leaf along with Serena and Brock quickly jumped back, but Ash stood in front of the legendary bird.

"You wish to speak with me?" Ash asked. Zapdos nodded in response. Taking a deep breath, Ash stepped forward. "H-hello Zapdos.".

"Greets, chosen one." Zapdos replied. "I know you have already met my sibling, Articuno. You were told about the dark times that await myself and my bird brethren, correct?".

"Yes Zapdos." Ash replied.

"Then I must apologies for our next encounter." Zapdos replied. "It also means I must warn you, after our next encounter, you will have a great pain a head. You shall lose one of your closest friends, to those you think are dealt with. In a red rage, your out look shall be changed. No longer will you simply intervene when forced into the middle of peril, but through the pain of that loss, you shall seek out others who wish to cause that pain. This will be the start of the chosen one's oath.".

"Oath?" Ash questioned. "And what do you mean I'll...".

"I must stop you, boy." Zapdos cut Ash off. "Your friends must not know, what I speak. I must leave now, but do not threat. As this pain is a necessity for your character chosen one. And through it, you shall discover a great power.".

"Wait Zapdos..." Ash called out, this is even more cryptic then Articuno.

With a mighty flap of its wings, Zapdos was high in the air. Instead of flying away, it let out a massive cry which summoned a giant bolt of lightning. Ash panicked and ran back to the group who were also panicking. The lightening surrounded the group, so they could not get away. Before long, all they could see is blackness...

* * *

"Ash wake up!" A familiar voice shouted. "Your egg is hatching.". At that one statement, Ash's and Pikachu's eyes shot open. He looked around and found Brock, Serena and Leaf slowly waking up as well. As he took in the surrounding, he found that he was in Professor Oak's ranch. The person who woke him up? Red.

"Five more minutes." Pikachu muttered in his sleep. The electric mouse Pokemon is currently lying on Ash's lap.

"We don't have time!" Red shouted. Grabbing Ash's hand, he pulled his son up and started running to the lab, leaving the others bewildered and Pikachu annoyed. "Your egg could hatch any minute, we need to hurry.".

Red dragged Ash into the lab, and into the room where he met Pikachu, all that time ago. Inside the room was Professor Oak and Misty. The Professor had his eyes on the Pokemon egg Ash gave him to look after, which was positioned the coffee table. Misty was in the corner of the room, arguing with Psyduck about something. Ash quickly kneeled in front of the Pokemon egg, ready for it too hatch.

Not a moment later, the egg began to crack, while giving off a dim glow. It continued to crack more and more until the head just fell apart. Surprisingly, the middle part of this egg remained intact. A sort of faceless yellow oval shot out of the new whole created from the cracking. Slowly, the oval shape opened up and a face formed. The oval became more of a crown of spikes. Two little feet also kicked their way out at the bottom of the egg shell, as well as two stubby little arms. The new Pokemon blinked its eyes open, although the middle of the shell remained intact.

Looking around, first he saw a raven-haired boy sitting closest to him. So, this is his daddy. Looking around, he also saw an older man in a white coat and an old man who looks like his daddy. Maybe that is his granddaddy?

"Togepriiiiiii!" The newly hatched chirped happily. He then jumped at Ash. Ash quickly caught the Pokemon in his hand and stood up. Ash turned to his dad and Professor Oak.

"What Pokemon is this Professor?" Ash asked, he would use his Pokedex, but his hands are a little full.

"It's a Togepi, my boy." The professor explained. "A rare fairy type, baby Pokemon originating from Johto. They are hardly ever found in Kanto, that is one rare Pokemon.".

"Toge Toge." Togepi chirped happily.

"Wait, why can't I understand you either?" Ash asked, looking at Togepi questioningly. Togepi laughed in response.

"Don't worry Ash, that is common with newly hatched baby Pokemon." Red explained. "While most Pokemon can train straight from hatching, some need to be cared for like human babies. As such, not all of them can speak right away. As Togepi grows he will learn to speak right.".

"Oh... So, when can I start training him?" Ash asked.

"That depends on Togepi Ash." Professor Oak replied. "As a baby Pokemon, he needs love and care before he is ready to train or battle. As for a time scale, that is up too Togepi, each Pokemon is different.".

"Okay..." Ash replied, before lifting Togepi up to eye level. "Hi Togepi, I'm Ash Ketchum.".

"Togepriiiiiii!" Togepi cheered and did a little happy dance in his daddy's arms... But where is his mummy?

Suddenly the door flung open and Leaf, Serena, Pikachu and Brock came running in. As soon as she saw Togepi in Ash's hands, Leaf let out an excited squeal and picked the newly hatched up.

"Awe, you are sooooo cute!" Leaf cooed as she hugged the new hatch.

For Togepi, this is terrifying. One moment he is in his daddy's hands doing a little dance then next thing he knows, a door bangs open, a loud shrike goes off. He is picked up and pulled away from his daddy and has his face against whoever this is, meaning it is dark. There is only one thing to do.

"TOGEPRIIIII!" Togepi cried. It wasn't just a little shrike either. Togepi was sobbing his little heart out, at the top of his little lungs, with tears flying everywhere. Leaf quickly pulled Togepi out of the hug and looked him in the face, which is scrunched up as his tears continue to fall.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked, worried she might have upset the newly hatched.

"Here Leaf, let the Pokemon breeder handle this." Brock told the hyper active girl.

Gently picking Togepi up, off her hands he tried to gently bounce the new hatch while pulling several funny faces. For a short time, it actually seemed like Brock was successful, as Togepi stopped the tears to stare at him in curiosity. Unfortunately, it didn't last long and Togepi continued to cry even louder than before.

"Brock." Red ordered. "Just give him back to Ash.".

Brock didn't know what to do and just handed Togepi back. For all of his knowledge, Brock hasn't had much hands-on experience with any baby Pokemon. Especially not new hatches. He read about them when working as the Gym Leader. So, he used what the books said he should do, and what he use to do to make his siblings smile when they were upset.

As soon as Togepi found himself in the hands of his daddy again, the tears completely stopped and Togepi gave a soft yawn. All that crying can really take it out of a new hatch. He curled up so she crown of spikes folded back into the oval shape, and his face disappeared, falling asleep.

"Wow Ash, looks like you have the magic touch." Leaf joked.

"But... Why me?" Ash asked, confused.

"Because Togepi has imprinted on you Ash." Red spoke up. "Since you were the closest person to Togepi and the first face he saw as he hatched, he believes you are his father. For a while, it will be hard to get Togepi to stay with anyone else since he only imprinted on you.".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"What I mean is, if Togepi saw you and a female when he was first hatched, then he would see you both as his parents." Red explained. "But he only saw you, meaning he only sees you as his dad.".

"Dad?" Ash gulped.

"Right." Red replied. "As Togepi grows up, he will open up to more and more people. Chances are, he will open up to your Pokemon and Serena to begin with.".

"Me?" Serena questioned. "But why?".

"Your Ash's girlfriend." Red replied, ignoring the slight blush to enter her cheeks. "While it won't be the same as if he imprinted on you, he will accept you in a motherly role because of that fact alone. Sort of like a step mother.".

"Wait... How can I be a dad?" Ash asked, panic growing in his voice. "I don't know anything about being a parent.".

"Neither did the first parents in existence, or the lasted." Red replied. "There isn't a rule book, Ash. You just need to learn as every other new father does, one step at a time. By the time Togepi is ready to start battling, the experience of raising him will be like nothing you could imagine.".

"... Great." Ash utter, fatherhood here he comes.

For the first time since entering, Misty seemed to notice that everyone had arrived. She made her way over, and was going to say 'hi', but something caught her eye, the new Pokemon in Ash's hand. Without a second thought, she picked it up to get a closer look and...

"TOGEPRIIIII!" Togepi cried, the loudest cry yet. Looks like one Pokemon doesn't like being woken up.

* * *

Later that night, Ash was in his room with Pikachu and Togepi. Ash is stood at his window, looking up at the night stars and the full moon. Sensing his trainer is in some sort of distress, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

Togepi was asleep on his desk next to Ash's bed on a soft Indigo League blanket. The blank is a few years old, as it was Ash's from when he was a baby. As soon as Delia met Togepi, and Ash introduced them properly, they hit it off and Delia gave Togepi the blanket which he accepted. Ash also tried to introduce Togepi to Drake, but for some reason the newly hatched Pokemon didn't like the fact that this boy shared his daddies face.

"What's up?" Pikachu asked, as they both looked up to the sky. Ash sighed.

"I don't know, buddy." Ash admitted. "Just... This stuff with Togepi, I've never done anything like this before. I mean, I know I've looked after you and my other Pokemon but you all have some level of independence and...".

"And Togepi doesn't?" Pikachu questioned.

"Right..." Ash admitted. "With so much riding on my plate, about bathing him, and feeding him. Making sure he gets to bed on time, has a balanced diet. Keeping him safe while also looking after you guys and training with ya... I don't know.".

"Look Ash, this is a completely normal reaction." Pikachu replied. "I think most people get scared when it comes to change. Both people and Pokemon, that is. I know I was terrified when I had to leave my home and fend for myself. Same with when I met my first trainer... And again, when I met you.".

"Pikachu..." Ash trailed off.

"What I'm trying to say Ash, is that raising Togepi may seem big and scary, but." Pikachu continued, taking a brief pause. "But you have me and all your other Pokemon back at the ranch.".

"What about Sandslash?" Ash muttered, which caused Pikachu to sweat drop.

"He can just be that grump uncle, you never speak to and only shows up to the family barbeque." Pikachu replied. "But you also have Misty and Brock, I'm sure they will help you out.".

"Probably." Ash replied, before laughter started coming out of his mouth. "Then again, I don't think Togepi would want Misty's help, after the rude awakening he got earlier.".

"Yeah..." Pikachu joined in the laughter. "Lucky Togepi didn't imprint on her.".

"Now that is a really scary thought." Ash laughed. Before long, Ash was staring at the moon again, as the laughter died down. "Still Pikachu... What if I mess up? And Togepi gets lost or hurt?".

"You don't think about it." Pikachu replied. "Nine times out of ten, don't think about a bad situation and it won't happen.".

"You're talking to the guy who had his friends and family kidnapped by a criminal organisation, which his aunt helped to create." Ash pointed out. "Then ended up turning to stone by a clone, created by the same criminals, hell bent on destroying the world because of said criminals.".

"Okay, you have a point there." Pikachu admitted. "But what is it that you always say? Don't give up until the end. Well, Togepi doesn't want you to give up, and neither do I... And neither does Serena. As long as you try your hardest, Togepi will be fine. Of course, you'll have bumps in the road, but that is just part of the learning curb.".

"Thanks Pikachu... I feel a lot better now." Ash smiled at his starter, as he turned to look at the sleeping Spike Ball Pokemon. "Good night... Uncle Pikachu.".

Ash returned to bed, while Pikachu froze in his spot. Him an uncle? After he was parted from his brother, Pikachu gave up on the thought of having anymore family members, but the more he thinks about it, Ash and all his other Pokemon are like one big family. Togepi is also a part of that family now. Even Serena is, and Misty and Brock.

Pikachu jumped over to Ash's bed and crawled onto Ash's chest, curling up before falling asleep. With the revaluation finally opened to him, Pikachu only had one thought as he drifted off. " _Best family ever._ ".

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	51. Serena's Chateau Final P II

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the final part of Serena's chateau final. This is mainly from my own mind, but that is because the Chatelaine's are important for something much later. What? Well, wait and see. Just know it will be post Hoenn. Last chapter, while fun to write was basically a mixture of three things that I felt would be too short to give their own chapters too. Enough of that, this is the last chapter concerning Serena's goal in Kanto, after wards I'll have a couple of chapters which will show the path to Pokemon League: One foreshadowing the other will have the return of a certain antagonist who has only appeared once before. Any who, question time:_**

 ** _Sylveon Love:_**

 ** _Q) What eeveelution with Serena get? A) Eevee will evolve in Johto, and some eeveelutions are already taken, easy enough to work out._**

 ** _Q) What is your idea for the red Gyarados in Johto? A) An idea_**

 ** _Q) A while back you did a poll on Serena getting a Johto starter, have you made a decision? A) Serena will get a Johto starter, and I won't spoil which it is. As for Ash, he will get a Pokemon of the same type since he is losing a Pokemon (i.e. If Serena gets Totodile, Ash will get another water type)_**

 ** _Q) You said that Paul is mostly Drake's rival in Kanto, does that mean they will battle at some point? A) That is a possibility_**

 ** _Remember to vote in the poll, it will change when the Indigo League starts. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 51: Serena's Chateau Final P. II_

Today is the day. A certain honey blonde girl woke up extremely early today for a very special reason. At the crack of dawn, she arrived at the Pokemon lab as she wanted to make sure all her Pokemon were ready.

She collected the six Pokemon yesterday, as the Professor would still be asleep at this time. He gave her permission to use his ranch when she arrived, as long as it wasn't too noisy. Her other Pokemon are currently asleep in their Pokeballs, but that's fine. Right now, she has a few short hours before it is time to leave. With a deep breath, she let out her team of: Delphox; Kadabra; Seadra; Eevee; Farfetch'd; and Seel.

"Morning everyone." Serena greeted. Unlike a few Pokemon of Ash's, which have made a habit out of roaring when they are released from their Pokeballs, Serena's Pokemon don't really seem to have that problem.

"Del.". "Dabra.". "Sea Sea.". "Vee.". "Fetch'd.". "Seel.". All the Pokemon replied. They weren't too loud as they can tell it is still early in the morning.

"Okay guys, today we face our toughest challenge yet." Serena told them. "We are facing the owners of the Battle Chateau.".

The Pokemon each had their own response, Delphox smiled, trying to reassure Serena who was clearly nervous. Kadabra remained in his natural stance and nodded his head, ready to battle. Seadra smiled and tried to help Delphox. Eevee barked some encouragement towards Serena. Farfetch'd smirked and spun his stick around like a baton, entering a battle stance, and Seel... Clapped happily.

"Right, all I know is, it will be a double battle format, and I will use all six of you." Serena told them.

This is where the problem arose, particularly with Kadabra and Farfetch'd, as these two Pokemon tend to have trouble working with other Pokemon in battle and prefer one on one. Of course, there is nothing wrong with that, as every Pokemon has their own style, but that doesn't bowed well for the upcoming battles.

"Guys, here's what I want to do." Serena drew their attention. "I've been thinking hard about who I will pair up with who and I think I finally made the final choices. I don't want to tire you out before the battle begins, so for now I think you should just chat in your pairs and see how you can work together.". The Pokemon agreed and Serena split them into the three pairings.

First was Delphox and Farfetch'd. She knows Farfetch'd still has a bit of an arrogance problem which very few of her Pokemon can handle right. Delphox is one of them and she figured this would be a good way to keep him in check. While she knows he wouldn't disobey her... Again. She wants him to remain focused. Not to mention, if she paired him with someone like Seel, chances are Farfetch'd would overshadow her, effectively eliminating half her team already.

The second pair was Kadabra and Seel. While these two haven't really done much training together, or spent much time together at all. Serena thinks they will complement each other well. Kadabra is arguably her most serious battler, and could maybe teach Seel a thing or two. While Seel doesn't really have a problem on the battlefield, she does have the tendency to taunt her opponents when doing her happy clap. Even though it is unintentional, it isn't the best thing to do when facing strong Pokemon.

The final pair is Eevee and Seadra. Serena has no worries about these two working together because they are practically sisters. In fact: Delphox, Tangela, Seadra, and Eevee all share a sisterly bond. Kind of like how Ash's Ivysaur, Wartortle and Charizard share a sort of brotherly bond. Hopefully there is some sort of water field that she can fight on, but if not then she has a plan for handling Seadra on a less then preferable battle field.

* * *

The group spent best part of three hours, talking. Serena made sure to spend time with all three groups, and they came up with different move combinations for each group. Of course, they didn't do any physical training as that is what the last week and a half was for. Serena also didn't want her Pokemon to tire out.

"Good morning Serena." Professor Oak greeted as he approached her. He was pushing a trolley off Pokeballs, and Pokemon food. Each can be ladled by the different type symbols.

"Good morning Professor." Serena greeted. "We didn't wake you, did we?".

"Oh no, Serena." The professor replied. "I always wake up this early, too feed the Pokemon.".

"Good." Serena sighed in relief. "Would you like a hand with that, Professor?".

"Thank you, Serena." The professor replied. "This food is for all of these Pokemon, there is also some for these six as well. All you need to do is match the Pokemon's type to the food symbol.".

"But what if the Pokemon has two types, professor?" Serena asked.

"Then match it to the Pokemon's primary type." Professor Oak replied. "If you don't know, just check with your Pokedex. It is the type listed first.".

"Okay, thanks Professor." Serena got to work and started preparing the food for the different Pokemon.

The professor was releasing the Pokemon who would cue up. Soon all the Pokemon had their bowls of food, included the six Serena would be using today. Serena noticed all of Ash's Pokemon, except for Pikachu were here. Also, all of Drake's Pokemon except for Cubone... And Mr Mime. While she doesn't know why Drake has his Mr Mime on hand, with them literally being down the street, she does know that Ash plans to only take Pikachu and Charizard who wishes to cheer on Eevee and Delphox respectively.

"Hey Serena!" Ash shouted as he ran up, over the fence. Normally he would go to the door and wait to be let in, but he also saw Professor Oak, and realised this would just be quicker. Both Serena and Professor Oak noticed him approached. With Togepi in his arms.

"Hi Ash." Serena replied, greeting with a hug as he was close enough. Togepi also joined in. He can remember this blonde girl from yesterday, while he didn't imprint on her, he knows that she is his daddy's partner, and will happily accept her as a step-mummy.

"Good day, Ash." Professor Oak smiled. "I must say, it is a surprise to see you here, so early.".

"Hehehe, yeah Professor." Ash sheepishly replied. "Turns out Togepi is an early riser. Pikachu wasn't happy about waking up so early so I decided to bring Togepi to meet my other Pokemon before the chateau and let Pikachu sleep in.".

"Very good, my boy." The Professor smiled. "The more Pokemon Togepi is exposed to, the fast he should mature.".

"By the way Professor, do you have Charizard's Pokeball by any chance?" Ash asked.

"Why yes, it's right here." Professor Oak replied, handing Ash Charizard's Pokeball off the trolley. "You'll find your Pokemon eating, so it should be calm enough to introduce Togepi.".

"Thank you, Professor." Ash thanked.

"Togepriiiiiii!" Togepi chirped from Ash's hands. The Professor smiled before turning around and pushing the trolley back to the lab.

"Serena, do you want to come with us?" Ash asked.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena replied. "But my Pokemon have almost finished eating breakfast, and I want to run a couple more things past them.".

"Okay then, you know where we are if you change your mind." Ash replied.

Ash walked off with Togepi, and first saw the group of: Ivysaur, Wartortle and Charizard. As usual, these three were eating together. As they approached, the three Pokemon saw them, and looked confused at the new Pokemon in Ash's arms.

"Morning guys." Ash greeted. "I want to introduce you to Togepi. He hatched from the egg I got on Cinnebar Island, Togepi, these are Ivysaur, Wartortle and Charizard.".

"Hello." Ivysaur greeted as he and Wartortle walked up to them. Ash placed Togepi on the ground who looked at the two Pokemon with a curious look. Charizard was little bit back. He doesn't want to seem rude but his is a fully evolved Pokemon and giant compared to Togepi. He doesn't want to scare it.

Togepi continued to stare at the two, who were waiting for some sort of response. They know some Pokemon need babying when they hatch, but none of them really have any experience with them.

Wartortle had enough and came up with an idea. If this is a new born, he should give him a good start in life. Reaching into his shell, Wartortle pulled out a pair of sun-glass like his own and put them on Togepi. The new accessory was a little too big for the newly hatched, who fell on his behind and could look through one lens with his whole face. Standing up, Togepi quickly looked over the top of the sunglasses, then back through the lens. Repeating this a few times, Togepi giggled happily.

"You gave him your sunglasses?" Ivysaur questioned, sceptical.

"Of course not." Wartortle replied, and reached back into his shell. Pulling out another pair of black-glasses.

"Where did you get a second pair of them?" Ivysaur asked. Wartortle smirked and tapped his finger against his nose. Ivysaur rolled his eyes and looked back at Togepi.

The fairy type laughed at the interactions between the two of them. Ash smiled, happy that Togepi has at least two friends besides himself and Pikachu. Ash then looked over at Charizard who was smiling at Togepi, but was also keeping his distance. Frowning, Ash walked over to his fire flying type.

"What's up Charizard?" Ash asked. "I'm sure Togepi would love to meet you.". Charizard sighed before turning back to his trainer. He knows Ash wants what's best but the flame Pokemon just doesn't want to scare him.

"I just don't want to scare him." Charizard muttered.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Charizard." Ash replied, patting Charizard on the back. "After all, he reacted better seeing you then he did seeing Misty or Leaf yesterday. They both had him in tears within seconds.". Charizard smiled at his trainer.

Togepi had since got bored with the two Pokemon and this new toy which changes what the world looks like and turned his attention to the Pokemon next to his daddy. Actually, to the big bright fun light on the end of the Pokemon's tail. Ivysaur and Wartortle were in some sort of argument, and Togepi just waddled off towards Charizard's tail.

Lucky, both Ash and Charizard noticed as Togepi went straight for the flame on Charizard's tail. Ash quickly reached down and picked Togepi up before he got anywhere close to the flame. Togepi pouted as he was moved away from the fun looking light.

"Togepi, this is Charizard." Ash introduced as he held the newly hatched up. Charizard moved his hand over to Togepi, and realising the size difference, just stuck out one claw.

"Hello." Charizard muttered, in a quite tone. He may be loud in battle, but right now, he is extremely scared of scaring this baby. Togepi looked curiously at the gesture from this big Pokemon.

"Toge-priii!" Togepi cheered. He grabbed the claw with his two stubby hands. Shaking it up and down, Charizard was slightly impressed in the strength in one so young, he may not be ready for training yet, but he could tell Togepi will be tough opponent... But he doubted he would battle the fairy type, even Charizard is finding him too cute.

"Charizard, I've got your Pokeball so return and you'll be ready to cheer Delphox on." Ash explained. Charizard nodded and Ash returned the fire flying type. Togepi looked upset and turned to his daddy. He was going to cry, when something in the sky caught his attention. Tilting his head in curiosity, Ash looked in the same direction.

He saw Pidgeot and Dragonair in aerial combat. Well, that answers the question of who is next. Ash called out too the two Pokemon and both of them agreed to put their practise battle on hold and landed next to Ash and Togepi.

"Pidgeot, Dragonair. I want to introduce you to Togepi." Ash introduced. "He hatched from my egg, yesterday. Togepi, this is Pidgeot and Dragonair.".

Pidgeot reached over with her wings and carefully picked the young fairy type up. Ash was shocked with how gentle Pidgeot was being, even nuzzling her head next to Togepi, who cooed at the affection. It was almost mother like. Pidgeot has come a long way from the loner Ash met in Viridian Forest.

Pidgeot stopped the affection, which was slightly upsetting to Togepi, but the normal flying type held Togepi in front of Dragonair. The princess seemed to stare at Togepi for an eternity. After a while.

"Very well, child." Dragonair finally spoke. "You may approach your highness.".

Ash sweat dropped as Dragonair moved her head closer to the baby, seeing as Togepi wasn't doing as the princess suggested. Togepi smiled as he looked at the jewel on Dragonair's neck. Togepi tried to reach out and grab this jewel and Dragonair quickly moved away.

"How dare you go after my crowned jewel." Dragonair hissed. Opening her mouth, Dragonair fired a Dragon Rage at Togepi. It struck him dead on, even hitting Pidgeot, as the smoke cleared, Togepi was laughing. The dragon attack had no effect on Togepi and just tickled him.

Pidgeot handed the happy Togepi back to Ash, before glaring at Dragonair, how dare she attack a new hatched baby Pokemon. Ash was also angry with Dragonair's actions while Togepi was hoping she would use that move again.

Deciding to leave Dragonair with Pidgeot, as he doesn't want to get angry in front of Togepi, Ash started looking for some more of his Pokemon. First, he saw his Sandslash who was aggressively slashing a rock. He was even more angry than normal, and Ash decided Togepi can meet him some other time. As he continued looking around, he didn't notice a certain ghost type approaching.

"Hey, Ashy-boy." Haunter spoke in her Gary voice, which is surprisingly close to Gary's actual voice. Turning around he was surprised to see it was Haunter and not his old rival. Both Togepi and Haunter burst out laughing at Ash's face.

"Hahaha, you should see your face." Haunter laughed. She clicked her fingers and a hand mirror appeared out of thin air. She moved it in front of Ash's face and it instantly smashed, making Haunter laugh even harder, and Togepi joined in. This purple mon is awesome, just like the blue snake he just met.

"Hi Haunter." Ash sighed, out of all his Pokemon (with the exception of Sandslash for obvious reasons), Haunter was the one he was least looking forward to, as she has a tenancy to use strong language and would possibly be a bad in influence. "This is Togepi, he hatched from my egg yesterday. Togepi, this is Haunter.".

Togepi was rolling around on Ash's hands laughing his little head off. Haunter looked at the newly hatched and her signature mischievous smirk crossed her face. Ash started to panic as he has seen that look numerous times.

"So... Did you give him a nickname yet?" Haunter asked.

"No Haunter, Togepi does not have a..." Ash was cut off.

"Then try this one... Sunny Side." Haunter announced.

"No." Ash replied, taking a lot of offence at the egg related name.

"Scrambled?" Haunter replied.

"No!" Ash shouted, taking even more offence.

"... Fertilised." Haunter replied, with a smirk. Ash turned bright red. Togepi saw his daddy's reaction and while he doesn't know what they are talking about, but found his daddies red face funny.

"Good bye Haunter." Ash replied forcefully, walking away from the ghost poison type. Haunter turned to the readers.

"Well you lot might as well stop now." Haunter told the readers. "We all know the chapter goes downhill once I'm out of it, and this will be my last appearance, this chapter.".

"HAUNTER!" The author shouted. Haunter quickly flew away, laughing.

Ash continued walking with Togepi in hand and after a couple of minutes he calmed down, Togepi even stopped laughing... But so far that purple ghost thing has been the best. Ash saw the nearby lake and saw two more Pokemon. Knowing what is about to happen, Ash set Togepi down and took a couple steps closer. While these two are his friendlier Pokemon, if Togepi got caught in their signs of affection, he could get scared or hurt.

"Hey guys!" Ash called out as he approached the lake bed. The two Pokemon in question, Gyarados and Muk, turned around to the raven-haired boy. Both shot off towards him. Gyarados arrived first and began to affectionately lick Ash. Moments later, Muk arrived and began climbing over Ash's body giving him a body slam hug.

Togepi watched as the two Pokemon were openly affectionate with his daddy, who was laughing merrily at the two Pokemon's actions. Togepi tilted his head in confusion, is his daddy also their daddy? It took a little while but both eventually let Ash get up.

"Good morning to you guys too." Ash laughed. He turned back to Togepi who was still looking at the three of them with a combination of curiosity and confusion, smiling Ash picked the young fairy type up. "Togepi, these are Muk and Gyarados. Guys, this is Togepi. He hatched from my egg yesterday.".

Gyarados looked down at the little Pokemon expectantly. He certainly doesn't have anything against another Pokemon being affectionate towards Ash, or even consider the raven-haired boy to be some sort of parent figure, but it does mean the water flying type will need to more careful as he doesn't want to hurt the little tyke when showing Ash affection so he will just need to make sure Togepi is a safe distance away.

Muk, on the other hand, smiled happily. He always welcomes a new friend to give a big hug too and started moving towards Togepi with open arms. Togepi saw this and noticed Muk was going to give him a hug. The baby Pokemon has really enjoyed his daddy's hugs and is happy to get one of this purple gooey thing. Ash wasn't so keen though.

"Hold on Muk." Ash stopped his poison type, holding Togepi out of reach. Muk came to a stop and looked at Ash, sadly. "Sorry buddy but Togepi is still very young, I think he is a little too small to hand one of your hugs. I know you don't mean any harm but it is for the best.".

Muk mumbled something and sadly slivered away. He doesn't want to hurt the little mon, he just wanted to give him a friendly hug. Although Muk understands Ash's reasoning, and does agree with it. It still hurts to know he is unintentionally a danger towards the little mon.

"Okay Gyarados, I just have Tauros, Primeape and Aerodactyl to introduce Togepi too." Ash told his water flying type. "You don't happen to know where they are, do ya?".

"Aerodactyl mentioned he was going to Primeape a technique for using the opponent's physical strength against them." Gyarados explained. "And Tauros was going to help out, as some sort of test subject. I bet they are in the normal training spot.".

Ash smiled, Aerodactyl has been doing that a lot with his Pokemon. With the years of experience, he has, he has been able to help train a lot of Ash's Pokemon in ways Ash could only dream off. He has helped: Pidgeot, Charizard and Dragonair with air combat. Taught the more defensive Pokemon like: Ivysaur, Wartortle and Muk how to use proper footing to take hits more effectively and is one of very few Pokemon to happily partake in a battle against Sandslash.

"Thanks, Gyarados, see ya later." Ash replied before he started walking towards the rocky terrain a lot of Pokemon use as the training ground.

As he walked away, Gyarados licked Ash one last time but not hard enough to knock him over because of Togepi. Togepi laughed as he thinks that it is silly of the water serpent to lick his daddy. Ash smiled and continued on.

When he arrived at the training ground he found Aerodactyl holding Tauros back with his hands on Tauros' horns. Aerodactyl was speaking with Primeape as Tauros continued to push against the fossil. Aerodactyl then use his leg to kick one of Tauros', while the normal type was off balance, Aerodactyl knocked Tauros down to the ground. Primeape nodded understanding what was being taught to him. Ash smiled as he approached them, while Primeape got in position to do the same thing.

"Hey guys!" Ash called out. The three Pokemon all turned to look at their trainer and smiled. Although they were a little confused about a certain egg shaped Pokemon in his arms. "I want to introduce you to Togepi, he hatched yesterday from my egg. Togepi, these are Tauros, Primeape and Aerodactyl.".

Putting Togepi on the ground, it waddled over to Primeape first. The only real reason was, Primeape was stood the closest. Jumped towards the fighting type, he hugged Primeape's leg tightly. Making the fighting type blush. Reluctantly, he petted Togepi on the head, and Togepi let go.

Aerodactyl was next on the list as Togepi wadded over. Aerodactyl bent down and seemed to sniff the new hatch. Back in his day, before becoming a fossil, this was the typical way Pokemon would introduce themselves as a Pokemon's scent can tell them a lot about the Pokemon. Togepi looked at the flying rock type with curiosity, before hugging Aerodactyl's nose with happy chirps.

On the other hand, Aerodactyl wasn't too happy about this. He is not a hugger and while he wouldn't never attack Togepi and is happy to protect it with battle, he is too old to be like this things parent. He isn't built like that and he doesn't want to pretend like he is. With a blow out of his nose, the wind blew Togepi back, who rolled across the floor laughing as it was pretty fun, almost as fun with that ticklish blue thing the blue wiggly thing fired on him.

Ash sweat dropped. He knows Aerodactyl wouldn't harm Togepi but that doesn't mean he is suited to parent Togepi. Aerodactyl is very critical about Gyarados' affectionate tendency, so maybe he won't be the first one Ash calls if he needs a babysitter. It is understandable as he is decades old and even if he was a father, that would be a long time ago.

Togepi was rolling on his back laughed and Ash picked the newly hatched up. When Togepi stopped laughing he excitedly pointed towards Tauros who eyed the young fairy type up. Ash took the hint and held the baby Pokemon in front of his normal type.

Tauros stared at the baby in front of him, not sure what to do. He isn't able to hold it and even if he could, like Aerodactyl, he is an old timer. If it comes to battle, he would happily battle Togepi or help him train, but that just isn't possible.

"Um... Hello." Tauros spoke, unsure.

"Toge-priii!" Togepi cheered and hugged Tauros' snout.

"Ash..." Tauros deadpanned. Ash carefully pulled Togepi away, who pouted and puffed his cheeks in response.

"Come on Togepi, we should get going." Ash told his new hatch. "Today you're going to get to see a Pokemon battle, as Serena is going to compete in her final chateau challenge. Then when you grow you can compete in battles as well.".

"Toge Toge." Togepi cheered, happily. Ash smiled and they walked back to Serena.

Once there they found: Serena; Pikachu; Grace; Misty; Brock; and Leaf, all waiting, ready to go. The group set off for Viridian City ready for Serena to compete in her chateau final.

* * *

Once they arrived in Viridian City, the group made a quick stop at the Pokemon Centre and Serena had her Pokemon all had a cheek up, they looked fine when they left Pallet but you can never be too safe. Ash also used this time to feed Togepi, Brock helped Ash out yesterday by creating some special Pokemon milk for fairy types. While Ash was initially surprised that Togepi couldn't have solid food, he can remember both his dad and Professor Oak mentioning that raising Togepi will be more like raising a human baby until he is ready to start training. When the Pokemon were returned the group moved off to the chateau.

"This is it." Serena muttered. She was currently in her formal wear which is the same dress she wore the last time she came here, and the same one she wore when she first came here. In the lobby, they were all waiting as Hennessy told her.

"Come on Serena, everything will be fine." Ash reassured as he stood next to her, with Togepi in his arms. Togepi had a radiant smile on his face while looking around the room but when he heard his daddy use his name, he looked at him. "Right Togepi.".

"Togepriiiiiii!" Togepi chirped happily.

"Their right Serena." Leaf jumped in. Togepi looked warily at this girl. Last time he saw here, yesterday, she snatched him away from his daddy and was too loud. Togepi turned around and held onto Ash's jacket. Lucky Leaf didn't notice. "You worked your way here, so that should prove that your strong enough to win today as well.".

"Yeah Serena, just remain calm and everything will be just fine." Brock told her.

"Remember you have all of us behind you, dear." Grace added, with a reassuring hug.

"Look, I think it's about to begin." Misty pointed out.

At the bottom of a large staircase, Hennessy dressed in a different suit compared to the regular outfit all the butlers have worn up to this point. He was holding a sort of old style scroll in his hands. He cleared his throat and unrolled the scroll. All eyes were on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know today's regular chateau tournament has been cancelled." Hennessy announced. "This is because it is time for another challenger to challenge the chateau owners for the title of Grand Duchess. That challenger is none other than Duchess Serena Yvonne.".

A light suddenly appeared on Serena as the crowd looked towards her. Blushing at being put in the centre of attention. Ash moved away from her for a couple, one being this is Serena's moment and the other reason is Togepi was being upset with the bright light in his eyes. Everyone cheered seeing the latest challenger for the chateau.

"And now." Hennessy continued, drawing the attention back to himself. "It is of the highest of honours to present the founders of the Battle Chateau. Hailing all the way from the Kalos region. Arch Duke Lormont Battle, and his wife. Arch Duchess Odele Battle.".

The lights went off completely and several spot lights appeared at the top of the stairs. Two figures started walking down them, locked arm in arm. One was a man with pale brown medium length hair, dressed in a pure white suit; a ruby red tie; and pure black formal shoes. The second was a female with long blonde hair; dressed in a deep-sea blue long dress with blue heels; also with some sort of sapphire neckless around her neck. The two walked down into the centre of the room. As they walked, the crowd was cheering, the cheers were a lot louder than they were for Serena, talk about the home advantage but as they stopped so did the noise.

"May the challenger please step forward." Hennessy requested. Another spot light hit Serena and she hesitantly stepped forward until she was in front of Lormont & Odele. She didn't know what to say, and curtsied out of respect.

To her surprise, Odele laughed. "Now dear, please. Save it for the battle.".

"Um... Sorry." Serena whispered, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Don't be, I imagine this could seem quite intimidating. Please, just relax." Odele replied. "And tell me, do you know the history of our fine establishment?".

"I know it was brought over from the Kalos region." Serena replied, sounding a little more confident.

"Correct." Lormont replied. "The first battle chateau was built by my great grandfather, a long time ago. It was a please for celebration, after the war that took place there. After his passing, I inherited the business, as did my sister.".

"We were all set to be married, after we journey through several regions together." Odele took over. "While my husband won numerous battle tournaments and a couple of leagues. I became a top coordinator, earning a total of four ribbon cups.".

"Of course, the original purpose of the chateau was not to host Pokemon battles." Lormont took over. "But to recreate duels between knights, in days of old. While my sister took control of the Kalos chateau's, we wished to change them.".

"It was my idea, really." Odele took over. "Duelling knights are old school. As we are both experienced trainers, I suggested making the chateau a place for trainers to mix together great style and Pokemon battles.".

"My sister agreed, and she worked on transforming the chateau's over in the Kalos, while we would set up our own here." Lormont took over. "You see, my lovely wife is originally from Kanto, I met her when travelling this fine region on my second journey, as it was her first. Along the way we travelled together and fell in love.".

"Now that you know all that. Are you ready to battle?" Odele asked.

Taking a moment to think. Is she ready, yes? She has all her friends like: Leaf, Misty, and Brock; she has her family, Grace and all her Pokemon. Most of all, she has Ash, her boyfriend. All of them are behind her, they are all here to support her and she can do this. "... Yes.".

"Very good." Hennessy stepped forward. "My all competitors follow me. Guests may make their way to the seating area.". Hennessy started walking towards battle room 1, Lormont and Odele followed first, and Serena followed behind them.

A maid approached Ash and the gang and lead them to the seating arena. As they arrived with Serena, they were given special seats on the front row. The rest of the arena became filled with different views, while Serena took place on one of the trainer boxes. Lormont and Odele took place in the second trainer's box with Hennessy taking position of the referee.

"This is an official Chateau battle for the rank of Grand Duchess. Between the challenger, Duchess Serena. And the Battle Chateau founders, Arch Duke Lormont and Arch Duchess Odele. May all participants exchange formalities.". Hennessy announced. Serena did a curtsy while Lormont bowed and Odele also curtsied, looks like even the owners are excluded from the pre-battle formalities. "This will be a three-round tournament. Each side may use two Pokemon pre-round, partaking in double battles. Likewise, substitutions are not permitted during the rounds. After each round, there will be a field change and any Pokemon who were still standing shall not partake in any future battles. The winning side is the one to win two out of the three rounds. Understand?".

Lormont, Odele and Serena all nodded. in response.

"As the highest-ranking competitors, the team of Arch Duke Lormont and Arch Duchess Odele shall reveal their first-round team first." Hennessy continued. "The first round shall also take place on a rock and water field.".

The battlefield opened up and was replaced by a new field, one like Serena hadn't seen before. It looked like the typical rock field, although a big body of water took up the centre, with little streams branching out. Thinking about her teams, she could go with Kadabra and Seel, as Seel could take advantage of the water. But she is also able to battle on land just as easily, and even though Seadra is too big to fit down the branching streams, this might be the only field to have a source of water.

"Magneton, come forth." Lormont called out as he released his electric steel type. Serena can remember seeing a couple of these at the power plant but pulled out her Pokedex as a reminder could never hurt:

 _Magneton, The Magnet Pokemon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Formed by Magnemite that link together when the number of black spots on the sun increases. Fires high-voltage power, etc. They frequently appear when sunspots flare up._

"Poliwrath, join me in this battle." Odele shouted as she threw her Pokeball. The Water Fighting type appeared and entered a battle stance like a wrestler ready to battle. Serena used her Pokedex again and scanned the new arrival:

 _Poliwrath, The Tadpole Pokemon. The final evolved form of Poliwag. A strong swimmer, it is faster than a human champ in an individual medley. It can go far and fast with minimal breathing._

Serena frowned. The two Pokemon she wants to use for this battle are Eevee and Seadra, she put them into a pair to begin with, and made her choice based on the field presented. Although that would give her opponents the type advantage, as Eevee is weak to Poliwrath's fighting type and Seadra is weak to Magneton's electric type... No, she has seen Ash and the others win numerous battles despite the type disadvantage, she believes in her two Pokemon and they will win this round.

"Eevee, Seadra. I choose you!" Serena shouted as she released her two Pokemon. Eevee stood on top of a rock and entered a battle stance, while Seadra landed in the central pool. Despite being in her element, there wasn't a lot of space to move, Serena realised she would have to deal with that.

In the crowd, Pikachu jumped onto the railing, so he could get an up-close view of his angel battling. While Ash could understand what he was shouting, he sweat dropped and decided not to translate for everyone else. Togepi started laughing while in his daddy's arms.

"Now let the battle... Begin." Hennessy declared.

* * *

 _Duchess Serena VS Arch Duke Lormont & Arch Duchess Odele (Rock & Water field):_

"Thunderbolt on Seadra, Magneton." Lormont called out.

Magneton started spinning at an incredible rate. Sparks could be seen flying of the magnet Pokemon as a ball of electrical energy surround it. Suddenly, a powerful bolt of electricity fired off towards Seadra. Serena knew Seadra couldn't dodge as the water would conduct the electricity and Seadra can't leave the water, but she could...

"Eevee, intercept it with Sand Attack and protect Seadra." Serena countered.

Eevee jumped down from the rock she was on, and landed on the ground in between the incoming Thunderbolt and Seadra. Swiftly turned to face her partner as she landed, Eevee used her back legs to kick heaps of sand into the Thunderbolt. Since ground is immune to electricity, it was able to cancel the electric attack.

"Focus Punch on Eevee, please." Odele called out.

Poliwrath clenched his fist and started running towards the evolution Pokemon. His fist started glowing white as Poliwrath wound it back. Eevee turned around to see the incoming water fighting type and Serena knew Eevee was in no position to effectively dodge.

"Bubble Beam Seadra, and stop Poliwrath." Serena instructed.

Serena could've used Dragon pulse for more damage but Bubble Beam fires quicker. Seadra nodded and turned to her new target. Taking a deep breath, the water type fired off a powerful stream of bubbles at Poliwrath. Poliwrath made no attempt to avoid the attack and took it head on. Looking like it was doing nothing, Serena noticed a smirk on Odele's face.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but Poliwrath has the ability Water Absorb." Odele informed, in a sort of arrogant tone. "All any water attacks will do is heal him right up. Of course, he would need to take damage first.".

Serena frowned as she heard that. It was too late for her to do anything as the Focus Punch hit its mark and Eevee was sent flying behind Serena. Serena gasped, as did her friends at the power of that one attack. Of course, it is a super effective stab attack, but it looks like it did a lot of damage in one go.

"Now Magneton, finish Eevee off with Mirror Shot." Lormont requested.

Magneton let out a battle cry as it glew and became pure white, almost like its evolving. Suddenly the bright white light shot out of the electric steel type and moved towards the downed Eevee, creating a sphere shape. Serena can only see one way out if she wants Eevee to continue.

"Dodge it with Dig, Eevee!" Serena shouted.

Serena didn't like this idea as it meant her Seadra would be open to any sort of electric attack without Eevee to defend her, but it was a necessary risk. Weakly, Eevee saw the incoming steel type attack and mustered up enough strength to bury underground, narrowly dodging the Mirror Shot.

"You shouldn't have done that." Odele in formed. "Now Earthquake, Poliwrath.".

Serena was shocked, while it wasn't a big surprise that Poliwrath could learn that move, it was a surprise that Odele would use it, as it would also cause damage to Lormont's Magneton too. Poliwrath jumped in the air and landed with a thud, shaking the whole building it seemed like.

"Magnet Rise." Lormont instructed calmly.

A ring of electricity surrounded Magneton and Magneton seemed to rise higher of the battlefield. It was clear that the Earthquake was having no effect. Seadra was being tossed around all over the place, and Serena could hear Eevee cry out from the hole she created. Seadra made a notion to underneath herself, and Serena could tell what her water type meant.

"If you're sure, Seadra." Serena replied. Seadra nodded seriously back at her trainer, trying her best to ignore the strong waves created by the Earthquake. "Then use Flash Cannon, straight down, and help Eevee.".

This confused both Lormont and Odele. Even Poliwrath was confused at this counter plan, and the Earthquake came to a stop. Looking into the water she is in, Seadra fired a silver shinning beam out of her snout. It hit the bottom of the pool, causing a smallish explosion. Seadra dived straight in and resurfaced about fifth-teen seconds later with Eevee on her back.

"Eevee, are you okay?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Vee..." Eevee muttered weakly, before coughing up a bit of water. She has taken two very powerful attacks and almost drowned. She can't take another one. Lucky, Serena cheeked her Pokedex for moves her Pokemon can learn whilst training one day, and decided to work with Eevee on unlocking a special move which would really help right now.

"Then use Wish Eevee, and that should get you feeling better." Serena instructed.

Eevee nodded, too weak to move off Seadra's back, and a small white ball was fired into the air before it disappeared. Serena knows that this will take a while before her normal type will feel the effects, Serena just hopes Eevee will last that long. It was here, that Serena noticed the hole Eevee created when using dig, had filled with water. An idea popped into her head, but first she needed Eevee healed up.

"Sorry but Eevee won't last long enough to feel that wish." Odele told Serena. "Use Rock Slide.".

Poliwrath tensed up as several rocks appeared in the air. When the water fighting type opened his eyes and loosened up, the rocks started falling, with one right on top of Serena's two Pokemon. Serena knew they couldn't dodge as Eevee needed the support and Seadra was stuck in the water, but with them both together, it meant she could use an attack she couldn't before because it would've hurt Eevee.

"Twister Seadra!" Serena shouted.

Seadra's eyes glew red as a powerful wind picked up around her. Just like a hurricane, there was a small gap in the centre, which meant Eevee was safe on Seadra's back, while most of the rocks were picked up by the wind and started flying around the field. Poliwrath was able to keep secure on the ground but was having to use a rock from the field as leverage.

Unfortunately, the rock that was directly above Serena's two Pokemon seemed unaffected by the wind, as it was also at the centre of the attack. However, fate seemed to be on Serena's side as Magneton was being blown around by the wind, and was blown through the rock, smashing it into little pieces which either plopped into the water, harmless or were picked up by the wind.

A little white ball reappeared in the sky and shot straight down onto Eevee, who recovered some health. Serena smiled seeing her normal type partly healed and ready to keep battling, she is really glad she taught Eevee that move.

"Grab something and use Circle Throw!" Odele shouted.

Poliwrath stood up weakly and started walking across the field. It was clearly a struggle for Poliwrath to continue due to the strong winds and couldn't focus properly on his attack. As an object came flying towards him, he grabbed the thing and threw it at Seadra.

"Dodge it you two!" Serena shouted. As Eevee jumped onto the ground, out of the way, Seadra cancelled the Twister and dived under the water. When Serena made out what was thrown she smiled. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball and intercept. Dragon Dance Seadra.".

Eevee jumped in the air, and with a battle cry formed a Shadow Ball at her mouth. Firing the ghost type attack, it struck the incoming object, covering it in a cloud of smoke. Some light could be seen from under the water as Seadra raised her states. When the smoke cleared, the object turned out to be Magneton, who was weakly floating upwards.

"Time to finish it guys." Serena told her two Pokemon. "Shadow Ball and Signal Beam.".

While a bug type move isn't the greatest of choices against a steel type, Serena didn't want to risk another water type move and healing Poliwrath and also wants to keep Dragon Pulse secret for later on, as she will still have Poliwrath regardless of this outcome.

Eevee fired off another Shadow Ball while Seadra fired out a Signal Beam from her snout. Seadra was clearly moving a lot faster. The Shadow Ball started spinning around the Signal Beam like a moon orbiting a planet. Magneton was too weak and couldn't dodge the attack. Causing an explosion, Magneton was sent flying and hit a rock, with swirls in its eyes.

"Magneton is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "Please recall your fallen Pokemon.".

"Return Magneton." Lormont recalled his fallen electric steel type. "Thank you for the battle.".

"The battle shall continue." Hennessy declared.

"Let's keep this up guys, Eevee use Dig." Serena called out.

Eevee dug underground and soon the hole she created filled with water, Eevee already knew what Serena was planning and she jumped up from a new hole a few seconds later, which also filled with water. Eevee landed on the ground, and had to shake herself dry, because she wasn't using dig to attack, Eevee was able to speed the process up. Now three water filled holes were on the field. Although Eevee was panting heavily and Serena knew she couldn't risk another one right away.

"Hypnosis." Odele called out. "I don't know what you're up to, but it is time I even the numbers.".

Poliwrath jumped in front of Eevee and unleashed hypnotic waves from his stomach. Eevee was too close to dodge and before Serena had time to think of and execute a decent counter, Eevee was fast asleep.

"Wake-Up Slap!" Odele shouted, with a hint of pride.

Poliwrath picked up the sleeping evolution Pokemon and started slapping her across the face with one hand. Eevee snapped awake as she took some major damage, not only was it a super effective stab attack, but its power was raised because Eevee was asleep. With one last slap, Eevee was sent flying across the field.

"Eevee, are you okay!?" Serena asked in a panic.

Weakly, Eevee pushed herself up, but was clearly in a lot of pain. Even though the previous wish helped Eevee out, it didn't fully recover her, and she just took another hard hit. Serena could also here Pikachu desperately call out to his girlfriend.

"Now finish it with Rock Slide." Odele continued.

Like last time, Poliwrath tensed up as several rocks formed over Serena's half of the field. While Seadra seemed clear, as most of the rocks were centred around Eevee, which is bad considering Eevee is already on her last legs, Serena can't risk another Wish right now. The rocks started falling.

"Flash Cannon and destroy the rocks!" Serena called out.

With her increased speed, Seadra was able to fire several small, fast rate Flash Cannon's one after another. Serena silently thanked Red when he gave herself and Ash pointers on training a Pokemon's accuracy a few days ago. While Seadra was able to destroy the rocks, it clearly took a toll on her.

"Focus Punch." Odele smirked.

Poliwrath powered up another Focus Punch and ran at Eevee. Serena looked towards Seadra, in hope that here water type can help, but to her horror Seadra was clearly tired from the previous multiple Flash Cannon's. It was too late and Poliwrath landed his Focus Punch. Eevee went flying as a result and landed hard on the ground with a thud and swirls in her eyes.

"Eevee is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "Please recall your fallen Pokemon.".

"Return Eevee." Serena recalled her fallen evolution Pokemon. She could hear Pikachu almost crying seeing his girlfriend taken down. "You were amazing.".

"The battle shall continue." Hennessy declared.

"Hypnosis." Odele shouted.

Poliwrath jumped back to the original position, and faced Seadra, unleashing a load of hypnotic waves. They hit Seadra who was becoming drowsy, but Serena knew she couldn't let Poliwrath get away with it again.

"Dive underwater and use Dragon Dance!" Serena shouted.

Seadra, despite almost falling asleep, was able to dive underwater. The water in the face was perfect as it shocked Seadra awake. Several lights could be seen under the water, as Seadra raised her Attack and Speed. Re-emerging from the water, the Dragon boost seemed to also give Seadra an energy boost.

"Rock Slide." Odele ordered.

With Seadra stuck in the water, Odele thought she was a sitting duck. Tensing up, Poliwrath used Rock Slide again and the rocks started falling towards Seadra. Serena smiled as she planned for this, remembering how Ash and Pikachu used Dig against Lt. Surge, she was more than ready.

"Dive and Dodge it!" Serena shouted. "Then follow up with Smoke Screen.".

Diving under the water, Odele smirked as she couldn't see away for Seadra to escape. To her horror, Seadra resurfaced in one of the water filled holes, Eevee created when using dig. Unable to react in time, Seadra covered the battlefield in a cloud of thick black smoke.

Odele did have a way to get rid of the smoke, but it would also give Seadra an edge... No with this current situation, she needs to be able to see if she even want's a chance to win this battle.

"Rain Dance and get rid of that smoke." Odele ordered.

Poliwrath tensed up as a thick rain cloud appeared above the field. While the boost to all the water attacks was pretty pointless, Odele learned long ago that certain weather effects can have surprising effects on the field, and she was right as heavy rain started to pour, the smoke disappeared. With Seadra no-where to be seen.

"Earthquake." Odele ordered.

Poliwrath jumped into the air and created an earthquake which shook the whole Chateau. The water was rapidly flying everywhere and it was clear Seadra would take a lot of damage from under the water. Serena however has a plan.

"Dragon Pulse, and play whack-a-mole." Serena instructed calmly.

Odele looked confused when Serena said whack-a-mole, did she think this was some sort of game. Seadra shot of out one of the holes, moving even faster than before thanks to her Swift Swim ability. Seadra fired off a powerful but small Dragon Pulse attack. It turns out that unlike Charizard and Gyarados who make their attacks big and flashy to cause damage, Seadra is more like a sniper, using smaller faster attacks, even if she doesn't have the ability she still has the characteristic.

To Odele's surprise, Seadra dived back under the water and out of sight. About twenty-seconds later, Seadra jumped out of another hole, and fired another Dragon Pulse at Poliwrath, before diving back under water. Guess that is what Serena meant by whack-a-mole.

"Mind Reader then use Submission." Odele countered.

This tactic is quickly getting annoying to both Odele and Poliwrath. The water fighting types eyes glew purple and as Seadra shot out of the water, the same colour surrounding Seadra. Before Seadra could launch another Dragon Pulse, Poliwrath tackled Seadra in the air and started spinning. He slammed her down into the water, hard.

"Body Slam!" Odele shouted.

While directly above the Seadra, who was weakly trying to get up. Poliwrath spread out his body out like a star and started falling towards Seadra. Serena saw that Seadra is moving and she came up with a plan to end this.

"Dodge it then jump and use Ice Beam!" Serena shouted.

Seadra dived under the water and Poliwrath landed in the water and continued to plummet under the water. This is where the science came into play, as Poliwrath lost a lot of his momentum. Seadra was much faster and was able to swim past him, jumping out of the water, towards another water hole. As she turned in the air, Seadra fired an Ice Beam at the water hole containing Poliwrath and froze it solid, with Poliwrath stuck.

"Poliwrath!" Odele shouted, but Poliwrath wasn't moving.

"Dive and finish these with a close ranged Dragon Pulse." Serena instructed.

Seadra dived under the water and could be seen moving under the frozen turning towards the frozen water fighting type, Seadra fired a close-range Dragon Pulse. It smashed through the ice and sent Poliwrath to the ceiling. It turned out to be a critical hit and Seadra resurfaced as the attack disappeared. Poliwrath began falling on to the field and landed on his back, with swirls in his eyes.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "As both of their Pokemon down, it means the challenger Duchess Serena Yvonne is the winner of this first round. Please return both Pokemon while we have the field change.".

* * *

"Return Poliwrath." Odele recalled her fallen Water Fighting type. "You did a great job.".

"Awesome Seadra." Serena praised. Seadra turned back and smiled happy she was able to help her trainer win and get a lead in this important battle. "Now return and get a well-deserved rest.". As soon as the two Pokemon were off the field the rock and water field was taken away.

"Well done, Serena." Lormont called out. "It is clear how you and your Pokemon were able to make the rank of Grand Duchess.".

"My sentiments exactly." Odele added. "Sorry if I appeared a little arrogant, I just tend to get a little carried away in battle.".

"Its fine." Serena brushed it off. "It helped to motivate me at times.".

"I like that, you will go far." Odele replied.

"Oh, my little girl won the first round." Grace cheered.

"You're doing great Serena!" Ash shouted.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi added but not as loud as Ash.

"Did you like that, Togepi?" Ash asked. "When you're older, you can partake in battles like that.".

"Toge-priii!" Togepi cheered happily.

"That was awesome, using Eevee to set up the field with Dig." Leaf exclaimed, jumping around. "Then turning it into a game almost with the whole Whack-a-mole thing. That seemed completely different to the shy girl who lived in Pallet before our journey started.".

"Well Serena might have got the whack-a-mole from watching one or two gym battles." Misty hinted, as Ash blushed. Leaf looked towards Ash then back to Misty, Ash's blush and Misty's smirk clear showed something was going on.

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"Ash came up with the whack-a-mole idea and used it against the Vermillion Gym to earn his Thunder Badge." Brock explained.

"Hehehe, come on guys." Ash laughed sheepishly. He then noticed Pikachu look sad. "Cheer up, buddy.". Pikachu continued crying, and Togepi wanted to take matters into his own hands. Waddling over to Uncle Pikachu, the baby fairy type started tickling the electric mouse.

"The second round shall take place on a desert field." Hennessy announced. "As victors in the last round, Duchess Serena shall reveal her Pokemon first.".

"So, the owners don't automatically get to see her Pokemon first." Misty pointed out.

"Guess that just makes this battle even harder for the challenger." Brock replied. "The challenger needs to win two battles so they would need to try and guess which Pokemon they will use, at least once.".

"It doesn't matter, Serena will win." Ash declared.

"Toge Toge." Togepi agreed.

Serena was thinking over the two partnerships she has left. None of her four Pokemon would have an advantage on the desert field. She has to remember, just because it is sandy like a desert, it doesn't have the desert sun, so she can't use that to her advantage. Thinking about it, the sand would cause a lot of problems for a mobile Pokemon, like Farfetch'd, who is constantly moving around in battles. Kadabra only really moves with teleport, which means the sand won't have any effect, and Seel...

"Kadabra and Seel, I choose you." Serena shouted as she released her two Pokemon.

Kadabra stood in a battle stance, holding his twisted spoon in a way to attack. Seel, on the other hand, was clapping merrily and jumped in the air doing a flip, which earned some oooh's and ahhh's from the crowd. Seel looked at her partner's serious expression, and

"Alakazam, come forth." Lormont called out as he released his Psychic type. Serena's knows this is Kadabra's evolved form, but that doesn't matter, after all Pikachu was able to beat a Raichu all that time ago. She pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it:

 _Alakazam, The Psi Pokemon. The final evolved form of Abra. A Pokémon that uses psychic power. It is highly intelligent and capable of instantly identifying its foe's weakness. It is said to have an I.Q. of 5,000._

"Dragonair, join me in this battle." Odele shouted as she threw her Pokeball. The Dragon type appeared and entered a battle stance, unlike Ash's who is always graceful and moves her body upwards, this one slivered barely above the ground and slammed her tail against the floor in a threatening manor. Serena knows a bit about this Pokemon as Ash has one but a refresher helps and she used her Pokedex again and scanned the new arrival:

 _Dragonair, The Dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Dratini. Lives in large bodies of water like the sea and lakes. It is said to have the power to change the weather and fly._

"This isn't good." Leaf spoke, sounding worried. "Alakazam is Kadabra's evolved form and neither Water or Psychic types have good match ups against Dragon types. This is going to be one hard battle for Serena.".

"Not exactly Leaf." Misty replied. "Seel maybe water type, but she prefers to use ice type moves. So, she has a good counter to Dragonair.".

"Not to mention, evolution isn't the be all end all." Brock added. "We saw a Pikachu beat a Raichu during our journey, so Kadabra can definitely stand up to Alakazam.".

"Let me guess who the Pikachu was." Leaf replied as she looked down to Pikachu who seemed to have gotten over Eevee's loss. Seeing the hyper active girl staring at him, Pikachu blushed sheepishly, as he wasn't listening to their conversation, then he flashed her a V sign.

"Toge Toge." Togepi turned to Ash with a pleading look.

"What's wrong Togepi?" Ash asked. Ash's stomach growled, which caused Togepi to giggle, before looking back with pleading eyes. "Are you hungry?".

"Priii!" Togepi cheered. Ash smiled and reached into his bag for a bottle of formula Brock helped him make before had. It was a little cold so he had an idea and grabbed the only Pokeball on his belt.

"Come on out, Charizard." Ash called out his fire flying type. Lucky, they got a special seating area, which was big enough for Charizard to stand in without a problem.

"What's going on?" Charizard asked. "Delphox isn't out yet.".

"Sorry Charizard... Togepi wants feeding and his bottle is cold." Ash explained sheepishly. "Can I borrow your tail, please.". Charizard sighed and moved his tail over. Ash held the bottle over the flame on Charizard's tail. When it was warm enough, Charizard returned to his Pokeball, and Ash started feeding Togepi.

When Ash started his journey, never did he imagine that he would catch a Charizard, mainly because it was his father's starter and back then he had no interest in being anything like his father... Although his father owns a lot of Pokemon, most of the Kanto dex and a lot from other regions, so it was admittedly stupid to think he wouldn't share any species with his father... But never did he imagine he would have a Charizard, or use its tail to heat up a baby bottle.

"Now let the battle... Begin." Hennessy declared.

* * *

 _Duchess Serena VS Arch Duke Lormont & Arch Duchess Odele (Desert field):_

"Start off with Shadow Ball on Alakazam, Kadabra!" Serena called out.

Despite facing his evolved form, Kadabra showed no signs of fear and kept his serious expression. He formed a Shadow Ball in front of his twisted spoon before firing it off towards his evolved form.

"Counter with your own Shadow Ball." Lormont called out.

Alakazam formed his own Shadow Ball in between his two spoons. Just looking at the two Ghost type attacks, Alakazam's is clearly bigger, and it could just be Serena's imagination but it looks like Alakazam's was created faster. The two Shadow balls collided and exploded.

"Dragon Rage, Dragonair!" Odele called out.

Dragonair opened her mouth as a load of blue flames built up in her mouth. After about ten seconds, Dragonair fired it out. Unlike Ash's Dragonair; Charizard and Gyarados who create a fireball, this one was more like Flamethrower.

"Teleport Kadabra, and Seel use Icy Wind to counter." Serena instructed.

In a flash, Kadabra was nowhere to be seen. Seel jumped in the air and fired a powerful snowy wind out of her mouth and. While Dragonair was clearly stronger, the Icy Wind had a bigger effect area and it reached Dragonair, who cancelled her own attack because of the nasty cold.

"Shadow Ball and Aqua Jet, both on Alakazam." Serena instructed.

Kadabra reappeared above Alakazam with a Shadow Ball already formed and fired it off towards Alakazam. Seel was surrounded by water and she shot off towards Alakazam. Seel was moving so fast that she out sped the Shadow Ball.

"Psychic to deflect." Lormont ordered.

Alakazam's eyes glew blue and a light blue Psychic energy surround Seel. Alakazam force Seel to turn with keeping the Aqua Jet active. Seel was redirected towards the incoming Shadow Ball. Unable to break free, Seel crashed into the Shadow Ball, causing an explosion, which sent Seel crashing into the sand.

"Thunder Wave on Seel." Odele ordered.

Dragonair released a mighty back cry as several electrical sparks shot out of her jewel. The small sparks flew towards Seel. It was clear that they weren't big enough to cause damage but designed to paralyze the Pokemon.

"Safeguard!" Serena shouted in a panic.

Seel started glowing multiple colours, moments before the Thunder Wave hit. The electric sparks simply bounced off Seel having no effect. The electric sparks weren't aimed in any direction and simply disappeared into the sand on the field.

"If you want a team up on one, then so can we." Lormont declared. "Psychic on Seel.".

Alakazam's eyes glew blue once again and the same blue Psychic energy surrounded Seel. The jolly water type cried out in pain as she was being confined by the invisible energy. Odele smirked see the target as helpless.

"Now wrap up that Seel." Odele ordered.

While Seel continued to cry out as she felt her entire body being crushed. Dragonair shot of towards Seel, hovering barely above the ground, with incredible speed the Dragon type was closing in, but Serena had a plan.

"Teleport and protect Seel with Dazzling Gleam." Serena pleaded.

Kadabra nodded and in a flash, teleported away. He appeared in between Seel and Dragonair who didn't even flinch at his sudden appearance. holding his twisted spoon up, and several bright lights started flashing. They brought Dragonair to a complete stop and she cried out in pain.

"Alakazam, protect Dragonair and use Light Screen!" Lormont instructed.

Alakazam teleported into front of Dragonair and took the brunt of the Dazzling Gleam. With attack blocked, Dragonair was able to sliver back. She couldn't go forward to Seel without the risk of taking the Dazzling Gleam again. A yellow box surrounded Alakazam, lowering the Dazzling Gleam's power. Serena didn't mind though.

"Seel, Headbutt into Aqua Jet." Serena Shouted.

Seel was underneath Kadabra who was continuing to hold Alakazam in place with his Dazzling Gleam. Seel used the immobility of the Psychic type to his advantage, and jumped up horn first. Since Headbutt is a Physical attack, Seel went straight through the Light Screen and scored a critical hit.

Before Alakazam could respond, water surrounded Seel and she pushed forward with Alakazam in tow. Slamming Alakazam into the ceiling, the Psi Pokemon started falling, unable to do anything until he hit the floor. Serena would use this to her advantage.

"Finish Alakazam off, you two!" Serena shouted. "Psyshock and Ice Shard!".

Seel, while still in the air, formed an ice ball at her mouth and it shot down towards Alakazam with incredible speed, picking up momentum as it is working with gravity, while Kadabra's eyes glew blue and several psychic orbs appeared around Alakazam. Both attacks slammed into Alakazam causing a mid-air explosion. Being sent crashing into the ground, when the smoke cleared, Alakazam had swirls in his eyes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "Please recall your fallen Pokemon.".

"Return Alakazam." Lormont recalled his fallen Psychic type. "You've done well, my old friend.".

"The battle shall continue." Hennessy declared.

"Wow, now Serena has the advantage because its two on one." Leaf exclaimed.

"In theory..." Brock muttered. "But by tag teaming on Alakazam, it has left Dragonair able to heal. And now both Seel and Kadabra would be feeling tired from the onslaught of attacks.".

"That's doesn't matter. My daughter will still come out on top." Grace butted in, before turning back to the field. "GO FOR BROKE HONEY!".

Ash smiled seeing Serena battling. She really has come a long way. When he first met her, she was a shy girl who hurt her knee at Professor Oak's Summer Camp. She became his best friend over the years they spent in Pallet, along with Leaf. Then when they started their journey, she didn't even know what she wanted to do, and was still shy, too shy to actually reveal her feelings for him. But now she is owning the battle field like it's her own, and they are a happy couple. She really has grown up a lot.

"Togepriiiiiii!" Togepriiiiiii cheered. He might not know what happened in the battle, but seeing that yellow thing going flying really got him excited.

"Are you happy for Serena too, Togepi?" Ash asked, with a smile. Togepi looked at his daddy with a look of curiosity, tilting his head in a confused manor.

"Toge Toge?" Togepi asked. He doesn't know what's happening on the field, he just cheered because it looks like fun, bet it is more fun in the battle, rather than watching it.

Seel landed next to Kadabra as both entered a battle stance. Kadabra may prefer one on one battle, but he has to admit that the jolly water type is doing better than he expected. Maybe she could be a future practise partner for him.

"Guys, we can't get too confident." Serena told her Pokemon. "Combine Psybeam and Aurora Beam.".

The two Pokemon nodded in agreement and fired their respective attacks. The Psybeam was in the centre, while the Aurora Beam was orbiting around it. Both attacks headed straight for Dragonair, but neither Odele or Dragonair looked scared in the slightest.

"Surf!" Odele called out.

Dragonair created a giant wave which washed over the whole field. It took both beams and cancelled them. Kadabra teleported away at the last second while Seel just clapped, Serena knows Surf won't have an effect thanks to Seel's Hydration ability. Unfortunately for Serena, Odele wasn't trying to cause damage.

The surf washed over Seel, healing her slightly, whilst the majority of the water was absorbed by the sand. The battle field turned from one like a desert to a more of a quick sand pick, and to Serena's horror, Seel was trapped inside, struggling to break free.

"Now it's stuck, wrap Seel up." Odele ordered.

Dragonair hissed and again slivered barely above the ground towards Seel. The water type was trying desperately to break free from her current position, and unable to get free. Serena knew she was in trouble.

"Kadabra, use Dazzling Gleam and protect Seel." Serena instructed.

Kadabra appeared above Seel and started to create several bright lights. Seel continued to struggle against her knew prison. Dragonair cried out in pain but now she doesn't have to worry about Alakazam so Odele can use...

"Brutal Swing then continue with Wrap!" Odele shouted.

Swinging her tail around, Dragonair whacked Kadabra way. Cancelling the Dazzling Gleam, as he focused keeping himself in the air to make sure he also didn't succumb to the trap of the battle. Dragonair's Brutal Swing also hit Seel, and was followed up by Dragonair wrapping her tail around the water type, lifting her into the air.

"Now to finish the little one off." Odele smirked. "Use Dragon Pulse on Kadabra. And add in a Seel.".

Dragonair nodded and tossed Seel in the air, who was in no position to counter attack. Loading up a Dragon Pulse, the dragon type attack shot out of her mouth with Seel at the centre. As the fireball of Seel went flying towards Kadabra, Dragonair began to glow white.

"Seel!" Serena shouted in a panic, not noticing Dragonair evolving, she panicked even more when she saw it heading straight for Kadabra. "Teleport and dodge!".

Kadabra teleported away in a flash, easily avoiding the flaming Seel. The Fireball hit the wall and as the flames disappeared, Seel fell on the floor, covered in black soot, with swirls in her eyes. Kadabra appeared in front of Serena, still levitating to avoid the sand trap. The newly evolved dragon type let out a victorious battle cry.

"Seel is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "Please recall your fallen Pokemon.".

"Return Seel." Serena recalled her fallen water type. "That was good try, thank you.".

"The battle shall continue." Hennessy declared.

For Serena, this was the worst turn the battle could've taken. She just lost her Pokemon with the best type advantage against her opponent and her opponent evolved, to make matters worse her opponent is a pseudo-legendary, this battle just got a whole lot harder. Serena pulled her Pokedex out and scanned the newly evolved Pokemon.

Ash briefly took out the bottle from Togepi's mouth and also scanned the newly evolved Dragonite, as he might have one, if his Dragonair evolves. When the bottle left Togepi's mouth, he did a loud burp, especially for such a small Pokemon. Ash chuckled as he scanned the dragon flying type:

 _Dragonite, The Dragon Pokemon. The final evolved form of Dratini. Also classified as a Pseudo-legendary. Has intelligence on par with people. This "sea guardian" is said to be capable of flying around the globe in about 16 hours._

"Dragonite, let's try out your knew power, Dragon Rush!" Odele shouted, pumped up.

The newly evolved Dragonite roared as a giant blue flame of Dragon type energy surround her. Dragonite shot off towards Kadabra, clearly showing off her power boost from evolution as she is moving much faster.

"Teleport and dodge!" Serena shouted.

Narrowly missing the powerhouse which is Dragonite, Kadabra disappeared in a flash. Dragonite came to a complete stop as the Dragon Rush was cancelled. It looked around as Kadabra appeared where Dragonite started. Serena frowned knowing she can't win by dodging and Odele knows straight forward attacks won't help against that teleport.

"Twister!" Odele shouted.

Dragonite's eyes glew red as a powerful wind picked up around the pseudo-legendary. The sand was also picked up and a giant, dragon powered windy sand vortex became the battlefield. Serena didn't have time to call out as Kadabra was sucked into the chaos, being thrown around like a rag-doll. While Dragonite was still at the heart of the attack, like it wasn't feeling any of it.

"Kadabra, can you use Dazzling Gleam!" Serena pleaded.

Right now, her only chance to win is to stop Dragonite. Dazzling Gleam was enough to get Dragonair to cancel her attack, but would it be the same story now? Kadabra tried to focus as he was thrown from pillar to post, taking massive amounts of damage in the process, doing his best to aim his spoon in Dragonite's direction he powered up a Dazzling Gleam, but to both his and Serena's horror, the sand from the battlefield block the light-based attack. Odele smirked seeing the ending in sight.

"Now Dragonite, finish it with Extreme-speed!" Odele shouted, with a hint of glee.

Dragonite roared in agreement as her eyes narrowed on the flying Psi Pokemon. With another roar, Dragonite seemed to disappear thanks to her unreadable speed. In less than a second, Dragonite struck Kadabra mid-air. Kadabra was sent flying into a wall creating a creator in it because of the force. Finally, the sand vortex died down.

With a massive thud, Dragonite landed on the battle field with a loud battle cry to demonstrate her power. Kadabra fell out of the creator and landed flat on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Kadabra is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "As both of her Pokemon down, it means the duo of Duchess Serena VS Arch Duke Lormont & Arch Duchess Odele are the winners of this second round. Please return both Pokemon while we have the field change.".

* * *

"Return Kadabra." Serena uttered as she sadly, as she recalled her fallen Psychic type. "You were wonderful, thank you Kadabra.".

"Well done Dragonite." Odele praised her newly evolved dragon type, who landed behind her, Dragonite nuzzled her snout against Odele's face, while Odele laughed happily and petted her dragon. Soon she pulled out the Pokeball. "Now take a good rest.".

"Serena." Lormont called out. "That was a good battle. You shouldn't feel down about losing as both your Pokemon put up a good fight, and even those who do qualify past this battle normally lose against the pair of Alakazam and Dragonair anyway.".

"He right Serena." Odele added. "We haven't lost two rounds in a row before and we won't start now.". The desert battle field was taken away, and the regular plain field returned.

"That may be true, but we will still win this last round." Serena declared filled with determination. "Neither me or my Pokemon give up until it's over.".

"I like that spark of yours." Odele replied. "Let's see how it comes out in the battle.".

"Poor Serena." Leaf groaned.

"Don't worry Leaf, Serena can still win this last round." Ash encouraged. "Don't you think so, Togepi.".

"To-ge To-ge!" Togepi snored lightly. He had fell asleep.

"Togepi?" Ash questioned as he looked at the sleeping fairy type. "How can you sleep with this battle going on?".

"Hehehe, come on Ash. Togepi is still very young." Brock stepped in. "I bet you was the same when you were his age.".

"Actually Brock, both my mum and Delia said even when Ash was a baby, if a Pokemon battle was on TV he would watch it no matter what the time was." Leaf laughed. "I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same.".

"Well Ash has been pretty constant since the start of the journey." Misty teased, as Ash blushed. "It was 33% battling, 33% food and 34% sleep. That only changed around the Pokemon Tower.".

"What happened at the Pokemon Tower?" Leaf asked.

"You might want to ask Serena that." Brock explained, with a sly smile. "Isn't that right, Ash.".

"C-come on guys." Ash stuttered with a bright red face. "Hey look the next round is about to start.".

"The second round shall take place on a normal field." Hennessy announced. "As victors in the last round, Arch Duke Lormont & Arch Duchess Odele shall reveal their Pokemon first.".

"At least Serena has that advantage." Leaf pointed out.

"I don't think it makes an actual difference Leaf." Brock replied. "Since it is the last round, Serena only has two Pokemon left.".

"It doesn't matter, Serena will win." Ash declared.

"To-ge To-ge." Togepi snoozed. Ash sweat dropped, maybe he should keep his voice down, unless he wants a crying Togepi on his hands... Literally.

"Golem, come forth." Lormont called, as he released his Rock Ground type. Serena frowned when she saw a rock type, this is probably the worst opponent she could wish to have with here last duo. Even though she has trained against Brock's Golem, a little refreshed wouldn't hurt:

 _Golem, The Megaton Pokemon. The final evolved form of Geodude. Its body, which weighs over 660 pounds, is as hard as stone. It grows bigger by shedding its skin once a year. Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without damage._

"Venusaur, join me in battle." Odele called as she released her grass poison type. "I'm going to be honest, Serena. Venusaur here was my starter, way back. She will be very tough to beat.".

"I bet, but we will still win." Serena replied, as she scanned Bulbasaur's evolved form. She has trained against Leaf's Venusaur a bit but she wants a quick refresher in case she forgot something important:

 _Venusaur, The Seed Pokemon. The final evolved form of Bulbasaur. Absorbs solar energy as nutrition. When it is catching the sun's rays, it often remains quiet and still. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime._

"Delphox and Farfetch'd, I choose you." Serena shouted as she released her two Pokemon.

As the two Pokemon landed on the field, Delphox removed her branch before bowing to her opponents and entering a battle stance. Farfetch'd spun his stick around like a baton before ending in a battle stance. As soon as his girlfriend was out, Charizard let himself out to cheer his girlfriend on, and let out a massive roar to encourage her. Unfortunately, Togepi was right next to him and the loud roar woke the baby up, meaning Togepi did one thing... Cry.

Ash, Pikachu, Leaf, Misty, Brock and Grace all glared at Charizard for waking up Togepi. Ash was bouncing Togepi trying to calm him down, while Charizard sweat dropped at the harsh glares. He just wanted to cheer his girlfriend on.

"Now let the battle... Begin." Hennessy declared.

* * *

 _Duchess Serena VS Arch Duke Lormont & Arch Duchess Odele (Normal field):_

"Agility into Swords Dance Farfetch'd, and get moving!" Serena shouted, as soon as the battle started.

Farfetch'd charged forward as a light blue light appeared around him, he seemed to disappear. While he was running, he spun his stick around, which caused some light to appear around him, raising his physical attack. Serena knows how Farfetch'd likes to start a battle.

"Delphox, use Future Sight." Serena continued.

Delphox nodded her head, and closed her eyes. A little white ball appeared from her body and shot into the sky before it disappeared. Delphox opened her eyes and grabbed her branch ready to battle.

"Rollout Golem." Lormont instructed.

Golem slightly jumped into the air and curled up into a ball, rolling towards Delphox. The fire psychic type smirked when she saw it coming. From the talk this morning, she knows how Farfetch'd likes to battle, and no-way will he let her take on the brute head on.

"Start charging, Venusaur." Odele instructed.

Venusaur let out a roar of her own, and sun light started taking in sunlight. Serena knew two things, one: Venusaur won't be firing her attack for a while and two, she had to be careful of the future Solar Beam, but for now...

"Now Farfetch'd, Steel Wing!" Serena smirked.

Farfetch'd charged in head first, and slammed his metal covered wings into Golem. The rock ground type was knocked off course, and Delphox smiled gratefully at her partner. She might not be the same in terms of personality, but when he uses his fight for battle like this she can appreciate him more.

"Follow through with, Fury Cutter!" Serena shouted. "And keep going.".

Serena isn't stupid, she knows a bug type move like Fury Cutter wouldn't do much to a Golem, but she won the first round by setting up the field with Eevee, now she needs to do the same. Farfetch'd started whacking his stick against Golem, each blow more powerful than the last.

"Looks like it's time." Odele commented calmly.

Venusaur roared in agreement and a giant white beam of pure power shot out of the plant on her back, towards Delphox. Serena knew just by the look of the attack that even though both her Pokemon resist it, it can cause some serious damage.

"Counter with Fire Blast!" Serena shouted.

Delphox waved her branch around like a magic wand, and a powerful stream of flames shot out of the branch. The two attacks collided and because it was quite close to the fire Psychic type, meaning the symbol of the fire blast couldn't form properly. Serena frowned as the Solar Beam was slowly moving towards Delphox.

"Farfetch'd, use Fury Cutter on Venusaur!" Serena instructed.

Farfetch'd glide over to Venusaur while extending his stick and when close enough, he swung it around and whacked Venusaur in the face. Normally Fury Cutter isn't a powerful move, but because Farfetch'd built it up on Golem. It was enough to knock Venusaur to the side and cancel the Solar Beam.

Delphox couldn't keep the Fire Blast up, and was luck Farfetch'd took action when he did. Serena smiled when she saw Farfetch'd doing what he does best on Odele's starter... Beating her up.

"Rock Blast on Farfetch'd!" Lormont shouted.

Golem faced Farfetch'd who is continuing his assault on Venusaur. Forming a Rock in between his hands, Golem threw the rock towards Farfetch'd before forming another one.

"Delphox Psybeam on the rocks." Serena instructed. "Farfetch'd jump and use Brave Bird.".

Both Pokemon know what Serena is planning and put her plan to work. Delphox fired her Psybeam at the rocks, but instead of stopping them, she sped them up, which consequently powered them up.

Farfetch'd jumped, high in the air, easily avoiding the Rock Blast. The powered-up rocks slammed into Venusaur along with Delphox's Psybeam. Farfetch'd turned towards Golem in the air, before covering himself is a type of blue energy and dived at Golem. Opening his wings, the energy turned orange, before he slammed into Golem.

Golem was knocked backwards and Farfetch'd used the moment to return to the sky. As the rocks smashed and fell on the ground and Delphox's Psybeam finished, Farfetch'd saw that Venusaur was on her last legs.

"Finish her off with Night Slash!" Serena shouted with excitement.

Farfetch'd smirked, both Serena and Delphox know Farfetch'd likes to get the last move in. Delphox doesn't mind, but can't help but find that part of Farfetch'd personality a little arrogant. Holding his stick above his head, it turned black with a purple out line. Bring it down, the stick struck Venusaur right on the head. With a cry of pain, Venusaur fell over and landed on her stomach with swirls in her eyes.

"Venusaur is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "Please recall your fallen Pokemon.".

"Return Venusaur." Odele recalled her fallen grass poison type. "You thought well.".

"Yes!" Grace shouted. "That's my little girl

"I bet Ash is going to be sad he is missing this." Leaf commented. Since Charizard woke Togepi up, Ash had to leave to the lobby, where it is much quieter, to try and calm his newly hatched.

"Well, that's what a daddy has to do." Brock replied in a teasing tone.

"Hahahaha, can you imagine that?" Misty asked in a good laugh. "Ash as a real father.".

"Hahaha, that would be a sight to see." Leaf along, before a mischievous smirk crossed her face. "I bet Serena has imagined that.". Leaf quickly glanced at Grace, who was too busy cheering to hear what Leaf suggested. Misty laughed even harder.

"The battle shall continue." Hennessy declared.

"Farfetch'd, it's almost time." Serena informed. "Once you see the signal, go in for a Leaf Blade.".

Farfetch'd nodded and held his stick out, as it glew bright green. He hates waiting, but knows what Serena is on about and he doesn't want to get hit by the surprise, if he did his old persona could come back and he might start a fight with Delphox. Despite being better at working with Serena, he still prefers to battle by himself.

"Now Venusaur is gone, use Sandstorm!" Lormont shouted.

Golem roared as a powerful sandstorm covered the entire field. Several which lights appeared in the sky and started to fall towards Golem. Unfortunately, the sandstorm acted as a barrier to block the Future Sight.

Serena could tell that both her Pokemon were struggling to see through the Sandstorm and are currently stuck. Even Farfetch'd had to power his Leaf Blade down, and he never powers his attacks down.

"Guys!" Serena called out. "Focus on Golem, when you get an opening let the other one know and attack with either Psybeam or Leaf Blade, got it.".

Both Pokemon nodded turned their attentions towards the single opposing Pokemon. Since they are both at different places on the field, Serena can't accurate see which one will get an opening first, but she trusts her Pokemon.

Unfortunately, Farfetch'd got tired of waiting and powered up a Leaf Blade, he can't directly see an opening but it is more effective if he just creates one himself... Right? The wild duck Pokemon charged off, braving the Sandstorm. Unfortunately, in his lack of patience he failed to let either Serena or Delphox know and Delphox actually found a legit opening.

"Del Del!" Delphox barked.

Extending her branch, a Psybeam shot out straight through the opening, she doesn't know why but it is like Golem deliberately weakened the force around her, and moved it elsewhere. Farfetch'd jumped, not hearing his partners warning, he ended up in between Golem and the Psybeam. He was hit by the Psybeam.

"Rock Blast!" Lormont shouted.

Golem focused and formed a rock between his hands. Blasting it, close range at Farfetch'd. Delphox didn't realise right away what was happening, thanks to the Sandstorm, but by the time the third rock hit Farfetch'd she did and cancelled the Psybeam. A fourth rock hit Farfetch'd who went flying from the force and landed in front of Serena with swirls in his eyes.

"Farfetch'd is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "Please recall your fallen Pokemon.".

"Return Farfetch'd." Serena recalled her fallen normal flying type. "When will you learn some patience?".

"The battle shall continue." Hennessy declared.

"Keep up that Sandstorm, Golem!" Lormont shouted.

Golem roared in agreement and unleashed another wave to the already massive Sandstorm. The extra force blew Delphox down, who was struggling to see. Serena gasped as she desperately looked around for something cancel out the sandstorm. What would Ash do?...

 _"Well Ash, not many Pokemon can match Snorlax after Belly Drum." Green informed. "Yawn.". Snorlax opened his mouth and yawned loudly. A bubble was formed from the yawn, and it floated towards Charizard._

 _"Blow it back!" Ash shouted. Charizard started flapping his wings, and it blew the bubble back. It hit Snorlax he became drowsy. Soon, the normal type was fast asleep and Ash saw his chance to end it. "Snorlax is helpless now Charizard, turn up the heat with Flamethrower and don't stop."._

" _Ash would use his opponents move against them_." Serena thought to herself, but how can she do that with sandstorm, it is Golem's element flying around so it isn't like he will get hurt... That's it. "Cover yourself in Fire Spin, Delphox. Then use Mystic Fire, everywhere!".

Delphox may not know what Serena is planning, but she trusts her trainer. Lifting her branch up, Delphox unleashed a fire tornado, which seemed to protect her from the Sandstorm, while the heat was helping her feel better.

Spinning around with the Fire Spin protecting her, Delphox lifted the tip of her branch barely of out the tornado, unleashing circular rings of fire. Not needing to aim, Delphox was able to create many more than normal and the spread out across the battle.

With the flames from the multiple Mystic Fires and the Fire Spin, practically the entire battlefield was covered in flames. While Golem wasn't feeling them, the Sandstorm was, which was raising in temperature. Before long the Sandstorm was burning a bright orange, colour and Golem cried out in pain as the intense he was cooking him like an over.

"Golem, use..." Lormont tried to instruct but was too late.

"Sorry, but Golem's finished." Serena apologised. "Delphox, use Psychic on the sand, and cover Golem.".

Delphox nodded as she stood still, the heat was powering her up like you wouldn't believe and the Fire Spin was still blocking the sand. Her eyes glew blue and the burning Sandstorm came to a stop as Psychic energy surrounded each blazing grain. All the sand was forced onto Golem, like gravity pushing down on a planet. The poor rock type cried out as he was literally burning alive. When the cries stopped, Serena nodded and Delphox released her Psychic grip on the sand. The burning grains dropped to the floor surrounding Golem, who was covered in multiple burns. Rolling onto his back, Golem had swirls in his eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle." Hennessy declared. "As both of their Pokemon are down, it means the winner of this round is Duchess Serena. Also, as victor in two rounds, it means the winner of this battle is Duchess Serena, who shall receive the title of Grand Duchess.".

* * *

At the closing ceremony, Serena is stood on a stage with Lormont and Odele. All of Serena's Pokemon used in today's battles were stood behind her. They even got a sort of bath tub filled with water so Seadra could be there. They are still in the fancy chateau clothes and a hugh crowd including the rest of the group is watching the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my proud honour to raise Serena Yvonne's title to that of Grand Duchess." Lormont announced.

The crowd started cheering, with the group being louder them everyone. Even Togepi was cheering, as its step mummy was in front of all these people. He might not fully understand what is happening, but he is just happy now... After he was rudely awoken earlier.

Odele was passed a giant golden trophy by Hennessy, who passed it over to Serena. The honey-blonde girl marvelled at the award she received as all her Pokemon moved a bit closer to get a good look. Even Farfetch'd, who normally isn't a big fan about this whole group effort thing.

"Now, we normally off those participants who make it to the rank of Grand Duke or Duchess a special off." Lormont continued. "Unfortunately, because of Ms Yvonne's young age we are unable to make this offer. Although it shall be made when you turn sixteen.".

"What's the offer?" Serena asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Now, where would the fun be if we just told you?" Odele asked. "You'll just need to wait and see.".

"However, we do have one last reward for our victor." Lormont added, Hennessy brought out a camera. "She shall have her photo, along with her Pokemon team, up on the wall of fame. Now Serena, can we assume you have more than the six Pokemon here?".

"Yes." Serena replied. "They are currently at Professor Oak's lab, why?".

"It is customary for all the victors Pokemon to be in the photo." Lormont replied. "Do not worry about the carry limit, this is classed as one of very few special acceptations, which means we can call them over, and they can stay for the after party as well. You'll just need to send them back before you leave.".

"Oh, thank you." Serena replied gratefully. "It will be great to have them all here.".

"If you excuse me, I will go and collect them from Professor Oak." Lormont replied, before walking of the back of the stage.

"Now Serena, while we wait." Odele addressed her. "Tell me, what do you plan to do now you've conquered the battle chateau? You realise the chateau is only present in Kanto and Kalos.".

"I... Don't know." Serena admitted.

"Have you considered Pokemon contests?" Odele asked.

"I've heard of them, but that's about it." Serena replied.

"Well that last move you pulled off with your Delphox was built for contests if you ask me." Odele replied. "I am a Top coordinator, and I'm sure if you check them out, then you will like what you see.".

"Thank you, Odele." Serena replied. "I will remember to keep them in mind.".

"That's all I ask." Odele replied. "Of course, with the Indigo League only four months away, the Contest circuit is closed down until after that event.".

"That's fine, I have someone I need to cheer on in the Pokemon league." Serena replied, with a blush forming on her face.

"Here they are Serena." Lormont handed over three Pokeballs and a Safari Ball.

Serena released her Pokemon who joined her others, and she explained how they won the chateau and how they can all take part in the celebrations. The Pokemon were happy to hear that and soon Serena was holding her trophy with: Delphox; Beedrill; Kadabra; Tangela; Seadra; Eevee; Farfetch'd; Kangashkan; Seel and Kabuto (who sat on Serena's head as the crowd was scaring him).

The part got underway and everyone was having a great time. All her friends were able to congratulate Serena, even Togepi gave her a congratulatory hug, although it was only when Ash gave her hug. Pikachu and Charizard each spent the evening with their respective girlfriends and everyone was having a good time.

Although Ash knew that whilst today was a celebration, tomorrow he and his Pokemon will need to resume training. The Pokemon League is only four months away, and he needs to be ready with competition like: Drake; Gary; Calem; Ritchie and even Paul, he knows it won't be easy, but both himself and his Pokemon are determined to win, feeling especially pumped by Serena's victory. It will be hard, but they can do it. They won't give up until it's over...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	52. Victory Road

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the last major foreshadow in Kanto. As for a chapter based around Victory Road, I was originally against it but I ended up putting this chapter in as it is the in-game location for a certain Pokemon. Don't expect a Victory Road chapter for the future arcs, as they won't be very different and quite honestly, just boring. Question time:_**

 ** _Q) Is there any reason you gave Drake those Pokemon in particular? A) Charizard - his starter. Pinsir - bug is my favourite type. Victreebel - one of my favourite gen 1 pkmn. Jolteon - my second favourite eeveelution. Snorlax - give him a tank pokemon. Machamp - needed a PKMN that needed to be traded. Starmie - needed a water type. Mr Mime - For Delia. Cubone - His signature Pokemon_**

 ** _Q) Will Serena catch any Pokemon in the Orange Islands? A) 2 catches, and 1 evolution, same as Ash_**

 ** _Q) When Brock returns for Johto, what will his reasoning be? A) Same as the cannon_**

 ** _Q) You mentioned that you want Brock to get a girl, any idea who? A) Yes, and it is a unique idea, I bet no-one will see it coming_**

 ** _Just a warning, for anyone who wants to make guesses on what Zapdos revealed in chapter 50, feel free to leave your own theory's but I will not reveal anything and say no to every guess, whether it is correct or not (which no-one has been so far). Remember to vote in the poll, which'll change when the League starts and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 52: Victory Road_

It is early in the morning in the town of Pallet, around 8 am. The sun is shining, the Pidgeys are chirping and it is a cheerful day. A certain honey blonde girl is up bright and getting ready to set off on her next adventure. It has been four months since she earned the title of Grand Duchess at the battle Chateau in Viridian City.

During that time, she has been staying in Pallet. Helping her boyfriend train for the upcoming Indigo League. Along with his brother, and their friend who are also competing. Of course, Leaf, Misty and Brock have been helping out the trio as well. Misty and Brock also visited their home towns for a visit, with Brock also celebrating his birthday.

Running down stairs after getting dressed in her normal travelling attire, she found her mother stood in front of the family trophy cabinet. It used to only house her mother's Rhyhorn racing trophies from her career. Now, however, it holds the trophy Serena received for beating the owners of the battle chateau and two photos taken on the day. One is of Serena and her team of Pokemon, with the second one being Serena, all her friends and her mother, which was taken outside the chateau during the celebration party.

Turning around to see her daughter ready, Grace smiled seeing how mature her little girl has grown. When she started this journey, Serena had no clue about what she wanted to do. Grace honestly believed Serena would've just followed Ash around like a little puppy Growlithe, but Serena proved her wrong, finding her own goal and completing it. Of course, the battle chateau owners hinted at a further challenge but said Serena wasn't old enough, and she would just need to wait. That doesn't matter though, as she has still been training her Pokemon, and helping Ash prepare as well. Grace only wishes her daughter would select a new goal, it is just like the start of her journey.

"Morning honey." Grace greeted. "Breakfast is on the table. Misty is already eating. Remember you told the boys you would meet them at 9.".

"I know mum." Serena whined, rolling her eyes. While it is annoying that her mother is treating her like a child, Serena knows her mother really loves her. Replacing her annoyance with a grateful smile. "Thank you.".

"Don't mention it, honey." Grace smiled. "After all, you need to keep your strength up if you're going back out travelling again.".

"Mum..." Serena whinnied. "We are only going to the Indigo Plateau, its two days at most.".

"I know you'll be fine, Serena." Grace replied with her hands on her hips. "You always seem to find a way to be okay in the end. Speaking of, have you thought about what you'll do after the Indigo League?".

"Well Ash will probably want to go to another region, so we can find out which one after the league." Serena replied, before walking over to the kitchen.

"That's fine Serena." Grace stopped her. "But I did mean, what you will do. When you get there.".

"Well, Odele mentioned that she thinks I would do well in Pokemon contests." Serena replied thoughtfully. "But since the next Kanto circuit doesn't start again, until after the Indigo League I haven't been able to look at them probably.".

"I'm just worried about you, honey." Grace replied.

"I know you are mum." Serena replied, giving her mother a hug. "But don't. Everything will work out, it always does.".

"I know Serena." Grace replied, happily embracing the hug. Reluctantly she let go. "Now come on, you don't want to keep your Ash waiting, do you?". Serena blushed at her mother's teasing. How does her mother know, Serena think of him as her Ash?

"MUM!" Serena shouted out of pure embarrassment.

Grace just laughed in response, and picked up a bowl of Pokemon food that was pre-made. Grace left her embarrassed daughter to feed her Rhyhorn, wearing a triumphant smirk.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, pushing her blush away, Serena turned to the kitchen and found Misty sat eating, with a second plate already for Serena. Misty has been staying with Serena while Brock has lived with Ash. Despite waking up at the same time, Serena takes a lot longer to get ready. Misty has to admit, that is one up side to being a tomboy.

"Morning Serena." Misty greeted as the honey blonde girl took her seat. Serena looked at Misty, and it was obvious the water type trainer was desperately trying to keep herself from laughing, presumable hearing her mother's teasing. Serena sigh and decided it was best to just drop it.

"Morning Misty." Serena greeted, putting a smile on her face. "You ready to go to the Indigo Plateau?".

"Yeah." Misty replied. "I had to send Kingler back to the gym, since they were running low on experienced Pokemon, so I have Goldeen instead.".

"Wouldn't Starmie, Tentacruel or Vaporeon been a better choice?" Serena questioned. "They are more experienced and like to battle more.".

"True, but I didn't tell you what happened when I visited them a month ago, did I?" Misty asked, Serena shook her head in response. "Let's just say they tried to make those three perform in one of their shows, and it didn't work out so well.".

Serena sweat dropped thinking about what those three Pokemon would do. Much like their trainer, none of those water types are very girly, and tend to be very blunt about their thoughts. She can remember a particular incident where Brock was trying out a new breeding technique on Squirtle and Seadra for water types and when he suggested testing it out on Starmie, Tentacruel and Vaporeon, they gave him a wash down as their answer.

"How about you, which Pokemon are you taking?" Misty asked.

"I have Delphox and Eevee who want to cheer Charizard and Pikachu on." Serena replied. "I am also taking Beedrill; Kadabra and Farfetch'd to help Ash with any last-minute training in between the battles, since they are the biggest battle lovers of my team. Finally, I'm taking Kabuto to try and get him to open up a bit.".

"Good choices, since Ash can have all his Pokemon when he's registered, I think those are your best choices." Misty replied.

"How come they remove the carry limit for trainers in the Pokemon League?" Serena asked. "I asked Professor Oak, but he didn't really explain it.".

"It's because back when the carry limit was first introduced, trainers would be spending half their time trying to rotate their teams and some of them couldn't because of the busy lines. It's to avoid trainers not being able to get the right Pokemon for each battle.".

The two girls continued their general chit chat while eating breakfast, then once done, they set off for the path North of Pallet Town, where they pre-arranged with the boys to meet up.

* * *

In the Ketchum house, Ash is currently running around his room trying to do a dozen things at once. Pikachu is sat on Ash's bed with Togepi, the two Pokemon are laughing at Ash as he is struggling to pull his jeans up and look in his travelling back to make sure he has everything he needs.

"And this is why we the alarm clock." Pikachu smirked.

"Toge Toge." Togepi laughed happily. While the little mon is okay with being held by some people other than his daddy, namely: Brock; Serena; and Delia. He still likes to have his daddy nearby. At least Ash no longer needs to take Togepi with him when he goes toilet, that was embarrassing.

"Laugh it up, you two." Ash humphed. "Normally Togepi wakes us up well before the alarm clock, so I didn't see much point.".

Ash stood up and he was mostly ready, the last thing he needed was to put his hat on which is currently on his desk. While he was making sure the five other Pokeballs were properly clipped onto his belt, Togepi wondered over to the hat.

"Priii!" Togepi chirped happily trying to hold the hat up, and wobbling because of the size difference.

"Thank you, Togepi." Ash smiled, taking the hat off his baby Pokemon. Once it was secure on his head, Ash picked Togepi up, who instantly hugged his daddy from Ash's hands. Ash returned the gesture while Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder. "Well let's see if Brock is ready. We're already running late.

Going downstairs, Ash found Brock ready and waiting. Ash said goodbye to his mum, dad and Drake's Mr Mime, who has been staying at the house with Delia instead of at the lab, which Drake wasn't happy about. His parents told him they would be going to the plateau to cheer both him and Drake on.

Ash was upset that he couldn't travel to the Plateau with his brother, but about a week ago Drake left to visit Lavender Town so Cubone could see Mr Fuji. After everything the poor ground went through, Ash can understand why Drake did that. Gary and Leaf also left a few days before as Leaf was getting in patient for spending so much time in Pallet and Gary was already planning on leaving early. It might be Ash's imagination but lately it seems like Gary has been trying to spend more time with Leaf.

Soon Ash, Pikachu, Togepi and Brock were walking along the path to the meeting point they agreed to meet the girls at. Brock was holding Togepi, pulling funny faces which was making the fairy type laugh, although not as much as when Uncle Pikachu pulls his funny faces. Soon it was time for Togepi to be feed, so Brock handed him back to Ash. He may be fine with others holding him, but only daddy and Uncle Pikachu can feed him still. Ash also fines it hilarious that Togepi still doesn't like Misty. It probably has something to do with her and Leaf being the ones who scared him on the day he hatched.

"So Ash, who are you bringing with you?" Brock asked. "Remember we have to travel through Victory Road.".

"Right Brock, other than Pikachu I've got Wartortle and Ivysaur since my dad said Victory Road is home to some strong rock and ground types." Ash explained. "I also have Charizard in case it gets really dark. And my dad mentioned something about needing to move some boulders out of the way, so I also have Primeape and Tauros.".

"Good choices." Brock replied. "Remember to call the Professor when your registered to compete, he will send over your other Pokemon.".

"I will Brock." Ash replied. Noticing the bottle is empty, he passed it to Pikachu to put in his bag while Togepi drifted off into a nap in Ash's hands. "So, who do you have?".

"Diglett is at the gym at the minute." Brock replied. "Despite his timid nature he has opened up to most of my brothers and sisters. And I figured a giant cave filled with strong Pokemon wouldn't be the best for the little guy.".

"I know what you mean, part of me wanted to leave Togepi with my mum so she can bring him on one of my dad's flying types." Ash replied. "But you know what he can be like if we're separated too long.".

"Yeah... It was pretty embarrassing for Officer Jenny to visit after people thinking we were doing something bad to Togepi when really you only nipped to the shops." Brock sweat dropped. "Not even Pikachu could calm him down.".

"Still, it turns out alright in the end." Ash replied, smiling down to his baby Pokemon. Looking back up the path, he could make out two silhouettes at the exit to Pallet Town. "Look, the girls are already waiting.".

The boys continued walking and soon met up with Serena and Misty at the exit to Pallet. The same one where Ash suggested he and Serena travel together at the start of their journey, all that time ago. Misty frowned seeing Togepi asleep, despite her attempts to bond with the baby, Togepi would only cry at her. It wasn't so bad at first, but since Togepi has opened up to Brock, Serena and Delia, she can't help but feel upset, and regret making all that noise when he hatched. Babies can be so unforgiving.

"Morning guys." Serena greeted happily, keeping her voice down because of Togepi. "Are you ready to go.".

"You bet." Ash replied excited, but also keeping his voice down.

"You know we are here to cheer you on." Misty replied.

"So, let's go and get you that first place trophy." Brock added.

"Right." Ash smiled, his friends have been here since the start of his journey, and they aren't leaving anytime soon. "Our lucky star is shining bright.".

Pikachu, Serena, Misty and Brock all sweat dropped at Ash's last statement. While it is nice to see his signature determination, there is one major flaw with what he just said, and Misty was sure to point it out.

"You realise its day time, right?" Misty asked. "No stars are out.".

Ash frowned and sweat dropped. He didn't mean it literally. It was just a saying to show off his excitement and determination. Serena seeing her boyfriend's expression, before hugging him gently from the side, careful not to disturb Togepi.

"Come on Ash, don't feel bad about it." Serena reassured.

"We should get a move on." Brock pointed out. "We should be able to make it through Victory Road by night fall, then it's a day's travel to the Plateau, so we should make it their tomorrow.". Everyone agreed and they group set off for Victory Road.

* * *

The group made it outside of Victory Road, just over four hours after leaving Pallet. By veering off Route 1 to the left, they avoided Viridian City and saved about an hour, although it would've been nice for Ash to see his uncle before the league, but that extra hour can only help them. Victory Road is a giant cave, while there is a safe route for spectators to drive up, Victory Road is a tradition for all competing trainers to venture through. Just one last challenge before the league.

"You guys ready?" Ash asked the whole group.

"No... I'm Pikachu." Pikachu replied sarcastically.

"Toge Toge." Togepi chirped. He may not know what is happening but that big mountain looks fun... Like a big play house.

"I am." Misty added.

"Same here." Brock joined in.

Ash looked towards his girlfriend who looked a little apprehensive. He can understand why, after Mt Moon where they encounter Team Rocket and Seafoam Island where they were thrown into an icy cold bath, it is understandable about why she isn't too fond of caves.

"... Serena." Ash greeted.

"Sorry Ash, I-I'm ready." Serena replied, trying to sound confident.

"It's okay if you're scared Serena." Ash reassured by putting his free hand on her shoulder. "We will be here for you for the whole way.".

"Thank you, Ash." Serena replied, engulfing him in a hug, which Ash returned.

Togepi did his best to return the hug to his step-mummy. He doesn't know why, but she is upset and scared about something. Plus, she is really good at giving hugs, she could even give his daddy a run for his money.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena replied, as the hug ended. It was her that she noticed two tiny arms holding onto her. Smiling she kneeled down to Togepi's level and smiled at the baby Pokemon. "And you too, Togepi.".

"Toge-Priii!" Togepi cheered happily. Misty smiled and decided to test her luck while he is in a happy mood. Misty kneeled down to Togepi's level as well.

"Hey there Togepi, can I have a hug too?" Misty asked, in a happy tone.

Togepi puffed his cheeks at the orange haired girl. This is the one who woke him up from that nice dream and is trying to take him away from his daddy. Togepi tried to hide himself by burying himself into Ash's stomach.

"Hahaha, it's okay Togepi." Ash reassured as he petted the fairy types head, Togepi cooed at his daddy's affection. Ash looked at Misty, with a smug expression. "Sorry Misty, looks like Togepi has made his choice.".

Misty frowned and stood up, as much as she hated to admit it, Ash is right. Only Togepi will warm up to her, when he is ready. Sighing she stepped back, as she moved away with a frown.

"Hey Ash..." Serena caught his attention in a small voice. "Can I hold your hand?".

"Of course?" Ash replied with a smile and held his free hand out. Serena gladly accepted the hand and slipped her own hand into it.

"Toge-Priii!" Togepi chirped happily, reaching out with his own arms trying to reach them. Ash and Serena smiled, moving their hands over to Togepi so he could hold on as well. With everyone ready, the stepped forward and entered Victory road.

* * *

Victory Road is dark. That was the first thing they noticed. Maybe it was the fact that Team Rocket placed lights in Mt Moon, or the fact that Seafoam cave was illuminated by the sunlight bouncing of the ice-covered walls and floors, but this is incredibly dark. They can hardly see their own hands in front of their faces.

As if to emphasis this point, Brock was reaching onto the wall as a sort of guidance. Carefully felling it for support as they moved along, but he fail to notice the wild Zubat which was resting on the same wall.

As Brock's hand pressed against the wild Pokemon's wing, the poison flying type shot awake. The sudden movement made Brock retract his hand, which lead to him losing his balance and falling on the floor as the Wild Zubat flew at him. Lucky the Zubat didn't see a need to continue his attack and flew off to another part of the cave.

"Brock, are you okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah Misty." Brock replied, as he stood up. Other than having the fright of his life, Brock was absolutely fine. "Just wish I brought a lantern or flash light or something.".

"Leave it to me, Brock." Ash replied, handing Togepi to Serena. Once he had a free hand, he grabbed a Pokeball. "I chose you, Charizard.". The fire flying type came out and let off a massive roar. Instantly, the flame on his tail meant the group could see each other clearly.

"Toge Toge." Togepi puffed his cheeks, causing Charizard to sweat drop.

Ever since the Chateau where Charizard woke Togepi up with his roar, Charizard has been in the Growlithe house with Togepi. While Charizard is a strong powerful Pokemon, and being fully evolved does mean he isn't the best suited for handling a baby but he is still fairly young and wants to make Togepi feel welcome.

"Charizard, can you help us light the cave up, please?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Charizard growled and picked his tail up in his hand. Concentrating hard, the flame grew in size, lighting up the cave. While it didn't light up the entire cave, it was enough to so the group could see a good distance around all of them for any wild Pokemon or hazards that might be in the way.

"Let's get going." Ash suggested and the group started making their way through Victory Road.

"How long is Victory Road supposed to be?" Serena asked looking around to make sure no Pokemon were sneaking up on them.

"According to the guild book, we should get out by this evening." Brock pointed out. "But the Plateau is still a day's walk away, so we will need to camp out.".

"Man, it will be great to camp again after all the time we've spent in Pallet." Ash commented, clearly getting excited. "And tomorrow is the day that the flame should be arriving. If we're lucky we will get to see this year's runner.".

"Flame?" Serena questioned. "Runner?".

"Oh right." Ash replied sheepishly "The flame is the symbol which shows the start of the Indigo League. Each year a participating trainer is selected to be that year's runner and they run it down the path to the plateau and into the stadium, lighting it the flame as the start of the league.".

"I can remember hearing a legend about the flame coming from Moltres, the legendary flame Pokemon." Misty added.

"The legendary flame Pokemon, Moltres." Serena muttered as she pulled out her Pokedex for information:

 _Moltres, The Flame Pokemon. A legendary Pokemon. Known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flash of flames. Legend has it that the Flame of Moltres is the same flame used to show the start of the Pokemon League._

"Wow, I wonder if we will ever meet Moltres?" Serena muttered, putting her Pokedex away.

"If you asked me that back at the start of our journey, Serena. I would probably say no." Ash replied, with an amused smile. "But after New Island; Seafoam Cave and the Power Plant, I would be surprised if we didn't see it.".

"Hahaha, I guess you're right." Serena lightly chuckled.

"Just don't get your hopes up." Brock butted in. "Articuno is known to rest at Seafoam in the Seafoam Islands, and Zapdos has been spotted visiting the Power Plant. Moltres is known for visiting Volcano's and the closest active Volcano is in the Orange Archipelago.".

"Well we might end up visiting they're at some point." Ash replied. "Speaking, which region will we go to after Kanto?".

"Well Johto and the Orange Archipelago are the closest to Kanto." Brock pointed out. "It would probably be best to start close and work your way out.".

"But remember, you need an invitation to compete in the Orange League." Misty pointed out, in a teasing tone. "They only accept the very best.".

Ash was about to replied back to Misty's teasing, but was cut off.

"Hey guys, we have company." Charizard pointed out. The group looked in front of the fire flying type, to see a Marowak and a Rhydon blocking the way. Unlike the Zubat who just wanted to rest, these two look like they want a fight.

"Okay then..." Ash smirked stepping in front of Charizard, un clipping two Pokeballs.

"What..." Charizard uttered sad. "I want to battle too.".

"Sorry Charizard, but you can't fly around in here." Ash apologised. "And we need your help to light up the cave, I promise you can battle in the league with everyone else.".

"Fine..." Charizard uttered. Ash smiled sadly at his fire flying type before turning back to the two wild ground types.

"If you two want to battle, then we will." Ash announced. The two Pokemon looked at him, and nodded. Neither has a problem with the people travelling through here, but are always looking to test their skills with strong trainers. "Fine then. I choose you, Ivysaur and Wartortle.".

The two Pokemon appeared from their Pokeballs. Marowak and Rhydon both entered a battle stance, as did Ivysaur. While Wartortle reached inside his shell and pulled out his black glasses.

* * *

 _Ash VS Wild Marowak and Rhydon:_

"Okay guys, start off with a Razor Leaf and Water Gun combo." Ash instructed.

His two Pokemon nodded. Ivysaur started to fire a load of razor sharp leaves at a fast rate, while Wartortle took a deep breath and fired a powerful jet of water out of his mouth. The wild Pokemon smirked at the incoming attacks.

Marowak jump in front of Rhydon and started spinning its bone like a baton. This successfully deflected the two attacks, making them useless. While Rhydon was behind the other ground type, its horn started spinning and struck the ceiling. Causing a Rock Slide to fall on the two Pokemon.

"Dodge it you two!" Ash shouted.

Ivysaur and Wartortle were barely able to move out of the way. Ivysaur ended up in front of Rhydon. The rock ground type's arm started glowing as it was lifted up, using Hammer Arm. Rhydon began slamming it down on the grass poison type.

"Block it with Vine Whip!" Ash shouted.

Four vines quickly shot out of Ivysaur and caught the Hammer Arm. A power battle started between the two, and whilst they seem equal in strength, Rhydon had the height advantage over Ivysaur. Looking at Marowak was catching its breath after blocking two attacks.

"Wartortle, help Ivysaur out." Ash instructed. "Rapid Spin into Aqua Tail.".

Wartortle withdrew into his shell and started spinning at the clashing Pokemon. Spinning through a gap, the rapid spin struck Rhydon in the chest, but looked like it did nothing. After a couple of seconds, Wartortle's water cover tail shot out to the still spinning shell, and struck Rhydon. The super effective attack knocked Rhydon away.

"Finish it with Water Pulse and Razor Leaf." Ash instructed.

Ivysaur fired a barrage of razor sharp leaves as Wartortle formed a water sphere in his hands the two attacks hit Rhydon, knocking it out. To Ash's surprise, Marowak's bone flew towards Ivysaur and hit him hard on the head. It was a Bonemerang.

As the bone deflected high into the air, Marowak jumped up and caught it. Redirecting its body, Marowak shot down on Ivysaur, using Headbutt. The combination was too much and Ivysaur fainted with swirls in its eyes.

"Return Ivysaur." Ash quickly recalled his fallen grass poison type. "You did great out there.".

Marowak jumped in the air and held its bone out ready to use a Bone Club on Wartortle. Ash saw the incoming ground type and quickly clipped Ivysaur's Pokeball to his belt. These wild Pokemon are seriously tough.

"Iron Defence into Skull Bash!" Ash shouted.

Acting on his trainer's work, Wartortle withdrew into his shell and it was coated in metal. The water type couldn't see any in coming threat but he knew Marowak was still in the battle, so he trusted in Ash. Marowak's bone struck the hardened shell and bounced off.

Leaving Marowak in a moment of shock, Wartortle popped his head out and charged forward and shot up towards Marowak. Using Skull Bash he sent the ground type flying into the ceiling.

"Finish it with Water Pulse!" Ash continued.

Forming a water sphere in his hands, he threw it upwards as Marowak started falling. The two connected and Marowak fell back next to Rhydon with swirls in its eyes.

* * *

"Awesome Wartortle." Ash praised his water type. Ash pulled out Wartortle's Pokeball and returned it. "Take a good rest.".

"Hey Ash, aren't you going to catch them?" Serena asked.

"Actually Serena, the guild book tells you not to." Brock interrupted. "It says if you encounter any wild Pokemon, they may challenge trainers to battles, but have a sort of code. They don't attack trainers and in return they don't expect to be caught. It also says we can't help heal them, and should just move on.".

"Plus, I don't feel like this would be the right time." Ash added. "I've been training with all my Pokemon for months to be ready for the Indigo League. If I caught a new member just days before, it just wouldn't feel right.".

"You know Ash, we could've helped you with the battle." Misty commented in an annoyed tone. "I'm sure Starmie or Tentacruel could've done just as well, if not better.".

"Sorry Misty." Ash replied sheepishly. "But Victory Road is meant to test those competing in the Indigo League, it just felt right that I am the one to do this.".

"Fine..." Misty mumbled while rolling her eyes. While his stubbornness and eagerness to battle can be annoying, Misty has to admit that wanting to take on this trials in this challenge is quite honourable.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Brock asked. "We still have a lot of the cave to work through.".

"Right!" Ash exclaimed turning back around. "Onwards to the Pokemon League.".

Pikachu, Charizard and Togepi all chimed in with their own agreement. The first two are excited to put all their training to the test, while Togepi is just excited to see what is in this fun cave. Much like Ash, Togepi is an avid battle fan and really enjoyed sunglasses and flower battling those two Pokemon.

"So Ash, how do the battles in the Indigo League work?" Serena asked, still latched around his arm. She has seen a few league battles when around Ash's house, but she never really followed it before.

"First the battles are three on three and you need to win four battles like this on the four battle fields. Rock; Water; Grass; Ice." Ash explained. "If you lose, then you're out. If you win then the battles move to the main stadium and turn to six on six.".

"And because the trainers can carry all there Pokemon whilst competing, the trainer needs to register which six they are going to use in the full battles." Brock pointed out.

"Wow..." Serena uttered. "That's sounds like it is really tough just to make it too the main stadium.".

"It is Serena." Misty replied. "Then again, collecting all eight gym badges isn't a walk in the park either.".

"It doesn't matter." Ash replied, pumping a fist in the air. "Me and my Pokemon will handle any obstetricals in the way.".

"Well, Pokemon Master Ash." Brock caught Ash's attention. "How will you hand this? We need to get down those stairs.". Looking at where Brock was pointing, Ash found a giant rock blocking the stair case.

"Don't worry Brock, I know exactly what to do." Ash replied as he grabbed two Pokeballs. "Primeape and Tauros, I choose you.".

In a flash of light, Ash's normal and fighting type appeared, looking ready to battle. When they didn't see an opponent, they turned to Ash and looked at him expectantly.

"Hehehe, sorry guys but no battle." Ash replied sheepishly. "I need your help to move this rock out of the way.".

The two Pokemon looked at the rock in questioned and moved over to it. While they would love to battle, they also know that it is important to help Ash and the others actually progress through this cave.

Tauros used a short-ranged Take Down at the rock and was able to get a hold on the boulder by implanting his horns in the rock. Primeape saw the position Tauros was in and bent down by his side, putting his hands under the rock.

Tauros started pushing the rock, while Primeape started lifting it. These two have been regular training partners when they have been training and complement each other quite well. With Tauros pushing the rock, Primeape was lifting it onto a small ledge, which put it safe out of the way. Before long, it was safe out of the way.

"Great job, you two." Ash praised.

Tauros grunted and nodded. While he doesn't need praise, he must admit it is good to hear coming from his trainer. Primeape on the other hand was blushing and swirled his foot around in the dirt with a light blush. When doing something like a battle, Primeape is fine but once it's over his bashful nature takes over.

"Now take a rest, we might need your help again." Ash told the two Pokemon, returning them. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's keep going.".

* * *

The group continued their trek through Victory road. Ash ended up fighting a Golbat with Pikachu and Primeape took on a Machoke. Lucky, he was victorious both times but they stood by the un written rules in the guild book and left them be. Soon they came across a nice lake bed and decided to take a break. This is because they noticed what looked like an abandond camp ground. With Pikachu and Charizard already out, they realised that it wouldn't be enough room to let out the rest of their Pokemon. Even the body of water was on the small side

Togepi had fallen asleep and Ash placed him in his backpack with the blanket to keep him comfy. Ash has no problem carrying Togepi, but with him needed to grab different Pokeballs and also needing to pass Togepi from himself to Serena or Brock, this would just be comfier for the baby fairy type.

"Why would someone leave this stuff like this?" Misty asked, as they each took a seat on the seat like rocks.

"According to the guild book, this marks the half way mark for Victory Road." Brock explained. "It says all travellers can rest here for as long as they like, but should leave it how they found it for the next travellers.".

"At least we know we're on the right path." Serena commented. She then heard Ash's stomach growl. "Hehehe, looks like our alarm clock still works too.".

"Hehehe sorry guys." Ash blushed out of embarrassment.

Brock was prepared for this and took out four lunch boxes he prepared yesterday for today's travel, if you could count on one person to be prepared, its Brock. The Pokemon breeder handed the lunch out, one box to each of them. He also brought out two bowls and filled them with Pokemon food, one flavoured like ketchup and the other spicy. Brock truly is prepared for everything.

"So Ash, who do you plan to use first?" Serena asked.

"I promised Gyarados I would use him first." Ash commented. "That would only change if I'm on the grass field first.".

"Why the grass field?" Misty asked. "He wouldn't fare to well on the rock field either.".

"While he may not be able to move well on the rock field, he could still have a type advantage." Ash pointed out. "As for the other three Pokemon... I guess I'll need to wait to see which field it is.".

"Are you still planning on using Sandslash?" Serena asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course." Ash replied. "Probably on the rock field as that would be where he will be most at home.".

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ash?" Misty asked. "After all, the league is very strict on their rules of Pokemon following the trainer's directions, and Sandslash hasn't even listened to you in a training session.".

"Of course, I'm sure Misty." Ash replied. "If I am ever going to earn Sandslash's trust then I need to show him that I will treat him as an equal with all my other Pokemon. I'm sure once we get on the field Sandslash will see the trust and we can work together.".

"Why does the league have such strict rules?" Serena asked.

"Years ago, a trainer competed with an Aerodactyl." Brock explained. "It sweeped its opponents three Pokemon, but also went on a rampage. Firing Hyper Beams in all directions it destroyed the stadium. Some people got hurt as they made a break for it, but that's not all.".

"What else, Brock?" Serena asked.

"One of his opponents Pokemon tried what it could to stop the attack." Brock spoke gravely. "It is to date the only Pokemon to die while competing in the league, and they don't want a repeat of what happened.".

The group continued to eat in silence. It didn't feel right to continue talking after the conversation took a dark turn. As time went on, the atmosphere seemed to loosen, and turned into a comfortable silence. As they finished eating and packing up, Ash turned to his bag, think it has been a while since Togepi fell asleep... Only to find him gone

"Togepi!?" Ash exclaimed, worry creeping into his voice.

"What's wrong Ash?" Serena asked, standing up to walk over to him.

"Togepi!" Ash repeated, he turned to Serena. Uncle Pikachu jumped into action and started sniffing around the ground. "He's gone Serena. Have you got his scent Pikachu!?".

"Calm down Ash." Brock told the raven-haired boy.

"How can I be calm Brock!?" Ash asked, worry clearly building up. "I let him out of my sight for one moment and... and...".

"And he is down that way, so are you going to stand around panicking or are we going to get him back?" Pikachu asked.

"You've got his scent?" Ash asked, with a glimmer of hope. Pikachu nodded. "Then lead the way.".

* * *

Running down the corridor, Pikachu was well ahead with Ash shortly behind. Due to his size, Charizard was slugging behind, as he is his fastest when in the air. When just walking through the cave it was at a steady pace, but now they are in a hurry. As a result, Ash returned his fire flying type as one lost mon is more than enough.

Leading them down a path, they realised it was becoming smaller. All of the trainers could remain standing, but required bend down. To all of their surprise, a bright orange light could be seen further down the path, which Pikachu could smell Togepi down.

"Togepi!" Ash shouted, bolting off when he heard a familiar chirp.

Busting into the open cavern, Ash's didn't notice what was making the bright lights and his eyes were looking for his baby fairy type. Frantically looking around he could hear his baby. After what seemed like hours, he saw the young mon bouncing up and down laughing happily. Diving at the fairy type he picked Togepi up and gave him a giant hug.

"Oh Togepi, I am so glad your safe." Ash spoke completely genuine. Togepi didn't know why his daddy was so worried. He only came to see this bright phoenix but he happily returned the hug. He likes his daddy's hugs.

"Sorry chosen one, it was my doing." A voice spoke to Ash as the others entered the room. "I needed to guild you here, so I consulted the most intelligent of your group.". Ash also looked at the source of the sound.

"M-Moltres!" Ash exclaimed.

"Correct child." Moltres replied. "Like my bird brethren, I too have information to pass on.".

"Brethren?" Ash questioned. "You mean Articuno and Zapdos?".

"Correct child. Farther realised that your previous encounters with those too could seem a little over whelming, especially to one so young." Moltres explained. "He asked me to inform you, as long as you stick both those you care for, everything shall work out. And as for the one that shall be lost, that won't come into play until you are a champion.".

"A champion?" Ash questioned. "You mean I beat the elite four and...".

"No child, I cannot see into your personal future. I can only tell you, what my father has asked." Moltres replied. "And sorry for our next encounter... Thank you as well.".

"Um... Okay." Ash replied, with a sweat drop.

"Now child. This path shall lead you to where you need to go." Moltres responded, using one of its wings to point down a new path. "I believe you have unfinished business ahead of you.".

"Right, me and my Pokemon are going to win the Indigo League.

"Hehehe, child. The league was not what I was on about." Moltres replied. "I mean the trail which'll finally allow your Pokemon who shares the type as myself to finally move on.".

"Shares the type as you..." Ash repeated. "You mean Charizard?".

"Correct child. Once his former burdens have been lifted, then you shall truly be ready for league which awaits." Moltres replied. "Now go forth, chosen one. And be prepared for what awaits.".

Ash nodded and took off down the path, with Togepi in hand and Pikachu on his shoulder. Serena, Misty and Brock all took off after him. After a couple of minutes, they found a bright light. Running through it, they found themselves out side of Victory road. With the moon, out.

* * *

The group set up camp a little bit away from Victory Road. They already knew they would have too, considering it takes near to a day to travel to the plateau. Brock was cooking stew for everyone while the others had there Pokemon.

"How are you feeling Ivysaur?" Ash asked. He just finished checking up on everyone and Ivysaur he was most concerned about considering he was the only Pokemon who fainted. Togepi was in Ash's hands.

"I'm good." Ivysaur replied, before standing in line with: Pikachu, Charizard, Wartortle, Primeape and Tauros.

"Okay guys, we are only a day away from the Plateau. Tomorrow we have the opening ceremony and then we start battling the day after." Ash explained. "I will talk with the others when I get them after registration but for now I want to thank you. Without all your hard work, we wouldn't be here so thank you all so much.".

"Toge Toge." Togepi added in a happy chirp. He may not be battling with his daddy, but he will cheer him on all the way. Battling is as fun as cuddle time... Or naps.

Pikachu, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Primeape and Tauros all cheered in response, and the noise was so clunked together that Ash couldn't make out an individual Pokemon's voice. Although Ash frowned, normally Charizard is one of his most vocal Pokemon but he is current looking off down the path to the Indigo Plateau.

"Hey Charizard, what's the matter?" Ash asked going up to his fire flying type.

"Um... Nothing." Charizard replied before joining the other Pokemon. Charizard didn't know why but he felt a presence of someone nearby. Someone he hoped never to see again. The person who left him for dead when he first met Ash... Damien Brown...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	53. Amid Newborn

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Charizard meets an old face. This is the last chapter before the League starts next chapter. This is also the closest I will get to a Charizard focused chapter. Sorry that this chapter and last one was a little on the shorter side, the league chapters should make up for that, speaking of they start next chapter. I can remember being asked what the title Amid Newborn is about, and I said it was a puzzle. The type of puzzle is an anagram of Damien Brown. I know it should be spelt Damian but I changed it so it would work with the anagram. Remember to vote in the Poll, it changes when the next chapter gets posted. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 53: Amid Newborn_

"Man Brock, this is great." Ash exclaimed as he took another big bite from his breakfast Brock cooked. It is a sort of Breakfast stew with: Hash Brown; scrambled egg; bacon; sausage; waffles; milk and a few secret ingredients. "Thanks for cooking.".

"Hehehe, no problem Ash." Brock replied sheepishly. Even though everyone who tries his cooking praises it, even Blue and Professor Oak when Red invited them over for tea and he wanted to show his thanks to Ash's parents for allowing him to say, he still isn't used to the attention but it is nice to hear. "I've been wanting to try this out for a while.".

"Well its great Brock." Misty praised also taking another bite. Unlike the raven-haired boy, she is eating with some manors.

"Could you give the recipe please?" Serena asked. Ever since Celadon, she has been sort of Brock student, learning how to cook. Of course, she wanted to learn before her journey started but her mother teased her saying it was only because she wanted to impress Ash, and she couldn't handle her teasing.

"Of course, Serena." Brock smiled, he truly is happy with how things turned out with Serena. When she first asked him to teach her too cook, he wasn't too sure but it turned out very well for both of them. Watching her learn and improve was very nice to see, and she even had some ideas to add to some of his current recipes which just made them better. Having a student truly has been a great experience for the Pokemon breeder, bringing a new light to the pass time.

"Hey Charizard, what's the matter?" Ash asked. Catching his breath after almost chocking on his breakfast, he looked at his team of: Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charizard; Wartortle; Primeape and Tauros. While most of them were enjoying some of Brock's homemade Pokemon food suited to the Pokemon's type, but the fire flying type was staring off into the distance. Just like last night, with an expression somewhere between sadness and anger.

"Toge Toge?" Togepi asked. He was sat on the table with a bowl of mashed up banana and bottle of formula milk, Brock suggested Ash should start to try and whine Togepi on to solid food but Togepi has found it more fun to cover himself in the mashed fruit. Although he stopped playing with his food when Ash spoke to the orange guy.

"Huh." Charizard replied, tearing his eyes from that direction. "Nothing Ash... Really.".

"Togepi, you crying?" Pikachu asked, looking at the baby fairy type. He was surprised to see the egg Pokemon laughing his head out waving his stubby arms around fling mashed banana around.

"Why did you think Togepi was crying, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at his starter Pokemon.

"I can hear someone crying..." Pikachu replied. "My first thought was Togepi.".

"Oh, my Arceus." Serena gasped, drawing her boyfriend's attention. To his surprise, he saw her run to a girl who was sobbing while walking out of the nearby forest area, not watching where she was going, the girl fell over.

The girl has medium length turquoise spiky hair. Wearing a short sleeve red coat with a white under shirt; dark blue jeans and black shoes. Serena lead the girl to a seat, taking the one next to her, and sat for about ten minutes just comforting her. Eventually she calmed down enough to talk.

"Thank you." Were the first words to leave her fragile mouth, in little more than whisper.

"It's okay." Serena replied with a small smile. "I'm Serena, by the way. That's Ash, that's Misty and that's Brock.". Serena pointed her travelling companions out to this new girl.

"I'm Melissa." The girl replied, weakly. "Melissa Yoshiki.".

"Well Melissa." Serena replied, cheerfully in an attempt to cheer the sad girl up. "Could you tell us why you're so sad?".

"Well... My Golem left me." Melissa replied, on the verge of tears again.

"Your Golem left you!?" Ash exclaimed out of shock. "Why would it do that?".

"I've had Golem since he was a little Geodude, my parent are breeders and gave me his egg to look after." Melissa explained. "He left because I lost.".

"You lost?" Brock questioned. "Lost a battle?".

"Yes... but that isn't the full reason." Melissa explained. "We've lost battles before, like in the Cerulean Gym. But we trained together and went back. Eventually we won all eight gym badges in Kanto.".

"So, your competing in the Indigo League?" Misty questioned.

"... Not anymore." Melissa sighed. "I lost my badges, that is why Golem left.".

"Don't worry, we can help you find them." Ash offered with a friendly smile. "I'm competing in the league too, so I know how much each badge means.".

"I don't mean lost like that, I know where they are." Melissa informed. "I lost a battle to this boy, then he told me that it was a one on one and I needed to give him my badges as a reward. I didn't want to but my case fell out of my pocket and he snatched it before I could get it.".

"That's horrible." Serena gasped as Melissa started crying again so she went back to comforting her.

"Who would do such a thing?" Misty asked angrily.

"He said his name was Amid." Melissa replied, attempting to steam her tears. "Amid Newborn. He has blue hair and a weird accent.".

Charizard growled threateningly when he heard that, he may not know an Amid Newborn but he knows a blue haired, weird accent man and this is just the type of think that son of a Nidoqueen would do.

"Charizard?" Ash questioned. "What's gotten into you.".

"Think about it Ash, blue haired with a weird accent." Misty pointed out. "Who does that remind you of?".

"Damien." Ash growled as realisation hit him. "But he should've been caught by now. Officer Jenny has been searching for over a year.".

"What if he hasn't been caught." Brock spoke up. "He wouldn't be able to challenge the gyms, with his arrest warrant out. So, he would need to get his badges somehow. Even needing a fake identity to enter the league under.".

"And Amid Newborn isn't even that smart of an alias." Misty continued. "It's just an anagram of Damien Brown.".

"Maybe that's why Charizard has been distracted lately." Ash muttered as he looked at the fire flying type.

"What is that, Ash?" Serena asked.

"I noticed last night Charizard was looking down the path, and his expression... It was somewhere between depression and rage." Ash explained. "I put it to the back of my mind and went to bed, but this morning he was doing the same thing.".

"Pokemon are known to have high leveller of senses compared to humans." Brock explained. "Maybe he could sense Damien nearby.".

"Who is this Damien?" Melissa asked. Before answering, Ash looked towards his Charizard silently asking if he could tell her the story. To answer the unasked question, Charizard nodded, so Ash turned back to the turquoise haired girl.

"Damien is my Charizard's original trainer." Ash started. "We first met Charizard when he was on a rock in the middle of a path. Damien told him to stay there and said he was coming back. We ran into Damien at the next Pokemon centre, where he was bragging about abandoning Charmander. A storm started whilst we were there and we ran to try and save him. Running Charmander to the Pokemon centre, he spent the night in the emergency room... And at one point his tail flame went out.".

"Oh my..." Melissa gasped.

"We don't know how but he was revitalised and he ended up joining my team." Ash continued. "We started training with his accuracy and soon he was on point. Damien saw this and tried to take Charmander back. Lucky Nurse Joy called Officer Jenny and she came to arrest him. Unfortunately, he escaped before she could arrest him.".

"Toge Toge." Togepi muttered sadly. He may not fully understand what was just said, but the fairy type knows it wasn't a happy story and feels sad for the orange guy.

"Melissa, I promise you we will get your badges back." Ash promised with determination. "While I can be sure until we see him, I am almost positive it is Damien who took your badges. And he can't be allowed out on the streets let alone compete in the league.".

"Really?" Melissa asked hopeful.

"Yeah..." Ash replied quietly. Turning to his group of Pokemon he pulled out four Pokeballs. "Tauros, Primeape, Ivysaur and Wartortle. Returned.". He recalled the four Pokemon, Ash walked over to Togepi while Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Toge?" Togepi asked with curiosity, tilting his head to the side. Ash picked his baby Pokemon up and walked up to his girlfriend.

"Serena, can you take care of Togepi for me?" Ash asked as he held the fairy type out. Serena nodded and carefully took Togepi off his hand. Ash turned around and walked over to his Charizard who was staring at him expectantly. "You ready, buddy?".

Charizard roared in agreement. Ash climbed onto Charizard's back.

"We will see you guys later." Ash told his travelling companions. With a kick on Charizard's side, the fire flying type shot up into the sky. They were on a mission and are going to stop Damien Brown.

High in the sky, Ash, Pikachu and Charizard were looking across the sky to try and see the boy who used to trainer Charizard back before evolution. After about ten minutes of searching, Pikachu saw what looked like a Golem on the floor with a Poliwrath standing over it and a blue haired boy behind the water fighting type.

"Guys, I think I've found them." Pikachu informed Ash and Charizard. The two looked at the electric type who pointed down to the scene below.

"Good job Pikachu." Ash praised his starter. "Okay Charizard, get us down there.".

Charizard nodded and shot straight down. Ash had to wrap his hands around the flame Pokemon's neck while Pikachu placed himself between Ash and Charizard to prevent flying off. Opening his wings barely above the ground Charizard came to a stop, landing with a powerful roar.

Ash jumped of Charizard's back. During the time training, he has spent a lot of time flying with: Pidgeot; Charizard and Aerodactyl, as a way to bond with his flying types, same how he went swimming with Wartortle and Gyarados, so he is used to these types of landings as both Charizard and Aerodactyl use this style.

"Damien." Ash spat coldly as he saw the blue haired boy, walking to his Charizard's side. He can see a Golem knocked out and it didn't take a genius to work out this is Melissa's partner. " _So, he didn't leave her, he went to get their badges back_.".

"You're that brat." Damien accused. "The one who stole my Charmander, probably that useless thing next to you, and got me in trouble with the Police.".

"You got yourself in trouble, Damien." Ash replied. "By breaking the law, and you will be punished for what you've done.".

"No brat. Because of you my own mother has disowned me. If the squirt wasn't so pathetic then I wouldn't have needed to leave it." Damien replied, as Charizard growled in a threating tone. "But now that your here, I can beat both of you and show what happens when you mess with the best.".

"You don't know what you're dealing with." Ash replied as a hint of blue aura entered his pupils. Charizard roared when he saw that, he wants to beat Damien, not use Ash's aura. This is his fight. Hearing Charizard's plea, was enough to make Ash deactivate his aura. He would work with Charizard and beat Damien.

* * *

 _Ash VS Damien:_

"Wing Attack!" Ash shouted.

Like a bullet, Charizard shot forward and slammed his wing into the water fighting type. Poliwrath went flying behind Damien and only stopped when he slammed into a tree. Damien growled at the early disadvantage.

"Bulk up into Ice Punch!" Damien spat.

Poliwrath picked himself up and seemed to pump up his chest as lights appeared showing both his physical attack and physical defence was risen. Clenching his fist, it was surrounded by Ice as it charged at Charizard.

"Into the air Charizard." Ash instructed. "And use Solar Beam.".

Charizard roared in agreement and shot into the air, easily avoiding the Ice Punch attack. While circling around in the air, Charizard started taking in sunlight. Since it was still early morning it would take a bit of time to fully absorb enough sunlight.

"Mind Reader and Hydro Pump." Damien smirked.

Closing his eyes, Poliwrath seemed to hone in on the fire flying type. Taking in a deep breath, a giant jet of water shot out of the Tadpole's Pokemon's centre. Even though Charizard was in the air, the Hydro Pump seemed to redirect and hit Charizard in the chest, causing him to crash into the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted in a panicked.

"Just as worthless as always." Damien gloated in a triumphant tone. "Now finish that thing off with Focus Punch.".

Poliwrath clenched his fist as he stared at the downed fire flying type. Unlike last time, where ice formed around the fist, this time it simply glew white. Running at Charizard, Ash was looking for a way to escape with he noticed Charizard had finished taking in sunlight, as he pushed himself up.

"FIRE!" Ash shouted.

Knowing what Ash was on about, Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a massive white beam as Poliwrath jumped to attack. The Solar Beam struck the water fighting type mid-air sending it flying into the air and cancelling the fighting type move.

"Now finish it with Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted as he saw victory in his grasp.

Charizard shot off to the falling tadpole Pokemon and grabbed it mid-air. Flying higher into the air he started circling around an invisible planet, picking more and more momentum. Ash knows Charizard likes to use this as his finishing move.

"Bubble Beam!" Damien shouted in anger.

Whilst unable to escape Charizard's grip, Poliwrath heard what his trainer said and unleashed a closed ranged Bubble Beam attack, shooting it straight out of his centre, and thanks to the close proximity, it was a critical hit. Charizard had Seismic toss cancelled and crashed while Poliwrath landed on his feet in front of Charizard.

"Come on Charizard, I know you can do it!" Ash shouted.

"Hydro Pump." Damien ordered with a dark undertone, he plans on teaching this over grown lizard for leaving him.

Poliwrath took a deep breath as Charizard tried to push himself up. Firing the powerful jet of water toward Charizard, Ash had to think of some way out. The water type attack struck Charizard and blew him into a rock with a hard thud.

"Block with Dragon Claw and get into the air." Ash instructed.

Despite taking massive damage from the combination of super effective attacks, pure determine entered his eyes. Using his claws which were covered in dragon type energy, he was able to protect his body from the water type attack. Like a bullet he shot into the air. Ash noticed as the Hydro Pump Poliwrath was having to catch his breath.

"Smoke Screen!" Ash shouted.

Charizard looked down and unleashed a cloud of black smoke out of his mouth. He doesn't know what Ash is planning but he trusts him, it is because of Ash that he is alive today, and he is as strong as he currently is. Now he will show Damien just how strong they truly are... Together. The black smoke covered Poliwrath who started coughing, and Ash saw his chance.

"Now finish it with Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted.

Charizard dived into the cloud smoke and grabbed a hold of Poliwrath. Red's Charizard has been giving both Ash's and Drake's Charizard different pointers for battle and one of those is seeing through their own Smoke Screen. Like a rocket, the two Pokemon shot out of the cloud and Charizard started circling around building up momentum but this time, Poliwrath was facing away so he couldn't launch a counter attack like last time.

During the battle, Melissa's Golem came too and moved behind Ash seeing as he was in the current battle against the boy who stole his and his trainer's badges.

Grabbing the water fighting types hand, Charizard launched Poliwrath over his shoulder and sent the tadpole Pokemon crashing into the earth. Letting out a massive victory roar, Charizard landed beside Ash, while Damien growled and silently returned his water fighting type.

"That runt may have gotten lucky, brat." Damien spat as he swapped his Pokeballs around. "Now I'll cut that thing down to size with Scyther.". Throwing his Pokeball, the bug flying type appeared and glared at Charizard with a menacing smirk.

"You..." Charizard's eyes widened with slight worry entering his voice.

"What's going on Charizard?" Ash asked Charizard.

"Didn't that thing tell you?" Damien asked rhetorically with an evil smirk. "Scyther is his old training partner. Who better then to teach it a lesson on loyalty?".

"Charizard... Do you want to keep battling?" Ash asked, learning that this is the Pokemon who caused most of his old scares. "I'm sure Pikachu or Wartortle could take it on.".

"Yeah coward. Run away like the runt you are." Damien mocked.

"Don't listen to him, Charizard." Ash told his fire flying type. "You've proven who's stronger by beating Poliwrath, let your friends help you.".

"Like beating a runt means anything. You could say Poliwrath was your replacement." Damien gloated. "So, run away like the coward you are, now that I think about it, you two suit each other. The runt and the brat.".

Charizard narrowed his eyes, it was one thing to call him a runt but Ash is not a brat. He is a nice kind person, it is because of Ash that he became strong, it is because of Ash that he has friends and moved on from the nightmare that is Damien, it is because of Ash that he is alive...

Charging forward, Charizard began striking Scyther with slash attacks. The bug type instinctively put his scythes up in an X shape to block the onslaught of attacks. Damien smirked, did he hit a nerve?

"Into the air and use Agility." Damien ordered.

Scyther shot into the air, avoiding Charizard's Slash attacks. A light blue light appeared around the mantis Pokemon who sped up as a result. Charizard snarled at his old trainer, now who's the coward running away.

"After it, Charizard!" Ash shouted.

With a mighty roar, Charizard shot off into the sky. Normally he would've tried to fly after the bug but Scyther is clearly faster thanks to his agility and Red's Charizard gave him some pointers on handling faster opponents. Charizard was just still in the air watching the mantis fly around.

"Razor Wind." Damien spat.

Scyther turned on his side as he was flying circles around the flame Pokemon. Beating his wings even faster, slashes through the air started went towards Charizard, and since he was circling around Charizard soon he was taking the attacks from all angles.

"Spin and use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

He knows Charizard can't match Scyther's speed after that agility so they shouldn't even try, it would only tire Charizard out. Charizard ignored the onslaught of attacks and started spinning letting out a massive flamethrower. The ring of fire which surrounded Charizard was enough to cancel out the Razor Wind.

"Night Slash!" Damien shouted, angry about Charizard's counter.

With his scythe glowing black with a purple out line. Scyther made a b-line and struck Charizard in the back, cancelling the Flamethrower ring. The blow was powerful and made Charizard lose a bit of attitude. Scyther smirked like his trainer and went back in for another blow.

"Grab it!" Ash shouted.

Scyther maybe faster but Charizard is stronger. As Scyther went in for another blow Charizard braced himself. Watching the Mantis Pokemon very carefully, he moved his arms to grab Scyther's, cancelling the attack and stopping Scyther from escaping.

"Looks like Scyther is stuck." Ash observed with a smirk.

"So is the runt." Damien spat. "Neither can attack with their arms. And the lizard it to close to use Flamethrower.".

"True..." Ash agreed. "Fire Fang!".

Charizard roared as his fangs were covered in fire. Biting down hard on Scyther's shoulder, the bug flying type cried out in pain. After about ten seconds, Charizard let go of Scyther who took some massive damage to one of his wings and fell to the floor, bursting into flames. Scyther was burnt. Charizard let out a victory cry.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Damien growled, clenching his teeth. "Vacuum Wave.".

Struggling to his feet, Scyther started spinning on the spot. A powerful wind picked up around him. Slashing his scythe in the air, it went straight towards Charizard with incredible speed, with the built-up vacuum following it. The attack struck Charizard and the vacuum dragged him back down to the ground.

"Fury Cutter." Damien shouted with some type of glee.

Scyther shot forward to the grounded Charizard and started ruthlessly slashing Charizard with his scythes. Despite the burn lowing his attack power, each hit was more powerful than the last. Damien laughed as he watched the fully evolved fire type try to hide with tears in his eyes.

Charizard whimpered out in pain, while the bug type attacks weren't doing much it is more so the flash back to when he was Damien's Pokemon. Scyther would continually attack the small fire type to the point of him collapsing. Even then he could still feel each individual strike. All the while he the only sound he could hear are those of Damien's psychotic laughter, like he is getting some sort of sick thrill from his suffering. He wouldn't be taken to Nurse Joy or any form of proper treatment, it could take days if not full weeks for him to come around sometimes, and he would only be given enough food and water to barely live on before the next training session.

"Hold on Charizard!" Ash shouted.

Looking for some sort of way out of this he frantically looked around. Lucky his prayers seemed to be answered when he saw the flame on Charizard's tail grew in size, his Blaze was activating.

"Give your new move a try, Charizard." Ash encouraged. "Heat Wave!".

Charizard narrowed his eyes as Scyther continued his barrage of Fury Cutters. Things have changed, he is no-longer the same small Charmander who couldn't stand up for himself and was Damien's punching bag. He is a fully evolved Charizard and thanks to Ash he is stronger.

A small flame appeared in Charizard's eye as his body started glowing red whilst the temperature increased. Waves of heat radiated of Charizard and struck Scyther. The bug flying type tried to fly away but couldn't. He landed on his knees panting heavily as Charizard let out a massive victory cry.

Scyther burst into flames as he took more burn damage, falling on his stomach with swirls in his eye. Damien growled as he re called the fallen Mantis Pokemon. Looks like Damien is bad to all his Pokemon and not just the new ones.

"Your luck has run out, brat." Damien spat as he swapped Scyther's Pokeball with a safari ball. "Rhydon, destroy that runt!". The ground rock type appeared out of its Pokeball and let out a massive battle cry, Ash noticed Charizard tense up.

"What's up Charizard?" Ash asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Rhydon... He was always Damien's favourite and strongest." Charizard explained as he stared Rhydon down who entered a battle stance. "Scyther may have been the one to cause most of my damage but...".

"It's okay Charizard, you've already handled Poliwrath and Scyther. Let one of the others handle Rhydon." Ash told his fire type.

Charizard thought it over and Ash is right, he is part of a team now. With Damien it was everyone for themselves but he has proven himself against his old abuser and should let the others have a go.

"Yeah coward, run away." Damien taunted. "Are you gonna abandond the brat like you did me. And to think I wasted my time with you.".

"Don't listen to him Charizard." Ash told his fire type. "You've already proven your strength, let your friends handle Rhydon. That's what friends do.".

"In other words, he knows you can't handle Rhydon. Runt." Damien taunted.

Charizard narrowed his eyes. He knows that Ash believes he can beat Rhydon, he just doesn't want him to get too hurt, his blaze ability has already been activated after all but that doesn't mean Damien's words don't hurt. He has to show his old trainer his truth strength, the strength Ash has brought out in him. Charizard stepped forward and entered a battle stance.

"Rock Blast." Damien smirked, he taunted the runt into a third battle and he will make it regret betraying him

Rhydon tensed up and formed a rock between his hands. He fired it towards Charizard at a fast right, and formed another rock before firing that one as well and repeating the process. Ash knew Charizard couldn't take to many more hits, especially when he has a four times weakness.

"Into the air, Charizard!" Ash shouted.

Charizard quickly took off into the air with a massive battle cry, dodging the incoming Rock Blast. Due to the positions of the rocks, Ash had to dodge out of the way before the rock type attack struck himself.

"Thunderbolt!" Damien shouted.

The horn on Rhydon's head started spinning as a yellow outline appeared. A giant bolt of lightning shot off into the air towards Charizard who was soaring around in a circle, like a predator circling his prey.

"Counter with Flamethrower." Ash instructed.

Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed the biggest Flamethrower yet, looks like his Blaze ability is still activated. The two attacks collided and caused a mid-air explosion. Ash clenched his fist as it shows that they are evenly matched but because of his previous battles, Charizard is at the disadvantage, never mind the typing.

"Air Slash Charizard, and dive in for a Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted.

Charizard started spinning as he dived towards Rhydon. Several Air Slashes were fired and hit Rhydon, unfortunately they didn't seem to have the flinch effect Ash was counting on.

"Hammer Arm!" Damien shouted.

Ash Charizard closed in, Rhydon's arm glew white. When he was close enough, Rhydon slammed his arm into Charizard's back as he grabbed Rhydon and attempted to take off. The previous battles were clearly showing as Charizard slumped down take serious damage despite being a fighting type move.

"Take Down!" Damien shouted with glee in his voice.

As Charizard struggled to stand up, Rhydon ruby tackled the flying fire type. Charging towards a big rock, Rhydon slammed the flame Pokemon into the rock causing some major damage. Ash frowned even more when he discovered Rhydon had the Rock Head ability.

"Now to show him some real pain." Damien laughed. "Horn Drill.".

Rhydon grabbed Charizard by the neck to stop him from flying away. With a smirk on his face, Rhydon's horn started to spin at a fatally fast pace. Slowly Rhydon moved his horn towards Charizard's stomach. He isn't going slow because of any damage but because he wants to save every agonising second, he is torturing the runt...

* * *

"GGGRRRRAAAAWWWW!" A Pokemon roared from above. Following this a giant Dragonite landed, and its mere stance just oozed powered. Looking at it both Ash and Damien realised that it is clearly the strongest Pokemon in the area.

"Amid!" A voice shouted as two figures climbed off the Dragonite's back.

The voice came from a short man in shorts and a stripped t-shirt with a big white beard and a backwards red cap on. The second figure Ash recognised immoderately. It was Lance, Kanto's elite four member who specialise in Pokemon with dragon characteristics.

"Ash?" Lance questioned.

"You should be at the exit of Victory Road by now. The touch run needs to begin soon." The bearded man continued.

"Um, excuse me... But his name isn't Amid." Ash pointed out.

"Shut it, Ketchum." Damien threatened.

"And who are you?" The shorter man asked, with genuine curiosity.

"I'm Ash." Ash replied. "And his name isn't Amid. It's Damien Brown.".

"What is the meaning of this?" The man asked.

"President." Lance spoke up. "I would hear Ash out, he was one of the group who helped me form the Squirtle Squad. And I think his father would convince you if he was here.".

"His father?" The man questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"His last name is Ketchum..." Lance informed. "And he shares Red's gift.".

"You know my dad?" Ash asked.

"So, you are Red's boy." The president replied. "Good to meet ya, boy. I'm Charles. Charles Goodshow.".

"Charles Goodshow!" Ash exclaimed. "President of the P.L.A, it is such an honour to meet you, Mr. President.".

"Please, call me Charles. I'm just an avid Pokemon lover like you too." Charles replied.

"Damien isn't a Pokemon lover." Ash informed, gravely.

"Shut up." Damien threatened, clenching his fist and grinding his teeth.

"Damien Brown is wanted by Officer Jenny from route 24." Ash informed.

"What charges?" Lance asked, as a Pokemon G-Men he has access to all wanted fugitives at the tip of his fingers so he can easily determine who is telling the truth.

"For attempted Pokemon murder." Ash informed. "It was his Charmander who was abandoned on a rock during a thunderstorm. Although he's evolved since then and has evolved into my Charizard here.".

Straight away Lance pulled out some sort of hand hold device and started clicking away before putting it up to his ear and turning his back on the group. Charles looked Ash straight in the eye.

"This is a very serious accusation." Charles explained.

"I know it is, but it is the truth." Ash replied. "Charizard wouldn't be here now if me and my friends didn't save him from the storm Damien left him in. He also stole a girl's badges presumably because he couldn't enter a gym without the Police being informed.". Lance returned with a serious expression on his face.

"So, Lance, what's the truth?" Charles asked.

"What Ash said is true, Damien Brown has been on the run for months for attempted Pokemon murder of his former Charmander. And witnesses have Ash Ketchum as one of those present." Lance informed. He held the device out with a picture of Damien on screen. "Judge for yourself, this is what he looks like.".

Charles frowned when he found out he had been fooled by someone who would try to kill a Pokemon. He had given this boy the honour of running the flame down to the Indigo Plateau and this is what he is truly like. Looking at Damien, they noticed that he was trying to sneak away, with his Rhydon returned. Dragonite blocked the path stopping his escape.

"Well Lance, I trust you can handle him." Charles addressed his Elite four member.

"Of course, Charles." Lance replied.

Walking over to his signature dragon and Damien. Lance straight up took the six active Pokeballs off Damien's belt and placed them in a special container which stopped them from being activated. He took Damien's bag off his back and handed it too Dragonite before searching Damien and finding a badges case with the eight badges from Kanto inside, and Melissa Yoshiki written on the top.

"I'll take them, Lance." Charles replied, taking the badge case. "Ash told me these belong to Golem's trainer. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking me to her so I can return both the badges and Golem to her.".

"Of course not." Lance replied. "But don't you need to find someone to replace him as the torch runner.".

"I'm sure I'll find someone, Lance." Charles replied with a knowing smirk. Lance nodded in response and then turned to walk away with Dragonite by his side holding Damien close to stop him from escape. Charles turned to Ash. "Tell me Ash, which other Pokemon do you have with you?".

"Oh, I've got some great Pokemon." Ash replied excited grabbing three Pokeballs and a Safari Ball. "Ivysaur, Wartortle, Primeape and Tauros. Come out and say hi.". The four Pokemon appeared and looked at Ash expectantly. Pikachu and Charizard joined the others.

"These are quite a fine line up of Pokemon, Ash. I assume Wartortle is the Squirtle you helped Lance handle way back." Charles examined the six Pokemon.

"He sure is." Ash replied, giving his team a thumbs up. Wartortle smirked at the attention.

"Very good, you seem to be quite the trainer Ash. Just like your father." Charles replied.

"Um, thank you." Ash blushed from the praise.

"No need to be embarrassed my boy." Charles laughed hitting Ash hard on the back. "Now why don't you show me where this Golem's trainer is. I'm sure she would like her badges back.".

"Right." Ash replied. "She is just down here.". Ash started walking with Charles Goodshow by his side, and his Pokemon following them, with Ash talking about his journey so far.

* * *

"Look, Ash is coming back!" Serena exclaimed. Brock was currently trying to make Togepi laugh but ever since Ash left the little fairy type has been crying his little head off. Just because he lets Serena and Brock hold him doesn't mean he likes being away from his daddy.

When he heard what Serena said, Togepi looked in that direction to see his daddy and his daddies Pokemon walking towards them with a short, bearded man. The baby Pokemon stopped crying and chirped happily running up to him. Ash smiled when he saw the little mon.

"Hey there Togepi, have you been a good boy for everyone?" Ash asked as he picked the fairy type up. Togepi instantly hugged his daddy.

"Toge-Priii!" Togepi chirped happily as Ash returned the hug.

"A Togepi?" Charles questioned. "You two seem to share quite a unique bond.".

"Yeah. I hatched Togepi from an egg." Ash smiled as the embrace ended, although Togepi just jumped up and down while in his daddy's hand. "Professor Oak said that he imprinted on me, and today was kind of the first time he's been apart since I didn't want him to see Damien.".

"Toge Toge." Togepi turned his head in curiosity, so it was a Damien who was to blame for his daddy disappearing. It is him he should've been a pain for, he just missed his daddy.

"Ash..." Serena spoke out of breath. "I don't think it is time for you to leave Togepi all alone... At least until he's older.".

"Yeah, he may be ready to be wined of milk but not off you." Brock added, also out of breath.

"Is that right Togepi?" Ash asked. "Was you a pain for Serena and Brock?".

"Togepi..." Togepi whimpered before hugging Ash again. Despite Ash not being happy to hear Togepi being trouble for his friends, he can't but feel bad for the little fairy type. He is still naive and thinks everyone is good but Ash didn't want the little mon to meet Damien.

"Well Ash, could you point Melissa out to me please?" Charles requested.

"Um, that is me sir." Melissa stepped forward, nervous.

"Sir?" Charles questioned. "Hahahaha, call me Charles. Charles Goodshow. And a believe these belong to you.". Charles stepped aside to reveal Melissa's Golem with her badge case in hand.

"Golem..." Melissa whispered with tears in her eyes. She shot forward and hugged her rock ground type. "I've missed you... And you got our badges back.".

"Actually, young lady, it was Ash who got both of them back." Charles pointed out. "That is why I am requesting he runs the flame for this year's league.".

"What!?" Ash exclaimed along with Serena; Brock and Misty.

"... Thank you, Ash." Melissa whispered, with a slight pink tint entering her cheeks, it was so nice of him to go out of his way and return not only her best friend but to get her badges back. Unfortunately, no-body seemed to notice.

"That's right my boy, you clearly care for all Pokemon. Whether your, someone else's or just wild Pokemon." Charles explained as a black car pulled up. "Not only that, but you helped another trainer retrieve their badges while others might've stopped it to make the competition easier. I couldn't make a better candidate myself.".

"Oh wow. It would be an honour." Ash agreed.

"Very good, Ash." Charles laughed, as the back door of the car was opened. Charles reached in and pulled out the torch. "You should run with all your Pokemon and when you see the crowd, give a wave, its gets them hyped. You need to make your way to the Indigo stadium and four individuals will be stood waiting. Your friends can ride with me and we will see you there.".

"Um, right." Ash replied, taking the torch in hand. He looked at his friends who wished him luck and they climbed into the black car, which drove off. He turned to his Pokemon and saw Pikachu on Tauros' head with Togepi, since Ash can't carry both the fairy type and the torch this seems to be the best solution. "Okay guys, let's get going.". The Pokemon roared in agreement and they started running towards the Plateau.

Ash knew as he took off with his Pokemon by his side, that they were in for one hell of ride at the Indigo League. Of course, it's not just those he has running with him: Pikachu; Ivysaur; Charizard; Wartortle; Primeape; Tauros and Togepi, but also all his Pokemon back at the lab: Pidgeot; Gyarados; Muk; Haunter; Sandslash; Dragonair and Aerodactyl. He also has all his rivals: Drake; Gary; Calem; Ritchie, Melissa and Paul. Plus, he has all his other friends and family: Delia; Red; Leaf; Misty; Brock and even his old friend Butterfree who may not be battling but will be cheering him on from his new life. And last but certainly not least, he has Serena. No matter what happens he knows he can count on all his friends and that this truly will be a great time.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	54. Indigo League - Water & Rock

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the first part of the Indigo League arc, the final arc in Kanto (Hooray!). The battle formats will practically be the same as the cannon: four battles on the four fields (Water; Rock; Ice; Grass); then move on to the Indigo stadium; only with less participating trainers so instead the Indigo stadium being the top 16 it will be the top 8. I will also be handling a massive cast: Ash; Serena; Misty; Brock; Leaf; Drake; Gary (kind of); Ritchie; Calem; Miette; Paul; Delia; Red; and Professor Oak. I also have a new poll, nothing major, I just want to know which of Ash's Pokemon is your favourite (Please vote on their personality's and not just chose the Pokemon because you like that Pokemon), (I have also didn't put Togepi as an option because he hasn't been here long and hasn't been 'caught' in a Pokeball). On a complete different note which will have no bearing on the future of this story, can you suggest some nicknames for a female Vaporeon? With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 54: Indigo League - Water & Rock_

The Indigo Plateau, the home of the Indigo League. Where only those trainers who have earnt the eight badges of the Kanto region can compete, because the gyms get harder with each knew badge, it is truly a hard challenge and that means it is the highest of honours, as only the best can compete. Currently the streets are filled as is the main stadium. Sunset is nearing and they are waiting for it to arrive. The League torch.

Out of those waiting, only around one-hundred is competing others are friends and family to support a participant, or avid battle fans and tourists wanting to see who comes out on top, but before then they need the torch so they can start the opening ceremony.

"Come on guys, not long now." Ash told his Pokemon, out of breath.

They have been running all day. After a fast few hours they were able to slow down so the crowd could get a good look at the torch. Unfortunately, they were taking too much time and now are in a hurry to get the flame to the Plateau. Lucky the crowd is kept behind a line so they don't need to fight throw the crowd and it gives them direct directions.

Ash's Pokemon roared in agreement. Charizard was flying low above the rest of them. Tauros' despite being one of the fastest Pokemon here was going at a slow(ish) pace as he was carrying both Togepi and Pikachu. The little fairy type was waving at all the people cheering and smiling at the bright lights, while Pikachu was making sure the baby Pokemon didn't fall off the wild bull. Primeape was running in between Ash and Tauros in an attempt to avoid the crowd and the camera, it truly is a weird sight to see a bashful Primeape. With Wartortle and Ivysaur bringing up the rear. Wartortle was being his typical showboat centre of attention but lucky Ivysaur was keeping him in line.

Running through the streets of the Plateau, Ash couldn't stop a smile on his face. All these people are so excited to see all the people. After the long journey to get here, all the highs and lows that came with it, it truly is a sight to see. All these people here because of a common love of Pokemon.

"Ash look." Pikachu pointed out.

Without slowing down, he looked in the direction his starter was pointing out. What he saw brought a smile to his face. He saw Drake who was smiling proudly at his twin brother. With Paul close by who had a frown on his face and turned away before walking away. Ash smiled, knowing his brother is happy for him. He isn't surprised Paul made it but other than the Fearow incident Paul is more of Drake's rival. Maybe that will change in the future but for right now that is how it is.

He continued running, realising he couldn't just stop. Getting closer to the stadium he took in the actual size of the place. Only seeing it on T.V. previous, the ground is actually a lot bigger then he could've ever imagined. The size could rival even Celadon and Saffron but unlike a lot of big areas, like the safari Zone, none of it seems empty.

As he continued running through the crowd, Ash smiled when he saw four people: Gary; Leaf; Calem and Miette. Unlike Paul who looked annoyed at the turn of events, or Drake who looked proud, they all looked shocked with their mouths wide open. Although he couldn't stop to talk with them, he waved over in their direction. While the four didn't seem to respond the crowd did and cheered.

Ash just continued forward and picked up speed as the Indigo stadium came into view. At the end of the clear path four figures could be seen with four Pokemon by their side. First is a woman in her mid-thirties, with long red hair and a giant Lapras behind her. Next to her is a man who is over six-foot tall, very muscular without a shirt on and a Machamp behind him. Next to him is an older woman with medium length pale blonde hair and a Gengar behind her. Finally, Ash noticed it was Lance with his Dragonite behind him. This is Kanto's elite four: Lorelei; Bruno; Agatha and Lance each with their signature Pokemon behind them.

Ash ran up to the four and stood in front of him, with his Pokemon lining up behind him. The four elite four members just stared Ash down who couldn't help but feel intimidated by the four. Until Bruno broke out into a smile.

"So, you're the kid Charles got this year." Bruno greeted cheerfully. He offered his hand out and Ash noticed that it was bigger than even his Primeape, almost like Bruno is a fighting type himself. "Good to meet ya.".

"Um... Hello sir, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash greeted timidly, accepted the handshake. Bruno shook Ash's arm quite hard and Ash felt like it was going to be pulled out of its socket. Bruno seemed to notice the discomfort and grew a sheepish smile, realising he went a little over the top and stopped it.

"Sir?" Bruno raised an eyebrow. "It's Bruno Ash. No need to be all formal.".

"Ash Ketchum?" Agatha stepped forward as she seemed to analyse him. "You must be related to Red Ketchum.".

"Um, yes ma'am. He's my dad." Ash replied. Even though Bruno said there was no-need to be all formal he seriously doubted Agatha would be the same seeing as she has a much more serious expression. Agatha nodded as she received her answer.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Ash." Lorelei stepped forward and offered her hand as well. Ash returned the gesture and was happy that she wasn't as tough as Bruno was or he might've needed Nurse Joy to look at his arm.

"I believe you have something for us." Lance stepped forward also holding his hand out. Ash wasn't stupid enough to think Lance also wanted a hand shake, after all he is only here because he is the torch runner. Plus, both times Ash has encountered Lance has shown the elite four member to be a very serious person.

"Right." Ash nodded in response. He handed the flame over.

"You can follow us inside with the rest of the trainers." Lance informed. "Just make sure you return you Pokemon beforehand.". Ash nodded in response and walked over to Tauros. He took Togepi off the normal types head, as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. One by one he recalled the other five Pokemon.

He turned back to the elite four, who turned around and walked into the Indigo Stadium with their signature Pokemon following behind. As Ash followed them, several other trainers joined him. They walked through a locker room and out onto the battlefield. All the trainers stood out in a square formation across the battle field. The elite four went over to the podium with a stair case behind, and Charles Goodshow was on the podium. The stadium was also filled with different people and Ash wondered if Serena and the others were somewhere in there.

Lance handed torch to Charles and the elite four stood behind the P.L.A president with their signature Pokemon stood behind him. After a few moments, the crowd settled down and Charles walked up to the microphone, carrying it up the stairs with the torch to a giant silver bowl with several small torches around it.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Pokemon of all species. With the arrival of Moltres flame, we can pronounce this year's Indigo League, as begun." Charles announced and with the final word he held the torch over the silver bowl and the fire spread turning it into a gantlet of fire. "Competitor's, if you look towards the big screen you'll see your face pop up, along with another competitor and the field you will first be competing on. You can find out the timings later on at one of the many Pokemon centres.".

Looking towards the screen, several pairs showed up. The first pair was Ash on one side with a male name Mandi on the water field. Around the fifth-tenth pair Ash noticed it was Drake against an unknown male on the ice field. A few pair's later he saw Ritchie's also against an unknown male but on the rock field. The very next pair was Calem against an unknown female. A little later he noticed Melissa against an unknown female on the water field. The second to last pair had Gary against an unknown male on the ice field. The final pair had Paul against an unknown female on the ice field.

"I hope you all paid attention to your opponents, but all information can be found out by one of numerous Nurse Joy's so no worries. Make sure you all get plenty of rest as battles start at 9 am tomorrow, sharpest." Charles announced. "But for now, you can enjoy the fireworks display or try out some of the plateau's many facilities.".

All around the stadium different fireworks started going up. They formed the shapes of the different 150 Pokemon native to Kanto. Ash frowned that Mewtwo wasn't included, but then again. Only Ash and his friends really know of Mewtwo's creation and that is for the best. Ash didn't notice four people approaching him.

"Hey Ash." Ritchie greeted. Ash turned to see Drake; Gary; Calem and Ritchie stood in front of him.

"Hey guys." Ash replied, with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't 'hey guys' us." Gary replied, not so much in a mean tone but more like we need answers tone.

"I think Gary means, how in the distortion world, did you become a torch runner?" Drake asked.

"What's the distortion world?" Ritchie asked.

"A bad place linked to Sinnoh mythology." Drake answered.

"You need to get out more." Gary smirked.

"We'll see if you still say that after we battle." Drake returned the smirk.

"How will Sinnoh legends help you in the indigo league?" Gary asked, he was getting slightly angry but that is mostly because he is scared to face Drake. While he knows their Pokemon are at a similar level, Drake knows so much more and that could work against the champions son.

"Guys..." Calem sweat dropped.

"Come on." Ash told them, drawing all their attentions. "Why don't we find the others and a Pokemon Centre, I will explain everything there.". The four trainers found this acceptable and the five friends walked out of the stadium.

* * *

It didn't take long for the boys to find: Leaf; Serena; Misty; Brock; Miette; and Melissa. The group revealed that Charles phoned ahead and registered Ash and Melissa while driving to the Plateau.

The group of eleven found their way to a Pokemon Centre labelled Centre H. All the Centre's are labelled after a letter in the alphabet, going all the way for Centre A to Centre Z. The members of the group competing went to Nurse Joy, while Ash called Professor Oak to receive the rest of his team and the others went to cafeteria to get a big table for all of them. Ash joined the other competitors once he received his Pokemon, and went last to find out his opponent.

"Your match is at 9 am in the water stadium." Nurse Joy informed. "Your opponent is a young man who goes by Mandi, The Astounding.".

"Sounds kind of arrogant to me." Gary commented.

"You mean like having a cheer leading squad go everywhere?" Drake asked in a smug tone. Gary turned his back and muttered something. Ash laughed at his brother's joke before he looked serious at Drake.

"Leave him alone Drake." Ash told his brother. "Gary has changed since then.".

"You seriously had a cheer leading squad?" Ritchie asked, bewildered. Putting two and two together. Gary clenched his fist as a sign that he was getting very annoyed, Calem noticed this and decided to change the subject.

"Come on you guys, we should go and find the others." Calem told the group. "Besides I want to hear the story about how Ash ended up as a torch runner.". The boys agreed and dropped the cheer leading subject, making their way to the cafeteria.

Once inside they each went to the counter and got their own food before making their way over to the rest of the group. They had to push three tables together to make enough room for all eleven of them. Ash sat next to Serena, Calem sat next to Miette, Ritchie sat in between Brock and Melissa, Gary sat next to Leaf as did Drake since it was between her and Melissa and he at least knows Leaf.

Truth is, even though he is on good terms with Ash and has been trying his hardest to make friends with Serena; Leaf; Misty; Brock and the others. He is just socially awkward thanks to his years of studying, which is partly why he has been talking to Gary how he has. People are confusing.

Everyone introduced themselves to those who didn't know each other, but Miette was interested with Melissa. The way she was staring at Ash rubbed the bluenette up the wrong way. It's the same way Serena looks at him. Miette can see trouble upon the horizon.

As the night continued the group ate; talked; joked and shared stories from their travels. Amazingly Melissa failed to pick up on the fact that Ash and Serena are a couple, which was never out right said, guess it is just wishful thinking.

"Excuse me but are you Ash Ketchum?" A voice asked from behind Ash in a heavy accent.

Ash turned around with a smile on his to see a young male with long green hair; a bright red head was keeping his hair back; he also wore a pink long-sleeved jacket with a white undershirt and a bright yellow scarf; finishing off his outfit are lime green skinny jeans being held but a dark blue belt and bright red shoes. It was Ash's opponent on his first-round match, Mandi The Astounding.

"Yeah, I'm Ash." Ash replied, standing up to his opponent. He offered his hand out to Mandi. "Nice to meet you.".

"Hmph. Hands are for Pokeballs, not handshaking." Mandi replied arrogantly, as he flipped his hair out of his hand.

"Um... Okay then." Ash replied, trying to figure out if he has offended Mandi.

"I only came by to offer you the chance to quiet, before you have to suffer a loss to me." Mandi smirked arrogantly. "It would save both your Pokemon some unneeded pain and yourself an embarrassing loss.".

"Who do you think you are!" Serena practically shouted as she stood up against Ash's next opponent. "Ash is a great trainer with great Pokemon, if anyone should give up its you.".

"Hmph, who are you?" Mandi asked in a snide voice.

"I'm Serena." Serena replied, on edge.

"I look forward to beating you after your little friend here." Mandi smirked arrogantly.

"I'm not competing in the league." Serena replied. "I've been competing in the Battle Chateau and made it to the rank of Grand Duchess.".

Mandi clenched his fist when he heard that. He too had tried the battle chateau but could only make it too the Duke rank, despite trying to beat the Chateau owners on three separate occasions, he will definitely beat the little punk now.

"Fine then, we shall sort this out on the water field." Mandi turned around. "I would have Nurse Joy on standby if I were you.". Not waiting for a response, Mandi walked away.

"Thanks for that, Serena." Ash thanked his girlfriend.

"No problem." Serena replied, giving Ash a hug for comfort which Ash returned. Once the embrace ended Ash started to walk away. "Where are you going Ash?".

"To give my Pokemon some fresh air and food." Ash replied, with his signature toothy grin. "I want them to be in top condition for tomorrow.". Serena smiled as Ash walked away, at least he isn't letting Mandi get to him. Serena sat back down seeing as Ash wants some alone time with his Pokemon.

Melissa narrowed her eyes at the honey-blonde girl and clenched her fist, she isn't happy about that hug those two shared. Miette sighed seeing the reaction, maybe someone should break the news to Melissa.

* * *

The next morning Ash was walking into the water stadium with Pikachu by his side. He left Togepi with Serena who pinkie promised to behave since he can see his daddy in the battle. He has his six Pokeballs that he decided to choose from, with the others in his bag. His options are: Gyarados, Dragonair, Pidgeot; Wartortle; Aerodactyl; Haunter and Pikachu. Even though Ash can carry all his Pokemon whilst competing, his belt can only hold six Pokeballs. Of course, Pikachu is out of his Pokeball so he is part of the selection anyway.

Up in the stands: Serena; Misty; Brock; Leaf and Melissa were watching. Gary; Drake; and Calem wanted to watch as well but there battles but needed to get ready for their respective battles, but the boys said they would catch his battle on TV. Miette was also staying with Calem. Melissa's is the last match of the day so she decided to cheer Ash on, although wasn't happy that he trusted Togepi with Serena and Brock, if only she could get Togepi to accept her.

"Welcome battle fans to the first match of this year's Indigo League." The announce spoke, causing the crowd to cheer. "In the green corner, we have newcomer this year as well as this year's torch runner... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.".

The crowd cheered loudly as Ash walked out of the locker rooms with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was amazed to see so many people cheering for him, and he was sure that Serena and Togepi were cheering the loudest. Waving at the crowd, he walked into the green stand and took in the first sight of the field. It is a giant pool of water with several white floating platforms. It almost reminded him of the Cerulean gym battlefield. The main difference being this is more circular while the gyms was a rectangle. Ash noticed Mandi walking out of the other locker room.

"And in the red corner, one of this year's favourite to win because of his accomplishments in Kanto's Battle Chateau where he made it to the rank of Duke." The announcer continued. "Mandi The Astounding from Saffron City.".

If the cheering was loud for Ash, then it is deafening for Mandi. It was clear who the crowd favourite is. Mandi walked up the green stand and narrowed his eyes at Ash, with an arrogant smirk on his face. A referee took his place on the ref's box as the crowd quietened down.

"This first round match between Ash Ketchum and Mandi The Astounding will take place on the water field." The ref declared. "Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokemon, and can substitute at any time. No time limit is in play and the trainer who shall go first will be...".

The board with both trainer's faces on light up. The green light behind Ash and the red light behind Mandi continued flashing, rotating between the two photos, eventually it stopped with Ash's Picture lit up.

"Ash Ketchum." The ref continued. "The battle will be over when all three Pokemon on one side is unable to battle.".

Ash gripped his first Pokeball. He promised this Pokemon that he would get the first battle in the Indigo League when he didn't get to fight in the Viridian Gym battle, and as luck would have it, this is the perfect field for him.

"I choose you, Gyarados!" Ash shouted. In a flash of light the water flying type appeared in the water and let out a massive battle cry.

"The new comer has got himself a Gyarados, folks." The announcer spoke, sounding excited. "That speaks volumes for his skill as a trainer. This will definitely be a battle to remember.".

Gyarados, once he concluded his battle cry turned around to Ash, who recognised the look in his eye. Diving down on his trainer many people in the crowd cried in horror seeing the atrocious Pokemon open his mouth. To everyone's surprise, Gyarados started licking Ash in affection who fell over laughing.

"Hahaha, come on Gyarados, we have a battle." Ash laughed, trying and failing to get up. "Can't we do this later?".

"What do you know folks, the young trainer from Pallet not only has a Gyarados. But one who is... affectionate." The announcer sweat dropped along with almost everyone. "While affectionate Pokemon aren't unknown in league battles... I think I can safely say this is the first affectionate Gyarados.".

After a few moments Gyarados let up and entered a battle stance. Now that he has shown the world how much he cares for his trainer, he will show them how strong he is thanks to that same trainer.

"While that over grown snake may be affectionate, that doesn't mean a thing to me." Mandi declared arrogantly as he gripped a Pokeball. "My first Pokemon is the only one I'll need, Go Exeggutor!". Exeggutor appeared on one of the platforms and was intimidated by Ash's Gyarados, lowering his Physical attack. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the grass psychic type:

 _Exeggutor, The Coconut Pokemon. The final evolved form of Exeggcute. Each of the fruits is an independently-thinking head. It is said that if one drops off, it becomes an Exeggcute._

"Just like the magician he is known as, Mandi goes with a Psychic type and also takes the type advantage. With Ash taking the field advantage it is anyone's guess as to who will come out victorious." The announcer spoke. "We wish both trainers luck.".

"Mandi doesn't need luck." Mandi declared arrogantly.

"Gyarados VS Exeggutor... Begin." The ref declared as he lowered his flags.

* * *

 _Ash VS Mandi The Astounding (P. I):_

"Egg Bomb." Mandi smirked.

Exeggutor slightly bent over before several eggs shot out of the grass psychic type's head, flying towards Gyarados. Ash smiled as he was reminded back to his Celadon gym battle, and how Gyarados countered in coming attacks back then.

"Deflect with Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted.

Gyarados' tail was covered in water and the atrocious Pokemon swung his tail in front of himself. The water protected Gyarados from taking damage as the Egg Bomb's detonated upon contact. Mandi growled seeing the counter, he must win, he is Mandi The Astounding.

"Stomp!" Mandi shouted.

Exeggutor jumped off the platform and turned so his feet were leading the way. Ash saw the grass psychic type flying towards his Gyarados and smiled, he couldn't have a better placement for his opponent if he asked for it.

"Crunch into Ice Fang!" Ash hollered.

Gyarados opened his mouth and dived towards the Coconut Pokemon. Biting down hard half way across Exeggutor's body, causing the grass psychic type to cry out in pain. Ice formed around Gyarados' teeth and Exeggutor continued to take more damage.

"Just like I planned." Mandi smirked. "Exeggutor use Stun Spore.".

Exeggutor turned to aim his top towards Gyarados' head, ignoring pain from the Crunch, Ice Fang combo. A cloud of yellow dust shot out of his top towards the atrocious Pokemon. Ash, however has a counter for status condition and isn't even worried.

"Let him go and give under the water!" Ash shouted.

Gyarados spat the grass psychic type out. Exeggutor crashed on to one of the floating platforms. Gyarados quickly dived under the water, as the Stun Spore floated down onto the water's surface, dissolving upon contact.

"It looks like the new comer Ash Ketchum has taken the lead with his affectionate Gyarados, now he can attack at any time while Exeggutor is still recovering from the Icy Crunch Fang combo." The announcer declared, excited. Followed by the crowd cheering. Exeggutor struggled to his feet.

"Not everything is as it seems." Mandi declared. "Psychic on the water.".

Exeggutor unleashed a massive Psychic blast as his eyes glew blue. The Psychic energy covered the top of the water and the calm pool turned into a raging whirl pool, with the platform Exeggutor was on, safe in the eye of the storm. Looking closely, you could see Gyarados being forced around by the current, taking major damage.

" _Think Ash... Gyarados is taking too much damage_." Ash thought to himself.

"ASH!" Pikachu shouted up to him. "What move of Gyarados' have him do something similar?".

"That's it, thanks Pikachu." Ash declared excited.

"It looks like Ash Ketchum may have had a break through thanks to some timely advice from his yellow partner." The announcer declared. "Let's see if it is too late too late as Gyarados has been stuck in that whirlpool for nearly two minutes.".

"Gyarados, use Twister!" Ash shouted.

While being forced around because of the whirlpool, Gyarados grunted as he forced his eyes open. Despite the damage he has already taken, he opened his eyes which glew red. A powerful wind started to spin, dragging the water into it, as well as Exeggutor. Cancelling the Psychic attack, Mandi looked worried as now Exeggutor is trapped in Gyarados' creation.

"And I hope those on the front seats brought their rain coats because they are in the splash zone." The announcer joked. "The young trainer from Pallet is just full of surprises, could this be the end of Exeggutor?".

"Exeggutor, get out of there!" Mandi shouted in anger.

"Help him out, Gyarados. Crunch!" Ash shouted, excited.

Looking closely, you could see Gyarados swimming up the water tornado. His eyes lost the red glow as the water tornado started to fall back into the pool. Gyarados jumped out of the top with Exeggutor in his mouth. Although a lot of water was lost, it slow started refilling. Ash knew how to end this battle.

"Finish it with Dragon Rage!" Ash hollered.

Forming a ball of dragon type energy in his mouth, Exeggutor was at the heart of the attack. Thrusting his head down, Gyarados shot the Dragon Rage and Exeggutor out of his mouth. The fire ball crashed into a platform. The explosion caused some of the water to burst out and splash nearby audience. As the smoke cleared, the grass psychic type was lying on the platform with swirls in his eyes.

Gyarados landed in the pool, causing a smaller splash. Letting out a massive victory roar, Gyarados was clearly proud by the result of the battle. As the ref got ready to make his call, Gyarados turned to Ash and once again shows of his affectionate for his trainer with a ticklish lick.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle. This round goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared, who was soaking wet from the battle.

* * *

"And there you have it folks." The announcer spoke, excited. "This first round of this year's Indigo League goes to the torch runner and new comer, Ash Ketchum. Can Mandi make a comeback or will the new comer take the first round away from this favourite?". Mandi silently returned his Exeggutor before switching Pokeballs.

"Of course, Mandi the Astounding will make a comeback." Mandi declared arrogantly. "Go, Golbat!". Throwing the seconded Pokeball, the flying poison type appeared and started circling around the field in the air, as Gyarados let up on his show of affection.

"A Golbat huh?" Ash muttered, as he pulled out his Pokedex; of course, Brock has a Golbat as well but a refresher wouldn't hurt:

 _Golbat, The Bat Pokemon. The evolved form of Zubat. It attacks in a stealthy manner, without warning. Its sharp fangs are used to bite and suck blood._

"Alright Gyarados, take a break for now, you did a great job. I know exactly who I want to handle this." Ash told his water flying type, holding the Pokeball. Gyarados looked sad. "I know you can still battle buddy, but I might need you later on.".

Gyarados nodded in understand and let himself be returned. Ash looked at Gyarados' Pokeball and smiled at it as it shrunk down.

"Thank you, Gyarados." Ash whispered before switching that Pokeball for another one. He smiled as he threw the Pokeball. "I choose you, Pidgeot!". In a flash of light the normal flying type appeared. Unlike Golbat who was flying around, Pidgeot landed gently on a platform and watched her opponent's movements.

"It looks like this battle will be going to the air, folks." The announcer spoke, followed by the crowd cheering. "But will Ash Ketchum keep his lead or with the venomous Golbat suck it away for Mandi to even the score?".

"Ash Gyarados was amazing." Melissa gushed from the stands. "I didn't know one would be openly affectionate for a trainer.".

"Yeah, Ash's Gyarados certainly is one of a kind." Misty laughed at the excited girl.

"It just shows how good of a trainer Ash is." Serena complimented. "And after watching and training against Brock's Golbat, both Ash and Pidgeot shouldn't have a problem with this round either.".

"Don't be so sure, Serena." Brock interrupted. "Unlike my Onix or Golem, Golbat has never been a big battler. I'm sure Mandi's Golbat will have more fight behind it and will be more of a challenge.".

"It doesn't matter, Ash still has the lead." Leaf exclaimed, excited. She turned back to the battle field. "Keep going Ash and Pidgeot!". Her cheers were lost among the cheers from the rest of the audience. Serena was the next one to join in followed by Melissa; Misty and Brock.

"Pidgeot VS Golbat... Begin." The ref declared as he lowered his flags.

* * *

 _Ash VS Mandi The Astounding (P. II):_

"Start off with Quick Attack, Pidgeot!" Ash shouted the moment the ref started the battle.

With a flap of her giant wings, Pidgeot kicked off into the air. Facing upwards Pidgeot shot off like a bullet, disappearing with her incredible speed. Gasps could be heard from the crowd at Pidgeot's pure speed.

"That is one fast Pidgeot folks." The announce spoke. "The young man from Pallet really has trained her well.

"Quick Guard!" Mandi countered.

Pidgeot appeared aiming straight for Golbat with incredible speed. The bat Pokemon's eyes glew for a split second before the poison flying type swiftly moved to the side avoiding the Priority move. Ash used his Pokedex to scan that new move.

 _Quick Guard: Quick Guard protects all Pokémon on the user's side of the field from moves that have increased priority during that turn, such as Quick Attack or Aqua Jet._

"Poison Fang!" Mandi shouted.

Golbat's fangs glew purple as they filled with venom. While Ash was distracted cheeking out Quick Guard, Golbat sunk his poison filled fangs into Pidgeot's back. The female bird Pokemon cried out in pain and as Golbat let go she began falling towards the field.

"Pull up, Pidgeot!" Ash shouted. "And use Aerial Ace!".

Opening her eyes, Pidgeot ignored the damage she just took and began to change her wing direction. Narrowly avoiding a crash landing, Pidgeot was able to use the falling momentum to return to the sky before she disappeared. Moments later she struck Golbat in the back with Aerial Ace.

"Payback!" Mandi shouted.

Golbat came up behind Pidgeot after taking the Aerial Ace and struck her hard with his wing. Pidgeot cried out in pain as she was knocked out of her flight pattern, crashing onto one of the platforms in the water.

"Air Cutter!" Mandi hollered.

Ash clenched his fist as Golbat launched several Air Cutters towards her. Pidgeot was struggling back to her feet. It seems like everything Pidgeot does, Mandi has a counter for. He is prepared for her to use any attack... So, what if she didn't.

"Use Agility and dodge it!" Ash shouted.

With a mighty roar, Pidgeot shot into the sky picking up speed as she moved. Mandi smirked clearly thinking this match is his. Ash also smirked as he remembered back to Saffron Gym battle, Pidgeot is going to hit him so hard that Golbat won't be able to counter it.

"Work Up, Pidgeot and just keep flying around." Ash instructed calmly.

Pidgeot nodded to her trainer, remembering the same gym battle and just started to cruise around the battle field as lights appeared around her showing both her physical and special attacks go up.

"What could Ketchum be planning?" The announcer asked, rhetorically. "At the minute Mandi and his Golbat seem to be leading this battle by countering all of their opponents moves, but as the first round showed anything can change at any second.".

"If you won't attack then we will, Poison Fang!" Mandi hissed.

Golbat again filled his fangs with venom and shot off towards Pidgeot who was on her third Work Up. Ash knew he could simply tell Pidgeot to fly faster thanks to the previous agility, but he wants to counter Mandi and use his own magic tricks.

"Block with Steel Wing." Ash instructed.

Pidgeot turned to face the incoming bat Pokemon and calmly coated her left wing in metal. Instead of slamming it into her opponent like she probably would've done when she worked by herself, she simply placed it in front her body. The poison Fangs tried to attack the metal covered wing but was useless.

"Feather Dance." Ash instructed calmly, if you listened calmly you could hear a smug undertone because of how angry he was making Mandi.

Pidgeot swiped her plumage across Golbat before he could fly away. Lights appeared around the poison flying type showing his physical attacks get lowered. Mandi growled seeing Ash and Pidgeot take the advantage.

"Haze!" Mandi shouted.

"Air Slash!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot formed an Air Slash between her wings as Golbat unleashed a haze over the field. Lucky, Pidgeot threw the Air Slash before the haze hit her meaning it still received the Work Up boosts. Golbat didn't have time to dodge the Air Slash which struck head on. As both of the Pokemon's states were reset, Golbat fell into the pool on his back with swirls in his eyes. Seeing as she no-longer had the start boosts, Pidgeot was clearly tired and landed beside Ash.

"Golbat is unable to battle. This round goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"He's done it. The new comer Ash Ketchum is two for two right now on the water field." The announcer declared. "But we can't count the red trainer, Mandi out as he still has a fresh Pokemon compared to Ash's two battle worn Gyarados and Pidgeot.".

Mandi silently returned his fallen Golbat be swiftly switching the Pokeballs around. Ash was confused when he saw Mandi was still smirking, does he not realise Ash is winning 2 - 0 or something?

"You may have gotten lucky up to this point, Ketchum. But now you shall face my strongest Pokemon." Mandi declared. "Go Kingdra!". From the final Pokeball came out a Pokemon who plopped into the water. Ash noticed it resembled Seadra quite a bit and decided to scan it:

 _Kingdra, The Dragon Pokemon. The final evolved form of Horsea. Kingdra sleeps on the seafloor where it is otherwise devoid of life. When a storm arrives, the Pokémon is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey._

"And Mandi has gone with his Speedy Kingdra. The young man from Saffron has been known to sweep entire chateau challenges being part of the reason for him being one of this year's favourites." The announcer informed. "We are in for one great battle folks, but can this dragon taken on Ketchum entire trio?".

"Great job Pidgeot, you were great out there." Ash told his female bird.

Despite being tired from her battle with Golbat, she stood with pride as Ash rubbed her head. She rubbed her head against Ash in return. While she may not be the affectionate type, she is happy to show everyone just how good Ash is too her and his other Pokemon. Ash went to grab her Pokeball.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pidgeot asked.

"Return you so you could rest." Ash replied with a sweat drop.

Even though she has opened up since evolving, even taking on a sort of motherly role, she still loves to battle and refuses to go down unless taken down, something never changes.

"Do you want to keep battling?" Ash guessed. The look in Pidgeot's eyes translated to 'do you even need to ask'. Ash smiled, while he would like to give someone else a chance and let her rest, if Pidgeot wants to battle then who is Ash to stop her. "Alright Pidgeot, get back out there.".

Pidgeot let out a battle cry before taking off into the sky above the field and circling around Kingdra like a predator watching her pray. Ash smiled as he knows Pidgeot is always one to give out a fight no matter her opponent.

"Ash has decided to keep his Pidgeot out against Mandi's Kingdra." The announcer in formed. "Will Pidgeot make it two for two or will Mandi make his comeback. One thing is for certain, the battle is going too intense for both sides.". The crowd roared in excitement.

"Ash is keeping Pidgeot in?" Melissa questioned, sounding scared. "Won't she be tired after that battle with Golbat?".

"That's Pidgeot for ya, never one to back down from a battle." Misty smiled.

"She was actually the second Pokemon Ash caught." Serena smiled. "She was a Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest, and has been sort of a lone ranger, until she evolved.".

"How did Ash meet her?" Leaf asked, genially curious.

"Um... She tried to eat his Caterpie." Serena sweat dropped. Leaf; Misty and Brock sweat dropped as well. That is not really the best meeting between a Pokemon and trainer.

"Is that some sort of youthemism?" Melissa asked. That caused all four people around her to burst out laughing. What was so funny? When looking at all of Ash's Pokemon she never saw a Caterpie or its evolutions, not to mention he never talked about one in the short time they have known each other.

"Pidgeot VS Kingdra... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash_ _VS Mandi The Astounding (P. III):_

"Rain Dance." Mandi instructed.

Kingdra roared into the sky as a giant black cloud formed over the stadium. A heavy down pour started to fall, although Pidgeot wasn't bothered in the slightest by the change of weather as she is strong enough to fight in a hurricane... She just hasn't tried it yet.

"Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

He knows Pidgeot well enough to know she likes to start a match with a show of speed, and even though she has already battled Golbat, this is still a new match against Kingdra. In the blink of an eye she shot towards the Dragon Pokemon with incredible speed.

"Your Pidgeot may be fast, but that is nothing compared to my Kingdra." Mandi smirked arrogantly. "Dodge it and use Hydro Pump.".

When Pidgeot was mere inches away, Kingdra swiftly moved to the side avoiding the female birds Quick Attack. While it was a surprise for both Ash and Pidgeot to see Kingdra move so fast, Ash quickly realised he must have the Swift Swim ability.

As Pidgeot corrected her flight path before crashing into the water, Kingdra fired a massive jet of water out of his snout. It hit Pidgeot at point blank range, forcing her into the wall. When Kingdra finished her attack, Pidgeot fell into the water, but didn't have swirls in her eyes. She maybe down, but not out.

"Okay Pidgeot, use Agility and get back into the air." Ash instructed.

Pidgeot nodded as her trainer and started flapping her wings to get out of the water. Once in the air, Pidgeot tried to activate her agility, but the water was slowing her down even with this speed move. Mandi smirked seeing the end in sight.

"Dragon Pulse!" Mandi hollered.

Kingdra nodded and narrowed his eyes onto his target. He fired three fast rate Dragon Pulses out of his snout, because Pidgeot was slowed down by the water, she was made into a sitting Psyduck and took the three Dragon Pulse's head on. She fell out of the sky with smoke trailing off of her wings. Pidgeot crashed onto a platform with swirls in her eyes.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. This round goes to the red trainer, Mandi The Astounding." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Pidgeot." Ash recalled his fallen normal flying type. He looked at the Pokeball once she was safe inside it. "Thank you for all your hard work, we won't let it go to waste.".

"Ash Mandi has taken down the first of Ketchum's Pokemon in no time at all." The announcer informed. "Can the young trainer from Pallet make a comeback or will Mandi make it a clean sweep with his speedy Kingdra?". The crowd roared at the battle.

Ash placed Pidgeot's Pokeball on his belt before his hand hovered of his other Pokeballs. He could go with Dragonair for the type advantage but she would also be weak to Kingdra since they are both Dragon type. Haunter is... Haunter. Pikachu would have a slight type advantage but that dragon typing would still be in the way. Aerodactyl, whilst powerful is also at a disadvantage, and despite his arrogance, Mandi is proving to be a strong opponent. Finally, there is Wartortle and Gyarados. While Gyarados has already battled he does know a couple of moves which could prove effective against the Dragon type and he is probably the best option right now.

"I choose you, Gyarados!" Ash shouted as he released his water flying type. Upon being released Gyarados roared and Kingdra's physical attack was lowered thanks to the intimate ability. "Hey Gyarados, I need ya to battle again, is that okay?".

Gyarados decided to answer in his own unique way. Diving on Ash once more, he began to lick Ash with affectionate. Kingdra sweat dropped as the intimidate wore off, turns out Gyarados isn't as intimidating when being all affectionate.

"And Ash bring out his affectionate Gyarados for a second round." The announcer informed. "Which water type will come out on top. The sea serpent or the king dragon? One thing is certain, you don't want to miss out on what happens next.".

"Ash is using his Gyarados again?" Melissa questioned. "Won't he still be tired from his last battle.".

"While he wouldn't have fully healed, he certainly would've rested up and be ready to battle again." Brock explained.

"Plus, Gyarados is strong, he will win for sure." Leaf exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ash used Gyarados in the Celadon Gym." Serena explained. "He took down not only Erika's Tangela but also drew with her Victreebel. I'm sure Gyarados will do great here.".

"You sure seemed to know a lot about Ash." Melissa whispered sadly, as she stared at Serena. She doesn't know why, but this girl seems to be her biggest competition, as much as she hates to admit it, but since Ash returned her gym badges and brought her Golem back, she may have developed a little crush on him.

"What was that?" Misty asked, not hearing what Melissa said.

"Oh... Nothing." Melissa sighed.

"COME ON ASH! WIN IT!" Leaf and Serena shouted in unison among the rest of the cheers. Down on the battlefield Ash could help but think he heard Serena cheering him on but that could just be his imagination. He knows she is cheering but the chances that he could hear her are less than zero.

"Gyarados VS Kingdra... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Mandi The Astounding (P. IV):_

"Dragon Dance." Mandi smirked.

"You two, Gyarados." Ash replied.

Both water types had lights appear around them as their speed and attack power was raised. Mandi frowned when he saw that he couldn't just out match Gyarados as that is Kingdra's only buffing moving.

"Go underwater." Mandi instructed.

Kingdra dived under the water and despite not being hit by the rain, he was still feeling the effects of Swift Swim, as he was moving even faster than before thanks to the Dragon Dance. Ash wasn't about to let him get away.

"Follow him and use Ice Fang!" Ash shouted.

Gyarados roared in agreement as ice covered his fangs. The water flying type dived under the water and started to swim towards the water Dragon type. Despite being faster thanks to his Dragon Dance, it was nothing compared to Kingdra.

"Dodge and use Smoke Screen." Mandi smirked.

Just as Gyarados tried to bite down on the Dragon Pokemon, Kingdra swiftly moved out of the way before unleashing a thick black cloud of smoke out of his snout. The water became black and Gyarados couldn't see where he had been let alone where he was going.

"Calm Down, Gyarados!" Ash told his atrocious Pokemon, who started to panicked because of his lack of eye sight.

"Now this battle is mine." Mandi declared arrogantly. "Jump out of the water and use Hidden Power, Kingdra.".

Like a rocket, Kingdra jumped out of the water and twisted his body so his face was aimed towards the battlefield. The Dragon Pokemon shot a small but fast Hidden Power ball out of his snout. To Ash's surprise, the ball struck the water and electricity spread out across the whole pool.

"Of course, my Kingdra's Hidden Power is an electric element." Mandi arrogantly smirked.

Gyarados shot out of the water with another loud roar, but instead of one to show off his power, it was one of pain as electricity surrounded his body. The water flying type fell backwards as the electricity powered down. Splashing in the water with swirls in his eyes.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. This round goes to the red trainer, Mandi The Astounding." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Gyarados." Ash sadly recalled his fallen Pokemon. As the Pokeball minimised in his hand he looked sadly at the Pokeball. "Thank you for all your hard work, it won't go to waste.".

"And the red trainer, Mandi The Astounding has equalised this battle meaning both trainers are down to their last Pokemon." The announcer informed. "Will Mandi and his Kingdra make this a clean sweep or will the green trainer, Ash Ketchum be able to make a comeback.".

As Ash clipped Gyarados' Pokeball to his belt he went over who he has left. While he is sure both Aerodactyl and Dragonair will be able to bring just as much power to the battle, they are both at a type disadvantage against Kingdra. Also, now that he knows Kingdra can attack with electricity thanks to Hidden Power, he can't risk sending Wartortle seeing as Gyarados couldn't stand against it too easily. That only leaves Pikachu and Haunter. While neither is really at a type advantage, Haunter can float around the field meaning she will be in a better position than Pikachu.

As Ash grabbed Haunter's Pokeball, Ash can't help but think he will regret sending Haunter out. Hopefully she will just be a little normal today. "I choose you, Haunter!".

The Ghost Poison type started floating in front of Ash with a cup of coffee in her hand and a night-gown on. With a massive yawn, she clicked her fingers and both items disappeared. Yep, Ash will definitely regret this choice.

"And the green trainer has gone with his Haunter, who seems a little tired." The announcer sweat dropped. "I hope the ghost is ready to battle or this match could already be decided.".

"He's going with Haunter?" Misty questioned.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Brock added with a sweat drop.

"What are you talking about, Haunter seemed to be one of Ash's strongest Pokemon?" Leaf questioned.

"We don't doubt that Haunter can beat Kingdra." Serena replied. "But from what Ash says she speaks like, it... Will get interesting, that's for sure.".

Melissa continued to watch down to the field, on the edge of her seat trying to squash her fears about Serena, which are building over time.

"Haunter VS Kingdra... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Mandi The Astounding (P. V):_

"Haunter start moving so Kingdra can't lock onto you." Ash told his Ghost Poison type.

Haunter nodded and started floating around the field, disappearing and reappearing like the ghost she is. Mandi frowned when he saw his Kingdra couldn't lock on and decided to try to taunt both his opponents into a head on battle.

"Your Haunter's movements are so predictable." Mandi arrogantly criticised, with a hidden smirk.

Haunter was not happy about that, she promised herself she would do her best to battle like all the other mons while in the league, but she IS NOT PREDICTABLE! She would show this smug phoney her true nature. Much to Ash's displeasure.

"What!?" Haunter exclaimed. "I AM NOT PREDICTABLE!".

With a click of her fingers, a pair of black sunglass (which may or may not belong to a certain Wartortle) appeared on her head, with a microphone in her hand and a floating D.J. Set in front of her. She started off rubbing one of the records as the sounds started and then she let the music play as she floated high into the air.

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" Haunter hollered towards the crowd, through the microphone. Ash sweat dropped, how he should've gone with Pikachu. For the next part, she popped in front of Mandi. "Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?".

"Oh no..." Ash muttered sadly as he looked down, was being a normal Pokemon too much to ask for?

"There he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!" Haunter rapidly continued floating high into the air as the crowd either laughed or cheered at her. She loves being the centre of attention.

"It looks like Ash's Haunter has taken up rapping." The announcer sweat dropped. "Let's see if this helps the young man from Pallet. One thing is for sure, this Haunter is unlike any other.".

"Peanut Butter!" Haunter held the mic out for the crowd to sing the next word, which some surprisingly did.

"JELLY!" The crowd shouted.

"Peanut Butter!" Haunter repeated.

"JELLY!" The crowd repeated.

"Peanut Butter!" Haunter repeated

"JELLY!" The crowd repeated.

Leaf was laughing her head off at Haunter's rapping while Misty; Brock and Serena all had sweat drops. At least everyone else seems to be liking Haunter's antics, that's got to be something good... Right? Haunter popped over to Kingdra for the next part.

"Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly on a baseball bat." Haunter rapidly rapped. As she spoke the words Baseball bat, she popped a baseball bat into her hands and whacked Kingdra over the head.

The water dragon type was sent flying over the field and crashed into a wall, with swirls in his eyes. Everyone had a sweat drop about how the battle turned out. The ref quickly composed himself.

"Drop the mic." Haunter declared, which disappeared along with everything else she

"Um, Kingdra is unable to battle. With all three of his Pokemon out of this match, the winner is the green trainer." The ref declared. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.".

* * *

"There you have it folks, the first round of this year's Indigo League goes to new comer Ash Ketchum!" The announcer informed as Ash silently returned his ghost poison type before she showboated anymore. "Between his affectionate Gyarados and his rapping Haunter, one thing is for certain. This young trainer is going to be one to watch.".

"What! I am Mandi the Astounding! I couldn't lose to this newbie!" Mandi tantrumed.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get the others healed and go and see the other matches." Ash suggested before sighing.

"Sounds good."

Once outside the stadium, Ash met up with Serena; Leaf; Misty and Brock. Melissa was also there but she didn't stay long as she wanted to prepare for her first battle. Ash took Gyarados and Pidgeot to Nurse Joy to heal up, before they went off to see Drake's first battle. Using a combination of substitution, Drake dominated his opponent winning 3-0. Gary; Calem; Ritchie and Melissa also won their first-round matches.

* * *

It is currently night time. Ash has all his Pokemon out and they are all eating. Most of the other Pokemon congratulating Gyarados; Pidgeot and Haunter, except Togepi who is currently asleep and Sandslash who was over by a lone rock, slashing his claws against it. Drake and Ritchie came up to the raven-haired boy.

"Hey guys, did you find out your matches for tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Sure did." Drake replied. "I'm in the first match of the day on the grass field.".

"I'm on the water field and it starts at 10:30 tomorrow morning." Ritchie replied.

"I guess I should find out who I'm facing." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"No need, Ash." A small voice whispered from behind him. Turning around Ash saw it was Melissa looking sad. "We're facing each other on the rock field, tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon.".

"Oh..." Ash replied before stepping up to her. He offered her hand out. "Then best of luck, to ya.".

"What... Your fine with it!?" Melissa exclaimed, she is kind of hurt that he won't feel bad about them battling each other.

"Of course. Any two people in a competition can face each other at any time, so no point in getting upset over it." Ash replied. "After all, by letting it get to you then you won't be at your best, which wouldn't be fair on yourself; your opponent or your Pokemon.".

"Right." Melissa replied after letting his words sink in. "I'm gonna get my Pokemon ready, and we will give you your hardest battle yet.".

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Ash smiled. Melissa ran away. Once their battle is over, she is going to do it. She will ask Ash out, regardless of the result.

"So, who are you going to choose, Ash?" Ritchie asked.

"If it's the rock field... I think I'll take: Tauros; Primeape; Aerodactyl; Sandslash; Ivysaur and Wartortle." Ash explained. All the said Pokemon cheered, except Sandslash who growled angrily. He likes to battle and will win any battle he is put in, but he will not listen the this child.

"Sandslash?" Drake asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?".

"I promised my Pokemon I would give them all a chance to battle in the league." Ash replied. "And better chance to give to Sandslash then on the rock field. I'm sure when the battle starts, we can put our differences aside.".

* * *

The next day, Ash saw Drake's and Ritchie's battles on TV while he talked to his six Pokemon about the upcoming battle. Pikachu knows he is unlikely to battle because he isn't suited for the field. While Ash wants to give Sandslash a chance, the other two he will choose between: Tauros; Primeape; Aerodactyl; Wartortle and Ivysaur, depending on who Melissa chooses.

"Now on the rock field, in the green corner. We have a young girl from Fuchsia City." The announcer in formed, as Melissa stepped out of the locker room and climbed onto green stand. "Melissa Yoshiki. She may be a little shy, but as shown in her battle yesterday, she is a powerful opponent.".

The crowd roared, and Melissa timidly waved back. She just wants to get the battle started so she can just focus on the battle and not everyone who is staring at her. Serena; Misty; Brock; and Drake are sat in the stands. Leaf wanted to cheer Gary on, and Ritchie is still in his battle... Against a very annoying Chansey.

"And in the red corner, we have this year's torch runner. Ash Ketchum." The announcer informed as Ash stepped out. The crowd roared around the same level as they did for Melissa, meaning no side is the favourite. "This young trainer has already made history at the Indigo League, as in under an after his battle yesterday, his Haunter received her own fan page on the Indigo League website.". Ash climbed up the red stand and the ref took his position.

Looking over the field Ash noticed it was pretty much like the field from the Pewter Gym.

"This second round match between Melissa Yoshiki and Ash Ketchum will take place on the rock field." The ref declared. "Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokemon, and can substitute at any time. No time limit is in play and the trainer who shall go first will be...".

The board with both trainer's faces on light up. The green light behind Melissa and the red light behind Ash continued flashing, rotating between the two photos, eventually it stopped with Melissa's picture lit up.

"Melissa Yoshiki." The ref continued. "The battle will be over when all three Pokemon on one side is unable to battle.".

"Hitmonlee, let's go!" Melissa shouted as she threw her Pokeball. The pure fighting type appeared on the rock field and jumped back and forth like a boxer. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the fighting type:

Hitmonlee, The Kicking Pokemon.

Ash thought over his options, while he will be sure to use Sandslash, he doesn't want to start off with him. Might as well fight fire with fire. Ash gripped his Pokeball.

"I choose you, Primeape!" Ash shouted, and his Primeape appeared against. As the fighting type appeared, he heard the crowd cheering and looked around at everyone staring at him. Primeape looked down swirling his foot in the ground, bashfully. Unlike Haunter he hates all the attention. "Don't worry about them Haunter, just focus on the battle and everything will be okay.". Primeape nodded, believing his trainer and locked eyes with Hitmonlee, and entered a battle stance.

"It looks like the young trainer from Pallet is keeping up his trend of Pokemon with different Personality's, as his Primeape seems a bit bashful." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered or Ash could hear some female's ah at him. "I hope he won't let that get to him in this battle of the fighting types.".

"Hitmonlee VS Primeape... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Melissa VS Ash (P. I):_

"Start things off with High Jump Kick!" Melissa shouted.

Hitmonlee jumped into the air, spinning until he reached his maximum height. Sticking a knee out, and started falling towards Primeape as power built up around his knee. Ash knew he couldn't let it hit.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Primeape jumped out of the way, back towards Ash as Hitmonlee crashed his knee into the ground. The kicking Pokemon grunted as he crashed into the ground as he took damage from his High Jump Kick missing.

"Oh no." Melissa gasped. "Hitmonlee, are you okay?".

"Screech Primeape!" Ash shouted.

As the kicking Pokemon stood up, he flashed a thumbs up towards his trainer to reassure her. Primeape unleashed an ear-piercing screeching noise from his mouth, which made Hitmonlee cringe as his physical defence was lowered.

"Now Cross Chop!" Ash hollered.

Primeape jumped towards the fighting type, crossing his arms in an X shape, as power built up around them and the screech was cancelled. Melissa looked panicked as Primeape closed in.

"Double Kick!" Melissa panicked.

Hitmonlee kicked Primeape in the side as the Cross Chop almost hit. The second kick soon followed and combined was enough to overpower Primeape, cancelling the Pig Monkey's attack.

"Keep it up Hitmonlee!" Melissa encouraged. "Mega Kick!".

Hitmonlee jumped into the air and extended his foot so it was facing Primeape. The kicking Pokemon started to fall towards the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Seeing his foot, Ash had an idea.

"Jump and grab his foot, Primeape!" Ash shouted. "Then use fling!".

Primeape nodded, while Fling normally involves throwing an item he was open to improvising. Jumping into the air. He grabbed Hitmonlee's foot, because of his lowered physical defence, Primeape was able to overpower him.

Spinning around, Primeape throw Hitmonlee off course before he could counter. Letting go of the fighting type's foot, Hitmonlee went flying, crashing onto a rock in front of Melissa. Primeape landed on a different rock, pounding his chest showing he is still ready to fight. Hitmonlee was struggling to his feet.

"Return for now, Hitmonlee." Melissa called her injured fighting type back.

* * *

"And the green trainer is making a substitution for Hitmonlee, while the red trainer's Primeape looks pumped for battle." The announcer informed. "Could this switch give Melissa the lead both sides need or will it only set up her down fall?".

"Hitmonlee has been substituted. Melissa will need to select her second Pokemon." The ref declared. "Ash also has the choice to make a substitution at this point.".

"What do you say Primeape?" Ash asked his fighting type. "Wanna keep battling?".

Primeape pounded his chest like a gorilla, letting out a battle cry as a sign that he can still battle.

"Ash's Primeape seems to have lost all bashfulness and is raring to go." The announcer commented. That combined with the crowd cheering reminded Primeape of all the eyes watching him, and he blushed, trying to hide behind a rock. "I might've spoken too soon.". Ash sweat dropped at his bashful fighting type.

"Nidorina, let's go!" Melissa shouted as she released her blue poison type. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the poison type:

 _Nidorina, The Poison Pin Pokemon. The evolved form of Nidoran (f). The female is usually docile. However, if it becomes enraged, it will attack wildly with bites and scratches._

"Melissa has gone with her Nidorina against Ash's Primeape." The announcer informed. "Will the poison types resistance to fighting be enough to overcome this match up, or will Primeape power through?".

"That Nidorina has been trained well." Drake commented.

"How can you tell, Drake?" Serena asked.

"It's to do with the size of the ears." Drake explained. "Seeing them so big and standing tall shows she is healthy and quite experienced. It's like how the horn of a Rhyhorn can tell a story of the Pokemon's age.".

"He's right Serena. Ash and Primeape might have a hard battle on their hands." Brock added.

"Nidorina VS Primeape... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Melissa VS Ash (P. II):_

"Karate Chop!" Ash shouted

Primeape nodded and jumped from behind the rock. While he may not like the attention, at least now he can focus on the battle. Holding his paw out in front of him the Karate Chop powers up as he falls towards the Poison Pin Pokemon.

"Take it, Nidorina and hang tough." Melissa instructed.

Nidorina nodded and braced herself for the attack. Ash was confused as to why Melissa didn't tell Nidorina to dodge but pushed the thought away as Primeape landed in front of Nidorina. Slamming his Karate Chop onto Nidorina's head. Ash gasped when he saw Primeape become poisoned.

"Melissa cleverly uses Nidorina's ability of Poison Point to take advantage of Primeape's first move." The announcer informed. "Can Ash recover after this mistake or is this the end of Primeape's run this battle.".

"Now it's our turn to attack." Melissa smirked. "Venoshock!".

Nidorina jumped back away from the poisoned fighting type before firing a powerful jet of purple fluid out of her mouth. The attack struck Primeape, knocking him into a rock, causing some major damage.

"That was a good combination on Melissa's part." Drake commented. Seeing Misty's and Serena's questioning looks he decided to explain. "While Nidorina aren't known for high special attacks, Venoshock doubles in power when hitting a poisoned opponent. She really knows her Nidorina well.". Serena looked back to the field, with concern.

"Primeape! Are you alright!?" Ash asked, concern evident in his voice. Primeape nodded as he stood up, slightly out of breath, taking poison damage. "Alright, then use Bulldoze!".

Primeape let out a massive battle cry as he jumped into the air. Slamming down hard on his legs, the floor started shaking, which caused Nidorina to fall over, taking some serious damage from the super effective attack.

"Follow up with Close Combat!" Ash hollered.

Primeape charged forwards towards the downed Nidorina, ignoring his poison status best he can. When he reached the Poison Pin Pokemon, since he has already been poisoned, Ash doesn't need to worry about attacking her directly at all. Primeape started to punch and kick the poison type, as both his defences were lowered.

"Hang tough Nidorina, and Counter!" Melissa instructed.

Nidorina tensed up as she took Primeape's assault. After a few moments, Nidorina clenched her paw into a fist as power built up around it. Shooting it forward, the fist slammed into Primeape's gut, knocking him away returning the Close Combat damage twice over.

"Venoshock!" Melissa followed up.

Nidorina opened her mouth again and unleashed another blast of Venoshock. The toxic liquid struck Primeape, blasting him into a nearby Knock. As the attack stopped, he fell onto his knees, clearly close to being finished off.

"Finish it with your favourite move, Double Kick!" Melissa shouted.

Nidorina ran up to damaged fighting type and once she was stood in front of him, she turned around and kicked Primeape in the face with her legs. Primeape was sent flying and he landed with a thud in front of Ash. As he took one more load of poison damage, swirls replaced Primeape's eyes.

"Primeape is unable to battle. This round goes to the green trainer, Melissa Yoshiki." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Primeape." Ash recalled his fallen fighting type. He looked sadly at the shrunken Pokeball in his hand. "Thank you Primeape, you were amazing out there.". Ash clipped the fighting types Pokeball back to his belt and he started to think about who he should use next.

"And Melissa Yoshiki takes the lead in this exciting match, but as a result two of her Pokemon have been used." The announcer informed. "Can she maintain this lead or did she reveal her hand to early.".

"Oh no, Melissa took the lead." Serena muttered.

"Don't worry Serena, Ash can still pull through." Drake reassured. "By revealing both her Hitmonlee and Nidorina Ash has the advantage of knowing most of her Pokemon. If he had a Psychic type then she would be in trouble seeing both her Pokemon are weak to it.".

"But Ash's doesn't have Psychic type." Misty informed.

"Maybe... But he does have a Haunter." Drake replied. "Being a ghost type gives her immunity to Hitmonlee's fighting type and being part poison means she resists Nidorina's poison type.".

"But Ash used Haunter against Mandi." Brock informed. "And he said he wants to use as many of his Pokemon as possible, so he probably won't use any repeats.".

"He still has two Pokemon left, point is the battle is far from over." Drake replied.

Down on the field, Ash was thinking over his options. Tauros knows a lot of ground type moves, but mainly attacks head on meaning he would sill have Poison Point, not to mention Hitmonlee's fighting type. He still has Sandslash, and now is as good as time as any to test him out. Ash gripped his next Pokeball.

"I choose you, Sandslash!" Ash shouted, releasing his ground type. As soon as Sandslash appeared he narrowed his eyes at the poison type and growled threateningly.

"Nidorina VS Sandslash..." The ref couldn't finish.

* * *

 _Melissa VS Ash (P. III):_

Sandslash didn't wait for the ref to make his call and rushed forwards Nidorina at a dangerously fast speed. His claws were scraping through the ground as they were covered in metal. Reaching the Poison type, he began a vicious assault on the Poison Pin Pokemon by slashing away.

"Nidorina, use Counter and get away!" Melissa panicked.

"Stop it Sandslash!" Ash shouted.

Sandslash ignored his trainers voice and continued to slash away at the poison type with Metal Claw. Nidorina was able to use a counter and knock Sandslash partly away. That proved to be a mistake when Sandslash hissed at both Pokemon and trainer angrier then hurt.

"Sorry." Melissa whispered, scared of this ground type.

Sandslash's eyes became clouded as a sand vortex appeared around Nidorina, causing some serious damage. She won't get away this time, he used Sand Tomb. Curling up into a ball he used Rollout to get up to his trapped prey. Going straight into crush claw and continued to assault the trapped Nidorina.

"Return Sandslash." Ash called out returning his ground type before more damage could be done. The Sand Tomb dyed down to show Nidorina with swirls in her eyes.

* * *

"Nidorina is unable to battle." The ref declared. "For failing to wait for the judges call and for using a Pokemon who doesn't respond to his voice, Sandslash is also unable to battle and red trainer, Ash Ketchum has been given a Yellow Card. This will remain throughout the tournament.".

"Return Nidorina." Melissa recalled her fallen poison type sadly.

"This round has been called a tie between the two Pokemon, but red trainer Ash Ketchum has received the first yellow card of this tournament." The announcer informed. "Can he make a comeback or is this the end of his Indigo League challenge?".

Ash clipped Sandslash's Pokeball to his belt and thought about who he should choose next. He notices Melissa had sent her Hitmonlee back out. Out of all his options, he needs a lot of power to beat both her Pokemon. While it might not be smart because he is weak to Golem's rock type, she could take the type advantage with either her last Pokemon. He needs someone who can power through and he knows exactly the Pokemon to bring it.

"I choose you, Aerodactyl!" Ash shouted as he released his rock flying type. Many people cried in fear when they saw the fossil Pokemon let out a massive battle cry. It is kind of ironic that his Aerodactyl is arguably his most obedient Pokemon, and yet it is the dinosaur known for being ferocious.

"And the red trainer has come back with an Aerodactyl. He truly is full of surprises." The announcer informed. "Maybe the young man will be able to control this Pokemon.". That stung.

"Hitmonlee VS Aerodactyl... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Melissa VS Ash (P. IV):_

"Into the sky!" Ash shouted.

Aerodactyl spread his wings and took off into the sky with one powerful flap of his wings. He started circling around and couldn't help but sweat drop when they saw people in the audience run in fear because of that simple movement.

"After it with High Jump Kick!" Melissa instructed.

Hitmonlee, despite being scared to death of the dinosaur jumped into the air. Leading the way with his knee, as power built up around it. He was on a direct path for the fossil Pokemon. Aerodactyl didn't look worried in the slightest.

"Dodge it, then follow up with Sky Drop." Ash instructed.

Aerodactyl just added more attitude, easily dodging the fighting types attack. Hitmonlee started falling and crashing into the ground taking damage from his own attack, grunting in pain. Aerodactyl dived down and grabbed the fighting type before taking off into the air again.

"Rolling Kick and get away!" Melissa panicked.

Hitmonlee tried to kick himself free but was unable to do so because of how Aerodactyl was holding him. Diving towards the grounds, Aerodactyl slammed the kicking Pokemon into the ground before entering the air again, as a dust cloud surrounded the fighting type. Aerodactyl landed beside Ash, already knowing the result.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. The match goes to red trainer Ash Ketchum." The ref declared once the dust cloud faded and he saw Hitmonlee with swirls in his eyes.

* * *

"Awesome job Aerodactyl." Ash praised his rock flying type, hugging the fossil Pokemon. Melissa returned and thanked her Hitmonlee. "You were awesome out there.".

"Don't expect me to be affectionate like the sea serpent." Aerodactyl sighed.

"I'm sure if you gave Gyarados a chance then you would get along." Ash told his fossil Pokemon.

"Maybe when he starts acting like his species." Aerodactyl replied.

"Says the dinosaur who flies with an eleven-year-old." Ash retorted. Aerodactyl simple rolled his eyes, as he watches Melissa to see his next opponent.

"And Aerodactyl swiftly hits Hitmonlee hard, ending the battle in no-time at all." The announcer informed, excited. "Can Melissa's last Pokemon stand up to Ash's Aerodactyl or is this battle already won?".

"Let's go, Golem!" Melissa shouted. Her Megaton Pokemon appeared on the field and Aerodactyl swiftly glided down to the field. Although Ash has spent time with Brock's Golem, he decided to scan it for a refresher:

 _Golem, The Megaton Pokemon. The final evolved form of Geodude. Its body, which weighs over 660 pounds, is as hard as stone. It grows bigger by shedding its skin once a year._

"It looks like the final round on this rock field will be a battle between rock types." The announcer informed. "But who will come out on top, Melissa and her Golem or Ash and his Aerodactyl?".

"Golem VS Aerodactyl... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Melissa VS Ash (P. V):_

"Stone Edge!" Melissa shouted.

Golem tensed up as a bunch of stones surrounded him. Pointing his arm in Aerodactyl's direction, the shape stones started flying in that direction. Ash noticed that they were surprising fast for coming from such a bulky Pokemon, but Aerodactyl is faster.

"Into the air and dodge them." Ash instructed.

Aerodactyl roared as he flapped his wings and took off into the sky once more. He easily avoided the Stone Edge and started circling around the field in the air, narrowing his eyes at Golem, like a predator watching his prey. Melissa knew she was at a disadvantage because of Aerodactyl can fly.

"Dive down and use Iron Head!" Ash hollered.

Aerodactyl roared as his entire head was covered in metal. Diving straight down, Aerodactyl used gravity to speed up his fall, adding in power. Melissa knew that would seriously hurt Golem if it hit him, lucky she has the perfect counter.

"Counter with Gyro Ball!" Melissa shouted.

Golem started spinning and a grey outline appeared around him. As Aerodactyl sped up from falling while aiming his attack, Golem also started speeding up. The two-rock type Pokemon collided and neither won the power battle.

"Steamroller!" Melissa continued.

Golem curled up into a ball and started rolling at Aerodactyl, who is currently near the ground. A series of spikes popped out of Golem's shell. The bug type attack struck Aerodactyl and prevented him from taking off again.

"Counter with Fire Fang!" Ash shouted.

Aerodactyl roared as his teeth were surrounded by fire. Seeing as Golem was surrounded by bug type energy thanks to using Steamroller, the fire type attack caused a little more damage as he bites down on the Megaton Pokemon. Golem cried out in pain as his attack was cancelled.

"Hang in their Golem, and use Heavy Slam!" Melissa shouted.

Golem nodded, and jumped into the air. It looked as though his entire body became metal as he flew over to Aerodactyl and looked like he was going to body slam the fossil Pokemon.

"Agility to dodge!" Ash shouted.

A light blue light appeared around Aerodactyl, as he shot into the sky. He swiftly avoided the Megaton Pokemon and shot into the sky, clearly moving a lot faster. Golem landed on the floor causing a lot of shaking. If Ash didn't know any better, he would say Golem used Earthquake.

"Rock Blast!" Melissa shouted.

Golem quickly stood back up and tensed as a rock formed between his hands. The rock blasted into the air towards Aerodactyl as Golem tensed up again and formed another rock.

"Block with Steel Wing!" Ash shouted.

Aerodactyl's wings were covered metal and the fossil Pokemon whacked the rocks with his steel wing, destroying the rock. Aerodactyl continued this for the four rocks Golem blasted at him. Ash knew he had to do something.

" _Aerodactyl is strong enough to take down Golem, but they see all his attacks coming... That's it_." Ash thought to himself. "Use Sandstorm!".

Aerodactyl roared, while he doesn't know what Ash is planning he trusts his trainer, despite his lack of experience (compared to the fossil Pokemon) he does have a knack for coming up with some good strategy's. A sandstorm surrounded the entire battle field and both Pokemon in it.

"What could Ketchum be planning?" The announcer asked, rhetorically. "Sandstorm isn't causing any damage to the two Pokemon so what is it for?".

"Now that Golem can't see you, get in close." Ash instructed.

Aerodactyl quietly landed behind the Megaton Pokemon, using the sandstorm for cover. Melissa panicked knowing that neither she or Golem knows where Aerodactyl and he has the clear advantage in the Sandstorm.

"Iron Head!" Ash shouted.

Aerodactyl covered his head in metal before swinging it around and whacking Golem with it. The megaton Pokemon was sent flying and struggled to his feet. Aerodactyl roared and the sandstorm was cancelled.

Golem struggled to his feet, cleared on his last legs. Aerodactyl nodded his head at the megaton Pokemon, as a sign to say he earnt his respects. Golem returned the gesture with a thumbs up, before falling with swirls in his eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle. Meaning the winners of this match is the red trainer, Ash Ketchum and his Aerodactyl." The ref declared. Aerodactyl swiftly glided back to Ash's side.

* * *

"Awesome Aerodactyl, you were great." Ash exclaimed hugging his dinosaur. Aerodactyl just sighed, he knows the little guy is just excited. Melissa sadly returned her Golem sadly. As Ash ended the embrace with Aerodactyl, he frowned seeing Melissa upset. "Return Aerodactyl. And thank you.".

"He's done, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town has won his second battle and will be moving on to the third round." The announcer informed, as the crowd roared in agreement. "After his last two battles, I for one can't wait to see what other tricks this young man has up his sleeves.".

Ash climbed off his stand and made his way over to Melissa who was about to leave to her locker room. When he reached her, he held his hand out for her. She blushed but accepted the gesture.

"Sorry about Sandslash, Melissa." Ash apologised. "Will Nidorina be alright?".

"She should be fine." Melissa reassured. "It didn't really make a difference in the battle, I'm certain she wouldn't have been able to beat your Aerodactyl even after he battled Hitmonlee and Golem.". Melissa reluctantly ended the handshake before things got awkward.

"Hehehe, yeah." Ash replied, sheepishly. "He is one of my stronger Pokemon.".

"And look at that, a great sign of sportsmanship between both competitors." The announcer informed, and the crowd cheered at the display. "Would you go and give a big cheer to Melissa Yoshiki folks.". The crowd did just that and cheered for her.

"I guess I'll catch ya later." Ash told her, as he turned around started to walk away.

"Ash wait!" Melissa shouted, louder then she would've liked. Ash turned around to her.

"What is it Melissa?" Ash asked.

"W-would you-u... Go on a date... With me-e?" Melissa asked nervously. Ash's eyes widened at the request. He is Serena's boyfriend, he can't say no, and to make matters worse, it is in front of all these people.

Up in the stands, Serena looks angrier then a raging Tauros. Melissa does not know the force she just released.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	55. Indigo League - Ice & Grass

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the second part to the Indigo League. There is a small part about a common cold, that is mainly just my whining because I caught one when writing this part (I would like to point out, I have Kanto completely written, and I've started writing the Orange Islands before posting, which was also why I had a few quicker updates prior to the league. Although, after taking a couple weeks break, from the end of the Mewtwo arc to last chapter, it took some getting used to writing again which is why this chapter took so long, sorry). I also want to thank everyone since this story just hit 100,000 views. Keep the female Vaporeon nicknames coming and remember to vote in the poll (as expected Haunter is high up), (please don't vote for a particular Pokemon because it's your favourite and more so vote based on the personality's I've given them), this poll will change when the Orange Island Arc starts. I could also use some more nicknames for a female Vaporeon. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 55: Indigo League - Ice & Grass_

The entire rock stadium is silent. Not because its empty but because it is empty, it is still packed after the first afternoon match on the second day of the indigo League. It is silent because after the heated battled between Ash Ketchum and Melissa Yoshiki, the Fuchsia native asked the raven-haired boy on a date. Nearly a minute has past and not a sound was being uttered, except a honey-blonde girl stormed out of the stadium clearly angry, if looks could kill.

"Well folks, this a first for me." The announcer commentated. "Will the winner of the match, Ash Ketchum, be a different kind of winner with the offer laid in front of him?".

Taking a deep breath, Ash realised he couldn't remain silent for long. Man, this is going to be hard. It is probably even harder because of the hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. Hell, even the commentators are invested in this. Knowing he can only be honest, Ash took a step forward, towards Melissa Yoshiki.

"Melissa..." Ash started, causing the shy girl to look at him. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes just made this even harder. "... I'm sorry Melissa, but I can't go on a date with you.".

"And it's a no from young Ketchum." The announcer commentated. The crowd booed as Melissa looked down as a couple of tears fell down her face. If there is one thing Ash felt like right now, it's a jerk.

"Look Melissa, you're a great person. And anyone will be lucky to date you." Ash explained, as the crowd quietened down. Melissa looked at him with watery eyes, hopeful being the main emotion Ash could make out. "I really am sorry, but... I'm sorry.".

Ash couldn't bring himself to explain himself, especially in front of everyone and just walked out of the stadium looking down, would the truth just make Melissa hate Serena, or would it just make her feel worst? Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's shoulder while Ash walked away, patting his trainer's back. The crowd just continued to boo the raven-haired boy. Man, this isn't what he expected the Indigo League to be like.

Ash was surprised when he left the stadium to find Drake and Togepi. When Togepi first hatched he mistook Drake for Ash a little bit but soon learned that his daddy's brother wasn't as friendly or cuddly and for the most part would ignore Drake.

"What's up?" Ash asked, as he walked up to them. As soon as he was close enough, Togepi jumped onto his daddy, who was able to catch the young fairy type. Ash caught the baby Pokemon in time for Togepi to give him a 'big' hug (for the fairy type at least). "Where are the others?".

"They... Went to the Pokemon Centre." Drake sweat dropped.

"How come?" Ash asked, as he returned the hug to Togepi.

"Serena..." Drake replied. "She... Needed some fresh air.". Ash sighed at the tone of his brother's voice, he can guess what went down after what happened in the stadium, hopeful he can reach Serena before she gets to Melissa.

The two brothers and the two Pokemon set off for the Pokemon Centre. On the walk back, Ash couldn't help but notice people looking at him like he was some sort of jerk, or like he was caught abusing his Pokemon. Guess a lot of people sympathise with a young girl who gets rejected. How he didn't want to hurt her. As soon as they arrived at the Pokemon Centre, neither noticed Misty, Brock or Serena so they moved over to Nurse Joy. Ash took Primeape's and Aerodactyl's Pokeball off his belt.

"Nurse Joy, can you take a look at my Pokemon please?" Ash asked as he placed the two Pokeballs on the counter.

"I'd be happy to." Nurse Joy smiled as she picked them up. Ash did think about giving her Sandslash but the Professor mentioned that he has Ivysaur use Sleep Powder whenever he checks on the ground type, and he plans to send him back to the lab. Nurse Joy handed the two Pokeballs to Chansey. Ash was going to ask about his next round but since there are still a few rounds left today they won't have that information until later.

"Thank you." Ash replied before he looked over to the corridor's. The Professor is probably chatting to Gary seeing as Gary's match would've finished during Ash, so he can send Sandslash back later. He took a deep breath before deciding to look towards the rooms.

Ash; Brock; Drake; Gary; Ritchie and Calem have been sharing a room, as have Serena; Leaf; Misty; Miette and Melissa. That will probably end up changing considering what happened. Releasing the breath, he was holding, Ash; Togepi; Pikachu and Drake walked off to the girl's room. Hopefully Ash can talk to Serena before she _talks_ to Melissa. Ash has had enough of world ending events with Mewtwo.

As they walked down the corridor, Ash noticed Brock sat in front of the door to the girl's room. The Pokemon breeder is clearly exhausted, as the boys stood in front of him, he looked up to them with fear present in his eyes.

"Hey Brock." Ash greeted, lacking his usual enthusiasm. "Serena in there?". Brock answered the question with a nodded as he stood up and stepped to the side.

"Toge Toge?" Togepi questioned with a curious glance at his daddy. His daddy won that battle so shouldn't he be happy. Even if he did use that scary claw mon.

"Can you look after Togepi, Brock?" Ash asked. Nothing against Drake, but he isn't exactly the type to look after a young Pokemon, and Brock is one of very few people who isn't Ash that Togepi will settle with (who isn't Ash).

"Of course, Ash." Brock smiled as he picked up the young fairy type. Togepi looked at his daddy with 'sad eyes' before Uncle Pikachu jumped down to Brock's side. While he wants to spend some time with his daddy, uncle Pikachu is a good substitute and Togepi may be young but knows that he shouldn't see what will happen in there.

"Don't worry Togepi, I'll be back soon." Ash reassured.

"Misty is also in there, Ash." Brock informed. "You might also want to activate your aura.".

Ash chuckled lightly at Brock's joke as he placed his hand on the handle. Taking a deep breath, the chuckle faded and Ash pushed down on the handle, entering the room. A few moments later Misty left the room and the door closed behind her.

* * *

Walking around the Plateau is Calem and Miette, hand in hand. Calem had the first match of the day the grass field, the couple just grabbed a bite to eat before going to find the others. Since Ash's battle was still on-going when he left his Ninetales; Dodrio and Chesnaught at the Pokemon Centre, neither of them new any of the battle out comes.

As they closed in to the stadium and Pokemon Centre area, the crowds started to pick up, but something caught their attention. Melissa was sat on a bench crying her eyes out with Leaf and Gary surrounding her. Leaf is sat next to the upset girl while Gary is stood a little to the side looking very out of place. While he isn't exactly the sensitive type, he doesn't really have anywhere better to be and kind of wants to impress Leaf. The couple approached them.

"Hey guys." Calem greeted trying to keep things normal, and not make things awkward. Melissa continued to cry while Leaf looked at them in a pleading way. Calem mouthed the question. "What happened?".

Leaf shrugged her shoulders to say she didn't know. In truth, she watched Gary's battle and once that was over the set off to go and find the others. Whilst walking they found Melissa crying on the bench and have spent the last ten minutes trying to calm her down.

Miette frowned and kneeled down in front of Melissa. Using her hand to gently lift Melissa's face up, forcing the young girl to look her in the eyes. Melissa seemed surprised to see four people surrounding her, almost like she never even noticed their arrival.

"Hey Melissa?" Miette asked in a calm and comforting way. Melissa did her best to stop her tears and used her sleeves to dry her eyes, although the water was quickly replaced. Miette offered her a sympathetic look. "What's the matter?".

"A-after the battle... With Ash..." Melissa chocked as tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

"You lost." Gary stepped forward nodding his head, with his eyes closed in a calm demeanour. "It's understandable but you were gonna lose at some point and at least it was against Ashy-Boy and not some jerk.".

"Like you." Calem whispered. Gary opened his eyes to discover Miette and Leaf glaring at him as Melissa had re-covered her face as more tears started to flow out of her eyes. Needless to say, a sweat drop formed on the back of his head, he may be nicer that doesn't mean he is good at it.

"I'm just gonna wait over here." Gary sheepishly replied as he pointed to a nearby screen showing a battle, which happened to be Ritchie's.

"You do that." Calem encouraged. He too isn't the best when it comes to sympathy, but he at least knows how to not to do what Gary just did. Gary walked over to the screen, leaving the three to deal with Melissa. Calem also decided to take a back seat.

"Melissa... Don't listen to what Gary said." Leaf comforted. "There is no reason why you should be like this...".

"Leaf is right, why don't you just calm down and explain it to us." Miette added. "Please.". Melissa forced herself to stop her crying.

"I... Did l-lose the battle-e b-but that isn't why-y I'm u-upset." Melissa explained, stuttering.

"Then why are you upset?" Leaf asked in a comforting manor.

"A-after the battle..." Melissa continued. "I-I... Asked Ash, to go out with me... A-and...".

Leaf's eyes shot open at the revaluation, Melissa asked Ash out. Well, it is clear what his answer was if she is like this. Not to mention she is practically his twin sister considering how alike they are, so she knows he would never cheat on Serena. As bad as she feels for Melissa, she can't help but think about how Ash is feeling, even though he wouldn't cheat on Serena, that doesn't mean he won't feel bad about turning Melissa down.

"Melissa..." Miette spoke sympathetically. "I know Ash wouldn't turn you down because of no reason... Did he tell you why he said no?".

"No... He just said sorry then left." Melissa cried. "It's probably because he hates how I look, or thinks I'm weird, or...".

"No Melissa, Ash wouldn't think like that about anybody." Leaf asserted.

"She's right Melissa." Miette added. "The truth is, he is already dating Serena. He only turned you down because he wants to stay loyal to his girlfriend.".

"R-really?" Melissa asked, scared. The two girls answered with a nod of the head. Melissa went pale, like she just saw a ghost type. "What have I done... They are going to hate me. And I did it in front of everyone as well.".

"What do you mean, in front of everyone?" Calem asked, Gary was now stood by his side seeing as Ritchie's battle finished with Ritchie as the victor.

"I... Um, asked Ash out on the battlefield... In front of the stadium." Melissa admitted, shyly. "It must've been horrible for him to be put on the spot and have all them look at him... I hope it won't cause him any trouble.".

Calem and Gary looked at each other. After a moment, the two boys tried to hold in their laughter. For as bad as it would be to be put on the spot in front of everyone like that, they can't help but laugh at the thought of Ash in that situation. They will be sure to check it out on the League highlights tonight.

Leaf and Miette glared at the two boys, whose laughter was replaced with sweat drops, now isn't the time or place for Ash's embarrassment... He should be present when they get their good laugh. The two girls turned back to Melissa.

"Come on Melissa, we should get inside. It's getting cold out." Leaf suggested. Melissa nodded and stood up with Miette and Leaf.

"B-but I don't want to see Ash or Serena." Melissa exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"You know Melissa, they won't be angry." Leaf informed. "They will understand that you didn't mean any damage.".

"I-I get that." Melissa replied. "I'm just not ready to face them...".

"That's okay, Melissa. If you want anything from your things, then we can get them for you." Miette offered.

"Thank you... I think I should get a new room." Melissa replied. "Could you help me get my things?".

"Of course." Miette smiled before she turned to the two boys. "Go on, you can get her stuff.".

"But..." Calem tried to argue.

"We are going to help Melissa find a new room, now go." Miette cut her boyfriend off. Calem knew that tone all too well, while it seems friendly, he knows that it isn't.

The two boys groaned and slumped away to the Pokemon Centre where they are all staying. The trio of girls walked off towards a different Pokemon Centre, as sure as Leaf and Miette are about Ash and Serena forgiving Melissa, they have to agree that it is probably best that she moves to a new room.

* * *

The next day, Ash is at the Ice stadium ready for his third-round battle against Pete Pebbleman from Brock's home town off Pewter City. Seeing as he doesn't have any ice types, Ash decided to go with: Wartortle; Dragonair; Charizard; Ivysaur; Primeape; Haunter and Pikachu. While he would've liked to bring Pokemon like Muk or Tauros rather than ones who have already battled like Primeape and Haunter, but neither are suited for an ice field, seeing as Muk is a pile of sludge and Tauros would go sliding instead of charging around.

In the stands are: Serena; Misty and Brock. Unfortunately, the other boys are battling at this same time; Miette went to watch Calem and Leaf decided to watch Drake, while she hasn't admitted it; Serena discovered that her best friend has a small(ish) crush on her boyfriend's twin brother. While she wishes her best friend luck, she also has a bad feeling that Gary might have a crush on Leaf, she has thought this since the Silph Co, but Leaf has just dismissed it. If Serena is right, then it could lead to one thing... A love triangle...

As Ash was waiting to walk up to the field he felt happy that he was able to calm Serena down. True, she was awfully clingy the rest of the day, but she did promise not to attack Melissa the next time she sees her. Truthfully, Ash felt horrible for turning Melissa down but what choice did he truly have? At least now he can focus on the battle. Ash heard his opponent's introduction, and a loud(ish) cheer come from the audience, it was the same amount as both himself and Melissa got yesterday.

"And in the red corner, the trainer who clearly treats his Pokemon better than he does girls. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The announcer shouted as Ash walked out onto the field and climbed the red stand, with Pikachu on his shoulder. The crowd booed him, guess they aren't happy about him turning Melissa down. "Let's see if the red trainer can break his opponent like he did the last one's heart.".

That doesn't make him feel any better. The ref took his place. Looking across the field, Ash noticed it was a sheet of ice with ice spikes sticking up all around it. He is glad he didn't bring Muk as he would likely freeze to the floor and Tauros would probably injure himself if he tried charging around this field.

"This third-round match between Pete Pebbleman and Ash Ketchum will take place on the ice field." The ref declared. "Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokemon, and can substitute at any time. No time limit is in play and the trainer who shall go first will be...".

The board with both trainer's faces on light up. The green light behind Pete and the red light behind Ash continued flashing, rotating between the two photos, eventually it stopped with Ash's Picture lit up.

"Ash Ketchum." The ref continued. "The battle will be over when all three Pokemon on one side is unable to battle.".

Ash gripped his first Pokeball. While he doesn't have any ice types, out of all his Pokemon he has one who will perform best out of those who haven't battled yet, and he might as well go for an early advantage.

"I choose you, Wartortle!" Ash shouted as he released his pure water type. Up on entering the battlefield, Wartortle fell on his behind courtesy of the ice, but quickly stood back up and pulled his black glasses out of his shell, putting them on his face.

"Looks like Ash Ketchum's Wartortle is adding another cool layer with his eye wear." The announcer informed. "Let's see if he can treat his Pokemon better than he did his second-round opponent. Talk about the cold shoulder.".

"Then I'll chose, Electrode! Go!" Pete shouted as he released his electric type. The up-side-down Pokeball appeared on the ice field, and narrowed his eyes at his target.

Ash was tempted to return his water type because of the type disadvantage, but Wartortle entered a battle stance as well, so he clearly wanted to battle. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the electric type:

 _Electrode, The Ball Pokemon. The final evolved form of Voltorb. Stores enormous amounts of electricity within its body and explodes with the slightest provocation. Extremely dangerous._

"And the green trainer has gone with Electrode, making sure to take the early type advantage." The announcer informed. "Let's see if Electrode can zap some feeling into the red trainer. It is clear his second-round opponent couldn't.".

Ash sweat dropped, is that the only thing the commentators will bring up? If only they knew why he turned Melissa down... Guess for now he should just focus on the battle and not focus on it, it doesn't matter who the crowd favourite is after all.

"Electrode VS Wartortle... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Pete VS Ash (P. I):_

"Rollout!" Pete shouted.

Electrode did a slight jump into the air, as the ball Pokemon started spinning. Hitting the ground, he started spinning. Landing on the ice again, Electrode started rolling towards Wartortle. Looking closely enough, you can see the Ball Pokemon picking up speed thanks to the slippery surface.

"Dodge with Rapid Spin." Ash instructed.

Wartortle nodded seriously before withdrawing into his shell. The water type's shell started spinning and as soon as it hit the field, started spinning away. Ash thought he had the advantage since Electrode probably wouldn't be able to turn properly on the field, but Pete had a different idea.

"Use the ice pillar and change direction." Pete instructed.

Although the speed made it hard to tell, Electrode made some sort of reply to his trainer's instructions. The Ball Pokemon hit an ice pillar, which redirected the electric type so he was on course and chasing Wartortle down. Ash saw that he had to act fast, seeing as Electrode was picking up more speed... That's it.

"Turn that Rapid Spin into a Gyro Ball!" Ash shouted.

Wartortle also seemed to make some sort of vocal reply, but nobody could really make it out. Wartortle slowed down considerably, as a grey outline surrounded his shell, as Electrode closed in. It was too late for Pete to counter as Electrode rammed into the back of the shell, with the electric type coming worse off.

"Awesome Wartortle, now follow up with Water Gun!" Ash hollered.

Wartortle jumped into the air, exiting his shell as he wore a confident smirk, who cares about the type advantage when you're as awesome as he is. Taking a deep breath, the water type fired a powerful jet out water out of his mouth. Electrode took the attack head on and was blasted into a wall, as the water just kept coming.

"Use that water, Electrode." Pete instructed. "Thunder!".

Ash watched in horror, as it was too late. A powerful electric blast was released off the Ball Pokemon, and was quickly conducted by the Water Gun. Travelling towards the source, the Thunder hit Wartortle, causing him to cancel the Water Gun and cry out in pain. Ash acted quickly.

"Return for now, Wartortle!" Ash shouted, as he recalled his water type.

* * *

"And the red trainer has recalled his Wartortle so he can fight later on." The announcer informed. "Let's see if he can pull back a victory with his second Pokemon or is his hope lost, like his second-round opponent.

"Thank you, Wartortle." Ash told the shrunken Pokeball before clipping it to his belt. He decided to just ignore the commentator's references to the situation with Melissa or the laughter from the audience.

Thinking over his current Pokemon, Ivysaur and Dragonair are his only Pokemon with a type advantage but both have a weakness to ice, meaning they aren't the best suited for an ice field. Ultimately, Dragonair would be the best bet since she likes to battle in the air rather than on the ground so the field won't have a massive effect.

"Dragonair, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his female dragon type. Upon entering the field, Dragonair extended her body towards the sky and let out a loud battle cry. Not so much as a show of power like Aerodactyl; Charizard and Gyarados but more so to show of the beauty the princess truly is.

"And the red trainer, Ash Ketchum has gone with one rare Dragonair." The announcer informed. "Also, being the trainer of a powerful Aerodactyl, one has to wonder where the young trainer gets all these rare Pokemon.".

As both Pokemon entered a battle stance, Ash realised that he probably shouldn't start the battle like how Dragonair likes to start her battles with Rain Dance seeing as Electrode knows Thunder, which is guaranteed to hit in the rain. That doesn't matter, he knows Dragonair is strong enough to still win.

"Electrode VS Dragonair... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Pete VS Ash (P. II):_

"Start off with Thunder Wave, that should slow it down." Pete smirked.

Ash remained calm as small sparks flew off Electrode towards Dragonair, both Ash and Dragonair knew neither of them had anything to worry about. The electricity hit the dragon type and caused Dragonair to become paralyzed. Ash still made no move about it.

"Now that Dragonair is paralyzed, go in for another Rollout!" Pete hollered.

Electrode entered another Rollout and shot towards the airborne Dragonair, who was still paralyzed. Using an ice pillar, Electrode rode up the ice pillar to become airborne and fly towards Dragonair. Pete was sure he had nothing to worry about seeing as Dragonair was paralyzed.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Dragonair let out a battle cry as her shed skin ability activated, causing her to cure herself of the paralysis. Pete was shocked, as Dragonair coated her tail in metal and swung it over her head. The steel type attack struck the rolling Electrode. Dragonair won the power battle and knocked Electrode into an ice pillar.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash hollered.

Dragonair roared again as her jewel glew brightly. Many people in the crowd marvelled at Dragonair's beauty. Opening her mouth, a small orange ball can be spotted before it fired out like a beam which struck Electrode, and blasted him into the ice. Cracking the field, Electrode was in a small pool of water. Ash figure that the heat from Dragonair's attack must've melted the ice.

"And the ice field has been cracked. As the most unstable of the battlefields one has to wonder how the added water will affect the battle." The announcer commentated. "And how will Electrode handle be being in water.".

"I know you don't like it, Electrode, so we need to end this now." Pete told his electric type who nodded in agreement. "Self-Destructed!".

Electrode smirked whilst floating in the water as the Ball Pokemon closed his eyes and his body glew white. Ash knew he had to act fast as that attack would cause some serious damage to Dragonair just because of its pure power.

"Escape to the sky and dodge it!" Ash shouted in a panic.

Like a bullet, Dragonair shot into the sky, but Electrode soon exploded. The explosion barely reached the dragon type who cried out in pain, and fell into the smoke cloud which was the battlefield. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for the results.

As the smoke cleared, Electrode could be seen floating in an iced pool with swirls in its eyes and soot covering its body. Dragonair was lying on a small patch of ice of the original ice field which was still somehow intact. The 'small' body of water now took up about 65% of the field.

"Electrode is unable to battle. This round goes to the red trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"And the first knock out of the match goes to Ash Ketchum." The announcer informed. "But it caused both his Wartortle and Dragonair some serious damage, can he recover and still pull off a victory or has he lost his chance, like his round two opponent.".

"Dragonair, you okay to keep going?" Ash asked as Pete returned his fallen Electrode.

Dragonair slivered up towards Ash and nudged his head a bit. Of course, the princess would never show someone affection, she is simply allowing Ash to pet her. Rubbing her head, Dragonair made it clear that this princess is going to protect her castle and not become a damsel in distress.

"And it looks like red trainer, Ash Ketchum is staying with his Dragonair." The announcer informed. "Can the green trainer, Pete Pebbleman counter this mighty dragon or will this be where the pebble sinks?".

"I've got the perfect counter for that dragon." Pete declared as he gripped his next Pokeball. "Go Cloyster!". Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his new opponent:

 _Cloyster, The Bivalve Pokemon. The final evolved form of Shellder. Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system._

Ash looked at the water ice type as both Cloyster and Dragonair entered a battle stance. Dragonair still can't use her favourite move as that would put Cloyster in a better advantage over his already type advantage as well as being on an ice a water field. This is not going to be easy.

"And the green trainer made a smart move by taking both the type and field advantage." The announcer informed. "But red trainer Ash Ketchum has proven to fight against the odds and be very successful whilst doing so.".

"Cloyster VS Dragonair... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Pete VS Ash (P. III):_

"Thunder Wave!" Ash shouted.

Dragonair extended up to the sky, letting out a loud cry as the jewel around her neck glew. Little sparks flew out of the jewel towards the water ice type which is currently motionless on the edge of the pool.

"Protect." Pete instructed.

Cloyster's shell snapped shut as a protective barrier surrounded the Bivalve Pokemon. The electric sparks hit the protective barrier, and they bounced off dispersing into nothing, leaving Cloyster unaffected. As the barrier faded, Cloyster opened up again before wobbling into the pool.

"Surf!" Pete shouted.

The water started shaking as waves began to pick up. Suddenly, Cloyster shot out of the water, on top off a giant wave. Ash's and Dragonair's eyes widened at the massive water type attack. They both new that they couldn't go above, around or below it... The only option is through it.

"Dragon Rush, and go straight through it!" Ash shouted.

Dragonair roared again as blue dragon type energy surrounded her whole body, even have yellow eyes appear over her actual eyes. Shooting off towards the wave, the blur burst straight through it. Dragonair stopped behind the wave, and with a roar the dragon type energy burst of Dragonair, and the wave also imploded.

"Shell Smash!" Pete shouted in a panic.

Cloyster withdrew into his shell, as he went flying since his Surf wave was destroyed. The water ice type glew white before red cracks appeared around him, before he burst out of it, increasing both his speed and attack power, while weakening his defences.

"Icicle Spear!" Pete shouted.

While reaching the maximum height from his surf being destroyed, several sharp icicles appeared around the Bivalve Pokemon. Like a machine gun spewing bullets, Cloyster quickly launched the ice type attacks at Dragonair, who wasn't quick enough to act. She was knocked into the icy water.

"Now Blizzard!" Pete Hollered.

"DRAGONAIR!" Ash shouted in a panic.

Cloyster opened his shell, quickly followed by a powerful icy wind begin released. The Blizzard struck the water with Dragonair still half in the liquid as it started to freeze over. As the Blizzard ended, Dragonair was half frozen under the field, with the water frozen over, and her other head on the ice with swirls in her eyes.

"Dragonair is unable to battle. This round goes to the green trainer, Pete Pebbleman." The ref declared.

* * *

"And the red trainer has lost his mighty dragon." The announcer informed, as the crowd cheered. "Can Ash Ketchum handle this lost round or has he been frozen over like his fallen Dragonair?".

"Return Dragonair." Ash recalled his fallen female dragon. As he held the shrunken Ultra Ball in his hand, he frowned. "Sorry Dragonair, I should've returned you when I saw he brought out Cloyster... And thanks for your hard work, it won't go to waste.".

"Now who will Ketchum choose?" The announcer asked rhetorically. "Will he go for a water on water match with his Wartortle or will he bring out his final card for this match?".

" _Who can I choose_?" Ash thought to himself. " _Wartortle might be able to defend against Cloyster's attacks, but after that shell smash, I doubt that he can win a power battle, especially after his battle with Electrode."._

"Choose me." A voice appeared next to Ash. Ash genuinely thought it was a voice in his head. "Choose me, before I unleash my Thunderbolt on ya.". Ash realised it wasn't a voice in his head, it was his starter by his feet. Looking down, Ash saw a fire in his eyes.

"You want to battle, Pikachu?" Ash asked, dumbly.

"No, I want to start a konga line on the field." Pikachu replied sarcastically. "Of course, I want to battle.". Ash smiled down at his partner, it doesn't matter what the commentator's think or what the crowd thinks, as long as he has his friends and his Pokemon, they can think what they like about him, but he will still win this battle.

"Okay Pikachu." Ash replied, smiling at his electric partner before looking over the field with determination. Cloyster had landed on the newly ice-covered water, in a battle stance. He may be at a disadvantage because of Cloyster's state buffs, and the field may not be the best for the speedy Pokemon but they have pulled through worst. "I choose you!". Pikachu smiled as he jumped on to the icy field, entering a battle stance, while sparking his cheeks.

"And it looks like Ash Ketchum has gone for his electric type, Pikachu." The announcer informed. "This little guy has been by Ketchum's side since entering the Plateau, so now we get to see what he is made off. Can Pikachu pull of a shocking victory or will he get cold feet?".

"Alright, Ash is using Pikachu!" Serena cheered, before she felt a Pokeball wiggle. Her Eevee let herself out, sitting on Serena's knee the normal type barked something to her boyfriend, but her voice just seemed to be lost among the crowd.

"Cloyster VS Pikachu... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Pete VS Ash (P. IV):_

"Start off with Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

Like a bullet, Pikachu shot off as his body was covered in normal type energy. Ash smiled seeing the speed of his starter, even going back to the battle against his uncle for the Viridian Gym, there is clear improvement in that short amount of time.

"Protect!" Pete shouted, sound surprised probably due to Pikachu's speed.

Cloyster's shell slammed shut, as a protective barrier appeared around him. The speedy little Pikachu hit the barrier and was deflected off. Landing on his feet, Pikachu was sent sliding back across the ice as he entered another battle stance and sparked his cheeks.

"Aurora Beam!" Pete shouted.

Cloyster re-opened his shell and fired a multi-coloured ice beam towards Pikachu. Ash knew he had to get Pikachu off the ice as the slippery nature of this field means Pikachu is going to struggle to perform his normal dodges. Lucky Ash has a plan for that.

"Dodge with Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu coated his tail in metal, as the Aurora Beam closed in. Pikachu preformed a handstand as his Iron Tail swung over his head. His tail hit the Aurora Beam making him shoot into the air, easily overpowering the ice type attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

As he went flying through the air, Pikachu spun around so he was facing the Bivalve Pokemon as he reached his maximum height. Pikachu curled up as his cheeks sparked, he released a powerful electric bolt out of his body towards the water ice type.

"Block with Blizzard!" Pete shouted in a panic.

Cloyster unleashed a powerful icy wind out of his shell. The two attacks struck each other and seemed to push against each other to win the power battle. After a couple of moments, the Blizzard seemed to overpower Pikachu and push the electric attack back. Ash knew he had to act fast.

"Turn it to Thunder and start spinning!" Ash instructed.

Pikachu nodded, after seeing Red and Blue in a practise battle while training for the league, both Ash and Pikachu saw a move Red and his Raichu used to overpower Blue's Arcanine. Despite trying to replicate it, they haven't been able to pull it off yet, but there is always a first time for everything.

As he was falling into the Blizzard, Pikachu started spinning as massive amounts of electricity were released from his body. The built-up power surrounded the electric mouse like some sort of armor. The electric barrier protected Pikachu as he fell through the Blizzard. He was able to guide himself down the wind current and hit Cloyster head on. It caused a sort of electric explosion around both Pokemon.

"CLOYSTER!" "PIKACHU!" Both trainers shouted respectively. When Red and his Raichu used it, the electricity only protected Raichu then he finished with a physical attack, but that was more like a bomb.

"What do you know, Ash and Pikachu handled element barrier." Red sounded impressed as he sat down next to Serena, Misty and Brock with Delia.

"Mr and Mrs Ketchum?" Serena questioned.

"We've told you dear, call us Red and Delia." Delia replied with a friendly smile.

"Hehehe, right." Serena blushed, like Ash she isn't use to being able to be informal with adults, especially not her boyfriend's parents.

"Excuse me, but you said the element barrier." Brock interrupted. "Isn't that one of the moves you used against Blue when you battled at the lab?".

"Right, any Pokemon can use it but it works best with smaller speedy pokemon." Red explained.

"But it didn't look the same as when you used it." Misty pointed out.

"Well the electricity is just meant to be protective barrier then you strike with a physical attack." Red explained. "But Pikachu released so much electricity, which meant that became the punch. It might cause a bit of recoil damage but Pikachu should be final.".

As the smoke cleared over the field, Pikachu could be made out on top of the fallen Cloyster in a victory pose.

"Who da mon?" Pikachu asked, which caused Ash to sweat drop while the crowd half laughed and half cheered.

"Cloyster is unable to battle. This round goes to the red trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"And Ash Ketchum wins another round." The announcer informed, followed by the crowd cheering. "Now in the lead with two to one but both his Wartortle and Pikachu are battle worn. Can the young trainer from Pallet handle this last challenge or like the field will it break apart?". Pete returned his fallen Bivalve Pokemon.

"Awe, look at Pikachu." Delia cooed. "What a great photo opportunity.". She pulled out a small silver camera and started to frantically take pictures of Ash and Pikachu as they waited for Pete's final Pokemon.

"Go Arcanine!" Pete shouted as he released his fire type. Despite facing a few in his journey; Ash decided to scan it anyway:

 _Arcanine, The Legendary Pokemon. The final evolved form of Growlithe. A Pokémon whose beauty is legendary in China. It is said to run gracefully and lightly, as if it were flying._

"Pikachu!" Ash called out to his electric partner. "Wanna keep going?".

"Of course." Pikachu replied with a smirk, crouching down he entered another battle stance and sparked his cheeks. Arcanine also entered another battle stance.

"Um, not to sound rude." Serena addressed her boyfriend's parents. "But what are you doing here?".

"We arrived at the Plateau as Ash's battle started. After getting a hotel room, we found Drake on the way to the Pokemon Centre after he won his third-round battle, so we came to watch Ash's battle." Delia explained.

"We did tell him that we would be coming to see him and Drake compete." Red replied, both saw the twins first two battles and were impressed with some of the battles already. Although aren't particularly interested in bringing up the end of Ash's second round, as it is pretty obviously a sour note.

"Arcanine VS Pikachu... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Pete VS Ash (P. V):_

"Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

Like a rocket, Pikachu shot off across the icy field, covered in normal type energy. Ash knew Pikachu liked to start with a barrage of speed attacks and that has worked out well so fast.

"Fire Blast!" Pete shouted.

Despite Pikachu's speed, Arcanine was able to release the powerful fire type move, seconds before the Quick Attack hit. Pikachu easily avoided the attack and Arcanine was sent sliding back from the impact. The fire blast flew in a straight line, melting a strip of the field away. Ash clenched his fist as it limits Pikachu's moving room.

"Fire Blast, again!" Pete hollered.

He must've realised the same thing that Pete did. Arcanine fired another Fire Blast. Pikachu was able to easily dodge it, while more of the field was melted. Ash knew he couldn't really let this come down to a power match as each Arcanine he's face before have one thing in common, being powerful.

"Quick Attack and get close, Pikachu!" Ash instructed.

Pikachu nodded, he remembered facing an Arcanine back at the Viridian Gym and knows he is unlikely to win a power battle. Jumping across the ice, Pikachu quickly closed in as Arcanine fired off another Fire Blast. Pikachu dodged it but landed on a small piece of ice which was now in the middle of a lake of water.

"Flamethrower!" Pete shouted.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted

Ash knows that Pikachu is in a tight spot, literally. As both the fire and electricity collided in the middle off the field, Ash noticed that there are only two patches of ice left, the one Pikachu's on and the one Arcanine is on. While the attacks seem evenly matched, the Flamethrower started to steady push the Thunderbolt back.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in a panicked, as the two attacks closed in on the starter.

In a panic, Pikachu jumped out of the way of the two attacks. The Flamethrower shot forward as soon as the Thunderbolt disappeared, the little platform Pikachu once stood on melted, and while Pikachu avoided the fire type attack he landed in the water.

"You okay Pikachu!?" Ash asked his partner.

Pikachu was floating in the water and was able to flash his trainer a thumbs up. While the pool is a little chilly, he has been swimming enough to be fine in the water, granted he isn't as fast as Wartortle or Gyarados in the water but he is still fine in the water.

"Not for long." Pete smirked. "Fire Blast!".

Arcanine fired a final Fire Blast out of his mouth towards the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu attempted to swim out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. The fire type attack struck Pikachu and evaporated a bit of water, covering Pikachu in steam. When that faded, Pikachu was on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. This round goes to the green trainer, Pete Pebbleman." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Splash_! Ash jumped into the water, which shocked most of those watching except for those who knew him, mostly. Swimming across the field, he grabbed hold of his fallen starter and started swimming back to the edge of the battlefield.

"What is this? The red trainer has jumped into the battlefield to save his Pikachu." The announcer informed. "I know he has been by his side since the start off this league, but this is a little, far isn't it?".

The crowd responded differently to his actions, as Ash ended up back on the red stand he wrapped his starter up in his jacket which he took off prior to jumping into the water. The crowd either cheered or awed at the sight of Ash's selfishness towards his electric mouse. Pikachu weakly opened his eyes, and weakly whispered a thank you before Ash lay him on the side of the stand.

"Oh, my little boy, I hope he doesn't catch a cold." Delia frowned, seeing her son jump into a pool of water which would obviously be freezing seeing as it was created from the ice type field. Eevee looked upset at her boyfriend's fall, and Serena reassured her before being returned.

"Don't worry honey, Ash's aura can protect him from minor annoyances like the common cold. Remember." Red reassured. Delia hugged her husband and closed her eyes while she waited for the ref to make his call. Red returned the embrace and looked at the three stunned trainers.

"Really?" Brock asked in a surprised voice, he was a breeder and if aura could cure the common cold then that would be a marvellous break through, he was understand shocked, so shocked that his voice barely reached a whisper. Red looked at the shocked breeder.

" _No_." red shook his head and mouthed a response. The pokemon breeder and the two girls now just looked confused, why would he say that if it wasn't true? Deciding to answer the unasked question, Red continued to mouth the next part. "She just likes reassuring and the boys have been pretty lucky about getting sick.".

While it is true that aura can affect someone's health, that is a more difficult skill to learn. Right now, Ash's aura will only activate if absolutely necessary or if his emotions go to an extreme for some reason. Once he has been trained properly, then he will have a proper immunity to most virus and bugs... Just not the common cold for some reason.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Pikachu. I promise it won't go to waste." Ash smiled sadly to his starter. "Now get a good rest and leave it up to me and Wartortle.".

"Now both trainers are down to their last Pokemon." The announcer informed. "But who will win? Pete Pebbleman and his formidable Arcanine or Ash Ketchum and his tough Wartortle?". Ash gripped his Pokeball.

"Wartortle, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his battle worn water type. The turtle Pokemon landed in the icy water and noticeably shivered before he started doing a back stroke to warm up. "Hey Wartortle, it's just you and me. Are you okay for another round?".

"I'll happily show Yellow up." Wartortle smirked, in his Pokeball he could make out the fact that this Arcanine beat Yellow so now he can show his rival up, kind of like Pikachu did at the Viridian Gym.

"Arcanine VS Wartortle... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Pete VS Ash (P. VI):_

"Skull Bash!" Ash shouted.

Leaping out of the water, Wartortle was charging towards the legendary Pokemon, head first. As the momentum built up, power also built up around the pure water type. Ash was confident in his Watortle's power.

"Extreme Speed!" Pete shouted.

Disappearing off the ice platform, Arcanine shot forward and hit Wartortle head on. Wartortle was sent flying as Arcanine's foot hit the water, before he jumped back and landed back on the ice platform. Ash looked worried when he saw the fire type practically walked on water. Despite the type and field advantage, this wouldn't be easy.

"Water Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Wartortle jumped back out of the water, with a water sphere forming between his hands. With a swift throw, the water type attack was hurled towards the fire type. Ash was hoping the side effect of confusion would also take place.

"Flamethrower on the water!" Pete shouted.

Firing a stream of blazing hot flames into the water caused a thick layer of mist to appear. The fire type became practically invisible as did the Water Pulse. Unable to make out what was happening, a few moments later had the fire type roar, clearing the mist away. It didn't even look like he was hit.

"That was cleaver." Red commented.

"What was?" Misty asked.

"Arcanine surrounded the Water Pulse with mist which was absorbed the water vapour. Over weighing the attack would've made it crash into the field, harmless." Red explained.

"Well then, we will just use the field as well, dive underwater!" Ash instructed.

Ash had a plan, as he remembered two battles in-particular. The first being when he caught Muk the day before his Celadon Gym battle and his first-round match against Mandi, particularly when his Gyarados beat Exeggutor. He just feels sorry for the ref and those seated on the first few rows.

"You can't hide from us, Thunder Fang on the water!" Pete hollered.

Ash knew that attack would hit Wartortle since water conducts electricity, but he knows he can easily deal with the attack. Arcanine roared again as his fangs were covered in electricity, he prepared to thrust them into the water.

"Rapid Spin!" Ash hollered. "But stay under water!".

Wartortle knew what Ash was planning and was happy to comply. He is always the one to be the centre of attention and after the attention Gyarados got from that water tornado combo, he is happy to do his own version. Before the electrified fangs could hit the water, the ice platform and Arcanine was being swirled around as the whole field turned into a giant whirl pool. The Thunder Fang was cancelled as Arcanine attempted to stop himself from falling off his platform, grunting as he was hit by multiple water splashes. Both the referee and the crowd were also hit by water which was flying everywhere.

"Skull Bash while Arcanine is stranded!" Ash instructed confidently.

From within his shell, Wartortle could easily make out the fire types location. Wartortle started spinning towards his opponent before exiting his shell before power started to build up around his skull. Blasting out of the water, right underneath the ice platform, Wartortle knocked Arcanine into the air as the platform crumbled into pieces, before the fire type also dropped into the water as well. Being dragged around by the whirlpool.

"Arcanine hold on!" Pete pleaded as he desperately looked for some sort of counted.

"Finish it with Aqua Tail!" Ash hollered.

Wartortle smirked as he was reaching his maximum height from his last attack. Looking down he saw where the legendary Pokemon was and smiled as it was a sitting Psyduck. His tail was covered by water, as he spun it over his head. The attack struck Arcanine dead on, a critical hit. Arcanine was sent flying across the field, hitting the wall before slumping into the pool with swirls in his eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Meaning both this round and match goes to the red trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared, looking slightly annoyed about being wet through, part of Ash wondered if it was the same ref from his match with Mandi since they all look the same. The crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

Ash returned his water turtle, who was gloating at his victory before picking up his Pikachu and leaving his stand. The crowd cheered at his kindness for his starter and he approached Pete at the edge of the field. The two trainers showed some great sportsmanship by shaking hands, before they left through their respective looker rooms. As he left the stadium with Pikachu wrapped up in his jacket, barely awake. He was surprised to find his parents with his friends, and Togepi in his mother's arms.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi cheered happily to see his daddy return. Jumping from his grandmother's hands, he surprising landed on his daddy's shoulder, although a faint blue light revealed that Togepi's granddaddy may have helped with the guidance. The young fairy type wasted no time in hugging his daddies face.

"I'm happy to see you too, Togepi. But I need to carry Pikachu, so it might be safer if you travel with mum or Serena or someone." Ash told his youngest Pokemon. "At least until I get him to Nurse Joy, along with Dragonair and Wartortle.".

Togepi tightened his grip best he could, since getting to this place, he has had hardly any time with his daddy. So, if Uncle Pikachu needs to take his normal position, then he can take Uncle Pikachu's on his daddy's shoulder. Ash got the message that Togepi had no intention of letting go.

"You know Ash, the Pokemon Centre isn't far away. I'm sure Togepi will be fine." Serena suggested. She can still remember the horror the Spike Ball Pokemon turned out to be when Ash left him to face Damien. She is certainly happy to let Togepi make the decisions as she doesn't want to upset him again.

"Yeah Ash, I'll even have my aura keep him steady if you want." Red offered. Ash smiled and accepted the offer since he can't reliably keep the young fairy type with Pikachu in his hands.

"So, mum and dad. What are you doing here?" Ash asked, surprised by their appearance.

"We told you and Drake we were coming to see you both compete." Delia replied. "When we arrived, we found Drake who already won his third-round battle so we came to watch your match, and catch the last part. But we have been watching both your other battles on TV.".

"So... You've seen what happened on the rock field?" Ash asked, looking down.

"Yeah Ash, but I wouldn't worry about." Red replied. Ash was shocked, practically every joke or comment the commentator's made in this match was about him turning Melissa down, and being the bad guy, how can he not worry about it? "You don't need to worry because when you make it to the plateau battles, you will have the chance to explain because the top eight trainers have special interviews beforehand.".

Well, if he does make it that far, then he will be sure to set the record straight. Then a thought occurred to him, both Gary and Drake are competing and while Gary will probably milk the limelight for all its worth, but Drake isn't one for attention so that would probably be interesting to watch.

"Well, we should probably get to the centre." Brock commented. "We can continue this conversation there.".

"Please, you just want to see Nurse Joy." Misty rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't think I didn't notice you sending Rhyhorn back to the gym.".

"Either way Misty, Brock is right." Ash replied. "Pikachu and the others could use some rest.". The others agreed and the group set off.

* * *

That night time, Ash held up his Pokemon and collected his three Pokeballs. He chose to use Tauros; Ivysaur and Muk in his battle tomorrow since it is on the grass field and these three haven't battled yet. It is true that Charizard also hasn't battled but he got to take on Damien right before the league so this seems to be the fairest route.

Once he ran through his plan with the trio; Pikachu and Togepi, he returned the three Pokemon before heading inside. Where he saw Gary; Leaf and Serena sat on a table, and Gary looked... Worried. While Drake was stood outside on the battlefield with his full team out, with Red and Delia by his side. Ash could also feel an unusual tension in the air. Wanting to know the cause of this, he made his way over to Serena; Leaf and Gary.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ash asked as he stood next to them. Gary looked up at Ash before quickly looking back down. Never has Ash seen Gary so... Scared. What has gotten into him?

"Gary found out about his match tomorrow, for the final round." Leaf explained.

"Who is it?" Ash asked, clearly whoever it is must be a strong trainer. Maybe it's someone who already won a league or something, Ash has heard his final round opponent, Jeanette Fisher is meant to be a popular and strong trainer.

"It's going to be the final match tomorrow, on the rock field." Serena explained.

"So, who is it against?" Ash asked.

"... Drake." Gary answered.

* * *

After Ash discovered only Gary or Drake would make it to the plateau round he got an early night to be ready for his fourth-round match. He is currently stood in the green stand with only Pikachu by his side and three Pokeballs attached to his belt. His opponent is a female a few years older than himself with long purple hair and wearing a kimono. When Jeanette appeared, the crowd went wild, showing she is clearly the favourite and even had her own cheering squad.

In the stands are: Serena; Leaf; Misty; Brock; and Delia. Calem and Ritchie are each in their own battles, while Red is helping Drake prepare for his battle against Gary, seeing as Ash's aura is already unleashed, Red doesn't need to focus on him anymore and can finally give his other son some attention. The ref took his place on the field.

"The fourth-round match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Jeanette Fisher from Ecruteak City will take place on the grass field." The ref declared. "Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokemon, and can substitute at any time. No time limit is in play and the trainer who shall go first will be...".

The board with both trainer's faces on light up. The green light behind Ash and the red light behind Jeanette continued flashing, rotating between the two photos, eventually it stopped with Ash's Picture lit up.

"Ash Ketchum." The ref continued. "The battle will be over when all three Pokemon on one side is unable to battle.".

Ash gripped his first Pokeball. While he already decided on his three Pokemon, he knows the order in which he wants to use them. He has worked best by taking the early field advantage so far with Gyarados on the water field, while both Wartortle and Primeape were capable of winning on the ice and rock fields neither really has the upper hand. So, he is going to start with his best field advantage. He gripped his first Pokeball.

"I choose you, Ivysaur!" Ash shouted as he released his grass poison type was released. As Ivysaur appeared on the field, he took a deep breath before seeming to relax in the environment and entering a battle stance.

"Being sure to take the early field advantage, green trainer Ash Ketchum has gone with his Ivysaur." The announcer informed. "One has to wonder how many Pokemon this young trainer has, seeing as he hasn't re-used any Pokemon since entering the league.".

"Then I'll use one who will be sure to buzz you. Beedrill, go!" Jeanette shouted as she released her bug poison type. Although Ash has spent a lot of time with Serena's Beedrill, he still decided to scan it with his Pokedex:

 _Beedrill, The Poison Bee Pokemon. The final evolved form of Weedle. Flies at high speeds and attacks with three stingers: one on its rear and one on each of its two forelegs. May appear in swarms._

"Ivysaur VS Beedrill... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Jeanette (P. I):_

"Sludge Bomb!" Ash shouted to start off.

Ivysaur tensed up as his plant seemed to sprout out of his back even more then it currently was. Like a cannon, it fired several purple toxic blobs of sludge fired out towards the Poison Bee Pokemon.

"Dodge with Agility!" Jeanette instructed.

The bug poison types wings started beating very fast, as he swiftly moved out of the way of with incredible speed. Ash could notice the annoyance build in his Seed Pokemon since he uses to use speed but can't because of his evolution. Ash just hopes he can focus enough to beat Beedrill and prove he doesn't need speed to win.

"Twineedle!" Jeanette hollered.

Like a black and yellow bug zoomed across the battle field like a blur, easily dodging the rest of the incoming Sludge Bombs. Appearing right in front of Ivysaur, he wounded his stingers back before thrusting them into Ivysaur's face, causing some major damage as Ivysaur went back. Beedrill prepared to use the attack again.

"Vine Whip and restrain him!" Ash shouted.

Ivysaur nodded as he stood back up. Six vines shot out from the sides of Ivysaur's plant, and went straight towards the incoming bug poison type. As Beedrill thrusted his stingers at Ivysaur, they were tied together, stopping Beedrill in his tracks.

"Not bad." Jeanette praised. "But not good enough, break free with Focus Energy.".

Beedrill closed his eyes as lights appeared around him, raising his critical hit ratio and when they faded, Beedrill was able to break his stingers apart, and Ivysaur had to withdraw all his vines like a motor reaction. Beedrill buzzed threating at his opponent.

"Now use Poison Jab!" Jeanette instructed.

Beedrill wound one of his stingers back as it glew purple. With another powerful thrust, it struck Ivysaur in the head. Ivysaur was sent flying to right in front of Ash, and growled as he struggled to his feet. Both Ash and Jeanette could easily tell that Ivysaur wouldn't last much longer.

"We need to get some health back, Ivysaur." Ash told his grass poison type. "Use Leech Seed.".

Ivysaur nodded in agreement as he pushed himself up to his feet while clearly in pain. A small brown seed appeared in the back of his plant, and like the Sludge Bomb before, shot out toward the Poison Bee Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Fell Stinger!" Jeanette shouted.

Beedrill swiftly flew up to Ivysaur, easily dodging the Leech Seed which landed somewhere in the grassy field, unnoticeable. As Beedrill flew past Ivysaur, Beedrill struck the Seed Pokemon with his stinger. Ivysaur went flying and landed on the grass with swirls in his eyes. Beedrill had his attack power swiftly increased.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle. This round goes to the red trainer, Jeanette Fisher." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Ivysaur, you did a good job." Ash returned his fallen grass poison type sadly. He knows he has a good counter Beedrill seeing as it has increased critical hit ratio's but is also sad for Ivysaur as a loss to a speedy Pokemon is likely to set him back even further then he already is.

"And Jeanette Fisher not only takes the first round but is also able to power up her giant bug at the same time." The announcer informed. "How will young Ketchum response, will he use his powerful Aerodactyl or does he have another plan up his sleeve?".

"Oh no..." Serena gasped as she felt some tiny hands rub her arm. Looking towards them, she saw Togepi was trying to comfort her, the little fairy type may not understand how this whole battle thing works, but it sure is entertaining and he hates to see his daddies partner upset, because then his daddy will be upset.

"Don't worry Serena, Ash has a knack for getting out of tight spots." Leaf reassured. "Remember when we were nine and he accidentally had Blue's Blastoise flood the first lab.".

"How exactly did any of you end up in that situation?" Brock asked, as both himself and Misty sweat dropped.

"Hehehe, let's just say Ash thought he could make it as an electrician and practised when the Professor was researching Blastoise and a special form of evolution with a colleague from Kalos." Delia laughed.

"Rigggghhhhttt..." Misty rolled her eyes, overly-exaggerated.

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his normal type. The Wild Bull Pokemon landed on the grassy field, and stomped his front hove showing he is ready to battle as Beedrill also entered a battle stance.

"And green trainer, Ash Ketchum has gone with his normal type Tauros." The announcer informed. "Can this wild bull charge through the battling brut beetle, that is Jeanette's Beedrill or will he be bugged out like Ivysaur?".

"Tauros VS Beedrill... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Jeanette (P. II):_

"Poison Jab!" Jeanette shouted.

Beedrill had his stinger glow purple as he powered up a Poison Jab attack. Still with incredible speed, the Poison Bee Pokemon shot towards the Wild Bull Pokemon. Ash wasn't worried as he had a good way to overpower that beetle, and he also isn't scared about Tauros taking a critical hit.

"Zen Headbutt!" Ash shouted.

A blue ball of Psychic energy appeared in between the normal types horns, before the wild bull Pokemon charged straight towards the incoming bug poison type. Beedrill thrusted his stinger into Tauros, and Jeanette looked worried when the normal type smirked in response, before the psychic type attack struck Beedrill. While Tauros stood his ground, Beedrill was sent flying as he has less defensive capabilities. Beedrill landed on the ground and quickly tried to push himself up.

"Bulldoze!" Ash hollered.

While that move would normally lower Beedrill's speed, Tauros traded that secondary effect with a power boost thanks to his hidden ability Sheer Force. Tauros lifted his front hove's into the air before slamming them down, causing the field to shake violently. Jeanette frowned when she saw Beedrill cry out in pain, and she worked out that Tauros had Sheer Force. She also believes his regular ability is Anger Point because he didn't activate Intimidation, which means she is scared about criting him.

"Endevor!" Jeanette shouted.

Beedrill weakly struggled into the air, before flying towards the wild bull Pokemon. While Bulldoze didn't lower the Poison Bee Pokemon's speed, the damage he has received clearly taken its toll. Ash knew he couldn't let that attack hit Tauros or he would be in the same state as Beedrill.

"Dodge it and use Iron Head!" Ash instructed.

Tauros nodded, while he prefers head on battles and taking his opponents hits to prove his strength he also knows how risky that is and isn't going to put not only his league position but also the rest of the team's position. Tauros charged towards the incoming Beedrill as his head was coated in metal. At the last second, Tauros dodged the Endevor before slamming his head which also got a power boost in place of the flinch chance. Beedrill landed hard on the grassy field, clearly close to falling.

"Alright Beedrill, return for now!" Jeanette tried to recall her bug poison type. She maybe should've done this sooner but she didn't want the state boosts she got off to go to waste. Still, better to lose them then to lose Beedrill itself.

"Pursuit!" Ash hollered.

Tauros shot forward towards the bug poison type as the red light attempted to return it. Tauros slammed into the weakened Beedrill and sent it crashing into a wall, causing some massive damage. Beedrill fell onto the ground with swirls in his eyes. Tauros let out a battle cry to show his power.

"Beedrill is unable to battle. This round goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Awesome Tauros!" Ash praised. "Keep up the good work!". Tauros stomped the ground and let out a victory cry. Ash knows Tauros well enough to know he wouldn't accepted being switched out before he falls, kind of like his Pidgeot. Guess his two normal types have something in common. Jeanette returned her fallen bug type.

"Now who will the red trainer choose to take on Tauros?" The announcer asked. "While this is young Ketchum's first league, he is showing he can handle himself against Ms. Fisher, who competed in the Silver Conference last year.".

Ash frowned, the Silver Conference is Johto's regional league so she clearly has more experience, but it makes sense since she is from Ecruteak City. Whatever, it doesn't matter how much experience she has, he has proven himself against other experienced trainers so he can make it here as well.

"This next one will cut you down to size. Scyther, go!" Jeanette released her bug flying type. Although Ash has practised against Gary's Scyther, he still decided to scan it for any last-minute information:

 _Scyther, The Mantis Pokemon. Moves incredibly quickly and shreds its enemy with its razor-sharp scythes. Leaps out of tall grass and slices prey with its scythes. On rare occasions, it flies with its wings. With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one._

"And Jeanette has gone with her speedy Scyther." The announcer informed.

"Tauros VS Scyther... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Jeanette (P. III):_

"Vacuum Wave!" Jeanette shouted.

Scyther started spinning on the spot as a wind vortex appeared around him. Pointing his scythe in Tauros' direction, the fighting type priority attack shot towards the wild bull Pokemon. Ash clenched his fist, this might be a risky play but he believes that Tauros can handle it.

"Payback!" Ash shouted.

Tauros tensed up as the fighting type attack struck the normal type. Tauros grunted as he absorbed the super effective attack. After a couple of moments, Tauros started charging into the Vacuum Wave. Slamming into the Mantis Pokemon, he caused double the damage caused by that Vacuum Wave. Despite both being injured, both returned to their original battle position. Jeanette frowned when she saw her best move used against her, she is going to have to do this the hard way.

"Wing Attack!" Jeanette shouted.

Scyther extended his wings before flying towards the Wild Bull Pokemon. Tauros smiled confidently seeing the head on attack, he loves head to head battles which comes down to the strongest and this is exactly that.

"Iron Head!" Ash shouted.

Like before, Tauros shot forward as his head was coated in metal. Ash was confident that Tauros would be able to handle this power match thanks to Sheer Force. He was surprised when the two Pokemon collided and for a couple of moments Scyther seemed to hold his own before both withdrew, looks like he has Technician to counter Tauros' hidden ability. Things just got harder.

"Double Team!" Jeanette shouted.

She can tell that these two are pretty evenly matched thanks to Sheer Force and Technician respectively. Scyther began to vibrate before two more Scyther's appeared and the three stood all in a line. Ash frowned as this is one of the most annoying moves there is.

"Now use Fury Cutter!" Jeanette hollered. "All of you!".

The middle Scyther shot straight forward while the other two Scyther's shot of and did curves in the air so they were coming at him from three sides. Ash had a plan for dealing with all three but he just had to wait.

"Wait for my word Tauros!" Ash instructed.

Tauros nodded and entered a battle stance as his eye line focused on the three targets. Normally he would like to charge in head first but Ash has proven himself to be pretty smart so the battle veteran is happy to follow his trainers lead. Ash made his move a split second before the three Pokemon hit the normal type.

"Wild Charge!" Ash shouted.

Tauros let out a battle cry as an electric field surrounded his body. Ash hated to use a move like this because it would also damage Tauros, but this is one of Tauros' only moves with a big enough area of effect to deal with the trio. The two Scyther's from the side turned out to be copies and disappeared when the electricity hit them. The front Scyther took damage as he tried to cut the attack. Tauros charged forward with Wild Charge and Scyther landed on the floor, clearly injured as Tauros took recoil damage. Jeanette clenched her fist, she can risk returning Scyther because of Pursuit but he clearly won't last long anyway.

"Finish it with Horn Attack!" Ash hollered.

Ash knew this is Tauros' favourite attack, despite not being the most powerful attack. Tauros charged forward as Scyther struggled to his feet, and the Mantis Pokemon ended up being pushed along by the normal type. Without flinching, Tauros slammed into the wall, crushing Scyther between himself and the wall. As he cancelled the attacked, Tauros returned to his original position as Scyther slumped onto the floor with swirls in his eyes. Horn marks were left in the wall.

"Scyther is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Your amazing Tauros!" Ash praised, he saw that Tauros is clearly tied with panting heavily and sweat covering his face. "Do you want to take a rest, you have taken on two Pokemon in a row?". Tauros shook his head, even if he can't beat the third Pokemon he will still put up a good fight to give his team the edge.

"And that's two Pokemon that Ash's Tauros has took down, he is proving to be a tough bull." The announcer informed. "Now will Jeanette's final Pokemon be able to handle this wild bull or will he finally fall?".

"Go Bellsprout!" Jeanette shouted, releasing her grass poison type.

"A Bellsprout?" Ash questioned as himself; Pikachu and Tauros all sweat dropped as he scanned the grass poison type:

 _Bellsprout, The Flower Pokemon. A carnivorous Pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It uses its root feet to soak up needed moisture. Prefers hot and humid places._

"I don't get it, why would she use a Bellsprout?" Serena asked, as herself; Leaf; Misty and Delia all sweat dropped.

"Looks can be deserving Serena. You've seen Ash overcome the odds with the right moves, and you have yourself." Brock explained thoughtfully. "I'm sure an experienced trainer like Jeanette wouldn't use Bellsprout unless it was strong. This is the Indigo League after all.".

"So... Your saying Ash could be in trouble?" Leaf questioned.

"Well not many People would be scared by a little Pikachu." Brock replied. "I just hope Ash doesn't let his guard down or it could cost him.".

"Alright Tauros, let's keep our guard up." Ash told his normal type. "It might not seem like much, but your clearly hurt and I'm sure Jeanette as some sort of strategy.".

"Tauros VS Bellsprout... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Jeanette (P. IV):_

"Alright Tauros, start off with Horn Attack!" Ash instructed.

Tauros nodded and like before started charging towards the Flower Pokemon. Jeanette smirked at the head on attack while Bellsprout just stared at the incoming wild bull with a blank expression on his face.

"Jump and use Vine Whip." Jeanette smirked triumphantly.

Ash was expecting the grass poison type to use the vines to jump just like how Ivysaur would before he evolved. To Ash's surprise, Bellsprout bent down before jumping into the air like a spring would. As he flew over the charging normal type, the Flower Pokemon unleashed two vines which wrapped around Tauros' horns. Bellsprout landed behind Tauros and overpowered the Wild Bull, causing it to fall on his side. It was hard to tell if Bellsprout really was stronger or because Tauros is tired from his two previous battles.

"Razor Leaf!" Jeanette hollered.

Bellsprout swiftly retracted his vines as he turned to the normal type. Tauros was struggling to his feet as he was feeling the weight from his previous battles hit him, the Flower Pokemon swung his leaves around which sent two sharp leaves towards Tauros. Striking him in the back, Tauros fell back down from the attack.

"Tauros, use Rage!" Ash shouted.

Tauros roared as he jumped back to his feet, looking really angry. Charging around the field, Tauros picked up speed as he turned towards Bellsprout. He charged at the grass poison type, but again Jeanette smirked.

"Sweet Scent." Jeanette instructed calmly.

Bellsprout waved his leaves which unleashed a nice smelling scent. As the scent hit Tauros' nose, the wild bull Pokemon calmed down and came to a complete stop right in front of Bellsprout. Ash clenched his fist.

"Slam!" Jeanette hollered.

Bellsprout unleashed two vines and swung them around picking up momentum. Hitting Tauros in the side, the normal type was sent flying as he was unable to tank the attack. Tauros crashed into the ground as he skidded to a stop but he had swirls in his eyes and didn't try to push himself up. Looks like he finally reached his limits.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the red trainer, Jeanette Fisher." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Tauros, you were amazing out there." Ash told his fallen normal type as he returned the wild bull Pokemon.

"And Ash's tough Tauros finally falls." The announcer informed. "Can young Ketchum's final Pokemon beat Bellsprout or will he be rooted out of the tournament?". Ash quickly swapped his safari Ball with a regular Pokeball. He is sure that his final Pokemon can handle this Bellsprout.

"I choose you, Muk!" Ash released his poison type. Upon landing on the grassy field, Muk's toxins dissolved the nearby grass as he extended his body to try and appear intimidating. Jeanette looked slightly worried at her new opponent.

"Muk VS Bellsprout... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Jeanette (P. V):_

"Acid Armor!" Ash shouted.

Muk nodded before trying to dissolve into the field as lights appeared around him showing his physical defence was increased. Jeanette clenched her fist as that is normally a Muk's weak spot.

"Get in close, and use Knock Off!" Jeanette shouted.

Bellsprout, still with the blank expression on his face wobbled forward towards Muk. Turns out that when not jumping, the Flower Pokemon isn't that fast. When close enough, Bellsprout unleashed two vines and started hitting Muk which would've knocked off a held item if he held one.

"Sludge Wave!" Ash hollered.

With Bellsprout so close, he couldn't dodge. Muk opened his mouth and a long stream of toxic sludge flowed out. Bellsprout took the attack head on and was washed away as the Sludge Wave caused some serious damage and also destroyed the grass on the battle field.

"Hang tough Bellsprout!" Jeanette shouted. "And show them your moves!".

Bellsprout nodded and narrowed his eyes. Jumping out of the Sludge wave, he landed in front of the Sludge Pokemon and started to use some sort of Karate moves on Muk, although each slash kick and slice just seemed to bounce off him. Ash smiled, if Bellsprout wants to use unconventional tactics then so can Muk.

"Muk!" Ash shouted. "Give him a hug.".

Muk smiled brightly at the instruction. Although he has no problems with battling, he is a lover not a fighter. Extending his arms and slivering over to the Flower Pokemon, he ended up crushing Bellsprout as he tried to punch Muk off him. Unfortunately, Muk couldn't and soon the movement stopped. Muk got off him to find the grass poison type lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle. Meaning both this round and match goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum. And he will be part of the top eight trainers advancing to the Plateau stages." The ref declared.

* * *

With the match over, Ash and his friends sent Ash's three Pokemon to Nurse Joy as they got ready for the match between Drake and Gary to see which of the two Pallet boys will be in the top eight along with Ash; Ritchie; Calem and Paul, who have all already made it.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	56. Indigo League - The Top Eight

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the sort of middle point of the Indigo League arc. Originally this wouldn't have a battle in it but I needed to put the match between Drake and Gary at some place and this fitted the bill. It is the middle ground between the field stages and the Indigo stadium where I can tie up all loose ends like Ash talking with Melissa and also sorting out the problem of how the crowd represent him for rejecting her. How will he get the information out there? Just wait and see. Don't forget to vote in the poll for your personal favourite personalities of Ash's Pokemon and not just because you like that species of Pokemon, this poll is up until the orange islands begin. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 56: Indigo League - The Top Eight_

Walking around the plateau with Pikachu and Togepi, Ash was finally able to give the league location a good look over. Of course, he has seen it every day but this is the first time he has been able to properly look around. The reason he is alone is quite simple really, Togepi has wanted to spend some quality time with his daddy since he hasn't had the chance with Ash having his league battles and needing to prepare for the next one.

Ash just one his fourth-round match on the grass field against Jeanette Fisher. Although that means he made it into the top eight, tomorrow is a day off for the eight trainers to prepare for the indigo stadium, but each trainer will have an interview for them to get to know the trainers, so Ash decided today would be the best place time to spend with Togepi.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi chirped happily. Ash smiled at the baby Pokemon in his hands as he looked at baby fairy type in his hands. Following the young Pokemon's eye line he found him looking at one of the attractions, a game called 'Hook a Psyduck'.

"Hehehe, sorry Togepi but you're a little small for that game." Ash apologies, with a light chuckle. Togepi then had his stomach growl, which made both Ash and Pikachu laugh. "I think someone might be hungry.".

Togepi smiled and nodded hastily. He was getting hungry and wanted something to eat. Ash smiled and found a bench. Sitting on the bench, Ash put Togepi on the seat next to him while he searched through his bag. Getting out a bowl, spoon and banana, Ash mashed the fruit up before looking towards the little fairy type... Who disappeared.

"Togepi!" Ash shouted as he stood up.

"Over there." Pikachu sighed as he lay on the floor, pointing in a direction. Ash saw the little mon stood in front of a red stall, which was selling sweets. Ash sighed in relief as he made his way over to him and picked the fairy type up.

"I've told you Togepi, don't wonder off." Ash told his little mon. The Spike Ball Pokemon jumped up and down in his daddy's hands, happily.

"Dada, dada." Togepi chirped as he pointed to the stall.

Ash was shocked, his dad said it would be any time now that Togepi would start using proper words, for those who can understand Pokemon, but Ash didn't expect it to happen at the league... And not for him to try and call Ash dad or some variation, although guess that just proves Professor Oak was right when he said Togepi imprinted himself on to Ash.

"Togepi... Did you just...?" Ash asked, shocked.

"Priii!" Togepi cheered. Okay, how come he's gone back to only saying his name? Surely Ash didn't just make up Togepi's speech in his head... Urg, he will need to run this past his dad when he gets the chance.

"Here you go son." The shop keeper addressed Ash. Ash turned to see the nearly forty-year-old with a five-o'clock shadow handing him a chocolate coin with the indigo league symbol imprinted on it. "For the little one, my son has become a sort of fan of yours so consider this a gift from him.".

"Oh um, thank you sir." Ash replied, nervously. Taking the chocolate coin, he handed it to the little fairy type who immediately started to chow down on it.

"Hahaha, don't mention it." The man laughed. Ash decided to make his way back to Pikachu, making sure not to let Togepi out of his sight again. Ash smiled at his young fairy type who was making a mess with the chocolate coin, before he turned to his starter.

"Hey Pikachu, you'll never guess what." Ash told his electric type, trying to mask his excitement.

"What?" Pikachu asked, genuinely curious. He frowned when he saw the young fairy type with chocolate, while ketchup maybe his favourite he still has a sweet tooth for that sort of stuff. "And where's mine?".

"Hehehe, sorry buddy but the guy gave it to Togepi for free. How about I get you some extra ketchup at tea tonight." Ash laughed nervously, although slightly annoyed the electric mouse was happy to accept this offer. "Now, Togepi just tried to say his first word.".

"Really?" Pikachu asked with a sweat drop a raised eyebrow. A quick glance down to the fairy type shows he has almost demolished the chocolate coin although it's hard to tell if he got more on his face or in his stomach. Togepi doesn't look any different, which makes Ash's story so much harder to believe. "Go on then Togepi, let it rip.".

"Toge?" Togepi quested his uncle Pikachu after swallowing the last bit of chocolate.

"Serious Pikachu, he was saying Dada." Ash replied. Pikachu just stared at him in disbelief, as Ash pulled out a wet cloth and cleaned the young Pokemon up. Both pokemon and trainer were watching to see if Togepi would say anything of the sort.

"Priii!" Togepi chirped before hugging his daddy. Ash sweat dropped, he knows Togepi just tried saying Dada so why isn't he saying it now?

* * *

Ash soon met up with the group of: Serena; Delia; Red; Misty; Brock; Leaf and Professor Oak. The group was going to watch the match between Drake and Gary on the rock stadium, which is the last field match. Ash was told that he had to watch the match in the locker room as he was part of the top eight and needed to go straight to the field as soon as the match was over. Although he was watching it with the other six members who made it past the field round, those being: Calem; Ritchie; Paul; and three girls who he didn't recognise, but Ash knew that if they made it this far then they must be good. Togepi decided to stay with Ash since he wasn't actually battling and if Uncle Pikachu could stay with his daddy then so could he.

Soon both trainers were in the stands with Gary on the green side and Drake on the red side with the same rock field Ash previously battle on in between, although any damage caused in the other matches were none existent. The ref also took his place.

"Now folks you're in for a treat. This battle is between two boys of the same age and same home town." The announcer informed. "Gary Oak is proving to live up to his last name with his display of powerful Pokemon. Although Drake Ketchum has used a series of switching and strategy and hasn't lost a single Pokemon yet.".

"This is a final-round match between Gary and Drake Ketchum will take place on the rock field to discover the final trainer moving onto the top eight." The ref declared. "Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokemon, and can substitute at any time. No time limit is in play and the trainer who shall go first will be...".

The board with both trainer's faces on light up. The green light behind Gary and the red light behind Drake continued flashing, rotating between the two photos, eventually it stopped with Gary's picture lit up.

"Gary Oak." The ref continued. "The battle will be over when all three Pokemon on one side is unable to battle.". Gary was mentally cursing his luck, he knows Drake is arguably the smartest competitor here so he needs every advantage he can get and it would help if Drake chose first. Well, might as well start with the field advantage.

"Let's go Nidoking!" Gary shouted as he released one of his strongest Pokemon.

Drake stared down his opponent as he seemed to analyse it just from sight alone, while he is clearly a strong Pokemon, he is more physical. While Drake knows his Starmie would run rings around it, he doesn't want this to turn into a constant switch aphelion so he will choose a Pokemon who can match this one with equal physical strength, if not greater.

"Go Machamp!" Drake shouted as he released his fighting type. While Nidoking released a loud roar to show off his power, Machamp remained silent like his trainer and just narrowed his eyes onto his target. Drake hasn't face Gary's Nidoking but has seen Ash battle it and has also studied Gary's previous league battles prior to this match, so he can easily guess how it will start.

"Why would Drake go for Machamp when poison types resist fighting?" Leaf asked, concerned.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Drake." Red chuckled lightly. "Unlike Ash who rely's on his Pokemon's inner strength and comes up with moves on the fly, Drake is much more tactical. He spent this morning watching Gary's previous battles. I'm sure he knows what he is doing.".

"So, you think Drake will win?" Serena asked.

"Well... He is my son, so I am definitely supporting him." Red replied. "But no battle is 100% guaranteed until the ref makes his call. All I'm saying is, I am sure Drake has his reasoning for choosing Machamp.".

"And this first round of the final field match is going to be an all-out power battle between these two brutes." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. Delia also used the opportunity to take a photo as both Pokemon entered a battle stance.

"Nidoking VS Machamp... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Gary VS Drake (P. I):_

"Stone Edge, Nidoking!" Gary shouted as soon as the match begun.

Nidoking roared as sharp rocks began to circle around him. Drake narrowed his eyes as he watched the ground poison type very carefully. He knows for a fact that these will be dead on even if Machamp tried to dodge, so he will have to work around that. Lucky, he has gotten accustomed to Machamp's No-Guard ability. With a mighty roar, the rocks started flying towards Machamp.

"Close Combat those rocks." Drake instructed.

Without missing a beat, Machamp waited for the rocks to get close enough and started clenched all four of his fists. With pin point accuracy, Machamp swiftly hit every single Stone Edge with one of his fists rendering the attack completely useless.

"Sludge Wave!" Gary shouted, angry.

He doesn't like the fact that Drake easily and calmly countered his attack and needs to get the upper hand. In his previous battles, Gary did that by over powering and over whelming his opponents. Nidoking roared as a large amount of toxic sludge prepared to be released over the field.

"Earthquake." Drake countered, without missing a beat.

Lifting his foot into the air, Machamp slammed it back down onto the field causing the entire stadium to shake. Nidoking seemed to take the brunt of the attack as he was knocked off balance and had the Sludge Wave cancelled moments before it could be released. Gary clenched his fist as he saw Drake take the upper hand.

"Nidoking, use Double Edge!" Gary shouted as Nidoking tried to stand up, panting from the previous attack.

Nidoking was on one knee when he heard his next command and nodded to his trainer's instruction. If he can't attack from far away then he will attack close up. The Poison Ground type started running, slowly picking up speed and momentum with each stomp getting closer to the fighting type.

"Stop it!" Drake shouted. Machamp braced himself as the Drill Pokemon closed in. With fast reactions, Machamp grabbed his horn, despite being pushed back slightly Machamp quickly brought both Pokemon to a stop over powering Gary's Nidoking. "Seismic Toss!".

Lifting Nidoking above his head using all four of his arms, Machamp slightly bent his legs before jumping high into the air. Once they reached the maximum height, Machamp turned them around and they started to fall towards the ground. Machamp landed on top of Nidoking who had swirls in his eyes.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. This round goes to the red trainer, Drake Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

Gary sadly returned his Poison Ground type, without a single word. What did he do wrong, normally his Nidoking can handle the first Pokemon with easy or even the first two Pokemon, but he just went down easily when he actually had the type advantage.

"Gary, you like to show off with a power demonstration to overwhelm your opponents." Drake answered the unasked question. "But your mistake came from your Nidoking's power balance, he clearly has his strength in his legs. I took that away with Earthquake but you charged straight in before he could recover.".

Gary frowned as Drake's words sunk in, so that is what he did wrong and Drake was able to easily see his plan. Knowing Drake, he probably saw all of his previous battles and knows he would normally fight back with his Arcanine as his second Pokemon. Well, he won't fall for that old trick.

"And after winning the first round, Ketchum is educating his opponent in the mistakes he made." The announcer informed. "What could the red trainer be thinking, has he just grown arrogant or is he playing a much larger game like in his previous battles.".

"What could Drake be thinking?" Leaf asked.

"This isn't good Gary, Leaf." Professor Oak replied. "Drake is messing with his mind.".

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I think I know." Red replied, with a knowing smirk. "The human brain is complex, even when not focusing on a problem the brain is still trying to figure out a solution, which means a trainer is unlikely to fall for the same trick twice in a battle. Even when they don't fully understand the problem.".

"Which means?" Leaf asked, confused.

"By pointing out where Gary made his mistake means Gary will be actively trying to avoid doing it again." Professor Oak explained. "Which won't make much difference because like Red explained, he wasn't likely to do that anyway but it means Gary will be pre-occupied and more likely to make another mistake.".

"So, your saying, Drake is using reverse psychology?" Brock asked.

"A version of it." Professor Oak answered. "But he is more so guaranteeing his next victory, then the battle becomes three on one. Regardless of Gary's next choice.".

"Go Scyther!" Gary shouted as he released his Mantis Pokemon. Since he needs to deal with Machamp, he is going with the type advantage and is also throwing a curve ball by not using his usual Arcanine.

"Return Machamp." Drake quickly returned his fighting type. Swapping his two Pokeballs without a second thought, showing he has full confidence in his next Pokemon to face Gary's bug flying type. "Go Pinsir.".

Gary raised an eyebrow, he is going for a bug on bug battle. Well, he clearly has the advantage since Scyther is part flying type. Drake also smirked, looks like Gary is falling for the safe sense of security because of the type advantage Drake gave him.

"Looks like this has turned into a battle of the bugs as Gary uses speedy Scyther while Drake is going with his powerhouse Pinsir." The announcer informed. "But will Ketchum be able to join his brother in the top eight, or will Oak follow his father's footsteps?".

"Scyther VS Pinsir... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Gary VS Drake (P. II):_

"Quick Attack!" Gary shouted.

Just like Drake knew he would, while he might not use his Arcanine his second Pokemon keeps up the momentum by switching from power to speed. Gary's bug flying type shot into the sky before redirecting towards Pinsir with incredible speed. Drake didn't even blink and neither did Pinsir.

"Vital Throw." Drake replied, calmly.

As Scyther closed in, Pinsir quickly grabbed Scyther's scythe moments before he landed the quick attack and easily over powered the Mantis Pokemon, throwing him into a nearby rock. Gary clenched his fist and Scyther weakly floated back to his original position, looks like one of his wings is damaged from the impact.

"Well, if you can't fly then land and use X-Scissor!" Gary shouted.

And there he goes, when things turn against him he is quick to react just like when they were kids and Ash would win one of their little competitions. As Scyther began running towards the Stag Beetle Pokemon, he powered up an X-Scissor attack, Drake smirked as Gary does exactly as he should.

"Rock Tomb." Drake replied.

The eldest twin is remaining calm on purpose as it is just throwing fuel onto Gary's fire, which just makes his decisions less logical. Pinsir let out a battle cry and several rocks started flying over the field. While some missed, others hit and lowered Scyther's speed as well as causing heavy damage. When the Mantis Pokemon finally reached Pinsir, the pure bug type easily dodged the X-Scissor attack by stepping aside and using his foot to trip Scyther up.

"Guillotine." Drake replied, with a victorious smirk.

With Scyther on the ground right in front of Pinsir, both Drake and Gary knew this next move is guaranteed to hit. Bending down to his fellow bug type, Pinsir grabbed the Mantis Pokemon with his pincers. Lifting Gary's Pokemon into the air, Scyther waited with fear for the guaranteed KO. With one swift action, Pinsir tightened the grip around Scyther, using the one hit k.o. move. Waiting five seconds, Pinsir carefully lay the Mantis Pokemon on the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

"Scyther is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the red trainer, Drake Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"And he's done it, just like his three previous battles Drake Ketchum is two for two and is the only competitor this year to not have lost a single Pokemon in the field matches." The announcer informed. "Now can Gary Oak make a comeback or does Drake already have this victory locked down?".

"Return Pinsir." Drake recalled his Stag Beetle as Gary silently recalled his Scyther. Both trainers switched there Pokeballs but Drake was quicker and more confident. "Go Jolteon.". The electric type eeveelution appeared on the battlefield, and growled threateningly as he crouched into a battle stance, unlike Drake's previous two Pokemon who seemed immobile until he gave them a command.

Drake already knows Gary is going with his Blastoise, seeing as it is his starter and by far his strongest team member. He has no doubts about that and by choosing his Pokemon first Drake can get inside the Oak boy's head yet again. This isn't a Pokemon battle, it is a mind battle and Drake knows he will win.

Gary clenched his fist as he held his Blastoise's Pokeball. Either Drake got very lucky or he already knew who Gary was going to choose. Oh, who is he kidding? Drake has known every move of Gary's since this match started and to make matters worse he is losing to his biggest competitor for Leaf...

" _Where the hell did that come from_!?" Gary mentally screamed at himself. He can't think about this now, even if he has a less than one percent chance of winning he can't give up. As much as he hates to admit it, he is a lot like Ash. "Go Blastoise!".

Gary's water starter appeared on the battle with a massive battle cry. A quick glance at the score board tells the turtle all he needs to know, is that he is his trainer's last chance while Drake still has all three of his Pokemon left. It won't be easy but he has beat three Pokemon on his own before so he can do this now.

"And Gary Oak has made a risky move by going with a water type whilst his opponent has gone with his Jolteon." The announcer informed. "But as we have seen many times here, type advantage isn't everything so maybe Gary can pull of a miracle and still make it into the top eight?".

" _Typical Drake_." Ash thought as he stared at the screen showing his brothers battle. Togepi is currently asleep in his hands whilst Pikachu is chatting with Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu). Calem walked over to the raven-haired boy.

"Ya know Ash, people are saying your brother is the mostly likely to win." Calem greeted. Ash looked at his girlfriend's cousin with intrigue. "It isn't all that surprising, he is the only trainer so far not to have lost a single Pokemon.".

"Surely you would be the favourite." Ash replied. "You did compete in the Kalos League, right?".

"Two years ago, and I lost in the first round." Calem explained, as he looked at the ground. "I wasn't in a good place, I recently ran into Miette. We used to run into each other while we travelled over Kalos, and I couldn't tell her how I felt. In the end, we parted on bad terms and I took my frustration out on my Pokemon.".

"... Did you..." Ash tried to ask, but didn't know how to ask the question.

"No, I didn't get physical with them. But I might as well as done." Calem replied, grimly. "I was tough, practically every waking moment I was training them and never spent any really time with them... Because of the pain I was going through, I deflected it onto them. In the end only Chesnaught fought by my side and he just couldn't win a three on one fight. I ended up forfeiting as my eyes were finally opened by him.".

"What did you do?" Ash asked.

"Well... The girl I loved was gone and I didn't know where while all but one of my Pokemon hated me." Calem replied. "I did the only thing I could think to do, I re travelled Kalos and let my Pokemon go at the places that I caught them, but Chesnaught decided to stay. Then I went and work with Professor Sycamore, Kalos' own version of Professor Oak. After two years, my mum reminded me that Serena would be starting her own journey around about this that time, so me and Chesnaught came here to see her and aunt Grace again, and try to make up for my previous mistakes.".

"Well, you've certainly done that." Ash smiled, trying to cheer his girlfriend's cousin up. "You've already made it into the top eight, after all.".

"No Ash, I don't mean my league placement." Calem replied. "It wouldn't matter to me if I lost in the first round or made it to the finals. The mistakes I wanted to fix was hurting those who supported me in my Kalos journey. And while I'm really close with my Kanto Pokemon, I realised that no matter how many Pokemon I befriend it will never truly make it up to those in Kalos... And I'm just going to need to live with that.".

"I'm sure they forgive you, Calem." Ash tried to be optimistic. Calem smiled sadly at the Pallet native.

"Maybe... I'm not sure though." Calem replied as he looked back to the screen. "But part of me doesn't want to be forgiven. If I am, then I'd be likely to do it again. The worst punishment isn't when your locked up, that allows you to pass the blame like you did nothing wrong. While I feel the regret for how I treated them, I know I will never do it again. If I was forgiven, I know a small voice in the back of my head will tell me it was okay, because they forgave me... Ash, all it takes is one bad day. And you could do something that you will regret for life.".

Ash was speechless as he listened to the older male explain what he's going through. If he didn't return Serena's feeling or if she didn't feel them when he discovered his feeling, would either of them end up like Calem is now. Thinking back to the Silph Co, while Ash wasn't in control of his body he too wanted to end Giovanni's life after he found out what he did. If his dad didn't stop him, then he could be where Calem is now, broken...

"Blastoise VS Jolteon... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Gary VS Drake (P. III):_

"Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted.

He can no longer worry about whether or not Drake predicts his move before he makes it, he needs to win and using power has worked in all his other matches so it must work here. The water type aimed his cannons before firing a massive jet of water out of each of them towards the eeveelution.

"Dodge with Quick Attack." Drake instructed, calmly.

Like a bullet, Jolteon shot off from his current position easily dodging the water type attack. Blastoise didn't need to hear his trainers voice to know what was needed, redirecting his cannon's, the Hydro Pump continued to blast out towards the electric type, although never manged to hit the speedy Pokemon. Gary smiled, if nothing else he will tire Jolteon out from all the running around.

"Up and over." Drake added.

Jolteon nodded as he continued to run and dodge his opponents Hydro Pump. Speeding up his quick attack, Jolteon turned and ran straight towards Blastoise. As he saw the two jets of water zooming towards him, Jolteon jumped in the air and spun over Blastoise head. Effectively dodging the water type attack, Jolteon ended up behind Blastoise.

"Keep it up, Blastoise!" Gary encouraged.

The turtle had his cannons follow Jolteon's movements which meant the water shot high into the air before it came like rain. Gary looked confused, Drake never makes a move unless it is needed so what is Drake planning?

"I need to thank you, Gary. You just finished setting up everything Jolteon needs to win." Drake replied with a confident smirk. "Thunder!".

Jolteon's body sparked a few times but instead of blasting the electricity out of his body in a bolt of lightning, he directed it through his paw. Gary looked in horror as the entire battle became filled with electricity and it was quickly jumping towards his starter.

"Hide in your shell, Rapid Spin!" Gary shouted.

Blastoise quickly withdrew into his shell and started spinning. Gary smiled confidently as Blastoise went head on into the electric terrain as his Blastoise has handled much bigger blasts of electricity with his shell alone.

"I wouldn't be so confident Gary, the reason the electricity is spreading like wild fire is because of the water you provided." Drake called out to his opponent. "You also wet your Blastoise through, head to toe. That shell won't be able to protect him because the water coating will allow it to pass right through.".

Just like Drake predicted, as soon as the first spark of electricity hit the spinning water type, he was brought to a complete stop. The rest of the electricity jumped towards him like he is some sort of conductor, forcing Blastoise out of his shell. Crying in pain, Blastoise became the centre of a massive lightning bolt which shot into the sky. When it faded, Blastoise fell on his back covered in soot with swirls in his eyes.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. With all three of his pokemon down, it means red trainer Drake Ketchum is the final member making it into the top eight." The ref declared as the crowd cheered.

* * *

"And he's done it! Red trainer, Drake Ketchum has made it to the top eight." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Now please remain seated as we change the field and bring out the seven other competitors.".

"Return Jolteon." Drake recalled his eeveelution. Placing the ball on his belt, he looked at Gary as he silently returned his water starter. Drake frowned when he saw the hint of tears in the boy's eyes. Gary has never been the emotion sort and it was just a battle. If Drake lost, he wouldn't cry so neither should Gary.

Both trainers climbed down off there stands as the rock field was lowered and replaced with a plain battle field. Drake stood where the ref motioned him to stand as they waited for the seven other trainers. Gary had to pass straight past him, and instead of showing any sportsmen ship Gary walked past him with his head down not looking Drake in the eyes. While he isn't the best at reading people, Drake has a sneaky suspicion that this was more than just a league battle, to Gary at least.

"Yes, Drake did it!" Leaf cheered, louder than anyone in the group. Realising her outburst, she sheepishly blushed and lightly chuckled as she sat down hoping not to draw any more attention to herself.

"You sure seem happy about Drake's victory." Delia commented, with a hidden smirk.

"Maybe it's because Leaf has a crush." Serena teased, after the years of Leaf teasing her about her crush on Ash, she can finally return the favour and she is going to milk this for everything that it is worth.

"I thought you was the one who had the crush on my son." Red replied bluntly, addressing Serena. "Leaf always seemed more like his sister.". Much like Drake, Red isn't the best when it comes to people. In his line of work, he hardly gets to meet people. Especially not nice ones, so he has become quite blunt over the years.

Serena turned bright red as well, and sat down. Since she was sat next to Leaf it was quite funny to see the two girls in the same flustered curled up state. Serena suddenly thought of something, if Leaf did get with Drake then wouldn't that make them sisters-in-law, in a way.

"Serena means Leaf has a crush on Drake, honey." Delia explained with a light giggle as she hugged her husband.

Red final realised and had a look of understanding cross his face. He has been with his family since Silph Co because Blue told him about Giovanni's escape and while he doesn't want to worry his family he would like to find some sort of protection programme for his wife. His sons are a little different because they will be journeying again and constantly on the move. He has already decided to stay in contact more often and have given both his sons his number, not only to hopefully rebuild their relationship while he's away but also to help Ash now that his aura has awoken. He would just feel safer if his wife had a Pokemon of her own though, seeing as one of his would probably destroy the house and garden with their training routine he would be happy to leave even one of their sons Pokemon seeing as they don't need to be very battled experience and just need to get her to safety if needed, maybe a flying or psychic type would do the job but he can't just expect them to hand one over, it wouldn't be fair.

"Gary sure seemed upset." Misty commented as they watched the Oak boy leave with his head low.

"Hmm, your right about that." Professor Oak replied. "I could be because of his loss in the league, but I doubt it is that simple. He knows Drake was likely to be his biggest competition but it might run deeper than that.".

"What do you mean, Professor?" Brock asked. The elderly Professor took a quick glance at the two girls to ensure Leaf wouldn't hear what he is about to say, his grandson would never forgive him if he blurted out for him.

"I believe Gary might have a crush of his own, and learning about Leaf's confirmed my suspicions." The Professor whispered discreetly. "I believe my grandson has had a crush on Leaf ever since they were captured by Team Rocket together, and if Gary noticed that Leaf has one on Drake then that would make Drake his biggest rival. This battle was for more than just a placement in the top eight, wherever Drake knows it or not. Of course, Gary wouldn't admit it even if it is true, especially after this defeat.".

Soon the seven other trainers walked out of the locker room and the final eight stood on the battlefield. The eight are: Ash; Drake; Calem; Ritchie; Paul; and three unknown females. Due to it being near the end of the day, the stars were out. A spotlight moved over to the other locker room and six figures walked out, with five pokemon. Those people are: Lorelei, with her Lapras by her side; Bruno, with his Machamp by his side; Agetha, with her Gengar by her side; Lance, with his Dragonite by his side; Blue, with his Blastoise by his side (even with a weird arm brace on with some sort of stone in the middle of it) and leading the elite four and champion is President Goodshow. The new arrivals stood in front of the top eight while the crowd cheered, Goodshow had a microphone and was clearly waiting to speak. Soon the crowd did go quiet.

"Well trainers, you are here because you've proven to be a step above the rest and made it through the group stages into the top eight. Well done." Charles Goodshow congratulate. The crowd applauded the eight trainers. "But now the competition will only get harder. All battles will take place in the indigo stadium and have turned into full battles. As you are not restricted by a carry limit whilst competing, you are required to registrar your six Pokemon beforehand. Also, if any battles end is a tie then both of you will be knocked out so you can't leave anything to chance.".

The top eight nodded in understanding, although Ash couldn't help but sweat a little. The competition is really stepping up, not only because the battles are six on six but because they have to win, in the field stages if you tied each trainer could chose a fourth Pokemon and go into a sudden death round where the first to land an attack would win but now no-body has that safety net.

"If you look to the screen, you will see who your opponent is and what time your battle shall take place." Charles continued. "Remember tomorrow is a resting day for the trainers to prepare and each trainer will take part in an interview so you can get to know them better. If you're watching at home, you can call in to ask your question so don't feel left out.".

Ash sweat dropped as the president turned into a sort of show host, just being reminded that it is televised makes this all the more nerve wracking. Looking towards the screen, Ash was shocked to find his match was the first of the day, 9 am and it was against none other than... Ritchie. Ash knows he would have to face his friends and brother at some point if he was going to win but he didn't expect it to be so soon. The next round started at noon and was between two of the female trainers. The third match started at three in the afternoon and was Calem against the other female trainer whose name is, Assunta Sayun. That only left two competitors left. The final round started at seven and was Drake VS Paul.

Once they were able to take in all the information, the top eight were allowed to leave and as they did each member of the elite four and champion greeted them, although Ash and Drake have known Blue for years, he remained completely profession just like the elite four. They can't imagine how painful it must've been for him to see his son lose at his final hurdle and then have to wish the trainer who beat his son luck in his upcoming battles. Once Ash; Drake; Calem and Ritchie were outside they were met with the pallet crew of: Professor Oak; Delia; Red; Serena; Leaf; Misty and Brock.

Serena approached her boyfriend and gave him a small hug from the side, careful not to wake the sleeping Togepi. Ash smiled and was going to say something when Leaf surprised everyone and jumped forward excitedly hugging Drake. Ash's brother didn't know how to respond and sweat dropped with a freaked-out expression.

"Err... Ash help." Drake nervously requested. Unlike Serena who was always shy around Ash, Leaf is still true to her hyperactive bubbly attitude and acted on impulse, no matter what that makes her look like in front of Drake.

"Congratulations on winning." Leaf praised as she jumped up and down excited. Due to her still hugging the raven-haired boy, Drake was forced to jump with her much to his embarrassment and confusion.

"Gary..." Professor Oak spoke, causing Leaf to let go of Drake much to the boy's relief and everyone turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about how your battle ended, Gary." Ash spoke up stepping up to his rival. Gary smiled sadly, even after the years of tournament he put Ash through he would consider him to be his closest friend.

"Ehe, thanks Ash." Gary replied before turning around. "But you probably want to go and celebrate, right. I bet Ritchie and Calem are doing the same thing, you should even take Serena out. I... Bet she would like that.".

Ash looked even more confused, sure it was Gary who helped him back on the St. Anne all that time ago and who got Ash to slow dance with Serena but this doesn't sound like him. Although, now that he thinks about it another date does sound like a good idea, but the only problem is Togepi.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya." Gary replied, quickly. He isn't one for long goodbyes and honestly would've preferred to just sneak off before hand, but he knows that would be mean and his dad and granddad would problem send a search party after him. "Your... Lucky Drake.".

Now Drake is really confused, not only is Leaf acting all strange but Gary is too and why call him lucky? That battle had nothing to do with lucky, it wasn't like they were even throughout and he only took the lead because of a random critical.

Serena, on the other hand knew exactly why Gary said that. Looks like her theory about the Oak boy's feeling are true and seeing Leaf practically jump into Drake's arms couldn't have been easy. She can remember how she would feel if Ash showed any sort of affection to anyone else before they got together (Pokemon not included).

"Gary, your leaving already?" Ash asked, shocked. A quick glance at Leaf's face shows she is just as shocked by this revaluation.

"Yeah... Now that I am out of the league, I really don't belong here." Gary replied with a sheepish chuckle in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Don't be stupid Gary, me and Serena haven't competed but we are her to cheer on our friends. And you have just as much right to..." Leaf tried to retort but was cut off.

"Save it, Leaf. We both know who you were supporting in that last battle." Gary replied with anger in his voice. "You should just go and enjoy your time here, I'm sure Drake will keep you company... I'm going off, and you can't stop me.".

"Where are you going, Gary?" The elderly professor asked.

"I need to get stronger, Grampa." Gary replied. This shocked the Pokemon Professor as Gary has always referred to him as Gramps. "Don't worry, I'll stay in touch... I'm going to need to rotate my Pokemon after all.".

Without another word, Gary walked away not wanting to hear another word. Unknown to everyone else, he had a single tear run down his face. He wasn't lying he has to go because he isn't strong enough, not just with his Pokemon but also with himself. He has been considering it while the top eight were in the rock stadium and when he saw Leaf hug Drake he knew he was already in a losing battle. He will come back, when he is stronger and knows he can face her again. In all honesty, he wishes the best for both Leaf and Drake, but also is making a promise to help Leaf, if Drake ever hurts her...

* * *

The next morning, Ash; Drake; Calem and Ritchie were picked up from the Pokemon Centre early on to get them ready for their interviews. It was explained that they would be shown one at a time and the interviewer would ask them a series of questioned before the audience have a Q&A. Calem already went for his interview and Ash was told he would be the second on the stage.

Back at the Pokemon, the adults were sat on one table discussing Gary's departure and Professor Oak decided he would be the one to tell Blue. Leaf and Serena were joined by Miette and they sat in the Pokemon Centre lounge watching the TV waiting to see the boys appear on screen. Calem just left the show and it cut to advertisements.

"Wow, Calem sure seemed to own the stage." Leaf commented. "He didn't even seem a little bit nervous.".

"Of course not, he has always been one calm under pressure." Miette informed. "So, while we wait. When are you going to make your move on Drake?". Leaf blushed madly at Miette's boldness. Serena couldn't help but giggle since she isn't the one on the end of Miette's antics this time.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Leaf stuttered hoping playing dense will work.

"Don't play dumb, that hug was not a just friends hug." Miette replied, with a triumphant smirk. Leaf entire face turned bright red and looked at the giggle happy Serena with pure anger. Serena tried to stem her laughter to defend herself.

"Don't look at me." Serena insisted, waving her hands in front of her face. "I didn't tell her.". Leaf looked at Miette for confirmation.

"She's right, Serena didn't tell me." Miette admitted.

"Then how did you know?" Leaf asked.

"I have my ways." Miette replied slyly, with a confident expression. "Anyway, I was thinking we would leave you two alone tonight and you can make your move. While we take our boys out on a double date.".

"WHAT!" Serena and Leaf exclaimed in unison.

"Oh yeah, me; Calem; you and Ash are all going on a double date tonight to give Leaf and Drake some space to discuss their future together." Miette replied, matter-of-factly.

"But... But..." Serena stuttered. "What if they don't want to?". Okay, not the best argument but still.

"Serena dear, there is one important lesson you need to learn about being a girlfriend." Miette replied with a smirk, Serena's looked at her like what is it then? "Were the girlfriends, and that means we make the final decisions.".

Serena knew arguing with the bluenette was pointless and lucky the television brought an end to the current conversation.

"And we're back." The interview greeted. "Now our next guest is the second of our top eight from this year's Indigo League, he has surprised everyone with he out of character Pokemon. Whether it's his rapping Haunter; affectionate Gyarados or even his powerhouse of an Aerodactyl. From Pallet Town, it Ash's Ketchum.".

The crowd cheered as Ash walked onto the stage and took his seat. He was holding his Togepi in his hands, who was marvelling at the crowd and pretty shining lights while Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder and waving to them. Soon the cheers quietened.

"Well, first of congratulation on making it this far." The interview praised.

"Oh, thank you." Ash replied, bashfully. "But it is really my Pokemon who deserves the thanks.".

"Toge Toge." Togepi added his own two pence, even if he doesn't understand what they are talking about.

"And who is this little guy?" The interview asked. "Many of us recognise your Pikachu from your battle on the ice field, but this little guy is a new one.". Togepi got scared as the interview turned his attention to him and jumped onto Ash's lap out of the crowd's sight. He smuggled into Ash's stomach in an attempt to hide.

"Hehehe, this Togepi." Ash laughed as he comforted the little fairy type. "He hasn't long hatched and sort of imprinted on me. It was hard enough getting him to stay with my friends whilst battling and he wasn't going to leave my side today.".

"Well, he certainly is shy." The interview lightly chuckled. As many females in the crowd awed at the baby Pokemon. "One Pokemon of yours who certainly isn't shy is your Gyarados. Many people have wondered how you was able to tame an atrocious Pokemon to the point of being openly affectionate.".

"Well, Ehehe... I met him back when he was a Magikarp." Ash started. "It was pretty early in the journey and we were taking a beach day. While swimming I found him tackling a rock to train, but he was hurting himself. I offered to help and my Pokemon started to train him. As the day went on we a group of Tentacruel came to attack us, and he evolved to protect us. When we were going to part ways, he asked to join the team and we have been together ever since.".

"Well, that is quite the story Ash but now we have to turn to the audience both in the studio today and those watching at home as they too have some questions to ask you." The interview explained.

"Okay." Ash replied, he is actually surprising himself with how calm he is remaining.

"Okay, our first call comes from this young lady in the audience." The interview announced as a stage hand passed a mic to a woman in her mid-twenties who had medium length brown hair. "What's your name, dear?".

"Suzy." The women replied.

"And what's your question?" The interview asked.

"You speak like a good guy, with your stories about Togepi and your Gyarados." Suzy started. "But why should we trust you, after all you were so considerate to your opponent on the rock field, Melissa. And you completely embarrassed her in front of everyone.".

Ash sighed, so that's how long it took for someone to bring up what is by far his worst league experience.

"Well Ash?" The interview asked.

"The truth is, I hated what I did to Melissa but I wasn't given much choice." Ash admitted, grimly. "I turned her down because of one simple reason, I already have a girlfriend. If I was to accept the offer, then I would've been cheating as a result. I was in a lose, lose situation.".

"Well, I for one am glad that is cleared up." The interview replied in an upbeat tone, he doesn't like such grim material, it leads to a loss in views. "Now we have a caller from Vermillion City, John.".

"Hey, I am a big fan and I just wanted to ask Ash what his plan is for his battles moving forward?" John asked.

"Hehehe, first off thank you." Ash sheepishly laughed. "And as for the question, me and my Pokemon trust each other and it is that trust that will push us forward in the league. We don't give up until it's over.".

Ash continued to answer more questioned until his time was up. He went back to the Pokemon Centre where he met the girls and Calem as the others were at the stadium.

* * *

On the way back, Ash told Calem to go ahead for one simple reason, he found Melissa sitting on a bench. He hasn't seen her since the end of their battle in the rock stadium and now her she is. As much as his brain is telling him to run and to never look back, Ash knows he should do the grown-up thing and talk it out with her.

"Hey..." Ash greeted as he leaned against the back of the bench. Melissa had been looking down and hadn't seen his arrival, which was evident by her shocked expression and slight jump when she heard his voice.

"Ash!" Melissa exclaimed, as a hint of pink hit her cheeks.

"Yeah, its me." Ash replied, before both went quiet. Melissa looked down as she didn't know where else to look. After nearly two minutes of silence, Ash sighed as it looks like he will need to take the lead. "... Melissa, I'm sorry for rejecting you back at the end of our battle. It must've been horrible to go through that in front of everyone.".

"No Ash, I'm sorry." Melissa hastily replied. She quickly looked up at him and didn't want him to feel bad about what happened. If it was the other way around and she already had a boyfriend and was asked out then she would be annoyed, so she won't accept Ash feeling bad. After all, this was all started because of her stupid mistake, maybe it was wishful thinking but she should've noticed that Ash and Serena were a couple, they never tried to hide it after all.

"You're sorry?" Ash questioned, with a confused expression. Clearly not expecting that response, she got rejected after putting herself on the line.

"Yeah Ash..." Melissa replied, looking down to the ground. "After I met you, you ran off and defeated Damien, getting my badges back and also saving my Golem. I know your Charizard had some unfinished business but... I guess I took those actions to heart.".

Now it was Ash's turn to blush, it was actually quite humbling to hear those words. He just wanted to do what was right and didn't have any sort of hidden agenda or mean to send, but in hindsight he can tell how someone might come to that sort of conclusion after all he fell for Serena because of her actions... Partly.

"While you battled Damien, I spent the time with your friends Misty and Brock... And Serena as well." Melissa continued. "We talked about multiple things but you also came up and looking back, I should've guessed that you and Serena were together just by the way she was speaking. I might've had a crush on you but... She could tell me almost anything about you. From how you met each of your Pokemon, to your favourite meal and so on... If I had just opened my eyes then neither of us would be here.".

"It's okay Melissa, I guess we both made mistakes and just never really talked about any of this... Honestly, I was pretty dense until Serena confessed during our journey and maybe a little bit of that played a part in this." Ash replied, with a nervous chuckle.

"Hehehe, Serena mentioned you was pretty oblivious to anything other than Pokemon and food."

Needless to say, he was surprised when told he was going on a double date and when he tried to bring up the Togepi issue Miette insisted he brings him along as she wants to get to know the little mon better.

* * *

Night time rolled around and with the interviews over and the boys registering their teams for the battles tomorrow, the four people and two Pokemon got ready, setting out on their double date.

"So, where are we going?" Ash asked. While he is in his normal travelling clothes they have clearly been ironed and he left his hat behind, combing his hair instead. He did buy some formal clothes for when he and Serena goes on dates but he wasn't expecting to need them at the league and thus left them in Pallet Town.

"You're the boyfriends, you decide." Miette replied, with her tone it was hard to tell if she was teasing him or being deadly serious. After all, he only found out about this date a few hours ago and neither himself or Calem have had any real time to prepare anything. To say he was nervous is an understatement.

"Follow my lead." Calem subtly whispered to the younger trainer. Knowing Miette from early on in his Kalos adventure he guessed that she would try something like this whilst at the league, this is one of his favourite traits she has after all. Ash nodded in understanding as Calem is clearly prepared as he is in proper formal wear. "It's a surprise.".

As they walked Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's while resting her head on his shoulder. While she isn't looking forward to spending the night with Miette where she is sure a lot of teasing is to follow, she can at least enjoy her time with Ash. Admittedly, she wasn't the happiest when Ash told her about his run in with Melissa but she trusts him completely and just the fact that he told her straight away proves her trust is well placed.

Calem lead the group to an all-you-can-eat restaurant which Ash was happy to find out was giving a hugh discount for those in the top eight and one guest per participant. They had a pleasant meal, and Serena was even impressed by how hard Ash was trying to eat nicely. Miette and Calem shared stories from their first journey around Kalos while Ash and Serena shared their own stories from Pallet Town.

* * *

"Okay guys, you are the six I've decided to use against Paul in our battle tomorrow." Drake told the six selected Pokemon who were lined up on the battlefield. Unlike Ash's who would normal cheer at such news, Drake's Pokemon remained calm and collected showing little more than a head nod in understanding.

Drake split his six Pokemon into three groups of two and gave them instructions to start sparring with each other. He plans to watch Ash's battle tomorrow whilst it is happening but because that is the first match of the day and his is the last, he will use the several hours in between to ensure his selected team is ready.

Watching the whole thing from the bench just off the training field is Leaf. Due to it being night time, she has a coat on over her regular attire. The whole reason the other four decided to go on their date is to give her some space to make her move. Unfortunately, Drake hasn't spared her a second glance all night and the most emotion she could get out of the eldest twin was when she jumped on him after his battle... In hindsight, that wasn't a good reaction either. Sighing that this whole opportunity (as Miette described it) was going to waste she decided to at least try and talk to him. Standing from the bench she walked over to the Pokemon trainer.

"Drake... I'm going inside now, wanna come with?" Leaf asked, shyly. Was this what it was like for Serena whenever she tried to talk with Ash? Leaf was suddenly feeling quite guilty about all the teasing she put her honey-blonde friend through.

"Can't... I need to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow and since Ash's battle is in the morning I need to utilise this time now efficiently." Drake replied, in a calculated manor. Even though he is trying to make friends now that he and Ash are on good terms, that doesn't mean it will happen overnight. He spent years studying and is an expert when it comes to planning and analysis, of course this is how he would prepare for his battle.

Even when selecting his team, he based it around the Pokemon he knows Paul owns, which are: Grotle (from the Sinnoh region); Electabuzz; Nidoking; Cloyster and Fearow. It is too bad that the league website doesn't give away a trainer's full line up and only those who have competed in the league, which in Paul's case he has used the same three Pokemon in each match despite the field change. Since Drake doesn't know a full line up of six Pokemon and his uncle isn't allowed to divulge the team Paul used to defeat him (trainer confidentiality), he planned for the five he does know Paul has and then picked his sixth Pokemon as his most resilient Pokemon as a result. As much as Drake hates to admit it, he is actually worried to face his biggest rival in the league.

"Okay, see ya later then." Leaf sighed in disappointment before slumping back into the warmth and to her bed. When Miette talked about how tonight will play out, while nervous couldn't help but be pulled in by the bluenette's vision. It couldn't have turned out more different, except she doesn't have anyone around her to talk to since Ash and Serena are on a date; she doesn't really know Misty or Brock and Gary has left. Hell, Gary basically spelt her crush out to Drake and he is just as oblivious. Maybe Drake is like how Ash use to be, guess she would need Serena to tell her about how she broke through his skull.

Depressed by the ruined night and her chance to show Drake how she feels, Leaf decided to call it a night and left for her room. All she hopes is that Ash and Serena's night turned out better then hers.

* * *

Walking back under the night sky, Ash has Serena leaning against them as they walk with her eyes closed with Togepi also asleep on him. Miette learned early on in the night that Togepi isn't one to open up quickly but the mayhem he caused the bluenette when she held him brought a smile to almost everyone's face.

"Serena, your cold." Ash told his girlfriend.

They are walking behind Miette and Calem, who are in a similar position. Ash noticed goose bumps on Serena's arms and due to it being late at night showed she is cold. Serena tried to say she wasn't but it was pointless and Ash took his jacket off, putting it around her shoulders. While Serena hates that now Ash will go cold because of her, she can't help but smile at the fact that Ash is so caring. Then again, that is why she fell for him in the first place.

"Thank you..." Serena whispered with a tiny blush and peck on his cheek before they turned back towards the Pokemon Centre. They were surprised to find Calem and Miette were still here, but felt awkward when they found them kissing. Serena decided to capitalise on the moment and looked at Ash expectantly.

When Ash noticed Serena looking at him, he sighed before smiling. Of course, he has already kissed her and has no problem with it, but doing it with other people around is something he isn't fond of. At least those two are pre-occupied so it won't be too bad. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he turned himself and Serena towards him and pushed his lips into hers.

Surprised by the quick reaction, Serena snaked her arms around Ash's neck and deepened the kiss by pulling his head closer. As the two just remained in the embrace just focusing on moment. While both had their doubts about the double date, they can mentally agree that all's well that ends well...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	57. Indigo League - Ash VS Ritchie (Top 8)

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, Ash's battle against Ritchie. This is very different to the cannon battle as first it is six V six. As for Ritchie's Pokemon; two of them are hints (it doesn't mean Ash will get that exact Pokemon but is linked in someway to another Pokemon, maybe a different evolution or something like that) towards Pokemon Ash might catch later on (I want to point out that the Pokemon in question won't appear until Battle Frontier and Sinnoh respectively). The last one, I just thought of giving Ritchie a Pokemon of that type. He also has his three cannon Pokemon. This is also where the nicknames for Vaporeon come into play (spoilers), in the Japanese chronicles episodes it is mentioned that Ritchie was going to see Professor Oak about evolving his Eevee (according to Bulbapedia). As for credit for the nickname, that goes to AshXSerena123 as the name is a reference to one of my favourite games, Okami-Den, I also have a reference to Batman and another Nintendo property, I hope you enjoy them. Nothing much else to say, remember to vote in the poll and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 57: Indigo League - Ash VS Ritchie_

Early in the morning, Ash arose from his bed. After getting back last night, he discovered that everyone other than Drake was already asleep and his twin brother was just packing up. He escorted Serena back to the girl's room as Calem did the same with Miette, then they went bed as well.

Looking around the room, Ash looked at his clock to discover he was up really early. The bedside clock reads half seven. Normally the alarm is set for eight as all battles start at nine. Guess it isn't too bad as Ash's battle against Ritchie is the first one of the day, but why did he wake up on his own after the late night? Is it because he is nervous about the battle? Well, Ritchie is strong trainer but... He doesn't feel any more nervous than he did prior to his previous battles so what is it?

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Ash heard Ritchie's voice. Turning to his friendly rival's bed, he saw Ritchie also sat awake looking at him. "Ya know Ash, I know you told Melissa no hard feelings before your match with her as we would end up battling eventually... I just wanted to tell you the same, whatever happens on the field will stay there, k.".

Ash smiled as he heard those words. Just hearing Ritchie say that they will remain friends despite the result is making him better. In truth, he was kind of worried about facing each other as unlike Melissa, he has really gotten to know Ritchie and are good friends. Not that Melissa wasn't, but Ash barely knew her for two days before their battle.

"Right Ritchie, may the best trainer win." Ash replied with his typical toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"And the best electric mouse, too." Pikachu piped up as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash noticed Spark did the same onto Ritchie's shoulder but he couldn't quite make out what that particular electric type said.

"Hahaha, back at ya." Ritchie laughed happily. "I'm gonna get ready.". Ritchie stood up from his bed and walked into the bathroom with his clothes in his hand. Ash smiled, no matter what happens today it won't affect their friendship.

"Dada, dada." A new yet familiar voice chirped. Looking towards his lap, he saw Togepi wide wake with a smile on his face hugging the raven-haired boy.

"Morning Togepi." Ash greeted, picking the little fairy type up and returning the hug. He then realised that he said it again, Togepi was calling him Dada.

"Priii." Togepi chirped happily. Now, he is back to only saying his name, what is going on with him? Red should know what is up with him. Getting up from his bed he moved towards the door in hopes of finding his dad to ask him why Togepi keeps switching between his name and speaking normally. As Ash stepped outside of the door, he found Red waiting for him. That was easy.

"Dad?" Ash questioned. While he wanted to find his father, he wasn't expecting him to be waiting outside of his room.

"Morning Ash... Pikachu and Togepi too. I bet your wondering why I'm here?" Red greeted with a friendly smile. The two Pokemon waved hello in return while Ash nodded to answer his father's question. "Simple, I knew you was coming to find me so I thought I'd make it easier for you. So, what's up?".

"Err, its Togepi." Ash replied. Guess that is just one skill of aura. "A couple times now he has used proper words but then he goes straight back to using his name, what is up with that?".

"Hehehe, tell me Ash. When you first started speaking, did you have a full vocabulary?" Red asked.

"Umm, no." Ash replied with a sweat drop. Guess that makes sense, his father did say that despite Togepi being a Pokemon he would need to be cared for like a human baby so that is why he is so baby like.

"There you go, like people baby Pokemon need to learn the words individually. Sure, it is sooner than when a human baby would start talking but it is right on time for a baby Pokemon." Red replied. "So, tell me, what word is he using?".

Ash blushed at that question. Since only aura users can understand Pokemon he doesn't need to worry about being embarrassed as only himself and his dad will understand what Togepi is saying. Still, it is embarrassing for him to be referred to as a dad.

"Err... Dada." Ash replied nervously. Red smiled seeing his embarrassed son.

"Hahaha, that's nothing to be embarrassed about Ash." Red laughed. "It just shows that Togepi really has imprinted on you.".

"So... He will always call me that?" Ash asked with a sweat drop.

"No, most baby Pokemon in that position grow out of it and learn that you're not actually their parent. It is normally around evolution but that doesn't mean they throw that bond away either." Red replied.

Ash sweat dropped, so he will be called dada or some variant until Togepi evolves. What if Togepi decides not to evolve like Pikachu, will he be called that for the rest of his life?

"Come on Ash, I know you're a little young but you get used to being called dad quite easily. Besides, it will be good practise for when you and Serena take that step. I'm pretty sure Serena wants a family with you, after all." Red laughed as Ash turned even redder. Pikachu fell on the floor laughing while rolling around. Subtly is not Red's strong point. "Now, don't you need to get ready for your match?". Red walked away leaving his son to prepare for his match.

"Eep..." Ash gasped. Him and Serena! A family! He is only eleven!

* * *

Once everyone was ready they went down for breakfast. Ash; Serena; Drake; Leaf; Ritchie; Misty; Brock were all sat around the table, enjoying their respective meals while having general chat. The adults were sat at their own table. The conversation was about nothing important as both Ash and Ritchie agreed to not mention the battle that will take place and neither were going to reveal the teams they have prepared for it.

Serena wasn't very talkative and focused on two of her friends. Leaf and Drake. In truth, she felt horrible. Ever since moving to Kanto, Leaf encouraged her to confess to Ash, with a bit of tease too but right now, she doesn't know whether to encourage Leaf to do the same. In all honesty, Leaf could be any clearer about her crush even if she shouted it through a mega phone but with one look at Drake, she can tell he is incredibly uncomfortable. He isn't a people person at the best of times and Leaf is sitting so close to him that any closer and she would be on his lap. It is clear that Drake is trying to not freak out, probably because he doesn't want to offend anyone after the years he spent treating Ash. Serena is worried that if Leaf does admit her feeling, it will only lead to heartbreak but on the other hand she knows what it's like to hold a crush in and if Leaf doesn't let it out then she would get hurt in a whole different way. In short, she is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Although that doesn't mean nothing of interest was happening as Togepi decided that this was the perfect time to become an explorer. He stood up from his bowl of mash banana which was positioned next to Uncle Pikachu and wondered over to a nearby vacant table. How can he get up here? As the young fairy type was trying to find the best way to approach this obstetrical he spotted the table cloth hanging over the edge. He can use that to climb up. Despite being on the stubby side, the baby Pokemon was able to grab the large cloth and started to try and pull himself up.

Pikachu looked up as he finished his Ketchup with a side of breakfast and saw a horror sight. Togepi was trying, and failing, to climb up a table cloth. To make it even worst, a line of knives and forks. The extra weight added by the fairy type was slowly tugging at the cloth as Togepi got closer to the ground as the cutlery got closer to the edge. In a panic, Pikachu jumped to the baby Pokemon and pushed him out of the way as the silver wear fell off the table. Pikachu didn't have time to move out of the way. A fork landed next to the Pikachu's head, while the knife landed in between Pikachu's legs as he had to quickly move his tail out of the way. Finally, a spoon fell which landed on Pikachu's face.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi laughed happily. Uncle Pikachu looks so funny right now. The sound drew the trainer's attention and Ash looked perplexed at his starter.

"Um, Pikachu. Now isn't the time to practice your circus act." Ash sweat dropped. Why would Pikachu mess around when they have an important battle coming up?

* * *

Currently, the two eleven-year olds just walked out from their locker rooms and are stood in the two trainer boxes. Looking around Ash found the battlefield is a traditional plan field not favouring any sort of on type, but it does seem slightly bigger than other fields although that could just be his imagination. While looking around the crowd shows a lot more people are watching when compared to the other stadium. Although he can pin point them, he knows his friends and family are watching them.

In the crowd: Serena; Misty; Brock; Leaf and Drake are sat on the first row. While Calem wanted to watch the match he ultimately decided to use this time to prepare for him match and Miette decided to stay with her boyfriend, which Ash completely understood. On the row behind them: Professor Oak; Red and Delia are sat with Togepi on Delia's lap.

"I get to see my little boy battle in the stadium he has dreamed of for years." Delia squealed, excited.

"Toge, Toge!" Togepi cheered as well. The young fairy type may not completely understand how battles work but knows they look very nice and this is a big moment for his daddy. Just then, the ref walked over the field and onto his stand.

"Now folks, hold onto your hats as the first battle from the top eight is about to being." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "In the green corner, its Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. While in the red corner, is Ritchie Hiroshi from Frodomar City.". The crowd cheered as both Pikachu and Spark jumped down from their trainer's shoulders.

"This is a full battle between Ash Ketchum and Ritchie Hiroshi to see who will move on to the top four in this year's Indigo League." The ref declared. "There is no time limit and both sides can make substitutions at any point. Should this battle result in a tie then both trainers will be eliminated. Do you understand?".

"Yes." Ash and Ritchie replied in unison.

"Using coin flip, it was previously decided that Ritchie shall chose his Pokemon first. Should a match result in a double knock out, then Ash will choose first next." The ref explained. Ritchie smiled as he grabbed his first Pokeball.

"I'm going to start with my the first Pokemon I caught." Ritchie declared as he threw the Pokeball. "Go Happy!". A Butterfree appeared on the battlefield and flew around a little bit before entering a battle stance. Ash smiled as he remembered his own Butterfree before pulling out his Pokedex:

 _Butterfree, The Butterfly Pokemon. The final evolved form of Caterpie. Its wings are covered with poisonous dust. If you see one flapping its wings, be careful not to inhale any of the dust._

"Well, I might not have the first Pokemon I ever caught but I will go with the second Pokemon I ever caught." Ash replied as he gripped his Pokeball. "I choose you, Pidgeot!". Upon being released, Pidgeot circled around in the air to stretch her wings before landing in front of Ash with a loud battle cry.

"Pidgeot was a smart choice for Ash to make to start off." Red concluded.

"And I thought you normally don't say that type advantage doesn't matter." Delia smiled.

"No, while he does have the type advantage I mean Pidgeot would be good regardless of Ritchie's Pokemon." Red replied. Seeing Delia's confused look, he decided to explain. "From what I've observed, Pidgeot is one of Ash's most determined Pokemon. She would put up a hard fight towards any opponent so by starting strong Ash could take the early lead by controlling the battle.".

"Although Pidgeot is also one of his more powerful Pokemon." Professor Oak added. "Using her early could be his downfall if she falls while Ritchie still has his powerhouse. Of course, it depends on the five other Pokemon they each have chosen.".

"And green trainer, Ash Ketchum takes the type advantage by choosing his powerful Pidgeot to battle Ritchie's beautiful Butterfree." The announcer informed. "Of course, both trainers have overcome type advantage during their field battles so we just need to wait and see what both trainers have in store.".

"Pidgeot VS Butterfree... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Ritchie (P. I):_

"Stun Spore!" Ritchie shouted as soon as the battle begun.

Happy started to flap his wings as a light-yellow powder was released from his wings. The small wind created by the wings flapping blew the powder towards the bird Pokemon who didn't even blink. She trusts Ash and won't move without his word.

"Dodge and get into the air!" Ash instructed.

With a flap of her giant wings, Pidgeot kicked off into the air. The wings created a counter wind which easily over powered Happy's weak wind stop the Stun Spore mid-air, causing it to fall on the ground harmless before shooting it to the air and circling around Happy like a predictor watching her prey.

"We're going to need some extra speed, Happy." Ritchie told his bug flying type. "Use Tailwind!".

Happy nodded in agreement with his trainer's decision and let out a battle cry. Admittedly, it was slightly underwhelming after the cry Pidgeot used at the start of the battle but the wind that picked up behind him added to the power demonstration.

"If they want speed then we can show it." Ash declared. "Quick Attack Pidgeot!".

Pidgeot roared in agreement as her eyes narrowed onto the butterfly Pokemon. In the blink of an eye, she disappeared from her position. It doesn't matter how fast that Tailwind made Happy, Quick Attack will always go first.

"Psychic!" Ritchie shouted.

Despite not having a priority move, Happy was clearly moving faster thanks to his Tailwind. His antenna's shook and straightened as he released a wave of Psychic energy all around him. Pidgeot shot into the Psychic attack and cringed slightly from the attack. That didn't stop her though and she pushed through striking the bug flying type head on.

"Poison Powder!" Ritchie shouted.

Thanks to the Tailwind, Happy was able to react fast and released a purple powder from his wings. Pidgeot was too close and couldn't dodge the Poison Powder, pushing Happy to the ground as a result of the Quick Attack, Pidgeot returned to the sky where she took poison damage.

"And Pidgeot hits hard, but is poisoned as a result." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Can Ketchum clean this up early or will Hiroshi be able to last long enough for the poison to take Pidgeot down?".

"Okay Pidgeot, let's keep our distance." Ash told his normal flying type. "Use Gust!".

Pidgeot nodded as she is fine with attack from afar and she started to flap her wings creating a powerful wind, the strongest one seen in this match so far. As Ritchie's bug flying type tried to return to his normal position, he was hit by the powerful wind and was blown down to the floor.

"Aerial Ace!" Ritchie shouted.

Despite the speed advantage, Ritchie knows Pidgeot has the power advantage and normally Happy wouldn't be able to fly through that gust. Lucky, Aerial Ace always hits no matter what. Happy shot across the ground, out of the gust before he disappeared. Reappearing behind Pidgeot, Happy stuck the bird Pokemon with his wings as she took more poison damage. The combined damage caused her to cancel her gust as she fell towards the battle field.

"Hold on, Pidgeot!" Ash shouted.

Opening her eyes as she closed into the ground, she extended her wings at the last moments and used them to bring her to a stop and land on the ground with a battle cry. She doesn't care about the poison she is the best bird and is going to win against this bug.

"Air Slash!" Ritchie shouted, not wanting to give Ash or Pidgeot a moment to recover.

From Pidgeot's position in the air, Happy had a sort of wind ball appear in his wings before he launched it towards the downed normal flying type. Ash could tell by Pidgeot's expression exactly what move she wanted to make.

"Counter with your own Air Slash!" Ash hollered.

Pidgeot formed her own Air Slash before throwing it towards the butterfly Pokemon. The two flying type attacks moved towards each other, but it was clear that Pidgeot's was bigger and more powerful. Shooting through Happy's Air Slash, it imploded on itself as Pidgeot's continued onwards towards Butterfree. The bug flying was able to dive out of the way, dodging the Air Slash before the Tailwind ended. Ash smiled seeing his chance to take this round.

"Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot kicked off from the ground with a powerful roar before she disappeared. Under a second later, she struck Happy with the centre with her beck. She continued upwards with Happy in tow as she ignored the damage from the poison. Ritchie gasped as he tried to think of a counter.

"Wing Attack!" Ash hollered.

Pidgeot came to a stop Happy continued into the air, only stopping when he hit Pidgeot's wing. Unfortunately for Happy, Pidgeot forcefully whacked the butterfly down to the battlefield. Crashing into the floor, Pidgeot landed with a battle cry as the cloud of dust faded to reveal Happy had swirls in his eyes.

"Butterfree is unable to battle. This round goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Happy." Ritchie recalled his fallen bug flying type. "Well done buddy, you were amazing out there.". The crowd cheered seeing the kind trainer praising his fallen Pokemon. It was this kind of display which could earn someone's attention.

"And green trainer Ash Ketchum takes the first round with his Pidgeot." The announcer informed. "But said Pokemon was poisoned as a result, will she be able to handle another Pokemon or will Ketchum substitute her for a well-deserved rest?".

"Pidgeot, are you okay to keep going?" Ash asked his normal flying type. Pidgeot let out a battle cry as she spread her wings as a sign of power. Even if she is poisoned, she doesn't retreat from a battle. It doesn't matter who her opponent it. "Okay then, I keep you in. Just let me know if you want a break.".

Pidgeot smiled gratefully at her trainer. Back when she was a wild Pokemon she would train night and day against the bugs in Viridian Forest. Back then, she never even considered becoming a trainers Pokemon but thanks to Ash, she has reached a level she could only dream of. He helped her get stronger and because of him, she has faced opponents she could only dream of. Not to mention, he also helped her get over her arrogant attitude and she now also has friends. She is truly happy that he caught her, all that time ago... And to think, they only met because she tried to eat his Caterpie.

"Pika Pi!" A Pokemon cried out. Ash and Pidgeot looked at Ritchie to see him talking with his electric type. Pikachu could tell what was going to happen and was disappointed as he wanted to battle his fellow Pika-mon, but guess that won't happen now.

"Okay then, buddy." Ritchie smiled at his partner. "Get in there, Sparky!". Sparky jumped from his trainer's side and onto the field, sparking his cheeks as he faced off against the giant bird in front of him. Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Pikachu, The Mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Pichu. Lives in forests away from people. It stores electricity in its cheeks for zapping an enemy if it is attacked._

"Ritchie is using Sparky, already?" Serena gasped at the revaluation. "I hope Pidgeot can handle him with the poison still affecting her.".

"Serena... The best-case scenario would be a double knock out." Drake replied bluntly. "Ash should let Pidgeot rest since she is suffering for poison. She might even be able to earn a revenge win later on. But the disadvantage as well as the previous battle means Pidgeot has a less than one percentage chance to make it two nil.".

"How could you say Drake?" Leaf asked, shocked that he would be so critical of his brother they have been getting on lately, which is one reason she fell for him.

"Because it's the truth." Drake replied. "I want Ash to win as much as anyone here, but that doesn't mean he will. Right now, his best choice is to substitute Pidgeot for Ivysaur or Dragonair since they resist electric.".

"But Ash doesn't have Dragonair registered." Misty replied. "I saw him put his Ultra Ball into his bag earlier, other than Pikachu he hasn't told us who he chose for this battle.".

"Then Ivysaur would be his best bet." Drake replied. "I'm just glad he sent Sandslash back to his lab. Ash still has the yellow card from the first time he used Sandslash and if he gets another one, then he loses automatically.".

"Ash Ketchum has decided to stick with his poisoned Pidgeot." The announcer informed. "While Ritchie has brought in his Pikachu. Can Pidgeot power through or will Pikachu even the score?".

"Pidgeot VS Pikachu... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Ritchie (P. II):_

"Gust Pidgeot, and keep him at bay." Ash instructed.

Pidgeot nodded and slightly jumped of the ground but remained towards the ground. Flapping her wings, Pidgeot caused a powerful wind which consumed the small electric type. Spark used his tail to stop being blown away, cringing against the flying type move.

"Quick Attack!" Ritchie shouted.

Like a bullet, Sparky shot through the gust with incredible speed. Neither Ash or Pidgeot had time to respond as Sparky struck Pidgeot in the chest. The powerful hit combined with her taking poison damage meant that Pidgeot was knocked away, cancelling the Gust attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Ritchie hollered.

As Sparky flew back from the impact, he curled up into a ball as he unleashed a massive electric bolt. Like Ash's Pikachu, he seemed to focus on unleashing the electricity from his cheeks. Pidgeot struggled to her feet as the Thunderbolt stuck her. She cried out in pain as she took the damage.

"Sand Attack!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot gritted against the super effective attack as she stuck the ground with her wing before kicking a heap of sand with her talon. The ground blocked the electric bolt as it doesn't conduct electricity and closed in on Sparky.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie shouted.

Sparky cancelled his Thunderbolt seeing as it wasn't even hitting his target anymore. He swiftly jumped from his position barely avoiding the Sand Attack. Pidgeot let out a massive battle cry to show she is no-where near being taken down.

"Keep it up, Pidgeot!" Ash hollered.

Pidgeot whacked the ground with her wings a couple of times before using her talons to kick several move heaps of sand towards Sparky. The wings weakened the ground to create the sand instead of using rocks.

"Keep dodging them!" Ritchie shouted.

With an incredible display of acrobatics and agility, Spark was able to effectively dodge each Sand Attack making them useless. Of course, he couldn't launch any counter attacks and was getting tired from the fast movements but looking Pidgeot shows she is suffering the same fate. Eventually, the bird Pokemon took more poison damage, giving Ritchie and Spark an opening.

"Agility and get on her back!" Ritchie shouted.

Sparky shot off as soon as he touched the ground, while he was running he realised that little bits of sand did hit his eyes even if none were direct hits. The speedy electric type was able to make his way onto the birds back as she tried to take off to avoid him.

"Discharge!" Ritchie shouted.

Closing his eyes because the small amounts of sand, he unleashed a massive bolt of electricity. He heard Pidgeot cry out in pain as he suddenly felt the sensation of falling. Clutching on tight to the birds back he didn't open his eyes until they came to a complete stop. Although his vision was altered by the sand, he made out that he was on top of Pidgeot who wasn't moving. Then he heard the ref make his call.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. This round goes to the red trainer, Ritchie Hiroshi." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Pidgeot." Ash recalled his fallen normal flying. Holding the Pokeball in his hand he smiled at his female bird. "Thank you, Pidgeot. You gave it your all, as always.". He smiled as he shrunk the Pokeball down and clipped it to his belt. Looking over the field, he saw Ritchie return his Sparky and whip his eyes clear.

"And Ritchie has substituted his little electric type after beating Ketchum's powerful Pidgeot." The announcer informed. "Seeing as Ketchum lost that round, he will choose his Pokemon first. Let's see who is next for both trainers.".

"Well, I know I still have his Charizard to deal with, but I'm not sure about his other Pokemon." Ash thought to himself. Since he doesn't really have an idea of who he is facing, he might as well go in fighting. He grabbed his next Pokeball. "I choose you, Primeape!".

In a flash of light, Ash's Pig Monkey Pokemon appeared on the field and slammed his fists against his chest with a battle cry. The crowd cheered seeing the pumped up Primeape. Seeing the large crowd watching him, Primeape blushed and looked at the floor, swirling his foot in against the floor. Ash sweat dropped at Primeape's bashful personality.

"Remember Primeape, just focus on the battle and don't worry about them." Ash told his fighting type.

Primeape looked Ash in the eyes as he heard his trainers voice and let his words sink in. Ever since he met Ash, he has been part of a team. Back when he was a Mankey he was rash and as a result caught the attention of the Primeape who became his bully. It was because of Ash that he evolved and finally beat his biggest rival. Since then, Ash has helped him only get stronger and despite his bashful personality Ash has always showed love and care. As long as he has Ash backing him, then he can handle any opponent this trainer might have. Primeape nodded and turned back to Ritchie who was holding a Pokeball.

Ritchie realised he could've used his Charizard who's flying type would give him the advantage but Zippo is his powerhouse and has a particular rivalry with one of Ash's Pokemon which both of them have mentally agreed to allow be shown in this battle. Not to mention, Ritchie has the perfect Pokemon to handle any and all fighting types.

"Let's go, Little Mac!" Ritchie shouted as he threw his Pokeball. On the battlefield, his Hitmonchan appeared and seemed to punch an invisible opponent. Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Hitmonchan, The Punching Pokemon. An evolved form of Tyrogue, along with Hitmonlee and Hitmontop. Adept at punching invisibly quick at bullet-train speed. It takes a break every three minutes as it moves around._

"And it looks like we have a Punch-Out with both trainers choosing there fighting type." The announcer informed. "But will Ketchum's bashful Primeape be able to overcome Hiroshi's Hot-headed Hitmonchan?".

"Yes, an all-out fighting type match!" Leaf cheered. "Ash's Primeape will win for sure.".

"Don't rush it, Leaf. We don't know what kind have experience Ritchie's Hitmonchan has." Brock corrected. "And look at their personalities, Primeape hates the cheers while Hitmonchan is relishing in to. That could play a factor in the outcome.".

"Primeape VS Hitmonchan... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Ritchie (P. III):_

"Mach Punch!" Ritchie shouted.

Little Mac was jumping between his two feet like a boxer, before winding his fist back and shooting towards Primeape with incredible speed. The Punching Pokemon punched Primeape in the face with the priority attack.

"Counter!" Ash shouted.

Primeape gritted his teeth as he took the punch in his face. That is one thing that can make the Pig Monkey angry, as it was the signature move of his old bully. Using his own fist, Primeape preformed an upper cut and returned that attack twice as hard. Little Mac was sent flying as a result.

"Stomping Tantrum!" Ash hollered.

Still angry about the punch in the face, Primeape started charging towards the Punching Pokemon as he was trying to stand up. Before he got back to his feet, Primeape was stomping and punching Little Mac in a frenzied attack. Although he was angry, it didn't double in power because Counter was effective.

"Revenge!" Ritchie shouted.

Like Primeape before, Little Mac tensed up as he took the assault Primeape was delivering. Once he was ready, Little Mac preformed his own upper cut and like Primeape did before, sent his opponent flying, powered up by the previous attack. Both Pokemon struggled to their feet and stared at each other, neither wanting to lose this battle as it is a battle of fighting pride.

"Mach Punch!" Ritchie shouted.

Little Mac wound his fist back before shooting off towards the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Due to the damage that he previously took, Little Mac wasn't moving as swiftly as before and Primeape was able to watch his movements as he closed in.

"Dodge and use Low Sweep!" Ash shouted.

Despite Little Mac using a priority move, Primeape was able to slide to the side out of the Punching Pokemon's way. Sweeping his foot over where he once was and it hit Little Mac's legs, causing him to fall over.

"Fire Punch!" Ash hollered.

Remembering back to his Viridian Gym battle, Ash remembered Primeape being able to become a bit of a tank by burning his opponent and that could work well here, as Hitmonchan focuses on Physical attacks.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie shouted.

He could easily see what Ash was planning as he too has used that move before. Primeape clenched his fist as it burst into flames, aiming it towards the fighting type who is lying on his stomach he smirked as he felt powerful by standing above the Punching Pokemon. Little Mac rolled out of the dodging the fire type attack before jumping back to his feet. Primeape was not happy about his attack missing. Both fighting types turned and faced each other, while walking around in a circle.

"Fire Punch!" Both Ash and Ritchie shouted in unison.

The fighting types clenched both of their fists and all four bursts into flames. Throwing themselves into an all-out battle, the two Pokemon started to punch away at their opponents. With each hit, both Ritchie and Ash realised that the battle won't last long, and going for a burn wouldn't be the best route to take.

"Close Combat!" Both Ash and Ritchie shouted in unison.

The two-pure fighting type continued to punch each other as the flames dyed down. Blood and bruises appeared on both combatants as they continued to punch either other all over their bodies. Both had their defences lowered as they continued their fist fight. Each punch injured both of them and in the end, they each directed one final punch into the other one's face. Staying motionless for a few moments, the two fighting types fell backwards with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. As this is a double knock out, green trainer Ash Ketchum will have to choose his Pokemon first." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Primeape." Ash muttered as he recalled his fallen fighting type. He looked at the fighting types Pokeball. "Thank you, Primeape. I promise your hard work won't go to waste.". Ash clipped the Pokeball to his belt, as he thought about who he should use next as he watched Ritchie return and thank Little Mac.

"Now that both trainers have each lost two Pokemon, it seems like they are evenly matched." The announcer informed. "Will that change as the match goes on, and of course it depends on which Pokemon both trainers select.".

"Awe, poor Primeape." Delia groaned as she saw the fighting type returned. "He is such a sweet Pokemon. Just like Gyarados.". Red sweat dropped, Delia never really said that about any of his Pokemon, except Raichu before he evolved. Then again, he can't deny that both Primeape and Gyarados are two of his son's softer team members.

"Don't worry, honey." Red reassured. "Ash is still in the lead, since Ritchie's Pikachu has taken damage while all of Ash's Pokemon are fresh.".

"Toge-Priii!" Togepi cheered from Delia's hand. He still doesn't understand this whole battle thing but it is entertaining to see his daddy and uncle Pikachu in front of everyone.

Ash went over the four Pokemon remaining in his team, he can make a good guess about one of Ritchie's other Pokemon, as well as his Pikachu and they match two of his Pokemon. It is possible that even if given the type advantage Ritchie won't send Pikachu out because of his previous battle against Pidgeot. With that, he might as well test his theory. Ash gripped his next Pokeball before enlarging it and throwing it to release his next Pokemon.

"I choose you, Wartortle!" Ash shouted as he released his water turtle.

Upon entering the field, Wartortle pulled his sunglasses out of his shell and put them on his face. In the crowd, Togepi reached into his egg shell and pulled out his own mini sunglasses which were circular (like the ones the rest of the Squirtle Squad wore) and put them on like the funny water type taught the young fairy type, much to Ash's dismay.

Although the water type would never admit it, he is really happy that he met Ash. If it wasn't for him then he would still be running the Squirtle Squad and probably be in some sort of prison. Although he does miss his brothers from time to time, he is happy that he was able to join Ash's family. Sure, he may have a rivalry with yellow but they both know that when the time is needed they will have each other's back. He is just too cool to say this to Ash's face so he will show his gratitude with this battle right here, right now.

"Then I'll go with..." Ritchie muttered to himself as he picked his next Pokeball. "Poison Ivy, you're up!". In a flash of light, a Gloom appeared on the battlefield and did a little twirl before entering a battle stance. Ash pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Gloom, The Weed Pokemon. The evolved form of Oddish. The horrible-smelling pistil of this flower stinks over a mile away. Unwittingly inhaled, it can cause fainting. However, around 1 out of 1,000 people enjoy sniffing its nose-bending stink. The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool. It is a nectar that is used to attract prey._

"And red trainer, Ritchie Hiroshi has decided to go with the type advantage against his opponent." The announcer informed. "Except Ketchum has proven himself to be great at overcoming type disadvantage so we will just need to wait and see what both trainers have in store.".

"Wartortle VS Gloom... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Ritchie (P. IV):_

"Sleep Powder!" Ritchie shouted as soon as the battle started.

Poison Ivy smiled before twirling around like a sort of dancer and a cloud of green powder shot out of her top. Poison Ivy stopped spinning and did a bowl like it was some sort of a performance and the Sleep Powder was going to hit Wartortle head on.

"Water Pulse and intercept!" Ash shouted.

Wartortle smirked as he formed a sphere of water in his hands. Throwing the Water Pulse into the cloud of Sleep Powder the two attacks collided. The water engulfed the powder, dissolving it before the Water Pulse imploded on itself, making both attacks useless.

"Toxic!" Ritchie shouted.

If the water dissolved Sleep Powder then the other powder moves are also useless so he is going for the other status move. Poison Ivy spun around again, but this time a giant purple toxic blob of sludge shot out of her top.

"Gyro Ball!" Ash shouted.

Wartortle withdrew into his shell before slowing spinning towards the Weed Pokemon as a grey outline of steel energy surrounded him. The Toxic landed on top of the water type but the steel type energy blocked it, making it useless as Wartortle moved in on Poison Ivy. The sludge fell on the field and turned into a small puddle.

"Dodge and use Mega Drain!" Ritchie shouted.

Poison Ivy started spinning and spun towards Wartortle and around it as Wartortle was moving very slow. As Poison Ivy effectively dodged the steel type attack, Wartortle came to a stop and exited his shell. As soon as he was vulnerable, Poison Ivy started sucking health from the turtle Pokemon causing some serious damage.

"Energy Ball!" Ritchie hollered.

Poison Ivy came to a graceful stop from spinning, facing the weakened water type, as a green ball appeared in front between her hands. Jumping into the air she threw the grass type attack at Wartortle before preforming a back flip in the air.

"Protect!" Ash shouted.

Wartortle quickly withdrew into his shell as a protective barrier formed around him. It was quick enough to block the Energy Ball which exploded upon contact being completely harmless to both Poison Ivy and Wartortle.

"Ice Beam!" Ash hollered.

Wartortle quickly exited his shell as the protective barrier disappeared around him. Opening his mouth, a beam of ice shot out towards the grass poison type. Neither Ritchie or Poison Ivy had time to react to the attack, the Ice Beam hit and froze Poison Ivy's feet to the ground. Turning her into a sitting Psyduck.

"Skull Bash!" Ash hollered.

Ash knows his water type attacks won't do much so he will need to go for a powerful physical attack. Wartortle jumped into the air before directing his head towards the stationary Weed Pokemon. As he fell towards his opponent, Wartortle picked up momentum as power built up around him.

"Mega Drain!" Ritchie shouted in a panic.

Since her head was still in the open, Poison Ivy was able to start absorbing Wartortle's health as he fell towards the grass poison type. Wartortle hit Poison Ivy head on, breaking the ice, which was holding her in place, sending her skidding across the field. Wartortle was panting from having his energy drained.

"Energy Ball!" Ritchie hollered.

Poison Ivy was clearly in better shape from draining Wartortle's health, and she quickly formed another Energy Ball between her hands. Jumping back, she threw it at the water turtle before preforming another back flip. Ash briefly wondered if Poison Ivy would prefer preforming to battling considering her dance moves.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Wartortle jumped to the side, not completely watching where he was jumping. Although he effectively dodged the Energy Ball, he landed in the puddle of Toxic sludge from before, and became badly poisoned. Wartortle fell to his knees while panting heavily.

"Venoshock!" Ritchie shouted.

Poison Ivy was positioned behind Wartortle and took a deep breath. Shooting out a jet of purple toxic liquid, neither Ash or Wartortle had time to react. The poison type move struck Wartortle and sent him flying, causing double damage because of his status condition. Landing on his Wartortle struggled to his feet before taking poison damage. Falling to his knee first, he fell onto his stomach with swirls in his eyes. Poison Ivy did a bowl before spinning back to her original position.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. This round goes to red trainer, Ritchie Hiroshi." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Wartortle." Ash recalled his fallen water type. Ash sadly looked at the Pokeball in his hand. "Thank you Wartortle, you were as awesome like you always are. I won't let your hard work go to waste.". Ash clipped the Pokeball to his belt as he went over his final three Pokemon.

"And Ketchum loses Pokemon number three." The announcer informed. "Can Ketchum turn this around or has Hiroshi already scored his final placement. The only way to know is to watch as this first battle in the top eight moves into the second half.".

"Poor Wartortle..." Misty muttered as looked down at the water type.

"That was a smart combination Ritchie's Gloom has." Drake commented. "Using Venoshock after the opponent was poisoned doubled its power. Even my Charizard would feel that move.".

"Ash can still win, right?" Leaf asked in a panic. Slightly scared that her surrogate brother might be in trouble.

"Of course, while Ash has lost the most Pokemon, all of his are still fresh." Drake replied. "Whereas both Pikachu and Gloom are tired from their battles. I would say that despite the numbers, they are evenly matched at the minute.".

Ash was going over his final three Pokemon. He has one who is resisted by Gloom and another who matches here perfectly. He also has one who has a massive advantage over her but he would prefer to keep him until he sees Ritchie's powerhouse as those two should be evenly matched.

"Pick me!" Pikachu called up to his trainer. Ash looked down at his starter with a perplexed look. Out of his three options, Pikachu is by far the one at the biggest disadvantage against Gloom.

"You want to battle, Pikachu?" Ash clarified.

"Of course... I need to show old hard shell how it's done." Pikachu replied with a smirk. While Ash wasn't sure about it, if Pikachu wants to battle who is he to stop him and not to mention Pikachu has overcome bigger odds in the past so he might as well give it a shot.

"Okay then." Ash smiled at his starter before looking back over the field. "Pikachu, I choose you!".

"And Ketchum has gone with his own Pikachu, despite the type disadvantage." The announcer informed. "Will Gloom be able to make it two for two or will Ketchum strike back with some Pika-power?".

"Yes Pikachu!" Leaf cheered. "Now the battle will really get started!".

"But why would he go with Pikachu?" Drake asked. "Out of every possible option left, Pikachu is by far at his worse match up. Even if he used Gyarados, he at least knows ice type moves.".

"I seem to remember you criticising Ash using Gyarados against the Celadon gym." Misty teased, with a smirk. Drake rolled his eyes and decided to remain silent.

"Ash probably chose Pikachu because Wartortle just lost to Gloom. Those two have had a sort of sibling rivalry since Ash caught Wartortle, so Pikachu would want to prove he is better than him." Serena replied matter-of-factly. Suddenly, one of her Pokeball shook and Eevee let herself out, sitting on Serena's knee. "Oh, you want to watch Pikachu battle, Eevee?".

"Vee Vee." Eevee nodded before looking back to the battlefield. She shouted her own cheers to her boyfriend before they were lost upon the rest of the crowd cheers.

"Awe, your Eevee is adorable." Delia commented, leaning down to her son's girlfriend. Serena smiled as she petted the evolution Pokemon.

"Thank you / Eevee." Serena and Eevee replied in unison. Their attentions were drew back to the young fairy type in Delia's hands.

"Toge Toge!" Togepi cheered seeing his Uncle Pikachu enter the battle.

Delia sat back as Serena turned back to the field as well. Eevee stared at Togepi for a moment long as she wondered if the young fairy type would consider her to be an aunt. Strangely enough, Togepi has bonded with only one of Serena's Pokemon. Which happens to her Beedrill. No-body is sure why Togepi opened up with the poison bee Pokemon but it is impossible not to smile seeing the young fairy type go for a flight on Beedrill's back. While Ash would prefer not to take Togepi into the air but one training session, Ash went into the sky with Pidgeot; Aerodactyl and Charizard. Togepi however was not going to be left out and snuck aboard Beedrill who happily took him to join the trio. It is by far, the strangest relationship between two of the groups Pokemon.

"Pikachu VS Gloom... Begin!" The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Ritchie (P. V):_

"Mega Drain." Ritchie started.

As both pokemon faced each other, Poison Ivy started spinning like a ballerina as she tried to lock onto the electric mouse Pokemon to absorb his health. Ash smiled as he knows Pikachu won't let it get that chance.

"Quick Attack!" Ash countered.

Shooting off like a bullet, Pikachu started running across the field. Zigzagging from one side to another meant that Poison Ivy couldn't effectively hit lock onto the mouse Pokemon meaning Mega Drain failed. Pikachu appeared next to Poison Ivy who was surprised by the display of speed.

"Iron Tail!" Ash hollered.

As Pikachu moved past the Weed Pokemon his tail was coated in metal. For Pikachu time seemed to slow down, he swung the hardened appendage around which struck Poison Ivy hard, sending her flying across the field.

"What a hit!" The announcer shouted among the crowd cheers. "Pikachu's speed seems too much for Ritchie's Gloom. Can these two come over the speedy or has Ketchum zoomed into the front of this race?".

"Sludge Bomb!" Ritchie shouted.

Poison Ivy stood up as she saw Pikachu with a confident smirk on his face. Angry with the turn of events, Poison Ivy started spinning as several large blobs of toxic sludge shot out of her top. The Sludge Bombs started raining down towards Pikachu. He jumped out of the way of the first Sludge Bomb, but more were coming.

"Dodge with Dig!" Ash shouted.

Burying underground, Pikachu was quick enough to hide under the ground, avoiding the Sludge Bomb as a whole. Both Ritchie and Poison Ivy seemed on alert as they looked for any clues about Pikachu's location. The Mouse Pokemon shot out of the ground from Poison Ivy's feet, sending both Pokemon into the air.

"Iron Tail!" Ash hollered.

As the two Pokemon flew next to each other, Pikachu was in control while Poison Ivy was struggling to recover from the previous hit. Pikachu coated his tail in metal as he started spinning. Poison Ivy hooked onto the tail as Pikachu picked up momentum by spinning both around as they flew higher. When they reached the top height, Pikachu thrusted the Weed Pokemon down to the field. Pikachu landed back in front of Ash while Poison Ivy was on her stomach with swirls in her eyes.

"Gloom is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return for now, Pikachu." Ash called out to his electric type. While the mouse Pokemon didn't look too happy about being recalled so soon, he obliged and ran back to his trainer, while Ritchie recalled and thanked Poison Ivy. Ash kneeled down to his starter. "Thanks buddy, I want to save you for Sparky and figured you could use a rest before hand.". Pikachu accepted this logic as both of them have already battled and they do have a sort of rivalry going on.

"Now Ketchum has recalled his Pikachu after winning the last round." The announcer replied. "Now with both sides having lost three Pokemon, which of these trainers will take the lead and win this exciting match?".

"Vee, Eevee." Eevee cried from Serena's lap. While she was happy to see her boyfriend battle, she wasn't happy about how easy he won. She knows how strong he truly is, and would've liked for everyone to see his true strength. Plus, she isn't happy about his early retirement.

"Don't worry Eevee, Ash is just letting Pikachu rest up for a bit." Serena reassured. "I'm sure he is planning for Pikachu to have a big show off power. Speaking of, why don't you rest until then.".

Eevee smiled and nodded at this suggestion. While she is happy to see Ash doing so well, she doesn't have any sort of interaction with his other Pokemon other than sparing partners. She happily allowed herself to get returned, eagerly awaiting to see Pikachu in his next battle. Ash pulled out his Pokedex, although he knows about Misty's Vaporeon, a little recap would never hurt:

 _Vaporeon, The Bubble Jet Pokemon. A final evolved form of Eevee, when exposed to a Water Stone. Found quietly resting by lake shores. Its cell structure is similar to water, so it can invisibly melt into water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's._

"Well if Pikachu isn't battling, then I might as well go with you." Ritchie told his Pokeball in his hand. "Go, Nanami!". The Pokeball opened up and in a flash of light, a Vaporeon appeared on the battlefield. Ash smiled as he has the perfect Pokemon to take on this one, even without Pikachu. Ash gripped his next Pokeball.

"I choose you, Ivysaur!" Ash shouted as the grass poison type appeared on the battlefield.

While it is true that Ivysaur is having a hard type adapting to his evolution, he is still going to give his all for Ash. It is because of him that he has so many friends and also that he trusts humans again. He also knows Ash is doing everything he can to help him get over his evolution problems and can only return the love and Kindness Ash has showed him

Ritchie clenched his fist as he saw Ash take the type advantage, part of his is happy he didn't bring the dinosaur as he is unsure if he would actual be able to get past Aerodactyl efficiently but even with this type disadvantage he believes in his Nanami.

"Red honey, what's happening to the sludge bombs?" Delia asked as they saw the poison sink into the ground harmless. Red looked at the field, deep in thought before he realised what was happening.

"Interesting, its reacting like Toxic Spikes... Heh, guess Ritchie's Gloom learned a new move." Red chuckled to himself, seeing his wife's confused expression he decided to explain.

"But I thought Gloom couldn't learn Toxic Spikes." Delia replied.

"It might not be that move directly but because it shares a lot of the same similarities then it also shares its downfall." Red explained. "My Dragonite doesn't know Fire Punch but he can still use Charizard's flames to ignite his fist in their training sessions.".

"Toge-Priii!" Togepi cheered. He doesn't want to listen to granny and granddad chat, he wants to watch his daddy and the gentle grass mon battle. While he certainly doesn't understand enough about battling he does know one thing, it looks like fun.

"Ivysaur VS Vaporeon... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Ritchie (P. VI):_

"Aqua Ring!" Ritchie shouted, much like Ash's Pokemon Ritchie's have their own preferred starting move, this is one such time.

Nanami cried like a siren in the sea as she seemed to be engulfed in a bubble of water. Lights appeared around her body, and if she had been injured then she would've recovered some health. Ash had the perfect counter for that move and will use it while Nanami's setting herself up.

"Leech Seed!" Ash shouted.

A small brown seed appeared in the top of the plant on Ivysaur's back. Like a bullet it was fired into the sky and over to the Bubble Jet Pokemon. As the water bubble faded around Nanami, the seed hit her on the head before bursting open and wrapping the eeveelution in grassy roots, draining some health. Ritchie clenched his fist as his Nanami's usual advantage has just been neutralised. Guess he will need to go and get another one.

"Acid Armor!" Ritchie shouted.

While covered in roots, Nanami did her best to ignore the annoyance and did another cry like a sea Siren. Her body light up as she raised her physical defence. She had more energy drained by the Leech Seed which was quickly replaced by the Aqua Ring.

"Toxic!" Ash hollered.

Ash noticed Ivysaur mutter something to himself as he launched a Toxic blob of purple sludge from the plant on his back. Ash frowned as he realised Ivysaur still has a long way to go before accepting his evolution. While he has adapted to a more defensive style, that doesn't mean he likes it. The Toxic struck Nanami as the Aqua Ring ended. Nanami became badly poisoned as the secondary effects took place.

"Okay Nanami, we need to finish this." Ritchie told his eeveelution, who nodded in agreement. "Get close with Quick Attack!".

Like a bullet, Nanami shot off from her beginning position with incredible speed. While it wasn't as fast as Pikachu or Sparky, it was very impressive and Ivysaur angrily muttered something to himself about not being able to move like that.

"Aurora Beam!" Ritchie hollered.

As she was running, Nanami opened her mouth and fired out a multicoloured beam of ice. As she was continually moving, it made a sort of rainbow appear across the field which earnt a large cheer from the crowd. Ivysaur attempted to move out of the way, but was too slow and was struck by the ice type move.

"Hang tough, Ivysaur!" Ash encouraged.

Ivysaur gritted his teeth as he felt the cold start to form all over his body. While he was impressed that he could last this long against a super effective move as before evolution he couldn't take too many hits. Suddenly, the attack came to an abrupt stop as Ivysaur was feeling a little refreshed, the secondary effects were taking place and he was being healed by the Leech Seed, as the badly poison built up in power, and the Aqua Ring returned.

"Energy Ball!" Ash shouted.

Taking advantage of Nanami's immobility, Ivysaur formed an Energy Ball at his mouth before firing it towards the water type eeveelution. It pained Ivysaur to see even his attacks moving slowly.

"Dodge and use Water Pulse!" Ritchie shouted.

While Ritchie knows that this move won't cause much damage, he is hoping to cause confusion. As the Energy Ball closed in, Nanami jumped into the air avoiding the grass type move before forming a water sphere at her mouth before firing it towards the Seed Pokemon. As she landed on the battlefield, the secondary effects took effect. Ivysaur took the Water Pulse but it didn't do much damage and to Ritchie's dismay, it also didn't cause confusion.

"Aurora Beam!" Ritchie hollered.

As she did her best to ignore the combined effects of Leech Seed and Toxic poison, Nanami fired another Aurora Beam towards the Seed Pokemon. Ash knew that despite Ivysaur's sturdier build he wouldn't last long against another one.

"Dodge with Double Edge!" Ash shouted.

Ivysaur started running at a slow pace, but as he continued he was picking up speed and momentum. Suddenly, he was struck with the Aurora Beam but he wasn't going to give up and continued trucking forward. He struck Nanami and sent him flying. Taking recoil damage, he fell onto his stomach with swirls in his eyes. Nanami landed on the floor with a hard thud and took more poison damage. It was too much and she collapsed with swirls in her eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. As this is a double knock out, red trainer Ritchie Hiroshi will have to choose his Pokemon first." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Ivysaur..." Ash uttered as he returned his fallen grass poison type. "Thank you, buddy. You were awesome as always, I'll make sure your hard work doesn't go to waste.". Ritchie also returned and thanked his Nanami.

"Now both trainers are down to two Pokemon." The announcer informed. "Will we see a battle of the Pikachu's or will they each show their final card? The only way to find out is by watching this exciting match as it enters its final stage.".

Ritchie looked down at Sparky before looking over to Pikachu. He already knows what these last two matches will probably look like regardless of who wins. Both of his last two Pokemon have built up a rivalry with Ash's. Well, he started his journey with Sparky so that is how it should end, which means he will use...

"Go Zippo!" Ritchie shouted as he threw his final Pokemon. With a massive battle roar, a Charizard appeared on the battlefield. Ash pulled out his Pokedex, despite owning his own Ash knew he should anything new about the species:

 _Charizard, The Flame Pokemon. The final evolved form of Charmander. Its fiery breath reaches incredible temperatures. It can quickly melt glaciers weighing 10,000 tons. When expelling a blast of super-hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely._

"Then I guess it's time." Ash smiled as he grabbed his Pokeball. "I choose you, Charizard!". Like Zippo before him, Ash's Charizard appeared on the battlefield with a mighty roar. The two Charizard's narrowed their eyes and started to hiss at each other. They have formed quite the formidable rivalry.

Charizard is happy to battle right now. Not just because he loves to battle but also because he owes Ash his life, literally. It is because of Ash that he is still breathing today and it is also because of Ash that he is as strong as he currently is, not to mention Ash is the one who helped him find closer over Damien. Battling right now is the least the fire lizard could do for him.

"Now the match has turned into a duel of the Charizard. With both the trainer's Pikachu waiting in the wings." The announcer informed as the crowd roared. "One thing is for sure; this match is really heating up.".

"Come on out, Delphox." Serena called out her fire starter who took the spare seat next to Serena so she can watch her boyfriend battle. It was a strange site to see a Kalos fire type watching a league battle in the Indigo Plateau. Drake saw Serena release her Delphox and sweat dropped.

"Um, I don't think were supposed to let our Pokemon out like that." Drake told his brother's girlfriend. Serena didn't have time to react as Delphox narrowed her eyes at the eldest twin and unleashed a weak psychic wave which made him shut his mouth and just enjoy the battle. When Delphox let up, Drake decided not to push either female, although he suddenly felt a wave of pity for his brother. "Okay, I'll behave.".

"Didn't you say Ritchie's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon at that double battle just before Fuchsia City." Misty asked.

"Yeah, during our double battle back then." Serena replied.

"Then shouldn't that mean that Ash's Charizard has the advantage because it was evolved first?" Leaf asked.

"Not exactly, while Ash's may have evolved first that doesn't mean it is technically stronger. It comes down to how much they have trained since evolving and how each trainer utilises them in battle." Drake explained. Serena and Delphox narrowed their eyes at him, causing Drake to sweat drop and whispered. "Sorry.".

"Charizard VS Charizard... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Ritchie (P. VII):_

"Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Ash's Charizard roared as he swung his head around and unleashed a massive stream of flames out of his mouth. The flames seemed to spread out as it travelled away from the fire lizard.

"Counter with your own Flamethrower, Zippo!" Ritchie shouted.

Zippo, like Ash's Charizard, opened his mouth and unleashed his own Flamethrower which seemed to match Ash's in terms of heat and size. The two fire type attacks met in the middle of the field and cancelled each other out. Both trainers and Pokemon could see that neither would overpower the other anytime soon.

"Into the air, and use Air Slash!" Ash shouted.

Ash's Charizard cut his own Flamethrower off and quickly shot into the air. Zippo's Flamethrower quickly covered the area where Ash's Charizard once stood but was completely pointless. As it stopped its Flamethrower, Zippo was struck by a barrage of Air Slash's.

"Into the air, and use Wing Attack!" Ritchie shouted.

Zippo took off into the air, dodging the next Air Slash. Spreading his wings, he made a b-line for Ash's Charizard, skilfully flying around another Air Slash before striking Ash's Charizard with his wing's. Ash's Charizard started falling towards the battlefield.

"Pull up and use Smokescreen!" Ash shouted.

Ash's Charizard adjusted his wings changing his flight path, barely avoiding the floor Charizard did a U-Turn and turned back up to the air. As he flew towards Zippo, he opened his mouth and unleashed a thick black cloud of smoke, engulfing both Pokemon. As both Pokemon shot out of the top of the smoke locked in close combat with their claws locked together.

"Fire Fang!" Ash and Ritchie shouted in unison.

The two Charizard's each roared as they covered their fangs in flames. Zippo was moving a little faster and bite down on Charizard's shoulder. Ash's Charizard cried out in pain before narrowing his eyes, Ash knew that attack did little more than anger his fire flying type.

"Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted.

Charizard raised his arm (the one which Zippo wasn't biting down on). It was coated in blue dragon type energy, as Zippo continued to use Fire Fang. Neither Ritchie or Zippo had time to react as Charizard slashed down which forced Zippo to let go and cry out in pain. Zippo soon reacted by extended his claws which Charizard copied, both trainers new what their Pokemon wanted to do.

"Use Slash!" Both Ash and Ritchie yelled.

The two Charizard's launched at each other while extending their claws. The two fire flying types began a brutal assault on each other by slashing their claws at each other, while both Pokemon landed some powerful hits, neither gave up. After a couple of minutes, they landed on the battlefield, each panting while staring at each other, no-body admitting defeat. Ash knew he had to keep Zippo at bay as his Charizard isn't the best when it comes to close ranged combat.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted.

Charizard grunted as he narrowed his eyes onto his rivalry. Swinging his head back a ball of blue dragon type energy formed in his mouth. With a mighty roar, the Dragon Rage fired out of his mouth with a stream of blue flames.

"Cover yourself with Smokescreen!" Ritchie shouted in a panic.

Ash gasped as soon as he heard that command. One thing his dad taught him when he had a one on one match with his Uncle Green is that Smokescreen is pretty flammable and with a dragon type attack, it acts like a stick of dynamite. Red used it as a finishing move where he covered Venusaur in smoke then shot a Dragon Rage into it which exploded with Green's Venusaur in the heart of it.

Zippo opened his mouth and a thick black cloud of smoke was released. The Dragon Rage shot into the cloud before several bright lights were noticed trying to break out. The cloud expanded before a giant explosion took place from within the smoke. Both Charizard's were engulfed by the explosion. Once it faded both of the fire lizards were on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Charizard's are unable to battle. As this is a double knock out, green trainer Ash Ketchum will have to choose his Pokemon first." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Charizard..." Ash recalled his fire flying type. He looked at the shrunken Pokeball. "Thank you, buddy. You were awesome as always, I promise that your hard work won't go to waste.". Ritchie also thanked and returned his Zippo.

"Poor Charizard..." Leaf muttered as Serena returned her upset Delphox. "I was sure he was going to win.".

"That's because you underestimated Ritchie's Charizard." Drake replied, matter-of-factly. "Since none of us know about his Charizard's history, none of us could make a proper evaluation of its performance beforehand.".

"So, your saying its stronger then Ash's?" Serena asked.

"No, I'm saying it has the potential to be." Drake replied. "Since you don't know about Ritchie's Zippo you undermined all that it has been through when in reality it could've been in more battles then Ash's. Without full knowledge of the Pokemon, it makes analysis practically impossible due to the number of variables.".

"I never thought about it that way." Brock replied thoughtfully. "I guess that is the same reason why the unknown is one of the most common fears in people and Pokemon alike.".

"Now both trainers are down to their last Pokemon, which just happens to be a Pikachu." The announcer informed, as the crowd roared. "Which of these electric mice will come out on top and which trainer will move onto the Top Four? Stay tuned.".

"Well Sparky, it's you and me." Ritchie turned to his pure electric type, smiling he turned back the field. "Let's go!". Sparky jumped from Ritchie's side and onto the field, crouching down he sparked his cheeks in a battle stance.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Like Sparky before, Pikachu jumped onto the other half of the field and crouched down while sparking his cheeks. The two electric types knew that this battle is important for both of their trainers and will do whatever it takes to win this battle... For them.

"Come on out, Eevee." Serena called out her evolution Pokemon. Eevee sat on her trainer's knee like before and Serena started petting her as they waited for the battle to start.

"Hey Serena, have you thought about which evolution you'll use for your Eevee?" Leaf asked. "Apparently, there is an evolution for every type so you have plenty to choose from.".

"Hmm, I remember back on Cinnebar Eevee had the chance to evolve into: Jolteon; Flareon or Vaporeon but turned them down." Serena replied. "Besides, I like Eevee how she is, if she wants to evolve then I'll definitely help her but until then she is just fine.".

"Vee." Eevee cooed at her trainer's words.

"Hmm, interesting." Drake mused. "None of my Pokemon have objected to evolving.".

"Pikachu VS Pikachu... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Ritchie (P. VIII):_

"Quick Attack!" Ritchie shouted as soon as the match begun.

Ash clenched his fist, normally he and Pikachu start with a series of speed attacks but now Ritchie is using that against him. Lucky, by using that play many times before both trainer and Pokemon have come up with a way to counter it. Sparky shot off like a bullet across the field with incredible speed.

"Grass Knot!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu closed his eyes and tensed up as he focused. Sparky continued to charge towards the motionless electric type. Two small blades of grass sprouted out of the field and tied together. Sparky was moving too fast to react and his foot was caught in the knot, causing the Quick Attack to be cancelled by tripping.

"Iron Tail!" Ash hollered.

As Sparky skidded towards Pikachu unable to stop himself. Pikachu covered his tail in electricity and swung the hardened appendage around. The Iron Tail struck Sparky dead on and sent him flying backwards landing on his stomach.

"You okay, Sparky!?" Ritchie asked in a panic. Sparky pushed himself up onto his hind legs and shot his trainer a thumbs up to show he is far from being taken out of this match. "Great, then let's change things up with Double Team!".

Sparky nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly, ten Pikachu with Sparky's signature hair flip appeared in a line. With a simultaneous battle cry, the ten electric types started running around, not to attack but to confuse.

"Don't worry Pikachu, just use Dig!" Ash shouted. "You might be able to sense the real one's movements from under the ground.".

Pikachu nodded as even if the copies look like Sparky, they won't be able to make the small noises and vibrations from movement, they are illusions after all. Ash started quickly buried underground, just leaving a small hole.

"Stand still Sparky!" Ritchie shouted.

Ash smiled as he saw Ritchie and Sparky fall for his trick, while Pikachu would be able to sense Sparky's movements from underground, standing still isn't going to be much better. While electricity won't do much better, Pikachu has created a nice combo from the Vermillion Gym and the Cinnebar Island which he just loves.

"Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Has Ketchum given up? Electricity won't do much if anything towards the fellow electric type." The announcer informed. "Just what could this young trainer be planning?".

Suddenly, several bolts of electricity rose out of the ground which confused both Ritchie and Sparky. Before either had time to react the field started to crumble under Sparky's feet and in caved in on itself. The copied also started to fall and disappeared as a result.

"Use Agility and get out of there, Sparky!" Ritchie shouted.

Turning around mid-air, Sparky guided his fall onto a nearby chuck of field which was also falling. Landing on the rock, Sparky turned towards the sky and saw several other chunks of rock. Shooting off with incredible speed, Sparky began jumping from rock to rock to escape the rock slide he is currently in.

"Grass Knot!" Ash hollered.

At the centre of the rock slide, Pikachu once again closed his eyes and focused. On one of the rocks Sparky was jumping towards, two blades of grass sprouted out of the rock and tied together. Sparky jumped onto the rock and had his foot get caught into knot. The electric type fell back into the pile up. Landing on top of the rubble, Pikachu remerged from the ground next to the electric type who was struggling to his feet.

"Quick Sparky, Use Brick Break!" Ritchie shouted.

He knows Sparky must've taken some serious damage from that previous combo so he needs to keep up the pressure. Sparky was clearly tired, evident by his heavy breathing. Despite this, Sparky jumped into the air and did a few spins before sticking his tail out and striking it down towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu quickly covered his tail in metal and threw it in front of his face. Using it as a shield, the two tails collided. For a moment, it looked like Sparky would win the power match with fighting type being super effective against steel and having the height advantage... but Sparky was too tired and Pikachu was able to knock him back. Sparky landed on his back and tried to push him up, both trainers knew this battle wouldn't last much longer.

"Quick Attack!" Ash hollered.

Pikachu quickly crouched down and faced Sparky who was struggling to his feet. Pikachu jumped from his position with incredible speed (equal to Sparky's speed at the start of the match), where he tackled Sparky in the side and sent him crashing into a wall of the giant hole which is now the field. After colliding with the wall, Sparky fell on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Ritchie's Pikachu is unable to battle. Meaning this match goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum. Who will move on to the top four.". The ref declared.

* * *

"Awesome Pikachu!" Ash cheered as he slides down into the cavern where both electric types were. Ritchie silent slide into the cavern as well and picked up his fallen Sparky. Ash and Pikachu jumped into a sort of brotherly hug while Ritchie cradled Sparky in his arms. The two trainers looked at each other and everything went silent. For what seemed like an eternity, neither said anything.

"Well Ash, you won." Ritchie broke the silence. While holding Sparky in one arm, he extends the other one out. "Thanks for the great battle.". Ash looked at the open gesture for a second before smiling and returning the hand shake. This had certainly been one of his hardest battles yet, more than once did he think he was done for but in the end, he was able to come out victorious, and just like they promised, their friendship seems stronger because of it.

"Thanks, as well Ritchie." Ash replied with his typical toothy grin as the handshake came to an end. The crowd roared in agreement with the show of good sportsmen ship.

"Would you look at that, after a hard-fought battle on both sides the two trainers are showing what sportsmen ship is truly about." The announcer commentated. "It warms this battle fans heart to see the sight between to strong trainers.".

"Well, Ash won his battle and made it to the top four." Drake commented with a small smile on his face.

"Right, and your gonna join him!" Leaf exclaimed. "After you beat the purple haired jerk.".

Drake sweat dropped, looks like Leaf found out about his rivalry with Paul, which is a little unnerving. He doesn't want to upset anyone, he did enough of that to Ash but the hyper active girl is really starting to freak him out. Is it normal for one person to make themselves physically closer to another like she is doing with him? The one people he has seen be that close are his parents; and Ash and Serena. He is probably reading too much into it... Hopefully.

"Don't worry Drake, I'll cheer you on all the way!" Leaf declared as she jumped out of her seat and in the sudden action grabbed Drake's hand she threw the hands, which she somehow managed to lock the fingers together, into the air. "TO VICTORY!".

Drake looked terrified as he was dragged from his seat... Should he fear for his life with how Leaf is acting? Probably...

"Well Ash, now that you've beat me. You have to go out there and win the whole league." Ritchie told his friend.

"Right I'll do just that." Ash replied happily. "Just one thing, first.".

"What's that?" Ritchie asked.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Ash asked. Ash and Ritchie looked around as they realised they were stuck in the whole Pikachu created during the battle, maybe coming down here wasn't the best idea.

"Stand by for the next battle folks while the officials help the two trainers out of the hole which is the battlefield, and replace the field as well." The announcer informed as three members of staff came to help the boys out.

* * *

"How about this one, Ash?" Serena asked as she held a long light pink dress over her current one.

After the boys were pulled out of the battle field and they left the stadium, they met up with everyone. Delia made a note to tell the boys that they needed some new clothes seeing as their faded and worn after their travels. Neither Ash or Drake were happy about it as one thing they have in common is a hatred of the activity known as shopping. Serena and Leaf jumped on the opportunity, taking Ash and Drake away respectively to buy some new clothes. The pair split up not long after leaving the group, much to Drake's horror and Serena had dragged Ash; Pikachu and Togepi into one of the many clothes stores which sells both male and female items.

"Um yeah, it looks great." Ash sweat dropped.

He has said that about everything Serena has picked up so far. He can remember Brock gave him a word of advice as he was pulled away, 'agree and keep options to yourself'. So far, that seems to be working. Togepi is asleep in his arms, which is weird because he normally doesn't take a nap until a few hours from here... Guess that proves how boring shopping truly is.

"Okay Ash, let's find something for you." Serena sighed.

She isn't stupid, it is clear that Ash doesn't like this but as soon as shopping came up she knew she had to take this chance. While the date last night was fun, it wasn't as special for her because it was a double date with Miette and Calem. Of course, that kiss on the way home was special but now she gets the chance for some real alone time. Although they have their Pokemon, Togepi is taking a nap and she let Eevee out to keep Pikachu busy.

The couple moved over to the male section of the store and Serena started searching through a rack of jackets. Ash sweat dropped at how seriously Serena was taking this and decided it was best to stay out of her way. Soon she pulled out a dark green short sleeved jacket and past it too Ash. She also grabbed a fresh pair of finger-less gloves which are black with a red stripe around the wrist. A pair of black jeans and black trainers. With the pile of clothes thrown on him, Ash realised what Serena wanted and he left for the changing rooms.

With Ash off changing Serena decided to go back to the female section and choose an outfit for herself. As she looked around, she spotted something different. A pair of female cargo pants, while she normally wears a skirt she figured it would be a nice change and picked them up, they are light grey. She moved over to the tops and found a light red short sleeved t-shirt with a Pokeball design at the bottom (while the white part of the Pokeball is the light re colour, the red half stands out as the traditional dark red). Serena smiled as grabbed a red pair of travelling shoes which matched the dark red from the Pokeball design. She quickly took off into the female changing rooms to try her own outfit on.

Serena came out of the changing rooms and quickly cheeked herself out in the mirror. She has to admit, while different from her normal clothes these do look good, of course she needs to show them to Ash and get his option. She made her way over to the male section and found Ash cheeking himself out in the mirror with the clothes Serena picked out on. Serena blushed as she looked at her boyfriend. Of course, she has always found him handsome but just the fact that he is wearing an outfit she picked for him makes it that much better.

"They look good on you, Ash." Serena complimented shyly.

Ash turned around, surprised by her sudden appearance. He was going to thank her, seeing as she picked them out and with hindsight this wasn't too bad, at least it is better than when his mum has taken him clothes shopping, but he was surprised to see Serena in a new outfit as well. Ash took in her appearance and couldn't help but gawk. Even when he was dense he would admit that Serena was the best when it comes to fashion but he doesn't know whether it's because he's growing up or because she is his girlfriend, or a combination of both reasons... All he does know is that she looks beautiful.

"Wow, Serena. You look great." Ash gasped.

Serena blushed as she heard Ash's words. Despite getting together and Ash saying some really nice things to her, this is the first time he complimented her appearance. Secretly, she was happy when he was just staring at her as that spoke a thousand words. She smiled as she saw Ash had his signature hat on while she didn't have hers on, as it didn't match her new outfit.

"Thank you, Ash." Serena blushed shyly.

Despite being with Ash for months, she still can't stop herself from becoming flustered when Ash compliments her. She was also smiling internally as just knowing that he likes her looks really makes her feel special, then again, he has always made her feel special since the moment he met her, whether intentionally or not.

"Vee, Eevee." The evolution appeared at Serena's feet.

The honey blonde girl looked down at her normal type, who was holding a hat in her mouth, much like her current hat, it is red with a black ribbon around it tied as a bow at the back, but this hat is a sunhat and much bigger than her current one. While it matches the outfit both trainers realised they would have to buy these out fits with a grain of salt as they don't know where their adventure would take them next. If it is a hot region like Alola or Hoenn then this outfit would be fine, but not so much if it is a colder region like Unova or Sinnoh... Well, they have the Indigo League to finish before they can think about where to go next.

Serena looked back at her boyfriend and saw Ash had a green and black Indigo League hat which uses the same colour scheme as his new outfit. She also saw Pikachu on his shoulder and it didn't take her long to realise that the electric type was the one who gave him the hat. With both of their outfits complete, they went back into the respective changing rooms and returned to their old clothes. They agreed that while at the league they would remain in their regular clothes, as it just feels right to end the Kanto chapter in the clothes they have worn all this time.

"Hey Serena, didn't you want to watch Calem's match?" Ash asked as he looked out the shop window.

"Yeah why?" Serena replied.

"Because it is almost over, guess we spent longer in here than we thought." Ash replied as he pointed outside.

Serena looked out of the window and gasped as she saw her cousin in his battle against Assunta Sayun. Looking at the score board they can see that both trainers only have two Pokemon left. On the field, Calem has his Ninetales out while Assunta has a Venomoth out. It is clear that Calem has the type advantage but neither of them know who Calem's or Assunta's last Pokemon is.

Paying for the clothes, the couple left the shop and went to the Pokemon centre where Ash handed his six Pokemon over to Nurse Joy to be healed up while Serena took a seat in the lounge near the TV which was showing Calem's battle. Ash soon sat with her and they watched as the battle continued. True, Serena would've liked to watch her cousin compete live but since the match was almost over they wouldn't make it in time and find a seat.

* * *

"Ninetales is unable to battle, this round goes to the red trainer, Assunta Sayun." The ref declared.

Calem's Ninetales was able to beat Venomoth but Assunta chose her Rhydon as her last Pokemon which easily beat Ninetales in return. Calem sadly recalled his female fire type with a word of thanks. He quickly switched Pokeballs.

"Now the Kalos native is down to his last Pokemon." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Can Calem make a comeback or is this older trainer's Indigo League experience all over?".

"It's you and me buddy." Calem whispered as he enlarged the Pokeball. "Chesnaught, let's go!".

The grass fighting type appeared on the battlefield and let out a massive roar which showed just how strong this veteran is. Assunta's Rhydon smirked as he saw a challenging opponent and both Pokemon entered a battle stance.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "Calem's Chesnaught sure seems strong.". He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it. Although it was through the TV, the Pokedex only needs to be able to recognise the silhouette to know which Pokemon it is:

 _Chesnaught, The Spiky Armor Pokemon. The final evolved form of Chespin. When it takes a defensive posture with its fists guarding its face, it could withstand a bomb blast. Its Tackle is forceful enough to flip a 50-ton tank. It shields its allies from danger with its own body._

"That was his start, back when it was a little Chespin." Serena replied happily. "Miette mentioned she got her starter the same day, and went with the water type. With my Delphox, we ended up having the three starters between all of us.".

"Hehehe, yeah." Ash chuckled lightly. "Wasn't the Kalos water starter, Froakie?".

"Right." Serena replied. "Remember Miette mentioned that he ran away when she told him she wasn't a battler. By that time, she had already caught her Jigglypuff, who is her Wigglytuff. So, she didn't get a replacement.".

"Chesnaught VS Rhydon... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Calem VS Assunta:_

"Take Down!" Assunta shouted.

Like a tank, Rhydon started charging towards the grass fighting type. Picking up speed and momentum as he closed in Ash wondered why she would start of the match with a move that causes recoil damage, unless...

"Spiky Shield!" Calem counted.

Chesnaught slammed his fists together as a barrier appeared around him. Unlike the move Protect, this barrier had more of a green colour and several spikes seemed to form out of it. Rhydon slammed into the barrier and was knocked back as Chesnaught stood strong. The drill Pokemon didn't take recoil damage but did take damage from the Spiky Shield.

"Wood Hammer!" Calem hollered.

Currently, Chesnaught is stood over the ground rock type who is on his back. Holding his arm above his head, it glew green as it appeared to take on the appearance of wood. With a mighty roar, Chesnaught swung his arm down with tremendous power.

"Dodge and use Tail Whip!" Assunta shouted.

Rhydon rolled from his back onto his stomach, avoiding the Wood Hammer which struck the ground. Pushing up onto his hands and knees, Rhydon used his tail to swipe at Chestnaught's feet. The grass fighting type fell over as his defence was lowered.

"Megahorn!" Assunta hollered.

With a swift spin around, Rhydon was now facing the downed Chesnaught. Spinning his horn with incredible speed, the drill Pokemon lunged forward and rugby tackled the Spiky Armor Pokemon. The bug type attack struck Chesnaught in the gut and sent him skidding across the field from the powerful blow.

"Rock Blast!" Assunta shouted.

Chesnaught was pushing himself up from the last attack as Rhydon fired his Rock Blast attack. Calem smirked as he saw the massive opening, one advantage of using out of region Pokemon is the fact that opponents don't know much about them.

"Leech Seed!" Calem hollered.

It was surprising that Calem didn't try to counter the Rock Blast and instead decided to set up. As Chesnaught pushed himself up, several seeds shot out of his back and towards Rhydon. One seed hit Rhydon's head and burst open, having roots wrap around the ground rock type. Assunta smirked seeing the Rock Blast too close to dodge. She was surprised when the rocks imploded upon contact with Chesnaught completely harmless. Calem decided he could give her a break.

"My Chesnaught has the hidden ability Bulletproof!" Calem informed. "It protects him from moves which are ball or bomb like.".

"That doesn't matter, use Earthquake!" Assunta shouted.

Rhydon did a short jump into the air and landed with a loud thud. The ground started shaking, as well as the stadium. Chesnaught was brought down to one knee as he lost his balance taking damage from the ground type attack.

"Pin Missile!" Calem shouted.

As Chesnaught used his hands to steady himself, several needles filled with bug type energy fired out of the shell on his back. The Pin Missile's rained down on the ground rock type. Despite being not very effective it was enough to knock Rhydon over cancelling the Earthquake which allowed Chesnaught stand tall.

"These two powerhouses continue to trade blows back and forth." The announcer informed as the crowd roared in excitement. "But which of these titans will be victorious and help their trainer advance to the top four?".

"Rollout!" Calem shouted.

While on his hands and knees, instead of standing up he rolled forward withdrawing his arms and legs into his shell. The Spiky armor Pokemon started rolling across the field and struck Rhydon as the Drill Pokemon attempted to stand up. Not causing much damage, Chesnaught rolled away as he picked up speed while Rhydon stood up. Chesnaught went back for another Rollout attack with more power.

"Hammer Arm!" Assunta shouted.

Rhydon wound his arm back as Chesnaught went in for another Rollout. The Drill Pokemon swung his arm around and struck the Spiky armor Pokemon, sending him off course and cancelling the Rollout. Rhydon's speed was lowered as he took Leech Seed damage and Chesnaught stood up receiving health from the Leech Seed.

"Stone Edge!" Assunta shouted.

Rhydon closed his eyes and focused. A series of sharp stones started orbiting around him. With a mighty roar and pointing of his arm, the stones changed direction and started flying towards Chesnaught.

"Counter with Seed Bomb!" Calem shouted.

Like the Pin Missile, several green balls fired out of Chesnaught's shell and they fell onto the incoming Stone Edge. Exploding up on contact, the two attacks cancelled each other out and the two Pokemon were stood tall facing each other off.

"Megahorn!" Assunta shouted.

Like a truck, Rhydon started charging towards the grass fighting type. With his horn spinning, momentum picked up as a barrier of power formed around the horn, neither Calem or Chesnaught flinched as both know this battle is almost over.

"Spiky Shield!" Calem shouted.

Chesnaught entered another defensive stance as Rhydon closed in. Slamming his fists together caused a barrier appeared around him, which had several spikes seemed to form out of it. Rhydon couldn't stop in time and slammed into the barrier. While Chesnaught remained unfazed, Rhydon fell on his back and the Leech Seed activated once again. Rhydon was stuck as more health was stolen and given to Chesnaught.

"Finish it with Wood Hammer!" Calem hollered.

Chesnaught held his arm above his head, it glew green as it appeared to take on the appearance of wood. With a mighty roar, Chesnaught swung his arm down with tremendous power. Unlike before, Rhydon was too exhausted to roll out of the way. The powerful grass type attack landed a critical hit on the Drill Pokemon as the force caused a cloud of dust to raise from the ground and surround both Pokemon.

Before the dust settled, Chesnaught walked back in front of his trainer as more health was recovered. The red light caused by the Leech Seed could be seen with in the dust. The dust settled and Rhydon was lying on his back with the roots still wrapped around him and swirls in his eyes.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. Meaning this match goes to the green trainer, Calem Xavier. Who will move on to the top four.". The ref declared.

* * *

Now that Calem has joined Ash in the top four along with an unknown female trainer. All the battles so far have been hard and against very skilled trainers, but Ash and everyone else knows that they only get harder from this point on. Only the very best make it to the top four but before the next round their is one last battle of the day. It is time to see the last match of the top four, Drake VS Paul...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	58. Indigo League - Drake VS Paul (Top 8)

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the battle between Drake and Paul. So, it will be a six on six battle like the Ash VS Ritchie battle. As for Paul's team, I went with his four cannon Pokemon; the almost cannon Pokemon (as he almost caught a Fearow in the episode: A Maze-ing Race!) yes, it is the same Fearow from chapter 43; Finally, I gave him a water type which is really good in competitive battle (if used right) and I didn't want to go with the typical Gyarados or Tentacruel for him. I also want to stress, all trainers competing in the league can carry all their Pokemon with them, as such they have registered their six Pokemon beforehand. So, if you want to know why Drake doesn't use a particular Pokemon which he has with him, that is why. Remember to vote in the poll, which'll change when the Orange Island arc starts, and with that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 58: Indigo League - Drake VS Paul_

 _Sat in the seats watching some sort of battle is a ten-year-old boy, with a Turtwig on his shoulder also watching the battle. This boy has a bright radiant smile on his face, and medium length purple hair. This is Paul Shinji, from Veilstone City. He received his starter, Turtwig, about a week prior to this battle as he is a new trainer._

 _Instead of travelling his home region like most new trainers, he wants to start in Kanto. Why? For the answer, just look down to the battlefield where his older brother Reggie is competing. His brother is the coolest person in the world, a Pokemon trainer. His brother has competed in the: Kanto; Johto; and Hoenn regional leagues but it wasn't until he took on his home region of Sinnoh that he won one._

 _Afterwards Reggie was approached by a man named Scott and offered the chance to take on Kanto's Battle Frontier. Of course, Reggie jumped at the chance and returned to Kanto to take on the challenge straight away. Now he is facing the final Frontier Brain, which is like a gym leader for the Battle Frontier, the Pyramid King._

 _When Reggie learnt that his little brother had already got his starter, he invited him over to watch this final match. Paul jumped at the chance as he wishes to follow in his brother's footsteps, which includes starting his journey in Kanto. Now here they are, but it isn't like Paul imagined, Reggie just recalled his final Pokemon with the Pyramid king's first still on the field._

 _"Thank you... My friend." Reggie thanked as he clipped the Pokeball to his belt._

 _"NO!" The Pyramid King shouted. "You challenged me and I truly did enjoy our battle today. But the fact remains that your battling style is little more than standard ordinary fair. Now where is your true inner strength!?"._

 _"Whoa... What about my inner strength?" Paul asked himself._

 _"Tur Turtwig." Turtwig growled. He too was inspired by the battle he just saw._

Stood in the Indigo Stadium is Paul today, looking up at the Moltres flame. After that defeat, his brother returned to Sinnoh and has started to train as a Pokemon breeder. After everything he's accomplished as a trainer, he let this one defeat drag him down. He is pathetic.

It has been over a year since that day and Paul has travelled all over the Kanto region. He still plans on following in his brother's footsteps but now it isn't out of respect for said brother, no. It is to prove who the strongest is. His brother always talked about love and kindness gets the most out of Pokemon but that didn't help him in that battle, did it?

Early on Paul learned the true best way to get power out of Pokemon is through their statistics, whichever one has the highest states is the best one no arguments. No amount of love or respect will change that. This is Paul's first regional league and he has already made it to the top eight. Reggie didn't make it this far until his third regional league and as luck would have it, he gets to face him.

The boy he met outside of Lavender Town. In truth, Paul wasn't sure if his training method was right until he met this boy, who is exactly like he is. Searching for the strongest Pokemon and becoming the best. It was when they battled that he realised he is right, to become the best you need the strongest Pokemon, end of argument. Of course, that boys brother got in his head, speaking of loving Pokemon and bring out their inner strength. It doesn't matter what that idiot thinks, he might have influenced his brother but he won't change Paul's mind. Paul is going to win this battle, then win this whole league. Proving once and for all the truth about strength.

* * *

"Drake!" Leaf called out as she wondered around the Plateau grounds. When Serena dragged Ash of to get some new clothes, she did the same with Drake. He, however, escaped when going to try on some new clothes. She has been looking for him everywhere. Why would he run away like that, doesn't he like spending time with her?

As she walked past the trainer's entrance to the Indigo stadium, she could make out a silhouette of a person on the field. This person looks about Drake's height and build but is too far away to make out any noticeable features. Maybe he just wanted to check out the field before the battle. The third battle of the day begins in half an hour, so he wouldn't have long but when not in use anyone is allowed to just walk onto the field to look around.

With her mind made up, she made her way into the stadium. As she reached the point that the trainers could be seen by the crowd, if there was one, the boy turned out to be none other than Paul.

The cold boy turned when he heard her footsteps and frowned. It's a free country so he can't expect her to leave which means it is the next best option. With his hands in his pockets, Paul walked towards Leaf and right past her, not even sparing a second glance as he walked away. He can remember this is one of those girls who hangs out with Ketchum, and from what he's seen, they believe the none sense the younger twin shouts about.

Leaf didn't know what possessed her but she started to walk behind Paul. "Hey." She greeted in her usual bubbly tone. Paul stopped and looked at her with an irritated expression.

"What do you want?" Paul asked rather rudely.

"Good to see you, too." Leaf replied equally as rudely. Paul grunted in response before turning around and continuing to walk away. Leaf didn't know why but she felt herself following him.

"Hmm... Your friends with Ketchum, right." Paul requested when he realised Leaf was right behind him.

"Yeah... Both Ash and Drake." Leaf replied.

"Well, wish him luck in the upcoming battle." Paul requested.

"But... The match is against you." Leaf replied with a perplexed expression.

"So?" Paul asked. "He is a good trainer, either one of us should win it. In the long run, the outcome has little effect as it will likely decide the winner.".

"Ya know Ash is in the top four right." Leaf pointed out in an annoyed tone. "If either of you want to win then you'll have to face him.".

"He is nothing and doesn't deserve his spot." Paul growled.

"How can you say that!?" Leaf practically yelled. "He is a great trainer, just like Drake.".

"Ehehehe." Paul chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny? What is your problem with Ash?" Leaf demanded an answer.

"I wouldn't say I hate him... He just stands for everything I don't believe in..." Paul replied. "... He reminds me too much of a bad memory...".

"He reminds you of a bad memory?" Leaf repeated.

"Forget it." Paul insisted when he realised he said to much. He quickly turned around and started to walk away. Leaf looked on in wonder, is there another side to Paul that none of them have seen yet?

* * *

In the Indigo Stadium, Drake is stood inside one of the trainer boxes with Cubone by his side, Paul stood in the other trainer box. Neither have said anything to each other, and just glared at each other while the crowd is cheering. The ref finally arrived, he isn't late, it is just that both trainers showed up early. As Drake is looking at the purple haired trainer, he knows he must win this match, not just to advance but to show him the error in the ways that he treats his Pokemon.

In the crowd: Ash; Serena; Leaf; Misty; Brock; Calem; and Miette are sat in a row. Ritchie also wanted to come but he decided to watch from the Pokemon Centre since he still hasn't had his Pokemon back. Ash's Pokemon also haven't been returned, but he wanted to come and cheer his brother on in person. On the row behind them is: Professor Oak; Red and Delia. Delia was sad that Togepi wasn't with her anymore but she understands that he wants to spend time with his 'daddy'.

"I get to see my little boy battle in the stadium he has dreamed of for years." Delia squealed, excited.

"You said the same thing at Ash's battle." Red lightly chuckled.

"I hope you folks are ready as it is time for our final match in the Top 8." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "In the green corner, its Drake Ketchum from Pallet Town. While in the red corner, is Paul Shinji from Veilstone City.".

"This is a full battle between Drake Ketchum and Paul Shinji to see who will move on to the top four in this year's Indigo League." The ref declared. "There is no time limit and both sides can make substitutions at any point. Should this battle result in a tie then both trainers will be eliminated. Do you understand?".

"Yes." Drake and Paul replied in unison, neither letting their glare go.

"Using coin flip, it was previously decided that Drake shall chose his Pokemon first. Should a match result in a double knock out, then Paul will choose first next." The ref explained.

Drake moved his hand over his six Pokeballs, who should he start with? From his previous battles he knows Paul has a fair few ground types so Jolteon would be easily countered. He also can't start with Snorlax or Charizard as they bring the power for the late game. Out of his remaining three, he doesn't want to lose his versatility early one which leaves two...

"You're up, Victreebel." Drake called as he grabbed his Pokeball and released his grass poison type. Ash smiled as he remembered facing one in the Celadon Gym where it defeated his Muk, guess Drake really knew what he was talking about when it came to that Pokemon, he pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Victreebel, The Flycatcher Pokemon. The final evolved form of Bellsprout. Attracts prey with sweet-smelling honey. Its prey includes bugs, naturally, and even large animals on occasion. Swallowed whole, the prey is melted in a day, bones and all._

"Interesting..." Red mused.

"What dad?" Ash asked, turning back to his father.

"Drake is playing it safe. Victreebel is more of a straight forward battler, what you see is what you get." Red explained. "I guess, since Drake has to choose first he wants to save his big players for later.".

"Just like a game of chess, sending the pawns out first." The Professor added.

Ash looked down at the fairy type in his hands, with a frown. Drake would send out his Victreebel simply because it is his less valuable team member. Of course, his brother is treating him and pretty much everyone better but surely, he wouldn't treat his own Pokemon in such a way...

"Toge?" Togepi questioned as he looked at his upset daddy.

"Magmar, stand by for battle!" Paul called out his fire type. Ash decided to scan this Pokemon as well:

 _Magmar, The Spitfire Pokemon. The evolved form of Magby. With a body temperature of close to 2,200 degrees, its body is always burning with orange flames, that enables it to hide perfectly among flames. Lives near volcanoes._

"And Paul is sure to take the early advantage by sending out his Magmar against Drake's Victreebel." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "But will type advantage be enough since Drake is the only trainer to win the first four rounds without losing a single Pokemon.".

"Victreebel VS Magmar... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. I):_

"Stockpile." Drake called out.

Drake has faced Paul a fare few times and knows he likes to go second, it gives him the chance to see how his opponent works and by countering them effectively can be enough to throw trainers off. Lights appeared around Victreebel which showed both of her defectives raising. Paul smirked, so he is setting up is he.

"Flamethrower." Paul countered.

Magmar took a deep breath and a stream of orange flames spewed out of his mouth. Drake knew from past battles that Paul's Magmar is about power and not much else, of course his Snorlax is similar but it also means he can get fancy when it comes to his moves.

"Leaf Tornado." Drake called-out.

Victreebel started spinning on the spot as a wind picked up around her. A load of leaves appeared creating a barrier which was protecting Victreebel from the fire type move. The leaves were also protected as the wind prevented the flames from reaching the leaves. The Leaf Tornado took off towards the Spitfire Pokemon.

"Smokescreen." Paul commanded.

As the Leaf Tornado continued towards Magmar, the fire type switched from releasing a Flamethrower out of his mouth to releasing a Smokescreen. A thick black cloud surround Magmar's half of the field and it was impossible to make out what was happening.

"Stockpile." Drake called out.

He isn't stupid enough to run into an area which clearly puts Magmar at an advantage and Victreebel at a disadvantage, that is exactly what Paul wants. Plus, Smokescreen is flammable so one ember and Victreebel will be gone. Lights appeared around Victreebel as both her defences were risen again.

"Hehehe, get close then Fire Punch." Paul ordered with a light chuckle.

That laugh put Drake on edge, he knows Paul well enough to know that is a sign that his plan is falling into place. He must've changed up his typical style of battle because he knows Drake is an analyst and would have counters to his usual moves. Magmar shot out of the smoke and both of his fists burst into flames.

"Counter with Leaf Blade!" Drake shouted.

He hates to use such a tactic as Magmar clearly has the advantage but with Paul going into a head on attack he doesn't have much choice. Normally, his Victreebel takes the field advantage with Sunny Day but that would only hurt her. Victreebel's leaves glew green as Magmar began striking the Flycatcher Pokemon with his fire fists. Victreebel used her quick reflexes to block the Fire Punch's with her Leaf Blades although it was clear Magmar held the advantage.

As Drake watches the two Pokemon clash back and forth he can see it is a losing battle. He could switch but Paul is also one not to shy away from switching and it would mean two of his Pokemon would be down. As bad as it sounds, it is best to use Victreebel for all she can in the first round rather than save her for later. As he accepted what his game plan is, Drake noticed that Magmar had been pushing Victreebel towards the smoke. Even if it is a losing battle, that doesn't mean he will just sit and take it.

"Leaf Tornado!" Drake shouted.

As the leaves stopped glowing, Victreebel started to spin again as the wind picked up around her. The wind pushed the Smokescreen away as it also pushed back on Magmar although the Spitfire Pokemon was able to land one Fire Punch before being pushed away.

"Flame Burst." Paul instructed like he was waiting for that attack.

As Magmar flew back through the air it spat a fireball out of his mouth as the leaves appeared in the Leaf Tornado. While the wind blocked the initial fire ball it burst into several other ones and were able to hit some of the leaves which caused them to start burning. The wind was now working against Drake and Victreebel as it just fuelled the flames and soon Victreebel was surrounded by fire.

"Gastro Acid!" Drake shouted.

In the middle of the flames, Victreebel fired several clouds of green acid out of her top. The acid fell onto the flames as she stopped powering the Leaf Tornado and was able to put the flames out. Both Pokemon were still standing but Magmar still looked ready to go while Victreebel was panting heavily.

"Stockpile." Drake instructed.

Victreebel doesn't have a self-recovery move other the Giga Drain which clearly wouldn't be smart to use against Magmar, so building up her defences will have to do, lucky she has now maxed Stockpile out and that does give her a stamina boost. The lights appeared again, showing the third defensive boost for Victreebel.

"Clear Smog." Paul smirked.

Magmar took a deep breath before unleashing a cloud of white mist out of his mouth. The cloud seemed to lock onto the Flycatcher Pokemon as it floated towards it, Drake growled as he knew that attack would hit no matter what. The Poison type move hit Victreebel and eliminated her stockpiles. With her energy boost gone, she fell down panting heavily as she felt the wait of the entire battle all at once. Paul smirked as this was the end.

"Lava Plume!" Paul shouted.

Magmar tensed up as his body started to glow. Almost like he exploded, fire seemed to burst out of the Spitfire Pokemon. The Lava Plume struck Victreebel head on and she cried out in pain. As the field became clear, Victreebel was on the ground with swirls in her eyes and burns over her body. Magmar returned to his original position, still looking fairly fresh out into battle.

"Victreebel is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the red trainer, Paul Shinji." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Victreebel..." Drake recalled his fallen grass poison type. Looking at the Pokeball in his hand, Drake clenched his fist. It was luck of the draw about whether he went first or second and no doubt Paul would've been in different about his placement. Maybe if he switched at the beginning then Victreebel would still be in the battle... Of course, that would just put another of his Pokemon at risk.

"And Paul Shinji takes the early lead by defeating Drake's Victreebel." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Believe it or not focus but this is the first time we have seen one of Drake's Pokemon fall during the league. Has he lost his touch or can he make a comeback?".

Drake's hand hovered over his remaining Pokeballs after he clipped Victreebel's Pokeball back to his belt. Now who should he go with, the obvious choice is the water type for type advantage but Paul would just switch. Drake needs a Pokemon with the type advantage both offensively and defensively without Paul realising it... And he has just the Pokemon to do that.

"You're up, Snorlax!" Drake shouted as he released his normal type. Upon entering the field, Snorlax stood tall and let out a loud battle snore. Although one would think a snore wouldn't match up to a normal battle cry, the power behind it was enough to shake the stadium.

"And Ketchum has gone with his powerful Snorlax." The announcer informed. "We have seen this normal type take down a Dragonite on the water field, proving to be one powerful Pokemon. But will it be enough to stand up to Paul and his Magmar?". Ash used his Pokedex on his brother's normal type:

 _Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokemon. The final evolved form of Munchlax. A lazy Pokémon that gets continually fatter by sticking to a cycle of eating and sleeping. Awake only when it eats. Will eat anything, even if the food happens to be a little mouldy. It never gets an upset stomach._

"Why would he use Snorlax?" Misty asked. "Surely a water type would be the best bet.".

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Red mused. "But I know he knows what he is doing.".

"I'm not so sure..." Ash mumbled.

"What was that, Ash?" Delia asked.

"Nothing mum." Ash replied. Although it was clearly a lie, Ash just couldn't believe what he just watched, his brother left his Victreebel in a battle with a million and one odds against it and when the battle was over he didn't even thank it for a job well done.

"Snorlax VS Magmar... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. II):_

"Focus Blast!" Paul shouted.

Both trainers and Pokemon were staring each other down waiting for the other to make the first move, Paul clearly had enough of waiting and made the first move. Magmar formed a brownish ball of fighting energy in between his hands and threw it at the sleeping Pokemon.

"Counter with Brick Break." Drake instructed.

Snorlax raised his arm as the Focus Blast closed in. Slashing his arm down it burst through the fighting type attack and split it in two. The Focus Blast imploded and was harmless. Paul growled seeing his best attack was useless.

"Defence Curl." Drake instructed.

Snorlax curled up into a ball and landed on the field motionless. Paul growled as he can easily tell what the next move is. Just like he predicted Drake called out Rollout and Snorlax started rolling towards Magmar. Of course, using Defence Curl just added to its power.

"Dodge it!" Paul shouted.

Magmar dived to the side as Snorlax stormed past, barely dodging the rolling giant. Normally, Paul would've let that move hit in hopes of activating flame body but because that Gastro Acid hit Magmar from before his ability won't activate no matter what. Wait, why did Drake choose Snorlax to battle in the first place?...

"Turn it around and keep going with Rollout." Drake instructed.

Snorlax began to turn and because of his large body weight it he had to go wide and couldn't make any sharp turns. This was fine however as the longer he rolls for the more powerful it is. Soon Snorlax was rolling back towards Magmar who was struggling to push himself up.

"Get up and use Flamethrower!" Paul spat.

That seemed to do the trick as Magmar pushed himself to his feet. Seeing the rolling Snorlax approach with speed was admittedly intimidating but Magmar stood his ground. Taking a deep breath, he unleashed a powerful stream of flames out of his mouth. The flames struck Snorlax head on but seemed to do little or no damage, Paul smirked as he got his answer. Snorlax struck Magmar who went flying and landed in front of Paul with a thud, although he was clearly injured he was still able to battle.

"Magmar return." Paul recalled his fire type. Snorlax stopped his rollout and stood in his original position ready for whoever is next.

* * *

"Paul substitutes his Magmar but not before it is hit by a powerful Rollout." The announcer informed. "Will his next battle be able to stand up to the brute Drake's Snorlax is proving to be? Keep watching.".

Drake clenched his fist as he watched Paul exchange Pokeballs. He has battled Paul enough to know he doesn't substitute without good reason, if he knows he is in a losing battle he would milk his own Pokemon for all its worth to learn as much about his opponent as he can. If he just recalled Magmar then he must've figured something out about Snorlax.

"I need to thank you Drake, I was wondering why you would reveal Snorlax so early on. But I figured it out, you Snorlax has Thick Fat for an ability which means he doesn't have Immunity." Paul revealed before throwing his next Pokeball. "Nidoking, stand by for battle.". The Poison ground type appeared on the field with a powerful battle cry. Ash used his Pokedex to scan Paul's second Pokemon:

 _Nidoking, The Drill Pokemon. The final evolved form of Nidoran (M). Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it._

Drake inwardly smiled, Nidoking will definitely pack a punch and Paul is right about which ability his Snorlax has. Lucky, after the last time these two Pokemon battled he taught Snorlax a few moves to help him battle this Nidoking and Paul in particular. He has prepared for this match for a long time.

"Wait, why isn't Drake switching Pokemon?" Leaf asked. "Surely now is his chance to keep up the pressure.".

"Not really." Red replied thoughtfully. "If Drake was to switch Pokemon then he would've revealed half of his team. Right now, Paul is in the lead and for Drake to take that spot he needs to keep Paul guessing about who is left.".

Ash looked down on the battle field with an un readable expression. Drake has told him about Paul and how he treats his Pokemon, it honestly makes Ash's blood boil that a trainer could do such a thing. Ash knows how important it is that Drake beats him, but is it worth it if he sinks to similar standards? He already used Victreebel as a sacrifice play, what's next?

"Snorlax VS Nidoking... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. III):_

"Megahorn!" Paul shouted.

Like a truck, Nidoking started running towards the normal type. While not particularly fast, it clearly has a lot of power behind it. With each step, it slight shakes the field almost like a mini Earthquake. Leading the charge is Nidoking's Horn which is glowing white with a lot of power built up around it.

"Zen Headbutt!" Drake countered.

Snorlax copied Nidoking's movements and started charging at the incoming Drill Pokemon. Instead of having a glowing horn, the Sleeping Pokemon's head started to glow light blue as it radiated psychic energy. The two Pokemon were meters away and it looked like it would be a head on collision when Nidoking stopped in his tracks. His Megahorn was cancelled and he stood up as Snorlax charge into his side knocking it away, Nidoking flinched.

"What!" Paul spat as Drake smiled.

Looks like the risk was worth it after all. Drake knew it was a long shot but by getting off a free super effective hit he has thrown this round in his favour. Of course, he knows Paul's ultimate goal to poison Snorlax but he has a way to deal with that when it comes.

"Poison Jab!" Paul shouted clearly angry that his Nidoking flinched.

Nidoking shook off the flinch effects as he clenched his fist. The Drill's Pokemon arm glew purple before he charged in again. Of course, Paul did teach Nidoking some special type moves but Snorlax has much higher Special Defence so using those moves would be pointless.

"Bulldoze." Drake instructed.

As worthwhile as the last risk was, he can't keep charging in head first against Nidoking as that will eventual activate the Poison Point ability, this move will be super effective and should keep Nidoking at bay. Snorlax jumped into the air before landing with a thud. The field started shaking. While it was clear that Nidoking felt the ground type attack and that his speed was lowered, he continued charging across the shaking ground. When he reached Snorlax, Nidoking delivered a Poison Jab into the normal types gut.

Snorlax was pushed back, cancelling the Bulldoze as Nidoking returned to his original position. Snorlax grunted as he seemed to curl up into a ball. For one who was far away it might look he was preparing to use Defence Curl or Rollout, but Drake noticed the sweat gathering on his forehead and knew Paul achieved what he wanted to do. Sure enough, a moment later he took poison damage.

"And Drake's Snorlax has been poisoned after taking a powerful Poison Jab." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Will the Sleeping Pokemon be able to take down Nidoking before falling with the Poison, or is this then for the battling brute?".

"Stay strong Snorlax." Drake told his normal type. Snorlax grunted and pushed the poison away best he could when Drake saw the nod, he smiled while he does have a good counter for the poison he should wait until he really needs it or Paul could take full advantage. For now... "Alright, use Facade!".

Snorlax jumped into the air doing a couple spins. It was actually quite incredible to see such a large Pokemon known for nothing more than sleeping and eating preform such an act. Once in the air, Snorlax threw his body wait and dived bombed at Nidoking. The pure mass of the normal type meant he was moving incredibly fast and neither Paul or Nidoking had time to react. While the attack cause extra damage because of the poison, Nidoking stood strong and both Pokemon ended up in a close-range stand-off.

"Double Kick." Paul growled, he is not happy about having the poison used against himself.

Nidoking did a twist as he fell back. Using his arms to steady himself, Nidoking was able to kick his two feet of the ground, although it wasn't even a quarter of a handstand and kicked Snorlax with his two feet. From the grunt of pain, it was clear that Snorlax was close to falling.

"Counter!" Drake shouted.

As neither Nidoking or Snorlax are speedy Pokemon and they are close together Snorlax was able to wind his fist back and deliver a powerful punch onto the Drill Pokemon. Nidoking was sent flying and landed on his stomach clearly tired from the powerful attack.

"Get up!" Paul shouted.

Doing everything he could, Nidoking was able to stand back up and stood in front of Paul entering another battle stance. Snorlax took more Poison damage and both of the normal types opponents smirked, he wouldn't survive another hit.

"Rest." Drake smirked.

Snorlax fell onto his back and fell asleep. Lights appeared around the normal type as the poison was cured and his health was restored. Paul did not look pleased at the turn of events. Snorlax just reset himself to the start of the battle. At least while he's asleep he has free range to take it down.

"Thrash!" Paul shouted.

Nidoking started charging towards the sleeping normal type. The poison ground type was moving a lot slower than before, evident that the Drill Pokemon was reaching its end. Nidoking jumped and was aimed to land on top of the normal type.

"Sleep Talk." Drake instructed.

Snorlax did a snore from his sleep as Nidoking fell towards him. Clenching his fist, Snorlax's fist became covered in ice. Swinging it up, the Ice Punch struck Nidoking's foot. Easily over powering the exhausted Drill Pokemon, Nidoking was sent flying as Snorlax returned to his peaceful nap. Nidoking landed in front of Paul with swirls in his eyes.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. This round goes to the green trainer, Drake Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

Paul silently as he returned his Drill Pokemon and quickly clipped the Pokeball onto his belt. Drake couldn't help but lightly chuckle to himself, his Snorlax just beat Paul in his sleep, what a turn of events.

"And Ketchum has evened the score by beating Paul's Nidoking with his Snorlax." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Does Paul have a Pokemon capable of taking down the normal type or has Paul hit a block in the road?".

"Torterra, stand by for battle." Paul called as he released his grass ground type. Drake was slightly surprised by Paul's choice of Pokemon, from what he has seen, this is typically one of his main battlers along with Electabuzz. The giant grass ground turtle landed on the field with a loud thud and causing the field to shake.

"And Paul has finally shown a Pokemon from his home region of Sinnoh." The announcer informed as the crowd roared. It is a rare sight to see Pokemon not native to the region in the league so seeing one is always a highlight. "But will this be enough to counter the sleeping Snorlax? Only way to know is to keep watching.".

"Torterra..." Ash mused as he stared at the battle-hardened grass ground type. The look on its face showed one of experience and held a level of superiority, it looks a lot like his Aerodactyl in that sense. Intrigued by the new Pokemon, he pulled out his Pokedex:

 _Torterra, The Continent Pokemon. The final evolved form of Turtwig. Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its un moving back to begin building their nests. Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled._

"Whoa..." Ash responded to the Pokedexes information. "Torterra sure sounds stong...".

"I wonder why Paul would send it out now that he knows Snorlax has Ice Punch..." Red replied thoughtfully. "Ice is by far Torterra's biggest weakness so I wonder what he is planning on doing.".

"Snorlax VS Torterra... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. IV):_

"Sleep Talk." Drake commanded.

Since Snorlax is still asleep from the rest it isn't like he has much choice. Of course, neither himself or Snorlax have much choice in which attack get chosen and although they got lucky against Nidoking that isn't guaranteed. Snorlax snored lightly before trying to fall asleep, which failed as he is already asleep. Looks like the move Rest was selected.

"Earthquake." Paul commanded calmly.

It was a big change from the anger he had at the end of the last round, does he have that much confidence in his Torterra? The Continent Pokemon roared as the ground started shaking. Even the commentators had to hold on as they felt the force of the attack from their box. Snorlax woke up and didn't look very happy, Drake knew because of the strength of that attack that he couldn't risk Rest as Sleep Talk is un reliable and Snorlax is a sitting Psyduck whilst asleep.

"Ice Punch!" Drake shouted.

Snorlax grunted angrily as his awaken was made very uncomfortable by the Earthquake. Charging at the Continent Pokemon, Snorlax clenched his fist as he closed in on the grass ground type. Neither Paul or Torterra batted an eye. Snorlax was about to land his ice type move when.

"Crunch." Paul instructed.

Torterra opened his mouth and took the Ice Punch in his mouth. Chomping down hard on the normal types hand, Torterra seemed to be enjoying the pain the ice was causing. Snorlax tried but couldn't pull his hand out of the Continent Pokemon's mouth. Snorlax started to panic as a result.

"Giga Drain." Paul continued.

The tree on Torterra's back seemed to light up as green balls of energy flew out of Snorlax and into his tree. Snorlax felt his energy getting drained and tried even harder to escape Torterra's Crunch, which only made the grass ground type bite down harder.

"I can't believe it folks, Torterra seemed to enjoy the feeling of Snorlax's Ice Punch despite being super effective against it." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Will Snorlax be able to escape this current trap or is this his end?".

"Use your other fist and use Ice Punch to escape!" Drake shouted.

Snorlax clenched his other fist and it also became surrounded by ice. Snorlax whacked it down on to Torterra's head, but that only seemed to make Torterra bite down harder. The Giga Drain continued to drain Snorlax's health. As a minute past, Snorlax had lost too much energy and couldn't continue to use a second Ice Punch.

"Torterra, release." Paul instructed.

As soon as he heard the command, Torterra opened his mouth thus freeing Snorlax's hand. The normal type stumbled backwards as Torterra continued to drain his health with Giga Drain. Barely at the half way mark of the field, the Giga Drain stopped and Snorlax fell backwards with swirls in his eyes.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the red trainer, Paul Shinji." The Ref declared.

* * *

"Return Snorlax." Drake recalled his fallen normal type. He looked at the Pokeball sadly, his powerhouse was able to beat Nidoking but not much else. Sure, Paul's Magmar won't last long but his Torterra looks fresh. He is going to need to attack hard and fast, he has two Pokemon capable of doing that but one is his only powerhouse left and he can't risk losing it so soon.

"And Paul's Torterra takes down Drake's Snorlax not looking the least bit winded." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Does Drake have a Pokemon capable of handling this sort of power?".

"You're up, Pinsir!" Drake shouted as the bug type appeared on the battle field. Neither Paul or Torterra look the slightest bit interested in who appeared out of that Pokeball. No doubt this battle will be difficult despite the type and speed advantage, which is weird as Pinsir isn't known for speed as species.

"Yes Pinsir!" Leaf cheered excitedly. "After the way, it dominated Gary's Scyther, it is sure to beat that old turtle.".

"I wouldn't be so sure, Leaf." Red butted in. "The way that Torterra took Ice Punch was just to show off its power, and look on both its and Paul's face. They clearly aren't concerned about Pinsir's appearance and he has proven to be a smart trainer. He clearly has some sort of plan no matter who Drake chooses.".

Ash, again remained silent, when Drake returned his Snorlax he didn't thank him for his hard work and he weakened Magmar, beat Nidoking and attempted to take down Torterra. After all that hard work, Snorlax deserves some sort of praise.

"Now Drake has gone with his powerful Pinsir." The announcer informed as the crowd roared. "He has proven to be one powerhouse racking up the highest number of victories while at the league for young Ketchum, but can he do the same against Torterra?".

"Pinsir VS Torterra... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. V):_

"Focus Energy." Drake called.

Seeing as Paul wasn't going to make a move, Drake decided to take the initiative and make the first move. He hates doing this as it always seems to put Paul at some sort of advantage. Pinsir tensed up and lights appeared around him, showing his Critical Hit ratio increase.

"Razor Leaf." Paul commanded with a frown.

Torterra roared as an army of sharply cut leaves flew from the tree on his back and towards Pinsir. In all honesty, he hates to use such a weak move and would prefer to use Leaf Storm but he wants to keep his special attack just in case and so this should get that bug moving.

"Quick Attack to dodge." Drake instructed.

Pinsir shot off from his starting position with great speed. Of course, it isn't as fast as some other quick attacks shown in the league but it was enough to avoid the Razor Leaf. Unfortunately, the smirk on Paul's face told Drake that this is what Paul wanted.

"X-Scissor." Drake continued.

Pinsir jumped into the air to use the last bit of the Quick Attack. Crossing his arms in front of him, Pinsir dived towards the continent Pokemon. Landing on Torterra's back the bug type move struck at the base of the tree. The power suggestion it was a critical hit.

"Close Combat." Drake ordered again.

Drake realised that since Pinsir started out his attack, Paul hasn't muttered a word. What is he up too? Pinsir started to punch; kick and slash (with his pincires) at the tree on Torterra's back as both of the bugs defences fell.

Paul smirked as his plan was working. A little push was all it took and they ran right in. After seeing the expression on the Sinnoh natives face, Drake started to look around to try and see some sign about Paul's strategy. He found his answer when he saw Torterra's tree taking sunlight in. Mentally cursing himself he realised none of Pinsir's attacks have done anything as Synthesise is healing the grass ground type, but it is doing something. It is lowering Pinsir's own defences.

"Pinsir get away from them!" Drake shouted as he realised what was happening.

"Too late, Stone Edge." Paul growled.

Pinsir stopped his assault on the Continent Pokemon and turned around. By the time he did this, he found a series of sharp stones orbiting around them. Looking at all of them showed that there was no gap big enough for the bug to escape.

Unfortunately, staying still too long proved to be a mistake as one stone flew from the line and hit the stag beetle hard. Sending Pinsir flying, he was forced through the barrier. Now that there was no need to worry about Torterra hitting himself, the grass ground type roared and all the stones changed direction and flew at Pinsir who was on the floor. The bug type cried out in pain as he felt each individual rock strike him. When they stopped Pinsir was on his stomach, surrounded by the stones with swirls in his eyes.

"Pinsir is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the red trainer, Paul Shinji." The Ref declared.

* * *

"Return Pinsir..." Drake growled as he recalled his fallen bug type. How could he have been so stupid? Paul only attacked to get Pinsir moving, and he basically be Pinsir in the same way. Taking the attack head on whilst using a move to heal it off whilst using a second move to block the Pokemon before finishing it off.

"And Paul takes down three!" The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Can Ketchum make a comeback or will this be his finish?".

Who should he choose? Out of his remaining three Pokemon, one would be pointless since Torterra is immune to it. Of course, another one of his Pokemon is weak to Torterra but at least has one move which could handle it... Then again, he thought the same about Snorlax. Of course, he would prefer to save his powerhouse for later but he can't risk losing anyone else pointlessly. With his mind made up he gripped his next Pokeball.

"You're up, Charizard." Drake called out his fire flying starter. The fire breathing lizard landed on the battlefield with a powerful roar. As soon as Paul saw his opponent he smirked. This is exactly what he's been waiting for. Even if he doesn't win, Torterra can at least tire this powerhouse out, which is by far his biggest threat.

"And Ketchum has gone with his Charizard." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "This fire type might've shown his strength in the field stages but can it handle Paul's Torterra who is proving to be a formidable wall even against his greatest weakness.".

"Alright, Charizard will do it for sure!" Leaf cheered.

"And that is exactly what Paul wants." Red replied. Everyone looked at him with perplexed expressions, so he decided to elaborate. "Look at Paul's face, he is happy to see Charizard out. Although his Torterra is strong, I doubt it would handle three Pokemon all in a row. Especially since moves like Giga Drain and Synthesise don't full heal a Pokemon. I think he has been waiting for Charizard to appear and although he knows he will lose, all he wants is too damage Charizard, which I fully believe his Torterra will be able to do.".

"You really think he would just sack his Pokemon like that?" Brock asked.

"From the way he's acted so far, I wouldn't be surprised." Red replied.

Ash looked down at the two trainers, of course he wants his brother to win but that doesn't mean he is happy about it. So far, both trainers haven't shown their Pokemon a decent level of respect and yet they are the ones battling. Drake may have been right about Paul's behaviour but he isn't acting much better.

"Charizard VS Torterra... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. VI):_

"Into the air!" Drake called out as soon as the battle started.

Paul has proven one thing; type advantage is trivial so Drake wants to get Charizard into the air where he will have his greatest advantage to attack Torterra from all directions. With a mighty roar, Charizard shot off into the air.

"Stone Edge." Paul instructed.

Torterra roared and another series of sharp stones started orbiting around Torterra. Instead of firing them off towards Charizard, Torterra just had them surround him, he isn't stupid the chance that he would be able to hit Charizard aren't very good so he is using the stones as a barrier to protect himself.

"Careful Charizard, look for an opening and use Flamethrower." Drake instructed.

Charizard nodded as he circled around the Continent Pokemon like a predator watching his prey, narrowing his eyes he was watching the rocks orbiting around the grass ground type. Wait. They are circling around, which means Torterra's top is open. Opening his mouth as he came to a stop in the air, Charizard unleashed a massive stream of flames out of his mouth. Torterra cried as he became engulfed in the inferno.

"Torterra now." Paul instructed not even caring about his Pokemon's damage.

Torterra grunted as he did his best to ignore the flames. They hurt a lot more then that Ice Punch as Crunch took away most of the attacks power and Torterra is built to handle Physical attacks better in general. As he sucked up the pain, the stones started flying up next to the Flamethrower to the source.

"Switch to Steel Wing and get out of there!" Drake shouted.

As soon as he heard his trainer's command, Charizard stopped the Flamethrower while his wings were covered in metal. Using the steel type move to cover his body from the first few stones, Charizard soon shot off like a rocket, skilful dodging the incoming projectiles and knocking them down with his wings.

"Grr, get up!" Paul shouted at his starter.

Torterra was lying on the ground once the Flamethrower came to an end. Paul knows this battle will end with his Torterra's loss but that is all a part of the plan, what isn't a part of the plan is having his starter looking so weak and pathetic. Torterra stood tall, trying to push the damage away until he burst into flames, he had been burned by the Flamethrower. Paul frowned when he saw that, now his Torterra's physical moves won't do much at all.

"Torterra's burned Charizard. Time to close the gap with Steel Wing!" Drake instructed.

Charizard roared with agreement and with his Steel Wing still active he entered a dive bomb towards the Continent Pokemon. Picking up momentum, Charizard whacked his metal covered wings onto the grass ground type, bringing himself to a stop but adding extra power with speed.

"Crunch!" Paul shouted.

Torterra took advantage of Charizard's sudden loss of speed and bite down hard on Charizard's shoulder. Charizard cried out in pain as his Steel Wing came to an end, although its power was weakened because of the burn, it still hurt a lot.

"Don't struggle Charizard. Just use a close-range Inferno." Drake instructed.

Charizard stopped trying to escape Torterra's grip and turned his attention to the grass ground type itself. Narrowing his eyes, Charizard's pupils turned red as he let out the loudest roar heard yet. Another stream of flames flew out of his mouth as Torterra became engulfed by them. They were much hotter than before and the pain caused Torterra to loosen his grip. Charizard continued to unleash his Inferno as the power pushed him back into the air and too safety. Soon he had to stop the attack as he started to fly around Torterra again. When the flames stopped, Torterra was on his stomach with swirls in his eyes and burn marks over his body.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the green trainer, Drake Ketchum." The Ref declared.

* * *

"And Drake was able to beat Paul's Torterra with his Charizard." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "But Paul still leads this match three to two, will Ketchum make a comeback or is this battle already over?".

Paul silently returned his Torterra before switching that Pokeball with another, not giving his starters Pokeball a second glance. Torterra did what he had to, which means he is right on track to winning this match. Of course, that's as long as none of his Pokemon mess up, this one has been with him the shortest but he decided to use it as Drake hasn't battled against it and wouldn't have seen it battle since he hasn't used it in the league yet.

"Cloyster, stand by for battle." Paul called out his water ice type. Ash used his Pokedex on the Bivalve Pokemon:

 _Cloyster, The Bivalve Pokemon. The final evolved form of Shelder. Its shell is so hard, it can even withstand a bomb. No one has ever seen what is inside its shell. When attacked, it launches its horns in quick volleys. It also shoots spikes from the shell._

Drake looked confused as he saw the new Pokemon. Of course, he has faced Cloyster's before but this is Paul's Pokemon. No doubt Paul chose him on purpose since he hasn't face Drake meaning he is a wild card. With his mind made up, Drake grabbed a Pokeballs.

"Charizard, return." Drake recalled his Charizard.

Drake was expecting to have to return his Charizard, but that was more because of Paul's Electabuzz. Out of his two Pokemon, one has the clear type advantage but the other one has a couple of surprises, and when against an unknown he could uses his own surprise as well. With his mind made up, Drake swapped Pokeballs.

"You're up, Starmie." Drake sent out his water psychic type.

Paul smirked when he saw Drake's own water type. Just like how Drake has never battled Cloyster, Paul hasn't battled against Starmie either which means they should be on even terms... That is, if Drake didn't use Starmie the field stages give Paul the chance to observe its battle style.

"And now we have a battle of water types as Drake goes with his speedy Starmie while Paul gives his Cloyster his league debut." The announcer informed as both Pokemon entered a battle stance and the crowd roared. "Which one of this water type will come out on top? Stay tuned.".

"Drake went with Starmie?" Serena questioned. "Wouldn't his Jolteon or Machamp be a better choice since they both have the type advantage.".

"But then Paul could just as easily switch Pokemon." Brock interjected. "He has already shown he is happy to substitute when he recalled his Magmar.".

"Starmie VS Cloyster... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. VII):_

"Shell Smash!" Paul shouted.

Cloyster slammed his shell shut as it glew white. Cracks appeared around the water ice type before the light seemed to fall off like Cloyster broke out of it. As the light disappeared, Cloyster opened his shell with a menacing look.

"Power Gem." Drake instructed.

Starmie cried as several white balls appeared around it. Thrusting two of its semi-attached arms towards Cloyster and the white orbs went flying towards the Bivalve Pokemon. Paul smirked, is that the best he can do?

"Dodge it and use Icicle Spear." Paul instructed.

With surprisingly incredible speed, Cloyster avoided the incoming rock type attack before firing out five sharp icicles. The icicles were moving very fast, so fast that neither Drake or Starmie had the chance to respond before the Mysterious Pokemon was hit. Drake clenched his fist when he realised Cloyster must have the Skill Link ability. Starmie landed on its back.

"Rock Blast!" Paul continued.

Cloyster jumped into the air before firing five rocks one after another towards the downed the water psychic type. Paul smirked, as soon as Cloyster used that Shell Smash he took the advantage of this battle. The power and speed boost combined with attacking five times at once means this battle is practically his already.

"Dodge with Rapid Spin!" Drake shouted.

Starmie didn't even try to stand up as it started spinning. The Water Psychic type started to spin over the ground, avoiding the incoming rocks. Soon it kicked off the ground and was spinning in the air. It turned towards the Bivalve Pokemon who was falling back to the ground and struck it mid-air.

"Thunderbolt!" Drake hollered.

Cloyster couldn't knock Starmie away considering they are both mid-air, and the Mysterious Pokemon unleashed a massive electric bolt engulfing the Bivalve Pokemon causing it major damage. Once the attack ended, Starmie pushed away from Cloyster and landed strong in front of Drake while Cloyster landed on his back with heavy damage.

"Get up!" Paul shouted.

Cloyster did his best to try and stand up, but that Thunderbolt did more damage than expected, since the Shell Smash weakened both of Cloyster's defences it isn't surprising he didn't stand much chance. With weak cry, Cloyster fell on his side with swirls in his eyes.

"Cloyster is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to green trainer, Drake Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

Paul pulled out his Cloyster's Pokeball and returned the Bivalve Pokemon. Unlike before where he just switched Pokeballs without a word, he looked down at Cloyster's with disgust and anger. He gives it a chance to battle and this is what it does.

"I'll deal with you later." Paul spat as he put the Pokeball away, swapping it for another Pokeball. "Electabuzz, stand by for battle.". Paul electric type appeared on the field with a confident smirk and cracking his knuckles as a show of strength.

"Ketchum scores another win leaving three Pokemon aside." The ref announced as the crowd cheered. "Paul has gone with his Electabuzz, while it looks like Drake is sticking with his Starmie. Can this water type make it two for two or will it be in for a shock?".

Paul watched the field as he expected Drake to substitute Starmie for that pathetic ground type by his feet. Although he was surprised when Drake made no movement towards any Pokeball. Is he keeping Starmie? Well, that will just be another easy victory for him.

Drake, however, has a plan for Electabuzz. He was able to win the last round with a surprise and he has another one planned for Electabuzz. This was his original idea from the start to deal with the electric type.

"What is Drake doing!" Leaf practically screamed. "He should know water is weak to electric types.".

"Calm down Leaf, I'm sure Drake is going to show everyone just how amazing water Pokemon really are." Misty replied. While the girls were talking Ash used his Pokedex to scan the electric type:

 _Electabuzz, The Electric Pokemon. The evolved form of Elekid. When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods._

"Starmie VS Electabuzz... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. VIII):_

"Hydro Pump." Drake commanded.

Starmie nodded before jumping into the air. Spinning around in the air, a powerful jet of water shot out of the jewel in Starmie's centre. Paul smirked as Electabuzz tensed up, looks like the electric type knows what move Paul wants him to use.

"Thunder Punch." Paul countered.

Electabuzz let out a battle cry as he pounded his fists together, which burst into electricity. As the Hydro Pump closed in, Electabuzz pulled his fist back before thrusting it into the Hydro Pump. The water conducted electricity and started travelling towards Starmie. Drake smirked, now is time for the surprise.

"Camouflage." Drake smirked.

Starmie cancelled its Hydro Pump as its body started to light up before it turned invisible. The electricity continued to move towards the Mysterious Pokemon. Starmie turned back to normal before the electricity hit, having no effect at all.

"So Starmie is a ground type..." Paul muttered. As much as he hates to admit it, Drake is a very competent trainer. That just goes to show that his methods work well because Drake is just like he is with the same training methods, the only exception being that little runt by his feet. "Electabuzz return.".

"Electabuzz has been returned, neither side wins this round." The ref declared.

* * *

"And Paul has quickly returned his Electabuzz now that Starmie has turned to ground type." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Will we be seeing his final member or will he return to his Magmar from earlier?". Paul quickly swapped Pokeballs.

"Magmar, stand by for battle." Paul released his fire type. No point in revealing his final card yet. The fire type appeared on the battlefield with a battle cry, it was still clearly damaged after the battle with Snorlax but he wasn't going to let it show.

Drake decided to keep Starmie out as he still has the type advantage and like Paul, doesn't want to reveal who he has left. Both Pokemon stood in front of their respective trainers and entered a battle stance.

"Starmie VS Magmar... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. IX):_

"Power Gem." Drake instructed.

Starmie nodded seriously as several white balls appeared around it. Thrusting two of its semi-attached arms towards the white orbs flew towards Magmar. The fire type braced itself and took the rock type move head on.

Paul made no call as he wants to test to see if his Magmar truly can win this round. Soon all the Power Gems had hit Magmar but he was still stood tall. Paul smiled, after having Cloyster fail him he will definitely being putting his Pokemon through more tests to spot the weak ones.

"Hidden Power." Paul instructed.

Drake knew Paul isn't an idiot. The Sinnoh native knows that Starmie is currently ground type which means that hidden power is likely going to be effective, guess Paul isn't too happy about that surprise so he is using one himself. Starmie didn't need Drake's command and started to use Rapid Spin in the air to escape.

"Now Starmie, get in close." Drake instructed.

Starmie heard its trainer's voice, and changed direction while spinning in the air, it turned towards the Spitfire Pokemon. The white orb which Magmar fired hit the wall and imploded upon impact. Drake watched it closely and noticed it seemed to resemble a flower blooming, not many people know this but the type a Hidden Power is, can be spotted through small details when watching closely. It looks like it is grass type for Magmar here, of course it might not be that straight forward so he will continue to watch for more clues. Starmie was mere inches away from contact and neither Paul or Magmar made an attempt to stop it.

"Dazzling Gleam." Drake instructed.

Suddenly, the Mysterious Pokemon quit spinning and changed from a lying down position to a stood up right position right in front of Magmar's face. Its centre jewel lit up before releasing a dazzling bright light into Magmar's eyes who was having his eye sight blocked.

"Smog." Paul growled.

This Starmie is seriously getting on his nerves. First it shows up a weakling before Paul can even deal with it properly, then it try's another trick to make one of his best battles look bad and now it is blinding another one of his proven best battlers. Well, Magmar did beat Victreebel and battled Snorlax so it is somewhat understanding that it would struggle but that doesn't mean Magmar will lose.

The Spitfire Pokemon opened his mouth despite not seeing anything other than stars and unleashed a purple toxic cloud out of his mouth. The poisonous gas continued to expand forward easily countering the fairy type move because of poisons advantage over it. Starmie tried to escape but due to being in the middle of an attack wasn't quick enough to move. Jumping out of the Smog cloud as the fairy type move came to an end, Starmie took poison damage as Drake realised that his time to use the Mysterious Pokemon is running out.

"Hydro Pump!" Drake shouted.

Starmie jumped into the air and started spinning as a powerful jet of water shot out of the jewel in its centre. Paul saw the incoming attack, none of Magmar's special attacks would be able to push that back. Guess it's time for another test.

"Cross Chop." Paul instructed.

Magmar crossed his arms as fighting type energy surrounded them. Jumping forward into the Hydro Pump the attack did little to protect the Spitfire Pokemon, but he continued to push forward against the water. Several gasps could be heard from the audience. Eventually, Magmar was able to push all the way through and land the fighting type move. Considering that Starmie turned to ground type it no longer resists the Cross Chop. Starmie flew across the field as Magmar fell on his stomach with swirls in his eyes. Starmie took more poison damage as it fell on its back as its centre jewel beeped to show a lack of energy.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. As this is a double knock out, red trainer Paul Shinji will have to choose his Pokemon first." The ref declared.

* * *

Paul silently returned his fallen fire type and swiftly switched Pokeballs. Out of his remaining two Pokemon, Electabuzz has proven a number of times to be a strong battler while his last one hasn't, and is actually his latest catch other than Cloyster. With his mind made up he threw the Pokeball, "Fearow, stand by for battle.".

Upon entering the field, the once aggressive normal flying type landed in front of Paul with a strong posture. It narrowed its eyes as it saw his opponent but didn't move or make a sound. While he looks similar, he isn't that boy, the different cloths and lack of an electric rat proves that. Drake couldn't be more surprised when he saw Fearow, he was expecting Paul to use it as it is a typical Paul thing to do but it is different then back when he first met it. Instead of angry and lashing out everywhere, it is composed and well behaved. While Drake doesn't like Paul's methods he can't deny he has some impressive results.

"Return Starmie..." Drake recalled his Mysterious Pokemon and clipped it to his belt. Quickly he grabbed another Pokeball. He knows he needs to save Charizard for Electabuzz as they both some of their respective trainers strongest Pokemon, lucky his last team member also holds an advantage here. "You're up, Jolteon!".

The eeveelution appeared on the battlefield and electricity sparked over its body as it crouched in a battle stance, ready to pounce. Paul looked mildly shocked when he saw the electric type, he was certain Drake would go with that pathetic ground thing by his feet considering how much he has denied he is like him, that is why he saved Fearow for last but now things have just gotten interesting. With a wave of the hand Fearow kicked off into the air.

"Paul has gone with Fearow as his final Pokemon while Drake has gone with Jolteon." The announcer informed. "Based on type, Jolteon has the advantage but as we have seen many times here at the league that doesn't guarantee victory.".

Ash gulped when he saw the normal flying type, clearly remembering their last encounter. He is just glad he brought his Pokemon he plans to use in his top four match, just in case Fearow try's everything. Serena pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the normal flying type:

 _Fearow, The Beak Pokemon. The final evolved form of Spearow. Fearow is recognised by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey._

"Jolteon VS Fearow... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. X):_

"Thunderbolt." Drake instructed.

A ball of electricity seemed to form around the eeveelution before a bolt of lightning shot off towards the beak Pokemon. Fearow was circling in the sky like a predictor watching his prey, avoiding the electricity. A second Thunderbolt shot off Jolteon. Paul smirked, time to ground that pup.

"Sand Attack." Paul instructed.

Fearow entered a dive bomb and it looked like the Thunderbolt was going to hit head on. Unfortunately, Fearow hit the ground with such force that a heap of sand flew towards both Jolteon and the Thunderbolt. The sand was enough to completely block the electricity.

"Dodge it!" Drake shouted.

Jolteon swiftly jumped out of the way, cancelling his Thunderbolt. Drake noticed Fearow couldn't move straight away after he launched that Sand Attack because of the loss of momentum. That is his chance.

"Thunderbolt." Drake instructed.

Just like last time, a ball of electricity formed around the eeveelution and a powerful Thunderbolt shot off towards the normal flying type. Fearow didn't need to be told twice and copied his movements from last time. When observing Electabuzz and Paul's other Pokemon in battle they did exactly that so he will follow their lead, Paul however wasn't quite so happy, Drake is a smart trainer so if he ordered the same attack twice in a row then he must have a reason for it. Fearow hit the ground and flung another heap of Sand towards Jolteon.

"Dodge with Quick Attack then Thunder Wave." Drake smirked.

Like a bullet, Jolteon jumped out of the way with incredible speed and then jumped towards Fearow who was starting to take off again. Unleashing a weak electric wave, Fearow was hit and became paralysed.

Paul frowned as he watched the beak Pokemon slowly return to the air, now paralysed. He hasn't taught it the correct way to counter, never use the same move twice against a strong opponent as that leaves him open to a counter. Unlike Cloyster, Fearow has proven to be strong but that headfirst action just cost him this round, while it won't be the same punishment as Cloyster he will definitely be having words with it. If this bird wants to battle that way then be his guest. Paul turned to the side.

Drake looked at Paul with wide eyes. Has he given up on Fearow? Sure, now that he has paralysed him it is only a matter of time before Jolteon finishes this match, but never did Drake imagine that Paul would abandond a Pokemon in a league battle. Well, Fearow is still in this so he still needs to bring it down regardless of Paul's actions.

"Pin Missile and bring it down." Drake instructed.

Jolteon crouched down as his body fur seemed to tense up and straighten out. Hundreds of little needles fired out of the eeveelution towards the beak Pokemon. The beak Pokemon did its best to try and avoid bug type move but the paralysis took over and he was struck hard. The combination of Pin Missile and Paralysis caused the normal flying type to fall towards the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" Drake hollered.

While he could go for the more powerful Thunder attack, Drake knows he still has Electabuzz to deal with and Thunderbolt will be more than enough at this point. The eeveelution jumped towards the falling Fearow before unleashing a massive electrical bolt. It struck the normal flying type head on and Fearow cried out in pain, when the electricity stopped, Fearow was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the green trainer, Drake Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Pathetic..." Paul growled as he recalled the fallen Fearow. He looked at the Pokeball with disgust before putting it away and grabbing his last Pokeball. of course, he believes he can still win but that doesn't mean it will be easy seeing as he has both Jolteon and Charizard to handle. "Electabuzz, stand by for battle.".

"And now we have a battle of electric types as Drake sticks with his Jolteon while Paul is down to his Electabuzz." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "Can Paul make a comeback or is this battle already decided?".

"Jolteon VS Electabuzz... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. XI):_

"Pin Missile!" Drake called out.

He knows that Jolteon's electric type moves won't do much against another electric type. Jolteon spiked his fur again before another barrage of needles flew out towards the electric Pokemon. Paul smirked which Electabuzz copied, a weak attack like that won't do anything.

"Destroy them with Shock Wave." Paul instructed.

Electabuzz rubbed his hands together as electricity started to show around his whole body. As the Pin Missiles flew towards Electabuzz, massive amounts of electricity started to shoot of and destroyed the bug type move upon contact. Soon all the Pin Missiles were destroyed and Electabuzz looked warmed up

"Brick Break." Paul instructed.

As much as he hates to do this, he knows he needs to keep up the pressure on Drake if he wants a chance of winning now that he is down to just Electabuzz. The electric Pokemon smirked before running towards Jolteon. Now it was Drake's turn to smirk.

"Dig." Drake commanded.

Jolteon jumped in to the air slightly, before diving into the ground. Electabuzz ran over the newly created hole a moment later as he cancelled his Brick Break attack, growling angrily as it looked around for the eeveelution. Paul glared at the field until he saw some dirt start moving.

"Protect." Paul growled.

Electabuzz held his arms in a cross shape over his chest as a protective bubble appeared around him. Jolteon shot out of the ground moments later and tried to tackle the electric Pokemon but was knocked back by the Protect shield. Electabuzz turned to the eeveelution with a menacing grin.

"Focus Blast." Paul continued.

The electric type formed a ball of fighting energy in between his hands before shooting it off towards the eeveelution. Jolteon was trying to push himself up as the fighting type move struck him. Jolteon was sent flying into the wall.

"Brick Break." Paul smirked.

Jolteon didn't have time to recover from the last blast as Electabuzz ran up to him and delivered a Brick Break to the eeveelutions head. Jolteon landed on his stomach with swirls in his eyes as Electabuzz smirked confidently and returned to his original position.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the red trainer, Paul Shinji." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Jolteon..." Drake recalled his fallen eeveelution. He looked at the Pokeball with a frown, there goes his advantage, sure Charizard is strong and has matched power with Electabuzz before but he is at the type disadvantage. Well, that isn't the be all end all. He quickly swapped Pokeballs. "You're up, Charizard!".

The fire flying type appeared on the field with a massive battle cry, being sure to show no sign of weakness from his previous battle with Torterra. Electabuzz smirked as electricity sparked over his body, preparing for the tough battle. It seems that no matter what kind of battle these two have, it always comes down to this match up. From their first battle, north of Lavender Town to right here at the league.

"And we have made it to the final round of this top eight battle, Charizard against Electabuzz." The announcer informed. "Electabuzz has the advantage in terms of type but as we have seen throughout the league, anything can happen.".

"This isn't good, Electabuzz has the advantage and from what I've seen Electabuzz will be just as strong as Paul's Torterra." Brock pointed out.

"No way, Drake is going to win no-doubt!" Leaf retorted.

"Wow... You sound just like Ash." Misty giggled, making Leaf blush in embarrassment.

Ash, however was silent as he watched the field. Drake has always told him about how horrible Paul is but now looking at a battle between them, it is hard to see who really is different. Neither trainer has even thanked any of their Pokemon and both have played sacrifice plays whether that would be, Victreebel or Cloyster.

"Charizard VS Electabuzz... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Drake VS Paul (P. XII):_

"Into the air!" Drake shouted as soon as the battle started.

Like a rocket, Charizard shot off into the air and started to circle around Electabuzz like a predator watching his prey. Not being the least bit intimidated, Electabuzz glared back and watched the Flame Pokemon's movements.

"No, not yet Electabuzz." Paul instructed.

Despite his electric types over eagerness to battle and beat the flame Pokemon, Paul knows he is in a strong position to win. Electabuzz nodded, he may have a fierce rivalry with this Charizard but through all his training he knows that he needs to listen to Paul before making a move. Drake knows Paul won't attack first, as he prefers to wait for the opponent and counter their moves.

"Flamethrower but stay in the air." Drake instructed.

Charizard nodded and opened his mouth before unleashing a powerful stream of flames out towards the electric type. Paul smirked when he saw Drake take the first move, the first to move is the first to fall.

"Protect." Paul commanded.

Electabuzz crossed his arms in front of his chest as a protective barrier formed around him, moments before the Flamethrower hit. Drake frowned when he saw that, it is typical for Paul to have his opponent tire themselves out while Electabuzz just protects, now that it is the end of the battle that is a dangerous combination.

"Stop it, Charizard!" Drake shouted.

As soon as he heard his trainers voice, Charizard stopped his attack and continued to move around in the air. Once the flames had disappeared, Electabuzz cancelled his Protect. Paul smirked, guess that won't work time to attack.

"Thunderbolt." Paul instructed.

Electabuzz smirked and let out a battle cry as the electric sparks around his body increased. Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning shot out of the electric type and up towards Charizard. Drake smirked, time to use the strategy he came up to face this Electabuzz.

"Dive slight and use Air Slash." Drake instructed.

Charizard nodded and did a slight dive so he was under the Thunderbolt. With a flap of his wings he became stationary in the air but an Air Slash was fired out of his wings and hit the ground in front of Electabuzz. The electric type may not have been hit directly but when the Air Slash imploded in front of him, a powerful gust of wind blew out.

"That was clever." Brock spoke up.

"What was Brock?" Serena asked.

"At its most basic form, Air Slash is just a sonic boom that collects wind and adds it to its power." Brock explained. "By using it to simply explode causes that collected wind to blow out like a gust attack. Electabuzz naturally tried to move the Thunderbolt to hit Charizard which is being pushed back by that built up wind, Charizard can easily move out of the way while that force is causing Electabuzz to use up more energy with the same attack.".

"Whoa... Drake is so awesome!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Calm down, Juliet." Misty told the hyper active girl. Leaf blushed but stood on her seat to shout encouragement down to the raven-haired boy, unfortunately it seemed to get lost among the crowd.

"Get in close and use Seismic Toss." Drake instructed.

Charizard roared and swooped down as Electabuzz cancelled his Thunderbolt. With incredible speed, Charizard grabbed Electabuzz off the field and shot into the air before doing circles in the air, building up momentum.

"Thunder!" Paul shouted in anger.

"Won't work Paul, the force surrounding both of them is blocking any and all sound waves." Drake pointed out. "Even if he could use that move, which is unlikely with all the electricity he just wasted, he can't hear you to use that move.".

Paul growled as he watched Charizard come to a sudden stop and threw Electabuzz with all the built-up momentum into the field. In less than a second the electric type was on the floor, struggling to stay strong.

"Get up!" Paul growled.

"Now finish it with Inferno." Drake hollered.

With a mighty roar, Charizard and unleashed a massive stream of flames out of his mouth. This attack was much bigger and hotter than his previous Flamethrower, and even in the audience Ash and the others could feel the heat radiating off it. When the flames stopped, Charizard landed behind Drake with a confident smirk, as the smoke cleared, Electabuzz was lying on his back with burn marks and swirls in his eyes.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. Meaning the winner of this match and moving onto the final four is Drake Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"And he's done it, Drake Ketchum won his match against Paul Shinji to make it to the top four." The announcer cried in excitement as the crowd roared in excitement, and the screen lit up with four pictures of the final four trainers. "Now if you look to the screen, you'll see the information for tomorrow's battles in just a moment.".

Paul growled as he returned his Electabuzz. If it wasn't for that pathetic excuse Cloyster and if Fearow did as it should've then he would've one. Still, at least he lost to someone who shares his training style and not a twat who cares about love and trust.

"Good job, Charizard. Return." Drake hastily recalled his started as he saw Paul start to walk away. Drake ran up to his rival and the two just stared at each other.

"Congratulations..." Paul started. "Now that you have accepted the proper way to train Pokemon you shouldn't have a problem about winning this league.".

"Shut up, Paul. I don't, nor would I ever train Pokemon like you." Drake retorted.

"Ehehehe." Paul chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny." Drake asked, angrily.

"You say you won't train like me." Paul replied. "But this battle just proved you wrong. Actions speak louder than words.".

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"You say that I'm too harsh and should love my Pokemon." Paul replied. "But the only Pokemon you have any sort of a bond with, just sat by your side throughout this whole battle, and is still the pathetic, un evolved cry baby from before.".

Drake looked down to his side, and found Cubone by his side in a battle stance ready to hit Paul with his bone. Drake has been the best trainer he could ever ask for, sure they maybe close and he might not match the rest of Drake's Pokemon in terms of power but he is still plenty strong.

"You didn't use that thing because you know it isn't strong enough to win a proper battle." Paul continued. "You tell yourself that you're not like me, and got that thing to try to convince yourself of that, but in the end, you sat him on the side lines because that is all its good for... To show off and fool everyone, including yourself.".

Finished with his conversation, Paul walked off with his hands in his pockets. Drake could only look at Cubone with sorrow. Paul is right, Cubone hasn't participated in any gym battles and while it does take part in training, it is clearly the weakest member of his team. He hasn't even participated in any league battles; does he really only keep Cubone around for show?

Hearing mummers from the crowd, Drake looked up and spotted what was on the screen. The two battles for tomorrow were on screen. The second battle is Calem against a girl and it is in the late afternoon, but he is more interested in the first battle. It's his own battle in the morning, and his opponent is Ash. It is finally time, for the battle of the brothers.

* * *

With the battle over, Drake and Cubone walked out of the stadium. Cubone was on Drake's head trying to cheer his trainer up, but the most Drake could muster was a weak smile. This isn't right, Drake just won the battle against his biggest rival, he should be happy. Forget what that Paul guy said, he has stupid hair anyway.

The two walked out of the stadium and was met by the usual group. The first of which to greet them was Leaf who jumped as soon as he was close enough and pulled him into a tight hug. Not giving him a chance to respond.

"Congratulations Drake, that battle was awesome and you really showed Paul who was stronger." Leaf practically yelled.

Drake was frozen in fear, by far the most terrifying thing he has encountered on this journey is Leaf and her hugging. Forget about Mewtwo and Team Rocket, she is the only thing that legitimately scares him.

"Um, thanks." Drake replied with a sweat drop and bright red face as he tried to escape the embrace. Unfortunately, Leaf was too strong and he had to wait for her to end this nightmare herself. After about a minute, she finally let go much to Drake's relief.

Serena frowned when she saw Drake's reaction throughout the encounter. Sure, she was always scared Ash wouldn't return her feeling before they got together but he was also excepting towards affection, while Drake just looks down right petrified. Not to mention Gary who has shown a lot of interest in Leaf as of late, all in all this can only end with one or more heart breaks.

"Yeah Drake, congratulations." Ash stepped forward. "I just hope ready, because me and my Pokemon are winning this thing.". In truth, Ash wasn't sure if he should say anything since he is still made that he didn't thank any of his Pokemon and even used them as sacrifice plays.

"Thanks Ash." Drake smiled weakly. "But we won't make it easy for ya.".

Despite sounding happy, Red could tell by his son's aura that something was bothering him, while everyone was watching the screen after the match, he saw the talk between Drake and Paul. While he doesn't know what was said, it has clearly affected Drake.

"Hey, isn't that Paul?" Brock asked, drawing everyone's attention.

The group looked to where Brock was pointing and saw the purple haired boy releasing his Cloyster but instead of the normal red light, this one was blue. Ash has only seen this light once before, when he released his Butterfree all that time ago. He still has the Pokeball his first caught had.

"Take a hike, I don't need you." Paul growled before putting the Pokeball back in his pocket before turning his back and walking away. Cloyster looked sad before slowly hopping into the forest, hoping to find a lake or something to make his new home. Paul walk directly past the group and Ash stood in his way.

"Hold on, you can't just leave Cloyster like that. After he battled hard for ya!" Ash practically shouted.

"The only thing it did, was cost me my match." Paul replied. "I'm not going to waste my time with that pathetic excuse anymore.".

"What did you say!" Ash was red with anger.

"You heard me." Paul replied. "And I'm not going to repeat myself to a weakling like you.".

"Now hold on, Ash has made it further in this tournament then you have so if anyone should be called weak it..." Serena stepped up, but was cut off.

"Ehehehe, just because he got lucky with facing the weaklings doesn't mean anything." Paul laughed. "It isn't about how far you make it but who you face to get there, the person who lost in the first round to the actual winner could've made it too second place if the match ups were different.".

"Still, Cloyster is a water type that lives in sea water." Ash replied, not even caring about being called weak, he is more concerned about a Pokemon's well-being. "He could get seriously injured or worse in that forest.".

"If you want to waste your time then be my guest." Paul replied. "But considering you'll be facing him next, your time would be better spent preparing yourself and Pokemon for that match.".

The group was silent as they saw Ash and Paul just stare each other down, Ash was clearly angry but Paul was calm.

"Then again, someone who cares about Pokemon. Especial one who isn't even on their line up isn't going to win, and I'm not getting any stronger by wasting my breath on you.". With that, Paul walked off as the group just stared at him. What is up with that guy?

Well, they can worry about Paul later. With his mind made up Ash walked off towards the direction he last saw Cloyster heading towards. With any lucky he can find the water ice type and bring him to Nurse Joy. He doesn't want to catch Cloyster as he has his battle with Drake and the league to focus on but he can't just leave someone in need, whether it's his aura or just his personality he doesn't know...

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	59. Indigo League - Ash VS Drake (Top 4)

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the final part of the Indigo League. The battle of the brothers. I knew I want this battle to be the climax and had it planned from the start. As for the winner... Wait and see. I can see a lot of people not being happy with the outcome but in the end, it will have its reasoning, just like everything else and I believe it will be for the best. Not just for one, but both of their developments. Remember to vote in the poll, it changes when the Orange Island arc starts. With that, let's begin..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 59: Indigo League - Ash VS Drake_

Running into the Pokemon centre, Ash is carrying the Bivalve Pokemon Paul recently released. He founded him early in the forest, collapsed from exhaustion. Guess he took more damage than originally thought in his battle against Drake's Starmie. Behind him was the rest of the group, none of them wanting to get in Ash's way as right now Cloyster needs his attention.

The only acceptation was Drake, he was lagging behind the rest of the group. While it isn't strange for him to do this, as he isn't much of a runner and usually prefers to be by himself, especially before he made amends with Ash, this time he was looking at the ground with a sad expression. Not only because he blames himself for the water ice type's condition but also because of Paul's words.

 _"You didn't use that thing because you know it isn't strong enough to win a proper battle." Paul continued. "You tell yourself that you're not like me, and got that thing to try to convince yourself of that, but in the end, you sat him on the side lines because that is all its good for... To show off and fool everyone, including yourself."._

Looking at his feet he saw Cubone looking up at him with sad eyes. In truth, Cubone is the only Pokemon Drake has any sort of a bond with. Granted, he treats all his Pokemon right and not how Paul treats them but he just can't form any sort of relation outside of the trainer - Pokemon one. While Ash... He could bond with the most ill-tempered species of Pokemon before even consider catching it, and that resulted in possibly the only openly affectionate Gyarados in the world. During this whole competition, he has switched between: Charizard; Pinsir; Jolteon; Starmie; Victreebel; Mr. Mime; Machamp and Snorlax depending on who he was battling. He hasn't even used Cubone in a gym battle.

His attention was drew as he heard a collective sigh of relief. Looking up he saw that they made it the Pokemon centre and Cloyster was being pushed away on a stretcher. Ash; Serena; Misty and Brock all sat at a table with the adults taking up another table. Ash put ten Pokeballs and an Ultra Ball on the table, he moved five to the side straight away and looked at the remaining six. He was clearly deciding his team for tomorrow's battle.

"What ya doing?" Leaf came up behind Drake and grabbed his hand, knocking him out of his thought process. Although he isn't comfortable with Leaf's actions, her grip is too tight for him to get his hand free, so he can only accept it.

"Gonna leave my Pokemon then go for a walk with Cubone... I need to decide who to use in tomorrow's battle." Drake answered. While it isn't exactly his current thought process, it is what he is planning on doing.

"Cool, lets hand them over so we can get going." Leaf insisted. Dragging Drake over to Nurse, he was barely able to place the six Pokeballs in a try and tell Nurse Joy his name before being dragged away by Leaf. Cubone was rushing to catch up to the hyper active girl and his trainer. As Drake was struggling to keep up, he wondered if he miss choose his words since he can't remember inviting Leaf along for the walk...

* * *

Currently, Ash and Drake just walked out onto the field and each took a place in their trainer boxes. Serena; Leaf; Misty; Brock; Ritchie were all sat in a row, with: The Professor; Red and Delia sat behind. Calem and Miette weren't there as Calem is preparing for his match once the brothers is over.

Ash has Pikachu by his side; four Pokeball on his belt and one Ultra Ball as well. When choosing his team, he started with Pikachu, but everyone else who faced Ritchie a break. Since he only had five spots left, he decided to leave the one Pokemon who would make easy work of the small fry and win the whole league with her eyes closed because she is just that awesome.

"What th-" The author questioned before he realised what happened. "HAUNTER!".

"That's what you get for trying to get through this arc without having me in it." Haunter popped out of no-where and stuck her tongue out to the author. She turned to the readers. "And another thing, how is spark plug and sea serpent more popular then me? I'm me. You all best start voting in that poll for the most awesome ghost ever... Unless its closed when your reading this, in which case I am making absolutely no-sense.".

"HAUNTER!" The author shouted as the ghost poison type disappeared. The author sighed before continuing...

"I hope your ready folks because the first battle in the top four is about to get underway." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "This won't just be any semi-finals match, no. It is going to be between two brothers, who have both made a name for themselves at the league.". As the ref made his way out over the field and onto the stand.

"This is a full battle between Ash and Drake Ketchum to see who will move on to the finals in this year's Indigo League." The ref declared. "There is no time limit and both sides can make substitutions at any point. Should this battle result in a tie then both trainers will be eliminated. Do you understand?".

"Yes." Ash and Drake replied in unison, neither letting their glare go.

"Using coin flip, it was previously decided that Ash shall chose his Pokemon first. Should a match result in a double knock out, then Drake will choose first next." The ref explained.

"I'm gonna start strong." Ash declared as he grabbed his Pokeball, throwing it up into the air. "I choose you, Tauros!". Landing on the battlefield with a powerful thud and loud moo, the bull Pokemon entered a battle stance ready to handle anyone Drake chooses.

"I thought so..." Drake muttered to himself. He figured Ash would use five Pokemon who didn't battle Ritchie, along with Pikachu, of course. That does mean he has the problem since six Pokemon were remaining but with his six Pokemon, he is sure he can handle any that show up. With his Pokeball selected, he released his first Pokemon to face off against Tauros. "You're up, Machamp.".

"Ash goes with his Tauros while Drake has his Machamp, being sure to take the type advantage." The announcer informed. "But both trainers have proven time and again that type doesn't always mean victory so which of the Ketchum brothers will come out on top?".

"Hey Tauros, you've at the type disadvantage... Are you sure you won't to battle in this round?" Ash asked his normal.

Tauros nodded and lowered his head, dragging his hove across the floor as a battle stance. Ash should've guest that Tauros would want to take on anyone who Drake chose, considering it is in his nature to take on any challenge head on. Not to different from Ash himself.

Machamp smirked, he too likes a good battle and while more disciplined, never making an arguing about being switched out as his trainer is the thinking kind who has every detail planned, he respects a strong opponent and is more than happy for a power battle with this bull. Machamp braced himself crouching slightly as all four of his fists clenched up. He will show this opponent the up most respect for taking on a disadvantage head on.

"Tauros and Machamp..." Red mused as he looked over the battlefield. "Interesting, looks like they want to start out with a power battle.".

"I just hope they both have fun." Delia replied as she took photos with her camera. "It doesn't matter which of my boy's win, just as long as they have fun while doing it.".

"Well Drake has the type advantage." Leaf pointed out. "I guess he is going to win.".

"Hold on, Leaf. Ash has won with a disadvantage loads of times." Serena retorted. "The bond Ash shares with Tauros will pull him through, Ash will win.". The two girls glared at each other while everyone around them sweat dropped.

"Um, are they always like this?" Ritchie asked nervously, with Sparky perched on his shoulder.

"It's called love, Ritchie." Brock explained. "It can make people do crazy things.".

"Riiiiight..." Ritchie exaggerated.

"Tauros VS Machamp... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Drake (P. I):_

"Let's start strong, Tauros." Ash told his normal type who nodded in agreement. "Use Zen Headbutt.".

Tauros stamped his hove and dragged it across the ground as a blue ball of psychic type energy appeared between his horns. With a mighty roar, the wild bull Pokemon started charging at the fighting type. Machamp braced himself as he already knows what his trainer wants.

"Catch it." Drake instructed.

Holding his two lower arms out, Machamp used them to hold onto Tauros' horns. Due to Tauros picking up a little momentum, he was able to push Machamp back as the fighting type tensed his legs up more. Soon the two came to a stop but Machamp was wincing from the psychic type energy from the attack.

"Karate Chop." Drake commanded.

As Tauros tried to either push Machamp away or break free from his grip, the fighting type raised one of his free hands and straightened it out. With a swift slice down it struck Tauros on his back. Cancelling the Zen Headbutt, Tauros fell down onto one knee. That is one powerful Machamp, he has earnt the bulls respect.

"Payback and send him flying!" Ash shouted.

Tauros grunted as he stood back up. Machamp grabbed hold of his horns again but a sort of black outline appeared around the wild bull Pokemon. With a mighty roar, the normal type swiftly pushed into the fighting types stomach before hurling him into the air. Losing any sort of balance, Machamp landed behind the normal type, who turned and prepared to attack again. Just the fact that he earnt the normal's respect means Tauros won't hold back. Machamp was quick to recover and started to stand up but Ash was quick to react.

"Earthquake!" Ash hollered.

Tauros mooed as he reared back onto his two hind legs before stomping down hard on the ground causing the entire stadium to shake. Machamp felt the worst of it, as he hadn't managed to regain his balance and fell on his behind.

"Wide Guard." Drake instructed.

Machamp blinked and his eyes became clouded by the colour pink. He suddenly started standing up, not even feeling the Earthquake. Soon, he was stood tall and facing Tauros, almost Taunting him into a head to head battle. The Earthquake ended as Machamp's eyes returned to normal. Ash scanned that new move:

 _Wide Guard: Wide Guard protects all Pokémon on the user's side of the field for the rest of that turn from damaging moves that can target multiple Pokémon, it will also block these moves even in Single Battles._

"Figures Drake would use a move like that." Ash muttered to himself. Looking at his normal type, he can tell what Tauros wants to do and right now it is probably his best option seeing as it Tauros' most used attack, making it one of his strongest. "Tauros, Take Down!".

Tauros grunted in a delight, nothing makes a proper battle like charging in head first as a show of strength. As the wild bull Pokemon charged across the field, picking up both speed and momentum, the field started to shake from his vibrations.

"Stop it and use Vital Throw." Drake instructed.

Machamp braced himself again and brought Tauros to a stop like before. Since he doesn't have the psychic energy to worry about like before, Machamp was able to use his upper arms to grab Tauros' back and using all four arms, he lifted the wild bull Pokemon into the air, tossing him across the field.

Tauros landed on his side and slide across the field slightly after landing. Machamp raised his hands in the air like a wrestler celebrating his victory. However, Ash; Drake and the ref all looked towards Tauros who maybe down but wasn't out. As the normal type started to push himself up, Drake made his move.

"Cross Chop!" Drake shouted.

Machamp crossed both sets of arms as all four glew white. Jumping at the injured normal type, he used one Cross Chop as he landed, knocking Tauros back down but the wild bull Pokemon refused to give up. With his last two arms, Machamp delivered a second Cross Chop. Tauros slumped on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the red trainer, Drake Ketchum." The ref announced.

* * *

"And Drake takes an early lead by defeating his brother's Tauros with his powerful Machamp." The ref announced. "Does Ash have what it takes to overcome this disadvantage, or has his brother started a one-sided sweep like we've seen from Drake's field matches.".

"Thanks, Tauros, you were awesome out there." Ash told his wild bull Pokemon as he was returned to his Pokeball. Ash smiled sadly at the Pokeball for a moment before clipping it back to his belt. If Drake is using a fighting type, then... "I choose you, Muk!".

Ash's poison type popped out of his Pokemon and landed on the ground. Extending his body, Muk cried his name as he tried his hardest to look threatening. Not only does poison resist fighting but Muk is great at deflecting physical attacks which is what Machamp specialises in.

"Return" Drake recalled his Machamp, clipping it to his belt. Ash couldn't help but frown at his brother, he didn't thank Machamp or even tell him job well done. Drake quickly grabbed his next Pokeball, while this one might be a risk it is his best chance against a poison type. "You're up, Mr. Mime!".

The psychic fairy type appeared on the field... With an apron on and broom in his hands. Drake sweat dropped, what has his mother turned his Psychic type into? In one swift movement, Mr Mime swiped the apron off and threw it (the broom as well) too Drake he caught them and left them on the floor behind him.

"Go Mimey!" Delia shouted. "Show 'em how it's done!".

"I thought you said you couldn't show favouritism." Red deadpanned.

"I meant towards either of the boys." Delia smiled. "Of course, I'm gonna support the best gardener in Pallet.".

"Keep it up, Drake! Make it two for two!" Leaf shouted.

"You can do it Ash!" Serena shouted equally as loud. It almost looks like Leaf and Serena have become rivals of sorts.

"Muk VS Mr. Mime... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Drake (P. II):_

"Sludge Bomb, Muk!" Ash shouted as soon as the battle started.

Muk opened his mouth with a powerful cry, and fired several purple blobs of toxic sludge out of his mouth towards the Barrier Pokemon. Mr Mime changed his happy go lucky expression to one of seriousness. He may be close to Delia then he is too his own trainer, and he may be a neat freak but he is just as strong as Drake's other Pokemon.

"Deflect with Psychic." Drake instructed.

Drake isn't stupid, he knows Mr. Mime is at a disadvantage against Muk and Starmie would be a better option but Mr Mime is also useful against another of Ash's Pokemon while Starmie isn't. The Barrier Pokemon's eyes glew blue and the sludge bombs became surrounded by psychic type energy. With a flick of the hand, the Sludge Bombs were toss over the field creating a sludgy mess.

Mr. Mime saw what had happened and could believe what it had done. He just created a mess. He might be in a battle but dirt waits for no mon. Pulling a bucket and sponge out of somewhere, the Barrier Pokemon got on his hands and knees scrubbing the newly created mess up. Ash smiled. This could work.

"Mr Mime, leave it!" Drake shouted. "We have a battle!".

"Quick Muk, cover the field in Sludge Bombs." Ash instructed.

Muk let out another battle cry as he continued to fire Sludge Bombs all over the field. Not even bothering about the Psychic Fairy type on the field, Muk soon had the entire field covered in his toxic sludge.

"Stop Muk with Psychic!" Drake pleaded.

This is just great, not only is he losing but it's because Ash knows his Pokemon better than he does. Although, Mr. Mime did power up a Psychic attack, he didn't use it on Muk. Instead he used it to collect every last drop of sludge of the field. Pulling a black bin bag out of the same place he got his bucket and sponge from, Mr Mime carefully filled it with the toxic sludge. Once the bag was tied he put it back to where he got, to properly dispose of later.

Now that that's done, he can properly focus on the battle. Although, that was hard work, cleaning isn't an easy job and he used a lot of energy to collect that giant mess and place it in the bag.

"Shadow Punch!" Ash shouted.

Ash made a mental note to thank Haunter for teaching Muk this move, although he was sceptical why when she claimed she did it so she would have a part in the league battle and get mentioned. Muk wound his fist back and charged forward with incredible speed, striking Mr Mime in the gut.

"Poison Jab!" Ash hollered.

Muk wounded his second fist back as it glew purple. Using it with an upper cut, Muk hit the barrier Pokemon under the chin and sent the Psychic Fairy type flying. Mr. Mime landed on his back with swirls in his eyes. Drake cursed his luck, Mr Mime was his best chance against the Pokemon in that Ultra Ball.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle. Meaning the winner of this round is the green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The declared.

* * *

"Oh, poor Mimey." Delia mumbled as she watched her eldest son return his fallen Barrier Pokemon.

Drake didn't make a sound as he watched what else was happening, Ash was celebrating his win with Muk. The Poison type was on top of Ash giving him a victory hug as Ash laughed along with him. Most people wouldn't even look at a Pokemon like Muk, yet here Ash is laughing and hugging with it. How can he so easily bond with his Pokemon? Hell, Ash even knows some of Drake's Pokemon better than their own trainer, he proved that in this round.

"Ash and Muk are able to even the score and are celebrating with an affectionate hug." The announcer informed as the crowd either cheered or awed. "Can Ash keep up this streak or will his brother fight back?".

"Hahaha, you were awesome Muk." Ash laughed happily. "Take a nice rest, I might need you again later.". Ash returned the sludge Pokemon, before getting up from the affectionate celebration. Since it was Drake who lost that round, he makes the choice first.

Seeing as he can't go for type advantage, Drake will choose the Pokemon which will be neutral against any Ash chooses. With his decision Drake unclipped the Pokeball and released his next Pokemon. "You're up, Snorlax.".

Ash frowned when he saw Snorlax, he has proven to be one of Drake's hard hitters and because he let Primeape take this battle off because he was used against Ritchie, he can't go for the type advantage. Well, if Drake wants a power battle then that is what he will have. Ash took off his Pokeball and tossed it in the air.

"I choose you, Aerodactyl!" Ash shouted. The rock flying type appeared on the battle field and unleash a massive roar which shook the whole stadium, sending shivers down the audience spine. Despite seeing Ash work with Aerodactyl on the rock field, many were still sceptical that a young boy could control that thing.

Drake curse to himself, great Ash brought the dinosaur. Arguably Ash's strongest Pokemon. Of course, he has a plan to deal with this thing but it is going to take a lot of his team to do. He was hoping for an easy win against Muk to make this even easier but that didn't happen.

"Alright Aerodactyl, now Ash is really going to pull a head." Serena cheered.

"Just because he got lucky against Mr Mime doesn't mean he's won." Leaf retorted. "Snorlax is one of Drake's strongest Pokemon, he is going to win the is match for sure.".

"Oh yeah!?" Serena got angry and in Leaf's face.

"Yeah!" Leaf retorted in the same manor. Everyone around them sweat dropped, isn't it suppose to be the boys battling?

"And Ash has gone with his Aerodactyl." The announcer excitedly informed as the crowd cheered, although some were still scared in case Aerodactyl went on a rampage. "How will Drake handle this mighty dinosaur? Keep watching!".

"Aerodactyl VS Snorlax... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Drake (P. III):_

"In to the air!" Ash shouted as soon as the battle started.

Like a rocket, Aerodactyl was in the air with one flap of his wings. He sored around the field slightly to stretch his wings before the real battle started. Although he sweat dropped when he heard people in the audience cry in fear and noticed some of them run towards the exit. He maybe a dinosaur, but that doesn't mean he will hurt them.

"Yawn." Drake instructed.

The soon he can get that dinosaur down the better. Snorlax opened his mouth and yawned loudly as a cloud exited his mouth. The cloud started to fly through the air and towards Aerodactyl. As soon as the Fossil Pokemon saw the incoming attack he knew it was time to battle and he couldn't stretch his wings any longer.

"Dodge with Agility, then use Iron Head!" Ash shouted.

Aerodactyl nodded before flying around the stadium once again, greatly picking up his speed and avoiding the Yawn cloud. With the obstetrical out of the way, the rock flying type entered a dive bomb towards the Sleeping Pokemon, covering his head in metal.

"Ice Punch!" Drake shouted in a panicked.

Snorlax clenched his fist as it covered itself in ice. Thrusting it above his head, the ice and steel type moves collided, but because of the added momentum and type advantage, Aerodactyl was able to push Snorlax's attack back, taking minimum damage. Aerodactyl quickly returned to the air as Snorlax rolled across the ground, ending back on his feet, Snorlax grunted angrily. So, it wants power, does it?

Drake looked at the Aerodactyl, he can't wait for it to come down its self as it just proved to be as strong or stronger than his Snorlax, and he certainly can't send Snorlax up there as is would be handing victory on a silver platter. In short, he has only one option to bring it down again.

"Hyper Beam." Drake instructed.

Snorlax took a deep breath before opening his mouth and shooting out a giant white beam of pure power. Ash knew that Snorlax could easily turn his head so dodging the powerful attack is out of the question. All he can do is match it.

"Giga Impact!" Ash shouted.

Aerodactyl stared to dive toward the incoming Hyper Beam. A sort of bubble of pure energy formed around him and it collided with the Hyper Beam. To everyone's amazement, Aerodactyl was able to push back against the Hyper Beam and move in closer to Snorlax. As the power battle continued the bright light caused by both attacks became too much and no-body could make out what was happening. After a few moments, an explosion took place around where Snorlax was stood and a cloud of dust covered the entire field.

Everything was silent as everyone waited to see the results of the explosion. Through the dust, the two Pokemon could be spotted standing in front of their respective trainers. The dust settled and injuries could be seen on both Pokemon. Aerodactyl nodded his head towards the sleeping Pokemon to show the normal type earnt his respect with that show of power. Letting out a weak smile and grunt, Snorlax fell on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Awesome! Now Ash is winning two to one and he still has Aerodactyl left." Serena cheered.

Leaf glared at her best friend before looking worried down to the battle field. In any other battle, Leaf would support Ash all the way but she can't, not when he's battling Drake. She honestly doesn't know why she has fallen for him but she has, which means she will support him until the very end.

"That was amazing Aerodactyl." Ash cheered as he ran up to the Fossil Pokemon engulfing him in a massive hug. The dinosaur simply rolled his eyes, he isn't the type to show affection. "Do you wanna take a rest, for a bit?".

Aerodactyl shook his head, sure he can't move straight away because of Giga Impact but he isn't about to run away and hide. He is a powerful Pokemon and will take on any challenge head on. Ash smiled before walking back to his trainer's box.

In the spectator's box stood a man with a fierce looking orange dragon behind him. He is here for one simple reason, to scout out promising young talented and loving trainers. While these two are brother, he heard from Charles about a boy with an affectionate Gyarados, if that trainer does exist then he would be perfect to take on his challenge. If it wasn't for the fact that these two trainers look practically identical, he would believe they are brothers, one is cold and calculated while the other is happy and loving. His challenge isn't about being the strongest but to seek out the most loving trainers and putting their bond to the test.

"Return..." Drake recalled his Snorlax. While it sucks that his powerhouse was taken down, he did what he was meant too. With Aerodactyl unable to move for a little while, he has the perfect chance to counter the dinosaur. With a swift switch of Pokeballs, he released his next Pokemon. "You're up, Jolteon!".

The electric type eeveelution appeared on the battle field and crouched down, sparking his cheeks. Aerodactyl growled threateningly although couldn't exactly move right now because of the Giga Impact. He still doesn't care if this thing has supposed type advantage, he can still win and won't run away like some coward.

"And Drake has chosen Jolteon as his forth Pokemon, being sure to take the type advantage." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "But would that be enough to handle Ash's Aerodactyl or is this the beginning of the end.

"Aerodactyl VS Jolteon... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Drake (P. IV):_

"Quick Attack into Thunder Wave!" Drake shouted as soon as the battle started.

Jolteon ran at the rock flying type with incredible speed. Aerodactyl doesn't need instructions to know to dodge the incoming attack and he started to flap his wings in an attempt to take off, unfortunately he was still feeling the side effects from the Giga Impact and Jolteon was just moving faster. The eeveelution tackled Aerodactyl in the stomach, although that hardly did anything. It was the static electricity Jolteon passed on which caused Aerodactyl to become paralysed.

"Quick Aerodactyl, get away!" Ash shouted in a panicked.

Slowly the rock flying type took off. The paralysis is clearly having an effect on the dinosaur as he is more of a sitting Psyduck with his current speed. Drake smirked, now that it is paralyzed it will make Aerodactyl much easier to handle.

"Thunderbolt." Drake instructed.

Jolteon jumped back in front of Drake and crouched down as electricity started to spark off his body. Narrowing his eyes, he was able to easily track the dinosaur, once he knew his body was fully charged, he fired a powerful bolt of lightning towards the Fossil Pokemon.

"Block it with Ancient Power!" Ash shouted in a panicked.

Aerodactyl came to a complete stop in the air and let out a massive roar as several large rocks formed in front of him. The rocks blocked the bolt of electricity before they started to fall towards the eeveelution.

"Use those rocks with Quick Attack and get close." Drake instructed.

Jolteon nodded and crouched down again. Time to use one of Ash's tactics against him. When having a practise battle Pikachu jumped on Machamp's Stone edge to close in and Drake was sure to teach his Jolteon the same thing. As the first rock closed in, the electric type eeveelution jumped and landed on top of it before jumping to the next one, and the next one, picking up speed as he closed in on Aerodactyl.

"Quick Aerodactyl, get away!" Ash shouted.

Aerodactyl turned around to fly away only for the paralysis to take over. Unable to fly, he started falling and to his misfortune, had Jolteon land on his back. Great, he can't move, is going to crash and has a fully charged Jolteon on his back.

"Thunderbolt." Drake commanded.

Jolteon let out a massive battle cry as the falling Pokemon became engulfed in a massive electric shock. Aerodactyl cried out in pain as they crashed into the field, covering them in a dust cloud. When the dust settled, Jolteon could be seen on Aerodactyl's back who had swirls in his eyes.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to red trainer, Drake Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Aerodactyl..." Ash muttered as he recalled his fallen Aerodactyl. "You were awesome buddy, thank you.". Ash looked back up to see Drake returning his Jolteon as well, although he doesn't know who Ash will chose next, he will need Jolteon for certain affectionate water type on Ash's team.

"And Drake makes a comeback by beating Ash's Aerodactyl." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "With his Fossil down and out can Ash match his brother or will Drake take the battle for himself? One things for sure, the parents of these brothers must be proud of them.".

"Alright that makes it two for two and Drake took down Aerodactyl." Leaf cheered.

"But it cost him his Snorlax, and Ash still has Dragonair don't forget." Serena replied.

"Well Drake still has his Charizard." Leaf retorted.

"I choose you, Dragonair!" Ash shouted as he threw his ultra-ball into the air. With an elegant cry, his princess of a dragon appeared and many in the crowd marvelled at the sight. She is arguably Ash's most beautiful of Pokemon (especially if you ask the princess herself).

While it may seem, risking considering Dragonair is arguably his strongest Pokemon remaining now that Aerodactyl is down, he needs someone who can pull him into the lead and if Dragonair is good at one thing, it's taking control.

Drake grunted when he Dragonair, while he is sure his plan to take down the dragon will work, he isn't so sure while she is fresh on the field. To make that future battle in his favour he will have to ware her down first, especially since he no-longer has Mr. Mime. With his mind made up, he grabbed his next Pokeball.

"You're up again, Machamp." Drake called out his fighting type. As soon as he appeared on the field Machamp saw who he was up against. So, he needs to take a fall for the battle does he. That's fine, he will still show this princess how a real mon battles.

"Dragonair VS Machamp... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Drake (P. V):_

"Rain Dance!" Ash shouted.

Ash knows his Dragonair well enough to know how she likes to start her battles, by changing the field to her advantage and Ash is just fine with that. Lucky, it isn't Jolteon or Starmie on the field as this would also give them an edge. Dragonair extended her body towards the sky and let out a mighty roar, the jewel beneath her head glew a mystic blue as black clouds gathered above the stadium. Soon a heavy down pour was covering the field and audience as well.

"Duel Chop." Drake instructed.

He taught this move as he knew he might ended up using Machamp against Dragonair, while he was sure it would beat Tauros he wasn't completely confident about Dragonair's strength and prepared a couple moves over three of his Pokemon just in case. Straightening his hands like he was going to use Karate Chop, they started glowing blue and he jumped at Dragonair. Ash knows that all attacks will hit thanks to No-Guard so dodging is pointless, but that doesn't mean he is stuck.

"Stop him with Wrap!" Ash hollered.

Dragonair launched her tail at the fighting type and thanks to her superior speed, she was able to wrap her tail and body around Machamp. Tightening her grip on the fighting type, she restraint his arms from moving, while the Duel Chop is still going, he can't deliver the actual hit.

"Thunder Wave." Ash smirked.

This is for paralysing Aerodactyl in the last battle. Little sparks flew off the jewel around Dragonair's neck as it glew once again. The sparks jumped onto the restrained Machamp, causing him to become paralysis.

"Let him go with Aqua Tail." Ash instructed.

Dragonair let out another battle cry as her tail became surrounded by water which was powered up by the falling rain. Showing off her strength, Dragonair lifted the fighting type high into the air. With one final cry, she slammed Machamp into the water cover battlefield. The Superpower Pokemon landed on his back with a thud and grunt of pain.

"Bullet Punch." Drake growled.

If Ash knows that this is a sacrifice play then he would likely switch Dragonair out. Clenching all four of his fists, they became covered in metal and Machamp disappeared from the field, appearing in front of Dragonair's face, unleashing a brutal assault.

"Quick Dragonair, get high into the air!" Ash shouted

Dragonair shot into the sky but Machamp was sticking to Dragonair, thanks to that no-guard ability. Ash knew that he couldn't dodge that attack, he was just waiting for... Machamp became fully paralyzed and started falling towards the battlefield. Unable to do anything while Dragonair smirked, he wanted to hit the princess, did he?

"Finish it with Dragon Pulse!" Ash hollered.

Dragonair roared as a ball of dragon type energy formed in his mouth. Thrusting her head down, she unleashed the powerful attack and the beam of dragon type energy fired down. It hit Machamp moments before he hit the ground. An explosion happened with Dragonair safe in the air. As the smoke cleared, Machamp was on his back in a creator with swirls in his eyes. Dragonair let out a victory roar before landing on Ash, with her body wrapped around him as the rain continued to fall.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Meaning the winner of this round is the green trainer, Ash Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Awesome Dragonair!" Ash cheered as he hugged his female dragon. Dragonair held her head high, no princess would be caught being so informal especially in public, although she did let out a small smile to show she was happy with what happened. "Take a rest for now, I'm going to need you a bit later.".

As Ash recalled her to the Ultra Ball, she looked annoyed about being recalled so early but didn't argue. While she maybe the princess, on the battlefield Ash makes the rules as it is his area she allows him to run.

Looking over the field Ash saw Drake return his fallen Machamp without a word and he swiftly swapped Pokeballs. What Ash didn't know is that losing Machamp was all a part of his plan, Ash works best when under pressure so by keeping him in the lead, he won't have that trait to worry about. Machamp already defeated Tauros so he was expendable. Not to mention, Machamp would've tired Dragonair out meaning she would be a lot easier for later on.

"And Ash Ketchum takes the lead again with his powerful Dragonair." The announcer informed as the crowd cheered. "How will Drake make his comeback, seeing as Ash has returned his Dragonair for a battle later on?".

"You're up again, Jolteon." Drake released his eeveelution.

Ash clipped the Pokeball to his belt, no doubt Drake chose Jolteon to take advantage of the rain Dragonair set up. Well, this next Pokemon may not be able to take advantage of the rain but he will be sure stick it too Jolteon.

"I choose you, Muk!" Ash called out and his Sludge Pokemon landed on the field in a similar manor as before.

"Alright, now its three to two and Ash still has his Dragonair left." Serena cheered happily.

"To bad Drake doesn't seem bothered by the numbers." Leaf pointed out. "I bet this is all a part of his plan. The numbers don't matter, it's the final result that does.".

"With the final result being Ash in the finals." Serena replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!?" Leaf asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Serena replied in a similar manor.

"Muk VS Jolteon... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

Ash VS Drake (P. VI):

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Ash shouted.

Muk fired three large blobs of purple toxic sludge at the eeveelution who quickly set of running through the rain. Drake has trained him well enough to know when he needs to dodge an attack. The Sludge Bomb hit the ground and dissolved thanks to the rain water. Looks like he can't use the same strategy as with Mr. Mime.

"Thunder Wave through the ground." Drake instructed.

As Jolteon was running around the field, he unleashed small electric sparks through his paws. Thanks to rain water covering the field, the small sparks travelled across the field, hitting Muk who became paralyzed. Ash frowned as he let another Pokemon fall for that trap.

"Shadow Punch!" Ash shouted.

Muk wound his fist back and prepared to fire it at the speedy eeveelution. Unfortunately, the paralysis became active and Muk couldn't move. Ash clenched his fist in anger as his Muk became a sitting Psyduck. Drake smiled. While he might've planned for Mr Mime to take down Muk, this works just as well.

"Dig." Drake instructed.

Jumping into the air slightly, the electric type eeveelution dived into the ground and began to bury underground. Ash remembered back to his Viridian Gym Battle and how Primeape was able to counter Dig back then.

"Quick Muk, get over to that hole and use Screech into the hole." Ash instructed.

Muk nodded before slowly slivering over to the hole Jolteon created. In all honesty, it was rather slow even for Muk. Not even the Sludge Pokemon knows if the added rain water makes this better or worse but he better get there soon before...

Jolteon burst out of the ground, directly underneath Muk. With all the strength used, Jolteon was able to knock the Sludge Pokemon into the air with himself. Drake waited to make his next move. As soon as he saw Muk completely up-side-down, he made his move.

"Thunder!" Drake shouted.

Jolteon had sparks all over his body. With a massive cry up to the sky, a large lightning bolt struck down from the rain clouds. It struck Muk's underside and because it was wet from the rain water, made him defenceless. Muk cried out in pain as he had no defence against the attack. Once the lightning bolt disappeared. Muk fell on the field with swirls in his eyes.

"Muk is unable to battle. Meaning this round goes to the red trainer, Drake Ketchum." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Muk..." Ash sadly recalled his fallen poison type. He looked at the Pokeball with a frown. "Sorry Muk, I should've known Drake would go for a Thunder Wave... I promise I won't let your hard work go to waste... Thank you.".

"And Drake Ketchum has evened the score with his brother once again." The announcer informed. "In this back and forth battle between brothers, it is impossible to guess who will come out on top.".

Ash noticed Drake had returned his Jolteon, again without a word, no thanks; no praise; nothing. Well, he can chew Drake out about it later, right now he should go with someone fresh and since Jolteon is off the field he has the perfect one. He grabbed his final Pokeball of his belt.

"I choose you, Gyarados!" Ash shouted as his sea serpent appeared on the field. True to Ash's Gyarados, the first thing he did was turn around and dive at Ash, who fell over as the Atrocious Pokemon started his affectionate lick on his trainer. "Hahaha, come on buddy. That tickles. Please, we have a battle to do.".

"Well folks here you have it, Ash has sent his... Unique Gyarados, who once again isn't afraid to show his trainer a show of affection." The announcer informed as most people sweat dropped at the sight. "Now who will Drake choose to counter this sea serpent?".

In the spectator's box, the man with the orange dragon smiled, so the affectionate Gyarados is true after all. Yes, this boy would make a fine contended in the next league. He is quite skilled in battle, even if a little rough around the edges. Still, it would be interesting to fight that Aerodactyl of his... Assuming he gets that far.

"You're up again, Jolteon." Drake released his eeveelution.

"What! But Drake just returned Jolteon, he can't send it right back out can he!?" Serena asked in shock.

"It's not against the rules, Serena. A lot of trainers would have returned their Pokemon simply to cure them of confusion, Drake has a full right to send his team out in any order he chooses." Red explained. "Personally, I think he returned Jolteon just to give Ash a safe sense of security. With Dragonair still in play, he has to be careful.".

"But Ash could just switch Gyarados out right now." Misty replied.

"While he could, it isn't Ash's style. Even if he wouldn't normally send Gyarados out against an electric type, now that he is out he tends to let his Pokemon prove themselves, especially if they are head strong like Gyarados. Remember the same thing happened with Tauros at the start." Red replied.

"So, your saying Drake planned this?" Serena asked with a sour expression. Red answered her question with a grim nodded of the head.

"A Pokemon battle is more than just two pokemon fighting each other, in the end it comes down to two people battling as well." Red explained. "And it isn't a straight forward punch up, if was then Ash would probably have the edge considering how active he's always been. But it a battle of the mind, which is where Drake excels.".

"Still, Ash will win." Serena declared confidently

"I would say they both have one thing going for them, and it just comes down to the matter of which is more important, strategy or love." Red replied.

"Hey Gyarados, Jolteon is an electric type. You sure you want this battle?" Ash asked.

"Of course!" Gyarados roared. Will his intimidation ability, he attempted to lowered Jolteon's attack, the show of affection from before really took away from his intimidation factor? Whether for better or for worse, the rain clouds cleared up and the rain stopped.

"Gyarados VS Jolteon... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Drake (P. VII):_

"Thunder Wave." Drake instructed.

While normally using the same tactic three times is stupid, Ash fell for it twice so it is time to see if he has learnt his lesson. Jolteon growled as electric sparks showed over his body. They shot off across the rain water still on the ground.

"Ice Fang on the floor." Ash instructed.

Gyarados roared as his fangs became covered in ice. Biting them into the ground, the ice reacted to the water on the floor and froze the ground around Gyarados, the ice and electricity came to a clash but the ice won over and destroyed the incoming Thunder Wave.

"Hmm, Quick Attack." Drake commanded.

He really couldn't care less whether that Thunder Wave worked or not, he just wanted to see if his brother learnt from previous battles. In the blink of an eye, the electric type eeveelution shot off towards the atrocious Pokemon.

"Dodge with Dragon Dance!" Ash shouted.

Gyarados entered towards the sky as lights appeared around him, raising both his physical attack power and speed. At the last second, Gyarados slide to the slide barely avoiding Jolteon's Quick Attack. He was barely quick due to a combination of Dragon Dance, the ice underneath him and Jolteon's previous battles.

"Aqua Tail!" Ash hollered.

"Thunderbolt." Drake instructed.

Gyarados' tail became covered in water as Jolteon landed on the ice. With a swift swipe, he knocked Jolteon back in front of Drake. Jolteon was just quick enough as he was flying through the air, and unleashed a Thunderbolt. The electricity was conducted by Gyarados' Aqua Tail, causing massive damage to the sea serpent.

"Gyarados, can you still battle?" Ash asked in a panic.

The water flying type winced a little when once the Thunderbolt came to an end and turned to his trainer. This is the boy who helped him, took him in and got him to this level, he will battle through a thousand Thunderbolts. With a serious expression, Gyarados nodded his head and turned back to Jolteon growling threateningly, no longer could the affectionate Pokemon seen at the start of the match.

Drake frowned, this is just another example of how close Ash is too his Pokemon. Any other Gyarados wouldn't be able to handle Jolteon's Thunderbolt but here he is, looking no more damaged then he is angry, that is not a good combination in Gyarados. Well, whatever, even if it doesn't look like it, that Thunderbolt must've caused some major damage so some more electric type moves and he will be done for.

"Quick Attack." Drake instructed.

Of course, he can't just go straight in for a Thunderbolt or any other electric type move. Gyarados has proven he is as fast as or faster than Jolteon so that would just waste his eeveelution's electricity.

"Use Bite!" Ash shouted.

"Let it." Drake instructed.

This caused many gasped to be heard from the audience. Gyarados dived down on the eeveelution who came to a complete stop. Gyarados bite the electric type in the middle of his body and lifted it into the air, limiting its escape routes. Unfortunately, that is exactly what Drake wanted.

"Thunder." Drake commanded.

With a mighty roar, a giant bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and onto Jolteon. The eeveelution conducted the electricity and sent half of the bolt into Gyarados' mouth while the other half damaged Gyarados' out side. Thrusting his head side to side, Jolteon went flying and landed in front of Drake, collapsing with swirls in his eyes. When the lightning bolt disappeared, Gyarados fell backwards also with swirls in his eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue. Meaning the round ended in a draw." The ref declared. "Drake shall choose his Pokemon first.".

* * *

"Gyarados!" Ash shouted as he ran to his affectionate Pokemon's side, before the ref even finished his declaration. Ash was by the water flying types head and giving is a small hug best he could because of the size difference. "I-I'm sorry Gyarados, I shouldn't have let you battle. I-I should've swapped you out straight away or after that first...".

Ash was cut off, his Gyarados had his eyes barely open and gave his trainer a weak lick of affection. Although some might find it weird, this simple act said everything and more. It told Ash that Gyarados doesn't blame him and that it was his decision, it told him that Gyarados was just happy to be able to battle for him and it told him that no matter what's happened, he will always love Ash.

"Thanks, Gyarados, you were amazing." Ash told his water flying type. "Now take a nice long rest... You deserve it.". Gyarados gave out a weak smile as he returned to his Pokeball. Ash had a look of determination as he walked back to the trainer's box, with his Ultra Ball in hand. After what happened to Gyarados, he is more determined than ever to win this battle.

When he looked over the field, he saw Drake had a sour expression on his face. If anything, Drake has the advantage since both his Pokemon are fresh while his Dragonair has already battled. Why is he frowning.

Truth it, it has nothing to do with the battle itself. The truth is, he is frowning because of what just happened between Ash and Gyarados. Even though Gyarados loss, Ash was still kind to him and blamed himself but the shocking thing was Gyarados' reaction. No-doubt it was Ash's judgement which lead to that loss but Gyarados didn't blame him for a second. After his first gym battle in the Celadon Gym, Drake was arguing with his newly caught Pinsir who was taken down early on, yet these two have a bond which shows one loss won't affect their relationship in the slightest. Just how does he bond with Pokemon so naturally?

"You're up, Charizard." Drake called as he released his starter.

Charizard landed on the field with a massive roar. While it was certainly powerful, Ash didn't look the least bit intimidated. Not only did they beat Gyarados but they caused possible internal damage with that attack. He will show them the true power that can come from a bond between Pokemon and trainer.

"I choose you, Dragonair!" Ash shouted as he threw the Ultra Ball in the air.

The princess appeared on the battle field and let out her elegant cry like before. Soon her gaze turned upon her next opponent. Of goodie, she gets to knock the wanna be Dragon down a peg or two. She already bested Ash's Charizard in a battle now she can do the same to this lizard with wings.

"Dragonair VS Charizard... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _Ash VS Drake (P. VIII):_

"Rain Dance!" Ash shouted.

Extending her body towards the sky, Dragonair let out an elegant cry as the jewel around her neck glew once again. Another black rain cloud covered over the stadium and a heavy rain started to fall. Drake didn't seem too bothered, against a dragon type fire moves wouldn't do much anyway.

"Go in for a Dragon Claw." Drake instructed.

Charizard clenched both of his hands as blue dragon type energy appeared over his claws. With a mighty roar, the fire flying type shot off from the ground towards the long female dragon.

"Dodge and use wrap." Ash instructed.

Using her long flexible body, Dragonair was able to easily move out of the way of the incoming Dragon Claw, before wrapping her body around Drake's starter. She had her body wrapped around in a way where he couldn't move his head or arms. Unfortunately, Drake instantly found the weak spot in the restraints.

"Steel Wing!" Drake shouted.

Charizard covered his wings in metal before whacking them at Dragonair's head. The blow made Dragonair loosen her wrap just enough so that Charizard could force his way out. Dragonair growled as Charizard escaped and started flying away.

"Extreme speed into Aqua Tail!" Ash shouted.

Dragonair quickly shot off through the sky with useable speed. She easily out sped the Flame Pokemon before tackling him in the side. Charizard had to use his wings to regain his balance as Dragonair covered her tail in water, which was powered up by the rain. Swinging it over her head, it struck Charizard's head hard, forcing him down onto the wet battlefield.

"Get up and use Dragon Claw!" Drake shouted.

Landing on the wet battlefield with a hard thud, Charizard quickly stood back up. Although he won't admit it, that attack hurt. Powering up another Dragon Claw, he shot off towards Dragonair who hissed. Next time she hits him, he will wish he didn't get back up.

"Dragon Rush!" Ash shouted.

Dragonair roared as a barrier of blue dragon type energy surrounded her. Diving straight down the two Pokemon flew past each other trading blows. The attacks seemed to match in terms of power. Cancelling their respective attacks, the two Pokemon glared at each other and growled. They will be victorious.

"Thunder!" Ash shouted.

Dragonair roared as her jewel glew once more, although this time it had a hint of yellow in with the blue. Out of the black cloud which was causing the rain, a bolt of lightning shot down towards Charizard.

"Steel Wing and dive for Dragonair." Drake instructed.

Dragonair is proving to be much stronger then he anticipated. Plus, Ash is being much more aggressive than previously is this what happens when your serious hurt someone he has a strong bond with? In hindsight, maybe using Thunder inside of Gyarados was a little overkill.

Charizard covered his wings in metal as the lightning bolt travelled towards him. Dropping out of the sky, Charizard ended up right next to Dragonair as the lightning bolt struck them both. A massive explosion was caused and both Pokemon were blown in front of their respective trainers, with a smoke cloud covering the field and the rain disappeared. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were badly damaged but stood facing each other. They won't fall first.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash and Drake shouted in unison.

The two Pokemon fired a blue flame like pulse of dragon energy out of their mouth. Looking at the attacks, it seemed like they would have collided in the middle, although they weren't exactly level. At the same time both Pokemon were struck by their opponent's attack. Knock both Dragonair and Charizard to the floor with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. The green trainer, Ash Ketchum will choose his Pokemon first." The ref declared.

* * *

"Return Dragonair..." Ash recalled his female dragon before looking at the Pokeball. "Thank you, Dragonair. You beat not only Machamp but Charizard. You were amazing, so thank you.". He clipped the Pokeball to his belt as he watches Drake return his Charizard without a word.

"Well folks, this semi-finals battle between brothers Ash and Drake Ketchum is really coming down to the wire." The announcer in formed as the crowd cheered. "Both boys are down to their last Pokemon. Remember they can only use those Pokemon registered prior to battle so let's see who saved their best for last.".

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he turned his hat backwards and pointed out onto the field. Pikachu jumped from Ash's side and onto the field, sparking his cheeks as a battle stance.

"Well, it's you and me Cubone." Drake told his ground type. The lonely Pokemon nodded before running out onto the field with his bone in hand, he may not be the most experienced battler but he cares for Drake a lot and he will prove that they have a bond ten times strong then Ash and any of his mon.

Needless to say, almost everyone was surprised to see Cubone walk onto the field and enter a battle stance. So far, he has been stood by Drake's side in every battle but he hasn't been sent onto the field. This would be Cubone's first league appearance and arguably his first serious battle since joining Drake's team.

"Pikachu VS Cubone... Begin." The ref declared.

* * *

 _A_ s _h VS Drake (P. IX):_

"Dig!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped into the air before diving into the ground and burring into the ground. Ash knows that Cubone has the type advantage but that doesn't matter, he has a bond strong enough with Pikachu to overcome any type disadvantage.

"Please Ash, the ground is Cubone's element." Drake smirked. "Bone Club on the ground.".

Cubone jumped into the air and held his bone over his head. Forcing the bone down, Cubone struck the ground with his held item which sent shock waves throughout the field. The force caused Pikachu to be thrown up through the field.

"Just because I haven't battled with him in the league, Ash, doesn't mean I haven't given him some training." Drake informed. It is true, he has trained Cubone along with his other Pokemon, just not to the same extent as some of his other Pokemon. "Now use Headbutt.".

Cubone started running at Pikachu as he stood up from the previous blow. Ash made a mental note about how Drake countered Dig, thinking he could do a similar thing with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Ash smiled as he knew the perfect way to counter this head on attack.

"Grass Knot." Ash whispered.

Pikachu was on all four, and closed his eyes concentrating. Two blades of grass popped out of the field and tied together. Drake and Cubone neither heard Ash's command or saw the Grass Knot. As he continued running, Cubone's foot got caught in the blades of grass, tripping him up.

"Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu shot off from his current position with incredible speed. Reaching the lonely Pokemon as he was standing up, Pikachu tackled him in the stomach and sent the ground type flying back. Landing on his feet, Cubone glared back. He will not fail Drake.

"Bonemerang!" Drake shouted.

With great accuracy, Cubone threw his bone at the electric mouse Pokemon. Ash smiled as he saw the incoming projectile, if he can keep that away from Cubone then he will take the advantage.

"Use Iron Tail on the Bone and get some air." Ash instructed.

Pikachu nodded and tracked the incoming object as his tail became covered by metal. When it was close enough, Pikachu spun his tail over his head and it hit the bone. The held item fell on the ground as Pikachu was sent flying in the air.

"Get your bone back!" Drake shouted.

Cubone nodded before running towards his held item. Ash gasped as he saw how high Pikachu was actually going and realised there was a good chance that Cubone would reach that bone before Pikachu is back down.

"Use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu nodded and turned his body so he was facing straight down. With incredible speed, Pikachu started to shoot down towards the field with great speed. Adding in the gravity, he was going even faster then normally.

"Bone Club!" Drake shouted.

Cubone took a dive and grabbed his bone. In one swift movement, he spun around and swung his bone with him. Striking Pikachu with his held item, the electric mouse was sent flying towards his trainer. Ash gasped when he saw the speed his starter was moving at and took a dive. Catching Pikachu with his body, the duo was sent flying into a wall, with Ash using his body to protect his starter.

Drake gasped, did Ash just do that? Having a bond is one thing but putting yourself in harm's way is another one completely. Ash looked at Pikachu to ask if he was okay, and Pikachu was ready to go back into battle but Ash could see through the facade. He already put Gyarados into a battle which caused him unneeded pain and he doesn't want to do that to Pikachu as well. With his mind made up, Ash stood up and looked at the ref. Drake just knew what Ash was going to do, and in all honesty, he couldn't let him do it alone. If he kept Pikachu in this battle chances are he would win just because Pikachu has more experience. Ash has proven to be the better trainer both in and out of battle. With his decision made up, Drake turned to the ref as well.

"I forfeit." The brothers declared at the same time. Ash looked at his brother with a questioning look, while Drake looked back with an unreadable expression. All he did was nod at his brother as confirmation.

"Both trainers have forfeited, as such this battle will be classed as a draw with neither side advancing to the final round." The ref declared.

* * *

"I don't believe it folks, after this back and forth match it has ended without a winner." The announcer informed while the crowd was silent. "It's hard to say what the result would've been, but it is clear their decision is made out of love for their Pokemon.".

Slowly the audience started to clap until the whole stadium was roaring with cheers. The two brothers walked into the middle of the field with their respective Pokemon on their shoulder before shaking hands. With the battle over, the brothers walked back through the same tunnel before exiting the stadium.

Outside the stadium: Delia; Red; Professor Oak; Serena; Leaf; Misty; Brock; and Ritchie were waiting. The boys looked at the group trying to think of what sort of reaction they would get. The first to respond were Delia and Red who smiled proudly at them, followed by Serena and Leaf who tackled the brothers into hugs respectively. While Ash returned Serena's hug, Drake sent pleading looks in every direction to make her stop.

"You have done Pallet Town good, boys." Professor Oak was the first to speak.

"But... We lost... Not just that, but we both forfeited." Ash replied.

"True, but you both made it to the top four." Professor Oak replied. "Not too many people can say the same, especially for your first league.".

"Thanks Professor." Ash replied.

"And the best part is boys, you got your long-awaited battle and neither side had to lose." Delia cooed.

"I don't think they will see it that way, honey." Red replied.

"Dad?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Go and get your Pokemon healed up, boys." Red smiled. "Then come back to the stadium, I want to have a word with both of you.".

The two brothers took his advice and set off with everyone else to the Pokemon Centre with the rest of the group, minus Red who stood by the stadium.

* * *

The brothers walked back to the stadium, it is still a couple of hours before Calem competes in his now final of the league seeing as their match ended in a draw. As they walked back to the field, they noticed it had already been replaced ready for the final. Stood in the centre looking at the flame was Red. The boys approached him from behind.

"Training Pokemon is hard, isn't it?" Red asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah..." Ash replied first as Drake nodded in agreement.

"You both did well for your first league though." Red continued, finally turning towards his sons.

"But we lost... We didn't even make it to the finals." Drake replied. "You won your first league.".

"True... But I also didn't compete in my first year." Red replied. "The first few years I just travelled Kanto and completed the Pokedex. In that time, I was training my Pokemon, but I didn't compete until I was sixteen. My Pokemon had years of training compared to your Pokemon whose had one, if that.".

"So, we tried to compete to early." Drake reasoned.

"No..." Red replied. "Let me ask you a question, what is the most important thing in a Pokemon battle?".

"Love." Ash replied.

"Strategy." Drake replied at the same time. The two brothers looked at each other before looking back to Red. "Well, which is it?".

"Both..." Red replied. "In a battle, no one aspect is more important. They all worked together and once you have both of them, then you will both be much better trainers.".

"So, what should we do now?" Ash asked.

"Learn from each other." Red replied. "Ash, you love all your Pokemon more than most people. Even the one who put you in hospital, most people would've let Sandslash go after that.".

"Hehehe, you knew about that?" Ash asked sheepishly.

"You may not realise it but your aura slightly activates to help heal you. I've known about all the times your aura activated." Red replied. "But that love you have is also a giant weakness. While a strong bond can push Pokemon past their normal limits, it doesn't make them invincible. You shouldn't have let Gyarados continue after that first Thunderbolt but your love blinded you towards it.".

"Hmm." Ash groaned as he looked at the ground.

"It's nothing to be ashamed off, it just shows how much both of you care for each other." Red reassured. "And Drake, you know more about Pokemon them most people. You probably know more than I do. But for all your knowledge, you won't be able to bond with a Pokemon with it. Pokemon are so much more then figures and statistics, they are living creatures which need to be experienced not studied.".

"So, what do we do from here?" Drake asked.

"First of all, decided where you're going next. There's a big wide world out there just waiting to be explored." Red replied. "But more to the point, learn from each other. You two are more alike than either of you would like to admit, two sides to the same coin. You both have half of the formula, so just help the other with what you already know.".

"You mean travel together?" Ash asked.

"Possibly... But that's up to you." Red replied. "But you both have Poke-gears, and each other's number. Stay in contact, trade information and track each other's progress. You both have my number as well... Unfortunately, this is where I say goodbye.".

"Your leaving already?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Afraid so, I've been here for much longer then I would've liked." Red replied. "But like I said, you both have my number and I promise to stay in contact more often to talk about whatever you want. Whether that'd be Pokemon, or aura or just a friendly chat. I've already said goodbye to your mother...".

"Your just gonna leave mum alone?" Ash asked. "After what happened with Team Rocket.".

"I don't like it either, but it is safer if I go and not drag attention to her or either of you." Red explained. "I would've left one of my Pokemon to watch over her, but they would like destroy the house before they actually help her.".

"I'll leave Mr Mime with her." Drake spoke up.

"Mimey, are you sure?" Red asked.

"That's not his name." Drake growled before continuing in his normal voice. "Like you said, I need to start to love my Pokemon. Mr Mime already has a stronger bond with mum then he does with me, and if that battle proved anything, he prefers cleaning to battling. I know Ash let one of his Pokemon go to follow its own path, his Veno-.".

"Butterfree." Ash interjected.

"Yeah, his Butterfree, so it is only fair that I do the same." Drake replied.

"That's a very mature and grown up thing to say, Drake. That alone proves you don't just have Cubone for show." Red replied. "You... Just don't know how to properly bond and use that bond in battle yet.".

With this over, Red pulled out a Pokeball before a Dragonite appeared with an ear deafening roar. Red gave his two sons a hug before climbing onto the dragon flying types back.

"Take care of yourselves and each other, boys." Red told his sons. With a flap of his wings, soon Dragonite was in the sky. The brothers looked at each other before turning back to the Pokemon.

* * *

"Nurse Joy, how is Gyarados?" Ash asked as soon as he entered the medical centre. The pink haired nurse smiled and handed the tray of four Pokeballs, an ultra-ball and Pikachu back to the raven-haired boy.

"Your Gyarados will be just fine. He hasn't sustained an internal damage but might have a sore throat for the next few days." The nurse replied. "And I would also like to tell you that the Cloyster you brought in made a full recovery, with Officer Jenny taking it to a nearby sea to release it properly.".

"That's great, I just wish there was something that could be done about Paul." Ash replied.

"I don't like it either, but unfortunately he has a right to release any Pokemon he has and at any spot." Nurse Joy replied. "Officer Jenny did say she would have a word if she finds him, but nothing can stop him from doing it again.".

"That's ashame." Drake added his thoughts as he approached. "Nurse Joy, how arm my Pokemon?".

"They are just fine." Nurse Joy smiled as she handed the tray with five Pokeballs and Cubone on it. Cubone jumped onto Drake's head as he clipped his Pokeballs to his belt.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Drake replied.

"No problem. Now if you excuse, I have to check on some Pokemon." The nurse replied before walking off towards the medical bay.

"Hey Ash, the final match is about to start. It is Calem against some girl called Katie from the Hoenn region." Drake replied. Ash smiled and the group made their way to the final battle.

* * *

"And Dugtrio is unable to battle, meaning the winner of this match and of this year's indigo league is Calem Xavier from Aquacorde Town." The ref declared.

The group smiled as they saw Calem and his Chesnaught celebrating in the middle of the field. Mr Goodshow walked out and present the first-place trophy to Calem as well as a letter which stated he could challenge Kanto's Champion League at any time. The group smiled and made their way outside to congratulate this year's winner.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see Calem walking out of the stadium win a big man in a Hawaiian shirt. The man jumped into a red convertible after shaking Calem's hand and he drove away. Calem smiled and approached the group which now had Miette who wasted no time in hugging her boyfriend.

"Congratulations Calem. You and your Pokemon deserve this." Ash spoke first.

"While I don't know about that, it would've been nice to face either of you in a final battle." Calem replied referring towards the two brothers. "But that's okay, I get why you did what you did.".

"So, who was that?" Drake asked.

"His name is Scott." Calem replied. "He told me about his own trainer challenge in the Kanto region, he said it would be good training while I prepare to face Kanto's elite four.".

"Are you going to do it?" Serena asked her cousin.

"Not sure yet, first I want to go back to Kalos and see my mum before I make any decisions." Calem replied.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Serena muttered sadly.

"For now, cus. But chances are we will travel another region at the same time." Calem replied. "Miette still wants to beat you for becoming a Grand Duchess before her.".

"Shush, don't spoil the surprise." Miette slapped her hand over his mouth playfully.

With the Indigo League now over, it is time for everyone to return home and decided what the next part off their journey will be...

"And we have the after party, don't forget." Haunter popped out of her Pokeball and addressed the readers. "Now readers, how could I possibly come in third place of Ash's best Pokemon? How is it that the sea snake and rodent are more popular than me?".

"HAUNTER!" The author shouted at the ghost poison type.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


	60. The After Party

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here it is, the final part of the Kanto arc. This has been a long time coming. The quick update is just because I wanted to get this arc completed. Question Time:_**

 ** _Guest (Sorry this one wasn't in the last chapter BTW)_**

 ** _Q) Would you see to it that Paul ends up traumatised and unwilling to participate in any more battles the next time he appears? A) No way, I have a lot of stuff planned for his character._**

 ** _Jasmine_**

 ** _Q) Will Drake and Ash travel with each other in Orange Islands Arc. A) Yes, they will._**

 ** _NasirThePokeFan_**

 ** _Q) Will the next chapter be the last chapter in the Kanto arc and will Serena compete in pokemon contest in the Orange Islands? A) Yes, this is the last chapter of Kanto, and as for Serena... You'll see what she'll be doing but she will be competing in contests by Johto._**

 ** _So, remember to vote in the poll and enjoy..._**

* * *

 _Chapter 60: The After Party_

"Hello everyone for coming to this celebration for the Ketchum brothers, who have made Pallet proud by making it to the top four in this year's Indigo League." Professor Oak announced as he stood on a podium overlooking his ranch where the party was being held.

The crowd consisted of: Drake; Ash; Serena; Leaf; Misty; Brock; Delia; Grace; Rose; Daisy; Green; Yellow and almost all of Pallet Town. Although that sounds like a lot, it isn't too crowded since Pallet isn't the biggest of towns in Kanto. Also in the crowd is all of Ash's; Serena's; Drake's and Leaf's Pokemon. Misty has all of hers except for Goldeen and Brock has all of his, except for Omanyte. Seeing as they keep their Pokemon at the two gyms respectively. Well, technically Ash; Drake; Pikachu and Cubone aren't in the crowd as they are stood on the stand with the Professor.

The professor turned to Ash and passed him the microphone. Ash looked at the Pokemon Professor who nodded as a signal for him to say something, in all honesty it is probably best he speaks instead of Drake as he would say a maximum of three words before handing the microphone back, he isn't one for public speaking. Now that he thought about it, there is a lot of things he wants to say, but that could take forever so maybe he should keep it short anyway.

"We just want to say, for all of you who have support us through the League. Thank you very much, it really means a lot to us." Ash announced, ending with a bow, while the Professor held the mic in front of Drake.

"Ditto." Drake added. Yeah, he isn't one for speaking in public.

"Oh, and thank you for hosting this party Professor." Ash added he and Drake prepared to step of the stage.

"Yeah Professor, thanks." Drake added. He really just wants to get off the stage as soon as possible. At least at the league he has the battle to focus on and doesn't need to look at the crowd.

"It was my pleasure boys." The professor smiled as they boys jumped of the podium and over moved over to their Pokemon and friends. In truth, he wishes Gary could be here to celebrate as well but because of the circumstances of his league loss, that could leave to some problems. Looking to the crowd the Professor decided now the real party should start. "Now I hope you will all join me and help these boys celebrate their achievements with a great party.". The professor and crowd clapped and cheered for the brothers.

The two brothers blushed and walked over to their Pokemon as the crowd started to break apart to do their own things. Each boy kneeled down as their respective groups of Pokemon surrounded around them. The only exception being Sandslash who was at his rock on guard in case anybody even thinks about approaching them.

"Thank you, guys, without you none of this would even be possible." Ash told his group of Pokemon. "I love you all so much, let's not forget Butterfree. He may not be here but this party is just as much for him.".

All of his Pokemon smiled as they entered a group hug. Grant, Aerodactyl was too pleased with the gesture but joined in anyway, as he didn't want to ruin the moment. They all knew of Ash's goal to get strong and honestly, they share that dream. But today, is a time for celebration, not training.

Ash smiled as stood up once the hug ended. He looked as he saw his Pokemon move away. He could also see some of the other Pokemon. Brock's: Rhyhorn, Onix, Golem were in a small group with his Diglett. The young ground type is still very shy and only feels comfortable around Brock's other ground types. In a nearby lake were Misty's: Starmie; Tentacruel; Kingler; and Shelder. Along with Drake's Starmie, Serena's Seadra and Seel, along with his own Dragonair, Wartortle and Gyarados. In a nearby tree is Ash's Pidgeot and Brock's Golbat roosting while keeping to one of the food stands are the two Charizard in some sort of eating competition. Speaking of food, Serena's Farfetch'd is sneaking up on guests taking their food without them knowing, despite plenty being on the tables. Drake's Snorlax is eating a lot of food from one of the stands, with Serena's Kadabra; Ash's Primeape and Haunter all trying to stop him so they can get some. A vine can been seen sneaking up and taking a bowl of food out of Snorlax's reach, the vine turned out to belong to Drake's Victreebel. Lying on the grass beside Victreebel is Drake's Jolteon. He can also see Pikachu with Serena's Eevee, Tangela and his Ivysaur sat in a group. A little bit back he can see Serena's Kangashkan scolding her Beedrill and Drake's Pinsir who were probably sparing. She really is the mother figure. Mimey is stood by Delia, who is talking with Grace and Rose, part of Ash is surprised that Drake willingly handed him over as soon as they met up with. Although he still gets angry when she calls him Mimey, but Mr Mime seems to like the nickname. Hearing a groan in pain, Ash saw Muk greeting his Uncle Green with the typical hug, it is actually quite a funny sight since his Uncle is normally the cool guy. Nearby to them, he can see his Tauros letting little kids sit on him. He can remember the limited times he got to meet Pokemon as a kid and it was always a lot of fun. Speaking off, riding Tauros looks like it would be fun, maybe he should try to learn. After all, the Rhyhorn lesson Grace gave him, before he broke his arm when thrown off its back, were a lot fun. Finally, he can see his Aerodactyl stood on top of the lab with a watchful eye over everyone. Thanks to his old age, he isn't one for socialising at a party, he would rather be training right now, but since he doesn't want to disrupt the party for others he will be happy to watch over them.

While it is good to know where everyone is, guess he should help his Uncle out since it his Muk who is causing all the trouble. Picking Togepi up, who is still by his 'daddy's' side, Ash walked over to Green. Togepi was laughing at the silly man and purple Pokemon, as it is a funny thing to see. Soon Ash was stood over them.

"Come on Muk, let Uncle Green get up. Okay." Ash told his Sludge Pokemon.

The poison type mumbled something before sliding of the Viridian Gym leader and slivering over to Gyarados. Turns out those two are good friend, maybe it has to do with them being the most affection out of the whole groups, although Gyarados saves his affection solely for the boy who helped him all that time ago.

"Sorry about that, Uncle Green." Ash apologised as he helped his Uncle stand up. "Muk can be... Friendly.".

"It's alright, spud." Green replied as he stood up and dusted himself down. "Just one question, do any of your Pokemon act like they should?".

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"First, your Sandslash hates everything. Then both your Muk and Gyarados are overly affection, which is weird for both a Pokemon which lives in the sewers and practically un heard of among other Gyarados." Green explained. "And don't get me started on your Haunter.".

"Well... My Tauros is..." Ash was cut off, with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"He's letting children ride him like some sort of ride. Not so fitting of a Pokemon classified as a wild bull." Green deadpanned.

"Yeah, fair enough. They are a bit _out there_ , aren't they?" Ash had to agree.

"Eheheh, its nothing to be ashamed of spud. A lot of them just shows what a great trainer you are." Green laughed. "Take Dragonair, a Pokemon who considers themselves as a Princess wouldn't listen to just anyone in battle.".

"Hehehe, guess you're right." Ash chuckled nervously.

"So, have you considered where you're going next?" Green asked. According to one of his contacts his young nephew has been offered a placement in a special league, because of the bond he displayed with his Pokemon. Of course, the only reason he is asking is because to know if the raven-haired boy will take part.

"Not yet Uncle Green, probably going to talk it over with the others and decided on another region to take on." Ash replied.

Maybe he hasn't received the letter yet. Of course, his Uncle will support him no matter what decision he makes but it will be good to see the little spud do something that even his old man has been able to do yet.

"Hehehe, dad did suggest that me and Drake learn from each other." Ash continued. "Who knows, maybe we will travel together for a while.".

"Good to know..." Green replied. "Ya never know, you might run into me on your travels.".

"Don't you have the Viridian Gym?" Ash asked.

"The new league season just started, it'll be a while before a challenger with the other seven badges comes knocking." Green smirked. "Besides, I'm always popping off to different regions. I'm heading off to Alola tomorrow.".

Ash rolled his eyes at his Uncle's statement, while it is true that his Uncle was always heading off despite his gym leader responsibilities, it is normal to meet some women. Even now, Ash can't understand the enjoyment of being involved with so many females in that way. Then again, Brock also seems to go gaga for any female he sees, so maybe it is Ash. Of course, he is with Serena and he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world but that doesn't mean he fully understands romance.

"Well I'll see ya around spud, my Venusaur still wants a rematch with that dinosaur of yours." Green replied.

"Bring it on, me and Aerodactyl will be ready." Ash declared filled with determination.

"Your old man told ya about Aerodactyl's hidden potential, right?" Green asked. Ash answered with a nod of the head. "Tell ya what, we will have that rematch when you master that power... Then they can battle when at their best.".

"It's a deal." Ash replied and they shook hands on it. Once the hand shake ended, Green walked off over to a group of three females who live in Pallet Town. Ash chuckled to himself, does his Uncle ever give it a break?

"There you are." A female voice sounded behind the raven-haired boy. Turning around he saw his girlfriend stood, a cheerful smile grew on his face. As soon as Togepi saw who it was, he let out several happy cheers since Serena is one four humans he is happy to be with. Those being: his daddy; Serena; Granny and Uncle Brock.

"Hey Serena." Ash smiled as he walked towards her. As soon as he was close enough, she pulled him and Togepi into a hug. Unfortunately, Ash couldn't return it as he has the young fairy type in his hands, but Togepi gave the biggest hug he could to Serena in return.

Delphox is stood by her trainer's side as she looked around for her boyfriend. Sighing when she saw him in a food eating competition with Drake's Charizard, she decided to go and stop him before he gives himself stomach ache. On Serena's should is also her Kabuto, who like Brock's Diglett is still shy and timid, wanting to stay with his trainer with so many big and scary people around.

"Theirs's a lot of people here." Serena commented as she released from the hug and just rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Eheheh, yeah. More people showed up then I thought." Ash commented.

"Why is that?" Serena asked.

"I just didn't realise how many people were supporting me and Drake. It's a little overwhelming." Ash replied honestly.

"It just goes to show what great trainers you are." Serena smiled.

"I guess." Ash replied sheepishly.

"So... Have you thought about where you're going next?" Serena asked, shyly.

"Where I'm going?" Ash questioned. "Don't you mean where were going?".

"Oh um, I didn't want to assume..." Serena stuttered, being cut off when she felt a peck on her cheek. Her face turned bright red from the combination, even though she has been with Ash for almost a year, he still has this effect on her.

"Don't be silly Serena, of course we will still travel together." Ash replied. "That is, if you want to.".

"Of course, I want too." Serena replied, snuggling into her boyfriend's neck even more.

"Well its settled then." Ash declared

"We will keep travelling together, don't forget about Misty and Brock too." Serena added.

"Yeah, and maybe Drake or Leaf would join us." Ash replied.

"Really?" Serena questioned. "I know you and Drake are on better terms but is it likely that he will want to travel together.".

"Well, before dad left he told us that we are too sides of the same coin and should learn from each other." Ash explained. "He even suggested travelling together but we haven't really discussed it since so I don't know.".

"I know it would be nice for you to travel together but maybe Drake had a point at the start of this journey where he said travelling together would give each of your strategies away." Serena replied.

"Not to mention the author wouldn't want to write two gym battles for the two of you." Haunter piped up, appearing from no-where.

"Gah! Haunter, don't sneak up on people." Ash gasped in surprise as his ghost types sudden appearance.

"I'm a ghost." Haunter deadpanned. "It's kinda what I do.".

Ash rolled his at his ghost statement, it is a little obvious. Of course, she is yet to say or do anything too weird so it is probably best not to test fate. "Right... So, how are you enjoying the party?".

"It fun... But I better get going so the others can come over, the author only put me to fill up the word count as he has OCD and wants to making the final number nice and even.".

"WE ARE NOT IN A FAN FICTION!" Ash shouted as his ghost disappeared.

Not noticing the outburst of the raven-haired boy or Haunter before she disappeared, Brock walked over eating a pot off noodles with his Vulpix nuzzling against his leg, from the look of her fur, it is obvious that she has been brushed recently. Honestly, Vulpix has been in Brock's party ever since he received her from Suzy. While Brock is hopeful that they make the relationship, they have in his head a reality, it is a little surprising seeing the two get so close. After all, he will have to return her at some point... Right.

"Hey guys." Brock greeted before taking in another mouthful of hot noodles. "Man, if there is one thing Pallet can do, its throw a party.".

"Whats up, Brocko." Ash greeted before both himself and Serena noticed how much he was sweating.

"Brock, are you okay?" Serena asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Of course." Brock replied. "A little spice is the ingredient for life, my mum would always say.".

"Psy aye aye." Psyduck absent mindlessly muttered as he waddled over to Brock's leg. Poking the Pokemon breeder with his bill.

"Oh, hey Psyduck. Where's Misty?" Brock greeted the pure water type. His question was answered with a shrug of the shoulders, which is honestly the straightest he has ever answered a question. The water types stomach growled in hunger following his answer.

"Are you hungry, Psyduck?" Serena asked.

"Here Psyduck, try a noodle." Brock offered as he fed the duck Pokemon a single noodle.

The water type happily slurped the food up before looking at everyone with his typical blank expression. Soon though, his face had turned bright red and a stream of flames shot out of his mouth.

"Psy aye aye aye aye aye!" He cried as ran around frantically in a circle.

"Oh, they can't be that bad." Ash replied taking a few noodles for himself, while handing Togepi to Serena. Swallowing the spicy noodles, Ash soon joined the water type in running around like a headless chicken.

"Vaporeon, cool the boys down with Water Gun." Another female voice instructed. The water type eeveelution jumped in between the two boys and fired two pierces shots of water, one at each boy. They each hit their target and cooled both Ash and Psyduck down.

"Thanks Mist." Ash thanked the newcomer. Vaporeon looked proud of the job she did and walked back to her trainer's side, gently rubbing her head against Misty's leg.

"Don't thank me, it was Vaporeon who helped you." Misty smiled before turning to her other water type with a disproving look. "See Psyduck, this is why I can't let you out of my sight. You're always getting into some sort of trouble.".

"Duck?" Psyduck questioned as he held his head whilst tilting it in a confused manor.

"Never mind." Misty deadpanned.

Suddenly, some slow music started to play, looking around people could be shown moving into a slow dance with their respective partners, even Pikachu and Eevee were running around, dancing together. Ash looked at Serena who was looking back expectantly.

"May I have this dance?" Ash asked with a small bow.

"Hehehe, I'd love too." Serena giggled. They went to enter the correct position, until they realised Serena was still holding Togepi. They weren't sure who to give Togepi to seeing as normally Pikachu looks after him in situations like this but Misty stepped up.

"Don't worry guys, I'll watch Togepi." Misty insisted picking Togepi up from Serena's hands. She tossed him up and down playfully as she has seen Ash do to make him laugh. Unfortunately, Togepi responded with a cry. A baby never forgets, especially when woken up from a nice dream.

"Actually Misty, maybe Brock should watch him." Ash replied seeing as Togepi hasn't opened up to the orange haired girl since she rudely woke him up not long after being hatched. The same is for Leaf, who Togepi also hasn't opened up to. Ash took the young fairy type who stopped crying the second he was in his daddy's hands, and passed him over to Brock. "Do you mind Brock?".

"Not at all." Brock smiled as he gladly accepted the young fairy type. Togepi had no problems with being held by his Uncle Brock and gave a few happy chirps. Which caused Misty to pout, she didn't mean to wake him up all that time ago.

Ash smiled seeing as the little mon was happy and turned back to Serena. The two entered a slow dance with Serena resting her head on his shoulder. The two were silent as they swayed in time with the music. Although a cry of terror drew their attention.

"Cubone! Hellllp!" Drake cried. He was being dragged over the grass by Leaf, who practically forced him into a slow dance position. While Ash and Serena were loosely holding each other, Leaf seemed to have Drake in some sort of death grip. With Drake looking like he was in his own personal hell. To be honest, Drake is not one for dancing, especially with another person. He may be trying to be friendlier to everyone but does that really mean he has to slow dance?

Ash and Serena turned back to each other and decided to just enjoy their own dance. After a few moments, Serena decided to break the silence. "You know Ash, I never got to congratulate you for making it to the top four.".

"You already said well done." Ash replied confused.

"I meant like this." Serena replied, before pushing her lips onto his...

* * *

It is currently late at night after the party ended and Ash is asleep in bed. The remained of the party was fun but nothing significant happened. Once they returned home, it was late so the boys all went to bed with Brock taking the guest room. Togepi is curled asleep on the bed side table next to Ash's bed while Pikachu is curled up at the foot of his bed. Ash left all his Pokemon apart from these two at the lab as there is no real need to bring them home.

 _In his dream, Ash is stood at the centre of a battlefield with Pikachu by his side. President Goodshow is handing him a first-place trophy. Behind him he can see all his Pokemon except something is wrong. Although Gyarados can't be seen and there are others there, ones he hasn't even seen throughout his Kanto journey. Looking up to the stands, he can see Serena and Brock but his neither of his parents are there. There are also two other people next to them, one a little boy about seven and one a girl in red, a couple years younger than himself. While he can't say that he has ever seen them before, he has a feeling that he closes to them, like he is close to Brock and Misty now._

 _"It's coming..." A dark voice appeared. Looking up, a giant shadowy silhouette of what is presumably a Pokemon is floating. While nearly all its details are hidden by the black colouring, the one thing that does stand out are the pure red eyes._

 _"What's coming?" Ash asked. His voice is deep then it has ever been. He is clearly much old then his current_

 _"He is coming... Born on a burning battlefield. At the top of a tower for dragons." The voice replied. "He shall raise so high, then fall so much further. With his greatest victory, shall come his biggest lost... Then, he will drag this world down to hell!"._

With sweat covering his forehead, Ash shot out of bed panting heavily. What was that? Was it just a dream or something more? Can he even predict the future, of course he has aura but is that really an ability of his aura? Well, he won't get any answers just thinking about it. If he really wants some answers, maybe he should ask someone who will probably know something about this... His father.

With his mind made up he grabbed his Poke gear out of his back which was left by the side of his bed and slowly left his room, careful not to make a sound as he doesn't want to wake anyone up at this time. Leaving his room, he saw Drake's room. For a moment, he wondered why he was the one cursed with the aura, why couldn't Drake have got it, if it is a fifty/fifty chance like dad said. He quickly pushed that thought aside, he wouldn't wish this up on his worst enemy let alone his own brother.

Silently, he made his way down stairs. A quick look into the living room showed Mimey asleep with a blanket over him. Of course, he still has his Pokeball but his mum refused to let her number one Pokemon sleep in that thing, especially since neither Pikachu or Cubone do. No, he can't focus on stuff like this now, he has to talk with his dad and see what was up with that dream.

Going up to the front door, he quietly unlocked and opened it before walking outside and silently closing it behind him. He walked to the back garden as it just seemed like the right place to go before turning on his Poke gear and calling his dad. It rung a couple of times before his father answered and the screen lit up with Red's face.

"Hello Ash." Red spoke as soon as he saw his son's face. "What are you doing up at this time?".

"Hey dad..." Ash replied sheepishly. In hindsight maybe calling late at night isn't the greatest of ideas. "... Sorry about the late call. How are you?".

"I'm fine... But something tells me you didn't call at three in the morning to ask me that." Red replied with a deadpan expression.

"Um no." Ash admitted.

"So, what is it?" Red asked.

"Dad... Can aura let you see into the future?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?" Red asked. "Did you guess something that came true, or something else?".

"No, not that." Ash replied. "I... Just had a dream, and I think it was showing me the future.".

"What happened in it?" Red asked.

"Well first, I was in some sort of league stadium being passed a trophy by Mr Goodshow. Looking around I saw, Serena and Brock and my Pokemon but... Not everyone, you mum and Drake I couldn't find anywhere. Gyarados was missing too. But there were even more Pokemon, a tall one in some sort of white dress I felt a strong connection with. And next to Serena were people I've never seen but I felt close to them." Ash explained. "Then, this sort of shadowy Pokemon appeared over me. It was pure black except for its red eyes and bigger than any Pokemon I've ever seen. It spoke to me.".

"Go on." Red replied.

"It said... He is coming. That he will be born on a burning battlefield on top of some sort of tower." Ash explained. "And that he will drag the world down to hell.".

Red was silent as he took in what his son told him. How could this be happening so soon, he wasn't sent a message until he was twenty-five and even then, it was nothing like this. It was just the names he should call his kids. While he named Ash after the message, Delia was adamant that she would name Drake, and he would rather face the wrath of Arceus then his wife. It is easier to survive Arceus'.

"Dad?" Ash questioned. His worry is growing as Red has been quite for quite a while at the minute.

"Sorry Ash, but that is quite a thing." Red replied.

"So, does that mean it will happen?" Ash asked.

"First off, it wasn't your aura which showed you this. Arceus sends messaged to people, usually aura users but not solely." Red explained. "Still I don't want you to worry about this.".

"Why not?" Ash asked shocked that his father just wants to brush it under the carpet.

"I don't mean forget it completely, but just keep it at the back of your mind and don't pay too much attention to it." Red explained. "I've had dreams that I also thought were a message but nothing came of them. Likewise, I have also had ones come true which I thought were just down to some bad curry.".

"In other words, there's no way to know if this will even happen?" Ash asked.

"Right... No point in worrying about something until it happens." Red replied. "Besides, if it is a message then it will only come true once all those things come true, like the Pokemon you said were with your current ones. Only once you've caught them and won a league will it come true.".

"But... Gyarados wasn't there." Ash replied. "Does that mean...".

"No Ash, it could be for a number of reasons." Red replied. "Maybe it is just some stupid dream which means nothing... Or maybe you just didn't use him in that tournament. As you get more Pokemon, the less likely you'll be to use all of them in a tournament after all.".

"Okay dad, I'll keep it as a back thought for now." Ash replied, follow by a yawn to show how tired he is.

"Hehehe, good. Now get some sleep, it'll be no good for you or your Pokemon if your taking naps in the middle of training." Red told him.

"Will do dad, bye. Love you." Ash replied.

"Love you too, son. Tell Drake and mum I love them as well." Red replied.

"Sure..." Ash yawned before turning the Poke gear off and making his way back into the house. Although he failed to notice the shadowy figure stood behind the window on the second floor...

* * *

 ** _I know I don't normally leave extensive notes at the end of a chapter but this is a special occasion. The end of the first story in this series. Honestly, I felt like I would never reach this point. But here I am. Well, first thank you everyone who; followed; favourited or reviewed, I know I say this a lot but all the support really does help, so thank you. I know my earlier chapters aren't up to the same level as later ones but I want to keep them that way for the time being as a reminder of how far I've come. Maybe when the series is finish, I will re write the chapters but for now, they will stay how they are._**

 ** _Now the foreshadowing at the end of this chapter. I won't spoil which story it is for but I can reveal that other than the planned arcs on my profile, I have three hidden stories to slot in. They will be in the same universe as the rest of them but I am not revealing there positioning in the timeline or their titles as it will spoil stuff. The foreshadowing will be for at least one of them, and I will continue to tease them throughout._**

 ** _As for what's next, I will start posting the OI arc soon with no major gap between updates. I hope you all come over for the next story, it may be smaller than this one with no big bad guys but it will be fun. With a power of one arc. So, I just want to say thank you all for the support._**

 ** _Thanks for reading... Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Also, feel free to ask any questions through PM, I will answer them all, although don't expect too big of spoilers. I really appreciate the support. Thank you and see ya next time..._**


End file.
